Gobernando en tu corazón
by ina minina
Summary: Bulma es obligada a casarse con Vegeta, para ayudar a su planeta, sabiendo que su matrimonio causara una profunda discordia entre su hermana, no sabiendo lo que le deparará el destino en el planeta de Vegetasei, cuyas costumbres poco civilizadas la envolverán en más de un conflicto, intentando entender que la palabra amor y respeto en ese planeta no existen.
1. Chapter 1

Este Fanfic es un Universo Alterno, donde la Tierra, al igual que en muchos planetas, funciona el sistema monárquico. Es un BulmaXVegeta.

 **Prólogo**

El planeta Tierra está dividido en cinco continentes, cuatro de estos gobernados por un lord de una familia respetada y de renombre, asignado por el rey de dicho planeta. Estos continentes eran nombrados por su característica principal o por su ubicación. Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y Centro. En el continente del Centro se ubicaba la autoridad principal del planeta, el Rey. Nombrado así mismo por generaciones, por derecho al trono por herencia sanguínea.

El planeta Tierra no era un planeta agresivo, sus relaciones diplomáticas y espaciales con el resto de planetas de su galaxia era cordial y pacífica. Se especializaba en recursos naturales, hacían tratados con otros planetas a cambio de tecnología. Los terrícolas tenían un fuerte poder de adaptación y evolución, podían imitar la tecnología rápidamente, pero rara vez inventaban algo fructífero. Y que les diera estabilidad e independencia frente a otros planetas. A pesar de todo, la Tierra no era un planeta muy respetado.

Hasta que un rey hizo la diferencia. El Príncipe Hakase Briefs, primero en su nombre, heredero del trono, conocido posteriormente, como el Rey sabio de cabellos lavanda, a su corta edad de 20 años cuando llegó al trono, no solo se encargó de gobernar de la mejor manera posible el planeta, contaba con una inteligencia superior a la del promedio, y pudo solucionar muchas situaciones complicadas que afectaban a su reino. Su principal área era la ciencia, inventó un sistema de encapsulamiento de artefactos, como medios de transportes, casas, hasta cosas más pequeñas como ropa. Con este novedoso invento, logró hacer tratados importantes con otros planetas y así mejorar la economía de la Tierra y aumentar la fama de su reino.

Con la fama que logró la Tierra, no solo consiguieron buenos tratados, a su vez se ganaron enemigos, personajes en los que el Rey no tenía buena impresión, que de lleno no confiaba y prefería mantenerse alejado de ellos. Sobre todo del tirano espacial Lord Freezer Cold. Con el tiempo esta situación comenzó a causarle problemas, Freezer se encargó de arruinar cada tratado de la Tierra, ésta solo consiguió conservar tratados antiguos, por lo que el progreso del planeta se mantuvo en una pausa indefinida.

El Rey Hakase, primero en su nombre, gobernador del planeta Tierra, a sus 59 años, no consiguió un heredero varón, su reinado corría en un gran conflicto, tenía dos hijas, y los Lords de los cuatro continentes insistían en elegir a sus herederos como futuros esposos para las hijas del Rey, pero este sabía que sea cual sea la decisión que tomara, podría provocar una guerra entre continentes. Supo que había llegado el momento de involucrarse con algún planeta fuerte, para mantener controlado los continentes. Y a la vez, continuar con el progreso económico, social y tecnológico, para mejorar la vida de su gente. Tuvo que aceptar, a muy regañadientes, el involucrarse con un planeta complicado y poco civilizado para su gusto. La Tierra y Vegetasei, firmaron un tratado de Alianza, el tratado consistiría en que, el futuro Rey de Vegetasei desposaría a una de las princesas de la Tierra, la Tierra provisionaría al planeta de guerreros con recursos naturales y su tecnología de Capsulas, y este le brindaría protección con su ejército y ayuda en el progreso de defensa del planeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Este Fanfic es un UA, BulmaxVegeta. Él nombre del Dr. Brief es el que tiene en japonés según la wikipedia de DBZ, Tight es la hermana mayor de Bulma, hace su primera aparición en el manga Jaco el patrullero galáctico, publicado por Akira Toriyama en el año 2013. Creo que está es toda la aclaración por ahora. Si hay muchos errores de ortografía, rogaría avisar, suelo revisar un par de veces, pero siempre se colan de todas maneras.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Imprevistos

Él canto de un ave la sacó de su dulce sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos pesados, acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde, al ser la hija menor, era consentida usualmente, se le permitía dormir hasta altas horas de la tarde, y no presentarse en eventos importantes, Bulma Briefs a sus 15 años, hacía lo que quería. Era la princesa del planeta Tierra. Tenía que cumplir con su rol, pero eso a la adolescente no le importaba. Se quedaba siempre hasta tarde en las noches haciendo investigaciones, y desarrollando mejoras científicas en el laboratorio de su padre. Había heredado la inteligencia de su progenitor. Y se sentía orgullosa por ello.

No se preocupaba de su rol como princesa, sabía que por herencia, a la que le correspondía el trono era a su hermana mayor, la princesa Tight, y ésta si estaba preocupada de su rol como futura reina.

Pronto el ruido de los pasillos se había vuelto molesto, sentía gente correr, gritar y arrastrar cosas, se levantó bruscamente, dando pasos fuertes y firmes caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de un golpe.

-SILENCIO-gritó con todas las fuerzas que podía, la servidumbre dio un respingo y con los ojos abiertos como plato, asintieron lentamente. La chica de cabello turquesa resopló fuerte y miró a una mucama que se veía nerviosa mientras pasaba a su lado-hey… ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-es hoy su majestad, princesa Bulma-la adolescente la miró extrañada sin comprender lo que decía, al darse cuenta la mujer continuó dando la explicación que el rostro real exigía-hoy vienen el Rey y el príncipe de Vegetasei a firmar el tratado de alianza-

-aaaah-asentía mientras se giraba y cerraba la puerta, escuchando un "princesa no debería"-caminó hasta su cama y se acostó nuevamente. No tenía por qué levantarse, era Tight quién tenía que recibirlos junto a su padre y madre, miró hacia la ventana y pudo sentir el calor que provenía desde afuera. Seguramente era un día maravilloso y ella estaba ahí en su cama, bostezó y se acurrucó para rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo.

En otro lado del palacio

Tight caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, se miraba al espejo nerviosa, sabía que los matrimonios arreglados nunca tenían éxito amoroso, pero tenía que cumplir con su rol como la Princesa de la Tierra. A sus 25 años, sabía que ya estaba bastante vieja y que debía casarse pronto, su padre no quiso entregar su mano a ningún pretendiente, sabía que era por miedo a una guerra civil por lo que lo aceptó. Todo por el bien estar de su planeta. Estaba ansiosa. Quería ser Reina, toda su educación giró en torno a eso. El cómo ser una buena esposa, educada, refinada, de buen carácter, amable, dócil y firme entre sus súbditos. Era respetada y amada por su gente. Hacía obras de caridad para los más pobres de la ciudad Real, y todos la amaban por eso.

Pero por eso solamente, se miró al espejo, vio su cuerpo alto, de tez rosada, sus ojos azules y su cabello lacio y rubio como el de su madre. Era hermosa, pero no lo suficiente para ella. No tenía lo que envidiaba de su hermana menor, "ángel", solía llamarlo, su hermana sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, se ganaba el amor y respeto de todos, no sabía cómo, era gruñona, irrespetuosa, mal educada, caprichosa y no hacía nada por el reino. No entendía como conseguía que todo el mundo la apreciara si no hacía nada por ellos. Suspiró y trató de dejar de pensar en su hermana menor. El fuerte rencor y envidia que sentía por ella no arruinaría su día. Si, su día, porque para ella no era el día del firmado de la alianza, era el día en que se convertiría en Reina de la Tierra y Vegetasei. Sabía que no se casaría hoy, pero pronto lo sería.

Miró la foto en el computador del príncipe de Vegetasei, la raza saiyayin era muy similar a la de ellos, solo que era una raza guerrera, la mejor del universo, los saiyayin tenían cola, y su fuerza superaba con creces las de un terrícola, su padre siempre le dijo que eran unos salvajes, eso la asustaba un poco, había escuchado mucho de esa raza, lo crueles y temibles que eran, pero no podía evitar encontrar atractivo al Príncipe. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró nuevamente, quizás debía cambiarse de vestido, sentía que estaba tan nerviosa y que podría estar empapada en sudor. Golpearon la puerta con dos golpecitos leves.

-adelante.

-Princesa Tight, vine a peinarla y maquillarla-dijo suavemente su doncella.

-pasa Lena-la muchacha se acercó tímidamente y empezó a peinar su cabello con delicadeza, lo separó y empezó trenzándolo mientras tarareaba-no cantes-el cuerpo de su doncella se tensó unos minutos y se quedó en silencio automáticamente al escuchar a la princesa. Continuó en silencio, hasta tomarle todo su cabello, formando un moño alto, dejando libre unos mechones que ondeo sutilmente. Maquilló su rostro lo más natural posible- Lena, ¿el Rey aun no solicita mi presencia en el salón principal?

-no mi Princesa, está en el auditorio con su majestad el Rey Vegeta y el Príncipe Vegeta.-al escuchar eso último la rubia dio un salto interrumpiendo el labor de la doncella.

-¿Qué? Ya llegaron… y nadie me aviso… diablos ay…-sus nervios aumentaron considerablemente mientras movía sus manos suavemente.

-tranquila mi princesa. Esta preciosa… y su majestad pronto la llamara-la princesa suspiró y contaba internamente los segundos, se miró al espejo y confirmó lo que decía su doncella. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó al tiempo.

Auditorio Principal del Palacio Real

Su copa estaba llena, el Rey Terrícola no había bebido ni un sorbo desde que vio entrar a ambos hombres de imponente presencia. Su llegada se adelantó en 2 horas, los Saiyayin eran gente impaciente, sabía que pronto se quejarían si no firmaban, conocían a la princesa y se iban con ella a su planeta luego. Miró a ambos sujetos en silencio, el Rey Vegeta, un hombre alto y corpulento, moreno, con cabello de color marrón rojizo, bigote, ceño fruncido en todo momento, y el hijo de este, era la viva imagen de su padre, era más pequeño y estaba menos bronceado que su padre, no usaba bigote y su cabello era negro, el príncipe se veía calmado pero con su ceño fruncido de todas maneras. Ambos con armaduras y una capa roja. Suspiró y rompió el silencio.

-creímos que llegarían en dos horas más-afirmó sonriendo levemente.

-también lo creímos, pero volando a toda velocidad, la nave nos sorprendió un poco a todos-soltó roncamente el Rey Vegeta.

-ya veo, eeh por mi firmaría el documento después de la comida, no sé qué prefieren ustedes-miró expectante a ambos guerreros.

-no perdamos más tiempo, que sea ahora-dijo bruscamente el príncipe, su voz era firme y ronca, bastante para un joven de 25 años.

-tranquilo Príncipe Vegeta, no hay prisa… quizás te quieras arrepentir una vez que veas a la princesa jajajaja-dijo el padre del joven Saiyayin, ambos Reyes rieron a carcajadas, el semblante del príncipe no cambio ni un milímetro.

-como quieras-bufó y dio un sorbo a su copa, el vino de la Tierra definitivamente era superior al de Vegetasei, disgustó el líquido con impaciencia, dejando la copa vacía, se llevaría unos cuantos barriles.

-¿más vino Príncipe Vegeta?-preguntó el Rey Terrícola mientras el escudero de este se acercaba con la jarra al Saiyayin, el joven asintió alzando la copa para que el muchacho que servía el vino cumpliera con su objetivo-tengo preparado unos barriles para que se lleven a Vegetasei, claro si gustan, no se sientan comprometidos a aceptar…

-nunca nos sentimos comprometidos a nada Rey… pero definitivamente aceptaremos llevarnos unos cuantos barriles, el vino de la tierra es el mejor que he probado-afirmó el Príncipe, asintiendo nerviosamente el hombre de cabello lavanda, se sentía sofocado con la presencia de ambos hombres, podía sentir el aire pesado en el ambiente, debido solamente a la fuerza de esos sujetos. Golpearon tres veces la puerta, el Rey le hizo una seña a su escudero, para que este abriera cuanto antes, una ama de llaves entró haciendo reverencia a la realeza que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Su majestad, la comida esta lista-miró a ambos Extraterrestres y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Los rumores eran ciertos, se veían como seres despiadados.

-bien, sirvan-miró a ambos Saiyayin y se levantó de su silla-me acompañan caballeros-estos se levantaron y caminaron en silencio.

El palacio era demasiado iluminado para el gusto del príncipe, era como estar en un cuento de hadas, le provocaba repulsión, tanta paz y tranquilidad lo ofuscaba. Miró a cada guardia comprobando su ki para decepcionarse de sobremanera, ahora entendía por qué pedían protección, eran más débiles que los canes de su palacio. Miró con desprecio a cada terrícola, y entró al comedor, el olor de la comida al menos era provocativo. De pie en el centro del salón, se encontraba la Reina del planeta, una mujer de rostro amable y alegre, su cabello rubio y ondulado, hizo una reverencia a los tres hombres y estos la respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-un gusto alteza-soltó su padre mientras tomaba la mano de la reina y la besaba torpemente. Rio mentalmente, si fuera otro planeta, su padre no reaccionaría así, estaba ansiando hace años la alianza con la Tierra, quería a toda costa la tecnología de encapsulamiento, creía que serían de mucha utilidad en batalla, mientras más espacio ahorraran en armamento y naves, más ejércitos podrían trasladar a la purgación de planetas, se había estudiado algunas costumbres del planeta para dar buena impresión, cuando lo descubrió no podía evitar reírse de su progenitor, ver al gran Rey Vegeta con un libro era algo digno de recordar. Imitó a su padre en silencio y besó la mano de la Reina.

-oh pero que apuesto es el Príncipe Vegeta jojojo-al escuchar eso, miró extrañado a la Reina ¿apuesto?, frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

-para los Saiyayin eso no es de importancia, ser el más fuerte es digno de halagar-soltó el Rey Vegeta, la Reina pudo notar el orgullo en sus palabras.

-jojojo ya veo, lucen ambos muy fuertes jojojo-su risita resonaba en sus tímpanos, ya se podía imaginar qué clase de hijas tenía esa mujer-cariño, Tight está lista.

-oh que baje entonces-¿cariño?, pero que planeta más extraño, él príncipe nunca había escuchado la realeza de un planeta tratarse de ese modo, bufó y miró el banquete, habían pasado dos horas desde que había comido y se sentía hambriento, rechinó los dientes al pensar en cuanto más debía esperar para que bajara la dichosa princesa del asqueroso planeta, del que quería irse a toda prisa. Vio como los tres reyes miraban en dirección hacia el camino en que ellos mismos habían ingresado al salón, vio entrar a una mujer rubia, de ojos grandes y azules, delgada y con curvas poco llamativas para su gusto, estaba acostumbrado a hembras de cuerpo firme, con grandes curvas, de aspecto fuerte, no a una princesa sacada de un cuento. No era fea, era muy hermosa, pero no le produjo nada, al igual que todo en ese planeta, no podía creer que solo el vino le haya gustado, miró la comida y rogó que también fuera de su agrado, sino, estaría de muy malas pulgas.

-un placer Rey Vegeta, Príncipe Vegeta-giró a verla cuando hoyó su nombre, la vio inclinarse e imitó su acción, vio a su padre repetir el beso en la mano de la mujer y trató de aguantar la risa burlona, una vez que su padre terminó con el protocolo, continuó él, tomo firmemente la mano de la mujer y la besó con fuerza, la soltó al instante y miró hacia el banquete.

-bien sentémonos-indicó el Rey Hakase, los saiyayin se quedaron viendo unos minutos y fruncieron sus ceños con la misma intensidad y sincronización.

-¿y la otra princesa?-cuestionó con autoridad el Rey Saiyayin-¿Por qué no está aquí?-los tres terrícolas se miraron nerviosos y balbucearon unos segundos.

-no es necesaria su presencia-habló la princesa con calma y seguridad, el Rey Vegeta frunció aún más el ceño, mientras que el príncipe alzó una ceja mirando desconfiado la escena.

-eh no, en un momento bajara, discúlpenos Rey Vegeta-dijo nerviosamente el Rey de cabellos lavanda, creía entender el motivo del enojo de los Saiyayin y se golpeó mentalmente, era una falta de respeto el que su hija menor no estuviera presente, o al menos eso creyó, hizo una seña al guardia que estaba más próximo, indicándole que fuera a buscar a su hija menor-sentémonos mientras… imagino que deben tener hambre jejeje.

-pero padre-cuestionó en un tono poco audible para sus progenitores, pero bastante claros para el oído de los Saiyayin. Vegeta suspiró y se sentó sin esperar más, su paciencia tenía un límite, y no se quedaría ni un minuto más soportando hambre por esperar a que apareciera la otra princesa, el resto imitó la acción de él y se ubicaron en la gran mesa, el Rey Terrícola se sentó en la parte superior de la mesa mientras que el Rey Saiyayin en el otro extremo superior, la Reina se sentó al lado derecho de su Rey y junto a ella, estaba Vegeta, al otro lado de su padre quedó un espacio vacío y el próximo al Rey Hakase fue usado por la princesa Tigh.

Habitación de Bulma

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar de su cama, secó la saliva de su rostro y miró la hora en su velador, rechinaron los dientes de la princesa y con pasos más firmes que antes caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió bruscamente y de golpe entraron dos doncellas.

-Princesa Bulma, lo sentimos pero el Rey ha ordenado su presencia en el comedor principal, es de suma importancia que esté ahí y en un corto tiempo-hablo rápidamente la doncella más baja, la adolescente parpadeo rápido, creyendo que aun dormía y frunció el ceño al ver que no era así y que ambas doncellas aún estaban ahí.

-no… Tight debe estar ahí-vio negar a ambas doncellas.

-ella ya está ahí, pero el Rey ordena su presencia Princesa.-una mueca desfiguró el rostro de la muchacha, miró su reloj nuevamente, su padre jamás la obligaba a levantarse cuando no quería, no entendía por qué ahora fuese diferente, culpó a Tight, y su estúpido compromiso, suspiró y cerró la puerta tras las doncellas. Ambas mujeres suspiraron aliviadas y tomaron a la princesa de las manos y la llevaron al cuarto de baño, la desvistieron rápidamente y la metieron a la ducha, Bulma incomoda, se dejó bañar, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, desde que era pequeña que había exigido que sus doncellas la dejaran en paz, lo único que permitía era que le diseñaran la ropa, el resto lo hacía sola. No era como su hermana Tight, ella no era una princesa como otras. Las doncellas la sacaron rápidamente, mientras una secaba su cuerpo la otra sacaba un vestido celeste claro, suspiró, no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse de ocasión, mientras la doncella terminaba de secar su cuerpo, la otra le entregaba el vestido, para ir nuevamente al cuarto de baño, volvió a los minutos con el cepillo de la muchacha y maquillaje que tenía escondido, pero que las doncellas de Tight siempre encontraban. Le pusieron la ropa interior y el vestido en tiempo record, mientras que la peinaban y le ponían un labial rosa pálido en su boca, dejaron su pelo suelto y le agregaron una cinta fucsia, delgada en forma de moño, encima de su oreja izquierda, de paso agregaron sus aretes en forma de perla que caían en una cadena de dos centímetros. Bostezó y se puso los zapatos.

Salió de su habitación dejando atrás a las doncellas de su hermana, caminó a paso lento, con el sueño dominando su cuerpo, saludó a cada persona que se le cruzaba, ellos respondiendo torpemente en una reverencia, se paró en frente de los guardias que custodiaban las puertas del comedor principal, Bulma les sonrío y dijo un suave "hola", el par de guardias reverenciaron torpemente y abrieron la puerta rápidamente, entró y notó de inmediato la mirada de todos los presentes puestas en ella. Sonrío levemente y reverenció a los presentes, caminó hacia la mesa y pasó de largo por su puesto, llegó hasta su padre y le besó la mejilla derecha, caminó hasta su madre haciendo el mismo gesto, volvió hacia el puesto vacío y se sentó sonriente. Sacó un grano de uva y lo mascó, y miró a su hermana, lucía hermosa, su maquillaje era suave, su vestido ceñido al cuerpo le beneficiaba bastante. Sacó otro grano de uva, alzó su mirada y vio a todos los presentes prestándole atención en cada movimiento. Algo había en el ambiente que no sabía diferenciar. Tragó con calma y miró a su padre y notó el nerviosismo de este.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la joven de pelo turquesa frunciendo el ceño.

-eh… Rey Vegeta, Príncipe Vegeta, ruego que me disculpen… ella es Bulma, mi hija menor-la adolescente hizo una mueca que no alcanzaba a ser una sonrisa e inclinó levemente la cabeza, sacó otro grano cuando sintió el codazo de su hermana mayor, la miró rápidamente y vio la furia en su mirada. Dejó el grano y entendió. Sintió como el ambiente se tensaba. Y por su culpa. Sabía que debía comportarse diferente, siempre tenían el mismo problema, cada vez que solicitaban su presencia, después venían los regaños por su comportamiento. Y esta vez sí que la había jodido. Era uno de los eventos más importantes para el Reino de su padre y aún más, para su hermana. Sintió la culpa recorrer su cuerpo, si algo salía mal hoy con el compromiso de su hermana sería culpada por eso.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-escuchó la voz de un hombre joven, miró de donde venía la voz, el Príncipe Vegeta se encontraba en frente de ella, mirando a su padre.

-eh 15 años Príncipe Vegeta-las miradas iban desde su hermana mayor hasta el Príncipe, desde el Príncipe hasta su padre, y su padre hasta ella, miró hacia el extremo donde estaba el Rey de Vegetasei y comprobó que este miraba a su vez, a su heredero.

-ya veo-volvió a sacar un grano de uva mientras dejaba de prestarle atención a la conversación, no había desayunado por lo que sentía bastante hambre, comió el resto de su comida con calma, tratando de comportarse, pero a la vez, no prestándole atención al grupo, sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia el frente y esta vez, con más calma, notó cada detalle del rostro de su futuro cuñado. Se dijo así misma que su hermana tenía suerte, era un hombre atractivo, aunque malhumorado, pero al menos era joven. Había oído de matrimonios arreglados entre jovencitas con adultos mayores, aunque sabía que su padre no permitiría tal cosa. Dejó su cena aún lado, hartándose de esta, para seguir picoteando las frutas que estaban en la mesa, estaban sus favoritas y aún no podía probarlas, estaban más cerca del Rey Vegeta que suyo, por lo que se sentía incomoda el tratar de sacarlas, no quería importunar a su hermana, sentía la mirada de su hermana puesta en ella en cada movimiento que hacía, desistió y suspiró suavemente.

El Rey Hakase se levantó y a su vez el Rey Vegeta lo imitó, posteriormente vio como el príncipe Vegeta se incorporó, seguido por su madre y hermana, torpemente los imitó y vio salir a los tres hombres en silencio. Se sentó de golpe en su silla y sacó las fresas con rapidez.

-basta Bulma-escucho a su hermana quejarse.

-Tight… son solo fresas… no arruinaré tu compromiso por comer fresas mientras tu principito no está-soltó frunciendo el ceño

-oh claro, ¿Qué más podrías arruinarlo, eh?-Bulma resopló e ignoró el comentario de su hermana mayor.

Auditorio Principal del Palacio Real

Los tres hombres caminaron en silencio, los Saiyayin iban pensando en que habían comido poco, y pronto se molestarían si no seguían ingiriendo alimentos, se sentaron en los mismos puestos de antes, el Rey de cabello lavanda sacó un documento y se lo entregó al Rey Vegeta, este a su vez se lo pasó a su hijo, el príncipe lo leyó en silencio mientras, el Rey de la Tierra servía copas de vino.

-espero que el almuerzo haya sido de su agrado… reitero mis disculpas por Bulma…-dijo apenado.

-es una muchacha bastante… peculiar-pensó con cuidado buscando en su precario diccionario el Rey de los Saiyayin.

Suspiró-si… Bulma no es como las otras princesas… ella se interesa más por la ciencia que de ser princesa- Vegeta alzó la mirada y sonrío de lado.

-bien, todo está correctamente estipulado Rey Vegeta-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, dejó el papel en la mesa y siguió, mirando fijamente al Rey de ese planeta-no estoy familiarizado con las reglas de tu planeta Rey, pero en Vegetasei, las hembras pueden unirse a un macho en cuanto cumplen 14 años-el Rey Hakusa frunció levemente el ceño tratando de entender a lo que se refería el príncipe Vegeta.

-eh aquí en la tierra, una vez que aparece su primera menstruación-dijo un poco incómodo por la plática que se estaba formando, vio al Rey Vegeta sonreír al mirar a su hijo, mirándolo con orgullo. Tragó saliva y bebió de su copa-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Príncipe?

-y su hija menor… ¿Ya menstruó?-dijo el joven de cabello en forma de flama ignorando la pregunta del Rey, este se tensó al entender hacia donde iba la conversación, dejó la copa en la mesa.

-eh si, hace cuatro años más o menos-dijo casi inaudible, pero ambos Saiyayin escucharon perfectamente, el príncipe sonrío de lado y asintió, miró a su padre y este asintió.

-Rey Hakase, quiero la mano de la Princesa Bulma, si en ambas leyes de nuestros planetas es legal… quiero a su hija menor como esposa-el príncipe miró fijamente a los ojos azules del Rey Hakase, sintió su incomodidad y frunció su ceño aún más que de costumbre, su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, dándole un aspecto perturbador.

-eh… príncipe Vegeta, creí que sería Tight su futura esposa-dijo lentamente, mirando la reacción del joven Saiyayin, esté se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-no dije eso-él hombre de pelo lavanda tragó en seco y tomó su copa, vio que ninguno de los dos extraterrestres había tocado sus copas, bebió un sorbo y miró hacia el suelo, evitando las penetrantes miradas de los saiyayin.

-Príncipe… preferiría que desposara a Tight, ella es la mayor-Vegeta alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-eso no me interesa, la alianza no requiere el reinado de tu planeta, solo nos interesa tu tecnología-respondió con deprecio.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que si no acepto tus términos, no firmaran?-el Rey Vegeta miró a su hijo dudoso, él quería esta alianza, y su hijo lo sabía, pero sabía bien que Vegeta era astuto, y no se iría de ese planeta sin salirse con la suya.

-estoy diciendo que no me interesa casarme con tú primogénita, quiero a la princesa Bulma para hacerla Reina de Vegetasei-respondió seriamente y con sus facciones marcadas, sobre todo en su ceño y mueca en los labios.

-bien príncipe Vegeta. Hablaré con mi hija-respiró hondo, sabía el escándalo que armarían sus hijas, y ya estaba masajeando sus sienes.

-bien… me retiro, si me disculpan-Vegeta se levantó e hizo una reverencia a ambos reyes, dejándolos solos, se dirigió hacia el comedor principal, encontrándose con su futura esposa. Esta no se percató de la presencia de él, comía fresas como si no hubiera mañana, su hermana mayor y su madre ya no estaban en la mesa. Caminó y se sentó en el puesto que ya había usado anteriormente. Tomó una chuleta de cerdo y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Bulma miró con asombro al Saiyayin, aparte de malhumorado era silencioso, lo ignoró y siguió comiendo su fruta favorita. Había escuchado sobre el apetito de los Saiyayin, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su padre los había dejado comer tan poco. Quizás no lo notó, pero ella pudo ver lo incomodo que se sintieron ambos extraterrestres al no terminar de comer como querían.

Entraron ambos reyes al salón, vio el rostro de su padre algo diferente, no supo identificar esa faceta suya, cuando el Rey Hakase vio a su hija sentada con el príncipe Vegeta, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No sabía por qué no se sentía así al pensar que sería con Tight con quién se casaría, con su hija menor era diferente. Bulma jamás habló sobre matrimonios arreglados, él sabía cómo era su hija, una mujer inteligente, caprichosa, con personalidad fuerte, ella no estudió para ser una princesa, nunca aceptó las clases de danza, bordado, costura etc… siempre eran peleas con la niña, hasta que se rindió y la dejó ser. Y ahora… ahora tendría que informarle que se casaría con un bruto extraterrestre, machista, tonto, gruñón y orgulloso.

Y la peor parte venía después. Enfrentarse con su hija mayor. Tight había soñado con esto toda su vida, sabía que esto solo provocaría más distancia entre sus hijas. Y no sabía cómo resolverlo.

Indicó al guardia que fuera a buscar a su esposa y a la princesa. Se sentó nuevamente en su puesto, colocando una mano en su boca, tapándola. Vio a su hija mirarlo atentamente, el rostro de la adolescente se notaba preocupado, agachó la mirada y escuchó los pasos de su reina e hija mayor acercarse al mesón.

Suspiró, antes de empezar a hablar vio levantarse a los Saiyayin del mesón, asintió al Rey Vegeta y le indicó a un guardia que los guiará a sus aposentos. Vio a Tight sonreírle al Príncipe Vegeta, para que este solo la mirara fríamente, sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando su hija mayor lo miró expectante y se sentó junto a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-preguntó su Reina mirándolo preocupada.

-las cosas no salieron como pensé-dijo después de un silencio que debió durar unos minutos, Bulma alzó la vista hasta su hermana y esta se giró hacia ella, mirándola con desprecio, frunciendo el ceño, desfigurando su rostro, la culpa empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, agachó la mirada y abrió la boca.

-papi… ¿No habrá alianza verdad?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta, si su comportamiento había ocasionado el arrebatarle los deseos a su hermana mayor y a su padre, no sabría qué hacer. Las cosas tenían un límite, el tiempo de comportarse egoístamente debía parar. Había reglas que seguir, por el bien de su familia y de la Tierra.

-eeh no Bulma, no es eso. Si la habrá-pausó y respiró hondo-es solo que no como creíamos. Hijas, esta alianza es muy importante para la Tierra. Saben que Freezer ha estado detrás de cada tratado frustrado… no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a los Saiyayin-miró a Tight, y vio en su rostro la preocupación y ansiedad, entendía que su hija mayor estaba captando hacia donde iba la plática y que no era para ella precisamente, por qué todo eso ella lo sabía ante mano-ellos buscan nuestra tecnología… no les interesa tener un reinado en común con la Tierr-

-NO!-lo interrumpió Tight, parándose de su asiento-yo quiero ser la Reina de la Tierra, no me conformaré con serlo de Vegetasei, ¡no aceptes eso por favor padre!-soltó firmemente mirando a su padre, este evitó su mirada al instante.

-no lo serás de Vegetasei Tight-la rubia al no entender lo que decía, lo miró confundida y expectante, cuando notó que la mirada de su padre estaba en otra dirección, la siguió temerosa al encontrarse con su hermana menor mirándolos expectantes con su rostro serio, una faceta que nunca había visto en su hermana de cabello turquesa, y sintió como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza-él Príncipe Vegeta pidió la mano de Bulm-

-¡NO!-el grito de Tight resonó en las cuatro paredes, haciendo que Bulma la mirara asustada, cruzando miradas, los ojos azules oscuros de Tight se notaban fríos, mientras que los azules como el mar en calma de Bulma, estaban sorprendidos y con miedo.

Él hombre de cabello lavanda cerró los ojos, y sintió la tormenta venir.

* * *

Bien, puntos a considerar, en este fanfic Vegeta nunca convivió con humanos, por lo que su trato con Bulma empezará de forma muy diferente, mientras que Bulma, es una adolescente mimada pendiente de otras cosas en vez de hombres.

Espero que no hayan habido tantas faltas y que se haya entendido la idea y que sea interesante para ustedes, cualquier crítica bienvenida sea y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

muchas gracias por los review :D! me animaron mucho para seguir C:

espero que este cap sea de su agrado

cualquier falta ortográfica me la dicen C: crítica o lo que sea

* * *

Capítulo 2

Partida

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente tratando de comprender lo que su padre había dicho, aunque su hermana Tight no lo había dejado terminar de hablar, la idea había sido clara y concisa. Era ella quién se casaría, no su hermana mayor.

Los ojos fríos de Tight no se despegaban de su rostro, sintió miedo, nunca le había causado miedo su propia hermana, nunca le había temido a algo o alguien. Y ahora estaba ahí. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermana, que parecía una desconocida en ese momento. No supo que decirle. No sabía si mirar a otro lado, intentando escapar de la gélida mirada de la rubia, hasta que la vio abrir la boca, cerró sus ojos calmadamente y esperó.

-no… ¿no lo aceptó, verdad Rey?-preguntó conteniendo su rabia la princesa Tight.

-sabes la respuesta hija-el Rey Hakase vio a su hija tensarse, estaba de pie junto a la mesa, con las manos puestas en el mueble, él y su esposa aún sentados, su hija Bulma, muy para su asombro, no había hecho ningún reclamo, estaba en silencio, mirando el vacío, a pesar de todo quería saber que sentía su hija menor, aunque no sirviera en lo más mínimo ni influyera su opinión, porqué la decisión estaba tomada, y nada podían hacer al respecto. Si querían esa alianza, no podían negarle nada a los Saiyayins, y necesitaban de estos a toda costa. Entendió entonces, que si la adolescente de pelo turquesa no decía nada, era porque no había digerido del todo la noticia. O peor. Temía la reacción de su propia hermana mayor. Las fichas calzaron. Bulma era gentil. Ella no quería herir a su propia hermana, sabía cuánto le gustaba opinar a su hija menor, y se estaba guardando sus sentimientos para no herir a su primogénita.

Miró a Tight, vio su rostro marcado por la rabia, y lo peor, que esa rabia estaba dirigida a su otra hija, a su propia hermana… ¿Cómo le haría entender que su hermana no tenía la culpa? ¡Era imposible! Para la princesa rubia, siempre era más sencillo culpar a su hermana menor antes que asumir sus propios errores, pero antes que nada, ella debía comprender, que ahora no era culpa de nadie. No de los Briefs al menos.

-permiso para retirarme padre-escuchó a Tight casi en un susurro. Quiso explicarle muchas cosas, hacerle entender que no sintiera culpa o rabia hacia su hermana ni ella misma, pero prefirió asentir y dejarla ir. Que pensara para que aclarara sus ideas. Luego podría hablar con ella calmadamente. Ahora no era el momento, la vio caminar con porte y elegancia, como toda una princesa. Así era ella, su mundo podía estar hecho un caos, pero nunca salía de su rol. Estaba hecha para ello y lo disfrutaba, podía ver en sus profundos ojos azules, el orgullo que sentía su hija por ser la princesa y heredera del trono. Cuando confirmó la ausencia de su hija mayor en la sala, miró a la menor, no supo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bulma, creía que ahora vendrían los gritos, el escándalo, algo como "yo no me casaré con ese simio" o "antes muerta, no haré lo que el resto quiere", pero solo había silencio. Se sentía extrañado, casi con miedo.

-Bulma…-la joven alzó su mirada para encontrarla con la del Rey Hakase, vio en sus ojos preocupación-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-miró el tazón de fresas reducido a la mitad por su causa, las hojas de la fruta esparramadas, miró a su madre que a pesar de todo lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás no entendiendo la situación en que se encontraban sus hijas.

-me preocupa Tight… no quiero que esté mal… ¿no habrá una forma de hacer cambiar de opinión al Príncipe?-inquirió suplicante. Vio a su padre negar con la cabeza, suspiró y dijo-padre si lo que esperas es que cumpla con mi parte de este tratado y que asuma mi rol como Princesa de la Tierra-miró los ojos expectantes de su padre y madre, casi ansiosos por la respuesta, su pecho se apretó-lo haré.

El cuerpo del hombre se relajó… ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que su hija menor aceptaría tal situación? Incluso mejor que su hija mayor. Jamás vio a Bulma tan decidida y actuar tan madura frente a algo, agradeció a Dios que su hija fuese sensata y no hiciera las cosas más complicadas de lo que estaban siendo.

-Bulma… estoy orgulloso de ti-la adolescente frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Estaba orgulloso de que se convertiría en una mujer aristócrata como todas las demás en su posición social? ¿Por qué no estaba orgulloso cuando hacía mejoras en el laboratorio?, suspiró resignada y asintió de mala gana, se levantó sin pedir permiso, como solía hacerlo, tomó el jarrón de las fresas que aún quedaban y salió de la habitación dejando solos a sus padres.

En otra habitación del Palacio Real

Miró por la ventana con desprecio, árboles alrededor de todo el palacio, cortinas hechas con la tela más delicada que en su vida había tocado, muebles refinados y delicados, la cama… oh diablos la cama ¿Eso era una cama? Era demasiado suave, con mantas más delicadas que las cortinas, almohadas en cantidades exageradas, le daba asco mirar esa habitación. ¿Cómo podían perder tanto dinero en un Palacio? Era un desperdicio… todo tan iluminado, tan pacífico. Le enfermaba, quería irse ese mismo día, esperaba que no hubiera más protocolo absurdo, si tenía que pasar la noche en esa habitación, se volvería furioso.

Todo ese planeta lo estaba sacando de quicio, parecía un mundo sacado de un cuento para niños, todos tranquilos, la gente de la ciudad feliz, el ambiente delicado, la gravedad diez veces menor que en su planeta, el aire limpio, el agua clara, como el pelo de ella.

Ella… su futura esposa.

Cuando la vio entrar a la habitación le llamó la atención su color de pelo y su piel tan blanca como la leche, se veía débil, sumamente débil, podía soltar un soplido y ella caería al suelo, pero su actitud demostraba lo contrario, hizo una reverencia poco delicada para una princesa, casi como si le molestara, la vio caminar hasta el Rey y besarlo en la mejilla… ¿besarlo en la mejilla? Luego a su madre. ¿Qué pasaba con estas criaturas? ¿Cómo podían ser tan… tan…raros? No sabía que palabra encajaba mejor con ellos, eran totalmente diferentes a cualquier especie. No entendía nada. La vio sentarse frente a él, era bastante guapa. Su rostro redondo e infantil la hacía verse inocente, un fuerte deseo le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en corromper esa inocencia. Era maleducada. Supo que ella debía ser su mujer. Debía corregirla en tantas cosas. Quería quitarle todo, y ver una mirada diferente, una de odio y miedo, que esos ojos azules como agua se vieran perdidos, ver dolor en su rostro. Y había tantas formas de lograrlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño molesto. Caminó y abrió la puerta con desdén, y se sorprendió internamente al ver a la dueña de esos golpes, no dejó que en su rostro se demostrará ningún ápice de sorpresa. Se veía tranquila y le llamó profundamente la atención. Dio un paso a un lado dejándola pasar. Quería ver que haría y diría. Una princesa no entraría a la habitación de un hombre, menos de uno que no conoce. Pero ella estaba lejos de comportarse como una.

-permiso Príncipe Vegeta-su suave voz habló firme mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de ella-quería conversar de algo-se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, en su rostro no se reflejaba miedo, ni nerviosismo, eso lo ofuscó. ¿Por qué no provocaba en ella el miedo que les causaba a todos?

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó para intimidarla, pero no vio reacción alguna en el cuerpo de la adolescente.

-vengo a pedirle que reconsidere su decisión-lo miró alzar una ceja y sonreír de lado, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía entrar al cuarto de un hombre, menos al de un Príncipe y menos al del Príncipe de los Saiyayins. Y peor aún… pedirle semejante cosa, ella como princesa y mujer no tenía derecho alguno a opinar sobre las decisiones que se tomaban en el reino y menos de tratados. Y la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, cuestionar los deseos de un Príncipe, de un Príncipe de una raza guerrera, de la raza más fuerte que se tenía conocimiento. Pero debía intentarlo por su hermana. No quería que Tight sufriera y que estuviera enojada por su causa. No quería que la profunda zanja entre ellas se agrietara y creciera aún más de lo que ya estaba. Debía intentar ayudarla.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaj-la risa de él la sacó del trance, una risa burlesca y ¿maliciosa?, respiró hondo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, los ojos negros del hombre tenían un brillo extraño, él era un hombre extraño, curioso por decirlo menos, nunca había conocido a un Saiyayins, solo había leído sobre ellos, y tener al príncipe de ellos en frente, era escalofriante, pero no le daba miedo. Solo estaba ansiosa por la respuesta y reacción de ese hombre- ¿tú?... ¿tú vienes a pedirme que cambie de opinión?-un tono diferente pudo conocer en esas palabras, lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, la miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo- que atrevidas son las terrícolas… en Vegetasei ya estarías muerta por tu comportamiento… Princesa-dijo eso último con cierto desprecio.

-pero no estamos en Vegetasei Príncipe-tragó saliva al ver fruncir el ceño del hombre con más intensidad, se apresuró a explicar sus puntos antes de enojar al Saiyayins-Tight es la indicada para su esposa… ella ha sido educada para eso, tiene más experiencia-vio el rostro del hombre endurecerse-si quiere una buena esposa… es ella la opción

-la definición de buena esposa en la Tierra es diferente a la de Vegetasei-el príncipe se volteó dándole la espalda-lárgate-sintió su rostro enrojecer. ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto? Nadie le hablaba así a Bulma. Ella no permitiría semejante trato.

-no he terminado contigo grosero-alzó la voz, dejando en clara evidencia su molestia, la espalda de Vegeta se tensó-a mí no me hablas así Saiyayi-antes de terminar la frase sintió sus muñecas apretadas, en menos de un segundo el hombre estaba frente a ella agarrando sus muñecas con firmeza, más no con fuerza, podría quebrárselas si lo hiciera-¿qué? Suéltame-lo miró a los ojos extrañada, vio en sus pupilas inexpresivas y se asustó. Por primera vez tuvo miedo. Antes de que siguiera aterrada ante su mirada, el príncipe abrió la puerta y la corrió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

El cuerpo de la princesa cayó al suelo de golpe. Cuando entró en sí misma, se levantó con rapidez. Él no había entendido lo que quiso decirle. No. Él iba a hacer lo que él quisiera, y su hermana no estaba en sus planes. Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo patética que había sido. Ese hombre la había corrido del cuarto de su propio palacio, y no hizo nada. Sintió la furia recorrer su pecho, trató de calmarse y suspiró profundamente. No tenía caso razonar con un simio como él, pensó.

Se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Estaba furiosa. Consigo misma más que con ese grosero. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que se podía conversar pacíficamente con un simio salvaje? Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por su hermana. Ella quería casarse con ese desagradable sujeto, no entendía el porqué, con gusto le daba su lugar… su lugar. Era Bulma quién se casaría con Vegeta. Sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, empezó a sudar frío. ¿Cómo iba a ser su matrimonio si con solo hablar con él, la había tratado de ese modo? Se supone que era su futura esposa, y no había tenido escrúpulos en correrla violentamente de su cuarto. Se sintió confundida y aterrada, ¿Qué la esperaba al casarse con ese hombre?, sin entender porque, miró hacia su cama y encontró una silueta en ella. Tight.

Suspiró y caminó hacia ella, su hermana mayor jamás había entrado a su cuarto, no tenían una buena relación, Bulma la buscó muchas veces cuando ella era pequeña, al sentir el constante rechazo de la rubia, simplemente se alejó, nunca supo porque Tight la detestaba, no entendía, no sabía que le había hecho a ella para que actuara de esa forma. Recién ahora tendría un motivo para su rechazo, pero no era su culpa. Ella no había pedido eso, Bulma no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de Vegeta. Se sentó a cierta distancia de ella, y esperó.

-Bulma… rechazarás el compromiso-la menor quedó perpleja, ¿había oído bien? Su hermana le estaba pidiendo que no cumpliera con sus obligaciones como princesa de la Tierra. Ella más que nadie sabía lo imposible y poco honorable que era esa opción.

-Tight… sabes que es imposible… ¿Por qué me dices es-

-¿Sabes acaso como será casarse con el Príncipe Vegeta?-la interrumpió alzando la voz-son unos salvajes Bulma, no quiero que pases por eso-mintió

-Tight…-musitó despacio la menor… su hermana estaba preocupada por ella. Sentía que por primera vez, veía algo en su hermana mayor que no fuera desprecio, ella si la quería. Le importaba. Por eso estaba en su cuarto, se sentía feliz-hermana… vengo de hablar con el Príncipe-los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa, un sentimiento de ira recorrió el cuerpo de la mayor ante la idea de que Bulma haya conversado con el Saiyayin, ¿celos? No lo sabía-le pedí que desistiera de la idea… pero no lo hará-dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-lo sedujiste-los ojos de la adolescente se abrieron de par en par. No entendía cómo la rubia podía decir semejante estupidez, ¿Qué ella había seducido al simio? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Y peor aún… ¿la estaba acusando de ser la culpable de todo eso?

-¿te estás oyendo Tight?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido-¿me oíste?... fui a pedirle que te eligiera y me dices que lo seduje… ¿estás demente?-la rubia se levantó de la cama lentamente, caminó hasta quedar de frente a la menor, Bulma alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su hermana, inexpresiva… el rostro de Tight no reflejaba nada.

-a mí no me engañas Bulma… siempre estás arruinando lo mío…-frunció el ceño con intensidad, la princesa menor levantó las cejas ante esa acusación-¿ahora estás feliz?-soltó con desprecio

-que… ¿Qué rayos te pasa Tight? Yo no quiero casarme con ese sujeto-

-entonces compórtate como siempre… demuéstrale que serás una pésima esposa. Y entonces cambiará de idea-no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana…

-suenas patética Tight-dijo más para sí misma que para ella, la rubia hizo una mueca de desaprobación y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir dijo:

-si realmente no quieres casarte con él… dale motivos para que él desista.

-¿por qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres casarte con él?-Bulma negó al darse cuenta que no entendió su pregunta, caminó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿qué es lo que exactamente quieres Tight?-la rubia se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, miró hacia el suelo y volvió hasta el rostro de su hermana-no entiendo… quieres ser Reina de la Tierra… lo serás de todos modos. ¿Por qué insistes entonces en que no me case con él?

-entonces si quieres casarte con el Príncipe Vegeta-ignoró la pregunta de la menor-eres una cínica… fingiendo ser una mujer desinteresada e inteligente… la patética eres tú Bulma-entonces lo comprendió. Su hermana mayor no estaba preocupada por ella. Solo intentaba manipularla para conseguir lo que ella quería, que no tenía claro exactamente que era. Se sintió tonta. Había sentido una felicidad inexplicable cuando creyó que por fin su hermana mostraba quererla, ¿Por qué era así con ella? ¿Qué le había hecho?... se molestó. Bulma nunca le hizo daño a su hermana, no se merecía tales palabras y acusaciones. Su orgullo de mujer la hizo hablar antes de pensar.

-piensa lo que quieras Tight… Si el Príncipe quiere casarse conmigo, así será-la echó de su cuarto de un empujón, sin mirar su rostro y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en esta y se arrepintió de no haber visto la reacción de la rubia.

Su orgullo de mujer había despertado. Su hermana siempre la despreció, siempre la hizo sentir poca cosa, que ella era la rebelde de la casa y que nunca sería capaz de corresponder como se debía a sus obligaciones como princesa de la Tierra. La demostraría que estaba equivocada. No se negaría al compromiso y actuaría como se debía.

No quería casarse con él. Pero lo haría, le demostraría a su hermana que podía ser una buena princesa y futura Reina. Se tiró a la cama con pesadez, estaba aterrada ante la idea de casarse con él…

En el Salón Principal

Él Rey Hakase y su Reina bebían el té en silencio, el hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, su hija se había tomado mejor de lo que creía el asunto del compromiso. Solo quedaba afinar detalles con los Saiyayins, justo cuando pensó en ellos, el Rey de estos apareció ingresando al salón.

-Rey Hakase, ¿la princesa Bulma está lista?-el terrícola lo miró confundido.

-eeh ¿lista de qué Rey Vegeta?-el Saiyayins frunció el ceño

-para irse a Vegetasei-el Rey y la Reina soltaron un "oh", el hombre tragó fuerte y sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo

-creí que se irían mañana...-

-no… nos iremos antes de la cena, el Príncipe Vegeta quiere irse ahora-dijo roncamente-nos llevaremos a la princesa como habíamos acordado.

-pero… no hemos visto fecha para el matrimonio jojojoj-dijo con entusiasmo la Reina, ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo un minuto.

-estando en Vegetasei nos comunicamos-afirmó el Rey Saiyayins.

-bien… lo siento. No creí que sería tan rápido, avisaré que preparen las cosas de la princesa-vio al extraterrestre asentir y sentarse junto a ellos, la servidumbre rápidamente le sirvió una taza de té y unos pastelillos. El Rey Hakase dio indicaciones a la ama de llaves y esta salió del salón rápidamente.

La mujer de avanzada edad fue hasta el cuarto de empleados del palacio y dio las indicaciones que el Rey le había señalado, cuatro empleadas se levantaron con prisa y la siguieron, fueron directo al cuarto de la menor de las princesas y golpearon, antes de esperar una respuesta abrieron la puerta, para encontrarse con la princesa desparramada en la cama, descansando, la adolescente al ver el alboroto se paró lentamente, extrañada, nunca irrumpían así a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con fastidio, aunque no estaba molesta

-majestad, el Rey pidió que se preparara para partir a Vegetasei-los ojos azules de la adolescente se abrieron como plato ante lo que había dicho la mujer.

-¿qué? Pero… como ósea… ¿hoy?-vio al resto de la servidumbre empezar a remover sus cosas, su ropa, sus perfumes, todas sus pertenencias, dejarlas en una valija y encapsularlas-¿es en serio?

-si Princesa Bulma… partirán apenas esté lista-se levantó rápidamente y corrió a buscar a su padre. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Tan poco tiempo le daban para digerir la noticia?

Buscó en el Auditorio Principal, en el Comedor, hasta que llegó al Salón Principal, entró bruscamente para ver a sus padres junto a su… futuro suegro, tragó en seco y caminó hasta ellos. Vio al Rey Vegeta mirarla con curiosidad, no entendió esa mirada y desvió su vista hasta sus padres.

-¿Por qué debemos irnos tan pronto?-preguntó con firmeza en sus palabras, sin rastro de timidez. La timidez no existía en el diccionario personal de la adolescente.

-el Príncipe Vegeta se siente ofuscado-el Rey Saiyayins hizo énfasis en esa última palabra-quiere partir cuanto antes-lo entendió. Entendió el mensaje entre líneas, ese hombre poderoso sabía lo que acababa de pasar entre su hijo y ella. No se lo habían dicho a sus padres y se preguntó el porqué, transpiró frío ante la situación ¿Por qué la querían sacar tan rápido del planeta Tierra? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y se volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse con su futuro esposo, lucía perverso. Sus ojos intensos puestos en ella, su ceño fruncido y su sonrisa ladeada. Recordó el mal rato que pasó en manos de ese salvaje y se enfureció, no le daría el lujo de someterse ante la presencia de ese hombre.

-¿Cuánto más debo esperar?-su ronca voz hizo que los terrícolas presentes dieran un respingo, para ser tan joven, intimidaba igual que su padre. Pero la muchacha de pelo turquesa no se dejó intimidar, y el Príncipe se dio cuenta de su valentía. Sonrío para sí mismo ante la reacción de la mujer.

-pronto Príncipe, la servidumbre ya debe haber terminado de empacar todo-respondió con calma el hombre de pelo lavanda.

El tiempo a partir de ese momento se hizo lento y rápido a la vez para Bulma. No prestó más atención a su entorno. No escuchó el resto de la plática, no vio a la ama de llaves llegar diciendo que estaba todo listo, no vio a todos salir de la habitación mientras la jalaban junto a ellos, salían del palacio y se dirigían en una avioneta al aeropuerto espacial. No notó nada, estaba en modo ausente. Entró en razón cuando vio a su madre llorar, no entendiendo porqué, de pronto todo el ruido de su entorno aumentó y cayó de lleno a la realidad.

Estaban ya en frente de la nave de los Saiyayins, era imponente, como todo lo que tuviera relación con ellos, vio a su padre hablar con el Rey Vegeta, no vio a su hermana por ningún lado, pensó que eso podría molestar a los Saiyayins pero estos no se veían molestos, miró a su madre llorar y comprendió. Estaba a punto de dejar la Tierra, su Tierra. Y no sentía nada.

Nada.

No estaba consciente del todo, sabía que se iría, pero no le producía sentimientos de tristeza, el no ver más a sus padres, a su hermana, estar en su palacio, en su cuarto, en su laboratorio…

Su laboratorio. Eso la hizo reaccionar al 100%. Dejaría atrás sus experimentos y prototipos, la servidumbre no se lo había empacado, y tiempo no tuvo para hacerlo ella misma ¿qué haría? Quizás después podría pedirle a alguien que se lo mandara ¿Le permitirían en Vegetasei seguir con su trabajo? Vegetasei… ahora viviría ahí… tendría que acostumbrarse a un planeta extraño para ella, a gente extraña… ¿gente? No. Salvajes. Si el Príncipe de esa raza había actuado así con ella, no podía esperar más del resto de los Saiyayins. Su pecho se comprimió.

Su madre se acercó y la abrazó fuerte, cerró sus ojos y respondió el abrazo, respiró su aroma esperando que no fuera la última vez que lo sentiría. Sintió su hombro humedecerse con las lágrimas de su madre. Miró a su padre, él observaba la escena en silencio. Su madre la soltó y le entregó una caja pequeña.

El Príncipe miró la escena con repudio, no entendía cómo era posible que fueran tan desagradables, demostrando tanto afecto y para colmo en público, miró con atención a su futura esposa, en su rostro no se reflejaba tristeza, no lograba identificar que le pasaba a la mujer, creía que haría una escena o algo, como la que hizo en su habitación, pero no, estaba tranquila, no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, no se veía afectada, miraba todo con cierta distancia. Observó sus muñecas por inercia, y estaban enrojecidas, sonrió orgulloso, se sentía bien el haberle asustado, aunque aún no provocaba suficiente miedo como él quería. Se divertiría mucho con esa "princesa".

No había estado nunca con una princesa, sabía que no podía involucrarse con una sin meter a su raza en problemas, él era un Príncipe, y no cualquiera, el de los Saiyayins, no podía correr el riesgo de tomar un paso en falso al involucrarse con cualquier princesa y someter a su planeta a una alianza forzada. Cada decisión sobre él mismo, debía ser tomada con cautela.

Eso no significaba que no satisficiera sus deseos carnales, no con cualquiera, elegía muy bien a la mujer suertuda que tendría el privilegio de tener sexo con el Príncipe de lo Saiyayins, porque para él eso era, solo sexo. Claro, siempre tomando las precauciones pertinentes. No podía dejar bastardos sueltos por ahí. Aunque nunca repetía un encuentro con la misma mujer. Para él, las mujeres solo servían para ser útiles a los hombres, para reproducirse y dar placer al macho. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a usar solamente a la terrícola.

Pretendía dejar esos juegos, y dedicarse solo a su mujer. Una vez que se unieran no se involucraría con nadie más que su futura Reina. No se trataba de respeto a ella, él no conocía esa palabra, era solamente cuestión estratégica, la soltaría una vez que le diera un heredero varón, después de eso. Ya no le importaba que sucediera con la molestosa terrícola.

Le costaba creer que terminaría casado con semejante mujer. Cuando su padre le hablo sobre la alianza no había hecho protesta alguna, conocía poco de esa raza, solamente lo importante, su novedosa tecnología de encapsulamiento. La apariencia de ellos la averiguó después, al revisar los informes que le pidió a su asistente Napa. Tenía que admitir que respiró aliviado al ver que físicamente eran similares, no sería problema estar con una hembra de la Tierra. Pero no investigó sobre las princesas. Le daba igual su apariencia. Ni siquiera sentía curiosidad.

Cuando vio a la mayor, se decepcionó. Era como una mujer sacada de un cuento. Si tuviera el pelo más largo, creería fielmente que se trataba del personaje popular de "Rapunzel". Era como una princesa, había nacido para eso, era hermosa sí, pero no de su gusto. Muy delgada para su agrado, aunque tenía sus curvas en su lugar, no le entusiasmo la idea de ver que había debajo de su vestido.

Pero con la menor había sido diferente. Si su hermana mayor era como de un cuento de princesa, la menor era de uno de hadas. Su belleza no era de este mundo. Era exótica, su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo… su cuerpo. Su cuerpo reflejaba claramente su edad, en Vegetasei, a los 15 años las hembras ya poseían unas curvas bastante pronunciadas, ya no poseían rasgos infantiles, pero esa terrícola, tenía marcado su rostro de adolescente, no era una mujer todavía. Su cuerpo y rostro lo decían. Se veía débil, siempre repudio la debilidad, pero la debilidad en ese cuerpo lo excitaba, no sabía porque. Le provocaba la idea de hacerla mujer. Miró su cuerpo disimuladamente, aplastado por el abrazo de la Reina, su busto aplastado se hizo notar, tenía lo suyo la terrícola. Por qué había elegido a Bulma antes que Tight, había sido simplemente por eso, la menor le excitó, la mayor no. No había más explicación que esa.

Miró con atención lo que la Reina le entregaba a su futura hembra, quiso saber que había en esa caja, pero desecho la idea rápidamente, ¿Qué le importaba lo que se traía entre manos la terrícola?... se despidió según el protocolo y subió a su nave sin esperar a su padre y a la mujer.

Sintió su capa mecerse con el viento, una vez dentro está paro el movimiento, vio a todos los soldados saludar respetuosamente, se volteó para confirmar que su padre y la terrícola subían a la nave. El rostro de ella seguía inmutable, eso lo fastidió, quería verla asustada. Caminó hasta su alcoba sin decirle algo a su Rey o futura esposa.

El Rey Vegeta entró con paso firme a la nave, la princesa contuvo la respiración sin motivo, vio a todos los guerreros dentro y se sintió incomoda. No había ninguna mujer a bordo, o eso parecía. Habían otros seres, que imaginó serían la servidumbre.

Cada guerrero se quedó embobado mirando a la futura Reina de Vegetasei, no pudieron evitar sentir envidia del Príncipe, era una mujer preciosa, ninguno había visto semejante hermosura en una hembra. Y eso solamente era su rostro, el cuerpo de la princesa los dejó sin aliento, sus curvan se notaban a la perfección en ese vestido celeste, tragaron en seco cuando recibieron la dura mirada del Rey. Su excitación estaba siendo tan evidente que el olor que estaban desprendiendo alertó a la alteza de Vegetasei.

Se sentía orgulloso con la decisión de su hijo, ambas princesas eran igual de atractivas para él. Pero la menor tenía algo que la hacía peculiar. Esa actitud de altanería, les llamó profundamente la atención, no le provocó furia ni algo así. Simplemente curiosidad, estaba ansioso por ver que clase de heredero podrían producir una hembra como ella y su gran heredero.

Siempre se sentía orgulloso de las decisiones de su hijo, era el Saiyayin más fuerte de Vegetasei, superándolo con creces a él. Ambos lo sabían, el orgullo no cabía en su enorme pecho al ser superado por su hijo de solamente 25 años, sentía que había hecho todo correctamente con la educación de Vegeta, a sus 59 años, estaba más que conforme con dejarle el trono a su primogénito.

-Princesa Bulma sígueme-se volteó dándole la espalda a la adolescente, la guió por un pasillo de baldosas rojas y murallas blancas, había una hilera de ventanas redondas, donde se podía ver perfectamente el espacio. Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que el hombre mayor paró en seco, ingresó unos dígitos en un panel de reconocimiento, y la puerta en forma de cortina subió en unos cuantos segundos. El Rey ingresó al cuarto e invitó a la Princesa a pasar.

Bulma ingreso lentamente para encontrarse con una habitación bastante simple, tenía una cama pequeña y ningún mueble más. Alzó las cejas y se rió mentalmente al pensar en la reacción de su hermana mayor al encontrarse con semejante cuarto.

-descanse por ahora, en unas cinco horas ingresaremos a la atmosfera de Vegetasei, si desea algo, llame por el panel-apuntó a la caja pegada en la muralla-¿sabe cómo funciona?

-si-mintió-gracias su majestad-inclinó levemente la cabeza, escuchó un gruñido de respuesta y lo vio salir de "su cuarto".

Miró por la ventana unos minutos y suspiró, hace tiempo que no salía de la Tierra, siempre le maravillaba los cuerpos celestes, más que ir a otros planetas, prefería disfrutar el viaje en la nave, se acordó de la caja que le entregó su madre.

Se sentó en la cama, para nada suave, y miró la caja en sus manos, la abrió y encontró unas cuantas capsulas. Todas iguales. No entendía qué podía ser. Vio una nota debajo de las capsulas, un papel rosado… supuso que era su madre quién la había escrito. Por lo que debió tomarse su tiempo para aquel presente.

Quizás era para Tight. Sintió un remordimiento al pensarlo, sin más detenimiento, tomó una capsula y la presionó. De ella salieron unas cajas de medicamentos, o eso creyó. ¿Acaso creía que en Vegetasei no había doctores o farmacias? Seguramente no tenía idea sobre los tanques de recuperación que usaban los Saiyayins, la tecnología en cuanto a salud del planeta era bastante exquisita.

Tomó una caja y la leyó. Un frío recorrió su espalda al entender que era. No eran medicamentos. No eran pastillas. Presionó todas las capsulas para encontrarse con muchas de la misma caja, menos en la última capsula, en esta tenía medicinas normales, como para resfriados, dolores de cabeza, estomago etc… volvió a tomar una caja y sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Por qué su madre le mandaría inyecciones anticonceptivas? Recordó la nota y la abrió rápidamente.

"Bulma Querida, te debes estar preguntando porque te mandé esas cajas, la verdad es que no quiero ser abuela tan pronto jojojojo… hija, las cosas ahora se pondrán un poco diferentes. Serás una mujer pronto, y me da pena no estar ahí para ti, por cualquier duda que tengas. Eres muy joven para ser madre aún. Así que cuídate por mientras, no sé qué opinan los Saiyayins ante los métodos anticonceptivos, quizás debas mantenerlas ocultas. Te llamaré cuando llegues, no dudes en acudir a mí ante cualquier cosa querida.

Te ama, Mamá"

Bulma dejó la nota en sus piernas, así que si eran para ella... sus mejillas ardían con fuerza. No había pensado en eso. Claro había sido muy valiente al aceptar sin objeciones el compromiso, asumir que se casaría. Pero no pensó en todo lo que cambiaría ahora. Debían consumar ese matrimonio. Y la idea la aterró.

Ahora se repetía que tenía suerte que su futuro esposo fuera joven, recordó que lo pensó cuando lo vio en la cena. El salvaje era apuesto, no podía negarlo. Pero era grosero, mal educado, violento y desagradable. Y tendría que estar con él. Tragó saliva fuertemente, sus mejillas no dejaban de arder.

Miró las cajas, su madre le había enviado para un buen tiempo, ella tenía razón, era muy joven para ser mamá, no se imaginaba con un bebé a esa edad. Abrió una y sacó la inyección con una solución preparada, sabía cómo hacerlo y no tenía tapujos al aplicarla ella misma. Suspiró y levantó su vestido, le sacó el aire a la jeringa y aplicó en un movimiento rápido. Sabía que la zona conveniente era en una nalga, apretó y sintió el frío líquido en su piel. Ingresando lentamente, sacó la aguja y masajeo, vio su mano enrojecida por unas gotas de sangre que habían salido de su herida, había sido muy brusca, esperó hasta que dejara de sangrar con su mano puesta en la zona, ingresó al baño, uno bastante pequeño, para su gusto. Sin tina de baño, frunció el ceño y recordó que solo estaría unas cuantas horas ahí. Lavó sus manos y salió del cuarto.

Sintió pasos en el pasillo y su corazón latió a toda prisa. Tenía razón su madre, no sabían cómo pensaban esos salvajes en cuanto a métodos anticonceptivos, rápidamente encapsuló todo, con la adrenalina a mil, las dejó en la caja y miró la nota… si alguien tomaba esa caja podría verla… rompió el papel en los trozos más pequeños que pudo, y los lanzó al papelero.

Se estiró en la cama y suspiró. Faltaba aún para llegar a Vegetasei, con todo lo sucedido, no la habían dejado dormir lo que quería, cerró sus ojos esperando entregarse rendida al sueño.

Algo le decía que no dormiría bien una vez que llegara a ese planeta, así que debía aprovechar para descansar.

* * *

gracias por leer! C: cualquier crítica bienvenida sea! desde ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco fuertes... espero que les guste xD


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus review :D me animan a seguir y la verdad es que me gustó mucho esta historia me emociona escribirla.

Advertencia: En este cap hay una escena "fuerte"

Cualquier faltita o falla de redacción, avisar pueh ;D

Disfruten de la lectura c:

Pensamientos y recuerdos en letra cursiva.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Unión

-alteza ya entramos en la atmosfera de Vegetasei-el Rey abre lentamente sus ojos, sentado en la zona de comando de la nave, comprobó con sus propios ojos al ver por el ventanal de la habitación lo que uno de los soldados le acababa de indicar. Podría perfectamente haberse ido a descansar a su cuarto como el Príncipe, pero siempre que salía prefería quedarse en el centro de comandos para dar órdenes y fiscalizar todo, como era el Rey, jamás salía de Vegetasei por más de una semana como tiempo máximo, y eso solo sucedía cuando se celebraba el comité de naciones interplanetarias. Que para este año no era necesario su salida del planeta ya que se desarrollaría en Vegetasei.

-bien… avísenle al Príncipe y a la Princesa Bulma-ordena sin mirar a sus espaldas, sabiendo que se encontraba el General a cargo de la nave.

-como ordene su Majestad-el hombre a cargo de la nave sale del centro de comando con paso firme para ordenar a un guardia los deseos del Rey.

Habitación del Príncipe

No pudo dormir durante todo el viaje, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, no sabía porque motivo, simplemente no pudo. Necesitaba entrenar, pero en esa nave no podía. No tenía los implementos necesarios para ello… soldados de Elite Saiyayin.

Últimamente ni eso era un desafío. Lo frustraba demasiado, sentía que su ego en cuanto a ser el Saiyayin más fuerte, ya no podía subir más, porque no tenía con quién comprobarlo. Estaba impaciente, quería una buena batalla, asesinar a alguien, o hacer sufrir a alguien. Hace mucho que no iba a la purgación de planetas.

Su coronación estaba próxima, y sabía que al ser así, ir a expediciones ya no sería posible. Era lo único que no le motivaba para ascender al trono. Ya no tendría diversión. Estaba pensando seriamente en discutir sobre eso con su padre. Al ser Rey, debía mantenerse en Vegetasei y reinar como se debe, no podía andar saliendo del planeta seguido y menos por tanto tiempo. Otros reyes no tenían esa misma dedicación y compromiso con su planeta, pero en Vegetasei era así. El Rey debía gobernar Vegetasei desde Vegetasei.

Podía dejar a la Mano del Rey a cargo, pero no era bien visto que eso pasara seguido y por prolongado tiempo. _Supongo que la forma de gobernar podría cambiar,_ pensó.

Su coronación sería dentro de los próximos meses, para ascender al Trono, el futuro Rey debía ser más fuerte que el actual gobernante, y debía derrotarlo en combate, todo el pueblo Saiyayin sabía que Vegeta hijo era infinitamente más fuerte que Vegeta padre, era el orgullo de su progenitor y de la raza. Desde su nacimiento, fue el Sayayin con poder de pelea más alto registrado hasta la actualidad, tenía solamente cinco años cuando fue a su primera misión, y a esa tierna edad, la cumplió con éxito y en tiempo récord. El hombre era un prodigio.

Pero eso lo aburría. No tenía desafíos, ningún Saiyayin le hacía frente y eso lo irritaba. No podía entrenar bien así, o al menos eso pensaba él. Su padre muchas veces le dijo que no necesitaba seguir entrenando si ya era el mejor de su raza. Situación inaceptable para el príncipe, que siempre quería mejorarse así mismo.

Quizás podría tomarse un año sabático… posponer la coronación un año, y así viajar para buscar un adversario digno de enfrentarse al gran Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyayin.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron al joven de sus pensamientos.

-si?-gritó sin levantarse de la cama.

-Príncipe, ya ingresamos a la atmosfera de Vegetasei, su alteza, el Rey nos pidió que se lo informáramos-habló el soldado rápidamente, sabía el humor del heredero al trono, la poca paciencia y lo susceptible que era para irritarse. Había tantos rumores sobre la personalidad del príncipe que prefería evitarse las consecuencias si alguno de ellos fuese real.

-bien-escuchó al soldado irse, se levantó de la cama y se estiró, digitó en el panel la combinación exacta para que la puerta se abriera y salió con calma.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, los soldados lo reverenciaban con temor. Rió para sí mismo. La fama que se había ganado la tenía merecida, en muchas misiones había aniquilado a más de un soldado de su propio escuadrón por hacer un deficiente trabajo, o por cuestionar alguna orden, o simplemente porque quería.

Muchas bajas de los escuadrones en los que el lideraba se debían a ello. Los soldados temían estar bajo sus órdenes, pero a la vez lo respetaban y admiraban. Era el orgullo de la raza, pero a la vez le profesaban un profundo temor.

Entró a la sala de comando, pasando de largo hasta ingresar el centro de este para encontrarse con su padre. Este estaba sentado en su puesto revisando unos documentos.

-¿pasó algo?-el Rey al escuchar la voz de su hijo alzó la vista, no notó su presencia. El príncipe lucía descansado, y de un humor razonable.

-Bardock me envió unos mensajes de Freezer…-el Saiyayin más joven alzó una ceja y extendió el brazo para que el Rey le mostrara los documentos, el hombre le entregó los mensajes y miró hacia el frente, en aproximadamente 15 minutos aterrizarían.

-hmp-gruñó el príncipe al leer los documentos-jajajajajajaja-rió estrepitosamente

-cuando se entere de la alianza con la Tierra quizás actué…-meditó el Rey

-no creo… lo que no entiendo es porque simplemente no purgó la Tierra, si tanto quería la tecnología del Briefs-se encogió de hombros.

-quizá… también me es curioso-puso su mano derecha en su barbilla y acarició su bigote, como si con ese acto, sus dudas se resolverían.

-de todos modos… en ningún momento te prohibió acercarte a la Tierra-el joven se cruzó de brazos.

-quizás creyó que no era necesario… ya que es conocimiento galáctico la discordia que tiene con Briefs.

-majestad, príncipe-habló un soldado mientras hacía una reverencia-la princesa no contesta y no se ha levantado aún.

-ya estamos aterrizando… -musitó el Rey-¿Por qué no vas a despertarla Vegeta?-preguntó con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Como respuesta, recibió la misma sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Lo vio darse la vuelta y salir.

Siguió el camino que lo llevaba hasta la habitación que habían designado para la princesa. Ingresó la clave en el panel y esperó. Una vez abierta la puerta entró para encontrarse con la mujer acostada, sin percatarse de que habían entrado a su cuarto, no escuchó a los guardias, los golpes, y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. _Menuda princesa…_

Se acercó a ella a paso firme, pensó en zamarrearla para despertarla, ya lo estaba hartando con esa actitud perezosa, haciéndose esperar en todo, pero se detuvo cuando la vio.

Su cuerpo estaba recostado de lado, sus manos estaban bajo su cabeza, usándolas de almohadas, una de sus piernas yacía doblada encima de la otra que caía fuera de la cama, su rostro lucía tranquilo, su respiración era suave, sus labios rosados estaban abiertos levemente, estaba tan expuesta…

Su figura se marcaba perfectamente en esa posición, su cintura acentuada y sus caderas, podía apreciar su trasero sin dificultad. Una sonrisa de lado surcó en su rostro, removió la cola de su cintura y caminó hasta los pies de la cama. Cruzó sus brazos, con su pose estoica y dirigió su cola hasta el vestido de la chica y lentamente comenzó a levantarlo, desde su sitio, pudo apreciar su redondo trasero cubierto por una tela que no reconocía. Se quedó mirando fijamente sin nada en su mente, solo disfrutando la vista, no supo cuánto tiempo fue exactamente, se detuvo cuando la princesa se movió, volvió su cola a su cintura rápidamente y pateo la cama, haciendo saltar a la chica al instante.

-AAH-en menos de un segundo la chica estaba esparramada en el suelo-que diablos?-Bulma se volteó para encontrarse con la gélida mirada del Saiyayin-¿Cuál es tu problema?-escudriñó con su mirada, notoriamente molesta mientras se paraba del suelo y sacudía su vestido.

-ya aterrizamos-dijo con un tono mordaz, caminó hacia la salida sin voltearse a verla.

-hey! Hey!-caminó rápido la adolescente para alcanzarlo-no! Hey! Me vas a oír! Hey!-habló fuerte para que el joven la oyera, más este nunca volteo o se detuvo-¡escúchame simio!-gritó en medio del pasillo, vio que por fin el príncipe se detuvo, dio unos pasos más para quedar detrás de él-a mí no me despiertas así! Y menos te vas sin siquiera disculparte!-no notó como se tensaba el cuerpo del hombre, este, se volteó lentamente, para encontrarse con una Bulma con el ceño fruncido, con una mano en su cadera y la otra señalándose a sí misma con una mano en su pecho.

Ella lo vio con el ceño marcadamente fruncido, con una mueca en su boca, y una mirada escalofriante. El príncipe dio un paso más para estar solamente a unos centímetros de distancia-¿a quién le dijiste simio?-habló pausadamente con un tono siniestro, en cosa de segundos, la empujó fuertemente contra la pared, usando sus fuertes manos en los delicados hombros de ella, escuchó un quejido de dolor de la chica-no tendré compasión contigo si vuelves a ser insolente ¿bien?-musitó cerca de su rostro, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo-¿eh?-gruñó

-¿insolente? y ¿Por qué debo dejar de serlo si tú eres un salvaje? –respondió despectivamente, dándole una mirada desde abajo hasta arriba. Apenas terminó de hablar una mano de Vegeta la tomó fuerte desde el mentón, presionando contra la pared, su respiración se entrecortó. Nuevamente sintió miedo. Ese "hombre" la trataba mal. Era segunda vez que reaccionaba así con ella, sabía que no era una dulzura de mujer, pero ¿eran motivos para maltratarla? Porque sí, eran maltratos, ella los consideraba como tal, en sus 15 años jamás le levantaron un dedo encima, menos empujones y zamarreos ¿Por qué lo toleraría ahora?

-¿así?... bien… veamos quién sufre más-sonrió maliciosamente-si yo con tus insolencias-entre cerró sus ojos y marcó aún más su fruncido ceño-o… tú con mis actitudes salvajes-dijo eso último con tono amenazante, soltándola abruptamente, casi empujándola, afirmándose de la muralla para no caerse, el pulso de la chica era rápido, su respiración fuerte, lo vio irse sin mirar hacia atrás.

¿Eso fue una amenaza?... ¿mientras más insolente más brusco será con ella? No… aunque fuera una dama, el sería un bruto salvaje de todas formas. Intentó calmarse y lo siguió a una distancia prudente.

Bajaron de la nave junto al Rey, muchos Saiyayin los recibieron con una reverencia. Pudo notar como los hombres la miraban asombrados. Era primera vez que la familia real mezclaría su sangre con otra raza, en otros tiempos eso hubiera sido impensable, los Saiyayin eran bastantes orgullosos para mezclar su genética con otras razas que ellos consideraban de baja calaña para estar a la altura de ellos. Pero en todas las galaxias conocidas, no había más especies suficientemente fuertes o compatibles, y con el tiempo, esto empezó a afectarlos lentamente, por lo que se decretó que si tenían permitido mezclarse con otras linajes, pero aún no se aplicaba a la realeza, hasta hoy.

El cabello de la muchacha llamó la atención de todos, solo el negro y el marrón predominaba en las cabelleras de todos. Su piel nívea fue admirada por hombres y mujeres mientras caminaban hasta el castillo. Podía escuchar como murmuraban entre ellos cosas como "que menuda es" "es muy guapa" "es exótica" y definitivamente la que más le llamo la atención "que afortunado es el príncipe". Claro, y ella una total desdichada por tener que casarse en no sé cuánto tiempo más con un mono violento y grosero. Aunque ella también fue altanera con él, quizás habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. No quería pasar toda una vida con un hombre con quien se llevaba mal, con el que no podía pedirle algo porque la empujaría o zamarrearía ¿debería ser más gentil con él? No lo sabía… no sabía si esa era la solución.

Después de llegar al castillo, se horrorizó con la cena, carne de todos los tipos y muy pocas verduras, y sin fruta… no tenía que pellizcar antes de comer. Se sentía extraña. Incomoda, miraba a todos los Saiyayin, eran todos muy toscos y musculosos, incluso las mujeres se veían fuertes.

Conoció a la Mano del Rey, un tal Bardock, fue el primero que le inspiró un poco de confianza, no se veía un mal sujeto con segundas intenciones o que mostraría otra faceta en cualquier momento. Pidió al Rey hablar con su madre, pero no le fue posible, el único medio para hablar a otro planeta era ir al laboratorio que se encontraba en el cuartel general, que ni entendió en donde se ubicaba ¿así que debía viajar ahí para poder hablar con su gente?

No lo podía creer, después de la desagradable cena, la llevaron hasta sus aposentos unos sirvientes de otras especie, ya estaban sus cajitas con sus capsulas en el cuarto, era una habitación enorme, la cama era bastante grande, incluso para dos personas se atrevió a pensar, los sirvientes empezaron a ayudarla a desempacar, eran agradables y gentiles, le era extraño sentirse acogida por seres que ni siquiera eran de ese planeta, y que los Saiyayin fueran tan desagradables y poco amables. Una vez que dejó todo en su lugar, quiso tomar un baño, a lo que tuvo que pedir que la dejaran sola ya que la querían bañar, después de convencer a una criada que ella podía y quería hacerlo sola, dispuso a bañarse. Usó su pijama favorito que consistía en un short y una playera. Se acostó y agradeció que el colchón no fuera duro como el de la nave.

Vegetasei era un planeta mayormente rojo. No vio muchos lagos en el camino o algo así, parecía ser un planeta caluroso. El planeta y sus habitantes intensos, extraños y hostiles. Y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor

El Rey esperaba a su hijo y nuera para empezar a comer, estaba impaciente, todas las mañanas despertaba con mucha hambre, movía sus dedos inquieto en la mesa, en ese instante por la puerta apareció su hijo.

-ya era hora…-solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta-será extraño ahora compartir la mesa con una mujer…-el príncipe lo miró unos segundos y se sirvió comida-hey espera a tu mujer-lo regañó

-ella no es mi mujer-musitó en tono despectivo-además… no es muy puntual como para esperarla para que coma

El Rey iba a decir algo cuando vio entrar a la muchacha rápidamente-buenos días-saludó y se sentó junto a ellos, lucía radiante, llevaba puesto un vestido corto, que le llegaba un poco más arriba que la rodilla, ajustado en su busto y holgado el resto. Ambos hombres la quedaron viendo sorprendidos, uno extrañado e impactado, y el más joven con rabia.

-lárgate y cámbiate-espetó el molesto príncipe, Bulma lo miró sorprendida. El padre del joven sonrió, conocía a su hijo, y sabía que era egoísta, pero no creía que lo fuera incluso con su futura esposa, porque si, eso era egoísta, no quería que otros hombres la vieran así.

-¿Qué?-interrogó incrédula la mujer

-ya me oíste… ¿Qué ropas son esas? Mujer vulgar-soltó con rabia en sus palabras.

-¿hay un problema con mi ropa alteza?-preguntó al Rey, quién estaba aguantando la risa por la escena de su hijo.

-eeeh… es que las mujeres aquí usan ropa de batalla… y las de la realeza, bueno… eh vestidos largos-dijo sin ánimo de imponer alguna tendencia, hasta con un tono de empatía.

-bien… no está prohibido-sonrió amargamente a su futuro esposo, quién la miró desafiante, para luego mirar enojado a su padre-Alteza… quisiera visitar los laboratorios para hablar con mi madre si es posible-trató de cambiar de tema.

-ah… bien asignaré a tu escolta y puedes ir-la adolescente lo miró perpleja

-¿escolta? Eh no es necesario… yo solía andar sin guardias y la ver-

-solías… tiempo pasado, estamos en Vegetasei, no en la Tierra-dijo molesto el príncipe.

Prefirió no discutir con él hombre, era muy temprano… no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, jamás desayunaba con su familia… si no hubiera sido por la casi desesperada petición de la sirvienta, quién le rogó que se levantara y bajara, que en Vegetasei así era el protocolo y que podía meterla en problemas, ella no hubiera bajado. Así que aceptó.

Le asignaron un escolta, y la llevaron al laboratorio, ahí conoció las tecnologías que usaban los Saiyayin, podía notar que era avanzada, pero en algunas cosas no tanto, como en la comunicación, para poder hablar con su madre tenía que recurrir a una sala con una gran pantalla, un intercomunicador y no era para nada privado. Por lo que mucho no habló con ella, solo le dijo que habían llegado bien y que el lugar era…. Normal. No pudo decirle que era bonito, acogedor o tranquilo. Suspiró frustrada, eso no era lo que quería, deseaba hablar con su madre seguido… optó por hacer una visita al departamento de ciencia, y pidió algunos utensilios que no usaran, bastante extrañados, se los entregaron, los científicos que trabajaban ahí eran de otras especies, _por lo visto no hay Saiyayin inteligentes_ , pensó.

Prefirió dejar la exploración de los alrededores para otro día, con las cosas que le dieron de los laboratorios iba a crear su propio mecanismo de comunicación, y lo tendría en su pieza, para poder hablar con sus padres sin tener que acudir al cuartel de inteligencia y que fuera de forma privada.

Pasó el día en eso, encerrada en su habitación, con destornilladores, cables, máquina para soldar etc. No supo de nadie, estaba concentrada realizando su experimento, que no escuchó cuando llamaron a la puerta, un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta que dejó de hacer ruido con la máquina para soldar.

-adelante-gritó, siguió concentrada sin prestar atención.

-¡princesa! ¿Pero qué está haciendo?-exclamó sorprendida la sirvienta.

-no es nada… -dijo sin mirarla.

-princesa… la esperan para cenar-alzó la cabeza rápido. Mierda… los Saiyayin ya le habían expresado que la puntualidad era exigida y también la presencia de todos a la hora de comer.

-diablos…-se levantó y dejó todo en el tocador, que estaba usando como escritorio.

-princesa… no es por entrometerme… pero si el Rey o el Príncipe descubren lo que sea que está haciendo… puede meterla en un problema-dijo temerosa

-¿tú crees?-preguntó la adolescente de cabello turquesa, sorprendida la sirvienta asintió con la cabeza, la princesa era muy gentil, y fácil de tratar, humilde de hecho, era la comidilla de la servidumbre, decían que había llegado una mujer que parecía un ángel y no se equivocaban, pensó la sirvienta.

-guardaré todo antes que llegue el Príncipe-musitó la chica, Bulma se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo al escuchar eso. Volteó para verla.

-¿Por qué el Príncipe vendría?-dijo extrañada, vio el rostro de la criada sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo por qué? Princesa… hoy se unirán-afirmó, la adolescente frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien oyera la conversación.

-¿de qué hablas?... ¿Qué es eso?-unión… ¿unión? Eso no sonaba seguro, el rostro de la criada enrojeció por la pregunta.

-…. Princesa… ya sabe… usted y el Príncipe Vegeta… se unirán…-el rostro de la adolescente palideció

-Leila… no sé a qué te refieres… ¿Qué es unir exactamente?-preguntó exasperada

-Princesa… hoy usted será oficialmente la mujer del Príncipe… ¿se entiende ahora?-Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par.

-no… un momento… no nos hemos casados… ¡no puede!-gritó, asustando a la sirvienta.

-¿casados? Aaah…. Aquí en Vegetasei, los Saiyayin no se casan como en la tierra Princesa…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-musitó despacio tratando de calmarse

-vengo del servicio interplanetario, ahí nos enseñaron los modos de vidas de los planetas que requieren de nuestros servicios-Bulma oía atentamente-los terrícolas tienen un ritual público y con eso se declaran como marido y mujer, en Vegetasei, el ritual es privado, la unión se hace solo entre dos y después se reclaman como suyos-explicó Leila

-…..-la princesa trataba de digerir lo que la criada le había dicho, ¿ósea que Vegeta la reclamaría? Y ¿hoy?... ¿Por qué tan pronto?, sin responderle a la sirvienta salió de su habitación, iba molesta, no sabría si podría controlarse. Pero debía aclarar las cosas con los salvajes. Caminó por los pasillos sin saludar a nadie, no escuchó reverencias, no le prestó atención a nadie en frente.

Entró bruscamente al comedor donde se encontraban los Saiyayin, las palmas le quedaron adoloridas, la maldita puerta era pesada y dura, lucían molestos, seguramente por su demora. Se paró en su puesto sin sentarse, respiro profundamente para calmarse, todo eso en cosa de segundos.

-¿Qué es eso de la unión?-interrogó sin siquiera saludar, lucía molesta, su respiración era agitada y su ceño no dejaba de fruncirse

-¿Qué modales son esos Princesa?... se demora en bajar y-dice el Rey

-respóndanme-interrumpe molesta, el hombre mayor frunce el ceño, le empezaba a molestar la actitud de la futura Reina.

-creí que sabías la definición de unión-resoplo burlonamente el Saiyayin más joven

-sé lo que es unir… lo que no sé es que significa en este planeta-declaró molesta la joven-¿Qué es eso de que me reclamarás y la unión?-preguntó furiosa, el Rey solo miraba la escena, podía molestarse y declarar como terminado el trato por la actitud de la princesa, pero lo estaba divirtiendo, y estaba seguro que si lo hacía, su hijo se enfurecería. El rostro de Vegeta lucía divertido con la escena.

-si ya sabes para qué preguntas… tú solo cumple con tu deber, ahora siéntate que queremos comer-dijo sin mirarla, la princesa miró al Rey quién le indicó que se sentara agitando su mano.

-¿esto lo sabe mi padre?-ambos hombres alzaron la vista hacia la princesa, eso sonó a amenaza. Y les molesto, a ambos.

-si no lo supiera ¿Qué estarías haciendo aquí?-preguntó el Príncipe-estoy perdiendo la paciencia… siéntate

-un matrimonio… eso fue lo que se acordó-respondió desafiante

-para nosotros, eso es una unión-dijo con semblante serio el Rey

-no en la tierra-soltó con desprecio la adolescente

-estamos en Vegetasei-dijo el joven mirándola amenazante-y estamos perdiendo la paciencia contigo mujer… siéntate-Bulma los miró con desprecio, se volteó y se dispuso a salir de ese cuarto, dejando a ambos Saiyayin furiosos.

-déjala ir Vegeta-trató de sonar calmado, lo peor que podía hacer era echarle más leña al fuego a la situación incitando a su hijo a que fuera a buscarla. Ella no mandaba, en Vegetasei se respetaban las leyes, las cosas eran así, y no por ella las cambiarían, si su hijo la quería reclamar hoy, la reclamaría.

El joven al oír a su progenitor, resopló fuerte y se sentó a comer en silencio, estaba furioso, pero ya se desquitaría, había pensado en reclamarla el día de ayer, pero como venían llegando de la Tierra, prefirió postergarlo hasta ese día para que descansaran, que maleducada y vulgar le había resultado la mujer, era todo un desafío. Y eso le gustaba, le agradaba que fuera atrevida, hacía interesante las cosas, que se opusiera solo lo excitaba de sobremanera, ansiaba que llegara la hora. Estaba seguro que se lo pasaría bien.

Habitación de Bulma

Dio un portazo cuando entró. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… sus padres creían que se casaría, ella lo creyó… ¿Qué significaba eso de la unión? Ósea que el muy imbécil del príncipe iría a su habitación, tendría sexo con ella y listo… ¿y con eso estaba cumpliendo con el trato? Si no había un compromiso de por medio, un "ritual", una ceremonia… ¿Cómo oficializaban la maldita unión? Tenía ganas de matarlo ¿Qué podía hacer? De la pura rabia no quiso quedarse a cenar y se le había quitado por completo el apetito.

No sabía que hacer…

" _-¿Sabes acaso como será casarte con el Príncipe Vegeta?-son unos salvajes Bulma, no quiero que pases por eso"_ las palabras de su hermana mayor vinieron a su mente ¿Cómo lo hubiera manejado Tight?, no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta… ¿habría aceptado sin chistar?, ¿pelearía hasta el final?... ¿Cómo lo manejaría Bulma?... recordó las pastillas de su madre, podría hacer una droga… claro, drogar al Saiyayin para que se durmiera y al siguiente día hacerlo creer que se habían unido. _Perfecto_ , pensó.

Se encerró en el baño, puso seguro y sacó las pastillas de la capsula, todas eran para dolores comunes, pero por cada componente podía formar alguna mezcla poderosa, leyó cada ingrediente y procedió a actuar. Después de unos minutos ya tenía todo listo, guardó el resto de las pastillas y escuchó a alguien entrar, su corazón se detuvo, y latió pesado y lentamente, comenzó a sudar, era él… era él…

-¿princesa?-era la voz de una criada… suspiró aliviada y salió del cuarto de baño, vio que no estaba sola, la acompañaban dos sirvientas más, entre ellas Leila. Llevaban algunas cosas en sus manos, no pudo ver claramente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó con nerviosismo

-venimos a prepararla para su unión-la quijada de la princesa se cayó, quería echarlas y gritarles, pero ellas no tenían la culpa. Era su trabajo, guardó el "polvillo" en el cuarto de baño, detrás de ella la siguió una sirvienta-la bañaré mientras-Bulma se volteó, vio a la chica con unos recipientes en la mano, la criada se acercó a la tina y abrió la llave del agua caliente, empezó a llenarla mientras echaba algunas esencias al agua.

-¿Qué es eso?-sonó molesta, y lo estaba.

-es para que se relaje Princesa-¿relajarse?... necesitaba ahogarse para eso, la muchacha empezó a desvestirla, la adolescente cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se "rindió".

Se dejó bañar sin problema, la secaron y la vistieron con una "túnica" según ella, era un vestido blanco holgado, que no se acentuaba a ninguna forma, caía en forma de saco, pero bajo de la tela la dejaron completamente desnuda, dejaron su cabello suelto. Inevitablemente, se sentía nerviosa, su estómago dolía, sentía que su pulso se volvería loco. Salió hacia su cuarto y vio como las otras criadas lo habían transformado. Habían colocado una mesa con una botella de vino, algunos aperitivos y velas. Sentía que vomitaría, vio un par de copas. _Es la única oportunidad_.

Esperó que las criadas salieran de la habitación, las vio salir y corrió al cuarto de baño, sacó el polvo y volvió rápidamente… la única opción era echarle la droga en ambas copas… la dosis suficiente para que cayera rápidamente al sueño, las dejaría servidas, para que no sospechara, ella no bebería, no le gustaba el vino, sería la única oportunidad, era el momento. Echó la mezcla en las copas y abrió la la botella de vino, sus manos tiritaban, estaba alterada, tenía miedo de ser descubierta, o que no funcionara. O peor… ambas. Que la descubriera y que se "unieran" de todas formas, sirvió las copas tratando de no desparramar alguna gota del líquido. Suspiró y dejó la escena del crimen. Sus latidos eran intensos. En su vida había sentido semejante dosis de adrenalina, miedo y nervios. Sus manos sudaban, se sentó en la cama y no paraba de temblar. Trataba de respirar profundo, inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, cerró sus ojos y respiraba, escuchó la puerta abrirse fuerte.

Se sobresaltó y lo vio.

El Príncipe entró bruscamente a su habitación, desde el momento de su entrada, no despegó su vista del cuerpo de la Princesa. Solo consiguió poner más nerviosa a la adolescente, Bulma miró hacia otro lado, evitando su fuerte e intensa mirada. El joven miró la habitación asqueado, habían preparado el cuarto con todo lo que necesitara la pareja, comida, vino, ¿velas? Resopló, una tontería. Se sacó la capa, y la lanzó al suelo despreocupado, volteó para ver a su futura mujer y sonrió maliciosamente. Podía sentir la molestia de la chica, los nervios y el miedo. Oooh el miedo, que olor más agradable, podía olerlo, sentirlo… y lo disfrutaba.

La veía temblar, y solo lo excitaba más, la tela que le habían puesto ocultaba las curvas de la adolescente, pero eso no le molestaba, la princesa lucía bien para él. Si, se veía como una criatura mística que fue capturada, y que debía resignarse. Pero ella aún no se resignaba.

-¿bebes vino?-preguntó desinteresadamente, el cuerpo de Bulma se tensó al oír la palabra "vino", respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, su pulso se aceleró aún más. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Sintió a Vegeta caminar a la mesa con las copas, miró entre ojo y lo vio tomando una, caminó hacia ella y se paró en frente, sentía la mirada de él puesta en ella. No quería verlo.

Sintió como dejaba la copa en el velador que estaba junto a su cama. Tragó fuerte, estaba desesperada, necesitaba que se tomara la maldita copa de vino, escuchó un ruido extraño y alzó la vista curiosamente, lo vio sacarse la armadura expandex de su trabajado torso, para quedarse solamente con un traje entero ajustado al cuerpo de color azul, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, podía ver sus músculos sin problema, agachó la mirada avergonzada por notarlo. Sintió los movimientos de él hacia la copa, lo vio tomarla y dirigirla a su boca, cerró los ojos y esperó atenta, para escuchar el sorbo.

Más este nunca llegó.

-¿creías que no notaría el olor a las sustancias?-los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par. Sudó frío, no quería alzar la vista. Sentía la mirada del hombre puesta en ella, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un ruido de líquido caer al suelo, alzó la vista y vio su rostro.

Sonreía. Vegeta sonreía, maliciosamente. En sus ojos había un brillo que no pudo descifrar, se sintió expuesta, como si con solo verla la estuviera desnudando. El Príncipe botó el líquido de la copa, salpicaron algunas gotas en los pies de la joven, cuando terminó de deshacerse del vino, lanzó la copa hacia la pared, quebrándose al instante, la muchacha se sobresaltó y lo miró aterrorizada.

-jajajajajajajajajaja-rió animosamente el Saiyayin, pero para ella, fue lejos de ser gracioso, sentía que debía huir, lo vio dirigir sus manos a su traje, deshaciéndose de este, cuando vio la piel de Vegeta expuesta, sintió miedo, subió los pies a la cama y retrocedió, no siguió viéndolo, se estaba desnudando, comenzó a gatear para llegar al otro lado de la cama, si tenía suerte, podría lograrlo y correr al baño y encerrarse, escuchó caer la tela al suelo, y se apresuró, sintió una mano fuerte agarrarla del tobillo-¿A dónde crees que vas?-ya no había gracia en su tono de voz. Había furia. Odio, ella tembló.

La arrastró por la cama desde su tobillo hasta que llegara hacia él-suéltame-gritó la princesa, notó como las manos del hombre empezaron a descender por debajo de la tela, desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos hasta quedarse en sus caderas-déjame ir mono salvaje-el cuerpo del Saiyayin se tensó, esta mujer ya había ido demasiado lejos. Necesitaba ser corregida y lo haría.

-una vez más que me llames así… y no respondo-susurró en su oreja mientras la tomaba del cabello, Bulma intentó zafarse del agarre con sus manos, él la alzo levantándola de la cama, apoyándola en su cuerpo, ella de espaldas a él, aun estando con su vestido, la princesa pudo sentir el cuerpo caliente del Saiyayin, las manos del hombre soltaron su cabello para recorrer su cuerpo con demencia. Empezando por su cuello bajando hasta sus senos, que tomó con fuerza, masajeándolos sin nada de delicadeza, escuchó un gemido de dolor en respuesta de la mujer, intentó separar su cuerpo del príncipe, dirigiendo su torso hacia adelante, pero solo consiguió que el hombre quedara más firme a su cuerpo, pegando su pelvis en el trasero de ella, ambos arriba de la cama. Sintió la dureza del Saiyayin entre su trasero, y el miedo la invadió, no sabía de portes pero eso no se sentía pequeño. Las manos de Vegeta soltaron sus senos, para sujetar la molestosa tela, arrancándola de un tirón, dejando el cuerpo de la chica expuesto.

La vio taparse sus senos con los brazos, de espaldas a él, su piel… toda nívea, blanca como la leche, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, podía ver el contraste, de su bronceada piel con la de Bulma. Estaba excitado, verla resistirse solo lo provocaba más.

-por favor…-la escuchó suplicar, pero no con tono de súplica, era un tono de desprecio-déjame-y esa una orden, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, pudo sentir el contacto de la fría piel de la princesa con la suya, que ardía, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ¿Cuándo había estado tan ansioso y excitado por tener sexo con una mujer? No lo recordaba… era nuevo para él, esta excitación, deseo y pasión por poseerla.

-cállate de una vez mujer-demandó, una de sus manos la dirigió a su espalda, para empujarla hacia la cama, mientras que con la otra seguía sujetando su cadera firme junto a su pelvis, se acomodó detrás de la chica y con una de sus piernas intentó abrirlas de ella, que estaban muy unidas, gruñó y soltó su cadera para empujarla de lleno a la cama. Al caer, Bulma apoyó sus manos en la cama para afirmarse. Y lo siguiente que supo fue como el Príncipe Vegeta sujetaba nuevamente su cadera levantándola mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como una mano de él se dirigía a su cuello levantándola atrayéndola hacia él, y con la otra sujetando su cadera, los labios del príncipe se posaron en su cuello, un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, sintió sus bellos levantarse ante el contacto, no era miedo… era algo más. Sintió un calor en su intimidad, un calor que no había sentido antes… oh por dios ¿le estaba gustando lo que le hacía el salvaje? Sin más espera, el Saiyayin abrió su boca y clavó fuertemente sus dientes en el cuello de la terrícola al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella con fuerza.

-AAAAH-el grito de dolor de la adolescente resonó en la habitación, sentía el ardor en su interior al ser invadido por el Saiyayin, sus entrañas amoldándose a él. El príncipe empezó a embestirla, con nada de delicadeza, sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara al dolor y a su miembro, sin soltar la mordida en el níveo cuello de la princesa-aaah…mmmmm aah-se quejaba la adolescente, mientras Vegeta la hacía mujer, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer sus lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, él la oía… sentía el dolor de ella, y lo disfrutaba, succionaba la sangre que salía del cuello de la princesa y reafirmaba más sus dientes a su piel, la cavidad de la chica era sumamente estrecha, ahora un poco lubricada con la misma sangre de ella, podía moverse con mayor acceso, dando estocadas más intensas y profundas, sacando gemidos de dolor de la princesa, oooh estaba en el paraíso. Era música para sus oídos. Su cola se movía con fuerza, estaba excitado, lleno de pasión y lujuria, la embistió aumentando la velocidad, la chica no tenía de donde sujetarse, sus manos no alcanzaban la cama, y no pensaba hacerlo en él. Se sentía como una muñeca, que la movían en contra de su voluntad y no podía hacer nada, porque quién la dominaba tenía una fuerza descomunal. El príncipe la movía como si ella no tuviera vida, como si fuera una marioneta, sentía su cuerpo mecerse junto al cuerpo del Saiyayin y no podía evitarlo. Sentía un líquido recorrer por el interior de sus piernas pero no sabía que era, escuchaba gruñidos de Vegeta, que aun mordiendo su cuello emitía, sintió algo peludo sujetar su muslo izquierdo, se asustó, intento moverse para verlo, pero el agarre del Saiyayin no se lo permitía, tocó con su mano y lo notó… era la cola de él, se sintió extraña… sentía que era como un gato, si… en los gatos de la Tierra había visto eso, al macho sujetar a la hembra del cuello mientras copulaban, pero ella era humana… y ahí estaba, siendo penetrada y mordida por un salvaje-aaagh-gimió el Saiyayin-grrr-sentía que su agarre se intensificaba, soltó su cuello y dejó de penetrarla, creyendo que había terminado, dispuesta a apoyarse en la cama, pero no pudo, Vegeta la volteó en un minuto ¿Cómo podía mover su cuerpo con tanta facilidad?, la dejó de espaldas a la cama y la abrió de piernas, y volvió a adentrarse en ella.

-aaaah-se quejó la princesa, miró el rostro del Saiyayin, completamente distinto a las pocas veces que lo había visto, lucía concentrado, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, sus cejas fruncidas, sudor en su frente, lo vio acercarse a su cuello nuevamente, y la volvió a morder, exactamente en el mismo lugar-mmm aaah-la sintió retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, la embestía con fuerza, sentía los senos de la chica mecerse bajo su pecho, dispuso una de sus manos para tomar uno con fuerza mientras que con la otra la sujetaba firme de la cadera. Estaba perdiendo el control, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento y así lo hizo, con una última y profunda estocada, sintió su orgasmo venir y gruñó con más fuerza desparramando su semilla en el interior de la princesa, presionó más fuerte la mordida, los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, vibró dentro de ella y respiró profundamente soltando el cuello de Bulma. Cuando al fin se detuvo, la princesa cerro sus ojos, sin querer ver el rostro de esa bestia. Lo sintió respirar con fuerza, aun encima de ella, sin separar la unión de sus cuerpos. Sintió el aliento del hombre cerca de su mejilla… ¿la besaría? ¿Ahora?, sintió su estómago revolverse y los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo nuevamente... pero no pasó.

-este mono salvaje te reclama como mía-susurró en su oído, con un tono burlesco y firme-eres mi mujer, Bulma Briefs.

La unión estaba completa por parte del Saiyayin.

* * *

listo! :x espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan molestado por este acercamiento forzoso... no sé como se llaman exactamente las armaduras que usa el príncipe precioso xD ni como se escribe, así que si alguien sabe y tiene el dato que me informe pls u^u 3

gracias por leer :D!


	5. Chapter 5

hola! no me pude aguantar a escribir la conti ajajajaj soy muy mala con el suspenso y la verdad es que me motiva mucho esta historia ajaja estoy todo el día pensando en ella y ya sé que cap escribir xD entonces cuando escribo lo hago en horas ajajajja

quería agradecerles por los review y como no puedo contestarlos los haré por acá: Elise3173 me hiciste las preguntas justas! ajajaj en este cap se sabe de Goku xDD

Guest: muchas pero muchas gracias! no se me había ocurrido antes como responder los review ajaja, me recuerdas a mí con lo ansiosa que me pongo cuando me gusta un fanfic, y eso me motiva, ver que mi historia provoca sensaciones similares me deja más que pagada :D! espero que te guste este cap

MC: claro que debe haber amor! solo diré que uno se enamorará primero e.é ajajaj gracias por tu review

a mari, Karito, giselamoon, yani34, sabri, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir! :D! espero que este cap sea de su agrado u^u

sin más rollo, disfruten la lectura C:

* * *

Capítulo 4

Amigo

Los golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su sueño, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, no sabía la hora ni quién podría estar golpeando, maldijo internamente, intentó sentarse en la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en su entre pierna se lo dificultó, estaba sumamente adolorida, sentía una presión difícil de explicar, era similar a cuando te matas ejercitándote, reintentó moverse, más simplemente le molestaba demasiado.

-pase…-habló alto para que fuese escuchada, después de unos minutos la perilla de la puerta giró, abriéndose por completo, se asomó ligeramente una criada para asegurarse que la princesa no estuviera ocupada o con alguien… una vez que la vio sola se animó a entrar con confianza.

-buenos días Princesa… ¿Cómo amaneció?-la pregunta de Leila le resultó algo irónica, ¿Cómo le respondía que se sentía pésimo físicamente? ¿Qué el idiota del príncipe había sido un bruto y había abusado de ella sin remordimiento?

-eeh estado mejor-musitó evitando la mirada de la fémina, al ver el semblante de la ahora mujer de cabello turquesa, notó que algo no andaba bien, y seguramente tenía que ver con lo sucedido en la noche de su unión.

-princesa… ¿se encuentra bien?-estaba demás la pregunta, lo sabía, pero no encontró otra forma de intentar ayudar a la chica. Bulma alzó la vista, posicionando sus ojos zafiro en los marrón de la chica, Leila era una mujer de otro planeta, medía un metro aproximadamente, su cabello de color verde estaba tomado en un tomate, y su piel amarilla lucía levemente brillante.

-Leila… ¿podrías avisar al Rey que me siento mal?-el rostro de la criada lucía sorprendido, por lo que la princesa decidió explicarse un poco-no puedo…-se sentía avergonzada-me cuesta moverme-admitió con un rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía frustrada, hubiese querido tener las fuerzas para levantarse y dar la cara a esos Saiyayin, pero no las tenía, no quería demostrar debilidad ante esos salvajes ni menos ser la burla del desagradable príncipe, pero su cuerpo no quería acompañarla a ese sentimiento, no rendía, sabía que la noche con el Saiyayin era la culpable, y se sentía frustrada y avergonzada.

-pero… ¿Por qué princesa? ¿Se golpeó con algo?-pregunto ingenuamente Leila.

Tragó fuerte y desvió la mirada de la sirvienta-no… es… es por anoche Leila-bajó su cabeza con vergüenza por admitir su fragilidad, escuchó los pasos de la bajita mujer acercarse, se detuvo justo al lado de la princesa, levantó sus brazos titubeando un poco si era correcto o no, o si la princesa se lo tomase mal, decidió que ya no podía seguir dudando, el rostro de la niña lo reflejaba, necesitaba un abrazo, acarició la cabeza de la princesa y finalmente la rodeó con sus delgados brazos. Al sentir el contacto con la mediana mujer, Bulma sintió ganas de llorar, era lo que necesitaba, quería contar con alguien, quería hablar con su madre, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero estaba sola, no. No lo estaba, ahora sentía el adorable contacto de su piel con la piel de Leila, y agradeció profundamente el gesto, correspondió el abrazo en seguida, aguantó como pudo las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte. Ya era bastante molesto que su cuerpo no la acompañara en la fortaleza, por lo menos su mente y sentimientos debían serlo.

-gracias Leila-la criada no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, jamás le habían agradecido por su trabajo, menos por un abrazo, definitivamente la terrícola era especial. Era una mujer de las que ya no quedaban, un ser bueno, que no diferenciaba entre clases sociales ni entre especies. Respetaba toda vida por igual, se había ganado el cielo desde que le asignaron la responsabilidad de atender a la futura Reina.

-no hay por qué Princesa… puede contar conmigo para lo que sea-se sintió reconfortada, ¡qué suerte tenía al contar con Leila!-no sé bien que deba decirle al Rey…

-hmm… la verdad-entrecerró sus ojos zafiro, pensando en la reacción del molesto príncipe-que no me siento bien para acompañarlos… ¿no te estoy metiendo en problemas con esto?-preguntó preocupada

-no, no princesa no se preocupe-mintió-iré de inmediato a avisarle a su alteza el Rey-le sonrió tiernamente a su princesa y la soltó pausadamente-subo en unos minutos- Se giró de espaldas a la terrícola y salió de la habitación, suspiró y suplicó que los Saiyayin estuviesen de buen humor, sabía que el príncipe de la nada mataba a sus sirvientes, por cualquier tipo de cosas, desde lo más insignificante… sintió su cuerpecito temblar. Debía hacerlo por su princesa, lo había decidido, ella estaría ahí para esa hermosa mujer, la seguiría y protegería con su vida.

Siguió su camino, estaba ansiosa, respiraba profundo, trataba de calmarse mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el palacio, ni siquiera notó cuando llegó a las puertas del comedor, se encontraba custodiado por dos soldados Saiyayin.

-buenos días, la princesa me pidió que le diera un recado a su Alteza Real-hablo calmada, los guardias la miraron con desprecio, desde pies a cabeza, uno resopló molesto, mientras el otro alzó una ceja, se miraron y la dejaron pasar de mala gana. Entró con cautela, vio que ya estaban sentado padre e hijo, suspiró, hubiera sido más fácil hablar sola con el Rey, reverenció a los Saiyayin y caminó hasta quedar en frente de la mesa. El Rey reconoció a la criada como una de las que estaba a cargo del cuidado de la princesa, por lo que supuso que su presencia ahí se debía a algo con respecto a la terrícola.

-buenos días Alteza, Príncipe-volvió a reverenciar-vengo a petición de la princesa-hablo con nerviosismo, el más joven de lo Saiyayin detuvo sus movimientos para mirar fijamente a la criada, se había ganado la atención del menor, y sintió miedo.

-cuéntanos… ¿Qué es lo que pidió la princesa Bulma?-preguntó el Rey, su hijo lucía interesado en la respuesta, no despegaba su mirada de la sirvienta.

-pidió que la disculparan-pausó para sonar calmada-pero que no se siente bien para acompañarlos el día de hoy-agachó la mirada con temor a la reacción de los hombres presente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mí mujer?-preguntó interesado el príncipe, Leila lo miró un poco consternada por la pregunta, el joven Saiyayin no demostraba interés en nada, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa.

-cof cof-tosió nerviosa-está postrada en la cama con dolor Príncipe-agachó la vista avergonzada, perdiéndose así la reacción del futuro Rey, el que alzó una ceja y sonrió ladinamente al comprender lo que estaba diciendo la criada. El Rey miró a su hijo, quería ver su reacción, le llamaba la atención el cómo manejaría la situación.

-ya veo…atiéndanla como es debido-le dedicó una mirada a su padre-¿no hay problema con que se ausente hoy?-sabía que no lo había, pero no quería pasar a llevar a su progenitor.

-no Príncipe… ninguno-miró a la criada-puedes retirarte-Leila sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, reverenció a los Saiyayin y caminó rápidamente a la salida.

El Rey Vegeta observó a su hijo, lucía ¿contento?, comía tranquilo y en su rostro no se reflejaba molestia alguna, supuso que su noche había pasado sin mayor problema y casi podía asegurar que lo había pasado bien, notó que en su cuello no había ninguna marca y le preocupó.

-¿no se unieron?-preguntó curioso el Saiyayin mayor, Vegeta dejó de comer y miró a su padre extrañado, nunca se metía mucho en lo que hacía y no hacía, menos hablaban de mujeres o algo, supuso que ahora la preocupación se debía a que no se había acostado con cualquier mujer, si no con una princesa, la futura Reina de Vegetasei y ahora su mujer.

-¿Por qué crees que no se pudo levantar?-respondió con otra pregunta, sonriendo maliciosamente, al ver la reacción burlona de su hijo no pudo evitar contagiarse de su humor.

-ya veo… y ¿Por qué no estas marcado?-Vegeta hijo frunció el entre cejo con molestia, no tenía ganas de responder esa pregunta, tomó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, mascó con calma y giró hacia su padre.

-la tomé a la fuerza-confesó de mala gana, volvió a comer sin darle importancia a su respuesta, ignorando la reacción y la opinión de su progenitor.

-ya veo-asimiló la información, procedió a comer, notó que había incomodado a su hijo con el interrogatorio, pudo esperar a conocerse un poco más con la princesa, pero el príncipe estaba ansioso, y obligó las cosas entre ellos, le fue curioso, su hijo no actuaba precipitado con nada, jamás creyó que con una mujer lo haría así. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, prefirió dejar de importunar al príncipe, pronto se iría a entrenar y si le arruinaba el humor, habría bajas de soldados de la elite Saiyayin.

Habitación de Bulma

Miraba el techo sin moverse, quería ir al baño, pero no quería intentar moverse. Maldijo al príncipe.

" _este mono salvaje te reclama como mía, eres mi mujer, Bulma Briefs"_ esa frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, de eso se trataba la unión… tocó sin pensarlo su cuello, estaba sensible al contacto por la herida que le había hecho el Saiyayin, no se había visto en el espejo pero podía sentir que tenía costras en donde estuvieron sus colmillos la noche anterior, la noche anterior… después de que le había dicho esas cosas, había soltado su cuerpo y se había ido de su cuarto, dejando botada incluso su armadura. Suspiró. Así que no tendría un matrimonio, esto era lo más cercano a un ritual que tendría en su vida… creció creyendo que se casaría como cualquier persona, pero claro, no pensó que se involucraría con un Saiyayin, ahora estaba unida al príncipe, aún no medía la dimensión de esa palabra. Unión. ¿Qué significaba exactamente para los salvajes? No sabría nunca… no tenía a ningún Saiyayin para preguntarle, a su escolta personal jamás le preguntaría… Raditz era un sujeto desagradable, era extraño y se notaba con intenciones escondidas. Lo podía sentir.

-princesa-escuchó la voz de Leila y se alegró, esperaba que los monos salvajes no le hubiesen hecho problemas, la criada entró con una bandeja con comida, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la muchacha de cabello turquesa-ya… está exenta de todas las comidas-se sonrieron mutuamente al escuchar eso último.

-gracias Leila… ay me trajiste comida… eres un ángel-se intentó sentar en la cama, a duras penas pero lográndolo de todas formas, al escuchar el halago de la princesa, el rostro de la criada enrojeció abruptamente.

-no agradezca princesa…-musitó dejándole la comida en la cama.

-Leila…-la recién nombrada alzó su vista para encontrarse con el rostro ruborizado de Bulma-me… ¿me ayudas a ir al baño?

-claro-afirmó con entusiasmo, movió la bandeja con el desayuno de la princesa, y la tomó de la cintura para acompañarla al cuarto de baño. Después de volver la acomodó en la cama nuevamente.

-eh… ¿Dónde quedó mi trabajo que hacía ayer?-preguntó la princesa

-aah! Lo escondí en su clóset-caminó hacia el mueble y sacó las cosas, volviendo a la cama de la terrícola, dejó los materiales cerca de la princesa-¿seguirá trabajando?

-claro… en un par de horas lo tendré listo…-acomodo las herramientas y revisó el progreso de su invento, la sirvienta la miró preocupada y habló

-princesa… no debería seguir con eso… si se enter-

-no importa… no me pueden hacer nada, aparte de quitármelo-interrumpió con convicción-no te preocupes Leila-le sonrió, mientras comía a la vez que movía cables y atornillaba su invento. La mujer mediana no podía asimilar lo valiente que era la princesa, definitivamente se convencía más y más de que era una mujer digna de admirar.

Pasó el día terminando su invento, acompañada de vez en cuando con la presencia de Leila cuando le llevaba la comida, cosa que agradecía, antes de terminar la tarde tenía su invento listo. Estaba ansiosa, se levantó con dificultad, el dolor había amainado un poco, tomó su comunicador y lo dejó en su tocador, corrió los perfumes y listones para darle espacio, no era muy delicado ni lindo, era tosco, le molestó un poco pero con los pocos materiales que había contado, no pudo hacer más.

Lo encendió e ingresó las coordenadas de la tierra, y esperó, pasaron unos minutos y no había respuesta, quizás se había equivocado… y no lo había hecho correctamente después de todo… estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando recibió respuesta, le contestaron desde el comando espacial de su planeta natal, explicó quién era y con quién quería hablar, le dijeron que le darían su dirección a la Reina para que se comunicara con ella, agradeció y esperó que llamara su madre. Estaba entusiasmada, no pasó más de diez minutos cuando el aparato empezó a sonar, presionó el botón de encendido y contestó rápidamente.

-¿sí?-preguntó llena de ilusión, escuchó un carraspeo por la línea y finalmente le respondieron.

-¿querida?-era su madre, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y trató de contener las traviesas gotas que suplicaban por salir, no podía demostrar tristeza, no quería preocupar a su madre.

-mami…-musitó despacio-que bueno es oírte…

-jojojoj si querida pareciera que no hablamos hacer meses y hace dos días que conversamos-Bulma sonrió al notar el mismo humor de su madre.

-si… pero no pudimos hablar nada en ese cuartel tonto…-hizo un puchero al terminar de hablar-hice mi propio comunicador… es solo auditivo, así que no podremos vernos-confesó antes que su madre le reclamara, y por dentro, creyó que era lo mejor, no quería que la viera así, en ese estado de enfermo postrado en cama…

-ay querida… tan inteligente que saliste-la muchacha sonrió al oír eso-¿Cómo están todos por allá? ¿Cómo te llevas con el apuesto príncipe?-hubo un silencio detrás de la línea-¿hija?... ¿ha sido muy malo?

-mamá… me arrepiento de haber venido…-confesó apenada-sé que es mi deber pero… aquí todos son tan desagradables y… salvajes… comen carne a toda hora-se quejó-no tienen casi nada de frutas, todo es rojo-frunció el gesto al recordarlo-y todos son tan fuertes y grandes… no sé…-oyó como su madre suspiraba tras la confesión de su hija

-llevas solo dos días amor… dale tiempo a los Saiyayin, pronto se casaran y tendrán que-

-no habrá boda-interrumpió la joven, hubo otro silencio detrás de la línea.

-¿se suspendió el trato? ¿Te han tratado bien?-interrogó preocupada la Reina

-no madre… acá no funcionan igual-hizo una mueca-no se casan como en la tierra, y para serte sincera…. En teoría ya me casé-confesó de mala gana

-¿QUÉ?-gritó la mujer, dejándole adolorido el oído a la joven

-eso mamá… ya somos marido y mujer…-sentía la respiración agitada de su madre y empezó a preocuparse

-Bulma… ¿Cómo es eso?... ¿consumaron el matrimonio?-preguntó temerosa la mujer.

-…..-tragó fuerte, no sabía si decirle la verdad, no quería preocuparla, prefirió omitir detalles-si mamá…

-¿fue gentil?-cerró los ojos pensando en que responderle a su madre, no estaba acostumbrada a mentir-oh… Bulma querida… cuanto lo siento-como la conocía su madre… no había esperado ni cinco minutos por que hablara y ya sabía la respuesta, se sorprendió un poco-no… no sé qué decirte amor… me siento fatal

-no mamá, no te sientas así… no fue tan malo-mintió-es solo… que fue un poco bruto nada más…-hubo un silencio detrás de la línea

-deberías enseñarle a ser cariñoso…-Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿enseñarle a ser cariñoso? Resopló pesadamente con solo pensarlo.

-no importa mamá… ¿Cómo esta Tight?-preguntó temerosa

-bien… esta como siempre, yo creo que nos veremos para el comité de naciones interplanetarias-la princesa se quedó pensando un momento-será en Vegetasei

-aaah… y ¿Cuándo será?-preguntó entusiasmada

-no lo sé bien… creo que pronto-estaba tan ensimismada en la conversación que no escuchó los pasos firmes que se dirigían a su cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente se dio cuenta de su torpeza, se volteó rápidamente para ver quien había interrumpido su conversación-le preguntaré a tu padre-tragó fuerte al ver a Vegeta mirándola sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos y las cejas alzadas.

-mamá debo cortar… hablamos otro día-escuchó un lamento de su madre, y se maldijo internamente por la situación-te quiero mucho

-yo te quiero más querida-Bulma sonrío al oírlo, olvidando por completo la presencia de su esposo.

-yo te quiero aún más-respondió ensimismada en la costumbre que tenían, se despidieron y apagó el comunicador, olvidando que se había despedido de su madre porque ya no se encontraba sola. Se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula del príncipe, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, su rostro no expresaba mucho.

-hola…-musitó despacio la princesa, al oír la voz de la mujer el Saiyayin reaccionó, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿de dónde había sacado ese comunicador? Ósea que no se sentía mal… eran excusas para conseguirse ese aparato. La idea lo enfureció, esa muchacha malcriada no entendía que no estaba en la tierra y que no podía hacer lo que quería. Pero se lo haría entender.

-así que… tu criadita te ayudo a conseguirte esa mierda-soltó con desprecio, mirándola fijamente, dirigiéndole una mirada más fría que de costumbre-a ella la puedo eliminar pero a ti…. Solo te puedo castigar por mentirosa-rugió, sobresaltando a la terrícola quién se apresuró en responder

-nooo estás mal-se levantó lentamente, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo rápido, el dolor no se lo permitía-Leila no tiene nada que ver lo juro… si me sentía mal, este comunicador-se giró para verlo-lo hice yo y Leila no me ayudó-confesó preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga. El príncipe abrió la boca levemente a causa de la sorpresa, ¿le estaba diciendo que ella lo había creado?

-¿Qué?

-el día que fui a su cuartel a hablar con mamá… pasé a los laboratorios y pedí lo que no usaban-miró a sus pies descalzos, como un niño que confiesa una mentira o una travesura, se dio cuenta que estaba con su pijama solamente y se ruborizó, usaba unos short que apenas cubrían su trasero y una camiseta holgada, se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que él la había visto desnuda la noche anterior.

-¿tú lo hiciste?-cuestionó incrédulo, no solía sorprenderse, pero una princesa científica sí que era motivos como para hacerlo.

-si… es algo rustico, lo sé-volvió a mirar el aparato, esta vez un poco apenada-pero no tenía más materiales y ansiaba hablar en privado con mamá-terminó por confesar, caminó lentamente a su cama y se sentó-Leila no tiene nada que ver

-¿eres científica mujer?-caminó hasta estar en frente de la princesa, bajó su mirada a las piernas de la muchacha, y notó la extraña vestimenta, frunció las cejas molesto al ver lo exhibida qué estaba su piel, pero se calmó al convencerse que solo él la estaba viendo así.

-claro-afirmó orgullosa-soy la mente más brillante de la Tierra-se sorprendió que el Saiyayin no estuviese molesto y que por el contrario, estuviera interesado.

-y ¿Quién te autorizó a crear esa cosa?-preguntó con desdén, había cantado victoria muy pronto, ¿acaso tenía que pedir permiso para todo en ese planeta? Resopló molesta.

-quería hablar con mamá ¿Qué tiene de malo?-se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del príncipe. Debía reconocer que la mujer era valiente, su apariencia ocultaba su verdadera identidad-no hice nada malo… o que ¿también se les prohíbe a las mujeres ser científicas?

-no…-respondió meditando, suspiró y la observó fijamente, Bulma tragó en seco al notar la mirada del Saiyayin, era como la de anoche, con un brillo lascivo en sus iris negros e intensos, claro… ¿Por qué otro motivo iría a su cuarto?... el hombre levantó su mano derecha y la posó en su pierna, sintió el calor del contacto de la piel bronceada del príncipe y dio un leve respingo, comenzó a ascender por su muslo, con firmeza hasta llegar a su vientre, se coló debajo de la tela, antes de que pudiera seguir la mujer detuvo el camino de su mano, el Saiyayin fijó su vista en el rostro de la princesa que lucía seguro, sin miedo ni dudas. Cosa que lo asombró.

-me siento mal-confeso sin vergüenza ante el príncipe-¿puedes esperar para otro día?-los ojos negros del hombre se abrieron con fuerza, pero que mujer más excepcional… después de lo sucedido anoche no tenía ni un mínimo de rastro de miedo o sumisión. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para someterla?

-eso no me interesa-estaba cada vez más interesado en la respuesta y reacción de su mujer.

-bien… Vegeta-su corazón dio un salto inexplicable al oír su nombre de los labios de la terrícola, que no alcanzó a pensar en que había no lo había llamado con el título correspondiente-terminaré estando en cama todo el tiempo-juntó sus cejas molesta y dibujó una mueca en sus labios rosados-ni siquiera he recorrido los alrededores!-señaló indignada, el pulso del Saiyayin comenzó a latir con fuerza… se sentía extraño. Y era culpa de ella.

Se separó de la piel de la chica, y sin darle explicación alguna salió de su cuarto. Caminó hasta su habitación que estaba en frente de la de ella. Cerró la puerta con pesar y se quedó de pie, pensando, entendiendo, analizando lo que le estaba pasando, era una sensación nueva.

Había ido al cuarto de Bulma con la determinación de tener sexo con su mujer, le importaba poco la excusa de que estaba adolorida, quería hacérselo otra vez, sentirla, estuvo pensando en ella todo el día durante el entrenamiento, en su cuerpo, en sus gemidos de dolor, estuvo todo el día ansioso. Al verla, su tiempo se detuvo, pensó que ella lloraría al verlo o se asustaría, pero no, no lo hizo, se despidió de su madre amorosamente, ¿Qué formas eran esas de hablar?, ¿Qué se querían?... ¿quererse?, ella quería a su madre… ella quería…

Lo sorprendió, encontrarse con que había creado un aparato para comunicarse, resultaba que era científica, no podía sentirse más conforme con la decisión que había tomado, elegir a la princesa rebelde le estaba resultando interesante, demasiado para su gusto, nunca había estado pensando en una mujer, y desde que la conoció o pensaba en entrenar o en ella. Era uno o lo otro. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Seguramente se le pasaría pronto, la terrícola llevaba en su vida unos cuantos días, cuando se acostumbrara a su presencia, se esfumaría el calor por ella, se auto convencía de aquello.

Habitación de Bulma

Esa mañana se había decido a recorrer ese extraño planeta. Pero lo haría sin escolta, no quería tener a un Saiyayin enorme con el cabello más largo que ella detrás todo el tiempo. Se escabulliría y lo perdería en el camino.

No quería tener problemas con el príncipe, por lo que optó por usar un vestido simple, que le tapaba un poco más abajo que las rodillas, de color rosa pálido, con escote recto, de tela ligera, que era conveniente para el calor que hacía en el planeta. El dolor ya podía disimularlo, no le daría el gusto a ese mono salvaje, ella era una chica fuerte y podía cuidarse sola.

Después del desayuno con los Saiyayin, el que no fue tan malo… creyó que la molestarían o algo por no haberse presentado el día anterior, pero no fue así, Vegeta la ignoró más que de costumbre, se había preparado para algún comentario molesto o una gélida mirada, pero no fue así.

Se alegró por ello y decidió seguir con su plan, le pidió a su escolta que le trajera unas frutas, que estaba acostumbrada a comerlas y que desde que había llegado que no probaba alguna, el Saiyayin, de muy mala gana accedió, él no era un sirviente, era un escolta, debía protegerla no alimentarla, suspiró y siguió la petición de la futura Reina.

Una vez que vio desaparecer a su escolta, corrió lejos del palacio, sacó una de sus capsulas y la presionó, disolviéndose el humo para dejar ver una bicicleta. Se subió y empezó a pedalear sin ningún rumbo fijo en mente. Siguió un camino que estaba detrás del palacio, miraba los alrededores con cautela, en esa parte del recorrido no se veía ningún ser viviente, animales o Saiyayin. El aire soplaba ligeramente, moviendo sus flecos y revolviendo algunos mechones de su cara limitándole la vista. Tuvo que detener la bicicleta para ordenar su cabello, quizás debería cortarlo, le llegaba casi a la cintura y empezaba a molestar.

Cuando ordenó sus mechones turquesas notó que se había detenido en una curva del camino, habían unos cuantos árboles, que no dejaban ver el paisaje del todo. Escuchó unos gritos desde el "bosque", gritos de hombre. Algo le decía que debía irse rápido de ahí, pero su curiosidad era más, encapsuló su medio de transporte de dos ruedas y se adentró en él pequeño grupo de arbustos, siguiendo la voz.

Caminó por unos cuantos minutos más, los arboles tenían las hojas rojas, lucían como si estuvieran entrando en época de otoño, se preguntó si eso era lo que pasaba en Vegetasei o si simplemente eran así. Se dio cuenta que sabía muy poco del planeta _. Quizás podría preguntarle a Vegeta_ , sacó esa idea de su cabeza al pensar que el Saiyayin podría reaccionar de mala forma.

Finalmente vio en el prado a un hombre, parecía estar entrenando, daba patadas y puños al aire, lo vio ascender al cielo y se sorprendió, jamás había visto a alguien volar, se preguntó si el príncipe también lo hacía. Notó que el hombre era un Saiyayin, cuando pudo diferenciar su cabello en punta supo de quién se trataba.

¿Qué haría la Mano del Rey entrenando en un prado lejos del palacio? Había escuchado que tenían salas de entrenamiento, aparte, se supone que él debía hacer otras cosas, como manejar asuntos diplomáticos, siguió escondida viendo el entrenamiento en secreto de aquel sujeto.

Lo vio bajar al suelo a descansar, respiraba agitado, pensó en darse la vuelta e irse, y seguir con su camino, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué te ocultas?-la voz provenía del hombre que había visto volar, pero esa no era la voz de Bardock, se giró a verlo y notó que el Saiyayin era mucho más joven que la Mano del Rey y no llevaba cicatrices en su rostro. ¿Cómo podían parecerse tanto?

-lo siento… solo pasaba por aquí. No quise interrumpir-confesó apenada, mientras caminaba hacia el chico, era más alto que ella y definitivamente más alto que el príncipe, también lucía un escultural cuerpo, tragó en seco al notarlo. Todos los Saiyayin eran así, con cuerpos llenos de músculos y de imponentes presencias. Pero él, él no lucía así, se veía diferente, hasta le era familiar.

-no te preocupes-sonrió el hombre-ya pensaba en descansar jajajaja-su risa resonó en los oídos de la princesa, ¿un Saiyayin estaba riendo amigablemente?, no daba crédito a lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

-vaya… así que los Saiyayin tienen sentido del humor-dijo más para sí misma que para el chico.

-jajajja algunos, yo por lo menos si-le sonrió gentilmente, sintió sus mejillas arder, se acercó a él y se dejó caer en el suelo, no sabía porque pero ese Saiyayin le llamó la atención, no era como el resto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó curiosa.

-Go… Kakarotto-respondió tocándose la nuca y sonriendo nuevamente.

-Ka… Kakarotto? Que nombre más raro ajaja yo me llamo-

-Bulma-respondió el hombre interrumpiéndola, la princesa abrió los ojos como plato-no te asombres ajaja todos en Vegetasei sabemos de ti-le sonrió otra vez, la chica frunció las cejas extrañada.

-¿Por qué?... ósea…-miró el suelo buscando respuestas.

-eres la comidilla del planeta ajajaj eres popular acá-el joven la miró atento

-ah… por ser la esposa del príncipe-musitó

-eeh no solo por eso-meditó mirando hacia el cielo-dijeron que eras una hembra muy bella y exótica-la miró a los ojos-y no se equivocaban ajajaj-el rostro de la chica se ruborizó al oír esas palabras…

-gracias… supongo… -miró el suelo mientras terminaba de hablar-aunque me gustaría ser conocida por otras cosas…

-yo te conocía desde antes-le confesó el muchacho, al escuchar eso la princesa de volteó a mirarlo sorprendida-eres la princesa de la Tierra… y viví ahí mucho tiempo-terminó de hablar mientras miraba la nada-por eso sabía de ti.

-¿Por qué viviste en la tierra?-preguntó consternada

-eh… no te vayas a enojar eh ajajaj-sonrió nerviosamente-me enviaron allí cuando era un bebé, para purgarlo-los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par-no te asustes-se apresuró en aclarar mientras movía sus manos torpemente-era solo un bebé y mi misión falló ajajaj, me golpeé en la cabeza y perdí mi memoria-pausó-me adoptó un viejo… mi abuelito… y me crió ahí-le sonrió

-aaah-musitó entendiendo el por qué ese Saiyayin era diferente, y claro, por eso se le hacía familiar, él fue criado en la tierra, era como un humano, se alegró profundamente al encontrar a una persona así-y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-eh… mi padre se contactó conmigo al notar que no habían respuestas mías-pensó-como la Tierra se había convertido en un planeta importante para Vegetasei, omitieron mi misión fallida… y me llevaron de regreso

-pero… tu no los recordabas ¿o sí?-el muchacho negó con la cabeza

-no… pero en la Tierra no tenía a nadie… mi abuelito había fallecido, y estaba solo… cuando llegó mi padre y me explicó todo, entendí muchas cosas de mi vida…-musitó despacio el joven.

-aah… lo lamento-dijo la princesa

-no te preocupes… llegué a Vegetasei hace unos cinco años, ya me acostumbré-miró al cielo-aunque aún extraño la comida de la Tierra ajajajja

-yo también! Oh Ka… Kakato que bueno conocerte-rió la joven

-jajajaja es Kakarotto ajajaj también me es extraño-confesó el muchacho, ante la respuesta del Saiyayin la princesa rió avergonzada por su error-pero puedes llamarme Goku-le sonrió-así me llamó mi abuelito… y he vivido la mayor parte del tiempo así… no me molestaría que me llamaras de esa forma

-¿Goku?-preguntó uniendo las ideas-¿en serio que te llamó Goku?

-si-musitó sorprendido por la reacción de la princesa

-wow… que buen nombre ajajaj-el Saiyayin la miró sin entender lo que decía-es que… en la Tierra hay una leyenda, sobre un ser que se llama Son Goku…-esperó al ver la reacción del oyente, al notarlo interesado prosiguió-también conocido como el Rey Mono-miró el pasto rojizo y empezó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba su relato-El Rey Mono nació de una roca mítica y tras saltar de una cascada en la Montaña, fue proclamado como el Rey de los Monos por sus grandes hazañas-le sonrió- pronto se dio cuenta de que algún día llegaría el día de su muerte y emprendió un viaje en busca de la inmortalidad-pausó mirando al cielo-dominó los poderes de la trasformación, era capaz de volar entre las nubes y dar saltos muy altos.

-ooh… por mi colita me puso así… -musitó mirando la nada

-jajaj yo creo que fue más que por tu colita-le sonrió al joven-un nombre muy bien pensado… Goku-el Saiyayin le devolvió la sonrisa-el Rey Mono fue enviado desde el cielo hasta la Tierra… y tú desde el espacio-volvió a mirar el pasto-seguramente tu abuelito sabía que venías de otro planeta

-puede ser… jajaja ahora me gusta más mi nombre, gracias Bulma-la chica se sorprendió de que no la llamase con su título, del asombro pasó a la alegría, Goku era un sujeto muy agradable, el primero que conocía en Vegetasei, que fuera Saiyayin, ¿tenían que ser Saiyayin criados en otros planetas para ser simpáticos y agradables?-oh… perdón… princesa jejejej

-no! Puedes decirme Bulma-se apresuró en contradecirlo-me gusta… ¿seamos amigos Goku?-le preguntó mientras alzaba su mano para que esté le devolviera el gesto, al ser criado en la Tierra, seguramente entendería, el Saiyayin al ver la mano de la joven, sonrió y tomó su mano, correspondiendo el gesto, la mano delicada y pequeña era cubierta por completo por la gran mano Saiyayin.

-claro Bulma-le sonrió a la princesa

-….-se quedó observando los rasgos del Saiyayin-Terrícola unos minutos, era apuesto, lucía ingenuo y alegre, su pelo alborotado cubría su frente, sus ojos eran negros al igual que el príncipe, pero estos no reflejaban maldad alguna. Era tan distinto a su esposo-te pareces mucho a la Mano del Rey-musitó despacio

-aaah es que es mi padre jejejejej-se golpeó mentalmente al no atar los cabos

-aaah ya veo… ósea que perdonaron que fallaras en la misión por eso-lo miró acusadora-no porque la Tierra era importante-se burló

-jajajaja ahora que lo dices puede ser ajajajajaj de todos modos… aún no encajo en este lugar-miró al cielo pensativo

-Goku… ¿quieres ser mi escolta?-el hombre al escuchar esa pregunta se volteó a verla seriamente

-no puede ser Bulma-los ojos de la muchacha se entristecieron-solo los soldados de Elite están a cargo de la guardia de la realeza-la chica lo miraba entendiendo la situación-y yo soy un soldado de tercera clase

-pero si eres muy fuerte-musitó

-no lo suficiente-la miró decidido

-si fueras mi escolta sería todo más sencillo-confesó mirando el sendero, el joven al no entender preguntó

-¿te molesta Raditz? ¿Ha hecho algo que te desagrade?-al escuchar el nombre de su escolta la muchacha se volteó a verlo

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Raditz? ¿Eso también es conocimiento de todo Vegetasei?-interrogó molesta

-no… no que yo sepa-confesó sin entender la molestia de la princesa-es que Raditz es mi hermano mayor-la sorpresa de la chica se veía reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? Ósea… que también es hijo de Bardock-afirmó mirando el cielo-wo… que chico es el mundo… oye-se volteó a verlo-pero si él si es de la elite ¿Por qué tu no?

-aaah… como estuve mucho tiempo en la Tierra, decidieron que debo entrenar como los demás Saiyayin un par de años más y ahí verán si subo de rango-confesó mirándola a los ojos-aunque… no quiero ser de la elite la verdad

-¿Por qué no Goku?-preguntó interesada

-tendría que estar en misiones extrañas… como cuidar a la princesa-la miró acusadora-jajajajajajajajaja

-ajajajjajaajajaja eso fue cruel Goku-rió estrepitosamente-oh… no sabes cuánto me alegra conocerte-

-ajaja ¿sí? ¿Por qué?-preguntó inocente

-eeh…-miró el cielo mientras ordenaba sus ideas-aquí son todos muy desagradables, eres el primer Saiyayin simpático que conozco

-¿te llevas bien con el Príncipe Vegeta?-la pregunta sobresaltó a la princesa, desvió la mirada de su nuevo amigo

-no la verdad…-confesó-pésimo… nos llevamos pésimo ajajaj

-pero él ya te reclamó-contestó el joven mirándola atentamente, el rostro de la joven enrojeció abruptamente ante la declaración de Goku

-¿co como lo sabes?-preguntó curiosa y avergonzada-¿todo Vegetasei también lo sabe?

-eeh no lo sé… pero es que-miró su cuello-estás marcada Bulma-la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, la marca en su cuello… ¿para eso era?

-aah… ¿sabes sobre eso de la unión?-preguntó avergonzada, el joven asintió con fuerza y entusiasmo-¿me explicarías un poco?...-Goku la miró extrañado, si ya estaba unida al príncipe ¿Por qué quería saber?-es que… no entiendo cómo y porque pasaron las cosas-miró sus pies para evitar la mirada del hombre

-ah ya veo… eh cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer, se unen-respondió alegre, el rostro de la muchacha no reflejaba nada, al entender que Goku no diría más detalles se alteró

-solo ¿eso dirás? No sabes más o ¿no tiene mayor explicación?-preguntó alzando la voz, el joven rió nervioso al ver que había hecho enfadar a la princesa, y movió sus manos tratando de calmarla

-bien bien ok… calma… eh-miró el cielo pensando-la marca que llevas en el cuello es la muestra de que le perteneces al príncipe-un espasmo recorrió su esbelto cuerpo, la rabia y la ira se apoderó de su pecho ¿Qué le pertenecía a Vegeta? Ella no era un objeto, era libre, nadie podía apoderarse de ella-nadie puede tocarte aparte de él… y la marca que lleva él en su cuello es la prueba de que él te pertenece-sonrió el joven a la princesa… ¿la marca de él en el cuello? ¿Ella también debía morderlo? Pero no lo hizo… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Influía en algo?-esa es la prueba ante el pueblo Saiyayin que ustedes se pertenecen en cuerpo y alma… y que nada puede deshacer esa unión… esas marcas no se borraran.

La joven trago saliva-Goku… si… si una de las partes no completó la unión ¿es importante?-el joven la miró sin entender

-mmm la verdad no lo sé…. Nunca he sabido de algo así-se encogió de hombros-no sabría decirte ¿Por qué preguntas Bulma?-la chica de cabello turquesa negó con la cabeza

-no es nada… es solo que las cosas se hacen distintas en la Tierra… por eso no entendía

-aaaah-respondió comprendiendo-claro… yo me casé por las leyes de la tierra y también por las de Vegetasei-le sonrió, dejando a una muy sorprendida princesa

-¿Qué? ¿Estás casado?-preguntó anonadada, mirando fijamente a los ojos del Saiyayin

-¡claro! Hace bastante tiempo jejeje-admitió acariciando su cabeza.

-aaah-respondió desilusionada, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿acaso se estaba formando falsas ideas con Goku? No… solo le llamó la atención que un chico como el ya estuviera casado, se veía más joven que Vegeta-¿Qué edad tienes?

-20 y ¿tú?-le sonrió mientras el viento mecía sus mechones negros que desafiaban la gravedad

-15-musitó sujetando sus mechones rebeldes, era solamente cinco años mayor que ella… no sabía la edad del príncipe por lo que no podía decir quién era mayor, físicamente se veía mayor Vegeta.

-aah… eres muy pequeña-escuchó hablar al Saiyayin-uhm…por eso no te llevas bien con el príncipe… -meditó mirando el cielo-mi esposa tiene mi misma edad y nos llevamos bastante bien-era primera vez que nombraba a su mujer, pensó la joven

-la verdad no sé qué edad tiene Vegeta… obviamente sé que es mayor que yo-se encogió de hombros, miró al chico que la observaba asombrado.

-¿no lo llamas príncipe?-preguntó interesado

-no… no se comporta como tal-bufó-además… nunca he llamado por títulos y eso… aparte si se supone que es mi marido… es un poco frío llamarlo así ¿no?

-si… tienes razón… ¿sabes?-la miró sonriendo-siento que harás muy feliz al príncipe-el rostro de la chica enrojeció al instante en que oyó esa afirmación, pasando desapercibido con el entorno rojo del planeta.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-preguntó mirando sus pies, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-no lo sé… no eres como una princesa normal-rió-eso le gustará-la miró directamente a los ojos-estoy seguro que por eso te eligió

-…-se quedó muda por unos cuantos minutos sin saber que responderle a su ahora nuevo amigo, ¿Qué Vegeta sería feliz con ella? Pero si ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta… la veía solamente como una mujer objeto, o eso se decía así misma, era un tipo agresivo y cruel, y con ella también lo era. No mostraba ni un ápice de comprensión o dulzura ¿Por qué creería que él la eligió por eso?... es más… ahora que su amigo se lo decía, no tenía idea del porque el príncipe la había elegido a ella antes que su hermana mayor, siempre creyó que Tight era la indicada para esa labor y que su belleza y gracia cautivaba a todos, pero a Vegeta no pareció interesarle… ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? No se atrevía a preguntarle, es más, estaba segura que él tampoco le contestaría… llevaban tan poco tiempo conociéndose que seguramente esa respuesta se contestaría con el tiempo… quizás.

-aaaay que hambre tengo… ¿tú no Bulma?-la pregunta del Saiyayin la sacó de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente notó que era tarde, y que seguramente ya estaban por almorzar en el palacio y se metería en problemas si los hacía esperar otra vez, se levantó rápidamente y miró a Goku que seguía sentado mirándola atentamente.

-diablos… debo irme-sacó su bicicleta de la capsula-Goku fue un gusto conocerte pero debo irme… me regañaran si llego tarde-le dijo agobiada-eeh… ¿podemos vernos mañana?-preguntó con timidez

-¡claro! Entreno aquí todos los días- contesto lleno de alegría, contagiando a la joven, que le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡genial! Nos vemos mañana… adiós Goku-se despidió mientras se subía a su bicicleta, le costaría irse entre medio de los árboles, pero sería más rápido que usando sus propios pies.

Pedaleo alegre hacia el palacio, en un solo día se había ganado dos amigos, ambos igual de simpáticos y confiables. Tenía esperanza en que su vida en Vegetasei con la presencia de Leila y Goku… sería diferente. Sería más grata. Ya no se sentía sola. Haría lo posible para mantener el contacto con Goku todos los días, era lo más cercano a un compañero Terrícola, y no lo perdería por ningún motivo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado C: y que no hayan faltas ortográficas :c y que se haya entendido C:

muchas gracias por leer C:


	6. Chapter 6

Quería darles las gracias por sus review :D! me alegra que les guste esta humilde historia C:

* * *

Capitulo 5

Acuerdo

Pedaleo a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió, nunca fue buena en actividades físicas por lo que a mucha rapidez no iba. El viento mecía su cabello tomado en todas direcciones, a pesar de llevarlo sujetado, sentía que estaba despeinada de todas formas.

No sabía qué hora era, ni cuan atrasada estaba para el almuerzo, esto estaba volviéndose una cruel tortura. En su palacio, la dejaban ser y hacer y deshacer sin mayor problema, no iba resguardada por nadie, aunque le asignaran guardias de todas formas, ella lo evadía y sus padres estaban consciente de ello, pero jamás le impusieron algo, para ser una princesa, en su vida le habían impuesto muy pocas situaciones, ¿quién iba a pensar que el único deber que le impondrían sería el matrimonio?

Un único deber, que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida. Que irónica podía ser la vida, la dejaron usar la ropa que quería, ir donde se le antojara, hacer cuan ocurrencia tuviese, para que tan solo una decisión le girara su vida en 360°. Quizás estaba exagerando, porque todos esos pensamientos eran por la molestia de tener que ajustarse a horarios y protocolos de su actual planeta.

Protocolos que revolvían toda su forma de actuar, pensar y vestir. Llevaba solo 4-5 días en Vegetasei, y ya estaba colapsada de la situación… ¿Qué le esperaba para el resto de sus días?

Le horrorizaba la sola idea de pensarlo, no quería una vida así. Quería ser feliz, hacer lo que quisiese ¿de qué servía ser Reina, si no podía hacer lo que quería? Seguramente Tight sabría la respuesta, es más, ella debía saber lo que implicaba ser una Reina. Reina… gobernar… ¿gobernar qué? ¿Un planeta de salvajes?

Pero en que estaba pensando… seguramente ella solo sería una pantalla, y estaría ahí de Reina modelo, posando junto al Rey, siendo totalmente invisible para cualquier situación política. Y claro, dar un heredero al trono… le era repulsiva la idea. Nunca pensó en ser madre, menos tener que serlo por obligación, y que el padre sea… un "príncipe". El príncipe de los salvajes, ese sujeto solo pensaba en dejar su legado, no en ser un padre, prácticamente sería madre soltera _. Pero no haré lo que quieren… no del todo al menos… tendrán a su heredero cuando yo quiera_ , se decía así misma mientras veía desde lejos el palacio, cada vez más cerca.

Vio a Raditz parado en el mismo lugar en que lo dejó, el hermano de Goku… que chico era el mundo, nunca pensó en que conocería a un Saiyayin tan agradable como Goku. Él no era como un Saiyayin, el hecho de que haya sido criado en la Tierra por un humano, lo hacía totalmente diferente, y se daba cuenta de aquello. Era un hombre excepcional, pensaba seriamente en pedir que él fuera su escolta, apenas se volviera un soldado de elite, como él dijo.

A tan solo unos metros de distancia, pudo ver las facciones del hermano mayor de su amigo, lucía molesto y nervioso, una mueca dibujada en sus labios, cuando enfocó su mirada en la princesa, abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo el artefacto de dos ruedas como si fuera la primera vez que viese uno, eso le divirtió un poco a la pelo turquesa, pensar que cosas tan triviales para ella eran totalmente novedosos para ellos le hacía gracia. No notó que el Saiyayin no solamente se sorprendió por la bicicleta que usaba, fue en lo primero que se fijó sí, pero la primera impresión dio paso al asombro por ver las piernas de la chica que se exponían a causa del viento que soplaba en contra del cuerpo de la terrícola, no eran piernas femeninas que solía ver, no tenía músculos trabajados, se veían sumamente débiles, pero atractivas, eran redondeadas y níveas, jamás había visto una hembra como la mujer del príncipe, todos en Vegetasei pensaban igual, la hembra era sublime, se podían apreciar sus tributos físicos con la vestimenta extraña que usaba, su piel se veía suave e invitaba a ser explorada. Cuando le asignaron la escolta de la princesa, el honor inundó su enorme pecho, cuando la conoció, sintió que tuvo suerte, la muchacha era hermosa, y bastante agradable de tratar, creyó que sería una hembra petulante, pero no, tenía carácter sí, pero no era una princesa molesta. Sin darse cuenta acumuló saliva en su boca, cuando la princesa se detuvo en frente, tragó disimuladamente, la vio bajar de la "cosa" que se movía.

-lo siento Raditz… eh… vi una ardilla…- _diablos… seguramente no existían en este planeta_ -eeh un animal-desvió la vista del Saiyayin, no quería que la viera y descubriera mintiendo, debía trabajar en ello. Sacó la capsula de su bicicleta y presionó el botón.

-Princesa no debe andar por ahí sola-lo vio fruncir las cejas y mirarla molesto, quizás se le pasaría si le contara que conoció a su hermano, pero desechó esa idea al instante, si le contaba que había conocido a Goku, ya no podría engañarlo para encontrarse con él a escondidas, y debía ser a escondidas porque él no la dejaría ir sola.-mi deber es protegerla y lo primero que hace es salir sola

-si si si… lo siento, es que era muy lindo el animalito-pasó de largo por donde se encontraba Raditz, sin ver la reacción del Saiyayin-¿voy muy tarde para el almuerzo?

-¿animalito lindo? Pero… en Vegetasei… ¿ah?-al captar la pregunta de la adolescente, el rostro del hermano de Kakarotto se tornó pálido-¡rayos! Princesa debemos correr…-al ver el rostro del Saiyayin, apresuró el ritmo, dando pasos largos por los pasillos del jardín, sentía al hijo de Bardock caminar detrás de ella-princesa… deberíamos correr.

-no correré por un tonto almuerzo Raditz-declaró la terrícola-¿me debes dejar en el comedor?-preguntó mirando hacia atrás.

-si princesa-sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la vio voltearse a hablarle, su pelo estaba alborotado, pero no le restaba ni un ápice de belleza. Por el contrario

-no te preocupes… debes tener hambre-musitó mientras entraba finalmente al palacio-ve a comer, ya me sé el camino-le sonrió, respiro profundamente, inhalando el aroma de la hembra, un aroma dulce pensó, ¡qué suerte tenía el príncipe! Él podía ver ese cuerpo desnudo y disfrutarlo, mientras que él, al igual que muchos otros, solo lo podía admirar disimuladamente, como deseaban estar en su lugar.

-pero… no es correcto…-antes de que alguno siguiera protestando, en el salón de entrada apareció una criada, lucía nerviosa e inquieta, cuando vio a la princesa corrió ante ellos, reverenció y habló rápido.

-princesa el Rey está muy molesto… sígame-pidió suplicante, al ver el gesto de la sirvienta, Bulma tomó su mano y caminó rápido hacia el comedor, la criada, al igual que el Saiyayin, solo se sorprendieron por la reacción de la chica, nunca habían visto semejante gesto y consideración hacia la servidumbre por parte de la realeza.

Bulma caminó lo más rápido que pudo, no estaba nerviosa, pero no quería meter en problemas a la servidumbre por sus descuidos, paró en seco en frente de la puerta del comedor, vio a los guardias abrir la puerta y entró rápido, pensó en dar alguna excusa apenas ingresará al salón, pero al ver los semblantes de los Saiyayin enmudeció.

¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran una presencia tan imponente? Desprendían fuerza y desprecio por los poros, tragó en seco y caminó rápido hasta la mesa, miró al Rey que lucía serio, no se veía molesto como creyó que estaría, volteó a ver al príncipe, quién, nuevamente la ignoraba.

-perdón… salí a recorrer y no tenía hora-se disculpó mientras se sentaba, el Rey la observaba con detenimiento, lucía alborotada, como si hubiera estado entrenando levemente o algo así, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa, y su cabello turquesa totalmente fuera de su lugar.

-¿te gustó lo que viste?-terminó por preguntar mientras alzaba su copa y bebía el líquido burdeo.

-eh claro-respondió rápido, no había explorado mucho… pero lo que vio si le gustó, el Saiyayin-terrícola le agradó demasiado, y prefería pensar en él, si se trataba de decir si algo le gustaba de lo que vio.

-tienes toda una vida para recorrer este planeta princesa-dijo el Rey, sintió una estocada en el pecho con esa afirmación, ella lo sabía, pero que se lo recordara le resultaba hiriente, aunque sabía, que el hombre no se lo dijo con mala intención, que fuera un asunto sensible para ella era otro tema.

-si…-musitó, miró la mesa y nuevamente carne por todos lados, esta vez no lo aguantó, prefirió hablar al respecto-eh… ¿podría pedir algo más para comer?-preguntó sin vergüenza alguna, ambos hombres detuvieron sus acciones y la miraron atentos.

-¿algo anda mal con la comida princesa?-volvió a hablarle el Rey, lo miró unos segundos y luego al príncipe, que esta vez si la observó.

-no… la comida es perfecta-no pudo evitar fruncir el gesto cuando dijo eso-es solo… ehm quería pedir alguna ensalada o frutas… si es posible claro-terminó hablando apenada, se sintió extraña mientras ambos "hombres" la miraban atentos. Pero sobre todo… la mirada de Vegeta puesta en su cuerpo la inquietó, no sabía porque, pero simplemente le incomodó. Sintió algo extraño en su abdomen. ¿Estaba nerviosa quizás?

-ya veo… por eso has comido tan poco princesa-musitó el Rey- traigan cosas verdes y frutas para la princesa-habló con desdén a un guardia que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, el hombre caminó rápidamente hacia la salida-por eso eres tan menuda-habló mientras se echaba un bocado de comida a su boca.

¿Menuda?... volvió su vista a la mesa incomoda, ¿Qué tenía de malo ser menuda? No era su culpa no tener un cuerpo voluptuoso y majestuoso como las otras hembras, _si eso era lo que buscaban deberían haber casado-unido al principito con una Saiyayin de elite_ , pensó indignada. Miró al principito, encontrándose directamente con su mirada. Sus profundos, intensos y gélidos ojos se encontraron con los oceánicos y brillantes de ella. Se permitió hundirse en su mirada, la que por mucho que intentó, no le transmitía nada. Definitivamente su "matrimonio" estaba destinado al fracaso, no pensaba en que se estaba adelantando, simplemente esa química que debía producirse entre dos personas, en ellos no existía. No irradiaba interés ni atracción por ella, no sabía porque le molestaba. No entendía porque la eligió si no sentía algo por ella, era obvio que amor no sería, seguramente los Saiyayin ni siquiera sabían lo que era el amor, pero atracción… esa simple palabra podía dar hincapié para algo más… para que se llevaran bien por lo menos…

Pero… ¿Cómo podían llevarse bien, si ni tiempo pasaban juntos? Lo veía solo a las horas de la comidas, había ido a su cuarto dos noches, y fuera de eso no sabía más de él… si recién estaban iniciando su relación, y ni siquiera había mayor contacto… ¿Qué le esperaba para los siguientes años? Estaba preocupada, no quería una vida marital así. No creía en tener la suerte de vivir un amor como el de sus padres, pero no quería experimentar un matrimonio así, que el día de mañana, cuando obligadamente fuera madre, no pudiera decirle a su hija o hijo, que amaba a su padre y que nació por amor… definitivamente sonaba como un cliché. Y seguramente era un mito en ese planeta. Pero aunque siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que se viera envuelta en un matrimonio arreglado, también, siempre tuvo la fe de que se podía convertir en un buen y agradable matrimonio. Pero, muy a su pesar, no veía oportunidad para lograrlo con Vegeta.

-aquí está lo que me pidió majestad-la voz de una criada la sacó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera la vio entrar, observó la bandeja que traía verduras y frutas de ese planeta. No pudo evitar emocionarse, siempre le gustaba disgustar alimentos nuevos, y hace mucho que no probaba una buena ensalada de frutas y verduras. Extrañaba de sobremanera la comida terrestre… definitivamente le pediría a su madre que le trajera de todo, cuando viniese por el comité de naciones interplanetarias, lo que le recordó que no sabía cuándo era exactamente.

-Rey Vegeta-habló mientras la mujer del servicio le dejaba la comida en su lugar de la mesa, el Saiyayin la miró en cuanto oyó su nombre, lo que no vio es que el príncipe también le puso atención cuando comenzó a hablar-mi madre me dijo que pronto se celebraría el comité de naciones… y que sería acá-habló pausadamente para no enredarse con las ideas, el Rey bebió un sorbo de su copa y la posó en la mesa-¿Cuándo será?

-será en un mes más-respondió el Rey Saiyayin, al instante miró a su hijo y habló-lo que me recuerda… que debemos fijar fecha para tu coronación Príncipe Vegeta-el nombrado le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos, miró su comida y tomó su copa, la bebió y sin soltarla habló.

-no sé si quiera que sea pronto…-musitó sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó exaltado el Rey, Bulma que miraba a ambos hombres, se sintió curiosa por la situación, ¿hablarían como Saiyayin civilizados o se agarrarían a golpes?

-quiero más misiones…-se volteó para ver a su progenitor-una vez siendo Rey no me moveré de Vegetasei a menos que hayan excepciones-declaró con voz ronca, de su vista puesta en su padre pasó a observar la copa, para luego alzarla para ver a su mujer, la que miraba atenta la situación, al verse sorprendida, se dio tiempo para probar la comida, tratando en vano de pasar desapercibida.

-…-miró a su hijo por varios minutos, no sabía que responderle, Vegeta era así… siempre se vio más involucrado en la acción que en las relaciones políticas, sabía que se desarrollaría bien como Rey, pero su hijo quería otras cosas. La sangre Saiyayin corría fuertemente por sus venas, y el deseo de pelear y ser el mejor salía a flote siempre. El orgullo Saiyayin era una prioridad en la vida de su hijo.

-quizás… si cambiáramos un poco los métodos de reinar-musitó mientras jugaba con su copa-no tendría problemas en coronarme luego-declaró firme alzando la vista hasta su padre.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó curioso el Rey, Vegeta observó a la terrícola que seguía atenta a la plática y respondió.

-no es momento de hablar de estas cosas en el comedor ¿o sí?-se echó un bocado a la boca, mientras su padre asentía con la cabeza. Bulma, al sentirse excluida, se concentró en su plato mientras hacia una mueca.

Que sujetos tan machistas, bueno, en su planeta tampoco se involucraba en esas cosas, no se lo permitían del todo, pero al menos no tenían problemas con que escucharan, a veces hasta tomaban en cuenta sus opiniones, suspiró y se dedicó a comer, la verdura de Vegetasei no sabía mal, eran sabores diferentes a la Tierra pero no malos, se podía acostumbrar.

Al terminar el almuerzo subió a su habitación cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a andar en bicicleta, siempre se consideró sedentaria, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba durmiendo, o en su laboratorio, entró a su cuarto y se estiró en la cama.

Cerró sus ojos y se rindió al sueño.

Sala de Entrenamiento

Siempre después de almuerzo entrenaba solo, en las mañanas se dedicaba a moler a golpes al resto de los Saiyayin de elite, que entrenaban junto a él, ninguno era un dolor de cabeza para él, por lo que a esa hora, se quedaba con una sala de entrenamiento para él solo.

Estiraba sus piernas y brazos sin concentrarse, estaba bastante aburrido de la situación ¿Cómo no podía haber un rival para él?

La idea de viajar un tiempo fuera de Vegetasei hacía eco en su cabeza, buscando algún contrincante digno de enfrentarse con el Príncipe de los Saiyayin. Quizás su padre tenía razón… él era el legendario Super Saiyayin pero ¿Qué implicaba ser un Super Saiyayin? ¿Cómo sabría que era el Saiyayin más fuerte si no tenía con quién comprobarlo? La idea de derrotar a Freezer pasó por su cabeza, era un desafío que quería darse el lujo de cumplirlo.

Sabía que todavía no estaba al nivel de derrotarlo, en este momento, él no era el más fuerte del universo, era Freezer, y por lo mismo seguiría siendo el más temido y "respetado".

No sabía cómo seguir entrenando así, nadie en su planeta era rival para él, cada vez lo estaba desesperando más la idea.

Pasó el resto de la tarde dando golpes al viento, lanzando ataques al aire, y en cuestión de segundos colocándose en frente de sus mismos ataques para defenderse.

Había dado un paso, le había hecho saber a su padre que no tenía intenciones de ser Rey aun, y este no se lo tomó mal, y lo mejor, se había manifestado con respecto a su futuro gobernado, el formar un consejo donde el poder no cayera absolutamente en los hombros del Rey era necesario a su parecer, si el Rey de Vegetasei siempre estaba en el planeta, demostraba debilidad frente al resto de la galaxia, debía salir y demostrar su fuerza. Estaba decidido a planteárselo a su padre.

Detuvo su entrenamiento en solitario para ver la hora, confirmando que ya debía ir a ducharse para la cena, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Podía asearse en la sala de entrenamiento, pero tenía ciertas manías, disfrutaba de un buen baño en su alcoba antes que en las duchas comunes, se desvistió, dejando su armadura y traje en el suelo. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se relajó bajo el agua fría que recorría su cuerpo, se quedó ahí, con la mente en blanco un tiempo, sentía sus músculos tensarse bajo el frío líquido.

No supo cuando la imagen de su mujer cruzó por sus pensamientos, su rostro abochornado y su despeinado cabello, sentada en frente de él esa tarde. Sus mejillas pintadas de rosa, haciendo juego con sus labios, se veía… apetecible. No sabía que otra palabra podía definirla, porque la palabra "adorable" no estaba en su vocablo.

Se propuso ignorarla el día de hoy, para poder concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sirvió poco, la ignoró por la mañana, no quiso verla, y una vez que le dirigía la mirada, y se encontraba ahora, bajo el agua pensando en ella. Cerró el grifo y salió con pesadez, se supone que quería relajarse, pero con ella en su cabeza no podía.

Ya no sabía que quería con ella. A ratos le molestaba, otras veces le llamaba la atención, sí, porque ¿Cómo era posible que con verla 3 veces al día lo hiciera pensar todo el día en ella? ¿Qué le había hecho esa terrícola?

No era posible… seguía diciéndose así mismo que era por el furor de los primeros días, que después de un par de semanas se le pasaría. Y así sería. Al fin de cuentas debía aceptar que era atractiva a su manera, por algo la había elegido. Era una criatura nueva dentro de su larga lista de especies conocidas. Y cuando siempre se fijó en hembras fuertes y atractivas, donde las disfrutaba una noche y luego todo terminaba, se encontraba con ella, una hembra menuda, como había dicho su padre, débil, demasiado débil, debía controlarse la próxima vez que la hiciera suya, si es que no quería dejarla postrada en cama como la primera vez. Se le escapó una carcajada al recordar los reproches de la terrícola de pelo turquesa.

En las costumbres de su planeta, a las hembras no se les exigía ser vírgenes para una unión, el sexo era un tema tratado con libertad, la unión era más rigurosa, al menos para la realeza.

No sabía las costumbres de la Tierra, pero su mujer nunca había estado con un hombre, y eso le produjo una enorme satisfacción, nunca le preocupó, nunca fue un tema para él, pero que nadie la haya tocado antes, lo hizo sentir bien… bastante bien. Era exclusivamente suya, y solo suya.

Sentía un poder de posesión sobre la mujer que nunca había imaginado sentir antes. Estaba empezando a asustarse, quizás si la tomaba nuevamente las hambres de poseerla se le pasarían, y claro que lo haría. Se sentía sumamente atraído sexualmente hacia su mujer. Haberla tenido una vez lo había dejado con las ganas de más, como si no la hubiera probado, como si no fuese suficiente. Esperaba hartarse esta noche. Sí, ya lo había decidido, pasaría la noche con ella, y no durmiendo precisamente.

Estuvo impaciente en toda la cena, la miraba de a ratos, lucía cansada, no sabía porque, pero esa no sería una excusa para él. La tomaría si o si, no esperaría más, ya había sido bastante gentil con ella… lucía el mismo "vestido" del día, definitivamente ella no actuaba como una princesa normal, otras se cambiarían de ropa todo el día como lo hacía su madre, pero ella no, seguía usando esa ropa que si fuera por él, la habría vaporizado desde que la vio usando ese vestido que mostraba sus piernas y que se ajustaba a sus senos. Para ser tan menuda, tenía buenas curvas, pero esas curvas solo debía apreciarlas él, no el resto de machos del planeta, ya estaba cansado de tanta mirada que le regalaban a su mujer, estaba bien que la miraran una vez para conocerla, pero no más… se moría de ganas de exterminar a cada Saiyayin que la mirara, pero si hacía eso quedaría solo en el planeta. Porque incluso su padre miraba a ratos a su mujer… a la larga lo entendía, era una hembra única en el planeta, era la envidia del planeta y eso solo aumentaba el ego que ya poseía.

La princesa había dejado de comer, mientras ellos iban por su tercer plato, la terrícola los observaba comer en silencio, quería levantarse e irse a la cama, había dormido toda la tarde y quería seguir haciéndolo, seguramente su período se aproximaba, era el único motivo que se le ocurría para estar tan buena para dormir. Cerraba los ojos pesadamente, sentía que se dormiría en la mesa si seguía ahí, compartir las comidas con los Saiyayin era como comer sola, nunca hablaban, no entendía para que comer todos juntos si ni siquiera se preguntaban cómo había estado su día.

Pidió permiso para retirarse y no le pusieron problema alguno, sentía que cada vez congeniaba un poquito más con el Rey, el hombre no era desagradable con ella, se notaba que trataba de hacer su estadía un poco más amena, cosa muy contraria a su hijo, que era indiferente con ella. Suspiró pensando en ello, se supone que su "marido" debería ser más atento, preocupado y agradable, pero esas palabras no encajaban para nada como características del príncipe Vegeta.

Se desvistió mientras llenaba la tina de agua tibia, tomó su cabello con un pinche rojo, definitivamente un baño la haría relajarse y dormir mejor que nunca. Se hundió en la bañera y cerró sus ojos descansando. Un silencio total, el vapor del cuarto se pegaba a su piel, haciéndola brillar, apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y se durmió.

Abrió los ojos al instante, o eso creyó, no supo bien cuanto tiempo pasó, sintió su cuerpo adormecido, el agua ya estaba fría, se levantó y tomó una toalla. El sueño estaba dominando su cuerpo como nunca antes, había dejado su pijama en el baño, tomó su pantaleta blanca con dibujos de fresas y las deslizó por sus piernas en pocos minutos. Se puso una polera sin mangas, de escote en v, con tirantes delgados de color rosada, prefirió no ponerse el ajustador, no dormía con ellos por lo que era tiempo perdido, miró el pantalón corto que hacía juego con su polera, descartó ponérselo, solía dormir solo con polera, para que usarlo solo unos minutos. Dejó ir el agua de la tina y tomó la ropa que no se iba a poner, abrió la puerta del baño y dejó las prendas en el suelo. Nunca fue muy ordenada, esperaba que cuando madurara se le quitara un poco eso.

Iba directo a su cama pero paro en seco en cuanto lo vio, estirado en su cama, con sus pies aún en el suelo y el resto de su cuerpo acomodado en el colchón. No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Quería echarlo, entraba a su cuarto así como así, sin siquiera consultarle, eso empezaba a molestarle, frunció sus cejas turquesas antes de caminar hasta su cama, y en ese momento el alzó su vista hacia ella.

Su respiración se detuvo, contuvo las ganas de saltar encima de ella, deshacerse de esa tela que cubría poco de su cuerpo y hacerla suya. Podía ver sus pezones marcados en la prenda, veía el nacimiento de sus senos, redondos y níveos, se detuvo en sus pantaletas, no sabía que era esa prenda, era extraña para él, veía manchas rojas sin definir, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su pelo sujetado desordenadamente, liberando mechones por toda su cabeza. Pudo observar mientras ella se acercaba que las figuras de su ropa interior, eran las frutas que ella comía en su palacio, fijó su vista en el rostro de su mujer, lucía molesta, seguramente no esperaba verlo ahí.

Aunque la haya visto desnuda, no dejaba de avergonzarle el hecho de que la viera así, con su pijama, y en ropa interior, sin brasier, recién salida del baño. Sentía sus mejillas arder y la mirada de él puesta en su cuerpo, la ponía nerviosa. Notaba como la mirada del hombre se posaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, miraba sin timidez, descaradamente, y la empezaba a incomodar, se sentía como un trozo de carne en frente de un perro hambriento.

-no quiero que vuelvas a entrar sin mi permiso-regañó al príncipe, quién al escucharla hablar, trató de dejar de poner atención al cuerpo de su mujer y escuchar lo que hablaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó burlesco, esta chica sí que tenía agallas, la vio levantar las frazadas de su cama y acomodarlas para acostarse ¿creía que había ido allí a verla dormir?

-lo que oíste… no hagas como sí no lo oyeras-lo miró con reproche mientras se metía entre las sábanas-sé que su sentido de audición y olfato es mejor que el de nosotros-declaró haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a dirección contraria a la de él.

-claro que te oí tonta-como le divertía esa mujer, al escucharlo sintió una furia interna recorrer su pecho ¿había llamado tonta a la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra y seguramente de ese inhóspito planeta?

-no me llames tonta-le gritó haciendo el Saiyayin abriera los ojos por el desconcierto, el príncipe caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, trató de contener la sorpresa y la miró fijamente a los ojos, de vez en cuando se le escapaba la mirada hasta el busto de la chica-soy más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos hmp-cerró sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

-si claro genio-se burló de ella mientras acercaba sus dedos a los tirantes de la prenda, al hacer contacto con esta, la yema de sus dedos rozó los hombros de la chica, al sentirlo, Bulma dio un leve respingo en su lugar, miró al hombre que, muy concentrado en su tarea, observaba con detenimiento la piel de la chica, pudo ver algo en sus ojos, sus negros ojos al fin expresaban algo. Pero no sabía que era. Un brillo diferente, muy diferente al que le demostró la noche de su unión. El príncipe, deslizó los tirantes de la prenda con delicadeza, algo impropio en sus actos, sentía que si usaba más fuerza, dejaría marcada su piel, y algo dentro, en su interior, le gritaba que no la dañara. En ese momento no quiso poner atención a su instinto, simplemente lo siguió, sin analizarlo con premeditación.

-ah… ya veo-habló la princesa, lo que hizo el Vegeta observara directo a sus ojos, sus brillantes iris llenas de vida-imagino que no se te da bien conquistar chicas-lo miró con superioridad al pensar en que había acertado en la explicación del comportamiento del príncipe, al no entender lo que decía su mujer, frunció su gesto mirándola extrañado-como vienes a atormentarme, no vienes a conversar

-claro que no vengo a conversar… así que cállate-sentenció el Saiyayin, bajó por completo la tela de la princesa, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados montes, el rubor de la adolescente se encendió con fuerza, sabía que la presencia de Vegeta significaba que repetirían lo que había sucedido ya entre ambos… sexo. Pero su inexperiencia la hacía ponerse nerviosa de todas maneras, ver como el hombre admiraba sus senos la hizo temblar en su interior, vio al Saiyan sacarse sus guantes y botarlos al suelo, las manos del hombre se dirigieron con presura a su busto, tocó con suavidad, muy diferente a como lo hizo la primera vez, estaba preparándose para el agarre firme y brusco del hombre, pero no para eso. Su respiración se contuvo, los latidos en su pecho resonaban con fuerza, su vientre se volvió pesado, no tenía idea si lo que sentía era nervios por miedo o por ansiedad. En ese momento no sabía que pasaba en su cuerpo ni en su mente.

Sus senos estaban tibios, eran tan suaves y delicados como todo en ella, tragó saliva disimuladamente, estaba ansioso, quería hacérselo rápido, sacarse esas ansias de poseerla de una buena vez, en cambio, estaba ahí, contemplándola, ansioso pero conteniéndose. Sentía los nervios de la chica, no sabía porque exactamente, seguramente tenía miedo, en otra oportunidad eso le había excitado, y hubiera querido aumentar su miedo, pero ahora era diferente, quería borrar el temor del cuerpo de su princesa. Quería gozar de ella, pero no quería provocarle un mal rato, se sentía extraño, sumamente extraño, pero no era una sensación desagradable, no la identificaba, pero no le molestaba del todo.

-¿te va mal con las mujeres que debes recurrir a forzar a tu esposa?-dijo con desdén su mujer, alzó la vista hasta la chica, quién lucía con un desplante firme y seguro.

-solo cumplo con mi deber-sentenció el Saiyayin con voz ronca, la empujó suavemente para recostarla en la cama mientras se deshacía de su armadura y botas.

-ah que gran sacrificio el tuyo Vegeta-trató de sonar segura, sentía escalofríos recorrer su pecho, notaba la erección de sus pezones por el frío, al entrar en contacto su piel con el aire, vio al príncipe detener sus movimientos y la observó directo a la cara, luego mirando sus montes, se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje azul, dejando ver su trabajado torso, vio a la chica observarlo unos minutos y desviar la vista hacia el techo.

-claro que lo es… tener que hacerlo con una hembra como tú-declaró con desprecio en su tono de voz, vio sonreír a la princesa y se sintió abrumado.

-ah pero Vegeta… no nos hagamos esto-hablo lentamente la terrícola, la vio sentarse en su lugar y subirse la tela que él mismo había bajado, quiso reprocharle porque ocultaba su piel pero se sintió curioso al escucharla hablar.

-¿de qué hablas?-cuestionó el príncipe con curiosidad

-que no es necesario esto… -apuntó la princesa señalando el aire-ya nos unimos, no veo necesario volver a hacerlo-lo miró fijamente a los ojos demostrando decisión en sus palabras, Vegeta, al notar lo que quería decir la muchacha, sintió su pecho comprimirse ante la idea que Bulma señalaba.

-claro que sí lo es. Es tu deber y el mío-habló acercándose a ella peligrosamente, se subió encima de su cuerpo, observándola directamente a los oceánicos ojos de su mujer-así que no hables más, tu voz me irrita-musitó cerca de su boca, ella bajo su cuerpo, el rodeándola con piernas y brazos dejándola bajo de él, sus rostros estaban de frente, separados por un par de centímetros.

El pulso de la joven se aceleró al tenerlo así, abrió su boca sin saber que decir, sentía sus latidos golpearla con fuerza dentro de su pecho y algo que no pensó cuando lo conoció pasó por su cabeza, miró los labios del Saiyayin y su tiempo se detuvo.

Quiso saber a qué sabrían, se imaginó besándolo ¿él le correspondería? Las palabras que había dicho vinieron a colación " _-claro que lo es… tener que hacerlo con una hembra como tú"_ por el tono de voz que utilizó, claramente fue notorio el desprecio que sentía por ella, si intentaba besarlo seguramente la rechazaría, si sentía tanto desprecio hacia su persona ¿Por qué estaba ahí en su recamara? ¿De verdad solo lo hacía por cumplir con su deber? Pero ella veía que él estaba excitado, no era ingenua, podía ver la erección del príncipe, entonces ¿Por qué le decía eso?... ¿podía excitarse con ella a pesar de no encontrarla atractiva? Al fin y al cabo era hombre… no podía exigir más, los hombres funcionaban diferente.

-a ¿Qué deber te refieres?-habló sacando fuerza para que no se notara su nerviosismo-¿el de tener un heredero?-los negros ojos del Saiyan estudiaron el rostro de la joven unos minutos, lucía decidida y sin un ápice de temor o nerviosismo-no es necesario Vegeta-nuevamente su nombre salían de los labios de esa mujer, su pecho se encogía cada vez que ella lo nombraba, aún no le reclamaba por no usar el título correspondiente-tengo 15 años… no quiero ser madre aún.

-pero ya menstruas-sentenció el Saiyayin, sacando un rubor de color escarlata en el rostro de la joven, no le avergonzaba hablar de esas cosas, pero que él precisamente hablara de ello sin consideración alguna la hacía avergonzarse.

-no tiene que ver con que mi cuerpo esté o no preparado-musitó despacio sin despegar su vista de la suya-soy muy joven para eso.

-deja de decir estupideces mujer escandalosa-lo vio fruncir las cejas molesto por el rumbo de la plática, si seguían conversando, tenía el presentimiento que se quedaría sin sexo esa noche.

-no lo son… podemos esperar un par de años-señaló con un puchero en sus labios-así ninguno se tortura ¿no?-¿tortura? Tortura sería no tomarla en ese momento, veía la astucia de la chica en sus palabras, quería convencerlo de que, a su modo entendió, que no tuvieran relaciones sexuales hasta que desearan concebir al heredero. Esa era una excusa para él, estaba usando su deber como excusa para llegar a ella, y si ahora Bulma, le pedía que postergaran su deber… ya no podría acercársele exigiendo su cuerpo con esa excusa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estas preñada?-había una posibilidad, aun sin despegarse de su posición, la observaba con atención.

-no lo estoy, y no uses ese término… es desagradable-algo en la seguridad de sus palabras le llamó la atención, ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que no lo estaba?, habían pasado un par de días sí, pero aun así era demasiado pronto para asegurar que no lo estaba, quizás su madre tenía razón, una hembra sabe lo que pasa con su cuerpo, y sabe cuándo está preñada.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-quiso saber, y al ver la reacción asombrada de la princesa le llamó aún más la atención, desvió su mirada a sus senos, que aunque tapados, aún podían apreciarse para su satisfacción, veía como los pliegues de la tela redondeaban sus erectos pezones, sintió su erección endurecerse, presionando fuerte sobre la tela de su pantalón.

-solo fue una vez-dijo molesta desviando la mirada del Saiyayin que la acechaba cual presa ante su depredador, ya le estaba resultando incomoda la conversación con el príncipe, aunque, era la primera vez que hablaban tanto rato, y él no se notaba molesto como otras veces, volvió a mirarlo y para su asombro, él no despegaba su mirada de su rostro, cosa que la inquietó, no podía acostumbrarse a la penetrante mirada del hombre.

-con una vez es suficiente-declaró firme

-¿ves?-los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de par en par al notar su error-con una vez es suficiente… tú lo has dicho y aunque no lo fuese… en serio prefiero esperar unos años más-sabía que esa vez no fue suficiente, ella se estaba cuidando, gracias a su madre. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo él.

-ya basta-habló con voz ronca y firme, se estaba empezando a impacientar, la astucia de su mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio, él era un Saiyayin, y no se dejaría manipular por una terrícola, su paciencia era poca, y ya se le había acabado. La empujó sin delicadeza a la cama y le volvió a bajar la prenda, el rostro de la princesa lucía tranquilo, para su asombro, pero no lo intimidó, se movió del cuerpo de ella para poder destapar su cuerpo de las molestas frazadas, se acomodó dentro de las sábanas y se subió encima de la terrícola nuevamente-no vuelvas a abrir la boca-sentenció con furia, intimidando a la joven, que a pesar de la adrenalina que recorría su interior, quiso demostrar seguridad y calma.

-te gusto-el cuerpo del príncipe se tensó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué a él le gustaba ella?, sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, se sintió sorprendido en una mentira, sin saber porque, se sintió descubierto, descubierto en algo que no conocía ni reconocería, nunca.

El pecho del príncipe se comprimió, sintió su latido acelerarse, y su pulso se volvió intenso y molesto, su estómago se puso pesado, y su interior se revolvió.

¿Cómo osaba en sugerir semejante ridiculez? Se sentía humillado. ¿Qué le gustaba? ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! El príncipe de los Saiyayin no sentía esas estupideces, sentía rabia recorrer su cuerpo, la veía ahí, tranquila, con sus ojos de mar en calma, observando su reacción, lo abrumó, no quería demostrar ni un rastro de molestia o reacción por su osadía, ella aún bajo de él, lo observaba seriamente.

El rostro de Vegeta lucía sombrío, no había reaccionado, estuvo ahí unos minutos sin moverse, mirándola fijamente, se sintió expuesta, iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió.

-¿te has visto en el espejo?-pronunció con furia y frío tono de voz, Bulma se sintió ofendida, no sabía bien que quiso decirle, pero por su tono y sus ojos gélidos estancados en ella, supo que era una ofensa-mírate si no lo has hecho.

-¿Qué?-preguntó conteniendo su rabia, ese hombre no la vendría a insultar, ella no lo permitiría.

-¿crees que me podría gustar una-miró su cuerpo y su rostro con desprecio-hembra como tú?-la princesa se sintió indignada por semejante declaración, ella sabía que no era fea, sabía que provocaba reacciones en el sexo masculino, él no vendría a decirle que era poco atractiva, porque hasta a él lo había visto mirándola con deseo, pero si caía en su trampa, la idea inicial se esfumaría. Se saldría con la suya. Aunque eso significara que él la ofendiera y bajara su autoestima.

-entonces ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme?-pronunció con burla la mujer, ocultando su rabia e indignación, ya tendría tiempo después para demostrar sus emociones, pero cuando estuviera sola.

-ya te lo dije-gruñó entre dientes el guerrero de elite-no estoy aquí porque quiera-mintió-ni te tomé porque quise-volvió a mentir-me uní a ti por mi deber como futuro Rey

-bien futuro Rey-siguió usando el mismo tono de voz con burla-si te soy tan repulsiva, no vuelvas a tocarme hasta que sea la hora de que ambos cumplamos con nuestro deber ¿te parece?-sentía su orgullo herido, esa mujer lo había humillado y él no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. No quería darle en el gusto a la muchacha, pero si hacía eso, demostraría que sentía "eso" por ella, y no era así, se repetía que no era así, él no iba a demostrar debilidad en frente de nadie, menos frente a esa mujer.

-con gusto-sentenció frunciendo las cejas y con su sonrisa de lado-me haces un gran favor-la burla se esfumó del rostro de Bulma, al escuchar el sarcasmo de Vegeta-será un alivio no tocar a una hembra tan fea y vulgar-sentenció mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de la princesa.

Lo vio bajarse de su cama en silencio, no supo que responderle, no tenía caso responder con otra ofensa, había logrado lo que quería, él ya no la molestaría con sexo, pero se sentía molesta, algo en su ego de mujer la molestaba, ¿Qué era fea?, no, ella no era fea, se auto convencía que lo dijo por enfurecerla. Antes de salir el hombre le regaló una gélida mirada, casi sintió frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Salió de su cuarto con calma, dejándola pensativa y molesta.

Lo había logrado, pero no se sentía bien.

Creyó que la situación podía resolverse de forma pacífica, hasta agradable, pero esos dichos y actitud que tomó el príncipe, la dejaron con una molestia en su interior. Ahora podía estar tranquila, ya no se encontraría con visitas nocturnas, pero no se sentía feliz por ello.

Muy en su interior, se sentía humillada, él la despreció desde el principio, pero siempre de una forma indirecta, esta vez, no fue así, le dijo en su cara que la encontraba fea, y eso le hirió profundamente. Su orgullo de mujer fue herido, y ni siquiera pudo defenderse, pero ¿Qué podía decir si él la encontraba fea? Era su opinión y percepción, no podía meterse ahí, en gustos no hay nada escrito.

Al paso que iba, jamás se llevaría bien con el príncipe, y en el fondo le dolía.

Habitación del Príncipe

Golpeó la puerta fuerte, se sentía furioso… y no sabía bien porque exactamente. Una idea era el que ya no tendría excusa para ir a acostarse con ella, había hablado su orgullo de hombre herido, y la había despreciado. Otra, era el que ella lo despreciara, esa insistencia de parte de la terrícola por llegar a un acuerdo, en que "beneficiara" a ambos, ¿Cómo osaba en despreciar el acostarse con el Príncipe Vegeta? ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? Él era el macho más deseado en Vegetasei, y ¿se dignaba a rechazarlo?

Muchas hembras pasaron por sus brazos, siempre ofreciéndose a ser la encargada de complacerlo, nunca le faltó mujer, como ella le insinuó, pero ella… ella se daba el lujo de rechazarlo y hacerle frente, no le caía en la cabeza, como una simple terrícola podía humillarlo de esa forma.

Lo que más le atormentaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era la afirmación de la mujer… ¿Qué le gustaba? La sola idea le producía repulsión, pero, muy a su pesar, la idea empezaba a sonar en su cabeza, ¿Por qué fue delicado con ella? En ese momento, en que tocaba su piel, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la hiciera suya, que no esperara más y la tomara, pero su instinto le decía otra cosa, lo hacía ir lento con ella, por dentro estaba muriendo de deseo y por fuera se mostró sereno.

Jamás le sucedió algo así, si se ponía a pensar en sexo con otras hembras, todo era diferente, de partida las acompañantes de cama que alguna vez tuvo, siempre fueron receptivas con él, muy por el contrario que su mujer, pero también el deseo que sentía por Bulma era diferente. No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero esa terrícola le producía sensaciones nuevas, desagradablemente placenteras. El deseo que lo recorría por ella, alcanzaba límites insospechados, se trataba de calmar acariciando su frente con sus manos, recostado en la cama, pensando en que pronto se pasaría, que lo que debía hacer era ignorarla. Ella no se merecía su atención, debía enfocarse en otras cosas más importantes, cualquier cosa era más importante que su mujer.

Sentía un profundo sentimiento, que no reconocía, que no recordaba haberlo sentido antes, se sentía mal. La rabia e ira se habían ido, dejando la decepción y desolación gobernar su pecho. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, se sentía débil. Esos sentimientos eran nuevos y los repudiaba, incluso más que a la mujer. Ella era la causante de esos sentimientos, pero él era culpable por sentirlos. No se podía dar el lujo de sentir algo, no podía sentir nada que no fuese deseos de pelear y ganar.

Lo que más le afectaba, era que ella no estaba interesada en él, se sentía idiota estando ahí recostado, pensando en el asunto, cuando ella seguramente estaba feliz por el acuerdo y debía ya estar durmiendo, no era justo. No, no era justo que él estuviera sintiendo y ella no.

Intentó dormir, el despecho que llegó junto a su huracán de emociones, se clavó en su pecho, haciendo uso del mayor espacio posible, pensando equivocadamente, que él era el único afectado con lo recién acontecido.

* * *

muchas gracias por leer C: cualquier duda o comentario, critica etc bienvenida sea


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por sus review C: me animan mucho a seguir, me hacen sentir que la historia va bien encaminada :BB gracias u^u

* * *

Capítulo 6

Encuentros

Hace semanas que se evitaba con el Príncipe, y por lo que podía apreciar, él también lo hacía, en las comidas, ninguno se dirigía la mirada, o eso suponían, mucho menos se dirigían la palabra, el ambiente se volvía tenso, cualquiera sin experiencia en socializar, notaría la indiferencia entre la pareja.

Ella se dedicó a escabullirse de su escolta, para encontrarse por lo menos dos veces al día con su nuevo amigo, a veces llevaba libros o revistas para leer, mientras que él usaba su tiempo completo en el entrenamiento, sentía que perdía su tiempo, no hacía nada productivo y nada la dejaban hacer.

Raditz empezó a notar las ausencias de la princesa, a la segunda semana sospechó que no eran casualidades, que la astuta terrícola le estaba viendo la cara, todo estaba planeado. Por lo que cada vez fue más insistente, a veces la chica evitaba salir para no levantar sospechas del Saiyajin. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba, estaban conscientes de que el otro sabía lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, él, sabía que la princesa ya había notado que estaba escapándose por un motivo, y ella, que él estaba consciente de ello.

Para Bulma, cada vez se volvía un poco más complejo los escapes, él ya no caía en sus peticiones, incluso empezó a hacer que una criada caminara junto a ellos para que fuera la servidumbre quién se encargase de los caprichos de la mujer.

Se estaba volviendo loca, si no tenía al Rey o al molesto Principito, ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar que su escolta la vigilara?, los encuentros con Goku cada vez eran menos frecuentes, y eso la estaba fastidiando, Goku era su ruta de escape de la realidad, y sin verlo, se sentía sumamente sola y triste.

Tenía que hacer algo con su escolta, o eso pensaba… se había planteado ir a hablarlo con el Rey, pidió una audiencia con él, la que se la otorgaron a los tres días después de haberla solicitado.

Aunque no sirvió de nada, el Rey Vegeta no oyó razones, no se puso en su lugar ni cedió en ningún aspecto, sabía que el hombre no lo hacía por ser malo con ella, así eran las cosas en Vegetasei, todo protocolo era estricto, el que la dejaran usar la ropa terrícola ya era algo de relajo.

Aunque no del todo, una vez trató de salir con pantalones cortos para que no le incomodara al pedalear, y el principito, no le permitió salir del palacio. Claro, él no se lo dijo directamente, dio la orden a los soldados. Ese día se sintió totalmente pasada a llevar, quiso buscar a su "esposo", y decirle unas cuantas verdades, y otros insultos más, pero no lo logró, no supo dar con su paradero, por lo que se resignó, pero no del todo, desde ese día que usaba vestidos largos y debajo de estos, ropa cómoda. Cuando llegaba con su amigo Saiyajin, lucía totalmente diferente a como salía del palacio. Pero eso nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su amigo.

Con todo eso en mente, no notó el mes que había pasado, y que por ello, los movimientos en el palacio estaban más rápidos que de costumbre, que la servidumbre y los soldados estaban inquietos de lado a lado.

Ese día, se puso su bikini y un vestido encima, debía ir con su amigo si o si, había estado esperando ese día hace una semana, y Goku se lo había prometido, para ello debía planear bien cada movimiento suyo, esta vez trató de ser interesante con Raditz.

-oye Raditz-habló mientras caminaban por el jardín, ella recogiendo piedras, mirando sus colores, manchas y formas, el aludido se giró a observarla, nunca se cansaría de mirar a semejante hembra.

-dígame princesa-musitó carraspeando su garganta, miró hacia abajo y podía ver sus senos sobresalir de su escote, desvió la mirada al instante, no porque no fuera correcto, simplemente porque no podía dejarse ver con una erección durante su trabajo.

-¿Por qué tienen cola?-sabía la respuesta, pero solo quería incomodar al guardia.

-eeh-pensativo, el Saiyajin no sabía que responder, jamás se cuestionó semejante situación-la verdad princesa no lo sé… sé que nos hace fuerte y es nuestro orgullo como raza-

-pero… ¿para qué sirve?-el rostro del hombre miró hacia el cielo pensativo unos minutos

-no lo sé bien… en los libros de la biblioteca del palacio debe salir porque

-¿me traes uno?-preguntó alzando la vista hacia el sujeto, el hombre dudoso miró hacia abajo y se derritió. El rostro de la terrícola lucía más atractivo que de costumbre, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosa lo sacó de circulación, jamás le había sonreído así a él, no creía haber visto antes semejante rostro de complicidad, sus ojos grandes lo miraban solo a él.

-va… vamos a la biblioteca si gusta princesa-dijo con dificultad

-es que estoy cansada-habló levantándose y haciendo un puchero, " _no se resistirá a mi carita de ángel"_ , pensó. Lo que ella no sabía, que en vez de parecer ángel, lucía como una chica coqueta y juguetona.

-de inmediato su alteza-habló rápido el Saiyajin, saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, sonrió para sí misma ante su actuación, sacó una de sus capsulas y la apretó, esta vez haría las cosas un poco diferentes, usó unos patines.

Comenzó su viaje a toda velocidad, sabía que debía perderse del camino antes que volviera Raditz, en el camino vio en el cielo naves aterrizando en el planeta. No le prestó atención y siguió su rumbo.

En medio camino el guardia Saiyajin recordó algo, que lo hizo sentir idiota, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar por qué tenían cola y para qué servía?, se devolvió rápidamente, se culpó mentalmente por andar desconcentrado mirando a la humana. Cuando llegó, entendió todo. Otra vez había caído… ¿de que servía saber sus intenciones si la princesa le guiñaba un ojo y se derretía?

Aeropuerto Espacial

El Rey Vegeta estaba recibiendo a los gobernantes de los planetas que ese año participaban en el Comité de Naciones Interplanetarias, sería una semana agotadora, tendrían que ser los anfitriones, pero lo peor de eso no era ello, si no, lo que podía pasar si no tomaban las medidas necesarias.

Tanto Freezer como el Rey Hakase estarían en su planeta por una semana, la relación de estos dos no era mala, no se odiaban ni nada por el estilo, pero si era tensa, todos estaban consciente de ello, si hacías un trato con la Tierra, corrías el riesgo de que el Emperador del OIC te alistara en sus próximos planetas a vender.

No era una palabra dicha por el Emperador, era de conocimiento público, sí, aunque hubo un par de veces que no sucedió nada, otras que solo por permitir que el Rey Hakase hiciera una parada en un planeta, Freezer lo explotara. Todo dependía del humor del lagarto. Esperaba que esta vez fuese una de ellas.

Cuando se enterara que Vegeta se había unido a una hija del Rey Brief, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, muy en el fondo no quería vivir esa experiencia solo, se le hacía molesta, no sentía miedo, pero si estaba aburrido, y de ahora en adelante, estaría en medio de dicha confrontación al tener tratos con ambas partes. Cosa que ninguno sabía, ni Freezer ni Brief.

Este último arribó en la siguiente nave, lo vio bajar junto a su esposa tomada de su brazo y su hija mayor detrás de ellos, se recibieron con un gesto de manos.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Rey?-preguntó el Saiyajin

-bien… pero ahora somos consuegros, ¿para qué usar tanto título eh?-el Saiyajin recordó el trato que tenían los terrícolas, incluso a su futura Reina, que a su hijo no lo llamaba con el título correspondiente, era algo que le incomodaba, pero no veía razón para negarlo, a la larga no hacía daño a nadie.

-cierto… pensé que la princesa Bulma vendría a recibirlos pero-

-se escapó-respondió Hakase interrumpiéndolo

-eeh… no lo sé… la verdad la veo poco y parece que no estaba consciente de que hoy llegaban-musitó Vegeta padre.

-ah ¿te ha dado muchos problemas?-preguntó temeroso el Rey de la Tierra, ante la respuesta, la hermana mayor de Bulma reaccionó con disimulo, y escuchó atenta.

-no… tiene carácter eso si… pero así nos gusta-rió el Rey, la joven rubia frunció el entrecejo al oír el plural de la oración, ¿a quiénes se refería exactamente?-todo Vegetasei está encantado con tu hija-confesó el Saiyajin

-¿en serio?-preguntó la Reina, con sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre, los tres terrícolas quedaron sorprendidos ante la confesión del monarca de Vegetasei

-claro, aparte de que tiene a todos los machos vueltos locos, es agradable de tratar para la mayoría-el rostro de los tres terrícolas lucía sorprendidos, por lo que el Rey Saiyajin decidió explayarse un poco más en el asunto-su personalidad encaja bastante bien aquí.

-ya veo… bueno en casa nunca tuvo problemas para socializar-dijo apenado el terrícola, a lo que su esposa rió suavemente.

Tight dejó de ponerle atención a la charla… creyó encontrarse con unos Saiyajines molestos, con ganas de devolver a Bulma por su comportamiento, o que incluso quisieran deshacer el tratado, y ahí, ella se ofrecería para solucionarlo.

Si antes le incomodaba la presencia de su hermana menor, ahora la detestaba. Jamás quiso ser la Reina de ese planeta, pero, que le haya arrebatado su "derecho", o "destino", la tenía demasiado molesta para considerar las palabras del Rey Vegeta como positivas. Porque, ella creía que era así, todo lo que estaba viviendo su hermana, le correspondía a ella, iba a ser su rol, y ella se lo quitó en un santiamén. En el fondo de su alma, quería que su hermana lo estuviera pasando mal, quería que Bulma le rogara por cambiar de roles, y ahí, ella se negaría, fingiendo actitud diplomática, actuando como una verdadera princesa.

Desde que Bulma había dejado la Tierra, su humor estaba de los mil demonios, la princesa agradable y encantadora se había ido, y frente a todos, estaba la dura e hipócrita que siempre fue. Se aborrecía así misma, se sentía prisionera de todo aquello, se sentía mal por no esperar y desear el bien hacia su hermana menor, ¡era su hermana! Su única hermana… ¿Cómo era posible que pensara así de ella?... jamás la vio como tal. Siempre le tuvo celos. Desde que nació, jamás quiso reconocer la existencia de su hermanita… y se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por ello, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba más allá de sus límites.

Caminó junto a sus padres en silencio, sin prestar atención a las miradas de los Saiyajines, que admiraban con vehemencia su belleza y gracia, ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus retorcidos pensamientos, que no se fijó en la conmoción que provocaba.

Sala de Entrenamiento

Respiraba agitado, aunque mil veces se repetía que no conseguía nada entrenando solo, seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez. Mantenía su mente ocupada, o eso creía.

Limpió el sudor de su frente con su mano derecha enguantada, debió acompañar a su padre a recibir a los gobernantes y monarcas, pero si hacía aquello, ella debía acompañarlo. Y no lo quería así.

Había evitado su presencia por alrededor de un mes, sentía que la odiaba. No soportaba su aroma, sus gestos, su pelo, su color, sus movimientos, su ropa, sus labios, su cuerpo… la aborrecía. No quería saber de ella, sentía ganas de matarla, y deseaba hacerlo. El único deseo que sentía por aquella mujer, era el deseo de verla muerta. No permitiría que una humana insignificante afectara su mundo, su razón de existir, la quería fuera de su vida.

Y por más que lo deseara, sabía que no podría ser así. Debía resignarse, por ahora… ya vería el modo de alejarla de su destino. De su vida, de su planeta, de su…

Escupió restos de sangre y saliva al suelo, soltó un bufido y caminó hasta la salida, escuchó unos poderosos pasos a cierta distancia, no necesitaba alzar la vista para saber de quién se trataba, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el Saiyajin llegaba hasta su lado y caminaba junto a él, haciéndole una breve reverencia.

-Príncipe, el Rey Vegeta solicita su presencia-habló con calma, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los toscos rasgos de su guardia personal, se fijó en su bigote por un segundo y volvió la vista al frente.

-¿para qué?-soltó con desdén en su voz

-eeh… su madre, la Reina acaba de llegar-esperó a ver alguna reacción en su príncipe, al verlo impasible como siempre, prosiguió-quiere que le presentes a la princesa Bulma-escuchó un soplido por parte del joven, sabía que su relación con la humana no era buena, al principio creyó que a su príncipe le atraía su mujer, pero con el tiempo, empezó a notar el desprecio que sentía el futuro Rey, estaba escrito en su cara, lo reflejaban sus ojos, lo irradiaba por sus poros, el príncipe Vegeta odiaba a la humana. Él lo conocía desde que era un bebé, se atrevía a decir que lo conocía más que los propios Reyes. Y claro… sabía de las visitas que hacía su protegido a su harén personal.

-que ridiculez-vociferó con molestia el Saiyajin más bajo-¿Por qué debo presentarla?-dijo más para sí mismo que para el soldado-Nappa, ve a buscarla… -dijo de mala gana, lo vio acelerar su paso hasta su habitación.

-es que alteza… ya fui-lo vio detener su paso-no está en el palacio… y Raditz no la encuentra-no vio como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba, y si hubiera estado de frente a él, habría presenciado la gélida mirada llena de odio que reflejaba los ébanos ojos del príncipe.

-se supone que tiene un escolta… ¿Por qué nadie sabe de su paradero?-soltó rechinando la mandíbula

-Raditz me confesó que la princesa estaba escapando-Vegeta volteó con rapidez y lo miró desconfiado-se las ingenia para engañarlo… los scouter no registran su poder de pelea… solo vuelve antes de comer-terminó por confesar el soldado de aspecto intimidante

-es una simple e insignificante terrícola… ¡y me estás diciendo que burla a un soldado de Elite Saiyajin!-gritó con furia el príncipe-¿de qué demonios me estás hablando insecto?-vociferó molesto el joven, sus ojos estaban ardiendo, el cuerpo de Nappa empezó sudar frío, pocas veces Vegeta explotaba así-¿eh?-gritó alzando la voz-¿a quién debo vaporizar por esto?-el joven príncipe dio unos pasos hacia el enorme Saiyajin, y este, aunque quisiera dar pasos atrás, se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-príncipe-dijo calmado-la princesa es escurridiza… sin ofenderlo… ni siquiera usted podría encontrarla, no podemos rastrearla y nadie sabe lo que hace en esas ho-no pudo terminar de hablar, el fuerte golpe en su cara lo hizo caer de espaldas, alejándolo siete metros del príncipe, sintió la sangre correr por su labio, su mandíbula pedía a gritos piedad. Alzó la vista hasta el príncipe, lo vio acelerar su paso hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

En la habitación, Vegeta se sacó la ropa con rapidez y se metió al baño a asearse, usó su armadura para ocasiones especiales, colocó su capa y suspiró, debía calmarse. Pero no ayudaba que la dueña del profundo rencor que había estado adueñándose de sus pensamientos, estuviera causándole problemas. Ya era una molestia tener que verla y estar con ella en la inauguración del comité, ahora debía presentársela a su madre y actuar según el protocolo… y la desagradable mujer andaba perdida…

Salió del palacio con su furia contenida, prendió su scouter y se comunicó con Raditz para reunir información. Lo único que obtuvo, fue que la princesa escapaba por un par de horas, no sabía a qué dirección, pero siempre volvía por detrás del palacio, en un medio de transporte humano.

Elevó su cuerpo y surcó por los cielos, rodeando el castillo y dirigiéndose al bosque que comenzaba a asomarse por el paisaje, no se molestó en disfrutar del día, o de respirar profundamente el aire, iba a un ritmo relativamente lento, para poder divisarla, su scouter registró a cierta distancia un nivel de pelea relativamente considerable, se trataba de un Saiyajin, sintió un extraño nervio recorrerle el abdomen, voló en dirección que le indicaba el aparato, de lejos notó una pradera, en donde había un Saiyajin entrenando solo, al acercarse comprobó que se trataba del pobre diablo de Kakarotto, ignoró su presencia y se adentró un poco más en el vuelo, sin saber porque motivo, pero siguió derecho, miraba a todas las direcciones, vio de lejos un lago, con agua cristalina, el rojo pastel que se reflejaba en las aguas del claro no le motivaron ningún sentimiento.

Iba a pasar de largo cuando escuchó un ruido de chapoteo de agua, detuvo el vuelo y se volteó hacia el lugar nuevamente, pero se veía solitario, se quedó por un par de minutos y vio una silueta salir a la superficie.

Era ella.

Su exótico cabello lo reconocería en cualquier lado, apretó los puños y frunció aún más el entrecejo, levitó hasta llegar al lago, sin bajar del todo, observando con su crítica mirada. La vio sumergirse nuevamente, y en otro par de minutos salir por aire, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo cuando creyó verla desnuda. La furia volvió arrasando todo a su paso. Descendió al suelo sigiloso, con movimientos felinos caminó hasta la orilla, la princesa no notó la presencia del Saiyajin. La vio nadar con calma, su cabello apegado al cuerpo de la terrícola, y sus hombros era lo único que podía presenciar.

La escuchó tararear una melodía extraña, carraspeo su garganta para que notase su presencia, ella detuvo su nado y sin voltearse habló.

-¿ya terminaste tu entrenamiento?-abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿ella sabía que él entrenaba?... ósea, que averiguo de sus movimientos… ¿ella estaba pendiente de él? Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, se sentía consternado, tanto evitarla para ahora estar solos, y enterarse de que ella estaba atenta a sus movimientos…-no quiero volver aún… ¿Por qué no sigues golpeando un poco al pobre aire Go-la princesa se volteó y se quedó estoica, abrió sus labios con sorpresa, ¿Qué hacía Vegeta en ese lugar? ¿la estaba buscando?

Con ver la expresión de la terrícola, entendió. Ella no lo esperaba, ella no sabía que era él, ella no sabía nada de su rutina diaria, a ella no le estaba gustando verlo ahí. El rencor se apoderó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, se sentía humillado al pensar equivocadamente esas cosas, y la humana era la culpable, porque él no cometía errores, no era su culpa esperanzarse, ¿esperanzarse? No… él no sentía nada, solo creyó una estupidez, y la culpa era de ella. Siempre sería la culpa de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz sonaba tranquila, la expresión de la princesa era de extrañeza, trataba de calmar sus pensamientos, no sabía porque su "esposo" estaba ahí, ni quería saberlo, quería pensar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-es mi planeta-pronuncio con furia contenida el Saiyajin,al oír el tono de voz del príncipe, el cuerpo de la peliturquesa se tensó, sintió temor, más no lo demostró.

-¿estabas buscándome?-preguntó armándose de valor. El rostro inexpresivo del príncipe la impacientó, no sabía si debía salir o no del agua, no sabía si debía o no actuar altanera y soberbia como siempre.

-sal del agua

-no-respondió al instante, con la misma actitud de él.

-sal-ordenó el príncipe, la miró con desprecio, pudo percibir la furia de la mirada de él.

-¿Por qué?-alzó su barbilla mientras preguntaba, no dejando ver su temor y ansiedad.

-sal

-¿Por qué?-preguntó otra vez, remarcando su tono de voz.

-es una orden-habló con voz firme, mientras lo vio levitar, _"así que también vuela"_ , pensó, intentando no mostrarse sorprendida-no tengo que explicarte más

-claro que sí… tú no eres mi padre-espetó con altanería-no tengo porque obedecerte-al terminar de hablar, notó que Vegeta ya no estaba en frente suyo, vio una sombra en el agua y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el Saiyajin observándola con desprecio desde la altura, antes de poder parpadear, sintió un agarre en sus hombros, un agarre fuerte, lo próximo que supo fue que estaba en el pasto, el Saiyajin la había tirado al suelo con prepotencia, y sin nada de cuidado.

-última vez que no me obedeces humana-declaró con voz autoritaria, estaba furioso, la actitud de la terrícola lo sacaba de quicio, estaba indignado con la situación, que ella escapara, encontrarla en un lago, con esa actitud soberbia, sin entender su posición, y verla así… con diminutas prendas, cualquiera pudo verla… cualquiera pudo apreciar lo que era suyo, nadie debía verla así, y ella andaba exhibiéndose en el bosque, con esas telas que apenas tapaban su cuerpo-y escúchame bien-se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de la fémina, la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, demostrando su enojo, la levantó del suelo y la acercó a hasta quedar unos centímetros de distancia-no quiero volver a verte vestida como una zorra-sus gélidos ojos penetraron con furia los asustados azules de ella-haz un esfuerzo y oculta tu verdadera identidad ¿me entendiste?-los labios de la humana tiritaron con leves espasmos, por miedo y frío, no pudo responderle, la había insultado nuevamente, y no sabía que decirle… su respiración se volvió agitada, sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, notaba sus vellos erizarse junto a sus pezones, sintió vergüenza, se sentía casi desnuda frente a él, estaba sometida-eres la futura Reina de Vegetasei, no una perra humana-dijo menospreciándola, soltó el agarre de sus muñecas con brusquedad, la princesa dio unos pasos hacia atrás con cierta dificultad, estaba temblando, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, y su cuerpo reaccionar al frío… podía tomarla ahí… pero si lo hacía, dejaría en claro su atracción por ella, ¿y que importaba lo que ella pensara?

Lo vio caminar de nuevo hacia ella, tragó saliva y pensó en gritar, en pedirle ayuda a su amigo, se sentía humillada, veía como el salvaje observaba su cuerpo con lujuria, no se le escapaba ningún rincón de su cuerpo, la gélida mirada del Saiyajin se posaba en toda su existencia, cubrió su pecho con sus brazos, quería gritar… sí, Goku podía ayudarla... pero ¿él podría vencer al príncipe de los monos? Había escuchado que Vegeta era el Saiyajin más fuerte… estaría metiendo en problemas a su querido amigo. Debía enfrentar la situación sola, asumir las consecuencias ¿someterse a él otra vez?

-¿príncipe?-una desconocida voz masculina lo hizo girarse, ahí estaba la copia de Bardock mirándolo extrañado, el tercera clase giró hasta ver a su mujer, y sintió su respiración detenerse. ¡Ese estúpido estaba viendo a su mujer! Debía liquidarlo-¿está todo bien?-preguntó, pero no a él… le hablaba a su mujer. Miró en dirección a la princesa y la vio asentir con la cabeza-bueno… alteza-se giró de nuevo hasta él, lo reverenció y dio la vuelta para irse.

Quería gritar, decirle que la ayudara, pedirle que la llevara con él, que la liberara de ese monstruo, pero no podía involucrar a su amigo, lo vio alejarse y perderse en el bosque, su pulso se aceleró y cerró sus ojos con pesar, aun cubriendo su cuerpo, sintió a Vegeta acercarse nuevamente, abrió los ojos sin verlo directamente, miró al suelo resignada, no podía hacer nada en contra de ese sujeto, estaba a otro nivel, ella podía ser la mente más inteligente de ese planeta, pero la fuerza podía romper cualquier mente sin problema, y ese hombre era infinitamente más fuerte que ella. Su mente le decía que no peleara.

Sintió caer los guantes del príncipe al suelo, trataba de calmar su respiración pero le era imposible, creía saber lo que vendría y no se sentía preparada para ello, al menos físicamente si lo estaba, emocionalmente no. Era la forma de ese sujeto de someterla, de humillarla, de comprobarle que ella no podía hacer nada en su contra, él podía tomarla mil veces y esas mil veces ella no podría hacer nada, eso la fastidiaba.

La mano del príncipe sujetó son firmeza su mentón, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, obligándola a verlo a la cara, si las miradas mataran, Vegeta estaría en el infierno en ese momento, la princesa lo miraba con furia, desprecio, su mirada ardía, ardía en rencor y odio, vio dibujada una sonrisa ladina en el rostro del joven, casi terrorífica.

-será rápido-esa afirmación, más que ponerla nerviosa, la dejó ansiosa… sí, ansiosa… sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, centrándose en su intimidad, ¿estaba esperando que él la tomara? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

Contuvo la respiración, no paraba de temblar, quería tener autoridad sobre su propio cuerpo, pero no respondía… simplemente reaccionaba al ambiente exterior, su cuerpo mojado en contra de la brisa, causaba una serie de temblores, y en su interior, un fuego crecía con fuerza. Quería demostrar fortaleza, pero nada salía como quería…

El Saiyajin la volteo de espaldas a él, la empujó al suelo, y lo próximo que escuchó fue el ruido del pasto al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del príncipe que cayó al suelo, las fuertes manos de él se posaron en su suave y fina espalda, tanteo hasta su cintura, rodeándola, la acercó a su cuerpo, dio un brinco al sentir la fría armadura, dio gracias por tener puesto el bikini mojado, si no, él se daría cuenta que estaba mojando su ropa interior, lo ansiaba… quería que él se apoderara de su cuerpo… ignorarse por un mes había provocado una inexplicable sensación en la princesa, creyó que él no la deseaba, pensó que él la encontraba poco atractiva, sentir sus manos deshaciendo el nudo de la prenda en su espalda, comprobaba cuan errada estuvo. Reprimió un gemido al sentir el firme agarre de sus senos, sentía sus mejillas arder, no quería que la volteara y viera lo ruborizada que estaba, que sus caricias no eran indiferentes para ella.

El príncipe soltó un monte, para bajar la molesta tela del trasero de ella, lo hizo con rapidez, mientras liberaba su miembro ya endurecido de su pantalón y lo acercaba al cuerpo de la princesa con vehemencia.

-Vegeta espera-se detuvo al oír su nombre pronunciado por sus delicados labios, ese deseo de ser delicado con ella se había esfumado, era el desprecio, el rencor y el despecho el que lo hacía actuar, lo que temió sentir en algún momento, que no conocía en absoluto, se había esfumado, se decía así mismo, para convencerse, y el hacer lo que pretendía hacer ahora, sería la prueba de ello-teníamos un trato-terminó de decir la terrícola, controlando la excitación de su cuerpo, dando paso a su sentido común, a sus sentimientos, a su rencor y desprecio por ese salvaje, no podía dejar que la tomara así sin más, aunque su cuerpo le suplicara a gritos que se callara y lo dejara actuar.

-já… mira lo que hago con tu trato-se burló el Saiyajin, y por muy al contrario de lo que esperaba él, esas palabras solo hicieron que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en el rostro de la peli turquesa, agradeció estar de espaldas a él, no le daría el lujo de ver cuánto deseaba que la hiciera suya, vibró al sentir una de sus manos en su cadera, inhaló profundamente, preparándose para lo siguiente, la mano que masajeaba su seno bajó hasta el miembro erecto de él, encaminó su virilidad hasta la feminidad de ella y la embistió con fuerza, la princesa arqueó la espalda ante el contacto, conteniendo un grito de dolor, había esperado y ansiado aquello, pero le dolía, sentía aquella invasión ardiéndole, raspando su interior, mientras estas se moldeaban al Saiyajin, su ahora mano libre volvió hasta su seno y lo tomó con furia, se apoderó del níveo cuello de su mujer, lamiendo y succionando, mientras le propiciaba estocadas profundas e intensas, Bulma cerró sus ojos y tapó su boca con ambas manos, el agarre del Saiyajin era más que suficiente para mantenerla en esa posición, unida a él, con cada estocada, el ardor de su intimidad iba desapareciendo, dando paso a un montón de sensaciones nuevas para ella, debía controlar su aliento, que deseaba huir de sus labios en forma de gemidos de excitación, los labios del príncipe recorrían su cuello, provocándole un hormigueo indescriptible.

Sentía que no duraría más, era como si no hubiera tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, cuando había sido todo lo contrario. Se había encerrado varías noches con su harén, para desquitarse con ellas, si no podía tener a la terrícola, podía tener a cualquier otra hembra, y sería lo mismo, pero no lo fue. Nunca alcanzó una profunda satisfacción, ellas no eran ella… esa pasión y deseo, no la despertaban ellas, los gritos de esas hembras no eran de ella, bajo su cuerpo, los cuerpos que vibraban no eran ella.

Ahora sí.

Era su cuerpo el que jadeaba, era ella. Ella estaba conteniendo sus quejidos, porque seguramente no quería dejarlo oírla, " _cuanto orgullo"_ , pensó. Veía su cabello húmedo pegarse a la blanquecina espalda de la mujer, algunos mechones se movían al ritmo que llevaba su unión, con su dedo pulgar e índice, jugueteo con su pequeño pezón, sintió una mano de ella tomar su muñeca, intentando detenerlo en vano, solo sentía el calor de su piel, era como si la fuerza que intentaba demostrar la mujer, la abandonara, porque no sentía ningún agarre de esa pequeña mano, aceleró el ritmo de su vaivén, más no dejó la profundidad de sus movimientos, vio desplomarse a la mujer entre sus brazos, la mano que tapaba su boca tomó con "fuerza" la suya que sujetaba su cadera, sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su mano y muñeca.

La oyó. La sintió.

Lo oyó. Lo sintió.

Ambos gimieron, ambos convulsionaron de placer. Sintió el interior de ella vibrar alrededor de su erección, y sin más, él esparramó su semilla dentro de la mujer. Su respiración agitada chocaba en el cuello de la princesa, soltó uno que otro gruñido, tratando de calmar su cuerpo, escuchaba suspirar a la terrícola, intentando ocultar su respiración, aun sin separar su unión. Se dejó caer de lleno al suelo atrayendo a la hembra junto con él, sentados, tratando de calmar sus estremecidos cuerpos.

La sintió alejarse de él, tratando de sostenerse en pie, pudo ver como caía por completo su ropa interior, desde sus rodillas hasta desplomarse en la hierba. Estudió cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo, apreciaba sus curvas y su delicada piel como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del universo, y él, el ser más hambriento. Observó su cuerpo desnudo caminar hasta el lago, la vio hundirse unos minutos y salir a la superficie. Optó por hacer lo mismo, no iba a presentarle su mujer a su madre oliendo ambos a excitación y a sexo. Se sacó su armadura y capa, para seguir con sus botas y su traje. Caminó hacia el claro y se adentró sin detenerse a probar la temperatura del líquido, no supo si realmente estaba fría, pero el contacto de la fresca agua con su ardiente piel, fue una deliciosa tortura.

Se bañaron un par de minutos en silencio, ignorándose. Uno ignorando el hecho de que había cedido a los encantos del otro, que tiró a la basura todo el desprecio y la humillación que sentía, cediendo a esa indudable atracción, y el otro, tratando de digerir que había disfrutado ese "forzoso" encuentro. ¿Forzoso?

Él fue el primero en salir, elevó su ki y secó su cuerpo al instante, se vistió de espalda a ella, iba a voltear para ordenarle que saliera del agua, cuando la vio caminando hacia él, no reparó en disimular que estudiaba su desnudo cuerpo con dedicación, se golpeó mentalmente por seguir demostrando su debilidad, y continuó, poniéndose los guantes y enganchando su capa. Miró a hurtadillas a su mujer, caminaba hasta una roca y tomaba el vestido que usó ese día durante la comida, se colocó la prenda sin la ropa que solía usar, solo esa tela cubría su bello cuerpo, tragó saliva al ver como se marcaban sus senos en aquella ropa, podía verlos libres sin nada que los afirmara, sus pezones marcados, erizando sus vellos, caminó hasta ella intentando calmar sus instintos.

-no encuentro mis capsulas-la escuchó murmurar-diablos

-vamos-Bulma se volteó hacia él, encontrándose con su fría mirada de siempre, su mueca típica, cruzados de brazos, observándola fijamente.

-perdí unas cosas…-mintió… sabía dónde estaban, pero no le diría que las había dejado en la zona de entrenamiento de su amigo, no quería sumar más cargos en su contra-adelántate… no puedo irme sin mis patines-musitó sin mirarlo, sentía sus mejillas calientes, no sabía si él podía verlo, quería evitar esa mirada, esa postura que la hacía sentir poca cosa, como si fuera insignificante, ya se sentía bastante humillada, acatando órdenes del principito, y más encima, haber disfrutado de su "castigo". Se sentía la peste misma. La peor mujer, la persona más indigna del universo.

Antes que siguiera reprochándose, sintió como Vegeta la tomaba en sus brazos, como si fuera una princesa, una verdadera princesa… instintivamente posó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del Saiyajin, el príncipe ascendió por los aires y surcó por los cielos en dirección al palacio, sentía sus mejillas arder, su corazón latir con fuerza, y si hubiera levantado la mirada hasta el rostro de él, habría comprobado que no era la única ruborizada.

Cuando vio a su amigo volar, creyó que podía resultar incómodo el viento en su cara, pero estando con Vegeta, pudo comprobar que no era así, no entendía bien el porqué, observó con atención a su alrededor, y pudo ver un destello azul rodeándolos, quizás la energía que producían los protegía de aquello, miró hacia el frente y apreció la vista panorámica que, gracias a su "esposo", podía presenciar.

Estaba maravillada, había olvidado por completo los nervios de estar en brazos del príncipe, podía ver todo el bosque, notó, que no lo conocía por completo, debía pedirle a Goku que se diera un descanso y le diera un tour, vio a lo lejos el palacio y se felicitó así misma por recorrer ese camino en bicicleta o en patines, se sintió toda una deportista, entendió porque se agotaba tanto cuando iba a ver a su amigo.

Evitaba bajar la mirada al cuerpo de su mujer, si seguía observándola terminaría por no ir a presentarla donde su madre, no saldría más de la habitación y no dejaría más ese cuerpo.

Prefirió ir a dejarla a su cuarto, no dejaría que vieran su cuerpo desnudo, porque sí, para él lo estaba, a regañadientes, asumía que prefería que ella usara esas prendas extrañas, cubrían mejor sus atributos, estando así, dejaba muy poco para la imaginación y no dejaría que nadie más lo viera, había dejado pasar, no porque no quisiera, que Kakarotto la viera con esas prendas mojadas, no toleraría nuevamente una situación de esa índole. Aterrizó en su balcón y la soltó con delicadeza, ella aún sin soltar su cuello, tanteando el suelo firme, lo soltó del cuello con indecisión.

Pasó sin mirarla, se adentró en su cuarto y la esperó apoyándose en la muralla, cerca de la puerta, cerró sus ojos y habló.

-cámbiate-ordenó sin mirarla

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con inocencia

-es una orden-abrió la boca levemente, recordó lo que le acababa de hacer por no acatar una orden suya y se molestó, no dejaría que la pasara a llevar así.

-un momento…si no me dices no me cambiaré-gruñó la terrícola, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con decisión, Vegeta abrió los ojos, no estaba molesto, ¿Cómo estarlo si la había hecho suya en el bosque y ella lo había disfrutado?, pero ella no sabía que eso pasaba por la cabeza del Saiyajin, solo podía ver el rostro de malos amigos que el dedicaba el príncipe.

-¿irás por todo el palacio exhibiendo tu senos y tú trasero?- el rostro de la mujer enrojeció por completo, ante tal reacción, el príncipe sonrió victorioso

-diablos ¡idiota!-le gritó, perplejo sin saber cómo reaccionar, la vio hurgar por su mueble, en algunos cajones, para luego escoger unas prendas y encerrarse en el baño. Lo había dejado sin habla, jamás le habían llamado idiota… menos gritado así. ¿Qué poder tenía esa mujer? Estaba en shock.

-listo-salió del cuarto de baño con un rubor en sus mejillas, no quiso mirar más allá que su rostro, desvió la mirada y deshizo su postura.

-bien… sígueme-le ordenó sin mirarla, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de la terrícola, dejándola sumida en la duda.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó al alcanzar su paso, caminaba junto a él, fijándose en su rostro, de masculinas facciones, cejas fruncidas, como siempre, su vista en frente, ignorando su pregunta-¿Vegeta?-ninguno notó la conmoción que estaban causando en los pasillos del palacio, se habían esparcido rumores de que no se llevaban bien, que el príncipe no visitaba a la mujer, que no compartían, y que el príncipe quería deshacerse de ella, rumores inventados por las hembras del harén del susodicho. Pero verlos ahí caminando, juntos, él con su presencia imponente, y ella con elegancia y belleza, se veían tal para cual. Cualquiera pensaría que entre ellos no habían diferencias, no era necesario verlos acaramelados y empalagosos, las miradas que se daban el uno al otro, lo demostraban. La servidumbre sonreía esperanzada, creían que si la princesa Bulma lograba estar con el príncipe sin problemas, las cosas en el palacio irían viento en popa, los Saiyajin observaban envidiosos la escena, ver a la encantadora y hermosa princesa junto al príncipe, era una escena desilusionante para ellos, podían ver como Vegeta hijo lucía posesivo con la hembra, con su postura, sus miradas, todo… parecía como si llevara un cartel pegado en la espalda y frente de la hembra diciendo "NO MIRAR Y NO TOCAR, PROPIEDAD DE VEGETA"

-deja de preguntar mujer-respondió de mala gana el Saiyajin, Bulma frunció las cejas ante la reacción del principito

-hmp seguro que si te llevaran a un lugar con tanta prisa no preguntarías-gruñó la humana

-hmp-sonrió, esa hembra lo divertía, ¿Por qué lo hacía pensar siempre en ella? Ya sea por anhelo o desprecio… siempre se trataba de ella… siempre se trataba de Bulma…

-príncipe!-ambos miraron en dirección del llamado, para encontrarse con Nappa, el Saiyajin se quedó viendo a la princesa por unos minutos, que para el príncipe fueron horas-ah… encontró a la princesa Bulma-afirmó, _"así que no me fue a buscar porque quisiera…"_ , pensó la terrícola, su pecho se comprimió ante la idea… muy ilusamente, creyó que Vegeta la buscaba por iniciativa propia… y ella cayó ante el deseo de su cuerpo, como una tonta.-la Reina está en el salón principal junto al príncipe-¿príncipe?... ¿Reina?, esas preguntas le dieron vuelta en la cabeza a la científica, el príncipe iba junto a ella… y ¿Vegeta tenía madre? Jamás escuchó que la nombraran… sintió una profunda curiosidad por los recién nombrados, ósea que Vegeta tenía un hermano… seguramente igual a él y a su padre… y la madre ¿Cómo sería?, fue imposible no imaginar a Vegeta con senos, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, soltó un soplido fuerte tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa. Ambos Saiyajin la quedaron viendo extrañados, para Nappa, eran pocas las veces que veía a la encantadora mujer de su príncipe, cada gesto y reacción lo sorprendía más que el anterior, para Vegeta… siempre era curiosidad saber que pensaba aquella mujer que lo tenía cautivado por completo.

-perdón-musitó apenada, con rubor en sus mejillas, aguantando la risa. Caminaron hasta el salón, como el soldado había indicado, pudo reconocer armaduras Saiyayin al instante.

Vegeta adelantó el paso, dejándola atrás por unos instantes, lo vio acercarse a la pareja de Saiyajin, no entendió porque pero, se sentía nerviosa, vio como la mujer Saiyajin se paró al ver al príncipe, seguido por un joven Saiyajin más bajo que Vegeta.

La mujer era un poco más baja que su "esposo", como todas las hembras Saiyajin, lucía un físico escultural, músculos bien torneados y trabajados, su rostro tenía rasgos finos, su piel levemente bronceada en comparación al resto de los Saiyas, usaba una armadura negra, su traje era rojo escarlata, su pelo era largo, hasta la cintura, caía en punta, como típica característica de los habitantes de Vegetasei, sus ojos, eran igual de negros que los del príncipe, y su mirada igual de gélida.

El pequeño Saiyajin, lucía un traje similar al de Vegeta, solo variaban en el color de las armaduras, la del príncipe heredero al trono era blanca con dorada, mientras que la del joven, era blanca con siena tostada, sus facciones eran muy parecidas al del principito, pero esa típica expresión de los Saiyas no existía en el chico, fruncía el gesto, pero su mirada no era fría, ni intimidante. Su cabello era en puntas desafiando la gravedad, mechones más finos que los del Rey y el príncipe, un mechón rebelde adornaba su frente, sus pupilas igual de negras como todos, empezaba a sentirse muy diferente a ellos, casi como una criatura brillante, todos tenían las mismas características, pelo negro en punta, ojos negros, piel bronceada, cuerpos fuertes y musculosos, y ella… ella era blanca como la leche, menuda como le había dicho su suegro, pelo turquesa y ojos azules, ahora entendía porque no dejaban de mirarla… llamaba la atención lo quisiera o no.

Ambos Saiyas lucían una larga e imponente capa de color burdeo, igual a la del Rey y Vegeta, por lo que dedujo de que se trataban de la Reina y del otro príncipe… nadie más en ese planeta usaban capas.

-Reina Keel-reverenció Nappa-Príncipe Tarble-volvió a reverenciar-bienvenidos-ambos Saiyajin no despegaban su vista de la terrícola, no quiso demostrarse intimidada, aunque lo estaba, su orgullo no permitiría mostrar un ápice de miedo frente a esos sujetos.

-bien… aquí estamos-dijo Vegeta de mala gana, vio como la mujer, que era la actual Reina, fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo mayor.

-¿ni siquiera nos vas a presentar príncipe?-pronuncio con desdén la Reina, su voz era madura y femenina, pero sin dejar de mostrar autoridad y frialdad.

-pfff ¿para qué? Si sabes quién es-habló con tono burlón, miró a su hermano menor, y sintió ganas de matarlo, el joven no despegaba su mirada de su mujer, como todos los machos de su maldito planeta ¿no dejarían nunca de admirar lo que no podían tocar? La culpa la tenía ella… a veces se maldecía por haberla elegido, su hembra no dejaba de llamar la atención en todos en Vegetasei, creyó que el furor que había conmocionado se pasaría después de un par de días, pero no…. La cosa seguía y lo estaba fastidiando.

-Príncipe… es un protoco-

-mi nombre es Bulma, Bulma Brief, mucho gusto Reina-reverenció fugazmente, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-vaya… el Rey me había mencionado que eras peculiar… pero no creí que tanto-musitó con desprecio, mirándola de pies a cabeza, la terrícola se sintió menospreciada, la furia estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo cuando el príncipe menor hablo.

-mucho gusto princesa Bulma, soy el príncipe Tarble, hermano menor del príncipe Vegeta-su voz era calmada pero firme, la princesa lo quedó viendo sorprendida, algo en él le recordaba a su amigo Goku, él no era como los otros sanguinarios Saiyajin, le sonrió y reverenció, tenía el leve presentimiento que conseguiría un nuevo amigo.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, presenciando como ambos, su mujer y su hermano, se miraban fijamente, sonriendo, ella le sonreía a su hermano… a él jamás le había sonreído. Sintió una presión en su pecho, una extraña presión, mezclada con rabia, pero también temor… ¿temor a que? Temor a que ella se fijara en su hermano… ¿temor a que su hermano le arrebatara su mujer? Eso era… ¿celos?

* * *

**Como la mayoría sabe, no hay información al respecto sobre la madre de Vegeta y Tarble, recurrí a la imaginación xD y a un cierto detalle sobre todos los nombres de los SJ, di vuelta la palabra puerro en inglés y tadaaaah! xDD habemus nombre para le Queen xDDD ajkaj quise detallar la apariencia de Tarble del ova, para que hubiera un poco de diferencia con Vegeta, ya que la del manga, son iguales, solo que el menor es más enano y delgado y no tan sexy... xD

gracias por leer C:


	8. Chapter 8

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! me sorprende ver que haya tenido buena llegada :'D ver que provoco la misma reacción

que me produce cuando leo buenos fanfic es lindo! :'3

he leído varios comentarios que les incomoda que Bulma tenga 15 xD la verdad quise ponerla joven por un detalle, los saiyajin envejecen más lento

entonces ponerlos de la misma edad me hiere el orgullo femenino ajaja, cuando él tenga 40 seguirá siendo sensual y ella será una señora sensual xDD

por eso más que nada, no consideré que fuera como niña, porque sabemos que a los 15 años, fisicamente no somos niñas, mentalmente quizás, pero en

la actualidad, no es tan así... ósea hay niñas de 13 años comportándose como adultas xd no es algo que avale, pero considerando la trama de mi historia, que es más o menos como en un contexto social rígido y medio chapado a la antigua... no es como un impedimento... pero esop! xD sin molestar más lean el cap y espero que les guste :3

* * *

Capítulo 7

Tensión

Era la primera vez que visitaban Vegetasei, para el Rey, era un planeta más, no lo consideraba ni molesto ni agradable, la Reina en cambio, estaba muy entusiasmada con conocer el planeta en que viviría su hija menor, Tight observaba todo con ojo crítico, tanto a los habitantes como a la servidumbre, los esclavos, los edificios, el modo de actuar de los Saiyajin, todo, nada se escapaba de sus ojos.

El Rey Vegeta los acompañaba al castillo real, había dejado a la Mano del Rey a cargo de recibir al resto de Gobernantes, quería dejarlos cómodos en el palacio y volvería a su tedioso labor, ya que en un par de horas estaría el Emperador en el planeta, y prefería recibirlo él mismo.

Aun no sabía bien cómo explicar la reciente relación entre Vegetasei y la Tierra, ¿debía omitir el trato y solo anunciar que se habían unido su heredero y la hija de Brief?

-Rey Vegeta-miró hacia el Rey de la Tierra quién lo miraba tranquilo-solo digamos que nuestros hijos se enamoraron-dijo con calma

-¿Qué?-¿enamorados?, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la declaración del Rey terrestre, ¿su hijo enamorado? ¡Esa sí que era una buena broma! Por otro lado… ¿Cómo sabía Hakase que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza?

-eso… que no le expliquemos al lagarto afeminado que tenemos un trato, solo digamos que nuestros hijos se casaron-habló con la tranquilidad que era común en ese hombre

-¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso?

-porque yo también lo pensaba-se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente-lo único que se me ocurre es decir que nuestros hijos se enamoraron…

-¿enamorados? Jajaj no te ofendas Rey Hakase… pero Vegeta no se enamoraría de la princesa Bulma-sonrió ante lo que él mismo decía

-¿eso crees? Bien… entonces digamos que se encaprichó-lo vio pensando-y que me exigió su mano-volvió a mirar directo al Saiyajin-y obviamente no me negaría a un Saiyajin ¿te parece?

-eso tiene más sentido-se tocó el bigote mientras hablaba-sobre todo porque la princesa es la segunda y no la heredera-dijo pensando, Tight, quién escuchaba atenta la conversación entre los monarcas, no pudo evitar resoplar molesta por lo último que dijo el Saiyajin, ¿tenían que recordarle a cada momento que no la habían elegido a ella?

-¿Por qué el príncipe Vegeta no se puede enamorar de mi Bulmita?-preguntó inocente la Reina, el Saiyajin la miró confundido e incrédulo ¿estaba siendo sarcástica? ¿Acaso no sabía que su raza (muy orgullosamente) no padecía de esos absurdos sentimentalismos?, quiso ser cortés con la mujer, ella no tenía la culpa de ser ingenua… mostrar emociones para los Saiyajin podía ser catastrófico, solo haría más débil al guerrero, y su raza no estaba compuesta por guerreros débiles, menos su heredero, que era el más fuerte y cruel de todos ellos, debía serlo, un buen guerrero era fuerte si la crueldad iba de la mano con sus habilidades físicas, y Vegeta tenía todo aquello, él jamás demostraría absurdos sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro, era su hijo, y lo conocía.

-los Saiyajin no son como los humanos madre-habló por primera vez la princesa Tight, haciendo que los tres adultos la miraran-para ellos los sentimientos solo los hace débiles.

-exacto-confirmó el monarca de cabello en forma de flama

-mmm Bulmita puede cambiar eso-dijo para sí misma la mujer, que de todas formas oyó el Rey Vegeta, sonrió burlonamente y les señaló el palacio, indicando que entraran, omitió el comentario de la Reina, no tenía ánimos de confrontarse con alguien, debía guardar energía para cuando realmente lo necesitara.

Y eso era con el Emperador de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio… definitivamente el Rey Hakase era un hombre de mente brillante, a él no se le había ocurrido nada en todo ese tiempo, y su idea era lo único que tenían y creía, que era la más acertada según la situación, al fin y al cabo, su hijo si se había encaprichado con la humana, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Por qué elegir a una princesa desobediente y malcriada en vez de una responsable y decidida?, la princesa heredera al trono era una mujer capacitada, eso lo podía ver, y seguramente su hijo también, pero en cambio, había preferido a la enana de pelo turquesa, no había usado su sentido común para elegirla ¿Qué más podría ser que un capricho?

-Rey Vegeta-vio a Nappa acercarse y reverenciarlo, a la vez que se inclinaba ante los humanos, para el asombro de ellos, al ver a un hombre tan grande y fornido-la Reina Keel ya está en el salón esperándolos

-oh… bien, vamos…. Esto se pondrá interesante-musitó despacio eso último más para él que para el resto.

-oh que emoción, al fin conoceré a la Reina Keel jojojo-dijo entusiasmada la Reina

Entraron al salón real, donde pudo ver a su mujer con sus ambos hijos y la princesa Bulma de pie, notó de inmediato que el ambiente estaba extraño, podía ver a su mujer y a su heredero al trono tensos y molestos, mientras que a su hijo menor y a la mujer, animosamente platicando sin prestar atención a la situación, cuando notaron la entrada del grupo, los Saiyajin no reaccionaron, se mantuvieron en su lugar mirando sin emoción alguna a los presentes, incluso con desprecio, exceptuando al menor de ellos, el rostro de la princesa se iluminó y corrió a recibirlos, el vestido que usaba se meció hacia atrás ante el esfuerzo de la joven, para la sorpresa de los Saiyajin presentes, que acostumbraban a estar siempre serios, quedaron estoicos viendo la escena que les regalaba la chica.

-mamá-dijo emocionada la peliturquesa mientras abrazaba a la mujer, la Reina abrazó con fuerza a su hija y sonrió al verla-perdón ¡había olvidado que llegaban hoy!-apretó aún más el agarre.

-lo supusimos querida jojojo estás hermosa-habló mientras separaba el abrazo para mirarla

-estoy igual mamá-reprochó la princesa, soltó a su madre y se abalanzó hacia su padre-te extrañé papi-lo besó en la mejilla y apretó fuerte-¿me trajiste eso?

-jojojo extrañabas el lab no a mi, pequeña manipuladora-le sonrió dulcemente a su hija y besó su mejilla.

-¡no! A los dos jajaja-rió soltando a su padre, acercándose a su hermana mayor, sin darse cuenta de la actitud defensiva de la rubia, sin prestarle atención y lanzándose a sus brazos, olvidando por completo el enojo de su hermana.

El príncipe miraba la escena extrañado, ya sabía cómo se relacionaban los humanos, ya no le asombraba la cercanía y los tratos entre ellos, pero, algo en el fondo lo hacía sentir raro, desconcertado, ¿Por qué ella no actuaba así con él?, incluso hace poco, verla conversar con su hermano le produjo incomodidad, por no decir frustración, verla sonreír e interesarse por lo que le pasaba a su hermano fue como si una bola de energía lo golpeara en el estómago, a él no le regalaba sonrisas, tampoco se interesaba en su vida, a él no lo recibía con un abrazo cuando se veían a solas, era su mujer ¿Por qué no actuaba como tal?, él merecía esos tratos ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?... al mirar como envolvía entre sus brazos a su hermana mayor, notó de inmediato la incomodidad de la humana, ¿así que la princesa Tight no estaba igual de feliz de ver a su mujer?, una curiosidad invadió al Saiyajin, curiosidad por saber de la vida que llevaba su mujer en la Tierra, ¿siempre fue así la relación entre ellas? O ¿se debía a su culpa?, porque no era tonto, sabía que a la mayor le molestó que no la eligiera, pero ¿eran motivos para seguir molesta con su hermana menor? Si su mujer hubiera elegido a Tarble antes que él, él no… si, si se hubiera molestado y no se le habría pasado, incluso habría retado a combate por esa hembra, ahora lo sabía, Bulma era suya. El día que puso sus ojos encima de la mujer, ya era suya, la marca en su cuello solo era una formalidad, para demostrar ante el resto lo que él ya sabía, esa humana le pertenecía, pero no estaba conforme. No estaba conforme con que su cuerpo fuera suyo, quería algo más… pero no sabía que exactamente.

-te extrañé mucho Tight-dijo mientras la apretaba con fuerza, la rubia, fastidiada, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana menor, y la separó de su cuerpo a una distancia prudente.

-compórtate Bulma-musitó para que solamente oyera la menor, sin embargo, para todos los Saiyajin presentes, fue perfectamente claro.

-es muy emocional tu mujer hermano-dijo con entusiasmo el joven Saiyajin, de todos los individuos que conocía el príncipe Vegeta, solamente a Tarble le permitía dirigirse a él sin el título correspondiente, bueno, y ahora a su mujer… conllevaban una extraña relación, le avergonzaba que su hermano fuera débil, lo evitaba muchas veces, pero reconocía otras facultades del menor, como su excelente capacidad estratega, ganaron muchas batallas gracias a la inteligencia que demostraba en las misiones, fue así como se ganó el respeto del heredero-ya imagino lo que rabeas con ella-sonrió volviendo a mirar la escena, pero el primogénito del Rey no pudo responder a su hermano, estaba molesto con él, no se le olvidaría que estuvo sonriéndole a su mujer. Ya tendría tiempo de dejarle las cosas claras.

-no puedo creer que ella sea la mujer del príncipe Vegeta-susurró con indignación la Reina Keel para los Saiyajin presentes, los hijos de los monarcas ignoraron el comentario de su madre.

-es científica-defendió el Rey Vegeta a su nuera, el tiempo que había convivido con la terrícola, lo había hecho estar conforme con la decisión de su hijo, si tenían que involucrarse con terrícolas, ella era un buen partido, tenía una fuerte personalidad dominante, eso sería beneficioso para el futuro heredero de la corona, le preocupaba un poco la fuerza física de la mujer, pero creía que se las podrían arreglar, pero cuando su hijo le informó que la mujer era científica al igual que el Rey Hakase, la muchacha había subido mil puntos en su escala de apreciación ¿Qué más podía pedir que una futura Reina hermosa e inteligente y de carácter fuerte?

-es una mocosa-respondió la mujer Saiyajin

-ya no-dijo con burla el príncipe Vegeta, dejándolos solos para acercarse a los terrícolas, el Rey Vegeta solo pudo reír ante el comentario de su hijo, sabiendo a lo que se refería, el menor de los Saiyajin se avergonzó al entenderlo y caminó siguiendo a su hermano, Keel en cambio, miró desconfiada a su primogénito, su instinto femenino le decía que estuviera atenta con los terrícolas, con su nuera sobre todo, esa mujer podía causarle problemas, el que se haya ganado incluso la aprobación de su hombre lo hacía pensarlo… conocía al Rey, no era un macho que se impresionara con facilidad, menos que reconociera cosas, pero de todo lo que le comunicó de la humana la habían dejado preocupada, esa princesa era peligrosa, a su manera, lo era, caminó detrás de sus hijos y se acercó al grupo.

-bienvenidos-dijo serio el príncipe Vegeta, el Rey Hakase le extendió la mano como saludo, a lo que el Saiyajin se sorprendió.

-es un saludo hermano-explicó el menor de los príncipes-soy el príncipe Tarble, el hermano menor del príncipe Vegeta, un gusto-dijo cordialmente, el Rey Brief, al ver que su yerno no reaccionó con el saludo, le ofreció su mano al menor de los Saiyajin

-un gusto príncipe Tarble, soy el Rey Hakase, el padre de Bulma-inclinó la cabeza levemente

-jojojo pero que muchacho más apuesto-halagó la Reina, al escucharla, Tarble solo se ruborizó, Vegeta rodó los ojos recordando que a él también se lo dijo en la Tierra-un gusto pequeño príncipe-le sonrió al menor-gracias por recibirnos príncipe Vegeta-dijo seria, cosa que extrañó a todos los presentes. Vegeta notó la diferencia del trato de la Reina, miró suspicaz a la mujer y entendió la razón de su molestia, claro, ¿Cómo iba a estar feliz con él que se había tirado a su hija?, sonrió de lado y miró a los presentes con superioridad.

-un gusto príncipe Tarble, soy la princesa Tight-dijo seria reverenciándolo-un placer verlo príncipe Vegeta-saludó cordialmente, siguiendo el protocolo, con el rostro serio, sin inventar sonrisas falsas y miradas cínicas.

-es primera vez que nos vemos, soy Keel, la Reina de Vegetasei-dijo como saludo la Saiyajin

-un gusto-saludó el Rey

-deben estar cansados-habló el Rey Saiyajin-acompáñenlos a su habitación-habló a la servidumbre.

-gracias-habló la princesa Tight, el grupo de terrícolas recién llegados siguieron a la criada que los guió por el palacio, Bulma iba a acompañarlos cuando el Rey Vegeta la llamó.

-princesa Bulma, hemos ordenado que trasladen tus pertenencias a la habitación de Vegeta-el cuerpo de la científica se tensó al oírlo-el palacio debe dar albergue a los monarcas y gobernantes, será por esta semana-explicó el Saiyajin, sabiendo que no era necesario darle una explicación a la humana, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo de todos modos, la Reina Keel miraba la situación atenta, capturando cada palabra y reacción.

-puedo…compartir mi habitación con Tight-respondió inocentemente la princesa

-¿es una broma?-se adelantó en contestar la Saiyajin

-no… no lo es-respondió segura la terrícola, los tres Saiyan se quedaron en silencio esperando ver como se resolvería la situación, no eran tontos como para saber que en discusiones de hembras, no tenían que meterse por ningún motivo.

-¿sabes cuál es tu lugar humana?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-claro… soy la princesa Bulma y futura Reina de Vegetasei-respondió con una sonrisa, Vegeta no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa de lado al ver y escuchar a su mujer, ¡sí que tenía agallas! No se arrugaba en frente de ningún ser físicamente superior, tenía una seguridad que pocas veces se veían.

-tú deber es compartir alcoba con el príncipe Vegeta-respondió sonriendo de lado la Reina, Bulma al oír el nombre de su "esposo", no pudo evitar mirar en dirección del susodicho, este la observaba fijamente, con su actitud de siempre, soberbio e imponente, despreciando al mundo.

-necesito mi espacio-respondió, sabía que no tenía caso pelear la situación, cuando el Rey Vegeta daba una orden, esta no tenía otra respuesta más que se acatará, pero su ímpetu de siempre la hacía pelear, no había pensado en lo que sería compartir el cuarto con el principito, solo no quería dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran.

-la habitación de mi hermano es la segunda más grande princesa-habló alegre el menor de los Saiyas, Bulma, al ver la ingenuidad de las palabras de Tarble y su alegre sonrisa, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa en respuesta, ese príncipe era un encanto, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera Saiyajin y el hermano del mismísimo principito? ¡Eran tan diferentes!, Vegeta al ver la interacción de su mujer con su hermano, tragó saliva incomodo, carraspeo la garganta haciéndose escuchar, a lo que su hermano giró a verlo, y notó de inmediato que intentaba decir. Nervioso, desvió la mirada de los presentes y se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

Antes de que alguno respondiera, apareció un soldado Saiyajin en la sala, reverenció a los presentes y habló.

-Alteza, la Mano del Rey, Bardock me pidió que le avisara que Freezer está ingresando a la atmosfera de Vegetasei-dijo rápidamente

-se adelantó el muy maldito-maldijo el Rey-vamos Zorn

-voy contigo-habló el príncipe Vegeta, la terrícola podía notar la tensión entre los Saiyas, era consciente del temor que causaba Freezer en la galaxia, pero ver a su "marido" tan calmado ante la situación, en que todos lucían tensos y nerviosos, le llamó la atención ¿tan orgulloso era como para admitir que también le temía al Emperador?

Los vio salir del salón, padre e hijo, a recibir al mayor de los tiranos de la galaxia, actuaban tan calmados, o más bien, familiarizados con la presencia del Emperador, eso hizo eco en la mente a la científica ¿los Saiyajin se relacionaban con Freezer?, miró a su simpática suegra y su adorable cuñado, pensando en hacer o no la pregunta, ¿y si los pensaban traicionar?, ante la idea, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, su respiración se volvió agitada, ¿y si solo hicieron un trato con la Tierra por las capsulas hoi-poi, y una vez obteniéndolas los eliminarán? ¿y si fue Freezer quién les encargó eso?, la mente de la terrícola empezó a realizar una y mil teorías sobre la reacción de los Saiyajin por la presencia de Freezer, de pronto se sintió mareada, no tuvo de que afirmarse y creyó que caería al suelo, sintió unos brazos sujetarla suave.

-¿está bien princesa Bulma?-preguntó preocupado su cuñado, cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules de ella, la mejilla del chico se ruborizó al instante, intentó parar a la terrícola y desvió la mirada.

-si… lo siento _-"debes calmarte Bulma… no puedes conjeturar tanta idea loca sin pruebas… calma calma calma"_ se repetía mentalmente-me siento un poco mareada…

-no será que… ¿estás embarazada?-preguntó inocente el joven, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de sorpresa, sintió su pulso acelerarse ante la pregunta y su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? ¡no!-respondió apenada, separándose del agarre del príncipe-gracias…

-¿Cómo estás segura que no lo estás?-dijo mirando el cuello de la princesa, observando detenidamente la marca de la unión que le propició su hermano, y otras manchas enrojecidas, que se notaban recientes, al comprender el porqué, el rostro del joven Saiya se ruborizó al instante.

-simplemente lo sé _-"no te diré que es porque me cuido de que tu simpático hermano no me embaracé"_ , resopló abrumada y se trató de calmar

-no está preñada-comentó la Reina, a lo que su hijo se volteó a verla curioso, Bulma la miro expectante-está muy menuda para estarlo-dijo saliendo del salón.

-menuda acá, menuda allá ¡ya tengo claro que lo soy!-dijo indignada la princesa, Tarble la miró confundido y al ver los pucheros de la chica solo sonrió como respuesta

-estás bien así-Bulma se ruborizó ante el halago y le sonrió como respuesta

-gracias… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-tengo 18-asintió con la cabeza, y miró el suelo sin saber que responder, ¿todos eran mayores que ella? ¿Acaso no había Saiyajines adolescentes?-tú tienes 15 ¿verdad?-la chica lo miró con sorpresa-es que cuando supe del tratado con la Tierra, averigüé cosas de ustedes-confesó apenado

-aaah… ya veo-quizás como princesa debía ponerse la tiara y cumplir con su rol, todos los que la rodeaban lo hacían, a su modo… su hermana siempre se preparó para ello, estudiando y enriqueciéndose en conocimientos de cualquier índole, el chico que acababa de conocer se notaba comprometido con su causa, sereno y cordial, y por lo que podía apreciar, debía desenvolverse bien como príncipe, y estaba Vegeta… que el hecho de que estuviera unido a ella, hablaba por sí solo del compromiso que tenía con su planeta, era de lo único que ella podía jactarse como princesa, que había cumplido con su parte del compromiso, y cumplido a medias… porque no estaba poniendo de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran con el Saiyajin, aunque ganas tenía… era la actitud de "chico malo" del principito que la ponía de malas… ¿no podía acercarse a ella con amabilidad y cortesía?... el solo imaginarlo le causaba gracia, ¿Vegeta siendo amable? Era para reír.

Aeropuerto Espacial

Los soldados estaban agitados mientras arreglaban los detalles del aterrizaje del lagarto, se respiraba el miedo de los Saiyajines de clase baja, era sabido que si algo no le parecía bien al Emperador, este podía hasta hacer volar el planeta, no era primera vez que lo tenían en Vegetasei, pero siempre estaba el temor invadiendo sus cuerpos, eran muy pocos los Saiyas que se mostraban valientes en frente del Emperador, Vegeta hijo era uno de ellos, la Mano del Rey y el mismo Rey, pero era solamente por orgullo, sabían que no tenían la fuerza para hacerle frente al lagarto afeminado, pero se mostraban tranquilos, casi diplomáticos con él, si actuaban como cobardes era peor. Aparte, estaba _eso…_ tenían la esperanza que Vegeta superara al lagarto, convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin, para así liberarse de la humillación de seguir los deseos de Freezer.

-Vegeta… solo faltan unos quince minutos para que aterrice-habló Bardock, él y el Rey tenían una relación de amistad, tenían confianza el uno en el otro, desde jóvenes siempre eran compañeros de lucha, antes el padre de Goku era un soldado de clase Baja, pero en una de las últimas peleas que tuvo con el Rey, sus poderes se vieron bastante parejos, por lo que el padre de Vegeta lo ascendió como Mano del Rey, siendo por primera vez que se creara un cargo de esa índole, el Monarca tenía tanta confianza en su compañero de luchas que no dudaba en pedirle consejos y dejarle el planeta a cargo en su ausencia.

-este afeminado me hará envejecer antes de tiempo-bromeó el monarca

-excusas para dejarle el trono al príncipe-devolvió la broma la Mano del Rey

-no me metan en sus cosas de viejos-respondió la broma el menor, mirando a los Saiyajin con una sonrisa ladina.

-apropósito, Hakase tuvo una muy buena idea

-¿Hakase? ¿Ahora lo tuteas?-preguntó con ironía el menor de los presentes

-¿Por qué no hacerlo príncipe? Es su consuegro-rió Bardock, Vegeta gruñó por la intromisión del compañero de su padre y desvió la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia.

-quedamos en que no le diremos sobre el tratado con la tierra-habló ignorando los reproches de su primogénito-diremos… no, tú le dirás, que te encaprichaste con la terrícola y la reclamaste-Vegeta hijo al escuchar lo que insinuaba su padre se volteó a verlo-y claro… Brief no se negaría al Príncipe de lo Saiyajin ¿no?

-¿por qué yo debo decirle?-pregunto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-eres el favorito de Freezer… querrá escucharlo de ti-se encogió de hombros ignorando la mirada de su hijo, que odiaba que le dijera esas palabras, todos lo sabían, a Freezer le agradaba el primogénito del Rey, nadie sabía muy bien porque.

-que ridiculez-bufó molesto el príncipe

-já… más ridiculez fue lo primero que dijo Hakase-rió al recordarlo-dio de idea que se habían enamorado y que por eso se habían unido ¿pueden creerlo?-se burló el monarca, Bardock solo sonrió como respuesta, él era de los que prefería omitir comentarios cuando se trataba de discutir sobre la fortaleza de su raza, no era partidario de que los sentimientos hacían débiles a los Saiyas, pero no se los decía a nadie, él y su mujer Gine, se amaban profundamente, y eso no lo hacía menos Saiyajin que el Rey o el príncipe, y su hijo menor, era el vivo ejemplo de ello, era el Saiyajin más gentil y de buen corazón en todo Vegetasei y era bastante fuerte, y cada día mejoraba más.

-hmp-respondió sin pensar el menor, ¿enamorados? ¡Qué ridiculez! Él no sentía nada de amor por nadie, solo por él mismo, jamás sentiría afecto por alguien más, de eso estaba seguro, no era como un débil humano, que demostraba su afecto a vista y presencia de todo el mundo, como lo hacía su mujer… que demostraba sentimientos, que claro… por él no. Si era de una raza tan sentimentalista ¿Por qué con él era tan fría?, ¿Qué debía hacer para que ella actuara así con él?, sin querer, esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza, se debatía entre el querer y no querer que ella le demostrara afecto, lo primero porque le parecía injusto que siendo su hombre, ella fuera tan fría e indiferente con él, que se mostrara amable y alegre con todos menos con él, sentía que esas facciones le correspondían solo a él y nadie más, ¿Por qué tenía que andar regalando sonrisas a su hermano? ¿Qué se creía esa mujer para privarlo de ello? Eso no era justo.

Por otro lado, le parecía innecesario, él no requería de demostraciones de afecto, eran inútiles, con ello no se haría más fuerte o más sabio, no tenían ningún beneficio, y definitivamente no quería en su vida ese tipo de expresiones. Estaban bien como estaban. Sí. Ignorándose durante la mayor parte del tiempo, tomándola cuando quería, infringiendo miedo en ella, no necesitaba verla sonreír para encontrarla atractiva, aunque cuando la vio hacerlo, su pecho se haya comprimido, y un fuerte calor lo haya invadido, si, la mujer era hermosa, cuando estaba feliz, era una diosa, o eso pensaba él… y volvía a lo mismo… esa expresión que la hacía ver tan hermosa no se la regalaba a él. Y no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por ello.

-ese hombre es bastante inteligente-dijo pensando la Mano del Rey

-si… quizás por ello Freezer prefiere no usar la violencia con él-respondió el Rey

-deberías preguntárselo-bromeó el más joven-invítalo a tomarse unas copas, quizás así te lo diga

-claro… buena idea-sonrió sarcástico el Monarca

-la princesa Bulma es igual de inteligente-continuó Bardock-quizás deberían omitir ese detalle con el lagarto

-¿Por qué?-al escuchar nombrar a su mujer, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-puede pensar que hay algún plan oculto, no lo sé, ¿Qué más conveniente que tener como futura Reina a una científica hija de Brief?-preguntó Bardock tratando de que ambos Vegetas pensaran en ello-quizás desconfié, incluso podemos poner en riesgo la seguridad de la princesa

-bah tonterías ¿Por qué se fijaría en ella?-dijo el príncipe pasando por alto la teoría del Saiyajin

-omitamos lo que más podamos-declaro el Rey, escucharon el ruido de la nave del Emperador aproximándose, pudieron apreciar las luces de la nave que parecía un gran insecto con muchas patas, el Emperador viajaba siempre en una enorme nave espacial, que solía usar como "casa", de todas las veces que fue a Vegetasei, se quedaba en ella, a pesar de que siempre se le ofreció, de mala gana, que se quedara en el palacio, para la suerte de ellos, este siempre se negó a compartir más de lo necesario con los Saiyajin.

La nave del Emperador aterrizó sin problemas, cuando la puerta se abrió, de ella salieron varios soldados y se formaron en dos hileras, dando paso para que bajara el lagarto, como siempre, lucía siniestro y sonriente, descendía en su silla levitando del suelo, con sus guardias de mayor confianza custodiándolo, el soldado Zarbon y Dodoria. Cuando tocó el suelo del aeropuerto espacial, todos los presentes lo reverenciaron y saludaron, algunos con miedo, y otros conteniendo su ira y guardando su orgullo.

-bueno bueno… una vez más me encuentro con mis monitos-rió el tirano galáctico

-llegó antes Lord Freezer-habló el Rey-lo esperábamos para una hora más

-¿algún problema con ello Rey Vegeta?-preguntó curioso, intentando incomodar a los presentes

-ninguno-carraspeó la garganta-solo me pareció curioso ¿esperaba encontrarnos en "algo", que hizo que no nos diera la hora exacta del aterrizaje?-el rostro del Emperador se volvió serio por unos segundos, ¿desde cuándo que los Saiyajin eran tan suspicaces? Cada vez se volvía más molesto lidiar con ellos, empezaba a aburrirse, era cierto que eran los mejores en el trabajo de purgar planetas, pero el orgullo de la raza lo empezaba a fastidiar.

-los horarios nunca son exactos Rey-habló el soldado verde

-claro-musitó irónico el príncipe, a lo que al escuchar la voz del joven Saiyajin, hizo que el emperador girara al instante a verlo.

-Oh pero Vegeta si no has crecido nada-dijo con asombro el tirano, el príncipe contuvo la rabia por el comentario-ya no crecerás más-declaró con una mueca en los labios pintados-pero luces encantador de todos modos-sonrió burlesco, sabiendo que su ofensa cumpliría su objetivo

-eso no es importante-se apresuró en responder el joven-con ser más alto o más bajo, no cambia el hecho de mi fuerza-dijo orgulloso

-oh… hablas confiado-desafió el tirano, Bardock al notar la situación, que se estaba volviendo complicada, prefirió intervenir para alivianar la tensión en el aire.

-Lord Freezer ¿se quedará en el palacio junto a los gobernantes o nuevamente usará su nave?-el nombrado giró para ver a la Mano del Rey y sonrió

-donde siempre querido Bardock-miró al Rey-¿Brief ya está en el planeta?

-si… llegó hace un par de horas creo-respondió el monarca tratando de lucir tranquilo

-oh… creo que iré a hacerle una visita-la Mano del Rey se quedó viendo al monarca en silencio, la situación se estaba volviendo bastante incómoda para los Saiyajin.

-ve a la hora de la cena entonces-respondió sin interés el joven príncipe, haciendo que los presentes girarán para verlo, su padre tragó saliva en seco, si hacía ello, el emperador notaría de inmediato la cercanía entre la Tierra y Vegetasei, ¿Por qué su hijo daría semejante idea? Sabía que su hijo era astuto, pero creía que estaba siendo imprudente

-¿Por qué Brief cenaría con ustedes?-preguntó mirándolos sospechoso

-es un fastidio-resopló Vegeta-pero es el padre de mi mujer así que debo tolerarlo-dijo indiferente, ignorando a propósito la importancia de su declaración, creía que no debían ocultar más el hecho de que estaba casado con Bulma, sería peor, prefería no darle importancia, para que a la vez, el mismo Freezer creyera que no la había, que no importaba y que no había segundas intenciones, vio al lagarto tensarse ante sus dichos, los soldados que lo acompañaban estaban concentrados escuchando y observando la situación, tanto Bardock como Vegeta padre trataron de mantenerse calmados.

-¿Qué?... ¿me estás diciendo que estas casado con la princesa de la Tierra?-preguntó con rabia contenida el emperador

-¿algún problema con ello? No sabía que te importara mi vida sexual Freezer-respondió irónico el príncipe

-no te hagas el chistoso Vegeta-dijo mientras sacudía la cola en el suelo-no es sexo solamente ¡se están uniendo ambas razas!-gritó molesto

-es una raza débil ¿Cuál es el problema con ello?-preguntó indiferente, mientras todos los presentes miraban con cautela la escena que se estaba formando

-no discuto eso ¿Por qué no me informaron de eso?-preguntó molesto al Rey

-un momento… ¿Por qué debía informarte con quién me uniera? No eres mi padre Freezer-se adelantó en responder el joven Saiyajin-hicimos una parada en la Tierra, me gustó la terrícola y listo, no hay más ciencia que eso

-¡te uniste con la princesa del a Tierra! ¿Cómo no me informaron de esto?-soltó furioso

-si lo que te preocupa es que nos adueñemos de la Tierra-habló el Rey ocultando su nerviosismo-es la princesa Bulma con la que se unió Vegeta

-¿Cómo?-preguntó tratando de calmarse el lagarto-¿Cuál es la princesa Bulma?

-es la menor Lord Freezer-se apresuró a contestar la Mano del Rey

-aah-musitó el tirano entendiendo la importancia de ese detalle-debiste partir por ahí Vegeta-regañó al príncipe

-¿Cuál es el problema? Te estás estresando por nada-para todos los presentes siempre les era extraño escuchar cómo era el trato del príncipe con el emperador, Freezer permitía que el príncipe le hablara en diferentes tonos, incluso no le exigía que le hablara con algún título, todos eran conscientes del hecho que el emperador mantenía un cierto "aprecio" por el príncipe, lo cual era demasiado extraño considerando que el tirano intergaláctico era un ser frío y cruel, que no apreciaba ni le importaba nadie más que él mismo.

-¡tú me estresas mono! Un día de estos me encontrarás de mal humor-bufó molestó-quiero conocer personalmente a la terrícola, es extraño que por fin te hayas decidido a unirte a una mujer, me parece curioso-sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que un espasmo recorriera la espalda de los Saiyajin adultos.

Habitación de Bulma

Miraba por el balcón de la habitación de su hermana menor, notaba la esencia del cuarto de su hermana, era el único lugar que se podía apreciar cómo acogedor. Porque aunque no lo quisiera asumir, estaba pensando seriamente en que había tenido suerte al no haber sido ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Bulma.

En la escena que se había formado en el salón, pudo identificar claramente la situación, los Sayajines eran sujetos problemáticos, ella no habría tenido problemas en tratarlos, su actitud diplomática la habría salvado de eso, pero estaba segura, que su hermana tenía dificultades con ellos.

Quizás no sabía los gustos de su hermana menor, el qué prefería, como le gustaban las cosas, cuál era su color favorito o su comida preferida, pero estaba consciente de la personalidad caprichosa y casi indomable de la peliturquesa, por lo que pudo notar, estaba segura que entre ella y el príncipe Vegeta había una fuerte lucha de egos.

Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Bulma ¿Cómo hubiera sido la relación con el príncipe?... no dejaba de preguntarse aquello, por lo poco que vio, el príncipe de los Saiyajin ignoraba por completo a su esposa, seguramente no le gustaba la humana, pero ¿Por qué elegirla si no le gustaba?... estaba al tanto de lo poco expresivo que era el heredero al trono, había averiguado mucho de él cuando creyó que sería ella su esposa, supo de la personalidad conflictiva del joven, como de lo fuerte y cruel que era, por un lado se sentía aliviada de no ser ella la que tuviera que compartir con semejante hombre, por otro lado, nuevamente se sentía como la peor persona del mundo al sentirse aliviada, porque si no era a ella quién estaba atormentando, era a su hermana menor… casi se tentó a preguntarle a su hermana por su estadía en aquel rojizo planeta, solo por curiosidad, para apaciguar su enojo, ni siquiera por el cómo se encontraba su hermana, si estaba a gusto o no.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera hablar, ya habían entrado a la habitación, estaba segura de quién se trataba, solo una persona tenía tan pocos modales.

-¿estás a gusto Tight?-preguntó su hermana menor, lucía diferente, no sabía bien el porqué, pero estaba segura que no era la misma princesa que se fue de la Tierra hace un mes y medio. Creyó que la vería demacrada, con sus ánimos por el suelo, que la fuerte personalidad de la científica estaría quebrada, y que eso opacaría su belleza natural. Pero no fue así, la veía más segura y contenta que nunca ¿acaso era feliz en ese lugar? No… seguramente lo estaba porque al fin veía a su familia.

-claro… es bastante grande esta habitación-habló incómoda, vio a su hermana sentarse en la cama y mirarla atenta, quería pedirle que se fuera, pero sabía que sería grosero de su parte, a pesar de todo debía cuidar las apariencias-es extraño verte con vestido… y no estás usándolo porque nosotros llegamos-habló mientras se sentaba a su lado-porque lo habías olvidado-dijo suspicaz

-ah… si…-miró a la rubia con una mueca en sus labios-estos salvajes me prohibieron usar mi ropa favorita

-¿Cómo?-se sentía curiosa por la vida que llevaba su hermana, al fin y al cabo, esa pudo haber sido la suya.

-más bien Vegeta-así que se refería a él sin el título correspondiente, eso era normal de la menor, pero estaba segura que para los Saiyas eso no era bien visto, ¿sabría el príncipe que su mujer se expresaba así de él?-es un maniático, dio la orden de que no me dejaran salir si vestía "con poca ropa"-dijo burlonamente mientras hacía gestos con sus dedos, usándolos como si fueran comillas

-es lo que corresponde Bulma-ella no habría tenido problema con eso, se vestía decentemente, como debe hacerlo una princesa

-nah… es una tontería-se quejó la menor-de todas formas igual salgo con ropa cómoda debajo de los vestidos, y cuando no está me cambio-sonrió triunfante

-sigues escapándote… ¿acaso te tienen sin escolta?

-si tengo uno… pero me escabullo de él, y me encuentro con Goku-el rostro de la princesa heredera al trono se volvió serio por la declaración de la menor

-¿estás engañando a tu esposo?

-cómo crees Tight, Goku es mi amigo-rió la menor-es un chico grandioso deberías conocerlo, es un Saiyajin criado en la tierra ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Cómo?-eso si había captado la atención de la rubia

-lo enviaron cuando era bebé a la tierra, y se golpeó en la cabeza, entonces olvidó todo de su raza-comentó concentrada –y ahí lo crió un abuelito, es genial porque es como estar con un humano

-te gusta-afirmó la rubia

-ay por dios Tight ¿Por qué debes malinterpretar todo?-preguntó molesta, claro, había cantado victoria muy pronto, se sentía feliz por estar conversando tranquilamente con su hermana mayor, ni siquiera en la Tierra habían hablado tanto y con tan buen ánimo, creía que su hermana había olvidado la discusión que tuvieron el día en que se fue, y que ya todo podía ser como antes, pero cuando no la regañó por entrar a su ahora cuarto, creyó que las cosas se pondrían mucho mejor entre ellas, que inocente había sido…

-no me mientas Bulma-declaró de forma inquisidora-te gusta ese Saiyajin

-uffffffffffff piensa lo que quieras-refunfuñó mientras se levantaba para irse, cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a ambas princesas-adelante-la puerta se abrió y vieron a su madre, entró animada como siempre, mirando cada detalle de la habitación

-ooh que linda habitación tienes Bulma jojo claro ahora la usará Tight-" _claro… otra cosa más que tiene Bulma primero",_ pensó la mayor de las princesas, suspiró la joven rubia

-no conozco las demás así que no sé si es linda la verdad-habló aun de pie, vio a su madre acercarse y sentarse en la cama

-¿no conoces la habitación de tu marido?-preguntó confundida la Reina, el rostro de la menor se ruborizó por la pregunta de su madre, Tight esperó paciente por la respuesta, con su madre presente, se enteraría de cómo era exactamente la relación entre el príncipe y su hermana

-no… no tendría por qué conocerla tampoco-desvió la mirada nerviosa

-¿visita tu cuarto entonces?-Bulma suspiró, ya sabía para donde iría el rumbo de la plática

-si madre _-"y en el bosque…"-_ conozco muy poco del palacio la verdad-dijo pensativa-de hecho, hoy conocí a la Reina y al príncipe Tarble

-ooh… ya veo, el joven Tarble es muy guapo-sonrió la mujer

-claro… es parecido a Vegeta, pero es más simpático-dijo sin importancia la menor

-ay Bulma ya tienen esas confianzas… ¿Qué tal te trata?-preguntó preocupada la Reina

-no nos llevamos bien mamá-desvió la mirada-ambos somos de carácter fuerte-se encogió de hombros-ninguno da su brazo a torcer

-mmm quizás podrías hacerle creer que él tiene el timón-dijo inocentemente captando la atención de sus hijas

-¿a qué te refieres mamá?-preguntó curiosa la científica

-los hombres siempre quieren tener todo dominado hija, imagino que con los Saiyajin es igual-habló mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el dedo índice-debemos ser más inteligentes y usar nuestros encantos y hacerles creer que ellos mandan-guiñó un ojo

-dices que… ¿debo coquetearle y manipularlo?-preguntó interesada en la plática, ¿Cuándo iba a creer que su mamá le daría la solución para dominar al principito?

-claro… pero no es tan sencillo como crees, debes ser sutil para lograrlo Bulma-la princesa se sentó en el suelo, acomodándose para escuchar los sabios consejos de su madre-ve de a poco… no lo mandes ni le hagas saber que lo intentas hacer, sugiere cosas, si quieres conseguir algo, o que haga algo… todo de la mano con un buen meneo de caderas y una sonrisa dibujada en tu bella carita

-no suena complejo-Tight miró extrañada al par de mujeres, encontraba de muy mal gusto la plática, y ver a su hermana menor pensando en emplear las tácticas de su madre solo hizo que le molestara aún más su hermana-el único problema que tengo con ello es que Vegeta me desagrada _…-"si claro, sobre todo cuando estabas en el bosque, vaya que te desagradaba"_ pensó irónica la princesa-nos llevamos tan mal que me es difícil pensar en siendo amable con él… para luego ser coqueta…

-uno tiene que ceder… y tú fingirás que cedes-sonrió triunfante la madre de la princesa, la menor le devolvió la sonrisa.

-eres astuta madre-rió la peliturquesa-ya veo como controlas a papá

-jojojo con eso y más-Bulma dejó de sonreír y la miró confundida-¿no creerás que con solo moverte coquetamente conseguirás las cosas?-la princesa frunció las cejas no entendiendo lo que decía su madre-el ser coqueta tiene consecuencias querida-respondió a la duda de su hija alzando las cejas rubias-ellos querrán algo a cambio linda-el rostro de la científica se ruborizó por completo al entender las insinuaciones de su madre, ósea… que no solo debía coquetearle al principito, sino que también, ¿debía ser activa en sus encuentros sexuales? Estar dispuesta a lo que él le pedía…-y si quieres salirte con la tuya, mejor que queden conformes

-¡mamá! Basta…-regañó la mayor-deja de decir esas tonterías… parecen mafiosas-dijo indignada la princesa

-y… ¿Cómo sé que está conforme?-preguntó la menor ignorando la crisis moral de su hermana

-mmm son actitudes las que te lo confirmarían-respondió meditando la Reina-porque por lo que creo… el príncipe Vegeta no es muy comunicativo ¿verdad?-Bulma negó con la cabeza-entonces debes estar atenta a las reacciones de él.

-ufff suena complicado…-resopló mirando el suelo-la verdad… hemos estado juntos solo dos veces-confesó la menor para el asombro de ambas mujeres

-¿dos veces? Pero si llevan más de un mes casados-habló extrañada la Reina, Tight intentó ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, estaba claro que el Saiyajin no estaba muy interesado en su hermana, si solo se habían relacionado sexualmente dos veces en casi un mes y medio, era evidente que ella no era la prioridad de él.

-parece que no le gustas-comentó ácidamente la joven rubia, a lo que la menor solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta-no podrás lograr que haga lo que quieres si no le gustas

-es difícil saber que pasa por la mente de los salvajes-pensó en voz alta la peliturquesa-como no nos llevamos bien, solemos ignorarnos, estuvimos como un mes enojados…

-uhm son muy orgullosos-respondió la Reina, acarició el cabello de la menor mientras pensaba que solución darle-intenta ser más accesible… luego ve si puedes conseguir lo que te propones-Bulma en silencio, disfrutaba las caricias de su madre, mientras pensaba en lo difícil que sería mostrarse accesible con su "esposo", habían hablado muy pocas veces como para esperarlo con un "¿que tal tu día amor?", sonrió disimuladamente al pensarlo, su madre tenía razón, no podía esperar que Vegeta se mostrara diferente si ella no era accesible con él, siempre era él quién se acercaba, si él no lo hacía simplemente no tenían contacto alguno.

Esa noche podría saberlo, compartirían habitación durante la semana en que duraría la celebración del Comité de Naciones Interplanetarias, era una excusa para averiguar que pasaba entre ellos, no tendría que esperar a que él la buscara, se tendrían que ver todas las noches de todas formas, si quería hacer lo que quisiera y recuperar su libertad a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, tendría que poner de su parte, no podía esperar recibir algo si no daba nada a cambio, tendría que coquetearle al principito… lo había decidido, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de la tres terrícolas, la Reina dio la autorización para que ingresaran al cuarto, vieron a una sirviente entrar y reverenciar las tres mujeres, Bulma pudo identificar de inmediato a su amiga Leila.

-princesa Bulma, el príncipe Vegeta requiere de su presencia en el salón-habló tímidamente la criada al ver el semblante de la hermana de su princesa-dijo que no quería que se demorara.

-¿eh? Ese Vegeta que fastidioso es…-refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie-¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Me va a presentar a un tío o hermana?-sonrió burlonamente

-Lord Freezer quiere conocerla-el rostro de las tres mujeres palideció al escuchar a la criada, ¿el mismísimo Freezer quería conocerla? Nuevamente las teorías de traición resonaron en su cabeza, respiró agitada y tragó saliva nerviosa, conocería por fin al sujeto que tanto daño indirectamente le había hecho a la Tierra, el tirano que acosaba constantemente a su padre por su tecnología, el Emperador de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, al que todos temían y respetaba.

Suspiró fuerte y salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, sintiendo las tripas revueltas y transpirando frío.

* * *

listo :D! cualquier cosilla no duden en decirlo :3! gracias por leer :D! y nos leemos en un siguiente cap! C:


	9. Chapter 9

holi! :D aquí les traigo la conti c: ehm había algo que debía decir pero lo olvidé :s ehm

bueno gracias por sus comentarios :D me alegran el día

* * *

Capítulo 8

Ceder

La idea de la traición no salía de su mente, todo le estaba resultando demasiado extraño, el modo de actuar de los salvajes frente a la llegada del tirano le parecía de todo menos confiable, cualquiera estaría temblando de miedo con la llegada del lagarto, pero ellos se lo tomaron como si no fuera la primera vez… y eso no dejaba de inquietarla.

¿Por qué los Saiyajin se acercarían a la Tierra si ya tenían lazos con Freezer?... algo no encajaba, y quería descifrarlo a toda costa, a la gran Bulma Brief no se le escapaba nada, y esta no sería la primera vez.

Estaba completamente segura, los monos conocían al lagarto, el hecho de que la hubieran mandado a llamar porque el tirano quería conocerla, se lo corroboraba. No tenía claro cómo comportarse, sabía que el emperador quería los conocimientos de su padre, y ella era el computador perfecto para conseguirlo… debía omitir su rol de científica. Esperaba que a su "esposo" no se le hubiera salido ese detalle… pero para ello, significaba que él hablaba de ella… ¿él hablaba de ella?... si era así, ¿él estaba pendiente de su vida? Esas preguntas llegaron para quedarse en el pensamiento de la científica, no podía evitar pensarlo… él siempre era quién la buscaba, claro, habían sido pocas ocasiones, pero si él no se acercaba, simplemente no tenían contacto, y con todo… solo en esas ocasiones habían hablado.

Llevaban un mes y medio desde que se habían unido, y no sabía absolutamente nada del príncipe, recién el día de hoy se había enterado que tenía un hermano menor, muy encantador por cierto, y que su madre existía… sabía que era el Saiyan más fuerte, por lo que había escuchado de rumores de pasillo… por lo que veía y había experimentado con él, era un tipo amargado, siempre andaba de malas pulgas, era grosero, bueno ella también lo era… pero sin lugar a dudas, era un tipo arrogante y orgulloso, cruel y egoísta… no lograba imaginar siendo amable con él… no se lo merecía, ¿Cómo se mostraba cariñosa con alguien que llegaba con cara de pocos amigos y exigiéndole que se desvista sin siquiera darle un pequeño beso?

Ni siquiera sabía de las costumbres amorosas de los Saiyas… quizás debía preguntarle a alguien ¿pero a quién?... debía hacerlo, y con el mismo príncipe. ¿Cómo podía saber que le gustaba si no se lo preguntaba? Si quería conseguir sus libertades y más beneficios, debía esforzarse… y usaría sus encantos. Que tenía varios, sabía lo que estaba en juego y no perdería por nada en el mundo… y ¿si no le gustaba al Saiyajin? Y ¿hacía el tonto con su interés forzado?... quizás él no estaba interesado en ella… y solo conseguiría hacer el ridículo, la humillación que sentiría no tendría límites… nadie se le había negado a Bulma Brief, esperaba que esta vez no fuera así, ¿Cómo manejaría que su esposo no estaba interesado en ella?

Pensar en Vegeta la había hecho olvidar por completo el hecho de estar caminando para encontrarse con el emperador de la OIC _"quizás sospechará si me pongo cariñosa de repente con él… ¿y si me pregunta? ¿Qué debería decirle? Ay es que Vegeta pretendo manipularte para ello te seduciré..."_ sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo _"no seas tonta Bulma… podrás manejarlo… es solo un salvaje idiota, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de tus intenciones"_ escuchó el ruido de unas armaduras y miró en la dirección del ruido, vio a los guardias en la entrada del salón y maldijo internamente… ni siquiera había preparado un discurso o un modo de actuar frente al tirano, ¿Por qué? Porque se había puesto a pensar en el príncipe… sus mejillas se sonrosaron al darse cuenta…

Entró al salón y pudo identificar de inmediato al Rey y a su esposo, sintió que estaba ruborizada y hacer contacto con los intensos negros ojos del príncipe la puso aún más nerviosa, vio a la Mano del Rey junto a ellos y sonrió al recordar a su hijo, ahora que lo pensaba, aun no hablaba con él sobre su hijo, debía hacerlo para poder molestar a su amigo. De pronto sintió su cuerpo pesado, había una fuerte tensión en el ambiente, se sintió fuertemente observada, buscó hacia la dirección en que creía que la miraban, y pudo comprobar que la fuerte presencia provenía de allí… y como no, si el mismísimo Freezer la estaba observando.

Mantuvo su pose normal, sin ninguna variación de su rostro, aunque internamente se sentía como un conejo en frente de un tigre, por un momento solo existían ellos dos en la habitación, si creyó que la mirada de Vegeta era fría y cruel, la del tirano era siniestra, maquiavélica y despiadada… casi podía ver los deseos de muerte del ser que estaba en frente mientras más se acercaba y se adentraba en los ojos rojos del lagarto. Vio al emperador sonreír y mirar al príncipe, lo que la hizo hacer lo mismo, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y eso la reconfortó… Vegeta le transmitió seguridad, se sentía protegida con él en el salón y mientras el no despegaba la vista de su rostro, el resto le dio lo mismo. Por unos cuantos minutos, ambos se observaron como si el resto no existiera, no pudo evitar sonreírle al príncipe, su cuerpo le agradecía tenerlo ahí presente, regalándole involuntariamente una genuina y linda sonrisa.

Sintió una presión en su fuerte pecho, una sensación extraña lo invadió, no era mala, pero si totalmente novedosa para él, tragó en seco para calmarse, porque verla sonriendo le detuvo el pulso por un segundo y al siguiente se le disparó con fuerza. Pensó que vería a la princesa tímida y con miedo al enfrentarse con Freezer y ¿Qué veía? Una mujer fuerte y decidida, caminando hacia ellos con total seguridad, desprendía fortaleza… no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, pero no como otras, no era sarcástica o burlona, sentía esa pequeña dicha y se reflejaba en sus labios.

El Rey ocultó su nerviosismo bajo su faceta de monarca respetado y orgulloso, observaba la escena casi en cámara lenta, su nuera actuaba como siempre, un poco más formal que de costumbre, pero su desplante era el mismo, juvenil y elegante. Una mezcla extraña, pero que tenía a todos los presentes cautivados, casi podía pensar que también al tirano… miraba detenidamente como el lagarto observaba a la princesa, no sabía identificar esa cruel mirada pero no se veía molesto, desviaba la mirada desde la princesa hasta su hijo, eso le inquietaba, miró a su hijo y lo comprendió… lo que veían sus ojos era difícil de creer, si se lo hubieran contado, habría pulverizado a quién osara inventar semejante blasfemia… pero no. Era real, su hijo le sonreía a su mujer, y ella se la devolvía, luciendo una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa. Lucían cómplices. _"¿Por qué el príncipe Vegeta no se puede enamorar de mi Bulmita?_ ", la pregunta de la Reina resonó en su cabeza, ¿su hijo estaba realmente interesado en la princesa? Jamás pensó semejante tontería… porque sí, lo era… su hijo era el Saiyajin más fuerte de Vegetasei, y que cayera en las redes de esa terrícola le preocupó, lo volvería débil… quiso romper de inmediato la reciente química que se estaba formando entre su hijo y la hija del Rey Hakase.

-Bien Lord Freezer… Ella es Bulma Brief-habló con un tono ronco de voz

-ay Vegeta, quería que el príncipe me la presentara-le reprochó con la mirada

-¿para qué si ya sabías quién era?-musitó con desinterés el Saiyajin más joven de la habitación, Bulma miró la escena intentando ocultar la sorpresa… definitivamente ellos mantenían una relación cercana con el tirano intergaláctico. Su esposo le hablaba con una familiaridad demasiado notoria, casi como le hablaba a su padre, tragó saliva intentando calmar sus pensamientos, cuando quedó en frente del emperador, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos, el lagarto abrió la boca sorprendido y sonrió al siguiente segundo.

-Soy Bulma-habló ocultando su nerviosismo, y si estaba nerviosa no era por el tirano que estaba presente, eran sus ideas de conspiración y traición la que la estaban volviendo loca, los presentes giraron para ver a la mujer.

-soy Freezer pequeñita-rió maliciosamente-eres la hija de Brief…-dijo pensativo

-si… soy la menor-dijo orgullosa-no creí que estuviera interesado en conocerme-habló extrañada, los Saiyas miraban la interacción anonadados, la mujer no desprendía ni una gota de temor, y el lagarto lucía verdaderamente interesado en la humana.

-siempre me interesa lo que le gusta a mi monito favorito _-"así que sí se conocen…"-_ ya veo como atrapaste a Vegeta-rió burlonamente, Bulma lo miró confundida-pareces atractiva para estos monos-sonrió

-no lo parezco-Freezer frunció el ceño-lo soy ¿para usted no mi Lord?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia, para todos los presentes a excepción del tirano, esa faceta fue más que provocadora, Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto, intentando calmar sus instintos posesivos, ¡su mujer estaba siendo observada por todos!

-jojojo lo siento querida… mis gustos son solo por los de mi misma raza-sonrió burlonamente

-oh quizás podría mostrarme una fotografía para conocerlos-de pronto la conversación se volvió bastante fluida y normal para los presentes, que miraban la escena consternados

-¿fotografía?-preguntó con curiosidad reflejada en su rostro el emperador-¿Qué es eso?

-ah… mm son imágenes detenidas, impresas en un papel-explicó la científica

-oh ya veo… interesante-su genuino interés desconcertó a los soldados del lagarto-ah… él es mi mano derecha Dodoria-apuntó al soldado gordo de color fucsia, Bulma intentó no demostrar el impacto que le causo ver a un ser con esas características, la terrícola reverenció débilmente al soldado y esté solo le sonrió-y él es mi otro soldado de confianza, Zarbon-el soldado reverenció a la terrícola y tomó su mano besándola con delicadeza, Bulma se ruborizó tanto por la acción del soldado como por lo apuesto que le pareció.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió su poder de pelea elevarse, ¡ese maldito estaba tocando a su mujer! y lo peor… a ella parecía gustarle. Hizo rechinar los dientes furioso, estaba dispuesto a iniciar un combate por el atrevimiento del alienígena verde, dio un paso adelante cuando fue detenido por Bardock, el príncipe fulminó con la mirada a la Mano del Rey.

-calma… intentan provocarte-susurró solo para que el príncipe lo oyera-no caigas en su juego

-hmp-gruñó mientras se deshacía del agarre del amigo de su padre, se cruzó de brazos y apretó con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia.

-un placer conocerlos-sonrió cortésmente la peliturquesa

-el placer es todo mío querida-sonrió y miró suspicazmente al príncipe-buena elección Vegeta… entendiendo el comportamiento de… ustedes-habló despectivamente-es normal que esta terrícola te haya cautivado-al escuchar eso Vegeta frunció el entrecejo molesto y sus mejillas ardieron levemente, ¿era muy notorio que le atraía su mujer?... estaba pensando que sí, y eso no era bueno… por otro lado, Bulma al oír lo que dijo el tirano, aguantó la risa emitiendo un sonido que reprimió de inmediato con su mano, acto que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes, el lagarto miró molesto a la princesa ¿se estaba burlando de él?-y ¿a ti que te pasa niña? ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?-habló molesto

-lo siento… es que Vegeta no-aguantó la risa-se siente cautivado por mí, por eso me dio risa…lo siento-dijo sonriendo, Freezer miró sorprendido a la terrícola, por lo que podía notar, la relación entre ellos no era como la que pensó, miró al príncipe y reconoció de inmediato la molestia en las facciones del Saiya. Entonces lo entendió.

-bien… vamos a la nave-ordenó a sus soldados-nos volveremos a ver princesa Bulma

-seguro que si-respondió cortésmente la terrícola, el lagarto sonrió burlonamente y pasó por al lado de la mujer-eh… ¿Lord Freezer?-el tirano se volteó y la miró expectante-¿puedo preguntarle algo?-esto impresionó incluso al emperador, asintió con la cabeza-ehm ¿el color de sus labios es natural?-el rostro de los Saiyajin empalideció al instante, miraron al tirano para ver alguna reacción de este, pero lucía sereno y petulante como siempre

-si… toda mi raza los tiene así-dijo serio

-ah ya veo… se ve elegante-halagó la terrícola, Freezer sonrió orgulloso inflando el pecho por los dichos de la mujer, esa chica le había caído bien.

-lo sé-respondió soberbio y salió de la sala dejando a todos los Saiyajin sorprendidos con la actitud de la terrícola.

Bulma se quedó viendo la salida mientras desaparecía el tirano intergaláctico, no era tan desagradable como creía, quizás tenía mala fama… pero si se notaba la maldad que desprendía, su padre evitaba hacer negocios con él por lo mismo, no quería que su tecnología ayudara a hacer el mal, entonces… ¿Por qué aceptó el trato con los Saiyajin?... estos tenían igual de mala fama que Freezer, de hecho muchos decían que si la raza de Freezer era exterminada, serían los Saiyas quienes se encargarían del mando de OIC, era lo más seguro, eran los únicos capaces y con sed de poder. Entonces… ¿Por qué su padre acepto?... jamás se lo preguntó, estar siempre poco informada de los negocios y tratados de la Tierra le estaba pasando la cuenta, debía preguntarle… mejor a su hermana, seguramente ella sabía algo, siempre sabía de las relaciones de su planeta… definitivamente reprobaría un examen si la calificaban como princesa.

Suspiró y notó que estaba sola con los salvajes, tocó su pecho sintiendo como sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza, estaba ansiosa, quería ir a contarle a su padre todo lo sucedido, debían cuidarse de los Saiyajin, estaba segura que su padre no estaba al tanto de la relación que tenían con Freezer, y si tenían un trato con ellos, debía saberlo y estar al tanto de todo… no podían estar ignorantes sobre ese delicado tema, los Saiyajin y Freezer juntos era un gran peligro, y para el Rey Hakase, un peligro latente… en cualquier momento al lagarto se le acabaría la paciencia con su padre y tomaría medidas extremas para hacerse con su tecnología, y ellos no tenían los medios para defenderse del tirano… y eso significaba una sola cosa… la destrucción del planeta, porque sabía que su padre no trabajaría para él…

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, ignorando al Rey y al resto de Saiyajin que la observaban fijamente.

-espera princesa-Bulma detuvo el paso y se volteó a ver al Rey, este lucía diferente… ¿estaba molesto? No lo sabía, era difícil reconocer alguna emoción en los salvajes, parecían siempre molestos y con ganas de pelear

-¿uhm?-Bardock miró atento la situación, notó de inmediato la incomodidad de su Rey

-que no se vuelva a repetir tu insolencia con Freezer-sentenció con voz ronca, la terrícola lo miró fijamente, se sentía como si él fuera su padre y la estuviera regañando, eso lo molestó, frunció el entrecejo.

-bien-soltó con desdén, se volteó y siguió su camino, ignorando por completo su falta de protocolo con los presentes, olvidando que con quiénes hablaba eran el Rey del planeta, el príncipe heredero al trono y la Mano del Rey. El monarca frunció el ceño molesto, la princesa lo había puesto de muy mal humor, el hecho de pensar en su hijo teniendo sentimientos por ella lo descolocó, y ahora presenciar la actitud de altanería y pocos modales lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-calma Vegeta-escuchó a su amigo-iré a hablar con ella-se disculpó por la humana y salió de la habitación

-príncipe… quiero que esa mocosa aprenda modales-miró con furia contenida a su primogénito.

-no soy su maestro o niñera-respondió con desprecio el menor, helando la espina dorsal del Rey, a veces olvidaba la fuerza de su propio hijo, si Vegeta quisiera podía exterminarlo en pocos minutos, agradecía en silencio que su relación con él fuera "pacifica", pero a veces olvidaba que el Saiyajin más fuerte del planeta era también su hijo, y como tal, a veces necesitaba regañarlo, pero le salía el tiro por la culata cuando su propio hijo lo miraba fríamente.

-esto pudo salir peor-se trató de disculpar a su manera

-hmp no me interesa-habló con desprecio-iré a entrenar-habló mientras salía del cuarto dejando solo al Monarca, este suspiró y caminó hacia la salida, debía recibir a otros dos gobernantes el día de hoy.

Pasillo del Palacio

Bulma caminaba con seguridad en sus pasos, iba a un ritmo constante, su cabello se mecía con gracia, embobando a cada guardia y soldado Saiyajin que la observaba, no era testigo de la conmoción que causaba, ya se había acostumbrado, ya no le incomodaba las miradas que le propinaban los machos del planeta, le subían el ego, ya que el principito le había dicho que no era atractiva para él, se complacía con ver que para el resto era totalmente diferente, hasta había pensado que el príncipe estaba mal de la cabeza ¿Cómo no ver lo hermosa que era?, estaba concentrada en su camino que no notó como unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a ella.

-princesa Bulma-se volteó al escuchar que la llamaban, vio al padre de su amigo alcanzándola en unos minutos, para estar a solo unos veinte centímetros de distancia-¿me permite acompañarla mientras hablamos?

-ahm… claro-eso no sucedía todos los días ¿de qué tenía que hablar la Mano del Rey con ella?

-princesa… quería que disculpara al Rey-habló avergonzado, Bulma lo quedó viendo petrificada ¿ese Saiyajin estaba siendo cortés y amable con ella? Y ¿estaba disculpándose en nombre del Rey?... definitivamente era un día de locos….

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular, ciertamente él y su hijo eran unos especímenes entre todos los Saiyajin… ¿habrían más como ellos?

-él no me envió si es lo que está cuestionándose-la científica cerró la boca y miró hace el frente, seguían caminando sin un rumbo fijo ahora que el padre de Goku le acompañaba-es solo que… sé cómo son ustedes los humanos-por primera vez escuchaba de un Saiya que no se refería despectivamente hacia su raza, se volteó a verlo y su rostro reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.-debe ser difícil para usted tratar con la familia real-rió el hombre-aquí entre nosotros, sé lo complicado que son de ante mano

-dos cosas… no me llame usted… soy menor-desvió su mirada de la Mano del Rey-se me hace incomodo… en sí no me gusta ese tipo de tratos-el Saiya la miraba totalmente sorprendido, sabía que la chica era una humana bastante peculiar, por no decir única. Ya se había corrido el rumor por todo el planeta de que la princesa de la Tierra era una especie de ángel, algunos bromeaban que había llegado un ángel a vivir al infierno, definitivamente la personalidad de la humana no calzaba para nada entre los Saiyaijin, o eso creía él

-bien… no tengo problema con ello princesa-respondió pensando

-Bulma… dígame Bulma-ya lo había hecho otras veces, a sus "sirvientas" y a Goku le había pedido lo mismo, a su escolta también pero este no le había hecho caso-lo otro… ¿Cómo sabe sobre los humanos?-creía saber la respuesta… su hijo menor venía de su planeta, obviamente su padre sabría un poco de ellos ¿no?

-hmm-vio sonreír al hombre, le recordó a su amigo, seguramente sería igual cuando fuese más adulto-sabe la razón-el pecho de la muchacha se comprimió un segundo ante la respuesta, se había sentido sorprendida en una mentira, aunque no hubiese mentido… ósea ¿él sabía que era amiga de Goku?

-ah ya veo-sonrió la chica-no solo viene a decirme falsas disculpas del Rey-detuvo su paso y miró hacia arriba buscando la mirada del hombre

-los rumores de su inteligencia son verídicos por lo que veo-él también detuvo el paso, ambos quedando en medio de un pasillo-mi principal idea es esa… disculparme por Vegeta-Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al oír el nombre de su esposo, aunque sabía que no se refería a él-jamás escucharás una de él… bueno de cualquiera de la familia Real-advirtió refiriéndose al príncipe heredero, al entender, la humana desvió su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo

-mm quizás sí de Tarble-Bardock abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa chica tenía un encanto… no era normal que dejaran que una humana como ella anduviera "libre" por la vida, porque para él, Bulma tenía demasiadas libertades y era bien tratada.

-prin… Bulma… quizás deberíamos hablar de muchas cosas-miró hacia ambas direcciones del pasillo, buscando presencias aparte de las de ellos-lo primero que quería pedirle es que tuviera cuidado-el rostro de la humana lucía confundido-sé que está acostumbrada a ciertos tratos… pero aquí en Vegetasei, es muy diferente que en la Tierra… el Rey no volverá a permitir ese tipo de comportamientos y no me malentienda-se disculpó antemano-aquí las cosas son muy anticuadas para entenderla…-hizo una mueca de disculpa, vio el rostro de la princesa sin ningún gesto descifrable

-lo sé… pero no me asusta-el padre de Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido-sé que debería tener miedo… pero simplemente no lo siento-confesó mirando el vacío-quizás las cosas empiecen a cambiar ahora-le sonrió, Bardock la miró unos minutos antes de responder

-seguro que lo harán-no pudo evitar mirarla sintiendo lastima por ella, aquella ingenua humana no conocía lo cruel que podían llegar a ser los Saiyajin si algo no les parecía, y en ese momento, al Rey no le estaba gustando la relación de su hijo con ella… aunque sonará irónico porque fue él quien permitió la unión, aunque la Mano del Rey sabía de ante mano cual era el motivo-de todas formas… le reitero que tenga cuidado… aquí somos bastante diferentes…-se sintió avergonzado por su raza, él era uno de los pocos que le apenaba el hecho de ser como eran… salvajes, crueles y despiadados.

-gracias… parece que la amabilidad es de familia-sonrió la princesa

-no lo creas… es solo Kakarotto-sonrió al entenderla

-pero en su advertencia yo estoy viendo gentileza-dijo segura la mujer, el hombre quedó pasmado ante la sugerencia de la mujer de su príncipe, no pudo evitar sonreír

-bien… lo asumo, pero no creas que todos somos así-vio como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba y sonreía satisfecha-lo otro… Bulma… me gustaría pedirle un favor como padre

-dígame-habló con curiosidad la mujer

-por favor… intente no seguir viéndose con Kakarotto-la princesa sintió su cuerpo tensarse, ¿le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de su amigo?-no quiero que la vida de Goku corra peligro

-Señor Bardock… Goku es mi amigo-no pudo encontrar otra cosa que decir para defender la relación con el hijo de aquel hombre, Bardock la miró en silencio al darse cuenta de la confianza que tenía con su hijo su preocupación creció.

-lamentablemente… eso no puede ser Bulma-la princesa abrió la boca consternada-no es bien visto… y-

-¡eso no me importa!-gritó la terrícola para el asombro del Saiya-no me interesa como sea visto ¡Goku es mi amigo! Y no dejara de serlo porque a un grupo de hipócritas no les parece-gruñó la peliturquesa

-el problema no es eso princesa-la científica lo miró confundida-es el príncipe-Bulma abrió la boca sin ocultar su asombro, ¿Qué tenía que ver Vegeta en eso?

-Vegeta no tiene por qué meterse-sentenció segura de sí misma-soy libre de elegir mis amistades

-vio al padre de su amigo sonreír penosamente-no es eso Bulma… conozco al príncipe desde que nació-Bardock miraba el vacío como si estuviera recordándolo-sé cómo es él y que esperar y que no… y si se entera de que te estás viendo a solas con un Saiyajin-sintió sus mejillas arder levemente por la inferencia que hacía el padre de su amigo ¿Por qué todos veían mal su relación con su amigo?-y más encima es de clase baja-sonrió el hombre-no dudará en matar a mi hijo-el pecho de la mujer se retorció ante la idea que acaba de escuchar

-no… yo no permitiré eso-miró asustada el suelo

-no creo que pueda hacer algo… como dije, conozco a Vegeta-hizo una pausa buscando las palabras precisas-y es el Saiyajin más cruel que conozco-vio una mueca dibujada en el labio del Saiya-y sobre todo posesivo… y aunque no quiera aceptarlo-miró el cuello de la mujer-usted le pertenece-un fuerte calor recorrió su cuerpo, un calor mezclado con vergüenza y rabia.

-¡no!-gritó-¡yo no le pertenezco a nadie!-estaba bastante aburrida de escuchar eso una y otra vez, le estaba empezando a molestar esa maldita marca en su cuello-no se preocupe… Goku estará bien-sentenció dándose la vuelta para irse-gracias

Bardock la vio irse en silencio, no pudo responderle algo, esa chica lo pasaría mal si Vegeta hijo la escuchaba… bueno si cualquiera que no fuese él o su hijo lo hacían… pero el verdadero problema era el príncipe. Podía dar firmado que la vida de su hijo corría peligro… y ella no lo entendería, lamentablemente la única forma en que ella se diera cuenta, sería que lo experimentara por sí misma… que viviera en carne propia de lo que era capaz Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Nave Espacial del OIC

Freezer revolvía el contenido de su copa con su cola, lucía pensativo, no sabía bien como categorizar la situación a la que acababa de enfrentarse, no creía que los monos salvajes, como solía decirles, se atrevieran a traicionarlo. Serían demasiado idiotas al pensar que por tener a los terrícolas de su lado podrían hacerle frente en el campo de batalla, sonrió al pensarlo.

Definitivamente la princesa le había resultado interesante, digna del heredero de la corona de Vegetasei, aunque no podía evitar que sintiera celos al pensarlo, él quería que el príncipe estuviera en su flota, y lo que había visto no le gustó para nada. Pensar en Vegeta feliz al estar con esa mujer le pareció cómico, ¿sabría que se le notaba cuanto deseaba a esa terrícola?

Conocía al príncipe heredero desde los cinco años, creía conocerlo. Estaba seguro que si el día de mañana le ofreciera el cargo de Dodoria o Zarbon, este lo aceptaría sin chistar… pero faltaba para ello. Debía esperar a que su mono preferido despertara. Aun habían cosas que enseñarle… el tiempo que pasó con él cuando era niño no fue suficiente para que aprendiera lo que era ser despiadado. Iba por buen camino, pero no era suficiente.

A veces se sorprendía al pensar tan positivamente cuando se trataba del enano Saiyajin, porque hasta a él le era curioso… no sabía bien porque lo hacía. Aunque en el fondo conocía la raíz del problema… Kuriza.

Quiso borrar de inmediato los pensamientos sobre él, y volvió a centrarse en el mono y la terrícola, sintió un profundo placer en imaginar lastimando a la mujer y viendo la reacción del príncipe ¿Qué haría? ¿Sufriría? ¿Se enfrentaría a él? Sonrió al pensarlo, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía Vegeta por la princesa de cabello exótico?

Lo averiguaría… estaba seguro de eso, y cuando lo hiciera, decidiría el destino de la humana

Palacio Real

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, le gustaba esa sensación, no sabía porque, pero le hacía sentir que había dado todo de sí para que hubiera un buen resultado, sentía las gotas de sudor recorrerle la sien, limpió con su mano enguantada y se estiró en el frío y lastimado azulejo de la sala de entrenamiento.

Mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, su mente empezó a divagar… a pensar en ella.

Sonreía sin poder evitarlo al recordarla, al recordar aquella sonrisa que ella le regaló… solo a él. Ahora lo sabía, ahora sabía que se sentía que la mujer le sonriera. Y le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba.

Quería todo de ella, sus penas, sus alegrías, sus dudas… si estaba confundida, quería que fuera por su culpa, si sentía tristeza, quería que fuera por su causa, si estaba feliz, sería él quien la hiciera feliz, si sufría, sería él quién la hiciera sufrir. Quería todo, absolutamente todo de Bulma Brief.

¿Qué hechizo le había lanzado esa despreciable mujer? porque no era normal lo que le estaba pasando… ¡definitivamente no lo era! En toda su vida lo único que fue su motivo y razón de vivir fue el ser el más fuerte de todos, llegar a convertirse en el hombre más fuerte de la galaxia. Ese era su preciada meta y deseo a cumplir.

Y ahora… ahora pensaba en eso, y en alguien más… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue que sus pensamientos dejaron de estar absortos solo de él mismo? Era como si su mente se dividiera, por un lado ser el mejor, y por el otro… por el otro estaba ella.

No podía asumirlo, no sabía que asumir… podía asumir que quería todo de ella, pero no sabía a ciencia exacta porque. Él era el gran príncipe de los Saiyajin, la raza guerrera más fuerte de todo el universo, no debía estar pasándole esto.

Una simple y despreciable humana no podía… ¡no debía! No debía ni podía tener un espacio en los pensamientos del príncipe de los Saiyajin… ¿Qué debía hacer para sacársela de la cabeza?

Ignorarla no servía, había tenido un mes de aquello, y el furor que creía que le había causado al conocerla ya debía haberse esfumado, pero no. Ahí estaba, como si se hubiera instalado y quisiera jamás salir de su cuerpo. Pero un momento… estaba siendo demasiado exagerado… ¡solo era un mes y medio! Unos cuantos meses más y se aburriría de ella. Es más, el tenerla toda la semana por las noches sería suficiente.

Sonrió al recordarlo, compartiría siete noches con ella. No podía escaparse de él y de sus instintos. Se saciaría de ella, hasta decir basta. No le quedarían ganas de seguir revolcándose con su mujer, la tendría tantas veces que se olvidaría de ella y perdería el deseo por aquella terrícola. Porque así era él, una hembra jamás le quito el sueño, y ella no sería una excepción.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había sucedido en el bosque… pero no era el sexo lo que lo estaba volviendo a ir a ese momento, cuando la llevaba en brazos volando al palacio… sí. Eso era lo que estaba recordando.

Creyó que la hizo feliz por ese instante, ver su rostro iluminado por el asombro y maravillada viendo el paisaje, fue suficiente para contagiarse de la alegría de ella… abrió los ojos espantado, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Sudó frío… definitivamente no se acercaría a ella… solamente para usarla, solo para eso. No permitiría que volvieran a compartir de otra forma que no fuera teniendo sexo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a tiempo cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala, por el umbral se asomó su hermano menor y entró rápidamente cerrando la portilla detrás de él.

-¿ya terminaste de entrenar?-miró asombrado a su hermano mayor que seguía sentado en el suelo

-uhmp-miró extrañado al heredero y se sentó junto a él, Vegeta lo miró indiferente y alzó una ceja-¿Qué rayos haces?

-solo venía a hablar-se excusó el menor-hace mucho que no te veía ni hablábamos…

-hmp tonterías

-mm no me dijiste que tu mujer era tan hermosa-sonrió sin prestarle mayor atención al cuerpo tenso de su hermano

-Tarble-dijo conteniendo la rabia-no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella-el menor lo miró extrañado y confundido

-¿eh? Pero… si ella es muy-

-¡ya lo dije! No me hagas repetirlo-lo fulminó con la mirada-no quiero que te le acerques, que la mires, que le hables…. Te lo prohíbo-se levantó dejando al príncipe completamente sorprendido-y si me desobedeces… necesitarás el tanque de recuperación por lo menos un mes-sentenció dándose la vuelta

-hey espera…-musitó confundido, el mayor se detuvo y se volteó para observarlo-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-preguntó no entendiendo la amenaza-sentencia de su hermano

-nada-respondió estoico-ya lo dije Tarble, si valoras tu vida, obedece-se iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio al menor levantarse

-hey calma…es mi cuñada-habló como si lograra hacer entender al príncipe-será la madre del futuro heredero, de mi sobrino… y es tú mujer ¿cuál es el problema que hable con ella?

-Tarble… no me hagas repetir las cosas-su voz sonó siniestra, el menor reconocía ese tono de voz…

-bien… si ella se acerca ¿igual corro peligro?-preguntó sonriendo, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo y gruñó por lo bajo-bien bien… haré todo lo posible para que ella no se acerque y no mueras de celos-rió mirando al mayor mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

-no son celos insecto-desvió la mirada y caminó junto a él en silencio-borra esa fastidiosa sonrisa-sentenció molesto al ver la cara de burla-cómplice del menor, como si estuviera jactándose de algo que descubrió.

-hey ¿ni sonreír puedo ahora?-siguió burlándose, es que no podía creer que su hermano estuviera tan posesivo con la humana, ahora entendía los comentarios de su padre, efectivamente la mujer era un misterio, un misterio que a su hermano estaba volviendo loco, era de conocimiento público lo posesivo y egoísta que era su hermano, y él al ser su hermano menor era más que consciente de ello. Pero jamás había actuado así por una hembra, solían compartirlas de hecho… nunca lo vio interesado en algo que no fuera pelear, se enfrentaba a quién sea por obtener la mejor sala de entrenamiento, al oponente más fuerte, la mejor nave, el mejor traje etc… pero las hembras nunca fueron un tema para ellos. Y ahora… bien, sabía que al ser su mujer la cosa era diferente, pero jamás creyó ese punto de paranoia, porque sí, lo era… ¿Qué ni le hablara ni mirara? ¿Quién en su sano juicio prohibía esa locura? ¡Ella sentía y pensaba! No era una mascota… debía hacérselo entender, pero no quería una golpiza… además, estaba seguro que su propia mujer se encargaría de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-idiota-gruñó molesto

-hey… ¿pronto tendré un sobrino?-intentó poner de buen humor al príncipe gruñón

-seguro-respondió sin darle la importancia que esperaba el menor, internamente la idea le molestó… si la mujer se preñaba, no podría usarla como quería, y con suerte la había tomado dos veces. Eran muy pocas para saciarse de ella. Seguramente pasando esa semana las cosas cambiarían, él se aburriría de ella y ella quedaría preñada. Estaba seguro de ello.

Habitación del príncipe

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, había sido un día de locos, lo bueno es que al fin terminaba… la hora de las comidas habían pasado sin mayor imprevistos, fue extraño pasar de convivir solo con el Rey y el príncipe a estar con su familia y la madre y hermano menor de Vegeta… no fue malo, simplemente raro.

La habitación del principito era bastante más amplia que la suya, incluso el cuarto de baño lo era, bufó celosa de las cuatro paredes y se miró al espejo, era obvio que la situación del heredero al trono sería mucho mejor que la de ella, que era la recién llegada y más encima, no era Saiya, pero no dejaba de darle celos.

Suspiró y cepilló su cabello mojado, se había dado el lujo de darse un relajante baño en la tina del príncipe, aprovechando que el susodicho no estaba en el cuarto. Ya todas sus cosas estaban en el gran cuarto, le resultaba incomodo… nunca había compartido su espacio, y aunque Tarble tenía razón, la habitación era enorme… no podía sentirse cómoda. Estaba en el terreno del enemigo.

Porque hasta no aclarar la relación que tenían los Saiyajin con el lagarto, lo eran. No había podido hablar con su padre durante el resto del día, lo que la había dejado un poco decepcionada, quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, y todo fue interrumpido por culpa de los salvajes…

Fue un día de locos… empezar por el encuentro con Vegeta en el bosque, conocer al resto de la familia real de Vegetasei… al fin ver a sus padres y su hermana… la charla con su madre…

La charla con su madre… ahora tenía la oportunidad de ponerla a prueba. Tragó saliva al pensarlo, ¿Cómo debía actuar? No tenía experiencia en el plano sexual, ¿Cómo podía seducirlo si no sabía nada? Suspiró resignada ¡no había nada que hacer! Debía hablar más de ello con su madre, quizás su padre estaría ocupado con todo el jaleo del comité, pero su madre estaría más que dispuesta a enseñarle un par de cosas, y creía tener tiempo para ello, total no creía que el principito la acosara esa noche. Miró la cama un momento y sintió temblar su cuerpo. Sería extraño dormir con él ¿sería inquieto para dormir? ¿Roncaría? ¿Usaría pijama largo o corto? ¿La ignoraría? Prendió el secador de pelo mientras intentaba borrar esas preguntas de su cabeza, no era lo más importante para reflexionar en ese momento.

Considerando que había cocido al lagarto y que creía haber algo extraño entre él y los Saiyas… tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse antes que en pensar cómo sería dormir con su esposo. Como la conversación que tuvo con Bardock.

Toda la tarde la pasó pensando en la supuesta traición de los Saiyas y la petición de la Mano del Rey… definitivamente no podía aceptarlo, ella quería a Goku, no dejaría de verlo por miedo a que el principito se molestara, no creía que fuera un motivo para que este se enfadara, Goku era su amigo, y aunque lo conocía desde hace muy poco, sentía que era la persona más confiable que había conocido en su vida. Y no lo quería fuera de ella.

No dejaría que lo separaran de su amigo, no… podía permitirle muchas cosas a Vegeta, pero no dejaría que se interpusiera entre ella y Goku.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y lo volvió a cepillar, guardó las cosas en los cajones de su tocador, y volvió a observarse en el reflejo del cristal… no lucía seductora, debía asumirlo, su pantalón corto dejaba a relucir sus largas y blancas piernas, mientras que su ramera con dibujos de fresas escondía sus atributos. Esa noche no pensaba poner a prueba sus encantos con él… no tenía ánimos, su mente estaba ocupada, la preocupación la estaba desesperando.

Cuando se levantó de la silla de su tocador escuchó entrar a Vegeta, se volteó a verlo, lucía igual de antipático que siempre. Se le quedó viendo de pies a cabeza, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y se giró, caminó hasta la cama y deshizo el orden de las cobijas.

-¿duermes en algún lado en específico?-preguntó mientras removía las sábanas

Vegeta estudiaba cada gesto y acción de ella. Ahí la tenía, en su habitación, en su cama. Solo para él… ¿Cómo empezaba? Estaba ansioso… sonrió de solo pensar en todas las veces que la tendría esa noche y el resto de las noches.

-hey-oyó a la terrícola hablarle y la miró directamente a los ojos-¿me escuchaste?-este solo la miró sin responder-hmp ¿en qué lado duermes?

-esta noche no dormiré-sonrió ladinamente

-ah… bien-Bulma se concentró en esconderse entre las cobijas-¿saldrás a alguna fiesta?-preguntó curiosa, Vegeta alzó una ceja confundido ¿no había entendido su sarcasmo?

-no

-ah…-se volvió a mirarlo, el príncipe la miraba fijamente, se sintió extraña, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, y hoy habían sobrepasado el límite, desde su encuentro en el bosque, su compañía en el salón cuando conoció a su familia y al tirano, y ahora… ahora estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, y siendo observada por él-te pareces mucho a tu madre-dijo para sacarse la atención el hombre

-¿estás jodiéndome?-preguntó frunciendo más el entrecejo mientras se acercaba a ella, la mujer lo miró extrañada-soy la copia mejorada de mi padre y me dices que me parezco a ella-soltó con desprecio

-ah… no idiota-Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido-me refiero a personalidad-habló sin poner atención a la reacción del príncipe. El Saiya no sabía si castigarla por su ofensa o dejarlo pasar. Estaba dudando-tu hermano es simpático-se quedó de piedra en su lugar al oírla, sintió un calor lleno de rabia recorrerle el cuerpo.

-no quiero que hables con él-Bulma miró al príncipe aturdida por lo que acababa de oír-es una orden

-hey… tú no me ordenaras con quién hablar o con quién no-dijo mientras lo miraba molesta-no soy tu mascota

-eres mi mujer-sentenció acercándose a ella, la terrícola lo miró directo a los ojos sin un rastro de miedo

-bien… y como tal me debes respeto Vegeta-el Saiya la miró anonadado-no dejaré de hablar con quién sea porque a ti te moleste-el príncipe frunció las cejas molesto, le regaló la mirada más fría que pudo en ese momento-soy una persona… no un objeto o tu mascota ¿queda claro?

-eres tú la que no tiene clara la posición en la que estás-sentenció con un tono de voz mordaz

-no estoy de ánimo para esto-se giró sin mirarlo y se acomodó en su lugar-buenas noches

Él alzó una ceja visiblemente irritado por la conducta de la terrícola, esa mujer despreciable lo sacaba de quicio, se deshizo de su ropa en silencio, se las iba a pagar, haría que le doliera. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y ya desnudo abrió la ropa de cama destapando a la mujer. Bulma se giró a verlo por la acción, cuando se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe se volteó en menos de un segundo, sintió la sangre subírsele al rostro, sintió la mano de él empujándola, moviéndola del lado que ya había proclamado como suyo.

-hey-reclamó-ponte algo de ropa desvergonzado-bramó molesta

-no la necesitaré-la princesa abrió los ojos de par en par al oírlo-y tú tampoco, así que desvístete-ordenó

-¿no te bastó hoy?-se volteó para enfrentarlo y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, el rostro del príncipe estaba a diez centímetros de ella, su cuerpo junto al suyo, su mirada más gélida que un témpano, su sonrisa burlona que ya reconocía como parte de él.

-eso era un castigo y lo disfrutaste-apegándose al cuerpo de la mujer pudo sentirla tensándose por su acusación-esa no era la idea… ahora cambiaremos las cosas-sonrió maléficamente

-yo… yo no disfruté-se defendió en vano-además ¿Qué forma de castigo es esa? ¡Es absurdo!-se volteó para evitar que él siguiera escudriñándola con la mirada-de donde vengo, el sexo es para pasarlo bien-gruñó mientras se ruborizaba

-¿ah sí?-susurró en su oído, provocando una corriente de electricidad en el cuerpo de la joven-y ¿Por qué te niegas tanto entonces?-se había olvidado por completo de su plan, vio como la princesa se giraba para enfrentarlo, sus mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas y sus intensos azules lo miraban directo a sus profundos e inexpresivos ojos negros.

-se supone que debe haber por lo menos una atracción para entregarse-Vegeta la observó directo a los ojos, sintió sus mejillas arder por la atenta mirada del príncipe-y… tú no te acercas en buenos términos-gruñó dándole por completo la espalda

-¿buenos términos?-alzó una ceja sin comprender, Bulma se levantó y se quedó sentada en su lugar.

-si… buenos términos… ya sabes un "'¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué hiciste? O ¿Qué te parecieron mi madre y mi hermano?"-dijo fingiendo la voz de Vegeta, mientras volvía a acostarse, haciendo que esté solo sonriera por el gesto de la humana, se encontraba ahí, apegado a su cuerpo, divirtiéndose por las cosas que hacía y decía su mujer.

-no seas absurda-soltó sin dejar de sonreír, movió su mano debajo de la ramera de ella haciéndola dar un respingo, subió hasta su seno y lo tomó con firmeza más no con fuerza, sintió como la respiración de la terrícola se hacía más pesada.

-¿así sin más?-el príncipe la miró extrañado-¿ni siquiera me cortejarás?

-¿Qué? ¿Cortejar?-hundió su pelvis en el trasero femenino-¿Qué es eso?

-¿eh?-la mujer intentó calmar su cuerpo por sentir el miembro del Saiya entre su trasero-¿acaso no hacen esas cosas los Saiyajin para hacerlo?-preguntó curiosa, esa tarde había pensado en preguntarle qué cosa le gustaba en el sexo, pero había desistido creyendo que no era la ocasión, y ahí estaba…

-¿de qué hablas?-Bulma lo miró sorprendida y se separó un poco de él, haciendo que por la distancia su mano soltara su seno y la bajara hasta su vientre

-ya sabes… los juegos de previa… besos emm caricias-intentó no evidenciar sus nervios.

-no entiendo nada de lo que hablas-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¡eh! ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Acaso nunca has acariciado o besado a una chica?

-si caricias te refieres a tocar, claro que lo hago-soltó sin despegarse de la mirada de ella-creo que voy entendiendo… ¿te refieres a preparar a la mujer para la penetración?-el rostro de su mujer enrojeció por completo, él sonrió en respuesta-¿eso quieres?-susurró acercándose, " _se supone que tú debes seducirlo no él a ti… ¡eres una idiota!"_ se decía mientras miraba acercarse a su rostro, miró sus labios y volvió a su rostro, sintió las manos de el en su muslo, ardían… se quedó esperando, viendo a sus ojos… pero él no mostraba indicios de hacer lo que ella esperaba.

-ehm… ¿no me besarás?-el príncipe la miró extrañado-¿eh? ¿No sabes lo que es besar?

-no-ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella tampoco había besado antes pero al menos sabía lo que era-no sé qué es. Acá no se usa-dijo poco convencido mientras hundía su erección el cuerpo de su mujer

-oh-lo observó unos segundo y sonrió-bien… yo te enseñaré-se separó del agarre del Saiya y se giró por completo para quedar frente a frente-cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?-frunció las cejas extrañado por la petición-no haré esa estupidez

-¡oh vamos! Te gustará-Vegeta la miró sospechosamente, quizás intentaría hacerle algo pero no sería de utilidad, él podría librarse de ella en un santiamén-si no te gusta me callo y lo hacemos a tu modo-se veía entusiasmada, otra faceta suya que podía conocer, cerró los ojos sin decir una palabra y esperó, en pocos segundos sintió un contacto en su labios, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a su mujer con los ojos cerrados y posándose en sus labios, se quedó tieso, sintió los labios de ella tocar con suavidad los suyos, se sentía bien, sus labios eran cálidos, como todo en ella. La vio abrir los ojos y sonrosarse-¡hey! No los abras-el príncipe alzó una ceja y se fijó en su puchero.

-no me gustó-mintió

-porque aún no termino-dijo con autosuficiencia-abre la boca un poco-ordenó-te gustará-por un motivo desconocido, estaba nerviosa, quería sentirlo, y besarlo era un paso… sin saber que su petición marcaría un antes y un después entre ellos.

Escuchó un suspiro por parte del Saiya y lo vio cerrar los ojos y abrir levemente la boca, su estómago se volvió un nudo, sus latidos aumentaron de frecuencia y creyó que su corazón saldría por su boca cuando lo besara, y que él se lo tragaría. Sonrió triunfante y se acercó ansiosa, suavemente rozó sus labios con los de él, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, estaba excitada, lo besó con suavidad, movió sus labios lentamente, saboreándolos, sintió un calor en su cuerpo, concentrarse en su intimidad, era similar a cuando esperaba que la tomara en el bosque, giró su rostro para acomodarse al suyo, tocó su rostro con sus delicadas manos, quiso profundizar el contacto, y hundió aún más sus labios en los de él.

Al sentir sus húmedos labios sobre los suyos, sintió su pulso acelerarse, nuevamente abrió los ojos, la observó concentrada en su labor, disfrutó del contacto, ella succionó levemente su labio inferior, una oleada de placer lo invadió, la sintió acomodarse en su lugar, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en sentirla, sus labios se amoldaban a los de ella, y le encantó, se aburrió de estar quieto dejando que ella tomara el control de la situación y movió sus labios imitándola, y fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. El ritmo del beso se aceleró un poco, sintió la lengua de ella invadir su cavidad, la volvió a imitar, eso que los humanos llamaban beso era el mejor invento que había visto/probado.

El deseo se había destapado, y ya no podían controlarlo.

* * *

OIC: organización interplanetaria de comercio, *así se llama la organización de Freezer*

gracias por leer y dejar comentarios :'3 cuídense y nos leemos C:


	10. Chapter 10

gracias por sus comentarios C:

no me maten xD leí una amenaza de muerte si no publicaba xDD aquí esta la conti x'D

* * *

Capitulo 9

Negación

El sereno se evaporaba a medida que el astro rey se hacía presente. La luz del amanecer iluminaba la habitación de la joven pareja, se podía sentir la calidez del día traspasarse por los vidrios del ventanal que daba hacia el balcón.

Dentro del cuarto, las respiraciones eran continuas y tranquilas, ambos aun acostados, dándose la espalda, separados por una brecha de espacio.

Algo era diferente ese día, de partida porque recién estaba amaneciendo y Bulma ya estaba despierta. Somnolienta, miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante, estudiaba con detenimiento alguna imperfección del cielo artificial, pero no encontraba nada… el cuarto del príncipe era definitivamente perfecto. No había grieta o mancha que lo importunara. Nunca en su vida había estado despierta a esa hora, a menos que estuviera trabajando en su laboratorio, cosa que no era el caso… rodo sobre su lugar, quedando de lado en la amplia cama. Miró el suelo un momento, viendo el desorden que había provocado la ropa del saiyajin esparramada, tragó saliva involuntariamente recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sus mejillas se incendiaron al ver su propio pijama hecho añicos rodeando la armadura del príncipe en la superficie de la habitación.

Se envolvió con presura entre las cobijas, sintiendo la textura de la fina sábana de quién sabe cuántos hilos que cubrían su desnudez, apoyó su brazo debajo de la almohada y cerró sus ojos, intentando recuperar el sueño, frunció sus delgadas cejas molesta. Las malditas imágenes no salían de su mente ¡así no es como debió ser! Se supone que ella dejaría maravillado al saiyajin al punto de que haría lo que quisiese con él, no que fuera al revés, ¡si hasta le había quitado el sueño! Porque sí, no podía negarlo… si ahora estaba despierta e inquieta se debía a ese salvaje que la había hecho subir al cielo, tocarlo y volver… se sentía frustrada, no quería creer que había perdido… pero así se sentía, y no debía ser así. ¡Era él quién debía estar loco por ella! bueno… tampoco era como si ella lo estuviese por él… solo que, no dejaba de pensar en lo distinto que había sido el estar con él. Había olvidado por completo la actitud desagradable del principito, en ese momento en que sus labios se conocieron y no se separaron más, su mente había enterrado cualquier mala experiencia con aquél hombre.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sus labios se movían en completa armonía, como si hubieran nacido para eso, se apañaban entre la inexperiencia de ambos mientras profundizaban la unión de sus apasionados besos._

 _Hace minutos que el temor, o las dudas se habían disipado por completo, ahora ella no pensaba en si a él le gustaría aprender a besar, ya no se sentía avergonzada si él la observaba haciendo el ridículo, ya no pasaba por su mente si él la consideraba o no atractiva. Porque ahora, su mente y cuerpo estaban sincronizados y lo único que podían pedir era que no dejaran de besarse._

 _Ella dio un paso más… movió su lengua tímidamente dentro de la cavidad bucal del saiya, intercambiando sus jugos salivales con los de él, deleitándose con su sabor, el príncipe ante la invasión de la mujer, se sorprendió un segundo, pero prefirió seguirle el ritmo y disfrutar del nuevo paso. Imitándola, adentró su lengua en la boca de la chica, dando paso a sensaciones únicas para ambos._

 _Con pasión desenfrenada empujo con poca delicadeza a la científica a la cama separando la unión de sus besos, Bulma lo quedó viendo algo perturbada, creyó que él también estaba disfrutando de ello, se sintió un poco estúpida, antes que su orgullo se hiciera presente, sintió al fuerte saiya sobre su cuerpo, metiéndose entre sus piernas, atacando sus labios._

 _Casi sorprendida, respondió el desesperado y apasionado beso del príncipe, ahora ya no podía concentrarse solo en sentir y seguir aquella unión, las fuertes manos del hombre recorrían su cuerpo, desde sus hombros pasando por su cintura, hasta tomar con fuerza calculada sus blanquecinos muslos, llegando hasta su trasero aún cubierto por el short de su pijama. Sintió como el príncipe la alzaba desde su trasero para encajarla intensamente con su pelvis, soltó un agudo gemido al percibir la erección del príncipe entre su intimidad._

 _-ah-gimió entre suspiros cuando él empezó a embestirla, Vegeta no dejaba de besarla, estaba completamente extasiado con su boca, sentía los suspiros y gemidos que se escapaban de su mujer, y se oía así mismo cuando gruñía y gemía entre besos. Movía sus caderas con vehemencia, sentía la humedad que envolvía su miembro, aun con las telas cubriéndola, podía captar la excitación de la princesa._

 _Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo con mayor accesibilidad, en un movimiento soltó su trasero para romper la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Bulma, partió en dos partes la ramera de ella, dejando al descubierto sus bellos y suaves montes, vio el enojo con que la princesa miraba su acto, sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla antes que protestara, con sus manos tomó las prendas deshechas y las lanzó fuera de la cama. Detuvo sus embestidas e hizo lo mismo con su pantalón corto._

 _-¡idiota!-reclamó la mujer, Vegeta la miró uniendo sus negras cejas-¿acaso me comprarás otro pijama eh?-sintió el golpecito de la chica en su espalda._

 _-no necesitas ropa conmigo-su voz sonó más ronca de lo que hubiese querido-te quiero siempre desnuda en estas cuatro paredes-miró sus labios enrojecidos por tantos besos y volvió a posesionarse de ellos, no se contuvo más… en ese beso le demostró cuanto la deseaba, mordía suavemente sus labios y succionaba su lengua, apoderándose de todos sus jugos, mientras ella intentaba seguir su ritmo._

" _le enseñaste a morder al lobo" pensaba la humana, mientras a duras cuestas respondía sus besos, sentía que estaba en un sueño, las sensaciones que el saiyajin le estaba propiciando eran totalmente nuevas pero placenteras, y solo eran besos… sentía sus mejillas arder, su corazón latir con fuerza, y el cosquilleo en su interior no paraba._

 _Cuando Vegeta le dio una tregua a sus agotados labios, se hundió en su cuello, lo besó y lamió con ímpeto, escuchaba los gemidos de la princesa y se sentía en el cielo, ¿Cuándo se había sentido tan bien por oír el goce de una compañera de sexo? ¡Nunca! Jamás le importó si la hembra de turno quedaba satisfecha, siempre fue egoísta con su placer, pero ahora con la terrícola bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y suspirando, lo hacía querer hacerla gozar de un placer que nunca haya experimentado._

 _Dejó su cuello para observar sus senos, no supo que cara puso pero cuando sintió las manos de Bulma tapando sus ojos supuso que no le gustó como la estaba mirando, sonrió de lado y bajó las manos de ella, la miró y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, sus mejillas ardiendo y sus ojos zafiro brillando con fuerza, sus labios fruncidos… lo hicieron desarmarse. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada a sus pechos. ¿Por qué?... no quería que ella viera el poder que tenía sobre él. Se sentía absolutamente fuera de sus cabales, si Bulma le pidiera en ese momento la luna, el saldría y la bajaría para ella. Y odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable._

 _-¡Deja de verme así!-la escuchó reclamar, sonrió de lado y levantó la mirada_

 _-¿así como?-preguntó seductoramente, mientras bajaba su boca hasta un pezón y lo lamía con suavidad, solo escuchó un gemido de respuesta, hundió el botón rosa dentro de su boca, succionó y jugó con su lengua, sentía su erección palpitar con fuerza, el deseo de entrar en ella se estaba volviendo casi insostenible, con una mano bajó a la intimidad de su mujer y tocó con suavidad contenida, no sabía porque estaba siendo gentil, casi considerado, pero no quería meditarlo en el momento, acarició con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo repetitivo en la intimidad de la princesa, de a poco fue introduciendo un dedo en su interior._

 _-aah-dejó la atención del seno femenino para volver a sus labios, la besó con urgencia, mientras adentraba un segundo dedo en ella, se tragó los gemidos de Bulma con satisfacción, aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos como si su vida dependiera de ello, la princesa se alejó de sus labios con presura._

 _-aahm Ve… Vegeta-el saiya casi iba a quejarse de la separación de sus labios, pero cuando llegaron a sus oídos esos gemidos con su nombre incluido, solo pudo sonreír en respuesta, veía a la peliturquesa cerrar los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo y gritando su nombre, cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y frunció las cejas al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del príncipe, mostrándole los colmillos blancos con orgullo, una ola de vergüenza la invadió al verse disfrutando bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre y siendo observada por él-i… aah idiota-mordió sus labios para intentar calmar sus gemidos, pero cuando la corriente eléctrica que le provocó la caricia de Vegeta la recorrió desde su intimidad hasta la punta de su pelo, un fuerte gemido se le escapó muy a su pesar, sentía los temblores por su cuerpo, afirmó sus manos a las sábanas con fuerza, conteniendo su placer debajo del príncipe, sintió los labios de él silenciándola, moviéndose con fogosidad, a la que ella no pudo responder por estar perdida en el goce que sentía._

 _Se separó de ella y lamió sus dedos frente a la mirada de la terrícola, que respiraba con dificultad y lo miraba echando chispas._

 _-no te enojes mujer-gruñó posicionándose encima del cuerpo de ella-aún no termino-besó nuevamente sus labios, compartiendo el sabor de ella, podía sentir la respiración agitada de su mujer, tomó sus muslos y levantó la cadera de la chica para darle mayor acceso a su pelvis._

 _Entró en ella sin tanta dificultad gracias al recién orgasmo que le había provocado, pero aun así la estrechez de su mujer le obligó a embestirla con frenesí._

 _-auch-acompañó su queja con un golpecito en su ancha espalda que para él fue suave, aunque ella hubiese querido lastimarlo-no entres así-Vegeta frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a sus labios, movió sus caderas con furor, gruñó por lo bajo al sentir la calidez y humedad de las paredes internas que amoldaban su virilidad, la embistió con fuerza contenida, que para ella resultaba ser con brusquedad, pero para él, estaba siendo sumamente gentil, considerando la fragilidad del cuerpo que tenía bajo él._

 _Sentía la respiración agitada del príncipe en su oído, veía sus músculos tensarse con cada estocada que le propiciaba, intentaba contener sus gemidos, soltando uno que otro suspiro en el oído del saiya, sentía sus senos moverse al ritmo de las embestidas que Vegeta guiaba. El calor que invadía a ambos cuerpo se volvía cada vez más intenso, pero soportable bajo sus circunstancias… sentía la invasión del saiya cada vez más profunda, creía que en cualquier momento la rompería, pero no estaba asustada, disfrutaba de cada movimiento, sintió una urgencia por sentir más presión en su interior, empezó a levantar sus caderas con timidez, moviéndolas en un vaivén mucho más lento y débil comparado al del hombre que tenía encima._

 _Y ya no pudo contener ningún gemido más gracias a su propia participación… el placer que sentía con los movimientos del príncipe aumentaba considerablemente a medida que alcanzaba el ritmo que él lideraba, se afirmó de la espalda de su esposo mientras gemía con fuerza, podía escuchar el rechinar de la cama mientras ambos amantes daban rienda suelta a su pasión, sintió algo de vergüenza al oír el ruido de la habitación, escuchar sus gemidos acompañados de los gruñidos del saiya más las fuertes quejas de la cama la hicieron sentir apenada sin poder evitarlo, como si en cualquier momento alguien pudiese entrar y sorprenderlos._

 _La ola de placer que acrecía la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras que los movimientos del Saiya se aceleraban, cuando notó que pronto explotaría nuevamente de placer, buscó el rostro del príncipe sin saber porque la necesidad de sentir sus labios, él respondió a su búsqueda positivamente, y unieron sus labios con urgencia, sintió los fuertes brazos de Vegeta rodearla por la cintura, mientras encajaba más y más entre sus piernas mientras ella las usaba para envolverlo, recorría su espalda con suaves caricias hasta llegar a su cabeza y enredar sus dedos en su azabache cabello, así sin romper su unión, ella alcanzó nuevamente su orgasmo, bajo el poderoso cuerpo del príncipe, gimió su nombre entre besos, mientras que él profundizaba sus estocadas sintiendo como el interior de ella vibraba, viendo venir su liberación, aceleró su ritmo sacando más gemidos y gritos de la humana, y se dejó rendir ante su propio orgasmo, esparramándose en su interior con una profunda embestida, gruñendo y gimiendo entre los labios de su mujer, ambos vibrando, sin romper la unión de cuerpos, respirando agitadamente, con el sudor recorriendo ambos cuerpos. Se dejó caer con suavidad contenida encima del cuerpo femenino._

 _Bulma respiraba con dificultad, le costaba asimilar lo sucedido… se habían entregado de una forma que no comprendía, ella había aceptado cada caricia de él, y él… él había sido atento a su manera con ella… a su mente venía el refrán de su planeta "la tercera es la vencida"… y no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Lamió sus labios sintiendo todavía el sabor de su hombre, todavía con sus manos enredadas en su cabello._

 _Escuchaba los latidos femeninos con fuerza mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre los suaves montículos, apoyó su mano sobre uno mientras que el otro lo usaba de almohada, ¿Cuándo había pensado que oírla disfrutar le resultaría más placentero que asesinar a alguien?, tenía la mente hecha un lío… acaban de tener sexo de una forma inexplicable para él, jamás lo había hecho así con alguna hembra y peor aún, jamás lo había gozado tanto. Esa mujer no era humana… no, definitivamente no, era una diosa. Y lo empezaba a asustar… ella lo estaba sacando de sus cabales en todos los sentidos, ¿es que no podía haber aunque fuera un área en donde ella le fuera indiferente? ¡No! No había nada… todo en ella le importaba y lo engatusaba, y lo peor… es que Bulma era inconsciente de ello. Sus actos eran ingenuos de lo que causaba, y no podía dejar que ella se diera cuenta. Sería su fin._

 _Quería seguir haciéndolo, pero no podía seguir demostrando la necesidad que sentía por ella… muy a su pesar, su orgullo estaba primero, no podía seguir flaqueando por esa débil humana. En contra de su voluntad, deshizo la unión y se alejó de ella, inmediatamente extrañó su calor, se apoderó de un extremo de la cama y le dio la espalda, sin decir palabra alguna._

 _Bulma, casi entendiendo que para él era igual de extraña la situación se alejó adueñándose del otro extremo de la cama y se volteó al igual que él, y se cubrió con las sábanas._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Volvió a recostarse de espaldas en la cama, quería dormir pero no podía… no entendía porque se sentía tan inquieta por culpa del salvaje. Se volteó a verlo, y frunció las cejas maldiciéndolo, viendo su enorme y musculosa espalda, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio unos arañazos en la bronceada piel del saiya, sus mejillas se incendiaron cuando entendió que fue ella quién lo rasguñó. Tragó saliva nerviosa y se giró nuevamente dándole la espalda, _"eres experta en arruinar los planes Bulma… así no debía ser ¡aaah! Maldito mono salvaje, tonto, estúpido, idiota, arrogante y sexy… ¡no! Sexy no… ¡aaaah! Maldito príncipe"_ suspiró suavemente, cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de estar presentes por un segundo, notó la urgencia de su cuerpo de ir al baño. Maldijo por lo bajo al no tener una bata o su pijama a mano, no quiso sacar una sábana temiendo despertar al saiya, por lo que optó por salir lentamente de la cama, y caminar desnuda sigilosamente para no ser sorprendida. Se sentía extraña al pasearse sin ropa, pero no podía negar que era agradable ir por la vida así, una especie de libertad la recorrió y río para sí misma.

Quizás debía levantarse… pero era demasiado temprano, suspiró y volvió a la cama con movimientos suaves, se acomodó entre las cobijas y las sábanas, volteó a ver al saiya y casi se le salieron los ojos de órbitas cuando se encontró con los penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos negros mirándola fijamente.

La gélida mirada del saiya caló hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el espinazo, no sabía exactamente si tenía miedo o estaba nerviosa de verlo, o si eran ambas.

-buenos días-musitó despacio con una sonrisa amable, pero la expresión del príncipe no cambio, la miraba fijamente, casi como si no notara que ella estaba consciente.

-hmp-gruñó sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de la mujer, lucía más hermosa de lo que esperó, creyó que verla desaliñada y recién despertándose quizás apagaría su deseo por ella, claro… la vería "imperfecta", y se desencantaría, pero no… nuevamente sus ideas se desmoronaron al verla así, con su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente, su piel más blanca que de costumbre por la iluminación de la habitación, sus hombros desnudos… sabía que al levantar la tela se encontraría con su cuerpo expuesto, y el solo pensarlo le hacía sudar ansioso.

-¿pasa algo?-se sorprendió así misma al preguntar, pero la mirada fija del saiya la estaba impacientando, siempre le provocaba algo cuando tenía la fría mirada del príncipe puesta en ella, y tenerla tantos minutos puestas en su persona le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Vegeta no le respondió, se volteó y se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo desenvolverse con soltura delante de ella estando desnudo, casi había olvidado que ese hombre parecía no sentir vergüenza, las tres veces que estuvieron juntos, se desvistió sin problema alguno, y ahora ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse o caminar rápidamente para evitar su mirada… aunque claro, seguramente se sentía orgulloso de su cuerpo, y como no estarlo, sintió sus mejillas arder al notar que lo miró sin reparo alguno… escuchó la puerta abrirse, y vio salir a su esposo volviendo hasta la cama. Giró su cabeza molesta evitando ver su desnudez, frunció las cejas molesta.

-¡hey! Ponte ropa o algo… esta semana no estarás solo-soltó molesta, escuchó un gruñido por parte del príncipe mientras se recostaba

-punto 1, hago lo que quiero, punto 2 es MI habitación-la científica giró a verlo sin dejar de fruncir sus finas cejas-punto 3 tú te paseaste desnuda y no me quejé-sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía el rostro de la chica enrojecer de vergüenza

-¡estabas despierto!-gruñó molesta, Vegeta soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda-maldito pervertido

-¿eh?-se volteó rápidamente-TÚ te paseaste desnuda, TÚ me despertaste con tanta vueltecita en la cama, eres bastante inquieta ¿sabías?-Bulma apretó los puños con rabia-y no soy ningún pervertido si veo a mi mujer desnuda-el pecho de la chica se comprimió con fuerza y al segundo, sintió su pulso acelerarse por la declaración del saiya, pero no por rabia, una sensación extraña le recorrió el pecho, una mezcla de vergüenza y ¿excitación?... esa frase "mi mujer"… resonó en sus tímpanos… y le gustó-que por cierto… no hay mucho que ver de tu horroroso cuerpo-gruñó con desdén y volvió a darle la espalda, la quijada de Bulma cayó al instante al oírlo, y toda la excitación que había sentido se esfumó dando paso a la indignación y a la impotencia.

-¿horroroso?-repitió entre dientes, escuchó un bufido como respuesta, sentía su mentón temblar de rabia, ¿cómo osaba en decir que era horrorosa? ¡Ella era la mujer más bella de la tierra! Y ningún saiyajin diría lo contrario-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¡Soy hermosa!-exclamó alzando la voz-soy la mujer más bella e inteligente de la Tierra

-vaya, entonces son bastante feas las terrícolas-oyó responder al saiya sin voltearse, abrió la boca sorprendida, agradeciendo que no viera su cara de indignación.

-já… eres el único que opina eso-fingió una risa-todos los saiyajin aquí están eufóricos con mi belleza y Tight no les fue indiferente tampoco.

-eres como un animalito desconocido para ellos, no te confundas-habló volteando su rostro levemente para asegurarse que la humana estuviera escuchando-quizás tú hermana si les llamó la atención, pero dudo mucho que les haya sorprendido tu belleza-sonrió maliciosamente-porque no la tienes mocosa

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió sus ojos arder mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto las ofensas de ese mono salvaje? Ella sabía que no era así… ¿o sí?... ¿él realmente la encontraba fea?... pero no se hubiera acostado con ella ¿o sí? ¡Estaba confundida! Jamás dudó de sus capacidades, y ahora el principito la había hecho sentirse vulnerable, le había dado en donde más le dolía, su ego. Tragó saliva despacio, tenía que darle su merecido a ese mono salvaje, ella le haría cambiar de opinión ¡no! Ella lo obligaría a reconocer su belleza, nadie se metía con Bulma Brief y salía libre de ello.

-anoche no parecía que pensarás así-musitó con la mayor calma posible, ocultando su rabia y su frustración. Vio la espalda del saiya tensarse, antes que el príncipe se volteara para responderle, descubrió su cuerpo por completo y se giró para enfrentarlo.

-solo cumplía con mi deber-gruñó mientras se volteaba, frunció las cejas más que de costumbre y se quedó pasmado cuando vio a la chica mirándolo fijamente sin nada cubriendo su desnudez. Por su rostro no se percibió ninguna alteración, pero en su interior, estaba alterado por completo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía la sangre dispararse hasta su miembro, Bulma estaba recostada de espalda, con sus manos reposando en la colcha, sus piernas dobladas ocultando levemente su intimidad, sus pechos caían levemente hacía los lados por el volumen, su rostro de lado viéndolo fijamente. Pestañeo lentamente, intentando ocultar su perturbación.

-ah ya veo… ¿las saiyajin son más atractivas que yo entonces?-preguntó alzando una ceja, el príncipe torció su sonrisa y le regaló la mirada más fría que pudo

-cien veces más atractivas-habló roncamente

-¿Por qué permitiste casarte con una humana si prefieres a las saiyajin?-preguntó con interés, ocultando su indignación, la mirada del saiya no se despegaba de sus ojos zafiro, él luchaba contra su voluntad para no bajar su mirada al cuerpo femenino, no podía dejar que su orgullo flaquera por ella… ¡ella no era nadie! No podía permitir que esa arpía lo manipulase…

-mi deber está con mi pueblo-dijo serio-hay que hacer sacrificios-se encogió de hombros, vio como los grandes y brillantes ojos de la chica se estrechaban mirándolo suspicazmente, tragó saliva disimuladamente

-mmm ¿Por qué me escogiste?-esa pregunta la estaba rondando hace mucho tiempo, sintió su vientre tensarse ansioso, vio como el saiya alzaba una ceja-insinuaste que Tight era más atractiva que yo-se encogió de hombros meciendo sus senos con el movimiento de sus hombros, la vista del príncipe bajó involuntariamente y volvió en un segundo hasta el rostro de la científica

-sonrió maliciosamente-quería fastidiarte-Bulma estudió su rostro unos minutos

-¿Por qué a mí y no a Tight?-insistió, la sonrisa burlona del saiya desapareció dando paso a la molestia

-tú no querías esto, por eso-quiso voltearse y darle la espalda nuevamente, en un par de horas debía levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la tomara y la hiciera suya, había estado con ella solo tres veces y no era suficiente para olvidarse de ella, y anoche… anoche había sido grandioso, no podía borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, de su cuerpo… él sabía que ella había dormido poco… porque él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-me parece que tú si quieres esto-dijo calmadamente, Vegeta frunció las cejas sin comprender-yo te gusto Vegeta-quiso gritar, abrir los ojos con sorpresa, indignarse, enojarse, maltratarla, gruñir, incluso quitarle la vida por su atrevimiento… pero no lo hizo. Se quedó pasmado, sin expresión alguna, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar ni un ápice de emoción, cualquier paso en falso sería su perdición.

-tienes serios problemas de ego-respondió calmado-tú no me gustas en lo más mínimo.

-¿en serio?-preguntó la mujer, mientras se acercaba lentamente al saiya, el aroma de ella embriagó la sensible nariz del príncipe, inhaló lentamente, deleitándose con su dulce olor, Bulma se aproximó hasta quedar a centímetros de él, miró su rostro unos minutos y con sus manos lo empujó suavemente a la colcha, dejándolo de espaldas, hizo uso de todo su poder de seducción, y se subió a las caderas del príncipe de un movimiento, Vegeta abrió la boca con sorpresa, deteniendo su respiración inconscientemente, sintió la pelvis de la chica sentarse sobre su miembro, ella apoyó sus manos en los pectorales del saiya, veía el pecho de la chica subir y bajar lentamente, casi imperceptible, tragó saliva mientras observaba sus montes firmes y redondos apuntándolo, viéndolo hacia abajo con su rostro sin rastro alguno de vergüenza habló-¿ni un poco?-susurró sabiendo que él con sus sensibles sentidos la oiría.

-ni un poco-susurró entre dientes, mirándola fijamente, rogando al cielo que no lo hubiese escuchado y que se entregara sin protesta alguna, estaba en ese dilema… tomarla y hacerla suya como su cuerpo y mente se lo pedían, o seguir a su orgullo, su orgullo de príncipe y orgullo de guerrero macho alfa dominante. Que no permitiría jamás que una mujer lo dominara… podía tomarla aunque se negara… todas esas ideas pasaban por la mente del saiya en cosa de segundos, la sonrisa de su mujer lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, sintió como movía levemente sus caderas, casi acomodándose encima de su miembro erecto, tragó saliva cuando la princesa miró hasta su pelvis y se volteó hacia él alzando una ceja, frunció el entrecejo molesto-es una reacción normal-se excusó

-ah… ¿no tiene que ver con que me encuentres atractiva?-preguntó inocentemente

-hubiera reaccionado con cualquier hembra-dijo seriamente sin despegar su vista del rostro de ella

-¿con cualquiera?-frunció las cejas extrañada-oh… que raro eres Vegeta-se encogió de hombros y se levantó de las caderas del saiya. Sintió el fuerte agarre de sus muñecas y antes de voltearse para verlo, estaba de espaldas en la cama con el príncipe sobre ella, reprimió un gemido cuando vio la lasciva mirada del saiya-¿Vegeta?-un fuerte ardor recorrió su interior al sentir la intensa embestida del príncipe, exclamó con dolor mientras se agarró con fuerza de los brazos musculosos de su esposo-maldición… ¡eres un bruto! ¿Qué diablos… auch… te pasa?-preguntó entrecortada mientras sentía el miembro masculino salir y entrar en su interior aun sin acostumbrarse a su invasión.

-no seas escandalosa mujer-gruñó entre dientes-tú te lo buscaste-podía ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su mujer, se maldijo por lo bajo el ser tan impulsivo, pero ya no daba más… tanto su orgullo como su fuerza de voluntad lo rompieron internamente, sentía que debía hacerlo, para demostrarle su autoridad y que no volviera a jugar con él de ese modo, pero a la vez, se debatía en el hecho de que pudo hacerlo como la noche anterior… sin lastimarla, pero se disgustaba así mismo con la idea de considerarlo, ¿Por qué debía ser diferente con ella? ¡No tenía porque! Ella no era especial para él… y con sus actos se lo demostraba, más a él que a ella… pero ¿Por qué debía auto convencerse de lo contrario?, se sentía furioso consigo mismo, volvía a sucumbir ante ella… acababa de decirle que no le gustaba y ahí estaba penetrándola con fuerza, gruñendo y gimiendo, escuchando los quejidos de ella… pero no, él no estaba haciéndolo porque le gustara, no… él estaba demostrándole quién mandaba, se repetía una y otra vez que era eso.

-me ah…. Me estas lastimando ¡Vegeta!-se quejaba mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, escuchó un "no me importa" de respuesta y abrió los ojos casi en shock, sabía que ella no le importaba a Vegeta, pero en el fondo siempre creyó que no era tan despiadado como creía, con lo gentil que había sido la noche anterior había pensado ingenuamente que las cosas podían ser diferente entre ellos, ¡que equivocada estaba! Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no quería llorar… no en frente de él, pero sentía que no podría seguir conteniéndose, cerró los ojos lentamente y maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió las gotas recorrer la ranura de sus ojos hasta sus oídos, no quiso abrir sus ojos, no quería saber si él la veía, sentía su orgullo quebrarse y todo era culpa del saiyajin.

Creyó que le faltaba el aire cuando notó las lágrimas de ella, sintió su tiempo detenerse, ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?! ¡¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa bruja?! Porque sí, esas lágrimas no tendrían por qué hacerlo sentir… culpable ¡ella no significaba nada para él! Sin embargo, se separó abruptamente del cuerpo femenino y se largó al baño rápidamente, sin siquiera terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío… tenía ganas de deshacerse de esa mujer, lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas nuevas y no le gustaban, bien… el sexo de la noche anterior había sido grandioso, pero no podía rebajarse a hacer lo que ella quería, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin y ella, una débil humana…. Una hermosa criatura que lo tenía completamente engatusado…

Jardín del Palacio

Veía a su madre beber el té con elegancia, miraba los pastelillos que le había traído desde la tierra, sonrió nostálgica y tomó uno desganada. Estaban hace unas horas sentadas en una mesa de jardín que su madre había traído en una capsula, Tight no quiso acompañarlas, era normal… al fin de cuentas jamás compartía con su madre cuando estaba ella presente. Aun no podía hablar con su padre sobre Freezer, durante las horas de las comidas no era una opción, con todos presentes bajo cierta tensión… que aunque su madre no lo notará, los saiyajin estaban incomodos con sus presencias.

Maldijo por lo bajo, estaba empezando a molestarle la arrogancia de los salvajes, se creían seres superiores y con el derecho de menospreciar a sus pares, eso no estaba bien… todos eran desagradables, empezando por su estúpido príncipe, suspiró al recordarlo… después de lo de la mañana, él se había ido de la habitación, se metió al baño, se duchó y vistió y salió rápidamente de ahí. Y no volvió a dirigirle la mirada durante el resto del día.

No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del saiya, había actuado groseramente y desconsiderado con ella, y de repente sin alguna excusa o comentario desagradable, se había largado… incluso sin terminar lo que había empezado… se ruborizó al pensarlo. Ya estaba harta de él. Un día era "amable" y accesible, al rato era un dolor en el trasero.

Sus frías palabras no se borraban de su mente, ¿era posible que pensara así de ella y a la vez estuviera dispuesto a tener sexo?, no entendía nada… no sabía nada de hombres, mucho menos de saiyajines…

-¿Qué sucede hija?-la voz de su madre la sacó del trance-no has probado ningún pastelillo, y has estado todo el día en silencio

-ahm… lo siento-se disculpó sin saber porque-estoy algo ida…

-¿por el príncipe?-abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su madre perpleja-ah vamos… te conozco, no me veas así

-eh… no lo sé-musitó mientras revolvía la taza con el líquido que ya se había enfriado-es tan complicado entenderlo

-mmm creo que él está igual de perturbado contigo-Bulma detuvo su movimiento y alzó su vista hasta el rostro de su madre

-¿Por qué dices eso?-musitó sin confianza en su pregunta

-no soy tonta hija, lo he visto cómo te mira, tú le gustas-vio a su hija negar con la cabeza-¿Por qué dices que no?

-me lo dijo… me dijo que yo no le gustaba-se encogió de hombros-incluso dijo… dijo que me encontraba fea-soltó con un hilo de voz avergonzada

-jojojojoj ¿y tú crees eso?-preguntó divertida

-¿eh? Ehm… sé que soy bella, pero… él… él me hace dudarlo la verdad-confesó frustrada mientras hacía una mueca en sus labios

-hija… los humanos son muy diferentes a los saiyajin-la princesa la miró fijamente-tienes que tener paciencia para poder sacarle un poco de información a tu hombre… es de carácter difícil-sonrió-además… es bastante inexpresivo. Pero sus ojos no mienten cariño

-¿eh?

-cuando te ve… tú le provocas algo-afirmó con seguridad

-repulsión-sonrió sarcásticamente por su respuesta

-hija… ¿quieres sacarle la verdad al príncipe?-Bulma giró su rostro a un lado no entendiendo-cariño… ¿quieres saber si le eres o no indiferente al príncipe?

-mmm no lo sé-frunció sus finas cejas confundida-es un arrogante… no sé si me interesa

-mm dos cosas… Bulma, saber si le interesas o no es un beneficio para ti-la princesa oía atentamente-y lo más importante, no dejes que la respuesta influya en ti, sea cual sea, la opinión de él no debe dirigir tu vida

-mamá, no me importa lo que piensa ese mono salvaje-se excusó

-mm no estarías tan pensativa ahora si no te importara-las mejillas de la joven se incendiaron al instante

-¡no es por eso!-se apresuró en responder-es solo que… me cuesta todo esto… no sé cómo hacer que caiga… es raro-movía las manos para los lados intentando explicar-me cuesta ser cariñosa con él, y lo peor es que tampoco sé que hacer

-aah ya veo-afirmó-mmm hija te daré unos libros para que te interiorices en el tema-dijo guiñándole un ojo, las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron aún más fuerte.

-mamá….-suspiró aliviada, estaba agradecida de tener con quién hablar de esas cosas, se sentía extraña al estar comentado su "relación" con el príncipe… pero ¿Qué relación? ¡No había ninguna!... pero, trabajaría en formarla… sí, porque si quería aumentar sus libertades debía empezar por ganarse la confianza y la preferencia del príncipe. Debía hacer a un lado su orgullo y hacerlo caer en sus redes ¡debía ser fuerte! Y no dejarse seducir por él… no se podía repetir lo de la noche anterior…o quizás sí, él también lo había pasado bien, no era tonta… pudo verlo.

Dejó a su madre en su habitación y salió al patio nuevamente, debía aprovechar que Raditz la había dejado sin escolta pensando que estaba con su madre, sacó su capsula de su bicicleta y la presionó lanzándola al aire, después que el humo se espumó se subió al medio de dos ruedas y pedaleo con fuerza, sintió que era como la primera vez que conoció a su amigo, usando solo un vestido ya que con Vegeta en la habitación no había tenido tiempo para esconder ropa y usarla debajo… porque sí, tuvieron que bajar juntos a desayunar, él después de irse había vuelto por ella sin dirigirle la palabra, fue incomodo ver las miradas del resto de la familia terrícolas-saiyajin puesta encima de ellos… sentía que la madre del príncipe la odiaba, y… tenía la leve impresión de que el Rey estaba molesto con ella desde el encuentro con el lagarto, no entendía el motivo pero no podía hacer más al respecto. Tight siempre la miraba con ojo crítico, estaba acostumbrada, pero sentía que la estudiaba seguido desde que había llegado.

El día anterior había estado muy poco rato con su amigo, solo le había mostrado el lago y después Vegeta la había ido a buscar…. Y ahora con la compañía de su madre no pudo verlo temprano, no sabía si todavía seguiría entrenando, pero una vez Goku le había dicho que pasaba todo el día ahí, así que confió en que ese día sería así.

Detuvo el andar donde siempre, guardó su bici en la capsula y se adentró en el bosque rojizo, intentando escuchar algún ruido de entrenamiento, pero no oyó nada, se fue acercando con escepticismo, casi derrotada cuando vio mechones alborotados en el prado. Sonrió así misma y corrió hacia su amigo.

-¡Goku!-gritó entusiasmada, el aludido se levantó hasta sentarse y volteó a verla, alzó una mano saludándola y sonrió

-creí que no vendrías

-lo siento… pasé la mañana con mamá

-oh cierto que ayer llegaron-la vio mientras se sentaba-pero no debes disculparte Bulma, no es un problema

-mm no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil-frunció el entrecejo fingiendo molestia-de todos modos… debería avisarte cuando puedo y no venir

-uhm creo que esta será la última semana Bulma-el corazón de la princesa se detuvo un momento, recordó la conversación con el padre del chico y tragó saliva intentando calmar sus pensamientos, ella no quería perder a su amigo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó temerosa

-la próxima semana serán los exámenes para ascender a la elite-se encogió de hombros-entonces ya no podré entrenar acá

-aaah-soltó aliviada-¡seguro que asciendes!

-si estoy seguro de ello… -sonrió-sabes… Chi-chi está embarazada-sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! Oh por dios Goku ¡eso es grandioso!-vio a su amigo asentir con entusiasmo

-siii estoy muy contento-sonrió mirando el cielo-estoy seguro que será una gran persona

-eso es lindo Goku-el saiya se volteó a verla sin comprender-ver que deseas que sea una gran persona y no un gran guerrero-confesó

-aah… ser un buen guerrero va de la mano de ser una buena persona-se encogió de hombros-o eso es lo que creo

Ambos se quedaron conversando por un par de horas, uno olvidando que debía seguir entrenando, y ella pasando por alto que debía estar hace una hora en el palacio para la comida…

Se despidieron cuando Goku señaló que ya debía ir a ver a su esposa, solo en ese instante la princesa notó que estaba en problemas. Seguramente ya habrían comido, tenía la esperanza que con el jaleo del comité pasarían por alto su ausencia.

Llegó al palacio intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible, sabía que era poco probable pasar desapercibida pero debía intentarlo de todas formas, subió por las escaleras obviando el paso por el comedor, a esas alturas ya nadie debía estar en él.

Se sentía nerviosa, se convencía así misma que no debía estarlo, porque no hizo nada malo de partida, esas cosas pasaban… además no debía temer, no podían hacerle daño, solo se había saltado una comida ¿a quién le hacía daño con eso? Quería creer que los saiyas estarían más preocupados en otras cosas que en ella, aunque probablemente era así.

-¿Dónde estabas?-la voz femenina en medio del pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos, dio un respingo cuando notó la silueta entre las sombras, casi parecía un espectro así escondida…

-¡por todos los cielos Tight! No me asustes así-susurró caminando hasta su hermana mayor, el rostro de la rubia no demostraba enojo.

-Bulma… los saiyajin estaban furiosos por tu falta de respeto…-sentenció intentando hacer reaccionar a la menor, pero solo obtuvo de respuesta un encogimiento de hombros y un bufido-oye tomate esto en serio

-me lo tomo en serio Tight-habló mientras movía la cabeza en asentimiento-solo se me pasó la hora, no volverá a pasar-se excusó mientras pasaba por el lado de ella

-Bulma-la llamó mientras tomaba su brazo-¿estabas con el saiyajin verdad?-el rostro de la menor frunció las cejas molesta-¡oh por dios Bulma! Deja eso ¡está mal!

-no hago nada malo-se deshizo del agarre de la rubia-ya basta Tight tendré más cuidado para la próxima

-¿para la próxima? ¡Bulma! Deja eso, te meterás en problemas ¡quién sabe cómo reaccionarán estos sujetos si se enteran!-la menor le dio la espalda y habló sin voltearse

-nada pasará…. No estoy haciendo nada malo-y siguió su camino sin ver el rostro preocupado que dejaba atrás.

-¿entonces no te molesta que le diga al príncipe?-preguntó alzando la voz para ser escuchada, vio un movimiento de mano de la menor insinuando que le daba exactamente igual, y la vio perderse por el pasillo.

Eso debía parar, no permitiría que su hermana manchara el honor de ella misma y de su gente, porque si descubrían a Bulma en malos pasos, era su raza la que tendría mala fama. No dejaría que eso pasara, debía atajar esa situación, no era bien visto que se viera a escondidas con un hombre, y era el príncipe quién debía decidir si eso lo dejaría pasar o no.

Decidida fue a su habitación y escribió una nota, la firmó y timbró, buscó a un guardia y le ordenó que se lo hiciera llegar al príncipe sin falta. El soldado, nervioso accedió de inmediato, cuando vio el nerviosismo en el enorme saiyajin notó que los nativos del planeta parecían interesados en ella, sonrió y se volvió a su habitación, ya que no era bien visto que una princesa estuviera dando vueltas a esas horas por el palacio.

Sala de Entrenamiento

Llevaba unos quinces minutos jadeando en el suelo, estirado, sin hacer nada… estuvo todo el día pensando en su comportamiento con la humana, se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo ¿cómo era posible que un guerrero como él actuara así con una hembra? ¡Era inaudito! Él no tenía por qué tener o sentir consideraciones por ella… ella era su mujer, solo eso. Y debía responder a sus urgencias como tal, y eso no significaba que su orgullo debía decaer por ello, al fin y al cabo él era un macho, y tenía necesidades y era ella a quién le correspondía atenderlas. No volvería a suceder… no lo permitiría, ya no caería en las redes de esa araña, no dejaría que su palabrería o sus lágrimas lo importunara.

Todavía seguía inquieto por la ausencia de la princesa en la cena, aunque los terrícolas intentaron bajarle el perfil, entre los saiyas esas situaciones no eran permitidas, todos estaban echando chispas, menos su hermano claro… pero Tarble era un caso aparte.

Por eso había vuelto a entrenar, lo necesitaba… después de toda la tensión que sentía, debía liberar su estrés antes de enfrentarse a la humana, ya estaba harto de ser considerado, una noche y lo poco de la mañana había sido suficiente…

-alteza disculpe la intromisión-escuchó fuera de la puerta, respondió con un gruñido y el soldado entró a la sala-príncipe-reverenció-la princesa Tight me pidió que le entregara este mensaje urgente-señaló un sobre en su mano, Vegeta extrañado alzó una ceja en respuesta ¿la hermana de Bulma? ¿Qué tenía que decirle esa mujer?, recibió el sobre curioso y el soldado se despidió con una reverencia y salió del lugar.

La situación le pareció de lo más extraño, no tenía ningún tema en común con la princesa heredera, y por lo que había notado, ella no tenía interés en su hermana, siempre pensó que él se llevaba mal con su hermano, pero ver a la rubia con el trato a su hermana menor, le hizo pensar lo contrario, la mayor ignoraba por completo a la peliturquesa y hasta se notaba el desprecio que sentía por ella.

Él un tiempo también despreció a su hermano por ser débil, pero lo respetó y aceptó con el paso de los años, cuando vio las capacidades de este, ¿Qué podía pasar entre ellas para sentir ese rechazo por su mujer?, suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Abrió el mensaje y leyó atento.

" _Buenas noches Príncipe Vegeta, lamento importunarlo con este mensaje, pero en las costumbres terrícolas, la información que le haré llegar es de suma importancia y quiero evitar cualquier conflicto."_ Vegeta frunció el entrecejo al ver la formalidad del papel y la redonda caligrafía, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo escribiría su mujer, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y prosiguió con la lectura _"tengo la necesidad de informarle que la princesa Bulma hace un tiempo está viendo a un saiyajin a solas en el bosque. Ella misma me lo contó, dice ser su amigo, esta situación es muy mal vista para una princesa, si alguien más llegase a enterarse el honor de mi familia y de mi hermana decaería enormemente, le ruego que tome las medidas pertinentes al caso._

 _Firma Princesa Tight, heredera al trono del planeta Tierra"_

Las palabras "está viendo a un saiyajin a solas en el bosque" se repetían constantemente en la cabeza del príncipe. Sentía el tiempo detenerse, no reparó en la aclaración de que su mujer había dicho que era un amigo, no, él solo imaginaba la escena… su mujer a solas con otro macho en el bosque, SU MUJER… un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda con las imágenes que invadían su mente, no podía pensar claro, sentía un nudo en su garganta, miraba encolerizado el papel en sus manos, lo arrugó con fuerza y lo pulverizó con un rayo de ki. Frunció el entrecejo molesto y antes de que explotará en furia la puerta de la sala se abrió, iba a golpear y maldecir a quién osó de importunar su rabieta cuando vio a su hermano, estaba decidido a echarlo cuando lo vio entrar y a su lado…. Ella.

* * *

ehm me costó un poco este cap... tengo muchas ideas en cabeza y me costó decidir que hacer primero y el cómo enlazarlas xd

no soy muy buena con los lemons, no sé si esto puede considerarse como tal xD las anteriores fueron más simples creo... uchis nosé xD ahí me dicen si faltó alguna cosilla pocah o que sucede... gracias por leer chimuelas y chimuelos (?) c: nos estamos leyendo


	11. Chapter 11

gracias por sus comentarios C:

aquí hay un nuevo cap :D esperó que les guste y no me golpeen por lo que pasará xD

* * *

Capítulo 10

Culpa

No sabía si el interés de Tight por meterse en las cosas que hacía se debía a preocupación hacia su persona o era simplemente porque le podría traer una consecuencia a ella. Aunque por más que intentara encontrar un motivo para que su amistad con Goku pudiera afectarle a su hermana, no hallaba ninguno. Intentaba convencerse que era debido a su amargura… es decir, era consciente del carácter serio de su hermana, eran tan distintas en todos los sentidos… Tight siempre preocupada de sus deberes, de dar buena impresión, atenta a todos, no se le escapaba ninguna situación que pudiese afectar a su planeta, a veces pensaba que se debía a lo aburrida que era… definitivamente a su vida le faltaba diversión. Ella en cambio, era un polo opuesto, para Bulma, primero que nada estaban sus intereses, sus pasiones, su motivo y anhelo de vivir la vida al máximo, gozaba de una buena charla, la risa debía abundar en su día a día, y… no tenía idea de relaciones diplomáticas, pero si le interesaba el bien estar de su gente, de eso no tenía dudas. Quizás era el único punto en común que tenían…

Siempre le entristecía que la relación entre ambas fuese tan fría, era uno de sus mayores fracasos… siempre quiso ser amiga de su hermana, y nunca lo logró, no tenía recuerdos de jugar con ella, de reírse con ella, o de tener secretos entre ambas… siempre se cuestionó que hizo mal para que Tight no le diera la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación, bueno, a la habitación del príncipe… entró y notó que no había nadie en ella, giró la perilla de la puerta del baño, la que se encontraba sin seguro, entró y tampoco había rastros del saiyajin.

Dio un largo suspiró, por la hora… por lo general ya se encontraba en su cuarto, por lo que suponía… no tenía idea del horario fijo de su hombre… de su hombre… su madre así lo llamó, sus mejillas ruborizaron al recordarlo, le costaba pensarlo así, pero él, la llamó suya… esa primera y dolorosa vez… seguramente se trataba por ese extraño ritual, meneó su cabeza como si con eso sacudiera sus pensamientos, salió de su habitación dispuesta a buscar algo para comer.

A esa hora en el palacio, no había mucho movimiento, se sentía inquietantemente silencioso… sintió pasos detrás de ella, volteó y pudo ver a lo lejos al príncipe Tarble caminar en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Dudó un poco en seguirlo, no quería molestarlo… pero quizás él supiera sobre Vegeta…

Caminó a paso rápido para alcanzarlo, el joven, al oír pasos se volteó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su cuñada, no pudo evitar admirar su belleza, es que la mujer de su hermano era una verdadera preciosidad, una exótica y delicada mujer, estaba consciente de que la humana era linda, pero linda quedaba chico para definirla, ¡qué suerte tenía su hermano mayor! Esa mujer era un encanto, físicamente era demasiado atractiva, el verse débil la hacía más atrayente, y su fuerte personalidad era como un poderoso imán, ¿cómo no iba a estar celoso su hermano? Porque sí, lo estaba, notaba como subía su poder de pelea cada vez que su mujer estaba en presencia de más machos, definitivamente esa humana sería la perdición de su hermano…

-¡Tarble!-alcanzó al muchacho y le sonrió-¿cómo estás?

-princesa Bulma-saludó cortésmente- muy bien, no te presentaste a cenar

-eeh… si… se me hizo tarde-habló nerviosa evitando la mirada del saiyajin, era increíble pensar que fuera hermano de Vegeta… sus ojos igual de negros, pero los de su "marido" eran tan diferentes…

-ya veo…-sonrió amable

-ehm ¿has visto a Vegeta?-en los ojos del príncipe se pudo percibir un ligero brillo

-eh iba a verlo ahora-el rostro de la joven se iluminó

-aah ¿Dónde está?-preguntó sin ocultar su interés, el muchacho sonrió

-debe estar en la sala de entrenamiento-se encogió de hombros-pasa allí cuando está en Vegetasei

-ah ya veo… voy contigo ¿no hay problema?-inclinó su cabeza meciendo sus mechones turquesas, las mejillas del saiya se sonrosaron al apreciarla tan… encantadora, pero como si le hubiera caído un rayo, recordó la "charla" que tuvo con su hermano

-no creo que sea correcto princesa Bulma-musitó serio

-Bulma-Tarble abrió la boca levemente-llámame Bulma-sonrió la chica

-eh no creo que sea correcto-reiteró el joven, la peliturquesa frunció el entrecejo demostrando su enojo

-¿Vegeta te dijo algo?-preguntó con su tono de voz alto y sus manos en las caderas, cosa que intimidó al saiya

-eh… sí pero-miró hacia todos lados nervioso-creo que es lo mejor…

-tonterías… yo no dejaré de hablar contigo porque Vegeta así lo quiere-dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla orgullosa, el príncipe la contempló anonadado un momento y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que estaba metiéndose en un lío… pero por ahora, tendría que aceptar que prefería la ira de Vegeta que la de la mujer.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que la mujer no conocía, Tarble le fue explicando un poco del porqué la ubicación de las salas, llegaron hasta un elevador y entraron en él, Bulma iba impresionada, nunca había imaginado que bajo el suelo también hubieran dependencias del palacio, menos que usaran un ascensor.

Cuando el artefacto se detuvo, salieron y el príncipe la guió hasta un pasillo con luz tenue, caminaron unos minutos más hasta que llegaron al fondo del angostillo, pararon en la última puerta y el saiya giró el picaporte e ingresaron a la sala.

La luz blanca cegó a la terrícola por unos segundos, antes de identificar alguna persona en el cuarto, contempló con ojo crítico el cuarto, no notó la intensa mirada que el príncipe heredero al trono estaba propiciándole en ese momento, ni el rostro encolerizado de este.

Entró a la habitación con confianza, miraba las paredes, el techo y el suelo sin cautela, se agachó para tocar el suelo, lo golpeó con sus nudillos y se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

-¿Por qué mierda están juntos?-el mordaz tono de Vegeta la sacó de su pequeña investigación, giró para verlo y notó de inmediato que lucía enojado por decirlo menos, no despegaba su mirada del cuerpo de su hermano, parecía que en cualquier momento echaba chispas por los ojos, Tarble lo miraba tímidamente, con una postura de sumisión, era como ver a un león adulto con un cachorro.

-yo le pedí a Tarble que me dejara venir-habló calmada, se levantó y paseo por el lugar sin prestarle mayor atención al "berrinche" del principito.

-venía a ver tu entrenamiento y me encontré con Bulma en el camino-confesó rápidamente el menor-y quiso venir a verte-creyó que con eso último quizás calmaría la ira de su hermano, lucía increíblemente intranquilo, algo lo perturbaba y no creía que fuera el que haya llegado con su mujer fuera el motivo.

-¿Bulma?-preguntó sarcástico, ¿su hermano tenía esas confianzas con SU mujer? estaba furioso, furioso era lo mínimo… aun no digería lo que acababa de leer la nota, y ahora veía a su mujer entrando con su hermano, cuando la noche anterior le había dicho a ambos que no se hablaran ni que tuvieran ningún tipo de contacto, y ahora escuchaba esos tratos… quería matar a alguien.

-eeeeh-el menor de los saiyas estaba sumamente nervioso, ahora se arrepentía en haber preferido aceptar la ira de su hermano antes que la de la humana

-ay Vegeta, yo le dije que me llamara así-se encogió de hombros-también se lo dije al señor Bardock, y a los empleados ¿Cuál es el problema?-" _y a Goku_ " pensó la mujer…

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS ESTUPIDECES MUJER!-gritó con rabia, asustando a la joven y al saiya en el umbral de la puerta-lárgate Tarble-gruñó rechinando los dientes, el menor abrió los ojos asustado, no recordaba haber visto así a su hermano, por lo general tenía un carácter imposible de tratar, pero nunca perdía la calma y estallaba en cólera, ahora era diferente… y si hubiera sido porque él estaba con Bulma, ahora estaría en el suelo posiblemente necesitando con urgencia un tanque de recuperación. Definitivamente algo atormentaba a su hermano, miró a la terrícola con preocupación, temía que se le pasara la mano con la chica-LARGO ¿NO ME OÍSTE MOCOSO?-asintió rápido con la cabeza, y salió del cuarto dejando solos a la pareja.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Vegeta?-preguntó asustada la peliturquesa, el saiya volteó a verla y ella hubiera deseado no haber hecho ninguna pregunta, la gélida mirada del hombre atravesó su cuerpo y se quedó inmóvil, era como si él fuera un tigre y hubiese rugido, y la hubiera paralizado por la alta frecuencia de sus decibeles.

En menos de un segundo, en un pestañeo, el saiya estaba en frente de ella, mirándola con furia en los ojos, si antes pensó que los negros ojos del príncipe no expresaban nada más que frialdad, ahora comprobaba que también podían reflejar fuego, fuego ardiente en furia y deseos de muerte… estaba asustada, su respiración se hizo pesada, sentía que si cerraba los ojos lo próximo que sabría sería que estaba en el otro mundo.

-¿hasta cuándo piensas en desobedecer mis órdenes?-su ronco tono de voz la sacó del trance, respiró con dificultad e intentó recuperar sus fuerzas y hablar con su naturalidad de siempre.

-Tarble es tu hermano Vegeta… no veo lo malo en hablar con él-quiso sonar segura, pero no… no pudo evitar hablar con un tono de voz bajo, se sentía sometida.

-te dije que no quería que hablaras con él-dijo entre dientes, miraba a la mujer con furia, podía ver el miedo en los oceánicos ojos de la humana, pero no le importaba, no pensaba, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era lo que acababa de leer, la veía y no podía evitar pensarla en los brazos de otro saiyajin, apretaba los puños con rabia, ¿cómo podía comprobar si eso era cierto?... si se lo preguntaba ella lo negaría, eso era obvio, o eso pensaba él… quería encararla, hacerla sufrir y pagar por su engaño. Pero luego pensó con claridad… la sorprendería con el pobre diablo, sí… lo haría, y lo asesinaría ahí en frente de sus ojos, para que no olvidara que debía obedecerlo y que ella, ella le pertenecía.

-y yo te dije que no dejaría de hacerlo-musitó con más confianza en su mirada, Vegeta frunció las cejas aún más, y en un segundo la tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza, sus grandes manos podían tomar las extremidades de la mujer sin ningún problema, presionó un poco, casi sin usar fuerza, pero que para una débil humana, afectaría de todas formas-Auch… suéltame-el saiya la acercó a su pecho, a solo centímetros de su rostro, Bulma fruncía sus delgadas cejas con dolor, la mueca en sus labios rosados demostraba la incomodidad que estaba experimentando, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía-Vegeta ¡suéltame! Me lastimas-el príncipe la zamarreó un par de veces y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-tú me obedecerás mocosa-susurró como si alguien más pudiese oírlos-esta será la última vez que lo repita-la volvió a zamarrear-¿me entiendes?-vio el mentón de la chica temblar.

-¿Por qué desconfías de tu hermano?-musitó sin fuerzas, el saiya alzó una ceja como respuesta.

-desconfío de ti-la miró con desprecio-andas exhibiéndote como una zorra-la pelitruquesa abrió los ojos sorprendida, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro.

-¿Qué?-sintió sus mejillas arder de rabia-no me hables así-el temor se fue dando paso a la indignación, sentía un nudo en su vientre, y una presión en su pecho, jamás creyó que escucharía una ofensa así, menos por parte de él…-nuestras costumbres son diferentes… que no me vista como las mujeres de aquí no me hace una zorra-gruñó altanera

-cállate-apretó un poco más los brazos de la mujer, escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte de la chica-no quiero oírte… me enfermas-soltó a la mujer empujándola con desprecio, Bulma cayó al suelo de golpe, sentía un calor doloroso en sus brazos, le ardían y a la vez los sentía entumecidos. El contacto con el suelo solo empeoró la situación, sintió una punzada en su muslo y en su costado izquierdo. Tenía ganas de llorar-metete esto en la cabeza mujer-miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada llena de odio y desprecio del príncipe-no toleraré más tus estupideces… una más y te vas de vuelta a tu planeta-sentenció con rabia

-por mí feliz-Bulma lo miró con coraje, se sentía humillada, pero no por eso le daría el gusto de verla sometida y dolida. El pecho del príncipe se apretó fuerte por la respuesta de la humana, él no la devolvería por nada en el mundo, eso lo sabía. Jamás dejaría que la alejaran de él, ella le pertenecía, y él no abandonaba sus cosas, aunque no las usará. Quizás cuando se aburriera de ella podría llegar a considerarlo, pero no ahora… no ahora.

Se agachó y se acercó a la mujer, la chica no le quitó la mirada encima, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo, eso lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Vegeta la empujó al suelo y se coló entre sus piernas en menos de un minuto, antes de que la princesa llegara a protestar, subió su vestido y la tomó a la fuerza. Hizo caso omiso a los gritos y pataleos de la muchacha, aplicó la fuerza necesaria para someter su cuerpo y la forzó.

Apenas terminó con ella, la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó a su cuarto, no soltó su muñeca en todo el camino, la empujaba con nada de delicadeza, sabía que en cualquier momento la chica rompería a llorar, y estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, pero eso no pasó. De todas las veces que la tomó esa noche, ella no lloró. No se rindió ninguna vez, hizo el esfuerzo por deshacerse de él en vano, intentó ponerle resistencia en cada ocasión, esa noche, solo durmió unas cuantas horas. Hizo lo que quiso hacerle desde que la vio, tomarla una y otra vez toda la noche. No pensó en el daño que le hacía, no pensó en que consecuencias tendría entre ellos, solo quería demostrarle lo molesto que estaba con ella, fue brusco, no pensó, dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y a lo que ella despertaba en él. Un profundo deseo, lujuria y pasión. Esa noche comprobó, que con ella al lado, podía estar perfectamente teniendo sexo toda la noche sin agotarse, y sin perder un ápice de deseo. Disfrutó de ella como si fuera el último día que la fuese a tener, y se alegraba en saber que no sería así. Estaba decidido a no dejarla volver a su cuarto aunque pasara esa semana, la dejaría ir cuando se cansara de tomarla.

Ella no pegó pestaña en toda la noche, sentía su cuerpo cansado, su intimidad arder, pero eso no importaba, su interior estaba en llamas, cualquiera se hubiera rendido en su posición, ella no tenía las de ganar, no con ese saiyajin. Pero no se rendiría… no le daría el lujo de verla sometida y con la cabeza agacha, ella no era así. Aun no entendía porque le molestó tanto verla con su hermano… ¿Qué haría si supiera de Goku?, no podía dejar de pensarlo, porque si reaccionó así con Tarble que lo conocía hace un día, ¿cómo sería con Goku? Que lo veía casi todos los días, a solas, sin que nadie supiera… No. Tight lo sabía… tragó saliva con fuerza, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No quería dejar de ser amiga de Goku, en el tiempo que llevaba en Vegetasei, Goku se había vuelto un pilar en su vida, el hombre en cuestión, la hacía sentir tranquila, con él podía estar en confianza, era su amigo… no le veía nada malo el verlo, pero empezaba a dudar que eso le importara al salvaje que dormía a su lado. Tendría que ser cuidadosa… se lo diría a Goku apenas pudiera escaparse, debía hacer las cosas bien si no quería que algo le pasara a su querido amigo.

…

Cuando se hizo de día, no quería levantarse, sentía el cuerpo molido, pero no quiso darle en el gusto al principito de verla débil, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y comenzó su día con "normalidad", estaba más callada que de costumbre, tuvo que escuchar un reto de los reyes del planeta, que no prestó mucha atención solo asintió, sentía la mirada del príncipe Vegeta puesta en ella constantemente, seguramente quería atormentarla e intimidarla, pensó.

Le dijo a Raditz que pasaría con su madre el día, y a su madre le dijo que iría a los laboratorios del cuartel general con Raditz. Sentía que cada vez las mentiras salían con mayor fluidez. No se sentía mal por ello, porque sus mentiras no le hacían daño a nadie.

Cambio su ropa como de costumbre, guardó el vestido en una capsula y usó sus short más cómodos de su guarda ropa, se puso una musculosa rosada que se apegaba a su figura, y sujetó su pelo en una cola de caballo. Esta vez usó sus patines. Sentía la cálida brisa golpear su rostro, sentía un nudo en el estómago, se sentía preocupada y no sabía porque, definitivamente lo mejor era disminuir sus visitas a su amigo, quizás la Mano del Rey tenía razón, y debía alejarse de él… no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor al pensarlo, tragó saliva con dificultad, era como si tuviera una pelota en su garganta irrumpiendo el paso.

Tenía el pecho pesado, estaba sumamente intranquila, un par de veces volteó hacia atrás para ver si la seguían, pero no vio nada. Quizás se estaba sugestionando, con todo, lo que había vivido anoche no era para menos…

Si hubiera visto al cielo se hubiera dado cuenta que si la seguían.

Vegeta no la había perdido de vista en ningún minuto, la vio hablar con el inútil de Raditz y con su extraña madre, supuso que les mintió. Cuando la vio cambiarse, estuvo a punto de bajar y llevársela a la fuerza a su cuarto y encerrarla. No podía concebir que estuviera con esas ropas, además de que lo estaba engañando… quizás cuantas veces hizo lo mismo, cuantas veces fingió salir vestida "decente" para después desvestirse como toda una cualquiera… ósea que ese saiyajin ¿la veía con esas ropas? Cada vez sentía que el nivel de furia subía, tenía ganas de bajar y matarla. Porque sí, prefería que lo estuviera a que esté con otro.

La vio voltear en reiteradas veces, él la seguía en su vuelo sumamente lento, esas cosas que usaba para avanzar definitivamente eran lentas. La vio adentrarse al bosque, su pulso se aceleró de inmediato, estaba impaciente por borrar de la faz de Vegetasei al saiyajin que estuviera viendo a escondidas a su mujer.

El paso por entre los arbustos, se hizo mucho más lento para la terrícola, llegó un punto en que prefirió caminar a seguir sobre su extraño medio de transporte, la siguió hasta que se detuvo en un prado. Ese prado se le hizo familiar…

La vio correr con entusiasmo y… abrazar… abrazar a ¿Kakarotto?

Abrió la boca de asombro, de pronto las imágenes de ese día en el bosque golpearon su mente, cuando vio al tercera clase entrenar en ese mismo lugar, después encontrarse a la mujer nadando en una laguna no muy lejos de allí… y fue Kakarotto quien llegó a preguntar si todo estaba bien… preguntarle a ella si todo estaba bien… apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía estúpido, quería matarla, matarla junto al tercera clase. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron riéndose de él? A él se le negó por un mes completo y en todo ese mes ¿se vio con Kakarotto? ¿Se le entregó a él? _"Maldita… maldita… maldita seas… esto no se quedará así"_

Alzó su mano y lanzó una bola de energía en dirección de la pareja, miraba la escena con desprecio, antes de que su poder llegase chocar con la pareja, vio como la copia de Bardock sujetó a SU mujer y se elevó en el cielo, esquivando de ese modo el fuerte ataque del príncipe. Vegeta frunció el entrecejo, su rostro se mostraba imperturbable, aunque internamente ardía en furia.

-¡Goku! ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la mujer mirando al suelo que ahora, se veía deteriorado y con un enorme cráter. Sintió el agarre de su amigo más fuerte, como si la apegara más a su cuerpo, notó como el cuerpo del saiya-terrícola se tensó.

-príncipe Vegeta-habló Goku, la peliturquesa abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió su corazón detenerse, su pulso acelerarse, la presión de su pecho aumentó y el nudo de su estómago la hiso retorcerse, cerró lentamente sus ojos y tragó saliva nerviosa. Se volteó lentamente y ahí estaba él… su mirada fría como un témpano clavada en ambos.

-Kakarotto-gruñó el príncipe-suelta a mi mujer-vio el fruncir de las cejas del tercera clase, el hombre de cabello alborotado descendió al suelo, y Vegeta lo siguió. Cuando Goku puso un pie en el suelo soltó suavemente a Bulma, antes que la princesa diera un paso al lado, el saiya de baja estatura se lanzó al tercera clase con un puño directo en su rostro, enviándolo a unos diez metros aproximadamente de distancia.

-¡GOKU!-el grito de Bulma resonó en los tímpanos de ambos saiyas-¡Vegeta déjalo!-sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, ese mismo día pensaba decirle a su amigo que ya no se verían tan seguido porque temía que le pasara algo, y ahí estaba Vegeta…

-lárgate de aquí mujer-musitó con desprecio el príncipe, cuando se volteó a ver a la terrícola y vio las lágrimas de ella, solo se enfureció aún más, ¿lloraba por ese imbécil? ¡Anoche no derramó ni una mísera lágrima y ahora gritaba y lloraba por ese sujeto! Quería matarla… estaba encolerizado.

-vete…. Bulma… vete de aquí-dijo Goku mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, Vegeta alzó una ceja en respuesta ¿estaba disfrutando? Ah… ese saiyajin quería luchar con él… imbécil, este sería su fin… un momento ¿Bulma? ¿Llamaba a su mujer por su nombre de pila? ¡Lo quería matar! Su respiración se aceleró, y su rostro ya no lucía calmado…

-no… no me iré ¡no te dejaré Goku!-corrió hacia su amigo con dificultad, ya que el suelo que anteriormente era de una superficie plana, ahora estaba lleno de escombros. Vegeta abrió los ojos cuando vio a su mujer correr hasta el hijo de Bardock, no lo podía creer ¿no podía ser más disimulada?

Vegeta observó la escena con repudio, podía alzar su mano y pulverizarlos a ambos, pero no… los haría sufrir, nadie humillaba al príncipe de los saiyajin y vivía para contarlo. ¿El tratado con la Tierra? A la mierda… todo se podía ir a la misma mierda.

-Bulma vete… es peligroso-la peliturquesa miraba asustada a su amigo, había sangre en su labio, sentía las lágrimas correr por su mejilla sin tregua alguna, se sentía horrible… todo era su culpa.

-no la dejaré ir-la pareja se volteó a ver al príncipe, quien mostraba una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, en menos de un minuto se lanzó sobre la pareja, Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido, era mucho más rápido que él, ¿Qué no la dejaría ir? ¿Le haría daño a Bulma? Lo único que se le ocurrió en el minuto fue empujarla lejos, y así lo hizo. En menos de diez segundos la empujó a unos quince metros de distancia, no tuvo tiempo para defenderse del príncipe.

Vegeta le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, lo lanzó hacia arriba con el movimiento, dio un salto y le propició una patada en el torso, mandándolo lejos. Escuchaba los llantos de su mujer, y eso lo enfurecía más, volvió a acercarse a Kakarotto, esperó a que se pusiera de pie, este lo hizo con una pequeña dificultad.

Goku estaba ansioso… siempre había deseado luchar con el príncipe, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, la diferencia de poder era abismal, pero aun así estaba extasiado con la idea. Pero la situación no era como lo esperaba, notaba la sed de sangre del saiyajin en frente a él, ese hombre lo quería muerto… y creía entender porque. Vegeta había sacado mal su conclusión, creía que Bulma y él estaban engañándolo, y lo peor de la situación era que no escucharía motivos, el príncipe no tranzaría. Tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿Qué pasaría con Chi-chi y su hijo que venía en camino? De pronto se sintió culpable por desear pelear con Vegeta, sabía que no pasaría de esa lucha… y Bulma ¿Qué pasaría con ella? el enano había atacado sin pensar si le hacía daño a ella en medio… no, lo sabía, estaba consciente de ella. Él no tenía intenciones de dejarla vivir… ¿los liquidaría a ambos?

Debía defenderse… a costa de su vida, y de la de su amiga. Debía luchar con todo lo que tenía.

Lo próximo que vio fue al príncipe intentar darle una patada en la cara, la repelió con su antebrazo, esquivó unos puñetazos que iban hasta su rostro, y decidió atacar, intentó darle una patada en el costado, pero Vegeta se defendió de inmediato, era mucho más rápido que él. Sus golpes eran exactos.

Sintió un nuevo golpe en su abdomen, escupió sangre y volvieron a tirarlo al suelo, el príncipe lo pateo alejándolo de él, como si fuera una roca. Antes que se pusiera de pie otra patada se hundió en su estómago, más sangre se escurrió de su boca, sintió como lo tomaba de su pie y lo levantaba hacia el cielo, pudo ver como descendían, pensaba darle el golpe final… juntó sus manos y acumuló su ki.

-kameee… hameeee-vio como Vegeta bajaba su mirada para ver lo que hacía, estaban a una gran distancia del suelo, con suerte se podía distinguir a Bulma que miraba la escena horrorizada-HAAAAAAAA-el golpe dio de lleno en el príncipe, haciendo que este soltara su pie al instante, cerró los ojos por el agotamiento, sentía como caía a velocidad pausada, o eso creía.

El poder del tercera clase lo elevó al doble de distancia que llevaba volando, cuando por fin pudo detenerse en el aire, comprobó que tenía quemaduras en sus brazos y la sangre escurría levemente de él. Sintió la cólera recorrer por todo su cuerpo ¡ese maldito había osado en darle un golpe! ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ese poder? Si fuera más rápido, la pelea pudo ser bastante diferente, hubieran tenido un combate excepcional, ya que hubiera tenido más tiempo para defenderse.

Miró hasta el suelo y pudo distinguir un punto en el suelo, bajó a toda velocidad, pudo ver como su mujer corría para llegar al lado del hijo de la Mano del Rey, gruñó lleno de furia. Antes que ella llegara dio de lleno con su pie en las costillas del tercera clase.

El fuerte grito de Goku resonó en todo el bosque, sentía como los huesos le perforaban los órganos, tosió sangre, vio la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujaba en el rostro del príncipe, pestañeó lentamente y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a su amiga tomando del brazo al saiyajin, ella lloraba mares, y su rostro reflejaba un profundo dolor, intentó mover al príncipe del cuerpo de Kakarotto, y antes que este último pudiera cerrar los ojos, Vegeta le dio un manotazo a la peliturquesa lanzándola varios metros más allá, Goku abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer que ese sujeto le hiciera daño a su amiga, cuando atacó supuso que él no pensaba dejarlos vivos, pero aun así se supone que era su compañera ¿cómo dañaba a su compañera? Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó el pie del príncipe con dificultad, intentando moverlo, en eso el heredero al trono se volteó a verlo con desprecio y una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios.

Alcanzó a ver los colmillos del príncipe cuando sonrió, lo vio inclinarse y empujar uno de sus brazos con el mismo pie que tenía en sus costillas, puso una pierna en cada lado del cuerpo del chico de cabello alborotado y se inclinó hasta el mismo brazo que empujó, puso su pie en él, y con su mano lo movió hacia adelante. El ensordecedor grito de Kakarotto fue música para los oídos del príncipe. Reía encolerizado, como disfrutaba destrozar a ese imbécil.

Sintió un agarre por su espalda, soltó el brazo de su víctima y volteó su rostro extrañado, ahí estaba ella… se había tirado encima de su espalda, intentando que soltara al tercera clase, podía ver las lágrimas de ella que seguían cayendo sin detenerse, Bulma le daba puñetazos que no le hacían ningún daño, ¿Por qué lo defendía? Estaba dolido… se sentía engañado, y más encima ella osaba en demostrarle cuanto le interesaba ese imbécil, pudo ver la sangre que escurría por el labio de ella, ¿Cuándo se hizo daño?... ah… cuando la golpeó él.

Su pulso se detuvo un instante… ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Él había decidido mandarla al otro mundo, ¿Por qué ahora que la veía lastimada se sentía pésimo? La empujó de su espalda y cayó al suelo. Se volteó hasta Kakarotto y alzó su mano, mostrándole la palma, empezó a formar una bola de energía. Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla, Bulma se interpuso entre él y el tercera clase.

Frunció las cejas más molesto que antes, ella estaba protegiéndolo, sus lágrimas no se detenían, su labio no dejaba de sangrar y su mirada… su mirada ardía de odio por él. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir por él…

-¡genial! Puedo matarlos juntos-gruñó, intentando intimidar a la terrícola.

-no me molesta morir-dijo controlando su llanto-si es la forma de alejarme de ti

Si antes se sintió mal por haberla lastimado, esa declaración lo hizo sentirse terrible… pero su rostro no demostró ni un ápice de dolor o frustración…nada, estaba inexpresivo como siempre.

-entonces tendrás lo que quieres-habló entre dientes, tragó saliva con dificultad… si liberaba esa energía, ella desaparecería… ella se iría de su vida, ¿Qué haría si ella se iba? ¡Pero si apenas la conocía! ¿Cómo podía importarle tanto? Podría culpar la unión, pero él no estaba marcado por ella… se formó un nudo en su abdomen… rogaba en el fondo, que ella decidiera dejar morir a Kakarotto, que corriera a sus brazos y se fueran de ahí. Pero no… ahí estaba ella, protegiéndolo.

-por… por favor-rogó la peliturquesa, y con ese ruego, el príncipe no pudo evitar sentir alivio-deja vivir a Goku-no pudo contener la rabia, y seguir manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, rechinó los dientes con furia.

-¿Por qué debería dejar vivir a tu amante?-pronunció con desprecio, el rostro de la mujer reflejó su confusión, frunció sus delgadas cejas y lo miró extrañada

-¿mi amante?-Vegeta hizo una mueca en sus labios, oírlo con su voz era humillante-Goku es mi amigo Vegeta-el príncipe alzó una ceja, y sonrió divertido

-¿tu amigo? Já… no me hagas reír-Bulma negó con la cabeza

-¿Tight te dijo que era mi amante?-el saiya mantuvo su postura, el contenido de la nota lo golpeó mentalmente… no, en ella no decía eso… ¿cómo supo que fue su hermana quién se lo dijo?-Goku está casado… por ambas leyes, las de Vegetasei y las de la tierra-eso llamó la atención del príncipe, no le interesaban los rituales de la Tierra, pero sabía que los de Vegetasei no eran a la ligera, si Kakarotto estaba unido a una compañera, era para toda la vida… y eso lo sabía, eso significaba que… que ellos no eran amantes…¿cómo podía estar seguro? Porque la unión era un vínculo tan poderoso, que le era imposible a una de las partes ver a alguien más que su compañero, claro… siempre y cuando que esa unión se por ambas partes-será padre…-musitó la terrícola, vio como más lágrimas se escurrían de la mejilla de la joven-por favor… no le quites el padre a ese niño… por esto-pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el príncipe bajó su brazo y desvaneció la bola de energía.

Bulma sintió que por fin podía respirar, se volteó rápidamente para ver a Goku, sintió su pecho comprimirse al ver el estado de su amigo, tenía sangre en su boca, la hierba estaba manchada con su líquido vital que escurría desde la comisura de sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a la superficie, seguramente el daño interno era mucho más que el externo, sobre todo por todos esos golpes en el abdomen y… y el aterrizaje que había hecho Vegeta sobre el muchacho de cabello alborotado. Y su brazo… completamente quebrado.

Su llanto se hizo incontrolable, se acercó al rostro de su amigo y tocó con suavidad su rostro, sus lágrimas caían en la mejilla del saiyajin, Vegeta observaba la escena molesto, aunque sabía que ella no lo engañó no podía evitar sentirse extraño, ella le brindaba demasiada atención, además que él estuviese casado, no impedía que ella sintiera cosas por él… eso lo tenía claro, porque su unión no estaba completa.

-Goku… despierta… por favor…-susurró la mujer-Goku… estarás bien-sollozó-lo prometo-se levantó con dificultad y limpió su rostro bajo la intensa mirada del saiyajin a su lado, secó sus lágrimas, no había tiempo para seguir llorando, debía llevar a su amigo a un tanque, y rápido… no sabía que tan grave estaba internamente. Pasó su mano toscamente por su labio, removiendo el rastro de sangre, limpió su mano en su propio pantalón.

Vegeta estaba estático, no ayudaría a llevarlo a ningún lado, él pensaba en tomar a su mujer e irse. Pero ella tenía otros planes, la vio sacar una capsula y de ella salir una especie de nave, o eso creía. La vio intentar levantar al saiyajin del suelo, pero simplemente no podía lograrlo. El peso del saiya era mucho para ella.

-¿me puedes ayudar?-preguntó molesta, el príncipe alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta-Vegeta… por favor-detuvo su paso pensativo, ¿Por qué debía ayudarla? Por él que se muriera, no tenía problemas con ello, pero… ¿ella lo odiaría aún más si eso pasaba?... ella lo odiaba…

-¿Por qué debería mujer?-preguntó sin voltearse

-porque tú lo dejaste en ese estado-gruñó la terrícola

-por tu culpa-respondió en su tono de voz habitual

-no Vegeta… lo hiciste porque quisiste-el príncipe se volteó a verla, ella lucía decidida en sus palabras, aún podía ver su labio hinchado, se cruzó de brazos y la miró fríamente.

-me engañaste-dijo con desprecio-te veías a escondidas con Kakarotto ¿crees que eso es bien visto?

-¡maldición! ¿Podemos discutirlo luego? Goku va a morir-suplicó, sentía que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo-por favor…

Él la observó unos segundos más, ¿algún día la vería así de preocupada por él?... caminó resignado hacia ella y tomó sin nada de delicadeza el cuerpo del saiyajin, lo lanzó a la nave extraña y luego se elevó en el cielo, desapareció sin mirar atrás.

Palacio Real

El movimiento en el palacio no se detenía, los gobernantes de todos los planetas que estaban inscritos en el Comité ya habían llegado, algunos se quedaban en el mismo palacio, otros lo hacían en residencias cercanas, otros como cierto lagarto, en su propia nave.

Recién el día de hoy empezaría la primera reunión, ya que el día anterior aún no terminaban de llegar los gobernantes y reyes, después de la primera jornada, en la noche se celebraría un banquete dando inició a la semana.

Los sirvientes y soldados no daban abasto con tanto ajetreo, y eso que la semana estaba comenzando… pero no quedaba otra alternativa que cumplir con su trabajo de la forma más eficiente posible, sus vidas dependían de ello. Podían perderla en las manos de los mismo saiyajines, quienes odiaban que las cosas no se hiciera como se debía, para tener fama de salvajes, eran bastantes prolijos en cuanto a atención a los visitantes se trataba, pero también podían molestar a alguna especie violenta, no todos eran pacíficos, hasta el momento no se habían contado bajas.

Leila estaba sumida en su tarea, había sido asignada a la cocina, con la llegada de tantas especies, debían estar produciendo alimentos a toda hora, no todos tenían los mismos horarios, o las mismas costumbre, tenían toda la información de cada especie, y cada vez se hacía más complicado poder satisfacerlos a todos. Los más gratos eran los Namekianos, ellos solo bebían agua.

Hace tiempo que no veía a la princesa, ya que los preparativos para el comité empezaron hace un par de semanas antes, sabía que ahora ella estaría en la habitación del príncipe, eso le preocupaba, sabía en primera persona que la humana no se llevaba para nada de bien con el saiyajin, y no quería que por nada en el mundo ella lo estuviese pasando mal, era una chica encantadora, todos en el palacio la estimaban, era humilde y los trataba con respeto a todos, aun le costaba creer que fuera hermana de la princesa rubia, ella era igual de pedante que todos en la realeza.

Un fuerte alboroto llamó la atención de todos los sirvientes que estaban en la cocina, se escuchaba como un par de soldados corrían y unos gritos de una mujer, todos se quedaron viendo extrañados, Leila abrió los ojos de par en par cuando identificó la voz… era su princesa.

Secó sus manos y corrió hacia la salida, cuando llegó al pasillo, pudo ver como varios soldados miraban en una dirección en específica, por lo que supuso que por ahí se habían ido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando notó que el camino que seguía era en dirección hacia el aula médica del palacio empezó a preocuparse.

¿Qué le había pasado a su princesa? Empezó a sudar frío, no podía imaginar que alguien le hubiera hecho daño… sabía de la envidia que sentían las hembras saiyajin por la humana, pero no las creía capaz de hacerle daño, habían fuertes rumores de que el príncipe estaba más que conforme con su mujer, por lo que la mayoría no les quedaba más opción que respetar a la joven, a menos que quisieran enfrentar el temperamento del saiyajin.

Llegó hasta la sala de los tanque de recuperación, asomó su cabeza temerosa, le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando vio a su princesa de pie, la vio temblar, se veía nerviosa y con miedo, entonces notó como los soldados depositaban a otro saiyajin dentro de uno de los tanques, ingresaban unos datos a la máquina, uno puso en su lugar el brazo que tenía quebrado, escuchó un gemido por parte de le peliturquesa, le pusieron la mascarilla al hombre y cerraron la compuerta, y el líquido azul empezó a llenar el recipiente.

-muchas gracias-decía la princesa, vio como los soldados asentían nerviosos y salían del cuarto, uno pasó a empujarla, no le prestó atención e ingresó a la habitación.

-¿princesa Bulma?-la peliturquesa se volteó a verla, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó su labio lastimado, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas sonrosadas con intensidad, la princesa al ver a su amiga corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza-¿está bien? ¿Qué pasó?-solo oía llanto de respuesta-¿quién es el saiyajin que está ahí?

-es… es mi amigo-musitó entre sollozo-es Goku… es hijo de… Oh Dios ¡el señor Bardock!-se separó de la criada y la miró-¿podrías avisarle a la Mano del Rey que Kakarotto está aquí por favor?-Leila observó el rostro de su princesa unos segundos, lucía destrozada, como si hubiera visto el mismo infierno, quería preguntarle los detalles, pero solo asintió y dejó a la científica en la habitación.

Bulma veía los mechones de su amigo flotar y mecerse con el movimiento del líquido, había volado en su jeep flotante a la mayor velocidad que pudo, cuando llegó al palacio, no se controló y les pidió los primeros soldados que vio que llevaran a su amigo a un tanque.

Ahora podía respirar tranquila, no quería pensar en que las cosas pudieron salir mucho peor… Vegeta había perdonado la vida de su amigo, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, porque ella no abalaba la lucha en sí, no tenía motivos para hacer semejante atrocidad, no entendía cómo podía hacerlo entender, él insistía en su tonta ocurrencia posesiva, era como si no quisiera que hablara con ningún hombre, ese salvaje estaba loco. Pero a pesar de todo, él había perdonado la vida de su amigo… ¿debía estar agradecida u odiarlo por hacer lo que hizo? ¿Las cosas no podían ser más sencillas?

Un médico de otra especie, se le acercó y revisó los datos de la máquina de su amigo, le dijo que no se preocupara, que en unas doce horas, él estaría como nuevo. Le trató la herida de su labio, que ni siquiera recordaba… en el momento, la adrenalina le había hecho pasar por alto todo, no recordaba a ciencia cierta cómo habían sido las cosas. Estaba tan espantada al ver como Vegeta masacraba a su amigo… nunca pensó que fuera tan fuerte, y algo le decía que esa muestra de poder no era toda la que poseía. El médico le untó un ungüento extraño, le dio comezón al instante, pero a los minutos después la herida había sanado, era increíble el avance que tenían los saiyajin en cuanto a la salud, claro, la necesitaban, más que mal eran una raza guerrera.

La culpa la carcomía por dentro, si ella no hubiera insistido en escaparse para ver a su amigo, nada de eso hubiera pasado, o quizás, si no hubiera confiando en su hermana… ella le había dicho que le diría a Vegeta, y ella no le dio la importancia suficiente, ¿cómo quedaban las cosas ahora? ¿Cómo podía intentar seducir a un hombre que casi asesina a su amigo y que la noche anterior había abusado de ella en reiteradas ocasiones? Lo único que quería era estar lejos de él… y sabía que no podía ser así… las ganas de llevarse bien con él se habían esfumado, el deseo de intentar seducirlo para conseguir su libertad se veía lejos, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber de él, lo odiaba… lo odiaba con todo su ser, y lo peor de todo, era que tendría que guardar su odio, y tolerarlo. Porque dormía con él… era su "esposo", tendría que callar y reprimir su odio… ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba confundida, necesitaba un consejo… pero no podía decirle a nadie lo que había sucedido… dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, si estaba molesta con el saiyajin, no lo ocultaría, si debía soportar malos tratos por parte de él, los superaría. No se dejaría vencer…

-¿Qué pasó?-estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos del padre de su amigo acercarse, se volteó a verlo asustada, el hombre lucía tranquilo, caminó hasta el tanque de su hijo y miró los datos del registro de la máquina, lo escuchó suspirar y luego mirar el tanque pensativo.

Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo… ahí estaba frente a ella el hombre que le había pedido que evitara esto… quién le advirtió de muy buena forma que las cosas podían salirse de control cuando se trataba de Vegeta…

-Señor Bardock… yo-sentía las tibias lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla, su rostro ardía, sentía culpa, remordimiento, vergüenza… se despreciaba así misma en ese momento-yo… yo lo siento-tragó saliva a duras penas, la angustia se colaba en su garganta y le hacía difícil el paso. El hombre se volteó a verla, no lucía molesto, solo la observaba, caminó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-no llores-limpió una de sus lágrimas con su mano-no es tu culpa…

-si lo es-musitó apenada, agachó la mirada y siguió llorando-usted me lo dijo… y yo no hice caso-sollozó fuerte, Bardock miraba anonadado la escena, no creía que la chica se preocupara tanto por su hijo, se sintió mal por haberle pedido que se alejara de él, ahora entendía la decisión en su mirada aquella vez…

-Bulma mírame-vio como la princesa limpiaba su llanto y alzaba la cabeza temerosa-no es tu culpa… la situación se salió de tus manos, es solo eso

-pero Goku… por mi culpa Goku-musitó apenada, las mejillas de la peliturquesa ardían con fuerza

-mira… nosotros estamos preparados para morir en cualquier momento-Bulma abrió la boca levemente, miraba con atención al hombre que era tan igual a su amigo-y la verdad… me sorprende que Kakarotto esté vivo en este momento-se volteó viendo a su hijo unos minutos, Bulma lo imitó-me imagino que tú tuviste que ver con eso

-¿cómo?-preguntó sin entender la mujer

-como una vez te dije… conozco a Vegeta-habló sin dejar de mirar el tanque-sabía que si él se enteraba de que te veías con mi hijo, no escucharía razones, él no entendería que son amigos y simplemente asesinaría a Kakarotto-hizo una pausa- por eso me alegra ver que no fue así

-¿está diciéndome que estaba preparado para que esto pasara?-Bulma lo miraba extrañada

-estaba preparado para que Kakarotto muriera-volteó a ver a la humana-no para que sobreviviera… gracias Bulma-sonrió amablemente a la muchacha, nuevas lágrimas se escurrían por los enrojecidos ojos zafiro de la princesa.

-yo… no sé qué decir… es mi culpa por hacerme amiga de él-confesó mirando el suelo

-no Bulma… que se conocieran fue una mera coincidencia, no es culpa de nadie-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro la mujer, mientras la miraba cálidamente

-lo odio…-musitó despacio, pero perfectamente audible para los saiyajin presentes. El cuerpo del Mano del Rey se tensó visiblemente, tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a la muchacha, se notaba que había llorado desde antes de llegar. Lucía agotada, físicamente así como emocionalmente.

-Bulma… quizás debas ir a descansar

-no… me quedaré con Goku-dijo decidida, Bardock hizo una mueca y miró hacia la salida de la habitación nervioso.

-llamaré a Chi-chi, ella debería estar aquí… -habló suave para que entendiera que era la mujer de su hijo a quién le correspondía ese lugar.

-esperaré a que llegue-respondió firme

-yo me quedaré-la mujer alzó su vista hasta el hombre confundida, notó recién el nerviosismo del saiyajin, lo vio mirar hacia la salida del cuarto y luego hacia ella, movió su cabeza indicándole que debía irse, el único motivo por el cual él pudiese actuar así era por una persona en específico… más bien un salvaje.

La mujer miró el suelo frustrada, quería seguir ahí acompañando a su amigo, pero no quería seguir causando problemas, suspiró y abrazó al hombre, el padre de Goku se sorprendió y correspondió el abrazo dudoso, cuando se separaron le sonrió a la princesa y esta le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

Bulma salió de la habitación a paso lento, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la habitación, se volteó y vio como la Mano del Rey contemplaba con atención a su hijo, giró para salir cuando vio al príncipe de pie apoyado en la muralla, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados… ¿hace cuánto que estaba ahí?

El saiyajin abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a la mujer sin girar la cabeza en su dirección, deshizo su cruce de brazos y se inclinó fuera de la pared, le lanzó una última fría mirada a la peliturquesa y caminó delante de ella.

Increíblemente sin palabras, supo que debía seguirlo, sabía que lo que venía ahora era una discusión, o algo así… debían aclarar las cosas, pero ¿Qué más debían aclarar? No lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba segura… no permitiría que volviera a hacerle daño a la gente que ella amaba, y se lo diría.

* * *

antes que me maten xDD es necesario que entiendan xDD que las cosa se aclarará un poco para el sgte cap xDD

gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo chimuelas c:

*nunca había redactado un "combate" quedó muy penca? xDDD*


	12. Chapter 12

holi! aquí un nuevo cap de esta historia loquilla, quería agradecer sus comentarios, animan mucho para seguir la historia, quería decirles que no me odien a bulma :c xDD hay que entenderla igual, Vegeta puede ser demasiado celoso y con todo ella no entiende las costumbres xDD

bueno lean tranquilas e.é

* * *

Capítulo 11

Banquete

No era testigo de las miradas que le propiciaban los saiyajin al pasar, solo estaba concentrada en qué le diría al principito, de a ratos alzaba la vista para verlo caminar delante de ella, su espalda ancha cubierta se veía lejana, caminaba a paso firme dejando en evidencia su estampa de la realeza y del ser más fuerte de ese palacio. Desprendía orgullo por los poros.

No estaba segura que era lo que exactamente le reprocharía el saiyajin, según ella no había hecho nada malo, y creía que el asunto con Goku había quedado relativamente claro, ya que por algo no lo había matado ¿no?

Sabía que todo el embrollo en parte era su culpa, y solo decía en parte, porque de partida, no tenía nada de malo entablar amistad con un hombre, segundo, no tenía la culpa que las costumbres extrañas de ese planeta hicieran que se viera mal su amistad con Goku Y sobre todo, no tenía la culpa que Vegeta fuera tan… ¿cómo podía decirlo? No tenía claro el motivo de su comportamiento. Y sobre todo… sabía que lo que había pasado había sido por culpa de alguien aparte que la suya… y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para encarar la situación.

Cuando notó que Vegeta la guiaba hasta su habitación, deparó en la puerta de la habitación de en frente, la suya… ahí estaba Tight. Cuando el príncipe abrió la puerta, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la peliturquesa seguir caminando para detenerse en la habitación que antes estaba usando ella.

Antes que pudiera regañarla, la vio entrar a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

Bulma ingresó a su antiguo dormitorio sin golpear la puerta, al entrar vio a su hermana sentada leyendo un libro, la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su hermana menor parada en el umbral de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces al entrar así a mi cuarto Bulma?-se puso de pie dejando el libro en el velador.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-alzó la voz la menor, Tight abrió los ojos de par en par al oírla, Bulma jamás le había hablado así.

-¡Bulma! Esa no es una forma de expresarse-regañó a la menor sorprendida por su actitud

-me vale una mierda-sentenció en un tono que reflejaba claramente su molestia, dio unos pasos para estar más cerca-por tus estupideces casi muere mi amigo-la rubia alzó las cejas con sorpresa y soltó una risa burlona

-¿mis estupideces? No Bulma… por culpa de tus insolencias y tu comportamiento-su voz era calmada, caminó para estar cerca de su hermana.

-no es asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer Tight-dijo con las manos en su cadera.

-lo es si pones en juego el prestigio de mi planeta-sentenció frunciendo las cejas

-también es mi planeta Tight, y tener una amistad con un saiyajin no tiene nada de malo-alzó la barbilla orgullosa-no sé qué le dijiste a Vegeta, pero cometiste un grave error-sentenció mirándola desafiante

-le dije la verdad solamente Bulma-se cruzó de brazos-ahora lárgate, no quiero que vuelvas a irrumpir así a mi habitación

-me iré…-asintió con la cabeza-no quiero ver tu hipócrita cara-la rubia abrió la boca con sorpresa-cuando te muestres como eres realmente, consideraré volver a hablarte… hasta entonces-la miró de pies a cabeza-también te ignoraré-se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando totalmente sorprendida a la mayor-ah… una cosa más…-se volteó a verla-no sé cuál es tu problema conmigo. Pero es la última vez que tolerare que te entrometas en mis asuntos, y hablo en serio Tight-con eso último salió de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir con su rumbo a la habitación del príncipe, cuando alzó la vista pudo ver al azabache de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observándola fijamente, sin ningún rastro de emoción alguna, la científica frunció la boca en una mueca, era claro que había escuchado la discusión con su hermana. Suspiró y pasó a un lado de él y entró a la zona de batalla…

Vegeta la vio pasar a su lado, esa mujer sí que tenía agallas… no aparentaba ser una chica de quince años, su personalidad era abrasadora, temperamental, orgullosa y caprichosa, su inteligencia era sobresaliente. Oírla discutir con su hermana le sorprendió un poco, cualquiera hubiera esperado otro momento para hablar, o de hecho simplemente no hacerlo… pero ella se salía de todos los parámetros…

Cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie en la entrada, frunció las cejas cuando la vio sentada en la cama mirando el vacío, lucía desinteresada, hasta relajada ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no entendía que estaba en problemas?

-¿Por qué te veías a escondidas con Kakarotto?-su voz sonaba ronca, la vio deshacer su peinado, sus mechones caían sobre su espalda, el aroma de su pelo golpeó su nariz, tragó saliva al sentir esa profunda atracción por ella, esa atracción que tanto le costaba controlar.

-no me veía a escondidas con Goku-él alzó una ceja al escucharla, era increíble la poca humildad que demostraba la mujer, era tan orgullosa, empezaba a molestarle su actitud

-claro que sí lo hacías, no juegues conmigo mujer-sentenció molesto, la terrícola giró para verlo a los ojos.

-no lo hacía… que prefiriera verlo a solas no significa que me escondiera-aclaró molesta-además no tiene nada de malo

-¿nada de malo?-gruñó acercándose a ella-¡te veías a solas con él en el bosque!-alzó la voz-encima vestida como una cualquiera-la miró de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva

-¡Vegeta!-alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie-basta con eso, en mi planeta esta no es ropa de zorra ¡así que para con eso!-gruñó alzando su barbilla

-a mí no me das órdenes mocosa-musitó conteniendo los gritos mientras se acercaba a la peliturquesa-me da lo mismo las costumbres de tu maldito planeta, acá te vistes normal ¿me escuchaste?-alzó la voz provocándole un respingo a la humana-más encima ocultabas esas ropas para verte con Kakarotto-vio como la chica negaba con la cabeza, meciendo sus mechones de lado a lado

-no es así… los vestidos me incomodaban para pedalear o cuando usaba los patines-se encogió de hombros-por eso me cambiaba ¡y no maldigas mi planeta! Como si el tuyo fuera la gran cosa-se cruzó de brazos molesta

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó incrédulo

-lo que oíste… sé que oyen bien los saiyajin-el príncipe frunció las cejas molesto, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas

-no te atrevas a ofender mi planeta-gruñó-que es muy superior al tuyo, en todos los sentidos, sobre todo la especie-soltó despectivamente

-¿así? Y ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer un trato con la Tierra dime tú? Si son tan superiores ¿hmp?-Vegeta estrechó los ojos, se supone que discutirían el tema "Kakarotto", no que planeta y especie era mejor, se sentía como un niño discutiendo por tonterías….

-como sea-gruñó-¿hace cuánto que te ves con Kakarotto?-la princesa tragó saliva y desvió la mirada

-ehm… lo conocí el cuarto día desde que llegué creo…-Vegeta alzó una ceja al escucharla, prácticamente toda su estadía en Vegetasei la compartió con el tercera clase… se sentía tan humillado.

-¿Por qué?-Bulma lo miró confundida, el rostro del saiya no reflejaba emoción alguna, como siempre.

-¿Por qué qué?-el saiya se cruzó de brazos y la miró expectante-ya te dije Vegeta… Goku es mi amigo

-te gusta-no quiso decirlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se le había escapado la frase de los labios

-claro que me gusta-sintió el pulso detenerse cuando escuchó la respuesta de su mujer, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a la sala de recuperación y asesinar al tercera clase? ¿Quitarle la vida a ella? ¿Deshacer el maldito trato por la humillación que ella le estaba haciendo pasar? ¡Eran tantas cosas! Pero él simplemente estaba de pie, mirándola fijamente-por algo es mi amigo-se encogió de hombros, el saiya la miró sin comprender

-¿cómo dices?-vio como la mujer se volvía a sentar en la cama

-que es obvio que me guste si es mi amigo… -el príncipe se volteó dándole la espalda a la mujer, quería evitar que viera su rostro, sentía que algo no andaba bien consigo mismo. Se había sentido mejor al entender el punto de la mujer, pero le molestaba sentirse así, no quería asumir que se sentía bien al escuchar que ella no sentía algo más que amistad por el hijo de Bardock, aunque él no creyera en esas cosas.

-no lo volverás a ver-sentenció para salir de la habitación, antes de que pudiera abandonarla sintió la mano de ella tomar la suya, detuvo el paso y se volteó a verla, ella lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos zafiro no se despegaban de sus intensos negros.

-¿Por qué?-musitó casi en un susurro, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo y estrechó sus ojos estudiándola

-porque yo lo digo-vio una mueca en los labios de ella-ese es un motivo suficiente-sentenció dando por terminada la plática, pero la mano de ella no soltó la suya, soltó un bufido y se volteó a verla nuevamente

-no es suficiente Vegeta-su voz sonaba suave pero no sumisa-no puedes prohibirme verlo

-si puedo… soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin-se giró por completo quedando frente a frente-y me debes respeto y obediencia

-yo no soy un saiyajin Vegeta-tragó saliva nerviosa-no tienes poder sobre mí-Vegeta iba a interrumpirla pero ella alzó su mano para detenerlo-no he terminado… no entiendo porque tienes tanto problema en que hable con hombres ¿Cuál es el problema? No puedes tenerme aislada

-no hay ningún problema mujer-gruñó al verse sorprendido-simplemente obedece

-no Vegeta, no se trata de obedecer así sin más-alzó su voz poniendo sus manos en su cintura-necesito una explicación

-no tengo porque darte alguna explicación mujer-debía reconocer que verla molesta la hacía verse aún más atractiva… no podía dejar de admirarla aun cuando estaba algo nervioso al verse sorprendido en sus actos posesivos…

-claro que sí… no quieres que hable con tu hermano, no quieres que vea a Goku ¿Qué viene después?-escuchó un gruñido de respuesta del saiya-no puedes actuar así sobre mi Vegeta, soy tu pareja-susurró-no soy tu sirvienta o un soldado quien sigue tus órdenes-el saiya la escuchaba atentamente-entiendo que temas que te pueda faltar el respeto, pero debes entender una cosa.

-hmp-se sentía extraño al conversar así con ella, por lo general casi nunca lo hacían y cuando hablaban, se soltaban pesadeces, se burlaban el uno del otro, o de lleno, él la trataba mal…

-si acepté este compromiso fue con todo lo que implica eso, aunque no haya amor en esta… ehm digámosle relación-lamió sus labios incomoda, y él la miró molesto al notarlo-respetaré esto… no te engañaré ni haré algo que te moleste, pero debes entender-volvió a tomar su mano, el saiya miró sus manos juntas y tragó saliva involuntariamente-que hable o me haga amiga de algunos hombres no es para ofenderte, mi compromiso es contigo-los latidos del príncipe se aceleraron al oírla-no te engañaré aunque lo desee

-no debes desearlo-tantas sensaciones se apoderaban de él en ese momento, le incomodaba sentirse vulnerable, pero sabía que no lo estaba demostrando, que el remolino de emociones estaba en su interior y que ella jamás se enteraría

-lo sé… pero uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar, te estoy hablando con honestidad… el punto es-se adelantó antes que la interrumpiera-que debes confiar en mi-Vegeta no dijo ninguna palabra, la miraba fijamente, de pronto todo el coraje y seguridad que sentía se fue al suelo, se sintió expuesta, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, se sentía avergonzada, soltó la mano del saiya nerviosa y miró al suelo, su corazón latía con fuerza. Sintió los pasos del príncipe hacia la puerta, ¿no le iba a responder?

-Vegeta espera-el saiya alcanzó a girar el pomo de la puerta-¿puedo seguir viendo a Goku?-él no respondió, abrió la puerta para salir, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en el rostro de la científica, aceleró su paso para alcanzarlo, antes que él saliera tomó su mano y este se volteó fastidiado, no tuvo tiempo para reclamarle o insultarla, Bulma se había puesto de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla y besarlo suavemente, abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintió sus mejillas arder-gracias-susurró y se adentró a la habitación.

El príncipe, con los latidos a mil por hora, se quedó unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, sentía su pulso acelerado, ¿cómo podía estar así de nervioso y ansioso por un beso en la mejilla? Gruñó por lo bajo y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

¿Cuándo iba a pensar que sentiría ese tipo de cosas por ella? cuando la conoció lo único que quería era fastidiarla, hacerla sufrir, borrar esa sonrisa molesta de su rostro, quería hacerla suya, hacerle la vida imposible… y ahora, ahora se encontraba en un punto en que temía que se venía, si solo en un mes y medio ella se había metido en sus pensamientos y, porque no asumirlo, en sus sentimientos, ¿Qué esperar para el resto de sus vidas? Ves que se proponía hacerle daño, terminaba arrepintiéndose, eso no era normal, no en él, todo lo que quería hacer con respecto a ella salía mal, ella daba vuelta las cosas a su favor, y ni siquiera lo notaba. ¿Qué sería de él cuando ella supiera el poder que tenía sobre él? No podía permitírselo, ella no podía enterarse… si con solo un tonto beso en la mejilla lo había dejado totalmente nervioso y ansiando más… agradecía en el fondo de su alma que ella no usara su cuerpo para manipularlo, porque sería su perdición.

Caminó de vuelta a la sala de recuperación, entró y se encontró con el amigo se su padre, Bardock estaba sentado observando a su hijo, al notar la presencia del príncipe se puso de pie nervioso.

-¿cuánto tiempo?-preguntó mirando al saiya en el tanque de recuperación, Bardock lo miró extrañado y carraspeó la garganta

-como a media noche estará sanado por completo-le parecía extraño que Vegeta estuviera ahí, algo no calzaba, conocía al hijo de su amigo, y nunca se preocupaba de alguien más que no fuese el mismo, a menos que algo estuviera tramando…

-bien… cuando despierte, infórmale que mañana lo quiero temprano en el palacio-la Mano del Rey lo miró intentando descifrar alguna expresión o algo que le delatara las intenciones del príncipe

-bien…-musitó extrañado, escuchó una sonrisa burlesca del azabache, cosa que lo perturbó

-tranquilo… no le pasará nada a Kakarotto-sonrió de lado y miró el tanque

-¿puedo preguntar que planeas con mi hijo?

-claro… lo ascenderé a rango de elite-el saiya más alto lo miró sorprendido-no cualquiera se defiende de mis golpes-sonrió mostrando los colmillos-será mi mano derecha

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, partiendo porque Vegeta jamás había necesitado un "ayudante", la situación se le estaba haciendo de todo menos normal

-lo que escuchaste-el rostro del príncipe se volvió serio-Kakarotto es un buen guerrero… con un buen entrenamiento, se convertirá en un saiyajin digno de enfrentarme

-¿Qué pretendes?-escucharlo solo aumentaba sus nervios, un sudor frío lo recorría, el hijo de su amigo era conocido por ser el saiyajin más cruel de Vegetasei, no salía nada bueno de sus planes, temía por la vida de su hijo, era cierto que estaba preparado para presenciar la muerte de alguno de sus hijos en cualquier momento, pero si Vegeta estaba rondando a cualquiera de ellos, la situación cambiaba… no podía esperar nada bueno del príncipe

-¿eres sordo Bardock?-gruñó el menor-Kakarotto será mi mano derecha… que no te extrañe que cuando sea Rey, tu hijo te suplante-sonrió de lado y le dio la espalda para irse.

-¿tiene que ver con Bulma?-el príncipe se detuvo cuando oyó el nombre de su mujer, ¿otro más que la llamaba por su nombre? ¿Qué diablos se creían?, en ese mismo instante recordó lo que ella le había dicho en su sala de entrenamiento, su mujer le había comentado que a varias personas le había permitido que la llamaran por su nombre… tendría que acostumbrarse

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-preguntó sin voltearse a verlo

-¿lo haces para que se dejen de ver?-escuchó un bufido de respuesta y vio desaparecer al príncipe de la habitación, suspiró aliviado, la presencia del menor lo irritaba, volvió su vista hasta su hijo y lo miró preocupado, si Vegeta le había dicho que lo quería como su "asistente", significaba que su hijo viviría, pero ¿Por qué? ¿La princesa tendría algo que ver?... sonrió al pensarlo, si era así, definitivamente era un alivio que ella pudiera mantener controlado el temperamento violento y cruel del príncipe heredero al trono.

Miró la hora, en unos diez minutos más llegaría su hijo Raditz con la mujer de Kakarotto, ya estaba acariciando sus oídos, esa mujer sí que sabía gritar, no entendía como su hijo podía aguantarla, era cierto que la mujer era bella, pero su personalidad la hacía insoportable.

Habitación del Príncipe

Tocaba su rostro con sus manos, como si con eso calmara el calor que golpeaba sus mejillas, aun le costaba creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero fue un impulso, no lo pensó, simplemente sintió que debía hacerlo… sentía su pulso acelerado, su abdomen estaba comprimido, ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese odio que dijo sentir? ¡Era una cínica! Y llamaba hipócrita a su hermana… no tenía la moral para hacerlo, se sentía extraña… debía estar molesta con él, pero dentro de todo lo que había sucedido no podía estarlo… sentía que la conversación que habían tenido había salido bastante bien, no pensó que podría resultar así.

No podía evitar sentirse agradecida… él había perdonado la vida de su amigo, y lo hizo entender que no tenía nada de malo hablar con el género opuesto y lo mejor, no le prohibiría ver a Goku… con lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que era un tipo difícil, que no daba su brazo a torcer y menos que entendía razones, pero ella había conseguido hacerlo entender su punto de vista. Creía saber lo difícil que era para Vegeta acceder a la petición de alguien, por eso había actuado de esa forma tan tonta… porque sí, se sentía tonta… lo había besado en la mejilla como si fuera una niña, ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora? Frunció sus labios en una adorable mueca, ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara? Sacudió su cabeza como si con eso borrara sus pensamientos, decidió tomar una ducha, con todo el ajetreo de la lucha entre el príncipe y su amigo, había quedado toda sucia, necesitaba con urgencia un baño.

Después de ducharse, se vistió con otro de los vestidos que detestaba, algo simple para no molestar al principito… si no lo conociera creería que el saiya la celaba… ¿era eso? _"¿Vegeta me está celando?... no… ¿o sí? claro… ¿Por qué otro motivo haría tanto drama por conversar con hombres?... ¿pero a ese extremo? Nah… no lo creo… estás pensando tonterías Bulma"_ pensaba mientras se daba golpecitos en la cara. Terminó de subir el cierre de su vestido, y cepilló su cabello, no tenía ganas de amarrarlo, por lo que se puso un cintillo y salió de la habitación con destino al aula médica del palacio.

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado a Vegeta, sus mejillas no dejaban ese molesto rubor, intentaba calmarse, ¡no era una niña! Pero tenía que pensar que dentro de todo, ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de experiencias. Se auto decía que era normal que se sintiera nerviosa, mal que mal, ella era una mujer y él… él bueno… era del género opuesto, y era bastante peculiar el principito, antes de darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su destino. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una mujer frente al tanque donde estaba su amigo, la mujer miraba a Goku con los ojos vidriosos, su pelo era negro al igual que sus ojos, era bastante linda. Cuando comprendió de quien se trataba, iba a dar la vuelta e irse, pero en ese momento la mujer giró a verla.

-¿eres Bulma?-la voz de la mujer la puso nerviosa y no supo bien porque

-si… hola ¿eres Chi-chi?-preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sintió el rencor en su pregunta, la peliturquesa tragó saliva, podía entenderla… por su culpa casi se quedaba sin marido y padre para su hijo.

-venía a ver a Goku-musitó sin despegar la mirada de la mujer en frente

-vete… no quiero que veas de nuevo a mi Goku-soltó entre sollozos-por tu culpa él está en ese tanque

-… lo siento-quería decirle que no era así, que no podía prohibirle la amistad de él, pero no pudo… creía que entendía lo que ella sentía, y ella estaba en todo el derecho de pedirle aquello-de verdad que lo siento…

-con tus disculpas no remediarás lo que hiciste-frunció las cejas molesta, Bulma respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Chi-chi… si de algo sirve… esto no volverá a pasar-dijo con un tono de voz más bajo de lo que hubiese querido, resultaba casi irónico que ahora que tenía el "permiso" de Vegeta para poder ser amiga de Goku, su esposa fuera el problema.

-¿cómo estas tan segura?-había algo en su pregunta, un toque de ¿esperanza?, se volteó a ella y caminó para quedar frente a frente

-aclaré esto con Vegeta… no volverá a pasar lo prometo…-volteó a ver a su amigo, lo observó unos segundos-de verdad lo siento… quizás… quizás en un tiempo más…-sintió sus mejillas arder-cuando puedas perdonarme… pudiésemos ser amigas-sonrió forzosamente

-quizás…-abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró rápidamente, la vio sonreírle, sentía que derramaría más lágrimas, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y huyó rápidamente de ahí… había llorado tanto ese día, y ya empezaba a fastidiarle la situación, solo esperaba que la mujer de su amigo pudiese perdonarla, entendía sus sentimientos, era normal, si hasta ella se sentía mal consigo misma por lo sucedido con Goku, ahora… debía esperar que él despertara y pedirle disculpas.

Habitación del príncipe

Odiaba ese tipo de eventos, detestaba tener que convivir con tantas personas, y ahora no solo tendría que tolerar a los de su misma especie. Lo peor de la situación, era que al ser los "dueños de casa", debían inaugurar el maldito Comité, y para su pesar, tenía que estar toda la familia real presente… a pesar de tener presente que en un futuro no muy lejano sería él quién se tendría que hacer cargo de los eventos sociales y diplomáticos, no dejaba de encontrarlos molestos y ponerse de mal humor por ello.

Sería el primer evento en que daría a conocer a su mujer de forma oficial frente a los demás planetas, incluso dentro de su misma raza, tendrían que entrar juntos al salón principal, y ella también tendría que estar en la inauguración haciéndole compañía a la familia real, con todo, ahora era parte de la familia real de Vegetasei. Sonrió al pensarlo, se vería tan diferente entre sus padres y su hermano y él, resaltaría inevitablemente, con su tono de piel tan pálido, sus ojos grandes y tan brillantes de ese hermoso color zafiro… su cabello lacio turquesa, tan suave y radiante. No podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro al pensarlo mientras se colocaba la armadura para ocasiones especiales. Ella también debía estar preparándose para el banquete, sin embargo no estaba con él en la habitación, su madre había insistido en que quería arreglarla por sí misma, y no había tenido nada que negarle a la señora loca.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su velador, debía estar en unos quince minutos abajo junto a su familia, suspiró desganado y se puso sus guantes, enganchó su capa azul a su armadura y salió de su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto pudo ver que la habitación de su mujer también se abría la puerta. De ella vio salir a su "suegro", este le hizo una leve reverencia-saludo con la cabeza, lo vio pararse en la salida del cuarto esperando, al minuto salió la Reina, sonriendo como siempre, usaba un vestido largo de color rojo, ceñido al cuerpo hasta sus caderas, y suelto hasta el suelo.

-oh! ¿Estás esperando a mi Bulmita?-preguntó sonriente la mujer _"MÍ Bulma"_ corrigió para sí mismo el saiyajin, no respondió a la mujer, en eso salió la hermana mayor de su mujer, Tight llevaba su pelo tomado, su vestido tenía un escote recto, ajustado en su busto y suelto en el resto de su cuerpo, de color burdeo-Bulma querida el príncipe Vegeta ya está esperándote-vio a ambas mujeres tomar del brazo al Rey Hakase, alzó una ceja extrañado con la situación, cuando escuchó a su mujer reclamar algo, volteó de inmediato a la puerta y quedó sin aliento cuando la vio.

-ay mamá si ya salgo-la escuchó quejarse mientras cerraba la puerta, su pelo estaba tomado en una media cola, caía hacia su lado izquierdo de su cuello, desplomaba en ondas hasta debajo de su busto, vestía un vestido de color azul índigo, era ceñido a su figura, de tela ligera, dando la ilusión de que calzaba perfectamente en sus curvas, su escote en forma de V daba una visión generosa de su busto, pero no exagerado, en su cuello usaba un collar plateado con una piedra del color de sus ojos. Lucía hermosa. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, intentó calmarse y borrar su cara de idiota, y volver a su postura de siempre.

-vamos-habló serio, Bulma lo miró de arriba abajo, sonrió cuando volvió su mirada hasta el rostro del príncipe, quien nervioso miró hacia otro lado-¿Qué rayos me ves?

-luces apuesto-sonrió coqueta, sintió sus mejillas arder, gruñó por lo bajo y caminó sin esperarla, miraba el suelo nervioso, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?-hey espérame

-muévete entonces-sentenció mientras seguía caminando, la sintió trotar detrás suyo hasta llegar a su lado

-¿no me dirás nada?-Vegeta se giró a verla, la peliturquesa lo miraba expectante con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora que la miraba bien, la habían maquillado suavemente, le costaba creer que se veía igual de bella así arreglada como cuando despertaba por las mañanas con su cabello alborotado y su rostro adormilado.

-¿Qué debería decir?-alzó una ceja curioso

-¡sobre mí!-alzó la voz la mujer, el príncipe frunció las cejas-¿cómo me veo?-preguntó impaciente, Vegeta la miró serio unos segundos, estudiando su rostro, parecía que de verdad le importaba su opinión

-igual de fea que siempre-soltó volviendo su vista al camino, escuchó un "idiota" de respuesta, sonrió de lado divertido y caminaron en silencio hasta el salón principal.

El salón seleccionado para el banquete no era el mismo en que habituaban comer, era mucho más amplio, las mesas estaban agrupadas con asientos para al menos cinco personas, no había un asiento seleccionado para cada uno en específico, por lo que era opcional la ubicación, a gusto de cada uno, a excepción de la familia real de Vegetasei.

Habían mesas largas en hileras junto a las murallas, exhibiendo un gran buffet, la cantidad y variedad de la comida era demasiado para la peliturquesa, no habituaba a ser partícipe de eventos, pero a los que había ido, ninguno se igualaba a este. No reconocía a ningún gobernante, y conocía a muy pocas especies. Entre la multitud pudo identificar a sus padres con su hermana, que se habían ubicado a una mesa cercana a la de ella, en el fondo del salón estaba una especia de tarima, donde suponía que el Rey Vegeta daría un discurso o algo.

Tragó saliva nerviosa y miró al hombre a su lado, el príncipe lucía sereno, su ceño fruncido como siempre, miraba en dirección de línea recta, por lo que suponía que estaba divisando a su familia que ya se encontraba en el salón, Bulma, tímidamente, tomó su mano enguantada suavemente, el saiya al sentirla giró su rostro rápidamente, mirándola sorprendido, la científica lo miró a los ojos avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces?-susurró el saiya

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Te doy la mano-musitó en voz baja, sentía sus mejillas arder, el saiya en cuestión lucía igual que siempre, un poco sorprendido por su acto, aunque internamente, sus emociones revoloteaban. Ambos se vieron en vueltos en una conversación que solo ellos pudieron escuchar, no notaron las miradas que se posaron en la pareja, porque eso parecían… una pareja, se miraban a los ojos y se hablaban bajito, a un punto que muchos querían saber que tanto cuchicheaban.

-no hagas eso…-dijo el príncipe desviando la mirada

-¿Cómo? ¿Por algo tenemos que entrar juntos no?-buscó la mirada del saiya, escuchó un bufido de respuesta-¿Cuál es el problema?

-así no se hacen las cosas en Vegetasei-sentenció en voz baja

-¡¿entonces para que entramos juntos?! ¿Solo debo estar a tu lado?-Vegeta se volteó a verla, estudió su rostro un momento.

-si… solo debes estar a mi lado-le hizo un gesto para que entraran

-no entraré si no me das la mano-el azabache abrió los ojos de par en par, antes que protestara tomó su mano.

-¡entiende que aquí no se hacen esas cosas!-la peliturquesa frunció las cejas y soltó su mano, Vegeta suspiró y lo próximo que sintió fue como dos dedos de ella tomaban dos dedos de su mano, se volteó a verla resignado, la princesa miraba el suelo escondiendo sus ojos, una punzada en el pecho lo invadió, hizo una mueca de desagrado y dejó pasar el gesto, sentía que se empezaba a ruborizar, ¿cómo era posible que con tan poco ella le provocara tanto?, no lograba comprenderlo. Caminaron en medio de las mesas, ya todos estaban instalados, el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Keel empezaban a subir a la tribuna, Bulma miraba a su entorno nerviosa, no fue testigo de las miradas de extrañeza que le dedicaban los saiyajin, ni del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el príncipe por ella al permitirle ese gesto, que podía ser simple para ella, pero que tenía un profundo significado para los saiyas.

Cuando llegaron junto a la tribuna, Vegeta subió primero, luego ella y detrás le siguió el príncipe Tarble. El Rey se puso en frente de ellos y esperó a que la sala quedara en silencio, alzó sus manos y dio inició a la inauguración.

-les doy la bienvenida a Vegetasei-la voz del monarca era fuerte e imponente-en este día, damos como inicio a la jornada número 25 del Comité de Naciones Interplanetaria-hizo una pausa-como Rey de los Saiyajin, daré todo lo que esté a en mi disposición para que esta semana cumplamos todos los objetivos planteados sin ningún contratiempo-Bulma miraba atenta a todos los presentes-demos inicio a este banquete y disfrutemos de esta velada-bajó sus manos mientras daba como finalizado el discurso, la multitud empezó a aplaudir.

-¿listo?-preguntó la peliturquesa a los príncipes-¿eso es todo?-cada príncipe se volteó a verla, ella estando en medio de ambos saiyas-¿para eso tanto protocolo? ¿Es en serio?

-jajajajajja-el menor de los saiyas no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada, Vegeta frunció las cejas y soltó un bufido

-deja de decir tonterías mujer-ahora fue el turno de la princesa en fruncir las cejas

-no son tonterías… hasta Tarble consideró que era exagerado-volteó a ver al menor de los saiyas-¿verdad?-Tarble cubrió su boca con su mano mientras trataba de controlar su risa, la terrícola sonrió y miró a su esposo triunfante, y para su sorpresa el principito también sonreía, aunque intentaba controlar la risa.

-silencio-los regañó la Reina, Bulma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la Reina podía ser una mujer bella, pero demasiado apática, eso le quitaba cualquier rastro de belleza pensaba la humana.

-a mí no me callas-gruñó el príncipe heredero al trono, con un tono de voz que hasta a la Reina le asustó, la peliturquesa abrió la boca sorprendida, se supone que ella era su madre, aunque fuera una mujer desagradable, él le debía respeto ¿no?

La mujer se quedó en silencio y siguió a su Rey, quien bajaba de la tarima a paso firme, Bardock se unió al Rey y hablaron un par de cosas, Vegeta padre lo invitó a sentarse a la misma mesa que ellos, los tres jóvenes siguieron a los adultos y se sentaron en la mesa asignada.

Un grupo numeroso de sirvientes comenzó a atender a cada mesa, Bulma buscaba a su amiga entre la muchedumbre, no estaba atenta a la conversación de lo saiyajin. Se sentía extraña rodeada de tanto guerrero, miraba de vez en cuando a sus familiares.

-eso estuvo bueno Vegeta-al escuchar el nombre de su esposo, la princesa se volteó a escuchar la conversación, la Mano del Rey le hablaba a su amigo mientras bebía un sorbo de vino-les cerramos la boca a todos estos imbéciles

-malditos insectos… ya quiero que se larguen de aquí-gruñó el príncipe Vegeta mientras removía el líquido de su copa.

-hermano…-le llamó la atención suavemente-no hables así, te pueden escuchar

-¿crees que me importa?-la terrícola miraba atenta la situación, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de presenciar la relación entre los saiyas. La madre de los príncipes no despegaba su mirada de la peliturquesa, casi intimidándola, pero la humana no le prestaba atención.

-imbéciles… aprenderán a respetar a mi pueblo-gruñía el monarca mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa, Bulma miraba a todos los presentes sin entender la situación, se sentía ajena a los problemas de los saiyajin, si antes se sentía perdida con los problemas de la Tierra, con los de Vegetasei estaba abrumada, no podía imaginar de que hablaban.

-tranquilo… ¿Qué pasa con la servidumbre?-preguntó Bardock mientras miraba a su alrededor

-son unos inútiles como siempre-despreció la reina, la científica no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas ante el comentario ¿cómo podían ser tan arrogantes?, se mordió la lengua para no hacer algún comentario

-bien… ahora que están todos los presentes… ¿me podrían explicar que mierda pasó entre tú y Kakarotto?-le preguntó el monarca a su hijo mayor, la princesa miró asustada al príncipe, miró al padre de su amigo y este lucía tranquilo, volvió su mirada a su esposo y este daba un sorbo de su copa.

-no hay nada que explicar… lo mandé a un tanque y listo-dijo sin interés

-¿y porque la humana estaba tan exaltada para que lo ayudaran?-preguntó la madre los príncipes, antes que Vegeta hijo pudiera responder, Bulma se le adelantó

-tengo nombre… y es Bulma-todos los saiyas en la mesa la miraron estupefactos, Tarble contuvo la respiración nervioso, el Rey quedó anonadado, Bardock miraba con cautela la situación, la Reina echaba chispas por los ojos, y Vegeta miraba a su madre sonriendo burlonamente-Kakarotto es mi amigo

-no vuelvas a dirigirte así conmigo mocosa-sentenció la Reina, los machos presentes miraban la situación expectantes

-BULMA ¿es muy difícil de entender Reina Keel?-dijo orgullosa-quiere que le hable de otra forma y solo suelta desprecios-antes que la Reina pudiera responder el príncipe Vegeta interrumpió

-Kakarotto quería luchar conmigo y luchamos, eso es todo-Bulma miró a su esposo sin entender porque cubría la situación, miró al padre de su amigo y este asintió con la cabeza, entendió que lo mejor era mantener ciertas cosas entre ellos-es bastante fuerte… así que decidí ascenderlo

-¿es en serio Vegeta?-preguntó el monarca incrédulo

-eso dije-sentenció molesto el principito, la terrícola miró a los presentes atenta, le sorprendía que nadie objetara las palabras de Vegeta, el saiya respondía altanero a todos, incluyendo a su padre, y nadie le decía nada, ¿eso era respeto o temor?

El resto de la comida pasó desapercibida para la científica, comió desganada, no había nada en la mesa que le gustara, como siempre, demasiada carne en la mesa de los saiyas.

La gente empezó a ponerse de pie, a servirse bocadillos, a conversar entre monarcas, incluso Bardock, y el Rey junto a la Reina se levantaron de la mesa, el príncipe comía en silencio, la peliturquesa movía y separaba el alimento con su servicio, levantaba la vista a su alrededor aburrida.

La Reina miraba a la mujer de su hijo desde lejos, como detestaba a la humana, desviaba su mirada desde la princesa Bulma hasta a la hermana mayor de esta, no entendía como su hijo había preferido a la mocosa antes que a la rubia, no podía negar que la princesa era linda, bien… era demasiado linda, pero eso no era suficiente como para elegirla como compañera, estaba cansada de discutirle al Rey sobre la humana, quería deshacer el compromiso, no veía nada bueno en la relación entre su hijo y la humana.

-¿Qué piensa Reina?-escuchó la voz del amigo del Rey

-en esa mocosa-hablaba sin despegar la mirada de la chica, Bardock miró a la princesa y sonrió al verla aburrida jugando con su comida

-¿Qué tiene?

-no hayo como hacerle entender a Vegeta que mande de vuelta a la mocosa a la Tierra-el saiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Por qué quieres eso?-la mujer lucía más tétrica que de costumbre

-no es la indicada para ser la mujer de Vegeta-bebió de su jugo-prefiero a la mayor

-creo que no se trata de lo que tú o Vegeta quieran-la reina volteó a ver al amigo de su hombre-el príncipe es quién la eligió, y aunque Vegeta no la quisiera-se encogió de hombros-tu hijo no tomará en cuenta sus opiniones

-creo que lo puedo hacer entender…

-jajaj no Keel… eso jamás pasara-miró al príncipe mientras hablaba, este miraba fijamente a su mujer, parecía que algo conversaban, y el príncipe Tarble se reía de estos-fíjate… nunca había visto a tu hijo así

-es por lo mismo que me perturba Bardock… esa bruja tiene a todos vueltos locos-se volteó a ver al saiya-incluso a ti… no ven lo perjudicial que es para nosotros

-estas siendo exagerada… deberías aceptarla si tu hijo lo hace-bebió de su copa-y Vegeta no piensa dejarla ir-sonrió burlonamente, miró la hora en el reloj de la muralla-te dejo, iré a ver a mi hijo.

La reina vio como la Mano del Rey desaparecía entre la multitud, volvió su mirada hasta sus hijos con la mujer, ahora la mocosa estaba sentada al lado de su hijo, parecía que lo molestaba, su hijo mayor parecía fastidiado, y la terrícola le hablaba, se sentía extraña contemplando la situación, ver a su hijo actuar considerado con la humana le molestaba, esa mujer lo hacía actuar diferente, aunque nadie más lo notara, ella podía ver el interés que tenía su hijo en la mujer, y le preocupaba. No quería que su hijo se volviera débil.

…..

-¡Vegeta no seas así!-recriminó la mujer

-ya basta… quédate tranquila-gruñó el saiya desviando la mirada de su mujer, quien estaba sentada de lado mirándolo con los brazos cruzados bajo su busto, evitaba observarla, lucía endemoniadamente atractiva, y haciéndole berrinches no era favorable para el príncipe, quien trataba de contener sus instintos al verla así, tan apetecible.

-¡quiero ir a revisar si hay fresas!-el príncipe volteó a verla, hacía un puchero con sus labios, de vez en cuando bajaba su vista hasta el escote de la mujer-no tengo problema con ir sola

-ya te dije que no te moverás de mi lado-sentenció el azabache

-pero ¿Por qué?-insistió la princesa, _"porque no quiero que te sigan mirando como un pedazo de carne"_ pensó el saiya.

-no tengo porque explicarte nada-gruñó mientras desviaba la mirada

-Vegeta solo iré a buscar fresas, acompáñame si no quieres que vaya sola-se exaltó cuando escuchó lo último

-¿quién dijo que no quería que fueras sola?-preguntó nervioso, evitando la mirada de la princesa

-¿entonces?-podía perfectamente levantarse e irse, pero cada vez que lo intentó la fuerte mano del príncipe la obligó a sentarse, estaban solos en la mesa, después que Tarble se riera tanto de las ocurrencias de la mujer, Vegeta optó por echarlo de la mesa.

-eres tan fastidiosa mujer-suspiró resignado mientras se ponía de pie, Bulma sonrió triunfante y se levantó dando brincos como una niña pequeña-deja de hacer eso-gruñó ruborizado, la peliturquesa lo miró sin entender

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ladeando su rostro

-te saltan los senos-el rostro de la princesa se tornó rojo, Vegeta sonrió burlesco y caminó dándole la espalda-bien… vamos por tus malditas fresas

-pervertido-musitó aun avergonzada la científica, el príncipe la observó por el rabillo del ojo

-¿pervertido? Si tú las estabas mostrando-se encogió de hombros, era testigo de las miradas que le daban a su mujer, no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de ser la envidia de los machos presentes, o sentirse más fastidiado que de costumbre, le costaba controlar su temperamento cuando su mujer era el centro de atención de todos los machos.

-y tú las estabas viendo-respondió orgullosa

-claro… eres mi mujer-Bulma sintió un nudo en su estómago al oírlo, giró a verlo, pero él lucía igual de siempre, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que con esa simple frase la inquietaba de sobremanera? Porque sí, no podía negarlo, escuchar de su boca que ella era suya le provocaba cosas… sensaciones… que no sabía exactamente que era y porque se debía, pero estaba segura de una cosa… no le molestaba.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una de las mesas con aperitivos, el príncipe se sirvió otra copa de vino, se aseguró que fuera una cosecha de la Tierra, desde que había ido al planeta de su mujer, que no tomaba otro que no fuera de allí. Observó a su mujer tomar un platillo y servirse esas frutas que estaba buscando, pudo reconocerlas… la vio comerlas cuando la conoció, cuando se quedaron solos en la mesa mientras sus padres veían los detalles del tratado.

-¿Cuál es el afán de comer esas?-no pudo evitar preguntarlo, verla tan concentrada en la fruta le llamó la atención.

-¿uhm? Son mis favoritas-sonrió-¿las has probado?-el príncipe negó con la cabeza, Bulma tomó una fresa y la acercó al labio del saiya, Vegeta se quedó estoico observándola-abre-el ceño del saiya se arrugó, miró para ambos lados, dudando, no podía dejar que lo vieran así… ya bastante había sido entrar con ella tomados de los dedos… aunque por dentro quería aceptar el gesto de su mujer, su orgullo y dignidad estaban primero, se alejó de la fruta que le había acercado la princesa y se la quitó, probándola él mismo.

-no está mal-musitó mientras le daba un segundo bocado, Bulma lo miraba fijamente, le parecía curioso que hace más de un mes se ignoraran por completo, después de discusiones y enfrentamientos desagradables, y ahora estar ahí… disfrutando de su compañía, admirándolo mientras dejaba de lado su estampa de príncipe orgulloso, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa cuando el saiya sacó una fruta de su platillo, esa mañana no quería verlo, a medio día dijo odiarlo, en la tarde se sentía agradecida con él, después no dejaba de pensar en lo tonta que había sido al besarlo como una niña, y ahora… ahora lo miraba actuar como una "persona" normal, después de discutir tantas tonterías en la mesa, de burlarse el uno del otro, como si fueran una pareja… como si fueran una pareja normal. Tragó saliva nerviosa cuando notó que no lo estaba mirando como un salvaje principito arrogante, desvió la mirada al suelo cuando sintió su pulso acelerarse, sus latidos latir con fuerza y su rostro ruborizarse al darse cuenta que lo estaba viendo como un hombre, como su pareja.

* * *

bien... que tal? xDD debo decir que me gustó este cap, creo que por fin vemos que bulma empieza a sentir algo por el enano sexy, he estado pensando seriamente en hacer en dos partes esta historia, como lo que tengo pensado, dará un giró más o menos cuático, por lo que creo que podría perfectamente dividirla e,é no sé que piensen ustedes... bueno... debo dar aviso que empezaré con mis clases en la universidad, por lo que no me maten si me demoro un poco más de lo usual en actualizar las historias, no pienso abandonarlas :/ amo mucho esta pareja y me encanta escribir! aparte que no tengo más vida que esta x'DDD bueno ya no aburro más, si es que llegaron a leer hasta acá xDDD gracias por leer c: y estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica o lo que sea C: nos leemos chimuelas C:


	13. Chapter 13

muchas gracias por sus comentarios C: me demoré un poco más (creo) en actualizar, pero aquí está el cap xD

* * *

Capítulo 12

¿Química?

Sus párpados pesaban como nunca, sentía la luz golpearle fuerte e incómodamente en sus ojos negros, levantó la mirada con cuidado, sentía su rostro empapado, podía oír un ruido de drenaje, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender que estaba dentro de un tanque de recuperación, frunció las cejas extrañado, se sacó la mascarilla del rostro y se observó el cuerpo, sentía su fuerza recuperada por completo, su brazo ya no estaba quebrado, entonces… ¿estaba vivo? Y ¿Por qué se sentía con más fuerzas que antes? Miraba sus manos confundido cuando oyó el ruido que hizo la puertezuela al abrirse, y fue ahí cuando deparó que no estaba solo en la habitación. Su padre lo esperaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, lucía bastante formal, le pareció extraño y quiso preguntar porque estaba vestido así, pero antes de hablar oyó el grito de su esposa.

-¡Goku!-la mujer con los ojos vidriosos corrió hasta el saiya que estaba saliendo del tanque a paso lento, lo abrazó con impaciencia, rodeando sus brazos por detrás del cuello-santo cielo ¡Cuánto me alegro que estés bien!-sollozó

-Chi-chi… perdón por preocuparte-musitó despacio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente con su mano

-ay Goku… ¡no vuelvas a darme estos sustos!-aulló la mujer, el saiya hizo una mueca al oír el grito de su compañera

-si si… perdón…

-hijo… bienvenido-habló tranquilo la Mano del Rey, el más joven volteó a ver a su progenitor y le sonrió entusiasta como siempre, Bardock caminó hasta llegar a su lado

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en el tanque?-preguntó intrigado

-doce horas…-Goku abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡doce horas! Oh… es primera vez que uso tanto tiempo un tanque-susurró mirando el techo

-uhm casi no la cuentas-miró de reojo a su hijo, intentando sacarle alguna información relevante

-la verdad-confesó apenado-es que no pensé que viviría para contarlo…-miró a su mujer y le acarició la mejilla, Bardock desvió la mirada incómodo al ver el afecto entre la pareja-perdón Chi-chi… por un momento me rendí… cuando vi que ya no podía defenderme… sinceramente creí que moriría… no pensé en ti ni en mi hijo cuando me vi involucrado en ese combate-abrazó fuerte a su mujer y reposó su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena

-Goku…-las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta de la futura madre, el saiya mayor carraspeó la garganta para interrumpir la enternecedora escena

-Vegeta realmente iba a mandarte al otro mundo-Goku alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la de su padre, meditando que palabras usar, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos asustado y deshizo el abrazo de su mujer alejándola un poco

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué pasó con ella?-preguntó preocupado, su mujer la miró ceñuda y su padre sereno

-ella está bien… estaba muy preocupada por ti-el menor suspiró aliviado, su esposa puso sus manos en la cadera y lo encaró molesta

-¡Goku! ¿Qué hay entre tú y la princesa?-el susodicho la miró sin entender su molestia

-ya te dije que somos amigos-volvió a ver a su padre-¿Vegeta no le hizo nada?-vio a su padre negar con la cabeza-ya veo… que alivio… por un momento pensé que le haría daño-Bardock lo estudió con la mirada un minuto

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque lo dijo… dijo que me mataría y a ella también-soltó con su semblante inusualmente serio-de verdad creí que lo haría… Bulma intentó interrumpir muchas veces el combate… y en una ocasión él la golpeó-tragó saliva al recordarlo-y no pude defenderla-apretó sus puños conteniendo la rabia

-no es tu obligación hacerlo Goku-dijo molesta su mujer-y no es asunto tuyo el problema de esos dos

-es mi amiga Chi-chi… ¡no puedo hacer la vista gorda cuando el príncipe la está haciendo sufrir!-respondió alzando la voz, su mujer lo miró asombrada, no sabía si su esposo era un muy buen hombre o un idiota…

-creo que quién sufre es él…-la pareja se volteó a ver al mayor sin comprender-en fin… mañana debes estar temprano aquí en el palacio-el joven matrimonio se quedó mirando entre ellos y luego voltearon a verlo

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?-preguntó Goku inclinando su cabeza confundido

-Vegeta te quiere aquí temprano

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Goku no vayas-habló preocupada la mujer

-es una orden del príncipe… me temo Chi-chi, que Kakarotto no puede negarse-habló serio

-claro que vendré… pero ¿Por qué quiere verme?-preguntó sin perder su toque de confusión

-Vegeta te ascendió de rango a Elite-el menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su quijada se abrió soltando una exclamación, la mujer miraba a ambos saiyas sin entender

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si los exámenes son en unos días…-musitó mirando el suelo en busca de respuestas

-al parecer que hayas soportado unos minutos en un combate con él te hace digno de ese honor-se encogió de hombros-pero es muy pronto para sorprenderse hijo-Goku miró a su padre atento-quiere que seas su mano derecha

-¿mano derecha?-repitió el menor

-ajá… no sé qué trama Vegeta-miró el tanque unos segundos-pero no queda otra opción que asumirlo…

-¿Qué significa todo eso?-preguntó la mujer que se sentía totalmente excluida de la conversación

-ehm… que ahora soy un soldado Elite… por lo tanto tengo mayores beneficios, y responsabilidades más complicadas-dijo rascando su rostro con uno de sus dedos nervioso-mis derechos ahora son mejores… también para ti y nuestro hijo o hija…

-oh… eso es grandioso-musitó en voz baja la mujer

-quiero hablar con Bulma ¿es posible?-preguntó a su padre

-por hoy no… se está celebrando el banquete del comité-el menor asintió con la cabeza-bueno… iré de vuelta al salón, nos vemos luego-con eso último salió de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja.

Una vez solos, Goku se acercó a su mujer y le acarició la mejilla, miraba sus bellos ojos y se perdía en esas lagunas negras, tragó saliva con dificultad, se sentía culpable por casi perderla… no quería ni imaginar dejándola sola sin su protección, la abrazó de forma defensora y besó su frente, la mujer recibió el gesto gustosa, su esposo solía ser infantil, por lo general no tenía muchos gestos románticos con ella, por lo que de vez en cuando un abrazo y un beso siempre eran bien recibidos, suspiró enamorada y rodeó a su hombre por la cintura.

Salón del Banquete

No sabía cuántas llevaba, pero por las quejas de su mujer creía que varias, no le importó, esa fruta era algo adictiva… _"como ella"_ pensó, la velada estaba pasando sin ningún inconveniente, no sabía hace cuanto tiempo que estaban de pie frente a la mesa de aperitivos, él solo devoraba fresas, por un momento dejó de hacerlo por gusto, lo hacía para provocar a la humana, Bulma no paraba de quejarse por comer sus fresas y le era gracioso verla pelear por comida. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para observarla, se veía tan despampanante, sentía muchas miradas puestas en ellos pero no le importó, creía saber porque estaban tan pendientes de ellos, y le echaba la culpa a su mujer, era la novedad del salón.

Pero la cosa no era tan así… ni siquiera imaginaba que a él también lo estudiaban fijamente, claro, no todos los días veían al príncipe de los saiyajin actuar tan "normal", no era el saiyajin despiadado y cruel del que se escuchaban horrores, para muchos que no conocían al guerrero, creían que habían exagerados con las historias, ya que solo veían a un joven enamorado junto a su bella mujer. Para quiénes sí lo conocían, los de su misma especie y el lagarto con sus soldados, la escena era de lo más extraña y curiosa… para Freezer, quien estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia de la pareja, rodeado de idiotas aduladores, a los que no les prestaba atención en absoluto, no desviaba la mirada de su mono favorito, no dejaba de llamarle la atención que Vegeta se comportara así con la humana, cuando la conoció creyó haber visto una chispa de complicidad del príncipe con ella, y hasta una pizca de aprecio (lo que era inusual para el príncipe), pero verlo ahí con la mujer, corroboró todos sus pensamientos, el heredero al trono estaba más que encantado con la mujer a su lado, había encontrado el punto débil del guerrero, y no podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente al respecto.

Para los saiyajin presentes, no era para nada alentador ver al príncipe heredero actuar así, para los saiyajin de elite al menos, ver a su príncipe sin su postura de siempre les perturbó, claro, de alguna forma no era tan malo, nadie podía controlar al pequeño cruel príncipe, y con la mujer a su lado, el saiyajin era diferente, quizás ella si podía calmar la sed de sangre que le encantaba esparramar al pequeño príncipe. Y si hubieran sabido los detalles del incidente con el hijo menor de la Mano del Rey, lo habrían corroborado.

-Vegeta-habló la Reina Keel acercándose a su Rey, que estaba hablando de negocios con unos gobernantes de otra galaxia. El monarca se disculpó con los presentes y se volteó a ver a su esposa, el rostro de la mujer lucía preocupado, lo que era normal en ella, siempre tenía alguna cosa en mente, pero creía saber porque venía a hablarle.

-¿Qué sucede Keel?-observó el cuerpo de su mujer unos segundos y volvió su mirada hasta el rostro de ella, era increíble que con veinticinco años de unión aún le atraía su Reina, bueno… así eran las uniones de los saiyajin.

-Vegeta… sé que no es el momento-susurró mirando hacia los lados-pero el príncipe Vegeta está actuando demasiado extraño-alzó sus cejas para darle énfasis a su relato-insisto en que devolvamos a esa humana-dijo con un deje despectivo-podemos mantener un tratado con la Tierra de palabra, o si no… que se una con la princesa rubia

-Keel… sabes que eso no pasará-la mujer frunció las cejas y bebió de su copa

-claro que puede pasar ¡eres el Rey! Tú decides, no esos indefensos terrícolas-el monarca suspiró resignado, no sabía cómo hacer entender a su reina

-son muchos factores los que me detienen… el primero es, que Vegeta ya marcó a la humana-la mujer se encogió de hombros-para los humanos eso es consumar el matrimonio, por ende no aceptaran a la princesa de vuelta, sería deshonroso-Keel escuchaba atenta a su rey-el segundo, ya la presentamos a todos como la futura Reina de Vegetasei, y eso no cambiará a menos que le sucediera algo a ella-él se encogió de hombros ahora, la mujer estrechó sus ojos cuando oyó lo último-y tercero… que es el más importante… Vegeta es capaz de asesinarnos si le quitamos a la mujer-dijo con un semblante sombrío

-es por eso mismo que no quiero a esa humana aquí Vegeta-susurró más bajo mirando hacia todos lados-nuestro príncipe está demasiado interesado en esa mujer, no la ve solamente como la futura madre del próximo príncipe

-¿dices que tiene sentimientos por ella?-habló frunciendo las cejas molesto con la idea de solo pensarlo

-… no lo sé, es lo que temo que pase-bebió el último sorbo de su copa-si Vegeta siente algo por ella, será su debilidad, no podemos permitir que el futuro Rey tenga una-sentenció dándose la vuelta-buenas noches

-buenas noches-musitó pensativo. Su mujer se perdió entre los presentes, estuvo pensando mucho tiempo en lo mismo que ella, que si su hijo sentía algo por su mujer lo haría verse débil, pero más que eso… la mujer sería la debilidad de su hijo, debía hablar con él… tragó saliva con solo pensarlo. Le costaba pensar que hasta él, siendo su propio padre le temía. Pero lo cierto era que, con el príncipe uno nunca sabía que esperarse… suspiró resignado y volvió con los gobernantes.

…

Cuando se cansó de la última fruta que llevó a su boca, notó que hace un tiempo que su mujer no se quejaba o hablaba de algo, a esas alturas, ya había notado lo parlanchina que era la princesa, se volteó a verla y abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando notó que a su lado no había absolutamente nadie. Miró para todos los lados buscándola, un frío sudor recorrió su nuca, ¿en qué momento la humana se había ido de su lado? Miró por todo el salón y empezó a asustarse, había muchas criaturas extrañas y violentas, y con lo temperamental e imprudente que era su mujer, estaba temiendo seriamente en que algo le hubieran hecho, ese simple pensamiento le heló la sangre, internamente tenía un revoltijo de emociones, pero en su rostro ni en su postura se reflejaba el temor que estaba experimentando. Un momento ¿temor a qué?... a que le pasara algo a la humana… ¿por qué?... no lo sabía, simplemente quería verla a su lado y a salvo, dejó el platillo vacío en la mesa y se volteó a buscarla con la mirada, caminó un momento adentrándose en la multitud, los gobernantes le inclinaban la cabeza en un ademán de saludo y reverencia, él solo los ignoraba _"¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Te dije que no te fueras de mi lado maldita mujer desobediente! ¿Qué tanto tengo que hacerte para que me hagas caso? Maldición"_ pensó el príncipe mientras se escabullía entre las personas.

-¿Príncipe Vegeta?-el saiya se volteó para ver quién le hablaba, frunció las cejas cuando notó que era el padre de su mujer, el hombre iba acompañado de su reina y de su hija mayor

-¿Qué?-gruñó mientras evitaba la mirada de ambas mujeres, que no dejaban de estudiarlo con los ojos, para le reina, era más que estar admirando el físico del príncipe, estudiaba algo más… necesitaba cualquier indicio para corroborar sus teorías y ayudar a su hija. Para la princesa, no podía evitar dejar de ver al marido de su hermana, el saiyajin era demasiado atractivo, no se comparaba a ningún humano, otro factor más que se sumaba al desprecio hacia su hermana.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó el monarca de la Tierra

-no tengo tiempo para estupideces-sentenció y quiso seguir con su camino

-¿buscas a Bulmita querido?-dijo amablemente la reina, Vegeta se detuvo cuando la escuchó, primero, porque hablaba de su mujer, segundo, se sintió expuesto en sus intenciones, y tercero y no menos importante ¿le dijo querido? Se volteó serio a verla, la mujer sonreía amistosamente-jojoj si la buscas ¿verdad?-el saiya frunció las cejas molesto, estaba a punto de insultarla cuando la madre de su princesa habló-está por allá en el rincón-señaló con su copa la dirección-está hablando con los namek-Vegeta siguió con la mirada el camino que le indicó la mujer, estrechó los ojos cuando pudo divisar la cabellera turquesa, que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de su mujer, frunció las cejas molesto, se sentía totalmente expuesto… esa mujer lo había evidenciado en frente de todos, fulminó con la mirada a la reina y le dio la espalda para ir donde su mujer.

-¿cómo sabías que buscaba a Bulma?-preguntó el Rey, la risita de respuesta que le dio su mujer le llamó la atención, Tight miraba igual de confundida a su madre.

-jojojo la mirada de un hombre enamorado es igual para todas las especies querido-ambos, princesa y Rey abrieron los ojos en sorpresa por la declaración de la mujer-¿no lo habían notado? Jojoj pero si es tan fácil de leer a ese saiyajin ¡está loco por nuestra Bulmita!

-estás equivocada mamá… no creo que esté interesado en Bulma-dijo la rubia menor con un semblante sombrío-además en tan poco tiempo no puede sentir algo…

-no creas eso Tight-habló el Rey, la princesa miró a su padre extrañada-el amor puede nacer en la cantidad de tiempo que sea-se encogió de hombros-ahora que lo dices querida… el príncipe si se nota interesado en nuestra Bulma-sonrió al mirar al saiyajin que se acercaba a su hija junto a los namek.

Tight bufó fastidiada por las ocurrencias de sus padres, como se notaba que no sabían nada de los saiyajin, ella había estudiado el comportamiento de esa especie y estaba segura que los sentimientos no eran un factor primordial para ellos, es más, los repudiaban, quizás el príncipe si sentía atracción por su hermana, pero una atracción física y claro ¿cómo no? Si su hermana era hermosa por naturaleza, lo que le molestaba, era que al parecer… al igual que como lo hacía con todo el resto, Bulma había engatusado al saiyajin con su personalidad, creyó que el comportamiento de la menor le causaría problemas en ese planeta con los saiyas, pero hasta ahora lo que más había pasado había sido el incidente del amigo de su hermana, y por lo visto, entre la pareja no habían diferencias, es decir, que habían solucionado sus problemas, eso pudo deducirlo cuando los vio entrar tomados de los dedos, un gesto que entre el protocolo saiyajin no existía, pero que tenía el sello de su hermana sin lugar a dudas, si era capaz de lograr esa reacción con ni más ni menos que el príncipe de los saiyajin ¿Qué más podía esperar de su hermana? Era casi obvio que su hermana había engatusado con su personalidad el príncipe, ¿Cuándo sería el día que Bulma no ganara? Esa niña había llegado para fastidiarle la vida… cuando la vio entrar, no pudo evitar imaginarse ella al lado del príncipe, ese debía ser su lugar no el de ella… apretó los puños con fuerza, había sido demasiado para el día… se disculpó con sus padres y salió del salón camino a su habitación.

….

El revoltijo en su vientre se estaba volviendo casi insoportable, no podía mirar el rostro del príncipe a su lado, le costaba asumir que estaba sintiéndose atraída hacia él, necesitaba distraerse… observarlo de vez en cuando mientras comía sus fresas no ayudaba, desde que lo vio por primera vez que lo encontró guapo, pero con el tiempo en que habían convivido juntos lo había dejado de notar, las fuertes emociones que le hacía sentir el príncipe, que por lo general eran enojos en su contra, habían hecho que pasara a segundo plano. Pero ahora, que no había discusiones serias de por medio (solo peleas por la fruta), no podía pasar desapercibido lo atractivo que era el saiyajin.

Desvió su mirada hacia la multitud, no reconocía muchas especies, algunas eran similares a la suya, otras desagradables, recorrió con su vista el salón, notó al tirano galáctico hablando con un grupo de gobernantes, justo cuando desvió la mirada de la dirección del lagarto, este observó a la pareja.

Siguiendo con su recorrido, miró hacia una esquina del salón y vio algo que le llamó profundamente la atención ¡eran namekus! Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa, desde pequeña que había querido conocerlos, en su planeta circulaba una leyenda sobre unas esferas mágicas que cumplían deseos, y que estas eran originarias de Namekusei, los namek eran una especie pacífica, no se aguantó las ganas y caminó hacia ellos, sonrió con impaciencia… podía ver a un namek alto y fornido, con semblante serio que observaba todo con fastidio, en su mano un vaso de agua. Aceleró su paso y llegó en frente del alíen.

El guerrero verde la observó con curiosidad, por su apariencia podía deducir que se trataba de una humana, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando reconoció que se trataba de la mujer que había subido a la tribuna junto a los desagradables saiyajin, por lo que ella era la mujer del príncipe Vegeta, frunció el ceño cuando se preguntó porque ella estaba de pie en frente mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con desdén

-Hola, soy Bulma-saludó la princesa llena de adrenalina ¡estaba hablando con un nameku!, estaba extasiada

-¿y?-alzó una ceja inexistente, Bulma miró hacia los lados nerviosa y soltó un suspiro

-lo siento… estoy nerviosa-rió-siempre he querido conocer a un namek-confesó apenada con sus mejillas ruborizadas, el namek la miró sorprendido, era primera vez que alguien se mostraba así de interesado por su raza, alzó su pecho orgulloso, escuchó una risita y agachó la mirada al ver a su hermano sonriéndole

-oh… hola pequeñín-saludó la princesa agachándose a la altura del infante namek, el niño le sonrió tímido y le saludó con la mano-soy Bulma ¿cómo te llamas?

-Dende… mucho gusto princesa Bulma-saludó cortésmente

-Oh eres adorable-dijo con entusiasmo tocándose las mejillas-¿y tú cómo te llamas?-el namek adulto la miraba confundido, ¿ella era una princesa? No se comportaba como tal, no tanto al menos, pero no podía negar que le gustaba verla así de entusiasmada por hablar con ellos, eso decía muy bien de ella, que valorara su raza la hacía quedar bien con él.

-Piccoro…-musitó estudiándola con la mirada

-Piccoro… que extraño nombre-sonrió, el guerrero verde frunció el ceño molesto

-Bulma también lo es-respondió al instante

-hermano…-le llamó el menor-discúlpalo princesa… mi hermano es algo-miró al mayor-uhm arisco

-no te preocupes… estoy casada con un grosero, apático, malhumorado, gruñón, y desagradable saiyajin-sonrió, mientras que ambos namek se ponían nerviosos-Piccoro es hasta amable si lo comparo con él jajajajaja-soltó una risa cantada, al ver que ninguno de los seres verdes se rió con ella, los miró extrañada, ambos lucían nerviosos, escuchó un carraspeo detrás y se volteó lentamente-¡¿Vegeta?!

-ajá… el mismo-soltó entre dientes, con sus manos en su cadera, sus cejas fruncidas y su sonrisa de lado, mostrando sus colmillos, había escuchado lo último que había dicho su mujer, le molestó que hablara de él así con otras personas, pero no al punto de ofenderse, no era ingenuo, él sabía todo lo que se hablaba de él, y lo que había dicho la terrícola era solo la punta del iceberg

-eh ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó apenada

-te dije que no te movieras de mi lado-sentenció con voz grave

-ah sí, es que vi a los namek y no pude resistir venir a saludarles-sonrió dulcemente, Vegeta miró a ambos sujetos verdes, no sabía mucho de esa especie, solo que eran débiles en comparación a los saiyajin, por ende, sin importancia para él, pero su mujer parecía interesada…

-bien… vámonos-le dio la espalda a los tres

-¡Vegeta espera! Yo no me quiero ir-el príncipe se detuvo y volteó solo su rostro para poder mirarla, la mujer tenía los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho, levantándolo, el saiya tragó saliva cuando lo notó, alzó su mirada hasta el rostro de ella, la mueca en sus labios la hacía ver adorable, aunque ella quisiera parecer intimidante con su berrinche-quiero hablar con ellos

-ya hablaste con ellos-respondió sereno

-pero solo los saludé-golpeó el piso con su tacón, Vegeta giró por completo cuando la escuchó ¿le estaba haciendo un escándalo? ¡Esa mocosa era desesperante! No podía dar su brazo a torcer, ella no mandaba, y no se saldría con la suya

-no me interesa, vámonos-Piccoro miró a la pareja con molestia, nunca entendería las relaciones entre sexos opuestos, daba gracias que su especie fuese asexuada y que no tuvieran que caer bajo ese tipo de situaciones para reproducirse, ver a la pareja discutir solo le hacía valorar su especie.

-ash! Eres insoportable ¿lo sabías?-escuchó un gruñido de respuesta y miró a los namek-lo siento… debo irme… ¿puedo verlos mañana?-preguntó esperanzada

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-gruñó el namek mayor, no quería ni imaginar pasar un minuto más con la mujer chillona, sintió un golpe en su muslo y vio a su hermano quién lo observaba con reproche por su actitud

-discúlpalo… ehm mi hermano es el encargado de asistir al comité princesa Bulma-sonrió a modo de disculpa-estará ocupado estos días

-ah… y ¿tú Dende?-preguntó agachándose a su altura, Vegeta frunció las cejas mirando la situación, su mujer estaba siendo demasiado amable con los namek y no le gustaba para nada-¿quieres pasar el día conmigo mañana?

-oh…-miró a su hermano en busca de autorización, Piccoro se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada-¡me encantaría!-sonrió alegre, la princesa soltó una exclamación llena de júbilo y lo abrazó, el pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido, su hermano observó la situación incrédulo, hasta que un fuerte Ki en aumento desvió su atención, miró al príncipe y tragó saliva, el saiya lucía serio, pero sus ojos demostraban lo encolerizado que estaba, los saiyajin que custodiaban las puertas miraron hacia la dirección de ellos asustados por el aumento de pelea que se registraba en el scouter

-eso es grandioso-habló mientras soltaba al niño-mañana nos vemos en la entrada al palacio ¿te parece?-el chiquillo asintió alegre-bien nos vemos ¡adiós Piccoro!-el namek asintió con la cabeza en ademán de despedida-adiós Dende-sonrió al menor y se volteó hacia el príncipe.

Vegeta observaba la escena y trataba de controlar su ira, ¿Por qué su mujer andaba repartiendo abrazos? Aunque era un niño… _"maldición… cálmate ¡es un mocoso! No es rival para ti idiota… esta mujer hace estas cosas para fastidiarme"_ pensaba mientras estrechaba sus ojos mirándola con recelo, Bulma caminó hasta llegar a su lado y le sonrió, cuando vio su sonrisa su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, sintió la mano de ella tomar su mano enguantada, su cola apretó su agarre en la cintura cuando sintió el contacto, Bulma apretó su mano junto a la suya y caminó entre la multitud, quería seguir tocándola, pero no podía permitirse ese tipo de actitud, era un saiyajin, no podía actuar como un debilucho… soltó la mano de ella y la alejó con desprecio, la mujer lo miró y vio el semblante serio de él, tragó saliva y agachó la mirada avergonzada, sentía los nervios volver, ¿cómo podía sentirse así con él? Si era tan pesado con ella… cerró los ojos pesadamente, el sueño amenazaba con adueñarse de su cuerpo, la noche anterior… no había dormido nada.

La noche anterior… Vegeta había actuado salvaje y dominante, la había forzado sin miramientos y había estado haciéndolo toda la noche, miró al saiya a su lado quien contemplaba hacia el frente orgulloso e imponente como siempre, creía empezar a entender el comportamiento del príncipe, si ella actuaba como él quería, podían tener una convivencia tranquila, si lo desobedecía… le podía pasar lo de anoche, o peor… Tight se lo había advertido a su manera, aunque las intenciones de ella eran otras, tenía razón en que eran unos salvajes, actuaban como animalitos… eran especies con costumbres totalmente diferentes, tomarse de las manos era algo mal visto para ellos, demostrarse cariño y respeto eran acciones que nunca se verían en ese planeta… pero él había aceptado entrar tomados de los deditos ¿entonces? _"ay principito… me confundes, eres tan extraño ¿no puedes ser claro con tus intenciones?"_ pensaba mirando al suelo.

Se detuvieron junto a un grupo de saiyajin que le hablaron al príncipe, los reverenciaron y comenzaron una charla con el saiya que ella no le prestó atención, cerraba los ojos lentamente, sentía que se dormiría de pie, no sabía qué hora era exactamente, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a dormir.

Vegeta escuchaba a sus soldados con impaciencia, estaba aguantándose las ganas de golpearlos, porque de por sí no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¿Por qué importaba ahora? Porque debían mantener las apariencias, querían deshacerse de los prejuicios de su raza, y como lo habían hablado antes, la semana del Comité era el momento para ello, escuchaba a Nappa sin prestarle demasiada atención, el soldado Elite notó el poco interés de su príncipe y prefirió dejarlo ir, conocía demasiado al pequeño saiya, prácticamente lo crío, sabía cuando algo no le parecía, cuando no estaba feliz, y qué esperar del príncipe. Iba a disculparse y dejarlo pasar cuando su príncipe volteó sorprendido a su lado, imitó al joven saiya y abrió la boca en sorpresa, la mujer de su príncipe estaba apoyada en el hombro del saiyajin con los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, ¿estaba dormida? Lo que le llamó aún más la atención fue que el príncipe no la corrió, la observó unos minutos, sonrió al notar la mirada del pequeño saiya, lucía como un macho interesado, ¡como pasaba el tiempo! Aun recordaba cuando su príncipe había purgado por primera vez un planeta y ahora lo veía unido a una hembra, pronto tendría que cuidar al hijo de su príncipe, se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo al pensarlo.

-hey-musitó despacio, la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente y lo observó un minuto, se levantó del hombro de él y miró el suelo pensativa, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio, el príncipe frunció el entrecejo-¿quieres ir a tu habitación?

-¿puedo irme?-habló bajo, Vegeta asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de fruncir las cejas-bien… buenas noches-se volteó y antes que empezara a caminar, la mano del saiya la tomó de la muñeca.

-te iré a dejar-habló el príncipe mirándola a los ojos-Nappa después me cuentas-el soldado asintió y lo reverenció.

La pareja salió del salón en silencio, los soldados parados en la puerta los reverenciaron, caminaron por el pasillo en dirección hacia la escalera, Vegeta miraba de vez en cuando a su mujer que iba inusualmente en silencio, iba cabeceando mientras caminaba lentamente, frunció las cejas mirándola extrañado, sonrió de lado al verla dormirse mientras caminaba, era como si fuera una niña pequeña que había tenido un cansado día jugando en el parque, ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras la princesa caminaba con los ojos cerrados, _"¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta mujer? parece cualquier cosa menos una princesa… ni que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche para-…. Ahm… cierto, no dormimos mucho anoche, supongo que la resistencia de los humanos también es deplorable"_ , la miró preocupado, en parte era su culpa verla así, en cualquier momento caería al suelo, miró hacia en frente y atrás buscando más presencias aparte de la suya y la de su mujer, comprobando que iban solos, se detuvo y se puso en frente de su mujer, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, la alzó en sus brazos, apoyó una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas juntas ajustándolas a su costado, el rostro de ella se acomodó en el cuello de él, confortándose, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del saiya y se rindió por completo al sueño.

Vegeta se quedó tieso unos minutos, ella había aceptado que él la tomara en brazos sin problemas, sentía su respiración suave y cálida en su cuello, el pecho de ella aplastado en su armadura a nivel de sus pectorales, respiró profundamente calmando sus instintos y optó por seguir el camino con ella en brazos. Inhaló su aroma y se deleitó con el toque dulce de su fragancia natural, podía sentir un aroma floral sumarse al natural de ella, supuso que era de esas cosas que se echaban los humanos, no era desagradable pero ella no lo necesitaba. Subió la escalera como si fuera solo y sin ningún peso encima, aunque hacía fuerza en su entrenamiento, la mujer no pesaba nada, era tan liviana como una pluma, bueno… no era primera vez que lo notaba, de las veces que lo había hecho con ella se había dado cuenta, la manejaba como si fuera una muñeca, la movía y acomodaba a su parecer y aunque ella intentase alguna protesta, aplicaba un mínimo de fuerza y lograba su propósito. Bulma se quejó bajo en su oído, al oírla no pudo evitar excitarse, sus gemido le recordó a los que emitía cuando lo hacían, cerró los ojos pesadamente tratando de apaciguar el deseo, no podía ni quería desearla ahora, ella estaba cansada, y... aunque se le hacía extraño, quería dejarla dormir, no la quería ver así de calmada, prefería aguantar sus chillidos y quejas, su malhumor y sus berrinches, para eso, ella debía dormir y descansar… por lo tanto, esta noche no la tomaría, aunque quería.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y giró la perilla, ingresó al cuarto y cerró la puerta con su pie, caminó hasta su cama, con la mano que sujetaba sus piernas, soltó su agarre y deshizo el orden de las cobijas, la depositó suavemente en la cama y la miró unos minutos. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, su rostro angelical lo cautivó por completo, sus labios se movían tiernamente, sonrió al notarlo, de pronto lo recordó… "¿no sabes lo que es besar?" tragó saliva al pensarlo, recordó el sabor de sus labios y respiró con dificultad, sin pensar en que estaba haciendo se agachó para acercarse a ella, buscó su rostro y la miró, su pulso se aceleró, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, no lo meditó más y se inclinó y la besó.

Un beso tímido, inocente, suave y tierno.

Se separó de ella cuando notó lo extraño que estaba actuando… él no era así, ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Frunció las cejas molesto consigo mismo, suspiró y miró el suelo, decidido, se sacó la capa y la lanzó al suelo, luego la armadura, sus guantes y botas, bostezó y restregó su ojo izquierdo, caminó hasta su lado de la cama, se sacó su traje y se quedó pensando, se resignó y fue al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió del baño, miró la silueta de su mujer, seguramente estaba incomoda con la ropa y los zapatos puestos. Se metió a su cama y levantó las cobijas descubriendo el cuerpo de la terrícola. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar la joya que tenía en su cuello, la dejó en el velador, volvió su mirada al cuerpo de su mujer, gateo hasta los pies de la cama y le sacó los zapatos, los lanzó sin delicadeza, se subió encima del cuerpo de ella sin cargar su peso, la levantó por la espalda con una mano, con la otra bajó el cierre del vestido, una vez abajo el cierre, se movió de encima y bajó nuevamente hasta los pies de la cama, desde el largo del vestido tiró hacia abajo, después de unos forcejeos se lo quitó por completo, y siguió el curso de toda la ropa… en el suelo.

Pensó unos momentos, _"¿debería sacarle esas ropas?"_ se dijo mirando la ropa interior de la princesa, " _ella duerme sin el que cubre sus senos… "_ hizo una mueca en sus labios _"pero si lo hago… no sé si pueda contenerme… maldición"_ suspiró y la cubrió con las sábanas y las cobijas. Gateo hasta su lugar de la cama y se acostó.

Miró el techo pensativo, tenía a su mujer casi desnuda a su lado, y no quería despertarla para hacerlo… ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?, se sentía frustrado consigo mismo, por más que reprochara sus acciones no las podía evitar, simplemente pasaban, esa mujer hacía lo que quería con él, por ella dejó vivo a Kakarotto, entró al salón tomados de los dedos… solo porque no quiso ver una expresión triste en su rostro ¡vaya tontería! ¿No se había dicho así mismo cuando la vio por primera vez que quería ver en sus ojos miedo y tristeza, incluso odio? Entonces ¿Por qué ahora cuando pensaba en ella odiándolo se sentía tan mal? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa mujer?, durante toda la velada hablaron y se burlaron el uno del otro, discutieron por tonterías como niñitos, él ya no era un niño, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo, ella… bueno ella era diez años menor que él, de ella podía entenderlo ¿pero de él? ¡Debía comportarse! Hacerla rabiar por sus estúpidas fresas no había sido muy maduro… y ¿tomarla en brazos gentilmente para llevarla a la habitación? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¡Él no era así! ¿Por qué ella sacaba de él esas actitudes? Y ahora… la había desvestido, la tenía a su lado, y la dejaba dormir, la miraba dormir… la había besado. Y solo dios sabía cuánto había disfrutado ese tierno beso… cerró sus ojos y se rindió al sueño.

….

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió la alarma de su vejiga, se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño. Una vez más relajada, lavó sus manos y se miró al espejo, todavía estaba peinada por el banquete, frunció las cejas cuando notó que no tenía el collar, ¿Dónde había quedado?... sintió frío de repente, entonces lo notó… estaba solamente en ropa interior, ¿Cuándo se desvistió?... ¡un momento! ¿Cuándo llegó a la habitación? Se volteó a ver el baño y miró para todos lados, si… era el baño del príncipe… el príncipe… lo último que recordaba era estar a su lado cuando hablaba con Nappa ¿Qué había pasado después?

Apagó la luz del cuarto y salió hacia la habitación, miró la cama y notó que no estaba sola, caminó lento para llegar a la cama que compartían, miró el suelo y notó toda la ropa esparramada, la armadura para ocasiones especiales del saiya estaba tirada en el suelo al igual que su vestido y sus zapatos, ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Llegó hasta su lado de la cama y levantó las cobijas despacio, se recostó y miró a su alrededor, vio la hora "5:14am", miró el velador y notó su collar en la superficie del mueble, se levantó abruptamente y lo observó pensativa ¿cómo había llegado a su habitación?... _"maldición… no recuerdo nada… Vegeta me dijo que fuera a dormir… él me acompañó… entonces… ¿él me trajo aquí?"_ volteó sorprendida hacia la silueta del saiya, sintió sus mejillas arder de solo pensarlo ¿él verdaderamente la había traído a la habitación y la había acostado?, sonrió con solo imaginarlo, volvió a recostarse, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, no sabía si realmente había sido así, pero imaginarlo no le hacía mal…

-¿quieres quedarte quieta?-dio un respingo en su cama cuando oyó la voz del príncipe

-lo siento ¿te desperté?-la pregunta era obvia, lo sabía, pero no supo que más decir

-bufó-claro… te levantas como un animal al baño ¿crees que con volver de puntillas pasabas desapercibida?-musitó con la voz adormilada, escuchó un suspiro de su mujer y abrió los ojos lentamente

-perdón… ¿tú me trajiste?-preguntó avergonzada

-¿quién más?-sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando el saiya le confirmó su teoría, ¿de verdad que había sido así de gentil con ella? sintió el pecho llenársele de ¿afecto? ¡No!... era… agradecimiento… sí… agradecimiento

.-oh… gracias Vegeta-musitó despacio, sentía sus mejillas arder, el saiya se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no quería escuchar ese tipo de tonterías.

-te estabas quedando dormida de pie ¿eres un caballo eh?-preguntó burlesco, intentando hacerla enojar para desviar la atención de lo importante ¿Qué era lo importante? Si… que él había sido gentil y considerado con su mujer.

-ash… eres detestable-sonrió burlesco cuando la escuchó, la sintió removerse en la cama inquieta, frunció las cejas y se volteó para quejarse, la vio retorcerse, alzó una ceja en confusión-¿Qué rayos me ves?

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-Bulma frunció las cejas con molestia y desvió la mirada del rostro del príncipe

-intento desabrochar mi sostén-musitó en voz baja, pero el saiya oyó de todas formas _"¿sostén? ¿Qué diablos es eso?"_ pensó el príncipe sin despegar la vista de la mujer-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres ayudarme acaso?-gruñó la peliturquesa

-¿quieres sacarte la cosa que cubre tus senos?-preguntó sin tapujos, cuando notó el sonrojo de la mujer sonrió al notar que había dado en el clavo-bien… te ayudo-Bulma lo miró sorprendida, no supo que hacer, ¿debía dejarse ayudar por el príncipe?... ¿y si tramaba algo? _"ash… ¿Qué importa? Te ha visto desnuda… y hemos hecho cosas"_ se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama, le dio la espalda al guerrero y esperó-no deberías usarlos si te molestan

-no los usaría si las tuviera pequeñas-confesó mirando el suelo a cierta distancia, sintió los dedos del guerrero en su espalda, tomando el broche del corpiño y deshaciendo la unión de ambas partes sin problemas, el sostén cedió a la liberación otorgada por el saiya y cada parte cayó a su costado pertinente que los brazos de la mujer impidieron que siguieran su camino.

-si fueras saiyajin serían un problema-musitó el príncipe, la científica se volteó a verlo con los brazos cubriendo sus pechos libres del agarre de la tela aun sin quitarse el sostén.

-¿cómo es eso?-preguntó interesada, Vegeta la observó fijamente, peleando consigo mismo para no bajar la mirada

-te molestarían para entrenar… combatir-se encogió de hombros y miró el pecho de su mujer-las saiyajin por condición física no les crecen tanto

-¿condición física? ¿Te refieres a que por características naturales el busto grande no es parte del físico de las mujeres?-el príncipe asintió en respuesta, Bulma se quedó pensativa _"… ¿le molestará que las tenga grandes?... ¿por eso dijo que las saiyas eran más atractivas que yo?"_ pensó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso, vio al saiya volver a recostarse y darle la espalda, musitó un "gracias" y se sacó el sostén y lo lanzó a los pies de la cama, se recostó y se tapó, sintiendo su piel en contacto con la delicada tela, no podía dejar de pensar en ello… ¿a él le molestaba que las tuviera así?... y ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara? Ah sí, porque le atraía-¿Vegeta?

-hmp-abrió los ojos al oír la voz de la humana, rodó sus ojos hacia un lado como si pudiera verla

-ehm… ¿no te gustan los pechos grandes?-preguntó avergonzada, sintió el calor subírsele al rostro, sintió que el príncipe se demoró siglos en responder, su vientre se volvió pesado mientras esperaba la respuesta del saiya

-¿Por qué preguntas?-¡maldición! Como odiaba que le respondieran con una pregunta

-curiosidad-se encogió de hombros mirando el cielo artificial de la habitación, Vegeta se volteó a verla y se sintió expuesta, sabía que todavía tenía su rostro ruborizado, y ver la sonrisa ladina del príncipe no ayudó a que el rubor bajara de intensidad, el saiya se acercó a ella y la destapó, Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa, intentó cubrir su desnudez, pero el saiya se lo impidió sujetando suavemente sus muñecas, lo vio observar sus montes con atención, sentía sus latidos aumentar de frecuencia

-no tengo problema con los tuyos si eso querías saber-susurró con voz ronca, se inclinó hasta los senos de ella, tomó uno con una mano y el otro lo besó y lamió, escuchó un gemido en respuesta, sonrió y succionó el pezón, su erección palpitaba con fuerza, masajeó el otro monte con firmeza mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el otro.

-uhmm uhmm-los gemidos de ella solo lo alentaron a seguir, se subió a la cadera de la mujer en un segundo, frotó su miembro endurecido en la intimidad de ella, sin soltar la atención que les propiciaba a los montes de ella, al cabo de unos minutos después sintió la humedad en la ropa interior de la peliturquesa rodear su hombría, sonrió victorioso y dejó de lamer el botón rosa erecto, miró a su mujer y vio el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lamió sus labios y los unió a los de ella en un beso posesivo y pasional.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿la estaba besando? Sus mejillas ardieron aún más que cuando sintió la boca del saiya en sus pechos, respondió el beso del príncipe y cerró sus ojos sintiendo el contacto, Vegeta movía sus labios de lado en lado, succionando todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle, introdujo su lengua y la enredó con la de ella, saboreó el sabor de ella y con su mano libre rompió la ropa interior de la mujer. La peliturquesa soltó un quejido en protesta, él sonrió al oírla, soltó sus labios para respirar con calma y bajó hasta la zona sur, antes que la mujer protestara, se posó en la intimidad de ella, besó y pasó su lengua por el interior de los muslos de ella, tragó saliva cuando llegó a la intimidad de ella, lamió la abertura y sorbió el clítoris, sintió el cuerpo de su mujer arquearse y la oyó gemir, disgustó el sabor de su intimidad con anhelo, oírla disfrutar lo excitó aún más, introdujo su lengua en el interior de ella, sentía la calidez y los jugos, se deleitaba con su emboque.

Sentía la lengua del príncipe entrar y salir de su interior, respiraba con dificultad, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, pestañeaba lentamente, intentando captar con mejor receptividad las sensaciones que le provocaba el saiya, apretó sus manos a la almohada cuando sintió el cosquilleo aumentar, su interior tensarse, el calambre recorrer su cuerpo y liberarse, temblando, gimió con premura y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Vegeta no desaprovechó la situación, tomó del néctar de ella y se saboreó gustoso, como si estuviera sediento y los jugos de ella fuesen el único líquido que hubiera probado en mucho tiempo. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, sin esperar que descansara por el orgasmo recién vivido, y la penetró abruptamente, introdujo todo su miembro de una sola vez, estaba húmeda para recibirlo, pero su estrechez lo envolvió de inmediato, las paredes calientes y mojadas del interior de ella se amoldaron a su virilidad, gruñó en el oído de ella y la besó dándole de probar su sabor, Bulma apoyó sus manos en el pecho fornido del guerrero y se dejó hacer… el príncipe la embestía con fuerza, para ella al menos, gemía cuando sentía entrar el falo de él, cerraba los ojos cuando su entrañas recibían al saiya, creía que nunca se acostumbraría al tamaño del príncipe, era cierto que le provocaba placer, pero le era difícil pasar por alto el tamaño y el grosor de la hombría del saiyajin ¿todo en los saiyajin era tan exagerado?

El príncipe se movía encima de ella con premura, besó sus labios con pasión, movía su lengua en la cavidad de ella, y la princesa le respondía con la misma pasión, pausó su embiste y levantó una pierna de ella y la puso en su hombro, sujetó su cadera y entró en ella de una vez, el gritito de Bulma lo llevó al paraíso, ¡cómo le encantaba escucharla gemir! Ya fuese por placer o por dolor, oír los gemidos de ella lo transportaban al cielo, no podía negar que los de placer le hacían subir aún más que los otros, entró y salió con desenfreno, podía sentirla con mayor goce en esa posición, la manejaba como si de un juguete se tratase, oía el choque entre sus cuerpos, los suspiros y gemidos de la princesa, veía los senos de ella mecerse al ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas, su orgasmo estaba por venir, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió desparramar su semilla en el interior de ella, hundió su falo en ella, la princesa gimió al mismo tiempo cuando sintió tocarl el cielo y las estrellas por segunda vez, sintió al príncipe gruñir mientras este temblaba y liberaba la última gota de su líquido en la cavidad húmeda de la princesa, respiró con pesar y bajó la pierna de la mujer y se recostó encima de ella.

-oh…-respiraba con dificultad-eso fue… uhm agradable-confesó la científica, el príncipe alzó su rostro que estaba hundido entre los pechos de ella, posó su barbilla entre ambos y la miró, sintiendo los latidos y la respiración agitada de ella

-¿te gustó?-preguntó alzando una ceja, Bulma lo miró y contempló el rostro del saiya unos segundos, levantó su mano temblorosa y acarició el rostro del príncipe, Vegeta no reprochó el gesto.

-si…-levantó su cabeza de la almohada y se inclinó y lo besó, movió sus labios suavemente-puedes ser un encanto cuando quieres-el saiya no demostró ninguna expresión en su rostro, la miró fijamente, tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y salió del interior de ella, se acercó a su rostro sin despegar la mirada de la de ella.

-¿un encanto? ¿Para ti que te follase fue un encanto?-preguntó alzando una ceja, la peliturquesa frunció las cejas cuando lo escuchó

-no hables así… y no me refería a eso-musitó indignada, desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca en sus labios

-¿a qué te referías entonces?-habló mientras besaba su cuello, lamía y mordisqueaba

-a… uhm a eso-el príncipe se detuvo y la miró-cuando no eres tan antipático, es agradable pasar ratos contigo

-te gusto-afirmó el saiyajin con su semblante de siempre, aunque por dentro estaba extasiado, le gustaba de sobremanera que ella sintiera cosas por él, sería más fácil asumir los suyos…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ash eres tan egocéntrico-musitó avergonzada e indignada con la suposición del príncipe, tragó saliva cuando notó que el saiya no despegaba la mirada de su rostro, era cierto que sentía cositas por él, pero de ahí a gustarle… pretendía estar a años luz de distancia, o eso creía ella…

-tu tampoco me gustas-dijo serio mientras volvía a apoyarse en los pechos de ella

-eso es bueno entonces… ninguno le gusta el otro-musitó despacio, ambos miraron al lado contrario del otro, sabiendo que eso era todo lo opuesto, pero sus orgullos no lo asumirían aún. No dejarían ver sus intenciones con el otro hasta que el otro iniciara y reconociera que no le era indiferente, no podían darse el lujo de verse expuesto, ella, porque a Bulma Brief nadie la rechazaba, y a él, porque Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin no era un debilucho que anduviera interesado en hembras y que encima estas no sintieran lo mismo por el otro.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, él volvió a verla y ella a él, se observaron unos segundos y al mismo tiempo volvieron a besarse, un beso que se tornó apasionado y lleno de deseo desde el comienzo, quizás no reconocerían en palabras lo que sentían pero sus cuerpos si asumirían la profunda atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, lo harían hasta que tuvieran que levantarse como todos los días, se entregaron hasta que el sol salió y un poco tiempo más…

* * *

bien... que tal? ehm quiero escribir un par de nuevas historias... xD estoy ansiosa por ello, pero me siento mal si lo hago cuando no he terminado las otras, aunque una de ellas está por terminar, no sé que opinan ustedes? le doy o no le doy con las nuevas historias? xDD no dejaré de lado las demás eso se los aseguro xDD pero esop xDD ay alguna esta siguiendo DB super? xDD el próximo cap Vegeta se enoja por que bills le pega a Bulma! xD estoy muy ansiosa ajajja xDD bueno gracia por leer C:


	14. Chapter 14

bien! perdón! las mal acostumbré xD me atrasé un o que otro día en publicar, tenía trabajos que terminar k9

gracias por sus comentarios! :c! me dejan plop! es cuático ver que les guste tanto mi humilde historia, algunos comentarios me recuerdan

como me pongo yo cuando leo fanfic buenos y me pone feliz provocar lo mismo :'c la moción quedó dividida xD algunos decían que le diera no mas con la otra

historia pero que no abandonara las que tengo y otros que no lo hiciera y que terminara primero las otras, bien perdón xD no me aguanté xDD

aprovecho de hacerle propaganda a la nueva historia xDD "Junto a ti" xDD a mi me gustó la idea jajaja aunque suene mal que lo diga yo misma xD ya

lean en paz xD

* * *

Capítulo 13

Convivencia

El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, inclinaba su cuello hacia el lado para evitar que el líquido mojara su cabello tomado, pero no podía evitar que se humedecieran sus mechones cercanos a su rostro y cuello.

Si le hubieran dicho cuando conoció a Vegeta, que la haría sentir increíble en la cama, no lo hubiera creído… es más, si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera intentado drogarlo la primera vez y, se hubiera entregado por voluntad propia. Le resultaba irónico haber encontrado lo que tantas veces escuchó hablar a las amigas de su madre… "placer" "orgasmo" "buen sexo", siempre las oyó quejarse de que esos términos no estaban en su rutina, alegaban que sus hombres no las satisfacían, o un sinfín de cosas que en esa época no entendía, _"quizás deban buscarse un saiyajin para que las complazcan… ¿serán todos los saiyajin igual de buenos en la cama?"_ , su madre se creía alguna especie de guía sexual, porque siempre las aconsejaba, les decía cosas como "tienes que decirle lo que te gusta, ellos no son adivinos" "prueben cosas nuevas" "aprende a seducirlo" y cosas por ese estilo… no podía evitar pensar en esas situaciones ahora que su vida sexual había iniciado.

Ella no había seducido al príncipe, sin embargo, Vegeta la había hecho sentir todo "eso" que buscaban esas señoras amigas de su madre, bueno… cuando estaba con buena disposición, aunque no podía negar que cuando la forzó su cuerpo reaccionó en un mínimo grado, pero lo hizo, reacciones físicas probablemente. Le costaba creer que ese saiyajin la hiciera tocar el cielo o el infierno (según el humor de él, bueno… y de ella) debía reconocer que según su actitud, Vegeta reaccionaba diferente. Recordaba las primeras instancias con él, y si… no podía desconocer que ella también fue grosera, altanera y descortés. Fue inmadura, sabía bien que los saiyajin no eran como los humanos en todos los sentidos, sin embargo, lo trató como a un igual, y bueno… tuvo sus consecuencias.

Aún faltaba mucho para siquiera llegar a entender a Vegeta, su personalidad y comportamiento, era obvio que necesitaría más de casi dos meses para conocerlo bien… pero, en ese corto tiempo, Vegeta le movía el piso. Debía asumirlo, sino ¿cómo hubiera alcanzado el cielo y las estrellas tantas veces esa mañana/madrugada, esa ocasión en el bosque y la primera noche juntos en la habitación de él?, al fin y al cabo las mujeres reaccionaban diferente a los hombres, eso lo tenía más que claro, era científica, sabía de eso… si él no le atrajera, ella no hubiera reaccionado positivamente todas esas veces… y no estaría deseándolo, como ahora.

Era extraño para la princesa llegar a esa conclusión, jamás siquiera pensó en que se sentiría atraída sexualmente por él, menos cuando se conocieron que fue todo tan desagradable. Y ahora, ahora parecía como si tuvieran una relación relativamente normal… en la cama al menos. Empezaba a entender las causas y consecuencias con el principito, debía comportarse bien, y tendría su premio, se portaba mal y lo hacía enojar, y recibía castigo… pero era tan difícil mantener un comportamiento pleno con él… ¡la exasperaba! Era arrogante, enojón, orgulloso, soberbio, brusco, salvaje y petulante, ¿quién en su sano juicio aguantaría a un hombre así?

Suspiró cansada mientras acariciaba en movimientos circulares su hombro, debía apurarse, si seguía tomándose su tiempo en la ducha, él vendría y la sacaría de un tirón de la bañera, no podían llegar tarde al desayuno con la "familia", bueno… a ella siempre la regañaban (en Vegetasei, en la Tierra la dejaban hacer y deshacer) y él, era uno de los primeros en estar en la mesa… no quería empezar el día con discusiones, cuando recién habían estado haciéndolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Tomó su esponja de baño, y la dejó bajo el chorro de agua, apretó la esponjita y tarareó una melodía conocida en su planeta, era gracioso pensar en "fly me to the moon", al menos para ella, una canción antigua compuesta en una época en que los viajes planetarios no eran realidad, y ahora tarareándola en un planeta lejano le resultaba cómico. Siguió su travesía con la esponja mientras no dejaba de tararear, le costaba apurarse en el baño, siempre fue así, era su instancia de meditación, siempre fue acelerada e impulsiva para todo, a excepción de su hora de baño…

La cortina se abrió de golpe, Bulma dio un respingo asustada dentro de la bañera, soltando la esponjita y por reflejo, cubrió su desnudez como pudo con sus manos-tardas demasiado mujer-Vegeta estaba desnudo de pie fuera de la bañera, con su brazo alzado sosteniendo la cortina, miraba fijamente el rostro de la peliturquesa

-¡Vegeta!-exclamó-por dios… no me asustes así… ya salgo-musitó apenada, bien… él la había visto desnuda, pero no por eso dejaría de avergonzarse bajo su mirada-dame unos minutos-el saiya alzó una ceja y exhibió su sonrisa arrogante maliciosa, Bulma tragó saliva cuando lo vio.

-necesitaremos más que unos minutos-dijo con voz ronca, la princesa abrió la boca levemente al entender los motivos del príncipe, él no estaba ahí para regañarla…

Vegeta entró a la bañera, empujando a la peliturquesa hacia la pared, corrió la cortina cubriendo la tina, y miró lascivamente a la mujer, sonrió de lado con lo que vio, Bulma pegada a la pared cubriendo su intimidad y a duras penas su montes, mirándolo expectante, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pelo desordenado tomado en un moño ¿esa mujer había tomado clases de seducción? Porque cada vez que la veía sentía como que ella hacía todo apropósito… nadie podía ser tan sexy así naturalmente o ¿sí?

-Vegeta-musitó con confianza en su voz-necesito mi espacio-sentenció mirándolo fijamente, casi desafiándolo, el saiya frunció las cejas cuando la escuchó, ¿pensaba negársele? ¿A estas alturas? ¿Era una broma? ¡La había montado toda la mañana! No podía hacerse de rogar ahora, ¡no tenía derecho de hacerlo! No mirándolo así, intentado cubrir su desnudez, exhibiendo su nívea piel, suave y mojada por el agua… veía el agua bajar por sus curvas, su pelo húmedo alborotado… ¡maldición! Ella definitivamente sería su perdición.

-déjate de tonterías mujer-gruñó, alzó sus manos y tomó las muñecas de ella, una sacándola de sus senos, liberándolos y dejándoselos ver y la otra que cubría su intimidad-date vuelta-ordenó

-¡no! Llegaremos tarde y nos regañaran-Vegeta se acercó a su cuerpo y la acorraló en la muralla de la bañera-Vegeta…-susurró, bien… le gustaba la idea, no podía negarlo, pero en serio que no podían ahora…

-a mí nadie me regaña-besó su cuello, el agua caía en su cuerpo ahora, sintió un leve espasmo recorrerle cuando el tibio líquido entró en contacto con su piel. Lamió y succionó su cuello, besó la marca de sus colmillos en su piel, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella, Bulma gimió cuando sintió la lengua de él en su cuello, levantó sus manos y las depositó en sus fuertes brazos, ¡este maldito saiyajin era un dios! ¿Cuándo pensó que terminaría "casada" con semejante espécimen masculino? ¡Nunca! Ningún humano se comparaba al físico del príncipe o de cualquier saiyajin, de las pocas veces que pensaba en tener pareja, siempre pensó en un hombre bien parecido, pero con Vegeta… las cosas se habían salido de control.

-porque siempre estas temprano abajo-soltó mientras él no despegaba sus labios de la curva de su cuello, sintió la mano de él tomar uno de sus senos y masajearlo, respiró profundamente cuando el deseo la recorrió por completo, sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de sus sentidos y de su intimidad…-siempre me regaña tu padre ahm-gimió-y tu madre busca excusas para molestarme-el príncipe soltó el cuello de su mujer y se inclinó para besarla, se le estaba haciendo costumbre, "beso", definitivamente era lo mejor de la Tierra junto con el vino, y ella…-es en serio…-musitó antes que él tocara sus labios, él la ignoró y se apoderó de sus dulces labios, movió su boca con intensidad y adentró su lengua en la cavidad húmeda, sus lenguas se reconocieron al instante, jugaron y se enredaron con gusto, tomó ambos senos con urgencia, sus manos eran grandes pero en los montes de ella no lo parecían, sonrío al recordar la pregunta de la mujer, ¡amaba sus pechos! No lo diría, pero le habían cautivado desde que la vio, las hembras saiyajin no poseían senos grandes y cuando la vio quedó cautivado, bueno, todo en ella lo cautivó, pero era un bono extra, bueno… dos bonos extras, eran hipnotizantes y adictivos. Ella era entera adictiva.

-soy el príncipe, no te dirán nada-soltó entre besos

-y yo soy la princesa-respondió con dificultad-y me vienen regañando desde que llegué-dijo con reproche

-pero yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin-dijo con orgullo, soltó sus labios y bajó a uno de sus senos, besó, lamió y succionó su pezón, la princesa ahogó un gemido pero fue perceptible de todas formas para él-si bajamos juntos no te dirán nada-no sabía porque estaba dándole explicaciones y soluciones para echarse un polvo… pero lo estaba haciendo, frunció las cejas enojado cuando se dio cuenta, no tenía que darle explicaciones a su mujer, si él quería tomarla ahora podía hacerlo, estaba en su derecho y lo haría valer.

-no lo sé-sintió el miembro de él apuntarle el vientre, sus piernas temblaron con solo pensar en lo que seguía-que tú seas el príncipe de tu raza no impide que nos regañen… aaahm-una mano de él bajó hasta su intimidad y se adentró sin delicadeza-quiero ahorrarme el drama hoy…

-no se atreverían a decirme nada-sentenció, dando como finalizada la conversación, ni siquiera debería estar respondiendo, mordisqueó el botón rosa de ella, la peliturquesa gritó cuando sintió los dientes de él, el príncipe lamió y volvió a succionar la zona, liberó el monte manipulado y siguió con el otro, movió sus dedos con experiencia en el interior de ella, su dedo anular y del medio dentro de ella, y con el pulgar movía en círculos el clítoris, Bulma gemía bajo el toque de él, levantó su mano temblorosa hasta el miembro del príncipe, Vegeta se sobresaltó cuando sintió su delicada mano acariciar su hombría, contuvo un gruñido intentando ocultar que le agradó su participación, frunció las cejas enojándose consigo mismo, ella solo acariciaba su miembro y él parecía estar disfrutándolo como si fuera la última novedad ¡era solo una caricia! Debía controlarse…

-¿ah sí? aahm-arqueó su espalda cuando él aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos, con su mano libre se afirmó del hombro de él, mientras que con la otra daba suaves mimos en el falo del príncipe-¿tanto te respetan?-el saiya besó sus labios con ansiedad, liberó su seno de su agarre y llevó su mano hasta su virilidad, la posó sobre la mano de ella, indicándole como agarrarlo, afirmó la mano de ella para que rodeara su miembro y que lo tomara con firmeza, gruñó cuando sintió la suave mano de la princesa obedeciendo.

-es miedo y respeto-gruñó-la mejor combinación-sonrió burlesco, Bulma detuvo su concentración en la caricia que le propiciaba al príncipe, y levantó su mirada hasta los fríos ojos de él, había notado cierto comportamiento extraño de los padres de Vegeta hacia su hijo, ¿entonces no estaba equivocada? ¿Sus propios padres le temían?

-¿Por qué tus padres te temerían y respetarían?-indagó curiosa, Vegeta detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos, y la miró fijamente, la princesa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo cuando el príncipe la observó, sus penetrantes ojos calaron hasta sus huesos, se sintió expuesta, bien… sí, daba miedo… pero eran sus padres ¿cómo era eso posible?

-¿recuerdas lo que le hice a Kakarotto?-preguntó bajito con una sonrisa maliciosa, terrorífica mejor dicho, como si fuera un secreto, pero solo le provocó pavor a la humana, tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza-Kakarotto ha sido uno de los saiyajin más fuerte con los que he peleado-siguió usando el mismo tono de voz, solo el agua al caer se oía en el ambiente, Bulma sentía su pulso acelerarse, sentía que estaba en frente de un tigre y ella era un pequeño conejito, un conejito preguntándole al tigre que comía y como lo hacía…-y ¿sabes algo?-ella negó con la cabeza-no luché al cien por ciento con él…-la peliturquesa tragó saliva asustada, lo próximo que supo fue como era levantada, Vegeta la alzó tomándola desde la cintura apegándola a la húmeda baldosa de la muralla, se acomodó en la entrepierna de la princesa, sujetó sus muslos y la penetró de una vez, ella gritó y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del príncipe, el saiya la embistió con frenesí, sentía su miembro rodearse de la calidez y humedad del interior de la peliturquesa, gruñó de placer, su interior era el mejor, se le empezaba a ser adictivo tener sexo con ella.

Las estocadas de Vegeta eran cada vez más intensas, sentía que se rompería, la mezcla de placer y miedo se apoderaba del cuerpo de la princesa, no podía evitar sentirse entre las nubes y las estrellas cada vez que la tomaba, pero sus ojos y su tono de voz no se borraban de su cabeza, se sentía en la boca del lobo…

-aaah Ve-ge-ta ah-se abrazó al cuello de él y se escondió en su cuello, sentía su cuerpo subir y bajar al ritmo e intensidad que imponía él, no le molestaba, incluso le excitaba sentirse como una muñeca entre sus brazos, que irónico podía resultar… la primera vez se sintió pésimo por lo mismo, y ahora… ahora disfrutaba mientras él la mecía a su merced.

El príncipe buscó el rostro de la mujer mientras la embestía, Bulma sintió los besos en su mejilla y giró su rostro buscándolo, se hundieron en un profundo beso, la peliturquesa soltó los labios del príncipe cuando sintió su orgasmo venir, enterró con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de él y gimió en alto al instante en que sintió la tensión y calambres golpearla, Vegeta aceleró el ritmo motivado por el grito de ella, sentía las paredes del interior de ella temblar alrededor de su miembro, cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando su semilla se esparramó, la embistió dos veces más y profundizó la última estocada, ella suspiró cuando sintió el caliente líquido invadirla acompañado de los temblores del miembro de él, le gustaba esa sensación, era relajante y excitante. Soltó el agarre de la espalda de él, y tomó el rostro del príncipe entre sus manos, ambos respiraban agitados, sentían su cuerpo arder, y el contacto con el agua no ayudaba, Bulma besó la mejilla del saiya y suspiró en su oído.

-allá aah abajo-dijo entre jadeo-te culparé si me regañan-Vegeta sonrió al oírla, su pelo se había caído después de las embestidas, Vegeta salió del interior de ella y la bajó con calma, la princesa se tambaleó ligeramente cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie de la tina. Sintió las manos de él en su cintura, casi ¿afirmándola?, no quiso alzar su vista, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza ¿en serio la estaba cuidando de caer?

-claro… diles que no me cansaba de fornicarte-rió burlesco, cuando vio que la peliturquesa se mantuvo en pie sin menearse soltó su cintura, levantó su cabeza dejando que el chorro de agua lo mojara por completo.

-¡fornicar, follar! Ash! Eres tan grosero-gruñó mientras le daba la espalda al príncipe, Vegeta sonrió al escucharla, se bañó en silencio y sin abrir los ojos, si la volvía a ver desnuda no saldrían del cuarto…

El príncipe salió del baño primero que ella, entró a su habitación y sacó su traje de entrenamiento, estaba aburrido de estar en su planeta, solo esperaba que la semana pasara rápido para empezar con las purgas, se vistió en silencio, estaba colocándose sus guantes cuando sintió su estómago rugir, frunció las cejas y notó que ella aún no salía, suspiró y caminó hasta el balcón, y la esperó.

Sentía su intimidad arder, aún no se acostumbraba al ritmo del saiyajin, además era nueva en todo eso… se ruborizaba con solo recordar lo que habían estado haciendo desde ese día en el bosque… sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos y se vistió.

Seguramente él ya había bajado, por lo que ya se hacía una idea de los retos que tendría que escuchar, suspiró mientras abrochaba su pantalón corto, amarró sus zapatillas y tomó su pelo en una coleta. Saldría a recorrer el bosque, iría con Dende, sonrió de solo pensarlo, el niño era un encanto y sería entretenido compartir con un nameku.

-cámbiate-alzó la cabeza cuando vio al príncipe entrar por el balcón, ¿así que siempre estuvo ahí?

-creí que habías bajado-musitó contemplándolo, ignoró su orden y se miró al espejo-¿vamos?

-cámbiate-repitió frunciendo el ceño, miraba sus largas y formadas piernas, tan blancas como la leche, miró su pecho que se veía por el escote y gruñó-no saldrás así

-¿eh? ¡Pero iré a explorar el bosque! Con un vestido no estaré cómoda-hizo un puchero, Vegeta sintió su pecho encogerse con la escena, tragó saliva y caminó pasando de largo

-ya te dije-habló mientras se apoyaba en la puerta-no saldrás de aquí vestida así

-ash! Yo no te digo que ropa usar-Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, con su ceño igual de fruncido que siempre, pero lucía tranquilo, ignorándola-maldición… me pondré un vestido encima-se volteó y buscó entre sus prendas, tomó un vestido simple de color rosa y se lo puso rápido

-¿piensas cambiarte una vez afuera como lo hacías con Kakarotto?-preguntó conteniendo la rabia, ¡sí que era una descarada! ¿Cómo no entendía que no le gustaba que se vistiera así? ¿Qué no le gustaba como la veían?

-claro… pienso caminar bastante-habló sin mirarlo-espero que Dende tenga ánimos-dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su cara imitando a su madre, el saiyajin frunció las cejas _"¿Dende? ¿Y ese quién rayos es?"_

-¿con quién crees que saldrás?-preguntó con sarcasmo

-no creo ¡saldré!-sentenció la princesa con sus manos en la cadera-no me aburriré aquí-se cruzó de brazos-anda bajemos, tengo hambre

-Bulma…-dijo en advertencia, la peliturquesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su nombre sonaba bien en la voz de él-te quedarás aquí

-¡Vegeta! Ya le dije a Dende que nos veríamos en la entrada del palacio-hizo un puchero en sus labios _"este saiyajin es un cabezota ¡no le daré en el gusto! Ash ¿pero cómo lo convenzo? Hey… sedúcelo Bulma"_ sonrió al pensarlo

-no me interesa-dijo serio, Bulma caminó hasta él y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, Vegeta la miró con atención, la princesa se inclinó un poco, haciendo que su busto chocara con los brazos cruzados de él, Vegeta tragó saliva con el contacto.

-Vegeta-susurró con voz suave-¿Cuál es el problema que salga con el pequeño Dende?-preguntó con un tono de voz seductor, esto se le daba bien… el saiya se quedó tieso, miró el busto de la princesa y luego el rostro de ella, Bulma lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos, su boca fruncida en un adorable puchero-tú no me acompañarás si te lo pido…

-tragó saliva nervioso-¿con quién quieres ir?-preguntó carraspeando su voz, sin darse cuenta bajó sus brazos, eliminando la barrera entre ambos, Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad y apegó su pecho al del principito, presionando su busto en él.

-con el niño nameku-sonrió, alzó su rostro alcanzando los labios de él, cerró sus ojos y depositó un suave beso-¿no hay problema?

-hmp-puso sus manos en la cintura de ella-¿y ese vegetal enano te verá con esas fachas?-alzó una ceja

-¿eh? ¿Estás celoso?-preguntó curiosa, Vegeta dio un leve respingo, que pasó desapercibido para ella.

-estás loca mujer… haz lo que quieras no me interesa-gruñó dándose la vuelta alejando a la princesa a la vez que abría la puerta y salía de la habitación, Bulma sonrió triunfante ¡había ganado! Se salió con la suya, quería dar brincos y gritar de felicidad, pero creía que si quería conseguir más victorias como esa… debía celebrarlos en silencio…

Comedor Principal

El rey Vegeta daba golpecitos en la mesa con sus dedos enguantados, Vegeta nunca se atrasaba, esto era inusual, hace media hora que debía estar sentado en la mesa, miraba a los humanos y luego a su familia, empezaba a ponerse de mal humor si no comía algo… por protocolo, no se tocaba bocado hasta que la mesa estuviera completa, menos si a quién se esperaba no era menos que el príncipe, ya fuese Tarble o Vegeta. Se respetaba su llegada.

-Rey Vegeta…-habló el Rey Brief-quizás deberíamos empezar a comer…

-¿Qué?-alzó las cejas en desaprobación la Reina-no sé cómo hayan criado a la princesa Bulma, pero acá las cosas no se hacen así-sentenció con voz mordaz

-jojojo Bulma es muy llevada a su idea-habló la madre de la peliturquesa-pero no creo que los jóvenes bajen luego-la mujer saiyajin alzó una ceja en confusión, el Rey Vegeta miró a la terrícola expectante-es normal que quieran pasar tiempo solos

-qué tontería-se burló la saiyajin, Vegeta padre miró la mesa pensativo, asintió en silencio e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que comieran-¿Vegeta?-preguntó la reina, el saiyajin miró a su mujer y se llevó un bocado a la boca

Después de unos quince minutos, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al príncipe Vegeta junto a su mujer, los presentes alzaron las cabezas en dirección de la pareja, Vegeta caminó seguro como siempre, imponiendo su presencia en el salón, Bulma musitó un "buenos días" y le siguió, observando a todos, intentando descifrar el humor de estos.

-Vegeta-habló el Rey, mientras su primogénito se sentaba a su lado, y Bulma junto a él-¿me podrías explicar qué pasó?-Bulma miró su platillo vacío nerviosa, temía que el príncipe dijera alguna grosería

-no tengo que explicarte nada-sentenció mientras se servía trozos de carne al platillo, la peliturquesa suspiró tranquila, al menos por ahora, los humanos presentes comían en silencio intentando ignorar la discusión que se formaba

-príncipe Vegeta-dijo seria la saiyajin-esa no es la for-

-cállate-gruñó el joven saiyajin-una palabra más y desapareces-su semblante era terrorífico, Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida mientras miraba al principito, Tarble bajó la mirada al plato, conocía a su hermano y lo creía capaz, no entendía el afán de sus padres por intentar ponerle correa a su hermano, si todos conocían el temperamento de este, sabían que un día podría ocurrir alguna desgracia.

-Ve…geta-susurró la madre del saiyajin, miró a su hombre quien miraba igual de consternado a su hijo.

-¡Vegeta!-la voz de Bulma resonó en la mesa, todos los presentes voltearon a verla, incluso el susodicho-esa no es la forma de hablarle a tus padres-musitó para él, pero todos escuchaban atentos la escena

-les hablo como se me da la gana mujer-gruñó mirando fijamente a su esposa-ya te lo dije-sentenció, Bulma estrechó los ojos recordando la escena del baño.

-que seas el más fuerte no te da el derecho de hablarles así-susurró-son tus padres-dijo lo obvio intentando hacerle entrar en razón

-eso no importa-volvió su atención al plato-come ¿tenías hambre no?-sonrió de lado, la científica se ruborizó por el tono de voz que usó el saiyajin, los tres miembros restantes de la realeza saiyajin miraban consternados la escena, Bulma había "regañado" al príncipe Vegeta y este no le había dicho nada… no se había enojado y ni siquiera la amenazó…

-claro que importa Vegeta-insistió-les debes respeto aunque seas el más fuerte-dijo con voz suave, puso su mano en la pierna del saiyajin y la acarició debajo de la mesa, Vegeta detuvo su acción y la miró serio, aunque internamente estaba alterado por el simple gesto de que ella lo tocara-si no fuera por ellos no estarías aquí

-ya basta mujer-gruñó, pero sin furia, la madre de Bulma sonrió dulcemente con la escena, el rey no les prestó mayor atención, Tight miraba la escena con curiosidad, su hermana estaba domando al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin…

-déjame ponértelo de este modo-Vegeta la miró atento-cuando seas padre, ¿dejarás que tu hijo te hable así?-el príncipe frunció las cejas con la idea, obviamente no toleraría una falta de respeto de su mocoso, miró su plato y luego a su padre, el Rey lo miraba atento, se miraron fijamente unos minutos, el príncipe rompió el contacto y volvió a mirar a su mujer, Bulma entendió… con esa mirada supo que él había comprendido, le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su pierna suavemente, Vegeta volvió a comer en silencio.

El Rey Vegeta miró a la princesa sorprendido, esa niña había regañado a su hijo, le había hecho ver su error y este no le había alzado ni la voz ¿Qué poder tenía esa humana? Empezaba a entender la obsesión de su mujer con la humana, pero, ahora que veía esa escena, debía tomar una decisión, sea cual sea su opinión su hijo nunca la tomaría en cuenta, pero podía hacer algo en contra de la hembra sin que él supiera, pero… esa hembra era la llave secreta para mantener a su hijo "tranquilo", y acababa de ver la muestra, en solo casi dos meses conseguía eso ¿Qué esperaba para el resto de sus vidas?, la mujer tenía carácter, tanto que le hacía frente al mismísimo príncipe, ni siquiera él tenía los cojones para ello, y ella venía y lo regañaba delante de todos y ¿su hijo que hacía? Asentía… a su modo pero asentía. Esta vez no apoyaría a su mujer, la presencia de Bulma implicaba incluso su supervivencia, siempre durmió con el miedo de que un día Vegeta despertara de mal humor y lo hiciera polvo, con la humana a su lado no pasaría. La mujer era más útil de lo que creía.

El desayuno pasó sin mayor imprevisto que ese, casi al final de la comida (de los saiyajin al menos porque los terrícolas habían terminado hace un buen rato) un soldado ingresó y reverenció a los presentes.

-Alteza-habló nervioso-príncipe Vegeta-el saiyajin alzó su vista hasta el soldado saiyajin-Kakarotto ya está en el recibidor-el príncipe tomó una servilleta, limpió su boca y la dejó en la mesa, miró a su mujer y vio que lo observaba preocupada, notó que entre sus manos tenía un bowl con fresas, le robó unas y se levantó de la mesa sin pedir permiso y salió del salón.

Bulma no alcanzó a discutirle, le había quitado la mitad de las fresas que le quedaban en su bowl, pero más importante, ¿Qué tenía que hablar Vegeta con Goku?, se sentía inquieta, en estos días había aprendido algo del príncipe. Era impredecible…

-suspiró-siento lo de Vegeta-habló el monarca, los presentes se voltearon a verlo-está fuera de mi alcance-admitió

-padre-habló el menor de los príncipes-saben cómo es Vegeta e insisten con molestarlo-dijo inusualmente serio mirando a su madre, la mujer se hizo la desentendida, no podía creer que la mocosa hubiese "controlado" a su propio hijo y ella como madre no recibía ni la aceptación de su primogénito.

-jojojo no se preocupe Rey Vegeta, los hijos pasan por épocas rebeldes-el rey se encogió de hombros e iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Vegeta nació en época rebelde y sigue hasta el día de hoy en ella-bromeó la Mano del Rey ingresando al salón, los presentes rieron menos la peliturquesa-buenos días-saludó

-tu hijo ya está acá-habló Keel

-permiso… ¿puedo retirarme?-preguntó Bulma, la reina iba decirle un rotundo "NO", pero su hombre asintió antes que ella respondiera, la princesa se puso de pie y reverenció levemente.

-están en la sala de entrenamiento personal de Vegeta-habló Bardock, Bulma lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió en agradecimiento, asintió con la cabeza y salió-esa niña es un encanto-la madre de la científica sonrió por el halago hacia su hija.

Sala de entrenamiento

Goku caminaba por la sala mirando cada rincón, contemplándola, ahí entrenaba el príncipe… estaba ansioso, si estaban ahí significaba que entrenarían juntos ¿no? La adrenalina recorrió sus venas con solo pensarlo, aunque también estaba curioso, su padre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con el príncipe, que era un sujeto complicado de carácter y sobre todo, no sabían que podría estar tramando y eso era peligroso, el príncipe nunca había necesitado una "mano derecha" y que lo pidiera de repente era de todo menos normal.

Vegeta miraba a la copia de Bardock caminar por la sala, parecía un niño mirando una sala de juguetes, aunque en la sala no había nada en especial, aparte de unas pesas en una esquina, cuando lo vio en el recibidor lo había llevado a su sala de entrenamiento personal, ahí hablarían en privado, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo.

-Kakarotto-el joven saiyajin se volteó a ver al príncipe, y caminó hacia él-imagino que tu padre te contó

-ehm… algo-se rascó la cabeza-¿es cierto que me ascendiste a Elite?-el príncipe alzó una ceja cuando lo escuchó tutearlo, ¿ese idiota quería morir?

-no solo eso… desde hoy serás mi mano derecha-habló serio sin desarmar su postura, Goku miró al príncipe confundido, no sabía si preguntar algo al respecto, ¿estaría de humor para preguntas? Lo cierto era que, su padre le había advertido mucho sobre el príncipe, parecía que lo conocía bastante, incluso más que a él mismo… pero por lo poco que había presenciado, no se veía taaaan mal tipo, era malo sí, pero no lo había matado ¿Por qué?, esa era un motivo suficiente para pensar que el príncipe no era tan cruel y despiadado como decían los rumores ¿o sí?

-levantó una mano para hacer una pregunta, Vegeta frunció las cejas extrañado, ese saiyajin se comportaba como cualquier cosa menos como saiyajin _"quizás por eso le agrada a Bulma…"_

-no hagas eso-sentenció con voz ronca-si quieres hablar solo hazlo-el hijo de la mano del Rey suspiró aliviado y puso una mano en su pecho

-woow que alivio-se relajó-la verdad es que me habían dicho muchas cosas, no sabía cómo comportarme jeje-se rascó la cabeza en forma de disculpa

-¿ah sí? y… ¿cómo que te dijeron?-preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente

-que si te hacía enfadar me podías pulverizar con una sola mano-habló enumerando con sus dedos-que te gusta torturar a tus contrincantes _-"ahora que lo pienso a mí me torturó un poco…"_ -que a veces matas sin motivo aparente a los de tu alrededor-antes de seguir con la enumeración, la risotada del príncipe lo interrumpió, una risa terrorífica.

-bien Kakarotto-habló con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios-la cosa es la siguiente… trabajarás bajo mis órdenes, antes que la Mano del Rey o el mismo Rey, tú me obedeces a mí-Goku miró atento al príncipe-¿entendido?-el menor de los saiyas asintió desconcertado-uno de tus trabajos es investigar planetas para mis misiones-eso llamó la atención del saiyajin de Elite, Vegeta notó como la cola del saiyajin se desenroscó de su cintura y se mecía de lado a lado ¿estaba ansioso?, sonrió burlesco-averiguas el tipo de atmosfera, los habitantes, costumbres y clima… tú irás a todas las misiones conmigo-los ojos de Goku brillaron ansiosos ¡iba a ir a purgar junto al Saiyajin más fuerte! Entrenaría y le daría una pelea digna de recordar, ¡como ansiaba repetir la lucha!-y entrenarás por las mañanas conmigo y el resto de los saiyajin…

-¿y en la tarde?-Vegeta dejó caer sus manos en su cadera

-entreno solo-dijo serio, Goku asintió desanimado, tuvo la esperanza de entrenar con él

-básicamente… estaré muy ocupado-musitó el menor, el príncipe asintió-mm no veré a Bulma ¿esa era tu idea?-el rostro del príncipe se desencajó, sus ojos quedaron petrificados, sintió su cola tensarse.

-¿Qué?

-es por eso que haces todo esto ¿no?-Vegeta sintió temblar sus manos de rabia-para que no la vea-dijo inocente-estaré todo el día ocupado

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó rechinando los dientes

-príncipe… nunca has necesitado una mano derecha, y justo ahora me nombras como tal-se encogió de hombros-no me mataste, supongo que ella te lo pidió-dijo mirando el techo-si no querías que la viera me hubieras matado… y la mejor forma que encontraste para deshacerte de mí fue manteniéndome ocupado ¿no?-el príncipe abrió la boca sorprendido, creyó que el hijo de Bardock era un idiota… pero había descifrado por completo su fin ¿tan notorio era?, sintió la rabia ascender por su pecho, se sintió expuesto, débil… humillado… y ¡era culpa de ella!

Antes que pudiera insultarlo, golpearlo o responder, la puerta se abrió de una vez, volteó extrañado, nadie entraba así a su sala, solo Tarble, pero en rara ocasión lo hacía, abrió la boca en sorpresa cuando entró su mujer, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ellos.

-Goku…-musitó apenada-¿co… cómo estás?-tragó saliva nerviosa, pensó en todo el camino si su amigo estaría enojado con ella, tenía miedo de la respuesta

-¡Bulma!-saludó efusivo-muy bien ¡el tanque me dejó como nuevo!-sonrió, la peliturquesa suspiró aliviada, era el mismo de siempre

-mujer-la voz del principito interrumpió la conversación-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-su semblante era serio y frío como el de siempre.

-¿eh? Vine a saludar a Goku-miró a su amigo-así que te ascendieron ¿eh?

-si… aunque no podré ser tu escolta-sonrió por la idea de la princesa, Vegeta miró a la pareja en completo chock ¿Qué Kakarotto quería ser el escolta de SU mujer?

-¿Qué?-la pareja de amigos voltearon a verlo

-es que cuando Goku ascendiera iba a pedir que fuera mi escolta-dijo como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí encerrados?-puso sus manos en su cadera y miró a ambos saiyajin buscando respuestas

-ehm seré la mano derecha del príncipe-sonrió-trabajaré para él ahora

-¿eh?-miró a su esposo-¿es cierto Vegeta?-el príncipe miró a su mujer indeciso ¿debía estar molesto?, había entrado como si nada a su sala de entrenamiento, le habló al imbécil de Kakarotto, y ¿Qué era eso de que lo quería de escolta? _"maldita mujer loca..."_

-vete de aquí mujer-Bulma frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos

-¿entrenarán?-ignoró al príncipe y caminó por la sala-¿Por qué entrenas acá Vegeta? Es igual que hacerlo en el bosque

-un príncipe no se mezcla con los de tercera clase-soltó despectivamente-vete de aquí

-a lo que voy señor importante-abrió la boca sorprendido y pestañeo confundido, Goku miró a la pareja curioso, Vegeta sintió la mirada del saiyajin y lo fulminó con los ojos, obligándolo a desviar la mirada-que esta sala no tiene nada de especial

-¿y que debería hacerla especial? ¿Un cuadro y unas plantas?-se burló el saiyajin, Bulma detuvo su recorrido y lo miró molesta

-idiota había pensado en algo ¡pero no te lo diré por tonto!-inclinó su torso y le sacó la lengua, Vegeta la miró sin saber qué hacer, lo había insultado ¡dos veces! Pero no podía dejar de contemplar su escote y su rostro…

-¿una idea para entrenar Bulma?-preguntó curioso el menor de los saiya, Vegeta reaccionó con la voz del otro saiyajin-¡dímelo a mí! Me puede ayudar-sonrió

-cierto…-caminó hasta su amigo-se me había ocurrido hace días, cuando te miraba entrenar-volvió a dar una mirada rápida a la sala-cuando entrenabas en el bosque, noté lo complicado que te resultaba, pensé que estas salas tenían algo en especial que tanto ansiabas usarlas-miró el suelo y pisó con la mayor fuerza que pudo-solo tienen un poco de resistencia… nada más-miró el vacío unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de ambos saiyajin-pero ¿y si tuvieran una sala de entrenamiento mejorada?

-define mejorada-dijo interesado el príncipe

-ah ¿ahora te llama la atención?-preguntó burlesca, Vegeta desvió la mirada y se ruborizó levemente, antes de poder responder alguna pesadez la científica prosiguió-solo es una idea por ahora… pero lo que necesitan es una sala con una resistencia superior y con una condición de adversidad que les dificulte el entrenamiento-ambos saiyajin miraban atentos y escuchaban concentrados a la mujer-¿Qué es lo que se les hace más difícil para entrenar?

-no lo sé…-musitó el menor

-….-Vegeta miró a su mujer pensativo, la idea era sin lugar a dudas buena, pero ¿Qué podía ayudarlo a entrenar? miraba los rasgos faciales de ella como si con eso encontrara la respuesta, bajaba hasta su cuello, su escote y volvía hasta sus ojos, _"esta terrícola me sorprende cada día más… al fin y al cabo fue buena decisión hacer el tratado con esa bola de lodo con gravedad inferior… ¡un momento!"_ -la gravedad…-musitó bajo, solo Goku pudo oírlo, abrió los ojos entendiendo a la perfección

-¿cómo dices?-Bulma miró al principito confundida, el rostro del saiyajin lucía como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro

-la gravedad-habló más alto-Vegetasei tiene una gravedad superior por diez veces que tu planeta, cuando fui allá, mis movimientos eran mucho más ligeros y tuve que controlarme un poco más para no romper algo-miró a la copia de Bardock-¡Kakarotto!-este dio un respingo por la voz autoritaria del príncipe-imagino que cuando llegaste a Vegetasei te costó acostumbrarte a entrenar acá

-si… eso es cierto-afirmó-para ti no debe haber sido tan notorio Bulma, porque no entrenas como nosotros, seguramente el aire se te hizo un poco más pesado que lo normal-la científica asintió mirando el vacío, comprendiendo el significado de eso

-claro… cuando pedaleaba y patinaba siempre se me era pesado, sentía que había perdido mi condición física ¡creí que estaba gorda y era la maldita gravedad! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Qué tonta!-decía para sí misma la mujer, olvidando la plática con los saiyajin, Vegeta frunció las cejas molesto

-¡mujer! ¿Qué puedes hacer entonces?-Bulma salió de su debate interno y miró al saiyajin

-ah… cierto-se cruzó de brazos alzando su busto con el movimiento-podría crear un sistema de control de gravedad-asintió-una habitación con un control de gravedad, mayor resistencia… ¿sería útil?-Goku asintió efusivo ¡su amiga era una genio!, Vegeta miraba en silencio a su mujer, ¿además de bella inteligente?... si conseguía lo que decía, podría alcanzar el nivel de super saiyajin, apretó los puños con entusiasmo.

-¿crees poder lograrlo?-Bulma miró al príncipe, no lo había visto interesado en algo, _"así que te gusta mucho entrenar ¿eh? Bien… te ayudaré"_ sonrió confiada

-¡já! Soy la gran Bulma Brief ¡claro que puedo-puso sus manos en su cadera-creé un aparato de comunicación interplanetaria solo con chucherías-se encogió de hombros-diseñaré los planos, y haré un presupuesto e investigaré de materiales, cuando tenga la idea completa se las enseño ¿Qué dicen?-sonrió

-bien… hazlo-Bulma sonrió triunfante-ahora vete

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pestañeó varias veces-quiero ver que harán-musitó con un puchero en sus labios

-esto no es un juego mujer-sentenció-iremos a entrenar con los demás saiyajin, vete

-¡ay quiero ver! Iré a buscar a Dende y-

-¡NO!-gritó, Bulma y Goku miraron sorprendidos la reacción del príncipe, sí era temperamental, pero no era escandaloso ni gritón, si se enojaba gruñía y aniquilaba cosas… pero de ahí a gritar era muy diferente. Vegeta miró a su mujer con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo podía hacerla entender? ¡Era tan terca! Le resultaba casi imposible intentar mantener las cosas en calma con ella, siempre se le escapaba de las manos, quería mantenerla en una jaula con llave y que solo él las tuviera, pero ella era tan astuta que conseguía abrir la llave bajo sus propios ojos, la mujer le hablaba como nadie en su vida le había hablado, lo trataba tan diferente… y quisiera o no, eso le afectaba, ahora era un ejemplo de ello, si él decía "no" era no, si decía "si" era sí, si decía "es negro" aunque fuese blanco, sería negro, pero ¡con ella todo se iba a la mierda! Bulma pasaba como un tifón y movía todo su juego, hacía lo que quería y volteaba las cosas a su favor, Kakarotto era un ejemplo de ello, lo quería muerto, bajó diez metros del suelo, y ahí estaba, a su lado, en su sala de entrenamiento, mirándolo como idiota…

-¿Vegeta?-musitó despacio, y ahí estaba de nuevo… ese tono de voz, ese tono de voz ¡desagradable! _"desagradablemente cautivador"_ , lo había hecho en la mañana, lo convenció de salir con el vegetal enano, ¿cómo? ¡Usó su tono de voz meloso y sus senos! Maldición ¿y se hacía llamar el más fuerte de los saiyajin? ¡Si claro!, ¡el saiyajin más idiota y humillado! Porque sí, eso era al caer bajo los efectos de esa bruja azul, había caído… ¿Cuántas veces ya? No lo sabía, dejar vivir a Kakarotto solo era una de las tantas evidencias de lo que había accedido por ella ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero sí estaba seguro de algo, esa mujer se estaba saliendo con la suya, con todo lo que ella se proponía, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, lo de la mañana fue intencional, eso lo notó, pero cayó bajo los efectos de sus hipnotizantes senos, ¿bueno cualquier hombre hubiera caído no? ¡Pero él no era cualquiera! Él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, y ¡su mujer hacía lo que quería con él!

Ni siquiera ganas de hacer las cosas a su manera tenía ahora, si las cosas se hicieran como él solía hacerlas, o pensaba hacer, Kakarotto estaría muerto, ella estaría encerrada en su habitación prohibida de visitas, y lidiaría con su temperamental carácter sin problema, bueno, su carácter ahora no era un problema exactamente, no le importaría que anduviera de malas, él conseguiría de ella lo que quería de todas formas, tenía todas las de ganar, pero no sería igual… ¿Por qué?, había probado ambas formas… la había tomado a la fuerza, y disfrutó y abusó de su cuerpo, y fue genial, no se contuvo y la tomó como quiso. Y fueron de los mejores polvos que se pegó, pero… los mejores, en definitiva, eran en los que ella estaba de acuerdo en qué él la tomara… si los otros eran geniales, estos eran de otra dimensión, no sabía cómo explicarlos, pero tomarla y que a ella le gustara lo elevaba a niveles que jamás se lo imaginó, al punto… al punto que estuvo a punto de ordenarle que lo mordiera… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Fácil… orgullo. Él no rogaría por nada, a él debían darle lo que quería sin pedirlo, y aunque muriera de ganas en que ella completara el ritual de unión, no lo diría. Además, no quería dejar su libertad, era cierto que le… bien, le atraía la hembra, pero no eran motivos para cortar sus libertades, aunque no deseara otras hembras en ese momento, en algún tiempo podría pasar.

-ya lárgate-Goku miró al príncipe y luego a su amiga, entonces entendió… aunque la mayoría creía que era un saiyajin despistado, era buen observador, con sus cosas personales era lento, pero con el resto, no se le escapaban las cosillas… como lo de ahora, el príncipe era un libro abierto para él.

-Bulma… ve con tu nuevo amigo-aconsejó a la mujer, la princesa frunció sus delgadas cejas y miró de forma reprochadora a su amigo

-¿Qué me ocultan?-ambos saiyas miraron confundidos a la princesa-¿van a un bar o algo así?-miró al príncipe-no me molesta-se acercó a él, tocó el pecho del príncipe cubierto por su armadura real con su dedo índice justo en el emblema de la realeza, acusándolo-las mentiras sí, y la omisión-alzó la mirada hacia los penetrantes ojos del saiya, que la miraban fijamente-la omisión es traición…-miró a su amigo-cuídate Goku, nos vemos después-se despidió con su mano, miró al principito y le guiñó un ojo, y salió de la habitación.

Vegeta quedó de una pieza.

¿Qué fue eso?... sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen, miraba la salida como si su mujer estuviera ahí todavía.

-Vegeta-pestañeó rápido _"eh? me llamó…"_ -¿iremos a entrenar con el resto?

-¡sabandija!-Goku dio un respingo-¿quién te autorizó para llamarme por mi nombre?-gruñó mostrando sus colmillos

-eh-rascó su cabeza-lo siento… es que se me pegó de Bulma jeje-sonrió nervioso-lo siento

-ash… estoy rodeado de insectos, camina-le dio la espalda al saiyajin (ahora) de Elite y caminó hacia la salida

-deberías decirle que no te gusta que la vean otros hombres-Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volteó su rostro lentamente hasta el hijo de Bardock, Goku miraba el frente distraído-Bulma es difícil de tratar… y si no es directo con ella, no razonará-se encogió de hombros

-ah… la conoces muy bien Kakarotto ¿eh?-dijo con un tono de voz peligroso, lleno de sarcasmo y envuelto en rencor, olvidó por completo la humillación e indignación que sintió con lo primero, insinuando que estaba celoso, que celaba a su mujer " _bah tonterías… ¿Por qué me sentiría inseguro respecto a ella? pff patrañas"_ , pero oírlo hablar de SU mujer como si fuera un conocido de ella de toda la vida lo enfureció, ¡él la conocía de antes! No tenía que darle cátedras sobre la personalidad de ella.

-claro… pasábamos todo el día juntos-sus puños temblaron, creyó que podría hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano con tolerar al imbécil de Kakarotto, con tal de alejarlo de su mujer, pero no servía de nada si el idiota se lucía y le sacaba en cara que pasó tiempo con su mujer en el bosque-hablaba todos los días de ti

-¿eh?-todo el rencor, rabia, ganas de matar al hijo de Bardock , se esfumaron cuando oyó que ella hablaba de él… _"Bulma… ¿Qué dirá de mí?"_

-se quejaba todo el día-sintió una vena asomarse por su sien-pero si me preguntas-se encogió de hombros-le caes bien

-hmp no me interesa-Goku volteó a ver al príncipe, Vegeta mostraba un semblante serio y desinteresado, observaba el camino como si fuera lo más llamativo del lugar, lo imitó y se concentró en recordar los pasillos, nunca había visitado estas zonas del palacio, estaba extasiado, no quería ser un miembro de Elite para conseguir respeto, quería serlo para poder tener mejores beneficios para su mujer y su hijo, pero sobre todo y siendo egoísta, para poder entrenar en mejores condiciones y luchar con los demás saiyajin de Elite, ya que siendo un tercera clase, solían ignorarlo y menospreciarlo, considerándolo poca cosa para luchar con ellos.

Vegeta se detuvo en una sala amplia, abrió la puerta e ingresaron con calma, dentro había una buena cantidad de saiyajin, cuando el príncipe llegó, todos lo reverenciaron, pero quedaron observando fijamente al saiyajin a su lado, Kakarotto era conocido en el planeta por ser el saiyajin que no era saiyajin, para todos era una ofensa como saiyajin, pero al ser hijo de la Mano del Rey, lo tenían que aceptar quisieran o no.

Vegeta observó a todos unos minutos, y sí, ahora estaba más que seguro, no hubiera permitido jamás que su mujer entrara a esa sala, no con todo esos inútiles, desearía encerrarla y no dejarla ver la luz, abrió los ojos unos milímetros más, casi imperceptible, _"¿de verdad estoy celándola?... maldición, esto no puede seguir así"_ , frunció el ceño y gruñó irritado, debía tomar medidas… y creía saber por dónde empezar.

* * *

bueeeeenoh hasta acá por ahora, por todo lo que tengo planeado para esta historia, la primera parte (si, ya me decidí, lo dejaré en dos partes) tendrá más o menos 20 cap o más parece, o menos... no lo sé xD tengo las ideas super claras pero a la hora de escribir me voy en lo que piensan o sienten los personajes entonces salen cap largos aunque los hechos sean pocos... :c perdón por eso! bueno cualquier cosilla me la dicen

**ah! me andan pidiendo a Trunks por ahí! xDDD ajkaj lamento decirles que Trunks no atravesará anticonceptivos xDD recuerden que Bulma se está cuidando, **ojo con eso**! solo eso diré e,é

gracias por leer! nos leemos :D chai chai

las queroh mushoh :D


	15. Chapter 15

holi! aquí una nuevo cap xDD gracias por sus comentarios C: es entretenido leerlos xDD

*ay! vi un par de comentarios en que se preocuparon por la personalidad del príncipe xD niñas tranqui! era necesario para que se entienda lo que pasará en lo siguientes cap, es un poco para que entiendan la actitud de mierda del adorado saiya xDDD (odio ver vegetas cursis :c es muy "no él" así que no teman, eso no pasará aquí, mientras yo esté viva :v) lo otro, Vegeta no ve a Goku como un rival, no todavía, lo hizo pebre la primera vez xD lo ve como un posible rival... en este fanfic está demás decir que los protas son Vegeta y Bulma, por ende, en mi historia Vegeta si será el mah pulento y fuertes que todos en el mundo mundial :v como siempre debió ser... ajajaja xDD ajaja ya esop no las molesto más xD

* * *

Capítulo 14

Arrepentimiento

Miraba el vacío sin pensar en algo fijo, estaba apoyada en la pared del elevador, con sus manos escondidas en su espalda. No dejaba de sonreír, había visto el brillo en sus penetrantes ojos negros cuando le habló de su proyecto, y la habían capturado por completo, le fue grato ver ese centelleo en sus inexpresivos ojos, fue como si de pronto Vegeta hubiese tomado vida. Como si el hombre que ella conoció siempre estuviese muerto, y de pronto hubiera revivido. ¿Tanto le gustaba pelear? Sabía que los saiyajin eran fanáticos por las luchas, pero no pensó que tanto, quizás solo Vegeta era así. Claro, quizás era lo único que realmente le gustaba. _"es bueno saber que al menos tiene sentimientos"_ pensó con un poco de melancolía… ¿melancolía? Sí, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, más bien, no lo quería reconocer… no quería reconocer que le gustaría que ese brillo fuera por ella, que esos sentimientos que tenía el saiyajin fuesen por ella… _"basta… Bulma, no pienses tonterías"_ , sacudió su cabeza, como si con eso alejara esos pensamientos tortuosos.

Las puertas del ascensor se detuvieron, un pitido sonó como señal de que había llegado al piso que había señalado, suspiró y salió del elevador, no sabía bien qué hora era, pero se apresuró de todas maneras para llegar hasta la habitación de sus padres, había algo que debían conversar y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Entró sin golpear como de costumbre, su padre estaba de pie junto a un taburete, tomando unos documentos, al entrar se volteó hacia ella con sorpresa.

-Bulma… ¿Qué pasa?-el rey miró a su hija confundido, la peliturquesa se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

-padre… creo que estamos en problemas-el hombre frunció las cejas extrañado, no era normal ver a la pequeña de su hija tan seria-los saiyajin tienen alianza con Freezer, no tengo pruebas… pero-

-lo sé-Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿cómo que ya lo sabía?

-¿Qué?-el rey le sonrió a su hija y le indicó que se sentara en la cama

-hija… los saiyajin no me están engañando como crees… solo están omitiendo cosas…-la princesa frunció sus finas cejas con molestia

-eso es traición… la omisión es traición-dijo segura

-no hija… no es así-negó con la cabeza-hija… entre los icejin y los saiyajin, prefiero involucrarme con los saiyajin-se encogió de hombros-además… los saiyajin quieren liberarse de las órdenes de Freezer

-¿Cómo?-eso sí que era nuevo… cuando los vio a todos juntos, parecían relativamente tranquilos con la presencia del lagarto, los vio platicar sin problema como conocidos en confianza, y ni pensar en cómo el emperador le había hablado al príncipe.

-hija… esto es delicado… pero los saiyajin están planeando una revolución en contra del emperador-Bulma no se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta del asombro-por eso se acercaron a nosotros, esto lo había hablado antes con la Mano del Rey… con Bardock nos conocemos desde mucho antes que con el Rey Vegeta, él se encargó de acercar ambos planetas…

-el señor Bardock…-musitó para sí misma, se sentía extraña, era primera vez que se enteraba de las relaciones diplomáticas de su planeta, bueno… debía estar al tanto de la relación que tuvieran con el planeta rojo, al fin y al cabo… era su hogar ahora.

-si… Bardock me contó de las intenciones que tienen, pero para ello, la única forma es luchando en su contra-el hombre de cabello lavanda miró hacia el techo-quieren dejarle esa carga al príncipe Vegeta

-¡¿a Vegeta?!-sintió su pecho tensarse cuando lo oyó ¿su Vegeta luchando contra el desagradable lagarto? Un momento… ¿su?

-asintió con la cabeza-pero necesitan apoyo, y nuestra tecnología era el mejor apoyo que podían tener… el rey Vegeta me había insinuado hace mucho un trato pero lo ignoré… considerándolo igual de vil que el emperador… pero, pensándolo mucho tiempo… me di cuenta que entre ambas razas… son mejores los saiyajin

-… un acuerdo que diera beneficio a ambos planetas… creí que no sabías lo de Freezer

-claro que lo sabía hija-tocó su hombro y lo acarició con ternura-es grato ver que te preocupas

-… uhm…-miró el suelo sin saber que decir, aunque por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que era normal que se preocupara, era su planeta al fin y al cabo, o que la paz de todos se veía involucrada, pero por algún motivo no pudo decir nada

-todo saldrá bien-le sonrió a la niña-ahora debo irme, en unos quince minutos empezará la reunión-se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Bulmita!-saludó su madre saliendo del baño, la peliturquesa la miró extrañada, no había notado que la mujer estuviera en la habitación

-madre… ¿acompañarás a papá?-la mujer asintió entusiasmada

-si jojojo hija ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-la científica asintió-¿Qué harás ahora?

-ehm iré a explorar el bosque con un amigo-se encogió de hombros-¿por?

-¿podrías invitar a Tight?-Bulma quedó en silencio, nunca le gustó involucrar a sus padres en sus problemas, ayer le había dicho a su hermana que no le hablaría hasta nuevo aviso… pero no podía decirle eso a su madre.

-ehm… sí ella quiere claro-musitó desanimada.

La mujer asintió y la tomó del brazo, salieron de la habitación en compañía de su padre, pasaron por su habitación, que ahora usaba su hermana, la mujer golpeó la puerta y esperaron, cuando la rubia apareció, miró a su madre expectante, ignorando la presencia de la menor.

-hija… Bulma viene a invitarte a pasear-sonrió la mujer, Tight miró a su hermana alzando una ceja, la peliturquesa tragó saliva, esto era incómodo… ella no quería ir con su hermana, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía negarle algo a su madre, lo más seguro era que su hermana rechazara la invitación con alguna excusa donde quedaría como la princesa intelectual de siempre.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la rubia, la científica abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

-eh… iré a explorar el bosque con Dende-musitó anonadada ¿pensaba ir?

-uhm bien, iré por un sombrero y a echarme bloqueador solar-Bulma no lo podía creer ¿su hermana estaba aceptando pasar tiempo con ella? ¡Eso jamás había pasado en sus quince años! ¿Qué mosca le había picado?, después de la discusión de ayer, cuando se arregló junto a su madre y ella para el banquete, no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde, ni siquiera se habían mirado. Y ahora actuaba como siempre…

-eh… bien-miró a todos lados-ehm te espero abajo, en la entrada del palacio-dijo con más confianza, la mayor asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos más, vio como sus padres seguían su camino, ¿de verdad que la iba a acompañar? No lo podía creer, a pesar de que aún estaba molesta con ella, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa, era su hermana… la persona a la que siempre quiso acercarse y nunca pudo. Miró la habitación del príncipe y entró, sacó una mochila y metió unas cosas que pensó servirían para el día, llenó de agua unas cuantas botellas, buscó su gorra y salió del cuarto.

Bajó rápidamente, saludando la servidumbre en el camino, por alguna razón cuando iba con el príncipe no la miraban, por lo que no podía saludar como de costumbre, salió del palacio y se quedó de pie en la entrada, buscó con su mirada hacia ambos lados, no vio a su amigo… ¿y si no llegaba? _"Dende… ¿Dónde estás? No creo poder estar sola con Tight…"_

-¡princesa Bulma!-se volteó en dirección a la voz, vio al pequeño correr hacia ella, sonrió con entusiasmo al niño

-¡Dende! Creí que no vendrías…-el niño llegó a su lado y le sonrió.

-tenía que venir… eso le dije ¿no?-Bulma sonrió dulcemente el pequeño nameku, sentía que era como un hermano menor, no podía evitar tener esa sensación.

-Princesa Bulma-una ronca voz la hizo estremecer, una voz muy conocida… se volteó lentamente y vio al hermano mayor de su amigo de pie a su lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse, parecía molesto, tragó saliva nerviosa.

-ho… hola Raditz ¿cómo estás?-saludó cordialmente, sintió los deditos del nameku tomar su vestido, miró hacia abajo y lo vio esconderse detrás de ella ¿le temía a Raditz?, pestañeó confundida, miró a su escolta y la confusión desapareció… todos los saiyas eran intimidantes, menos Goku.

-bien… la acompañaré hoy-sentenció su escolta personal, la humana lo miró sin saber que decir, suspiró resignada _"bien… haremos las cosas bien, evitemos problemas",_ asintió levemente con la cabeza y le sonrió al saiyajin.

-Dende… él es Raditz, es mi escolta personal y es hermano mayor de mi amigo-el saiya frunció las cejas por los dichos de la princesa ¿Qué su hermano y ella eran amigos? ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Los saiyajin no tenían amigos. Pero maldición, que era bella... el nameku salió del escondite y miró al enorme saiya con miedo, inclinó su cabeza en saludo, el saiya solo lo miró con desprecio disimulado.

-bien… ¿A dónde van?-interrogó el saiya

-al bosque pero falta mi hermana-Raditz iba a hablar cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, se volteó a ver y quedó pasmado. Había oído que la hermana de la princesa también era bella, pero verlo con sus propios ojos fue definitivamente mejor, pero… diferente a otras veces, no se quedó viendo su cuerpo, como solía hacerlo con las hembras que conocía, no… se perdió en el dorado de su cabello, en los azules oscuros de sus ojos…

Tight caminó con gracia y elegancia hacia su hermana, maldecía a su madre en ese momento, su madre le había pedido temprano que pasara tiempo con su hermana, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para que afianzaran su relación, ¿tanto le costaba entender a su madre que era un caso perdido?, suspiró con resignación y miró al frente, vio a su hermana detrás de un saiyajin mucho más alto que el mismo príncipe, su penetrante mirada se encontró con la de ella, por un momento sintió que él se había metido en sus pensamientos, era tan profunda la mirada del saiyajin que la descolocó, rompió el contacto con sus ojos y se acercó al grupo.

-Tight… él es Dende-la rubia miró al niño y se sorprendió, ¿así que ese era su amigo?, nunca había conocido a un nameku, miró su piel unos segundos, luego sus antenas, el niño parecía tímido, y le sonrió nervioso

-hola… soy Tight, hermana mayor de Bulma, princesa heredera al trono de la Tierra-inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo, sus mechones dorados se mecieron con el viento, sujetó su sombrero con suavidad.

-él es Raditz-la princesa se giró hacia el saiya, y lo miró unos segundos, su rostro era demasiado masculino, su cabello era negro y espeso, el saiyajin la miraba atento, le sonrió e inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo-es hermano de Goku-la rubia miró a su hermana confundida ¿Goku? ah… su amigo, el saiya criado en la tierra.

-oh… princesa Tight, mucho gusto-saludó cordial

-el gusto es mío princesa-la voz del hombre la paralizó, ¿todo en él era tan varonil? Sonrió forzosamente, y desvió su mirada hasta su hermana.

-bien… ¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó intentando ignorar la presencia del saiyajin

-a recorrer el bosque-sonrió dulcemente, tomó la mano del pequeño nameku y caminó hacia el bosque principal, por primera vez iría a conocerlo, ya que siempre iba al que estaba detrás del palacio.

Tight suspiró, sería un día largo… tener que aguantar la presencia de su hermana menor e intentando calmarse con la presencia del espécimen masculino que iba a su lado, prosiguió a seguirla en silencio.

Sala de entrenamiento

Miraba el desempeño de su ahora mano derecha en silencio, Kakarotto luchaba uno a uno con un grupo de saiyajin de Elite, se defendía bastante bien, había vencido a dos soldados antes, ahora iba por el tercero, y se notaba un poco agotado. Frunció el entrecejo molesto, el amigo de su mujer era bastante amable, daba golpes certeros y limpios, no se veía ningún indicio de maldad en sus puños, vislumbres de no querer hacer daño realmente. Ahora entendía lo que hablaban de él a sus espaldas. _"el saiyajin que no es saiyajin… cuanto sentido tiene esa frase"_ pensó mientras miraba al hijo de la Mano del rey caer al suelo.

-mi príncipe-una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró un poco su rostro para encontrarse con Paprika, alzó una ceja mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Paprika, una hembra saiyajin de rango Elite, su pelo de color negro rojizo caía hasta sus hombros de forma alborotada, su piel era de color similar a la de Kakarotto, su traje de color morado oscuro, armadura negra con blanco, sin hombreras. Excelente guerrera, cumplía sus misiones de purga sin dificultades, en varias ocasiones fueron a purgas juntos, y hasta antes de volver de la Tierra, compañera de sexo.

En la cultura saiyajin no era mal visto que las hembras tuvieran relaciones sexuales con quien quisiesen, eso no era importante a la hora de la unión, habían hembras incluso que nunca se habían unido a un macho, así como machos solteros, había hembras solteras, el ritual de la unión no se daba tan seguido como se creía, encontrar a un compañero para toda la vida era bastante difícil, para que una unión fuera duradera y efectiva, ambas partes debían estar de acuerdo, y trabajarla entre pareja. En el caso de la realeza, la cosa era un poco diferente, al haber matrimonios arreglados, eran obligados a unirse a hembras o machos por los que no sentían una profunda atracción o deseo, por ende, la unión debía trabajarse para hacerla verdadera y efectiva.

Con Paprika, así como con otras saiyajin, el príncipe se involucró varias veces de manera sexual, para el saiya, solo habían deseos de sexo, satisfacer su necesidad y nada más, o era ella, u otra saiyajin cuando no recurría a su harén personal, que estaba compuesto por unas cuantas hembras que le atraían sexualmente. Pero para la hembra saiyajin, la cosa era un poco diferente… ella sentía profundos deseos de ser la compañera de Vegeta, el príncipe no solía acostarse más de una vez con una misma hembra, pero a ella la había tomado muchas veces, en misiones, o en el mismo planeta. Eso la hizo creer en algún momento, que podían llegar a ser compañeros. Cuando se enteró que el príncipe debía unirse a una humana, no lo pudo soportar. De partida, porque era primera vez que la realeza se involucraría con otra raza, era algo arriesgado dejar descendencia híbrida, más con una raza tan débil como los terrícolas, no entendía en que estaba pensando el rey cuando lo decidió. Sabía que Vegeta no tenía nada que ver en ello, él solo debía aceptar lo que era mejor para su reino. Por lo que no se preocupó, hasta que conoció a la mujer.

Había oído rumores por sus compañeros de que la princesa era la mujer más bella que hubieran visto, no lo creyó. Cuando sus compañeras comentaron lo exótica que era, empezó a preocuparse. Así que una vez la vio (buscó la instancia para ello), averiguó que la humana salía al jardín con Raditz, una tarde los vio, pero no se preocupó. Sí, la hembra era linda, pero no era la gran maravilla para ella, su cuerpo era menudo, ¡demasiado débil! Esa hembra seguramente se rompería si le daba un heredero al príncipe. Era bastante curvilínea, atribuyó a eso el entusiasmo de los machos por la princesa.

Se preocupó cuando el príncipe dejó de tomarla en cuenta para el sexo. Con la presencia de la terrícola, Vegeta no se acercó más a ella, le preocupó. Pero, supo que visitó su harén, por lo que el príncipe estuviera atraído por la humana no era la razón. Paprika se propuso intentar tener algo con él, aunque estuviera unido a la humana, ella podía estar ahí para él, ella no estaba detrás del puesto del príncipe, le atraía como macho, no como príncipe, de hecho, siempre recriminaba en contra de su mala suerte, si él fuera un soldado normal no hubiera tenido que unirse a la terrícola… pero aún podía tenerlo… su cuello no estaba marcado.

-Paprika-saludó el saiya, los ojos negros de la mujer lo miraban fijamente, sus labios rojos carmín le sonreían coquetamente

-¿entrenará mi príncipe? O ¿solo está vigilando a Kakarotto?-se paró a su lado mirando la lucha que estaba por terminar

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo arrogante, la mujer sonrió y miró al saiya, amaba esa arrogancia del príncipe. Era el saiyajin más despiadado y cruel, y le encantaba.

-ha estado ocupado con su mujer…-intentó sonar desinteresada-o más bien ¿interesado?-Vegeta la miró serio, ¿Qué intentaba decirle esa hembra?-¿estás tan interesado en la hembra que no quieres otras mujeres?-así que era eso… estaba proponiéndole un revolcón, y estaba usando su ego de macho para conseguirlo. Miró el cuerpo de la mujer unos minutos antes de responder, era cierto que hace mucho que no tenía unas horas de sexo con alguna saiyajin, era justo lo que necesitaba para sacarse de la cabeza a esa estúpida humana.

Lo había decidido. Esa mujer no se metería en sus pensamientos, ya estaba harto de desearla, no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario con ella. No hacía falta, ella sería la encargada de darle un heredero solamente. Debía dejar que su cuerpo pasará a segundo plano, no quería seguir siendo un débil por culpa de ella. Así se sentía, un débil… había accedido a sus peticiones esa mañana, había dejado que lo humillara con su amigo, tener al idiota de Kakarotto en frente suyo ya era una humillación, ¿Cuándo había dejado vivo a un contrincante? ¡Nunca! Y ahí estaba el imbécil, ganando su tercer combate… además, el idiota le había insinuado que estaba celoso ¡él celoso! Qué tontería… tenía que calmarse, lo que sea que le estaba pasando con ella debía esfumarse, tenía que poner un límite entre ellos. Ella sería quién calentaría su cama esa semana, pensándolo seriamente, prefería que volviera a su habitación, si quería revolcarse con ella lo haría, pero no habría más contacto que ese. En lo posible no hablar, ¿Qué eran esas pequeñas pláticas post sexo? Debía eliminarlas… ella lo estaba haciendo sentir extraño, y odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, eso no podía seguir. Volvería a ser lo que era antes de que ella llegara, volvería a acostarse con esa hembra que lo miraba expectante, volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

-tonterías-respondió sin dejar su semblante serio, Kakarotto se acercó al príncipe cansado, respiraba agitado, su armadura estaba raspada, y traje roto y su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras.

-uff… ¿lucharemos juntos?-preguntó entusiasmado, a pesar de sentirse agotado, un combate con el príncipe era lo que más deseaba.

-no… tienes que mejorar todavía-miró al saiya con desprecio-sería una pérdida de tiempo luchar contigo en esas condiciones

-oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo más?-Vegeta lo estudió unos minutos, el maldito imbécil era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, no había visto a un soldado de Elite resistir tres combates seguidos con otro de su mismo rango, y considerando el estilo de pelea del saiyajin con cabello alborotado, podía creer que le era difícil, era mucho más sencillo hacer trizas a tu contrincante que reprimirse y ser "gentil", y Kakarotto lo era… era amable y bondadoso para luchar.

-no preguntes estupideces insecto-frunció las cejas molesto-vete… ve a averiguar sobre las siguientes misiones, apenas acabe esta semana de mierda nos iremos a donde sea-sentenció dándose la vuelta, dejando a la saiya y al saiya sin responder.

-¡hey príncipe!-el saiya se detuvo en su camino-¿acabamos por hoy entonces?-dijo el joven ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, el príncipe no respondió, volvió a caminar y salió de la sala de entrenamiento.

Paprika miró a su príncipe irse, y sin pensarlo lo siguió, dejando al ex tercera clase solo junto al resto de soldados en la habitación. Salió apresurada para alcanzarlo, supuso que el príncipe se iría a encerrar a su sala de entrenamiento personal, y no se equivocó.

Se quedó de pie afuera de la sala, pensando en golpear o no la puerta… prefería evitarse el mal rato, por lo que optó por hacerlo, escuchó un gruñido de respuesta y entró sin esperar más. Vegeta estaba en medio de la sala sin su armadura, estirando sus extremidades, se acercó lentamente, deshizo el amarre de su cola, la movió de un lado a otro ansiosa…

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó el príncipe

-ser de utilidad para ti-susurró a su espalda, él no respondió, cuando el príncipe simplemente no quería algo lo decía y la corría, por lo que tomó su silencio como positivo.

Movió su mano hasta la espalda ancha y trabajada del saiyajin, tocó su omoplatos y masajeó sus hombros, vio la cola del príncipe desenrollarse de su cintura y menearla lentamente, sonrió y besó su cuello, lamió y besó con pasión, movió una de sus manos hasta la pelvis del guerrero, tocó su masculinidad y él no se negó, con confianza, acarició el miembro del príncipe hasta conseguir una reacción.

Dejó su mente en blanco, respiró hondo el aroma de la hembra que estaba en la habitación, su cuerpo reaccionó. Reaccionó a las caricias y al aroma de ella, reaccionó como antes. Todavía había deseo. Esa mujer todavía le podía satisfacer.

El deseo que despertó en él fue suficiente, sonrió victorioso, si esa hembra podía lograr eso significaba que Bulma era una más, una hembra más con quién tener sexo, ella no era algo especial como temió que empezara a serlo. Si sentía esa fuerte necesidad de poseerla sin descanso se debía a que ella era atractiva, era una hembra exótica, nunca había tenido a una mujer con las características de ella, era normal que su lívido despertara por ello, la terrícola tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso a pesar de no entrar en la edad madura todavía, su aspecto débil era excitante. Era normal andar entusiasmado por ella, era la novedad al fin y al cabo, pero así como llegó ese deseo, también se iría con el paso del tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, estar ahí con Patrika se lo comprobaba. No sintió necesidad de la saiyajin por más de un mes, y ahora tenía ganas de tomarla.

Lo mismo pasaría con Bulma, querría tenerla un tiempo, luego se aburriría de ella. Una vez que dejó sus pensamientos claros, volteó a ver a la saiyajin, tocó su cuerpo y se entregó al deseo.

Habitación del príncipe

Veía el agua llenar la bañera de a poco, las ondas producidas por el líquido al caer y repercutir en la mismas paredes de la tina la envolvían, siempre le relajaba sentir el agua caer, después de un día agotador era lo que necesitaba.

Meneó su delicada mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura, satisfecha se alejó de la bañera mientras dejaba que terminara de llenarse. Bajó el cierre de su vestido sin prisa, se sentía lenta en sus movimientos, estaba muy cansada, habían recorrido bastante, sonrió al recordarlo.

Caminaron y exploraron lo que más pudieron, ella y su hermana se agotaron fácilmente, Dende pareció tener mejor resistencia física, y ni hablar de Raditz, el saiyajin ni siquiera sudó con la caminata, ahora sus pies ardían y los calambres la entumecían. ¿Tight estaría igual?, sonrió mientras dejaba la prenda caer al suelo, siguió con su pantalón corto y su ramera, al final, con Tight y Raditz al lado, no se cambió de ropa.

No hablaron tanto como quiso, pero si compartieron un poco, le habló sobre las plantas que habían, le dio agua, y otros monosílabos más… bien, había sido un mínimo de avance en su relación ¡pero era algo! Nunca habían salido juntas, bueno tampoco estuvieron solas… pero creía que la cosa empezaba a mejorar, lo presentía… sobre todo porque se animó a salir mañana junto a ellos.

Dende era un encanto, nunca le gustaron los niños, pero Dende era especial, era dulce y agradable, sabía muchas cosas, era educado y era un buen explorador. No pudo preguntarle por las esferas del dragón, no quiso hacerlo frente a su hermana y a Raditz, pero ya tendrían la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo ya habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse el resto de la semana.

Podía invitarlo a tomar el té… o algo, rápidamente esa idea se borró de su cabeza, _"idiota… los nameku solo beben agua"_ , se reprochó a sí misma y desabrochó el sujetador, lo dejó caer al suelo y siguió con sus bragas.

Miró la tina y dejó esperar unos minutos más para que se llenara. Caminó hasta un espejo y se miró atentamente. Tenía unos hematomas en sus muslos, frunció las cejas cuando lo notó, pero ¡estaban en todo su cuerpo! _"!¿qué demonios?! ¿Cuándo me hice esto?"_ estudiaba su cuerpo sin entender, estaban por su cintura, sus muslos, volteó para ver su espalda y ¡también estaban ahí! _"maldición ¡ni mi trasero se salva!"_ hizo una mueca en sus labios, no entendía nada, no recordaba haberse golpeado o caído en los últimos días, los moretones parecían de hace un par de días… algunos, otros se veían recientes… _"no será… ¿Vegeta me hizo esto?"_ siguió mirando su reflejo, estudiándose, viendo las posibilidades, frunció las cejas cuando notó que las magulladuras que rodeaban su cadera se notaban más marcadas, eran las más desagradables de ver (para ella al menos). Miró unos minutos, notó que tenían un patrón… eran cinco círculos perfectos _"un momento… son sus dedos… ¡son sus dedos! Este malnacido me dejó sus dedos marcados"_ sus mejillas ardieron en respuesta, sintió el agua desparramarse, volteó rápidamente y corrió a cerrar el grifo.

Suspiró mientras veía el agua en el suelo irse por la rejilla de las baldosas, sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, eran nervios… y vergüenza. Recordó las veces que él la tomó, claro, siempre le sujetaba de la cadera, con el calor del momento nunca sintió una molestia. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió olvidar el tema…

Sabía que los saiyajin eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos, si Vegeta quisiera podría incluso quebrarla mientras la tomaba, la idea de solo pensarlo la incomodó, ¿debía estar agradecida de solo tener moretones por su cuerpo?, seguramente…

Ingresó con cuidado dentro de la tina y se recostó en el respaldo de esta, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a relajarse. Pero no pudo. Algo la estaba inquietando, y no sabía que era. Bien sí, si sabía. Vegeta no se había presentado en el resto de las comidas, no quiso preguntar, pudo hacerlo, al príncipe Tarble, pero no se sintió con la confianza de hacerlo, no quería parecer interesada, aunque lo estuviera… en lo que llevaba viviendo ahí, nunca había pasado, él jamás había dejado pasar una comida… no sabía que pensar al respecto, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber porque o a que se pudo deber.

Y Goku tampoco supo que decirle.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sentía su cuerpo transpirado, estaba demasiado acalorada, usar dos prendas no fue una tan buena idea, bueno, la idea era estar sin el vestido, suspiró resignada y caminó por el pasillo._

 _Ya era hora de almuerzo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía hambre._

 _-hey Bulma-la peliturquesa se giró rápidamente y vio a su amigo caminar hasta ella_

 _-Goku… ¿ya terminaron de entrenar?-preguntó curiosa_

 _-eeh yo al menos, Vegeta me ordenó que fuera a revisar algunas cosas-dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza_

 _-oh…y ¿él dónde está?-preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada, el saiya la miró unos segundos y sonrió_

 _-no lo sé, salió de repente y no tengo idea a donde se fue-se encogió de hombros, claro que sabía dónde estaba… y con quién estaba, pero no era de su incumbencia, y creía… que eso no le haría bien de saber a su amiga. Quiso calmarse con pensar en que no le estaba mintiendo… ¿estaba bien? Sintió su pecho pesado, se sentía culpable por encubrir a su príncipe ¿era encubrirlo?... claro, él debía serle fiel a su compañera, tragó saliva nervioso ¡si no supiera detectar el Ki no se hubiera enterado! No podía negar que era una habilidad demasiado importante y beneficiosa, pero a veces, como ahora, prefería no haberla aprendido…_

 _-oh… oki-sonrió alegre-ehm nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a comer…_

 _-oh sí, yo debo ir a hacer lo que me ordenaron-sonrió nervioso-nos vemos_

 _Bulma vio a su amigo seguir su camino, sonrió al imaginarlo entrenar junto a Vegeta, "me hubiera gustado estar ahí… ojalá se hagan amigos" pensó, sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el comedor._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiró resignada, era obvio que Vegeta no le tendría confianza a Goku para decirle que haría el resto del día, al fin y al cabo solo se conocían hasta hace poco, y no se habían conocido de la mejor forma.

Miró el techo mientras acariciaba sus piernas, conocía tan poco de él… ahora, ahora sentía deseos de saber de él, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, su historia, sus anhelos, sus miedos… quería saber todo de él, quería ser su amiga. Era el momento de hacer las cosas bien, de ser ella misma. Debía dejar a un lado los resentimientos y mala conducta, sonrió al pensarlo, podía reconocer que era mal educada, no era lo que se esperaba de una princesa, pero… ella era más que eso, podía ofrecerle su amistad, su apoyo, ser su compañera… si iban a estar juntos, que estuvieran juntos, lo había decidido… ella pondría de su parte para que lo de ellos funcionara.

Apoyarlo en su entrenamiento era un paso. Jamás pensó en que Vegeta quería enfrentarse a Freezer, cuando los vio parecían conocidos, el lagarto intimidaba a todo el mundo, así que era normal verlo un poco mal humorado, pero lo que le dijo su padre la dejó pensativa… lo juzgó todo mal, pensar que los saiayjin tenían una relación positiva con el emperador era todo lo contrario, nunca lo vio como que ellos se sentían mal con obedecerlo. Porque eso había entendido, ellos no trabajaban juntos como lo hacían los terrícolas con los saiyas, los saiyas trabajaban para los icejin, y no era tonta para entender la molestia de los saiyajin.

Como científica que era, le gustaba aprender lo que más pudiera de todo, la robótica era su especialidad, pero no por eso las otras áreas le desinteresaban, sabía de la raza de los saiyajin porque había leído un libro sobre ellos, así como de los namekus y otras especies. Pero en esos libros solo salía la fisionomía e historia de la raza, el orgullo y temperamento de estos los conoció cuando llegó al planeta. Era obvio que no estarían contentos con recibir órdenes del lagarto afeminado.

Ahora estaba más entusiasmada con su proyecto, haría lo mejor posible para que Vegeta pudiera superar a Freezer. Lo ayudaría.

Siguió disfrutando de su baño un tiempo más, decidió salir del agua cuando esta ya estaba fría. Se cubrió con una toalla, y salió del cuarto de baño. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión de encontrarse con el príncipe en el dormitorio, pero no fue así, intentó olvidar la decepción y se buscó un pijama.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de que hacía Vegeta, nada venía a su cabeza al pensar en que podría estar en ese momento. Tomó un camisón de seda de color rosa pálido, era simple, de escote V, tirantes delgados, algo… algo fácil de sacar, sonrió nerviosa al pensarlo.

¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que estaría preparándose para una noche con él? Porque sí, lo hacía, buscó el pijama más simple para que no entorpeciera la situación si lo ameritaba ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Quería hacerlo con él! Quería que él la tomara nuevamente, con solo imaginarlo su intimidad ardía, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, suspiró e inhaló aire, llenó sus pulmones y exhaló, repitió, debía calmarse. Se puso unas bragas y secó su cabello.

Miraba la hora en el reloj de la pared, ya era bastante tarde, para él al menos, siempre estaba después de la cena en su habitación, habían pasado dos horas de la cena (a la que no se presentó) y nada… ni luces del saiyajin.

Debía hacer algo para dejar de pensar en él, tenía que distraerse, lo mejor sería empezar con su proyecto, debía interiorizarse en el tema, sabía lo básico y lo había estudiado cuando tenía diez años, debía refrescar su memoria. Buscó entre sus capsulas, y tomó la que contenía sus trabajos y estudios, presionó la capsula encima de la cama y buscó el libro que necesitaba, y guardó el resto.

Apagó las luces principales y dejó encendida la lámpara de su velador, se metió a la cama y se perdió en la lectura.

Después de una hora más o menos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, Bulma alzó la cabeza al instante en que lo sintió entrar, vio al príncipe ingresar al cuarto en silencio, sin mirarla, sintió su pulso acelerarse, _"cálmate idiota… ¿debería preguntarle donde estaba? Pero ¿y si piensa que quiero controlarlo? Uhm… maldición"_. Tragó saliva ansiosa, miró al saiyajin avanzar hasta el baño, y se adentró en él… sin siquiera mirarla o hablarle…

Los nervios y la ansiedad de verlo se esfumaron, dando paso a la incomodidad… él la ignoró por completo, y se sentía tonta, ella lo esperó con ansias, ¡se puso un pijama que favoreciera el sexo y ni la miró!, se sentía humillada… quizás era pronto para sentirse mal, quizás él tuvo un mal día… mordió su labio inferior e intentó concentrarse en la lectura, oyó el agua caer, supuso que estaba duchándose, miraba las hojas del libro pero no leía, veía las letras, los versos, las frases y párrafos pero no los descifraba, el príncipe salió del baño y ella no alzó su mirada, lo sintió acercarse a la cama, miró por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que estaba con una toalla en su cadera, el saiya se deshizo de la tela y se metió entre las cobijas, a distancia de ella, dándole la espalda.

-¿estás bien?-quiso aguantarse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber que pasaba con el misterioso príncipe

-….-bien… ella sabía de los sensibles sentidos de la raza… ¿Por qué no le respondía?

-¿ocurre algo?-dejó su libro junto a la lámpara y miró la espalda del guerrero-¿Vegeta?

-¿Qué quieres?-la voz de él la estremeció, tragó saliva y se armó de coraje.

-eh… nada… yo-¡maldición! ¿Por qué balbuceaba ahora?-solo… quería saber si pasa algo…

-apaga esa maldita luz-ordenó, Bulma frunció las cejas y lo miró molesta, ella estaba poniendo de su parte y él actuaba como un idiota

-bien… haz lo que quieras, idiota-le dio la espalda y apagó la luz de su velador, antes de voltearse de vuelta a la cama, la mano del príncipe tomó con brusquedad su delgada muñeca.

-no vuelvas a decirme así-dijo con voz mordaz, la peliturquesa contuvo el aliento, aun con la luz apagada podía sentir la fuerte mirada del saiya en ella, sintió su pecho subir y bajar con fuerza, ahí estaba de nuevo… ese Vegeta cruel y brusco-me tienes harto-soltó su muñeca con violencia, empujándola hacia delante, como reacción natural, la mujer acarició la zona dañada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-sentía un nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas amenazaban con huir de sus ojos, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerlas-no te he hecho nada… está mañana estábamos bien ¿Qué hice ahora?-esperó unos minutos por la respuesta de él, Vegeta la ignoró y se recostó nuevamente, dándole la espalda-Vegeta… ¿Qué hice ahora?-repitió-salí con Dende… y me acompañó mi hermana y Raditz, y no me cambie de ropa… llegué a la hora a comer ¿Qué estuvo mal?-mientras buscaba una respuesta de él, sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas caer y rodar por su piel, mordió su labio frustrada, él no le iba a responder, se sentía tonta, ¿Por qué lloraba?... ¿Por qué le afectaba?

Estaba mal… ¿Qué tenía que pasar para que pudieran estar en paz?, si no era ella con mala actitud, era él… ¿no podían ponerse de acuerdo? Se había decidido por poner de su parte para que su relación funcionara, a pesar de todo el daño que él le había hecho, quería darse una oportunidad con él… él la había insultado, la había maltratado, y seguía diciéndole que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que estaba con ella porque era su deber. Se sentía atrapada ¿estaba destinada a estar al lado de un hombre que no la quería? ¿Era muy pronto para cuestionárselo? Quizás… pero lo cierto era que, Vegeta nunca la querría, los saiyajin no ven bien las emociones, él nunca la estimaría, ni respetaría… ella siempre sería vista como un vientre de alquiler para el nuevo heredero.

Entonces ella tampoco debía quererlo. Pero era diferente para los humanos, era inevitable acostumbrarse a él, sentir curiosidad por llegar a conocerlo, querer ser de ayuda para él, intentar que la relación fluyera bien para los dos. Quiso gritarle, gritarle lo imbécil que era, que con sus indiferencias la hacía sentir mal, tonta, la humillaba… que ella quería llevarse bien con él y él solo actuaba como un idiota.

Pero no lo hizo. Mordió su labio inferior y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el balcón, abrió la puerta y la cerró. Sintió el frío aire erizar los bellos de sus brazos, su cuerpo reaccionó al ambiente de inmediato, un leve temblor la sacudió, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se acercó a la baranda y miró hacia el horizonte, en lo que llevaba en el planeta, nunca se había detenido a contemplar la vista, ni siquiera desde su habitación.

Inhaló profundamente y recargó sus brazos en la barandilla, el viento mecía su cabello, no había notado el frío que hacía por las noches, el castillo estaba construido de tal material, que dentro no se sentía ni el calor ni el frío de afuera. Miró hacia el bosque, aún quedaba mucho por recorrer en el planeta, en el tiempo que llevaba jamás le dieron un tour, ¡los saiyajin eran tan desabridos! Si se hubieran quedado en la Tierra, sus padres habrían organizado un sinfín de tour por el planeta, y ella con suerte conocía el bosque que rodeaba el palacio…

Sentía la piel de su rostro tensa por los rastros de lágrimas que el viento había secado, usó sus manos para sacudir sus mejillas y restregar sus ojos, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¡Ella no era una llorona!, desde que había llegado él la había hecho llorar unas tres veces, eso era bastante para ella, solía ser alegre, gruñona y temperamental pero no era tan escandalosa, no tenía motivos para derramar lágrimas. Y ahora al parecer si los tenía.

Suspiró y prefirió culpar al síndrome premenstrual, ni siquiera sabía cuándo le llegaba con exactitud, nunca fue muy organizada con ello, debería empezar a serlo desde ahora, pero se tranquilizó al pensar en que no era necesario, se estaba cuidando, ¿para qué saber entonces?, las señales las enviaba su cuerpo, y ahora quería culpar su período de su sensibilidad.

Se sentía más calmada ahora, la corriente de aire se metía entre sus piernas, levantando su falda del pijama, mecía la tela a su voluntad, acariciaba su piel con suavidad, estremeciéndola, su pelo seguía el compás del viento, alzó su mirada al cielo y quedó pasmada… ¡jamás había visto tantas estrellas juntas! Era hermoso, abrió su boca llena de asombro, en su planeta no se veían así… eso era maravilloso, apoyó su rostro en sus manos, inclinando su torso hacia delante, ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? ¡Se sentía genial!, se sentía tranquila, hace tiempo que no se sentía así, siempre estaba a la defensiva, ocultando cosas, midiendo su comportamiento para no ocasionar problemas con su "nueva familia".

Extrañaba su planeta, quería irse. ¿Y si se iba con sus padres al terminar la semana? Serían unas vacaciones… podría mencionarlo al rey, no creía que hubieran problemas con ello. No la dejaban hacer nada en el planeta, se sentía como un adorno. ¿A quién le haría falta? No era necesaria para nada ni nadie, y en su planeta igual podía trabajar con el proyecto de la cámara de gravedad, incluso su padre podría ayudarla.

Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, no sabía porque la había seguido, pero lo había hecho, hizo uso de sus habilidades y se movió silenciosamente, la observaba desde hace un buen rato, reprimía sus ganas e instintos de ir y lanzársele encima, esa prenda se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el viento le daba una mano para que pudiera apreciar lo que la prenda no le permitía ver.

Después de tener sexo con Paprika, había pasado la tarde entrenando, la había despachado de su sala de inmediato, y entrenó hasta que se aburrió. Decidido, comió solo, ingirió todo el alimento que pudo. No estaba mal desearla ahora… ya había dejado claro sus pensamientos sobre ella, en algún momento se aburriría de ella, ni siquiera pensó en ella cuando tomó a la saiyajin. Ella no existió en ese momento. _Si después que ella se fue…_ cerró la puerta de sus pensamientos y abrió el portón de sus instintos.

Caminó lentamente, sigilosamente, ella ni siquiera lo notó, se acercó por su espalda y la tomó desde la cintura, sus manos cubrían su cintura por completo, Bulma dio un salto cuando sintió el agarre del saiya, sintió el cuerpo de él pegarse al suyo, las manos de él subieron por su abdomen hasta sus montes, ella estaba tiesa, conteniendo la respiración.

-déjame-musitó despacio, él la volvió a ignorar, bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos, subió la falda de su pijama hasta la cintura de ella, dejando en exposición su trasero-¿a qué juegas Vegeta?-volteó su rostro para ver al príncipe, Vegeta la miraba con su semblante se siempre, serio, inexpresivo y frío, tragó saliva y frunció más sus cejas-me ignoras, me maltratas y ¿ahora te acercas buscando sexo? ¿Qué pretendes?-interrogó molesta

-no quiero oírte-sentenció casi con un gruñido-no vuelvas a hablar-la peliturquesa miró sorprendida al saiyajin

-¿crees que soy un muñeco? ¡No soy tu juguete Vegeta!-la mano de él cubrió con violencia su boca, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el príncipe volteó su rostro para evitar seguir viéndola, Bulma miró nuevamente el horizonte, esta vez obligada, con la mano de él cubriendo su boca, quiso mover su rostro, pero la fuerza que él imponía sobre ella se lo impidió.

-dije que no quiero que hables…no te soporto-despreció mientras rompía la ropa interior de ella, se posicionó entre sus piernas, dejó caer un poco de su peso en el cuerpo de ella, para impedir algún movimiento, con su mano libre bajó hasta la intimidad de la chica y la profanó, Bulma presionó sus manos en la baranda con fuerza al sentir los dedos del príncipe en su interior, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, estaba molesta, se sentía pasada a llevar, ¿Por qué estaba tratándola así? Creyó haber entendido que si se comportaba mal con él, él sería así con ella, pero ahora no le había hecho nada… intentó entablar conversación con él, y la ignoró, la trató mal, y ahora se acercaba a ella y ¿no quería oírla? ¿No la soportaba?... ¿tan desagradable le era?... cerró sus ojos lentamente, ¿Por qué insistía en tomarla si no la soportaba? ¿Por el hijo que debían concebir?, estaba tan desconectada de su cuerpo en ese momento, su pecho dolía, sentía un trago amargo en su boca, no se dio cuenta cuando él dejó de cubrir su boca, su cuerpo no respondió.

Los dedos de él jugaban en su interior, pero no lo sintió en su plenitud, su mente y su cuerpo eran dos partes aparte, Vegeta sujetó sus caderas y la penetró con fuerza, mordió sus labios para no gritar, se aferró a la baranda mientras él la embestía sin delicadeza. Su pelo cayó hacia adelante, sentía sus senos y cabello mecerse junto al ritmo que él propiciaba.

El príncipe se afirmaba con fuerza contenida de las caderas de ella, la mecía junto a sus embistes, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en sentirla, el aroma de ella lo embriagaba, sentía que cada vez su olor lo seducía más, era tan agradable para él que llegaba a fastidiarlo. Desde que la conoció, todo en ella lo cautivó, y por eso la detestaba. Sin darse cuenta presionó con más fuerza, escuchó un grito fuerte por parte de ella, detuvo sus movimientos al oírla, pestañeó rápido confundido, frunció las cejas cuando sintió el olor de ella mezclado con sangre, su cola se crispó al deleitarse con el embriagador aroma, sintió las manos de ella empujar las suyas, bajó la mirada y entendió. La presionó demasiado, enterró sus uñas en su piel, y ni siquiera lo notó… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no se quejaba? Maldijo por lo bajo por su descuido…

Empujó las manos de Bulma con brusquedad, rodeo sus caderas nuevamente, mezclando sus dedos con el líquido escarlata y siguió con su embiste. Un poco más suave… sentía su liberación aproximarse, la ola de placer lo invadía, las contracciones de la intimidad de ella jugaron en su contra, el olor a metal en su nariz despertó sus instintos más bajos, esos instintos salvajes, quería ser brusco, hacerlo con violencia, pero… no podía. Si lo hacía, ella no lo contaría. Sus dientes rechinaron, y lo único que tincó a hacer fue a volver a morderla, clavó sus dientes en el lugar exacto, en la curva de su cuello, sintió el cuerpo de ella retorcerse por el dolor, dio estocadas más rápidas y profundas esparramándose en su interior, su miembro tembló mientras sorbía el líquido vital de ella ¡hasta su sangre sabía bien! ¿No había nada en qué ella fuera desagradable?

Respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba acorde a su respiración, alzó su mirada y vio el rostro de ella girarse, y su cuerpo se movió solo. Tomó su rostro y la besó con urgencia, probó sus labios dulces, sintió como si no los hubiera tocado en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué? Si solo a ella la había besado y esa mañana fue la última vez…

La peliturquesa frunció sus cejas cuando el sabor metálico pasó por sus papilas gustativas, sintió como el príncipe rompía la unión de cuerpos y la volteaba rápidamente, el saiya se separó un poco para tomar aire unos segundos, iba a volver a besarla pero ella corrió su rostro. Entonces la realidad lo golpeó. Ella estaba molesta, pero no le importaba, quería creer que no le importaba.

-bésame-ordenó con molestia, tenía sus manos en sus puestas en su rostro, ella desviaba su mirada, eso le extrañó… ella siempre le hacía frente, y peleaba por todo ¿Por qué lo evitaba ahora?-bésame mujer-Bulma movió su rostro en negación. ¿Le estaba negando sus labios? ¿Qué diablos se creía?

-déjame por favor-musitó lentamente, Vegeta frunció las cejas ¿De dónde había aparecido esa humildad? Algo no andaba bien, ella no era así, se sintió extraño… ¿culpable? No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, el fuerte olor de su herida lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-no… lo haré cuando yo quiera-gruñó molesto consigo mismo, y también con ella, estaba harto de la situación, debía dejarla ir, que sanara sus heridas, heridas que no debería tener.

-… bien-¿bien?... soltó su rostro sin saber que decir o hacer, la oceánica mirada de ella se posó en la suya, sus brillantes ojos se veían… tristes.

-… ve a curar esas heridas mujer-gruñó mirándola fríamente, le dio la espalda y entró a su cuarto, se sentía extraño, sintió los pasos de ella siguiéndolo.

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?-volteó a verla con su semblante de siempre-me ignoras, luego te acercas y me tomas-la voz de ella estaba a punto de quebrarse- y… y me dices que no hable y que no me soportas ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan desagradable soy para ti?-y se quebró… sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero resistió… no dejó escapar ninguna traviesa lágrima

-si-ese simple monosílabo la rompió. Sintió su pecho contraerse, y oprimir su corazón, que latía pesadamente y con fuerza, él la miraba fríamente, con desprecio, como si fuera basura, el ser más despreciable del universo.

-¿Por qué me buscas entonces?-preguntó armándose de valor, Vegeta volteó lentamente y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, el cuerpo de la princesa se estremeció bajo la intensa mirada del saiya, volvía a sentirse como un animalito indefenso.

-ya te lo dije antes… es mi deber-su voz sonaba calmada pero ese tono acompañado de su semblante frío, no era una combinación agradable-una vez que me des un heredero me olvidaré de tu existencia

-entonces… estás libre de ello por un tiempo-sentía un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar, estaba desesperada por hacerlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía-no me embarazaré Vegeta

-¿Qué dices?-frunció las cejas extrañado y la miró confundido

-eso… no necesitas sacrificarte por un tiempo-se encogió de hombros-estoy usando anticonceptivos, no tendré a tu dichoso heredero hasta nuevo aviso-dijo segura de sí misma. Bien… en ese momento no lo pensó, pero la rabia de que la rechazara, porque sí, se sintió rechazada por él, despreciada y humillada, todo eso la hizo actuar y hablar impulsivamente… y no medir las consecuencias.

* * *

chan chan chan... y va a quedar la embarra (8) nah xD ehm sorry si hay muchos errores de redacción o de ortografía :c estaba algo ida mientras escribía y editaba, gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo C: saluditos

chai chai


	16. Chapter 16

wow! la verdad es que me dejaron sorprendidas con la recepción del último cap! fue sorprendente para mí D: espero no decepcionarlas

con este cap, creo que no es tan emocionante como el anterior... pero a mí me divirtió xD quiero darles las gracias! en serio! me sorprende

la llegada que ha tenido mi humirde* historia :'3 debo asumirles que no pretendía actualizar hoy, de hecho pensaba hacerlo a mitad de semana

pero la insistencia de una personita me llevó a escribir rápido el cap y subirlo xDD no te tienes como identificada! pero este cap va dedicado a esa personita que

comenta siempre y me da ánimos, y que siempre me comenta mucho pidiendo que actualice, y que hasta se dio cuenta de los días en que actualizo ajaja sería lindo que te registraras en la pagina para poder por último responder tus comentarios y poder saber a quién le dedico este cap c:

sin más! lean no ma xD

* * *

Capítulo 15

Expiación

Cuando era niña, insistió muchas veces para que la llevaran a conocer la nieve, el clima del continente centro era templado, la mayor parte del tiempo parcial, al estar rodeado de mar, usualmente no nevaba, no en lo que ella llevaba viviendo allí al menos. Después de insistir y cansar a sus padres, por fin cumplieron su sueño. Su padre se tomó un fin de semana de descanso y tomó a su Reina y a sus dos princesas, y viajaron a la zona ártica más cercana. La pequeña peliturquesa no quería ir a un centro de esquí cualquiera, o a una zona de vacaciones de invierno, no, ella quería ir específicamente a alguno de los polos del planeta, esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver la aurora boreal, investigar un par de cosas, y sobre todo, patinar en el hielo.

Y lo hizo, su madre organizó todo lo que necesitaban para poder realizar este viaje, no hizo falta nada en ese paseo. Bulma pasó uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Y hubiera sido todo perfecto si no le hubieran prohibido patinar sobre hielo en el lago congelado más próximo.

Pero ella no sería Bulma Brief si no se salía con la suya.

La segunda tarde de ese fin de semana, después de la merienda, se escabulló en su dormitorio y se preparó para salir, había oído que habría una tormenta esa noche, pero no le tomó importancia, su mente infantil estaba extasiada con el simple hecho de cumplir uno de sus deseos, así que se puso unas pantys, un pantalón aislante de frío, sus botas templadas, su parca y un gorro que cubría su cabello turquesa, buscó entre sus pertenencias la capsula donde guardaba sus patines de hielo y la metió en el bolsillo de su parca. Salió rápidamente de la casa que su madre había empacado, nadie la vio salir.

Cuando el frío aire golpeo sus mofletes enrojecidos, ella ya estaba corriendo por la nieve, sus piecitos se enterraban en la nevada, los polvillos helados se colaban por sus botas, pero a ella no le importó, hizo uso de toda su capacidad física y forzó al máximo su fuerza, y corrió lo que más pudo para llegar al lago congelado. Hizo un error de cálculo, efectivamente no era tan tarde cuando salió, pero había olvidado que en los polos se oscurecía más temprano, y parecía que próximamente anochecería.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del lago, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía sus latidos golpear su pecho, su respiración era agitada, y su cuerpo había entrado en calor gracias al reciente ejercicio. Sacó la capsula de su bolsillo y la presionó, se deshizo rápidamente de sus botas y se puso los patines, los amarró firmemente e intentó ponerse de pie. Nunca había patinado en hielo, pero había oído que si sabía hacerlo con patines normales, podría hacerlo con unos de hielo, era lo mismo… miró el lago llena de admiración, la naturaleza era increíble, dio unos pasos lentos pero seguros sobre la superficie congelada, no prestó atención cuando el viento la golpeó más fuerte que antes, no notó las nubes oscuras que se agrupaban en el cielo, y no notó que el hielo se trizaba detrás de ella.

Decidida, deslizó su pie derecho delante del izquierdo en diagonal, al segundo imitó el movimiento con el pie izquierdo, y pronto se encontraba patinando despacio sobre el hielo, su risa cantarina resonaba en el ambiente, ¡estaba patinando sobre hielo! Y su hermana le había dicho que era peligroso, ¡ja! Nada era peligroso para la intrépida Bulma Brief, cuando dejó de reír, oyó un crujido que rompió el silencio invernal. Por algún motivo que desconocía, su pecho se hizo pesado, y su abdomen se tensó, volteó lentamente y vio el hielo lleno de trazos, rayones grandes y otros pequeños, ramificados y otros simples, la rodeaban por completo.

En ese momento, no dimensionó el peligro que corría, en ese momento su mente no entendió la situación en la que se encontraba, pero su cuerpo sí. Su pequeño cuerpecito reaccionó, se congeló… tal como debería estar el lago, sabía que no podía dar un paso en falso porque las capas de hielo se quebrarían completamente y caería al fondo del agua, agua congelada muchos grados bajo cero. La fuerte amenaza de hundirse en esa congelada agua la paralizó. La quebradura del hielo finalmente cedió. Y ella cayó y se hundió. Claro, la salvaron a tiempo.

Pero ahora no sabía si alguien la salvaría del hombre que tenía en frente. Sus profundos e inexpresivos ojos ónix eran como ese lago congelado, su fuerte y trabajado cuerpo eran como las ramificaciones y rayones del hielo quebradizo, todo él era una amenaza, todo él era un peligro latiente. Su postura estoica y su semblante sombrío y terrorífico era una amenaza constante, una amenaza de que si daba un paso en falso (o en ese caso decía algo), ella se hundiría, y esta vez… nadie la salvaría, esta vez, sus padres y un equipo de búsqueda no la rescataría de las profundidades del lago, esta vez nadie la reconfortaría ni ayudaría a superar la hipotermia. Esta vez estaba sola, esta vez era ella y el lago.

Era ella y Vegeta.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente cuando los minutos empezaron a pasar, y el rostro del saiyajin seguía paralizado, mirándola fijamente, sentía su cuerpo fatigado, sus heridas goteaban y recorrían su piel por sus muslos, la tela se pegaba a su piel a causa del líquido escarlata.

-¿Qué dijiste?-su voz era unos decibeles más bajos que de costumbre, sonó terriblemente amenazante para ella. Bulma tragó en seco esta vez, el cuerpo del saiyajin estaba tenso. Su fría mirada no se despegaba de su rostro, y estaba pensando seriamente en correr hacia el balcón y lanzarse por la barandilla.

-l… lo que oíste-¡maldición no debía titubear!, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, dio un respingo cuando Vegeta dio un paso más y la distancia entre ellos se vio reducida a solo unos cuantos milímetros

-y ¿Quién diablos te autorizó para hacer eso?-musitó lentamente, su ceño se veía más marcado que otras veces, su cola se agitaba y mecía de un lado a otro, la princesa miró por unos segundos el rabo del saiyajin y luego volvió hasta su rostro, sentía que era como un animal salvaje, que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a morderla y despedazarla.

-n… no necesito autorización de nadie-respondió alzando su barbilla, pero el orgullo de ella solo echó más leña al fuego, solo aumentó la rabia de él.

-¡ESAS DESICIONES SE TOMAN DE A DOS!-el fuerte grito del príncipe la hizo saltar, abrió sus ojos zafiros de par en par, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando las fuertes manos del saiya sujetaron con fuerza sus brazos, parpadeo rápido un par de veces, sus labios temblaron, los oscuros ojos de él traspasó su cuerpo, calaron hasta sus huesos, estaba aterrorizada.

-yo… yo-no podía formular una respuesta clara, el príncipe estaba alterándola desde cada célula de su cuerpo hasta cada neurona de su cerebro.

-¡tú nada! Me has visto la cara todo este tiempo maldita mocosa-dijo entre dientes, y ella no sabía si prefería que él gritara o hablara bajo, no decidía cuál era más espeluznante.

-no… no es así ¡esto no se trata de ti!-susurró, la fuerza de su voz era mínima, se opacaba por creces por la del saiyajin

-maldición mujer… ¿Qué debería hacer contigo ahora?-gruñó zamarreándola, sus mechones turquesas se movían de un lado a otro, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y sus labios no paraban de temblar.

-yo…-si las palabras pudieran materializarse, en ese momento desearía que estuvieran en el suelo, agacharse y recogerlas y botarlas, así él no las vería ¿no? Pero no era así, ella había soltado lo que no debía, no en el momento adecuado al menos… pero y ¿Qué pasaba con él? Él siempre la atormentaba, ella podía ser gruñona y temperamental a veces, pero ella no le hacía daño, y lo que hizo fue solo una medida de precaución, si comparaba lo que ella había hecho con todo el daño que él le había propiciado… ganaba por lejos el saiyajin, no era justo ¿Por qué todo lo que ella hacía era juzgado y enjuiciado y lo que él hacía se dejaba pasar y nadie lo ponía en duda? ¡Él la había maltratado! Había abusado de ella, le gritaba, la zamarreaba e incluso le decía pesadeces… hasta hace un momento le había dicho que solo la tomaba por cumplir con su deber… bien… el tiempo de ser una estúpida niña había acabado… -no deberías hacer nada-se encogió de hombros aun sujetada por él, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo aún más si se podía.

-¿estás tomándome el pelo mujer?-el agarre de sus brazos se intensificó, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, a lo que el saiya notó y disminuyó un poco la fuerza debilitando el agarre

-no hay nada que hacer Vegeta-dijo con más seguridad-si te soy tan repulsiva, simplemente postergaremos lo del heredero un par de años o tres… o cuatro-susurró eso último mirando hacia un lado.

¿Repulsiva? Ella no le era repulsiva, pero acababa de decirle que sí le desagradaba, ¿Por qué no reconocía que la encontraba atractiva? Sería más fácil para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con ella, a la larga, él tampoco quería ser padre tan luego, quería disfrutarla un poco más. Pero no podía asumirlo, no podía reconocer que ella no le era indiferente, además… era la oportunidad perfecta para desligarse de ella, no podía concebir que deseara tanto a una hembra, todas debían ser igual para él, no porque fuera su compañera ella sería diferente.

-el hecho es que actuaste sin preguntarme-soltó un poco más tranquilo pero sin dejar su enojo por completo, Bulma miró el rostro del príncipe un poco más calmada, parecía que el saiya estaba de acuerdo con tomar una pausa de la concepción del heredero… claro, él prefería eso antes que tocarla, la idea le dolía. Le dolía demasiado, tanto que se molestaba con ella misma, no era justo ¡no debía sufrir por él! No lo merecía…

-¿Por qué debía preguntarte?-frunció sus cejas delgadas-es mi cuerpo Vegeta-alzó sus cejas para darle énfasis a la frase, el saiya soltó sus brazos pero no se movió

-tu cuerpo dejó de ser tuyo el día que te uniste a mí-dijo con voz mordaz, la peliturquesa lo miró desafiante

-¡soy una persona! Tomo mis propias decisiones te guste o no-exclamó mientras alzaba sus manos, le dio la espalda y se alejó, necesitaba su espacio, estar cerca de él solo la alteraba más.

-¿así? Y ¿desde cuándo que tomaste esta decisión?-soltó mientras caminaba hasta su cama siguiéndola, Bulma se metió entre las cobijas y miró al saiyajin imitarla, sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de ella.

-en la nave… cuando venía hacia acá-susurró desviando la mirada, Vegeta miró a la mujer sin dar crédito, ¿todo este tiempo engañándolo? ¿Quién se creía que era?

-así que todo este tiempo viéndome la cara…-soltó más para el mismo que para ella, la peliturquesa volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca dibujada en sus labios

-¡no se trata de eso! Simplemente no quería ser madre tan pronto…-musitó mirando las sábanas-¡tengo quince maldita sea!-exclamó molesta, el príncipe la miró unos minutos, olvidando su orgullo herido, él nunca se puso en el lugar de ella… ¿Por qué debía hacerlo de todos modos?, no lo sabía pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba considerando lo que ella sentía en ese momento y creía entender un poco…-no estoy lista-susurró

-tengo entendido que desde los once años que lo estás-respondió por inercia, sus labios se movieron solos, su subconsciente creía poder entender su punto pero su consciente desprendía veneno y soltaba pesadeces…

-¡eso no significa nada!-gruñó avergonzada ¿Qué tanto estaba informado de ella? sus mejillas enrojecieron por la referencia del príncipe, ¿es que todos tenían que saber sobre su ciclo menstrual?-mi cuerpo puede estar… ni siquiera listo ¡porque eso no significa que esté lista! Ha habido casos de embarazos a esta edad que no funcionan… el punto es-volteó para verlo-tengo quince… y no estoy lista, y quizás cuando tenga veinte tampoco lo esté… pero creo poder manejarlo mejor que ahora-el saiya miraba su rostro avergonzado, quería enojarse, sentía que debía estarlo, al menos una parte de él sentía eso, otra parte de él podía entenderla, al fin de cuentas… era una mocosa todavía, una mocosa que él estaba tratando como una mujer.

-no vuelvas a mentirme mujer-bien… podría dejarlo pasar por ahora, pero sería la última vez, al fin de cuentas, él también consideraba que era pronto para embarazarla.

-no te mentí… solo no dije que me cuidaba-se encogió de hombros-de todos modos, ahora estás libre de obligaciones y deberes-soltó con rabia contenida, ahora él podía estar tranquilo ¿no?, ya no tendría que sacrificarse por su deber…

-hmp-por la boca muere el pez… eso lo oyó una vez, y ahora entendía claramente a lo que se refería, ¿con que excusa se acercaría ahora? Bien, no necesitaba una, pero en reiteradas ocasiones le dijo que no la consideraba atractiva y que la tomaba por su deber para concebir un heredero, pero ahora que habían planteado sus posturas de no paternidad por un tiempo, y él ya había establecido muchas veces lo que pensaba de ella, ¿cómo podría siquiera intentar acostarse con ella? podía hacer valer sus derechos sobre ella, pero había un problema con ello, no quería rebajar su orgullo a eso, sería asumir que en el fondo si la consideraba atractiva, y aunque lo intentaba suprimir… no quería imponérsele. No tenía idea porque, pero simplemente la idea le empezaba a dejar un gusto amargo, hace poco podía pensarlo sin problema, pero ahora, verla ahí sentada a su lado, oler ese aroma a hierro en el aire, sentir sus uñas con su sangre, y recordar esa mirada triste en sus ojos cuando estaban en el balcón… lo hacía desistir en la idea de forzarla otra vez.

Pero debía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, era la oportunidad, era el momento de alejarse de esa extraña mujer, ella no era imprescindible en su vida sexual, ella era una más, y así como ella cerraba sus puertas, otras se abrían.

-bien… es un hecho-sonaba frío y distante como siempre, tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, pero algo en su interior le incomodó… y no quiso poner atención a esa sensación, sabía que sí lo hacía, su orgullo se iría al suelo, y no estaba dispuesto a sobrellevarlo-me libro de ti por un tiempo-no vio el rostro de ella en ese momento, y si lo hubiera hecho, habría comprobado que la fuerza de voluntad de ella se había roto y que ya no pudo controlar sus lágrimas debido a su reciente sentencia.

-ok-reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para poder responder ese simple monosílabo, se puso de pie agachando la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos detrás de sus flecos, y fue rápidamente hasta el baño, una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

Se quedó de pie apoyada en la superficie de la madera, su pecho dolía, no sabía que un rechazo dolería tanto, él había desistido de ella porque la consideraba poco atractiva y digna para él, ¿Qué le esperaba a futuro al lado de un hombre que no la amaba? Corrección, al lado de un hombre que ni siquiera se sentía atraído por ella, un hombre que ni siquiera la respetaba. ¡qué ilusa había sido! Después de conversar con él ese día sobre lo que había pasado con Goku, y esa noche en el banquete, había pensado seriamente que podían mejorar su relación, él no era desagradable (no tanto al menos) cuando conversaron, discutían por tonterías… y sobre todo, él no fue desagradable cuando la acariciaba y besaba, era otro hombre… no era ese frío y despiadado saiyajin que la insultaba, que la maltrataba y abusaba. ¿Sería bipolar? Sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento, pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo podía cambiar tanto, la madrugada anterior y esa misma mañana, realmente se había sentido deseada, y valorada, la trato diferente. Que ingenua había sido… ¿le habría mentido en ese momento? ¿La habría engañado? Fingiendo interés y deseos por ella… y la guinda de la torta, esa noche se había dado cuenta que sentía cosas por él ¿Cuánta más mala suerte podría tener? Sentir cosas por alguien que te desprecia… es más ¿Por qué debía ser tan masoquista? Porque sí, era ser masoquista fijarse en alguien que solo te ha hecho daño, y aunque te mostrara una faceta diferente, seguía siendo en esencia un cruel y despiadado sujeto. Y ella estaba destinada a estar con ese despiadado y cruel sujeto…

No había notado que sus ojos derramaban un sinfín de lágrimas, una tras otras, lágrimas silenciosas… llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos para limpiarlos, pero no daba resultado, sus orbes zafiros seguían soltando gotas tras gotas _"maldición… basta, no sigas llorando, él no lo vale… ¡es un imbécil! ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de lo que está despreciando? No debería afectarme lo que él piense… ¡es un idiota!"_ decidida, enjuagó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas, sacó un botiquín y limpió sus heridas. Lo positivo que podía sacar de todo eso, era que sus hematomas desaparecerían… sonrió tristemente, que irónico era pensar que ahora ella si quería estar con él, pero no de la forma que el príncipe la tomaba cuando estaba molesto, no… ella lo quería como cuando se besaban primero y después lo hacían, no hacerlo y luego exigir besos… ¿Qué había sido eso de todos modos? Obligándola a besarlo… ¡ese saiyajin no tenía escrúpulos! No lo entendía, ¿si tanto le desagradaba porque la había besado? Esa no era una costumbre saiyajin, ¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces?, borró de su pensamiento esa idea y pegó unos parches a sus heridas, suspiró pesadamente y se armó de valor para salir del cuarto de baño.

Caminó lentamente fuera del baño, su camisón se había manchado, por lo que optó por cambiarlo, las luces estaban apagadas, podía ver la silueta del príncipe en la cama, así que las cosas serían así… bien, tendría que aceptarlo, aunque su pecho dolía de sobremanera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol del planeta rojo quemaba con intensidad, hacía más calor que otros días, lo que era agradable en cierta parte, no haría para nada bien a su alma si él día se volvía frío y distante…

Esa mañana habían actuado como si nada, él no la tomó en cuenta, la ignoró como siempre, ella solo pudo aceptar ese triste hecho, su pecho dolía, se sentía peor a como si estuviera enferma, nunca había sentido esa clase de dolor ¿decepción amorosa? ¡Sonaba hasta gracioso! Porque no lo era, él nunca sintió algo por ella, y ella empezaba a sentir cosas por él… era injusto, luchaba para mantenerse cuerda con un hecho, un hecho esencial para ella, ella se sentía atraída por un Vegeta que no existía, un príncipe que se demostró ser de una forma que realmente no era, la esencia de ese saiyajin era él que conoció, él que la trató mal, por ende… esos sentimientos no eran para el Vegeta verdadero. Y sobre todo, así como apareció de repente ese sentimiento, se iría. Y viviría su desagradable vida como una mujer triste y sin amor.

-¡princesa Bulma! ¡Princesa Bulma!-la voz de Dende la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos, la peliturquesa miró al namek confundida, el niño le regaló una sonrisa-¿por dónde vamos ahora?-la princesa miró el camino confundida, ni siquiera le había prestado atención al sendero.

Nuevamente habían salido como lo habían acordado, la sensación de estar cerca de su hermana ya no le era tan molesto, lo molesto ahora era pensar en todo lo que había sucedido con el príncipe, pensar en su indiferencia, y pensar que eso se extendería por mucho tiempo, que su relación sería así, fría y distante.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento, miró nuevamente el sendero, se habían adentrado por el otro sector del bosque, Dende iba de su mano nuevamente, Tight iba a su lado mientras que Raditz caminaba detrás de ellos.

-¿Bulma?-la voz de su hermana sonó extrañada, la menor volteó hacia la princesa rubia, los oscuros azules ojos de Tight la miraban confundida, la rubia podía ver la tristeza reflejada en los zafiros ojos de su hermana peliturquesa, y muy extraño para ella, no le gustaba… no le gustaba ver esa tristeza en su hermana-¿estás bien?

-¿eh? ¡Sí! Estaba algo distraída-sonrió moviendo su cabeza, negando mientras sus mechones rebeldes que no alcanzaban a sujetarse en la coleta que usaba se mecían hacia los lados, miró el paisaje intentando calmar su ánimo, no podía seguir desanimada por culpa de ese saiyajin, las ramas marrones oscuras y de siena tostada cubrían el camino, las hojas rojizas caían y se exhibían con gloria y majestad. De pronto, fue consciente de un ruido lejano, podía oír la caída de agua. Sonrió al pensarlo-¡hay un río cerca! ¿Vamos a ver?-preguntó emocionada a su hermana, la rubia la miró frunciendo el ceño y antes que pudiera responder, la peliturquesa ya había girado para ver al pequeño.

-¡claro!-respondió el niño verde, Bulma chilló emocionada y se adelantó en un trote junto al niño.

-¡hey! ¡Bulma! ¡Espérame! No te adelantes ¡es peligroso! Ash-alzó sus hombros-esta niña es un desastre-musitó fastidiada mientras seguía a la princesa y al niño

-descuide princesa-el varonil timbre de voz a su espalda la hizo saltar, volteó a ver al espécimen masculino, Raditz la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sujetando a su espalda una mochila rosa de su hermana-no es peligroso este bosque

-oh… bien-volteó, la ponía nerviosa…-apresurémonos-musitó volviendo su vista al camino en donde su hermana se había ido, el saiyajin asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la humana, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la princesa, había pensado el resto del día y esa mañana en verla, aunque se reprendía mentalmente que no debía sentirse así por ella, ¡era una princesa! Y él simplemente un soldado de Elite de la guardia saiyajin, ella jamás se fijaría en él.

Podían oír las risas de la princesa y del niño namek, después de unos minutos de camino, llegaron hasta un prado donde había un río que lo atravesaba, la corriente no era fuerte, por lo que la peliturquesa y el namek se habían metido a refrescarse, se habían sacado sus zapatos y medían la profundidad del río de a poco, Dende se había recogido su ropa al igual que la princesa, esta última iba con un vestido, que había arremangado hasta arriba de sus rodillas para evitar mojarlo, sus contorneadas níveas piernas brillaban con el reflejo del sol sobre la humedad de su piel, el saiyajin tragó saliva inquieto cuando miró a la mujer de su príncipe.

-¡Bulma!-el llamado de atención de la princesa rubia hizo que el saiya diera un respingo y por motivos que desconocía, desvió la mirada avergonzado-¡cubre tus piernas!

-¿eh? ay Tight ¡hace calor!-alegó la menor encogiendo sus hombros, Dende miró a ambas princesas mientras sujetaba con más fuerza sus ropajes-¡ven el agua esta genial!-invitó la menor, la rubia miró el río dudosa, era cierto que hacía demasiado calor, no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas, hizo una mueca en sus labios, miró a su hermana que disfrutaba de la fresca agua junto al pequeño, ¿cómo lo hacía para andar tan relajada por la vida?, Bulma siempre estaba alegre, era momento de contagiarse de su alegría, sonrío al pensarlo y aunque quizás se arrepentiría después, se sacó sus zapatos de todos modos y recogió la falda de su vestido, caminó lentamente y metió los pies al agua, sonrió aliviada. La peliturquesa miró sorprendida a su hermana, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar? ¡Su hermana estaba disfrutando! Y ¡reía!, eso era nuevo… olvidando su problema con cierto príncipe, sonrío llena de dicha y soltó su vestido, este se mojó de inmediato y se esparramó en el líquido que golpeaba en dirección cuesta abajo, la prenda pronto se hundió y siguió el ritmo del líquido rojo. Metió sus manos al agua y sin pensarlo dos veces, juntó un poco en sus palmas y la lanzó en dirección de la rubia, Tight abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el agua golpeó su rostro, mojando su cabello, miró a su hermana que sonreía traviesa, y le devolvió la sonrisa, y también el agua… Bulma sonrió asombrada cuando la rubia respondió su gesto de la misma forma, y antes que pudiera escaparse, también le lanzó agua al niño, Dende río a carcajadas y se unió al juego.

La melena de Raditz se mecía con el viento, miraba incrédulo la escena, no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta alegría ni expresiones de júbilo, pero con la llegada de la princesa Bulma, había empezado a acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas inusuales, y la escena que presenciaba ahora era una de ellas. No se dio cuenta cuando una sonrisa ladina de formó en sus labios, miraba a los tres disfrutar y reír, pero antes que pudiera notarlo, su mirada se concentró en la princesa rubia, su pecho se llenó de dicha cuando la vio sonreír, ¡que sonrisa más bella! ¿Por qué no reía más a menudo?, ni siquiera pudo intentar responder a su pregunta, grandes chorros de agua golpearon su rostro, pestañeó lentamente cuando notó que ambas princesas más el niño estaban lanzándole agua, las risas y las exclamaciones de diversión resonaban en el bosque. Sonrió burlesco y caminó a la orilla del río, alzó su mano y formó una mínima esfera de energía, la retuvo unos segundos y la lanzó, provocando un fuerte impacto en la corriente, elevando una gran ola de agua empapando por completo a los tres, cuando el agua cayó de vuelta en su camino, miró a las dos princesas y al namek mojados de pies a cabeza, antes que pudiera pedir clemencia por su atrevimiento, las carcajadas de la mujer de su príncipe rebotaron junto a las del niño, la princesa rubia miraba incrédula su aspecto, alzó su mirada hasta el saiyajin, Raditz tragó saliva nervioso, pero la princesa le regaló una sonrisa tímida y se sumó a las risotadas de la peliturquesa y del chiquillo.

Raditz se unió a las risas, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que un fuerte ruido de explosión interrumpiera la alegría, los cuatro alzaron su mirada preocupados al cielo, buscando el origen de la explosión, fue Dende quién divisó una nave cayendo en dirección al sur del bosque, Bulma salió rápidamente del río, tomó la mano del niño y lo guío a la orilla, Tight la siguió preocupada, salieron del río chorreando agua y empapando la superficie. Miraron atentos la caída de lo que parecía una nave, sintieron el estruendo cuando el vehículo volador entró en contacto con el suelo.

-¡debemos ir en su ayuda!-exclamó la peliturquesa, Raditz miró a la princesa en cuanto la oyó.

-lo siento princesa, pero podría ser peligroso, volveremos al palacio e informaremos lo sucedido-la princesa frunció las cejas ante la idea-y un equipo de rescate vendrá.

-¡no! Debemos ir ahora Raditz ¡podría necesitar nuestra ayuda!-se volteó dándole la espalda y corrió lo que pudo con su vestido estilando, Dende la siguió en las mismas condiciones.

-Raditz… mi hermana no dará su brazo a torcer-la voz de la rubia lo sacó de su trance-debemos ir con ellos-el saiyajin asintió no muy seguro, era cierto que podía ser peligroso, pero era su deber seguir a la princesa.

-bien… princesa Bulma-la peliturquesa volteó a verlo-iremos… será más rápido si los llevo volando-ella asintió lentamente, no pudo evitar recordar cuando el príncipe la llevó volando hacia el palacio… sacudió su cabeza, ese no era el momento de recordar esas cosas.

-okey ¿podrás con los tres?-el saiyajin llegó a su lado y asintió, la rubia se acercó sin entender lo que pasaba

-¿tienes una capsula Bulma?-preguntó confundida, la menor negó con la cabeza-entonces… ¿cómo volaremos hasta allá?

-Raditz nos llevara-alzó una ceja confundida-los saiyajin saben volar-abrió los ojos en sorpresa

-¡no! ¿Quieres decir que nos lleve a todos en brazos? Noo…. ¡estás loca!-exclamó escandalizada

-no… Tight no es momento para conservar las apariencias-dijo seria-Dende sube a mi espalda-la menor se agachó y esperó que el niño hiciera lo que le había pedido, el namek miró confundido a la princesa, tragó saliva y rodeo el cuello de la princesa con sus manos-bien, Raditz me subiré a tu espalda-el saiyajin asintió no muy seguro, imitó a la princesa y se agachó, la humana se subió a la enorme espalda del hermano de su amigo y se amarró a su cuello con sus manos-ahora toma a Tight

-¡maldición!-se quejó la rubia, ruborizada se acercó al saiyajin, quien al igual que ella, tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas, se inclinó levemente y tomó a la princesa con delicadeza, tener a la mujer de su príncipe en su espalda no era ningún problema, pero sujetar a la princesa Tight lo estaba poniendo nervioso, tragó saliva inquieto y ascendió en el aire.

Sala de entrenamiento

No podía ver a la cara a su príncipe, podía entender que los saiyajin se comportaban de una manera diferente a como él lo hacía, pero no por eso iba a aceptar que engañara a su amiga, le costaba entenderlo. Bulma era una chica hermosa, e inteligente ¿Por qué la engañaría? Quizás… quizás estaba enamorado de Paprika, la idea le hizo doler el estómago, y no de hambre. Por un momento creyó que el príncipe sentía cosas por la peliturquesa, después de cómo había reaccionado al enterarse que se veía a solas en el bosque con él, y de cómo actuaba cuando estaba frente a ella, fue como ver a otra persona, y de pronto, ese mismo día, se entera de lo de él y Paprika. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Bulma si se enterara?, quizás le daba igual… esperaba que fuera así, no salía nada bueno de los engaños y las mentiras.

Lo cierto era que el príncipe estaba de pésimo humor el día de hoy, había llegado ignorando a todo el mundo, más de lo usual, y exigiendo combates con todos los soldados de elite, y en eso estaba ahora, golpeando sin tregua al pobre saiyajin que se le pusiera en frente, se veía atormentado, no parecía con rabia como cuando pelearon en el bosque, parecía dolido… frustrado. Y estaba desquitándose ahora.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?-la voz del príncipe Tarble lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver al menor de los príncipes, quien parecía preocupado mientras miraba al heredero al trono

-no lo sé… llegó de mal humor-se encogió de hombros, Tarble y Kakarotto se habían conocido cuando él había ido por primera vez al palacio, fue el primer saiyajin cordial y amable con él, incluso más agradable que su propio hermano.

-uhm Vegeta siempre está de mal humor, pero hoy se ve diferente-musito mientras se paraba a su lado.

-lo mismo pensé… no lo conozco hace mucho-se encogió de hombros-pero parece perturbado

-¿Qué podría importunarlo de ese modo?-frunció el entrecejo pensándolo, su hermano no solía actuar así porque sí, tendría que tener un fuerte motivo para estar moliendo a todos los saiyajin de la sala, pero no podía imaginar que podría ser, al fin y al cabo lo único que le importaba era entrenar y ser el mejor, ¿entonces? ¿Se habrá encontrado con Freezer?

-quizás… ¿quieres acompañarnos en la siguiente misión de purga?-preguntó amistoso

-oh… podría ser-sonrió-hace tiempo que no salgo con mi hermano a una misión-frunció las cejas-no es muy agradable ahora que lo pienso… mejor paso

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-volteó a verlo confundido

-ehm…-miró al príncipe unos minutos, transpirando con solo recordar la última misión-es algo… cruel

-oh… ¿mucho?-preguntó serio, el rostro del menor se ensombreció, dándole aspecto de unos años mayor

-si… yo no soy como los demás saiyajin, y por lo mismo considero a mi hermano algo despiadado-musitó en un tono de voz bajo

-ahm… vaya-suspiró-entonces será complicado-hizo una mueca en sus labios y se concentró en la paliza que el príncipe estaba dándole a unos saiyajin.

Se quedaron ahí, observando como el equipo médico corría con soldados hacia el aula médica, Vegeta respiraba agitado, secaba el sudor de su frente mientras pateaba el tronco de un soldado, no era suficiente… ¡los golpes no eran suficiente! ¿Cuánto más tendría que golpear para deshacerse de esa detestable sensación en su pecho? Suspiró exasperado, sentía tanta rabia, necesitaba matar algo ¡y no podía moverse del maldito planeta! Tenía ganas de subir e ir a la sala de reunión del consejo, asesinar a todos los idiotas para dar como finalizada la maldita asamblea y poder largarse del planeta, _y no ver más a la mujer de cabello turquesa._

No… que estuviera molesto y echando chispas no era culpa de ella, simplemente había tenido una mala noche, sí, era eso… ella no era motivo para sentir nada, el consenso al que habían llegado era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ella no era necesaria, no era imprescindible, pasando esa semana y ella volvería a su habitación, y se olvidaría de ella. Se iría del planeta en una misión tras otra y no la vería hasta nuevo aviso… pero, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba huyendo de ella? no, el príncipe de los saiyajin no huía, y mucho menos de una insignificante hembra.

-¿algo tenso mi príncipe?-esa voz… volteó a ver a la saiyajin con su ceño arrugado, la hembra lo miraba seductoramente y le sonreía sensualmente, el príncipe cerró sus ojos inhalando profundamente, _"ahora estás libre de obligaciones y deberes"_ abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando la voz de ella vino a su cabeza, gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó de la saiyajin.

Esa maldita frase… resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Por qué era importante? Si ya había establecido que era lo mejor… pero esa odiosa frase tumbaba en su mente y le dolía, le molestaba de sobremanera pensar en eso. Bien… pero ¿Por qué? Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta su ahora mano derecha, vio que no estaba solo, frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que su hermano estaba al lado del saiyajin que no era saiyajin.

Estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, a salir siempre victorioso, las puertas nunca estaban cerradas para él, él siempre se salía con la suya, a la fuerza o no. Pero siempre salía victorioso… ahora sentía que había perdido una pelea, que le habían arrebatado algo pero ¿Qué? _"La oportunidad…"_ ¿de qué? _"De estar con ella…"_ ¿Qué haría? _"Nada…"_ ¿Por qué? _"... no… no la necesito, ella no es nadie, ella no existe, ella no me interesa… yo solo quiero ser él más fuerte, derrotar a Freezer y ser el dueño del universo"_ , decidido fue hasta el amigo de ella.

-¡Kakarotto!-el hijo de la Mano del Rey se sobresaltó por el fuerte timbre de voz del príncipe-lucha conmigo

El saiyajin de cabello alborotado miró sorprendido a su príncipe, ayer le había dicho que era muy pronto para luchar, y ahora lo consideraba digno de un combate… no. Él solo quería descargar su rabia y frustración, sonrió nervioso, era complicado pelear con un saiyajin lleno de rabia e ira, pero también más excitante, sonrió lleno de ansiedad y dio un paso hacia delante. El príncipe Tarble miró confundido a su hermano mayor, ¿Qué podía tenerlo en ese estado? Estaba más que preocupado, sobre todo porque cuando Vegeta estaba molesto, no se calmaba hasta matar algo.

Bosques al sur del Palacio

Los pequeños y delgados bracitos de Dende rodeaban su níveo cuello, sentía su cabello tirante por el peso del niño, pero no le prestó importancia, su atención estaba concentrada en la cada vez más cercana zona de aterrizaje forzoso que habían presenciado.

Toda la abrumadora sensación que la recorría desde anoche por culpa del desagradable saiyajin que tenía como "esposo" se disipó en el momento que jugó en el río con el niño namek y su hermana, pero ahora, ni siquiera pasaba por su mente algún pensamiento sobre lo sucedido. La adrenalina y preocupación recorrían su cuerpo ahora seco gracias al vuelo y la energía cálida de su escolta, estaba ansiosa, y se sentía mal por eso, no debía estar sedienta de curiosidad por saber que pasaba, solo los sentimientos de preocupación deberían estar presentes, solo esperaba que no hubieran víctimas fatales…

Esta vez no admiró el paisaje a sus pies, no disfrutó del viento sobre su rostro, no conservó la experiencia en el fondo de su mente como un recuerdo lindo, no, ahora era diferente, porque sí, iba volando nuevamente, pero no era él quién la llevaba, y la situación no era la indicada tampoco, de vez en cuando sentía el cuerpo de su escolta tensarse, claro ¿cómo no estarlo? Cargaba dos princesas y un niño namekiano.

Pero el soldado de elite saiyajin iba muy cómodo, claro, él estaba feliz de llevar a ambas hembras, no todos los días tomaba en brazos a semejante espécimen femenino, sentía sus latidos aumentar de frecuencia cada vez que agachaba la mirada y se encontraba con esos ojitos azules oscuros llenos de secretos, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo rubio cubriendo su rostro con mechones rebeldes, ¡era hermosa! Además, sentir el cuerpo de la futura reina de Vegetasei recargado en su espalda era definitivamente alentador, a pesar de usar su armadura podía sentir los senos de ella aplastados en contra de su amplia espalda, y sus piernas rodearle la cintura… ok ¡era el mejor día de su vida por lejos! No cualquiera podía jactarse de estar en su situación, era un saiyajin afortunado.

-¡hay humo!-gritó la peliturquesa, efectivamente podía verse una hilera de humo negro a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, el saiyajin disminuyó la velocidad de su vuelo a medida que se aproximaban, podían ver los árboles cercanos a la zona de impacto destrozados, con las ramas quebradas y el follaje quemado.

-¡veo a alguien allí!-la tierna voz de Dende golpeó suave en el oído de la princesa, Bulma maldijo ser de una raza tan inútil, ella no tenía oídos y visión aguda como ellos.

Finalmente, llegaron a la zona afectada, Raditz se detuvo sobrevolando el lugar, levitando a unos veinte metros de altura para escudriñar con la mirada el alboroto, encendió su scouter con su mano que sujetaba la espalda de la princesa rubia, comprobó niveles de pelea cerca, cuando la pantalla del aparato registró un poder de pelea elevado, frunció las cejas mirando hacia el suelo, pero no vio a nadie.

-baja Raditz-ordenó la mujer de su príncipe, no solía dar órdenes, pero empezaba a exasperarse, ¡debajo de ellos había una nave que nunca había visto en su vida! Su alma de científica gritaba que le echara un vistazo y que la estudiara.

-no es seguro princesa-respondió firme el soldado-mi radar capta un poder de-

-no me interesa-gruñó ella-¡baja! Hay que ayudar-rodó los ojos por su hipocresía innata, empezaba a serle sencillo dar esas mentiras, ¿se volvía cada vez más experta en el engaño? No lo sabía, pero se saldría con la suya…

-pero princesa-el saiya giró su rostro para encontrarse con el perfil de la princesa, tragó saliva cuando vio sus ojos zafiros mirándolo desafiante y amenazadoramente, ¿desde cuándo que le temía a una mujer? bueno, no cualquier mujer, era la futura reina y la mocosa tenía un carácter digno de ser la mujer de su príncipe. Asintió a regañadientes y descendió.

Cuando los pies del guerrero tocaron tierra firme, ambas princesas se desesperaron por bajarse, y de inmediato sintió el calor alejarse de su enorme cuerpo, bufó por lo bajo y vio como la peliturquesa bajaba al niño y corrían ambos en dirección de la nave estrellada.

Sentía la tela de su vestido algo tiesa por el secado forzoso, pero no le importó, corrió a la nave que parecía un escarabajo sin patas, ahora que lo miraba de cerca, tenía más similitud con una chinita (mariquita) pero sin los lunares negros, los bordes eran rojos, en el centro una cúpula de lo que parecía ser de vidrio o algún material resistente transparente, la cúpula del centro se ubicaba al principio de la base (que era la que parecía chinita), cuando llegó al lado de la nave sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahora estando de cerca pudo ver que al frente de la cúpula en la base había un logotipo de una N cursiva con un punto entre el espacio de la N _"!el logo de la patrulla galáctica! Oh… ¡esto es genial!"_ pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Bulma no te acerques podría ser peligroso!-el grito de la rubia resonó por el bosque

-descuida Tight ¡es un patrullero galáctico!-respondió con otro grito sin voltear a ver a su hermana

La princesa Tight miró sorprendida la intrepidez de su hermana menor, siempre supo que era algo alocada, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza que fuera tan arriesgada y aventurera porque sí, para ella, una princesa que siempre se comportaba como se esperaba de ella, lo que estaba haciendo su hermana era un claro signo de intrepidez, no pudo evitar mirarla con ojos llenos de admiración, Bulma siempre hacía lo que su corazón dictaba, era tan pasional que llegaba a sorprenderla… ¿Por qué siempre la juzgó? Sonrío al pensar en la respuesta, ella tenía celos, celos de que su hermana era como quería ser, por que la niña tenía la valentía para gritarle al mundo lo que ella prefería hacer con su vida.

El grito de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos, y antes de meditar si era o no seguro, corrió lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron para llegar a su lado, su corazón latió con fuerza, miró a la peliturquesa abanicar sus brazos mientras exclamaba incoherencias, la niña se cayó al suelo sobre su trasero, Tight se agachó hasta ella y tomó su hombro con delicadeza.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué pasó?-su voz sonaba preocupada, demasiado para su propio gusto, la científica miró sorprendida a su hermana, nunca había visto a su hermana preocupada por ella, ni siquiera cuando cayó al lago congelado, su voz sonaba como su madre cuando se preocupaba… tan maternal

-yo… ay maldición ¡vi algo pasar entre los arbustos! Fue una tontería-hizo una mueca en sus labios-la adrenalina de encontrar una patrulla galáctica me tomó volando bajo ash

-princesas-la voz de Raditz resonó detrás de ellas mientras Dende miraba con asombro la nave-el piloto no está, seguramente debe estar por aquí cerca-dijo el saiya mientras estudiaba la nave, tenía que reconocer que él tampoco había visto una antes, no le importaba que la patrulla estuviera en el planeta, pero se le hacía extraño

-¿estará bien el piloto?-la pregunta afligida del niño namek llamó la atención de todos, Bulma se puso de pie con la ayuda de su hermana, se sacudió el vestido y miró nuevamente la nave, caminó hasta ella, decidida, se subió al frente del vehículo, por primera vez notó que detrás de la cúpula había una antena, frunció las cejas cuando notó que está estaba rota.

-¿así que les parece educado husmear en las naves ajenas?-una melodiosa voz los hizo voltear rápidamente sorprendidos, Bulma cayó nuevamente al suelo cuando oyó el extraño timbre de voz, volteó rápidamente y vio a un sujeto bajito.

El sujeto tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra los apuntaba con su índice, estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos, el tipo era no más alto que Bulma, quizás medio metro o 60-70 centímetros más alto que Dende, usaba un traje entero morado, sus botas eran blancas al igual que sus guantes, llevaba una armadura blanca lisa con el logo de la patrulla galáctica en el frente que le llegaba hasta lo que parecía ser su cintura (su cuerpo era muy menudo) en cada lado de su cadera habían unos bultos que parecían ser sus armas, su rostro parecía simple… la entrada de corazón por su frente daba la terminación de su traje morado, y el inicio de lo que creían era su piel, su piel era de color calipso pálido, sus ojos eran amplios y amarillos vivo, tenían forma de un óvalo acostado, su nariz era pequeña al igual que su boca, tenía unos bultos extraños blancos que parecían ser sus orejas.

Bulma miró incrédula al tipo, por el logo en su armadura suponía que él debía ser el patrullero… pero se veía de todo menos un seguidor de la justicia espacial.

-lo siento-se escuchó la voz de Dende romper el silencio, la futura reina del planeta rojizo giró a ver al niño y luego al patrullero. Se puso de pie y dejó caer sus manos en su cadera.

-¡tú eres el maleducado!-regañó molesta-te vimos caer y volamos a ver si estabas bien ¿y nos recibes así?

-yo no pedí su ayuda-el timbre de voz hizo que la rubia frunciera sus cejas, el enano era molesto… Tight, suspiró e inhaló profundamente, alguien debía poner orden ¿y quién mejor que ella?

-cof cof permite presentarnos-tosió educadamente-mi nombre es Tight, soy la princesa de la Tierra, ella es Bulma mi hermana-apuntó a la peliturquesa que seguía mirando feo al patrullero-él es Dende-el niño asintió en un saludo tímido-y él es Raditz-el sujeto recién llegado hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio al saiyajin, el guerrero alzó una ceja en su dirección ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-cof cof-recuperó su postura-de todos modos no debieron venir-dijo cruzando sus brazos

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema enano?!-no supo en que momento esas palabras escaparon de su boca principesca, ni cuando perdió la compostura por culpa de la actitud molesta e irritante timbre de voz del patrullero, pero fue tarde… ella ya había perdido los estribos y se había alterado, y había actuado "no-princesa", y… se sintió bien.

-¿enano? Mide tus palabras jovencita-frunció su ceño-estás hablándole a...-el sujeto movió sus brazos al cielo y abrió sus piernas-super elite-dio unos giros en su mismo lugar, extendió una de sus piernas en forma recta y luego la volvió al suelo mientras uno de sus brazos se doblaba sobre su regazo y el otro lo seguía alzando al horizonte, su otra pierna se dobló, dio otro giro y se paró en la punta de su pie izquierdo, alzando su otra pierna al aire, sus brazos rectos separados de su cuerpo en un ángulo de 45°, su barbilla al aire-patrullero galáctico-soltó con orgullo

Todos quedaron paralizados con el espectáculo del súper elite patrullero galáctico, ni siquiera pestañearon, estaban en completo shock mirando la pose del sujeto en frente de ellos.

-¿en serio eres un patrullero galáctico?-preguntó sarcástica la rubia

-¡no solo cualquier patrullero!-exclamó el sujeto morado, mientras volvía su cuerpo a su pose de descanso-soy el super elite-comenzó moviéndose nuevamente

-¡si, si! Lo que sea-interrumpió exasperada la rubia ¡ese sujeto la desquiciaba!-quedó claro que eres un súper bla bla

-¿Qué haces en Vegetasei?-la varonil voz de Raditz hacía un alto contraste con el extraño timbre de voz del patrullero, el recién llegado miró al saiyajin y tosió disimuladamente

-ehm me enviaron para vigilar en secreto el Comité Intergaláctico-desvió la mirada del grupo mientras terminaba de hablar

-¿en secreto?-preguntó Bulma

-ajam-asintió

-¿vigilar el Comité?-repitió Tight

-ajam-volvió asentir

-y fallaste-dijo Raditz, resumió lo que todos pensaban cruzándose de brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido al enano patrullero

-ajam-asintió nuevamente sin una gota de vergüenza

-¡¿qué no te importa?!-volvió a irritarse la rubia

-no puedo hacer más, ya me vieron-se encogió de hombros-de todos modos debo volver a mi labor-puso sus manos en su cintura y caminó hasta su nave mirándola fijamente-aunque esta cosa no arranca

-¡oh! Te puedo ayudar con eso-soltó la peliturquesa mirando con sus ojos brillosos al patrullero-soy científica patrullero ¡puedo arreglar tu nave si lo deseas!

-Jaco-respondió él, todos lo miraron confundidos-mi nombre es Jaco ¡Jaco el súper elite patrullero galáctico!-exclamó repitiendo los movimientos rápidamente antes que lo interrumpieran

-Jaco se llamaba mi perro-soltó la rubia sin prestarle atención, Jaco frunció su ceño sin deshacer su pose y miró a la princesa molesto

-pues Tight significa vómito en mi planeta-respondió molesto

La princesa heredera al trono de la Tierra dio un respingo y comenzó a gritarle exasperada, mientras que el patrullero respondía tranquilo con ese extraño timbre de voz, los presentes miraban el intercambio verbal asombrados, era primera vez que la princesa actuaba de esa forma, para el saiyajin fue encantador, sentía que la rubia cada vez se calaba más en sus pensamientos cuando le demostraba alguna otra faceta suya, para Dende fue aterrador… y para Bulma, para la princesa fue lo mejor que pudo haber visto, su hermana estaba siendo ella misma, había dejado guardada su "personalidad" de princesa, no, había guardado su rol de princesa, ahora se estaba mostrando como era, una mujer, con temores, con enojos, arrebatos, con emociones… y todo gracias a Jaco, sonrió al verlos seguir con la discusión, algo le decía a la princesa que la llegada de Jaco en sus vidas no pasaría desapercibida para ellos, y no sabía exactamente porque, pero sentía que sería importante. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, y corrió a separar a su hermana del patrullero y a pedirle que le mostrara la nave.

* * *

bien! perdón si hay faltas ortográficas, errores de redacción o de contexto... es tarde en mi país y ando inestable xDD

bien! apareció un nuevo personaje! ojo con él que será importante en nuestra historia c:

ay, odiaron a Vegeta por "engañar" a Bulma, uchas así como comentario personal, yo no lo veo como engaño porque él ni asume lo que siente por ella y aunque lo hiciera solo es una atracción física por ahora xD pero eso es en opinión personal, siempre he creído que cuando hay sentimientos ya un engaño es más heavy y se merece la hoguera xDD tengo todo planeado a futuro y siento que será algo largo este fic xDD o quizás no quién sabe como se den las cosas... pero bueeeeeh

gracias por leer hasta acá :D! y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! trato de responder xD y uchas un abrazo y cariños

nos estamos leyendo :D!

*debo decir que esta historia me gusta tanto, al igual que Junto a ti, que como que opaca mi cariño por las otras, entonces cuando avanzo con la escritura de esas, no me siento conforme y quiero escribir las otras dos xDD perdón si alguien que lee esta historia sigue las demás xDD *


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Dudas

Cepilló su cabello concentrada en su reflejo, miraba las hebras de su largo y suave melena deslizarse entre los dientes del cepillo, una vez desenredado por completo prosiguió a trenzarlo y amarrarlo con un listón al final de la trenza. Miró la hora en el reloj de la muralla del dormitorio y suspiró nerviosa.

Faltaba para que Vegeta viniera a la cama, o eso deducía, como el día anterior había llegado mucho más tarde de lo usual, no estaba segura a qué hora se aparecería ahora, lo vio en la cena pero como siempre, la ignoró. En la mesa solo se miraba a hurtadillas con su hermana.

Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rosados, pensar en su hermana mayor era recordar lo que habían vivido hace unas horas en el bosque, Tight reaccionó, despertó… su hermana por fin vivió. Verla discutir y gritarse con Jaco fue más que inesperado, ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que viviría para ver eso? ¡Nunca! Siempre creyó que entre ella y Tight sería siempre una relación de conocidas, hoy la rubia se había comportado tan diferente, hoy había sido ella misma, y eso le alegró.

Después de encontrar a Jaco, habían intentado razonar con él, fue muy lento el proceso porque se la pasó discutiendo como un niño con su hermana, pero al final llegaron a entenderse, el patrullero era molesto pero no era un mal sujeto. Era hasta divertido, al menos Dende y ella se divirtieron, y no pensó en el principito todo el momento en que estuvo con ellos.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta la interrumpieron, sabía quién era, sonrió y mordió su labio inferior ansiosa, fue a su armario y tomó una capucha y una capsula, acomodó su pijama y se puso la capa, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana en el mismo estado que ella.

-¿estás lista?-susurró la rubia, Bulma rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza, se subió el gorro de la capa al igual que su hermana y caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo-Raditz nos espera en el patio trasero del palacio, dijo que tú sabrías llegar-la peliturquesa se detuvo y la miró estudiando su rostro

-¿Raditz?-preguntó seria-¿es en serio? ¡¿Le dijiste?!-alzó la voz, la rubia sujetó a su hermana del brazo y le señaló con la mano que bajara la voz

-si… ¿no creerías que iríamos al bosque solas de noche no?-alzó una ceja haciendo énfasis a la pregunta-él fue muy amable en acompañarnos…-desvió la mirada sonrojada

-¡pero era un secreto Tight!-gruñó la princesa, la rubia negó con la cabeza y la empujó para que siguieran caminando-te dije que nadie debía saberlo…

-no iría sola al bosque Bulma-sentenció, la peliturquesa frunció las cejas y miró a su hermana, bien… era un avance, que Tight sugiriera salir a escondidas ya era un suceso inesperado, era normal que pidiera escolta, no podía pedir menos tampoco, su hermana era nueva en todo esto-estoy nerviosa…

-tranquila… he hecho esto un montón de veces-sonrió confiada-y tienes razón… es mejor que vayamos con Raditz-miró a su hermana sonriendo, Tight le devolvió la sonrisa y la acercó a ella, iban tomadas del brazo por los oscuros pasillos del palacio

-¿el príncipe no te dijo nada?-preguntó la rubia

-no…-bien… definitivamente mentir se estaba haciendo fácil, esa tarde Tight había sugerido que volvieran al bosque donde estaba Jaco para arreglar la nave, ya que faltaban herramientas para hacerla funcionar, y habían quedado en salir por la noche y a escondidas, pero con la condición de que le avisara al príncipe, más bien pedirle permiso… y Bulma había accedido, claro, no lo hizo ¿Por qué debía pedirle permiso para salir a un sujeto que no estaba interesado en ella? era absurdo, él no se molestaría… además no estaban saliendo muy tarde, solo había pasado media hora desde la cena, no se demorarían en llegar donde el patrullero y arreglar la nave, ya sabía que tenía mal, solo quedaba soldar la falla.

-llevo unas cosas para Jaco…-susurró avergonzada mientras salían del palacio y caminaban hasta el patio trasero, Bulma miró a su hermana sorprendida

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó sin salir del asombro

-queso y leche-dijo intentando sonar desinteresada, la menor alzó las cejas y sonrió

-¡Tight! Te preocupas por el enano-afirmó conmovida, la rubia frunció las cejas y negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-no… es solo para que se quede callado mientras estamos ahí…-musitó avergonzada, Bulma rio por lo bajo mientras su hermana mayor la miraba frunciendo el ceño-ya cállate… puede venir alguien…

-ay Tight, a nadie le importa que un par de princesas se hayan escapado por la noche ajajaj tranquila-sonrió la menor-ahí está Raditz-saludó con la mano al saiyajin que estaba de pie apoyado en un pilar, el soldado suspiró y alzó la mano como saludo-que lástima que Piccolo no dejó venir a Dende

-tiene más sentido común que nosotras, que no te sorprenda si no deja que Dende se junte más contigo-se encogió de hombros-esta es la primera y última vez que hago una estupidez como esta-se decía así misma para convencerse

-ya veremos Tight…-susurró-¡hola Raditz!-chilló la princesa al llegar junto a su escolta, el saiya frunció el ceño al oírla ¿cómo su príncipe aguantaba su tono de voz? Bueno, quizás la mantenía ocupada para que no hablara… si fuera él lo haría, sacudió la cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos desviados hacia su princesa y futura reina.

-que estén aquí significa que el príncipe te autorizó a venir ¿correcto?-la rubia asintió antes que Bulma alcanzara a titubear alguna respuesta/mentira-bien… hagamos esto de una vez.

Tight tomó su bolso con ambas manos y se acercó al saiyajin, Raditz por su parte se puso de cuclillas para que la princesa Bulma se subiera a su espalda, la peliturquesa se acomodó en el lomo del guerrero y rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos, una vez que se agarró firme del saiyajin, él se puso de pie y tomó de la cintura a la princesa heredera. Inhaló el aroma de la rubia, procesándolo y reconfortándose con su olor, al mismo tiempo que despegaba a toda velocidad, Bulma cerró sus parpados con fuerza mientras el viento la golpeaba con violencia, creía suponer porque la prisa del saiya, por lo que prefirió no quejarse, esta vez no disfrutó del paisaje porque el vuelo del saiyajin duró menos de lo que hubiera pensado. Apenas dejó de sentir el aire helado en su piel abrió los ojos y comprobó que ya estaban en el prado donde Jaco los miraba sin decir una palabra.

-así que vinieron-musitó el patrullero mientras miraba a cada uno

-¡claro! ¿Eso dijimos no?-sonrió la peliturquesa-ahora-sacó la capsula entre sus ropajes, presionando y lanzándola al aire, una vez desvaneciéndose el humo se vio una caja de herramientas y una linterna-bien, Jaco necesito que me alumbres la nave mientras trabajo-habló poniendo sus manos en su cadera

El pequeño sujeto la quedó viendo unos minutos sin responder, le parecía extraño tanta amabilidad por parte de ellos, no dejaba de mirar a hurtadillas al saiyajin que acompañaba a las princesas, él no se fiaba de ellos, y las princesas no se veían tan confiables tampoco, considerando que una hablaba a todo momento, claro, sus conocimientos y habilidades para la mecánica eran excepcionales, pero si no estaba equivocado, ella era la esposa del príncipe del planeta, entonces ¿Qué hacía a esas horas en el bosque? ¿Estaría metiéndose en problemas si la encontraban con él? ¿Alguien más sabía que ella estaba ahí? Y más importante aún ¿no le estaban tendiendo una trampa? No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en las posibilidades pero cuando el grito de la rubia lo hizo saltar, supuso que fue más de un minuto…

-¡hey! ¡Reacciona enano!-Jaco giró a ver a la princesa, que hasta el momento consideraba grosera, la mujer estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el saiyajin estaba tan solo a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

-no grites-musitó con calma-lo siento-miró a la científica- pero me cuesta creer que me ayudarán sin pedir algo a cambio-miró a ambas chicas sin ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro, se veía con esa calma que se estaba haciendo típica en él.

-no tienes nada que nos interese hmp-soltó con desprecio la rubia, cuando no oyó respuesta del patrullero se volteó a verlo-hey… ¿estás bien?

-lo estoy-asintió con la cabeza-¿Por qué hacen esto entonces?-ladeó su rostro hacia un lado

-bueno… necesitas ayuda-se encogió de hombros la peliturquesa-y quiero estudiar tu nave jejeje-dijo la menor de las princesas-ahora empecemos que no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo seria volviendo su mirada a la nave

-¿Por qué no lo tienes Bulma?-preguntó bajito la rubia, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que la menor ocultaba un detalle importante-¿acaso no le dijiste al príncipe?-susurró solo para que ambas oyeran, pero para ambos chicos fue fácil de oír con sus sensibles sentidos

-eeh sí le dije, pero quedé en que llegaría temprano-volvió a mentir-¿Por qué no le das tus cosas a Jaco?-la rubia recordó los aperitivos que había sacado de la cocina, miró su bolso y luego al sujeto morado, Jaco miraba a las princesas sin entender mucho lo que pasaba

-cierto… toma-extendió su delicado brazo hacia el pequeño alienígena, los grandes ojos de color turquesa parpadearon con confusión mirando el bolso que la mujer gruñona le entregaba, miró el rostro de la princesa y la vio sonrojada, escuchó a la otra princesa reír burlonamente y volteó a verla, la princesa los había dejado solos mientras se dirigía hacia su nave espacial-recíbelo ¿acaso no lo quieres?-se exaltó con fastidió la rubia, se le hacía bastante vergonzoso por culpa de su hermana, lo que no tenía ningún sentido, ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿no?

-¿Qué es?-indagó el patrullero

-es queso y leche… ¿eso comes no?-los grandes ojos del recién llegado se abrieron aún más cuando la oyó, ¿ella había puesto atención a las conversaciones que tuvo con el namek y la princesa más joven? Ese medio día había hablado bastante con los dos miembros más jóvenes del grupo, con el saiyajin no se habían dirigido la palabra, mientras que con la rubia solo habían discutido por estupideces, ahora no dejaba de sorprenderse ¿Por qué le había traído comida? ¿Acaso se había preocupado por él? Parpadeo confundido y recibió el bolsito de la princesa, asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, abrió la mochila y olió los alimentos, bien, ningún rastro de veneno o alguna pócima dañina. Alzó su mirada hasta la princesa y la vio sonriéndole, abrió su pequeña boca con asombro, era realmente hermosa cuando sonreía y no estaba peleando o alegando por algo.

-¡RADITZ!-el grito escandaloso de la peliturquesa rompió el silencio cómodo que se estaba formando entre la rubia y el patrullero, el saiya frunció el ceño con disgusto ante el grito de la princesa, caminó hasta llegar a su lado, la pareja dispareja miraba atenta el intercambio de palabras y órdenes por parte de la peliturquesa hacia el saiyajin, el alto guerrero tomó la linterna que hasta hace poco Bulma le había pedido a Jaco que tomara, iluminó la zona dañada del vehículo espacial mientras que la científica empezó a trabajar en silencio.

-¿Qué harás cuando arreglen tu nave?-Jaco mascó un trozo de queso y miró a la princesa, masticó con calma y respondió sereno

-seguiré observando el resto del Comité-siguió comiendo sin prestar atención a su entorno, la rubia miró al enano morado mientras comía, no sabía porque pero se sentía a gusto acompañada del patrullero, lo acababa de conocer pero era agradable en cierto modo, no desprendía algún sentimiento malicioso o imponía poder o fuerza como los saiyajin, Jaco solo era Jaco, como a ella le gustaría ser solo Tight… era cierto que le gustaba su rol de princesa, y su futuro como gobernante de la tierra, pero se sentía ahogada, ahora lo sabía, compartir con su hermana menor la hizo darse cuenta, no era necesario ser una irresponsable, pero de vez en cuando entregarse a la vida no era malo, la vida era eso, había que vivirla, por eso les sugirió que fueran a ayudar con la nave del patrullero, quería sentir algo que no fuera calma y seriedad. Ahora se sentía relajada al lado del pequeño patrullero, miró a su hermana trabajar junto a Raditz, ahora no la veía con ojos llenos de rencor, no… ahora la veía agradecida, gracias a Bulma había experimentado estos sentimientos, y… gracias a ella empezaba a sentirse viva, llena de amor y confusión, dudas y sensaciones nuevas…. En algún momento mientras miraba a su hermanita se quedó viendo al guerrero, la luz tenue que se proyectaba en los músculos del soldado lo hacían ver como un hombre aún más misterioso, ese saiyajin estaba lleno de secretos, por más que lo mirara no podía saber que pasaba por su mente… la intrigaba.

-Jaco… ¿podemos seguir viéndonos?-susurró al patrullero, Raditz quién podía oír perfectamente la plática miró por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja dispareja, era tonto, pero sentía celos por el enano morado, había conversado con la rubia más de lo que él había logrado en esos dos paseos al bosque. El sujeto morado dejó de beber el líquido blanco y miró a la rubia, ¿ella quería volver a verlo? ¿No esa tarde le había llamado idiota insoportable y no sé cuántos descalificativos más? Al no oír respuesta, la princesa miró hacia el patrullero dispuesta a repetir la pregunta, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada atenta de él se quedó estática, ¿entonces sí la había oído?-tienes bigotes de leche-musitó apuntándolo con su dedo acusador, el súper elite dio un brinco en su puesto y se limpió con el torso de su mano pequeña.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir viéndome?-parpadeo mirándola, Tight miró un minuto al patrullero sin decir palabra

-¿Por qué no vernos?-el enano frunció el ceño

-no respondas con una pregunta-la rubia alzó una ceja y desvió su mirada mientras se sonrojaba

-… no lo sé-se encogió de hombros, ¿cómo podía decirle a un recién conocido que se sentía bien cuando estaba con él? Que platicar con él o discutir la hacía normal…

-bueno, si vuelven a pasear por el bosque solo griten mi nombre-musitó el enano mientras miraba a la científica seguir trabajando concentrada, la rubia sonrió y volteó a ver a su hermana, ¿podía decir que tenía un amigo ahora? Su sonrisa se ensanchó en su bello rostro, claro… Jaco era su amigo ahora.

Sala de recuperación

El líquido verde acuoso se drenó lentamente, abrió los ojos con malestar, las gotas de agua caían por su sien y se entremetían en sus pestañas negras, estrechó sus ojos con fastidio, tronó su cuello mientras daba un paso fuera del tanque de recuperación.

Bien… la pelea con Kakarotto fue más fructífera de lo que creyó, cuando se enfrentó con el hijo de la mano del Rey ya estaba relativamente cansado, quizás eso le dio ventaja al recién elite, no lo sabía, pero el imbécil le había dado sus buenos diez minutos de combate, claro él se había llevado la peor parte, el príncipe necesito solo una hora de tanque mientras que el idiota de Kakarotto debía estar otras cinco horas en el aula médica.

Bufó molesto, tomó una toalla y secó su cuerpo antes de salir, miró al soldado que estaba flotando en el líquido revitalizante, ¿Cuándo se hizo más fuerte? ¿Haberlo casi matado la otra ocasión lo ayudó tanto a subir su poder de pelea?, ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho tiempo que no quedaba al borde de la muerte en algún combate, no podía hacer uso de su capacidad natural de su raza de duplicar su poder de pelea al sobrevivir una muerte, hace tanto que no se encontraba con un contrincante decente que empezaba a perder ciertas aptitudes, o eso pensaba él.

Quizás debiera retar a algún soldado de Freezer… frunció el ceño con disgusto en solo pensarlo, por mucho que le costara asumirlo, aún estaba muy lejos de ser un contrincante decente para el emperador, ahora podía luchar de mano a mano con Zarbon o Dodoria, a este último podía matarlo, pero a duras penas, y al verde con cara de sapo con suerte podría dejarlo en mal estado, gruñó furioso y lanzó la toalla al suelo, mientras que salía del cuarto de recuperación.

Solo esperaba que el proyecto de su mujer fuera tan prometedor como pensaba, si lograba cumplir con sus expectativas, podría hacerse mucho más fuerte y al fin asesinar al lagarto, librar a su pueblo de las órdenes y del miedo colectivo hacia el afeminado, y claro, ¿Por qué no quedarse con el OIC? Sonrió maliciosamente al pensarlo, la economía de su planeta aumentaría en más de un 200%, mucho más… serían los amos del universo, no tendrían que agachar la cabeza ante nadie, la raza saiyajin sería la dominante y nadie podría hacer algo al respecto.

Pero quedaría la familia del emperador… ya se preocuparía de ellos después.

Caminó de nuevo hasta su sala de entrenamiento personal, aún faltaban unas horas para irse a dormir, más bien… para que la peliturquesa se quedara dormida. No quería entablar conversación con la princesa, empezaba a exasperarle su presencia y eso que solo durante las comidas la veía. ¿Estaba actuando como un idiota? Si… lo estaba haciendo, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin ¿Por qué le afectaba la presencia de una débil mujer humana? No quería asumir que el reciente "trato" con ella estaba pasándole la cuenta, siendo que ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde aquella molesta discusión con la terrícola, estaban bien antes ¿Por qué lo arruinó? Sacudió su cabeza cuando esa pregunta pasó por su cabeza, estaba bien, tenía que entender que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, no podía permitir desearla tanto, él no era así, y ninguna mujer pasó por su mente más del momento en que duró el encuentro sexual. ¿Por qué con Bulma era diferente? _"Bulma… hasta pensar en su nombre es extraño… que nombre tan ridículo"_ sonrió al pensarlo, no se había dado cuenta por donde había caminado ni cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ahora estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

Pestañeó confundido, ¿debía entrar? Ella estaría allí… ¡maldición! No tenía que dudarlo, con más confianza giró el pomo de la puerta y entró a su habitación con su desplante de siempre, orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo.

Se quedó viendo su dormitorio unos segundos cuando notó que ella no estaba allí, alzó una ceja extrañado, miró el reloj de su pared y estrechó sus ojos con suspicacia, había pasado más de una hora desde la cena, ¿Por qué ella no estaba en su habitación? Miró el cuarto de baño y decidido caminó hasta la puerta de este, abrió la puerta sin dudarlo, sin pensar en que ella pudiese estar desnuda u ocupada, pero ella no estaba allí… frunció el ceño aún más, y revisó el balcón, el resultado fue el mismo ¿Dónde diablos estaba su mujer?

Después de luchar con Kakarotto habían hecho una pausa para comer, siguieron con su combate y fue allí cuando ambos terminaron en el aula médica, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la cena ¿Por qué su mujer no estaba en su cama como corresponde?

Por más que intentaba pensar en algún motivo por el que la peliturquesa estuviera fuera de su cuarto no se le ocurría nada, pero los pensamientos de ella engañándolo se aparecían lentamente, sacudió su cabeza pensativo, ella le dijo que respetaría el acuerdo entre sus planetas… ella le dio su palabra… pero no dejaba de dudar. _Todo ladrón es desconfiado_. ¿Era eso? ¿El haber engañado a Bulma con Paprika lo hacía pensar que ella también podría hacer lo mismo? ¿Engañarla? No… él no había engañado a la terrícola, él podía hacer lo que se le diera gana, ella no tenía ningún poder sobre él, si quería acostarse con todas las hembras del planeta podía hacerlo y ella no tendría por qué recriminarle algo, más ahora que pretendía no entregarse a él…

Cierto… ahora tendría que satisfacer sus necesidades como antes de haberla conocido, en cierto modo era como no tener una mujer, hizo una mueca al pensarlo, claro que tenía mujer, y esa era la mujer tonta que andaba desaparecida, ¿Por qué tendría que recurrir a tirarse a otras si tenía a su propia mujer? era absurdo y hasta irónico… porque con quién quería hacerlo era con ella.

No podía negar la fuerte atracción física que tenía por la mujer. Si era con ella, podía estar toda la noche sin descanso actuando en las artes amatorias, nunca le había pasado con otras féminas, ¿Por qué con Bulma sí? ya no podía culpar al hecho de que porque fuera la novedad, no podía seguir haciéndose el tonto con eso, porque muchas veces tuvo a mujeres que también fueron una novedad en su momento pero nada de lo que sentía por Bulma se comparaba con esas mujeres, ¿sentía? ¿Sentimientos? ¡Un momento! ¿Sentía cosas por Bulma? ¿Qué cosas? La presión en su pecho y la ola de vergüenza invadió al príncipe, consternado, decidió dejar de pensar en la mujer idiota y prefirió darse un baño. Se desvistió de mala gana y se dio una ducha con agua fría, necesitaba calmar sus pensamientos entorno a la maldita mujer… pero la espina de la duda estaba clavada en su pecho ¿y si Bulma estaba engañándolo? Y si ¿por eso se estaba cuidando? Demonios… si estaba usando métodos anticonceptivos podía meterse con quién quisiera y no habría evidencia de ello… ¡maldita mujer se la había hecho! Golpeó con furia contenida un puño en la muralla de baldosas de la ducha. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡Esa idiota podía estar engañándolo en ese mismo momento y no tenía como comprobarlo! Claro… maldita mujer inteligente, claro que quería cuidarse, podía hacer uso de su estúpidas acciones de libertinaje y nadie le diría nada… pero esto no se iba a quedar así. No señor. Le prohibiría seguir cuidándose, si no quería ser madre tan pronto no habría un problema al dejar de hacerlo ¿no? Total habían quedado en un acuerdo de intentarlo en unos años más. Sí la mocosa se negaba, era porque algo extraño estaba rodeando sus absurdos argumentos, la mocosa quería pasarse de lista, y nadie hacia tonto al príncipe de los saiyajin, nadie.

Salió de la ducha más molesto que antes, secó su cuerpo con una toalla y la dejó junto a la ropa usada en el baño, entró a su habitación y sacó unos pantalones cortos ceñidos al cuerpo, se sentó en el borde de su cama y se quedó mirando el suelo pensativo… pensando en la mejor manera de abordarla cuando llegara.

Violencia fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza, pero la desechó al mismo instante en que esta pasó por su mente, no quería dañarla… no lo sentía correcto, no quería pensar en por qué tampoco, la idea recién empezaba a colarse por sus pensamientos y sabía que era más que extraña e inusual en él, pero no podía hacer algo que lo hacía sentir… ¿mal? No lo sabía, solo era consciente que no quería verla lastimada, y mucho menos si él era el culpable. Si el rito de unión se hubiera concretado lo encontraría normal, era natural querer proteger y mantener a salvo a su compañera, pero… pero ese no era el caso entre ellos, entonces ¿Por qué quería mantenerla "a salvo"? a salvo de él mismo… _"¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?"_ cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, restregándose los dedos en sus ojos, se sentía extraño y era culpa de ella, por eso debía mantenerse alejado de esa mujer, ella lo hacía ser diferente, él no era cuidadoso con nadie ¿Por qué pensaba serlo con ella? él no era así ¡maldición! Todo el estrés que liberó con el entrenamiento no sirvió de nada, porque al estar en su habitación y pensar en ella volvía con más fuerza, como una ola que arrasa con toda su calma y paciencia, con sus argumentos y sus acuerdos internos, esa maldita ola… tapó su boca con una mano mientras apoyaba el codo en su rodilla desnuda, se sentía confundido… ni siquiera en la adolescencia estuvo así, sonrió al pensarlo… miró la hora nuevamente, media hora más desde que él entró a su habitación y ni luces de la mujer.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el mueble más cercano a la puerta donde conservaba unas botellas de vino terrestre, y unas que otras frutas que solía comer cuando estaba aburrido, tomó una botella y la abrió sin cuidado, vertió el líquido burdeo en una copa y bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo, bajó su rostro que mantuvo inclinado por el esfuerzo de beber, y miró la bandeja de las frutas, frunció el ceño cuando vio entre sus frutas favoritas la fruta roja que comía siempre su mujer, no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se movieron inconscientemente y tomó una fruta con suavidad, parecía que algo o alguien se había puesto de acuerdo para burlarse de él, poniendo cosas como las fresas en sus aposentos, hasta el más mínimo detalle recordándole a la terrícola, metiendo los dedos en la llaga, haciéndole énfasis en su mente retorcida lo confundido que estaba desde que ella llegó en su vida. Miró con atención la fruta en forma de triángulo con líneas curvas que estaba entre sus dedos, los orificios diminutos que lo cubrían por cuerpo completo, las pintitas negras y amarillas, y las hojas verdes delicadas que rodeaban la base, sintió la necesidad de probarla, tenerla cerca y sin darle un bocado era absurdo… era como ella, tenerla cerca y no tocarla era un suplicio, cuando fue consciente de eso, presionó ambos dedos que sostenían la fruta, reventándola de inmediato por la presión de la mínima fuerza aplicada en sus dedos, frunció el ceño y miró lleno de rencor los restos de la fruta deslizarse por su piel y caer a la superficie de la mesa. Si tan solo pudiera hacer eso con ella… borrarla del mapa…. ¿se solucionarían sus dudas y confusiones no? Se irían esas extrañas sensaciones que lo hacía sentir cuando estaba con ella o cuando no estaba en su compañía.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y los abrió con calma, debía pensar con claridad, tenía que sacar esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente, se sirvió otra copa de vino y esta vez la bebió con más serenidad. Disgustó el líquido adormeciendo sus sentidos unos segundos mientras el brebaje pasaba por su garganta. Miró su mano toda sucia y volvió al cuarto de baño para deshacer la escena del crimen.

Volvió a su habitación y caminó directo hasta su copa, iba a tomarla cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo ver quién era al estar detrás de la madera, pero el olor que golpeó su nariz le dejó muy en claro quién era, la punta de su cola se crispo mientras rodeaba su cintura, cuando la puerta se cerró pudo ver a su mujer con una tela puesta que la cubría hasta sus muslos, debajo podía ver el textil de un vestido blanco, antes que la mujer notara su presencia, pudo verla sacarse el atuendo que cubría su cuerpo, y entonces otro aroma golpeó su sensible nariz, cuando sus recuerdos olfativos hicieron conexión abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el ceño más molesto y confundido que antes.

-¿Dónde estabas?-gruñó conteniendo su rabia, la mujer dio un respingo mientras botaba la tela al suelo del susto, la peliturquesa volteó a verlo con el rostro lleno de asombro ¡se supone que él no estaría en su cuarto tan temprano! Bueno, nunca le había dado un horario o algo parecido… era normal que su plan fallara, tragó saliva cuando notó el malhumor que desprendía el saiyajin a solo dos metros de ella, pero el asombro se desvaneció cuando su mirada se posó en el torso trabajado del príncipe, las cicatrices y los marcados pectorales la dejaron estática en su lugar, sin formular una respuesta coherente para el enojado saiyajin-¡RESPONDE!-el profundo grito del príncipe la hizo saltar y reaccionar

-yo… yo estaba con Tight-respondió rápidamente, evitó la mirada acusadora y llena de desconfianza del guerrero y se agachó a recoger la capa, la dobló y caminó hasta el armario que utilizaba, la guardó con calma dándole la espalda al príncipe-no creí que estarías acá tan temprano…

-claro que no lo creías…-dijo entre dientes, ¡qué mujer más descarada! ¿Osaba mentirle en la cara? ¿Creía que era idiota?-te preguntaré una vez más, y quiero que respondas con la verdad… ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

-¡te dije que con Tight _!-"estaba con ella… así que no estoy mintiendo…."_ respiró nerviosa mientras cerraba las puertas del mueble y daba la vuelta para caminar al baño, pero una fuerte mano la agarró de su muñeca y se lo impidió-¿Qué?-gruñó ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿crees que soy imbécil?-musitó bajo, con ese tono amenazador que la hacía querer esconderse en las faldas de su madre

-¿Qué pasa?-" _genial… inteligente pregunta Bulma_ " mordió su labio inferior cuando el rostro del príncipe se acercó peligrosamente al de ella

-ayer… te dije que no quería más mentiras-podía oler el miedo y oír sus latidos, todo en ella reflejaba que mentía-así que responde con la verdad

-estaba con Tight… es verdad Vegeta-el rostro del príncipe se ensombreció, ¿Cuánto tiempo más quería jugar? Bien… quería averiguarlo así que seguiría su juego

-¿así?... con tu hermana que te odia-dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente, la menor frunció el ceño con disgusto

-¡ella no me odia!-gruñó-y si hubieras puesto atención a lo que te dije, sabrías que he salido al bosque con mi hermana, junto con Dende y Raditz-soltó con altanería

-Raditz…-repitió con un tono de voz mordaz-¿ahora estabas con Tight?-la princesa asintió segura sin dejar de mirarlo con arrogancia-con Tight… ¡¿Y POR QUE MIERDA HUELES A ESE IMBÉCIL?!-el grito del saiya sacudió su cuerpo desde el interior hasta el exterior, provocándole temblores junto a la fuerte sensación de miedo, tragó saliva sintiéndose pequeña al lado del príncipe, Vegeta la miraba lleno de odio y repulsión, su pecho se movía agitado, quería huir, pero no tenía donde, no pensó que saldría tan mal su imbécil idea, ¿y se decía una genio? ¡Actuaba como una tonta!

-yo… yo-genial y ahora titubeaba ¿Qué más tenía que decir o actuar para parecer una mentirosa?

-¿yo que? ¿Te revuelcas con ese imbécil?-susurró lleno de rencor, la princesa abrió los ojos confundida-¿por eso usas anticonceptivos? Para meterte con quién se te ocurra ¿eh? para actuar como una zorra sin consecuen-golpe. Una bofetada interrumpió sus recriminaciones, no le dolió, pero sí le molestó y sorprendió, miró anonadado a la mujer que tenía en frente, sus ojos oceánicos ardían, sus delgadas cejas estaban fruncidas obligando a su ceño arrugarse, y sus mejillas usualmente pálidas estaban sonrosadas.

-no te atrevas…-tragó saliva-no soy una zorra como sueles creer… ¿Por qué todo el tiempo estás desconfiando? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-pero el saiya se quedó en silencio, no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas, o más bien sí, pero no se las diría, no le diría que desconfiaba de ella porque él lo hacía, él se metía con otras aunque estuvieran "juntos" ante el resto, y que pensaba que ella podía hacer lo mismo y la idea lo volvía loco, no le diría que los celos eran su maldito problema…-sí… estaba con Raditz-abrió los ojos cuando la oyó-pero no como lo piensas… estaba con Tight y Raditz

-¿y esperas que crea esa historia?-dijo ya más calmado, ocultando su rabia y su impresión por el reciente "golpe"-deja de pensar que soy un imbécil mujer-gruñó acercándose a su rostro, separados por solo unas pulgadas-estoy empezando a perder mi paciencia

-¿perder la paciencia? Por favor…-alejó su rostro unos centímetros, la cercanía la estaba matando, quería dejar esta tonta discusión y besarlo, besarlo y pedirle que la hiciera suya, pero que la tomara con pasión y cuidado, como cuando se besaban hasta que se le cansaran los labios, pero no podía, él no quería estar con ella, y ahora no era el momento de pensarlo-si huelo a Raditz es porque me subí a su espalda… él nos llevó volando ¿sí?

-¿volando a dónde?-bien… estaba actuando irracional, era cierto que olía a su escolta, pero era superficial ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Porque la rabia y los Celos nublaron su juicio, ella no olía a sexo, tampoco a residuos corporales ajenos… se sentía estúpido, había hecho LA escena de celos, por una tontería… y aunque no hubiera sido una tontería, ese no era el modo de actuar de él ¿Dónde estaba su inteligencia y calma para resolver las situaciones cuando se requería? ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de ella todo se iba a la mierda?

-yo…-desvió la mirada dudando, ¿debía decirle la verdad? había comprobado que mentirle a Vegeta no tenía buenos resultados, y sobre todo, que él lo descubriría tarde o temprano, miró el suelo y mordió su labio inferior-debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie-miró al príncipe que ahora la miraba extrañado, ¿le estaba pidiendo que guardara un secreto?

-¿es una broma?-la peliturquesa miró al saiya quien la miraba burlonamente, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada ¡se veía tan apuesto cuando hacía eso!, sacudió su cabeza meciendo sus mechones, no era el momento de babear por él

-es serio Vegeta-frunció el ceño intentando darle seriedad al asunto-no puedo decirte si no me prometes tu voto de silencio-hizo un mohín con sus labios, el príncipe soltó su muñeca y comprobó con la mirada su piel blanca, asegurándose de no haber dejado alguna marca en su delicada y delgada muñeca.

-bien…-le dio la espalda y volvió hacia la mesa con el vino, se sirvió la tercera copa y bebió un sorbo-estoy esperando-dijo serio mientras bebía

-hoy… mientras recorríamos por los alrededores, vi-

-¿Quiénes?-interrumpió dándose la vuelta para verla a los ojos, se apoyó en el mueble mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas mirándola fijamente.

-Dende, Tight, Raditz y yo-rodó los ojos, se lo había dicho tantas veces ¿estaba jugando con ella o realmente no le ponía atención?, el guerrero sonrió triunfante mientras cubría su sonrisa con la copa-vimos una nave caer… y Raditz nos llevó a los tres volando hacia el lugar-vio como caminaba hasta los pies de la cama y se sentaba con suavidad en la colcha, vestía un pijama bastante diferente a los de siempre, este parecía más recatado, no mostraba tanta piel más allá de sus brazos y su cuello, el escote era bastante egoísta, pero aún podía apreciar sus curvas que la tela cubría.

-¿una nave? No hubo ningún reporte de accidentes-contradijo el saiya, vio como la princesa cruzaba sus piernas y lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios rosados

-es por eso que es un secreto-sonrió felinamente- cuando llegamos vimos una nave, pero no cualquier nave ¡era de un patrullero galáctico!- _"súper elite patrullero galáctico… mierda ¡estúpido Jaco! Tanto que lo repitió me lo pegó"_ frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos-resulta que los Comités siempre han sido vigilados por la patrulla galáctica, pero es en secreto, y como se averió la nave de este patrullero-se encogió de hombros-su misión corre peligro-mordió su labio inferior ignorando la mirada de incredulidad del saiya-en el momento pude arreglar muy pocas cosas, por lo que optamos por volver ahora en la noche con mis herramientas

-la patrulla galáctica…-miró pensativo a su mujer, no era una historia que se esperaba, pero no percibía mentiras en su postura, su ritmo cardíaco o su olor-¿Por qué fueron de noche?

-Jaco debía reportarse con el Cuartel General… necesitaba volar su nave-asintió pensativa, se puso de pie y buscó entre su pijama, tanteándose con sus manos hasta que encontró la capsula, se la mostró al príncipe y sonrió-aquí está mi evidencia señor desconfiado-presionó el cilindro y la dejó caer al suelo, dejando ver su caja de herramientas y la linterna que usó en el bosque hace un momento-puedes revisar si lo deseas

-¿Jaco?-ignoró la reciente confianza de la mujer, y su comentario referente a su desengaño, desconfiar iba de la mano de la inseguridad, y él no estaba listo para reconocerlo delante de ella-preguntaré en la patrulla-bebió el último contenido de su copa y la dejó en la mesa, se reincorporó y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a la mujer que lo miraba atenta, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, esperando para correr o gritar…

-no lo hagas por favor…-sus labios se fruncieron mientras lo miraba suplicante-si lo haces Jaco puede tener problemas-el rostro del príncipe no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, pero internamente luchaba con el dilema de tomarla y lanzarla a la cama y hacerla suya, o ignorar sus deseos y seguir fingiendo-por favor Vegeta

-hmp-reanudó su camino y la rodeó caminando hasta su cama-date un baño y cámbiate de ropa-Bulma miró al príncipe confundida mientras encapsulaba las cosas y dejaba la capsula en el mesón.

-¿eh?-interrogó caminando hasta él, Vegeta evitó su escrutinio y levantó las cobijas ignorándola-¿Por qué?

-apestas a Radtiz… ya te lo dije-musitó con su semblante de siempre mientras se metía a la cama-no dormirás aquí apestando a ese imbécil

Bulma miró la figura en la cama confundida, podía mandarlo al demonio diciendo cosas como que a ella él no la mandaba, pero quería evitarse los problemas de dominio con el príncipe, porque sí, sentía que sus disputas eran constantemente debido a eso, al dominio, para ver quién dominaba la "relación" entre ellos, y era claro que quién dominaba no era ella. Por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba tanto, estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería siempre, y nadie nunca le puso un límite, tanto que muchas veces actuó sin desenfreno, ahora en cambio, debía medirse con todo, no era agradable y tampoco estaba acostumbrada, pero en cierto modo, creía que le ayudaba un poco, solo un poco. Empezaba a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, ¿perspectiva de su rol de princesa quizás? Suspiró y caminó hasta el baño.

Esta vez le haría caso. Se dio un rápido baño, dejó su pijama en el canasto de ropa sucia. Cuando salió de la ducha, notó que no había traído consigo más ropa, maldijo por lo bajo mientras se secaba el cuerpo, dudosa, abrió la puerta del baño para comprobar si el príncipe dormía y poder salir desnuda hacia la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, sonrió triunfante y dejó la toalla en el tiesto.

Caminó lentamente de puntillas por la habitación, miró el cuerpo del saiyajin unos segundos, asegurándose que estaba realmente dormido, frunció la boca y se convenció de ello.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de ser parte de la raza saiyajin, y sobre todo ser el príncipe de estos y ser el futuro Rey, siempre se consideró parte de una raza superior, y tener los sentidos agudos y más sensibles que la mayoría de las especies era un don. Como ahora. Podía ver perfectamente en el más oscuro cuarto, y su dormitorio no era una excepción, además su cuarto no era ni la cuarta parte de oscuro comparado a otras escenas o lugares que experimentó antes. Sonrió triunfante ante el espectáculo que le regalaba su mujer, la vio salir desnuda del baño, mirándolo dudosa, hizo uso de sus habilidades para permanecer estático y no dar ninguna señal de que estaba consciente, sonrió malicioso mientras miraba sus redondas y bien formadas piernas caminar por el dormitorio, sus redondeados y bien formados pechos tambalearse al ritmo de su paso, hizo caso omiso a su erección, debería haber cerrado los ojos y dejar esa tortura.

Pero no lo hizo.

No perdió detalle de la figura de la humana, la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro en algún momento, dando paso a la profunda concentración que estaba ejerciendo mientras admiraba el cuerpo de la princesa, la vio buscar entre sus cosas, el moño que se había hecho para sujetar su cabello durante la ducha se cayó por el esfuerzo de los movimientos de sus brazos, su pelo cayó como cascada en su espalda, _"es como si fuera de otro mundo… bueno lo es… pero, es como si no perteneciera a esta realidad"_ pensó mientras contemplaba sus movimientos delicados para él, tragó saliva nervioso mientras la observaba tomar una prenda diminuta, inclinando su torso hacia delante, levantando una pierna y después la otra, subiendo esa molesta prenda que solía hacer trizas cuando le impedía tomarla, miró como cerraba el cajón con suavidad, para no hacer ruido supuso, sonrió ante los intentos fallidos de la mujer, se agachó y abrió otra gaveta, revolvió unos minutos y sacó otra ropa similar al anterior pero más generoso… cuando terminó de ponérselo, notó que este llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y el escote dejaba ver sus montes, los tirantes eran delgados, y al no usar esa prenda que sujetaba sus senos, dejaba ver más de lo debido, dando como finalizado el espectáculo, la princesa caminó lentamente hasta la cama. Se metió despacio entre las cobijas y se acomodó a una distancia prudente de él.

-¿Qué me darás por guardar el secreto?-sonrió al oír los latidos de la mujer acelerarse, su cola liberó su cintura y recorrió la distancia entre ambos con comodidad, rosando el vestido de ella, aunque no quiso decirlo, se sintió conforme con ello, era la excusa para que los llevara a algo más… sin dejar de demostrar desinterés.

-¿estabas despierto?-encendió la luz de su velador, y se volteó rápidamente a ver al príncipe quien ahora arrugaba su frente y cerraba sus ojos con molestia acostumbrándose a la iluminación

-abrías y cerrabas cajones ¿cómo quieres que duerma?-sonrió maliciosamente recordando su cuerpo

-ah… lo siento…-musitó apenada, alzó su mirada para ver al príncipe, tragó saliva nerviosa cuando se topó con las orbes ónix del saiyajin, que la miraban atentamente, sentía que la estudiaba con su mirada penetrante, buscándole alguna imperfección o algo, se sentía expuesta bajo su intensa mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron-¿Qué?

-¿Qué me darás por guardar el secreto de Jaco?-repitió, ¿cómo lo hacía para decir con palabras tantas cosas y con su postura y semblante no reflejar absolutamente nada? Era un maestro en el camuflaje de intenciones, eso empezaba a asustarla

-¿Por qué debería darte algo?-frunció el ceño-es un favor ¿nunca has hecho uno?

-no sé en qué mundo vives, pero no puedes pedir algo sin dar algo a cambio mujer-miraba sus ojos brillantes llenos de confusión, no podía negar que era divertido jugar con su cordura, en este momento debía estar partiéndose la cabeza pensando a que se refería o que quería, bajó su mirada hasta sus labios y volvió a sus ojos rápido antes de perder la calma y dar rienda suelta a sus instintos primales.

-¿y tú no conoces la solidaridad, o la empatía?-alzó una ceja mirándolo acusadoramente, le dio la espalda sin esperar una respuesta y apagó la luz, dando como finalizada la "conversación", escuchó un bufido por parte del saiyajin, y frunció el ceño aunque no la viera, oyó unos movimientos detrás de ella, quería voltear a ver qué estaba haciendo, su curiosidad la instaba a ello, pero no fue necesario cuando el calor del cuerpo del príncipe la golpeó por la espalda.

-los saiyajin no necesitan esa estupidez-musitó serio detrás de ella-entonces… ¿Qué me darás?-preguntó seductoramente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-respondió lentamente la peliturquesa respirando con dificultad, tratando de no evidenciar su nerviosismo por la reciente cercanía entre el príncipe y su cuerpo, que para el saiyajin fue un timbre de voz más provocador que nada.

-dímelo tú…-susurró en su oído, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, pegando su pecho a su menuda espalda-¿Qué puedes darme?

-ya tienes todo lo que quisieras…-respondió no muy segura, ¿estaba jugando con ella? frunció el ceño con la idea, parecía que la estaba seduciendo pero ¿Por qué?, ayer le había dicho que la tomaba por obligación, habían quedado en que harían una pausa de ello, ya que no tenía sentido si estaba usando anticonceptivos, y él estuvo más que de acuerdo de hecho le dijo que se libraría de ella, entonces ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Quería burlarse de ella?

Vegeta se quedó sin responder unos minutos, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Debía ser honesto y decirle que no era así? ¿Qué lo único que en ese momento quería era tenerla? Pero no podía contradecirse así, ahora se maldecía por haber iniciado esa tontería, fue la peor decisión que tomó. Podía salirse de ello libre de polvo y paja, pero él sabría que había intentado seducirla y que había fallado, y estaría de mal humor por ello, pero también lo estaría si perdía los estribos y se revolcaba con ella, y perdía los rieles mientras la tomaba, marcándola nuevamente, deseándola otra vez, resignándose y pensando que no había mejor interior que él de ella. Que no había piel más tersa, que no había olor más embriagador que el suyo, que no había cuerpo más atractivo que él de esa maldita mocosa. Y maldiciéndose por la mañana, obligándose a pensar lo contrario, e intentar comprobarlo inútilmente con otros cuerpos. Era un maldito círculo vicioso, un maldito y desesperante círculo vicioso, que lo hacía perder los estribos, y actuar irracionalmente, pero era mejor… debía ser fuerte, no podía caer rendido ante ella, él era más fuerte que eso.

-eso no viene al caso-se encogió de hombros-debes pagar por mi silencio mujer-frunció el ceño con disgusto, esto estaba mal… sea cual sea el resultado estaba mal…

-toma mi proyecto como pago-sonrió ante la audacia de ella, esa había sido una astuta salida del embrollo que los había metido a ambos, sabía que se sentiría molesto por no haber concretado sus intenciones, pero también era cierto que era lo mejor según él.

-lo habías ofrecido ya, no vale como tal-replicó calmado

-pero está en mí hacerlo o no-se encogió de hombros-así que tú decides Vegeta-bostezó cubriendo su boca-buenas noches

-eso es jugar sucio mujer-sonrió resignado dejándose caer de espaldas en la colcha aun sin deshacer la distancia entre ambos, inhaló su aroma y lo guardó en su memoria, ¿a qué había llegado al estar resignándose con solo tener solo el aroma de ella? era patético… ¿era eso peor que negarse a atarse a ella? ¿Desearla en secreto? Estaba actuando de manera infantil… no era un adolescente que debía ocultar sus gustos de los demás, era un adulto y futuro Rey, era normal que deseara a su mujer, no tenía nada de malo… ¿no?, pero no era normal sentir esto, no para él al menos, estaba pensando seriamente que necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿a quién recurrir? A nadie, absolutamente a nadie, eso sería caer muy bajo, y sobre todo, dejar su orgullo por el suelo.

-bien… te cocinaré alguna cosa-respondió adormecida, la miró por el rabillo del ojo ¿cocinarle? No respondió, dejó que se sumiera en un profundo sueño, podía comprobarlo por el ritmo de su respiración tranquila, miró el techo unos minutos con la mente en blanco, los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y cuando ella se volteó hacia su lado creyó que estaba despierta, pero no era así.

Su rostro reflejaba paz, podía ver un hilillo de baba rodear su mejilla que caía de su boca ligeramente abierta, frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo, si hubiera sido otra situación o para que negarlo, otra persona, le habría disgustado, pero no fue así, sonrió burlesco al mirarla, su normalmente actitud arrogante y presumida estaba guardada bajo siete llaves mientras descansaba, se veía como lo que era realmente, una niña frágil, a merced de un monstruo que ansiaba devorarla.

Movió un mechón de pelo de su rostro y lo posó detrás de su oreja con suavidad para no despertarla, y al instante quedó paralizado frente a su acción, miró su mano incrédulo, ¡su cuerpo se movía solo al lado de ella! frunció su ceño lleno de confusión, empezaba a asustarse, pero esas dudas y confusiones se fueron al suelo cuando un brazo delgado y liviano rodeó su pecho, miró sorprendido a la mujer a su lado, su corazón latió con fuerza ante el contacto, actuaba como un chiquillo enamorado, ¡qué tontería! ¿Enamorado?... mierda.

Desechó ese pensamiento y lo enterró bajó miles de toneladas de pensamientos y argumentos que contradecían aquél terrible deducción, y se concentró en calmar su pulso, sintió el aliento de la peliturquesa golpear su hombro, movió su mano para tomar el brazo de la princesa y liberarlo de su agarre, pero en ese momento sintió la pierna de ella rodearlo por la cintura, estrechó los ojos con rencor mirándola fijamente, pasando desde sus pestañas largas, su fina y respingada nariz, sus pómulos delgados, sus labios abiertos y el hilo de baba que caía, si… estaba dormida, solo era una burla del Creador que la mujer que deseaba con vehemencia, y que lo confundía más que cualquier otro problema matemático que pudo haber experimentado en su vida, estaba abrazándolo con su brazo y pierna, acercando su cuerpo al de él eliminando la distancia, sintiendo su calor y compartiendo su piel al punto de no saber dónde empieza una y termina la otra si no fuera por los diferentes tonos de piel.

Suspiró resignado, podría deshacer el abrazo sin problemas, podría empujarla y lanzarla fuera de la cama, o alejarse con suavidad y hacer como si nada pasara, pero prefería quedarse quieto y disfrutar de su calor, y sobre todo, esperar que ella no siguiera moviéndose ni se alejara, para que al día siguiente pudiera burlarse de ella.

Sonrió malicioso al pensar en su reacción, sería un buen comienzo del día, solo esperaba que no gritara porque sus oídos no lo perdonarían, pero de todos modos valdría la pena, era un precio que podía pagar a costa de un buen rato de burla a costa de la mujer. Cerró sus ojos después de tantas horas en vela, y no supo si fue gracias a la cercanía de ella, o no, pero al fin pudo sentir un poco de sueño, su cuerpo rindiéndose al descanso tan necesario, y dejándose sumir en la profundidad de su inconsciencia mientras su cola se enroscaba alrededor del muslo blanquecino de la princesa.

* * *

*perdón la demora! pero los trabajos me tienen sumida en tristeza y obligaciones... Dx bien, este cap debo decir que me gustó u,u no sé porque, supongo que porque la relación entre las hermanitas brief está mejorando, y me gusta, no me gusta mucho los casos de hermanos que se llevan mal, por eso en mis fic Vegeta se lleva bien con Tarble, y lo de Tight con Bulma debía ser así al principio para el progreso de la trama, en fin, a futuro veremos la importancia que ambas se lleven bien.

ay, espero no haber hecho un Vegeta que les moleste, pero en lo personal lo encontré rudo/tierno, y me gustó :x ajajajaj pero bueno, díganme que ondi ajajaj Vegeta empieza a darse cuenta que lo que siente por la científica no son solo deseos carnalezzzz* :v ajaja y Bulma anda loquita por él :v par de tontos que no asumen que se tienen ganas y que se comerían con tuti y fruti :v ajajaj bueno, espero que me disculpen y que les guste este cap :c y que no hayan muchos errores de redacción, ortografía y palabras inconclusas o repetidas x-x a veces es necesario que alguien más los edite pero no todos tenemos ese privilegio en fin, gracias por leer y cualquier cosita diganla con confianza, respetándose entre todos y con cariño

saluditos y nos leemos c:


	18. Chapter 18

Advertencia: este cap contiene una escena más o menos fuerte, pido su comprensión y si le molesta perdón :v

* * *

Capítulo 17

Confusión

Vio a su hermano ponerse la capa en silencio, estaba ansioso, quería salir de una vez de la habitación, estaba sentado en una butaca, sus pies colgaban hacia abajo y los mecía con impaciencia, su hermano mayor lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, era raro ver en ese estado al pequeño, Dende era conocido por ser tranquilo y por lo general sumiso, verlo en ese grado que casi lo podía nombrar "eufórico", era algo totalmente nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene inquieto Dende?-la voz de Piccolo lo hizo dar un respingo en su silla

-¡eh!-miró hacia el suelo avergonzado-es que… quiero ver a Bulma y los demás-confesó alegre

-no te hagas muy cercano a esa humana-respondió ajeno a los sentimientos del niño mientras sacudía su capa, alzó su mirada hasta el pequeño y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para salir del cuarto-pronto se acabará el Comité y no la volverás a ver

-lo sé… pero Bulma dice que podemos visitarnos-sonrió mirando a su hermano abrir la puerta

-¿Qué? ¿estás loco?-bufó-no dejaría que volvieras a este horrendo planeta-negó con la cabeza-menos que la chica loca pisara el nuestro-Dende sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano, sabía que Piccolo era reacio a confiar en alguien que no fuera Namekiano, pero el hecho que le permitiera salir con Bulma era un claro ejemplo que en ella sin confiaba. Quizás ahora pensaba así, pero estaba seguro que podría convencerlo en un futuro.

Sonrió y se despidió de él mientras corría hasta la entrada del palacio, ignorando a los saiyajin que lo miraban con desprecio, aun le costaba estar cerca incluso de Raditz, el escolta de la princesa era igual de imponente y despectivo que todos los saiyajin, aunque últimamente estaba soltándose más, quizás Bulma tenía que ver, tenía ese poder extraño que hacía que todos a su alrededor terminaran siendo ellos mismos, entraban en confianza con ella.

Llegó a la entrada del palacio con un ánimo rebosante, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que solamente estaba el escolta de pie apoyado en un pilar, no quería estar a solas con él, tragó saliva inquieto, iba a esconderse cuando el guerrero alzó su mirada inexpresiva hasta él, dio un respingo en su lugar y comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Qué haces ahí de pie temblando?-la voz de Raditz resonó en sus delicados tímpanos, movió su manito hasta el cuello de su ropa y lo sacudió nervioso, caminando torpemente hasta el saiyajin.

-bu… buenos días señor Raditz-saludó cortes, el saiyajin resopló y asintió con la cabeza.

-si así tratas a un niño namek, no te imagino como tío-una voz desconocida para el niño se oyó a sus espaldas, volteó a ver al dueño de la voz y se asombró al ver a otro saiyajin, pero su voz y su postura era muy diferente a cualquier otro saiyajin que haya visto.

-pfff tonterías… ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de conocer a tu cachorro-respondió con una sonrisa arrogante el escolta, aún era reacio a llevarse bien con su hermano menor, Kakarotto tenía un "no sé qué", que le hacía difícil odiarlo, al principio fue fácil, pero con el tiempo le costaba cada vez más, era demasiado amigable, aunque siempre le contestaba amargamente y le decía pesadeces, él ni una sola vez se lo tomó en serio, siempre lo ignoró… además, el que hubiera aumentando tanto su poder de pelea, lo hacía indudablemente más respetable, aunque no se comportara como un verdadero saiyajin, aunque ahora que estaba bajo el mando directo del príncipe, seguramente este podría corregirlo…

-bueno… Chichi estará feliz por eso-sonrió el menor de los saiyas-¿esperas a Bulma?-interrogó ladeando la cabeza

-si… y a su hermana-se encogió de hombros intentando parecer indiferente ante la mención de la humana rubia

-ya veo-Kakarotto asintió y bajó la mirada hasta el niño que los observaba en silencio-¡hola! Soy Go- soy Kakarotto-sonrió al namek-hermano menor de Raditz-asintió con la cabeza

-oh… Soy Dende-correspondió el saludo el niño, asombrado con la amabilidad y la pureza que desprendía su Ki, podía saber qué clase de personas eran solo con percibir su energía, y desde que habían aterrizado en el planeta rojo, que no había sentido a ningún saiyajin con un poder que no fuera maligno.

-aaaah tu eres el amiguito de Bulma-sonrío el saiya más joven-bueno si eres amigo de Bulma, también eres mi amigo-sonrió mostrando sus dientes-bueno… los dejo, antes que el príncipe se moleste-hablo para sí mismo mientras rascaba su mejilla con nerviosismo, se despidió con la mano y desapareció entrando al palacio.

-es… es muy-habló Dende admirando la silueta del saiyajin que desapareció

-idiota… muy idiota-interrumpió Raditz.

Dende lo miró frunciendo su ceño, eso no era lo que tenía en mente, él pensaba que su hermano era muy agradable, ahora entendía porque era amigo de Bulma como él mismo lo había dicho, si era amigo de la princesa, podía ser su amigo.

Dentro del Palacio

Goku caminó alegremente por el pasillo, unos cuantos saiyajin lo saludaron en el camino, a lo que él respondió alegre, desde que era la mano derecha de Vegeta que empezaba a recibir más atención por parte de sus camaradas saiyajin, y sobre todo, cuando vieron su desempeño en las salas de entrenamiento, que ahora no solo recibía atención, sino que también respeto, y cuando se enfrentó al príncipe, era respeto acompañado de admiración. Aunque él estaba muy insatisfecho con su desempeño frente al príncipe, la mayoría consideraba que era bastante poderoso por aguantar una pelea con Vegeta, y sobre todo, por hacerlo sudar, e incluso usar un tanque de recuperación aunque sea por precaución.

Pero no estaba conforme. Él quería ganar. Y aún estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo.

-¡Goku!-la chillona voz resonó por el pasillo, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con su amiga acompañada de su hermana, miró un segundo a la princesa rubia, y luego volvió su mirada hasta su amiga-¡siento que no te veía hace días!

-no seas exagerada-sonrío acariciándose la nuca, lo cierto era que él también lo sentía así, desde que era la mano derecha de Vegeta que sentía que su vida se estaba escapando, y eso que solo llevaba días con ese rol. Pero, tenía que levantarse temprano para estar en el palacio, y se iba a altas horas de la noche, casi ni tiempo tenía para estar con Chichi, y eso le preocupaba, no le gustaba tener mucho tiempo a solas a su esposa, aunque ahora que tenía un mejor estatus social entre los saiyajin, podía darse ciertos lujos, como una mejor salud para ella y su hijo, que era lo que tenía más que contenta a su mujer.

-hmp claro a ti ni te interesa-replicó la peliturquesa mirándolo con reproche-¿vas a ver a Vegeta?

-eeh no… iré a la bahía de investigación-respondió con desanimo-debo escoger el mejor planeta para la siguiente misión… Vegeta quiere salir en cuanto termine el Comité…-" _el mismo día de hecho_ " pensó.

-oh…-asintió la princesa, tragando saliva y alzando la cabeza intentando parecer indiferente, sintió un golpecito en su brazo y miró a su hermana mayor que la observaba con el ceño fruncido-ah… ella es Tight, mi hermana mayor

-hola, soy Kakarotto… o Goku-se encogió de hombros-ya siento que tengo doble identidad-musitó para sí mismo

-siento lo de la pelea con el príncipe-asintió la rubia, a lo que Bulma y Goku la miraron sorprendidos, la princesa agachó la mirada unos segundos y la alzó orgullosa-los metí en un aprieto a ambos-asintió pensativa-lo siento…-la peliturquesa quedó en completo asombro ¿su hermana estaba disculpándose? ¿Y con ambos? ¡Nunca se lo habría imaginado ni en sus mayores fantasías! No solo estaba asumiendo su error, estaba siendo "humilde" tanto con ella como con su amigo

-descuida-sonrío Goku-las cosas pasan por algo-se encogió de hombros-tarde o temprano se habría enterado-las princesas lo miraron con asombro escondido, ninguna tuvo tiempo de replicar-bueno chicas, las dejo, el deber me llama-suspiró y sonrío alegremente a ambas y desapareció por el pasillo.

-Tight…-habló sumida en sus pensamientos-¿estás bien?-la rubia miró a su hermana menor, estudiando su rostro unos momentos antes de responder, era obvio que Bulma reaccionara así, hasta ella le sorprendía un poco, pero debía ser justa… no podía ser una buena Reina si no asumía sus errores, y aunque le costara, tanto su hermana como el saiyajin merecían unas disculpas.

-claro-habló invitándola a seguir caminando-lo que dije… fue en serio Bulma-respondió mirando hacia el frente.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza sin saber que responder, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos con su hermana, todavía su relación estaba sobre hielo quebradizo, o eso creía ella, no quería presionar el asunto, intentó pensar claramente la situación, dejando de lado sus actitudes infantiles y reproches sin sentidos, al fin y al cabo, la situación con Goku ya se había "superado", Goku no tenía resentimientos, y Vegeta la había "disculpado", ahora que lo pensaba… solo había un cabo suelto respecto a ello, Chichi… la mujer de su amigo. Miró el suelo pensativa, debía darle una disculpa seria a la mujer, era incomodo pensarlo, desde que la vio supuso que era una mujer de carácter difícil. Pero debía afrontar sus errores.

Aunque aún pensaba que no tenía nada malo ser amiga de Goku, que lo que pasó no era culpa ni de su amigo ni de ella, más bien de los pensamientos retorcidos de Vegeta… sí, él era el ajeno a la situación y que todo lo volvía turbulento y desagradable. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron entorno a los sucesos de la mañana.

 _Flash back_

 _Frunció las cejas cuando la luz golpeó su rostro, arrugó los párpados intentando acostumbrarse a la iluminación, se sentía acalorada, abrió los ojos resignada, destellos negros y tonos bronceados se colaron por su mirada rápida, su instinto la hizo reaccionar con un leve espasmo y abrió los ojos de par en par, para toparse con el rostro del príncipe a solo unos centímetros de distancia, y lo peor, mirándola fijamente._

 _-hasta que te despiertas-su fuerte timbre de voz la hizo encogerse, y al hacerlo flexionó sus piernas, y fue ahí cuando notó su posición, su pierna estaba encima de la cintura del saiyajin, y su brazo rodeaba su pecho, sus mejillas se incendiaron cuando notó su comprometida pose, su corazón latió con fuerza. Abrió la boca para disculparse cuando notó una caricia constante por su muslo._

 _-¿podrías dejar de tocarme?-preguntó con molestia, aunque no le disgustaba su tacto, no podía olvidar sus crudas palabras y su mal trato. Vegeta sonrió divertido mirándola fijamente a la vez que su mano acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo su muslo, rodeándolo, posicionándose por la parte trasera, haciendo su camino hasta debajo de su pijama, llegando hasta sus nalgas-es en serio Vegeta-respondió altanera_

 _-tú buscaste mi calor-respondió serio-ahora asume las consecuencias-su timbre de voz sonó ronco para ella, y antes que pudiera replicar la volteó sobre su espalda, subiéndose a su cuerpo, posicionándose entre sus piernas-te amarraste a mi cuerpo toda la noche-sonrió triunfante ante la mirada llena de confusión de la peliturquesa, abrió su boca para replicar y aprovechó ese momento para chocar sus labios con los de ella._

 _Bulma jadeó cuando la lengua del príncipe invadió su boca, quería negarse, replicar, decirle que era un idiota que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, y sobre todo, que él le había dicho cosas como que al fin se había librado de ella, y que estaba siendo inconsecuente. Pero todo eso se fue a algún rincón de su mente, su cuerpo se rindió ante las caricias de él. Sintió las manos del príncipe agarrar firmemente su trasero, apegándolo a su pelvis, sintiendo la dura erección del saiyajin, gimió en alto cuando el príncipe se meció sobre ella, restregando su virilidad en su intimidad._

 _Sintió el aliento de ella en su oído, podía sentir la calidez y humedad de su ropa interior traspasar su piel, estaba en el paraíso, movió sus manos hasta los pechos de la princesa, los masajeo con dureza mientras la embestía con furia contenida, ella jadeó y arqueó su espalda en contra de su cuerpo, partió en dos partes la ropa de ella, exponiendo sus montes desnudos, hambriento, bajó hasta sus redondos globos, lamió y succionó, podía sentir su erección acrecentarse con cada jadeo de ella, sus gemidos solo lo excitaban más, quería prolongar el encuentro, pero sus instintos primales se lo impidieron, bajó su mano hasta su zona sur y destrozó su ropa interior, y en un movimiento rápido se hundió en su intimidad, Bulma brincó cuando la penetración se llevó a cabo, gimió de dolor ante la invasión, pero no se quejó cuando el príncipe la silenció con un beso demandante, sus labios se movían en completa sincronía mientras el vaivén de sus caderas se acoplaban._

 _-Vegeta ah-gimió su nombre entre jadeos, y fue un detonante de placer para el saiyajin, nunca había gemido su nombre, se llenó de excitación y la embistió con más fuerza, sus entrañas se amoldaron a su erección, recibiéndolo sin protesta, su intimidad estaba suficientemente húmeda para no ser un impedimento en su tarea._

 _-¿te gusta, eh?-una ola de vergüenza invadió a la peliturquesa ante la acusación del saiyajin que la embestía con violencia suprimida, era frustrante para ella, se sentía sometida ante un ser infinitamente más poderoso que ella, y no podía ni siquiera replicar ante su burlona pregunta, ¿Qué si le gustaba? Si… le gustaba, estaba a punto de colapsar de placer ¿cómo iba a negarlo?_

 _Hizo caso omiso a su burla y gimió bajo su cuerpo, Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, recordó la noche en el balcón, ese aroma de su sangre mezclándose en su nariz, lamió sus labios pensando en ello, decidido bajó hasta la curva de su cuello y volvió a morderla, enterró sus dientes en su tersa piel con salvajismo, el chillido de dolor de la mujer invadió sus sentidos, el sabor de su sangre y el aroma lo transportó al cielo, llevándolo al climax de su placer, con una última y profunda estocada liberó su semilla en el interior de la princesa, Bulma jadeó al sentir el líquido caliente invadiéndola, a la vez que su intimidad palpitaba y se tensaba ante su propio orgasmo, sus gemidos eran una mezcla de placer y dolor, Vegeta lamió con pereza las gotas de sangre que se escurrían de la herida en su piel, ambos temblaban en consecuencia de su acto terminado._

 _-esto no significa nada-habló el príncipe una vez que recuperó el aliento, Bulma volteó a ver el semblante inexpresivo del saiyajin, quien ahora la miraba despectivamente, como si fuera nada…-solo estabas en el momento oportuno-recitó rondando fuera del interior de ella, Bulma lo miró boquiabierta, viéndolo levantarse y dirigirse al baño._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Acarició la gargantilla en su cuello al recordar su desastroso encuentro sexual matutino, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse esa horrible tela para ocultar la reciente herida que el príncipe le había provocado, se sentía sucia, ¿cómo podía disfrutar las caricias de un sujeto que le hacía daño? ¿Sufría alguna especie del mal de Estocolmo?, porque no podía hacer vista gorda al respecto, él la maltrataba y a ella le gustaba él. Pero no podía ser injusta con ella misma, a ella le había gustado el Vegeta que la trataba "bien", bien si se trataba de Vegeta… pero ese Vegeta que no le decía pesadeces, que no la insultaba, y la miraba con admiración y deseo. Ese era el Vegeta que a ella le gustaba, pero le costaba diferenciarlos… en la mañana se había acercado a ella (bueno ella estaba cerca de él) de una forma que no había tenido escapatoria bajo sus encantos, sus labios la habían hechizado por completo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rendirse. Para luego soltar esas amargas palabras.

" _esto no significa nada… solo estabas en el momento oportuno"_ oía su voz una y otra vez en su cabeza, le hacía daño, no podía no sentirse mal al respecto.

El gusto amargo que sentía no se borraba, miraba a su hermana conversar con Jaco como si lo conociera de toda la vida, más bien discutir, Dende solo sonreía nervioso, y Raditz observaba con ojo crítico la situación, pero ella no se sentía entre ellos, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente estaba divagando, y su alma dolía… no podía no dejar de sentirse miserable, usada y despreciada.

¿Tanto te puede hacer sentir una persona que te importa? Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, por una parte quería olvidarse de todo, de Vegeta, del maldito tratado, mandar todo al diablo y recuperar su dignidad, ser la de siempre, la que no le interesa nada más que ella misma. Ser la antigua Bulma. Pero no podía olvidarse del tratado, su vida no era la única que estaba en juego. Debía tomar una decisión con altura de mira, considerando los pro y contra, debía ser madura.

Entonces, le quedaban otras dos opciones, una sería mantenerse alejada de Vegeta, no seguir siendo parte de su juego retorcido que solo la hacía sentir como la mierda más miserable, mujer objeto inútil que nadie valora… _más bien que él no valora_. Y… la que su mente ¿infantil? ¿Mujer? ¿Mujer infantil ensoñadora? No lo sabía, pero le pedía que se la jugara por él. Que… que buscara la forma de agradarle, de hacerle cambiar su percepción sobre ella, y ¿Por qué no asumirlo? Enamorarlo. Engatusarlo. Atraerlo. Encantarlo. Mantenerlo junto a ella.

Y era ahí en donde ambas Bulmas estaban en confrontación, la Bulma que gritaba que él no se merecía nada de ella, ni sus pensamientos, sueños, intentos, lágrimas ni nada, que ella era más importante, que debía mantenerse digna y alejada de ese salvaje. Y la Bulma, la Bulma que quería a ese salvaje, la que pensaba que ella no había hecho nada por él, que no se la había jugado, que no podía rendirse, que debía poner sus armas sobre la mesa y atacar.

Pero no podía tomar una decisión con la mente hecha un lío, tampoco podía decidir viendo constantemente a Vegeta, cayendo en sus trampas diabólicas… se iban a casa, estuvo todo el día en silencio, sonriendo cuando veía al resto hacerlo. Siendo ajena al momento.

-¿estás bien?-la voz de Tight la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando estaban a punto de llegar al palacio

-claro-respondió secamente mirando hacia su destino, Raditz iba detrás de ellas, y Dende iba adelante.

-no lo estás-afirmó la rubia-dime… ¿Qué está mal?

-yo…-por lo general no hablaba de sus problemas, solía dejarlos en algún lugar oculto de sus pensamientos cuando no tenían solución, era más bien práctica, pero desde que ya no era una adolescente científica, que tenía la necesidad de platicar sobre sus líos emocionales-eh… Raditz, Dende-se detuvo esperando que ambos le prestaran atención-¿podrían adelantarse? Necesito hablar con mi hermana

-Bulma… no creo que eso sea pertinente-respondió ceñudo el escolta, Tight miró sorprendida a su hermana menor ¿realmente le confiaría su problema?

-estamos cerca… creo que podrías llegar en un minuto si algo pasara-respondió la peliturquesa-por favor-pidió más bien con un tono de voz como si fuera una orden, el saiyajin la miró dudoso, pero la actitud segura de la princesa lo intimidó, suspiró y obedeció, Dende asintió a ambas y siguió su camino.

Tight miró a la pareja adelantarse, se sentía ansiosa, pero una ansiedad extraña, estaba preocupada por la menor, Bulma nunca estaba en silencio, o estaba molesta o alegre, pero no en silencio y pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó la rubia, Bulma suspiró y miró sus pies

-es Vegeta-frunció el ceño al nombrarlo, sintió sus mejillas arder, la mayor miró sorprendida a su hermana, tragó saliva incomoda ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella no tenía experiencia con hombres-me detesta

-¿Qué?-frunció sus delgadas cejas rubias y vio como la menor empezó a caminar a paso lento-¿Por qué crees eso?

-no lo creo Tight… me lo dijo-se encogió de hombros-el problema no es que me deteste…-miró el cielo despejado como de costumbre desde que había llegado a ese planeta-es… es que me gusta-miró el suelo avergonzada

-si te dijo que te detesta… ¿cómo es posible que te guste Bulma?-preguntó con un suave timbre de voz, por su actitud, podía deducir que era importante para la menor

-no sé cuál es su problema-hizo una mueca en sus labios-a veces es otra persona-pauso su ritmo al ver que estaban a unos pocos metros del palacio-fue "ese" Vegeta que me gustó… estoy confundida Tight-musitó cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, restregando sus ojos, deshaciendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse, sentía los ojos arderles por el esfuerzo, se sentía apenada, quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarse, sintió unos brazos rodearla y el calor de una suave piel, alzó su mirada confundida encontrándose de frente con su hermana-Tight…-susurró asombrada, primer abrazo entre ellas en sus quince años de vida…

-tranquila-sonrió dulcemente-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te confunde?-preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor, quería ayudarla… quería ser por primera vez su hermana mayor.

-no sé si… intentar o no-confesó apenada-no sé si… jugármela por él ¡suena cliché!-se burló, la rubia sonrío sin dejar de mimarla

-Bulma… yo no sé mucho de hombres-hizo una mueca-pero debes hacerle caso a lo que realmente quieres, a lo que te hace feliz-sonrió-si ahora estás confundida tómate tu tiempo para decidir

-Tight…-miró sorprendida a su hermana, los rasgos de la rubia lucían relajados, sus ojos azules oscuros la miraban llena de vida, y sus labios carmín le sonreían dulcemente-gracias… -sonrío la peliturquesa-ehm… creo que tienes razón, debo tomarme un tiempo… ¿puedo dormir contigo el resto de noches?-pidió suplicante, la rubia abrió la boca confundida.

-si el príncipe no te pone problemas, claro que puedes-respondió sonriendo cálidamente, Bulma asintió y juntas siguieron su camino.

Sala de investigación

Bostezó por quinta vez en lo que llevaba la tarde, restregó sus ojos adormilados, no estaba acostumbrado al "trabajo de escritorio", como le decían los demás saiyajin, había pasado la mayor parte del día analizando los mejores planetas disponibles para la misión, estaba nervioso… sería primera vez que iría a una purga, y sabía lo que eso implicaba, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo… estaba pensando seriamente en poner condiciones.

Asintió a nadie en especial, y siguió su aburrida labor.

-¿algo bueno Sabandija?-dio un brinco en la silla al escuchar al príncipe, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera notó el ki, pero eso era extraño… siempre sentía el ki de Vegeta, era demasiado difícil de ignorar… ¿había aprendido a controlar su ki? ¿Cómo? Frunció el ceño pensativo-¿piensas quedarte callado todo el día?

-no… lo siento Vegeta-habló rascándose la nuca, vio el semblante frío del príncipe-¡príncipe!-se sobresaltó al notar que lo llamó al igual que su amiga-no lo sentí llegar

-¿sí?-sonrió burlonamente mientras se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta-¿no me detectaste?-musitó lentamente, Goku abrió la boca sorprendido, no era tonto, entendió claramente su referencia, ¿cómo diablos había aprendido a esconder el ki?

-¿usted sabe detectar el ki?-preguntó sorprendido, vio el semblante de Vegeta cambiar a uno molesto

-¿ki? ¿Así llamas al poder de pelea?-bufó molesto-¿Dónde aprendiste Kakarotto?-ignoró la pregunta del saiya más alto

-en la Tierra-respondió tranquilo-¿usted como….?

-no soy idiota Kakarotto-sonrió, pero una sonrisa que carecía de humor-en nuestro enfrentamiento de ayer noté como reaccionabas-se encogió de hombros-sabías por donde te iba a atacar, pero tu cuerpo no seguía el ritmo de tu conocimiento-miró el semblante atento del saiyajin, solo cuando hablaban de combates que su Mano derecha actuaba serio y dejaba esa actitud despreocupada-deduje que sentías mi presencia… cualquiera lo hubiera notado-se encogió de hombros

Pero no, no cualquiera lo habría notado, eso lo sabía muy bien el saiyajin de pelo alborotado, solo un genio en combate, un verdadero prodigio notaría ese tipo de detalles, Vegeta era un maldito genio. Sonrió al entender la brecha que los distanciaba, él había aprendido de un maestro de artes marciales en la Tierra, y el príncipe con un enfrentamiento "amistoso" de unos cuantos minutos supo cómo hacerlo.

-ya veo…-asintió pensativo-¿Qué te trae por acá Vegeta?

-parece que es imposible que te dirijas a mi como corresponde Insecto-respondió tranquilo, pero lejos de calmar al joven saiyajin solo lo hizo dar un brinco en su puesto al notar nuevamente su error-como sea…-se encogió de hombros-quiero que el día que finalice el Comité, tengas todo listo para salir-habló con su timbre de voz de siempre, severo e inexpresivo

-¿tienes un pelotón en especial o algunos saiyajin?-preguntó inseguro

-irás tú, Paprika-vio una mueca en el rostro del amigo de su mujer que le llamó la atención cuando nombró a la saiyajin-Zorn y Laurel-Goku asintió pensativo

-¿Tarble?-preguntó, Vegeta pensó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, solía llevar a su hermano cuando eran misiones importantes, y ahora solo necesitaba alejarse del planeta…

-asegúrate que sea una planeta de habitantes con altos poderes de pelea-dijo mientras se reincorporaba-puedes irte-informó mientras se alejaba.

Goku miró sorprendido, ¿lo estaba despachando temprano?, miró el reloj en la pared y sonrío complacido, alcanzaría a comer con su mujer, por lo general llegaba cuando su comida estaba apartada en la cocina. Sonrió alegre y guardó la información pertinente, se puso de pie estirándose y bostezando, dejó la silla en su lugar, apagó el computador y salió de la habitación.

Habitación del príncipe

Vegeta entró a su cuarto con un humor agradable, que lo disimulaba muy bien, estuvo todo el día de muy buen humor, dormir con su mujer abrazándolo fue sin dudas una de las mejores noches, irónico si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, ¿Cuándo había considerado una noche "agradable" por un simple gesto?, para él una buena noche era una noche de sexo demasiado bueno o de un combate a muerte donde salía triunfal, no una noche que su mujer se apegaba a él como si… como si le gustara.

Había esperado la mañana ansioso para poder burlarse de ella, pero no había contado con que se aprovecharía de la situación… aunque eso hizo que su inicio del día haya mejorado indudablemente, no se pudo controlar…sentir su piel, su calor, su aroma, su aliento acariciándolo sutilmente, fue una prueba que no pasó. Se rindió ante ella, sucumbió al deseo, y se lanzó como si fuera un animal hambriento. Y ella su deliciosa presa. Y había sido uno de sus mejores encuentros sexuales de su vida, no se decidía a cuál de todas las veces que se había tirado a su mujer había sido la mejor, cada uno lo disfrutó de una manera diferente. Y lo que le molestaba, es que desde que la había probado, no pensaba en el sexo con otras hembras.

Tenía el claro ejemplo con Paprika, la había tomado y fue solo eso. No pensó más en ella ni la deseó nuevamente, porque en su mente estaba otra… y eso le inquietaba, por eso había decidido ponerla en su escuadrón, teniéndola cerca cedería a ella y calmaría su sed por Bulma, además era una excelente guerrera, astuta y fuerte, Zorn era confiable y pensaba rápido, Kakarotto era fuerte e inteligente en combate, Laurel era fuerte y despiadada. Eran un excelente equipo. Aunque no quisiera asumirlo, Kakarotto era la pieza faltante para tener un pelotón imparable.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba la habitación, su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio a su mujer peinando su suave cabello, suprimió la necesidad de acercarse y besarla. Desvió la mirada y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Se desvistió y tomó una ducha fría, desde que esa maldita mujer entró a su vida, necesitaba duchas de agua helada constantemente…

Secó su cuerpo y restregó su cola con la suave tela, rodeó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió de la habitación, pensó en encontrarse a su mujer acostada, pero seguía sentada en el taburete en frente de su tocador, la miró frunciendo el ceño, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando notó su pijama, era de dos piezas, una ramera rosa y un pantalón a juego, no era para nada sensual pero él no dejaba de encontrarle atractivos de todas formas.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el ambiente, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien, pero no lograba captar nada fuera de lo normal, aparte que su mujer todavía no estaba en la cama, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la notó diferente. Se veía seria.

-acuéstate-ordenó mientras caminaba hasta ella, Bulma hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar su perfecto cuerpo esculpido, tragó saliva y alzó la mirada para toparse con la del saiyajin

-dormiré con Tight-dijo segura de sí misma, Vegeta observó a la princesa unos segundos antes de entender lo que le había dicho, ¿Qué se proponía esta diabólica mujer? porque sí, era diabólica al alejarlo de él, ¡ahí estaba otra vez! ¿Es que no se decidía? ¿La quería lejos o cerca? Estaba apretándole los huevos a Kakarotto para salir del maldito planeta, para aliviar tensiones y _alejarse de ella_ , no hallaba la hora que terminara el maldito comité para que su mujer volviera a su habitación, y ahora que ella le decía que se iría con su molesta hermana ¿le dolía la idea? Estaba harto de tanta indecisión, él no era así, cuando tomaba una postura, la seguía hasta el final, pero cuando se trataba de la maldita mujer, se decía una cosa y hacía lo contrario-¿no te molesta verdad?-preguntó inocentemente mientras organizaba sus perfumes distraídamente

-no me molesta-gruñó en respuesta, ardía… ardía de rabia, quería gritarle y amarrarla a la cama, decirle que ella no se alejaría por nada del mundo de él, y _hacerla gemir su nombre otra vez…_ pero ahí estaba, haciéndose el desinteresado, él que no sufría con su decisión-¿Por qué dormirás allá?-interrogó usando un timbre de voz relajado, como si la plática no fuera importante

-la verdad… dormiré ahí el resto de la semana-se encogió de hombros, ignorante del rostro transformado del príncipe, se puso de pie y se estiró, caminó alejándose del saiyajin, pero no llegó muy lejos, sintió la mano de él rodear su delgada muñeca, su corazón latió con fuerza _"¡maldición! Cálmate, no puedes ponerte nerviosa por un simple agarre"_ luchó consigo misma antes de voltear a verlo

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntó con un semblante sombrío, vio la garganta de la humana subir y bajar, no dejaba de sorprenderse lo fácil de leer que era la mujer, y lo fácil de aterrorizarla

-no entiendo-musitó confundida

-tú no decides mujer-rechinó los dientes mirándola fríamente-no tienes autoridad aquí

-no se trata de autoridad Vegeta-frunció el ceño mirándolo con rabia, por estas cosas quería alejarse y mandar todo a la mierda ¡era insoportable!-y yo decido lo que quiero

-no…-sonrió malicioso, mandando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal-ahí te equivocas-acercó su cuerpo al suyo, maldijo internamente a sentir solamente la tela, frunció el ceño y posó su mano libre en la espalda de ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si con eso tuviera mejor acceso a su calor-tú ya no eres alguien libre-sonrió burlonamente-no quieres-soltó su muñeca y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella-no demandas-miró sus labios rosa fruncidos, rozó la yema de sus dedos en su boca, dibujando la comisura de sus labios, Bulma estaba completamente asombrada, parecía que él la admiraba, concentrado en su tacto-no importas…-su pulso se detuvo, abrió los ojos de par en par, sus grandes orbes como el océano mirándolo fijamente-no eres nadie… podría matarte aquí, esta noche, y nadie haría nada por ti-dijo pensativo, como si considerara la idea, el terror recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa, sintió miedo, miedo por su vida, debía alejarse.

Tragó saliva y giró su rostro, alejándose del monstruo que tenía en frente, su pulso latía a un ritmo insospechado, el miedo invadió su cuerpo, no se sentía segura al lado del príncipe, Vegeta miraba indiferente su reacción, sus fríos ojos sin despegarse de los suyos, como si disfrutara de su resistencia.

-no seas absurdo-se dio una felicitación mental por no tartamudear, siempre que se enfrentaba al saiyajin balbuceaba y actuaba como una tonta, pero ahora a pesar de todo el miedo que la recorría, respondió segura-no soy nadie… soy la princesa de la Tierra-contestó con autosuficiencia

-já… y ¿es importante la Tierra?-sonrió despectivamente, mirándola de pies a cabeza, vio el fuego luchar dentro de sus brillantes ojos, se veía hermosa…

-claro… o ¿los saiyajin hacen alianzas con planetas insignificantes?-respondió altanera, era tan impredecible… no entendía en qué momento todo se había salido de control, parecía que entre ella y Vegeta no podían estar en paz.

-cuida tu boca-gruñó furioso, admiraba que tuviera respuesta para todo, era una mocosa inteligente, eso le gustaba, pensar en pasar su vida acompañado de una hembra idiota no le hacía gracia, pero también era un castigo, lo hacía alterarse, sus respuestas, su postura, su insolencia… le alimentaba la bestia interna. Esa bestia que le susurraba que la maltratara, que la abusara, que le hiciera saber quién mandaba, que la rompiera mentalmente, la bestia que siempre lo hacía hablar y soltar pesadeces. Podía mantener amarrada a la bestia, pero el bozal no era parte del juego del autocontrol. Pero con su actitud, soltaba las cuerdas de a poco, aflojaba su amarre, cediendo a la violencia.

-¿o qué?-alzó su barbilla llena de soberbia, su instinto de supervivencia le pedía a gritos que se callara, que agachara su cabeza y hablara dócilmente, pero su impertinencia, la hacía actuar antes de medir las consecuencias.

Y las consecuencias podían ser graves si se trataban del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Vio el ceño marcado del saiyajin, sus ojos brillar con un destello muy familiar para la peliturquesa, ese destello que le mostraba cada vez que se enfurecía en serio, como esa vez que abusó de ella en la sala de entrenamiento personal y siguió haciéndolo en la habitación, tragó saliva nerviosa, un temblor la sacudió levemente y gimió cuando una de sus manos la sujetó con fuerza por el cabello, empuñándola pegada a su cabeza, la inclinó hacia atrás unos centímetros, sometiéndola, su otra mano la llevó hasta el delgado cuello de ella, con una sola mano podía sujetarlo por completo, presionó levemente, controlando su rabia y su fuerza, Bulma jadeo, dejando escapar los posibles últimos alientos de su vida.

-me tienes harto-rechinó los dientes, exhibiendo sus afilados caninos-va siendo hora que aprendas tu lugar mocosa-algo en su interior le pedía que parara, que la liberara y saliera de su habitación, pero se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía por qué huir de su propio cuarto, y que debía darle una lección de autoridad, la necesitaba con urgencia, debía aprender a respetarlo-empezarás a medirte… a respetarme

-el… respeto se gana-soltó con dificultad-no se impone-podía ver su rostro enrojecido por el escaso aire que estaba respirando, sus ojos parecían aún más azules por el contraste de color, pero nada de eso ayudó a calmar a la bestia. Sus palabras solo fueron el motor de arranque para sus acciones esa noche.

Soltó su cuello con desdén, la princesa respiró profundamente, tosiendo en el intento, pero no le dio tiempo para disfrutar de ello, sin soltar su pelo la arrastró hasta la cama, Bulma gimió y se quejó mientras él la empujó sobre la colcha boca abajo, el cuerpo de la peliturquesa se tensó, creía saber lo que venía a continuación.

Y no se equivocó.

Sintió el cuerpo del príncipe hacer fuerza sobre el suyo, las manos de él sujetar el pantalón y sus bragas al mismo tiempo, bajándolos con un movimiento lleno de rabia.

-no tengo que ganarme el respeto de mi mujer-musitó encolerizado detrás de ella-recuerda eso la próxima vez-su cola se movió inquieta botando la toalla, liberando su erección palpitante, admiró el blanco, redondo y bien formado trasero de su mujer-esto te dolerá-murmuró con voz ronca, llevó una de sus manos hasta la ramera de ella y la destrozó sin problema.

-¡Vegeta para!-exclamó temblando, no le gustó para nada la afirmación del príncipe-dijiste que te librarías de mí…-soltó nerviosa, volteó su rostro hacia atrás para poder ver al príncipe-estás haciendo todo lo contrario…-Vegeta la miró unos segundos, segundos que para la princesa fueron eternos, cuando el príncipe se levantó, suspiró aliviada, volteó su rostro hacia el frente, flexionó sus brazos intentando elevarse de la cama, iba a cubrir sus pechos cuando sintió un tirón en su pierna arrastrándola hasta la orilla de la cama, jadeó con sorpresa y miedo, el príncipe dejó sus piernas fuera del borde de la colcha, abrió los ojos con terror, la pose en que Vegeta la movió no era para nada alentadora, su pulso se aceleró y en cuestión de segundos sintió las manos del saiyajin en sus nalgas, sujetando con fuerza mientras las separaba-¡por favor!-suplicó llena de miedo-no…-susurró, ¿cómo podía gustarle un monstruo como él? La respuesta no vino en ese momento, sintió la punta de la erección de él penetrar su cavidad trasera, frunció el ceño cuando entendió que él no se iba a detener, inevitablemente intento alejarse de lo impostergable, pero una vez que la cabeza de su falo entró, una mano de él se instaló con firmeza sobre el lomo de su espalda, obligándola a mantenerse en su lugar, ¿cómo era posible que con un mínimo de esfuerzo la sometiera de tal modo?

-recuerda esto la próxima vez-repitió a la vez que la embistió metiendo todo su miembro, el grito de dolor de ella que acompañó su acción lo hizo fruncir el ceño, sujetó sus caderas y se movió más lento de lo que hubiera querido… oírla llorar le oprimió el pecho, sentía su cavidad apretada, ingresaba y salía con dificultad, a pesar del llanto y los quejidos de ella, no podía dejar de excitarse viendo su delgada espalda arquearse, sus mechones esparramados que caían como una cascada esparramándose por sus hombros, pero se contuvo… su lucha interna lo hacía dudar, podía haber cedido a su bestia, pero su razón sostenía las cuerdas con vacilación, incitándolo a ser "gentil", nunca había deseado culminar rápido, por primera vez quería acabar pronto. Aminorar el daño. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de opresión en su miembro, oía los quejidos de ella de fondo, su virilidad latía alertando su liberación, buscó uno de sus senos con su mano que la sujetaba por la espalda, se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de moverse, a la vez que se adueñaba de uno de sus montes y lo masajeaba, gruñó cuando su placer crecía, respiró con dificultad en la nuca de la princesa, y jadeó cuando se esparramó en su interior, dio una profunda estocada, sentía su miembro latir liberando las últimas gotas de su líquido caliente, el llanto de Bulma había parado, abrió los ojos para observarla.

Y se le rompió el alma con lo que vio.

Temblaba bajo su cuerpo, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto hacían que el color de sus ojos se destacaran, había dejado de quejarse, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban, su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio, salió con suavidad, tragando saliva incomodo, sentía un nudo en su garganta, y una ola de culpabilidad, ahora podía ver a su bestia desplomarse satisfecho, y su razón desesperada intentando lidiar con sus actos.

Sus piernas temblaron, y la ola de rabia que la invadió fue automática, sentía su cuerpo cansado y agotado, estaba fatigada por la pose forzada, dolía… ¡maldición como le dolía! Era un malestar constante, casi similar como a la primera vez que la forzó, pero más intenso y preciso. Pero sobre todo, dolía su pecho, se sentía traicionada, maltratada y despreciada, y sobre todo, poco apreciada. Ahora tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, no podía. No podía gustarle un monstruo como él, y la confusión se disipó. Debía alejarse de él. Él no era su príncipe azul.

Se reincorporó con dificultad, separó algunos mechones de su rostro que se habían adherido a su piel por las lágrimas que usaron como pegamento. Volteó su rostro lentamente para ver al dueño de sus tormentos, Vegeta la miraba inexpresivamente, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna y sus ojos se veían igual de fríos que siempre.

-Te odio-escupió llena de rencor, agachó la mirada e intentó bajarse de la cama, fue literalmente un dolor en el trasero. Alzó su torso, y se puso de pie, sus piernas aun temblando, se volteó lentamente mirando llena de furia al salvaje en frente de ella-eres despreciable…

Vegeta miró en silencio, sus palabras estaban a juego con su mirada llena de odio dirigida a él, jamás creyó ver esos sentimientos oscuros en sus brillantes ojos, en su hermosa oceánica mirada, pero ahí estaba, mirándolo como si le lanzara cuchillas, su pecho era pesado, y su bestia estaba dormida, no podía decir absolutamente nada, un pensamiento fugaz sobre disculparse pasó por su mente, pero así como llegó lo eliminó, el daño estaba hecho, las disculpas no servían de nada. Él ya la había sometido a sus demonios, había abusado y dañado. Y con un "lo siento" no se borraría, ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente. Ni la de ella ni de él.

La vio moverse con dificultad, intentando alejarse de él, sus piernas flaqueaban, haciéndola ver débil, normalmente la debilidad le molestaba, la odiaba, pero en ella lo hacía sentir horriblemente mal… eso querías _"no"_ romperla _"no"_ someterla _"no"_ dañarla _"no"_ enseñarle lo que es el miedo _"… no"_ eso te propusiste cuando la conociste _"eso era antes"_ ¿Qué cambió? _"…"_ se debatía con su bestia adormilada, y sus manos se movieron solas hasta la muñeca de la princesa, Bulma alzó su mirada llena de fuego.

-suéltame-demandó furiosa-Te odio-repitió a la vez que más lágrimas caían por su bello rostro, frunció las cejas molesta consigo misma por mostrarse débil frente a su demonio, impulsada por la rabia se liberó del suave agarre del príncipe, empuñó sus manos y lo empujó, no lo movió ni un centímetro. Pero insistió con sus empujes, empujes que se volvieron golpes, sacudía sus puños sobre los pectorales del saiyajin con rabia, la adrenalina empujándola hasta el límite, escondiendo el dolor del impacto al golpear al saiyajin, que era como si estuviera golpeando un muro de ladrillos en vez de otro ser viviente-te detesto ¡ojala te murieras!-escupió rechinando los dientes-Te odio-sollozó _"¿Por qué haces difícil que pueda amarte?"_ cerró sus ojos con rabia, indignada consigo misma por su pensamiento, liberando más lágrimas.

Sintió al saiyajin alejarse, abrió los ojos por precaución, prefiriendo no despegar su mirada del saiyajin, lo vio buscar entre sus pertenencias, sacó unas prendas, colocándose un pantalón holgado, algo inusual entre los saiyajin, o eso creía ella, y una ramera, y fue testigo de su huida. Dejándola sola en la habitación.

Gritó de rabia, un grito desgarrador que se escapó de su garganta, no le importó si alguien más la oyó, no dejaría su rabieta para después, más que molesta con él, estaba enojada con ella misma, por permitir que sus sentimientos florecieran por alguien que no valía la pena, por alguien que le hacía daño, por alguien que la trataba como un ser insignificante y despreciable. Se obligó a caminar hasta el baño, arrastrando sus pies del suelo, sumado al dolor punzante, estaba la incomodidad del líquido atrapado de su semilla en su interior, se sentía sucia, ajena a su propia realidad, en vez de princesa y futura reina de un imperio, parecía nadie, ni siquiera podía auto compadecerse diciéndose que se sentía como una esclava, porque su realidad estaba lejos de serlo. Los esclavos nacen privados de libertad, o en casos se la roban según su situación.

Pero ella nació libre, le prometieron el mundo a sus pies, le impusieron un modo de vida que no pidió, una responsabilidad que no quería, y que asumió jugando a ser la princesa responsable, un rol que nunca había cumplido, y que cuando no debió, lo acató. ¿Era una especie de mala jugarreta el haber huido de todas sus mínimas obligaciones y haber accedido a la más importante y peligrosa de todas?

No podía sentirse más arrepentida, quería huir, actuar egoístamente y salir corriendo de ese planeta lleno de salvajes, que no conocen ni el amor ni el respeto. Quería esconderse entre las maletas de su madre y huir, pero donde sea que se fuera, no podría huir de sí misma, era fácil culpar al saiyajin cuando estaba sufriendo por su propia culpa, por darle riendas a sus sentimientos infantiles por culpa de una sonrisa juguetona, de una caricia suave, de besos apasionados, de miradas cómplices, de discusiones bobas y sin sentido, de su estupidez humana.

Su estupidez humana… ¿de verdad eran inferiores a los saiyajin por sentir? ¿Debía ser una máquina fría y sin emociones? Quizás así no sufriría ese insoportable dolor en su pecho, esa angustia tormentosa y esa culpa, vergüenza y rabia. Entonces ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir? ¿Se le podría llamar vida? No, no para ella al menos, sonrió melancólica mientras se metía a la ducha, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el agua caer por su piel, ya no lloraría. No por él. Su confusión se había disipado, él no se merecía nada de ella, y ella no se merecía nada de él. Debía actuar como la mujer inteligente que creía que era, debía ser un poco más racional, a partir de ahora pensaría más antes de rendirse ante sus arrebatos emocionales, sus respuestas impertinentes y sus acciones desmedidas. Debía madurar.

Estaba rodeada de animales, debía actuar precavida, debía ser inteligente y actuar. Actuar. Sí, debía fingir jugar el juego de la sumisión y el respeto por seres que no lo merecían, no eran tan distintos a los icejin, eran seres despreciables al igual que los reptiles blancos, no era mucha diferencia, cuando uno de los bandos ganara, ella bajaría del escenario. Ese era el fin de su tratado, dar las herramientas a un bando para acabar con la "guerra fría" que empezaba a formarse, una vez alguno perdiera y otro venciera, ella se inclinaría ante el vencedor y se escondería detrás del telón, bajaría del escenario y se perdería entre el público, a vivir su vida como realmente quería.

-¡¿Bulma?!-el grito de su hermana la hizo saltar en la ducha-¡¿estás ahí?!- cerró el grifo del agua y asomó su cabeza por la cortina de baño para responder.

-s… si ¿Qué pasa?-alzó la voz dudosa

-te oí-respondió la rubia detrás de la puerta-¿segura está todo bien?-la preocupación pintaba su tono de voz, y Bulma sonrió al notarlo

-ya salgo, dame unos minutos-oyó un "bien" de respuesta y volvió a abrir el grifo, suspiró pesadamente, el agua llevándose su aliento recién expulsado.

Cerró sus ojos pensativa unos segundos, hizo una mueca en sus labios a la vez que guío sus manos a limpiar su cuerpo, a deshacer las evidencias de su escarmiento.

Y sirvió. Vegeta había usado bien su técnica de castigo, sonrió sin humor al pensarlo, gracias a eso, ahora dejaría de vivir en la ignorancia, y se había rendido por completo, él le había arrebatado su inocencia, y había luchado constantemente para recuperarla, pero ya no tenía caso, ya estaba corrompida, ya estaba rota. Y no había dudas sobre ello.

* * *

*bien! lamento mucho el haberme demorado, y de hecho pensaba actualizar otra historia primero... pero la insistencia de Tiana me animó a hacerlo.

okey, mis excusas: tuve una semana del terror por los trabajos de la Uni, y cuando terminé, me decidí a actualizar mis historias pendientes y calmar las pasiones

por esta que es la más popular que tengo, por eso la demora u,u lo siento

*okeeeey respecto al cap, debo decir muchas cosas ajaja, la primera que lamento que se esté tornando lento :/ tengo todos los sucesos en mi cabeza, y cuando voy escribiendo empiezo a divagar en los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes principales y todo se va a la miechica, en lo personal me gusta, no me gusta narrar de tantos acontecimientos en sí, me gusta darle énfasis a las luchas internas y emociones encontradas de los pj, pero entiendo que se torne aburrido y sientan que no avanza, :/ este cap se trataría de un detalle importante y se me fue de las manos, por lo que el siguiente si que se tratará de la idea principal que es que ya termina el dichoso comité, dando pie a los siguientes locos acontecimientos y que creo todas esperamos.

bien, lamento la última escena entre los protagonistas, pero insisto, se me va de las manos, mi mente retorcida se pone a escribir escenas así y no lo puedo parar x.x lo siento, tengo muchas ideas perturbantes y rancias y me abstengo a escribir porque sé que no todos tienen el mismo pensamiento y tolerancia, lo siento por todas formas era necesario para que la peliturquesa se alejara del príncipe :7 para hacer más emocionante lo que se viene ajajajaja

integramos un nuevo pj, Laurel, en los siguientes cap definiré su apariencia y personalidad, es importante (pista*importante para Bulma*) :D estoy emocionada, creo que me gusta como avanza de todas formas, pero lo siento por ser tan lenteja para avanzar :c

bueno muchas gracias por leer, y sobre todo por comentar, me animan mucho C: tanto los pensamientos negativos como los positivos xDD soy ese tipo de persona que no le afecta la mala onda, por el contrario me anima xDDD lo sé soy extraña y rancia, en fin gracias por leer :D

saluditos y nos leemos

cariños c:


	19. Chapter 19

nuevo cap recién salido del horno! me duelen mis manos! un capítulo especial! como prometí, culmina una etapa del fic xD el cap más largo, y no se acostumbren, porque no creo que se vuelva a repetir ajajaj se dio así para que dar por finalizado la etapa del comité xD

31 páginas a su disposición :D

*Advertencia: este cap contiene lenguaje vulgar e inapropiado, disculpen y ruego discreción :x si no le gusta ehm... uchis salteselo :c aunque tendrá vacíos ajajja xD lean en paz :3

* * *

Capítulo 18

Despedida

Aún podía oír su grito desgarrador, no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, tenía tantos pensamientos que se arrastraban a raíz de lo que había hecho, que no sabía a cuál darle importancia y a cuál restársela. Pero sobre todo, la molesta sensación de arrepentimiento no dejaba su pecho. Y a la vez, el sentirse así lo hacía sentir peor.

Recordar su semblante, su mirada llena de odio, sus lágrimas y sus palabras le… le dolía, había conseguido lo que quería desde un principio, había logrado que ella lo odiara, que le temiera y sobre todo, la había roto. Ella ya no sería la misma, eso lo tenía más que claro. Y era eso lo que lo hacía sentir extraño, era lo que había querido desde un inicio pero no era la forma en que se supone debería sentirse. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus intereses con la humana? Porque el hacerle daño ya no estaba en sus planes, y lo que había hecho le había dejado una sensación desagradable en el pecho.

¿Realmente ella lo odiaba? Tragaba con dificultad de solo pensarlo, normalmente la idea le daría lo mismo, debía ser así, pero hace mucho tiempo que las cosas entre ella y él no eran lo que él quería. Había creado una "necesidad" por ella, por su cuerpo. Quería tomarla, ya sea forzándola o no, gozaba de ella igual. Pero, desde que probó hacerlo con su consentimiento, que la situación cambió, cuando cedió a sus labios, él se había rendido a sus encantos. Y eso era lo que le molestaba, porque no era idiota, quiso hacerse el tonto pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, ella le provocaba demasiado, el deseo y la pasión que ella despertaba en él eran inexplicables ¿Qué tenían sus labios? ¿Alguna esencia adictiva? ¿Así lo había hechizado? ¿Eran sus labios? Nunca había besado a otra mujer, quizás era eso… porque no podía encontrar otro motivo para esa obsesión con la terrícola.

Quizás por eso le molestaba la idea que ella lo odiara, si ella sentía eso por él, no se entregaría de buena gana, y entonces ese placer que sentía al oírla gemir, jadear de excitación, gritar su nombre… ya no se repetiría. La presión en su pecho se volvió más intensa, se sentía tan extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así de vulnerable ¡maldición! Él no debería sentirse así, lo había disfrutado… había gozado tener sexo anal con ella, pero no se sentía relajado y alegre como debería sentirse, esa maldita mujer sería su ruina…

Empujó sus pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y decidió volver a la habitación, debía hacerle frente, no podía huir, porque sí, eso había hecho antes, no pudo soportar el odio de su mirada, su dolor y sus reproches, por eso huyó, no se sintió preparado para enfrentar sus actos.

Debía pensar con la mente fría, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, no podía sentirse así por culpa de su mujer, él tenía todo el derecho de darle lecciones de respeto, y tenía todo el derecho de tomarla como él quisiera y cuando quisiera, sus sentimientos no eran de su importancia, bien… si era así entonces ¿Por qué el dolor de su pecho no desaparecía? ¿Por qué la culpa, el arrepentimiento y la sensación de tristeza no se borraban de su pecho? Subió hasta su habitación con el malestar encerrado en su interior, por fuera no demostraba ningún sentimiento, era el de siempre, pero por dentro estaba hecho un lío.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, respiró profundamente y entró a su alcoba, lo primero que notó fue que ella no estaba en su cama, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir la presencia de la humana, frunció el ceño cuando la percibió en la habitación de en frente, en su propio cuarto… ¿dormiría allí? Sonrió sin ganas, ese había sido la raíz de todo el embrollo… que dormiría en su cuarto con su hermana.

Aun podía oler en el aire el aroma de ella y de él mezclados, el olor a sexo… inmediatamente las imágenes volvieron a su mente, su cuerpo sometido a él, la sensación de su interior, cerró los ojos sintiendo la sangre bombearle su virilidad, provocando una erección instantánea, frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, ¿es que no podía controlarse? Resignado se lanzó a la cama hundiendo su cara en la almohada, suspiró en contra del material suave, volteó su rostro mirando el espacio libre en su cama… sentía un vacío interior, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ella… lo que era bastante absurdo, faltaban pocos días para que ella volviera a su dormitorio, mientras antes se alejaran mejor… ¿cómo podía haberse vuelto dependiente a su presencia con solo unos cuantos días con ella? negó con la cabeza y se preparó para dormir.

Ya olvidaría está molesta sensación, era lo mejor que ella se hubiera ido de su cuarto, estaba molesto con ella de todas maneras, era su culpa sentirse así, ella lo estaba volviendo loco… ni siquiera notaría su ausencia.

.

.

.

.

No fue así… los siguientes días que pasaron fueron una tortura, ella lo ignoró por completo y él no cedió a buscarla, aunque moría de ganas, no lo hizo, podía sentirla en la habitación suya en compañía de su hermana. En las comidas pudo verla con un semblante diferente en ella, su rostro ya no reflejaba esa actitud infantil e inocente, se veía más atenta a su entorno, casi podía decir que calculadora… ni una sola vez miró en su dirección, actuó como si él no existiera, y la odiaba por eso.

Y se odiaba así mismo por importarle.

Se resignó en cierto grado, estaba ansiando sentirla, pero no quiso hacer más daño, le permitió estar con su hermana, y él usó otras mujeres para calmar sus necesidades sexuales, su necesidad de ella… no ayudaron. Solo aumentaron los deseos de tenerla, pero su fuerza de voluntad venció, y se negó a buscarla y forzarla.

Era el último día del Comité, al siguiente día todos los Gobernantes dejarían su planeta, él también se iría, junto a su escuadrón. Kakarotto se había esmerado por encontrar un planeta de su agrado, irían a purgar el planeta Ankoku, no era un planeta con alguna característica esplendida, ya sea recursos naturales para explotar, o un clima favorable, en resumen, era un planeta inútil que no merecía tiempo desperdiciado en él. Pero sus habitantes eran otra cosa. En el planeta oscuro, vivían los ankokukianos, eran criaturas de alto poder de pelea, más alto que los estándares de un saiyajin de clase baja, por lo que era perfecto para lo que necesitaba el príncipe.

Masacrar seres para distraerse y alivianar el estrés.

La Estrella oscura (Ankoku), se ubicaba en una galaxia cercana, que con sus vainas espaciales antiguas, se hubieran demorado un año en llegar a su destino, pero con las actualizaciones que habían conseguido gracias a la tecnología terrícola, de la que se había encargado el mismo Rey Hakase en enviar técnicos y científicos, (proyecto del que Bulma no tenía idea) habían calculado que el viaje se demoraría aproximadamente dos meses. Era bastante tiempo, pero le serviría para alejarse de la bruja azul.

Era pasado el mediodía, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo estaba el clima afuera del palacio, estaba encerrado en su sala de entrenamiento, por la mañana había practicado su kata con Kakarotto, lo había despedido después del almuerzo, quería estar solo. Y eso incluyó tener que despedir a Paprika que estuvo rondándole.

La saiyajin era la más contenta con estos días de distancia que tuvo el príncipe con la científica, Vegeta recurrió a ella y otras mujeres para mantener en calma sus instintos y deseos por la peliturquesa, claro, situación de la que la hembra saiyajin era totalmente ajena.

Estaba fastidiado, sentía que era como un saiyajin soltero, como si su unión con Bulma no existiera, habían sido solo unos días, pero la indiferencia de la humana lo estaba sacando de quicio. Era su actitud la que lo irritaba más que no poder tomarla, ella actuaba como si él no existiera, ¿Quién se creía que era? Tenía rabia, quería hacer un escándalo de proporciones, enseñarle que de él no se burlaba, que a él no lo controlaría con su indiferencia. Pero después de meditar, se daba cuenta que era exactamente lo contrario, reprenderla por actuar así con él, sería darle el mango del sartén, darle a conocer su vulnerabilidad a la mujer, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por lo que no le quedaba más opción que sufrir en silencio y patear las piedras con resignación.

¿Cuándo se había resignado con alguna situación o persona? Jamás. Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, a él nadie se le negaba nada. Desde que era un mocoso siempre fue así, desde sus padres hasta el más mínimo siervo del palacio, jamás le dieron un "no" de respuesta. Sí, lo asumía, era un hombre caprichoso y egoísta, acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, y a hacerse lo que él decía. Y con Bulma, no podía hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

No podía obtenerla, y tampoco hacer lo que quería con ella, porque de partida, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia exacta que quería con ella, que quería hacer con ella, que quería obtener de ella.

Solo sabía que la anhelaba. Y sufría por eso, por su rechazo e indiferencia.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras limpiaba una capa de sudor de su amplia frente, su respiración era agitada después de hacer una serie de dos mil flexiones, divididas en cien en cien, descansando cinco minutos después de cada serie de ejercicio. Alzó su mirada a la luz artificial proyectada por el foco del techo, estaba ansioso por cambiar su método de entrenamiento, lo cierto era, que ya ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella le construiría esa dichosa cámara de entrenamiento. Tendría que hablar con ella, exigir la construcción de la máquina. Era una excusa para acercarse…

No sería la única excusa que tendría durante su último día antes de partir a su misión, por la noche se celebraría un banquete de clausura por el Comité, hizo una mueca de pensarlo, pudo evitar toda la semana al lagarto, pero seguramente esta noche no se salvaría, al menos solo eran unas cuantas horas. Y ella estaría ahí. Hizo crujir su cuello hacia un lado, cuando se movería al siguiente lado pudo sentir una energía acercándose a la sala, frunció el ceño con disgusto al reconocerla. Suspiró fastidiado y le dio la espalda a la puerta, oyó la cerradura hacer un clic y los pasos firmes ingresando a la habitación.

-príncipe-rodó los ojos al oír su voz, volteó lentamente con las manos en su cadera y la miró despectivamente-necesito hablar contigo

-eso supongo, por algo estás aquí ¿no?-frunció el ceño mirando a la hembra con rencor

-… Vegeta-odiaba que lo llamara sin el título, sentía que era un intento por acercarse a él, _"demasiado tarde para eso_ ", pensó

-¿Qué rayos quieres? Sabes que no me gusta que interrumpan mi entrenamiento-gruñó por lo bajo, su madre frunció el ceño y lo miró con actitud soberbia.

-supe que has estado visitando a tus concubinas-su madre lo miró sin ninguna emoción aparente, era tan buena camuflando sus verdaderas intenciones o sentimientos, podía asumir que de ella lo había heredado, alzó una ceja sin responderle, no era pudoroso con temas relacionados al sexo, pero no podía negar que era incómodo tratarlos con ella, con su padre era más fluido, pero con la Reina Keel era extraño. Cuando notó que su hijo no respondería, prosiguió con la plática-¿has tocado a la humana?-preguntó intentando sacar alguna información de su primogénito

-no es de tu incumbencia-gruñó molesto, la saiyajin suspiró pesadamente, a pesar que su hijo era fuerte y un líder innato, no dejaba de ser su hijo, le molestaba tener que recurrir a ciertas prácticas para poder conversar amenamente con él, era cierto que los saiyajin no eran de muchas palabras, pero Vegeta tiraba para lo extremo en lo poco comunicador, y siendo su madre, era mínimo que se soltara un poco con ella, pero eso no lograba conseguirlo.

-claro que lo es…-dijo con su tono de voz tranquilo-no eres un saiyajin libre Vegeta, y eso lo sabes-el príncipe la fulminó con la mirada-eres el heredero al trono, todo de ti es de incumbencia de todos-caminó unos pasos para acercarse al saiyajin-y que no haya presencia de un futuro heredero es lo que me preocupa-vio la sonrisa de su hijo torcerse hacia un lado, y mirarla con un brillo divertido en sus negros ojos

-así que… ¿piensas que no me he follado a la princesa?-preguntó con un tono burlón, el silencio de su madre lo hizo divertirse aún más-¿crees que estaría conforme si no lo hubiera hecho?

-no me respondas con preguntas retóricas hijo…-Vegeta bufó, como odiaba que intentara sonar "maternal"

-bueno… _madre_ -marcó en tono sarcástico-me follo a la princesa desde el segundo día que llegó al planeta ¿feliz?-se cruzó de brazos mirándola serio, vio a la reina moverse incomoda, hizo una mueca en sus labios y desvió la mirada, sonrió divertido, si la reina quería oír de su vida sexual con la mujer terrícola ¿Por qué se incomodaba ahora?, las mujeres eran todas unas locas, no importaba la raza, los cromosomas xx eran los del problema definitivamente…

-… entonces, ¿puedo deducir que la humana es infértil?-preguntó alzando una ceja, Vegeta pudo ver un brillo diferente en los ojos negros de su madre, un brillo que la hizo ver algo terrorífica, frunció el ceño estudiándola con la mirada ¿Qué planeaba la reina?

-no lo sé-se encogió de hombros-¿Qué planeas Reina Keel?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-enviarla de vuelta a la bola de lodo de su planeta-sonrió maliciosa-si no puede dar un heredero a la corona, no sirve-sonrió, el pecho del príncipe se encogió al oír "enviarla de vuelta", su menté reaccionó con alerta, ¿alejarla de él? No… eso jamás lo permitiría, ahora al menos no…

-lamento informarte-alzó sus cejas para darle énfasis a su comunicado-que no puedes dar por confirmado que ella sea estéril-la reina frunció el ceño confundida-está tomando anticonceptivos-se encogió de hombros y admiró en silencio el rostro pálido de su madre, los ojos de la reina se abrieron de par en par y sus labios cayeron en una mueca de disgusto, Vegeta se guardó la diversión y la miró sin emoción aparente

-¿Qué?-logró articular la mujer

-eso que oíste-volvió sus manos en su cadera y la miró con desinterés-ahora puedes retirarte-gruñó en respuesta

-no… espera Vegeta-el príncipe alzó una ceja en respuesta-no pueden postergar concebir un heredero

-claro que podemos-gruñó-es una mocosa-se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda-solo tiene 15 años, no es conveniente simplemente-la reina miró la espalda trabajada de su hijo en silencio. ¿Había oído bien? En los veinticinco años de su hijo nunca lo había escuchado decir algo en defensa o en consideración de otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

-pero ¿cómo sabremos si es una mujer digna de la realeza saiyajin?-esperó por una respuesta de su hijo pero lo único que oyó fue un suspiro de aburrimiento, el príncipe se volteó y la miró con su semblante serio e indiferente de siempre-no debiste escogerla… la princesa rubia es de tu edad-hizo una pausa para darle la importancia debida-con ella no tendrías que haber esperado na-

-cállate-interrumpió el príncipe, Keel miró asombrada a su hijo-no vuelvas a cuestionar mis decisiones Reina-soltó con desprecio, la gélida mirada de su hijo la paralizó ¿cómo era posible que su propio hijo la mirara de esa forma?, sintió un dolor en su pecho-lárgate

-¿tienes problemas con la humana que estás visitando a tus putas?-el semblante del príncipe se desfiguró, la rabia que se formó en su rostro asustó a la reina, vio el brazo del saiyajin levantarse y formar una esfera de energía, abrió los ojos de par en par, el príncipe miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia su madre, y ella entendió el mensaje, rápidamente le dio la espalda y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y respiró, no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento, su hijo era… era despiadado, incluso siendo su madre y una saiyajin, podía decirlo con absoluta certeza, la fama que tenía su príncipe, era bien merecida y con fundamentos. No pudo evitar sentirse herida, ¡ella era su madre! Y le levantaba la mano sin dudarlo, algo estaba claro para la reina, no volvería a meterse en sus asuntos… no directamente al menos.

La puerta en la que estaba apoyada se abrió en un instante, instante que no vio venir, hizo uso de sus reflejos y alcanzó a reincorporarse, se volteó rápidamente y vio a su hijo apoyado en la puerta, mirándola como si fuera… como si fuera cualquier cosa, menos su madre y su reina.

-madre-su voz la hizo estremecerse-no vuelvas a involucrarte en mis asuntos-la mujer asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los de su hijo-ni a cuestionarme-hizo una pausa-y a conspirar en contra de mis decisiones-la sangre se le heló en ese segundo.

-yo no he conspirado en contra de nada Vegeta-musitó bajo, como si alguien más estuviera oyéndolos

-pero lo pensaste-forzó a su rostro a no demostrar asombro ni nervios por ser descubierta, antes que pudiera excusarse el príncipe cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Se quedó mirando la superficie lisa del metal, tendría que tener cuidado… su hijo era mucho más listo de lo que le daba crédito, pero algo podía asumir con absoluta claridad, esa humana era peligrosa. Debía deshacerse de ella, antes que marcara a su hijo.

Habitación de la princesa

Untaba grandes cantidades de mantequilla en una porción de pan, agradecía al cielo que sus padres le habían traído alimentos de su planeta, la boca se le hizo agua mirando el bollo con la sustancia amarilla. Lamió sus labios con impaciencia y le dio una mascada, cerró sus ojos dejando que el sabor inundara sus papilas gustativas. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así de relajada, aunque estaba segura que no duraría demasiado.

-se ve que te gusta-la voz de Dende la hizo abrir los ojos, el niño la miraba divertido, sonrió en respuesta, había invitado al pequeño a tomar el té a su habitación, claro, él solo bebió agua, intentó convencerlo de beber por último una limonada, pero el pequeño se negó, su hermana había salido a dar un paseo con su escolta, había notado las miradas que se daban, por lo que insistió en que quería estar a solas con el namek, lo que no era del todo falso. Y al contrario de lo que pensó, no pusieron resistencia y salieron a gusto.

-no sabes cuánto extrañé la comida terrestre-suspiró con nostalgia

-me imagino-musitó el menor-¿estás bien?-Bulma asintió con la cabeza mientras mascaba otro trozo de pan, entendía la preocupación del niño, después del incidente con el príncipe, se había mantenido algo aislada del resto, internamente al menos, seguía acompañándolos, juntándose con Jaco y paseando con ellos, pero no era la de siempre. Y se resignó a asumir que no sería la de siempre hasta nuevo aviso.

No le dijo a nadie lo que pasó con Vegeta, cuando Tight la vio salir del baño esa noche, Bulma sonrió y le inventó una tonta historia, sobre una discusión boba que la hizo perder la paciencia, y que no pudo evitar soltar una rabieta, no supo si le creyó, pero al menos no volvió a indagar en el tema. Aunque necesitaba hablarlo, no se atrevió, sentía vergüenza y a la vez, algo le impedía soltarse respecto a sus problemas con Vegeta, a veces creía que era solamente egoísmo.

Egoísmo, porque quería que esas situaciones solo fueran de ellos, positivas o negativas, les pertenecían solo a ellos. Eran las únicas instancias en que Vegeta solo le dedicaba atención a ella, y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar querer guardarlas solo para sí misma.

Aunque había ignorado al saiyajin por completo, ansiaba que él se acercara, que se preocupara por ella, sonrió internamente con solo pensarlo, ¿tanto le costaba entender que Vegeta era un hombre despiadado y cruel? Él no se preocupaba por nadie, le daba lo mismo hacerle daño en el camino con tal de conseguir lo que quería, ella no era nada para él… le daba lo mismo que ella no le hablara, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacerle un escándalo por dormir en su propia habitación, cuando esa fue la raíz de "ese" incidente. Ella no existía para él.

Y estaba a pasos de pensar lo mismo de él.

Había entendido que debía ser igual que ellos, dejar su humanidad para quienes lo merecieran, y Vegeta era por lejos quién menos se merecía sus atenciones, sus preocupaciones, su… afecto.

Tenía que empezar a ser parte del juego, y estaba decidida a salir triunfante, no dejaría que su ánimo decayera por culpa de quién no lo valía, ella era más fuerte que eso, se reconfortaba con el pensamiento de que podría ser peor, siempre hay alguien peor que uno, tenía que estar consciente que su familia estaba bien, ella estaba sana y su planeta era próspero, y para que eso se mantuviera, ella debía poner de su parte.

No dejaría de luchar en contra de lo que no le parecía, esa no sería ella si no lo hiciera, pero desistiría en esperar algo de él, encerraría sus sentimientos recién floreciendo por él en una cajita bajo siete llaves. Tendría que resignarse a vivir una vida sin amor.

Quizás el día de mañana pueda ser diferente, no dejaba de ilusionarse con el futuro, un futuro en que vencieran a los icejin, y alejarse de los saiyajin, a nadie le haría falta en el planeta rojo, no veía porque no podría ser una opción.

-Dende-el menor miró a la princesa atento mientras untaba otro trozo de pan-¿es cierto que en tu planeta existen unas esferas mágicas que cumplen deseos?-el niño escupió el líquido que recién había ingerido, Bulma miró sorprendida, el pequeño siempre era sereno y educado, jamás creyó ver una reacción así en él, sonrío divertida, pero sobre todo, esa reacción le dijo la respuesta.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó el niño mientras se secaba la barbilla y la boca con una servilleta

-lo leí por ahí-se encogió de hombros-¿es cierto?

-eso…-el niño miró el suelo nervioso-eeh

-no se lo diré a nadie Dende-el niño alzó la mirada hasta la peliturquesa, Bulma lo miraba como siempre, no había actitudes que lo hiciera pensar que lo estaba engañando.

-eh si… existen-hizo una mueca en sus labios-pero no son para usos perversos o cotidianos, ni mundanos-se encogió de hombros-son custodiadas por-

-eso no importa-interrumpió alegre la terrícola-solo quería saber si existían-el menor miró unos segundos a la princesa y luego asintió

-promete que no le dirás a nadie-dijo afligido, Bulma frunció sus delgadas cejas y levantó su mano derecha, el namek vio su mano blanca hecha un puño excluyendo el dedo más pequeño-¿eh?

-prometo que no diré a nadie-repitió la peliturquesa-enséñame tu meñique-ordenó, el menor obedeció sin entender y antes que pudiera preguntar el dedo largo de la princesa se enredó con el pequeño de él, la peliturquesa movió de arriba hacia abajo sus manos-te doy mi palabra-el niño lo miró asombrado sin entender-es una costumbre terrícola-se encogió de hombros y liberó el dedito del niño, tomó la taza de porcelana y bebió un sorbo de su té-Tight y Raditz se han tomado su tiempo ¿eh?-sonrió divertida

-¿eso es malo?-inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado

-eh… no, pero creo que se gustan-sonrió haciendo un tono de voz burlón, el niño rió y asintió con la cabeza

-no sé de relaciones entre géneros opuestos, pero ellos se atraen-tapó su boca mientras soltaba una risa cantarina que conmovió a la princesa-incluso yo lo noto

-uhm…-miró el líquido de su taza pensativa-espero que se animen a algo… al fin y al cabo, hoy es el último día que se verán-se encogió de hombros-quizás cuando se repita

-uhm…-el menor miró su vaso de agua fría contagiado de la nostalgia de la princesa-¿en serio me irás a visitar?-preguntó temeroso, el rostro de la científica se iluminó y sonrió alegre

-¡claro!-asintió con la cabeza meciendo sus mechones-quiero viajar por el espacio-dijo mientras movía su brazo en un ángulo de 45° en el vacío, intentando dar emoción con su gesto, lo que provocó una risa al niño.

Bulma sonrío al menor y siguieron la plática, lo cierto era que ella también dudaba de poder visitarlo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Vegeta con eso, había pensado en construir la máquina que les había prometido al príncipe y a su amigo, y pedir vacaciones, quería volver a su planeta por un tiempo, lo necesitaba, esperaba que el saiyajin no se negará, ese era el primer paso, si lograba cumplirlo, podría organizar un viaje de visita a Dende.

Zona sur del bosque cercano al Palacio

El aire tibio chocaba con su suave piel, podía sentir sus mejillas acaloradas a causa del clima, pero no le molestaba, se sentía bien consigo misma, la compañía de su hermana en la habitación le estaba animando inconscientemente, no dejaba de estar preocupada por la menor, sabía que la discusión que había tenido con el príncipe no había sido tan normal como le dijo, la peliturquesa no le dirigía la palabra al saiyajin, y este solo la observaba disimuladamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, no fue ajena a la atención que el príncipe le dio a su hermana, pero Bulma parecía no notarlo.

Suspiró relajando el cuerpo a la vez que liberaba el aliento, el saiyajin a su lado la observó en silencio, no se había rehusado a salir a solas con Raditz, aunque estaba nerviosa, durante los siete días había surgido una atracción inevitable por el guerrero, su actitud seria y sarcástica le había llamado la atención, y para qué mencionar la musculatura y rostro varonil… no sabía si él se sentía igual con ella, pero no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Había aprendido algo durante su corta estadía en Vegetasei, y se lo debía a su hermana y a cierto pequeño alienígena… la vida era ahora, y que fuera una princesa no era un impedimento de vivirla como ella quería, era cierto que tenía obligaciones con su planeta, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una mujer. Y como tal, se sentía atraída al saiyajin a su lado.

-Bulma está planeando unas vacaciones-dijo Tight mientras giraba el rostro y subía la mirada para observar al escolta de su hermana-¿usted la acompañaría?

-si el príncipe autorizara esas vacaciones-corrigió el guerrero-es lo más probable-asintió mientras miraba el camino, la rubia frunció el ceño, el saiyajin no era muy hablador… sentía que la estaba evitando.

-ah…-musitó decepcionada, miró el suelo sin saber que más decir, la indiferencia del guerrero la estaba deprimiendo, siempre fue segura de sí misma, pero rodeada de estos fieros hombres se sentía diminuta y que no encajaba, quizás no era del gusto de los guerreros… por eso el príncipe no la eligió, y Raditz la ignoraba.

-¿no le molestaría volver a verme?-no pudo evitar preguntar, inició ese paseo con la intención de no confundirse con la rubia, él era un soldado de élite saiyajin, no era digno de una princesa, no podía seguir ilusionándose con algo imposible, pero los intentos de plática de la princesa lo conmovían, y ver su rostro deprimido lo sacudió… Tight alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del guerrero, Raditz le sonreía confiado, sus penetrantes ojos admiraban sus labios en secreto.

-en lo absoluto-sonrió la princesa, Raditz le devolvió la sonrisa y la paralizó, detuvo su andanza mirando al saiyajin en silencio, el guerrero la observó confundido, el corazón de la princesa latía con fuerza, " _es ahora o nunca_ ", dio unos breves pasos para acercarse al saiyajin y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su rostro. Raditz abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no entendía que planeaba la mujer, pero su cercanía lo inmovilizó, antes que pudiera preguntar si estaba bien o qué le pasaba, sintió los labios de ella posarse en los suyos, y se quedó estático.

Los suaves labios de ella se movieron lentamente sobre los suyos, inconscientemente sujetó a la princesa de su cintura, sus grandes manos cubrían por completo la curva de la rubia, ¡se sentía tan bien!, siguió el ritmo lento de ella, no tenía idea que estaban haciendo pero era agradable, demasiado… las manos de ella rodearon su cuello y lo acercó a su cuerpo, obedientemente cumplió su petición, sintió el cuerpo de ella moldearse al suyo, como deseaba en ese momento estar sin armadura para poder sentir a tope sus curvas… jadeó en su boca, y ella rompió la unión para respirar, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules profundos y oscuros de ella, sus mejillas sonrosadas antes por el calor, ahora ardían por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza de su atrevimiento.

-lo siento-susurró la princesa

-¿Por qué?-musitó respirando con dificultad, aún bajo los efectos del reciente beso

-por besarte-tragó saliva nerviosa, Raditz asintió lentamente con la cabeza, una brisa movió algunos mechones libres de ella, y sacudió ligeramente la melena de él

-así que así se llama-sonrió a la mujer-¿una costumbre terrícola?-preguntó interesado

-¡no! En mi planeta no andan besando a la gente porque sí-respondió avergonzada, oyó una risa suave en respuesta

-no… yo me refería a lo que hiciste con tus labios-dijo serio, mirándola apasionadamente, Tight se perdió en los ojos del saiya y asintió lentamente

-si… Beso-susurró-así se llama…-el saiya asintió y acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a centímetros de distancia

-una costumbre asombrosa si me lo preguntas-susurró-¿princesa?-sus labios se rozaban por el esfuerzo, Tight sentía que su corazón saldría por su garganta en cualquier momento, ¿cómo podía ser tan malditamente sexy?

-¿uhm?-Raditz admiró la belleza de la mujer en sus brazos unos segundos y sonrió

-¿puedo besarla?-Tight abrió la boca en sorpresa, tragó saliva y asintió en silencio, Raditz inclinó su rostro y posó sus labios en los de ella, la rubia estaba a punto de responder el beso cuando unos ruidos entre los arbustos los hicieron saltar y separarse en un minuto.

Ambos respiraban agitados y miraron horrorizados hacia la dirección del ruido, un segundo más tarde salió entre las ramas un sujeto pequeño, que inmediatamente reconocieron…

-¡Jaco!-gritó la rubia-¿Qué demonios haces?

-los vi desde mi nave-respondió con su timbre de voz natural, que solía irritarlos, la pareja abrieron los ojos con asombro, y un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del guerrero, el pulso de la princesa se aceleró y sus mejillas se incendiaron en respuesta.

-¿Qué… que viste?-susurró la rubia, susurro que fue audible para el patrullero tanto como para el saiyajin

-los vi pasear ¿Qué más debí ver?-preguntó alzando un ceño a la vez que ponía sus manos en la cadera-¿y Bulma y el chico agradable?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados

-aaah…-soltó el aire que retenía aliviada-eeh se quedaron en el palacio

-¿no deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo?-gruñó el saiyajin, Jaco volteó a ver a la pareja y asintió con la cabeza-… y ¿Qué esperas?

-solo pasé a saludar-Tight sonrió al patrullero y caminó hasta él

-eso es lindo de tu parte Jaco-el sujeto morado asintió arrogante, Tight miró ceñuda al patrullero y suspiró-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-nada-respondió-¿pasean?-la princesa miró al saiyajin que observaba el intercambio con una cara de pocos amigos, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza-genial, iré con ustedes-la rubia volvió a asentir y se resignó, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de estar a solas con el saiyajin, y Raditz también lo sabía, fulminó con la mirada al patrullero y también suspiró.

Caminaron los tres por un tiempo más, de vez en cuando el silencio se rompía por parte de la princesa y el patrullero, el saiyajin iba en silencio maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Habitación del príncipe

Odiaba las cenas, eventos, reuniones, celebraciones y lo que sea que involucrara diplomacia, formalidad, y sobre todo, multitudes. Al menos podía verle el lado positivo al banquete, todos los seres inferiores se irían de su planeta, y en unos veinte años más se celebraría nuevamente en su planeta, claro… en ese entonces él tendría que recibirlos… sería un fastidio, pero aún faltaba para ello. Incluso podría salirse del Comité… quién sabe.

Acomodó su capa en los broches de sus hombros, la armadura real lo hacía verse aún más imponente de lo que era, eso le gustaba, claro, era ajeno al efecto que causaba en el género opuesto, si lo supiera, su ego subiría aún más.

Se aseguró que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar en su facha, sus guantes, botas, armadura, capa… aprobó con un asentimiento así mismo y caminó hasta la salida, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, en el pasillo pudo ver a los reyes del planeta Tierra de pie esperando, supuso que esperaban por sus hijas, ambos humanos voltearon a verlo y asintieron con la cabeza en respeto, Vegeta respondió el gesto y se quedó de pie esperando.

-hija apúrese-se quejó la reina, la mujer usaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, un escote elegante, sin revelar nada, el largo del vestido cubría sus pies, la tela de color celeste resaltaba el rubio de su cabello, Vegeta observó que la mujer se mantenía bastante bien para la edad, seguramente su mujer sería igual… el Rey llevaba su traje formal, un bléiser rojo simple, junto a unos pantalones a juego, usaba guantes y capa.

-lo siento madre-miró en dirección de la voz, del cuarto de su mujer salió la princesa Tight, la rubia lucía un vestido ceñido al torso y holgado desde las caderas hacia los pies, de color rosado, en la cintura un lazo delgado plateado, no tenía escote, era cerrado en el cuello y sin mangas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a la rubia cerrar la puerta al salir, la princesa volteó a verlo y tragó saliva-príncipe-reverenció-mi hermana no está disponible pa-antes que pudiera terminar, el saiyajin pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta e ingresó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La princesa abrió los ojos con indignación, ¡era tan grosero! Entendía que su hermana se la pasara discutiendo con él… miró preocupada, decidida posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarlo su madre quitó su mano suavemente de la perilla y negó con la cabeza

-no es asunto tuyo hija-la reprendió con suavidad-vamos, se hace tarde-la princesa miró a su madre y asintió lentamente, no quería dejar a su hermana a solas con el saiyajin, pero ¿de que serviría? Ellos se irían mañana, su hermanita estará a merced del guerrero siempre.

Los miembros de la familia real de la Tierra, caminaron en silencio en dirección del salón principal, la princesa volteó hacia atrás por última vez y suspiró, la preocupación no saldría de su pecho hasta que viera a su hermana.

Habitación de la princesa

Bulma alzó su mirada de las páginas del libro que leía, miró hacia la puerta y lo vio de pie, con su porte y elegancia de siempre, su imponente postura cubría su actitud salvaje, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sentía que no lo había visto hace semanas, sus fríos ojos se posaron en su menudo cuerpo, enviando escalofríos desde su espina dorsal hasta cada célula de su cuerpo, su abdomen se volvió pesado, y por un momento sintió que vomitaría el té y los panes con mantequilla y queso que comió en la tarde.

Desvió su mirada del saiyajin e ignoró su presencia, volvió hacia el libro que había capturado su atención e intentó olvidar la presencia del príncipe.

Vegeta miró a su mujer sentada en su cama, su espalda apoyada en el marco del mueble, sus piernas flexionadas, y sus manos sujetando un libro. Estaba con uno de esos pijamas que le había visto, unos pantalones cortos y una ramera, simple. Podía ver la curva de su trasero desnudo por la postura, su pelo suave y largo caía extendido por su espalda y brazos, se vía tranquila, pero podía oler su miedo.

Sentimientos encontrados lo volvieron a golpear, sensaciones como la culpa, el saiyajin se sentía culpable por provocar miedo en ella, pero sabía que no era por eso exactamente, ella le temía por sus abusos constantes, era consciente de lo que podía hacerle, y se arrepentía de haber originado "eso". Ese miedo siempre existiría, aunque el día de mañana mágicamente se llevaran bien, ella no se olvidaría de todo lo que le había hecho. Luego de la culpa, estaba la rabia, la rabia de sentirse así, la rabia de no poder ser el de siempre, la rabia de no poder ignorar los sentimientos de ella, y poder pisarlos como lo haría con cualquiera. Y luego, luego estaba el rencor, el rencor hacia ella, por haberse alejado, por haberlo convertido en lo que era ahora, un imbécil que anhelaba algo de ella, lo que fuera… una palabra, una mirada, un gesto, algo… era un perro mendigando migajas. Pero supo guardar todo eso, se felicitó internamente por controlarse.

-vístete-habló alto, la vio dar vuelta una página y alzar la mirada, sus flecos cubrían sus ojos, se sintió extraño mirándola desde distancia, caminó a paso firme y seguro hasta la cama de ella, se detuvo de pie frente a ella-dejaré pasar tu atrevimiento-ahora que estaba cerca podía ver su pecho aplastado por sus piernas, desvío la mirada rápidamente hasta su rostro, la mujer no se veía molesta, tampoco tensa o nerviosa, solo lo miraba.

-que amable-soltó sarcástica, frunció las cejas molesto, su paciencia era poca, y se estaba agotando-pero, no me siento bien-ignoró la mirada del saiya y volvió a su lectura, en menos de un segundo, arrebató el libro de las manos de la princesa, Bulma abrió los ojos y su boca en sorpresa, volvió su mirada hasta el príncipe, quién pensó que la miraría con rabia o desprecio, pero para su asombro estaba mirando el libro, parecía que leía, y sus mejillas se incendiaron _"¡maldición! Es una novela de adultos"_ frunció las cejas-¡devuélvemelo!-Vegeta despegó su mirada de la lectura y la miró, sonrió oculto detrás del libro y volvió su mirada a la página del texto.

-"Richard me amaba… estaba tan contenta, aún no podía creer sus palabras, lloré de alegría bajo su cuerpo, no me molesté en entregarme a él, porque lo amaba, y asumí las consecuencias de ello, y oír sus palabras fueron el regalo más- ¡cuánta mierda!-exclamó el príncipe con las cejas fruncidas, bajó el libro de su vista y observó a la princesa, los ojos de Bulma se veían más grande cuando estaba avergonzada, sus orbes zafiro brillaban, sus mejillas se veían más rojo que el cielo de Vegetasei, y por un momento sintió su propio rostro ruborizarse ante lo adorable que se veía su princesa-¿en serio lees esta mierda?

-oh cállate, no todos son insensibles como tú-el príncipe bufó y lanzó el libro a la cama

-vístete-miró el cuerpo de la princesa unos segundos, deteniéndose en sus curvas y le dio la espalda-tienes quince minutos

-¡no iré! ¿Eres sordo?-se quejó la peliturquesa

-y ¿tú eres tonta que no entiendes una orden?-preguntó con su tono de voz normal, que para la princesa empezaba a resultar hasta amable.

-ash-se quejó, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su armario-no estaré lista en quin-

-quince minutos-repitió el guerrero, se apoyó en una muralla, se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

Rodó los ojos molesta y buscó entre sus prendas, murmurando obscenidades ilegibles, tomó una prenda sin detenerse a cuestionar su decisión, y caminó con ella hasta el baño.

Una vez dentro maldijo su decisión, era un vestido de gala que su madre le había obsequiado un mes antes del tratado con Vegetasei, vestido que ignoró por completo, era muy elegante y femenino para su gusto, suspiró y se bajó los pantalones cortos, ya se había dado una ducha antes de ponerse su pijama, por lo que no quiso perder más tiempo, lanzó el pantalón al suelo y siguió con la ramera, y esta era la parte que no le gustaba… desabrochó el sujetador y tomó la prenda, abrió el cierre y movió sus pies hacia el interior del vestido, subió la prenda con delicadeza, la tela parecía a simple vista frágil, pero tocándola uno podía percibir la firmeza de esta, pero era inevitable no tratarla con amabilidad, subió el vestido hasta su cintura y metió los brazos en las mangas y acomodó la tela alrededor de su brazo, que se unía ligeramente a distancia de su ombligo, tomó uno de sus senos y lo acomodó en la hendidura del vestido, y repitió con el restante, sacó pecho hacia delante y subió el cierre con agilidad.

No se detuvo a mirarse al espejo, el vestido era largo, por lo que para poder caminar debía tomarlo desde los lados, " _rayos… me veo ridícula_ ", tomó la falda con suavidad y salió del cuarto de baño.

Cuando oyó la puerta, Vegeta abrió los ojos y miró hacia la princesa, e inconscientemente abrió la boca de asombro, su mujer lucía un vestido con un escote de infarto, al menos para él, no era exagerado ni grotesco, era un escote en forma de bandeja extendido que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, podía verse el nacimiento de sus senos, la curva expuesta lo dejó sin aliento, las mangas eran cortas y solo llegaban un poco menos que la altura de su pecho, era ceñido hasta su cintura, y los pliegues que caían abiertamente desde su curva se extendían ampliamente hacia el suelo. El color Vino del traje la hacía verse más blanca de lo que ya era, lucía como una reina para él. Admiró su belleza en silencio, mientras la humana caminaba hasta su tocador, la vio tomar unos objetos que solía usar en su cabello, y no se equivocó, la mujer juntó su pelo en una coleta alta y la alzó, con varios de esos objetos sujetó sus mechones en su cabeza, la vio hurguetear en su joyero, ponerse unos pendientes pequeños redondos de color plateado, la vio caminar hasta su armario nuevamente y buscar zapatos, tomó unos bajos de color negro, la vio encogerse de hombros y colocarlos en sus pies.

Sacudió los cabellos sueltos de su falta y miró al príncipe con actitud de ganadora, se había arreglado en tiempo record, o eso creía, bueno, no se había maquillado, y su peinado era un simple revoltijo que podía llamar "tomate desordenado", vio al príncipe observarla en silencio, por un momento se sintió expuesta y tonta, esperaba que no la insultara y la hiciera cambiarse con un "te ves ridícula, cámbiate", el saiyajin se reincorporó y caminó hasta ella, supuso que había aprobado su vestimenta por lo que caminó hasta la puerta, dándole la espalda y giró el pomo.

Vegeta admiró su delgada espalda en silencio, podía ver su piel expuesta desde sus hombros hasta un poco más arriba que su cintura, lamió sus labios con ansiedad, y su cuerpo se movió solo… caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla, impidió que abriera la puerta, quedándose detrás de ella, la sintió tensarse, respiró su aroma y se deleitó con la dulce fragancia, no la vio colocarse alguna esencia, ese era su aroma natural… él aroma que olía cuando la tomaba. La princesa volteó su rostro hacia él, no llevaba un rastro de maquillaje, y podía asumir perfectamente que tenía la mujer más hermosa del planeta. No necesitaba rubor, labial o sombras, sus rasgos delicados y suaves se armonizaban en perfecta sincronía. Sus labios rosados sobresalían de su piel nívea y sus amplios ojos zafiro brillaban con intensidad, tragó saliva y se inclinó hasta su cuello, olfateó con los ojos cerrados, y pudo percibir los nervios y… el miedo. Y fue un golpe duro para el saiyajin.

Resignado, se alejó de ella y abrió la puerta, la princesa salió rápidamente y se escabulló por el pasillo, la vio caminar a distancia de él, apretó los puños y se obligó a actuar como sí nada.

Una vez en la puerta del salón, Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo a su mujer, la primera vez le pidió entrar tomados de la mano, pero esta vez, ella ni siquiera lo miraba… el malestar en su pecho creció, incomodándolo y haciéndolo irritarse, entraron a la habitación llena de vida, ignoró las miradas libidinosas que le dieron a su mujer, si es que la podía llamar su mujer ahora.

Pudo comprobar que el banquete ya había comenzado, por lo que su padre ya había dado el discurso, miró en dirección de este, y por su mirada reprobatoria asumió que estaba en lo correcto, murmullos se escuchaban mientras caminaban hacia su mesa asignada, muchos de los cuales eran comentarios hacia la pareja recién llegada cosas como "se ven hermosos" "¿Por qué habrán tardado?" "es una falta de respeto que el heredero al trono y su mujer no hayan estado presentes en el discurso de clausura" "el príncipe es un maldito bastardo con suerte".

-¿se puede saber que mierda les pasó?-rompió el silencio el monarca cuando los jóvenes se sentaron en sus puestos, Tarble miró sorprendido a la mujer de su hermano, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, la princesa se veía espléndida, la Reina miró sin expresión alguna a su hijo y a la terrícola, después de la escena con su hijo de ese día, prefería dejar a su Rey como encargado de llamarles la atención.

-no querrás saberlo-respondió el príncipe a la vez que se servía una copa de vino, vio a su padre fruncir las cejas molesto, y fulminarlo con la mirada-estábamos follando ¿sí?-respondió con molestia, los saiyajin abrieron los ojos asombrados por la soltura del príncipe, y Bulma cubrió sus ojos con una mano, como si eso la ayudara a no existir en la mesa-¿feliz? O ¿debía mandar a un lacayo para avisar que nos demoraríamos porque estábamos tirando?-gruñó bebiéndose el contenido de su copa por completo, volvió a servirse otra mientras el rey se carraspeó la garganta

-te ves muy hermosa Bulma-habló Tarble, intentando de desviar la atención de los dichos de su hermano y a la vez de aprovechar para elogiar a su cuñada

-¿eh? uhm, gracias-respondió sin ánimo, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, se sorprendió cuando comprobó una bandeja llena de diferentes tipos de verduras rodeada de variedades de carnes ¿habían pensado en ella? casi se conmovió.

Una vez que los saiyajin terminaron de comer, los reyes se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a algunos gobernantes para hacer un paseo de diplomacia, Tarble y Vegeta hablaron de trivialidades, mientras que la princesa pidió permiso y fue a la mesa de su familia, la vio sentarse junto a su hermana, y platicar alegre con ella, tragó su séptima copa de vino y desvió la mirada. Antes que se sirviera otro trago, sintió el poder de pelea de algunos miembros de su escuadrón, específicamente de las hembras. Alzó la mirada para comprobar que tanto Paprika como Laurel caminaban en dirección hacia los príncipes.

Ambas lucían su armadura formal, Paprika lo miraba con el mismo brillo de siempre, el deseo, mientras que Laurel observaba más allá que la mesa de los príncipe, Laurel era una de las guerreras más formidables del planeta, fue aprendiz de su madre, era unos años menor que él, creció cercana a la corona al ser sobrina de su guardia personal Nappa, a pesar de tener un vínculo familiar con su guardia, no se parecían en nada, el pelo de la sobrina de su guardia era negro azulado, corto hasta su barbilla y agrupado en puntas, usaba un fleco de lado, sus ojos eran más claro que lo normal, sus negros eran opacos, lo que daba la ilusión de ser grises a cierta distancia, su cuerpo era como el de la mayoría de las hembras, su piel era del mismo tono que su tío Nappa, su armadura era sin hombreras y de color oscura, el traje spandex era de color magenta, con mangas hasta sus codos y de calzas hasta arriba de sus rodillas, su personalidad era seria, era una de las saiyajin que Vegeta podía decir con orgullo que no se había tirado. No podría, nunca la vio como mujer, era como un compañero de purga, y ella, podía hacer alarde que era de las pocas saiyajin que no le interesaba algunos de los príncipes.

-buenas noches príncipes-saludó Paprika, Tarble sonrío en respuesta y asintió, Vegeta solo asintió

-¿quieren sentarse?-preguntó Tarble, Paprika asintió y se ubicó al lado de Vegeta, en el puesto de la peliturquesa.

-no deberías ubicarte ahí Paprika-habló Laurel, Vegeta alzó su mirada hasta la siayajin y la vio ¿molesta? Alzó una ceja extrañado, la hembra nunca demostraba sus emociones fuera del campo de batalla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Laurel fulminó con la mirada a la saiya pelirroja y se ubicó al lado del príncipe Tarble.

Comenzaron una plática trivial, que el príncipe Vegeta oyó de todas formas, sin dejar de beber.

.

.

.

Bulma oía a sus padres hablar sobre un nuevo tratado en común con un planeta de otra galaxia, el Rey estaba bastante complacido de que Freezer no hubiera boicoteado el nuevo tratado, el rey supuso que se debía a que el lagarto intentaba parecer "amable" a sus ojos, para conseguir su tecnología por las buenas.

La peliturquesa miró a su hermana quién oía atentamente los resultados del Comité, aunque intentaba involucrarse no podía, su cabeza estaba en otra parte, se sentía ajena a todo… estaba asustada, y sobre todo se sentía melancólica, miraba a su madre, a su padre y hermana y el dolor en su abdomen se tensaba, quería irse con ellos, saber que era la última noche que pasaría con ellos hasta un buen tiempo le dolía, su pecho se volvió pesado, tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía como una niña pequeña que envían al colegio, y que no quiere dejar a sus padres.

Miró la mesa de su amigo Dende, el niño parecía que se dormiría sentado, sonrío al observarlo, se veía tan dulce, vio a Piccolo levantarse y tomarlo en brazos, miró en secreto como el namek se perdía entre la multitud en dirección hacia la salida, sonrió y volvió su mirada hasta la mesa, un destello por el rabillo del ojo la hizo mirar hacia la mesa que compartió con la familia real saiyajin. Frunció el ceño cuando notó dos figuras en la mesa acompañando a los príncipes, desde la distancia pudo notar que eran dos mujeres, mujeres saiyajin… una punzada atravesó su estómago, el príncipe siempre le dijo que ella no se comparaba a la belleza de las hembras saiyas, una ola de inseguridad invadió el cuerpo de la adolescente, lamió sus labios nerviosa sin dejar de mirar, iba a desviar la mirada cuando una de las saiyas alzó su vista en su dirección, desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia su padre que seguía hablando, se sintió atrapada… se avergonzó por su comportamiento, aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sacudió su cabeza y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Pasaron unos minutos más, no supo cuantos, miró a su hermana y la vio platicar con entusiasmo junto a su padre, bostezó cubriéndose la boca.

-cariño-habló su madre-vaya a descansar-sonrío dulcemente a la menor, Bulma negó con la cabeza meciendo su flequillo

-ve hermana-volteó Tight-no querías asistir a la cena… anda a descansar-sonrió, Bulma miró el semblante de la mayor unos segundos y asintió. Movió la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, sacudió la falda de su vestido-avísale al príncipe-susurró la rubia

-claro… buenas noches-sonrió, los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza, se alejó del grupo y pudo oír "buenas noches" de su madre y un "que descanses querida" de su padre.

Alzó la mirada hasta la mesa de los saiyajin y el dolor de su estómago volvió, se sentía insegura, y nerviosa… miró a Vegeta que hablaba con su postura y semblante típico, se veía relajado sin embargo. Cuando se iba acercando, el nudo de su garganta creció, suspiró para tranquilizarse, iba a mitad de camino cuando alguien se interpuso. Paró en seco y subió la mirada para apreciar un rostro malditamente familiar… el soldado de Freezer, Zarbon estaba de pie observándola seductoramente, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse.

-oh disculpe princesa-ronroneó el soldado-no la vi-Bulma alzó una ceja conteniendo su indignación ¿era tan insignificante que no la podía ver?-eres tan pequeñita y frágil que no noté tu belleza, hasta que bajé mi mirada-sonrió-discúlpame-bien, ese hombre sí que sabía adular a las personas, quizás estaba siendo sensible y se estaba tomando todo a pecho…

-descuide-asintió-buenas noches-sonrió dulcemente, por un momento vio al soldado borrar su rostro de seducción por uno de asombro, pero solo fue una fracción de segundos.

-buenas noches hermosa dama-reverenció y siguió su camino, Bulma sonrío con más confianza, esos halagos llegaron en el momento indicado, volvió su camino hasta los saiyas, pero la inseguridad volvió al instante…

Al acercarse pudo apreciar el rostro de la saiya que la había sorprendido mirando en su dirección, la hembra no despegaba su mirada de ella, por un momento se sintió expuesta, algo en su mirada le recordaba a… al príncipe, la mujer la miraba fijamente, tanto que la hizo ruborizarse. Cuando estaba a solo dos metros de distancia, todos se voltearon a verla.

-hola-saludó a las saiyajin, la mujer que estaba al lado de Vegeta era endemoniadamente atractiva en opinión de la princesa, se sintió opacada… la mujer la miró de pies a cabeza, había algo en ella que no le agradó, algo en su personalidad o que desprendía, no lo sabía, la miraba como si se burlara de ella. La peliturquesa frunció el ceño levemente, alzó su mirada hasta la saiyajin al lado de Tarble, y maldijo por lo bajo, ella era igual de atractiva… se sentía como una gallina al lado de cisnes.

-Soy Laurel, un gusto princesa Bulma-la saiya se puso de pie y se inclinó en respeto, su voz era sumamente sensual, la humana abrió la boca en sorpresa, ella era un arma seductora viviente

-llámame Bulma-sonrió en respuesta, la saiya abrió la boca en sorpresa y sonrió ¿dulcemente?, por un momento, para la princesa existieron solo ellas, el corazón de la peliturquesa bombeo pesadamente, y la emoción fue interrumpida por la otra saiyajin que se puso de pie, Bulma despegó sus ojos del rostro de Laurel y observó a la mujer de pie a su lado, la hembra se inclinó rápidamente, como ella lo hacía cuando estaba fastidiada. Si hubiera sido otra, como su hermana, la habría regañado y exigido respeto, pero a ella le daba igual… odiaba esos protocolos

-Paprika-respondió cortante, Bulma asintió y despegó su mirada de la hembra que la hacía sentir… extraña, para mirar al príncipe, no había notado su penetrante mirada puesta en ella.

-me iré a dormir-habló rápidamente-venía a avisarte-Vegeta observó a su mujer en silencio ¡maldición que hermosa era!, miró a las tres mujeres presentes que lo observaban expectante, Paprika estudiaba la interacción de la pareja con ojo crítico, quería ver en primera fila que despertaba la hembra humana en su príncipe, sentía que estaba tragándose los celos al mirar a la mujer azul, no quería reconocer que lucía hermosa, y que se estaba robando la atención de la mayoría de los machos presentes, miró recelosa a la princesa, vio su diminuta cintura y sus caderas anchas en comparación a su cuerpo pequeño, ¡se veía tan frágil!, pero lo que odiaba… era su delantera, la desagradable terrícola tenía unos montes enormes en comparación a las féminas saiyajin, y lo que más odiaba… era que se notaba con creces que le faltaba por desarrollarse, la princesa aún conservaba rasgos redondos infantiles, había oído que la perra tenía solo quince años, al parecer el desarrollo humano era mucho más lento que el de los saiyas. Se obligó a observar al príncipe cuando este se puso de pie dejando la copa en sus manos en la mesa.

-bien… buenas noches-Laurel fue la primera en reverenciarlo, Paprika miró con odio camuflado a la princesa, el príncipe se iría por su culpa.

-buenas noches Bulma-sonrió Tarble, que empezaba a incomodarse con la tensión entre las mujeres, Bulma parecía nerviosa e incómoda, a Paprika le faltaba poco por lanzarse a quebrarle el cuello a la princesa, sonrío internamente, la hembra siempre estuvo interesada en su hermano, imaginaba que estar cerca de la mujer del príncipe no era sencillo para ella, y Laurel… frunció el ceño ante la mirada de la sobrina de Nappa, había visto esa mirada antes, negó con la cabeza y bebió de su copa.

-buenas noches Tarble-respondió la peliturquesa-un gusto Laurel-miró a la saiya-Paprika-la mirada de superioridad de la hembra le causó extrañeza, antes que pudiera decir algo más, vio algo que definitivamente no le gustó, la saiya de pelo rojizo miró al príncipe sonriéndole, pero no una sonrisa cordial o amable, no… una sonrisa seductora ¡estaba coqueteándole! Y en frente de ella… " _perra descarada… se siente muy segura la muy zorra_ " abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante sus pensamientos… nunca había pensado así de otra mujer, miró el suelo arrepentida-buenas noches-dijo en general y se adelantó entre la muchedumbre.

.

.

.

Veía los pliegues de su vestido mecerse con cada paso que daba, se sentía hipnotizado por la figura de ella, la princesa iba caminando unos metros de distancia de él, sentía el calor subirse a su cabeza, había bebido más de la cuenta… y para que un Saiyajin se embriagara con vino, eso se resumía a muchas copas. Pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba borrarse por esa noche, el estrés de tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla lo estaba irritando tanto, que no creía poder seguir manteniéndose bajo control, esas copas fueron de ayuda. Recordaba la pregunta odiosa de su madre y se enfurecía más, ¿Qué si tenían problemas? ¡Sí! maldición si… ella lo odiaba, y no sabía cómo acercarse sin ganarse su desprecio y su rencor.

La vio aproximarse a su cuarto, y la alcanzó en un segundo, Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando la mano enguantada del príncipe tomó su muñeca con suavidad envolviéndola, volteó su rostro hacia él para encontrarse con la mirada ardiente de deseo del saiyajin, y un fuerte olor a alcohol. El guerrero la arrastró hasta la habitación de en frente, los aposentos del príncipe. Entraron a la habitación a oscuras, el guerrero no se molestó en encender las luces, él podía ver perfectamente, la princesa arrugó el ceño intentando acostumbrarse a la escasa iluminación. Vegeta inclinó su rostro hasta el cuello de la humana, inhaló su aroma y se intoxicó con su dulce fragancia, sintió su cuerpo responder de inmediato. Cerró sus ojos deleitándose con su embriagante olor, acarició la curva de su cuello con sus labios, movió una de sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, arrugó el ceño cuando la tela del guante le impidió sentir su calidez, se deshizo de ellos y los lanzó a algún sitio olvidado del cuarto.

Bulma respiró suavemente, se mantenía estática en su lugar, sentía que estaba con un animal salvaje, que cualquier movimiento brusco provocaría una reacción desastrosa por parte del saiya, sintió la mano caliente del saiyajin posarse en su espalda desnuda, palpó su piel con suavidad, no pudo evitar sentirse admirada con ese gesto, sentía que el guerrero estaba adorándola con sus suaves caricias, ¿ese era el efecto del alcohol?, su pulso se aceleró cuando los ágiles dedos del príncipe encontraron el cierre del vestido y lo deslizaron hacia abajo, tragó saliva y gimió cuando los labios de él besaron su cuello, en ese momento no podía sentir rencor en su contra… él, él era el Vegeta que la había engatusado y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Acarició con mayor alcance su piel desnuda, sus manos se colaron por su cintura y decidió en ese momento que ella estaba llevando demasiada ropa. Sus traviesas manos se posaron en sus hombros y se arrastraron hacia abajo, llevándose consigo las mangas, con un movimiento rápido bajó la tela del cuerpo de ella, tragó saliva cuando lo que esperó por ver era su prenda molesta y lo que vio fueron sus montes libres, lamió sus labios y posó sus manos en su piel desnuda, siguiendo con su objetivo, hasta que la prenda cayó rendida al suelo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para admirar su casi desnudez, solo su ropa interior era parte del "casi". Suspiró.

Bulma agachó la mirada, aunque se sentía nerviosa, y estaba disfrutando de su atención, no podía hacer la vista gorda, él era un Vegeta falso, que aparecía cuando quería algo. Sexo.

Y tan pronto como la tomara y consiguiera lo que quería, volvería a ser el de siempre.

Escuchó la capa del príncipe caer al suelo, luego la armadura, siguiendo de la ramera de su traje apretado, cerró sus ojos y lo próximo que sintió fueron sus grandes manos tomar su cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, levantó su barbilla con su mano e inclinó su rostro, sintió sus labios posesivos adueñarse de los suyos, con necesidad y deseo, podía sentir la erección del príncipe chocar con su vientre, y el calor en su intimidad se despertó. Movían sus labios al ritmo del príncipe, Vegeta estaba dominando la situación, _como siempre_.

Agarró a la princesa desde la cintura, impulsándola hacia arriba, por reacción ella abrió las piernas y él se coló en su centro, la peliturquesa rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, Vegeta la sujetó desde su trasero y la presionó en contra de su virilidad, jadeó en su boca al sentir su calidez.

Caminó hasta la cama y la posó delicadamente, sin soltar sus labios, bajó una de sus manos hasta su zona sur, su atrevida mano se coló entre sus bragas y sus traviesos dedos se adueñaron de su carne hinchada, soltó un suspiro entre los labios del guerrero, sus dedos se movieron con destreza absoluta, arqueó su espalda deleitándose con el movimiento de sus dedos experimentados.

El príncipe liberó sus labios y bajó hasta sus montes, besó y lamió el seno afortunado, la oyó gemir sutilmente, se estaba conteniendo… ¿todavía estaba molesta?, no quiso meditarlo más, la sintió llegar al clímax en sus dedos, movió sus dedos sin detenerse cuando su cuerpo se tensó ante su toque y tembló bajo su caricia, las manos de ella agarraron con fuerza las cobijas, la oía suspirar pesadamente, calmando sus gemidos para solo aparentar escases de aire en sus pulmones.

Destrozó la ropa interior sin miramientos, y se deshizo de su pantalón y botas en un minuto mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, una vez desnudo se posicionó de su lugar favorito, el calor y la humedad con que chocó la piel de su miembro lo hizo temblar de ansiedad, besó sus labios mientras aun luchaba por respirar. Sus manos tomaron sus piernas y la obligaron a levantarlas y rodearlo, ella obedeció sin protesta, cruzando sus pies en la espalda de él, tomó su miembro y lo guió entre sus labios rojo carne, una vez ubicado, rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

Parpadeo lentamente cuando el príncipe dejó sus labios, se veía distinto, parecía… ¿pedirle permiso?, miró sin emoción alguna al saiyajin encima suyo, y él pareció notarlo, notar que su pausa era una acción indignante para ella ¿después de tantas veces la consideraba para consumar su acto sexual?

-¿sigues molesta?-susurró con voz ronca, Bulma miró el rostro del saiya buscando alguna pista de su intención, pero no encontró nada

-¿tú que crees?-Vegeta inclinó sus labios sobre los suyos y los movió con calma, degustando su sabor, ella gimió cuando su lengua invadió su boca y la invitó a danzar con la suya, la cosquillas en su intimidad se hicieron presentes y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro la invadieron.

-¿Qué me has hecho mujer?-preguntó entre besos y jadeos, Bulma abrió los ojos con extrañeza ante su pregunta, pero él no buscaba una respuesta, no de ella al menos, era como si se hubiera preguntado en voz alta ¿a qué se refería?, en respuesta, el saiyajin enterró su falo de carne en sus pliegues de carne caliente, sus entrañas recibieron al invasor abrazándolo con calor y humedad, el saiyajin jadeo y movió su pelvis en contra de la de ella, Bulma arrugó el ceño ente la intromisión del guerrero, parecía que nunca se acostumbraría a la primera embestida, el príncipe se mecía sobre su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo con mesura, apretó su agarre en el puñado de cobijas, y mordió su labio cuando el calor se hizo insoportable.

Sintió las manos de él tomar las suyas y moverlas hasta la altura de su hombro, su pecho de llenó de calor cuando él enredó sus dedos entre los suyos, y la embistió sin soltar sus manos, la unión y complicidad que nació en ese gesto la conmovió, y la excitó. Meneó sus caderas intentando captar el ritmo, Vegeta se adueñó de sus labios nuevamente, y gimieron el uno en contra del otro.

Sus cuerpos se retorcían en su danza del amor, que sin saber estaban bailando, dejaron de ser un cuerpo para el otro en ese momento, ella pudo alcanzar las estrellas, tocar las nubes y acariciar la luna, él llegó al paraíso en tierra, y supo que ese sería el único edén que conocería en su vida e incluso en su muerte, se esparramó en su interior y se regocijó en su calor, ella tembló cuando sintió el caliente líquido inundarla. Sin soltar sus manos se desplomó rendido encima del cuerpo de ella, la peliturquesa se quejó al sentir su peso, respiraban con dificultad, había sido increíble… era el único pensamiento que había cruzado por la mente de él, cerró sus ojos intentando conservar cada momento de ese maravilloso encuentro.

-me iré mañana-rompió el silencio el saiyajin, el calor de la bebida se había disipado, sentía a la mujer respirar con dificultad, pero no por el esfuerzo recién hecho, se recargó en sus codos para aligerar el peso sobre ella-no volveré por un largo tiempo-confesó sin despegar su mirada del rostro femenino, Bulma estrechó la mirada, por un momento pensó que la idea no le gustó, y la dicha que lo recorrió fue inexplicable, había conseguido tenerla nuevamente y ella había aprobado el encuentro, y ¿ella no quería que se fuera? Sí se lo pedía, estaba pensando seriamente en pensarlo.

-ojalá no vuelvas-el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para el príncipe. El desprecio de su mirada atravesó su pecho, el nudo de su garganta volvió con venganza, la habitación pareció moverse a su alrededor, _¿Por qué?_ , era lo único que rondaba en la cabeza del saiyajin, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio sin romper la unión de sus cuerpos, intentaba rebobinar lo sucedido, él la guió a su habitación, la acarició, la desvistió, la tomó y posó en su cama… la hizo suya y ella no protestó. ¿Qué estaba mal entonces? Sintió que estaba al borde del colapso mental. ¿Era una mala broma?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que su mente pudo trabajar en respuesta, la peliturquesa lo miró unos segundos antes de responder

-¿y me lo preguntas?-el veneno de su voz todavía podía sentirlo en el ambiente, ella no lo perdonaría.

-es una pena-musitó cerca de sus labios-pasará mucho tiempo para que te deshagas de mí-susurró con malestar escondido. Se sentía molesto, despreciado y sobre todo, frustrado.

-quizás pase menos tiempo cuando tú te deshagas de mi-Vegeta leyó entre líneas, ¿estaba diciéndole que lo dejaría? O ¿insinuándole que él la sacaría de su vida?, la segunda opción sería ideal, pero en ese momento era imposible para el saiyajin.

Se bajó de su cuerpo con calma, sentía la humillación de cuando perdía una batalla, sensación que solo había experimentado en la nave del lagarto.

.

.

.

Zona de despegue

Bulma y Raditz estaban de pie junto a la nave de la realeza terrícola, el saiyajin miraba con anhelo a la princesa rubia, y esta le devolvía una mirada cómplice, la peliturquesa observaba en silencio a las doncellas de su madre subir a la vaina espacial, ajena al intercambio de miradas de su hermana y su escolta.

Sus padres estaban despidiéndose de los reyes de Vegetasei, podía ver el fastidio en el rostro de la Reina saiyajin, " _que mujer más desagradable_ " pensó la princesa, desvió la mirada hasta el espacio vacío donde hace una hora estaba la nave de los namek, se comprimió su corazón cuando recordó las lágrimas en el rostro del pequeño, prometieron que se visitarían, y pensaba cumplir su palabra.

El ambiente era sereno y agradable, se podía percibir un toque de alivio en el resto de Gobernantes, el primer motivo era porque el Emperador del OIC se había retirado en la noche, una vez que culminó el banquete, y el otro fue por el resultado del Comité, los planetas asociados a la comunidad interplanetaria, resolvieron sus conflictos prioritarios bajo el orden y juicio neutral del Rey Vegeta, la mayoría se fue contento con el desempeño del monarca y sobre todo asombrados que una raza que suponían "torpe y violenta" resultara ser más civilizada y diplomáticos de lo que creían. Lo cierto era que, los saiyajin tuvieron que hacer uso de su autocontrol para permanecer tranquilos, y no mostrar las ganas de querer solucionar todo con golpes, " _una victoria para los salvajes"_ pensaba Bulma.

Vio a sus padres caminar hasta la vaina, por lo que supuso que ya había llegado la hora… su abdomen se tensó en respuesta.

-es hora de irnos-habló el Rey, ambas mujeres rubias asintieron con la cabeza, y Bulma solo pudo agachar la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, antes que pudiera limpiar sus ojos sintió el fuerte abrazo de su padre, suspiró en contra de su pecho y respondió el abrazo, liberó sus lágrimas en silencio, empapando el pecho de su progenitor, el hombre de cabello lavanda dio suaves caricias en la espalda de su hija menor, le dolía dejarla, estaba luchando por no dejar escapar alguna lágrima, podía ver la tristeza que emanaban sus ojitos zafiro desde el día de ayer, aunque había sido una tontería, no pudo evitar pedirle al Rey Vegeta que cuidaran a su hija, el monarca lo había observado confundido y respondió "te aseguro que su escolta no la dejará sola", Hakase hubiera querido decirle que se refería a que la trataran bien, que fueran amables y le tuvieran paciencia, y que sobre todo, no dejaran que el príncipe la dañara.

-los echaré de menos-musitó con la voz gangosa la peliturquesa, Raditz observó el intercambio con respeto, en otra ocasión se hubiera burlado y rodado los ojos, pero en el poco tiempo, se había encariñado con la futura reina, y podía intentar entenderla, ¿cómo iba a estar tranquila si se quedaría nuevamente sola con el príncipe?, ellos eran orgullosos de tener un futuro rey con la personalidad y desplante del heredero al trono, pero lo que ellos admiraban y celebraban, los humanos miraban con recelo, y la princesa… la princesa sufría las consecuencias del temperamento del príncipe. Desvió la mirada hacia el pelotón en que participaría su hermano, hubiera dado todo por participar en esa purga, pero se tuvo que conformar con ser la niñera de la princesa. No se quejaba, pero hubiera sido más interesante ver en primera mano el poder del futuro Rey. Notó que el príncipe no despegaba su mirada del grupo de los humanos, desde la distancia en que se encontraban, podía notar el instinto asesino del heredero al trono, y transpiró frío, ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del príncipe?

-nosotros también querida-habló la reina, Bulma soltó el abrazo de su padre y se lanzó a los de su madre, la mujer envolvió a su pequeña, besó su cabeza con dulzura-hablaremos todos los días-la menor asintió, vio a su marido dar la espalda y limpiarse los ojos disimuladamente-es hora de irnos antes que tu padre rompa en llanto jojojo-rió secando sus propias lágrimas, oyó la risita cantarina de su pequeña en respuesta y liberar sus brazos, su marido se acercó y tomó su brazo.

Bulma observó a sus padres conteniendo el aliento, y antes que pudiera girarse hacia su hermana, sintió que la volteaba y la abrazaba con suavidad, olfateó el aroma del perfume de su hermana y correspondió el abrazo en silencio, sintió su cuerpo temblar, contuvo las lágrimas que seguían amenazándola.

-gracias Bulma-abrió sus ojos en confusión intentó romper el abrazo para ver el rostro de la rubia, pero esta no se lo permitió y siguió enterrando su rostro en su pecho, la diferencia de altura era clara entre ellas-cuídate, no dudes en contactarme, puedo venir a verte cuando lo desees-y se quebró. Su cuerpo tembló bajo el suave abrazo de Tight, su barbilla se arrugó y se estremeció, sus ojos ardieron y liberaron las nuevas lágrimas escurridizas-tranquila, no es un adiós-soltó a la peliturquesa y miró el rostro enrojecido de la menor, limpió sus lágrimas con sus suaves dedos y sonrío-es un nos vemos

-si…-respondió con dificultad.

Vio a su familia subir por la rampa de la nave en silencio, sintió la cercanía de Raditz, su brazo rozando el suyo ¿intentaba consolarla?, volteó a verlo y este la miró serio como siempre, el saiyajin vio por última vez la melena rubia mecerse con la brisa y suspiró. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que el príncipe autorizara las vacaciones de la princesa, así podría volver a verla…

-Bulma-la voz del príncipe Tarble los hizo voltear, el príncipe sonreía amablemente a los dos-mi hermano y su escuadrón están por despegar…-desvió la mirada nervioso-quizás… debas ir a despedirte

-¿es obligación?-la pregunta sorprendió a ambos saiyajin, Tarble quien era mucho más astuto y suspicaz que un saiyajin y hombre estándar, pudo percibir el odio y el desprecio en su tono de voz, el príncipe negó con la cabeza y la vio asentir con la cabeza.

Bulma miró hacia las cinco naves esféricas postradas en posición de despegue, notó a su amigo entre el grupo, y suspiró, caminó lentamente alejándose de su escolta y del príncipe, quienes siguieron su paso a una distancia prudente, pudo ver nuevamente como la saiyajin molesta de la noche anterior le coqueteaba a Vegeta, y aunque le hubiera dicho que no quería que volviera, no le gustó la idea de saber que estaría tanto tiempo en el espacio rodeado de esa seductora saiyajin.

Goku alzó su mirada para ver a la peliturquesa acercarse, seguida de su hermano y Tarble, el rostro de su amiga le recordó cuando su mujer lloraba, y frunció el ceño al ver las pestañas húmedas de la humana, Bulma se acercó a él bajo la mirada atenta de los otros cuatros saiyajin.

-¿puedo visitar a Chichi en tu ausencia?-preguntó con un tono de voz divertido, contrario a la tristeza que se reflejaban en sus orbes oceánicos

-seguro… le harías buena compañía-sonrió-Raditz sabe dónde queda mi hogar

-pfff ni lo pienses-musitó a la princesa, Bulma y Goku rieron al unísono.

Vegeta miraba en silencio el intercambio entre su mujer y su Mano derecha, a pesar que le molestó verla interactuar con tanta soltura con el hijo de la Mano del Rey, no pudo percibir malicia y otras intenciones por ninguna de las partes, esperó que ella volteara a observarlo. Pero eso no pasó.

Miró el suelo tratando de lidiar con su desprecio, su pecho no dejaba de sentirse pesado desde que oyó esas palabras la noche anterior, esas palabras se enterraban en su cuerpo como si fueran dagas afiladas, y lo desangraran en el intento.

Ignoró el intercambio de palabras del resto y sin decir palabra alguna se subió a su nave personal, cerró la portezuela e ingresó las coordenadas de Ankoku, oyó el resto de su pelotón adentrarse a sus naves e imitar sus movimientos.

Cerró sus ojos y esperó el ascenso de la vaina, sintió el leve remezón y la presión del despegue, abrió sus ojos a tiempo para ver la atmosfera de su planeta alejarse y seguido por dos naves más, sintió la voz de Paprika por la comunicación privada, ignoró a la saiyajin e inició el proceso de hibernación, el gas adormeció sus sentidos y dio una tregua a sus pensamientos, y sobre todo calmó momentáneamente sus pensamientos de culpa, rencor, frustración y su deprimente resignación.

.

.

Bulma vio brevemente como el príncipe se subía a su vaina sin decir palabra alguna, la saiyajin sensual siguió sus movimientos al igual que otro saiyajin que no había visto antes, Goku miró al príncipe e hizo una mueca.

-rayos ¡debo irme!-se quejó-Vegeta a estado irritable estos días-hizo una mueca de fastidio

-cuídate-sonrió la princesa-vuelve pronto-Goku asintió y se despidió con un gesto de mano, se subió a la nave correspondiente y cerró la escotilla.

-adiós Bulma-la peliturquesa volteó a ver a Laurel quien le sonreía, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y la despidió con la mano, la saiyajin asintió y se subió a su nave.

Vio como las esferas temblaban y subían hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes rosadas, a pesar que no se arrepentía de haber dicho esas palabras al príncipe, no podía negar que su pecho dolía, dolía demasiado, no pudo siquiera ver sus ojos, quizás en cuánto tiempo más lo haría… no temía por su vida, sabía que él volvería, aunque no se quiso despedir de él, una parte de ella sufría en silencio por no hacerlo, sobre todo cuando recordaba su encuentro reciente… "¿Qué me has hecho mujer?" esa pregunta no se había borrado de su mente, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo contrario _"la pregunta verdadera es ¿Qué me has hecho tú a mí?_ " se preguntó mientras las hebras de su pelo se colaban en su rostro.

* * *

**oki doki! qué les pareció? me interesan sus comentarios! intenté hacer sufrir a Vegeta como muchas queríamos, fue muy poco? quieren que sufra más? sufrirá un poco más la verdad e,é algo está horneándose para él y es inevitable xDD ajajja supongo que muchas suponen que pasará entre Laurel y Bulma, y las que piensan eso, les digo que sí, pasará, advertiré en su momento para que no se enojen o les aviso altiro para que vayan preparándose para eso.

*la suegra de Bulma no descansará eh? D: es mala de la yema esa mujersh

*Akoku** es el planeta de Yakon xDD el alíen que sale en la saga de Majin Buu, quien se enfrenta a Goku en la nave de Babidi.

*que más puedo decir? ehm... me duelen mis dedos, y mis ojos arden :c xDD pero disfruté narrar el cap, tenía que atajarme de vez en cuando "calma mujer calma! no escriba tanta tontera loca" xD espero no haberlas decepcionado :c y que les haya agradado el cap tanto como a mi c:

*me encanta Jaco* se vienen más escenas con él xD lo siento ajajja

bueno, nos leemos y espero que les siga gustando esta loca historia, y pasense por mis otros fic :D cada uno tiene lo suyo creo yo ajajaj xDD *modopropagandaoff*

cuídense muchito, respetense y los quiero muchito C:

saluditos y nos leemos

*quería que Vegeta se ruborizara en el último cap de DB super :C como que pasaron por esa escena súper fugazmente snif snif*


	20. Chapter 20

hola! :D muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! 409! woow me cuesta creerlo xD muchas gracias en serio!, me encantaría poder responder sus dudas, sobre todo cuando me escriben sin registrarse :c me da lata no poder responder! pero haré caso a un review, que noté tiene mucha razón y empezaré a implementar desde ahora! pondré advertencias en el inicio de cada cap referente al tema que sea necesario en ese momento, debí hacerlo antes... y lo pensé en un momento pero quería sorprenderlas :c pero entiendo que no a todos les guste encontrarse con escenas fuertes entre medio :c así de ahora en adelante advertiré, lo siento por no hacerlo antes :c (así mismo respondo sobre el tema Laurel, no les diré nada! xDD solo que no se enojarán, lo prometo xDD, pero advertiré cualquier cosa)

bueno, disfruten! :D

* * *

Capítulo 19

Soledad

Los siguientes días de la partida de su familia, la princesa los pasó encerrada en su habitación, se dejaba ver solo a las horas de las comidas, las que no eran acogedoras para la humana. Desde que había llegado al planeta de los saiyajin que le era desagradable presentarse regularmente al comedor y sobre todo, llegar a la hora, comer en silencio y ser solo un puesto más en la gran mesa. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora resultaba incluso más incómodo para la peliturquesa, desde la ausencia del príncipe Vegeta, que el trato de la familia real era diferente, la ignoraban más de lo usual, solo Tarble se comportaba amable con ella, pero no solía verlo seguido.

Al no salir de su habitación, tampoco tenía contacto con su escolta, sentía que ya no tenía muchos motivos para pasear por los alrededores del palacio, y había sugerido ir a recorrer el resto del planeta, pero Raditz le explicó que eso no era posible en ese momento, que debían pedir autorización al Rey, asignarle un escuadrón para su cuidado y una serie de procedimientos engorrosos que prefirió ignorar y concluir en que lo mejor era no salir.

No pudo comunicarse con sus padres durante el viaje, al parecer hubo tormentas solares que afectaron las redes comunicacionales, con el único que logró establecer contacto fue con Jaco, la tecnología de la patrulla del Súper Elite era más avanzada y el cuadrante en que viajaba no se vio afectado por la tormenta. Jaco no tenía mucho que decir, y ella tampoco, por lo que solo hablaban para pasar un rato y no aburrirse. Se enteró de chismes y Jaco la distrajo un poco.

Lo cierto era que a solas en su dormitorio, no se la pasaba haciendo "nada", se había entretenido leyendo e investigando para construir la máquina de gravedad que le había prometido a su amigo y al príncipe. No tenía muy presente el cómo y por dónde empezar el dichoso proyecto, se tiraba el cabello cuestionándose por qué se había comprometido con el complicado invento.

Aunque ni Goku ni Vegeta le hubieran preguntado si realmente les construiría el simulador de gravedad, se había autoimpuesto a culminar el proyecto que aún no empezaba, por el simple motivo de demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo, y sobre todo, para dejar en claro que no era una mujer de adorno, ella era inteligente y era más que la futura madre del heredero al trono, quería que la vieran por lo que era, por lo que valía, como una mente brillante e inteligente, como una genio.

Había recurrido a todos los libros disponibles que había en la biblioteca del palacio, habían pasado unos tres días recopilando lo que creía que era útil para el proyecto. No quería arriesgarse a elaborar planos y cálculos sin antes averiguar lo necesario e interiorizarse en el tema.

Estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, mientras leía el segundo tomo sobre fuerzas magnéticas y gravitacionales, inmiscuirse en la lectura y en el proyecto la ayudaba a que pasara más rápido el tiempo, habían pasado dos meses sin que se hubiera perdido en su completa soledad.

Golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Alzó la barbilla y miró en dirección a la entrada del dormitorio-adelante-musitó expectante, giraron el pomo de la puerta e ingresó una criada que no había visto antes, parecía ser una señora de edad avanzada, era regordeta, tenía un velo que cubría su cabello, su piel era rosada oscura, y sus ojos eran negros como la noche, vestía similar al resto de los criados.

-buenas tardes princesa-se inclinó, Bulma asintió con la cabeza-vengo a buscarla para llevarla al aula médica-dijo seria

-¿eh?-alzó una ceja en confusión ¿aula médica? La única vez que había visitado esa sala fue cuando Vegeta mandó a Goku a un tanque de recuperación-¿Por qué?

-solo cuestión de rutina-la peliturquesa miró detenidamente la postura de la mujer, parecía que solo cumplía con su deber-¿gusta acompañarme?-la princesa dobló la esquina inferior del libro y marcó con su uña el punto final del último párrafo que leyó por completo. Bajó de la cama y sacudió su vestido, y miró a la mujer, la señora le reverenció y la guió por los pasillos del palacio.

Tenía buena memoria, de eso era consciente desde pequeña, y estaba segura que no la llevaban a la misma aula médica en que había estado visitando a su amigo, miró las paredes en silencio, se veían un par de guardias escoltando las puertas, que la reverenciaban al pasar y a lo que ella respondía con un breve asentimiento.

Usaron el elevador, notó que la mujer presionó un botón dos plantas más arriba que en el que estaban las salas de entrenamiento. Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, una corriente de aire frío golpeó su piel, erizando sus vellos al instante, se abrazó así misma mientras se acariciaba los brazos.

La criada la guió hasta el fondo del pasillo, había un gran portón metálico interrumpiendo el paso, la mujer presionó un pequeño botón y esperó.

-¿diga?-la princesa miró con atención el pequeño parlante, a primera vista no había notado que era una especie de timbre.

-traje a la princesa para el chequeo que ordenó su majestad, la Reina Keel- con solo oír que el chequeo era orden de la madre de los príncipes, un escalofrío la recorrió por su espina dorsal, la mujer era odiosa, y sobre todo, la detestaba, era fácil de verlo… ¿Por qué ordenaría un chequeo médico?, frunció el ceño a la vez que las puertas se abrían al instante, la mujer le reverenció y se fue a paso rápido, Bulma vio perderse a la sirviente entre el pasillo y volvió su atención a la habitación que la esperaba.

El cuarto era fuertemente iluminado por una luz blanca artificial, las paredes eran cubiertas por baldosas y en el aire había un fuerte olor a fármacos y aséptico. Había asistentes de laboratorios, al menos vestían batas de laboratorio… individuos de diferentes especies, humanoides y animal, tragó saliva en seco e ingresó tímidamente al cuarto.

-buenas tardes princesa Bulma-habló una mujer alta, de unos dos metros de altura, su piel era escamosa de color celeste blanquecina, sus ojos eran amplios y afilados, no tenía nariz y su boca era pequeña en comparación con la dimensión de su rostro, no reconoció su especie, pero cuando sus ojos parpadearon por los costados contuvo el impulso de brincar y exclamar "¡que rayos fue eso!", cuando la mujer al reverenció, el resto de lo que supuso que eran médicos la imitaron, Bulma asintió con la cabeza-soy la Doctora Iris, jefa del departamento de salud

-oh… un gusto-musitó mirando a cada persona que paseaba por la habitación, habían camillas, muebles con vasos milimetrados, tubos y botellas de químicos, habían tanques y máquinas que no supo su funcionamiento-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-oh claro, acompáñeme-la Dr. La invitó hasta un cuarto que se encontraba apartado de la habitación, ingresaron a lo que la princesa supuso era la consulta de la mujer-esta es mi área de trabajo-la humana asintió-la Reina Keel nos ordenó hacerte una serie de exámenes para corroborar tu salud-explicó mientras se apoyaba en la mesa del escritorio, la princesa se cruzó de brazos y admiró la habitación, era amplia, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo grande que era el palacio. Había un escritorio en el fondo del cuarto, una camilla cercana a la puerta, unos muebles con documentos y otros con… ¿experimentos?, una serie de frascos con cosas extrañas en el interior rodeados por líquidos de diferentes colores.

-que amable de su parte-musitó sarcásticamente sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor-¿empezamos? Estaba ocupada-la mujer asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que se sentara en la camilla, la princesa obedeció y esperó paciente. La Dr. Buscó unos implementos, y se acercó.

-abra la boca por favor-la peliturquesa rodó los ojos y obedeció, la mujer le revisó con una pequeña linterna en su interior, tomó una varilla para tomar una muestra de su saliva y la guardó en un recipiente, tomó una jeringa-le haremos una muestra de sangre-informó, tomó una motita de algodón y la inundó con desinfectante-su piel es tan blanca que se pueden apreciar sus venas-musitó para ella misma, la princesa miró aburrida el procedimiento de limpiar una zona de su brazo, amarrar con un elástico y proceder a extraerle el líquido de la vida. Observó fijamente como una jeringa algo grande en comparación a las de la tierra extraía su sangre, admiró en silencio el color de su líquido tibio, el rojo escarlata era vivo y bastante aguado, la doctora sacó la aguja una vez que la llenó, limpió la herida y procedió a pegar un parche para detener la salida de su sangre-ahora le pediré que se desvista por favor

-¿cómo?-abrió los ojos sorprendida, la Dr. La miró extrañada y tomó una bata de tela suave y frágil de color verde, se la entregó y le dio la espalda mientras salía del cuarto, la peliturquesa miró la bata y frunció el ceño, no le estaba gustando esto… sentía una extraña sensación, un tipo de advertencia. A regañadientes obedeció y se quitó el vestido, se quedó en ropa interior y se vistió con la bata de hospital, suspiró y se apoyó en la camilla mientras miraba el parche en su brazo.

-¿ya está lista?-dijo Iris mientras entraba al cuarto, la princesa asintió y la Dr. Le indicó que la acompañara a otra sala, le entregó un par de zapatos que la peliturquesa los comparó con pantuflas terrícolas de color blanco. Siguió a la mujer hasta un pasillo algo lúgubre para el gusto de la humana, el frío se intensificó, y estar medio desnuda no ayudó. La mujer la llevó a una sala diferente, tenía un gran foco de luz en el centro y una camilla que iluminaba constantemente, pero la camilla era diferente a las normales, esta era de tres cuerpo, era manejable, parecía como las que usan los dentistas o los ginecólogos, concluyó la terrícola-siéntese-la princesa se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta estudiando el frío cuarto, le recordaba a escenas de películas de terror, era sombrío y frío, una bandeja de metal con bisturís y una serie de herramientas que no conocía estaban cerca de la camilla, y otra máquina que desconocía su uso-¿princesa?

-claro-tragó saliva y se ubicó en la silla, la doctora se sentó en un taburete a los pies de la camilla

-recuéstese-Bulma abrió los ojos cuando comprendió, la mujer no se movería de su ubicación privilegiada a los pies de la camilla-póngase cómoda-la princesa observó temerosa-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué me hará?-reunió todo el coraje posible para no demostrar su miedo y nerviosismo, la mujer la miró confundida

-un chequeo-respondió-por favor recuéstese-tragó saliva y obedeció, sentía su pulso acelerarse, entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño por la iluminación que ahora la enfocaba en su totalidad, sintió las manos de la mujer en su cadera y brincó ante el contacto, antes que pudiera quejarse la Dr. La arrastró más abajo en la camilla, levantó el torso justo para ver como la mujer sacaba una especie de manillas de debajo de la camilla y las extendió a cierto nivel de altura, una barra de metal flexible culminaba con una media luna de lo que parecía plástico ancho de color negra, abrió los ojos en completo asombro y a los segundos la mujer tomó sus piernas y las acomodó en las media lunas de plástico, dejando sus piernas abiertas y a disposición su entrepierna-relájese

-¡un momento!-exclamó asustada-¿Qué me van a hacer?-juntó sus rodillas a duras penas mientras sus pies seguían separados.

-princesa, debo revisar que todo esté bien-dijo con un tono de voz tranquilizante, pero que a la princesa solo le perturbó-tranquila

-no… yo no quiero-frunció el ceño-nadie me dijo nada… es mi cuerpo-gruñó-yo no quiero, déjeme bajar-la Dr. Iris observó el semblante molesto de la terrícola en silencio, para los segundos después suspirar cansada.

-princesa… su cuerpo dejó de ser solo "suyo"-la peliturquesa arrugó el ceño-es de incumbencia del imperio ahora, permítame hacer mi trabajo

-y ¿Qué debes hacer?-interrogó desafiante

-ver que todo esté en orden y funcionando-ambas mujeres se observaron fijamente, los ojos negros por completo de la doctora en contra de los oceánicos de la princesa, Bulma tragó saliva y se rindió. Se desplomó en la camilla y miró hacia el techo, oyó otro suspiro desganado de la doctora, vio como la mujer empujaba el foco de la luz hacia los pies, específicamente su intimidad. Oyó a la mujer ponerse unos guantes y separar sus rodillas, tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

Aposentos Reales

Leía documentos sin ánimos, eran decretos que su hombre había aprobado en conjunto con el consejo, decretos a los que ni siquiera le habían consultado, lo cierto era que ser Reina en Vegetasei no tenía mayor objetivos, su rol principal era el entregar herederos a la corona, como opción personal y a petición constante hacia el Rey, se encargaba de llevar a cabo algunos tratados con otros planetas, ser la parte diplomática del mandato. Pero eso era un favor que le hacía el Rey Vegeta para que no se aburriera. Lo cierto era que quería tener mayor participación en las decisiones del imperio, pero era algo que veía muy lejano por venir.

Dos golpecitos suaves se escucharon en la majestuosa puerta, levantó su mirada de los documentos.

-¿quién es?-gritó con voz autoritaria

-yo mi Reina-oyó una voz femenina en respuesta

-adelante-volvió su atención a la lectura mientras oía los pasos de su visitante-¿Qué tal te fue?

-eh bien-suspiró-entiendo tu preocupación, es un verdadero desafío esa cría

-bien no me dice nada-hizo una mueca y levantó su vista del papel entre sus manos, miró a la Dr. Iris de pie con sus manos en su espalda, le señaló una silla y la mujer obedeció-entonces… dime los resultados

-tiene perfectas amígdalas-la mujer saiyajin frunció el ceño-tranquila…-se disculpó, ambas eran conocidas desde que Iris había llegado al cuerpo de medicina, se habían vuelto cercanas con el primer embarazo de la Reina, y la saiyajin tenía absoluta confianza en la Dr. Iris-bien… es fértil-se encogió de hombros, la Reina frunció el ceño y sus labios se adornaron con una mueca de desagrado-sus ovarios son sanos, tomamos unos óvulos de muestra, Dan los estudió de inmediato, y los resultados son favorables-la Reina cubrió su boca con su mano mientras oía atentamente-estoy segura que si la princesa dejara las hormonas artificiales que está ingresando a su cuerpo, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Vegeta la preñara-a solas tenían ese tipo de confianzas, la Reina le permitía que se refiriera a sus hijos sin los títulos, incluso a ella misma.

-¿Qué tipo de anticonceptivo está consumiendo?-interrogó mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano

-no lo pude averiguar ahora, con la muestra de sangre podremos saberlo en un par de horas-asintió mirando la alfombra cara que cubría los aposentos de la Reina-tiene lesiones-afirmó mirando el suelo, evitando la mirada de la saiyajin

-¿Qué tipo de lesiones?-preguntó sin interés

-lesiones vaginales-frunció el ceño, a pesar de sus años de experiencia, le era incómodo comentar los datos de sus pacientes, y aunque no tenía estima por la terrícola, podía sentir empatía femenina, el significado de esas magulladuras era evidente, y era consciente que era esperable por parte del hijo de su Reina. Al fin y al cabo era conocida fama del príncipe-no son recientes… no tanto al menos

-no me interesa… Vegeta puede ser algo brusco-se encogió de hombros-maldición… esa mocosa será la ruina del reino

La Dr. Levantó una ceja ante la postura de la Reina, no tenía claro el reciente odio que sentía por la princesa humana, la niña no era desagradable, era caprichosa y altanera, pero no se veía como una mala chica, miró el suelo y prefirió no involucrarse, ya bastante había hecho con aumentar el trauma de la humana.

Estrella Oscura, Galaxia Este, cuadrante 4

Respiraba con dificultad, ni siquiera podía ver sus manos con la profunda e inmensa oscuridad que los rodeaba, si no fuera gracias a su reciente habilidad de detección de poderes, le hubiera resultado más difícil acabar con la mitad de la población, a diferencia de los integrantes de su escuadrón que dependían del Scouter, a excepción de Kakarotto claro está.

Desató toda su rabia y frustración en contra de los inocentes habitantes de Ankoku. Fue más despiadado que de costumbre, estuvo tres días sin descanso desmembrando y aniquilando a los tontos que osaron con intentar detenerlo. Al cuarto día fue más consciente de lo que hacía, disfrutó más de la sangre viscosa que se escapaba de los cuerpos sin vida de los nativos.

Ahora, estaba agotado, estuvieron purgando con sus poderes elevados constantemente, el lugar era tan oscuro que sin la corriente de energía que los envolvía hubieran estado a ciegas constantemente. Se sentía más calmado, ahora podía volver en calma a su planeta. La culpa ya se había ido, y no había lugar para los arrepentimientos, la decepción la había enterrado profundamente en su mente.

No se dieron la molestia de limpiar el planeta, no lo necesitaban… lo purgaron por caprichos del príncipe al fin de cuentas. Se subieron a sus vainas cansados y agotados mentalmente, tanta oscuridad les afectó. Demoraron tres días y medio en aniquilar a toda la población. El que menos participó fue Kakarotto… él solo luchó en contra de quién lo desafió, no buscó aniquilar porque sí. Sabía de la fama del saiyajin, por lo que prefirió no calentarse la cabeza, no ahora al menos.

Se desplomó en el asiento de su nave y se rindió al sueño inducido, lo último que vio fue el rostro de su mujer deseándole que no volviera.

Planeta Vegetasei

Habitación de la princesa

Después del "incidente médico", el que recordaba y temblaba en respuesta, jamás había visitado un ginecólogo antes, y estaba segura que el procedimiento de la Dr. Iris no fue como el de una rutina normal, le había dicho que necesitaban ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero sentir los implementos ingresar en su interior e invadir, no fue para nada agradable.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese hecho, dos meses en que por fin podía entender un poco más lo que pretendía crear, y podía organizar sus ideas, y por fin empezaba a dibujar los planos.

Aun se sentía triste por lo sucedido un mes antes, su cumpleaños en solitario fue mucho peor que vivir esa situación vergonzosa y humillante en el aula médica, ni siquiera había notado que su cumpleaños se aproximaba, si hubiera estado en la tierra hubiera contado los días entusiasmada, esperando e imaginando con que la sorprenderían en este año. Pero esta vez, fueron sus padres y hermana quienes la llamaron para felicitarla, lloró de emoción al verse sola por primera vez, y entender que este sería el primer de muchos cumpleaños en que pasaría lejos de su familia, y sobre todo… en solitario.

Los saiyajin no tenían la costumbre de celebrar los cumpleaños, solo los onomásticos de los príncipes y de los Reyes, pero era un banquete en su honor, no había globos ni pasteles, solo comida, espectáculos para la familia real y regalos extraños (tributos y sacrificios)… o eso le había contado Raditz. Su cumpleaños pasó en completa soledad, sin pena ni gloria, dando como bienvenida a la tristeza y al llanto. Raditz la descubrió llorando en una ocasión, se sentía tan sola que le confesó todo en un ataque de llanto y desesperación, el pobre saiyajin tuvo que oír sus chillidos e intentar calmarla. Aunque no hizo mucho, la princesa agradeció que la escuchara.

Después de eso, al siguiente día el príncipe Tarble la fue a visitar a su dormitorio junto a una pequeña torta en sus manos, claro no supo que debía ponerle una vela en el medio y cantarle, pero la intención era lo que valía, ella comió un trozo y él el resto. Al siguiente día agradeció a Raditz nuevamente, el saiyajin solo le sonrío y le dijo que no la entendía.

Ahora tenía dieciséis, no se sentía diferente en lo absoluto, no creía haber madurado o haber alcanzado alguna especie de equilibrio mental, se sentía igual. Aun le entristecía el hecho de haber pasado un cumpleaños sin regalos, sus padres le dieron la opción de enviárselos, pero ella decidió que los recibiría cuando los fuera a ver, hecho del que se sentía completamente segura que podría concretar.

Borró unos trazos con cuidado, tenía su cabello tomado en una cola alta, un pinche afirmando sus flecos, hacía más calor que lo usual, por lo que había entendido, el planeta estaba orbitando más cerca del sol, pronto se vería la luna en el cielo, y los saiyajin estaban bastante entusiasmados con el suceso natural. Raditz le había explicado que el satélite natural se demoraba ocho años en orbitar por el planeta, por lo que los saiyajin celebraban un banquete en honor a su satélite. La luna era un símbolo muy importante para ellos, era la fuente de su poder, los rayos que desprendía la esfera los ayudaba a transformarse en Ozârus. Tenían como costumbre hacerle ofrendas, eran parte de su cultura más antigua, y que seguían respetando. Una serie de sucesos tenían como cabida durante los días en que la luna adornaba las noches del planeta.

Suspiró y bebió de su agua fría mientras meditaba el siguiente paso a dar, en primera instancia había pensado en transformar una habitación con el simulador de gravedad, y otra idea surgió entre medio, el de crear la habitación aparte, como no logró decidirse, optó por dibujar ambos planos, y cuando estuvieran listos, le daría por escoger a los saiyajin.

Los saiyajin… hoy volvían, Tarble se lo había informado en el desayuno, le había contado que habían purgado el planeta en solo tres días y medio, y que a medio día llegarían al planeta. Le había insinuado que debería esperar al príncipe la zona de aterrizaje, a lo que ella respondió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Pasillos del palacio

Por un momento creyó que ella podría haberlo recibido, en los treinta minutos que estuvo consciente durante el aterrizaje de verdad que lo pensó, más bien se esperanzó con ello. En cambio, su hermano y su madre estaban de pie esperándolos, había despedido a su pelotón por el día, le había ordenado al soldado Zorn que elaborará el informe correspondiente (solo para mantener en silencio a su padre), su Mano derecha había sido el más contento con la orden, tendría tiempo para irse de inmediato a ver a su mujer.

-¿Qué tal el planeta?-la voz de su hermano interrumpió el silencio que se había formado desde su llegada al planeta, el enano lo acompañaba hasta su cuarto.

-negro-se encogió de hombros-pero fue útil-musitó mirando hacia el frente

-ya veo-sonrío-¿estás mejor?

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño volteando a ver a su hermano que lo miraba fijamente-siempre lo he estado

-claro…-Tarble sonrió y miró hacia el frente-tu mujer ha estado bastante antisocial-sonrío divertido, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano mayor para mirar su reacción, el príncipe no demostró cambio alguno en su semblante mientras llegaban a sus aposentos.

-no me interesa-respondió a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de él dejando al menor de los príncipes de pie en el pasillo. El menor frunció el ceño ante el gesto del mayor, él no era tonto y conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber el motivo de su reciente "purga sin sentido" como tituló su madre, algo lo estaba ofuscando, no sabía a ciencia exacta qué, pero eso iba acompañado con la reciente brecha que se había formado entre la humana y su hermano, la brecha que hizo que la princesa no haya querido despedirlo cuando se marchó y ni siquiera darse la molestia en ir a darle la bienvenida, sabía que su hermano no le diría que le pasaba, por lo mismo más le preocupaba.

Habitación del príncipe

Observó cada cosa en sus aposentos en el mismo lugar en que se ubicaban hace cuatro meses, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, gracias a las hibernaciones de los viajes, parecía como si solo hubiera estado cuatro días fuera del planeta, que eran los que se habían demorado en exterminar con la raza de la Estrella oscura.

Ya no había rastros de las pertenencias de su mujer en su cuarto, abrió la puerta de su armario y contempló solamente sus trajes de pelea, si se concentraba aun podía sentir el aroma de ella entre sus cosas, el olor suave y dulce se había impregnado en sus trajes, tomó una ramera de spandex y la acercó a su nariz, inhaló profundamente y se deleitó con el suave rastro de ella… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Anhelando a la terrícola como si no pudiera tenerla ¡ella era su mujer! él podía tomarla y saciarse de ella y ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Y ¿se resignaba olfateando su huella? Ese malestar que sentía, que creía reconocerlo como "decepción", se había colado en la mente del príncipe desde que llegó, si se concentraba podía sentir la energía de su mujer en su habitación ¿debía ir a visitarla? ¡No! Ella ni siquiera fue a recibirlo ¿Qué se creía la mocosa?, lo cierto era que aunque quería ir a reclamarle por no haber estado presente en su llegada, no tenía argumentos para ello, de partida porque no era una costumbre que las hembras recibieran a sus machos, se veía como un acto débil, y sobre todo… porque ella estaba molesta con él, no podía culparla o quizás sí, pero no lo sentía correcto. No del todo al menos.

Si hizo lo que hizo, fue porque… su estúpido razonamiento se lo indicó, estaba tratando como saiyajin a una mocosa humana. En su raza era asumido ese tipo de conductas ¿Qué más podía esperar que el enojo e indiferencia por su parte?

Limpió con su guante la capa de sudor que se estaba formando en su sien, el calor del planeta lo estaba sofocando, lo mejor sería darse una ducha de agua fría. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se desprendió de su ropa, la lanzó al tiesto junto a su armadura, botas y guantes ensangrentados, ahora con la iluminación de sus aposentos podía apreciar más claro el color de la sangre de los akokukianos, hizo una mueca de desagrado al apreciar el verde musgo de las manchas que adornaban sus prendas. Ingresó a la ducha y giró la tuerca hacia el agua fría, el líquido golpeó su piel provocando leves espasmos en sus músculos bien formados, sintió sus miembros relajarse.

La ducha había borrado la huella del calor solo mientras estuvo bajo el chorro de agua. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un traje de su armario y se vestía de mala gana, cuando el leve aroma dulce golpeó su nariz el ceño arrugado se borró de su rostro.

 _Le encantaba ese aroma._

Quería enojarse, molestarse consigo mismo por esas debilidades y enojarse con ella por provocarlas, pero solo lograba frustrarse en el intento. Con ella podía enojarse, pero no asumía su culpa ni sus errores, solo uno al menos. Ser vulnerable a ella ¿se pasaría en algún momento? ¿Qué más debía esperar?, había convivido con ella, la había hecho suya en reiteradas ocasiones, _aunque no era suficiente_ , se alejó cuatro meses (ni siquiera los había sentido) y aquí estaba, deleitándose con su embriagante aroma. Suspiró y salió de sus aposentos.

Se quedó de pie en frente de la puerta de la habitación de ella, podía sentirla ¿debía entrar? "tu mujer ha estado bastante antisocial" las palabras del príncipe Tarble resonaron en ese momento ¿Qué le había querido decir?, no podía imaginarse a la humana actuando antisocial ¿significaba que su fría actitud era para todos y no solo destinado a él? No pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ante la idea, por muy tonto que sonara, no le gustó compartir su indiferencia. Si algo iba a repartir la peliturquesa, lo quería él, él quería ser dueño de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la princesa, sus temores, su odio, sus anhelos, sus risas, sus llantos, su… su afecto. Todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecer, lo quería. Y solo él quería ser objeto de sus emociones, saber que lo estaba tratando como al resto lo enfurecía y sobre todo lo humillaba, él no era cualquiera, él era el príncipe y él era su… su dueño.

Ella era suya. Aunque lo odiara, deseara su muerte y no quisiera que él la tocara, ella le pertenecía, su cuerpo era suyo, y aunque él no admitiera, sufría por no tener su alma.

Era absurdo seguir postergando lo inevitable, y era más embarazoso sentirse inseguro a causa de ella, decidido, caminó dos pasos más y giró el pomo de la puerta, ingresó a los aposentos de ella y arrugó el ceño ante la potente claridad de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y admiró el espacio, alzó una ceja al comprobar pilas de libros en el suelo, otros desparramados en la cama y papeles arrugados por toda la habitación, volteó su rostro hasta el rincón inferior de la habitación para encontrar el antes tocador de su mujer convertido en un escritorio, ella estaba sentada en un taburete giratorio observándolo fijamente, su pelo estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y su fleco alejado de su rostro, su cara se veía completamente y por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

Su pálido rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrosadas, resaltando el azul zafiro de sus grandes ojos, maldijo internamente por perderse en su belleza y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, se concentró en su mano que sus dedos sujetaban con firmeza un lápiz, en la superficie de su tocador había un papel desplegado que mantenía firme a la tabla con un par de perfumes sujetándolo en cada esquina. Frunció el ceño ante la vista, ¿Por qué demonios se veía tan hermosa?, dejó que su atención se posara brevemente en su cuerpo, admirando la curva de su cintura y su menuda espalda, su vestido sin mangas dejaba descubierto un poco de su piel, veía sus omoplatos sobresalir por su postura, la falda estaba arrugada y apilada arriba de sus muslos, sus largas piernas estaban separadas y extendidas abiertas bajo el mueble. Sonrío al notar su bochorno, definitivamente el calor estaba afectando a todos por igual.

-hola-rompió el incómodo silencio la princesa, Vegeta miró a la peliturquesa y caminó hasta pararse de pie a su lado, observó el papel tendido en la tabla y frunció el ceño ante los borrones y trazos, las orillas estaban rodeadas de cálculos, que entendió hasta menos de la mitad, una calculadora descansaba cerca del perfume en la esquina superior derecha.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-alzó una ceja y miró el rostro de la chica, Bulma suspiró intentando calmar el dolor en su abdomen, sabía que él llegaría y no creyó que moriría de nervios solo al verlo, maldijo su facha y se maldijo por preocuparse, no debía andar preocupada de que el príncipe la viera arreglada.

-empiezo los planos para el simulador de gravedad-musito perdiéndose en la profunda y oscura mirada del saiyajin.

-ya veo…-amplió sus ojos y volvió su atención al desorden de libros y papeles desparramados por la habitación-¿usarás todo eso?

-uhm un poco-se encogió de hombros e intentó ignorar su presencia, tomó la calculadora y presionó los siguientes números y fórmulas.

Quería quedarse, una extraña fuerza lo empujaba a permanecer allí mirándola trabajar, se veía tan concentrada y ajena a su entorno, su mirada fija en lo que hacía le llamó la atención, era tan parecido o igual a la mirada ardiente de un guerrero cuando va a iniciar un combate ¿tanto le apasionaba la ciencia?, ella no debió nacer como una princesa… ella hubiera sido feliz en un laboratorio, ¿la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias?, pero ella le había mencionado que en su planeta tenía su laboratorio… era aquí que no podía hacer lo que ella quería, quizás si no fuera su mujer y se hubiera quedado en la tierra seguiría con su pasión, ¿se había metido en su vida solo a empeorarla? Frunció el ceño con disgusto y salió rápido de la habitación, la princesa lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se volteó para asegurarse de su salida.

.

.

.

Más tarde ese día, el príncipe se sentó a comer en silencio, su padre lo observó frunciendo el ceño, el muchacho había llegado y ni siquiera se había dignado en ir a hacerle una visita, contempló el semblante de su hijo y no vio ninguna anomalía en su humor habitual, podía ver lo ansioso por comer que se encontraba, lo normal después de haber estado fuera del planeta. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aún no se hacía tarde para que empezara la cena, por lo que la princesa no estaba atrasada. Claro, todos los saiyajin ya estaban ubicados en sus puestos.

-y ¿bien?-habló el monarca, Vegeta volteó a verlo mientras mascaba un trozo de un animal horneado-¿se te pasó la rabieta?-el príncipe arrugó el ceño y tragó sin haber masticado lo suficiente su bocado

-¿Qué se traen tú y Tarble?-el aludido levantó la mirada de su plato y miró el intercambio de palabras que iniciaba-¿Por qué insisten en que no estaba "bien"? ¿Uhm?-alzó una ceja ocultando su mal humor y que sus ojos reflejaban claramente y que ahora, con la experiencia, su familia podía reconocer.

-eh… no es que no hayas estado "bien"-tosió nervioso entre sus bigotes-solo que no es normal que hayas perdido tiempo en una purga…. Innecesaria-alzó sus hombros mientras tomaba su copa, Vegeta iba a responder al tiempo en que se oyeron pasos acercarse, no necesitaba mirar en esa dirección para comprobar que los delicadas pisadas correspondían a su mujer, ignoró su presencia y continuó sin despegar la mirada de su progenitor.

-buenas noches-saludó sin vida la terrícola, ignoró a los presentes y procedió a servirse una porción de verduras, con una rápida mirada comprobó que todos habían empezado a comer sin esperarla " _cuanta consideración…_ " pensó mientras cortaba una rebanada de carne, Tarble la miró con atención, alzó su vista hasta el príncipe que observaba cada movimiento-¿ocurre algo?-musitó insegura

-¿eh? no… es solo que no sueles comer carne-habló avergonzado, el Rey agradeció la interrupción, mientras que el príncipe observaba por el rabillo del ojo el dialogo entre su hermano y su mujer.

-ah… solo tenía ganas-se encogió de hombros, no se perdería en la explicación que su síndrome premenstrual la incitaba a dichos gustos inusuales. Comió en silencio y este no fue interrumpido por ningún saiyajin, cuando finalizó, los miembros de la realeza continuaban devorando sin pausa, no quería esperar a que terminaran, estaba agotada, quería darse un baño y dormir-disculpe su alteza ¿puedo retirarme?-la voz de la mujer rompió el silencio, el rey alzó su mirada hasta la mujer y la miró unos segundos, contempló a su hijo mayor esperando alguna queja o comentario, cuando no lo encontró asintió con la cabeza-gracias-la princesa limpió sus labios con una servilleta y la dejó en la mesa, se puso de pie y repitió un "permiso, buenas noches" perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-le hice un examen médico en tu ausencia-habló la Reina que hasta ahora había estado en silencio, ambos príncipes alzaron la vista de su comida y miraron a su madre prestándole atención con la noticia, Tarble arrugó el ceño maldiciendo internamente, ¿Por qué él no se enteró? ¿Qué más le había hecho a su cuñada?

-¿y?-respondió sereno el príncipe, conteniendo su rabia, no iba a demostrar cuanto le afectaba la humana, quería regañar a su madre por entrometida, aunque entendía la falsa preocupación de su madre, falsa porque la concepción del heredero si era una inquietud del reino, pero no era idiota, podía ver las segundas intenciones de su madre, aunque no con claridad.

-es favorable-dijo a regañadientes, tomando su copa y bebiendo un sorbo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso madre?-habló Tarble-deberías hacer algo para que ella se sienta cómoda, no traumatizándola más-dijo con severidad, Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el genuino interés de su hermano, él debía regañarla, era su mujer, pero… en cierto modo, prefería que el menor demostrara su preocupación antes que él. Él no asumiría nada.

-por favor-se quejó-no es un trauma que la revise un doctor-se encogió de hombros

-¡tiene 16 años recién cumplidos!-alzó la voz-está sola, y aunque quieran que se comporte como nosotros no lo hará-miró a cada integrante de su familia dando énfasis en su punto-es una humana, no un saiyajin-bebió un breve sorbo de su vino-si querían una hembra fuerte y fría, no debieron unir a Vegeta con la princesa terrícola-el príncipe frunció el ceño por un detalle ¿16?, él no era olvidadizo y estaba seguro que la mocosa tenía 15… abrió los ojos en sorpresa al llegar a la conclusión más coherente.

-Tarble-la grave voz del monarca llamó la atención de los saiyajin-lo que hizo tu madre es entendible y lo autoricé completamente-dijo severo mientras acariciaba su barba de chivo-si tu hermano y ella pretenden no darnos un heredero pronto, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que la hembra sea fértil

-entiendo… pero no era el modo-negó con la cabeza-la tratan como ganado… entiendo que esté encerrada todo el tiempo-arrugó el ceño-la están forzando a comportarse como una mujer, y mi hermano la tomó siendo una niña todavía en su cultura-el príncipe alzó una ceja y tomó su copa

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en la mocosa, hermano?-musitó mientras posaba la copa en sus labios, y bebía un sorbo sin despegar la mirada del menor, Tarble estudió la postura del príncipe con indecisión, Vegeta era explosivo y sobre todo, impredecible.

-alguien debe preocuparse-sonrió al mayor, la gélida mirada del príncipe atravesó su cuerpo-solo creo que si iban a unirte a alguien de otra raza, podrían haberse tomado la molestia de averiguar sobre ellos, sus costumbres y que pueden o no esperar de ella… ¿sabías que celebran los años de vida?-Vegeta lo miró en silencio-si… hacen una fiesta y le dan presentes-se encogió de hombros-este año tu mujer lo pasó sola, sin nadie que la celebrara y si Raditz no lo descubre, ni siquiera sabríamos que ahora tiene 16-bebió un sorbo de su líquido y se puso de pie-entiendo que a mi madre no le importe, y también a mi padre… pero no te haría mal investigar un poco-sonrió y se alejó a paso firme.

Los tres saiyajin se quedaron pasmados en sus puestos, el pequeño Tarble jamás demostró tanta seguridad y determinación, a su manera, actuó como un verdadero saiyajin, siempre fueron conscientes que el menor no era el más poderoso, pero sí el más astuto e inteligente, era un experto en estrategias y diplomacia, el Rey Vegeta sonrió orgulloso, tener a ambos príncipes como hijos solo lo hacían inflarse de orgullo, estaba seguro que su imperio estaba destinado a la gloria en manos de su herencia.

Vegeta miró en silencio la espalda de su hermano mientras se iba del comedor, normalmente no haría caso a las acusaciones de nadie, pero siempre escuchaba las de su hermano, aunque no las tomaba en cuenta la mayoría de las veces. Pero ahora era diferente, se trataba de ella. Aunque no quería, sentía una fuerte necesidad por corresponder a los dichos del menor, en mayor medida de lo que hubiera deseado. No sabía qué hacer para que ella dejara de importarle, su hermano tenía razón en algo, ella era de otra especie, sus costumbres eran diferente, ¿cómo podía esperar una reacción positiva de su parte si no sabía nada de ella? ni de su especie, ni ella como persona. ¿Qué sabía de ella?, sabía su edad… desde cuando menstruaba (pero eso lo había averiguado por interés personal), ¡ah! Era científica, le gustaba la ciencia y era inteligente. ¿Solo eso sabía?

Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del salón, debería sentirse molesto consigo mismo por pensarlo, por pensarla… pero no, se sentía molesto consigo mismo porque su hermano tenía razón, él no sabía nada de ella. _"ella tampoco sabe algo de mí, ¿Por qué demostrar interés si ella no lo demuestra?_ " arrugó el ceño ante sus pensamientos, no era un tonto adolescente hormonal… ¿Por qué actuaba como tal cuando se trataba de ella?

Se quedó de pie entre las puertas de su habitación y la de ella. Extrañaba su cuerpo. Ansiaba estar dentro de ella, oírla gemir, jadear, sentir su calidez… y mientras imaginaba un encuentro sexual con ella, sus frías palabras interrumpieron el hilo de pensamientos, haciéndolo reaccionar. No quería volver a escuchar ese tipo de rechazo por parte de ella. No creía poder tomarlo con la misma calma que esa última vez juntos. ¿Debía acercarse de otra forma?... ¿debería… hablar con ella? sintió sus mejillas arder ante esa idea ¡se sentía tan avergonzado con solo pensarlo! Pero Tarble tenía razón ¡maldición que sí la tenía!, los humanos eran seres sociales, no instintivos como los saiyas, los instintos para un saiyajin lo eran todo, muchas veces se dejaron dominar por sus orígenes primales, sobre todo bajo las noches de luna llena. Los humanos eran seres más racionales y emocionales. Entonces… ya se había acercado a ella en el modo instinto, quedaba intentarlo al estilo racional… hablar ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?, se encogió de hombros y posó su mano enguantada en el pomo de la puerta, giró y… y no abrió.

Frunció el ceño, una sensación de miedo y desesperación recorrió el cuerpo del príncipe, volvió a intentarlo y no hubo resultados " _la maldita mocosa le echó pestillo"_ , miró la madera fijamente como si fuera lo más interesante, podía perfectamente aplicar fuerza y abrir la puerta de todos modos, o dejarla creer que podría librarse de él, y atacar por el ventanal. Pero su orgullo herido no se lo permitió.

Ella había dejado en claro con esa simple señal que no quería visitas nocturnas, estaba en él respetar su decisión. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llegar a ella y se encontraba con una muralla en respuesta? Si bien, no era mucho lo que intentaba para llegar a ella, para él era demasiado en comparación con otras personas. Nunca había sentido lo que era que le negaran algo, el rechazo, la indiferencia… no, él era quién lo propiciaba. Nunca había sido receptor… hasta ahora. Y definitivamente no era una sensación agradable.

.

.

.

.

Habitación de Bulma

Suspiró por cuarta vez mientras rallaba una línea recta en el último plano, había finalizado hace dos semanas el plano oficial de la sala con el simulador de gravedad, al que llamo simplemente "Habitación de Gravedad", en lo personal le había gustado mucho más que el avance de la sala de entrenamientos con el simulador integrado más los arreglos pertinentes al cuarto para que pueda resistir la fuerza gravitacional. Estaba a trazos de terminar el segundo plano, se sentía conforme con los resultados, esperaba que Vegeta eligiera el primero, le entusiasmaba mucho más que el que terminaba.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Vegeta había llegado, en esos dos meses, no salió de su habitación, siguió la misma rutina desde que sus padres se habían ido, en esos dos meses el príncipe fue a misiones que duraron un par de días, no había visto a su amigo desde que lo despidió en la primera misión. Le entusiasmaba la idea de encontrarse con él cuando viera su idea terminada. Se sentía un poco mal por no haber ido a ver a la esposa de Goku, se sentía una cobarde, se calmaba con la intención de ir apenas se dedicara a recopilar los materiales para el proyecto, tendría un poco de tiempo libre en ese entonces.

Los cielos en Vegetasei empezaban a verse diferente, la luna ya se veía por esa parte del planeta, pudo reconocer el satélite hace un par de semanas, podía notar su fase lunar como primer cuarto creciente. Era mucho más grande que la luna terrícola.

Se estiró y aplaudió así misma cuando terminó el último detalle, admiró su obra plasmada en el papel fijándose que no hubiera errores de cálculos. Sonrío así misma y dejó el papel en su nuevo escritorio. El mueble lo habían trasladado a su habitación el segundo día desde la llegada del príncipe hace ya dos meses. Preguntó quién lo había enviado, pero no le dieron respuesta. La ignoraron como siempre.

El calor en los días era insoportable, cuando estaba sola en su cuarto, trabajaba vestida solamente con una ramera, y se vestía sus trajes largos y aburridos solo para ir a comer. Se puso de pie entusiasmada y decidió ir a darse un baño, estaba ansiosa por ir a mostrarle los planos al príncipe, saber a cuál iba a darle vida era excitante.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño y rápidamente se deshizo de su ramera y sus bragas, se metió a la bañera y reguló el agua en un modo tibio inclinado para lo frío. Disfrutó del agua en su piel a la vez que un malestar se formó en su vientre, estaba nerviosa… vería a Vegeta a solas, mordió el labio inferior al pensarlo. Aun recordaba el ruido de la manilla girar dos veces esa misma noche de su llegada, en ese momento un miedo indescriptible la invadió, pudo sentir la furia del príncipe atravesar las murallas, y aunque creyó que sería una noche tormentosa… nada pasó. Vegeta no había entrado, y las siguientes noches no intentó hacerlo. No sabía si sentirse bien con ello o no.

Ahora se ignoraban mutuamente.

Salió del baño con actitud renovada, pero con la presión de los nervios aun presente en su cuerpo, tomó un vestido simple que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se puso su ropa interior y se visitó rápidamente. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza ¡no daba más de nervios! Tragó saliva con dificultad, su cuerpo aun reaccionaba a su nombre… ¿era posible?, ¿tanto la había marcado el príncipe? Inconscientemente tocó la marca en la curva de su cuello, si se concentraba y cerraba los ojos, a veces podía sentir sus caninos incrustados en su piel, desgarrando y su lengua succionando su líquido vital. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el recuerdo ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? _"maldición… cálmate… solo le mostrarás los planos y ya… no hay necesidad de actuar así ¡así no soy yo! Calma calma calma calma ¡maldita sea cálmate!"_ recitaba así misma mientras tomaba ambos planos y salía de su cuarto.

Inhaló profundamente y decidida caminó hasta el ascensor, estaba segura que el príncipe estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, si no estaba en el planeta, se la pasaba entrenando. Ingresó al elevador y presionó la última planta, apoyó su cuerpo en el fondo del cubo de metal mientras descendía, movía sus pies con impaciencia, a la vez que su corazón palpitaba con más y más intensidad.

Cuando el timbre indicó que habían llegado, su cuerpo dio un brinco llevando su mano a descansar en su pecho, sentía su pulso en las nubes. Salió del elevador y respiró con profundidad, inhaló y expiró profundamente en reiteradas ocasiones, estuvo de pie unos quince minutos intentando calmarse, su pulso se apaciguo un poco, sonrió así misma y caminó en dirección a la última sala de entrenamiento. Que recordaba muy bien…

Sus manos transpiraban cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta metalizada, cerró sus ojos y abrió de una vez, al siguiente segundo los abrió y se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia dentro, esperando ver al saiyajin flotando, dando puños en el aire, respirando con dificultad, pero no estaba el aire.

Estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sin su armadura y su traje spandex del torso, de rodillas arreglándose el pantalón azul que lucía maltratado, su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor, sus músculos perlados estaban tensos, su rostro en completo asombro, pasmado, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A su lado, una saiyajin recostada en el suelo sin armadura y traje spandex, completamente desnuda, respirando agitada, la hembra alzó su mirada sin rastro de emoción, que cambió al segundo por burla.

Su pulso se detuvo, su pecho se hizo pesado, sintió sus manos temblar, no notó que tenía los labios entreabiertos, no podía pestañear, observaba el rostro del saiyajin en completo asombro y el rostro divertido de Paprika.

-lo siento-tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró la puerta. Se quedó de pie unos segundos mirando su reflejo borroso en el metal, sintió sus ojos arder, y el líquido caliente amenazando con salir.

Cuando su corazón volvió a bombear, su pecho dolía y lo sentía pequeño y frágil para sostener su órgano palpitante, tragó en seco y pestañeo lentamente, sintió las traviesas lágrimas deslizarse por su fina y tersa piel, respiró con pesar y tomó con fuerza los planos en sus manos, arrugándolos en el intento y se echó a correr.

No miró hacia atrás, no vio hacia adelante, no sintió su respiración agitarse, no percibió sus cabellos alborotarse y moverse al ritmo de su huida, ni fue consciente de las lágrimas que ahora caían sin pausa, lo único que podía ver era a Vegeta y esa mujer. Llegó hacia el elevador totalmente agotada, presionó con fuerza e impaciencia una y otra vez el botón, como si con eso acelerara el proceso del descenso. Cuando el ascensor llegó, entró rápidamente y se desplomó en el suelo, sollozó con la cabeza agacha, oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y se apresuró en presionar el botón de cerrado de puertas, no quería que nadie la viera en ese indignante estado, cuando alzó la vista y se esforzó por presionar el botón, pudo ver al príncipe corriendo en su dirección, y antes que el saiyajin llegara, las puertas cerraron su visión. Se desplomó nuevamente y cubrió su boca para acallar su llanto.

* * *

* pasaron muchas cosas no? si pensaron que el sufrimiento de Vegeta fue corto, o les causó cosita, les digo ahora ya, que recién empieza xDDDDD ajajajaj bueno! pasó! pasó lo muchas queríamos, estuve a punto de posponerlo al siguiente y unirlo altiro con la reacción, pero pensé "naaah hagamoslas sufrir un poco" pero no creo que sea motivo de sufrimiento o sí? nah verdad?

*amo a Tarble :'c aunque no sea un pj canónico, lo imagino tan no sé, buen hermano ajajajaj xD siento que después de no avanzar nada xD en este cap se avanzó mucho, y lo siento pobre en cuanto a reflexiones, aunque fue emocionante escribirlo, me gusta más sufrido xDD ajajja perdón! además extrañé escribir lemon sufridos y rancios... si, lo sé estoy mal de la cabeza, perdón!

muchas gracias por leer y comentar, :'D me hacen valorar lo que hago, aunque no es mi historia favorita, verlas tan motivadas es lindo C:

aprovecho de propagandear mi historia favorita e,é "El Salvador" es estilo Hobbit, pero en serio que me llena xDDD anímense, lleva 3 cap xD yo la amo ajajaj aunque la ame sola xD

en fin, muchas muchas gracias! :D son encantadoras y siempre me lleno de alegría al leer sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias! y los hater también esos me hacen tanto reír xD

saluditos y nos estamos leyendo! :D el siguiente que actualizo será "La farsante", para los que leen ambos C:

gracias por leer!

nos leemos

las quiero muchioh :3


	21. Chapter 21

gracias! por leer y comentar! :'D aquí el capítulo 20 :D!

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar

* * *

Capítulo 20

Decisiones

Sentía su rostro arder y las lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas, el puchero en sus labios se formó inconscientemente, oía el pitido del elevador cada vez que paraba en algún piso, y rogaba a los cielos que nadie se subiera, ya se sentía bastante humillada para que alguien más viera su estado.

Esa mujer… era ¿Paprika?, claro… no olvidaría esa mirada despectiva y sonrisa burlona, no era primera vez. Ella se había acostado con él antes, por eso la miraba así, sus celos esa noche de la clausura del Comité no fueron infundados por nada, la actitud de esa saiyajin se lo dijo ¿hace cuánto que se burlaba de ella?... ¿con cuántas más la había engañado?

¿Podía considerarlo un engaño? Sí, quizás no a ella, pero sí al pacto de alianza entre sus planetas. ¿Qué había entre ellos al fin y al cabo? Mordió su labio inferior al pensarlo, no había nada… él no sentía nada por ella, nunca lo sintió. No podía dejar de sentirse engañada y tonta, cuando la besaba… sentía que había algo, con sus atenciones y caricias, se sentía especial. Pero una vez que acababa el momento de pasión, él la ignoraba y la trataba mal. Esa era la única verdad entre ellos.

Él nunca sintió nada por ella, tampoco le mintió, él fue honesto desde el principio, jamás la aduló con palabras bonitas, _pero sí con caricias_ … cayó como una tonta. Secó sus lágrimas con la punta de su vestido, si ahora estaba sufriendo era por ser una ilusa, por creer en algo que nunca existió. Él la usaba como usaba a Paprika, y quizás a cuantas más.

No era especial a sus ojos… entonces, él dejaría de serlo para los de ella. Nadie se burlaba de Bulma Brief. No podía verlo más con ojos ensoñadores, él no era un príncipe azul, no, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin. Era tiempo de reaccionar.

El elevador llegó a su planta y salió rápidamente, arrugó los planos en sus manos mientras corrió hacia su habitación, ya no lloraría, él no se merecía sus lágrimas, es más, no lloraba por él, lloró por ella, por sentirse una idiota. Porque él la hizo sentir una tonta, una niña ilusa que creía en cuentos sentimentales y felices.

Entró a su cuarto y lanzó los planos a su cama, fue directo al baño y abrió la llave del lavamanos, enjuagó su rostro borrando las huellas de su llanto, entre sollozos y jadeos, sentía el agua cubrir y arrastrar sus lágrimas, sería la última vez que llorara por ese imbécil, pasara lo que pasara, no volvería a llorar por su culpa. El momento de actuar como una perra había llegado, debía rebajarse a actuar como uno de ellos, como un saiyajin, frío y sin sentimientos, egoísta. Desde ahora solo importaba ella, no se dejaría pasar a llevar nuevamente, se protegería de ellos.

.

.

.

.

Corrió a rápidamente por el pasillo para poder alcanzarla, no pensó en que le diría, solo podía pensar en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de traición. No estaba analizando el motivo de sus acciones, lo único que quería era poder hablar con ella, poder explicarle, poder… poder hacerla entender que no significaba nada.

En su mente había un debate interno, como siempre el hecho de que no tenía que darle explicaciones, pero lo haría. La buscaría y haría lo que fuera para que ella no lo mirara así, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable, él no era así… pero ella, ella lo impulsaba a estar corriendo detrás, para alcanzarla, el haberse vestido rápidamente y salir a correr en su búsqueda.

¡Qué mala suerte! Entre todos los que pudieron sorprenderlo, ¿tenía que ser ella? en otro momento de su vida le habría dado igual, si… si su mujer no fuese Bulma, no estaría persiguiéndola. Esa mujer lo había cambiado, no podía seguir ignorándolo, habían pasado ocho meses aproximadamente desde que ella había entrado a su vida, y nada de lo que sintió por ella se disipó, por el contrario. Todo había aumentado considerablemente, de esos ocho meses, seis estuvo sin ella… cuando se encontró con la puerta con llave de su habitación, volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente, sin éxito. Ella lo estaba alejando, y pudo romper la puerta, o hacer un mínimo de fuerza y girar el pomo, pero no se atrevió, ella estaba en su derecho. La había herido, ella aun no lo disculpaba por haberla tratado así, por su escarmiento. La extrañaba enormemente, pero su orgullo le prohibió ir a buscarla. Por las noches deseaba su cuerpo, lo anhelaba, su único descanso eran las jornadas de purgas, donde el olor a sangre y destrucción aminoraban su aroma que memorizaba cada vez que se sentaba a su lado en las comidas.

Era la única instancia en que pudo deleitarse con su presencia, y ella lo ignoraba, así como él a ella.

Como medida, buscó olvidarse de ella con otras, de nada sirvió, de partida porque tenía que pensar en ella para hacer su cuerpo reaccionar, ella siempre estaba presente, desde inicio a fin, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a otras hembras ¡esa mujer lo había hechizado! Recurrir a sus recuerdos para poder tener sexo con otras era denigrante, se sentía humillado y la culpa era de ella. Pero no lo podía evitar, cubría la boca de sus compañeras de sexo para no oír sus voces, y así poder imaginar con claridad que a quién tenía entre sus brazos era ella. Todo se reducía a ella.

Y en eso lo sorprendió, descargando su necesidad de ella en su compañera de purga, si hubiera entrado unos minutos más tarde habrían estados solos en su sala de entrenamiento, porque al momento en que cubría su virilidad, despachaba a la mujer para que lo dejara solo, de eso se trataba, ella llegaba a seducirlo, él pensaba en la humana, la tomaba y la corría después. Solo eso.

Pero ella lo vio.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando estaba por llegar al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban, y se quebró cuando la vio. Quedó estático en frente de las puertas cerradas, pudo oír el elevador subir lentamente, y lo único que estaba en su mente era su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Algo se rompió en su interior, su pecho dolía… y la culpa lo recorría. Reaccionó a los minutos después, presionó el botón con impaciencia, sentía los minutos lentos, el nudo en su garganta se hacía insoportable, su respiración era agitada y lo único que podía pensar era en… no lo tenía claro, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tragó con dificultad cuando el elevador llegó, dudó unos segundos e ingresó. Estaba nervioso.

Cuando llegó a la planta superior, salió rápidamente, se concentró en sentir el ki de ella, que ya estaba acostumbrado al buscarlo siempre cada vez que estaba en el planeta. Estaba en su cuarto.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse, respiró profundamente y se paró unos segundos antes de entrar, de pie en la puerta de la habitación de ella… ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Maldijo por lo bajo y retomó su postura habitual, posó su mano enguantada en la manilla y la giró bruscamente, abrió la puerta y entró con seguridad.

La vio de espaldas a él sentada en el borde de su cama, buscando unas cosas en su velador, su corazón latía con rapidez a estas alturas, cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, pensando que decir…

-… mujer yo-pudo percibir el cuerpo de ella tensarse, arrugó el ceño y se aventuró en acercarse

-siento haber entrado así a tu… lo que sea-dijo la princesa de espaldas a él, Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírla y caminó más seguro hacia ella-necesito que veas los planos-el príncipe se agachó a su altura, de frente a las piernas dobladas de ella en el borde de su cama, cuando sintió la cercanía del saiyajin desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación evitando sus ojos.

-mujer…-repitió-lo que viste allá abajo fue-

-no me interesa-interrumpió, el saiyajin se congeló en ese momento

-déjame explicarte-tragó con dificultad-lo que pasó es-Bulma giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del saiyajin, el príncipe contuvo su respiración al mirarla de frente, tenía los ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, podía oler aún sus lágrimas, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos ardían con fuego interno…

-no me interesa-repitió segura, mirándolo a los ojos, el semblante del saiyajin era el mismo de siempre, no entendía que hacía en su cuarto, no veía ningún ápice de arrepentimiento en su mirada, ¿a qué había venido entonces?

-Bulma… déjame hablar-ordenó frunciendo el ceño, vio una sonrisa forzada formarse en los labios rosas de ella, a la vez que sus finas cejas se fruncían levemente

-no tienes que explicarme nada Vegeta-abrió la boca para interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejó-donde y con quién te acuestas no es mi problema-se encogió de hombros y volteó su rostro hacia los pies de la cama, se estiró y alcanzó los planos bajo la atenta mirada del saiyajin, quién aun desconcertado la observaba fijamente ¿Qué no le interesaba? ¿Qué no tenía que explicarle nada?, tragó con dificultad imperceptible para la princesa, mientras la peliturquesa le acercaba los planos-bajé a mostrarte los planos… si hubiera sabido que tu sala de entrenamientos era tu motel personal no habría ido-soltó despectivamente mientras le lanzaba una fría mirada

-no es así-respondió rechinando los dientes-escúchame-sentenció gruñendo con rabia-lo que pasó fue-

-¡no me interesa!-alzó la voz interrumpiéndolo-puedes follarte a quién quieras-se encogió de hombros sin despegar su mirada de la de él-acostarte con cada perra que se te cruce…-hizo una pausa-no es asunto mío…

-Bulma…-observó las orbes zafiro de ella lanzarle dagas con la mirada, le dolía ver su postura, su indiferencia al hecho de que podía acostarse con quien sea y a ella no le importara… aunque sabía que no era así, porque ¿por algo estuvo llorando no?-no volverá a repetirse… tienes mi palabra-prometió indirectamente

-haz lo que quieras Vegeta-alzó una ceja y lo observó altaneramente mientras mecía los planos en sus manos-es tu problema no el mío… que forniques o no con todas las saiyajin que puedas es tu decisión-acercó su rostro al del príncipe y se detuvo a diez centímetros, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro-pero a mí no me volverás a tocar nunca más-sentenció con voz mordaz.

-eres mi mujer-se defendió, conteniendo la rabia de sus palabras, quería gritarle y enseñarle quien mandaba, pero no estaba en posición alguna, ella estaba molesta y tenía razón para estarlo, pero sus palabras le herían y sobre todo… llegar a dimensionar la veracidad de sus dichos le congelaba el cuerpo, agarró los brazos de ella con firmeza-es contigo con qui-

-no Vegeta-interrumpió-no soy tu mujer-abrió los ojos en sorpresa por su actitud, respiraba con dificultad intentando contener su ira-estamos en esto por el maldito pacto… solo eso. Yo no te pertenezco-dijo segura mientras alzaba la barbilla y fruncía el ceño ante el dolor de su agarre, podía ver la rabia centellando los ojos negros del príncipe, y estaba dudando si debía o no seguir con esa actitud, empezaba a flaquear, pero en ese segundo recordó la escena de él y la saiyajin desnuda en la sala de entrenamiento, ayudándola a renovar toda su seguridad y altanería

-¡eres mía!-gruñó acercándola a él

-¡NO!-gritó en respuesta-puedes tener a quién quieras, pero a mí no me incluyas en tu lista

-tonterías-refunfuñó-me perteneces… no importa lo que pienses-gruñó a la vez que la empujaba a la cama, oyó un quejido en respuesta a la vez que se subía a su cuerpo y los rollos de papel cayeron al suelo-siempre lo serás

-¡suéltame!-peleó mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre-me das asco ¡suéltame!-el príncipe se apoderó de sus muñecas y las movió a la altura de sus hombros-¡no me toques!

-es tú culpa-gruñó acercando sus labios a los de ella-dejaste la puerta con seguro desde que llegué hace dos meses ¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó con rabia

-¿estás culpándome de que no puedas mantener tu maldito pene en tus pantalones?-soltó con indignación-eres un cínico

-no me hables así mujer-gruñó a la vez que presionaba su agarre, vio el destello de dolor en los ojos de ella y soltó un poco sus manos, disminuyendo la fuerza. Sentía la respiración agitada de la princesa, sus pechos subían y bajaban con intensidad, podía sentir el roce de sus montes en su armadura, y empezaba a costarle concentrarse, la tenía a su merced… lo que estaba deseando desde que volvió de Ankoku.

-suéltame… me das asco-gruñó en respuesta-no me toques…-sus labios formaron una mueca de desprecio

-puedo tocarte cuando quiera-la zamarreó levemente, sus mechones turquesas se mecieron con el movimiento, y vio el miedo reflejado en sus orbes oceánicas-eres mía

-acabas de fornicarte a esa perra y ¿vienes demandando posesión sobre mí?-soltó un bufido de exasperación-¿Cuánto más despreciable puedes ser?-preguntó frunciendo las cejas, podía ver la rabia en sus ojos negros, sus caninos asomándose mientras gruñía y en su interior tenía miedo, pero ya no se detendría, ¿Qué más podría hacerle?

-es tú culpa ¡maldita sea!-alzó la voz haciéndola dar un respingo-contigo quería hacerlo…-frunció el ceño-tú cerraste tus puertas ¿Qué rayos querías que hiciera?

-no me culpes de tus errores Vegeta-dijo pausadamente, intentando calmar los ánimos, podía ver la ira que irradiaban sus ojos-déjame en paz… elige un maldito plano y déjame en paz-pidió conteniendo la rabia de sus palabras

Su tono de voz lo apaciguó, la rabia en sus palabras lo volvió en sí, estaba a centímetros de sus labios, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo debajo de él, ¿y le pedía que la dejara en paz? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿No veía su necesidad de ella?, frunció el ceño mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Al entender sus intenciones, la princesa volteó el rostro rápidamente, el príncipe apretó sus muñecas con rabia.

-no me toques-sentenció la peliturquesa-apestas a esa zorra-el saiyajin arrugó el ceño mientras la culpa volvía a su cuerpo

-no volverá a pasar…-musitó bajo, su aliento rozando la piel de ella, Bulma cerró sus ojos al sentir su calidez, ¿cómo era posible que su cuerpo reaccionara a su cercanía en esas circunstancias?-… lo prometo-susurró, estaba rogando… no lo sabía, sentía que era así, sentía que estaba rebajándose, que estaba rogando y suplicando por su perdón… cuando de partida sentía que no debía ni explicar, ni pedir perdón ni menos rebajarse a todo ello, y suplicar por su aceptación, ¡era un príncipe maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo hacía?-¿Bulma…?

-revisa los planos-musitó desinteresada, aunque le estaba costando demasiado, y se sentía molesta consigo misma por ello, no podía olvidar lo que le hizo, todo lo que le hizo, su promesa era vacía. Quería creer que lo era, no podía olvidar así como así, no daría su brazo a torcer, ahí estaba ese Vegeta que la seducía, él que la hacía creer algo que no era, para que después volviera a su naturaleza fría, cruel y desinteresada, no podía confiar en un hombre al que le decía "no" y le mostraba los colmillos e imponía su postura, ahora mismo… él encima de ella sujetando sus muñecas ¿Qué promesa más vacía era esa? no volvería a confiar en sus palabras y sus susurros, caricias y atención fingida.

-mujer…-cerró sus ojos lentamente, intentando contener el torbellino de sensaciones que alborotaban en sus interior ¡tantas cosas! quería hacerla entender, que lo entendiera a él, que se pusiera en su lugar, lo había prometido, no se volvería a repetir… pero quería su atención, le dolía ver su indiferencia, tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, por otra parte, se sentía completamente humillado, en su vida había prometido algo, en su vida había rogado por algo… y aquí estaba, mordiendo ansias por su "perdón", no se había disculpado directamente, pero a su modo lo era. Intentando contener la rabia por su negación, estaba rechazándolo, ¡nadie lo rechazaba! Pero… ella sí, ella lo ignoraba, le negaba lo que quería-mírame-ordenó

Bulma giró su rostro quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del rostro del saiyajin, sus inexpresivos ojos brillaban con un destello desconocido, siempre le era difícil leer al príncipe, y eso la impacientaba, no sabía que esperar de él.

-respeté tu decisión estos dos meses…-soltó rechinando los dientes, luchando consigo mismo con sus palabras-¿Qué más quieres de mí?-rugió lleno de rabia, Bulma tragó saliva nerviosa

-no quiero nada de ti Vegeta-susurró, el príncipe estrechó los ojos mirándola en silencio-nada… que provenga de ti…-susurró bajando aún más los decibeles

-¡maldición!-alzó su voz-¡podía entrar a tu cuarto en cualquier momento! Tu maldito seguro no era un problema para mí y-

-¿quieres que te felicite por eso?-alzó una ceja mirándolo sorprendida-es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-vio el rostro confundido del saiyajin encima suyo-mírate… ¿Por qué estás aquí Vegeta?

-ya sabes por-

-no…-interrumpió-deja el cinismo…-el príncipe la miró sin entender, arrugó el ceño en confusión-ya no hay nada más que decir… haz lo que quieras, a mí no me toques de nuevo-desvió la mirada del rostro del saiyajin, mirando hacia la puerta

-eres mi mujer…-repitió conteniendo la rabia-me debes respeto-soltó las muñecas de la peliturquesa, su piel enrojecida hacía un contraste con el resto níveo de sus manos y antebrazos-estás colmando mi paciencia….-miraba el perfil de ella, evitando su propia mirada, sus mechones revueltos esparcidos por la cama, podía ver la cicatriz de sus dientes en la curva de su cuello-es la última vez que me hablas así mu-

-¿o qué?-interrumpió sin mirarlo-¿por dónde me lo meterás esta vez?-soltó mordaz, vio por el rabillo del ojo los músculos del brazo que la aprisionaba tensarse, tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando su reacción y ocultando su miedo, sintió los minutos pasar en silencio, quiso girar para observar alguna emoción en su inexpresivo rostro, pero se contuvo… sintió el cuerpo del saiyajin levantarse, respiró pesadamente a la vez que su estómago se volvía pesado, sintió su pulso acelerarse y todo se calmó cuando lo vio caminar hacia la salida de su cuarto, se reincorporó temblando, no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo-¡Vegeta!-el príncipe se detuvo a pasos de llegar a la puerta-… llévate los planos y decide-parpadeo un par de veces hasta que lo vio seguir su camino, ignorándola.

El chasquido de la puerta resonó en sus oídos haciéndola brincar, aunque el saiyajin no golpeó la puerta con fuerza o con rabia aparente. Miró los rollos de papel en el suelo y los recogió, sus manos aun temblaban, no podía creer que se había enfrentado al príncipe sin consecuencias, había soltado casi todo el veneno que tenía. Debería sentirse tranquila y con confianza por su reacción frente a la situación, pero nada de eso pasaba por la mente o el cuerpo de la princesa. Abrazó los planos y miró el vacío sin moverse, se sentía confundida, no sabía que esperar… quería irse, no quería ver a esa saiyajin en el palacio, tampoco cerca del príncipe… arrugó el ceño por sus pensamientos, no debía estar celándolo… no se lo merecía. Pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba amarrada a estar con él… ¿Qué quedaría para ella si no sentía nada por lo que acababa de pasar? Era normal sentirse así ¿no?... al menos era natural. En sus cuatros paredes seguía siendo una persona.

Habitación del príncipe

Frustración. Rabia. Ira. Humillación. Y "algo" punzante en el pecho que no sabía lo que era. Todo eso revoloteaba por el cuerpo del príncipe, miró su habitación sin concentrarse en sus muebles o en algún punto fijo, necesitaba liberar su frustración, su rabia e ira, y la única solución que veía a ello era luchar. Matar a alguien.

Pero el "algo" que lo invadía le impedía actuar, lo hacía querer encerrarse y no tener ánimos de ver a nadie, caminó hasta su cama y la observó unos minutos, se concentró el lugar que usaba ella… sus reproches y el tono de su voz se repetían en su mente, calando hasta lo más profundo de su pecho, aumentando el "algo", y el malestar en su pecho se volvía poco tolerable.

Primera vez en sus 25 años, Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin no sabía qué hacer. Que paso dar y qué decir, pensar o sentir. Era tanta la incomodidad e inusual sensación que lo enojaba, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, prefería centrarse en la rabia que le daba sentirse así ¿en qué momento se vio reducido a eso? Oh… claro que sabía en qué momento… cuando se dejó seducir por esa bruja de ojos azules. Cuando cayó en las redes de sus cálidos labios, cuando memorizó cada rincón de su nívea piel, cuando sus gemidos se convirtieron en su melodía favorita. Se estaba volviendo una obsesión.

Una obsesión que cuando lo recibía entre sus brazos, era el paraíso, y cuando lo rechazaba y lo ignoraba era el mismísimo infierno en vida.

¿Estaba ahora en el infierno en vida? Por mucho que quisiera culparla, no podía… si ahora estaba así era su propia culpa, directa o indirectamente, no debió dejarse seducir por ella, debió ser una más, y ahora era tarde, estaba reducido a un hombre… que sufría por tener algo que no podía. Todo se trataba de posesión…. ¿cierto?

Y la peor parte, si había asumido su atracción por su cuerpo ¿Por qué no la cuidó? Era ahí donde más se fastidiaba consigo mismo, podía haberlo hecho y no lo hizo. Aunque se debatía en el "no tenía por qué actuar diferente con ella", sus acciones lo tenían ahora encerrado en su habitación, maldiciendo una y otra vez. Era tarde para arrepentimientos, ya le había hecho bastante daño como para que ella pudiera perdonarlo alguna vez, y ahora… ahora lo descubría con otra. Comprendía la postura de la princesa.

Y estaba pagándolo barato si se ponía en su situación, si él la hubiera encontrado con otro, habría matado al sujeto, y a ella, o la habría mandado a su planeta y hasta pensaría en explotarlo… y ¿ella que hizo? Ah claro, le cerró las puertas de su habitación para siempre… forzarla ya no era una opción. Hace tiempo que ya no era una opción.

Aunque tenía sus justificaciones para sus acciones, no dejaba de sentirse… idiota. Por todo, por lo que hizo, por como actuó, por lo que dijo y no dijo… por sentirse así… débil. Ella lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta el baño a darse una ducha, ella tenía razón… olía a otra. Se deshizo de su ropa y la lanzó al suelo, dejó que el agua fría chocara en contra de su cuerpo. Estuvo varios minutos bajo el chorro, con la mente en blanco.

Cuando decidió por salir de la ducha, tomó una toalla y salió desnudo hacia su dormitorio, secó su melena con desgana, caminó hasta su armario y sacó su traje, lo lanzó a la cama y se sentó en el borde mirando el suelo, sin dejar de secar su cabello. Vio un destello rojo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención, volteó su rostro hacia su velador y lo vio… una cajita de terciopelo roja.

Dejó sus movimientos con la toalla y miró el cubo cubierto de tela con los ojos estrechados, arrugando el ceño, como si la culpa de sus desgracias fuera de la pequeña cajita. Tomó con desdén la pequeña caja y la abrió, observó fijamente el collar recostado en la almohadilla suave del mismo color de la cubierta.

 _Flash Back_

 _Volaba a toda velocidad, estaba a unos minutos del centro de la ciudad principal, el calor se hacía insoportable cuando la luna estaba creciente, faltaban unos pocos meses para que se volviera llena y ya podía sentir los efectos en su cuerpo._

 _Aterrizó con elegancia en frente de una tienda, tenía que moverse rápido… no quería que nadie lo viera, entró abruptamente ganándose las miradas de dos hembras saiyas que observaban la vitrina, quedaron viéndolo sorprendidas cuando reaccionaron lo reverenciaron rápidamente._

 _-largo-sentenció, las hembras se miraron entre ellas y obedecieron de inmediato._

 _-príncipe…-oyó la voz de un hombre, se volteó y vio al dueño reverenciándolo-que honor tenerlo en mi humilde joyería-inclinó su cabeza mostrando respeto, el saiya frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desprecio._

 _-seré rápido… busco algo-se encogió de hombros-muéstrame lo que tienes_

 _-eeeh-el hombre que era de otra raza, lucía como un viejo para él-pero… para ¿quién?_

 _-no es asunto tuyo viejo-rechinó los dientes gruñendo, el hombre dio un respingo y posó sus manos en frente de su cuerpo en defensa_

 _-no mi príncipe, claro que no lo es-recitó rápidamente-pero para poder ayudarlo necesito saber si es para un hombre o una mujer-dijo sudando nervioso, Vegeta alzó una ceja y asintió en silencio… tenía sentido…_

 _-mujer-gruñó desviando la mirada, el hombre asintió y sacó sus mejores joyas y las posó en el mesón, el saiya se acercó y observó todo en silencio, arrugó el ceño al ver la variedad… habían tantas cosas, ¿cómo rayos se decidiría? Estudió todo bajo la atenta mirada nerviosa del dueño, vio por el rabillo del ojo un color familiar… volteó y se encontró con una cadena delgada, de color blanco, con un medallón en forma de alguna flor que no conocía, relleno de piedras traslucidas brillantes, y en el centro una piedra azul… como sus ojos. Apuntó a la joya y miró al hombre en frente._

 _-¿este?-preguntó el viejo, el príncipe lo miró sin responder y sin dejar de apuntar el collar, el hombre asintió nervioso y con cuidado sacó la joya-muy buen gusto príncipe… este es un collar de oro blanco, es un collar muy conocido por varias galaxias… -sonrió con afecto hacia la joya_

 _-¿Por qué?-no sabía porque le estaba preguntando, quería irse antes que alguien más lo viera y se corriera la voz que el príncipe estaba en una joyería, pero la mirada del hombre le llamó la atención, era similar a la de su mujer como cuando creaba algo o estudiaba._

 _-es conocido como "la primavera de Vegetasei"-el saiya arrugó el ceño ante el nombre ridículo-como bien sabe, en el planeta solo hay dos estaciones, de calor y frío intenso, donde cuatro años son de calor y cuatro de frío… la forestación crece gracias a ayuda química y-_

 _-se breve-interrumpió el saiyajin frunciendo el ceño_

 _-claro… lo siento… esta pieza-apuntó hacia la flor-fue cortada y diseñada a principios de la joyería en el planeta, y fue conocido rápidamente por su singularidad… una pieza tan delicada y fina en un planeta con clima hostil y rodeado de…_

 _-de guerreros-terminó la frase el príncipe mientras miraba la joya, el viejo asintió con entusiasmo_

 _-pero la joya no ha salido nunca del planeta, debido a su costoso valor-se encogió de hombros-los saiyajin no son muy amantes de las joyas… y los extranjeros que visitan el planeta no tienen lo suficiente para llevarse a la primavera de Vegetasei…-sonrío nostálgico-¿piensa llevarlo mi príncipe?-el saiya asintió pensativo, observó al viejo depositar la pieza con sumo cuidado en una caja roja-¿quiere que lo envuelva?-negó con la cabeza y sacó su tarjeta inalámbrica, se la entregó al hombre mientras que tomaba la caja y la abría para contemplarla…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ella era como la fina pieza de joyería entre sus manos… una flor delicada rodeada de guerreros, parecía irónico haber encontrado esa joya, estaba destinada para ella, ahora no se imaginaba haber elegido otra. La adquirió el segundo día desde su llegada de Ankoku, dos meses en su habitación. Y no tuvo el valor para entregársela.

Cada noche la miraba con recelo, preguntándose si debía forzar la puerta de la habitación de la peliturquesa, llevarle el presente y entregárselo… pero ¿debía explicarle que era debido a su cumpleaños?, eso lo abochornaba… cada vez que intentó entregárselo, la vergüenza y el rubor en su rostro se lo prohibió _"soy una mierda de hombre"_ pensó a la vez que suspiraba, cerró la caja, y la dejó con suavidad en donde estaba. Sentía que era parte de ella, por eso la cuidaba… y la trataba con delicadeza, era tan frágil como ella.

.

.

.

Estaban sentados en la mesa, él no estaba allí. Miraba en silencio a los presentes, la Reina y el Rey discutían sobre los preparativos para la noche de luna llena, Tarble escuchaba atento y asentía a su padre con entusiasmo, cortó en picadillos pequeños el trozo de carne roja, oyó pasos firmes y no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado y servirse alimentos en silencio, los presentes lo miraron unos minutos, dudando en cuestionar su tardanza, lo pensaron mejor y omitieron ese hecho.

No sabía cómo reaccionar con su presencia, se debatía entre ignorarlo o no, hacer notorio su disgusto por él… algo le decía que actuara con normalidad, debía demostrarle que sus acciones no le afectaban, y que ella estaba allí por su compromiso con la alianza entre sus planetas.

Quería irse, moría de ganas por salir del planeta rojo, alzó la mirada hacia su familia política mientras tomaba su vaso con jugo, sintió la mirada del príncipe puesta en ella, pero lo ignoró, sintió su pulso latir con irregularidad, dejó el vaso y volvió su atención hacia su comida, pero no tenía más apetito… jugó con los alimentos, mezclándolos sin ánimo.

-¿no tienes hambre?-la voz del príncipe Tarble la sacó de su trance, alzó su mirada y vio al saiyajin observarla con preocupación

-eh… no tengo ganas de comer esto-sonrió forzosamente, la segunda conversación que se formó llamó la atención de los monarcas, Vegeta fingió indiferencia a la interacción y comió en silencio.

-puedes pedir otra cosa-sonrió amable-solo dilo-se encogió de hombros

-¿estás enferma?-preguntó el Rey, Bulma volteó a verlo ocultando su asombro ¿estaba preocupado?

-no… solo es maña-se encogió de hombros, desvió su mirada hacia el plato nuevamente, desde que el príncipe había vuelto de su misión de cuatro meses de duración, los saiyajin volvían a prestarle atención, le resultaba un poco cínico, pero lo intentó ignorar, lo cierto era que no pasaban de preguntas así, atentos a que comiera sus comidas y que no se enfermara.

-quizás deberías ir a la aula médica-dijo preocupado el monarca, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su mujer

-solo tiene maña… ya lo dijo-habló dando por finalizada la conversación, observó el rostro de la humana fijamente, no había rastros de expresiones, parecía preocupada, miró a su hijo y notó algo en él, pero no sabía que era… observó a la joven pareja y dedujo que habían peleado o algo así. Sabía que el príncipe no había visitado el lecho de su mujer desde que llegó, sus informantes le habían contado que el príncipe visitaba con regularidad el harén del palacio, y que la princesa no le permitía el ingreso a sus aposentos. Se sorprendió con eso último, le pidió a Nappa que averiguara sobre ello, pero el antiguo escolta de su primogénito no pudo sacarle ninguna información a su hijo, se ganó dos idas al tanque de recuperación con sus intentos fallidos. Si algo pasaba entre la pareja, se debía al rechazo de la humana hacia su hijo… eso lo podía ver bajo sus ojos de mujer y madre. Con el tiempo había asumido algo, a su hijo le gustaba la hembra. Por primera vez podía ver a su hijo encaprichado con una mujer.

-¿segura que es solo eso niña?-insistió el monarca-no has tocado tu comida…

-si comí-sonrío forzosamente, por un momento se sintió como si su padre la regañara.

-solo probaste dos trozos de carne-la acusó el príncipe Tarble, Bulma lo observó sonriendo y negó con la cabeza

-¿estabas contando lo que como?-el príncipe sonrió y asintió

Vegeta miraba en silencio, sentía la incomodidad de ella, miró el mesón y vio un pocillo de fresas cercano al puesto de su madre, inconscientemente su mano se movió sola y tomó el recipiente y lo dejó entre él y ella. La princesa miró el pocillo y luego al príncipe, el guerrero seguía comiendo sin prestar más atención al resto, por un momento sintió su pecho llenarse de calidez por ese gesto, pero rápidamente se esfumó dando paso a su incomodidad y su reciente postura.

-gracias-musitó de mala gana, se obligó a tomar una fruta y la comió en silencio, por primera vez en sus dieciséis años no se le antojaba…-¿revisarás los planos?-musitó solo para el príncipe, aunque el resto de los saiyas oyeron de todas maneras.

Vegeta dejó de mascar cuando la oyó, sintió el nudo en su abdomen nuevamente y la presión en su pecho… por esos malditos planos ella descubrió todo esa tarde. Se encogió de hombros y siguió mascando.

-¿Qué planos?-preguntó curioso el Rey, la pareja alzó su mirada hacia el monarca, Bulma miró al príncipe y frunció el ceño, el saiyajin parecía molesto ¿podía ser más descarado? ¡Ella era la que debía estar molesta!

-es un proyecto que le prometí a Vegeta-respondió intentando no hablar más, era incómodo comentar algo que les recordaba a ambos sobre su reciente disputa. El Rey arrugó el ceño y miró a su hijo, que parecía de un humor delicado, una mezcla de enojo y algo más… sí quería saber más no sacaría información de él, miró a la princesa y movió su mano enguantada indicándole que prosiguiera, la humana tomó un sorbo de su vaso-es una mejora para que pueda entrenar... un plano es de un simulador de gravedad, integrarlo a su… sala de entrenamiento, hacerle los arreglos pertinentes para que pueda soportarlo, y el otro plano es una habitación completa, construida desde cero-los saiyajin presentes se quedaron en silencio mirándola, aturdida desvió su mirada y sacó otra fresa para calmar sus nervios, sintió sus mejillas arder.

-haz la que prefieras-oyó la voz del príncipe, volteó a verlo pero el guerrero seguía comiendo, no dándole mayor importancia.

-bien…-susurró, los reyes y el príncipe Tarble miraban en silencio a la princesa, habían escuchado de Vegeta que la humana era una genio, pero con esto lo había demostrado claramente-¿puedo retirarme?-el Rey asintió torpemente, Bulma limpió su boca con una servilleta de género y se puso de pie-permiso… buenas noches

Vieron a la princesa caminar a paso rápido y perderse por la puerta del salón, el Rey esperó a no oír los pasos de ella y volteó hacia su primogénito

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre esa sala de entrenamiento?-preguntó conteniendo el reproche, vio al príncipe dejar los cubiertos en la mesa y alzar su rostro mientras saboreaba el último bocado.

-aun no lo concreta, pensaba comentarlo cuando lo terminara y lo probara-dijo serio-si funciona, pensaba que se reproduzca a nivel industrial, pero no estoy seguro

-¿de qué hablas?-frunció el ceño el menor de los saiyas-¿Por qué no estás seguro?

-es más fácil controlarlos porque son una bola de debiluchos-dijo pensativo, provocándoles un escalofrío a los tres, era difícil no temerle al príncipe…

-¿de qué sirve un rey poderoso si reina un pueblo débil?-oyeron la voz de Bardock mientras entraba al salón, el príncipe hizo una mueca y lo miró con desdén, su hijo era la copia exacta… bastante tenía con ver su rostro de idiota toda la mañana y en las purgas, se puso de pie y salió del salón haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano-está de malhumor-musitó mientras lo veían salir, bajó su mirada hasta el puesto del heredero al trono y arrugó el ceño-casi no comió…

Los tres saiyajin miraron los platos vacíos que dejó el príncipe, era cierto… comió mucho menos que lo habitual ¿Qué podía estar mal con él?

Pasillo principal

Trenzaba su cabello con desinterés, no iba centrada en el camino ni en la gente al pasar, la servidumbre la miraba asombrados, siempre les parecía curioso ese toque tan juvenil y despreocupado de la princesa. No llevaba ningún lazo, por lo que solo peinaba su cabello por aburrimiento, sacudió su trenza hacia atrás y miró hacia el frente.

Pudo reconocer de inmediato la silueta que se aproximaba, maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó al par de saiyas que conoció en el banquete, ¿seguían paseándose por el palacio a esas horas?, frunció el ceño cuando miró a la hembra de pelo rojizo, observó con ojo crítico su cuerpo, buscando todas las imperfecciones posibles. Solo la encontró masculina en comparación a ella. No pudo ver ningún defecto más según su perspectiva.

Sintió la cólera hacerse presente, pero la dominó bajo una postura de indiferencia y superioridad cuando se acercaban más y más. Podía dar un paso a un lado, y caminaría cerca de la muralla, dándole el paso libre a las saiyajin, no tendrían que dirigirse la palabra y no se mirarían. Pero así no era ella. Alzó su barbilla con orgullo, sacó pecho hacia delante, los hombros hacia atrás, y caminó con toda la seguridad que pudo sacar. Ella no se movería, no. Era la princesa de la Tierra, ella no daría su lugar, ella era solo una salvaje saiyajin roba maridos. Ok, no, una zorra que se acostaba con el príncipe.

-Buenas noches princesa-saludó la otra hembra cuando se toparon frente a frente, había olvidado su presencia por completo al estar cegada por la rabia hacia Paprika.

-buenas noches…-asintió, olvidó su nombre y sonrió en cambio, desvió su mirada en la otra saiya, centrándose en ella-buenas noches-sonrió petulante.

-buenas noches princesa-respondió burlona, miraba de pies a cabeza a la humana, aunque la reacción del príncipe no se borraba de su mente, el rostro sorprendido de la princesa era digno de recordar, pensó que al verla se mostraría molesta o le diría algo, una típica escena de celos, pero su postura altiva y orgullosa le llamó profundamente la atención-¿busca al príncipe?-preguntó con un toque de burla

La peliturquesa sonrió en respuesta.

-no… ¿tú sí?-ladeó su rostro haciendo énfasis a su pregunta-Vegeta está en el comedor, siguen cenando, ¿usan el comedor también?-preguntó con curiosidad fingida, vio la sonrisa de la saiyajin expandirse por su rostro, casi tendría miedo, pero ella era un gatito en comparación a Vegeta, el príncipe inspiraba mucho más terror que ella.

-no… no lo busco-respondió sonriendo, Laurel observaba a la princesa buscando algún indicio de emoción aparte de rivalidad femenina, su compañera le había contado lo que había pasado, creyó que la humana estaría afectada, pero no se veía triste o algo así.

-oh bien… las dejo-siguió caminando haciéndolas separarse para darle permiso, Paprika frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa apenas la mujer le dio la espalda-ah ¿Paprika?-volteó lentamente, la susodicha volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño-gracias-sonrió dulcemente

-¿Qué?-arrugó aún más el ceño, la humana sonreía cálidamente… se veía radiante.

-gracias por atender a Vegeta-asintió, abrió la boca sorprendida al escucharla-aunque sugiero que le pongan seguro la próxima vez-asintió pensativa, la saiya sonrió maliciosamente y alzó su barbilla mirándola con diversión.

-creo que es usted quien debe golpear o preguntar antes de entrar…-respondió alzándole una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, Bulma miró la postura segura de la saiya y sonrió, se sentía como si estuviera rodeada de amazónicas, pero no le importó, Vegeta podía elegir a las saiyajin, le daba igual, ella era mucho más bella que todas esas hembras.

-no tengo porque-se encogió de hombros-entro y entraré a su dormitorio, o su sala de entrenamientos sin golpear, soy su mujer-moduló claramente, haciendo hincapié en la última frase, y fue ella quién sonrió con diversión al ver como se desfiguraba el rostro de la saiya pelirroja-nunca me ha pedido que lo haga-alzó sus cejas y formó un adorable puchero-bien… adiós chicas-despidió con su mano y siguió su camino.

-maldita zorra-rechinó los dientes la saiya mientras contemplaba el vestido de la humana mecerse, veía sus pasos pequeños y su trenza menearse de lado a lado.

-la zorra eres tú-respondió Laurel-ella es su mujer-volteó su rostro para admirar la furia en los ojos negros de su compañera-lo quieras o no Paprika… pero ella estará siempre primero

-já… tonterías-arrugó el ceño y mordió su mejilla interna-al príncipe ni siquiera le gusta

-¿te regaló un collar?-preguntó la saiya a la vez que caminaba en dirección contraria a su origen, siguiendo a la princesa.

-¿Qué?-miró llena de confusión

-ya me lo temía-sonrió la saiya de pelo azulado-nos vemos-despidió con la mano

-¿eh? ¿Laurel?-vio a la saiyajin caminar de regreso y frunció el ceño, se supone que irían juntas a beber un par de copas ¿A dónde pensaba ir? Su compañera de purgas era conocida por su seriedad, hablaba poco, con la única persona que se veía feliz o viva, era con la Reina. En los años que llevaban juntas de compañeras, no sabía nada sobre ella, sus gustos, aspiraciones o motivaciones. Nada.

-¿Qué le decías a mi mujer?-dio un respingo cuando oyó la profunda voz del príncipe, ni siquiera lo sintió acercarse, y el scouter tampoco le advirtió, volteó rápidamente a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero al ver el semblante oscuro del guerrero se quedó estática.

-no le dije nada-respondió frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué iba a decir?-se encogió de hombros, el príncipe miraba hacia la dirección en que se había ido la humana sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿ella que te dijo?-se movió incomoda en su lugar, sentía que estaba siendo interrogada por algún delito, y que si daba la respuesta equivocada le iría muy mal.

-eh… que para la próxima le pusiéramos seguro a la puerta-sonrió divertida, pero su diversión se esfumó al ver la gélida mirada que el saiya le regaló en respuesta, agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo en sumisión-me dio las gracias…

-¿Por qué?-gruñó exasperado

-por atenderte-musitó sin mirarlo, el príncipe arrugó el ceño conteniendo la rabia, cuando sintió la energía de Bulma junto a la de la saiyajin, se sobresaltó pensando que solo empeoraría su situación con la peliturquesa, hasta se asustó ligeramente al imaginar que Paprika le dijera alguna cosa, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esa situación, podía comprobar que la hembra en frente a él no le estaba mintiendo.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer-sentenció con un tono amenazante, la saiya sintió su pecho comprimirse al escucharlo, contuvo las ganas de alzar la voz y decirle lo que pensaba, pero tenía instinto de sobrevivencia, y sabía que era una sentencia de muerte hacerlo… ¿a quién engañaba? El príncipe no sentía nada por ella, si ella no lo hubiera buscado él nunca se habría acercado a ella, solo había usado las situaciones a su favor… una purga que duró bastante tiempo, obviamente el guerrero no tendría problemas con dar rienda suelta a sus instintos… y las siguientes veces siempre se acercó. Algunas con éxitos, otras no. Si el príncipe recordaba su nombre se debía al simple hecho que era compañera de purgas, nada más.

No tuvo tiempo para asentir, o reverenciarlo, solo pudo ver la capa ondeante del saiyajin mientras se perdía en el pasillo, tragó con dificultad, necesitaba un par de copas.

Habitación del príncipe

Se desvistió con pesadez, no tenía ánimos de darse nuevamente una ducha, había pasado toda la tarde acostado en su cama al fin y al cabo… se encogió de hombros y lanzó su capa al suelo, se sentó el borde de la colcha y se sacó las botas, se desprendió de sus guantes, y los mandó a volar por el suelo. Suspiró y se quedó mirando el vacío…

No entendía la reacción de su mujer, ¿dándole las gracias a Paprika? ¿Por qué?, la vio llorar en el elevador… ¿Por qué demostraba no afectarle si había llorado? Sonrió sin ánimos, era mucho más orgullosa de lo que le daba crédito. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea que pasaba por la mente de ella, no se demostró indiferente en la cena, pero podía notar la zanga emocional que había construido para separarlos. Estiró su armadura y se la quitó para lanzarla al suelo al igual que toda su ropa.

Apoyó ambos codos en sus rodillas, dejó un brazo reposar en el aire apoyado en su pierna mientras que su otra mano cubría su boca, miraba el suelo con atención, como si en las hebras de la alfombra encontrara las respuestas que necesitaba.

Estaba confundido… se debatía en intentar o no ganarse su perdón, por una parte su orgullo le reprimía, si bien tampoco haría algo que fuera inusual… aunque la simple idea de buscarla le era incomodo, él no era así… no quería seguir siendo vulnerable a ella, buscarla solo aumentaría su debilidad por ella… pero ¿a quién engañaba? Esa calentura del momento que creyó sentir, no se había esfumado, dando paso a una atracción constante e indescriptible, el deseo de poseerla pensando que era por ser la novedad, seguía presente destruyendo por completo la variable "novedad". Habían pasado juntos más de medio año, y seguía pensando en ella, recurriendo a ella, a sus recuerdos para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales… eso no es vivir.

Vegeta no era conocido por ser justo, la justicia no era algo inherente a su persona, pero en su caso con la princesa, no podía hacer vista gorda a varios hechos, que no los hubiera visto si no fuera por Tarble. Cuando su hermano se molestó en la cena hace dos meses y le contó sobre el cumpleaños de la peliturquesa, pudo darse cuenta de varios puntos… su mujer no era saiyajin, ella no entendía sus costumbres, y estaba obligada a adaptarse, bien. Eso no era un problema, su compañera de vida debía ser fuerte y no demostrar debilidades. Pero ella era terrícola, y sobre todo humana, con todo el significado de la palabra.

No fue justo con ella… por eso, entendía su enojo, su indiferencia y sobre todo, ahora podía asumir abiertamente lo que no quería reconocer antes.

Debía ganarse su perdón y confianza.

* * *

*bien! me interesa saber sus opiniones, que piensan de las reacciones de los protagonistas? a mi me gusta la postura de Bulma, no sé a ustedes D: espero que Vegeta no les moleste. La verdad espero no haberlas decepcionado xDDD me mordí los dedos para no dejar la embarrá e,é moría de ganas de hacer escenas rancias, pero bueno... si lo hiciera Bulma no lo perdonaría nunca ajajaj xDDD sería un círculo vicioso, pero excitante para la autora... e,é

*no me comprometeré más con las próximas actualizaciones de mis otros fic, me auto impongo seguir con uno, y si me obligo no me sale :c aunque sepa que pasará me pongo tonta y me rehúso a trabajar bajo mis propias órdenes :c así que no me comprometo más! solo sé que actualizaré todas, cuando mi mente se digne a acompañarme.

*la verdad... tengo MUCHAS nuevas ideas para próximos fic xDDDD pero no los escribiré hasta terminar uno o dos más xDD ajkajak pero me tienen en ascuas... e,é

bueno chicas, gracias por leer y darse un tiempo en comentar, son grandiosas en serio! me alegra leer sus opiniones, espero no haberlas defraudado con este cap, en el anterior me dejaron 70 comentarios! aún no lo creo D: espero no defraudarlas, en serio, uno trabaja para ustedes y que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribir, por ahí leí que debía sentirme orgullosa, y la verdad... no, siento que aún me falta por crear lo que realmente quiero, meter a los lectores a fondo en la trama, sentir que estás ahí sintiendo el ambiente, imaginando el escenario... dejando clara cada acción que hacen los pj... pero prometo mejorar! me ayudan a saber que mal así como MALO no lo hago xDDD gracias por valorar mi trabajo :'D me sacan una sonrisa!

Gracias! por leer y comentar :D! las quiero se cuidan!

Saludos especiales para los lectores de México, ánimos y buenas vibras para ustedes!

*un Saludo para Vanesa Mota :3 siento hacerlo ahora, leí tu review cuando ya había subido el capítulo anterior! :c! lo siento!

Gracias Tiana! espero que te guste este cap! creo que de los 70, unos veinte son tuyos ajajaja gracias linda!

nos leemos! cuídense :D!


	22. Chapter 22

nuevo cap recién salido del horno! capítulo 21 a sus servicios

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, no repita las malas palabras! :c

* * *

Capítulo 21

Rechazo

El ambiente era pesado, la gravedad superior a la del planeta madre hacía su misión más tediosa que de costumbre. Pero para los cinco saiyajin en plena purga esa dificultad los hacía disfrutar la estadía en el planeta caluroso. Si habían pensado que por estar próxima la luna llena a Vegetasei el calor se volvía insoportable, en el planeta 45 de la galaxia Este, el calor de su planeta era nada en comparación.

Los habitantes era unos seres tipo insectoides, con un armazón duro, no usaban un lenguaje comprensible, parecían comunicarse a través de gruñidos. Parecían seres sin raciocinio, no tenían ciudades construidas ni alguna organización aparente. Parecían insectos de gran tamaño solamente.

Habían llegado hace dos días, podrían haberse demorado unas horas en el exterminio, pero debido a la gravedad ligeramente más elevada que Vegetasei, se les había hecho más difícil. Ahora esperaban paciente que la limpieza finalizara, el príncipe le había ordenado a Zorn y Paprika esta tediosa labor. Solía enviar a Kakarotto, para deshacerse de su presencia un momento y descansar de él. Pero debido a su reciente mal humor y enfado hacia la hembra, evitaba a cualquier costo quedarse a solas con ella. No quería aumentar la desconfianza de su mujer, estaba algo así como paranoico. Pensaba que cualquier chisme le podría llegar a ella y disminuirían sus probabilidades de perdón.

Estaba apoyado en una roca, aguantando el extremo calor, estaba desesperado por irse, había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en su sala de entrenamiento. Aun no encontraba la forma de acercarse. Alzó su mirada hasta sus compañeros de purga y notó que estaban en el mismo estado que él. Kakarotto suspiraba a cada minuto, chuteaba las piedras y miraba el cielo aburrido. Laurel parecía concentrada en algo, ignorando el clima sofocante.

La hembra miraba sus botas con interés, aunque no las observaba ni pensaba en ellas, no dejaba de parecerle curioso la actitud del príncipe frente a su compañera, había notado la reciente distancia que estaba poniendo entre ellos, antes de por sí era ajeno a sus compañeros, pero permitía de vez en cuando alguna que otra platica trivial, pero ahora nada. Habían ido a dos misiones incluyendo está en la semana, y el heredero al trono parecía de un humor terrible, si antes creía que ya no podía parecer más molesto después de haber llegado de Ankoku, se había equivocado. Y estaba segura que el motivo era el que la humana hubiera descubierto sus engaños. Y eso era lo que le quitaba el sueño… no era tonta, y ella podía ver lo que Paprika no quería aceptar, al príncipe le importaba la mujer terrícola, desde que ella había llegado él había cambiado, su humor siempre dependía de ella. Aunque quería creer que a él no le interesaba, no era así, y eso hacía más difícil las cosas… de todas formas aún necesitaba saber que sentía ella por él. Alzó su mirada hacia el heredero que observaba fijamente el suelo, no podía tener más mala suerte, fijarse en la mujer de otro era todo un lío, pero que ella fuera la mujer del príncipe Vegeta hacía la situación completamente peligrosa. No encontraba la forma segura de acercarse, cuando se la toparon en el pasillo hace una semana, había decidido seguirla y "apoyarla" por lo sucedido, pero cuando el scouter marcó el poder de pelea del príncipe aumentar ligeramente prefirió desistir y alejarse.

Volvió a oír un suspiro por parte del hijo de la Mano del Rey, frunció el ceño y antes de gritarle el príncipe se le adelantó.

-¿quieres parar con eso?-gruñó mirándolo serio, el saiya de cabellera alborotada rascó su nuca con nerviosismo.

-lo siento… es que ya quiero largarme-musitó mirando el cielo

-estamos todos igual Kakarotto-habló tranquila mirándolo con atención, el saiya volvió a suspirar

-muero por ver a mi hijo….-susurró con nostalgia, Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo al saiya en frente, el hijo de Kakarotto había nacido hace una semana, por lo que supo el mocoso había nacido con un poder de pelea decente, superior al promedio de un saiyajin de raza pura, eso le había llamado la atención a su padre, los oyó cuchichear sobre su propio hijo con Bulma, después de esa noticia beneficiosa para el imperio, estaban más que ansiosos porque la princesa se embarazara, habían olvidado por completo las dudas sobre la alianza con la Tierra, y supo que el grupo que se oponía a la mezcla de la realeza con la sangre humana dejó de dar su opinión al respecto.

Ese grupo se había manifestado desde el principio en contra del tratado por el simple hecho de que el futuro príncipe fuera un mestizo, algo que el Rey tuvo que aceptar por motivos de fuerza mayor, si necesitaban el tratado era algo que debían asumir. El grupo formado por la mayoría de los saiyajin adultos de Elite habían organizado una reunión con el Rey antes de partir por primera vez a la Tierra, después del resultado, solo se mantuvieron en las sombras. Y era debido a ellos que no permitían que Bulma saliera del palacio sin escolta, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía.

-¿cómo dijiste que lo llamaste?-preguntó Laurel, aunque era una hembra diferente al resto, no podía evitar que sus instintos femeninos salieran a flote… instintos de madre. Cuando supo del hijo de Kakarotto, le nacieron deseos de formar su propia descendencia.

-Gohan-sonrío con orgullo, Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el nombre, no era un nombre saiyajin-como mi abuelito

-tu abuelo se llamaba Bardock, como tu padre-musitó serio el príncipe, Kakarotto volteó hacia él curioso, primera vez que parecía interesado en sus asuntos, había estado balbuceando toda la semana sobre su hijo y el príncipe lo hacía callar constantemente y parecía más irritado que de costumbre.

-¡ah! es por mi abuelito que me crío en la Tierra-sonrió con nostalgia, el príncipe bufó desinteresado y desvió la mirada, no quería reconocerlo… pero se sentía celoso. Ser testigo constantemente de las ocurrencias del guerrero era exasperante, oírlo hablar antes sobre su futuro hijo y ahora regodearse del cachorro lo ponía de mal humor, Tarble había ido a conocer al mocoso y había llegado contándole tonterías que no le interesaban, pero las ocurrencias del pequeño era lo que lo irritaba.

 _Flash Back_

 _Limpiaba su frente concentrado, había sido una buena rutina, sentía sus músculos tensarse y doler ligeramente, señal de que el entrenamiento estaba dando frutos. Antes de lanzar la toalla ahora humedecida por su sudor al suelo, la puerta de su sala se abrió abruptamente, su corazón latió rápidamente pero los nervios se esfumaron al instante al golpearse mentalmente con que era imposible que fuera ella, no eran su olor ni su ki._

 _-¿Qué rayos te pasa para entrar así?-preguntó de espaldas al menor_

 _-vengo de la casa de Kakarotto-respondió ignorando su pregunta_

 _-¿del insecto? No sabía que eran cercanos-frunció el ceño y se volteó para verlo, el menor lucía de buen humor como siempre_

 _-es más agradable que muchos saiyajin que conozco-se encogió de hombros-es normal que vaya a felicitarlo por su hijo_

 _-pff ¿tú también?-negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la salida-el Rey no para de hablar de esa mierda_

 _-¡hermano!-alzó la voz reprochándole-no te expreses así del pequeño_

 _-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-preguntó al viento a la vez que lo dejaba atrás, pero oyó el trote del menor al segundo para sentirlo a su lado al minuto después_

 _-nada… ver al cachorro de Kakarotto me hizo… pensar en mi futuro sobrino-sonrió mirando en frente, el príncipe detuvo su andar y miró al menor estupefacto, su hermano era tan diferente a los demás saiyajin, que a veces sentía que no era un saiyajin, menos su propio hermano, quizás el sobrenombre de Kakarotto debería ser de su hermano-¿Qué? Que quiera tener un sobrino no me hace menos saiyajin Vegeta-desvió la mirada nervioso, reconocía ese semblante del mayor, ese semblante despectivo y reprochador._

 _-eres un idiota-soltó con desinterés y siguió su camino_

 _-¿por querer un sobrino?-se encogió de hombros-todos piensan en lo fuerte que será el heredero… yo solo pienso en lo genial que será tener un sobrino corriendo por los pasillos-rió nerviosamente, volteo a ver a su hermano pero esté se había adelantado dejándolo solo en el pasillo._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Si supieran lo lejano que estaba de procrear al anhelado futuro heredero y sobrino para Tarble… se puso de pie sintiendo los poderes de pelea de sus soldados acercarse, sacó el control de su nave de su armadura y presionó el botón, Laurel y Kakarotto lo imitaron en silencio, a los minutos después aterrizaron Zorn y Paprika.

-todo está en orden alteza-hablo cansado el saiyajin, el príncipe asintió y alzó su vista hacia el cielo en dirección hacia su nave que se aproximaba. Miró la esfera surcar por los cielos y aterrizar sin mayor estruendo en la superficie cercana, una de las tantas mejoras que contaban las naves gracias a la actualización hecha por los científicos terrícolas, el grupo ingresó a sus naves en silencio y despegaron del caluroso planeta, lo único bueno era que no tardarían más de dos horas en volver.

.

.

.

Cuartel General, Vegetasei

Leyó el documento tres veces, frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo lo que leía, innombrables materiales de construcción, y ni hablar de las cantidades, hizo una mueca en los labios pensativo, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hijo mayor, debido a la altura de ambos, bajó su rostro para poder apreciar el semblante de la peliturquesa.

Bulma lo miraba con un desplante de seguridad digno de la realeza, aunque la terrícola no se comportara como una princesa normal, su presencia si desprendía ser de la monarquía. Volvió su mirada hacia el documento y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-interrogó molesta, Raditz se movió inquieto detrás de la princesa y miró su menuda espalda expuesta por su vestimenta, de un momento a otro, la terrícola empezaba a actuar un poco distante con todos, solo cuando estaban a solas dejaba ver destellos de su personalidad de antes, y su cambio de personalidad se había hecho más visible estos últimos dos días. Lo había llamado para que la acompañara al cuartel, pero cuando la vio quedó pasmado, ya no usaba sus vestidos de siempre, no. Ahora vestía un top sin mangas de color rosa ajustado a su cuerpo, y unos pantalones cortos, y su cabello… lo había cortado hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros, todo eso sumado a su nueva actitud.

-eh… no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en reunir todos estos materiales Bulma-frunció el ceño volviendo a ver el documento-con los preparativos para la noche de luna llena… y los servicios estarán detenidos por lo menos tres días…-el rostro de la princesa se desfiguró en una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Tres días!?-exclamó molesta, el resto de soldados y técnicos que los acompañaban en el aula la miraban constantemente, pero con su alza de voz voltearon hacia su labor nerviosos.

-después del festejo recién podría dar la orden-se encogió de hombros.

-¡ash! Todo por un tonto banquete-chistó con la lengua y le dio la espalda a la Mano del Rey. Bardock frunció el ceño y vio a la princesa irse, no tuvo tiempo de reprocharle sobre sus costumbres, esa no era forma de expresarse y debía advertirle que no hablara así cerca de los reyes o los príncipes, miró a su hijo quién se encogió de hombros y se despidió con la mano, sonrió internamente al verlos alejarse, podía notar la confianza que había nacido entre su hijo y la princesa. Raditz empezaba a verla diferente, no como una hembra atractiva, empezaba a verla como una amiga, y ni él se había dado cuenta.

La princesa daba pasos firmes evitando las miradas maliciosas de los saiyajin en el recinto, quería terminar con el maldito proyecto y largarse de ese planeta, pero ni siquiera tenía los materiales, su deseo se demoraría más tiempo de lo previsto. Había llevado la lista de insumos e implementos necesarios para elaborar la máquina de gravedad, pero por culpa del maldito festejo por la luna todo se atrasaría más.

Suspiró con fastidio y miró hacia el frente, estaba harta de la actitud de los saiyas debido a la luna, estaban como niños en navidad, eufóricos y ansiosos por el dichoso día o más bien noche esperada. Al único que había visto actuar como siempre fue al príncipe… aunque con él no era nada nuevo.

No lo veía hace un par de días, no lo sabía exactamente, su "relación" seguía igual de siempre, se ignoraban por completo. Aunque se había impuesto no lamentarse por lo sucedido, lo cierto era que no fue así. Encerrada en su habitación sucumbía a la tristeza e inseguridad, solo cuando salía de su cuarto fingía estar bien. No pensó que lo sucedido le afectaría tanto, quizás si viera arrepentimiento por parte de él no se sentiría tan tonta. Y eso era lo que más le afectaba, el estar dependiendo de él, cuando sabía perfectamente que del príncipe no obtendría nada. El guerrero era ajeno a todo lo que le provocaba, no dejaba de cuestionar el motivo de su intento de aclaración de los hechos pasados ¿con que fin fue a explicarle?, después de ello él no volvió a acercarse ni a insistir. Por lo mismo no entendía su postura. La discusión venía a su cabeza una y otra vez, y la analizaba de diferentes perspectivas y no encontraba nada, ninguna señal de parte de él. Lo único que podía notar era su rencor hacia él en ese momento, se lamentaba el no haber actuado desinteresada y tranquila según ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese saiyajin la hacía perder la compostura.

Por las noches no podía dormir, pensaba en Paprika y Vegeta juntos, y se le revolvía el estómago, recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que el príncipe salió en misiones y ella incluida en el grupo… y le daban deseos de vomitar de solo pensar en cuantas veces eso se repitió. Incluso ahora, él lejos y la saiyajin rodeándole ¿sería el hazmerreír del planeta? La tonta terrícola que no puede mantener al príncipe en su lecho… aunque para ella el que la vieran como solo una "mujer" era simplemente denigrante, no podía evitar pensar que de la única forma en que la veían los saiyajin, había sido ridiculizada por esos dos. Había fallado en lo que se supone que era su rol en el rojizo planeta. Le parecía extraño que los saiyas no hubieran desistido de su presencia y que la hubieran enviado de vuelta a su planeta, quizás solo era paranoia de ella y nadie sabía de lo sucedido. Una parte de ella le hacía querer que pasara, seguir con esa actitud rebelde y provocar discordia entre la monarquía saiyajin, que estuvieran disconformes con ella y que la regresaran, pero era su maldito orgullo la que le hacía sentirse "mal" por ello, por solo pensar en que la estaban rechazando y que era el hazmerreír del planeta. Al menos eso creía ella.

Se sentía perseguida, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, cuando notaba las miradas de los saiyajin, sentía que sabían lo sucedido, que la miraban con ojos de lástima o de reproche, burla… o que incluso comprendían al príncipe… claro, entre ella y la saiyajin, era evidente que un saiyajin preferiría estar con una hembra de su propia especie. Y su inseguridad bajaba más y más por ello.

Se desconocía así misma, todo por culpa del maldito "engaño"… ella no era así, ella siempre se sentía la mejor, pero ese bastardo de príncipe la hacía sentir inferior, al menos como mujer. No podía evitar que fuese así, necesitaba hablar con alguien… después de pensarlo mucho, no había llegado a otra conclusión que conversarlo con la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento, su madre.

Salieron del recinto principal a ritmo rápido, el cuartel estaba a metros de distancia de la zona de aterrizaje y despegue de las naves espaciales, frunció el ceño cuando el ruido de la zona se hacía más y más molesto para ella. Miraba a su alrededor consternada al notar que ningún saiyajin parecía abrumado por los ruidos. Meneó su mano en su rostro provocando una ligera brisa para aliviar el calor insoportable, estaba agradecida que su familia política no le hubiera puesto problemas por vestirse así, sin el príncipe presente, podría decirse que tenía ciertas libertades respecto a su vestuario.

-¿voy a buscar el transporte?-escuchó a Raditz a su espalda

-no es necesario… llévame volando-se volteó a verlo, el hermano de su amigo miró para ambos lados y frunció el ceño, la princesa suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja porta capsulas.

-no puedo hacer eso Bulma… sería muy mal visto y ni pensar en que llegue a los oídos del príncipe-tragó saliva incómodo de solo pensarlo

-bah… tonterías-se quejó molesta, el solo escuchar sobre él se le revolvía el estómago, miró entre sus capsulas-no quiero ponerte en problemas… iremos en mi aeronave-habló sin mirarlo a la vez que seleccionaba la capsula necesaria, tomó la indicada y antes de presionarla se fijó en una sin número que estaba al lado del espacio recientemente vacío _"¿y esta?... ¡ah ya lo recordé_ " sonrío y tomó el pequeño cilindro, alzó su vista hacia el guerrero que la observaba atento, alzó su mano y le entregó la capsula sin número-toma

-¿eh?-Raditz recibió en su palma el objeto-¿Por qué me lo entregas?-escudriñó con la mirada a la peliturquesa

-es para ti-le sonrió pícaramente-cuando veas que hay en su interior lo entenderás-el saiya estudió la capsula en sus manos, vio indicios por parte del guerrero de querer presionar el botón y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente-¡NO!-chilló fuerte, el saiyajin de larga melena dio un brinco en su puesto y miró a la princesa que lo observaba con pánico visible en sus facciones, el viento meneó su ahora corto cabello (para él es corto) y confundido, desistió de su intención de ver que había en el interior de la hoi-poi-no lo hagas aquí… cuando estés solo y en tu casa-susurró mirando hacia ambos lados

-ok… no entiendo tanto misterio, en fin-se encogió de hombros y guardó el cilindro misterioso entre su armadura-estás actuando bastante extraño últimamente-frunció el ceño y la miró acusadoramente

-¿tú crees?-posó un dedo en su mejilla y miró hacia el cielo pensativa, no pensó que sería visible su cambio de pensamiento… lo cierto era que estaba aburrida de fingir, si antes había considerado actuar como lo querían, ya no era así… había pensado seriamente en provocar su "despido", quería que desistieran de ella, si no conseguía irse próximamente del planeta, haría lo posible para que ellos la corrieran, aunque sea provocándolos. Toda esa nueva actitud iba de mano con su nuevo corte de cabello, estaba harta de mantener ese largo por ser una princesa, que debía demostrar delicadeza y sumisión ¡ella no era así maldita sea!, decidida, le pidió a su criada que le cortara la melena y quedó bastante conforme con el resultado, claro… si fuera por ella preferiría cortarlo más, pero la criada le señaló que fuera con calma. Que no tentara a su suerte.

Antes que el escolta pudiera responder oyeron pasos detrás de ellos, voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver de quién se trataba, Raditz frunció el ceño decepcionado y Bulma alzó las cejas sorprendida y corrió para encontrarse con su amigo.

Kakarotto trotaba para alcanzar a la pareja, en su rostro reflejaba su típica sonrisa, habían llegado hace una media hora, y cuando el príncipe les dio el visto bueno para que se largaran había sentido el ki de su hermano, no había notado la presencia de la princesa y ahora se sentía aliviado de verla, hace bastante que no la veía, siempre estaba ocupado por sus deberes como Mano Derecha del príncipe, o estaba en misiones, cuando no tenía nada que hacer prefería por ir a su hogar con su mujer, y ahora su hijo. Sonrió alegre a la humana que corría y se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendido palmeó su espalda a la vez que miraba a su hermano que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Goku!-sonrió entre sus fuertes brazos-¡no te veo desde hace más de seis meses!-chilló emocionada a la vez que deshacía el abrazo, vio a su amigo mirar hacia atrás nervioso y separarse de ella al instante, frunció el ceño confundida la vez que el saiya rascaba nervioso su nuca como siempre.

-¿sí? ¿Fue tanto tiempo?-alzó su vista al cielo pensando-wo… estuve tan concentrado en otras cosas que ni lo noté

-me imagino-soltó sarcástica-¿cómo está Chi-chi?-sonrió observando sus facciones, bajó su mirada hasta su armadura y frunció el ceño al ver manchas purpuras, bajó su mirada a su misma ropa y abrió los ojos en sorpresa-¡rayos me ensuciaste!

-¿eh? ¡Tú me abrazaste!-se defendió escandalizado, alzó su mirada al sentir a su hermano junto a ellos-hola Raditz

-uhm… Bulma no vuelvas a hacer eso en público-susurró mirando a sus alrededores-si ese tipo de cosas llega a oídos indeseados, se meterán en serios problemas…

-bastante serios-la ronca voz sorprendió a la princesa y a su escolta, Kakarotto ya había sentido la presencia del príncipe aproximarse y entendió que había visto todo, por lo que se había preparado mentalmente para ello. La peliturquesa desvió la mirada hacia el dueño de sus tormentos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-interrogó molesta demostrando seguridad, Vegeta la miró inexpresivo… había sido bastante molesto sentir el ki de ella, pensó en ir a ver porque estaba allí, cuando notó que su Mano Derecha se le había ocurrido lo mismo sintió un ligero malestar en su pecho, y ese malestar creció cuando vio la efusividad con la que ella saltó a sus brazos. Tuvo que contenerse ¡maldición que tuvo que hacerlo!, respiró profundamente y siguió su paso para no demostrar sus verdaderos deseos de matar a Kakarotto, pero si eso le había molestado, verla con esas ropas casi lo paralizan por completo de asombro. Había sido muy claro en el principio de su estadía que no quería que vistiera esas ropas vulgares, se debatía en hacerle o no una escena, pero prefirió dejarlo para cuando estuvieran a solas, todo eso lo debatió en su mente en cosas de segundos, y fue su cabello el que lo dejó turbado, observó con detalle minucioso el largo actual de su pelo, antes caía en una cascada por su espalda y ahora, esa cascada se había visto interrumpida… su cabello había cambiado, al igual que ella. Lo podía apreciar, ya no era la niña que llegó a su planeta hace ocho meses.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-ignoró la pregunta de su mujer y se dirigió al soldado a su lado, Raditz lo reverenció según el protocolo y alzó su mirada hacia el heredero al trono

-la princesa quería entregar una lista de materiales a la Mano del Rey, Príncipe-respondió serio, su hermano menor lo admiró en silencio, ¡sí que sabía cómo comportarse con Vegeta en frente!

-¿una lista?-interrogó a su mujer, frunció el ceño cuando sintió la presencia del resto de su pelotón a sus espaldas y cuando notó la mirada de la científica perderse en los recién llegados.

-para la máquina de gravedad… nosotros ya nos íbamos, vámonos Raditz-musitó seria-no me respondiste sobre Chi-chi, Goku-miró al saiya con reproche a la vez que le daba la espalda al resto de saiyajin, los hijos de la Mano del Rey miraron de soslayo al príncipe y siguieron a la humana, Raditz reverenció en despedida y siguió su paso.

Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto con la indiferencia de su mujer, pero no era momento de perder la compostura, alzó su barbilla y alcanzó al trío rápidamente. Notó como la princesa volteó su rostro ligeramente para comprobar su presencia y se formó una mueca de sonrisa ladina en sus labios al sentir la incomodidad de ella, no se lo haría fácil. No. El tiempo de esperar se había acabado, si quería ganarse su confianza sería insistente, dejaría de actuar pasivo frente a ella. No la dejaría seguir actuando indiferente con él. No… él era el príncipe, y no tenía por qué pasar por esto, si él quería estar con ella, lo estaría. Nadie le decía que no.

-ahora iba a verla-sonrió mirando al frente-y a mi hijo-se le hinchó el pecho en orgullo en pensar en su retoño. La princesa detuvo el paso abruptamente, haciendo que el príncipe casi chocara con ella.

-¿qué?-soltó asombrada-¿tu… tu… tu hijo?-vio al saiya asentir sonriente y sintió su quijada caer-¡pero si ni han pasado 9 meses!

-el período de gestación de los saiyajin es de seis meses-respondió a sus dudas su escolta, Bulma volteó hacia él y luego a su amigo

-oh dios… me siento terrible ¡soy pésima amiga!-chilló con pesar, Vegeta miró atento la reciente plática, hace tanto que no veía a su mujer reaccionar de forma distinta a la indiferencia dibujada en su rostro, que no tenía problemas con soportar a los idiotas que la acompañaban, frunció el ceño cuando notó que sus soldados también seguían su paso, iba a decirles que se largaran de una vez, pero prefirió comportarse, al fin de cuentas iban camino hacia la salida.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó curioso el saiya de cabello alborotado

-pues porque… no te he visto hace meses ¡no fui a ver a tu mujer! y… ahora ¡ya eres padre! Ash… me siento terrible-miró el suelo avergonzada consigo misma, notó como el cuerpo del príncipe volvía al andar dejándola atrás, por un momento creyó que él la estaba siguiendo y su pecho se comprimió ante la idea ¡que ilusa!-¡Raditz!-exclamó en voz alta, el saiya dio un brinco y miró dudoso a la humana, creía conocer ese semblante y no le gustaba para nada…

-eh… ¿Qué?-alzó una ceja contemplando a la mujer de su príncipe

-iré al palacio a cambiarme y me llevarás a la casa de Goku-ordenó mirándolo fijamente, se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de asco cuando su piel entró en contacto con la ropa manchada y húmeda.

-¿Qué? Oh rayos… no quiero ir a la casa de la mujer histérica...-se quejó con las manos en su cadera.

-¡hey! Es mi mujer de la que estás hablando-interrumpió se hermano menor.

-y soportar los chillidos del mocoso llorón-hizo una mueca de desprecio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-hey…. Es mi hijo del que estás hablando-reprochó con un puchero.

-ya basta… me llevarás quieras o no-sentenció a la vez que los dejaba atrás y seguía caminando. Todavía sentía los nervios a flor de piel por haberlo visto, y la sensación de malestar al ver nuevamente a la saiyajin de pelo rojizo, se estaba haciendo difícil soportar la idea que ella viera más al príncipe que ella misma. Miró el suelo concentrada hasta que salió del cuartel.

Sacó nuevamente la capsula de su aeronave y la presionó tirándola al aire, no esperó a su escolta y se subió rápidamente.

Palacio

Habitación de Bulma

Entró a su aposentos sin prestar mayor atención a su entorno, fue directamente al cuarto de baño, se encerró y se deshizo de sus ropas con rapidez, no sabía que era el líquido purpura con el que se había manchado, pero creía recordar que también estaba en la armadura del príncipe, algo le decía que no era lodo o combustible de otro planeta.

Desabrochó su sujetador sin tirantes y lo lanzó al suelo, suspiró y bajó sus bragas cansada, era pasado el mediodía y sentía que necesitaba dormir con urgencia, pero debía hacerse de ánimos, tenía que ir a ver al hijo de su amigo… aún no lo podía creer, en solo seis meses había nacido el bebé y ni siquiera había ido a ver a la mujer de Goku para disculparse nuevamente y hacer las paces. Se había involucrado tanto en el proyecto que ni siquiera notó el tiempo que pasó. Y se sentía culpable por ello.

" _irás al infierno Bulma. Irás al infierno_ _por mala amiga_ " pensaba a la vez que abría la manilla del agua caliente y giraba la de agua fría para mezclarlas, dejándola más fría que tibia. El calor sofocante del planeta la forzaba a ducharse con esa temperatura, usaría por completo el agua fría pero resultaba que en ese planeta todo rallaba para lo extremo. Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y disfrutó en silencio como su cabello se pegaba a sus hombros. ¡Se quedaría todo el día en la ducha! " _deberían tener piscinas o algo así… ir al lago sola no es entretenido_ ", desde que Goku era la Mano derecha del príncipe que ya no podía contar con él para salidas hacia el bosque, él ya no entrenaba allí. Raditz por otro lado era demasiado serio para su compañía y muy rígido con el protocolo. No estaba bien que un escolta la acompañara a bañarse al lago, solía decirle. Se sentía más sola que nunca, y había pensado en ir donde Chi-chi, y por el estúpido proyecto lo olvidó.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla que tenía a mano, pasó la tela por cada rincón de su cuerpo para finalizar envolviéndola en su cabeza, restregó su cabello revuelto en la toalla un par de veces y la dejó reposar. No quería quitar la sensación de frescura de su piel por lo que prefirió salir solamente con la tela cubriendo su pelo, golpeaban antes de entrar a sus aposentos, así que se tomaba ciertas libertades como pasearse desnuda por su cuarto. Era la única costumbre que conservaba desde antes de llegar a Vegetasei.

Caminó lentamente por su dormitorio, sentía sus pies en contacto con el suelo y la sensación que la embriagó no podía ser más agradable para la peliturquesa. Tenía ganas de quedarse desnuda y todo el día en su habitación, el día caluroso no la incitaban a hacer ningún movimiento. Una corriente de aire chocó con su piel provocándole un leve espasmo, volteó su rostro hacia su balcón, frunció el ceño al notar las puertas abiertas de par en par, no recordaba si así lo había dejado antes de ir al cuartel. Negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, ¿Qué más daba? La brisa era fresca, aunque sus vellos se erizaran, su cuerpo conservaba la temperatura a raya. Caminó hasta su cama y la toalla cayó al suelo, pensó en recogerla pero su pelo húmedo chocando con sus hombros y su nuca la relajó por completo.

Posó su rodilla derecha en el borde de la cama " _serán solo unos minutitos… nada más_ " pensó mientras movía su otra pierna, apoyó sus manos en la superficie de la cama y de un solo movimiento se lanzó abruptamente, rebotando en la colcha, soltó una risita a la vez que las hebras de su cabello mojado se pegaban a su piel, cerró los ojos descansando. Podía oír el ruido del viento, las cortinas mecerse, los murmullos en el pasillo. Estaba rindiéndose al sueño… se obligó a abrir los ojos, no podía dormir ¡tenía que ir a conocer al hijo de Goku! alzó su mirada hacia el otro lado de su habitación, miró sus muebles pensando en que ropa ponerse cuando un objeto en su velador le llamó la atención.

Se incorporó dejando su peso sobre sus rodillas hundidas en la suavidad del colchón, frunció el ceño extrañada por notar una caja ajena a sus pertenencias, estiró su mano y la alcanzó, se sentó sobre sus pies y observó la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja. Conocía ese tipo de cajas… ¡era una joya! Abrió curiosa la cajita y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, era el dije más bello que había visto. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la flor, se veía tan frágil… la mezcla de colores era sublime, el oro blanco junto a los diamantes traslucidos resaltaban el color azul del zafiro. Era precioso.

No tenía idea porque estaba en su cuarto, tampoco quién pudo dejarlo ahí, solo sabía una cosa… ¡tenía que probárselo! Nadie se enteraría ¿no?, mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su ansiedad, se levantó de la cama de un salto y dando brincos se acercó a su tocador, posó la cadenita por la curva de su cuello y recogió su cabello, se demoró un par de minutos en poder encajar el broche de la delicada cadena, acomodó el dije en el centro, alzó su mirada hacia su reflejo y se concentró en la joya.

Era hermosa… aunque por su piel pálida se disimulaba la cadena, si no brillara no se notaría demasiado. Frunció el ceño, a ella no le quedaba bien, su lechosa piel le jugaba en contra según su opinión. Solo resaltaba la flor, como si estuviera pegada a su piel, el brillo de los pétalos de diamantes y el centro de zafiro la cautivaron por completo. Era una magnifica pieza de joyería, acarició el dije suavemente, temiendo dañarlo… en un momento dejó de concentrarse en la joya y observó su cuerpo desnudo. Ya no había hematomas en él… la única imperfección era la cicatriz en su cuello. Negó con la cabeza y prefirió sacarse el collar antes de dañarlo. Se volteó lentamente a la vez que agachaba la cabeza y llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca para desencajar el broche, caminó un par de pasos lentos, luchando con el broche.

-¿Por qué te lo quitas?-sintió la sangre subírsele al rostro, su estómago pesado y su pulso detenerse unos segundos para sacudirse al instante bombeando fuerte y rápidamente. Dejó su pequeña disputa con la joya y alzó la mirada, sintió un nudo en la garganta formarse al instante en que lo vio.

El príncipe estaba de pie apoyado en el dosel de la cama, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, observando fijamente a la mujer desnuda en frente. Había llegado hace más de media hora al palacio, decidido se dio una ducha, cambió de traje y armadura, y tomó la cajita que lo atormentaba hace meses, entró a la habitación de ella para esperarla, pero la paciencia pudo más, no podía creer que el vehículo aéreo de la terrícola fuese tan lento, optó por dejar la caja en el velador cercano a su cama y salió a tomar aire fresco por el balcón. Cuando sintió la presencia de ella cerca se volteó rápidamente, pero ella no lo vio, la observó dirigirse al baño y después de unos minutos darle semejante espectáculo.

Se quedó irresoluto observándola caminar por la habitación sin ninguna prenda, tuvo que recordarse el cerrar la boca mientras admiraba su piel, se acercó al umbral de la puerta y la observó apoyarse en la cama, tragó saliva con dificultad cuando la vio en una pose tan sugerente, para luego tenderse bruscamente en la colcha. Iba a entrar… pero se quedó pasmado observando su figura, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando la vio sentarse y luego dar un brinco fuera de la cama, frunció el ceño cuando incluso de pie en la entrada del balcón ella no lo vio, intentó concentrarse en lo que ella iba a hacer y no mirar su desnudez, sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando vio la joya en sus manos. Entró a paso lento por la habitación y la observó fijamente, cuando ella volteó se concentró en respirar. Estaba siendo un juego cruel… verla sin ropa, con su pelo húmedo y usando su presente. Era un suplicio no poder abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?!-chilló fuerte la peliturquesa, corrió rápidamente y tomó la toalla del piso y cubrió su cuerpo, sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. El príncipe la observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido por su reacción ¿Cuál era el problema? _"¿Qué diablos? La he visto sin ropa muchas veces ¿Por qué se vuelve tímida de repente?_ ".

-no chilles-respondió sereno intentando ocultar la excitación de su voz, observó sus hombros y la punta de su pelo rozarlos inevitablemente por el largo, pero para él solo parecía una cruel burla, acariciando su piel en frente de él, como si fuera un lobo hambriento observando su cena sin poder acercarse-¿te gustó?-interrogó observándola directamente a sus ojos, pudo notar la confusión en su mirada, sus orbes brillantes que encerraban un profundo océano mirándolo sin entender-no se te ve mal…-intentó halagarla, la princesa alzó las cejas un segundo para fruncirlas al siguiente

-¿Qué?...-farfulló incrédula-… ¿esta cadena…. Es para mí?-preguntó mientras acariciaba la flor con dos de sus dedos y sujetaba firmemente el nudo de su toalla en su pecho, vio al príncipe reincorporarse y acercarse lentamente hacia ella, tragó saliva imperceptiblemente cuando el saiyajin se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia, se permitió observar sus rasgos unos segundos, y perderse en sus negros ojos. El príncipe asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de observarla.-oh… ¿quién me la obsequió?-preguntó confundida, el saiya frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada sin responder.

Bulma miró al príncipe totalmente confundida, pasaron unos minutos y él no le respondió, primera vez que notaba al guerrero incómodo, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia la caja abierta en su cama, no lo sintió entrar en ningún momento… entonces ¿había entrado antes que ella llegara? ¿Él había abierto las puertas del balcón?... ¡¿él había dejado la cajita en su mueble?! Alzó la mirada hacia él que ahora la miraba con su semblante de siempre, seguro e imponente.

-¿quién crees?-preguntó burlonamente pero sin reflejar diversión en su rostro, la princesa observó sus rasgos unos segundos, aún sentía sus mejillas abochornadas, ¿estaba jugando con ella? frunció sus delgadas cejas a la vez que movía su mano hacia el broche de la cadena. El príncipe la observó intentar sacarse la joya con una mano, la oyó chistar irritada y soltar el nudo de su toalla para ayudarse con esa mano a sacarse la cadena. Abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando la tela cayó al suelo, se perdió en los montes redondos que lo invitaban a tocarlos, no fue testigo de la peliturquesa sacándose la frágil cadenita de su cuello, estaba hipnotizado observando sus curvas, su piel lechosa, miraba cada rincón de su cuerpo, sentía la saliva acumularse en su boca mientras admiraba su belleza y solo pudo romper el encanto cuando ella se movió, parpadeo volviendo a la realidad cuando ella le dio la espalda, tragó concentrado sin perderse ninguna pieza de su piel, veía sus caderas menearse y su trasero seguir el compás llegando a la cama, la vio tomar la caja y dejar su regalo dentro.

La princesa acomodó con sumo cuidado el dije en el centro de la almohadilla, dejó caer con suavidad la fina cadena por las orillas de la caja, cerró la pieza de terciopelo y suspiró pesadamente. No se dejaría engañar. Decidida, se giró hacia él, y no le importó su desnudez ni la mirada depredadora que él le regalaba, se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia él. El príncipe observó la pequeña cajita roja en las manos de ella, frunció el ceño y la observó confundido.

-toma-habló intentando sonar tranquila, vio el semblante del príncipe mutar. De una mirada relajada e indiferente pasó a una llena de furia.

-¿Por qué?-rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños haciendo sonar la tela de los guantes, ahora ya no se dejó cautivar por su piel, solo se concentró en la ardiente mirada de ella.

-no lo quiero-alzó su barbilla y estiró aún más su mano, acercándola a él, Vegeta movió su mirada hacia la caja para luego deslizarla por sus montes hasta su rostro nuevamente.

-es un… regalo-musitó luchando consigo mismo por decir la frase ¡era tan difícil! Nunca en sus veinticinco años había dado un presente a nadie ¡nadie!, pensar en que lo había comprado ya era difícil, tener la iniciativa de salir en busca de algún presente para ella fue un tormento… y ¿lo estaba rechazando?

-es muy bonito… pero no quiero nada que provenga de ti Vegeta-si hubiera estado en medio de una guerra, o en una misión, habría entendido el fuerte dolor en su pecho atravesándole, ardiéndole y concebiría la sensación de desangrarse. Pero no, solo eran él y ella, y los deseos de que solo fuera él empezaban a crecer. ¿Cómo osaba en menospreciarlo? ¡¿Quién rayos se creía que era?! Su boca se crispó ligeramente a la vez que su ojo se sacudía bajó un tic imperceptible.

-no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres-gruñó amenazadoramente-lo aceptarás-sentenció molesto, le dio la espalda y decidió por salir de allí, estaba furioso, y temía de sus actos en ese estado.

-¿también me obligarás en esto?-preguntó con desdén, vio el cuerpo del príncipe tensarse pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su cola que se desenvolvió de su cintura, la únicas veces que vio y sintió su cola libre fue cuando estaban teniendo sexo, le pareció curioso verla sacudirse con fuerza, frunció el ceño mirando el movimiento del apéndice peludo… lo había visto en otro lado… ¡claro! En animales, felinos por lo general… era un aviso. Lo hacían cuando estaban molestos y esperaban para atacar… oh ¡mierda!

-tómalo como quieras-oyó decir al saiya y seguir su paso hacia la salida

-no lo quiero-repitió caminando hacia él, olvidando por completo su escasez de ropa-puedes dárselo a alguna de tus putas-sonó tranquila aunque internamente ardía de solo pensarlo, extendió nuevamente su mano hacia él, el príncipe volteó lentamente hacia ella, sus pupilas ónix lucían frías y distantes, podía notar sus gestos estáticos, si no fuera por su pecho que subía y bajaba ligeramente, la princesa creería que lo que tenía en frente era una estatua. Había cero emoción en sus facciones y definitivamente no sabía que esperar de él.

-no tengo putas-su voz volvía a sonar "serena", pero su rostro no acompañaba a su timbre de voz, tenía una poderosa lucha interna por intentar contener su rabia, su enojo y deseos de matarla ahí mismo, se sentía tan humillado, quería irse, tanto que ya ni estaba fijándose en el cuerpo desnudo que tenía en frente, solo quería irse y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la idea de extinguir la luz de esos oceánicos ojos que lo observaban expectantes. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas por aniquilar a alguien indefenso. Miraba su cuello y pensaba en lo fácil que sería torcerlo… y todo eso sería exclusivamente culpa de ella. Por burlarse de él, rechazarlo y despreciarlo.

-como digas-se encogió de hombros remeciendo sus montes en el movimiento, sin saber que alivió los deseos de su sangre esparramada en ese momento gracias a ello.-llévatelo… no quiero nada de ti-el saiya bufó burlesco y volvió a darle la espalda para salir, la princesa frunció el ceño y sintió la rabia recorrerla, y no pudo contenerse más. De un movimiento rápido lanzó lejos la cajita en sus manos haciéndola chocar con la muralla y rebotar al suelo, el ruido ensordecedor de la cajita al chocar con la dura pared fue lo único que se oyó en los minutos siguientes.

Vegeta observó la caja esparramada en el suelo con la tapa abierta exhibiendo una parte de la fina y frágil cadena, estaba perplejo. No había notado que su boca estaba abierta observando su regalo en el suelo a la vez que su cola había vuelto a su cintura enrollándose con fuerza. Hubo una vez cuando era niño que oyó a su padre decir que a pesar que las hembras de su planeta eran luchadoras y fuertes, no dejaban de ser hembras y que aunque no lo asumieran, las joyas y las riquezas las volvían dóciles y felices al mismo tiempo. Por un momento pensó que quizás con ese presente que estaba denigrado en el suelo podría ganarse quizás no el "perdón" pero si un poco de simpatía por parte de ella. Fue una fugaz idea que pasó por su mente. Aunque su intención era obsequiarlo por su cumpleaños, no había nada de malo en creer que podría ayudar en su "noble causa" de búsqueda de su perdón.

Su cuerpo se movió solo en los minutos después, se agachó y recogió el menospreciado presente, antes de cerrar la caja observó el brillante zafiro que lo saludaba.

-no me comprarás con una joya-oyó su mordaz tono de voz a su espalda, volteó su rostro hacia ella y la vio caminar hacia su armario, como siempre ella le hacía sentir un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones. Se sentía antes que nada despreciado, humillado y burlado. Eso provocaba que se sintiera molesto, con rabia y ganas de destrozar a quién estuviera en frente, y sobre todo, estaba furioso con ella, por nuevamente rechazarlo ¿no veía sus esfuerzos? ¿No veía lo mal que estaba por ella? o ¿fingía demasiado bien su indiferencia hacia ella?, no sabía que cartas jugar con ella y empezaba a perder la paciencia, jamás había hecho nada por nadie, nunca había tenido ningún detalle hacia nadie, solo con él mismo, y cuando por fin se decidía a hacer algo, ella venía y lanzaba sus intentos, los repudiaba y desechaba con indiferencia. Y cuando el ozâru en su interior quería rugir y liberar sus rabias y frustraciones, venía un simple hecho a su cabeza:

Era su culpa.

Él con sus acciones la habían transformado en lo que tenía en frente, una mujer. Le había robado su inocencia, la convirtió en una mujer, y sobre todo en una mujer con rencores. Él podía sentir la rabia y el odio que ella profesaba hacia él. Podía oler su miedo cuando estaban en la misma habitación, pero sobre todo podía oler su desprecio. Cerró los ojos intentando contener sus confusos sentimientos, él no era así ¡él no era así! Jamás había sentido algo más que no fuera, hambre, ganas de matar, rabia por recibir órdenes del lagarto y deseos de ser el más fuerte. Ahora por culpa de la bruja que observaba buscar ropas en su armario, tenía una horda de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo invadían constantemente ¿ese era su castigo por ser cruel y despiadado en sus por lo menos últimos veinte años? No dejaba de pensar en que si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo… si él no hubiera provocado su enojo antes, si no hubiera abusado de ella de esa forma, no sería él dueño de sus desprecios. No lo tendría alejado de ella, y habría recibido su regalo alegre, casi pudo imaginar su rostro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosa y sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Pero esa Bulma ya no estaba… él se había encargado de asesinarla, él y sus acciones crueles y errores. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya había sido un imbécil con ella, ya le había dicho mil y un disparate, ya la había insultado y menospreciado tantas veces, había sometido su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad en numerosas ocasiones que ni las podía contar, y la había engañado. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Ella no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos por un simple collar, tenía razón… no podía comprarla con eso, después de todo lo que había hecho necesitaba más para ello. Pero el príncipe no sabía que "más" podía hacer o decir… nunca se había visto en esa situación.

Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que le pasaba. Lo único que entendía era la necesidad de ser "perdonado" y que ella lo aceptara en su cama.

Por primera vez aceptó que había perdido. Por primera vez se resignó a que algo no le saliera como él quería, por primera vez aceptó la postura de ella y la entendió. Por primera vez Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, se puso en el lugar de alguien más que no fuera él mismo, y aceptó su rencor. Se lo merecía.

Se puso de pie con la cajita en sus manos derrotado internamente, pero en su postura no lo reflejó, observó a la humana mientras buscaba entre sus prendas, caminó sigilosamente como siempre, hasta el velador de ella, dejó la caja nuevamente en la superficie del mueble. Volvió a mirarla y está vez se regaló unos minutos para poder apreciar su desnudez, se los merecía por su esfuerzo. Miró atento cada curva, se perdió en su pequeña cintura y estuvo tentado en agarrarla y no dejarla ir. Negó con la cabeza y optó por salir rápidamente de allí.

Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo entre ambas habitaciones, ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse, jamás había sido él quién buscara a alguna hembra y desde que ella había llegado, todo eso quedó atrás. Y ahora tenía que reparar de alguna forma el daño que le había hecho, fácil sería olvidarse de lo ocurrido, ignorarla y usar alguna otra hembra. Pero no podía, desde que lo intentó lo pasaba mal, ella no salió de su cabeza en ningún momento, su cuerpo no quería otra. La quería a ella. Además, le había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer, era un motivo más que suficiente para dedicarse solo a ella.

Pero no se rendiría, él no se rendía ante nadie… quizás ahora lo rechazaba pero no sería así en el futuro, tendría que aceptar su indiferencia por ahora y soportarla un tiempo, pero no dejaría que eso siguiera así. Ella era suya, y quería tenerla, ahora le cerraba las puertas, pero una vez que cayera bajo sus efectos no podría negársele.

Tendría que usar sus técnicas contra ella, bien, lo había decidido… alzó su barbilla con orgullo y salió en dirección hacia la sala de Trono. No pensaba en qué decirle a su padre sobre su reciente misión, no. Lo único que estaba en la cabeza del príncipe era su reciente postura frente a la princesa… no se detendría hasta tenerla entre sus brazos y ella se rindiera frente a él. Sonrió de solo pensar en el resultado.

Seduciría a su mujer, y ella caería en sus redes lo quisiera o no.

* * *

perdón! terminé recién el cap! :C! el lunes estuvo de cumpleaños mi hermana, por lo que no me dediqué a escribir u,u y el viernes estoy yo por lo que el jueves y viernes celebraré :v eh eh eh (8) ajajaj siento la demora chicas, me ponían nerviosa :c

*referente al cap... ok MORÍ morí de ansias por hacer un pedazo de lemon en esa habitación :v ajkajakajka pero no todavía! xDDD jakajak ay Vegeta yo sufro contigo u,u bueno, ehm me gusta la actitud de ella, aunque me dio pena que le botará el regalo, eso fue cruel :'v quién mierda escribe eso!? ay soy yo... cueck xD estaba pensando en todo lo que tengo mentalizado sobre el fic, y serán unos 30-35 cap D: la secuela será más corta pero esop... será largo igual :s espero que me acompañen en esta travesía...

gracias por leer lindas! me alegra mucho que lean y dejen su comentario c: ok... me dejan perpleja la verdad D: dejaron como unos 60-70 comentarios referente al cap y los 20 restantes en que me apure en actualizar! 110! casi me caí de espaldas! D: en serio que me sorprenden más y más xDDD

niñas, me alegra mucho cuando me defienden de comentarios groseros y mal intencionados, pero ignorenlos, en serio, uno puede notar la mala onda y al pescarlos se creen más el cuento, aunque que me defiendan me hace sentir como una niña que protege su mami u3u ajajaja gracias! son las mejores! espero no decepcionarlas con este cap, después de los 110app comentarios... ya no sé que esperar xDDD ajajaj las quiero un montón! y tenganme paciencia :C! pls!

gracias por leer y comentar! las adoro! y nos estamos leyendo en cualquier otra actualización :D! *las tengo mal acostumbradas ah e,é con una actualización por semana y en ciertos días...* xDD

infinitas gracias! las adoro! cuídense y amor y paz para todos C: sean felices y con pensamientos positivos :D!

nos leemos!

(gracias por preocuparse por mi u3u leí por ahí que pensaron que me había pasado algo... tranquis yerba mala nunca muere :v! hay Ina pa' rato ejalé)


	23. Chapter 23

holi! :B

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, escena de violencia.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Instintos y Condiciones

Hastiado. Se sentía horriblemente hastiado con la simple idea de tener que ir a la casa de su hermano, ¡odiaba ese lugar! Ese aroma a madera, comida siempre horneada y ahora esa fragancia de bebé… porque sí, era un bebé no un cachorro saiyajin. Su sobrino era como un humano, aunque tuviera su cola, él podía sentirlo… no tenía madera de saiyajin, igual que su padre… además, no soportaba la presencia de la hembra de su hermano, era desesperante, molesta, gruñona y gritona ¡la peor combinación! Y sabía que su amistad con la princesa no lo salvaría de esta, no señor… tendría que ir. Rogaba a alguna deidad que la peliturquesa desistiera o que algo la obligara a dejarlo para otro día.

Estaba apoyado en un pilar del pasillo de la planta principal, miraba el ritmo del palacio sin concentración, veía a los soldados pasar, la servidumbre ir y venir, de vez en cuando alzaba su mirada hacia la escalera para ver si bajaba la princesa. Entonces recordó la capsula. Buscó el cilindro entre su armadura y la tomó entre sus dedos, la quedó viendo con curiosidad, pensaba y pensaba y nada se le ocurría sobre su contenido.

-¿esperas a la princesa?-una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros claro mirándolo fijamente. Miró ceñudo a la hembra y guardó la hoi-poi entre su armadura nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Laurel?-interrogó volviendo a mirar hacia la escalera.

-¿la esperas verdad?-ignoró a propósito la pregunta del saiya de melena larga, había escuchado a la princesa en el cuartel, y sabía lo que pensaba su escolta al respecto, esta era su oportunidad…

-es algo obvio ¿no?-bufó irritado. La saiya lo quedó mirando en silencio, observó las facciones masculinas y desvió la mirada hacia la segunda planta.

-puedo llevarla si lo prefieres-se encogió de hombros-conozco el camino, cuando fui a conocer al cachorro de Kakarotto conocí su casa-Raditz miró dudoso a la saiyajin, ¿Por qué haría ese favor? Porque lo era, tener que lidiar con la ida a la casa de su hermano era un suplicio.

-¿Por qué?-alzó una ceja mirándola suspicazmente, tenía que haber una trampa o quizás quería tener un favor para cobrarle después… nadie hacía algo así porque sí a menos que tuviera deseos egoístas.

-¿acaso quieres ir?-preguntó divertida, el primogénito de la Mano del Rey frunció las cejas, dispuesto a contestar alguna pesadez pero destellos azules desviaron su atención hacia la escala, vio a la princesa bajar rápidamente con un semblante desinteresado.

Laurel al ver el cambio en su rostro miró en su misma dirección, sonrió ligeramente al ver a la mujer del príncipe bajar ajena a su escrutinio, ya no vestía rebelde como la había visto temprano, usaba un vestido con mangas cortas, el largo cubría hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, más o menos a mitad de sus muslos, dejando lucir sus bellas piernas, llevaba su cabello suelto, dejó de sonreír cuando notó su semblante. Algo le había pasado, podía verlo claramente, y lo comprobó cuando se acercó a ellos, su mirada no lucía chispeante como se había acostumbrado a verla.

-hola-saludó la humana al ver a la saiya junto a su escolta, despegó sus ojos del cuerpo de la hembra rápidamente, no confiaba en ella… ahora no confiaba en ninguna hembra de ese planeta, no sabía que esperar, seguramente era otra más que se involucraba con Vegeta y se burlaba de ella.

-buenas tardes princesa-sonrió la saiyajin, Bulma respondió con una sonrisa forzosa y volteó hacia su escolta.

-vamos-ordenó impasible, Raditz frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente, la peliturquesa hizo una mueca de fastidio y suspiró-¡borra esa cara! Es la casa de tu hermano ¡por dios!-se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-a Raditz no le gustan muchas cosas en esa casa-interrumpió divertida mirando a la princesa-es un castigo para él ir donde Kakarotto

-ah pues se aguanta-soltó altanera mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera-no sé llegar, así que me acompañas-el guerrero suspiró rendido y miró a Laurel pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, en ese momento no pensó en las intenciones de la hembra, lo único que quería era escapar de la futura tortura.

-puedo llevarla si lo desea-habló la hembra al captar la mirada del escolta afligido, Bulma observó a la saiyajin con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa-quería ir a ver a Gohan… y de paso libro a este pelmazo de su tormento-sonrió burlona al saiya quién la fulminó con la mirada por el insulto.

-ese mocoso es un llorica-se quejó desviando la mirada a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Gohan…-musitó pensativa la princesa, miró a su amigo quien tenía una mirada de fastidio-¿de verdad no quieres ir?-preguntó con una mueca en sus labios, el soldado desvió la mirada hacia unos saiyajin que pasaron a su lado reverenciando a la mujer de su príncipe, suspiró y miró a la saiyajin que lo observaba expectante.

-odio ir a esa casa… si prefieres ir con Laurel-se encogió de hombros-nada me haría más feliz-sonrió de lado mirando a la peliturquesa, la princesa frunció el ceño y miró a la hermosa saiyajin que observaba el intercambio de palabras. Tenía que reconocer que no sentía la misma inquietud que sintió con la otra saiya, con Laurel desde el inicio fue diferente, pudo percibir su amabilidad.

-ash… eres el peor hermano del mundo-refunfuñó por lo bajo-bien… ¿vamos juntas entonces?-preguntó hacia la hembra, Laurel sonrió y asintió efusivamente meciendo su corta melena.

-vamos antes que se haga tarde princesa-sonrió nuevamente, Bulma asintió y le hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano a su amigo. El soldado vio salir a ambas mujeres y sonrió triunfante ¡estaba libre de obligaciones por el resto del día!

Salió rápidamente del palacio y voló en dirección norte, directo hacia la capital central. En dicha capital se ubicaba el cuartel general, los edificios públicos a cargo del consejo, todo ello en el centro de la ciudad. Por los alrededores se podían ver tiendas de comercio, viviendas y edificios de entretención para la población. En la principal central vivían los saiyajin de Elite, y los sirvientes directos a la corona, era la mejor ubicación al estar cerca del palacio.

Se debatió en ir a visitar a su madre… hace días que no pasaba, pero decidió por pasar por su hogar primero, prefería darse una ducha y luego ir a comer en casa de sus padres, así se ahorraba el pedir comida… llegó a su casa a los minutos después, por ser un sayajin de categoría Elite sus ingresos eran favorables, y desde que fue asignado a la escolta de la princesa terrícola recibía una gratificación monetaria extra. Las cosas para el primogénito de Bardock no podían estar mejor… laboralmente al menos.

Ver con regularidad a Bulma le hacía recordarle a ella. No se parecían, pero era lo más cercano a Tight en el planeta rojo, ninguna hembra saiya se igualaba a las princesas, por lo que físicamente Bulma era lo más parecido. Desde que ella se fue, que las cosas en el plano amoroso iban… en palabras simples, pésimo. No se le borraba de la cabeza, intentó ligar con sus compañeras de siempre, pero a la hora de concretar… no podía, el rostro de la rubia sonriendo o quejándose se cruzaba por sus pensamientos y todo se iba a la deriva. Desde la ausencia de Tight que no se involucraba con ninguna mujer, y por muy extraño que le pareciera, no lo necesitaba. Pero se estaba preocupando por ello… acaso ¿se había enamorado de ella? los sentimientos no eran ajenos para el saiyajin, tenía el ejemplo de sus padres, ellos eran una pareja consolidada que no temían en asumir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y eran de los partidarios que los sentimientos no te hacían débil como la comunidad saiyajin creía, todo lo contrario. Kakarotto era un ejemplo de ello.

Comenzó a desvestirse de mala gana, dejó su scouter en el velador de su habitación, cuando estiró su armadura para poder deshacerse de ella, un pequeño ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, buscó con la mirada que había irrumpido el silencio de su cuarto para encontrarse con la capsula que Bulma le había entregado rodando por el suelo. Terminó por sacarse la armadura y la dejó en el suelo, se agachó y tomó el cilindro. Ahora estaba solo… se encogió de hombros y presionó el botón, observó ansioso como el humo se desvanecía, poco a poco fue divisando una silueta de una caja. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, tomó la caja y la abrió sin más preámbulo. Dentro de ella había un comunicador… extrañado admiró la pieza tecnológica en sus manos, no era originario del planeta, los únicos que existían estaban en los cuarteles, y el método para comunicarse entre la población eran los propios scouter. Podía notar perfectamente el sello de su amiga en la creación entre sus manos, sonrió de lado y lo miró unos segundos, ¿para qué le daba un comunicador?, de pronto un detalle vino a su mente, con esa pieza de metal entre sus manos podía entablar comunicación con otros planetas… un nudo en su estómago empezó a formarse con la idea ¡se sentía como un adolescente!

La sola idea de hablar con ella lo alborotaba en todos los niveles, sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella era una princesa! Y él un simple soldado… la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro con eso en mente… estaba en un terreno suelto, no podía seguir pensando en ella, en esos seis meses las cosas empezaban a salirse de control… volvió a negar con la cabeza e iba a dejar la pieza en su contenedor cuando notó un papel en el fondo del cubo. Frunció sus espesas cejas extrañado y tomó el papel, en él unos números estaban escritos y un corazón al pie de la hoja. No era tonto para reconocer un comando de contacto, pero algo no encajaba ¿estaría en problemas su amiga? ¿Por eso quería que fuera todo secreto?, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pensar en la peliturquesa en problemas lo perturbó, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que le había tomado estima a la pequeña hembra. Sin dudarlo dejó la pieza metálica en el suelo y la encendió, ingresó los números en el panel y esperó, vio como la pantalla se iluminaba y una visualización de unos círculos en movimientos aparecía, podía leer las palabras "estableciendo contacto". Se acomodó en el suelo, sus piernas las dobló en la posición del loto a la vez que sus brazos se cruzaban y sus dedos golpeaban sus músculos con impaciencia.

Entonces una imagen se vio en el aparato… vio una habitación iluminada, frunció el ceño ante el cuarto que definitivamente parecía femenino, no pasó ni un segundo cuando se asomó ella.

Abrió sus ojos como plato y su corazón se detuvo al instante en que sus ojos azules oscuros se fijaron en los suyos, y cuando ella sonrió su pequeño órgano bombeó con fuerza. No estaba preparado para esto… ¡jamás pensó que la vería! Sintió sus mejillas arder y su estómago se volvió pesado, acababa de pensar que debía dejar de pensar en ella y ahora aparecía frente a él.

-¡Raditz!-su voz mezclada con carraspeos e interferencias lo sacó de su impacto inicial-me alegra tanto verte-sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Tight… ¡princesa!-se corrigió nervioso-pero… esto eh-rascó su cuello nervioso

-dime Tight…-balbuceó con tristeza fingida, el guerrero sonrió y asintió sin dejar de mirarla, la princesa devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, era extraño no verlo con su armadura, había hablado con su hermana para que la ayudara a comunicarse con el saiyajin y ahora no sabía bien que decirle, estaba nerviosa, por primera vez le había dado el permiso a alguien que no fuera de la familia a que la llamara sin su título, se sentía bien… -¿cómo has estado?

-eh… bien ¿y tú?-preguntó rodando los ojos por sentirse torpe ¡él no era así! Solía ser un galán y con la mujer que le importaba se comportaba como un adolescente… entonces una revelación lo golpeó… ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?

-bien…-susurró mirando hacia abajo-yo… le pedí a Bulma esto-señaló con sus manos a la pantalla, el saiya asintió pensativo-yo… eh-desvió su mirada del rostro varonil-ehm… yo… yo…- sentía sus mejillas arder, respiró profundamente y miró hacia el frente-no he dejado de pensar en ti Raditz-soltó rápido, vio al saiyajin sorprendido y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza

-Tight… si te soy honesto-suspiró-tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti… lo he intentado-sonrió triste a la pantalla.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, la vio acomodarse en su silla y mirarlo confundida

-eres una princesa-se encogió de hombros-yo un simple escolta… no debería pensar en ti-vio a la rubia agachar la mirada y su pecho se volvió pesado-pero lo hago… y constantemente Tight

-lo sé… también me dije que no debería pensar en ti… en cualquier momento anunciarán mi matrimonio con algún Lord de mi planeta o algún extranjero-al oírla sintió los celos invadirlo de solo pensarlo, ella siguió hablando sin mirarlo-pero quiero… quiero vivir antes de eso Raditz-alzó su mirada y pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos.

-¿puedo serte de ayuda con eso?-la vio sonreír y esa fue una respuesta suficiente. Si hubiera sabido que el día tendría algo tan maravilloso como volver a verla sonreír no se lo habría creído, pero allí estaba, sentado en su habitación viéndola reír, admirando la belleza de sus ojos y sus labios carnosos, si… estaba enamorado. No había duda de ello.

(…)

Miró de reojo a la saiyajin a su lado, estudió de cerca el pigmento de su cabello y sus facciones, definitivamente era linda, bueno, de aquí a un tiempo la pequeña princesa empezaba a ver a todas las hembras más bellas que ella, algo que iba de la mano con su reciente inseguridad, aunque le costara asumirlo, el hecho de que el príncipe le hubiera señalado en un sinfín de ocasiones que las saiyas eran más atractivas que ella y que lo hubiera encontrado con una, le jugaba en contra. Aunque intentaba borrar esas cosas de su mente, su autoestima se veía afectada, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, a solas en su cuarto lo sentía.

-¿le parece si la llevo volando?-la voz de Laurel la hizo dar un respingo, vio el rostro divertido de la hembra por su reacción y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-eh… Raditz dice que no es correcto-comentó indecisa-nunca me carga… prefiere que usemos mi aeronave

-uhm supongo que no es bien visto que un macho cargue a la mujer del príncipe-"mujer del príncipe"… ese término lo había escuchado muchas veces, habían días en que le molestaba de sobremanera, ¡ella no era de él! Otros, en que una inexplicable vergüenza la recorría, y días como el de hoy, en que esa palabra le hacía sentir… mal. La situación con el orgulloso guerrero era de las peores, y en parte indirecta era culpa suya, no podía hacer vista gorda a todo el daño que le había hecho, había rencor… y sobre todo, no quería ser una tonta. Ahora él fingía preocupación con joyas y demás, pero sabía que apenas se descuidara le mostraría esa faceta suya que había aprendido a temer-bueno… en sí no es bien visto que un saiya cualquiera lo haga-musitó pensativa ajena al semblante de la terrícola.

-mm descuida… hagámoslo-sonrío la adolescente, la saiya se permitió admirarla unos segundos antes de sonreír, la princesa la vio agacharse y enseñarle su espalda, miró hacia ambos lados y caminó hasta la saiyajin, abrió sus piernas y las encajó en la cintura de ella a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos-Raditz me ha llevado volando un par de veces solamente… es divertido volar.

-imagino que lo es para alguien que no vuela-respondió la guerrera a la vez que con sus manos sujetaba desde los muslos a la princesa, ascendió al cielo rápidamente para restarle importancia a la sensación de su piel tersa entre sus dedos-aprendí a volar cuando tenía cuatro años ¡fue lo más genial que he aprendido!-gritó para que la terrícola la oyera a pesar del viento que rugía alrededor de ambas féminas.

-¡cuatro años! Eso es maravilloso-chilló la princesa haciendo que la saiya se estremeciera por el grito-yo aprendí a conducir una nave a esa edad-sonrió detrás de la saiyajin.

-eres una genio como dicen ¿eh?-oyó una risa orgullosa de la princesa y sonrió al viento.

-¿se habla de mí?-exclamó intrigada, vio como la cabeza de la saiya asentía y se quedó en silencio, miró a su alrededor para notar que estaban volando por encima del lago en que solía nadar cuando iba a ver a su amigo entrenar, aquel lago donde él la fue a buscar. La primera vez que voló fue con él. " _él se ha llevado muchas primeras veces…_ " frunció el ceño al pensarlo, apoyó su rostro en la cabeza de la saiyajin ajena a los nervios que le provocó con ese gesto. No dejaba de pensar en lo distinto que era volar en los brazos o espaldas de otro /a que no fuera él. La sensación era agradable, sí, pero incomparable a lo que sintió cuando él la tomó en su regazo. Él siempre llevaba todo a los extremos, o la hacía sentir que vivía en el paraíso o que ardía en el infierno, jamás le permitió sentirse ajena a él. Incluso en el tiempo que se ignoraban, ese solo hecho la hacía sentirse terrible aunque no lo pareciera, saber que estaban tan cerca que con solo cruzar el pasillo se encontraría con él… era una idea que la atormentaba constantemente.

-por supuesto que se habla de usted-la voz de Laurel la sacó de su trance mental-por muchas razones-eso último la hizo fruncir el ceño ¿se comentaba sobre su distante relación con el príncipe? ¿Qué no podía satisfacerlo como se debía? ¿Qué no cumplía su "rol" como corresponde?, esas interrogantes la inquietaban todo el tiempo que caminaba hacia el comedor y sentía las miradas puestas en ella-es considerada la mujer más bella del planeta ¿lo sabía?- el rostro de la científica enrojeció con su declaración ¿estaba burlándose de ella?

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?-preguntó exaltada, el rostro de la saiya volteó ligeramente para observarla, vio las mejillas de la princesa ruborizadas y se extrañó, siempre creyó que sabía lo que pensaba la población sobre ella, constantemente la vio caminar segura y con un desplante lleno de soberbia.

-¿no lo sabía?-Bulma la miró confundida-vaya… quizás debería involucrarse más con su futuro pueblo-musitó a la vez que volvía a mirar hacia el frente-siempre se está hablando de lo peculiar que es-sonrió-y no deja de cautivar a todos

-creí que no era atractiva para los ojos de los saiyajin-susurró para sí misma, llamando la atención de la saiyajin, Laurel la observó por el rabillo del ojo y vio el rostro pensativo de la humana. Algo andaba mal con ella, lo podía notar ¿tendría que ver con lo que vio de su compañera y el príncipe?

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-preguntó sin esperar una respuesta-¿acaso no nota como la miran? Fue elegida la mujer más bella en las noticias populares-con eso último la princesa se sonrojó aún más ¿noticias populares?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Noticias populares?-parpadeó confundida mientras sus mechones se colaban en su rostro y entrecerraba los ojos para impedir que el flequillo se le entrara a los ojos.

-¿no las ha leído?-bufó-imagino que la tienen algo aislada ¿eh? ¡Oh ya se ve la casa de Kakarotto!-Bulma alzó la mirada y logró divisar una vivienda entre el bosque ¿tan aislado vivía su amigo? Observó su alrededor y notó que no habían casas cercanas-las noticias populares son un boletín que circulan de forma diaria, su principal misión es informar a la población no guerrera-se encogió de hombros-pero es divertido leerlo… cuando llegó solían escribir de usted todo el tiempo, uff ¡sobre todo con lo del banquete!-rió en voz alta-en fin… ahí la eligieron como la hembra más guapa del planeta

-me siento campesina…-susurró-no tenía idea que tuvieran un diario u algo así-suspiró-creo que necesito averiguar mucho sobre ustedes

-creo que sí… ¿sabe lo del festín?-giró su rostro y se topó de cerca con el de la princesa, sintió su pulso acelerarse con el simple hecho de observarla desde tan cerca, pero la humana fue inconsciente de este hecho, la peliturquesa la miró unos segundos y en sus labios se formó un adorable puchero.

-algo… algo he oído hablar al Rey con Tarble, ¿es una especie de fiesta el día que la luna complete su ciclo y se vuelva llena no?-preguntó con un tono despreocupado.

-algo así… es un tributo a nuestro satélite natural-volvió su atención al camino-dura tres días que son los que la luna se ve completamente llena en el cielo, se hacen una serie de festejos ¡es la fiesta más esperada!-exclamó con júbilo, Bulma sonrió al verla expresiva, había notado que los preparativos para la celebración había emocionado a todos-esos tres días la familia Real estará liderando los festejos-asintió pensativa y volvió a mirar hacia el paisaje. Laurel frunció alzó una ceja y se concentró en el vuelo-seguramente le será extraño tener que estar cerca del príncipe después de haberse ignorado todo este tiempo ¿no?

-¿disculpa?-abrió los ojos en sorpresa, supuso que no sería tan notorio para el resto que no los veía siempre ya que nunca se relacionaron demasiado en público, y si pensó que podrían difundirse rumores sobre su reciente distancia se debería netamente al hecho de que él no la visitaba en su cuarto. Y era consciente que la servidumbre lo sabía, al fin y al cabo eran ellos quienes limpiaban los dormitorios. Pero que la compañera de purga del príncipe le preguntara así como si nada la sacudió por completo. Ella no era su amiga, es más era primera vez que hablaban más que un saludo cordial.

-lo siento-musitó apenada-es solo que me preocupas-confesó sin mirarla, la princesa alzó una ceja y extendió su cuello para poder observarla de perfil.

-espera… ¡detente!-Laurel miró extrañada a la princesa y detuvo el vuelo, volteó a mirarla confundida, la princesa observaba la distancia que quedaba por surcar hasta el hogar de su amigo, supuso que al ritmo que iban no demorarían más de cinco minutos y necesitaba más que cinco minutos-¿es en serio?-interrogó frunciendo el ceño, vio a la saiya pestañear un par de veces seguidas.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me preocupa?-Bulma miró hacia un lado y asintió, miró los mechones turquesa mecerse con la brisa y sonrió ante la imagen-claro que me preocupa, a todos nos preocupas.

-ah… claro… por que seré la madre del futuro heredero-susurró ocultando su desilusión, aunque le fue extraña la declaración de la saiyajin, no dejó de emocionarla en cierta medida, en aquel planeta rojo solo notaba la preocupación fingida de la población, por un momento pensó que Laurel sería diferente, desde el inicio se demostró diferente.

-no… disculpe pero eso no es importante para mí-volteó hacia la saiyajin que la miraba fijamente-me agradas… me preocupas en serio-intentó vislumbrar algún indicio de mentira en sus ojos pero no encontró nada.

-apenas nos conocemos… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Además… creí que eras amiga de Paprika-musitó extrañada.

-yo la vi desde que llegó…-sonrió recordando cuando la vio bajar de la nave-es cierto que no nos conocemos a fondo pero si usted me lo permite… con gusto lo haría-sonrió al rostro asombrado que tenía a solo centímetros de distancia-y los saiyajin no tenemos amigos princesa.

-pero Goku es mi amigo-discutió frunciendo sus delgadas cejas y formando un puchero en sus labios-Raditz también… aunque él no lo sepa-desvió los ojos ante eso último sacando una risita a la saiya

-Goku es diferente… en los de mi raza solo existe camaradería, Paprika es mi compañera de purgas nada más-se encogió de hombros moviendo a la princesa con el gesto-no somos cercanas… además no apruebo lo que estuvo haciendo hace un tiempo…-el ceño de la princesa se alzó borrando la arruga entre sus cejas, fingiendo desinterés cuando hizo referencia a la otra hembra.

-uhm… no es que me interese-habló restándole importancia-¿ella tiene una relación con Vegeta?-le costó formularlo y soltarlo, pero lo hizo, la simple idea de que esa respuesta fuera la que creía le tensó el cuerpo y se le formó un nudo en su abdomen, incitándola a expulsar su bilis por su garganta ¿tanto le afectaba?

-¿una relación?-alzó una ceja confundida-mm antes que llegara se involucraron un par de veces-se encogió de hombros-a ver… Bulma-la princesa miró a la saiya expectante por la seriedad que la plática tomó de repente-¿quiere que sea completamente sincera contigo?-la peliturquesa asintió lentamente-entonces… no se vaya a molestar ni a exigir un castigo por cómo me exprese del príncipe ¿eh?-Bulma bufó sonriendo

-no tienes que defenderlo… sé cómo es-se encogió de hombros y miró a la saiyajin con ansiedad, sentía nervios por saber lo que Laurel le diría ¡era como un chisme! Y ella amaba los chismes.

-bien… al príncipe lo conozco desde niños, soy sobrina de Nappa su antiguo escolta, y entrené en el palacio gracia a ello. Después del tiempo logré entrar a su pelotón y Paprika ya estaba allí-tragó saliva cuando nombró a la otra saiyajin, los nervios no mostraban indicios de querer disiparse-y la hembra, como todas las hembras… pues… quería tener algo con alguno de los príncipes, pero ella en especial con el príncipe Vegeta-pudo ver en el rostro de la princesa la preocupación por su relato y eso le confirmó lo que necesitaba saber… a la terrícola le importaba el heredero al trono, en el momento se formó un dolor punzante en su pecho pero lo ignoró para seguir con su relato-pero el príncipe no solía tomar en cuenta a hembras cercanas… cuando anunciaron el trato con su planeta estábamos en una misión que duró aproximadamente más de dos años-Bulma asintió-y esa fue la ocasión perfecta en que Paprika logró su cometido después de muchos intentos fallidos-se encogió de hombros-supongo que tanto tiempo sin actividad sexual le jugó a su favor…

-claro…-musitó ocultando su incomodidad

-el príncipe nunca ha tenido una pareja estable… no te preocupes por Paprika-Bulma observó el rostro de la saiya pensativa y expectante-ella solo fue una más, tú eres su mujer, además… ya no la toma en cuenta después de lo que pasó.

-no me interesa lo que haga la verdad-desvió su mirada avergonzada por la inferencia de la hembra.

-oh bueno-fingió creerle con una sonrisa en sus labios-solo lo comentaba… el príncipe ha cambiado bastante desde que llegó, pero bueno… ¿no le interesa verdad?-las mejillas de la princesa se ruborizaron al verse descubierta

-como sea… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Acaso tú no eres una de las que está interesada en Vegeta?-preguntó llena de ingenuidad según la saiyajin que la miraba fijamente sin perderse expresión de la princesa.

-no Bulma… a mí me interesa alguien más y… si le dije todo esto es para que entienda, que usted es más importante que Paprika o cualquier otra, tanto para la comunidad saiyajin como para el príncipe…-los ojos de la princesa se abrieron con sorpresa y desvió la mirada

-gracias Laurel… pero no soy tonta… quizás a ustedes les importe pero a Vegeta le da igual con quién está unido-se encogió de hombros y se apresuró en explicarse-y no es que me importe… supongo que estamos igual-¿Cuándo iba a pensar que le haría tan bien platicar con otra mujer? ¡Como necesitaba de compañía femenina!

-pues… creo que necesitas conocer más al príncipe-sonrió-¿seguimos?-la princesa asintió fingiendo una sonrisa y sintió como la saiyajin seguía su rumbo.

Lo que le dijo Laurel no fue ninguna información nueva para la princesa, supuso desde el principio que las mujeres no eran de importancia para el príncipe, lo único novedoso era el cómo habían iniciado y el supuesto fin de los encuentros sexuales que tenían. Entonces ¿estaba cumpliendo su palabra?... de verdad ¿Qué no se había vuelto a involucrar con ella o alguna otra?, no lo sabría… jamás podría saberlo, aunque se lo preguntara él podría mentirle, no… Vegeta jamás le mintió, si algo tenía positivo el saiyajin orgulloso era eso, el príncipe nunca le mintió ni le dijo nada que no fuera cierto, o eso ella suponía, pero lo cierto era que él jamás le dijo que era la única, o le fingió respeto o estima… en ese sentido no podía sentirse traicionada por él, solo podía tener en cuenta todo el odio con que él la trató, el engaño tenía que dejarlo como un simple hecho, como una simple costumbre de él. Y que no podía culparlo al fin y al cabo, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

-¡ya llegamos!-abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la saiyajin aterrizó suavemente en una pradera extensa, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con una casa redonda a unos cuantos de metros de distancia. Entonces los nervios volvieron a su abdomen, pero de un estilo diferente.

-ay… no me preparé para encontrarme con Chi-chi-Laurel la dejó bajar de su espalda tocando de paso sus piernas y volteó a verla alzando una ceja-es que… después de lo que pasó con Goku y Vegeta… pues… no empezamos muy bien.

-¿eh? pero si el príncipe lo ascendió a Elite y le dio un cargo en la corona ¿Por qué Chi-chi estaría molesta?-la princesa miró hacia la casa y volvió su atención hacia la saiyajin.

-pues… eso es lo que todos creen que pasó-sacudió su vestido-ehm… Vegeta lo golpeó por mi culpa-confesó apenada mirando su falda-con Goku nos hicimos amigos y lo iba a ver al bosque, y bueno… Vegeta se enteró y pues-alzó su mirada hacia el cielo-ehm… lo golpeó… es normal que Chi-chi se haya molestado y… aunque me disculpé y todo, pues… no la vine a ver y me siento mal por ello-confesó avergonzada

-Chi-chi tiene carácter, pero te aseguro que ya olvidó todo ello-iba a responder cuando oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse, de la entrada se asomó Goku sonriendo a ambas mujeres, vestía unos pantalones holgados de buzo y una musculosa blanca ceñida a su torso trabajado.

-¡hey!-saludó extendiendo sus manos-entren-Laurel saludó con la mano y se adelantó dejando atrás a la princesa-sabía que Raditz se escabulliría y vendrías tú-sonrió alegre a su compañera, Laurel no solía tener afinidad con ningún saiyajin, pero con Kakarotto era diferente, el guerrero era la definición exacta de alegría. Era imposible no llevarse bien con él.

-si… pues ya lo conoces ¿le avisaste a Chi-chi que vendríamos?-preguntó a la vez que llegaba a la entrada de la casa.

-claro… está ansiosa-sonrió, quitó su vista del rostro de la fémina a su lado y buscó a su amiga con la mirada, Bulma miraba el suelo y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos-¡hey! Apresúrate Bulma-sonrió a la princesa, la peliturquesa alzó su mirada del suelo y observó a su amigo, fingió una sonrisa y aceleró el paso.

-hola Goku…-musitó nerviosa-ehm ¿cómo estás?-el saiyajin frunció el ceño extrañado y miró a su amiga con una mueca en sus labios.

-oye calma… los bebés no son aterradores-sonrió y la palmeó con extrema delicadeza en la espalda-yo también estaba asustado…-rodó los ojos hacia el techo-pero Gohan es un buen niño-sonrió reconfortante.

-no me asusta tu hijo-se quejó mientras entraba a la casa-sí tu mujer-susurró bajito. Miró la entrada del hogar y se sorprendió al encontrar una vivienda tan acogedora, estaba todo bien ordenado y limpio, un olor a comida se sentía ligeramente pero no molesto, al contrario, admiró los muebles sencillos pero lindos y sonrió ante lo que veía, su casa era igual de agradable que su amigo.

Unos pasos fuertes se oyeron en el pasillo y a los segundos después se asomó la dueña de casa, lucía radiante, su cabello tomado en un tomate alto y su pelo negro brillaba saludable, su piel se veía suave y rosada, sonrió ante la visitas y corrió hacia ellas. La princesa dio un respingo en su puesto pero borró su semblante de preocupación al ver el rostro lleno de alegría de la mujer.

-¡bienvenidas!- sonrió alegre la pelinegra-cuando mi Goku me dijo que vendrían no le creí-saludó al llegar a su lado-Gohan está tomando su siesta

-hola Chi-chi…-saludó la princesa-siento demorarme tanto en venir-sonrió cordial, la mujer puso sus manos en su cintura y la estudió con la mirada.

-mm ¿no tenías miedo de venir o sí?-interrogó alzando una ceja

-la verdad es que no tuve tiempo antes-musitó pensativa, Laurel y Goku miraban el intercambio en silencio-y pues… ahora si tenía un poco de nervios de verte jeje-rió nerviosa

-¡ah! ¿No era por ver a Gohan?-interrumpió el saiyajin, la princesa rodó los ojos e ignoró a su amigo.

-tonterías… vengan, les serviré una taza de té a lo que despierta mi hijo ¡es hermoso!-exclamó orgullosa mientras las guiaba hacia el comedor.

-¡ah, traje unos pasteles!-habló la peliturquesa mientras sacaba una capsula de su bolsillo-siento no traer más cosas pero no premedité el venir ¡menos que su hijo haya nacido!-exclamó a la vez que se sentaba en el comedor del salón. Dejó la capsula caer en la mesa y la presionó dejando ver una serie de cajitas con pasteles de diferentes tamaños y colores. Los ojos de los saiyajin brillaron ante el espectáculo.

-¡se ven riquísimos!-habló el hombre de la casa dispuesto a sacar uno, silbó al aire y sonrió-es una suerte ser amigo de la princesa ¿eh?

-podrías decirlo cuando no esté presente-se quejó la peliturquesa, Chi-chi posicionó un juego de taza y platillo en cada puesto.

-¿se quedó dormido hace mucho el cachorro?-preguntó Laurel, la madre primeriza alzó su mirada hacia la hembra y sonrió amable.

-si… debe estar por despertar-asintió-deberías formar una familia también Laurel ¡he visto como miras a mi Gohan!-bromeó

-si… podría ser-musitó pensativa, el saiya miró a la hembra con los cachetes inflados de pasteles

-pero a ti no te gustan los hombres Laurel-balbuceó mientras tragaba, Bulma miró a la saiyajin ocultando la sorpresa por los dichos de su amigo ¿Laurel no estaba interesada en hombres?, bueno, quizás por eso no iba detrás de alguno de los príncipes, miró a la esposa de su amigo servir el té tranquila sin reaccionar por su declaración ¿entonces ella lo sabía? Volvió su atención hacia la saiyajin que miraba el líquido de su taza pensativa, alzó su mirada hacia la princesa y desvió la mirada avergonzada, quizás la saiyajin ahora pensaba que a ella le incomodaba su orientación sexual.

-pero hay otras formas de ser madre-musitó volviendo su concentración hacia el líquido caliente, no quería que _ella_ se enterara por otras personas. Quizás ahora ella la rechazaría y no la tratara de la misma forma.

-exacto Goku-oyó a la princesa y alzó su mirada hacia la adolescente-la inseminación, o adopción… no sé si utilizan esas técnicas acá-musitó mientras posaba su dedo índice en su rostro. Chi-chi dejó unos platillos a cada lado de las tazas y cubiertos para servirse los dulces que la princesa había traído.

-igual podrías intentar… ya sabes-se introdujo en la plática la pelinegra-el método tradicional… casarte y tener hijos-se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su marido.

-no lo creo Chi-chi-sonrió Laurel-definitivamente el método tradicional no va conmigo-bebió un sorbo de té y miró a la princesa quien le respondía la sonrisa, entonces el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, esa sonrisa genuina fue todo lo que necesitaba para comprobar lo especial que era la peliturquesa, como envidiaba al príncipe Vegeta… el muy bastardo tenía una mujer hermosa y agradable a su lado.

-bueno… lo intenté-sonrió la pelinegra, su esposo se rió mientras se echaba más pasteles a la boca, la saiyajin notó que si no se apresuraba se quedaría sin comer y siguió el ritmo de su compañero. Ambas humanas se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, " _que idiota… debí hacer esto antes_ " se golpeó mentalmente la peliturquesa, tomó un trozo de tarta de fresas y la dejó en su platillo-¿y tú Bulma?-la científica dejó el tenedor con pastel a medio camino de su boca y miró a la pelinegra-¿Cuándo piensas tener hijos?-preguntó sonriente mientras bebía de su té. El rostro de la peliturquesa palideció con la pregunta, no por el hecho de que implicaran que tenía relaciones con el príncipe, sino porque ya no las tenían y todo el mundo esperaba que de una vez se embarazara y diera el tan anhelado heredero varón al reino. Lo único que la reconfortaba, era que tenía de su lado al personaje más importante, y mientras él la apoyara en ese ámbito se sentía resguardada de cierta forma. Sí, mientras Vegeta estuviera de acuerdo con ella sobre el futuro hijo que debían concebir todo estaba en orden, o eso creía.

-eh… la verdad es que no muy luego-sonrió nerviosa, los tres acompañantes en la mesa la quedaron viendo atentos, por lo que supuso que querían más información, no era un problema para ella, no tenía dramas con contar sobre sus cosas más si se trataba de sus amigos, al menos Goku lo era-nos estamos cuidando…-musitó apenada y probó el pastel de una vez por todas, saboreó el esponjoso bizcocho y asintió en satisfacción.

-¿de qué se cuidan?-preguntó su amigo frunciendo el ceño, cuidarse para Goku era sinónimo de ser precavidos por algún combate, y no se imaginaba ninguna lucha de golpes entre su amiga y el príncipe.

-ay por favor Kakarotto… usa anticonceptivos-respondió fastidiada la saiyajin mientras mordía la décima rebanada de pastel.

-¿anti que?-dejó de comer para mirar a su compañera

-es para no tener bebés Goku-interrumpió su mujer, el guerrero asintió pensativo y le restó importancia al segundo después para seguir comiendo. Chi-chi alzó una ceja a su marido y negó meciendo su fleco-creí que era importante que dieran un heredero-musitó mientras probaba una tarta de frutas-¿no tienes problemas con ello?-la princesa iba a responder cuando la hembra saiyajin se le adelantó.

-mientras sea fértil no hay problemas-Bulma arrugó el ceño ante la declaración, la pelinegra miró extrañada a la saiyajin-la Reina ordenó unas pruebas médicas… sino, no estarían tan tranquilos con su estadía de ocho meses y ningún síntoma de embarazo-hizo una mueca en sus labios y se cruzó de piernas mientras tomaba la oreja de la taza y bebía de ella.

-¿pruebas médicas?-interrogó la peliturquesa, entonces lo recordó…-oh… demonios ¡me la hizo la muy maldita!-se quejó mientras golpeaba la taza en el platillo con fuerza haciendo saltar la mesa-ash ¿cómo es posible que hagan cosas sin informarme?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-la Reina Keel es así-musitó seria la saiyajin, la princesa observó a la mujer en frente de ella y frunció el ceño, Chi-chi notó la tensión que empezaba a formarse y prefirió interrumpir, dejó la taza en su plato y antes de abrir la boca se oyó un fuerte llanto desde la habitación, el grupo paró sus acciones y se miraron entre sí-¡despertó el cachorro!-sonrió Laurel.

-mi bebé… denme un segundo-la pelinegra se puso de pie y salió del cuarto.

-debe tener hambre-dijo pensativo el guerrero-siempre tiene hambre…-la princesa admiró el semblante serio de su amigo que nunca había visto antes-es igual a mí-soltó alegre mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-te ves muy feliz Goku-sonrió la terrícola-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-ehm… nació hace una semana-habló pensativo, volteó su rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación donde su mujer ingresaba con su hijo en brazos y sonrió enternecido por la imagen, se puso de pie y ayudó a su mujer a sentarse, la princesa se acercó al puesto de la pelinegra y admiró maravillada al pequeño en los brazos de la mujer. Observó la sonrisa en su amiga y sonrió, su hijo hacía sonreír a todos, incluso a Raditz. Que aunque solía decir que le molestaba que llorara, lo había sorprendido mirándolo a solas y sonriéndole a su bebé mientras dormía. Su madre y su padre estaban vueltos locos con el pequeño Gohan, iban a verlo todos los días y el padre de su mujer le había enviado muchos regalos en el último embarco que había llegado desde la tierra. Su mujer le había pedido que hiciera lo posible para que pudiera conseguirle un permiso para viajar al planeta, y así lo había hecho… había hablado con su padre al respecto y le sugirió que lo hablara directamente con el príncipe, que a pesar de que fuera la Mano del Rey se demoraría más de un mes en poder hacerle un pasaporte al hombre. Entonces lo hizo… habló con el príncipe y muy para su sorpresa le dio una solución rápida a su problema. Le entregó un permiso real que debía llevarlo al puerto de naves, y declarar su petición. Y en un par de semanas Ox satán podría visitarlos.

-es adorable-susurró la peliturquesa, nunca había visto un bebé tan pequeño, miraba el milagro de la vida llena de admiración, el infante parecía dormido, lograba ver solo su rostro que según su opinión no se parecía a nadie en particular, tenía el color de piel igual a la de su madre, podía ver sus manitos pequeñas empuñadas entre las cobijas y sonrió, no podía dejar de reír nerviosa mientras miraba al pequeño-es muy lindo-musitó mirando sus pucheritos que formaba de vez en cuando.

-se porta muy bien… nos deja dormir toda la noche-susurró orgullosa la pelinegra-será un gran chico-Bulma sonrió ante la madre y volvió a mirar al pequeño, un indescriptible deseo recorrió el cuerpo de la adolescente. Sintió un poco de… celos. Ver a su amigo y su mujer tan feliz y llenos de amor mirando a su hijo la hizo sentir miserable. Difícilmente ella podría sentir lo que ellos estaban experimentando, podía notar el amor y preocupación que sentían el uno por el otro, y lo feliz que eran. Ella no podría vivirlo… no era una mujer cualquiera, estaba forzada a vivir con un príncipe de una raza salvaje y guerrera, sus costumbres eran diferentes. En cambio Goku, él era un guerrero pero con comportamiento humano, por eso Chi-chi podía experimentar ese amor al lado de ese saiyajin.

Las cosas para ella no eran muy justas a su parecer.

(…)

Los días siguientes a la visita a su amigo, la peliturquesa no tuvo nada que hacer. Los materiales para la Cámara de Gravedad aun no los habían pedido, tenía que esperar a que la comunidad saiya se desocupara, con todo el asunto de la preparación para la festividad y los días mismos de celebración, más días para que limpiaran el ajetreo… era igual a muchos días libres para la princesa. Pero no por tener nada que hacer significó para ella que lo pasaría encerrada.

Salía todas las tardes por lo menos unas dos o tres horas junto a Laurel, iban juntas a ver a Chi-chi y a Gohan, ya que la Mano Derecha del príncipe si tenía trabajo por hacer. Ahora en la casa de su amigo estaba de visita el abuelo del bebé, el padre de la pelinegra había traído un montón de obsequios para su nieto, y la saiya junto a la princesa, le llevaban juguetes y ropa todos los días. Estaban todos babeando por el bebé.

Su relación con la saiyajin era de las mejores, ¡tenía una amiga! Nunca había tenido una, siempre se llevó mejor con el género opuesto, por alguna extraña razón nunca le simpatizó a las chicas de su edad, ni con su hermana tuvo afinidad, bueno antes, ahora era diferente. Por las mañanas hablaba con su madre, por las tardes salía con Laurel, a veces las acompañaba Raditz, y por las noches hablaba con Tight. Se sentía más acompañada que nunca, ya no pensaba en el príncipe, no, era otro cuento. Vegeta ya no era motivo de tristeza o inseguridad para la humana.

Las salidas junto a Laurel habían ayudado a que olvidara todo lo mal que se había sentido por culpa de Paprika y del príncipe. La hembra le hacía sentir mejor en todos los ámbitos, era una compañía única y le estaba siendo de gran utilidad. Que le gustaran las chicas no era tema para la princesa, Laurel la trataba como una amiga y con eso le bastaba.

Por la noche daría inicio la tan venerada celebración, podía notar como la especie guerrera estaba más excitada y entusiasmada. Su amiga le había explicado que la Luna llena tenía efectos en los saiyajin en todos los sentidos, se volvían más instintivos, resurgían sus comportamientos primales, y la estuvo preparando para las futuras escenas que podría presenciar. Le advirtió que las próximas tres noches y cuatro días podría presenciar por qué realmente les llamaban salvajes. Tantas peleas como situaciones sexuales, serían pan de cada día durante la celebración. El satélite alteraba las células de los guerreros y guerreras, los llenaba de energía y necesitaban liberarla de la única forma que conocían. Por lo que decidió a quedarse encerrada esas datas, no tenía el más mínimo interés de ver el comportamiento natural de los saiyajin.

Miró la mesita de la terraza y sonrió positivamente, había invitado a su amiga saiyajin a tomar el té a su habitación, estaba entusiasmada de que la hembra se hubiera hecho un tiempo después de todo el alboroto en que se encontraba el planeta rojo. Acomodó el juego de porcelana y borró los pliegues del mantel de algodón con su mano, admiró los pastelillos y dulces en la bandeja de plata, tomó un bollo relleno y admiró el cielo, era lejos la tarde más calurosa que había experimentado. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de mezclillas que cubrían en parte justa su trasero junto a un peto rosa dejando ver su abdomen pálido y plano. Lucía como si fuera a la playa, pero no le importaba, nadie más la vería así y estaba en sus aposentos, entró a su cuarto dirigiéndose hacia su tocador, miró su reflejo y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio, le pareció de mal gusto verse con una capa fina de sudor que perlaba su piel, se había dado más de tres baños en lo que llevaba el día, no lograba entender ni aceptar el calor que cubría el planeta.

Tomó su cabello en una coleta alta y suspiró pesadamente, miró hacia el reloj para confirmar que en cualquier momento llegaría la saiyajin, asintió mentalmente en haber dejado una jarra con limonada en la mesa, definitivamente el calor no daba para beber té caliente, aunque sabía que adaptar el cuerpo al calor era un método efectivo de aminorar la sensación de bochorno.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y sonrió, gritó un "pase" mientras buscaba sus zapatos con la mirada y poniéndoselos rápido, después de unos cuantos minutos se extrañó que la saiyajin no ingresara, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola de una vez, quedó perpleja al ver a su amiga en medio del pasillo en lo que parecía estar hablando con el príncipe Vegeta.

Por fortuna, no se había topado a solas con él ni con compañía, miró a su amiga que la quedó viendo de pies a cabeza para luego volver a un semblante serio frente a su líder de escuadrón. El saiyajin miró a la hembra que estaba de pie entre ambos aposentos y luego hacia la puerta, contuvo la respiración al ver a la mujer que acompañaba sus noches ficticiamente en esas fachas, la ropa diminuta era un detalle que lo dejó turbado, pero ver su piel brillante, su rostro abochornado y su cabello alborotado en un amarre desordenado lo dejó sin aliento.

-pasa Laurel-musitó la princesa queriendo salir rápidamente del momento incomodo que logró notar entre la saiyajin con la pareja, la hembra agachó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño en respuesta y antes de preguntar, el príncipe se involucró en la "platica".

-ella no puede estar en tu cuarto-sentenció con voz ronca que le provocó un espasmo a la humana-largo-ordenó despectivamente a su subordinada. La saiyajin reverenció a ambos y se dio la vuelta para cumplir con la sentencia.

-¡hey! Laurel-llamó la peliturquesa saliendo del cuarto-no te vayas ¿Cuál es el maldito problema Vegeta?-preguntó molesta al ver que la saiyajin no le hacía caso y seguía su rumbo, el príncipe frunció el ceño y una mueca de desprecio se formó en sus labios. Caminó hacia la adolescente y la tomó del brazo para empujarla dentro de la habitación. La princesa se dejó arrastrar obligada, aunque quiso detener el paso con sus pies frenando el movimiento, no fue competencia para el guerrero.

El príncipe cerró la puerta del cuarto de su mujer y soltó el delicado brazo de ella, inhaló fuertemente para calmarse… hace algunos días que no estaba con ella, y verla de repente en esas fachas lo provocaba en todos los sentidos, desde los físicos como los emocionales. Pero ver a la hembra en frente del cuarto de su mujer no le hizo ninguna gracia. Conocía los gustos de la saiyajin, y verla tan predispuesta hacia el cuarto de ella le pareció de todo menos normal, es más ¿desde cuándo que su mujer era cercana a la saiyajin? La sola idea de que la princesa hubiera estado a solas con la saiya le hacía erizar la cola. Aunque Bulma le había dejado en claro hace algún tiempo que ella respetaría el pacto entre planetas, la situación entre ellos lo hacía dudar, perfectamente podría querer tomar cartas en el asunto haciéndole lo mismo que él le hizo ¿no?

-¡Vegeta!-el príncipe volteó hacia la princesa que lo miraba con furia en sus ojos-¿Por qué corriste a Laurel? ¡La invité a tomar el té!-gruñó mientras hacía volar los calzados de sus pies con rabia. El príncipe observó sus largas piernas expuestas mientras las sacudía para liberarse de sus zapatos, pero sus ojos rodaron hacia su delantera que con el remezón se meció de forma sugerente.

-nadie más que yo-musitó calmado mientras caminaba hacia ella-puede entrar en esta habitación-vio las mejillas de la princesa sonrosarse y sonrió ladinamente, llegó a su lado y muy para su sorpresa la pelituquesa no se movió de su lugar, lo miraba sin perderse ningún movimiento que pudiera hacer. Observó sus ardientes y oceánicos ojos con sus intensos y ónix orbes que destellaban llenos de deseos por ella, tanto tiempo sin tocarla le estaba pasando la cuenta, necesitaba sentir su piel aunque sea con un tacto inocente. Los efectos de la luna en el cielo eran un problema para un macho sin hembra, e irónicamente él tenía una, claro, ella lo detestaba y le ignoraba por lo que contaba como si no tuviera mujer. Cada noche se acompañaba de recuerdos vívidos con ella, había caído bajo los instintos que predominaban en cualquier saiyajin, necesitaba satisfacerse, por lo que recurría a fantasearla y tocarse. Pero tenerla frente a él, así de expuesta le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-¿ahora… ahora no puedo tener amigas?-preguntó con dificultad, tenerlo tan cerca le estaba provocando sensaciones muy familiares y que sin saberlo, había extrañado. Miraba las cinceladas facciones del saiyajin a centímetros de ella y tragaba con trance, podía sentir el aliento de él chocar con su piel, causándole corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo. ¿De qué había servido ignorarlo y distraerse si con tenerlo a cinco centímetros su cuerpo se inquietaba y suplicaba por su tacto?

-¿desde cuándo que eres cercana a mi soldado?-preguntó curioso mientras se deshacía de sus guantes rápidamente y los dejaba caer. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cintura, palpándola con suavidad, disfrutando de su calor, el espasmo que lo recorrió con solo tocarla fue inigualable. Subía y bajaba su mano con suavidad y lentitud, la princesa se quedó quieta en su posición, lo que le motivó a continuar… con su mano libre rozó la piel de su cuello, su cola se removió de su amarre y se ondeó con lentitud.

-ehm…-no podía estar titubeando ahora… no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y con su postura de "chica rebelde que no se deja intimidar", no… ¿¡por qué no podía ser indiferente a sus caricias?! ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos seguía deseándolo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿ehm?-susurró con diversión mirándola con una ceja alzada y sus labios torcidos en una especie de sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar su cintura y mimar la curva de su cuello, había decidido tratar el tema con calma, y estaba funcionando, se auto felicitaba por ello. No le había gustado ver a Laurel cerca de su mujer, pero se estaba controlando y lo mejor, había calmado la tempestad que amenazaba por expulsar la peliturquesa.

-ehm…-estaba saliendo todo mal… muy mal. No podía dejar de ver el rostro del príncipe y se distraía quisiera o no, le costaba formar una idea y ya ni recordaba que le había preguntado, solo podía sentir los temblorcitos sacudir cada célula de su cuerpo y el calor que ahora parecía soportable, se acumulaba en su ropa interior. Estaba rogando por más. Quería olvidar por ese momento el rencor que sentía hacia él-cuando conocí a Gohan…-se animó a responder, el príncipe asintió sin darle importancia, él tampoco recordaba que le había preguntado, se concentraba en su piel solamente y en lo tentador que era lanzarla a la primera superficie y hundirse en ella.

Bajó su mirada hacia sus labios y se acercó más, sintió el pecho de ella inflarse rosando su armadura, podía sentir su ansiedad, estaba casi igual que él en esos momentos, también lo deseaba, pero él sentía una necesidad por ella, la anhelaba. No creía poder soportarlo más, acercó su cuerpo hacia el suyo e inclinó su rostro, su mano rodeó su cuello y la sujetó para impedir su escape.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-susurró haciendo que sus labios tocaran los del príncipe que se habían detenido al oírla. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos y pudieron comprobar que se extrañaban. Sus cuerpos se demandaban y tanta indiferencia les jugaba en contra.

-lo que ambos deseamos-respondió en un susurro imitándola, el corazón de la adolescente bombeó con fuerza ante su declaración. Iba a responder con una negación pero su intento fue en vano, los labios del saiyajin se habían posicionado de los suyos y los envolvieron en un juego de pasión y calor cautivante. Sus labios se movieron por inercia y captó rápidamente el ritmo del guerrero. El príncipe se aventuró a tocar más allá, su mano bajó por su espalda y su otra mano dejó el calor de su curva para subir por su torso hasta sus pechos. Movimiento que si hubiera esperado por hacer, habría terminado en un buen encuentro… sintió las manos de ella empujarlo desde su pecho, se separaron y al instante extrañaron la proximidad, el calor y los labios del otro.

El príncipe observó a la peliturquesa con el ceño fruncido, la vio intentar calmar su respiración y sus mejillas ardiendo, una mueca de insatisfacción se dibujó en sus labios y decidido, volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

-vete Vegeta-musitó no muy convencida, el saiyajin la estudió unos minutos antes de responder.

-¿Por qué?-la vio desviar la mirada hacia el suelo unos segundos, segundos que aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente, llegó a su lado y la princesa alzó su mirada hacia él, sus manos se movieron hacia los delgados hombros de ella, podía sentir su piel arder bajo sus dedos y estaba seguro que no solo se debía a la temperatura del ambiente. Inclinó su rostro para volver a besarla pero ella corrió su cara evitando el contacto.

-no quiero que me toques-susurró más para ella misma que para él, en su voz no había enojo ni desprecio. Frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón de la adolescente con su mano derecha obligándola a que lo viera. Miró directamente en los zafiro chispeantes, podía ver la vacilación en su mirada… faltaba poco. Ella caería en algún momento, ella lo deseaba al igual que él, podía verlo y la dicha que sintió en ese momento no cabía en la totalidad de su pecho.

-bien… lo haré cuando lo desees-susurró… y besó castamente sus labios, y rompió algo en el interior de la humana.

Se alejó rápidamente y salió de su cuarto.

Bulma quedó de una pieza, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sus manos temblando y su rostro ardiendo.

(…)

Vio a sus padres y hermano salir del palacio con un semblante de cansancio, debió haberse ido con ellos junto a su mujer, toda la familia real debía entrar al mismo tiempo al coliseo, su padre daría el discurso y comenzaría la masacre. Pero no, estaba en la entrada del castillo esperando a su hembra, la criada más cercana a la peliturquesa le había informado que la mujer no tenía idea que debía estar presente en el tributo a la luna, por lo que no se había preparado ni mucho menos había estado lista a la hora que correspondía.

La humana se había excluido de la celebración más importante del planeta, y no entendía como se hacía llamar a sí misma como una chica inteligente, ella ahora era su mujer, la hembra más importante del planeta, incluso más que su madre, la relevancia de su madre había perdido peso cuando él había tomado a la terrícola como compañera, la princesa debía estar presente junto a su familia dando el permiso para que iniciara oficialmente el festejo, y no podía ser de otra forma. Ahora, nuevamente por ella las costumbres se verían modificadas, como en el inicio del banquete donde tuvo que enredar sus dedos con los suyos para ingresar, ahora el heredero al trono junto a su mujer, harían acto de presencia después del discurso y la inauguración.

Suspiró fastidiado, aun no borraba la sensación de ardor en su piel por querer ignorar su mente y dejar actuar a su cuerpo, haciendo uso de su poder y someterla bajo su cuerpo. Era en esos momentos en que se felicitaba por su autocontrol, con ella había tenido que aprender a controlarse, siempre se regocijó de ser un saiyajin racional y bajo control, pero con la llegada de ella a su vida, eso había cambiado en 360°, ahora, después de más de medio año viviendo con ella bajo el mismo techo, había tenido que volver a las meditaciones y hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no actuar como un saiyajin corriente. Pero estaba siendo útil, infinitamente útil, al menos con su relación con la princesa.

Desde que ella había dejado la entrada a su habitación con seguro y él había respetado su decisión, que sentía que ella empezaba a perderle el miedo, cosa que ahora en la actualidad lo tenía satisfecho, ya había quedado claro para el príncipe que lo que sentía por ella era una atracción superior en todos los sentidos en que hubiese vivido antes, y por ello, que le importaba como ella lo viera, y debía adaptarse en cierto modo a las costumbres de ella. Para la princesa, su opinión era válida y debía ser considerada en todas las situaciones, incluida la cama, por ende, si ella no quería estar con él, no le quedaba otra opción que respetarlo. Pero estaba seguro que eso le estaba ayudando con ella, la princesa debía notar que había cambiado su trato con ella ¿no?, era indudable al fin y al cabo, y entonces, su relación mejoraría, y ella le abriría las puertas de su cuarto. Podía saborear el momento…

Esa tarde casi había caído… casi. Y si hubiera profundizado ese último beso, habría terminado enredado entre las sábanas con ella y con su consentimiento, estaba seguro ¡nadie se le resistía! Y era cosa de tiempo para que ella no fuera la excepción.

Sintió su presencia aproximarse y volteó su rostro hacia la escalera, la vio bajar lentamente mientras tomaba la punta de su vestido para no tropezar con las gradas. Sonrió ante lo que vio, empezaba a acostumbrarse al hecho que ella siempre se viera endemoniadamente atractiva para él, no había situación o ropa en la que ella se viera mal, recién despierta, durmiendo, bañándose, sudando, enojada, chillando, sonriendo… desnuda, con ropa… siempre, ella siempre se veía bien para él.

Lucía un vestido blanco de tela ligera, similar al que usaba la Reina para las ocasiones importantes, el escote en V dejaba ver sus montes libres e inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en ellos, la tela que cubría sus pechos subía hacia su cuello y se perdía en este, no usaba mangas y estaba ceñido bajo su pecho por una franja horizontal del mismo color y tela pero decorada con toques dorados. Su cabello estaba tomado por completo en un singular moño con trabas doradas, dejando ver su piel expuesta, su rostro no llevaba más maquillaje que un brillo en sus labios.

A pesar de lo atractiva que se veía, el príncipe no podía dejar de pensar en lo frágil que se veía… en lo delicada que era para caminar, sus pasos suaves que la alfombra que cubría el suelo aminoraba el ruido al pasar por ella, su pecho se llenó de un calor indescriptible al mirarla… al comprender que era él, él y solamente él el afortunado de compartir con ella, que solo él podría ver más allá de lo que esa tela ligera cubría. El príncipe no logró comprender que lo que sentía en ese momento no era más que agradecimiento por lo que tenía y que sabía no merecía. Esa sensación era nueva para él y no supo identificarla.

.

.

No dejaba de sentirse extraña con la ropa que su criada le había dicho que debía ponerse, era una vestimenta usada por las mujeres de la realeza saiyajin le había explicado, y como ahora era parte de ellos, debía adaptarse a esas costumbres, poco sabían ellos que el estilo de ropa no era más que greco-romano para la peliturquesa, pero aunque lo conociera, ella jamás se había puesto uno, y este en particular la avergonzaba, nunca fue tímida ni pudorosa, siempre exhibió sus piernas y un poco de escote, pero esto para ella era diferente.

Se había visto al espejo antes de salir y su espalda descubierta hacía que sus senos se vieran más que lo que ella quisiera, caminaba sin apartar los brazos de su cuerpo, porque si lo hacía se veía la curva de los costados de sus montes, y no podía hacer nada para que la unión y curva del centro se viera, sabía de protocolos al fin y al cabo, no podía andar caminando de brazos cruzados por ahí… al menos ningún saiyajin estaba en el palacio, estaban todos ya ubicados en el coliseo que era donde iniciaría la celebración.

Solo él estaba de pie en la majestuosa puerta del palacio observándola fijamente, sin perderse detalle de su cuerpo. Y rogaba a los cielos que dejara de hacerlo, en sí vestirse así la hacía sentir extraña y su mirada depredadora no ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Le había costado bastante sacarse de la cabeza su encuentro reciente, su actitud que casi la derritió en medio de su cuarto, y lamentablemente para ella no lo había olvidado. Y ahora estar a metros de distancia, observándola fijamente, a ella y su cuerpo, la hacía querer ir a esconderse. Si, se sentía una cobarde total, pero ese saiyajin le provocaba eso y más.

-ni siquiera pareciera que esa vestimenta es para saiyajin-musitó el príncipe cuando llegó a su lado, la princesa lo miró sorprendida ¿eso había sido un halago?, quedó muda… no supo que responder, el saiyajin la miraba directo a sus ojos, pero había notado que de vez en cuando bajaba hasta su escote, y de cierta forma… le gustó. Se sentía con poder, quizá era una tontería pero ver que había una reacción positiva por parte del saiyajin le subió el ego-vamos-asintió en silencio cuando sintió la mano de él posarse en su espalda de forma suave, descendió lentamente hasta posicionarse en su diminuta cintura, el aire se sintió escaso con solo esa acción, miró al príncipe a su lado que observaba hacia el frente sin mirarla mientras la guiaba para salir.

Ese simple gesto la volvió a romper, se sentía en las nubes ¡Vegeta estaba siendo atento!, le había hecho saber que no haría nada que ella no quisiera, había sido de cierto modo gentil, la había "halagado" y ahora… ahora la guiaba fuera del palacio como si… como si fueran una pareja de verdad. No… no "como si fueran", eran una pareja, quisiera o no aceptarlo, lo eran para el resto y a solas cada uno en su dormitorio, aun sin estar juntos, lo sabían.

-hay que darnos prisa-la peliturquesa miró al saiyajin y antes de preguntar o decir alguna cosa sintió como su mano en su espalda la empujó hacia él, su otra mano la levantó se sus piernas-deberías haber sabido que tenías que estar presente-la regañó mientras se elevaba por los cielos.

-¡no soy saiyajin! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que debía estar ahí?-logró decir una vez que el asombro inicial se disipara, definitivamente volar con él era diferente… los nervios que la acompañaban, el calor y adrenalina eran los propulsores. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos y se afirmó aún más a él.

-eres miembro de la realeza saiyajin ahora-respondió mirando hacia el frente-ya llegamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?-preguntó asombrada mientras volteaba a ver como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más. El príncipe aterrizó de forma eficaz y la dejó suavemente en el suelo. La peliturquesa miró hacia el frente y vio una estructura gigante en forma de círculo, frunció el ceño ante la majestuosa infraestructura-es impresionante…-el saiyajin ignoró sus preguntas y la volvió a guiar con su mano enguantada sobre su piel expuesta.

La princesa no protestó, se dejó llevar y admiró en silencio el material de la construcción, parecía piedra pero podía ver rasgos tecnológicos en ella, seguramente piedra modificada. Podía oír el alboroto que venía desde el escenario, oyó una pequeña risa de su compañero y volteó hacia él, lograba notar los efectos de la luna en él, se veía conmocionado por los gritos y altamente excitado por ello.

Caminaron hasta un elevador y lo subieron en silencio, sentía su estómago tensarse cada vez que la mano del príncipe subía y bajaba lentamente por su piel, estaba siendo un tormento… no fue consciente de cuantas plantas subieron ni cuanto se demoraron, solo intentaba controlar el deseo que empezaba a surgir con la lenta caricia del guerrero. El príncipe la guío nuevamente y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, entraron hacia un cuarto extenso que era perfectamente iluminado por el paisaje nocturno que se apreciaba por el mirador.

Vio los tronos perfectamente ubicados en frente hacia la vista, contó las cinco sillas y supuso que era para ellos. Vegeta tomó su mano y caminó hacia las sillas que estaban hacia el lado derecho, parecía ansioso por observar lo que sea que estaba pasando. Rodearon las majestuosas sillas, y vio a los tres saiyajin que cuando se asomaron voltearon hacia ellos, tanto padre como hijo se quedaron viéndola en silencio, el príncipe la ocultó detrás de él cuando se percató.

-¿de qué me perdí?-preguntó el primogénito del Rey mientras se sentaba junto a su padre, con su mano le indicó a la humana que tomara asiento a su lado. Vio a su hermano asomarse por el lado de su madre para poder verlo a la cara para responder.

-tres fueron desmembrados, uno pulverizado y otro golpeado hasta desangrarse-sonrió alegre el menor, Vegeta asintió contagiado del humor de su hermano y miró hacia el frente.

La humana abrió los ojos cuando oyó la plática entre hermanos, ¿estaban disfrutando de asesinatos? Tragó saliva y miró hacia el frente, había una arena amplia que era rodeada por una extensa galería llena de saiyajin que gritaban y aplaudían excitados. Miró horrorizada como la arena estaba teñida de rojo por doquier, sintió su estómago tensarse y su garganta completamente llena con alimento imaginario. Vio como ingresaban dos sujetos por puertas contrarias.

Entonces… ¿verían a hombres matarse? ¿Esa era su celebración? ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió? Su corazón latió con fuerza y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, apretó sus manos en los brazos de la silla, en su rostro se reflejó el disgusto cuando los hombres iniciaron con los golpes. Sintió la mano del príncipe acariciar su mano izquierda, volteó a verlo para encontrarlo mirando concentrado el combate con una sonrisa en sus labios, volvió su atención hacia el frente sin dejar de afirmarse a la silla.

Uno de los guerreros era alto y musculoso, era más grande que Nappa, su piel era amarilla y podía ver que tenía tatuajes por todo su cuerpo incluso su rostro, portaba un escudo plateado y un hacha enorme. El otro guerrero era más bajo pero igual de musculoso, su piel era como la de los humanos y su pelo era blanco, llevaba solo una espada en sus manos. La pelea inició y ambos guerreros brincaron el uno sobre el otro. El más grande era notoriamente más fuerte, pero el otro era mucho más veloz, el grandote dio una serie de tiros sin aciertos, el peli blanco esquivaba con naturalidad, de paso dándole cortadas en los brazos. La princesa cerró sus ojos y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, sentía su pulso acelerado, la mano del príncipe soltó la suya y en ese momento abrió sus ojos, extrañó de inmediato su ardor, él le estaba dando cierto cobijo y ahora se sentía sola, pero duró solo unos segundos porque la mano de él se posicionó en su muslo.

Volteó su rostro hacia el príncipe que seguía observando el combate, tragó saliva y volvió su atención sin querer hacia la arena en frente de ellos. Cerró sus ojos de inmediato cuando vio el charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo del grandote y la mano que tenía su escudo en el suelo, sintió el asco apoderarse de su cuerpo y la escena no se borraba de su retina aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió la mano del príncipe subir y bajar por su muslo y el cosquilleó que se formó en su intimidad fue automático. La mezcla de repulsión por el combate en frente y de excitación por la caricia de él, la descolocó. No sabía a qué darle importancia, abrió sus ojos pero miró hacia el príncipe.

El saiyajin al sentir la mirada de ella volteó para observarla, podía notar el disgusto en su rostro, dejó su mano entre ambas piernas y la excitación se elevó a grados insospechados.

-¿son esclavos?-musitó temerosa de oír la respuesta, el saiyajin frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza para volver a mirar hacia el frente sin dejar de mover su mano.

-son los mejores guerreros de sus planetas, vienen aquí a dar tributo al imperio-respondió con voz ronca.

La princesa volvió su atención hacia la arena ensangrentada y hubiera deseado no hacerlo. El grandote había desmembrado al peliblanco con una sola mano, la sangre escurría del cuerpo del guerrero como si fuera una llave abierta, sintió su bilis subir por su garganta cuando el enorme hombre empujó el cuerpo maltratado al suelo de una sola patada, pero no terminó ahí. El gigante pisó con fuerza el abdomen del caído y en ese momento el público en silencio mirando el desenlace ayudó a que el crujir de las tripas y huesos se oyeran perfectamente a través de los parlantes ubicados en todo el coliseo. No cansado con ello, se agachó y tomó de la cabeza al peliblanco y tiró hacia atrás, dividiendo el cuerpo por la mitad.

Bulma brincó y chilló escandalizada mientras el público gritó de júbilo y el Rey aplaudía animado junto a su hijo menor, la Reina reía y Vegeta soltó una risita baja, todo el alboroto de los saiyajin opacó el grito de desesperación de la peliturquesa, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y no pudo aguantar más, llevó una mano a su boca y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el Rey lo hacía para aplaudir satisfecho por la grotesca muerte.

El príncipe sintió a la humana ponerse de pie alejando su mano de su pierna y volteó para verla extrañado, pero ella ya se había ido. Se puso de pie rápidamente y sin dar explicaciones la siguió. Salió por el pasillo y buscó su presencia para encontrarla no muy lejos del mirador real. Corrió hacia ella y antes de llegar la oyó regurgitar. Frunció el ceño preocupado ¿se había enfermado? Estaba bien esa tarde y antes de llegar al coliseo.

La encontró hincada en el suelo del baño más próximo, expulsando todo lo que había en su estómago, no alcanzó a llegar al toilette, vertía el contenido de su cuerpo en el suelo y podía verla temblar en el intento.

-vete-musitó entre arcadas, frunció el ceño y entró al cuarto llegando a su lado, la princesa respiraba con dificultad y una capa fina de sudor adornaba su frente haciendo que su fleco se pegara a su piel, sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas y un hilo de baba corría por la comisura de sus labios-¡VETE!-chilló cuando sintió la mano de él posarse en su hombro.

El príncipe ignoró el grito de la adolescente y la guió hasta el lavamanos, abrió la llave y se sacó los guantes dejándolos a un lado, reunió agua en la palma encorvada de su mano y la llevó hasta su rostro, vio a la peliturquesa fruncir el ceño y aceptar su trato. Limpió el sudor y las huellas se su saliva, refrescó la piel blanca un par de veces más, y sacó papel para secarla, pero esperó a que ella enjuagara su boca para poder seguir con su cuidado.

La humana se dejó hacer, cansada como para protestar o agradecer. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había visto semejante atrocidad, y los saiyajin parecían disfrutarlo… miró al príncipe que lucía serio mientras secaba las gotas de su cuello, algunas lograban perderse en su escote.

-¿te duele algo?-la pregunta del saiyajin la pilló desprevenida, frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida-uno no vomita por nada-respondió el guerrero mirándola fijamente.

-¿te parece normal presenciar "eso" sin sentir asco?-discutió volviendo a sentir la bilis subir por su garganta al recordarlo.

El príncipe alzó las cejas en comprensión, tomó de la mano a la adolescente y la sacó del baño olvidando sus guantes en él. La peliturquesa salió en silencio mirando el suelo.

-no conté con ello-susurró el príncipe haciéndola alzar la mirada hacia él-los humanos son diferente a nosotros al fin y al cabo-musitó más alto para que ella lo oyera, la princesa frunció el ceño y prefirió guardarse el comentario de que eran despiadados y salvajes. No tenía ánimos para lidiar con un príncipe molesto, y no quería tentar su suerte en una noche de luna llena.

-quiero irme…-musitó perdida en sus pensamientos, el guerrero la miró unos segundos, estudiándola, fatigada y todo no dejaba de lucir atractiva para él, bajó su mirada hacia su escote y perdió.

Perdió la cordura y dejó sus instintos salir.

Llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, rodeándola y empujándola suavemente hacia la pared, la princesa despertó de su trance y alzó su mirada hacia él, el saiyajin pegó su cuerpo al de ella mientras sus manos subían lentamente por su pecho. No había tiempo para pensar si la iba a asustar con ello… el deseo había nublado su juicio.

Sintió las manos de él apretar sus senos y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, el saiyajin buscó su cuello y lo lamió y besó con desesperación, frunció el ceño y entendió que si no lo detenía ahora, la situación se saldría de sus manos.

-¡detente!-pidió con pocas fuerzas, sus manos en su cuerpo le estaban alterando quisiera o no-déjame… ¡déjame Vegeta!-exclamó con más seguridad, el príncipe detuvo su atraque y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-no me rechaces…-susurró mirándola con lujuria-no… no me rechaces-repitió apoderándose de sus labios en un beso demandante y cargado de necesidad, la peliturquesa se sintió desfallecer con ese beso-te necesito-soltó entre besos y la rompió por tercera vez ese día.

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para intentar separarlo con sus manos, el príncipe no estaba arrinconándola con fuerza, por lo que pudo removerlo un poco, el saiyajin al sentirse alejado frunció el ceño molesto, no podía tolerar con un "no" en ese momento.

-quiero irme-demandó la peliturquesa, el saiyajin miró su rostro ruborizado y volvió a acercarse, dejó sus manos posarse en sus caderas y pegó ambas pelvis, la princesa dio una profunda respiración al sentir la erección del guerrero.

-claro…-asintió el saiyajin mientras buscaba sus labios-vámonos a mi habitación-susurró antes de robar otro beso de ella pero la peliturquesa lo alejó nuevamente.

-no… quiero irme de Vegetasei-Vegeta la miró incrédulo ¿había oído bien?-después que construya tu máquina…-respiró con dificultad al ver el semblante familiar dibujado en el varonil rostro del saiyajin, estaba molesto y en cualquier momento desataría su furia-quiero que hables con tu padre y autorices unas vacaciones… quiero volver a la Tierra-habló rápido para no ser interrumpida ni atacada en el intento.

-no-musitó con dificultad mientras volvía a acercarse a ella-tú no te moverás de mi lado-sentenció con voz grave-¿me entendiste?-arrinconó a la adolescente dejando una mano en cada lado del cuerpo de ella pegado a la pared, acercó su rostro milímetros del de ella, respiró su aliento y la corriente eléctrica que lo invadió lo forzó a besarla en contra de su voluntad nuevamente.

Un beso posesivo, lleno de pasión, furia y de necesidad le dio el saiyajin, los labios del guerrero se movían rápido y dominantes, sorbía su aliento y su sabor, sintió la lengua de él invadirla e invitar a la suya a danzar con él, sus lenguas se enredaban y degustaban del saborcillo del otro, el beso se tornó más calmado cuando él sintió la aceptación de ella, besó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más antes de alejarse unos centímetros.

-no puedes obligarme a permanecer a tu lado Vegeta-respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, vio el semblante del guerrero mutar al de siempre nuevamente para alejarse y darle la espalda-me iré con tu autorización o sin ella… tú decides.

-ya veremos-musitó conteniendo su furia, vio la espalda del guerrero tensarse-te quedaras a presenciar cada muerte que pase en esa arena-gruñó mientras apretaba sus puños.

Siempre supo que pedirle a Vegeta que le autorizara la salida sería un problema, nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando o sus verdaderas intenciones, no entendía que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar así, ¿en qué le afectaba que se fuera?, ella solo quería volver un tiempo con su familia, ver el cielo azul y disfrutar de quienes la amaban de verdad, pero eso el saiyajin no quería verlo ni le importaba. Podía irse por su cuenta, eso lo sabía, pero había mucho en juego para hacerlo, tanto como que si la atraparan y le dieran un gran castigo por huir, podrían incluso hacer pagar a su planeta por su insolencia, como por lo peligroso que era robar una nave y viajar sola. Había hablado por imprudencia nuevamente, pero el ver la sangre y el cuerpo de ese pobre sujeto ser partido en frente de ella la descolocó. Sabía que debía irse lo antes posible de ese planeta, su cordura no duraría mucho.

Por más que pensaba no se le ocurría como llegar a hacer cambiar de opinión al príncipe, el guerrero era conocido por sus posturas inquebrantables, no sabía de ningún punto débil para poder ayudarse a salirse con la suya, salirse con la suya… la plática con su madre vino a su mente, ¿cómo hacer creerle que él tiene el timón cuando era ella quién dominaba la situación? Ah… claro, seducción. Pero ¿ella seducir a Vegeta?, no… era difícil, el príncipe siempre fue… no. No era difícil. Entonces se iluminó la mente de la adolescente… él siempre reaccionó a sus caricias, él siempre la buscó para tener sexo… ¡él no la encontraba poco atractiva! Había una oportunidad… "no me rechaces…. Te necesito" las palabras del guerrero terminaron por convencerla.

Él quería hacerlo con ella… y ahora, él respetaba sus términos, claro… podía conseguir lo que quería si sabía negociar con él…

-Vegeta-su voz sonó baja, pero él fue capaz de oírla, el príncipe se volteó y la miró de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente-¿hay alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?-musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior al terminar de preguntar.

El príncipe observó a la humana unos segundos, miró su cuerpo sin descaro y volvió hacia su rostro, alzó una ceja y caminó hacia ella, dio pasos lentos, haciendo que la ansiedad de ambos creciera. Llegó a su lado sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-susurró con su voz cargada de erotismo que hizo que el vello de la princesa se erizara al instante. Vio el pecho de ella subir y bajar pesadamente por la profunda respiración que dio.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?-susurró igualando su voz de seducción, prendiendo por completo el cuerpo del saiyajin. Vegeta miró a la mujer intentando controlar el impulso de empujarla a la pared y hacerla suya allí mismo.

-¿intentas ponerme una condición para dejarte ir a tu planeta?-frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido con su propia pregunta, vio el semblante de ella titubear y abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿intentaba extorsionarlo con sexo?-oh… me dejarás follarte si te dejo ir a tu planeta…-afirmó asintiendo lentamente-¿es eso, no?

Ignoró el término que usó para referirse a su idea, ocultó lo que más pudo haber sido descubierta en sus intenciones, se quedó en silencio observando algún indicio en el príncipe, algo que le delatara para saber su opinión al respecto antes de responder y meter la pata. Con él siempre tenía que ser precavida, y cada vez que lo olvidaba le iba mal.

-ya veo…-respondió él por ella-lamento decirte _Bulma_ -hizo hincapié en su nombre, borró la sonrisa de sus labios y alzó su barbilla con orgullo-que a mí nadie me extorsiona… menos una mujer-sentenció dando por finalizada la plática, volteó nuevamente y se alejó de ella.

Bulma miró su oportunidad desperdiciada irse entre sus dedos, respiró con dificultad y vio al saiyajin alejarse un par de metros. Bien, él había entendido su intención y no reaccionó tan mal… pero no podía darse por vencida. Respiró profundamente calmando los nervios que empezaron a florecer cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, movió sus manos temblorosas hacia su pelo y sacó las piezas de oro que sujetaban su cabello dejándolo caer en cascada, botó las trabas al suelo haciéndolo resonar fuertemente entre el silencio del pasillo, notó como el paso del guerrero se detuvo al oír el ruido y volteó ligeramente para verla. La peliturquesa sonrió triunfante y bajó sus manos hacia su nuca, el saiyajin volteó su cuerpo por completo hacia ella, algo le decía que no debía perderse ningún movimiento de la humana.

-puedo intentar persuadirte para que lo pienses-musitó segura, y se felicitó mentalmente por sonar con tanta convicción, vio al príncipe sonreír y caminar hacia ella, dejó sus manos reposar en su cuello hasta que el guerrero quedó de pie frente a ella.

-persuádeme-susurró burlesco, su mirada de incredulidad y su sonrisa divertida la hizo sonreír frente al reto que el saiyajin le estaba dejando ver, ¿pensaba que no podría salirse con la suya? Bien, ya lo verían…

Copió su sonrisa ladina y movió sus dedos detrás de su nuca, deshizo el broche que sujetaba la tela de su pecho y lo sacó lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los intensos y profundos negros del príncipe. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, y su abdomen tensarse ante la mirada escrutiñadora del príncipe, pero eso no la detuvo para moverse remisamente, el príncipe observó sus facciones sin ninguna expresión aparente, sonrió nuevamente y dejó caer el broche, el ruido de la pieza de metal al chocar con el suelo fue lo único que se oyó en el ambiente. Bajó sus manos y sus hombros a la vez en un movimiento delicado y pausado, con ello, la tela que cubría sus montes se deslizó por su piel y expuso ambos senos al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta observó en silencio, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó pasmado observando su pecho desnudo, admirando su perfecta desnudez visible, su piel lechosa e intentando controlar sus impulsos. Pero no lo logró. Cedió.

Alzó su mirada hacia la de ella, y en menos de un segundo se hizo con su cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, la levantó entre sus brazos obligándola a rodearlo con sus piernas y la empujó contra la pared-bien jugada-susurró, ella le fingió una sonrisa tímida en respuesta y movió sus labios para, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, besarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en que se estaba rindiendo ante él, no… por primera vez podía pensar con seguridad que quién había perdido, era él, y ella estaba dominando indirectamente la situación. Y se sintió bien con ello.

* * *

disculpen si me demoré más de lo usual :c! pero decidí a dejar el cap con toda la idea que tenía que iba a pasar, y por ello me salió más extenso, me decidí que haré cap según lo que quiera que pase, por ende habrán cap largos y otros no tanto :7

espero que les haya gustado este cap! :C! me esforcé por tenerlo listo ahora para que no sufran xDDD ehm en mi otro fic, "junto a ti", pregunté que les parecía si hacía una página de face para mantenerlas informadas sobre las actualizaciones, cuanto me demore y todo esop, y algunos dijeron que sí, por lo que me animé no más y lo hice xDD si me buscan en face pongan "Ina Fanfiction" y le dan seguir :D! y nos comunicamos por ahí también C: en mi perfil está el link de todas maneras!

gracias por leer! y comentar! son maravillosas en serio :'d me hacen sentir bien u3u espero que este cap sea de su agrado, ehm algo tenía que decir sobre este cap pero no lo recuerdo en este momento... oh lo siento :c lo olvidé...

bueno! antes de despedirme, las invito a leer "Diversión en el cielo", un fic de humor y romance :D será cortito pero divertido xD

gracias por leer :D! nos leemos

cuídense todos! cariños y saluditos :D!

graicas!

PD: en el otro cap se viene... 1313


	24. Chapter 24

Avertencia: lenguaje vulgar, lemon*.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Propuesta y Seducción

La sangre hervía por sus venas, y sentía la fuerza recorrer por su cuerpo, si no se controlaba podía sentir sus colmillos crecer aún en contra de su resistencia, ¿Qué podía hacer? Incluso él sucumbía bajo los efectos de la luna, y no podía negarlo ¡Le fascinaba! Casi toda su vida se sintió ajeno a su propia especie, pero eran estas ocasiones en las que comprobaba que era tan saiyajin como cualquier otro, cuando los rayos lunares chocaban con su piel sus instintos primales florecían y su cordura se veía reducida y terminaba actuando como un saiya normal.

Disfrutaba de las peleas, gozaba de la sangre y fornicaba con quién se le antojara, esos cuatro días y tres noches, eran las más locas para el príncipe Tarble, toda su compostura y recato se iba por el caño, era otro hombre, era otro sujeto el que estaba sentado junto a la Reina Keel, que reía y sentía su cuerpo vibrar con cada derramamiento de sangre.

En sus dieciocho años había vivido dos celebraciones del motivo lunar, una en su adolescencia y la actual… fue una locura, pasando los días de festejo y una vez recuperado el control de su cuerpo y mente notó todo lo que había hecho, por un momento se sintió mal, pero después de analizar toda la situación comprendió que era una tontería sufrir por lo que había hecho y disfrutado, por más que el resto lo negara, él era un saiyajin y como tal, merecía y viviría como todos la celebración más importante de su raza. Además, su hermano empezó a ser más "considerado" con él desde entonces. Supuso que valió la pena después de todo haberse liberado de las ataduras racionales y dejar rienda suelta a sus instintos, lo acercó a su hermano mayor y eso era lo mejor que pudo haber sacado de esos días aparte de su iniciación sexual…

Había ansiado la celebración, estaba excitado y quería vivirla a tope junto a su hermano, comentar las peleas y beber, quizás después pelear hasta quedar agonizando, había pensado seriamente en proponerle que visitaran las hembras que habían llegado para el tributo, sabía que su hermano no estaba visitando a la princesa, había oído rumores de la servidumbre y su malhumor se lo confirmaba, lo curioso para el menor de los príncipes era que ni siquiera había visitado a su harem personal y lo peor, lo había despachado.

No recordaba con exactitud el día, pero cuando quiso usar una de las hembras que su hermano compartía con él, no la encontró y preguntó sobre ello, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron la orden estricta de su hermano: había enviado de regreso a su planeta a todas las mujeres que alguna vez lo entretuvieron. La noticia lo dejó pasmado, no encontraba el motivo aparente, pudo pensar que se debía a que ahora estaba unido, pero ni cuando llegó la peliturquesa lo hizo, entonces ¿Por qué ahora? Claro, no se atrevió a preguntarlo. Por ello, había pensado en proponérselo ahora, después de los combates en honor a su raza.

Vio como el guerrero musculoso sin mano seguía masacrando a su nuevo oponente, un ser insectoide de su mismo tamaño, sonrió malicioso con cada golpe que la multitud abalaba, tomó su jarro de agua ardiente y bebió un largo trago, se inclinó hacia delante en su sillón y volteó hacia su hermano.

-¡Vegeta!-habló alegre, pero su alegría cambió a sorpresa cuando vio el puesto de su hermano vacío. Frunció el ceño extrañado, el mayor no solía perderse asesinatos, se puso de pie y notó que el puesto de la princesa también estaba vacío. Alzó una ceja en confusión poniéndose de pie y se dio la vuelta por su mismo lugar-iré a buscar a mi hermano-avisó a sus padres, vio a su madre asentir y sin esperar la opinión de su padre caminó hacia la salida del mirador real.

Salió hacia el pasillo y gracias al aire acondicionado pudo sentirse más fresco que en su puesto anterior, el coliseo contaba con la mejor tecnología, siempre fue muy actualizado y con el trato con los terrícolas, una de las primeras cosas que mejoraron fue la estructura circular. Encendió su scouter y apuntó hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda buscando un poder de pelea considerable, encontró unidades de combate hacia la izquierda así que decidió caminar hacia allá, por ese lado no transitaban ningún saiyajin que no fuera miembro de la familia real, por lo que era fácil suponer que ese poder se trataba de su hermano.

Caminó por el extenso pasillo a paso rápido, quería apresurarse y volver a los combates, estaba por llegar a dar la vuelta cuando oyó un sonido que fue muy distinguible entre tanto silencio. Un gemido.

Se paró en seco. Esperó de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento para ver si se había equivocado y no estaba oyendo mal, pero a los veinte segundos después lo volvió a oír, arrugó el ceño y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ¿Por qué había alguien gimiendo en el pasillo?, curioso suavizó sus pasos y usando todo el sigilo posible caminó hasta la esquina al finalizar el pasillo, mordió su labio inferior ansioso y un nuevo quejido se escuchó, está vez pudo identificar el jadeo como femenino ya que al segundo oyó un gruñido masculino.

Podía sentir la excitación sexual en el aire, sintió su cuerpo responder de inmediato al estímulo olfativo, apegó su cuerpo a la muralla y asomó sutilmente su rostro pero no logró ver nada, estiró más su cuello asomando por completo su cabeza y notó el pasaje hacia los baños que se encontraban a unos 30 metros aproximadamente pero no se quedó mirando hacia allá, no. Lo que llamó la atención del príncipe fue la pareja que estaba apoyada en la pared del frente a la entrada del sanitario. No era difícil distinguir a la pareja, con ver la capa roja y la melena flameada era más que notorio saber que era su hermano quién tenía a una hembra aprisionada en la pared rodeándolo con las piernas.

Debió irse, darle la privacidad correspondiente a su hermano mayor aunque estuviera exhibiéndose en los corredizos del coliseo, pero no pudo. Se quedó embobado viendo como el príncipe recorría con sus manos las piernas blanquecinas de la mujer, entonces una teja cayó en la cabeza del menor, nadie era así de pálido en su planeta… ¡su hermano estaba con Bulma! Abrió los ojos cuando lo comprendió y entonces pudo darle un rostro a esos seductores gemidos femeninos, y su hombría se endureció por ello. Vio las manos de su hermano palpar sus muslos y subir hasta sus pechos que no pudo distinguir por la distancia, logró vislumbrar destellos turquesas y sonrió divertido, su hermano sí que lo estaba pasando bien…

Al menos su humor mejoraría con esto ¿no? Claro, porque imaginaba que era mucho lo excitado que estaba como para no poder contenerse y abordarla en un espacio público. Salió del cuestionamiento mental cuando vio al príncipe empujar en contra de la hembra, la tela roja se movía siguiendo el vaivén de su dueño y fue cuando prefirió darles intimidad. Se dio la media vuelta del mismo modo sigiloso, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que encontraría a su estricto hermano mayor en una situación tan comprometedora? Soltó una risita al recordarlo, aunque fue excitante ver a la hembra en ese escenario, fue extraño para él descubrir cómo se comportaba el heredero al trono en el plano sexual, ¿lo estarían haciendo?, alcanzó a ver el vestido de ella arremangarse en su cadera pero con la capa de su hermano no pudo comprobar que estaban en "eso" específicamente, no importaba… tenía material para bromas hasta nuevo aviso.

Entró rápidamente al mirador y se sentó en su puesto, se cruzó de piernas para evitar que se notara su excitación que disminuía lentamente cubierto por su pantalón, miró la arena y notó que el gigante estaba en el suelo cortado por la mitad, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró hacia su madre.

-rayos ¿Quién mató al gigante?-preguntó sorprendido

-debiste verlo tú mismo-respondió sonriente, volteó su rostro hacia su hijo-¿y el príncipe Vegeta?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-eh… no creo que vuelva-musitó conteniendo su risa, sabía que su hermano era fanático de la aniquilación y la sangre derramada pero estaba seguro que no escogería presenciar los sacrificios antes que cogerse a su mujer. Sonrió feliz por él, así que ¿ella lo había perdonado?, la mujer estuvo ignorándolo por mucho tiempo, que los rumores sobre ellos circularan por el palacio era confirmar su teoría, la terrícola era quién estaba enojada con él, su hermano siempre la observaba en las comidas, ella no le regalaba ni una sola mirada aunque este hablara, podía imaginar que quién no quería sexo era ella, al menos había cambiado de parecer y su hermano podría celebrar la luna llena entre sus piernas.

-¿eh? pero si Vegeta no se pierde los sacrificios desde que era un crío-habló extrañada frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-está con Bulma-sonrió a su madre, la mujer frunció el ceño y estrechó sus ojos hacia el menor-no me mires así ¡es su mujer!-se encogió de hombros-sigamos apreciando este arte madre-sonrió volviendo a centrarse en la arena.

La saiyajin soltó un bufido e imitó a su hijo, el Rey sonrió de lado sin mirar a ninguno, pero había oído la plática, entendía a su primogénito, él también preferiría celebrar con su mujer antes que ver a idiotas desmembrarse, pero como Rey no podía darse ese lujo, no todavía al menos.

(…)

Siempre era tan demandante, de las veces que recordaba en qué él la tomó fue así, ya sea siendo brusco en contra de sus deseos o consintiendo el encuentro, él siempre arrasaba con su piel, con sus caricias, con su calor, él era como un agujero negro que succionaba su vida y energía con sus besos y palpes. Él ponía un dedo en su piel y a ella le temblaban las piernas. No era justo… no ¡él no debía tener tanto poder en ella! ¿Por qué? Aunque estuviera sintiendo rencor hacia él, su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, su carne solo anhelaba más de él, más atención, más pasión, más deseo, más entrega… lo quería todo.

Quería que la tomara, que la llenara con su ser, que la tocara y la hiciera suya las veces que quisiera, con sus manos en su piel la idea principal de acostarse con él se había quedado en el pasado, en ese momento solo pensaba en concretar su encuentro con él, y repetirlo. Olvidarse por ese momento que ése Vegeta que besaba y succionaba su piel no era el Vegeta verdadero, que él que la acariciaba con tanta pasión se iría cuando consiguiera lo que quería, pero ¿Qué importaba?

Ella también lo estaba usando al fin y al cabo.

Lo había incitado a aceptar sus peticiones ¿Cuáles? Que pensara el asunto de irse de Vegetasei, había usado su propio cuerpo para… seducirlo, sí, lo había hecho, ella había seducido al príncipe de los saiyajin o ¿lo había manipulado? ¿Había alguna diferencia? No lo sabía, quizás con el tiempo lograría identificarlo.

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse con poder, él le había dicho tan seguro de sí mismo que no se dejaba extorsionar por nadie menos por una mujer, y no había hecho nada más que exhibirle sus senos y al segundo después la tenía aprisionada en contra de la pared ¿cómo no sentirse poderosa? Él había caído rendido, aunque a minutos pensaba que había sido demasiado fácil… entonces sus palabras anteriores venían su mente _"no me rechaces… te necesito_ " ¿Cuánta verdad había en ese enunciado? ¿Realmente él se sentía así? No lo sabía, pero sus besos querían convencerla de que era cierto.

Él volvió a sus labios, torpemente respondió su demanda, ¡era tan difícil concentrarse en una sola cosa!, mientras él se adueñaba de su lengua sus manos recorrían sus nalgas, agarrándolas con firmeza y masajeándolas desinhibida mente, se escapaban de su boca gemidos contenidos, su pecho subía y bajaba y la erección de él se restregaba en su intimidad humedecida. Envolvió su cuello con sus delicadas manos, dejó sus dedos perderse en su melena mientras sus lenguas batallaban un arduo combate por ser el dominante. Su espalda se retorció cuando él comenzó a moverse, el calor mezclado con el cosquilleo en su carne hinchada agradeció el gesto envolviendo el miembro endurecido del saiyajin, él gruñó en satisfacción cuando el movimiento alivió un poco su excitación.

El príncipe se movía con ferocidad, ella se afirmaba con fuerza de su cuello mientras él la embestía sobre sus ropas, sintió los labios de ella besar su piel en la curva de su cuello y algo lo sacudió por completo, sus delicados e hinchados labios rosas besaron su nuez, sintió su lengua lamer su piel y sus dientecitos mordisquear suavemente, y lo volvió loco. Sus dientes tan peligrosamente cerca de marcarlo lo entusiasmó aún más. Podía sentir su sangre caliente recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo, su cola se sacudió en su espalda y los pelos se engrifaron con cada roce de sus labios con su tez, pero sus besos siguieron un camino hasta su mandíbula y luego a sus labios, la decepción que sintió lo aturdió. ¿Estaba esperando que ella lo marcara?... ¿Por qué no se lo dijo entonces?

Su hipnotizante beso lo sacó de su trance, soltó su trasero para tomar su rostro y profundizar su unión, no se cansaba de su sabor, su aroma o su tacto… la había anhelado por seis meses ¡seis largos meses! Bendita la circunstancia, bendita su idea, bendita la luna… bendita ella. Se encontraba en el séptimo cielo entre sus labios, sintiendo su calor, su piel… necesitaba más, ya no podía esperar más…

Soltó su rostro y bajó sus manos hasta su cadera, encontró la molesta prenda y empezó a bajarla con dificultad al tener sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

-¡Vegeta!-gimió ella… que hermosa melodía ¡amaba su nombre entre sus labios y más con ese timbre de placer!-detente…uhm-alzó su mirada hacia la mujer que lo miraba con sus orbes resplandecientes, sus mejillas ardiendo y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados.

-no-musitó serio, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios dulcemente, moviéndose lento e intenso, sintió el aliento de ella escaparse de su boca y gustoso lo sorbió y lo hizo suyo.

-puede-habló con dificultad entre besos-venir alguien…-el príncipe detuvo su atraque y se separó solo unos pocos milímetros de distancia, la dicha que sentía en su pecho al ver que ella quería lo mismo que él era inaguantable, que lo quisiera detener por miedo a ser descubiertos era divertido pero se sentía satisfecho al saber que era ese el motivo y no otro desagradable rechazo.

-no… todos están viendo el espectáculo-mordió su labio inferior con impaciencia-hagámoslo aquí.

-¡no!-frunció sus delgadas cejas y una adorable mueca se formó en sus labios-no me sentiré cómoda…-confesó desviando la mirada, el saiyajin suspiró resignado y bajó a la chica de su cintura, la humana volvió a mirarlo cuando este la bajó con delicadeza, sorprendiéndola con ese gesto.

-eres insoportable-musitó fastidiado mientras tomaba su mano y la empujaba hacia adelante-muévete-ordenó impaciente, la princesa frunció el ceño y lo miró molesta ¡ahí estaba de nuevo!

-¡tú eres insoportable!-corrigió ella, el saiyajin volteó el rostro para verla, alzó una ceja divertido con su mueca-me estoy arrepintiendo de esto-se quejó ella desviando la mirada, el príncipe detuvo su andar y la observó fijamente, haciéndola voltear hacia él, sus ojos se veían más intensos que otras veces y si no fuera por la iluminación del lugar, el miedo la invadiría pensando que esa oscuridad se extendería más allá.

-no juegues conmigo mujer-gruñó rechinando los dientes-nos estamos yendo porque no quieres que te folle aquí ¡no me vengas con tus mierdas ahora!-alzó la voz haciéndola brincar, abrió su boca mirándolo sorprendida, claro que lo había visto molesto otras veces pero nunca había presenciado tanta ferocidad en sus palabras, sintió su pulso acelerarse por el miedo, intentó decir algo y él lo notó, pero también percibió el miedo que empezaba a surgir de ella, entonces desvió la mirada arrepentido por gritarle. ¡La luna y ella lo estaban alterando!

-no hables así…-logró decir, el saiyajin se quedó mirando hacia el frente sin prestarle atención-es solo que-tragó saliva nerviosa, no quería alterarlo más, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas como estaban, bien, ella se acostaría con él pero no por ello él la trataría mal ¡no volvería a tolerarlo!-odio que me trates así-confesó mirando el suelo, él no respondió-… no me dan ganas de hacerlo cuando me hablas así-terminó diciendo en un susurro

-vamos-habló él ignorando su confesión, la oyó suspirar derrotada y se sintió abrumado por ello, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No le diría que él también se sentía afectado cuando la trataba así porque odiaba que ella lo odiara. No le diría que se arrepentía de cada mal trato que tuvo con ella, que si le dieran la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo para ganarse su confianza lo haría. Estaba más allá de sus dominios, a él le era difícil toda la situación, era nuevo para el saiyajin, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a lo que sentía por la terrícola. Solo podía permanecer en silencio y fingir desinterés. Era lo que sabía hacer.

Sin esperar que siguiera sus pasos, la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y levitó buscando una salida, sentía su incomodidad ¡maldición! ¿No podían estar en paz si no se estaban devorando a besos? ¡Se había ido la magia de antes! ¿Estaría cambiando de opinión? No… rogaba que no fuera así, no creía poder tolerar otro rechazo menos en su situación, su celibato forzoso por seis meses, su atracción por ella, y sus células alborotadas a mil por los efectos de los rayos lunares era una muy desfavorecedora ecuación y un posible muy mal resultado para ella.

Y no quería dañarla ni hacer nada en contra de sus deseos, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si podría contenerse; salieron del edificio por la primera ventana con la que se toparon, voló a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio, en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba rodeando el monumento para llegar a su habitación, y a los siguiente sesenta segundos ya estaba aterrizando en su balcón.

Soltó la cintura de su mujer y esperó que ella se sintiera segura en la superficie del balcón, la vio apegar sus brazos a su cuerpo cubriendo sus pechos desnudos, y una pequeña mueca de diversión se le escapó. La princesa le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el interior de su habitación, frunció las cejas extrañado, había esperado alguna queja o rabieta por lo anterior, la siguió en silencio pensando en qué debería hacer ahora. Que irónico podía resultar todo… él jamás había pensado tanto para poder llevar una hembra a la cama y aquí estaba, pensando que paso seguir o qué no decir o hacer para no importunar a SU MUJER. Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, alzó su mirada hacia el cuerpo femenino y detuvo su paso cuando la vio bajar el resto de la tela, los pliegues descendieron lentamente por su piel, podía entender el porqué, su tez era tan suave al tacto que era normal que se deslizara con facilidad, casi podía sentir lo que el género estaba experimentando, lamió sus labios y tragó la saliva que se acumuló en la cavidad de su boca cuando vio su trasero bien formado cubierto solamente por sus bragas.

Podía ver sus manos marcadas en su piel, su mano tatuada en cada nalga y sonrió con satisfacción, era tan blanca que la marcaba con facilidad, no sabía si eso fuera positivo del todo, pero no podía negar que era agradable ver las huellas que él dejaba al pasar por su cuerpo. La peliturquesa se volteó hacia él sin nerviosismo aparente, admiró su seguridad en silencio, se veía con tanta convicción que le asombró, ella caminó hacia él y se detuvo en frente a solo dos pasos de distancia. El príncipe se removió en su puesto y la miró a los ojos, podía perderse en su oceánica mirada y no se arrepentiría de ello, sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto antes, tan grandes y azules, tan distintos a todo lo que antes creyó que era llamativo o atractivo, ella era la misma belleza personificada, nadie podía decirle lo contrario.

-el broche del vestido y mis horquillas se quedaron en el Coliseo-murmuró con un puchero en sus labios, el saiyajin alzó una ceja y sonrió ladinamente, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, ¿quizás estaba siendo muy inseguro respecto a ella? temeroso que lo rechazara en cualquier momento, que jugara con él… es que no era para menos, la había esperado tanto que si ahora ella le salía con alguna excusa no sabría qué hacer.

-no me devolveré a buscarlos-respondió burlesco mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, iba a hacer el primer movimiento pero la intrépida científica se le adelantó, sorprendido fue testigo de cómo sus manos desabrochaban su capa de su armadura, la observó hacer sin negarse a su atención. Oyeron como el peso de la elegante tela caía al suelo junto a ambas piochas, ella alzó su mirada hacia sus ojos, ambos respiraban pesado, se podía sentir la tensión sexual en el aire, él alzó su mano derecha y tomó un mechón de pelo de ella que caía hacia delante, lo llevó a su nariz olfateándolo mientras ella lo observaba curiosa, sonrió ante el resultado y lo dejó caer hacia atrás, despejando su visión delantera del cuerpo femenino.

-dejaste tus guantes-susurró ella, estaban bajo un encanto mágico donde no era necesario hablar más para entenderse, ambos sabían lo que querían, quizás ninguno podía dimensionar cuánto lo anhelaba el otro, pero podían percibir la chispa en sus ojos y eso era suficiente para comprender que ya ninguno podía ni quería dar marcha atrás.

-no interesa-respondió con un susurro imitándola, tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarla, observaba sus grandes ojos, sus pestañas largas y ondeadas, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus mejillas sonrosadas que la hacían ver adorable, sus labios rosa que lamía nerviosamente, se felicitaba por tener tanto control, estar allí mirándola sin saltar hacia ella era un verdadero logro considerando la enorme erección que sus pantalones cubrían.

-chico rudo-respondió sonriéndole, era difícil creer que esa mañana no quería ni verlo ni hablar con él, ahora lo único que quería era que ese momento no se terminara, había sido tan diferente con ella ese día que casi podía pensar que el saiyajin lo tenía planeado, esos mínimos gestos y atenciones la derritieron, ¿o se conformaba con poco?, no… quizás si se tratara de un hombre común y corriente era muy poco, pero se trataba de Vegeta, de un saiyajin, del príncipe de los saiyajin, viniendo de él, era mucho. Y lo atesoraría por siempre, aunque el día de mañana él se comportara como un patán, ella siempre recordaría que él fue gentil con ella fuera de la cama, lo guardaría como un pequeño tesoro.

-basta de plática-frunció el ceño volviendo a su postura natural, llevó sus manos a la curva de su cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, ella dio un leve brinco ante su rápido movimiento-vamos a la acción-sonrió malicioso.

-antes quiero que me prometas que lo pensarás-musitó alzando su barbilla para rozar sus labios, sus pequeñas manos se posaron en su cadera y subieron lentamente por debajo de su armadura spandex, él alzó una ceja sorprendido por segunda vez, ella no era la Bulma que siempre acosó y sometió, era diferente… nunca había tomado tantas iniciativas y ahora sentía como sus delicadas manos subían lentamente por su trabajado abdomen, queriendo extender la pieza de protección, separó brevemente sus manos de la cintura de ella para dejarla actuar, ella subió la armadura con movimientos seguros y precisos-¿puedes prometerlo?-preguntó haciendo un puchero en sus labios, el saiyajin la contempló ocultando lo asustado que se sentía… esto era lo que temía, que ella se diera cuenta del poder que podía tener sobre él. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse, le había dado su palabra y aunque la respuesta al final sería no, le había dicho que ella podría intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No negaría sus propias palabras, ahora ni nunca.

-ya veremos-sonrió petulante mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse de la pieza elástica, estiró sus brazos y sacó su cabeza por el cuello de la armadura, una vez fuera la lanzó al suelo-si quedo satisfecho puedo considerar pensarlo-alzó una ceja y la miró con diversión.

-eso no es justo-se quejó ella mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, él contuvo el aliento cuando sus pechos chocaron su torso aún cubierto, sintió como sus montes se aplanaban en contra de su duro pecho y la sensación que lo recorrió fue más placentera de lo que pudo haber imaginado antes-eres un aprovechado-se quejó con voz infantil, él iba a responder pero sus tiernos labios se posaron en los suyos y solo pudo sonreír en contra de su boca. ¡La muy maldita estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas! ¿Desde cuándo que estaba tan segura de sí misma? ¿Cuándo había dejado de actuar como una niña? ¿Él tenía que ver con eso? Seguramente… ¿quién más que él la obligo a madurar?

Sin embargo, ya no era tiempo de seguir pensándolo, había tentado su autocontrol hasta el límite y era hora de premiarse por ello. Profundizó el beso de la humana metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, ella lo recibió gustosa, se entrelazaron y bailaron al compás de la pasión, sus sabores se mezclaron al punto que no sabían cuál era cuál. Pero no les importó, no estaban de catadores de sabores. El saiyajin la levantó en el aire y la obligó a rodearlo con sus piernas como hace un momento atrás en el coliseo, sin romper el beso lleno de calor y pasión, la llevó caminando hasta el borde de la cama, se detuvo frente el mueble pasando sus manos por su espalda, tanteándola, recorriéndola por cada espacio, no dejando ninguna zona sin acariciar.

La depositó en la superficie suave de su cama y la acomodó en el medio de esta y gustoso se ubicó sobre ella. Sintió sus manos inquietas intentando sacarle su traje, ese entusiasmo nuevo que veía en ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era interesante ver ese cambio en la adolescente, verla con iniciativa y desinhibida era excitante, siempre le gustó su inocencia, pero verla actuar como una mujer decidida lo excitaba aún más ¿es que todo lo que hiciera tenía un efecto en él? era abrumadora la sensación de sentirse tan vulnerable a ella, así se sentía siempre respecto a la fierecilla que empezaba a surgir entre sus brazos ¿Qué le había hecho a esta pobre chica? Debía acostumbrarse a esta nueva Bulma, ya no era una niña, era una mujer física como mentalmente. No sabía a ciencia exacta como sentirse al respecto, él la había transformado, eso lo tenía claro, solo esperaba que su maduración no lo afectara a él, pero al paso que iban… claramente él sería el único perjudicado.

Sus manos recorrieron su piel ardiendo debajo de la tela azul, tragó con dificultad y separó sus labios de los de ella, Bulma lo miró suplicante por quitarle ese placer de sus besos, el saiyajin la contempló incrédulo ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que ella estaría tan dispuesta? Sonrió satisfecho y se deshizo de su traje rápidamente, entonces ella se sentó en la colcha y besó su pecho, recorrió sus pectorales duros con su lengua, besó cada ranura y músculo duro en su torso, su piel caliente chocaba con su lengua y el borde de sus labios rosa mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura. El príncipe estaba anonadado, sentía su atención y la disfrutaba sin creerlo ¿estaba soñando? ¿Era otro de esos sueños en los que ella se le entregaba sin reservas? ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

El saiyajin no quiso dejarla dominar la situación y la imitó fervorosamente, sus grandes y poderosas manos se apoderaron de su trasero, lo palpó con desesperación mientras ella pasaba de besar su pecho a su cuello, la empujó a la cama y se posicionó entre sus contorneadas piernas, una de sus manos se movió a la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, buscando con impaciencia su tesoro caliente. Ella buscó sus labios y él se dejó encontrar de inmediato. Unieron sus bocas en un beso cargado de deseo y lujuria, ella ya no podía resistir más, sentía sus dedos tocar su intimidad aún vestida, y la necesidad de sentirlo dentro era totalmente nueva para ella, nunca creyó sentirse así de impaciente por él, pero podía disfrutar de la desesperación de él, sabía que si se lo pedía él acataría sus deseos.

-hazlo-musitó entre jadeos, el príncipe detuvo su beso para observarla, Bulma lo miraba deseosa, sus manos sujetando las sábanas en un puño, lucía endemoniadamente sensual. Su mano libre viajó hasta su seno derecho y lo palpó con urgencia, ella gimió y mordió su labio inferior-hazlo Vegeta-pidió entre gemidos

-¿Qué?-cuestionó inseguro, frunció el ceño y besó la curva de su cuello, lamió la marca de sus dientes y presionó sus colmillos ligeramente en su piel, ella chilló suavemente, un sonido que solo logró prenderlo más, sacó su mano de su intimidad y lo cambió por su miembro endurecido, se hundió en su vulva húmeda sacándole más gemidos a la peliturquesa.

-¡por favor Vegeta hazlo ya!-se quejó fingiendo molestia mientras alzaba su cadera y movía su pelvis bajó su cuerpo, la fricción lo impacientó y ya no pudo seguir con su juego de tortura, se alejó brevemente de ella y bajó sus pantalones, se desnudó rápidamente mientras que ella se deshacía de sus bragas ¡vaya que estaba ansiosa! alzó una ceja y la miró con diversión.

-¿estamos impacientes?-preguntó burlesco volviendo a colarse entre sus piernas, ella sonrío y lo besó apasionadamente, devolvió su beso encantado mientras sus manos se apoderaron de sus montes.

-no más que tú-contestó entre suspiros y besos, él sonrió en respuesta y guió su virilidad hacia su cavidad húmeda, encajó su dureza entre los pétalos de carne roja e hinchada, su néctar saludó su piel y lo bañó al instante en que el roce empezó, ella no necesitaba más preparación, estaba lista para él.

Sus lenguas se enredaron y sus manos se tomaron en complicidad, sus pechos chocaron y sus intimidades calzaron a la perfección, hundió su miembro endurecido en su cavidad caliente de un solo movimiento, sacando un gritito de ella en respuesta, sintió el calor y la estrechez de su interior darle la bienvenida, empujó profundizando la estocada y sus piernas se amarraron en su cintura. Soltó sus labios para besar su mejilla, hizo un camino de besos para apoderarse de su cuello y morder nuevamente su piel, ella se estremeció ante el dolor pero no se quejó, su invasión la tenía en otro mundo.

Iniciaron su danza amatoria en completa armonía, como si nunca hubieran estado distanciados el uno del otro, él se movía fuertemente y ella respondía su empuje con gemidos y quejidos que solo lo provocaban aún más, sus caderas se acoplaban a la perfección, y la cama rechinando, los gemidos y gruñidos eran el único ruido que rompía el silencio de la amplia habitación.

La fiereza con la que el saiyajin la penetraba era sobrehumana, no se imaginaba tener sexo tranquilo con el príncipe, él siempre tan salvaje en sus encuentros que sabía terminaría adolorida, pero en el momento eso no importó, solo podía estar enfocada en sentir al macho sobre ella, sintió el agarre de sus manos apretarse, y frunció el ceño ante la presión, Vegeta buscó sus labios y ella respondió sumisamente, lo sintió empujar un par de veces más y luego estremecerse… separó sus labios de los de él sorprendida mientras sentía su miembro temblar en su interior y su semilla esparramada. ¿Ya había acabado? Pestañeó confundida, él recargó su frente en su hombro mientras las últimas gotas de su excitación se perdían en el interior de su mujer.

-eso fue…-empezó a hablar la princesa.

-cállate-la cortó él, ¡estaba muerto de vergüenza! Nunca desde que había iniciado su vida sexual le había pasado algo así, ¡ni en su primera vez! ¿Por qué tenía que ser con ella? se sentía como un novato, un hombre primerizo impaciente por probar a la mujer de sus sueños…

-rápido…-musitó llena de asombro, intentó buscar el rostro del príncipe con su mirada pero él no levantaba su cabeza de su hombro derecho, lo sentía respirar bruscamente, su aliento chocaba con su piel.

-¡cállate!-exclamó molesto mientras alzaba su rostro para mirarla-no digas nada-balbuceó avergonzado, sentía sus mejillas arder y sus ojos llenos de vida lo ponían aún más nervioso.

-tranquilo hombre-se encogió bajo su cuerpo-esas cosas pasan… no tienes por qué sentirte-

-¡CÁLLATE!-gruñó apenado-esto… esto nunca me había pasado…-susurró desviando la mirada-¡es tú culpa!-se quejó volviendo a mirarla.

-¡¿mi culpa?!-alzó la voz indignada-yo no tengo nada que ver con tu desempeño amigo-soltó mordaz, el príncipe frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo-asume tus actos hmp-bufó molesta.

-¡es tú culpa!-insistió sin dejar de sentirse apenado-no me permitiste tocarte por seis meses ¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó acercándose a sus labios, la peliturquesa abrió la boca asombrada.

-los… ¿los has contado?-preguntó con genuina sorpresa, vio las mejillas del saiyajin sonrosarse y desvió la mirada, Bulma miró el gesto inocente del príncipe sonriendo para sí misma, se movió incómoda bajo su prisión corporal y él entendió el mensaje, salió de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado.

No respondió, en cambió cerró sus ojos y esperó que su respiración se pausara, ¿Qué si los había contado? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¡Era absurdo! La había anhelado desde hace tanto que sus deseos le jugaron en contra, nunca pensó que podría descontrolarse de ese modo, ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora ella de él?, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, la humillación solo la había probado de la mano del lagarto, cuando pasó unos años bajo su tutela, y cada vez que lo veía, pensando que él no era el más fuerte… pero esta humillación era distinta, era en otro ámbito. Sus mejillas no dejaban de sentirse caliente, y no quería verla después de haberse dejado descubierto, ¿cómo había sido tan torpe de dejarle ver que su celibato forzado había tenido influencia sobre él?, chistó por lo bajo molesto consigo mismo.

La sintió bajarse de la cama, pero ni así quiso observarla, pudo oír sus pasos en dirección al sanitario, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el techo. Oyó agua caer y supuso que ella estaba limpiando su desastre… se sentía pésimo consigo mismo, después que por fin ella había accedido a su toque y se mostraba tan participativa y él lo arruinaba corriéndose en unos cuantos minutos ¡encima ella se lo decía! Frunció el ceño y restregó sus dedos en sus ojos, notó que ya no oía más ruido por lo que supuso que ella saldría en cualquier momento, y no se equivocó.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero ver su piel expuesta lo forzó a voltear por completo hacia ella, caminaba lento devuelta hacia la cama, sus brazos colgaban a los costados de su torso, podía ver sus montes moverse al ritmo de sus pasos, se permitió quedarse clavado observándolos hasta que ella llegó a su lado, alzó su vista hacia su rostro y la miró con su semblante de siempre, fingiendo indiferencia por el resultado vergonzoso para él.

-¿estás molesto?-preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, el saiyajin estrechó sus ojos mirándola con desconfianza ¿quería burlarse de él? bien… no le importaba, fingiría que no le importaba.

-hmp-bufó y miró hacia el techo nuevamente, oyó una risita en respuesta y gruñó por lo bajo.

-no es para tanto… tenemos toda la noche-su corazón pegó un salto con esa afirmación, volteó su rostro rápidamente hacia ella pero la mujer miraba hacia su pelvis, extrañado la imitó bajando su mirada hacia su zona sur, vio su virilidad vigorosa nuevamente y volvió a mirar a la princesa-¿no?-mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros apretando su delantera y meciéndola sugerentemente para él saiyajin.

-planeas esforzarte ¿eh?-musitó con un toque de diversión mirándola con una ceja alzada, la peliturquesa sonrió en respuesta y se acercó a su rostro-no podrás seguirme el ritmo mujer-apenas terminó de hablar ella lo silenció con sus labios, siguió su pausado beso envolviendo sus manos en su cintura, frunció el ceño cuando la sintió moverse en su agarre, ella sin despegarse de su boca terminó subiéndose a sus caderas, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y rompió el beso-¿Qué haces?

-¿eh?-preguntó inocente mientras se acomodaba sobre su erección-planeo esforzarme como dijiste-se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarlo, pero él no la acompañó está vez, molesta se recargó sobre su cadera-¿Qué diablos sucede?

-bájate-gruñó desconfiado, pero la princesa no se intimidó en lo más mínimo, lo miraba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios, iba a hablar pero ella empezó a mecerse sobre su miembro y quedó estático-que… ¿Qué haces?

-te monto-respondió con un puchero en sus labios, la miró ocultando su asombro, sus palabras, su voz, sus movimientos ¡todo lo tenía completamente loco!, sentía el roce en su miembro sin poder dar crédito a lo que ella le hacía, jamás dejó a una hembra dominar la situación pero no podía romper ese juego que ella lideraba. Tragó con dificultad cuando el calor de su intimidad se refregaba en su miembro, la oyó gemir suavemente y se impacientó. Necesitaba hundirse en ella, ya no quería más juegos, tomó sus caderas con firmeza y la volteó dejándola debajo de él-¡hey!-gruñó molesta-¡yo quería estar arriba!

-y ¿Quién crees que te va a permitir hacer eso?-preguntó alzando una ceja, sujetó sus muñecas y las posicionó a la altura de su rostro, vio sus ojos arder mirándolo con rabia

-¡anda Vegeta! Déjame a mí intentarlo ¿sí?-preguntó con un toque infantil, él sonrió de lado acercándose a sus labios, le encantaba verla con tanta seguridad, sin un toque de miedo, comportándose a su altura. Besó sus labios con urgencia, como si hace poco no los hubiera catado, succionó su lengua y ella enredó sus manos en su fuerte cuello, la oyó gemir entre besos y sonrió, se acomodó en su entrepierna y ubicó su erección entre su carne hinchada-despacio…-pidió entre jadeos ya previniendo lo que se aproximaba, el saiyajin detuvo su atraque a sus labios calientes, y bajó hasta uno de sus senos afortunados, besó y lamió su botón acaramelado, succionó hambriento pensando seriamente su petición.

Sus delicadas manos acariciaron su ancha espalda mientras que la lengua del saiyajin jugaba con su pezón, sintió su intimidad humedecerse y meció su cadera hacia el miembro del príncipe, incitándolo a entrar, meneó su pelvis sobre la cabeza de su erección, mojándola y brindándole calor, el saiyajin entendió el mensaje y empujó con la mayor suavidad que pudo en su interior, llenando de calor el pecho de la humana con ese gesto, la princesa se sintió más que cuidada con ese simple acto. Él estaba siendo gentil de cierta forma y eso la llenó de… estima. No… de cariño. En ese momento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quererlo y entregarse a él por eso.

Él, ajeno al sentimiento que despertó en la pelituquesa, se movió midiendo cada empuje, más consciente de la fragilidad del cuerpo femenino y más tranquilo en cuanto a su necesidad desesperada por ella. Ahora sabía que su anterior desempeño se debía a su creciente y furiosa necesidad, no pudo controlarse y no había mucho que pensar sobre ello, ¡la esperó por más de seis meses! ¿Qué más podía pasar? Era natural…

Abrazó al saiyajin completamente entregada, lo sentía entrar y salir cada vez aumentando la velocidad, sus entrañas lo amoldaban con naturalidad y empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus embistes, sintió el apéndice peludo de su compañero entre la unión de sus cuerpos, frunció el ceño extrañada y antes de preguntar lo sintió frotándose en su botón rosa, gimió en alto cuando la cola del saiyajin se metió en el juego. Enterró sus uñas en el lomo del guerrero y gritó su nombre entre jadeos, él aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y gruñó en su oído sintiendo su liberación aproximarse, su cola se movía entusiasta entre ellos y la princesa se retorcía bajo su toque y sus embestidas, la sintió temblar y gemir en alto, sonrió satisfecho y besó sus labios tragándose su gemido orgásmico, él no dejó de empujar y ella acompañó su vaivén, la sentía liberada, tan vivaz y entusiasta que lo incitaba a querer más de ella.

-tu interior se siente tan bien mujer-gruñó en contra de su boca, provocándole una ola de vergüenza a la peliturquesa, detuvo su embiste y salió de la comodidad de sus entrañas, se separó un poco del cuerpo femenino y la volteó de un solo movimiento, dejándola boca abajo-levanta tu cadera-ordenó impaciente, el rostro de ella se giró para observarlo, él se acomodó entre sus piernas y se sujetó de su cintura.

-¿así?-preguntó mientras la veía levantar su trasero, el calor que lo invadió con esa simple acción le excitó a tal punto que sintió su carne endurecerse y hervir aún más, bajó sus manos hasta su cadera y la acercó peligrosamente a su miembro, movió su pelvis enfocando su erección en su entrada e ingresó con facilidad gracias a su humedad-¡ahm!-gimió ante su invasión, verla en esa pose tan sumisa bajo su agarre lo llenó de fogosidad, movió sus caderas mientras que con sus manos movía la de ella, logrando un perfecto movimiento sobre su miembro, ella gemía y apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, presionó sus rodillas sobre la colcha y aceleró sus estocadas, profanando su interior hasta su tope, desde su altura podía ver como ingresaba dentro de ella y el ángulo era sublime, ver encajar sus genitales, apreciar su trasero y poder alzar su mirada y verla acalorada y gimiendo era maravilloso.

Sintió nuevamente el interior de ella vibrar, alzó una ceja y miró a su mujer apretando sus manos en puños haciendo sus nudillos blancos, la escuchó soltar un quejido largo y rió alto cuando la vio morder la almohada para suprimir su grito, hizo que su cola presionara su clítoris sin soltarlo al mismo tiempo que ella se tensaba y vibraba bajo de él. Ella lo observó hacia atrás al oírlo reír y frunció las cejas sin soltar el cojín entre sus dientes, él aceleró su ritmo y presionó sus nalgas con fuerza reprimida, sintió el calor de su miembro aumentar y el placer invadir sus sentidos, se estremeció en su interior y esparramó su líquido caliente dentro. Gruñó en alto cuando el orgasmo hizo temblar cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, su cola descansó y se alejó de la unión, soltó el trasero de la humana y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, la escuchó quejarse entre suspiros y respiros acelerados.

-pesas…-susurró desplomada en el colchón, sentía su cadera cansada y necesitaba sentirse libre un momento, pero el saiyajin sobre ella no pensaba igual, lo sintió retorcerse encima y sus entrañas ardieron con el movimiento de su miembro aún dentro-¡bájate!-se quejó con más ánimo

-no… eres cómoda-musitó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, metió sus brazos debajo del abdomen de la princesa y la abrazó firme en contra de él-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó alzando su rostro para poder verla.

-ahora que lo dices si-confesó desviando su mirada hacia arriba pensando en cuando fue la última hora que comió-¿no deberías volver a celebrar con tu familia?-preguntó intentando voltearse para verlo mejor, él al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se separó de su cuerpo rompiendo la unión, permitiéndole voltearse por completo, una vez que la vio acomodarse se lanzó sobre ella nuevamente, oyó un quejido de respuesta pero lo ignoró, apoyó su rostro sobre su pecho y no pudo resistirse a tocarlos, una de sus manos asaltó su seno izquierdo, amasándolo bajo el embrujo de su suavidad.

-celebraré con mi mujer-respondió finalmente sin dejar de mover su mano sobre su monte, el rostro de la princesa enrojeció abruptamente con su declaración-toda la noche… y el resto de noches-musitó para sí mismo.

-lamento decirte que no soy muy buena celebrando, me da sueño rápido-comentó desviando la mirada hacia el lado, observó el resto de la habitación recordando cada cosa en su lugar, el saiyajin era algo obsesionado con el orden, solo cuando se iba a dormir lanzaba su ropa a cualquier sitio, pero por lo general en sus aposentos siempre habitaba el orden y la limpieza, nada fuera de su sitio. Admiró las murallas y la decoración en silencio, observó la alfombra y luego el velador para mirar la hora, pero sus ojos no alcanzaron a posarse en el reloj de mesa, sus orbes zafiro se quedaron pegadas en la caja de terciopelo que se exhibía con elegancia entre la superficie de la madera. La reconoció al instante… y automáticamente un nudo se formó en su estómago, quitándole el hambre que recién se formaba.

-pues eres bastante buena moviéndote sobre m-

-¡cállate!-interrumpió avergonzada-¿cómo puedes hablar así? Es ¡vulgar!-se quejó dándole golpecitos en sus hombros con sus manos en puños.

-como sea… no te dará sueño si _me montas_ toda la noche ¿no?-hizo hincapié en la acción y alzó su mirada para no perderse su respuesta ni su berrinche. Sonrió burlesco cuando el rostro normalmente pálido de su mujer estaba completamente rojo, sus delgadas cejas fruncidas y sus labios temblando.

-¡eres tan insoportable! ¿Para qué me preguntabas si tenía hambre si no vas a traer comida, eh?-preguntó de mal humor, el príncipe dejó de mover su mano sobre su seno y apoyó su barbilla entre ambos pechos, miró serio el rostro de la humana y no podía dejar de pensar en lo grandioso que era tenerla de vuelta entre sus sábanas… esta vez haría las cosas bien, aunque sus instintos le pedían a gritos que la follara sin descanso, él sabía que la resistencia de los humanos no era igual a la de los saiyajin, y ya había comprobado lo cansada que quedaba cuando no la dejaba dormir por estar haciéndola suya.

-era para que te comieras mí p-

-¡basta!-chilló en alto, el príncipe rió en voz alta y se levantó perezosamente del cuerpo de su mujer-en serio tengo hambre-se quejó mirándolo caminar desnudo hacia el baño, mordió su labio inferior sin despegar sus ojos de su trabajado cuerpo, ese hombre era un dios, si no fuera por su cola meciéndose de lado a lado fácilmente lo podría confundir con una escultura de un dios griego.

Lo vio perderse entre el cuarto de baño y se reincorporó en la cama, sentada en la suavidad de las cobijas estiró uno de sus brazos y se apoyó en su codo, su mano extendida alcanzó la pequeña cajita en el velador y la abrió curiosa, sintió el reflejo de los diamantes en su pecho y cerró la caja de inmediato, la dejó exactamente donde estaba y se recostó nuevamente. Él todavía lo conservaba… ¿por qué? Miró el techo concentrada como si tuviera las respuestas que en su mente divagaba, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había nada que supiera de él más allá de lo que supiera el resto. No entendía sus motivos, sus actos ni sus gestos, sus palabras o sus sonrisas, no sabía cuándo se burlaba inocente o lo hacía con maldad, o cuando su risa era genuina… ¿cómo sabría entonces cual era el motivo de ese regalo y por qué lo conservaba? No se atrevía a preguntarle, él siempre respondía pesadeces o simplemente no decía nada.

-no te quedes dormida-la masculina voz del príncipe la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó su rostro para ver el cuerpo desnudo del saiyajin caminar hasta un mesón, admiraba su naturalidad para tratar las cosas, él nunca sintió pudor con ella es más, jamás lo vio avergonzado hasta hoy… sonrió al recordarlo, no creyó que el día le traería tantas novedades, desde esos gestos sutiles de él, el supuesto trato que tenían, que en el fondo era una excusa… lo sabía, a pesar de que estaba intentando sacar provecho de ello, también lo quería y lo había disfrutado, aunque la primera vez no duró mucho, eso se compensó al verlo tan apenado, y claro… con los dos orgasmos recién experimentados. Él era asombroso, a su manera lo era.

-no estoy dormida-se quejó mientras se levantaba.

El príncipe la observó caminar perezosamente hasta el baño mientras pedía la cena para ambos a su habitación por el scouter, detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos para contemplar con atención cada curva de su cuerpo, aún se sentía reciente en su memoria cuando cubría su desnudez aún después de haberla tomado tantas veces, ahora parecía tenerle más confianza o confianza en sí misma, claro ¿y cómo no tenerla después de cómo se "arrastraba" por ella? él lo sentía así al menos, siempre buscándola, ahora siendo paciente con ella, y seguramente se le notaba como la miraba. Estaba pensando seriamente que ella ya lo sabía, ya estaba al tanto de lo que provocaba en él y estaba en un gran lío por ello, pero la peor parte de eso, era que no le importaba, no ahora al menos. Solo quería celebrar con ella. Solo eso.

Volvió su atención al comunicador una vez que ella se encerró en el cuarto de baño, pidió todo lo que se le antojaba y dejó el scouter en el mesón, frunció el ceño al buscar con la mirada una botella de alcohol junto a algunas copas, pero no encontró nada. Claro, desde que empezó a extrañarla y a beber más de la cuenta algunas noches que prefirió dejar de pedir esa atención a su cuarto. Suspiró fastidiado y se movió hacia la cama nuevamente. Oyó la puerta abrir y volteó hacia su dirección, sonrió satisfecho cuando de ella vio salir a la princesa con el pelo húmedo y rastros de agua por todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva ansioso sin despegar su mirada de ella, la peliturquesa tenía en su mano una pequeña toalla con la que intentaba secar algunas puntas de su pelo.

-no encontré más toalla que esta ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna?-reprochó con su ceño marcado y sus labios amurrados en un puchero infantil. Cambió su ruta y se dirigió hacia ella, la princesa se apoyó en uno de los muebles cercanos a la puerta del cuarto de baño, buscó con su mirada unos minutos y se volteó hacia él-no tienes espejos más que en el baño ¿acaso te asustas de tu propio reflejo, eh?-preguntó sonriéndole coqueta, el sayajin llegó a su lado y dejó sus manos en su cadera húmeda y la acercó a su cuerpo, la peliturquesa que estaba de espalda hacia él, volteó su rostro para poder verlo.

-no necesito toallas porque puedo hacer esto-dijo petulante, vio los ojos expectantes de la adolescente observarlo fijamente y sus labios separarse un poco, elevó su ki expulsándolo fuera de su cuerpo formando un aura azul alrededor de él y al segundo después rodeando a la princesa que sostenía firme a su lado, sonrió cuando la vio parpadear asombrada y cuando rápidamente en su boca se formó una sonrisa.

-¡es cálido!-sonrió hacia el saiyajin-es genial-el príncipe le arrebató la tela de sus manos y la dejó caer al suelo, disminuyó su ki hasta desaparecerlo paulatinamente-eso fue un secado rápido-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-aunque mi cabello no secó por completo ¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

-no soy secador de pelo mocosa-gruñó frunciendo el ceño, giró sus manos en sus caderas y la dio vuelta hacia él, él sintió sus pechos rosando sus duros pectorales, y ella podía sentir su erección apuntarle el vientre.

-no soy una mocosa-la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció, miraba serio al guerrero en frente de ella, sentía su ardiente mirada puesta en ella y correspondía fervientemente. Sintió las manos de él subir hasta su cintura y se sentía halagada cuando estas rodeaban por completo su curva.

-cierto-susurró acercándose a sus labios-eres mi mujer-aseguró a milímetros de su boca para el segundo después besarla apasionadamente. Ella respondió su beso y abrazó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, prefirió dejarlo creer eso. Que ella era su mujer, en ese momento no se lo negaría, sabía cuál sería la respuesta del posesivo príncipe, empezaba a comprender una cosa con él, aunque él no sintiera nada por ella, Vegeta siempre tendría esa mentalidad y absurda posesión sobre ella. Y aunque no le gustara para nada, había cosas que simplemente no podía interferir o intentar cambiar, y esa afirmación del saiyajin era una de esas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos del guerrero subieran hasta sus montes, los apresaran y amasaran con fuerza reprimida, ella jadeó en sus labios y suspiró cuando la punta de su miembro mojó su vientre. Las bronceadas manos del príncipe volvieron a su cintura y con un movimiento rápido la subió sobre el mueble detrás de ella. Antes que la chica pudiera protestar, soltó sus labios e hizo un camino de besos por su cuello, pasando por su clavícula lamiendo y besando salvajemente, llegó hasta sus senos y los agarró con ambas menos, besó uno y lo lamió efusivamente para luego darle el mismo tratamiento al otro, la princesa enredó sus dedos en la negra flameada cabellera del saiyajin mientras gemía despacio por sus atenciones.

Pronto soltó sus pechos para descender hacia su vientre plano. Sujetó sus costillas con sus manos mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su piel, ambos sabían que dejaría marcas pero en el momento donde la pasión era la dominante no quisieron hacer caso al sentido común. Ella tambaleó sobre la superficie de madera que parecía raulí cuando él movió sus manos sobre sus muslos y los zarandeó hacia adelante, exponiendo su pelvis para él. Se quejó en alto pero su reclamo se vio opacado por la sorpresa cuando la cabeza del saiyajin se metió entre sus piernas. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando la lengua del guerrero lamió sus pétalos de carne, su cuerpo tembló bajo su toque y se estremecía cada vez que el saiyajin succionaba su botón sensible, sintió dos de los grandes dedos de él introducirse en su interior y ya no pudo soportar más sus jadeos, gimió alto y él agradeció en silencio por su satisfacción, se deleitó con su néctar y lamió todo lo que su carne caliente le obsequió.

La sintió temblar y cuando los tirones de su melena se intensificaron junto a sus gemidos pudo sonreír triunfante, siguió lamiendo la piel que punzaba y enviaba electricidad por el cuerpo de la peliturquesa, detuvo sus movimientos y subió hasta su rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su flequillo apegado a su frente, sus labios jadeando y sus ojos adormecidos fue una de las mejores vistas para el príncipe. Dejó sus manos en sus caderas y la empujó abajo del mueble, los mechones turquesas se mecieron con el movimiento y ella no tuvo tiempo para preguntar cuando él la volteó dejándola frente al mueble, él se posó detrás de ella y la inclinó levemente hacia delante, la princesa volteó perpleja hacia el guerrero y la respuesta a sus movimientos se delató cuando él la embistió bruscamente, ella gritó y afirmó sus manos en el borde de la madera rojiza, el príncipe alzó sus caderas con sus manos para darle mejor acceso a su intimidad y empujó dentro lo más profundo que pudo sacando gemidos de la científica.

Se sentía como una muñeca nuevamente bajo su dominio, apenas podía sentir la superficie del suelo con su dedo pulgar del pie, él la embestía a ritmo acelerado y ella recibía su empuje difícilmente afirmándose del mesón, su pelo caía hacia delante y sus mechones se meneaban al ritmo que el saiyajin guiaba, volteó su rostro para poder observarlo y mordió su labio inferior cuando vio el semblante concentrado del guerrero, el príncipe miraba hipnotizado hacia la unión de sus genitales, su ceño fruncido y sus labios crispados en una mueca furiosa, estaba alterado con una faceta salvaje, su piel perlada le daba un aura más que seductora para la princesa y la excitaba demasiado uniendo las piezas en su mente, su rostro, sus empujes, la pose en que la sometía y manejaba a su antojo, se sentía casi como la protagonista de alguna novela erótica, y le gustaba. El saiyajin apretó sus caderas y aceleró el ritmo, provocándole más gemidos en el proceso, él alzó la mirada hacia su rostro y al verla girada hacia atrás acercó su rostro a ella, la princesa no tuvo que escuchar demanda suya para saber cuál era su fin, sonrió coqueta cuando sus labios chocaron, probó su propio sabor de los labios y la lengua del saiyajin, era difícil mantener su ritmo cuando la movía con tanto salvajismo, su beso fue el culmine de su éxtasis, soltó sus labios y gimió en alto en el rostro del guerrero, él sonrió orgulloso por su reacción y subió una de sus manos para sujetar uno de sus montes que se movía descontroladamente por sus embistes. Apretó su seno y profundizó su vaivén, sus entrañas parecían recibirlo con goce y cuando la humedad creció fue más fácil moverse en su interior.

Su excitación se derramó en su interior y mantuvo su miembro en una profunda estocada captando toda sensación que pudo con ese movimiento, gruñó en el oído de la princesa apretando su cadera y su pecho con sus manos cuando el orgasmo lo invadió; ella mordió su labio inferior cuando la virilidad de él tembló en su interior, no podía negar que le encantaba esa sensación, era reconfortante de una manera extraña para ella.

Respiraron cansados, sus pechos subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo. Él soltó su pecho y su cadera para subir sus manos por sus brazos, acariciando su piel, casi mimándola… aunque para ella eso era, un cuidado, una caricia gentil y adorable, apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro fuerte del saiyajin, y alzó su mirada hacia el guerrero que seguía respirando entrecortado y la miraba fijamente. Por un momento creyó que algo andaba mal con el guerrero, sus orbes ónix no se despegaban de su rostro y su mirada empezaba a ponerla nerviosa, sintió una ola de ansiedad recorrerla y su estómago se tensó esperando que él dijera algo o que se alejara, tanto mutismo bajo el hechizo del cansancio post sexo era abrumador.

-tendré que ducharme otra vez-musitó nerviosa intentando romper lo que sea que se formaba entre ellos en ese momento, el príncipe no habló de inmediato y en cambio paró sus movimientos en sus brazos y los sujetó con delicadeza, la alejó un poco de su cuerpo haciendo que levantara su cabeza de su hombro y ella supo que era el momento en que él diría alguna pesadez y se alejaría como si no hubieran hecho nada más que sexo, como si esas caricias y besos no hubieran existido. Pero se equivocó.

El príncipe salió de su intimidad y la volteó lentamente hacia él, ella tragó saliva nerviosa, no sabía que la inquietaba más, si cuando él estaba molesto gritándole o cuando estaba serio observándola fijamente. Las manos de él se adueñaron de su cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo apoyándola en la dureza del mueble y rodeándola con la dureza de sus músculos. Lo miró intentando descubrir sus intenciones, buscó en sus ojos algún indicio de su humor, pero como solía pasar sus orbes negro profundos no le revelaron nada. La tensión en su abdomen creció y sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse más después del rubor que siempre se le formaba cuando tenían sexo. Esta vez su rubor no era por el esfuerzo físico, era por vergüenza al estar bajo su escrutinio silencioso.

-Bulma-dio un brinco bajo su agarre, observó el rostro serio del saiyajin y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios.

-que… ¿Qué pasa?-podía contar las veces que él la llamó por su nombre y no eran más que dos o tres contando esta, estaba casi segura de ello.

-quiero que dejes de usar anticonceptivos-soltó con voz ronca, el rostro de la princesa pasó de nerviosismo a incredulidad ingenua. Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa y al segundo después sus delgadas cejas arrugaron su ceño.

-¿eh?-logró articular con dificultad, él acercó su rostro hacia ella y besó sus labios apasionadamente, subió sus manos hacia su rostro y lo afirmó como si pudiera escapar de sus garras.

-concibamos a nuestro hijo-susurró entre besos, el cuerpo de la princesa se tensó al oírlo y se separó de él lo más que pudo para observar su rostro, el saiyajin la miraba fijamente y respiraba jadeando, recuperando el aliento que ella robó en su beso apasionado.

-¿Qué?

* * *

holi! disculpen la demora! espero que haya sido de su agrado este cap y que no sea muy vulgar :/ , sé que este cap tiene en su mayoría vegebul, pero ya veremos a los demás pj y el avance en sus historias en los demás cap.

gracias por comentar y leer c: espero no haber dejado pasar muchas faltas ortográficas, ni palabras repetidas, revueltas etc... :/

espero sus comentarios y opiniones! sus piedras y todo lo que se les ocurra! ajajaj xDD sinceramente espero cumplir con sus expectativas! :c

bueno las dejo c: cuídense mucho las quiero y ánimo y suerte para todas!

Nos leemos c:


	25. Chapter 25

holi! disculpen la demora!

Advertencias: lemon. O algo así :v

* * *

Capítulo 24

Compromiso de palabra

La noche se sentía cálida incluso para los saiyajin, después de los enfrentamientos en el coliseo se celebraba un gran banquete en la Llanura lunar, centro natural que estaba destinado para las celebraciones, el único territorio del planeta donde la luna se ubicaba exactamente en el centro; el prado no era abierto para el público a no ser que tuviera autorización real. Las hectáreas que lo conformaban estaban fraccionadas por diferentes secciones, desde áreas rocosas, con prado y hasta una laguna. Cuando se festejaba por la luna llena, se decoraba con hileras de mesones llenos de comida y alcohol, un grupo de danza exótica entretenía a la multitud, para los saiyajin celebrar consistía en comer, luchar y fornicar. Y eso hacían en esa llanura, con libertad absoluta al tener el permiso del Rey.

La mayor parte de la población estaba en ese momento celebrando, eran contados los saiyajin que festejaban en privado, por lo general eran saiyjines emparejados, ya que la celebración en sí la disfrutaban más los machos y hembras solteras.

Para la familia Real era diferente, los Reyes se quedaban hasta cierta hora gozando de la comida y el alcohol, después se retiraban a festejar en privado y permitían que la celebración continuara, los príncipes si estaban solteros se quedaban a divertirse como los demás, con un trato especial claro está. Sin embargo, solo un príncipe estaba bebiendo y deleitándose con las hembras extranjeras que bailaban en el centro rodeadas de machos excitados.

El príncipe Tarble estaba en ese momento liderando la fiesta, era el único miembro de la familia Real que estaba presente, sus padres se habían retirado hace un par de horas y él no tenía el más mínimo interés de hacerlo. Reía y aplaudía a las mujeres con poca ropa que bailaban eróticamente, eran hembras voluptuosas que tenían locos a los machos del planeta, una que otra ya había sido atrapada por un saiyajin, donde la llevaban a un lugar apartado y la usaban como querían. Ellas estaban para eso, para entretenerlos.

-¿príncipe está bien?-la voz del primogénito de Bardock lo desconcentró del baile, el alto saiyajin estaba a su lado bebiendo una jarra de agua ardiente.

-¡claro! ¿Por qué estaría mal?-sonrió mirando al macho, el guerrero frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza sonriendo-¿ya encontraste a tu presa?-preguntó con un tono lascivo en su voz, Raditz sonrió en respuesta y miró a las mujeres bailar, eran hermosas, altas y con curvas de infarto, pero no le provocaban nada… absolutamente nada. Y sabía la razón.

-creo que paso… en fin, me iré a casa-el príncipe frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-preguntó confundido

-¿pronto? Quedan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca-sonrió

-¿acaso no hay nada de tu interés?-alzó una ceja y miró al hombre suspicazmente

-la verdad no…-dejó la jarra de alcohol en la mesa mirando a sus compañeros saiyas reír y disfrutar-la hembra que me interesa no está aquí

-oh… ¿planeas emparejarte?-musitó serio ¿es que todos empezarían a formar familia?

-ojalá pudiera-sonrió melancólico-en fin… disfrute-el príncipe asintió en su despido y vio como el saiya de melena larga se ponía de pie, se alejó de la mesa y se elevó en el aire.

Un malestar se formó en su pecho, sentía que estaba quedándose atrás de cierta forma, sus compañeros más cercanos estaban todos con intenciones de buscar pareja definitiva y procrear, él en cambio estaba entregado a las relaciones de una noche, no es que le molestara pero sentía de cierto modo que estaba estancado en una etapa de su vida, su hermano ya tenía su pareja, su compañero más cercano que era Kakarotto, el saiyajin que mejor le caía en el planeta, tenía mujer y un cachorro, ¿y ahora Raditz?, bufó molesto, aunque él no podía darse el lujo de buscar pareja… por ser miembro de la familia real, sus decisiones debían ser tomadas en conjunto con los reyes y el consejo, tal como pasó con la unión de su hermano con la humana. Aunque, si su hermano iba a ser el heredero ¿Qué problema había en que él eligiera a su hembra?, frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento… la verdad era que la única mujer que le llamaba la atención en cierto grado, no se toleraban mucho, él le tenía un pequeño rencor… y ¿cómo no tenerlo? Si ella lo había despreciado cuando eran adolescentes, y a él nunca lo habían rechazado, solo ella…

Alzó la mirada y la buscó entre la multitud, no la encontró… sonrió decepcionado, seguramente estaba entreteniendo a alguien más… era una lástima que ella siempre estuviera tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

(…)

Mecía al niño en sus brazos paseándose de un lado para otro en el cuarto rodeado de juguetes, era la quinta vez que despertaba en la noche, estaba empezando a preocuparse, su hijo no era bueno para trasnocharse. Su padre se había levantado las primeras veces para preguntar que le pasaba al niño, le daba un poco de risa la situación, como si él no hubiera criado niños antes. Pero era comprensible, estaban todos eufóricos con su hijo, no había persona que no haya reaccionado a su hermoso niño. No los podía culpar, su bebé era hermoso y tranquilo, solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre, bueno y ahora… aunque no entendía que podía estar haciéndole sentir mal.

-ya Gohan sh sh-el llanto del niño resonaba en el cuarto-¿Qué pasa bebé?-acurrucó al bebé en sus brazos y se sentó en una silla mecedora, había estado más de media hora de pie y le empezaba a pasar la cuenta.

-¿Chi-chi?-volteó su rostro hacia atrás para ver a su marido en el umbral de la puerta con el torso descubierto usando solamente un pantalón de tela ligera-¿Qué pasa?

-es Gohan otra vez…-el niño calló su llanto al oír la voz de su padre-oh… ¿Por qué ahora callas bebé? ¿Te gusta escuchar a tu papi?-el pequeño balbuceó

-papá dijo que estaría alterado…-su mujer lo miró expectante-ya sabes… por la luna, aunque sea mitad saiyajin-se acercó a su mujer y extendió sus brazos, la pelinegra le entregó el bebé envuelto en una manta y el saiya lo acomodó en sus brazos-vamos Gohan… deja dormir a tu madre ¿sí?

-entre tú y Gohan no he dormido nada esta noche-se quejó la mujer, el saiya desvió la mirada y soltó una risa nerviosa, no podía negar los dichos de su esposa… a él también le afectaban los rayos lunares, tenía esas ganas indescriptibles de luchar, la energía sin límites recorría su cuerpo, y como no tenía con quién gastarla, otros impulsos surgían… había acechado a su esposa temprano, luego despertó el bebé y su mujer fue a calmarlo como de costumbre, cuando volvió a la habitación él nuevamente la abordó. Y así sucesivamente el resto de la noche.

Y ahora… él había ido a buscarla porque se demoraba demasiado y quería hacerla suya otra vez. Volteó a ver a su esposa quien estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida… la dejó descansar mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos, su hijo lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si lo estudiara, sonrió al infante y lo acurrucó con ternura.

Después de unos diez minutos, su hijo estaba en un profundo sueño, sonrió triunfante y lo dejó en su cuna, arropó al bebé con unas sábanas ya que el calor del planeta era insoportable, creía que lo mejor era alivianar al pequeño de las mantas apiladas con las que su madre solía arroparlo.

Volvió su atención a su mujer y se acercó a ella, la pelinegra dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, la boca ligeramente abierta, su respiración era calmada, veía su pecho subir y bajar suavemente. Quería despertarla, sus instintos lo incitaban a ello, pero su carácter amable le decía que debía dejarla descansar, tomó a la mujer en brazos y la cargó hasta su dormitorio, la acomodó en la cama y se recostó a su lado. La envolvió en sus brazos y se relajó al sentir su calor, ya podría amarla cuando despertara… por ahora la dejaría dormir, lo necesitaba.

(…)

Estaba en el séptimos cielo, aún le costaba creer que ella había vuelto a él, que habían estado juntos en su habitación y que ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él, era casi de ensueño, sentía que estaba siendo recompensado con algo pero no sabía el por qué, ya que no había hecho nada bueno en los últimos veinte años. Pero aquí estaba, respirando pausadamente en la nuca de su mujer, ella descansando su cabeza en su hombro, respirando igual de cansada que él.

No quería que esto acabara, que lo que se había formado en ese lapsus de tiempo se esfumara, la quería siempre a su lado, siempre disponible para él, pero sabía que eso no sería así, ella era indomable, nada dócil… ella no accedería a sus peticiones por más que lo intentara, la mujer había llegado a revolver todo su entorno, y lo más grave del asunto era que ya no le importaba, si tenía que acostumbrarse a eso para tener el deleite de poder tomarla, valía la pena. Maldición que sí valía la pena.

Se había vuelto adicto a ella, a su piel, a su cuerpo, a su calor… todo en ella era digno de apreciar y palpar, lo quería todo de ella, su cuerpo no era suficiente, quería que ella también deseara no separarse de él… quería sacar de su cabeza esa absurda idea de irse a la Tierra, ella no podía irse y dejarlo solo… no. Tenía que hallar la forma para que no se alejara de él.

Pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguía que la mujer testaruda entre sus brazos se quedara con él? debía haber una forma… algo que no estaba viendo o considerando. Si solo hubiera algo que la retuviera… algo que le impidiera salir. ¿Qué podía detener a una mujer para salir de viaje?

Entonces algo vino a su cabeza. Una opción donde todos saldrían beneficiados, el reino estaría más que conforme con un heredero, era lo que estaban pidiendo, él se divertiría haciéndolo y ella no podría salir del planeta, nadie dejaría que la madre del futuro heredero del planeta rojo se expusiera a un viaje espacial, por ende, nadie avalaría su estúpido viaje a la Tierra, ella se quedaría con él.

Por eso lo soltó.

Pero al ver sus ojos y su rostro lleno de asombro supuso que la idea no había sido muy buena para ella. Acercó su rostro entre sus manos nuevamente, las orbes zafiro destellaban confusión y sus labios se cerraban y abrían en segundos, planeando que decir seguramente.

-eso que oíste mujer-frunció su ceño y miró a la hembra que seguía en completo estupefacción.

-pe… pero… creí que esperaríamos-balbuceó confundida-¡tú estabas de acuerdo con esperar unos años!-alzó la voz separándose de él, apoyando su cuerpo en el mueble detrás de ella. Vio el semblante del guerrero ensombrecerse y las manos que antes estaban en su rostro bajaron a sus hombros.

-no veo por qué no podemos adelantar el asunto mujer-una mueca de fastidio se formó en sus labios, empezaba a irritarle la negación de la hembra, siempre le negaba algo, con ella nunca era hacer lo que él quería.

-¡yo sí! Tengo dieciséis ¡no estoy lista!-exclamó tratando de darle énfasis con su voz.

-¡eso no es un impedimento!-igualó el tono alto de la humana y acercó su rostro al de ella, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cada uno demostrando su determinación tal que casi era palpable en el aire-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¿mi problema? ¿Mío? ¡Por dios!-negó con entusiasmo fingido-es muy pronto para eso… no quiero traer al mundo a un hijo en estas condiciones-musitó mirando el suelo a distancia.

-¿estas condiciones?-preguntó con irritación apretando el agarre de sus manos en sus delgados hombros, vio una mueca formarse en los labios de la peliturquesa pero no suavizó su aferre. Estaba molesto ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que negarle algo?! ¿Es que no podía simplemente acatar como una buena chica y ya?

-si… estás-habló señalándose a ambos-míranos… nos ignoramos todo el tiempo ¡no nos hablamos por no sé cuantos meses!

-¡porque tú no querías!-interrumpió molesto-fueron más de seis-murmuró por lo bajo.

-como sea-musitó a regañadientes-el punto es que nos llevamos pésimo ¿cómo podemos tener un hijo si no nos toleramos?-el saiyajin soltó los hombros de la chica y se alejó dándole la espalda. ¿Qué podía decir? No le diría que él estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con ella, que tenía planes de no atormentarla nuevamente, que quería hacer las cosas bien ahora. Que quería que la indiferencia se extinguiera entre ellos, no estaba dispuesto a pasar más meses así.

-aunque nos odiemos debemos engendrar un heredero, lo quieras o no-dijo serio sin voltearse, apretó sus manos en un puño intentando calmar la ira que amenazaba con adueñarse de la situación.

-preferiría que no fuera así-oyó a su espalda, la vio pasar por su lado hasta sentarse en la cama, recogió sus piernas y las abrazó cubriendo su desnudes-sabes cuál es mi postura… y no la cambiaré porque quieran tener un heredero lo antes posible.

-no estás en posición de decidir-hubiera deseado cerrar la boca antes, pero ya era tarde… había soltado algo que sabía haría un quiebre entre ellos

-¿me obligarás?-preguntó sin mirarlo-recién parecía que me lo estabas pidiendo…

-pues parecía… no te lo pregunté-otra vez el orgullo hablando… frunció el ceño estudiando su postura, no parecía estar molesta, cosa que le extrañó.

-buena suerte intentándolo entonces-murmuró sin mirarlo. Debía actuar, lo sabía pero en este aspecto ella no daría el brazo a torcer, creía poder manejar la situación y algo ya se le había ocurrido. Oyó un bufido en respuesta y supo que estaba tentando a su buena suerte, pero no le importó. Se negó a mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía perdería esos impulsos de defender sus deseos. Los minutos pasaron y él no parecía querer responder, alzó su mirada y lo vio observarla fijamente. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, sus ojos negros estaban clavados en su cuerpo y el mutismo empezaba a colarse entre ambos.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, ella volteó unos segundos y al siguiente vio al príncipe caminar hacia esa dirección. Frunció el ceño al verlo abrir la puerta estando ambos desnudos, ella se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas y él en cambio estaba de pie con una mano en su cadera y la otra en el pomo de la puerta, un par de criadas ingresaron sin levantar la vista con unos carros llenos de comida, el olor a pan recién horneado y a carnes asadas golpeó la nariz de la adolescente y se le hizo agua la boca, la servidumbre dejó la comida y salió rápidamente.

El príncipe cerró la puerta y volvió su atención hacia ella, la princesa miraba las bandejas repletas de alimentos y se debatía a que darle prioridad.

-mujer-la profunda voz del saiyajin la hizo perder su atención del banquete frente a ellos y mirarlo a la cara, el príncipe la observaba sin expresión aparente-es la última vez que lo repetiré… deja esas mierdas anticonceptivas-el tono amenazante no pasó desapercibido para ella, el saiyajin acercó los carros a la cama y se sentó a unos metros de distancia de la humana sin dejar de mirarla.

-no-era una lucha de voluntades, ambos lo sabían, ya no era importancia el objetivo final, solo se trataba de quién se saldría con la suya.-no me parece justo… ¿Por qué de repente me sales con esto?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras se abrazaba más a sí misma, intentando defenderse de él de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué no quieres recibir nada de mí?-jamás esperó una respuesta así, y lo demostró con la expresión en su cara aún infantil, algo le decía que esa pregunta tenía más significado del que aparentaba tener, el saiyajin desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer intentando restarle importancia a su pregunta, aunque sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera ahora, el reproche ya estaba hecho.

Se quedó viendo al hombre que estaba sentado en la misma cama, él parecía ajeno a su escrutinio, observó su perfil perfecto y su pelo que desafiaba la gravedad, le recordaban a unos juguetes de su planeta, sonrió al pensarlo. ¿Por qué era tan atractivo? En parte era afortunada, no lo podía negar, era mucho mejor estar casada con un hombre joven y guapo que con un viejo desagradable, bueno… Vegeta era desagradable a veces. Pero no siempre… volteó su rostro hacia el velador y vio la cajita de terciopelo. ¿Se refería a eso con su pregunta? Volvió a concentrarse en el príncipe que ahora comía su cuarto platillo de una especie de estofado, ¿debería preguntarle? Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y no tenía claro porque, siempre que hablaba con él sus emociones florecían en todos los sentidos, él la manejaba y la llevaba al límite.

-lo dices… ¿lo dices por el collar?-se atrevió a preguntar, pero él pareció no oírla, aunque sabía que sí lo hizo, por lo que entendió que él no respondería su pregunta, hizo una mueca en sus labios de frustración, odiaba cuando el mutismo era reino entre ellos, no sabía que esperar cuando él optaba por callar-no iba a aceptarlo… yo no acepto sobornos-murmuró obviando la respuesta de él. El príncipe detuvo sus movimientos, lo vio tragar y dejar el muslo de animal asado en un recipiente.

-no fue un soborno-su voz se oyó más baja que nunca, tanto que tuvo que esforzarse por oírlo-era por tu cumpleaños… -su pecho se comprimió y sintió como si una cubeta con agua fría hubiera caído, y sintió la culpa recorrerla. Recordó claramente cuando le lanzó la caja por la cabeza, claro no le achuntó a su objetivo y golpeó con la muralla, cuando él la tomó y le dejó en su cómoda y luego ella le pidió a Leila que la devolviera al cuarto de él. Se sintió avergonzada, ella pensó que era una "disculpa" por haberla engañado con Paprika y siempre fue por su cumpleaños… pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Él no dijo nada! Además mucho tiempo había pasado desde su cumpleaños hasta la fecha en que él le dio ese hermoso collar.

-yo… yo no lo sabía-susurró, el príncipe volvió a comer sin prestarle atención, y por un momento se sintió mal, pero rápidamente se recompuso. No iba a deprimirse nunca más por él, eso lo había decidido hace tiempo. Volteó hacia el velador nuevamente y estiró su brazo para tomar la cajita.

-no lo tomes-se detuvo al instante y miró al príncipe que seguía comiendo-ya no es para ti.-sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse con fuerza al oírlo, alejó su mano de la caja rápidamente y contó hasta diez para no gritarle.

-bien…-murmuró conteniendo la ira y las ganas de gritarle, se sentía avergonzada y tenía fuertes deseos de reprocharle, pero no. Esta vez no perdería los estribos por su culpa. Miró hacia el suelo y vio su vestido decorando la alfombra, levantó las cobijas dejando a relucir su desnudez y se puso de pie ante la mirada del saiyajin. Recogió la tela y se metió en el vestido sin problema alguno. Las puntas superiores que cubrían su pecho las amarró detrás de su nuca al no tener el broche, no buscó su ropa interior, tampoco sus zapatos. Miró la bandeja y divisó un recipiente de su fruta favorita, lo tomó sin mirar al príncipe que observaba todos sus movimientos; con el pocillo en manos caminó hasta la salida de la habitación.

Antes de girar el pomo, la mano de él apareció sobre la suya impidiendo que lograra su cometido, sintió la respiración del príncipe en su oído y su pulso acelerarse, muy en el fondo sintió miedo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-su voz carecía de molestia, al menos aparente. No se volteó, respiró profundamente para calmarse.

-a mi habitación-respondió con la mayor calma que pudo.

-no te irás de aquí-sentenció con voz peligrosamente grave-¿no ibas a convencerme para que pensara en dejarte ir a tu dichoso planeta?-preguntó lleno de sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-no tiene caso-él frunció el ceño al notar la rendición en sus palabras, odiaba la debilidad y verla en ella lo hizo sentir molesto-no me dejarás ir de todas formas-tomó una fresa y la llevó a su boca, el jugo de la fruta se resbaló por su paladar y sintió como si fuera lo único que había comido en todo el día.

-¿cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó sonriendo, ¿tan evidente era en sus intenciones? A veces se lamentaba que fuera tan inteligente y astuta, le era difícil manejarla por ello y su fuerte carácter.

-no tengo idea…-se encogió de hombros-simplemente lo sé-mascó la fruta y dejó las hojas en el pocillo.

-vamos… persuádeme-susurró en su oído provocando un espasmo que recorrió lentamente por su espina dorsal, erizándola y tensándola al mismo tiempo.

-no…-sonrió e intentó girar el pomo pero la fuerza que él aplicó en su mano se lo impidió-déjame salir Vegeta-pidió tranquila, conteniendo todo lo que él provocaba en ella, desde el deseo hasta el miedo.

-aún no tengo suficiente de ti-su mano libre recorrió su hombro desnudo suavemente, tomó su pelo y lo corrió hacia un lado para poder apreciar su espalda, la oyó suspirar y sonrió victorioso, amaba que ella no fuera indiferente a sus toques.

-busca a otra-volteó para verlo y le sonrió como a cualquier otra persona, como si no fuera él quien la miraba intensamente-a alguien a quien le quieras dar ese collar… a mi déjame descansar-sonrió y se felicitó mentalmente por actuar tan bien, porque la idea de que él estuviera con otra y le regalara SU presente la enfurecía a niveles descomunales, pero no lo demostraría, no… si él era tan bueno demostrando desinterés, ella también podía.

-ah ya veo…-soltó sonriendo de lado-¿estás celosa?-preguntó juguetonamente y la pilló desprevenida con eso. Abrió su boca unos segundos que fueron suficientes para demostrar su sorpresa, lamió sus labios y sonrió intentando recuperar su faceta de antes.

-no-murmuró viendo fijamente en sus ojos, apelando a su nuevo don de mentir.

-huelo tu mentira-la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y en cambio una línea recta se dibujó en su boca, él sonrió por su reacción, volteó su cuerpo lentamente dejándola de frente para él, acercó sus labios a los de ella pero la princesa se alejó apoyando su cabeza en la puerta, una mueca de decepción se formó en sus labios-¿Por qué no reconoces que estás celosa?-ahora ella sonrió burlesca, soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus senos se juntaran por el esfuerzo y robándose miradas del saiyajin en frente que la tenía capturada entre sus brazos musculosos y la madera de la puerta.

-no puedo reconocer algo que no siento-negó con seguridad-yo no soy como tú Vegeta, no ando celándote como tú lo haces conmigo-quiso dar vuelta la situación a su favor pero el rostro burlón del príncipe la hizo dudar de su intención. Él se acercó más a ella, bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, la obligó a separar sus piernas y rodear su cadera en un abrazo, sus manos se movieron con agilidad y subieron la falda del vestido con rapidez, exponiendo su intimidad para él, ella se tensó al ver su intención y más aún cuando vio su miembro endurecido para la acción. ¿Es que no se agotaba nunca?

-yo no te celo mujer-gruñó acercando sus labios a los de ella, y esta vez tuvo de su lado el hecho que no había más espacio para que ella se alejara, al ver su intención ella volteó su rostro hacia un lado, impidiendo su cometido-Bulma-dijo con severidad.

-¿Qué?-susurró sin mirarlo, sintió como el saiyajin se ubicaba con precisión en su entre pierna y tragó en seco cuando su virilidad se encontró con su intimidad sin preparación previa. Hizo una mueca preparándose para lo que venía, pero el miembro de él solo se dejó reposar entre sus pliegues de carne, él restregó su erección en ella y besó su mejilla suavemente, haciendo un alto contraste sus gestos con su voz notoriamente.

-no te pongas difícil-sentenció irritado, la sintió tensarse y frunció el ceño al notar que ella no estaba reaccionando positivamente a sus deseos, la frustración empezó a formarse lentamente en él-mujer…-gruñó.

-no puedes obligarme a tener ganas Vegeta-susurró-acabamos de hacerlo, dame un respiro-dijo amurrada. El saiyajin frunció el ceño y pasó su nariz y labios por su mejilla, rozando su piel con la calidez de sus labios. Sintió las manos de ella posarse en sus hombros para afirmarse-soy una humana… si quieres estar toda la noche haciéndolo ve por alguna saiyajin-dijo con tono de reproche.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que a quién quiero es a ti?-preguntó cerca de su oído mientras sus manos las dejó en su trasero, la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos y se la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Ella soltó un gemido y se abrazó con fuerza rodeando su cuello.

Su pecho se llenó de calor y su pregunta retórica se quedó grabada en su mente, ¿ella era a quién quería? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, sintió su sangre hervir y recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, acelerando su pulso y estremeciéndola. De pronto su respiración se volvió pesada y sintió que la habitación daba vueltas, ¿Cuándo sería el día que el saiyajin no tuviera influencia en su cuerpo y mente? ¿Por qué con solo una palabra o una caricia su mundo se veía alterado por completo? ¿A él le pasaría igual?... ¿Por qué de pronto le decía esas cosas? ¡Estaba tan confundida! Recordó cada pesadez que le dijo con desprecio y cada afirmación extraña cargada de un significado que no podía descifrar como ahora. Y nada estaba claro para la peliturquesa, se sentía ahogada en un mar lleno de misterios y peligros que cada vez la hundían más. Alzó la mirada hacia el guerrero cuando la dejó caer en la cama con él encima, la miraba ardiendo de deseo, a estas alturas podía identificar cada mirada suya, ahora había aprendido a descifrar cada brillo imperceptible, cuando estaba molesto, irritado o a punto de explotar, cuando estaba cansado o ardiendo en deseo. Actualmente podía decir que lo conocía un poco, algo mínimo pero había aprendido a leerlo.

-¿Cuánto durará eso?-susurró mirándolo a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada a la vez que acercaba sus labios a los de ella y esta vez sí se dejó capturar, movieron sus labios lentamente, intentando expresar algo más con aquel gesto, ¿Qué? Ninguno quería aceptar qué intentaban decir. Pero era más que deseo.

-no lo sé-respondió en un murmullo volviendo a besarla-pero ha durado bastante…-confesó más para él que para ella, pero fue suficiente para darle el valor que necesitaba, sin saberlo destapó la caja de pandoras que ella ingeniosamente escondía.

Sus suaves manos acariciaron su mejilla y lo acercó más a ella, sus labios chocaron y él dirigió un ritmo donde la lujuria era la protagonista, empezaba a alegrarse consigo mismo por lograr eso. Cambiar su postura, antes estaba negándosele con la intención de marcharse y ahora la tenía nuevamente en su cama, mimando su rostro y pintando sus labios con los de ella. Lo que no sabía el príncipe era que ella estaba lejos de ser partícipe de ese encuentro, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer era otra cosa… Bulma analizaba que paso dar, él había afirmado su interés por ella y ahora sabía qué tenía una ventaja sobre él, ahora podía darle un significado a cada palabra, acto o gesto del saiyajin, él estaba confundido, ella lo confundía y era la mejor situación en la que se podía encontrar.

Ahora que lo sabía, podía usar sus herramientas para poder conseguir lo que quería, para poder tener siempre lo que quería, para poder salirse con la suya. El tiempo de acatar decisiones y ritos de los demás se había terminado. Era hora de usar la situación a su favor, él la quería para calentar su cama, ella calentaría su cama pero no sería gratis. Las palabras de su madre estaban más frescas que nunca en la cabeza de la peliturquesa, le haría creer que él tenía el dominio de la situación. Se sentía más segura que nunca.

-de verdad estoy cansada-susurró en sus labios intentando calmar la pasión que el príncipe había destapado-dame unos minutos…-él la oyó perfectamente y suspiró contra sus labios, besó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más sus labios, hasta que se separó unos milímetros para observarla, no había rastro de su seguridad anterior, la superioridad burlesca que le exhibió antes ya no estaba, solo veía una mujer bajo su poder, respirando con dificultad ruborizada y mirándolo con dulzura.

-tsk… debilucha-gruñó separándose de ella, pero las manos de la humana lo detuvieron, sintió sus frágiles dedos rodear su espalda y al instante su pecho se llenó de "un no sé qué", frunció el ceño ante la extraña sensación ¿Por qué la calidez no abandonaba su pecho?-¿no estabas cansada?-preguntó alzando una ceja, ella le sonrió en respuesta y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿no puedes quedarte así si no es haciéndolo?-preguntó con molestia fingida haciendo un puchero, el príncipe arrugó el ceño y se dejó caer sobre ella cargando su peso en sus codos.

-quién te entiende… luego te quejas que peso-murmuró desviando la mirada incómodo con el ambiente que empezaba a formarse, demasiado cariñoso para su gusto. Sintió sus dedos enredarse en su melena y entrecerró sus ojos con la sensación que lo embriagó, apoyó su rostro entre sus pechos y aunque su boca y nariz quedaron en altura por su seno se acomodó de todas formas en su pecho, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se golpeó mentalmente por ceder a ese embrujo. Sabía que no era normal en él acceder a ese tipo de comportamientos pero allí estaba, envuelto en una realidad que ni él entendía-¿no tenías hambre?-preguntó intentando romper la magia que los rodeaba.

-tú no me dejaste comer-se quejó sin dejar de acariciar el cuero cabelludo del saiyajin, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza pero lo ignoró, aunque no podía ser indiferente ante lo que se formaba entre ambos, podía estar perfectamente así con él, olvidando por completo el plan que acababa de poner en marcha, pero no podía, por su bien no podía dejar de lado sus intenciones por un simple hechizo que surgía entre ellos. No podía dejarse engañar tan fácilmente por eso, debía dominar la situación y no dejarse dominar por ello. Debía tener la mente fría para eso.

-yo no te impedí comer mujer-debatió molesto, alzó su mirada hacia ella que observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante, frunció el ceño, parecía que estaba en un debate interno complicado ¿estaría pensando lo de tener un hijo?-… hey-la peliturquesa bajó la mirada hacia el saiyajin para indicarle que le prestaba atención-¿Por qué no quieres tener a mi hijo?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y estrechando los ojos, mirándola con suspicacia, alerta a cualquier gesto o impresión que pudiera revelar las intenciones de la princesa.

-no es el momento Vegeta-susurró lo más dulce que pudo, apelando a su poder de manipulación, ahora era el momento, recordó cada vez que se salió con la suya con sus padres, con los empleados y con sus familiares, sabía que las pataletas y berrinches, gritos y arranques de furia con él no servirían, debía apelar a otros métodos de manipulación, debía mejorar y usar su equipo actual. Ahora tenía algo de su lado que cuando niña no tenía, y que sabía funcionaría con el saiyajin que tenía entre sus brazos, ahora lo sabía, él se había encargado de confirmárselo y con más confianza que nunca lo usaría, ahora era principiante, pero pronto aprendería a seducirlo por completo. El príncipe no sabía dónde se había metido…-no me siento lista… tengo 16 y no quiero ser madre cuando no lo deseo-murmuró fingiendo pesar.

-¿Por qué vas a ver al cachorro de Kakarotto entonces?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ella no dejó de acariciarlo, él estaba consciente de lo que hacía durante el día, además el saiyajin siempre le contaba lo que hacía en su casa, diciéndole cosas como "hoy Bulma cargó a Gohan, a Gohan parece gustarle porque se ríe con ella ¡Se ven adorables juntos!" o "Bulma tiene madera de madre ¿eh? ¡Hasta sabe cuándo Gohan tiene hambre o sueño! Los vieras juntos y te sorprenderías, podrías ir alguna vez a conocer a mi hijo ¿no te llama la atención?" a lo que él respondía con un "cállate" o "no molestes insecto"; el hijo de la Mano del Rey tentaba su suerte cada vez que le decía ese tipo de idioteces, porque no podía irritarlo más saber que su mujer andaba cargando por ahí cachorros ajenos. ¿Es que todos estarían babeando por el hijo de Kakarotto? ¿Qué tenía el mocoso que tenía incluso a su padre interesado? Estaba seguro que cuando su mujer pariera a su heredero el furor por el cachorro de su Mano derecha pasaría al olvido, pero ella no quería darle ese privilegio…

-¿eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó curiosa-Gohan es tierno-sonrió mirando el techo otra vez-me gusta… pero que me guste no significa que quiera un hijo-frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al príncipe-¿no te parece? Son cosas distintas

-hmp-bufó malhumorado desviando la mirada, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió las piernas de ella abrazarlo rodeando su cadera, juntando su pelvis desnuda con la suya. Piel con piel hicieron contacto, y casi se le escapó el aire con el movimiento de su cadera, sintió su intimidad mecerse bajo su virilidad y automáticamente se puso tenso, alzó su mirada hacia ella quién lo miraba sonriendo, con sus ojos afilados y por un momento se preocupó.

-ahora quiero…-murmuró sin dejar de sonreírle. El saiyajin subió su rostro hasta a la altura del de ella, y besó sus labios posesivamente, ella sonrió en su beso por su descubrimiento ¿desde cuándo que tenía ese poder sobre él y no se había dado cuenta? ¡Que tonta había sido! Sentía que tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no podía actuar en su totalidad todavía, no podía dar un paso en falso, no ahora. No debía subestimar la astucia del saiyajin.

Movió sus caderas sugerentemente, gimió en sus labios al sentir su miembro endurecido y el príncipe fue estimulado aún más, llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, corrió la tela hacia los lados para dejar libres a sus montes, se acomodó entre sus piernas moviéndolas con facilidad para darle un mejor acceso a su intimidad, el vestido se acumuló en la cadera femenina y no fue impedimento para el saiya para lograr su cometido, él bajó hasta uno de sus senos y lo besó con urgencia a la vez que hundía su excitación entre sus carnes hinchadas, ella exclamó en respuesta al no estar lista para él, pero el saiyajin tenía otros planes. No podía ni quería esperar más, ella jugaba con su autocontrol y se había contenido bastante a su parecer teniendo en cuenta que sus instintos estaban alterados por completo.

Se movió con ímpetu, empujó sin darle tregua alguna, oía los quejidos de ella y se concentró en sentirla en total plenitud, besó sus labios silenciando sus gemidos y los arrancó de su boca haciéndolos suyos, tragó cada jadeo y aliento, se sintió dueño de ella ajeno al hecho que ella estaba permitiéndole ser su dueño. En ese momento el saiyajin no fue testigo de la red en la que estaba siendo atrapado. Olvidó por completo la disputa por su petición, ella hizo que lo olvidara y no le importó en ese momento, tendría que buscar otra manera para mantenerla a su lado.

Después de unos minutos, ambos descansaban agotados con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran el único ruido que irrumpía en el dormitorio, ella lamió sus labios sin dejar de mirar el techo preguntándose si sabía en que se estaba metiendo… seducir y manipular a Vegeta era una tarea peligrosa, y era fácil dudar. Sintió la caricia del saiyajin en su muslo y sonrió a nadie en particular, era fácil sucumbir a los deseos del guerrero, ¡era tan fácil dejarse tomar por él cuando la hacía sentir en las nubes!, por un momento pensó que no disfrutaría ese encuentro y se vio así misma gimiendo a los minutos después. El poder del príncipe era demasiado, y temía ser menos que él. Tendría que prepararse y creía saber quién podía ayudarla.

-no volverás a poner pestillo en tu puerta-sentenció serio una vez que recuperó el aliento, sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte con su postura de dominio pero no lo podía evitar, era su esencia, él siempre debía mandar y no se le pasaría jamás, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora que estaban agotados por el esfuerzo reciente era su oportunidad para apelar a ella, apelar a que olvidara ese absurdo castigo que perduró demasiado para él. Un castigo que para él fue un verdadero suplicio.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho duro del príncipe y sonrió en contra de su piel, ¿no sabía que le estaba dando todas las herramientas para ganarle? El Vegeta que estaba esa noche con ella estaba actuando más ingenuo que otras veces o ¿era ella que estaba más calculadora que antes? Sí… ella ya no era la misma, se había puesto a la altura de la circunstancias y ya no era una niña que podía asustar. Ahora era una mujer y sabía que podía dar vuelta el juego a su favor.

-está bien…-murmuró mientras lo abrazaba-pero a cambio quiero algo-susurró alzando la barbilla hacia él, el príncipe frunció el ceño ocultando la ansiedad que lo recorría al pensar en tenerla a su disposición cada vez que quisiera dependiendo de la condición que ella pensaba ponerle. Tragó en seco intentando parecer tranquilo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda y la otra recorría su muslo blanquecino.

-¿otro acuerdo mujer?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés, ella elevó su rostro hacia el de él y besó sus labios castamente y él frunció el ceño por el corto de su beso.

-olvídate de lo del heredero-observó los ojos oscuros del saiyajin mirarla fijamente, supo que debía dejar sus cartas sobre la mesa en ese instante; volvió a besarlo pero esta vez lo dejó degustar más tiempo sus labios-no volveré a poner seguro en mi puerta-susurró-lo prometo-rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apegó su cuerpo aún medio cubierto por su vestido al suyo.

-¿puedo confiar en tu palabra mujer?-preguntó alzando una ceja, no quería ceder tan fácilmente. Pero la oferta era tentadora… ¿tendría que asumir entonces que debía pensar en otra cosa para retenerla en el planeta?

-¿te he mentido antes?-una mueca de reproche se formó en sus labios y él sonrió de lado en respuesta.

-sí-aseguró con determinación y ella frunció el ceño mirándolo confundida-recién… cuando dijiste que no estabas celosa-afirmó provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-¡tú también mentiste entonces!-exclamó avergonzada, el príncipe frunció el ceño y sin dejar de sonreír negó con la cabeza-tú también me celas… no puedes negarlo Vegeta-sonrió juguetona, besó sus labios y él se rindió ante su beso, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al acto. Movieron sus labios en completa sincronía, ya estaban volviéndose expertos en besar y en reconocer los labios del otro. Y no podían dejar de sentirse conformes con eso.

-prepárate entonces-musitó seductor volteándola de espaldas a la colcha por cuarta vez en esa noche-debo ponerme al día contigo-afirmó mirándola tal cual depredador a su presa.

-recuerda que soy una simple humana-respondió fingiendo cansancio con un puchero en sus labios, él sonrió de lado exhibiendo sus caninos, y ella notó lo diferente que se veían, la mueca se borró de inmediato de sus labios dando paso al asombro y la consternación al observar con atención sus colmillos ¿Por qué parecían más feroces que otras veces? La teja que cayó mentalmente recordándole que el príncipe no era humano la hizo sentirse estúpida, la cola del guerrero se meneaba sugerente de lado a lado confirmándole que realmente había sido tonto preguntarse porque se veía diferente esa noche. Muchos le advirtieron las consecuencias de la luna llena en la raza guerrera, el salvajismo y los constantes deseos de sexo eran efectos secundarios, su cuerpo le transmitía más fuerza que antes y por un momento temió por su integridad física bajo el poder de ese feroz saiyajin.

-a veces se me olvida-confesó sin dejar de sonreír, provocándole más inseguridad a la chica, él lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros al verla de pronto más sumisa-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?-ronroneó acercándose a sus labios, ella negó sutilmente-deberías…-susurró antes de besarla, la ola de excitación mezclada con miedo que la invadió la asustó, sabía que él no estaba molesto con ella por ende no tenía que temerle, pero el cambio de repente la hizo reaccionar, su instinto de supervivencia naturalmente le recordó que estaba en presencia de un ser poderoso y que podía perfectamente hacerle daño si quería, aunque su cuerpo le decía eso, su raciocinio estaba seguro que él no la lastimaría, y por eso surgía de pronto eso. Ella queriendo más de él y su cuerpo temblando de miedo por su propia seguridad.

-¿Por qué?-igualó su murmullo una vez que él la dejó respirar, él ignoró su pregunta y buscó la curva de su cuello con la marca que de la que él estaba tan orgulloso. Lamió la cicatriz preparándola para lo que venía, sus dientes estaban más filosos que otras veces y se debía a reacciones normales de su cuerpo por las ondas magnéticas con las que el planeta se cargaba por el satélite natural, su piel ardía en respuesta y sentía sus músculos contraerse por la sangre que hervía en su cuerpo. Necesitaba más que sexo… lo sabía, sus instintos primales le pedían sangre, le pedían violencia…

Succionó su piel sabiendo que dejaría una huella, y ella gimió en respuesta retorciéndose bajo su toque. Dejó que sus dientes rozaran la piel y sintió las uñas de ella enterrarse en sus hombros, sonrió en respuesta ¡que chica más lista!, esperó que el agarre de sus uñas en su piel disminuyera su intensidad, quería pillarla desprevenida para aumentar la sorpresa en ella y por ende su grito. Quería oír que le doliera… volvió a lamer y está vez una de sus manos bajó a su entrepierna para incitarla a relajarse, pero ella parecía saber su intención porque no dejaba de estar preparada. Frunció el ceño disgustado, dejó la curva de su cuello y asaltó sus labios. Sus lenguas se identificaron de inmediato y participaron en su juego, se enredaron y succionaron por turnos, mezclando sus sabores y regalándose calor como consecuencia. Y fue cuando la sintió relajarse. Aprovechó el momento y soltó sus labios, bajó rápidamente a su cuello y enterró sus caninos en su tierna piel.

Ella tembló debajo de él y chilló en alto, su gritito de dolor fue una armoniosa melodía que estaría feliz de oírla otra vez, sorbió su regalo con gusto, la mezcla metálica caliente se impregnó en su lengua, succionó su elixir de la vida entusiasmado, ajeno a la desesperación que despertó en ella. Se borró por unos minutos, envuelto por completo en su sabor dulce, sintió su cuerpo responder a su aroma y se estremeció ante la idea de probar más…

-¡Vegeta!-la voz de ella rompió el encanto… y fue cuando sintió las uñas de ella enterradas por completo en su piel, se alejó de su cuello con suavidad medida, paso la lengua por sus dientes deleitándose con los últimas muestras de su sangre.

-lo siento-se disculpó burlesco-te veías apetecible-confesó con falsa culpa, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y llevó una de sus manos a la herida, la tocó con suavidad, sentía su piel ardiendo y sensible, esta vez fue completamente diferente a todas las anteriores donde él la mordió, sus caninos estaban más afilados y grandes que antes y la herida fue instantánea, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo víctima de un personaje ficticio como un vampiro en vez de un saiayjin. Miró extrañada al príncipe que le sonreía inocente con rastros de burla en su mirada, podía ver en la comisura de sus labios huellas de su acto y por un momento le pareció aterrador.

-levántate… necesito una ducha-murmuró con rabia contenida.

-¿te enojaste?-preguntó alzando una ceja sin moverse sobre ella.

-¡eres un salvaje! ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?-farfulló indignada

-no deberías ser tan tentadora entonces-susurró acechándola, la princesa tragó saliva que no tenía y parpadeó nerviosa-juguemos toda la noche…-sonrió malicioso, causando una mezcla de sensaciones en la peliturquesa.

Su beso la calmó, en cierta medida lo hizo… la ansiedad ya estaba puesta sobre la mesa, o mejor dicho sobre la cama. Ella estaba consciente que no podría levantarse a la mañana siguiente, él no pretendía dejarla en paz y estaba temiendo seriamente por su cuerpo. Empezaba a maldecir a todos los santos por ponerla en esa situación, era la primera noche… y serían tres. ¿Durante el día también estarían así? Esperaba que no… rogaba a todos los dioses que no. Jamás creyó que sería víctima de algo así, los saiyajin eran una especie única, única en todos los sentidos, y su príncipe sobre todo era la evidencia que la hacía pensar aquello. Lo peor de todo, o quizás era bueno… era que le gustaba. Le gustaban los saiyajin, y le gustaba él. La tenía hipnotizada en un juego tentador, la idea de estar a su lado provocaba deseos únicos en la princesa, deseos y ganas de probarse a sí misma, ella era una humana que jugaba a ser la mujer del príncipe de la extraordinaria especie. Si lograba pasar la noche y tener energías al día siguiente, sería digno de alabarse por ello, pero en ese momento algo más rondaba por su cabeza.

Esperaba estar a la altura del desafío, esperaba que él no se aburriera y que estuviera conforme con el resultado, ella lo estaba pasando bien, algo agotada pero lo estaba disfrutando. Suspiró por quizás la décima vez contra sus labios y se rindió a sus caricias otra vez, asumió que no dormiría esa noche, segunda vez que se pasaría despierta sucumbiendo a sus deseos carnales, pero esta ocasión era lejos en comparación con la anterior. Esta vez ella estaba dispuesta y lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Se enredaron olvidando la comida que los esperaba, pero ya se rendirían a su necesidad básica, ahora se alimentaban de sus besos, la energía que los impulsaba era la pasión y el agotamiento no se sentía cuando estaban envueltos en esa complicidad misteriosa que había surgido entre ambos. Uno pensaba que había dominado la situación, que la noche había sido beneficiosa sin esperarlo, el otro memorizando cada gesto y palabra suya para afirmar su plan a concretar. Sin embargo, ambos llegaban a un mismo resultado, dejarían de lado sus diferencias para obtener lo que querían del otro, no necesitaban decirlo, ambos lo sabían. Se darían lo que quería el otro, a cambio accederían a las condiciones y peticiones que establecieran y las respetarían. Cada uno jugaría sus cartas, el juego había iniciado, y harían lo posible para salir vencedor.

Ninguno sabía que en el peligroso juego que iniciaron no habría ganador ni perdedor. Ninguno sabía lo que encontraría en el otro gracias a la tonta ocurrencia de querer dominar la situación y a su compañero.

(…)

La luz era escasa por los pasillos del palacio, pero no necesitaba un pasaje iluminado para reconocer cada muralla, pieza de azulejo o hebra de la alfombra. Ese camino lo venía recorriendo desde que tenía diecisiete años. Ya era uno de los lugares habituales para ella. Pero hoy tenía una carga distinta.

Por primera vez en todos los años que venía visitando esos callejones, el entusiasmo no la acompañaba. Antes siempre iba ansiosa, rogaba cualquier señal que le diera para poder ir a visitar esa habitación, vivía pendiente de sus ganas y estaba más que dispuesta a acceder a todo lo que quisiera, así era el amor. Se había enamorado una vez y había sido doloroso tener que asumir ese hecho, asumir que tendría que compartir toda la vida. Pero era su culpa, ella se había enamorado de quién no debía y había dejado florecer esos sentimientos ya sabiendo que su amor no era correspondido. Cuando pudo demostrar cuanto amor tenía para ofrecer, fue recompensada con un poco de consideración, con permiso para tocar y permiso para entregarse. Pero eso fue de la mano con muchas consecuencias.

Había tenido que acceder a ciertas situaciones… ya saber que no era la única era doloroso, ya tener que estar mendigando cariño la ponía enferma, pero era eso o nada. Ella sabía que no la amaba, ella sabía que era solo un pasatiempo y que el "cariño" si es que lo sentía no era para ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era joven y llena de esperanzas inútiles mal fundamentadas en una caricia, una mirada, un gesto, un cuidado inexistente bajo la mirada gélida que siempre le regalaba a todos y que creía que era diferente para ella. Pero nunca lo fue… esa idealización ya se había ido, y ahora lo veía todo con claridad, todo se lo inventó, quiso creer que había algo de amor para ella, pero nunca fue así, ahora que lo veía y lo pensaba, no podía sentirse más imbécil… había hecho tanto por ese amor, había accedido a tanto… a tanta humillación… y ahora volvía a eso. Volvía a ser parte de aquello y no podía decir que no. Ella no tenía opinión al respecto.

Ahora… ahora el amor se había ido. Ahora ya no veía la situación con ojitos de enamorada, ahora era capaz de ver cada injusticia a la que fue sometida y se avergonzaba por todo lo que hizo por un falso amor. Se engañó a sí misma, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Estaba metida hasta el fondo en un pozo profundo donde al final había un suelo de cristal que amenazaba con quebrarse si no hacía lo que le pedían.

Era lo que obtenía por jugar a ser la amante. La otra mujer.

Pero ya no quería serlo… no de ella al menos. Había superado ese amor obsesivo y ahora sentía un amor diferente, un amor que la hacía ser mejor persona, un amor que lo único que quería era el bien estar de su ser amado, no era ese amor dañino que la hacía sufrir cuando la pensaba con su dueño. No era ese amor que la hizo rebajarse para poder estar con ella. El amor que sentía ahora la hacía querer el bien, la incitaba a formar parte de una vida dulce y llena de esperanzas, no necesitaba tocar su piel para sentirse bien, aunque le dolía no poder hacerlo, era feliz con saber que ella estuviera bien, su bien estar era su única prioridad.

Pero ahora estaba metida en un lío entre sus dos amores, el amor que le hacía daño y el amor que la hacía ser mejor persona. Era fácil inclinarse por uno, pero difícil escapar del otro. Se había acercado a su amor para obtener el amor verdadero de su mal amor. Era un maldito juego cruel que le estaba pasando la cuenta. Era como si la castigaran por intentar hacer el mal. Se lo merecía quizás…

Su viejo amor se lo había pedido, no… se lo había ordenado y ella tontamente aceptó sin peros, todo para serle de utilidad, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que encontró fue más amor. No. Quizás el único amor, ese amor la hizo abrir los ojos. Pero era tarde para ella…

Estaba destinada a ser la segunda, al menos con su viejo amor. Sabía que su buen amor no le haría daño, sabía que no la dejaría sufrir por ese noble sentimiento, su amor no era así… lo había comprobado, no era ajena a sus defectos, pero sabía que no permitiría que sufriera como sufría con su viejo amor. No podía compararlos, su viejo amor era una víbora venenosa en el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa, con ojos fríos pero atrayentes, con voz femenina pero firme. Era la mujer más hermosa en el planeta a su parecer, y como no serlo si la había elegido el Rey.

La reina Keel era lo opuesto a su buen amor, su buen amor era una criatura mágica en un cuerpo terrenal, su buen amor era caprichosa y se creía dueña de la verdad, pero era amable y no le hacía daño a nadie, era ingenua aunque creía ser madura y estar lista para cualquier desafío, pero ella sabía que no era así. Su buen amor estaba rodeado de una jauría de animales salvajes que estaban atentos a su caída, que la devorarían en cualquier descuido, ella corría peligro aunque no lo supiera, y aunque pensara que no necesitaba de nadie, era consciente que debían protegerla con cualquier ayuda posible. Ella se había hecho de amistades, había logrado lo que nadie había hecho antes, había establecido amistad con los de su raza cuando ni entre ellos mismos lo habían hecho. Pero es que su buen amor era tan distinta a cualquiera… claro, si había enamorado al mismo príncipe. Su buen amor tenía mucho poder y ella no lo sabía, por eso corría peligro. Y era ella quién estaba ahí para darle los instrumentos a la Reina para que la dañara.

No podía sentirse más podrida y muerta en vida… se había acercado a ella por petición de la Reina, debía buscar alguna debilidad para explotarla. Cuando no la encontró fue ordenada con otra petición. Crear una. Tenía que poner en contra a la princesa del príncipe. Debía hacer que el heredero al trono quisiera deshacerse de la peliturquesa.

Pero sabía que no podría ayudarla… sabía que no podía ser parte de ello. Aunque quisiera no podía, la humana no tenía nada que pudiera usar a su favor. Y aunque la Reina no quisiera reconocerlo, su hijo jamás se alejaría de la princesa. Ella lo había visto ese mismo día, la mirada de odio que le dio cuando la encontró en frente de la habitación de su mujer, y la mirada llena de amor que le dio a la humana cuando abrió la puerta. Ella reconocía los ojos de alguien enamorado, los vio en su reflejo por más de ocho años, y los vio en los del príncipe. ¿Sabría que estaba loco de amor por ella? quizás… pero de algo estaba segura, el amor no se esfumaba de un día para otro aunque supieras que estabas enamorado del mismísimo diablo. Ella sabía que amaba a la mujer más mala del planeta hace años y aun así no dejó de amarla.

¿Cómo el príncipe iba a dejar de amar a la peliturquesa si era un ángel en cuerpo de mujer? nadie podría dejar de amar a alguien así. Él con menos razón dejaría de amarla, ella tenía razones para no amar más a la Reina. Ese amor se había extinguido, y había dado paso a la culpa y arrepentimiento. ¿Él porque se arrepentiría de amar a semejante criatura que solo hacía el bien y llenaba su mundo de colores?

Pero eso la Reina no lo entendía… ya le había dicho que la peliturquesa no tenía secretos, ni miedos que explotar, pero la mujer parecía no entenderlo.

Golpeó el portón de madera fina con fuerza, los tres golpecitos resonaron en el pasillo, su corazón latió con fuerza ¿era posible que la ansiedad la envolviera después de tantos años? Pero era una ansiedad distinta aunque no lo quisiera, su ansiedad de ahora era por miedo. No por amor.

La puerta se abrió y la Reina Keel con su pelo revuelto, cubierta por una bata de seda transparente que dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo le dio la bienvenida. El semblante de la mujer en la puerta era el de siempre. Frío y distante, despectivo y soberbio. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así? No lo sabía… solo era consciente que en un momento de su pubertad la admiración pasó a mutar en amor, quizás se confundió…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-interrogó fastidiada, Laurel se movió nerviosa en su lugar y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos tragó saliva, y respiró profundamente.

-no sentí prudente escapar cuando recién se habían marchado…-dijo en tono de disculpa, la Reina bufó irritada y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-como sea… ¿tomaste el té con la zorra?-sintió una estaca en el pecho cuando la oyó, siempre le molestaba que se expresara así de la humana, pero debía actuar.

-no… el príncipe me vio y me echó-confesó mirando el suelo, en menos de un segundo sintió la mano de la mujer rodear su cuello, aprisionando con fuerza, sabía que no debía luchar, sus manos las dejó en las muñecas de su reina y la observó intentando permanecer con lucidez.

-¿otro error Laurel?-murmuró con rabia

-no fue mi culpa…-respondió en un susurro.

-estoy empezando a pensar que no te esfuerzas cariño-gruñó amenazadoramente a la vez que la dejaba caer con brusquedad, la saiya más joven llevó su mano a su cuello y tosió con dificultad-tu estupidez te está cegando Laurel…-alzó su mirada hacia el perfecto rostro de la maldad camuflada en la belleza femenina.

-¿Qué dice Reina?-preguntó con dificultad.

-caíste… al igual que todos-soltó con rencor-eres otra más que cayó en la red de esa araña-la miró de pies a cabeza con repulsión reflejada en su rostro-no creí que tú entre todos caería

-majestad…-no pudo negarlo, ella no era mentirosa al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía decir al respecto?, vio a la mujer abrir nuevamente la puerta, entró a sus aposentos privados y dejó abierto, invitándola a entrar… poniéndola a prueba. Suspiró con pesar y se adentró en el cuarto que muchas veces visitó antes. Sintió el olor a sexo y alcohol en el ambiente, y se movió inquieta en su lugar.

-ya no me sirves Laurel… buscaré a alguien más para esto-se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez asustada. Ya no podría estar al tanto de lo que la mujer planeaba, ya no sabría que peligro acechaba a la princesa, estaban en desventaja y sabía que si no era participe de los planes de la Reina no se podría enterar de nada, y por la postura y mirada despectiva de la mujer que estaba sentada con una copa en sus manos podía deducir que ella no sería parte del nuevo plan.

-¿quiere que me marche entonces?-preguntó ocultando la esperanza, ocultando el hecho que ya no quería ser tocada por ella, ocultando que ya no quería enredar su cuerpo con aquella mujer, y como consecuencia, ser parte de lo que sabía que iniciaría si se quedaba en sus aposentos.

-¿Qué estás hablando tonta?-preguntó rodando los ojos-son cosas distintas… ven-extendió su mano hacia ella, y su cuerpo automáticamente se movió. Quizás su alma y sentimientos no la acompañaban, su mente estaba distante y sabía que no era lo correcto ni lo que quería realmente, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, su piel reaccionaba a su tacto y ansiaba su calor. La saiyajin adulta la sentó en su regazo y acarició su mejilla con ternura, eran esos momentos en los que la hacía dudar de su frialdad. Eran esos momentos en los que confundía a la joven-¿ella te gusta?-no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba.

-ella es hermosa-murmuró, la mirada de la Reina se endureció al igual que su caricia, podía ver el fuego en el brillo de sus ojos-soy débil a mujeres hermosas… usted lo sabe-llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la reina.

-lo sé pequeña… lo sé-sonrió en complicidad. Oyeron pasos acercarse y la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. Ambas voltearon para ver al Rey desnudo de pie en el umbral mirándolas fingiendo desinterés, aunque ambas sabían que contenía su rabia de verlas juntas.

-¿Cuánto más debo esperarte Keel?-gruñó cruzándose de brazos, Laurel se puso de pie y lo reverenció según el protocolo, la Reina se levantó y la tomó de la mano empujándola hacia el monarca.

-no seas impaciente-gruñó en respuesta-ahora que llegó mi juguete podemos divertirnos más mi Rey-sonrió lascivamente hacia su hombre, el saiyajin miró con deseo a su mujer. Hace tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a esto… a los gustos de su hembra por esa joven. Se había tenido que acostumbrar a usar a la mocosa entre ellos algunas noches. No era aburrido pero la prefería sola, no necesitaba de un tercero para satisfacerse, y sabía que su mujer tampoco, pero su despiadada Reina se divertía jugando con los demás. Y la pobre Laurel era su víctima preferida.

Un juguete… eso era ella para su mal amor. Y aunque hace tiempo que lo sabía, no dejaba de ser cruel oírlo de su propia boca traicionera, miró al rey quien la miraba lanzándole dagas con los ojos, ambos se rendían ante la víbora que los tenía hipnotizados, ambos cedían ante los caprichos de la bella mujer que los tenía enamorados. Pero ella ya no quería ser parte de ello. Ella ya no quería enredarse más con la venenosa mujer… ahora aspiraba a un amor dulce. A un amor que pudiera salvarla del pozo lleno de secretos y conspiraciones al que había caído. Lo había encontrado, pero debía cuidarla porque ese amor corría el mismo peligro que ella, con la diferencia que ella sabía mantenerse en el aire, su amor no sabía volar… su amor caería hasta el fondo del pozo, era eso lo que la Reina quería.

* * *

me costó escribir este cap... tanto que no le tengo confianza xd siento que es lo más fome/latero que he escrito, lo siento de ante mano, en serio! pero mi ánimo no me dio para más :/ lo único que me gustó fue la parte de Laurel, me gustó mucho escribir de su mal amor xD no lo sé! pero me gustó... el próx cap ya será el último de esto de la celebración, será más largo y espero que sea de mejor calidad que este :c lo siento en serio u,u

gracias por leer y darse el tiempito de comentar, me alegran un montón, siempre es rico leer sus comentarios, me retroalimetan! :C

ya se vendrá Trunks no ahora, pero en algún momento se los aseguro... pero ahora recién empezarán a disfrutar el uno del otro u,u no es el momento como dice Bulma xD

bueno, muchas gracias! lo siento por el cap mediocre :c y no se volverá a repetir, de verdad u,u

ánimo y saluditos! cuídense y los quiero a montones!

nos leemos! :D! GRACIAS!


	26. Chapter 26

Disculpen la demora!

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escena de violencia, lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Actuación realista

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas que se meneaban al compás de la ligera brisa que ingresaba a la habitación. A pesar de haber amanecido hace no más de un par de horas, el calor se hacía presente y aún más sofocante se volvía al estar junto a ella. Pero no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado al clima caluroso, y estaba al tanto de que en los días en que la luna estaba completa en el cielo, el planeta se calentaba aún más. No era un problema para él.

Pero al parecer a ella si le molestaba… ella se había dormido hace unas tres o dos horas, no lo sabía con exactitud, él por su parte, solo había descansado una hora, no necesitaba más y la energía que residía en su cuerpo era bastante, no estaba agotado en lo más mínimo, a pesar de haber pasado las últimas dos noches y dos días gastando su energía con ella.

Estaba despierto hace una hora aproximadamente o quizás más, se había pegado a su cuerpo y la había rodeado con su brazo, pero ella se alejaba después de un rato, notaba su piel brillante por la transpiración y podía sentir su cuerpo caliente. Estaba constantemente buscándola entre las sábanas, pero ella siempre se le escurría entre los brazos. Miró su cabello esparramado en la almohada y su piel blanca saludarlo, una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios, no quería despertarla… ella si estaba cansada.

Volteó su rostro hacia su velador y comprobó que estuvieran las píldoras que ella le había pedido la primera mañana, frunció el ceño al verlas en la superficie de la madera, no entendía para que se las había pedido si se había quedado todo el día en la cama. Suspiró y se quedó viendo el techo, aun le costaba creer que ella había vuelto a él, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… por su culpa no se había presentado en ninguna otra actividad del festejo, ya había discutido con su madre al respecto, pero no priorizaría un tonto rito antes que estar con ella. Claro, eso no lo había dicho… simplemente se excusó con que no tenía ganas, sin embargo su hermano y su padre habían entendido de inmediato su postura, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si con verle la cara bastaba… había liberado las tensiones acumuladas desde hace meses, y su humor estaba de los mejores, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, claro no andaba sonriendo ni alegre por los pasillos, pero quién lo conocía "bien", sabía que el enojo que comúnmente era su sello, no existía. Si hasta sus índices de muertes habían bajado, en el poco entrenamiento que hizo había matado solo a unos veinte soldados, la menor cantidad registrada en sus antecedentes ¡ni él mismo se lo creía! Pero la verdad era que por más que buscara una excusa para enojarse, no podía.

El haber amanecido con ella abrazado, el hacerlo hasta que ella no pudiera más y quedarse junto a él y ¡hasta conversar! Era de ensueño… volvió a mirar los analgésicos, si hubiera sabido que terminaría así habría sido un poco más… gentil. No le gustó haberla dejado en ese estado, le molestaba y no era capaz de negarlo, se enojaba consigo mismo por no prestarle atención a sus quejas, pero es que la excitación que ella provocaba y la Luna que lo aumentaba, le jugaba en contra. Sonrió al pensar en sus lloriqueos… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podría después de tanto tiempo disfrutarla dentro y fuera de la cama? La primera noche había sido alucinante, y las pláticas post sexo incluso entretenidas, se desconocía… gozaba con todo lo que provenía de ella, jamás había tolerado tanto a otro individuo, menos del sexo femenino, pero Bulma llevaba los parámetros a límites insospechados.

Oyó un gemido suave de su compañera, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente hacia ella, la vio removerse entre las sábanas para finalmente destaparse y dejar a relucir su piel libre de ropas. Sus orbes oscuras se deslizaron con gracia por su cuerpo, admirándolo cual pieza de arte, era en momentos como ese que pensaba en lo maravilloso que era su vida, era el saiyajin más fuerte, heredero al trono, no recibía órdenes de nadie, y estaba unido a una mujer inteligente y hermosa. Lo único que faltaba en su vida era ser el más fuerte del universo… pero faltaba poco para eso, claro, con ayuda de ella lo lograría.

Miró la hora y comprobó que ya era tiempo de levantarse, había rutinas en el palacio que no se rompían, y sentarse a la mesa en cada comida era una de esas, sonrió al pensar que su mujer no había cumplido el día de ayer. Se había excusado con que estaba cansada… y no fue difícil convencerlo, ¿a quién engañaba? Cuando ella le pedía algo, le era casi imposible negarse, sobre todo estando en buenos términos. No sabía si tenía que ver su jovialidad o su atracción por ella, o ambas. Pero, la peliturquesa lo inquietaba, tenía algo que lo dejaba hipnotizado, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus gestos, todo en ella lo idiotizaba, porque sí, así lo hacía sentir, idiota… parecía un imbécil enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, sus puños apretaron las sábanas y sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Él era un saiyajin! Los saiyajin no sentían ese tipo de cosas… ¿o sí? Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, entonces la Mano del Rey vino a su mente… recordaba claramente cuando él era un crío haber escuchado a su padre y al saiyajin de banda roja platicar sobre ello, el padre de su soldado debatía convencido de que los sentimientos eran igual de válidos en un saiya que en cualquier otra especie, que no era malo sentirlos y que no los hacía débil, su padre se rió en su cara y bromeó al respecto, él solo los ignoró y siguió aniquilando saibiamans…

Bardock creía sentir ese tipo de emociones… ¿debería hablar con él? no… no podía ¿Qué le diría? Era absurdo solo pensarlo… bufó por lo bajo y se reincorporó sentándose en la cama, secó con el dorso de su mano el sudor que se acumuló en su frente por sus extraños pensamientos mientras la miraba, ella se volteó hacia su lado escondiendo sus brazos debajo de la almohada, podía ver la curva de sus montes aplastados, su cintura se acentuaba más al tener uno de sus muslos elevado a la altura de su pelvis, ocultando su intimidad.

-hey-habló frunciendo el ceño, pero la adolescente pareció no oírlo-Mujer-alzó la voz, esperó unos segundos pero fue inútil… la princesa no despertaba. Volvió a bufar, pero esta vez algo irritado, odiaba que las cosas no se hicieran como quería o al ritmo que a él le parecía. Llevó una de sus manos al hombro expuesto de la chica, la sacudió un par de veces moviendo sus mechones libres, su cabeza se meneó junto con el zamarreó… pero ella no despertó.- ¡¿cómo diablos puede seguir durmiendo?! Ash… mocosa insoportable-murmuró molesto, terminó por levantarse sin poder despertarla. Ahora al menos…

Decidió por ir a tomarse una ducha, a pesar de haberse bañado antes de dormir con ella, el clima caluroso lo hacía sentir como si no se hubiera aseado hace unas horas atrás. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño perezosamente, entró a su baño privado a la vez que se estiraba con lentitud, arqueando la espalda y haciendo crujir sus huesos, sus músculos se destensaron y se sintió mucho mejor dejando atrás la somnolencia. Se miró al espejo y se concentró en su reflejo. Le gustó lo que vio, él era orgulloso en todos los sentidos, y su apariencia física no era la excepción, sabía que era un macho atractivo, lo tenía más que presente, y no solo por su popularidad con la comunidad femenina en su planeta, porque al ser un príncipe era normal que las hembras quisieran estar con él, pero lo había comprobado visitando otros planetas donde su identidad no era más que "un simple saiyajin" y aun así llamaba la atención.

Pero lo que le importaba, era ser de interés para ella… y sabía que causaba algo en esa mujer loca, no era tonto, notaba sus sonrojos, su ansiedad y sus nervios cuando la tocaba, y su mirada ardiendo de calor… era lo mismo que él sentía por ella. La atracción que había entre ambos era innegable.

Se metió a la regadera y giró el grifo de temperatura fría, ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando el agua helada entró en contacto con su piel, frotó sus manos en sus músculos con entusiasmo, hundió su melena rebelde bajo el chorro e inevitablemente algunos de sus viejos flecos se pegaron a su amplia frente, cerró el grifo y buscó el gel de baño, frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo donde siempre, buscó con su mirada por la bañera hasta encontrarlo en una esquina opuesta. Él siempre mantenía un orden… que estuviera allí significaba una sola cosa:

Bulma.

Negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír, si otro hubiera tomado sus cosas y peor aun dejándolo donde no debía estaría furioso pero ¿cómo estarlo con ella, si había pasado cuando estuvieron juntos "duchándose"? cada rincón de sus aposentos había sido protagonista de sus encuentros, las paredes habían sido testigo de su danza amatoria, en cada lugar de su habitación ella había dejado su huella. Su tina no era la excepción, podía ver un par de hebras turquesas adornar el azulejo, y no podía sentirse más satisfecho con eso. Perfectamente podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de caos… caos que solo ella podía dejar al pasar.

Una vez listo, rodeó su cintura con una toalla y salió del cuarto lleno de vapor. Caminó hacia su dormitorio y pudo ver la silueta de ella ahora en medio de su cama, su cuerpo estaba desparramado por completo. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta el mesón cercano a la puerta, tomó un jarrón y vertió agua en un vaso de vidrio. Con vaso en mano, se acercó al borde de la enorme cama, bebió un pequeño sorbo sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo desnudo a su disposición, se relamió los labios mirando cada pliegue de su piel pálida, miró su rostro que lucía plácido mientras descansaba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa por el calor, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Posó su mano libre en su cadera y extendió su otro brazo, empujó de un solo tiro el contenido del vaso, cayendo por completo en el rostro de la terrícola, en la almohada y colchón.

El agua se escurrió al instante, deslizándose por las curvas naturales de su rostro, bajando por su cuello y terminando debajo del cuerpo femenino, vio sus ojos abrirse de golpe, su cuerpo pegar un salto y todo eso acompañado de un grito de exaltación.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!-chilló asustada la princesa mientras se sentaba, y ya no pudo aguantar la risa. Ver su rostro sorprendido, su flequillo pegado a su frente por el agua y su piel toda mojada era lo más gracioso que había visto en semanas. Frunció el ceño y formó una mueca en sus labios para forzarse a no reír, mordió su labio inferior e hizo uso de su autocontrol.

-ya era hora que despertarás-la peliturquesa miró al saiyajin de pie recién bañado que la miraba con superioridad, como siempre.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó conteniendo la rabia, el príncipe caminó hasta el velador y dejó el vaso allí.

-no despertabas-se encogió de hombros-tuve que tomar medidas extremas…

-¡lanzarme agua! Maldición ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?-gritó molesta, buscó las cobijas y se cubrió con rapidez-estoy cansada… no me molestes

-¿cansada? Debes levantarte perezosa… ayer fue una excepción-dijo serio.

-¡no! Ahora déjame descansar-dijo mientras se acurrucaba como un capullo.

-¿descansar de qué? Si no haces nada-soltó con burla a la vez que subía sus rodillas a la colcha.

-¿de qué?-preguntó con indignación al sacar su cabeza entre las sábanas, volteó a ver al saiyajin que se acercaba peligrosamente-¿te parece poco como me has utilizado estos días y noches éh?-musitó con voz de falsa agonía a la vez que lo miraba fingiendo pesar. El príncipe rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, era "eso"… eso lo que más le gustaba de ella… esa actitud que la acompañaba era lo más atractivo de ella, cualquiera podía ser hermosa, pero solo ella tenía esa personalidad extravagante que odiaba y amaba con intensidad. ¿Amaba?...

-acostúmbrate-dijo con voz ronca, la vio fruncir el ceño y formar un puchero infantil en sus labios rosas, volvió a cubrirse de pies a cabeza con la sábana, soltó un suspiro forzado y tomó las cobijas con sus manos y de un solo tirón se las arrebató lanzándolas al suelo a los segundos después. La vio pegar un brinco y cubrir sus senos con sus manos.

-¡hey! ¿No puedes verme tranquila eh?-chilló luciendo sus dientes perfectamente blancos

-¡ya levántate mujer! ¿Pretendes no bajar a desayunar otra vez?-igualó su tono de voz, ella frunció el ceño y asintió con entusiasmo-eres un caso perdido…

Oyó un bufido de ella, alzó una ceja observándola desviar la mirada con arrogancia, negó por quizás la tercera vez esa mañana, con movimientos felinos se acercó al cuerpo menudo, ella al darse cuenta volteó con rapidez y lo miró escandalizada, él sonrió en respuesta y en un segundo tomó su tobillo arrastrándola por la colcha, ella cayó de espaldas a la cama y lo próximo que vio fue al saiyajin en frente de ella. Tragó saliva por la proximidad, aunque habían estado juntos la mayoría de las horas en esos dos días, y aunque la había tocado una y otra vez, era inevitable no sentir nervios y agitación por su toque. Sintió la yema de sus ásperos dedos rozar la piel de su cadera, dio un respingo y se retorció debajo de él soltando una risa cantarina, cerró sus ojos y con sus manos en el pecho duro del saiya intentó alejarlo.

-¡noo!-dijo entre risas-me haces cosquillas… no me toques así-murmuró sin aliento, Vegeta alzó ambas cejas al descubrir un importante detalle. Subió lentamente hasta su cintura con la misma gracia anterior de su toque, y ella rió más alto, abrió sus ojos y lo miró con reproche-¡no hagas eso!

-hmp-sonrió de lado mirándola burlón, y la sonrisa en la princesa se esfumó al entender su mirada traviesa, tragó saliva preparándose mentalmente para lo que creía que se venía, pero antes siquiera de mentalizarse él ya había iniciado su ataque.

Movió sus dedos con galanura, toques rápidos y escurridizos, pausados y extendidos por toda su cintura y vientre, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien al escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de la terrícola, removiéndose como un trompo debajo de él, empujándolo inútilmente con sus pequeñas manos, para después inclinarse por alejar sus manos fuertes, a lo que nuevamente resultaba ser inútil. La oía reír y chillar para que se detuviera, pero no lo haría, había encontrado su entretención y disfrutaría de ello.

Sentía que el aliento se le escapaba y que el dolor en su abdomen no pararía si seguía riéndose, pero no dependía de ella ¡el maldito no paraba! Era especialista en todo ¡todo!, nunca la habían hecho retorcerse tanto por unas simples cosquillas, pero no… de nuevo con el príncipe saiyajin nada era simple. La punzada en su estómago no cesaba y sentía las lágrimas escurrirse por sus ojos, no creía poder aguantar más, se escondía de lado, boca abajo, en posición fetal, pero era inútil, él atacaba sin darle tregua, su cintura, su cuello ¡hasta sus pies!, y ahí era lo peor… se sacudía como un gusano intentando quitarle sus propios pies, ¡el muy perverso lo estaba disfrutando! Podía ver a ratos una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y su semblante de triunfo se lo decía todo.

-¡por por por favor! Bastaaaa-se quejaba entre jadeos, ni en sus peores pesadillas (o sueños) se imaginó que algo así podría pasar… Vegeta estaba haciéndola reír de una manera única, claro él se estaba burlando de ella, pero estaban pasando un buen rato sin discutir y no era teniendo sexo ¡eso era un logro! ¿Quién lo diría? Volvió a esconderse de él boca abajo, ocultando su vientre ¿Qué atacaría ahora?, sintió sus dedos juguetones deslizarse por su cadera y a él colarse entre sus piernas, pero no se preparó para lo siguiente.

Un gemido resonó en la habitación cuando el saiyajin levantó las caderas de la princesa e ingresó su excitación latente en su intimidad húmeda. El chillido quejumbroso se guardó en los oídos del príncipe, sabía que había entrado sin prepararla pero ya había aguantado suficiente, verla desnuda sin saltarse encima de ella ya era mucho, pero verla sacudirse y reír lo puso al límite. Su erección dolía y necesitaba aliviarla, ella era la solución y la causa al fin y al cabo.

Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a esas intromisiones inesperadas y dolorosas, siempre dolía… pero sabía que al rato pasaría, apretó las sábanas en puños con fuerza, suspiró con pesar y mordió su labio inferior para no quejarse, sentía las enormes manos de él tomar con firmeza sus caderas, siempre era tan excitante el manejo que tenía él sobre su cuerpo, era irónico pensar que la primera vez le molestó tanto que él la moviera como una muñeca y que ahora era una de las principales atenciones que él le daba y que le gustaba. Él la meneaba con experiencia, lo sentía entrar y salir a un ritmo acelerado, sus caderas chocaban y sus entrañas se quejaban por el ritmo.

-duele…-gimió sin poder aguantarlo más, y entonces pasó… él pausó las embestidas y se inclinó a su rostro, ella volteó a verlo y… él la besó. Sintió algo revolverse en su vientre y el calor inundar su pecho, sus besos eran la mejor cura para todo… le encantaba que la besara, sobre todo porque no era algo que hicieran todos los saiyajin, pero él lo hacía, y ella era la destinaria, le hacía sentir feliz con eso. Era algo de solo los dos… sus labios se movieron en completa sincronía, y sus lenguas salieron a reconocerse de inmediato, él volvió a embestirla pero sin soltar sus labios, movía sus caderas con experiencia y ella gemía entre besos en respuesta.

Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de ella y la acercó a su rostro para profundizar aún más los besos, la pasión que despertaba en ellos hervía a punto de ebullición, sus cuerpos accionaban y reaccionaban a la vez, el sudor pintaba la piel de ambos, y los gruñidos y gemidos se oían como una dulce melodía. Cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo fuera de la habitación podría oírlos, y la servidumbre podía corroborárselo a quién preguntara. Ya todo el palacio sabía que se habían reconciliado.

Él aceleró sus estocadas, la humedad que inundó su miembro lo ayudaba a introducirse con facilidad, ella soltó sus labios y él frunció el ceño en réplica, pero entendió su motivo, besó en cambio sus hombros y la mano que resguardaba su cabeza buscó un seno afortunado que palpar, atacó sin piedad y sus dedos se deslizaron por su botón acaramelado, erizándolo más y moviéndolo con premura, ella gimió más alto arqueando su espalda, levantando su trasero en el proceso, y él agradeció en silencio el gesto. Rodeó con ambas manos su cadera y con energía la meció sobre su erección mientras él embestía a la vez, ella hundió su rostro en la almohada para silenciar sus gemidos al llegar al placer, y él aprovechó esa instancia para alcanzar el suyo. Se movió más rápido extendiendo la ola de placer que invadía al cuerpo femenino, y él sintió la punta de su miembro sacudirse y su excitación palpitar, el cosquilleo se extendió por su cuerpo y su semilla se esparramó a los segundos después, hundió su estaca de carne caliente en su interior, dejando hasta la última gota perderse en ella, liberó su cadera de su agarre y se dejó caer sobre ella, ambos respiraban con dificultad, el besó su hombro otra vez y ella sonrió en respuesta.

-no me voy a levantar…-susurró una vez que recuperó el aliento, él posó su barbilla en su hombro y la observó en silencio, vio sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas aún pintadas de rubor, su respiración seguía profunda pero no acelerada.

-te comportas como una niña-se quejó en respuesta.

-que seas más viejo que yo no es mi culpa-atacó sonriendo.

-¿viejo? Estoy en plena juventud mocosa insolente-dijo fingiendo irritación, salió de su interior a la vez que se levantaba, ella volteó a verlo sin dejar de sonreírle, y a él se le partió el pecho al ver semejante cuadro… ella era… no… no lo reconocería, no ahora al menos. No podía asumir que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, no… imposible…

-¿Qué edad tienes Vegeta?-preguntó coqueta mientras gateaba al borde de la cama.

-25-respondió dándole la espalda…

-¡25! Ay dios mío ¡eres un abusivo!-se quejó de modo infantil, él arrugó el ceño y volteó a verla.

-¿perdón?-preguntó confuso

-¡apenas cumplí 16! Son como diez años de diferencia…-balbuceó más para sí misma que para ambos-¡es una perversión!-chilló escandalizada, él se acercó nuevamente a la adolescente, inclinó su espalda hasta quedar ambos rostros a la misma altura.

-si… me gusta la idea-susurró seductor acompañado de una sonrisa ladina, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero al segundo después cambió su mirada por una juguetona, se inclinó y lo besó, él recibió gustoso el asalto de sus labios.- ¿y a ti?

-no importa… cuando estés arrugado yo seré una mujer joven y bella aún-respondió con burla. Él la miró serio, ocultando su humor… escondiendo lo que ella le provocaba. Aunque sabía que era en vano… ¿ya que caso tenía? La mujer no era tonta, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que él se sentía atraído por ella, él lo había demostrado tontamente, pero ya no importaba… él también le atraía a ella, era mutuo así que ¿Por qué sentir vergüenza al respecto?

-lamento informarte que los saiyajin envejecemos tardíamente…-ella chistó por lo bajo y se alejó de él con un puchero en sus labios. Negó sin dejar de mirarla, esos movimientos infantiles lo sacaban de sus casillas, ella tenía razón… era una perversión, cuando él estaba iniciando en su vida sexual ella estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño sola ¿cómo no iba a considerarlo como tal? A la larga eran diez años de diferencia que se sumaban a sus distingues culturales ¿cómo no iba a sentirse retrógrado en cuanto a ella? a sentirse extraño a sus gestos, a sus palabras y comportamientos… ella era una adolescente aún y él un adulto con su formación echa y sus pensamientos ordenados. Debía tener eso presente la próxima vez que la regañara por su comportamiento y pedir una explicación antes de tomar medidas como lo hizo en el pasado.

Sí, ahora pensaba distinto. Si quería tenerla a su disposición tendría que actuar de manera civilizada y como a ella le gustaba, más… más gentil a su manera, más atento.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella, dejando reposar una de sus rodillas en la colcha y ella esperó paciente por su tacto, se miraron fijamente ignorantes de lo que sus ojos reflejaban por el otro, ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y él guardó su sonrisa como una joya invaluable en su memoria. Levantó su mano y la acercó a su mejilla, ella agachó la mirada incapaz de seguir con ese juego, los nervios que él provocaba la hacían volverse tímida de repente, pero los nervios se esfumaron al instante en que el dedo pulgar e índice del saiyajin pellizcaron la piel de su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y él sacudió suavemente el agarre ganándose un llanto quejoso de ella. Asintió a nadie en particular con su semblante de siempre y soltó su piel enrojecida por el daño. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se escabulló para asearse otra vez, no antes de esquivar un almohadón y oír un "idiota enfermo" a todo pulmón de la "princesa".

Comedor principal

Bostezó por quinta vez esa mañana, restregó sus ojos con su puño enguantado y movió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, el dolor de cabeza no se disipaba, y ya había tomado dos píldoras para calmar el malestar, sentía su frente palpitar, como si tuviera vida propia, si estaba con resaca significaba una sola cosa… había bebido demasiado, su especie tenía resistencia en todos los sentidos, y el alcohol era uno de esos. Debió emborracharse en la madrugada porque no recordaba nada más después que sus padres se habían ido.

-menudo espectáculo el tuyo príncipe Tarble-soltó despectiva la Reina, el menor volteó hacia su madre y frunció el ceño, no tenía ánimos para discusiones y reproches de su progenitora, no esta mañana…

-hoy no madre… hoy no-gruñó más como un quejido, vio a su padre sonreír entre su bigote y negar con la cabeza, miró los puestos vacíos en frente y gruñó por lo bajo otra vez, su hermano se presentaba a las comidas en solitario, a Bulma no la veía desde la inauguración, al instante vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de ellos dos en el pasillo, sonrió con picardía, aun no tenía oportunidad para burlarse de su hermano mayor, pero ya encontraría el momento adecuado.

-entre tú y el príncipe Vegeta no hacen uno…-se quejó la mujer, el Rey soltó un bufido en contra y resopló mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua caliente con sabor, la saiyajin volteó a ver al monarca con el ceño fruncido pero el hombre solo la ignoró-Vegeta jamás llegaba tarde… nunca se perdía las peleas del coliseo…-una mueca de reproche se formó en sus sensuales labios, el Rey sonrió al verla molesta, le gustaba así… y el calor del planeta no ayudaba a verla menos atractiva.

-no son interesantes simplemente-oyeron detrás de ellos, los tres se voltearon para ver al primogénito de pie con su semblante de siempre, un poco más severo al oír a su madre. Los dos adultos se movieron incómodos en sus puestos, odiaban cuando el menor hacía eso… aparecer de repente, su genio en el combate los hacía sentir orgullosos e idiotas a la vez al ser tan inferior al heredero.

-antes no te parecían así-debatió la mujer. El príncipe ignoró a su madre y se ubicó en su puesto al lado izquierdo de su padre. El Rey asintió a su hijo mayor y este respondió el gesto muy para el asombro del saiyajin mayor.

-hola hermano…-susurró el menor, Vegeta frunció el ceño al verlo echado en la mesa en estado deplorable.

-luces fatal insecto-el menor sonrió en respuesta muy al estilo suyo, el príncipe negó con la cabeza ocultando en vano la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios-lo has estado pasando bien al parecer…

-no más que tú-miró suspicaz a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, Vegeta frunció el ceño y lo miró estrechando sus ojos, no fue necesario más de cinco segundos para saber a qué se refería su hermanito… sonrió en respuesta exhibiendo sus caninos, ambos padres miraron el intercambio con pensamientos distintos en mente, él, pensando en cómo cambiaban las cosas… aún recordaba cuando su primogénito se molestó con el embarazo de su reina, obviamente el niño en aquel entonces estaba celoso, pero cuando comprobaron el poder de pelea del bebé recién nacido que resultó ser bajo, el niño se burló y se alejó, con el tiempo, después de ignorarlo, le dio una oportunidad… y ahora aquí estaban, mirándose con complicidad y riéndose de algo que solo ellos entendían. No podía evitar que se le llenara el pecho de orgullo.

Ella en cambio, miraba la escena con repudio… odiaba que sus hijos la dejaran aislada de sus pláticas, se sentía ajena, se le llenaba el pecho de rencor, eran unos malagradecidos, ambos siempre la ignoraban y nunca le obedecían ¡ella les había dado la vida!, maldijo por lo bajo y miró el asiento vacío al lado del heredero al trono. Frunció el ceño y miró al príncipe Vegeta.

-¿y tú mujer? ¿Nuevamente no se presentará?-preguntó mordaz. El príncipe se sirvió de los alimentos disponibles en la mesa sin siquiera alzar la mirada en su dirección, la Reina lamió sus labios intentando calmar su rabia-¿es muy difícil contestar a tu madre y Reina?

-es difícil contestar preguntas estúpidas _Madre_ -respondió siguiendo con su labor, el menor de los presentes hizo una mueca sabiendo que se venía a continuación, su madre y hermano mayor todo el tiempo discutían por tonterías, lo de ahora lo consideraba como tal, siempre empujando el tira y afloja… viendo quién ganaba, claro, siempre ganaba su hermano mayor… aunque sabía por qué siempre chocaban, ambos tenían el mismo carácter, fuerte, orgulloso y arrogante, era una pelea de egos constantemente.

-es un protocolo que siempre se ha respetado Vegeta…-musitó con calma en su voz, vio al príncipe dejar los cubiertos sobre el platillo de turno, alzar por fin su mirada y notó que ese brillo especial con el que lo había visto hace unos días se había esfumado, y en cambio aparecían esos mismos orbes vacíos, negros e intensos de siempre.

-protocolo de saiyas-respondió igualando la calma en su timbre de voz, ella tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, intentando ocultar el nervio que su propio hijo le producía.

-debe respetar nuestras normas…-dijo altanera, con la barbilla en alto mirándolo desafiante. Él igualó nuevamente su postura, se cruzó de brazos y la miró despectivamente.

-ella es una humana, puede hacer lo que le plazca… eso no nos afecta-frunció su ceño, respiró profundamente para calmar su ira creciente.

-¿puede hacer lo que le plazca porque es una humana o porque es tu mujer?-preguntó con diversión falsa.

-porque es mi mujer-asintió sorprendiendo a los presentes, su hermano se levantó de la mesa y lo miró con sorpresa y admiración, su padre sorprendido pero como siempre… orgulloso, todo lo que hacía su primogénito lo enorgullecía, enfrentarse a la mujer más temida del planeta era un ejemplo de eso.

-hmp-bufó molesta-si hicieran lo que quisieran cada zorra que te coges, no habría orden hijo-se burló sonriendo cínicamente a la vez que tomaba un vaso de jugo natural.

Esta vez fue el príncipe quién intentó calmar su rabia e ira, pero la molestia no se disipaba, aunque solo fueron segundos en que se demoró en responder, internamente parecían horas… él había insultado a la terrícola otras veces, preso de la rabia, cegado por su prepotencia y enojo del momento, pero él más que nadie sabía que ella no era una zorra… y estaba furioso con su madre por igualarla a otras mujeres, Bulma no era como otras mujeres como lo había insinuado su madre, es más, estaba seguro que por lo mismo lo había hecho, porque ella estaba consciente de lo valiosa que era la peliturquesa, y por eso vivía denigrándola, pero ¿Por qué? ¿En qué le afectaba a su madre su relación con la princesa? Debía indagar en eso… no era normal, él sabía que su madre era controladora y manipuladora, por ello no entendía en que ficha de su tablero personal calzaba su mujer.

-la futura reina de Vegetasei tiene todo el derecho a hacer lo que le plazca-soltó con desprecio, y se dispuso a comer dejando como zanjado el tema de discusión, su madre abrió la boca de sorpresa unos segundos pero se recompuso rápidamente, escondiendo su malestar mientras bebía más de su jugo de frutas.

-hijo-carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención del mayor de sus descendientes, el príncipe alzó una ceja en señal de atención-supongo que recuerdas que hoy sí debes estar presente.

-si Rey-respondió desinteresado- ¿quién ganó?-preguntó al aire.

-un Herajin-contestó su hermano menor mientras servía carne en su plato-miré su poder de pelea en mi Scouter y es como el de un saiya de Elite-vio a su hermano asentir mientras mascaba sin mirarlo, supuso que eso no era de importancia para el guerrero, su hermano era mucho más fuerte que un soldado de Elite, ninguno le hacía frente, los únicos que consideraba como oponentes "dignos" no eran de su propia especie, pero el hombre que había ganado era bastante fuerte, solo esperaba que pudiera entretener al príncipe y que no opacara su buen humor como lo había hecho su madre.

Aposentos de la Princesa

El vapor inundaba la habitación de baño, bien sabía que si quería combatir de alguna manera el calor del día, debía igualar la temperatura de su cuerpo con la del ambiente, y la mejor manera era dándose un relajante baño de espuma y agua tibia. Además destensaba sus músculos… a pesar de haber tomado una serie de medicamentos para los dolores corporales, quedaba presente un malestar que no se quería ir, supuso que era una consecuencia natural después de haber tenido relaciones con su "esposo", y más aún si habían estado como conejitos esos días… sus mejillas se sonrosaban de solo pensarlo.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ése saiyajin la hacía sentir como una mujer, en sus brazos se olvidaba por completo que era una chica de solo dieciséis años, era imposible no tocar el cielo con sus manos cuando él la hacía suya… era en esos momentos en los que no podía negar lo evidente, lo que siempre él decía, que le pertenecía… porque su cuerpo hacía oído sordo a sus reproches y solo obedecía al orgulloso hombre que demandaba sus caricias y sus atributos. Él hacía y deshacía, y temía que eso le pasara la cuenta… ¿él sabría lo que influenciaba en ella? ¿Él sabría el poder que tenía? ¿Realmente era importante?... sí… lo era, él tenía el dominio total y absoluto sobre ella, y era lo que más la aterraba. Estuvo meses completos intentando priorizar el rencor que sentía por el príncipe, haciendo caso omiso de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y aquí estaba… riendo como una tonta al recordar todo lo vivido hace unos días.

Es que saber que ella era del gusto de él la hacía sentir entre las nubes y las estrellas, era como si se le olvidara que ella fuera una princesa y pensara que era una campesina corriente en los brazos del hombre más poderoso e importante del planeta, que había encontrado a su anhelado príncipe… aunque este fuera muy diferente al de los cuentos de hadas, él no era romántico ni caballeroso. Pero no podía negar que era atento a su manera, ahora al menos… incluso cuando la tomaba de repente, era cuidadoso a su estilo… y le llenaba de afecto ese simple hecho.

Él parecía distinto… realmente sentía que la cuidaba, y ése Vegeta que la trató mal, despreció y dijo tanta cosa horrible a su persona ya no estaba. Era como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Es más, como si ella le gustara.

Era más que un simple gusto… algo le decía que él estaba interesado en serio, no solo en tener unos cuantos encuentros hasta saciarse, no. Él era menos salvaje de alguna manera, más consciente de su persona. Y un saiyajin no cambiaba de ese modo porque sí. Vegeta traía sorpresas, sorpresas que le costaba entender y trataba de analizar como si fueran el mayor enigma que sus ojos de científica habían visto. Y resultaba cómico porque solo era un hombre.

Pero un hombre que le gustaba… y que estaría más que maravillada en saber que él sentía lo mismo o más. No… no podía pensar así, debía concentrarse ¡no podía confiar en él! menos en tan poco tiempo… debía seguir la corriente y fingir. Continuar con su teatro.

¡Pero era tan difícil cuando había sido todo mágico y maravilloso! Sabía que era la mujer más satisfecha de todo el planeta, ¿sería que todos los saiyajin eran expertos en la cama?... ¿cómo le iría a Chi-chi? Ella tenía más experiencia al respecto, sonrió al recordar la primera mañana con él, era increíble que pudieran estar sin discutir, y llevándose bien dentro y fuera de la cama.

 _Flas Back_

 _Sus músculos ardían y palpitaban como nunca antes lo hubiera sentido, necesitaba con urgencia algo que la ayudara a superar ese martirio, sí, estaba siendo dramática pero el dolor era insufrible, no era buena ejercitando y sentir el cuerpo resentido por mucho "entrenamiento" era algo de lo que la princesa no estaba orgullosa, miró hacia el lado solo para corroborar que el odioso del príncipe estaba como si nada… ningún rastro de fatiga o molestia, sentado a su lado cubierto con una suave sábana, comiendo frutas y mirando hacia el frente._

 _-¿los pediste?-interrogó con rabia al verlo tan radiante y ella sintiéndose fatal._

 _-ajá-asintió sin mirarla. La princesa frunció el ceño, sentía la envidia invadiendo su cuerpo ¡no era justo! Era como si la estuvieran castigando por sucumbir a los deseos carnales ¡pero no había sido la única! ¿Por qué él se veía como si estuviera saliendo de un maldito Spa?_

 _-hmp imbécil-farfulló entre dientes, pero él pareció oírla de todos modos al voltear hacia ella._

 _-creí que te había dicho que no volvieras a insultarme-esquivó su mirada penetrante, estaba demasiado molesta para pensar en algo con que contrarrestar sus palabras, se sentía rendida… no le deseaba esto a nadie… era la única humana que debía soportar a un saiyajin en celos prácticamente, y sí, lo pasó bien pero las consecuencias no eran agradables… un momento… ¡no era la única!_

 _-¡ay por dios! ¡Chi-chi!-soltó asustada a la vez que se reincorporaba en la cama de un salto._

 _-¿quién?-preguntó con el ceño arrugado, vio el semblante preocupado de la peliturquesa y le entró la curiosidad._

 _-¡la mujer de Goku!-respondió en tono obvio-debe sentirse fatal… debo ir a verla-habló sin dejar de parecer preocupada, intentó poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero era difícil, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y adoloridas._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó con diversión mientras sostenía la muñeca de la princesa-ningún Saiyajin quiere ser molestado en estas fechas, menos si tiene mujer._

 _-¡a Goku no le-_

 _-Kakarotto es un saiyajin, como todos-interrumpió molesto-y seguramente su mujer está acostumbrado ¿acaso no tienen Luna en la Tierra?-alzó una ceja mirando incrédulo_

 _-eh… si pero…-confundida miraba al príncipe sin saber si levantarse o no._

 _-¿entonces? Ellos están juntos desde antes que ese insecto llegara a Vegetasei-volteó a concentrarse en el recipiente de frutas, la peliturquesa lo quedó mirando aún más confundida._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Vegeta?-preguntó gateando con mucho esfuerzo hacia él, el príncipe dejó de mirar el frasco medio vacío y la observó con su semblante habitual._

 _-que ya tiene que estar acostumbrada-se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, pero la humana quería seguir platicando…_

 _-¿cómo sabes que están juntos desde antes?-interrogó curiosa, vio al saiyajin acomodarse en su puesto, recargar su espalda en el respaldo elegante de la cama y mirarla sin expresión aparente._

 _-el imbécil lo ha mencionado otras veces…-Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa y la sonrisa que se formó en su cara deslumbró al saiya._

 _-¡le prestas atención!-chilló emocionada, el guerrero soltó el recipiente de sus manos del asombro, frunció el ceño irritado y nervioso desvió la mirada de la mujer-¡es genial saber que se llevan bien!_

 _-¡no seas estúpida mujer! yo no me llevo bien con esa sabandija-gruñó molesto-¡borra esa sonrisa de tu fea cara!-la princesa se quejó en voz alta y se le lanzó encima indignada, iniciaron un forcejeo infantil, atrapándose las manos, empujando y peleando por el puesto de encima, los gruñidos pasaron a ser sonrisas burlonas, y las quejas a tiernas risotadas, pronto la diversión cambió de estilo, la entretención se cargó de pasión y terminaron enredando su cuerpos otra vez._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Negó con la cabeza a sus propios recuerdos, no dejaba de sentir una ola de vergüenza al rememorar sus encuentros, pero lo más inquietante era el deseo que surgía al pensar en todas las veces que se rindieron al placer. El cosquilleo en su intimidad era inevitable y la mano que bajaba hasta su entrepierna la sorprendía. A pesar de todo el goce que había sentido en manos del saiyajin ¿seguía con ganas? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tendría que ver ese mismo hecho? Es decir, el haber estado constantemente teniendo sexo había despertado su libido… era probable, y no tan descabellado ¿no? Pero no había tiempo para tocarse.

Él había sido claro antes de dejarla sola, debía prepararse para la clausura del rito lunar, y esta vez debían estar presentes sin excepción, y como tal, estar arreglada a tiempo, no habían excusas. Por lo mismo, había ido a su habitación con tiempo de sobra, le resultó extraño volver a sus aposentos después de haber estado encerrada en los del príncipe, y no había notado cuanto extrañaba sus cosas. Aunque la comodidad que sintió con el guerrero hizo que pasara desapercibido y sobre todo, se sintió acogida, por lo que ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Pero la vestimenta que debía usar la habían dejado en su cuarto, así que ya debía salir de la bañera, lo quisiera o no. De mala gana se puso de pie, salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla suave. Leila había dejado su ropa en su cama, se acercó a mirar el vestido que era nuevamente blanco, pero el diseño era diferente.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave tela, podía notar la traslucidez de la prenda y automáticamente se escandalizó, bien… ella no era pudorosa con exhibir su cuerpo, era hermosa al fin y al cabo ¡pero no quería mostrar más de lo necesario! Por la forma del vestido no había manera de usar un brasier, el diseño era lindo… pero definitivamente no quería llevarlo puesto. Lo peor del asunto, que no podía cambiarlo… Leila había sido inquisitiva en el propósito, era la vestimenta de las hembras de la realeza, no podía vestirse diferente.

Suspiró con pesar y secó su cuerpo, aplicó loción corporal por su piel, masajeó con cuidado en círculos, buscó unas bragas que vinieran a juego con el vestido, no fue difícil encontrar unas tangas blancas, tomó el vestido y se deslizó en él. El maldito vestido se adecuaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a un espejo para poder observarse. Frunció el ceño a su reflejo, el escote era parecido a un strapless, debajo del busto había una franja que hacía de soporte a sus montes, la banda de la misma tela tenía diseños plateados, terminaba por su espalda en un nudo simple, donde el resto se extendía hacia abajo en un amarre hasta su brazo que no tenía tirante, hacía una unión sutil y elegante, un solo lado tenía tirante dejando un hombro completamente al desnudo, no había mucha diferencia con el resto de su cuerpo de todos modos… podía ver sus senos a través de la prenda, su abdomen y sus piernas, era una vista tenue pero de todas formas se veía. No podía negar que se veía estupenda, el diseño era bastante más bonito una vez puesto. Tenía una cola larga, se formaban unos bonitos pliegues a los pies y por el resto de la tela que se extendía por el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarse por detrás, podía ver su ropa interior ¿tenía que ser tan exhibicionista? la vergüenza se coló en su cuerpo. ¡No quería salir así! Por delante era más frustrante, sus pezones eran los que más se notaban, al tener la piel pálida solo ese sector pintado de rosa resaltaba. Negó con la cabeza, ¡debía dejar la "timidez" a un lado! las saiyajin no tenían problemas en mostrar su cuerpo, estaban orgullosas de su belleza natural ¿Por qué debía ocultarse entonces? No… se mostraría con porte y elegancia, sabía que era hermosa y no debía sentirse insegura. Además… moría de ganas de ver la cara de Vegeta cuando bajara.

Cubrió sus labios con su mano al pensarlo, intentando calmar la sonrisa tonta que se formaba. Caminó hasta su tocador y pensó en que peinado hacerse… miró la hora y vio que faltaba para bajar. Sonrió a su reflejo y tomó su cepillo.

Sala de Estar

Solo el príncipe Vegeta lucía su armadura Real, el resto de su familia vestía ropas tradicionales de festejo, los hacía verse menos estrictos y relajados, sobre todo al Rey, ambos, padre e hijo menor vestían pantalones holgados de color negro, sus torsos descubiertos, y sus capas rojas resaltaban entre los tonos que se formaban, las puntas de la tela estaban sujetadas por una cadera de oro. La Reina lucía un vestido blanco transparente, el escote en V se perdía en su obligo, los tirantes se extendían hasta formar una capa larga que caía al suelo. En su cintura una banda del mismo color del vestido se envolvía, formando un rosón en su cadera.

Estaban hace unos cinco minutos esperando a la terrícola, la Reina echaba humos, cualquier situación relacionada con la muchacha la ponía al límite. El príncipe Vegeta perdía la paciencia, sus brazos cruzados se tensaban y sus dedos golpeaban sus músculos, una mueca de fastidio se formaba en sus labios y su ceño fruncido dejaba al tanto al resto que no estaba de buen humor.

La discusión con su madre en la mañana lo dejó molesto, pero más que nada era la curiosidad lo que lo impacientaba, no saber que se traía entre manos la mujer en frente de él era inquietante por no decir angustiante. Su madre era una mujer con armas de tomar, era conocida por salirse siempre con la suya, muchos decían que quién reinaba era ella, que su padre hacía lo que a ella le parecía… él sabía que no era así, su madre opinaba, sí, eso era cierto pero su padre solo la tomaba en cuenta cuando consideraba que tenía razón.

La presencia de ella lo sacó de su trance, últimamente estaba mucho más susceptible a su energía, era otro motivo más que lo hacía confundirse y recordar su último pensamiento sobre ella. Alzó su vista hacia la escalera, y sus ojos se desorbitaron ante lo que vio, tragó saliva y se movió inquieto en su lugar. Su mujer bajaba con elegancia, una de sus manos sujetaba la cola de su vestido, la otra se alzaba con gracia a su lado. Miró su cuerpo con hambre en sus ojos negros, pensó seriamente en tomarla de su mano y llevarla de vuelta a sus aposentos, pero no podía… cuando ella llegó a su lado tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara, lucía tranquila y segura, eso la hacía más bella aún.

Fue en ese entonces, en que oyó carraspeos de garganta y que una teja imaginaria cayó en su cabeza… ¡todos la verían así! Sintió su ojo izquierdo temblar en un tic nervioso y la mueca de su labio acompañarlo. Volteó rápidamente a ver a su padre y hermano que la miraban fijamente, pero no a la cara, entonces gruñó bajo audible para sus homólogos. Ambos saiyajin brincaron de modo sutil en su puesto, uno alzó la mirada al rostro de la princesa y el otro desvió la mirada.

-¿me demoré mucho?-la voz de la peliturquesa llamó la atención del resto, Tarble negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-luces estupenda-halagó el menor-¿vamos?

-siento que hace semanas que no te veía pequeña-habló el monarca, Bulma sonrió nerviosa ante su acusación, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido que se encendió rápidamente a un carmín.

-ya dejen de estupideces y vámonos-se quejó la Reina, la terrícola frunció el ceño ante su tono, esa mujer siempre era así… tan agresiva y mal humorada. Volteó a verla y rápidamente quitó la mirada de su persona. ¡Lucía endemoniadamente sensual! Ella no se veía acomplejada por la transparencia, es más parecía estar acostumbrada ¡malditos saiyajin y su seguridad!

Se dirigieron rápidamente al Coliseo, esta vez no subieron a la tarima privada, por el contrario, se mantuvieron en el primer piso. Se adentraron camino hacia la Arena, y los nervios en la adolescente crecieron, miraba la espalda de los tres saiyajin adelante y se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora. Había una sensación extraña en el ambiente, ya no los percibía tan eufóricos como antes, pero si estaban ansiosos, ahora más que nunca comprendía ese afán que tenían los saiyas por las peleas, podía deducir que a eso se debía lo de ahora. Volteó a ver al príncipe a su lado, entonces notó lo poco observadora que fue ¿Por qué solo Vegeta lucía una armadura?

-¿Vegeta?-susurró solo para él, aunque el resto oyó de todas formas, el príncipe volteó hacia ella, pasó una mirada fugaz por su delantera hasta toparse con su mirada oceánica repleta de confusión, alzó una ceja en señal de atención-¿Por qué solo tú vistes tu armadura?

-porque la usaré-respondió sin interés, vio el rostro de la chica mancharse con más confusión-¿Qué?

-¿cómo que qué? ¡Explícame!-pidió con reproche

-¡lucharé mujer!-alzó su voz con fastidio-creí que eras inteligente-bufó burlón y volvió su atención al camino.

-¿eh? ¿Con quién?-oyó el miedo en su voz, frunció el ceño y la miró, intentando entender que pasaba por la mente de su mujer, ver la preocupación dibujada en sus facciones lo llenó de "algo" indescriptible, ¿ella estaba asustada por él? ¿Temía por él?

-con el ganador de las luchas anteriores-ella no pudo responder cuando ya habían llegado a la arena, la luz de la luna iluminaba el escenario, la multitud entusiasmada se oía a la perfección, podía ver a los guerreros y guerreras de las primeras filas gritando y aplaudiendo a la Realeza; se dirigieron al centro del círculo, el Rey alzó las manos saludando al público e hizo un gesto con la mano, Vegeta dio un paso delante y la muchedumbre rompió en aplausos y gritos. Bulma se sorprendió al ver el apoyo que recibió el guerrero, miró al hombre que parecía tranquilo y confiado, los nervios no dejaban su cuerpo, estaba asustada… no quería que él luchara, no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Su atención rápidamente se vio dirigida a una puerta en el otro extremo del círculo, donde pudo ver a un sujeto de piel azul salir de allí, la población aplaudió, no con tanto entusiasmo como al príncipe, pero lo vitorearon de todas formas. El guerrero se acercó a ellos a una velocidad sorprendente para ella, que sintió familiar al recordar cuando su amigo y "marido" se enfrentaron en el bosque.

El hombre de cerca era bastante atemorizante, su cuerpo era similar al de Raditz pero mucho más alto. Vegeta parecía un niño a su lado, tragó saliva y miró al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, seguía pareciendo sereno, ¿debía confiar en su tranquilidad? Junto sus manos nerviosas, alzó su mirada cuando notó que todos se concentraron en ella. Frunció el ceño a su familia política, y entonces un destello azul con naranjo llamó su atención, miró hacia el frente y vio al guerrero caminar hacia ellos, pasando de largo por Vegeta, la multitud se quedó en silencio, el príncipe volteó hacia el guerrero con el ceño fruncido, cuando vio al hombre acercarse comprobó que de hecho era bastante apuesto. Sus facciones eran duras, se veía un hombre masculino pero atractivo. En cosa de segundos el hombre se paró en frente de ella.

Sus ojos eran azules, su pelo caía en una trenza desordenada hacia atrás, sus cejas espesas descansaban en un ceño fruncido pero no como el del príncipe, tenía un toque de relajo el del hombre azul. Su pecho estaba al descubierto, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo y sus pantalones anchos eran blancos con un cinturón rojo, unas espadas estaban sujetadas al lazo. Vio al hombre detenerse a un metro de ella, tragó saliva, sentía que habían pasado minutos pero no era así… habían sido cosa de segundos y lo sabía porque Vegeta no había tenido tiempo de moverse de su puesto.

El Herajin le sonrió de modo seductor, notó como el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza, y le disgustó. No era la forma en que la miraba Vegeta, no… era diferente, se la estaba comiendo con los ojos como el príncipe lo hacía, pero no la hacía sentir como él, sintió repulsión y quiso con urgencia un abrigo para cubrirse. El sujeto escondió su mano detrás de su espalda, y lo próximo que vio fue como se agachaba de rodillas y sacaba entre sus manos una bella flor azul, que ella comparó a una rosa.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el guerrero alzó su mano y le extendió la encantadora flor, dudosa, recibió la rosa y admiró su belleza.

-gracias… es hermosa-susurró de modo cortés, el hombre se levantó y tuvo que mirarlo hacia arriba para poder ver su rostro.

-esa flor es una burla en comparación con su belleza, princesa-parpadeó confundida, el hombre la reverenció y le dio la espalda volviendo hacia el centro de la arena junto a su "marido"… ¡su marido! Asustada volteó hacia el príncipe, pero… él no demostraba nada, ni un ápice de molestia o celos, frunció el ceño desilusionada, sí, le molestaba cuando él la celaba pero ahora… ¡ahora habían motivos! ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza del príncipe tonto?, suspiró intentando ocultar su angustia aparente, notó que el público seguía en silencio.

-ven Bulma-la voz del Rey la hizo voltear hacia él, vio la mano del monarca extenderse en una invitación hacia ella, halagada por el gesto tomó un lado de su vestido y caminó hacia él, el padre de su marido posó su mano en su hombro y la guió a una especie de tribuna privada, un sector aislado de la galería pero que de cierto modo era más cercano al público que al anterior que visitó. Subieron a sus puestos y se sentaron, está vez ella se quedó al lado del Rey, representando al príncipe.

-morirá de una forma desastrosa-oyó decir a Tarble

-¡¿morir?! ¿Vegeta va a matarlo?-preguntó asustada, la Reina se inclinó levemente para verla a la cara.

-¿te preocupa que muera ese peleador? Lástima que mi hijo deba luchar con el que te gustó como amante-dijo en tono burlón. El calor que se incrustó en su pecho dio paso a la rabia e ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que quería engañar a Vegeta? ¡Ella no era de esas mujeres!, frunció el ceño y respiró con dificultad tratando de calmar su rabia creciente.

-odio las peleas y muertes innecesarias-hizo una pausa para no enredarse con las palabras-en mi planeta no se hacen este tipo de cosas… y no tengo tiempo de estudiar posibles amantes ¡su hijo no me da tiempo ni me deja con energías para eso!-escupió con rabia y ver el rostro de la Reina fue inigualable. Su mirada llena de odio y su mueca de disgusto amainó su reciente indignación. Valió la pena su insinuación, ella no se dejaría opacar por su "suegra".

-lamento decirlo Bulma-habló el Rey-pero estas luchas son a muerte y con la falta de respeto que le hizo ese herajin a mi hijo y al pueblo… es inevitable el resultado-el Rey no despegaba su mirada de la arena, donde los peleadores entraban en calentamiento.

-¿falta de respeto al pueblo y a Vegeta?-miró extrañada al Rey que parecía más relajado que nunca, de la nada lo vio con una jarra en sus manos y notó entonces que no estaban solos, de repente había una serie de criados sirviéndoles aperitivos y alcohol.

-su acto deshonró al Reino… lo pagará caro-dijo pensativo mientras acariciaba su bigote. La princesa frunció el ceño y miró a los guerreros que se ponían en pose de combate.

-¿él estará bien?-le preguntó con una mano aplastando su pecho, el monarca volteó hacia ella confundido-Vegeta… ¿él podrá ganar?

-¿bromeas? Mi hijo no se dejará vencer por ningún motivo… menos ahora con la humillación pública

-¿humillación pública? ¿El haberlo ignorado o lo de la rosa?-preguntó mirando el presente que descansaba en su regazo.

-ambas… ya va a comenzar-sonrió el Rey; fue extraño conversar más de un minuto con el monarca, pero no se sintió mal. Volteó a ver la arena y la ansiedad y el miedo volvieron de forma recargada. Suspiró con pesar, sintió sus manos temblar y el nudo en su estómago se sintió más pesado, miró a ambos hombres siendo observados por todo el público.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba la muerte de alguien. Pero había un motivo específico para eso, era ese desconocido o Vegeta. Y la sensación desagradable en su cuerpo le dejaba en claro que no quería quedar viuda. Era normal temer por la vida de alguien a quien conoces, pero lo que sentía la humana rallaba más allá de lo normal. En su situación al menos… sin saberlo, la adolescente temía por la vida de un ser al que aunque ella negara, quería. Lo quería más allá de lo que podía imaginar. La tortuosa relación que existía entre la joven pareja hacía que los propios protagonistas no notaran lo que empezaba a nacer entre ellos, aunque uno de ellos ya había sido consciente de que la palabra que empezaba con "A" y terminaba con "mor" se había instalado en él y dudaba seriamente que lo que le pasaba era una simple atracción.

En la arena, el príncipe Vegeta lucía calmado, se había desprendido de su capa y la había lanzado a la orilla del círculo espacioso. Miraba al Herajin con desprecio, había pensado antes de entrar, que terminaría rápidamente con la farsa, para luego ir a la llanura, comer e irse con su mujer. Pero el idiota que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro había sobrepasado el límite. Y debía pagar por ello.

Lo haría sufrir… con dos de sus dedos lo invitó a iniciar el espectáculo, el sujeto azulado frunció el ceño y se lanzó rápidamente al ataque, era veloz, pero no más que Kakarotto… lo cierto era que últimamente se veía comparando a cada contrincante con el amigo de su mujer, el saiyajin avanzaba a pasos enormes, estaba seguro que era el segundo guerrero más fuerte en el planeta. Y el cadáver caminante que tenía en frente no se comparaba a su Mano derecha.

Entró en calentamiento en unos quince minutos jugando con su oponente, los combos y patadas venían e iban de forma uniforme, la multitud aplaudía y gritaba con excitación, a pesar de que los efectos de la Luna empezaban a disminuir, la población saiyajin siempre se apasionaba al ver a su príncipe pelear. Siempre era digno de ser apreciado, y él respondía con una actuación brillante.

Pero empezaba a aburrirse, y su oponente al parecer también. El herajin se alejó unos diez metros de distancia, notó como tomaba posición de concentración ¿así que se pondría serio? Sonrió petulante y dejó descansar sus manos en sus caderas con superioridad, dándole el tiempo necesario a su contrincante para prepararse y divertirlo aunque sea unos minutos.

El guerrero gruñó irritado al ver la postura arrogante del príncipe, sabía que tenía fama de orgulloso ¡pero era odioso! Le quitaría esa sonrisa burlona y lo deshonraría delante de su pueblo y delante de su mujer. Elevó todo su poder de pelea, los bip de los scouter sonaron por todo el Coliseo retumbando como una molesta melodía, el público se calló y fue testigo de una transformación sorprendente. El guerrero aumentó su masa muscular y su piel mutó de azul a un verde lima, su pelo se erizó levemente y se tornó rojo. Pero ni así sorprendió al príncipe.

Vegeta vio con aburrimiento como el guerrero terminaba su ascensión, hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello y se lanzó rápidamente adelante, el herajin pareció no haberse dado cuenta y reaccionó tarde al dar un paso atrás en vano, el príncipe insertó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del guerrero, este calló unos metros a una velocidad impresionante chocando finalmente con la muralla que rodeaba el escenario.

Bulma vio con asombro el desempeño del saiyajin, sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras que se inclinaba hacia delante para no perderse detalle, Vegeta iba ganando por lejos, vio como el príncipe daba la espalda al guerrero y pensó que la batalla había terminado. No era necesaria más demostración de poder, el sujeto pareció mostrar su as bajo la manga y aun así el saiyajin lo despreció y derrotó con rapidez. Pero eso no era lo que tenía planeado su "esposo".

El público rugió con la actuación del heredero, por algo que a ella pasó desapercibido, frunció el ceño confundida y volteó hacia sus compañeros de asientos al oírlos reír, tragó saliva al ver el semblante siniestro en los saiyajin a su lado, volvió a mirar al príncipe y lo vio mirando hacia el cielo, no supo porque pero algo la hizo ponerse de pie dejando caer la hermosa rosa a sus pies. Caminó súbitamente hacia delante a la barandilla, sus manos temblaron y entre estremecimientos se afirmaron de la barra de acero.

Vio aterrorizada como SU Vegeta temblaba bajo los rayos lunares, desde la distancia pudo apreciar como su cuerpo crecía con rapidez, abrió los ojos como plato al ver como su piel se teñía de pelos marrones, su boca se ampliaba hacia delante, formando como un hocico de animal, sus colmillos se alargaron y ahora toda su dentadura se veía filosa y peligrosa. Cubrió su boca con su mano y miró perpleja como el príncipe se transformaba en un mono y para colmo, gigante.

El rugido cubrió el Coliseo, opacando con creces el bullicio de la población satisfecha gritando y aclamando al Ozâru que se golpeaba el pecho y gruñía salvaje. El muerto viviente miró con horror como el mono de más de veinte metros de altura aullaba haciendo temblar la tierra, el saiyajin pisoteó fuerte el suelo, sintió remecerse en su lugar por el impacto, supo en ese entonces, en que los ojos rojos escarlata se posaron en su cuerpo, que moriría.

Las lagunas de sangre se fijaron con atención en su víctima, gruñó por última vez al cielo y dejó escapar un rayo de ki de su boca al viento, bajó su cabeza peluda y se fijó nuevamente en el herajin que temblaba, podía oler su miedo. Su lengua se deslizó por sus dientes y de un ágil movimiento de mano tomó al hombre musculoso, dejándolo sin escapatoria. El rostro del hombre estaba en completo shock, su piel había perdido color y sus ojos brillo, maldijo por lo bajo al verlo sin ánimos de vivir, quería quitarle esa sonrisa ridícula del rostro y cambiarla por una mueca de horror, pero no por una inexpresiva. Quería ver miedo, desesperanza, deseos de vivir y que él le arrebataría con gusto, pero no… con rabia lanzó el cuerpo al suelo y del impacto se quebró por completo, el público estalló en aplausos, y con desprecio aplastó al sujeto con su pie, sintió su pata humedecerse por la sangre escurrida en la arena pero no se detuvo, pisoteó una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, para finalmente no ver rastros del imbécil que osó en seducir a su mujer.

Rugió al cielo, se golpeó el pecho con sus puños y liberó rayos de poderoso ki, el público celebró y él les permitió disfrutar. El rito había terminado, el Rey dio el permiso para que siguiera la celebración en la llanura lunar, él se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno que abrazaba a su planeta, observó hipnotizado el orbe blanco que iluminaba el cielo oscuro. Amaba la sensación de poder que lo abarcaba, la sangre caliente y el instinto primal encendido. Hace tanto tiempo que no se transformaba que había olvidado como se sentía.

-¿Vegeta?-un leve gruñido se escapó de su garganta al comprender lo que había hecho… se había mostrado en su naturaleza frente a ella, volteó hacia el sector privado de la realeza y ahí se encontraba ella, afirmada al barandal, sus padres ya se habían retirado y pudo ver a su hermano salir de los últimos, solo dio un paso para quedar frente a la galería, sus ojos rojo sangre miraron a la ninfa que tenía en frente, casi se sintió culpable por mirar a semejante criatura con sus ojos cargados de muerte, él había visto destrucción y desolación, y se sentía indigno mirando la fragilidad y paz. La princesa lo observaba asombrada-¿estás bien?

Él rugió.

-¿te duele?-preguntó temerosa, él frunció el ceño y extendió su mano hacia ella, la peliturquesa miró la palma gigante en frente de la baranda y no hubo paso para la duda. Recogió su falda en un repollo desordenado, y subió su pierna cuan escaladora profesional por la barra de acero. Su pie cayó de lleno a la piel de la bestia gigante que la observaba, no pensó que podía dañarla, que podía caer o que él no estaba en sus facultades normales para entenderla. No… ella solo quería estar con él.

Cayó sin experiencia en la mano del gigante, gateando se acomodó en el centro de la palma morena, vio de cerca los pelos marrones que se mostraban orgullosos, oyó un golpe estruendoso, bajó la mirada y notó la cola ahora enorme sacudirse de lado a lado golpeando todo a su paso. Tragó saliva ante la altura, normalmente le daría igual volar un avión o helicóptero, pero ahora estaba estática en la mano de un mono gigante… ¡menuda experiencia! Alzó su mirada al rostro del mono, su cuerpo se movió solo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sus tacos enterrándose en la piel dura del saiyajin transformado, extendió su mano para poder tocar su nariz, y él se acercó sin problema.

Estaban solos… ¿Cuál era el problema con dejarse mimar por ella?, la princesa acarició su hocico con suavidad, a pesar que su piel era más resistente de lo usual, ella parecía no notarlo o pasarlo por alto simplemente. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, en un silencio cómodo.

-tu armadura es bastante resistente-susurró ella, y le pareció verlo sonreír aunque solo vio sus caninos asomarse.-estaba asustada… aunque veía que ibas ganando… estaba muy nerviosa-confesó muy para su propio asombro, pero el miedo de perderlo la hizo expresarse, la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar en el combate le había jugado malas pasadas, creía que en cualquier momento el sujeto usaría sus espadas y cortaría a su amado… ¿su amado? Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento… no. No podía estar sintiendo eso… no podía dejarse sentir algo así con Vegeta.

-tonta-abrió los ojos asustada y del asombro cayó de espaldas en la mano de la bestia dejando en el olvido su reciente pensamiento.

-¡¿puedes hablar?!-chilló impactada.

-claro-rugió él, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de la mujer por los altos decibeles de su timbre de voz, él no esperó a que ella respondiera y la dejó donde estaba. Antes que pudiera quejarse, lo vio cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. A los minutos después Vegeta había perdido la transformación y había vuelto a ser el de siempre. El príncipe se elevó en el aire y se acercó a su mujer-ven-la peliturquesa obedeció sin preguntar y fue alzada en brazos. Se fueron volando al penúltimo lugar de la noche.

Llanura Lunar

Los grandes árboles que rodeaban el área se movían por la ligera brisa cálida que los envolvía, el satélite natural iluminaba en toda su gloria el parque natural, las hectáreas que componían el recinto estaban fraccionadas en diferentes áreas, el prado plano era donde todos se reunían a comer, beber, y presenciar los bailes.

El cielo normalmente oscuro, brillaba elegante con la decoración lunar, la roca blanca era más grande que la de la tierra, lucía más amplia y hermosa, en la planicie no había más luces que pequeñas velas en algunos candelabros, como la especie nativa tenía buena visión, no necesitaban más luz que esa, y por lo mismo, las estrellas y la luna resplandecían en absoluta libertad, eran los protagonistas de la noche. Para la mayoría al menos.

La princesa se movió incómoda en su puesto, miraba a su alrededor en absoluto asombro y hasta repulsión, veía a los saiyajin beber, gritar, casi copulando por cada esquina, y los que no, estaban pegados mirando a las exuberantes mujeres con poca ropa que bailaban. En su vida había visto un baile erótico, pero estaba segura que lo que hacían las bailarinas era muy similar a ello. Lo que más la inquietaba era lo voluptuosas que eran, mirándolas dudaba seriamente de sus atributos.

Y los celos se la comían viva pensando en el príncipe viéndolas… no sabía si él estaba atento al baile, no quería voltear a observarlo, no tenía intenciones de parecer sicótica con el asunto, pero la ansiedad y la inseguridad ya se habían instalado en su pecho y no tenían intenciones de esfumarse. Sentía su estómago quejarse, no había tocado bocado, había una serie de manjares deliciosos a su merced pero nada se antojaba a la adolescente, miraba a cada hombre y mujer saiyajin alegres y entusiastas con las "bailarinas" que pronto catalogaría como stripper. Una mujer pelirroja se acercó a la mesa de ellos, caminó sensualmente en frente de cada uno, exhibiéndose, y ahí no pudo aguantar. Volteó excusándose de mirar a la ahora mujerzuela para ella, vio a cada saiyajin observar a la fémina, incluso la reina… pero se centró en quién le importaba.

El príncipe dejó de engullir un trozo de carne y alzó la vista en el momento en que la chica pasó por su lado, y la cólera se subió por la garganta mezclada con bilis, sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas calentarse, no duró más de dos segundos el intercambio, él ni siquiera miró el cuerpo casi desnudo de la mujer, siguió comiendo restándole importancia al asunto. Y el consuelo que recorrió su menudo cuerpo fue irreal.

No podía ni tenía la moral para negarlo, sintió más celos que nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido así antes, ni siquiera cuando lo vio con Paprika podía decir que lo que la invadió fueron celos. Pero ver que él parecía no importarle la hembra y mejor, darse cuenta que ni siquiera estaba mirando el espectáculo de las bailarinas le devolvió la seguridad.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía, sintió su vientre relajarse y su pulso suavizarse poco a poco, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla con alivio, cerró sus ojos unos segundos… habían sido demasiadas sensaciones para un solo día. Ahora que estaba en "calma", pudo pensar con mayor claridad los eventos recientes… había visto a Vegeta asesinar a un hombre, y ni siquiera sintió empatía por ese pobre sujeto ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Se estaba volviendo insensible igual que el resto de los saiyajin? Frunció el ceño ante esa idea. No era posible que dieciséis años de formación se fueran a la basura por convivir ocho meses con los salvajes, pero en el planeta trataban la muerte como algo tan insignificante que quizás se le estaba contagiando. Pero eso no era bueno… ella más que nadie, valoraba la vida de todos pero había algo que no se borraba y no podía olvidar… el hecho de desear la muerte de otro a cambio de que él viviera. Porque sí, en este caso era así, o era Vegeta o el herajin. Y ni siquiera lo dudó, ella votaba por su "esposo".

(…)

Degustó la sexta pieza de ave al horno, tanto tiempo sin transformarse le había hecho olvidar toda la energía que perdía en su modo Ozâru. Debía recuperarla si quería repetir las noches anteriores. Comió más rápido que otras veces, dejó caer un trozo de carne al platillo pero lo dejó pasar, siguió mascando sin darle importancia a nada en particular. Solo paró para beber un poco.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo agradecerle el gesto, calmó su ritmo, fue más consciente de su alrededor, oyó a los soldados reír y chillar, a su hermano silbar y a su madre bufar por su comportamiento, su padre al igual que él, solo comían en silencio. Oyó un grácil suspiro a su lado, y giró levemente para mirarla. Parecía cansada, estaba apoyada en el mesón, mirando el baile de las hembras, o más bien el vergonzoso espectáculo de los machos saiyajin.

Ella se percató de su atención y volteó a verlo, se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir ni expresar nada, ella volvió su atención al frente, ¿le pasaría algo? Frunció el ceño confundido, bajó la mirada a su platillo y notó que no se había servido ningún alimento. La molestia fue inmediata, la preocupación instantánea y la duda absoluta… ¿estaría enferma? ¡No podía enfermarse hoy! Miró el resto del buffet buscando algo de lo que creía podría ser del agrado de la humana, pero no alcanzó a decidirse por uno cuando vio un cubierto atacar el trozo de carne que había caído en su plato.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la princesa robando de SU comida, miró a la peliturquesa que mascaba sin apuro el alimento sin dejar de mirar a las bailarinas, no sabía si molestarse al respecto… era su comida, él no dejaba que nadie le arrebatara lo que era suyo y no compartía con nadie, pero ¿con ella podría? No sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que optó a hacer lo más natural… enfadarla.

-¿te gusta comerte las sobras de los demás?-preguntó serio, ella volteó a verlo con los mofletes inflados, frunció el ceño ante la visión adorable, era extraño que si se concentraba solo en su rostro, pudiera apreciar una adolescente tierna, y si bajaba la mirada encontrarse con un cuerpo sugerente y atractivo. Daba un poco de miedo que tuviera ambos polos opuestos, era peligrosa… esa mujer sería una amenaza cuando llegara a la adultez. Sobre todo para él.

-tu carne se veía apetecible-respondió una vez que tragó el bocado. El príncipe alzó una ceja y sonrió de modo sugerente.

-¿te gusta mi carne?-preguntó con doble intención, pero ella pareció no captarlo.

-está sabrosa-se encogió de hombros y volvió a mascar-¿quieres que la devuelva? No te la estabas comiendo-se quejó apresurada.

-puedo darte más carne en privado-respondió seductor, y ahí ella captó su inferencia. Vio las mejillas de la princesa incendiarse con el paso de los segundos, su sonrisa ladina se marcó más y sin dejar de estudiarla, ella se movió inquieta en su puesto.

-y luego la vulgar soy yo-susurró divertida, alzó su mirada y mantuvo la de él, sus ojos se encontraron en un acto cómplice, ella se maravilló con sus piscinas oscuras, se preguntó cuántos secretos podrían esconder sus profundos ojos negros. Él se hundió en el torrente mar, pensando que sería una buena idea ahogarse en aquellos hermosos ojos que encerraban grandes misterios que él estaba dispuesto a dilucidar.

Vegeta no pudo resistir más, tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla por no estar solos era una estupidez, él quería y necesitaba estar con ella solamente, sin ojos curiosos sobre ella o él. La magia se había instalado entre ellos hace días, y cada vez que creía que ya se había esfumado cuando estaba solo, volvía a verla y esta resurgía de las cenizas como un fénix lleno de vida, volando elegante sobre ellos, hipnotizándolos y sumergiéndolos en ese juego que ninguno sabía quién saldría victorioso, pero que ambos disfrutaban y aprendían a mantenerse a flote.

Se puso de pie de un solo movimiento bajo la atenta mirada de su familia, el Rey no tuvo que preguntarle si ya se iban, no era necesario. Verlo tomar de la muñeca a la humana y levantarla sin delicadeza fue la respuesta precisa, los vieron alejarse y perderse en el bosque, era agradable saber que su hijo estaba conforme con su mujer, aunque el reino insistiera constantemente que ella debía embarazarse, y las bullas de que el príncipe no la tocaba habían sacudido por completo al palacio, verlos relacionarse esos días fueron buenos augurios para el planeta, aunque su hijo ya había sido claro en que por ahora no habría heredero, saber que al menos entre ellos las cosas funcionaban lo dejaba tranquilo.

(…)

Refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras caminaban por el boscaje, había querido tomarla y llevársela al palacio de inmediato, pero apenas ella vio su intención le pidió un tour por la llanura. No pudo negarse.

¡No pudo! Estaba molesto e irritado con ella, pero más con él mismo ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera decirle un simple "no"? ¡Podían visitar el maldito lugar otro día! Pero no, no pudo decirlo… solo la tironeó y se adentró en el maldito bosque. La imagen no ayudaba a relajarlo… verla de perfil era tortuoso, no solo poder admirar su transparencia, ver sus botones erizados era una postal magnifica. Apretó sus manos en sus bíceps, la tela resonó por su apretón interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado apenas habían iniciado el paseo nocturno.

Ella pareció no notarlo, la princesa maravillada miraba cada enorme árbol que se exponía imponente, por los arbustos le costaba ver el cielo, pero a pesar del paisaje oscuro, se sentía segura al lado de él. Aunque sabía que en ese momento él no estaba de su mejor humor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se sentía a salvo con él.

Pero el silencio empezó a inquietarla, era su naturaleza hablar por lo menos cada media hora, la falta de palabras era sinónimo para ella de soledad, y si había alguien acompañándola no tenía por qué sentirse de ese modo.

-Vegeta-lo llamó con voz dulce, el príncipe al reconocer ese tono meloso arrugó el ceño desconfiado y la miró por el rabillo del ojo-¿podemos ir al lago que vi en el camino?

-estamos lejos de allí-respondió escueto.

-hmp-bufó irritada-¿no puedes llevarme señor amable?-paró su paso y lo miró ceñuda, con las manos en su cadera, él también se detuvo y sin descruzarse de brazos la miró fríamente.

-¿Qué rayos crees que soy? ¿Tú transporte?-preguntó con desprecio.

-¡bueno si hubiera sabido que vendría para acá habría traído de mis hoi-poi!-chilló molesta inclinándose hacia delante meciendo la tela de su vestido.

-¡a mí no me hablas así mocosa!-gruñó irritado, la princesa lo miró estrechando los ojos y se alejó unos metros, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, el viento movió su vestido y sintió su piel erizarse por la brisa, los árboles y ramas crujieron al son de la brisa.

-hmp ya veo que se acabó el esposo simpático-abrió los ojos asombrado con la declaración de la adolescente, sintió sus mejillas arder por la insinuación de la princesa, su ojo tembló y su cola se erizó, no sabía si se sentía peor porque ella pensaba que él había vuelto a ser el de antes o porque de hecho había cambiado su modo de ser con ella. Estaba completamente confundido al respecto, a él aún le incomodaba eso, el ser "gentil" con su mujer era todo un desafío, pero ya había comprendido que era la única manera en que ella respondiera a sus afectos. Y que ella hiciera énfasis en eso… lo incomodaba. Pero no sabía si era porque, ella notaba el cambio, o porque perdería sus nuevos "beneficios".

-tonterías-gruñó acercándose, ella no se volteó hacia él y eso lo impacientó. Empezó a irritarse por el simple hecho de que veía cada vez más lejos su noche candente. No podía permitirse eso… a veces surgían esas ganas de volver a ser el de antes e importarle un comino lo que ella sintiera o pensara, pero no podía… le era imposible ahora pensar en actuar de ese modo con ella. Haber experimentado estar con ella con su consentimiento era adictivo, e incluso lo disfrutaba más.

Se quedó a centímetros de ella, no estaba seguro si debía o no tocarla, aunque moría de ganas pero con la reciente disputa no estaba seguro de su ánimo y no quería imponerse ni arrastrarse por ella. Después de unos minutos en completo silencio, ella volteó hacia él, su rostro parecía tranquilo y la aparente molestia que había antes se había esfumado. Frunció el ceño confundido, no entendía bien que pasaba con ella ¿cómo podía ser tan cambiante? ¡Solo pasaron unos minutos!

-¿Por qué estás enojado?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-no estoy enojado-negó desviando la mirada.

-sí lo estás… no te ves igual que cuando estábamos cenando-la peliturquesa estudió el rostro masculino unos segundos, dándose el tiempo para reconocer algún gesto de él, lo notó descubierto. El príncipe intentaba ocultar su estado de ánimo, pero para ella, en ese momento al menos, le era imposible-¿estás cansado?-sabía que no lo estaba ¡por dios si había estado horas continuas teniendo sexo con ella! era obvio que no lo estaba, pero algo le decía que era mejor hacerle creer eso. Que ella no era consciente de sus verdaderos ánimos.

-hmp-lo tomo con un sí. Se acercó al saiyajin que no la miraba, dejó su mano caer en su hombro y él volteó a verla en ese momento, parecía igual que siempre, serio e inexpresivo.

-vamos a dormir-se encogió de hombros-otro día puedo venir a recorrer… quizás con Chi-chi y Gohan-sonrió al príncipe.

Vegeta la estudió unos segundos, se había salido con la de él. Se irían y podría al fin estar a solas. Sin más preámbulos, la tomó de la cintura y alzó vuelo dirección al palacio real. Ella pareció descansar en sus brazos, hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y cerró sus ojos, quizás se durmió en el trayecto, no lo sabía. Pero los siguientes quince minutos ella los pasó en silencio y abrazada a su fuerte nuca. Cuando llegó al balcón de su habitación no la bajó, la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, y ella solo rió en el camino. Parecía que la tonta discusión hace un momento no había pasado, o ambos habían preferido ignorarla para poder disfrutar de lo que venía, o simplemente porque carecía de importancia, ella era lo suficientemente madura para distinguir entre algo importante y una bobería, y él no disfrutaba de estupideces como esas.

No hablaron. No había nada que decir en ese momento. Sus ojos se lo decían todo, sabían que no había palabras que describieran lo que pasaría a continuación. Sabían que sus cuerpos se entendían aunque muchas veces ellos no, sus pieles se encargaban de complementarse. Y en el fondo, temían arruinar el momento con sus estúpidos temperamentos.

Él se deshizo de su capa y armadura, dejó caer las piezas al suelo como si de una prenda estorbosas se trataran, la peliturquesa no se perdía movimiento alguno, el príncipe siguió con su traje spandex, y ella admiró cada pieza dura de carne, incluso su sello de hombre. No había espacio para el pudor en esas instancias, ambos se conocían, en cuerpos al menos… él completamente desnudo gateó hacia ella, era el turno de la mujer entre sus brazos de ser despojada de sus ropas, y aunque estas dejaban poco y nada a la imaginación, no era lo mismo que sentir su calor natural sin textil, él deseaba sentirla al completo.

No había ganas ni tiempo para encontrar la forma de desnudarla, por lo que optó por lo más sano y rápido, romper la tela. El sonido de la tela rajada fue lo único que se oyó entre las cuatro paredes, ella ayudó deslizando los trapos fuera de su piel, separando lo que podía o seguía con forma útil. Una vez que ambos eran libres de sus vestimentas, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, estudiándose, ella no duró mucho tiempo sin moverse… alzó su mano hasta la mejilla del saiyajin, Vegeta sintió su cálida caricia en su piel sin dejar de contemplarla, ella mimó suave igual a como lo hizo cuando él estaba transformado.

A pesar de haber estado el resto de la tarde y anochecer impaciente por desnudarla y hundirse en ella, ahora no podía dejar de admirarla, contemplar sus ojos, su nariz respingada, sus labios sensuales que lo invitaban a degustarlos. Estudió sus pestañas largas, sus cejas delgadas, su piel tersa… le gustaba. Le gustaba todo en ella, y si hubiera sabido leer mentes, sabría que ella tenía el mismo pensamiento sobre él.

La peliturquesa no dejaba de maravillarse con sus rasgos masculinos, su piel aparentemente dura pero suave al tacto, donde sus dedos se perdían en el contacto, deslizándose de arriba abajo en una caricia suave, tierna… sus ébanos ojos eran lo más enigmático de su rostro, aunque a veces creía ver destellos de afecto, a ratos veía pozos fríos, pero no le quitaba el encanto que producía en ella, pensaba seriamente que si lograba descifrarlos, perdería el interés en ellos. Y no quería que eso pasara.

Él hizo el primer paso, descendió hasta sus labios y los saboreó con pasión, ella le abrió paso a su lengua que pedía permiso en la entrada de su boca, y su propia lengua le dio la bienvenida de manera cálida y amistosa. ¿Sabrían que estaban haciendo el amor?

Probablemente no. ¿Cómo saberlo si no reconocían sus propios sentimientos? Porque cada caricia, cada beso, cada empuje y roce, carecía de perversión. Solo había intención de goce para el otro, ella quería que el saiyajin sobre ella disfrutara de su encuentro, quería entregarse sin reservas, que él solo la deseara a ella, que él solo la quisiera a ella, que él no tuviera tiempo para pensar en otra. Y él quería hacerla sentir como ella lo hacía sentir, satisfecho. Quería que su mujer gozara tanto como él, que ansiara tanto como él su toque, su caricia, su sexo. Quería provocar el mismo deseo y lujuria que ella despertaba en él.

El beso se volvió intenso, la pasión fue la protagonista una vez más y abrió las puertas a la necesidad de placer. Sus lenguas dejaron la cortesía y pronto iniciaron una ardua batalla por ser el dominante de la situación.

Sintió las manos del príncipe recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de calor por cada lugar que sus manos tocaron. Sabía que al ritmo que iba, no necesitaba más preparación, él podía tomarla y ella disfrutaría de ello. Él tenía ese poder en ella. El saiyajin bajó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, posándose en la entrada de su intimidad, acarició con delicadeza los pétalos de carne, dándole un suave toque, su dedo medio se introdujo dentro y con su dedo pulgar le dio atención a su botón carmesí, su cola se unió al baile y presionó en la entrada, casi amenazando con entrar. Ella arqueó su espalda cuando el juego inició, los dedos traviesos y experimentados del guerrero se movían al ritmo que su pulgar indicaba. Sentía la estimulación con plenitud, pero todo empeoró (o mejoró) cuando sus dedos encontraron su punto de placer, se retorció bajo su dominio, y él no detuvo su vaivén.

Los gemidos rompieron la calma en la habitación, los jadeos y escases de respiración fueron las estrellas, el saiyajin observaba satisfecho como su mujer disfrutaba de su atención, la dulce melodía de sus cantores quejidos llenó sus oídos y no quería que se detuviera. Pero el punto culmine llegó cuando ella explotó de placer, cuando su intimidad tembló y se sacudió gracias al toque del príncipe.

Respirando agitada, quiso darle de vuelta la mano a su compañero. Se sentó de forma perezosa y él solo la observó curioso, lo besó agradecida, él tomó confianza y dejó sus manos en su cadera y la guío a su erección. Pero ella no tenía pensado eso, no todavía.

-espera-dijo una vez que soltó sus labios, el saiyajin la miró confundido-acuéstate-pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior de modo sugerente, el príncipe frunció el ceño pero obedeció de todas maneras. Ella apareció frente a él atrapándolo con sus brazos frágiles, bajó a su cuello y lo besó con suavidad, luego mordisqueó ganándose suspiros del orgulloso saiyajin. Recorrió un camino de besos, lamió y succionó sus pectorales, cada surco de sus músculos fueron bendecidos por su lengua inexperta. Hasta que llegó a su objetivo principal-nunca he hecho esto antes… así que disculpa si no lo hago bien-él levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla, ella estaba agachada y entre sus piernas, abrió la boca sorprendido ya sabiendo lo que se venía.

Con sus delicados dedos tomó el miembro endurecido del saiyajin, dudosa acercó sus labios a la cabeza de la erección, tragó saliva antes de sacar su lengua a saludar la piel caliente, lo sintió estremecerse cuando su lengua mojó la punta de su virilidad y se detuvo al instante para observarlo por si algo estaba haciendo mal. Él negó con la cabeza, y ella entendió que no había nada malo. Con más confianza, abrió la boca y tragó la punta, lo sintió ácido al principio, lamió su néctar transparente y se preguntó si el resto sabría igual.

Sentía su pecho inflado de orgullo, y no entendía porque. Ella estaba haciendo lo que muchas otras habían hecho y mejor en cuanto a técnica, pero tenerla allí, sometida lamiendo y succionando su miembro era fascinante, por no decir que lejos más agradable que otras veces. No podía creer que prefería el sexo oral que la inexperta princesa le estaba dando antes que las experimentadas mujeres con las que compartió lecho. Pronto supo porque… no lo hacía mal. Se le escapó el aire cuando la mano de ella se unió al juego, ella subía y bajaba su boca acompañada de su mano que rodeaba la longitud de su erección, presionando con firmeza, sentía la lengua de ella envolver juguetona su piel, su miembro empezó a palpitar y supo que necesitaba acelerar el ritmo, con ambas manos tomaron el pelo de la chica y la sujetaron con fuerza contenida, ella alzó la mirada hacia él y fue la mejor perspectiva que vio en mucho tiempo. Ayudándola con el movimiento, empujó con su mano hacia delante la cabeza de la chica, y su pelvis se meneó en contra de la boca delicada, su respiración se tornó dispareja, y sintió como el cosquilleo crecía, su miembro temblaba y pronto la liberación llegó. De un último movimiento introdujo su falo de carne hasta la garganta de ella y esparramó su semilla. Sintió las uñas de la princesa enterrarse en su muslo y soltó la cabeza de ella al instante.

Se alejó rápidamente de su peligroso miembro, tosió con dificultad pero ya no había rastro del líquido caliente que la ahogó por un momento.

-¿estás bien?-abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a ver al príncipe que la miraba agitado, limpió las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos por el sofoco y asintió.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-sonrió al saiyajin, Vegeta ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro aparentando estar meditando la respuesta. Ella frunció el ceño y él sonrió en respuesta. El príncipe le extendió su mano y la invitó a acercarse. Ella la tomó sin pensar y dejó que el saiyajin hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y así lo hizo él.

El guerrero la posó en la cama y se subió a sus caderas, besó su cuello y bajó a sus senos, los apretó y lamió con urgencia, parecía como si no hubiera llegado al goce hace un momento y se veía más desesperado que a como habían empezado. Ella suspiró y acarició su espalda, sintió como se posicionaba entre sus piernas, y sabía que no la prepararía esta vez. Mordió su labio inferior y se mentalizó con lo que venía. De todos modos chilló cuando él entró. Sus entrañas se quejaron ante el invasor, y este fue ajeno a su incomodidad, el príncipe se movió especializado dentro de ella, la princesa lo rodeó del cuello y lo acercó en un abrazo, él buscó sus labios y ella se los entregó gustosa. Sus besos no parecían detenerse al igual que las embestidas del saiyajin.

El guerrero hundía su carne caliente en su humedad, la peliturquesa inició un tímido vaivén con sus caderas, que pronto fue captando el ritmo desenfrenado del príncipe. Sus besos silenciaban los gruñidos y gemidos orgásmicos que salían de la garganta femenina, la cama chillaba ante los movimientos lujuriosos pero a ninguno le incomodaba, ya se habían acostumbrado.

Ella soltó sus labios cuando el clímax llegó, intensificó su movimiento y se paralizó cuando sus pétalos rojos e hinchados de placer temblaron, envolviendo y usando al asaltante para alcanzar la cúspide del placer. Él esperó que ella disfrutara su momento y cuando la sintió relajarse siguió su turno, no pasó mucho para que él se liberara dentro de ella, vibró y se estremeció en su interior, la llenó de su líquido hirviendo y se dejó caer sobre sus codos para no aplastarla.

Respiraron agitados, y se envolvieron en un abrazo lleno de significado. Sentían que nada podía arruinar el momento, ni el progreso de su relación. Habían superado discusiones, malos entendidos, peleas y hasta "infidelidad". Y ahora estaban mejor que nunca, sabían que no siempre sería así, pero al menos ahora tenían de su lado el hecho que se conocían un poco más, se comprendían y sabían cómo pensaba el otro. Ella pensaría antes de esconderle algo, y él no actuaría sin pensar y dejaría ganar a sus instintos.

Estaban bien. Mejor que nunca… y en el fondo, agradecían actuar como hasta ahora, aunque cuando se alejaban, sabían que no estaban siendo honestos y temían que esto terminara cuando a uno de los dos se le pasara la atracción ¿Cuándo entenderían que era más que eso? ¿Qué más tenía que pasarles para que reconocieran sus sentimientos?

Debían darse prisa… alguien cercano acechaba, y tarde o temprano actuaría, aunque claramente sería más temprano que tarde.

* * *

¡el capítulo más largo que he escrito! 35 páginas! xDDD mis ojos mueren xD pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y puedo decir esta vez que quedé conforme con el resultado... espero que piensen igual xD

me gustó la escena de las cosquillas u,u y la de él siendo ozâru con ella en mano. xDD eh, la especie que usé "herajin", por si alguno no se acuerda es la misma de Bojack xd espero que no hayan faltas de ortografía y si las hay díganmelas :C las odio! para corregir y esop... gracias por su apoyo en el cap anterior donde no me sentía bien con lo que escribí y les pido disculpas por ese cap.

¡espero sus review! es sorprendente toda la cantidad de personas que leen mi fic y que solo unos pocos comenten xDD es cuático! xDDD en fin, espero sus opiniones dentro del fic :D! amo leerlos, la verdad que algunos comentarios me han hecho dudar sobre algunos acontecimientos xD ajkajakaj pero espero ser firme en mi idea ajajajaj xD en fin! saludos! las quiero mucho! y no deseo buenas fiestas porque la actualización de JAT estará más cercano a navidad u3u

cuídense mucho! las quiero montones! incluso al hater :'D llena mi día de diversión :D! saludos y besitos!


	27. Chapter 27

Disculpen la demora! recuerden que les comenté que el largo del cap dependía de los sucesos que iban a pasar por cap! así que lamento si pensaron que sería igual que el anterior xD

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 26

Ansiadas respuestas

Sabía que ese día llegaría, siempre lo supo… pero eso no quitaba el hecho que la hacía sentir mal… demasiado mal. Se sentía desolada, le era extraño que aunque desde niña había sido consciente de que pasaría, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder impedirlo. Es que aunque tuviera 25 años, no quería casarse, menos en su condición.

Amando a un hombre con el que no podía estar.

La situación en el planeta Tierra era sumamente delicada, los Lord de los continentes estaban cada vez más impacientes para que el Rey eligiera a uno que la desposara, y la peor parte era que todos eran unos sujetos desagradables, había uno que era mucho mayor que ella, otros que pretendían que sus hijos fueran los encargados de desposarla. El problema radicaba en que a cualquiera que eligieran, el resto de los continentes iniciaría una rebelión, ya había vientos de guerra…

Acababa de salir de la reunión con su padre y su mano derecha… ni ellos mismos sabían que hacer. Tenían presente que sea cual fuese la decisión, tendría consecuencias. Todo eso se habría evitado si hubiera sido ella quién se habría casado con el príncipe saiyajin, y no su hermana menor, el único beneficio que tenían con el tratado era la defensa militar que le propiciaba Vegetasei, sus conflictos civiles continuaban y peor que nunca.

Entró a su habitación con el alma hecha un lío, su pecho comprimiéndole y aguantando las ganas de llorar, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía con las manos atadas. Miró la hora en su reloj de mesa, aún era temprano para poder hablar con él…

Tenían un horario, siempre después de cenar se llamaban. Por lo que sabía a esa hora él estaba fuera de servicio. Ahora que mantenía una comunicación diaria con el saiyajin que robaba sus sueños, las pláticas con su hermana menor eran menos seguidas. Ella parecía estar ocupada y por lo que Raditz le había comentado, la princesa se había reconciliado con el príncipe. Por lo que mucho tiempo no tenía… le era incomodo saber ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo que tuvieran que ver con su hermana, ella siendo la mayor debía ser quién estuviera viviendo ese tipo de experiencias… pero no, era Bulma. Antes pudo haber sentido envidia o celos, pero ahora solo le preocupaba la peliturquesa.

La relación con la científica iba viento en popa, tenían más confianza y no hallaba la hora en que volviera, la menor le había prometido que pronto iría y lo mejor… que traería a su escolta con ella. Pero ahora no sabía si era una buena idea, si debía contraer matrimonio, solo sería más deprimente verlo, para ambos…

Se sentó en su taburete al lado de su escritorio y encendió el comunicador espacial. Marcó el código que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó. Después de unos minutos empezó a pensar que no le contestarían, miró la hora y calculó que efectivamente en el planeta rojo no era muy temprano, por ende deberían contestarle… suspiró cansada.

-¿Tight?-dio un respingo en su puesto y volteó su rostro hacia la pantalla del aparato, frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de su hermana soñoliento, su cabello desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿estabas durmiendo?-preguntó con un tono de voz acusador volviendo a ver la hora, alzó una ceja al comprobar que efectivamente no era temprano y que seguramente ella ya había adoptado sus costumbres de siempre, lo que no dejó de llamarle la atención, eso significaba que la princesa ya se había ganado a los saiyajin…

-eh… no…-murmuró desviando la mirada-bueno si, da igual… ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó con genuina preocupación.

-lo de siempre… el consejo exige que debo casarme para gobernar… que mi padre ya está anciano para eso-rodó los ojos en desacuerdo-son excusas para que me case con algún idiota…-agachó la mirada a la superficie de la madera fina y suspiró.

-Tight…-forzó sus ojos para mantenerlos bien abiertos, evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas que amenazaban con exponerla se escaparan.-¿Qué harán?

-no lo sé…-negó meciendo sus mechones dorados-¡no quiero casarme! Menos con alguno de esos imbéciles-podía notar su tono afligido en su propia voz ¿pero que podía hacer? ¡Era lo que sentía! Y en los últimos meses había aprendido a expresar lo que sentía.

-… pronto estaré allí Tight, solo debo convencer a Vegeta-dijo segura la menor-para evitar el conflicto debes casarte con alguien fuera del planeta

-lo sabemos… pero no hay ninguna opción… ósea las hay-dejó reposar su sien en su mano mientras miraba el vacío-pero no son fiables o compatibles genéticamente…

-Tight… lo que buscamos ahora es un matrimonio arreglado-la rubia volvió su atención a la pantalla al oír el tono de voz serio de la menor-no necesitan ser de especies compatibles… lo que necesitas es alguien que simplemente se utilice como la imagen del Rey… los herederos… bueno los verán en su momento-se encogió de hombros-puedes buscar a otro para eso… no sé… quizás a un… saiyajin-susurró desviando la mirada, el rostro de la mayor se ruborizó al instante, tosió nerviosa y tragó saliva.

-puede que tengas razón en ese aspecto… pero… es complicado ¿quién podría prestarse para algo así?

-uhm…. ¡oh dios!-exclamó impactada con su revelación mental, la princesa heredera miró curiosa la reacción de la menor-¡Jaco!

-¿Qué?-balbuceó anonadada.

-¡Jaco! ¡Tight solo piénsalo! Jaco puede casarse contigo, solo será por apariencia, ósea… para mantener el protocolo… cada uno puede seguir con su vida normal… él patrullando y tú te haces cargo del reinado ¡como siempre lo quisiste!

-es arriesgado Bulma-habló su sensatez porque sus sentimientos le decían que era una maravillosa idea-yo…

-¡Tight!-la interrumpió la menor-no puedes saberlo si no lo has intentado… estoy segura que Jaco nos puede ayudar y su ego se inflará a montones si lo proclaman como Rey-sonrió orgullosa con su idea.

-oh… ¡se lo diré a nuestro padre!-exclamó con más entusiasmo-¿Cuándo vendrás?

-no lo sé… en una semana más o menos termino la Cámara de gravedad… pensaba irme cuando la dejara lista-se encogió de hombros-de todos modos… ¿no deberías consultárselo a Jaco primero?

-nah…-negó con la mano-tendrá que aceptar-sonrió petulante-te llamo luego

-bien… me avisas cualquier cosa-cuando vio la mano de su hermana menor sacudirse en despedida cortó la comunicación, justo en el momento en que vio las piernas de un hombre bajarse de la cama. Se quedó estática en su puesto unos segundos cuando comprendió el contexto en que sorprendió a su hermana.

Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, y la vergüenza invadir su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esas sensaciones, no era tiempo para avergonzarse por la vida sexual de su hermana, se puso de pie y con las energías renovadas salió en búsqueda de su padre, ¡la idea de Bulma era brillante!, se solucionarían todos los problemas con ese matrimonio arreglado, ella no tendría que vivir toda su vida al lado de un hombre a quién no amaba, su planeta estaría en paz, y podría gobernar ella, no un extraño que por conveniencia estaría a su lado deshaciendo y haciendo a su antojo. Y… podría estar con Raditz. Definitivamente las cosas estaban tomando su curso.

Vegetasei

El sol ya no era tan ardiente como antes, había pasado un mes desde que había terminado la celebración por la Luna, después de ello, las cosas en el planeta rojo demoraron un poco en funcionar. Al día siguiente, la mayor parte de la población no estaba en condiciones de cumplir con sus labores cotidianas, por lo que el Rey decretó un día de descanso, incluso él estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

Después de ello, las cosas siguieron su rutina normal. Los soldados haciendo misiones, los reyes gobernando, y ella… ella intentando cambiar algunas cosas.

Había iniciado a desarrollar la construcción de su proyecto, se demoraron una semana en entregarle los materiales que había solicitado antes de la celebración, pero lo más difícil fue lograr que el grupo de técnicos que le habían asignado como ayuda, trabajaran de forma eficaz. Pero con el paso de los días, habían aprendido a obedecerla al pie de la letra.

Tenía una rutina que inconscientemente había empezado a emplear, durante el día se inmiscuía de lleno en el laboratorio que le habían dejado utilizar, no se presentaba a desayunar, ya que comía en su dormitorio, o en el de Vegeta. Almorzaba en el laboratorio y cenaba junto a su familia política, era la única hora donde tenía que ver a cada saiyajin, soportar las indirectas de la reina y las pláticas de política. Sin embargo, todo eso era más ameno a su lado, habían iniciado un juego… bueno ella… él había hablado seriamente con ella, no podía seguir incumpliendo las rutinas ya establecidas del castillo, por lo que por eso, habían acordado en presentarse a las cenas. Aunque al principio le molestó, halló la forma de hacer esas instancias más entretenidas…

La primera vez que tocó la pierna musculosa del príncipe por debajo de la mesa consiguió sorprenderlo. Él que se jactaba de estar siempre listo para algún combate, fue derrotado por completo con su jugarreta, aunque rápidamente se recompuso y la siguió en su juego. Desde entonces, que siempre en las cenas se tocaban por debajo de la mesa, en turnos, para no hacerlo tan obvio. Él recorría sus muslos, a veces tocaba más allá… ella usaba sus pies, se descalzaba y los subía y bajaba en una caricia lenta y sigilosa entre las de él. Juegos que continuaban en sus dormitorios.

Y si, en sus dormitorios, porque ella siempre se le escabullía hasta sus propios aposentos, y él la seguía para discutirle que se fuera a su cama. El príncipe insistía en que ella dejara su cuarto y se mudara por completo a su habitación, era la discusión que tenían constantemente. Pero ella era igual de terca que él y no accedía a ese capricho, además, había aprendido como hacerlo olvidar sus peleas.

Él seguía en misiones, días en los que inevitablemente se sentía sola, a pesar que el príncipe no se iba por más de tres días, ella lo extrañaba, y él parecía que también cuando la acorralaba en el cuarto con tanta pasión y ardiendo de deseo casi como en esos días de luna llena. Cuando él estaba en el castillo, entrenaba y de vez en cuando iba a observarla al laboratorio. Sus vidas estaban en completa armonía, no se llevaban estupendamente bien, pero las cosas iban bien.

Lo único que atormentaba en cierto grado a la humana eran los conflictos que radicaban en su planeta madre, en el planeta rojo todo iba bien, pero saber que en la Tierra la situación estaba sumamente delicada la inquietaba. No hallaba la hora de terminar la cámara de gravedad para poder viajar y ser de apoyo para su familia. Pero sabía que no era tan fácil, ella quería irse con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema de sus "vacaciones", su "esposo" desviaba la conversación o simplemente la ignoraba. No encontraba el momento oportuno para poder planteárselo, su madre le había aconsejado una vez que lo hiciera cuando estuviera de buen humor… pero saber si Vegeta estaba o no de buen humor era una ardua tarea, por lo que optó hacerlo cuando estuviera relajado… después del sexo. Pero el saiyajin sabía evadirla a la perfección, había aprendido a conocerla y ambos sabían cuando uno quería obtener algo del otro. Por lo que salirse con la suya empezaba a ser más difícil pero no menos emocionante.

Hace no más de dos horas que se había levantado, él había escuchado su plática con su hermana, pero no dijo nada… absolutamente nada ¿es que no se sentía ni un poco afectado por lo que pasaba en su planeta?, no encontraba la forma de hacerlo comprender cuán importante era para ella este viaje, esa mañana el actuó como si nada pasara, como si su rostro de desasosiego fuese por nada… ¿era tal vez, por la poca empatía que su especie sentía?... ¿realmente no le importaba lo que sentía? No lo creía… el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo le había hecho ver que a pesar de su orgullo y fuerte carácter, no era insensible. No con ella al menos.

Quizás, él simplemente no comprendía lo que ella sentía, tampoco era como si fuera muy abierta con sus sentimientos, no lo había hecho sentarse y que la escuchara, porque tenía mucho que decir… no, en parte era su propia culpa, vivía intentando ocultar lo que sentía de él, por miedo o inseguridad, pero lo hacía, bueno él también era así con ella, él jamás le decía como se sentía, porque estaba más molesto que otros días o porque su buen humor. Ese era el gran problema que los envolvía, la falta de comunicación. Entre las sábanas se llevaban de lujo, y fuera de ella las discusiones ya no eran dañinas ni perjudiciales para ninguno, pero aún no abrían sus sentimientos y pensamientos al otro. Seguramente cuando lo hicieran, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Su relación superaría cualquier adversidad y no tendrían miedo de perderse, porque aunque no lo dijeran, era uno de los mayores temores que ambos sentían, por más que lo intentaban no podían alejar esos pensamientos, querían estar juntos y ya no recordaban sus vidas sin la presencia del otro.

No tenía cabeza en ese momento para trabajar… suspiró por quinta vez y dejó la herramienta en el mesón. Limpió de su frente el sudor acumulado y dio indicaciones a su equipo de continuar con el trabajo. Salió del laboratorio sin ánimo aparente, sabía que debía conversar con él, ya no tenía tiempo para seguir aplazándolo, su hermana la necesitaba ahora, y el príncipe se marcharía por una semana el día de mañana. Era la noche el momento indicado. Caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, mirando en el azulejo su reflejo. Veía sus mechones sueltos alborotados por su frente, sus mejillas teñidas de rubor y de negro por la grasa, frunció el ceño al verse tan desaliñada.

Iba concentrada criticando su aspecto, cuando una serie de pasos se oyeron por el pasaje, alzó su mirada hacia el frente y se detuvo al instante al ver al príncipe Vegeta caminando hacia ella seguido por su pelotón, se quedó estática observando cada rostro del escuadrón, pasó de largo por el único saiya masculino con el que no había hablado nunca así como por la saiya que la miraba con ojos asesinos, en cambio, se quedó contemplando a su amigo y a Laurel. Frunció el ceño extrañada cuando la saiyajin de melena azulada desvió la mirada, desde que Vegeta las había sorprendido cuando iban a beber el té que la hembra la evitaba, ya ni siquiera la acompañaba a visitar a Gohan, pero sabía que iba de todas maneras, la mujer de Goku se lo había comentado. Laurel la estaba evadiendo, y no entendía por qué.

Dejó de contemplar al grupo cuando el príncipe detuvo su marcha a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la de ella. Por un momento quiso darse la vuelta y evitar que él la viera en ese estado, despeinada, sudada y con el overol manchado, aunque tenía su vientre descubierto y un top cubriendo su delantera, no sentía que se veía atractiva, al menos eso creía ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confundida al saiyajin de melena flameada.

-la misión se adelantó-respondió escueto el guerrero sin dejar de admirar la naturalidad de la terrícola, no era primera vez que la veía en ese estado, siempre que se escapaba de sus obligaciones la observaba trabajar sin que ella lo supiera.

-oh…-sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago… se había acostumbrado a saber con anticipación de sus marchas, por lo que tenían tiempo para entregarse mutuamente antes de eso. Pero ahora, ahora tendrían que separarse así, ahora ya. Por un momento deseó que él hubiera ido solo, así lo habría tomado de la mano y se habría encerrado con él en el primer cuarto desocupado. Se sorprendía así misma como había cambiado su forma de pensar, su libido había aumentado notoriamente desde las noches de luna llena.

-volveré en una semana aproximadamente-ella asintió despacio, intentando digerir lo que eso significaba… si él se iba ahora, no iba a poder hablar con él sobre su ida a la Tierra ¡debía hablar con él ahora!

-podemos… ¿podemos hablar a solas?-sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando la sonrisa ladina del príncipe se dibujó en sus rasgos varoniles. Supo de inmediato que él estaba pensando otra cosa. Vio al saiyajin alzar su mano enguantada y sacudirla en despedida a su pelotón, la sonrisa de los machos del grupo la incomodaron, ¡incluso Goku se burlaba! Solo Paprika y Laurel parecían disconformes con la petición y decisión de ambos.

Esperaron que los cuatro saiyajin desaparecieran por la esquina del pasadizo, antes que pudiera volver su atención a su "esposo", este ya la había tomado del brazo y la jaló bruscamente hasta la primera habitación que encontró. Dentro había un grupo de técnicos con fichas y documentos que detuvieron sus acciones de inmediato al ver a la pareja.

-¡LARGO!-cada individuo dio un salto en su lugar y dejó sus cosas en los mesones, para salir rápidamente por la puerta, evitando a toda costa la mirada del príncipe saiyajin.

-¿Vegeta?-preguntó afligida-suéltame… me lastimas-el príncipe soltó el brazo de la adolescente y al segundo después la empujó lo más suave que pudo al borde de la mesa más cercana, la princesa posó sus manos en la superficie y antes que pudiera voltearse, ya tenía al príncipe detrás de ella tocando sus montes.-¡Vegeta detente!-se quejó molesta, si no lo detenía en los próximos minutos no podrían conversar.

-no te hagas la difícil-susurró erizando los vellos de la nuca de la peliturquesa, el escalofrío recorrió su espinazo, sintió cada parte de su cuerpo responder ante el tono sugerente del guerrero.-tú mencionaste quedarnos a solas…

-yo… yo te pedí hablar-susurró con dificultad-a… a solas ¡no esto!-el príncipe parecía no prestarle atención, las fuertes manos del saiya dibujaban su silueta con determinación, y empezaba a dudar seriamente de su propósito, su piel respondía a sus caricias y su mente empezaba a confundirse.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?-musitó en su oído para luego lamerlo y mordisquearlo, haciéndola remecerse en su toque.

-yo… de mi viaje-con Vegeta no debía irse por las ramas, eso lo sabía muy bien, solo causaría ansiedad y la paciencia del guerrero era poca. En el momento en que soltó esas palabras las manos del saiya se quedaron quietas, una sujetando su cadera y la otra rodeando un seno afortunado.-no sé si oíste mi conversación con mi hermana-sabía que sí lo había hecho-pero… las cosas no están muy bien, me necesitan allá

-no-ese simple monosílabo la sacudió internamente, un "no" no daba espacio para poder explicar o dar a conocer sus pensamientos como un "¿por qué?", un "no" tajaba por completo la plática y para volver a abrir la instancia de seguir con su causa debía explayarse un poco más, y sobre todo, prepararse para un debate fuertemente preparado, al menos por su parte, porque cuando Vegeta decía "no", el saiyajin no encontraría argumento válido para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Todo se desmoronaba mientras el guerrero bajaba su overol con entusiasmo, luego su ropa interior, lo que la hizo reaccionar. Con ambas manos detuvo las bronceadas del saiyajin, sintió el aliento pesado del príncipe golpear su hombro desnudo y por su bufido comprobó que el buen humor empezaba a desaparecer-basta…-ordenó cargado de calma falsa.

-no…-repitió ella-escúchame…-volteó su rostro hacia él, intentó darse la vuelta por completo pero él no se lo permitió-por favor… hablemos.

-no hay nada de que conversar mujer… si no quieres que te folle me largo ahora, estoy perdiendo tiempo-gruñó intimidatoriamente, tragó saliva intentando recuperar la calma que la dejaba sola cuando veía esas orbes oscuras cargadas de magnetismo y misterio, que la invitaban a hundirse en la profunda oscuridad, sabiendo que eso podría ser su perdición pero que no dejaban de seducirla.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?-preguntó con indignación, el saiya identificó al instante su tono acusador, ¡había vuelto a meter la pata! ¿Cuándo entendería que debía ser "sutil" con ella en todos los sentidos? Ahora ya era tarde, sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza loca de su mujer, insinuar que perdía el tiempo solo por no estar tirando* no era un buen argumento, y no sabía cómo salirse de ello, quizás con una disculpa… era lo más natural. Pero por sus labios salieron otras palabras.

-es la verdad mujer-frunció el ceño al oírse-debería estar yéndome en este momento.

-¡pues bien!-chilló la adolescente empujándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía-¡lárgate! ¡Insensible! Me iré aunque no lo quieras-le sacó la lengua mientras se subía los pantalones ligeros de su traje junto a sus bragas.

-¿estás desafiándome mujer?-preguntó entre confundido y sorprendido, vio a la princesa cruzarse de brazos y supo que la "platica" había girado a otro rumbo.

-¡piensa lo que quieras! Ya me harté de esto-gritó y cuando oyó su voz quebrada notó que estaba a punto de llorar, pero ¿Por qué? Era una simple discusión, habían tenido peores ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?-¡he estado trabajando firmemente en el cámara de gravedad! Y lo único que quiero es ver a mi familia ¡las cosas no están bien! ¿Lo sabías? Pfff-bufó poniendo sus manos en su cadera- como si te importara… lo único que te preocupa eres tú y tú, primero tú, segundo tú, tercero tú y cuarto y quinto ¡tú! Eres un egoísta ¿Qué daño te hace que me vaya? ¡Volveré! Solo iré a ver a mi familia e intentar ayudarlos-y se quebró. Respiró agitada, sintió las gotas calientes deslizarse por los surcos de sus mejillas, ¿Por qué estaba tan emocional? Ah… sí, su menstruación se aproximaba. Los problemas de la Tierra, la discusión, y que él se fuera mezclado a su estado pre menstrual no era una buena combinación.

Vegeta se quedó viéndola en silencio, no solo sus palabras lo dejaron atónito, también su reacción, él sabía los problemas de la tierra a diferencia de lo que ella creía, pero no entendía en que podía ayudar que ella se fuera, es más, que la situación estuviese tan delicada era uno de los motivos por los que no quería dejarla ir, pero ella parecía pensar lo contrario y lo peor… la entristecía, y odiaba verla llorar. Estaba estoico sin saber qué hacer o decir, en ese momento debía dejar pasar que lo llamó egoísta, porque según él no lo era en absoluto, siempre pensaba en ella primero y en su planeta. Pero eso no lo veía la humana… se movió incomodo en su lugar y ella le dio la espalda mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios, esa maldita mocosa tenía el poder de hacerlo dudar, de confundirlo y persuadirlo, si no lo hacía con palabras, lo hacía con su piel y cuando eso no daba resultado, pasaba esto… llanto. Su llanto lo inquietaba y le hacía sentir extraño. Siempre que la veía llorar se sentía raro, y la culpa lo invadía fuese él o no el causante de su tristeza ¿ahora también lo era? ¿La había vuelto a hacer llorar?...

-… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-ella había ganado. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, molesto consigo mismo por perder la determinación cuando se trataba de ella.

-¿eh?-secó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se volteó a verlo, el guerrero no la observaba y pudo percibir su enojo.-¿Cuánto…-

-¡tiempo! Mujer tsk-la interrumpió perdiendo la paciencia. Bulma parpadeó un par de veces y entonces la sonrisa se pintó en sus labios rosa. Se acercó al guerrero y posó sus manos en los fuertes ante brazos, incitándolo a bajar su defensa sólida. El saiyajin se demoró unos cuantos segundos en rendirse y bajar su fortaleza, suspiró rendido y volteó a verla para deslumbrarse con la hermosa sonrisa de su mujer, sus ojos chispeantes de vida y sus mejillas sonrosadas haciéndola ver adorable. La princesa acercó su rostro al suyo y él comprendió su intención, se quedó quieto esperando su premio, y degustó sus suaves labios con los suyos, movieron sus bocas lentamente, probándose y deleitándose con sus sabores.

-un par de meses…-dijo entre besos y el saiyajin se alejó abruptamente al oír la respuesta.

-¡un par de meses!-exclamó indignado-¿estás loca? ¡No! Unos días solamente

-oh ¡vamos! ¿Un viaje de solo días? ¡No seas así!-se quejó con un puchero en sus labios.

-¡no mujer!-volvió a cruzarse de brazos y voltear su rostro para que sus ojos se alejaran del peligroso rostro angelical de la peliturquesa.

-Vegeta…-susurró con tristeza fingida, que él reconoció rápidamente pero que llamó su atención de todas maneras haciéndolo mirarla-puedes ir a visitarme si me extrañas…-dijo coqueta, el guerrero abrió los ojos sorprendido y le costó unos segundos recomponerse y volver a su postura de indiferencia habitual.

-hmp tonterías… yo no te extrañaré-gruñó desviando la mirada.

-¿oh? Ahm… lástima-se encogió de hombros-pensaba recompensarte si me extrañabas… pero ya qué ¡en unos días terminaré tu cámara y dejaré un manual para que aprendas a usarla!

-¿eh? ¿Por qué harías eso?-preguntó escudriñándola con los ojos.

-pues… por que no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas-susurró rápidamente, como si con eso pasaran desapercibidas sus palabras.

-¿Qué?-la había oído y entendido a la perfección, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda, porque le costaba creer lo intrépida que resultaba ser. Porque su actitud lo era, quería salirse con la suya como a de lugar, aun a costa de sus órdenes.

-eh… pues-miró el techo buscando las palabras indicadas para reducir el enojo que amenazaba con salir del príncipe. Pero no encontró nada, sus palabras y su mente no eran su salvavidas hoy.-¡ay Vegeta! No te enojes-pidió con voz melosa mientras se acercaba extendiendo sus brazos pero el saiyajin se alejó rápidamente reconociendo su intención de hacerlo olvidar sus dichos. Con aspecto severo el saiyajin observó a su mujer, frunció el entrecejo y estrechó peligrosamente sus ojos.

-si vuelvo… y tú no estás aquí-empezó apuntándola con un dedo acusador-te irá mal, Bulma-a veces oír su nombre con su voz podía llevarla al cielo o transportarla al mismísimo infierno, como ahora. El espasmo que la hizo temblar fue involuntario y sabía que estaba dejando ver su miedo. Pero no era miedo a lo que él pudiera hacerle, no. Era miedo a que entre ellos las cosas se arruinarán, estaban demasiado bien como para pelear por alguna tontería.-me voy-gruñó por lo bajo y caminó hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a la científica.

La princesa pudo moverse una vez que los peligrosos ojos negros del guerrero dejaron su cuerpo, lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y supo entonces que la conversación había terminado. Ella podía irse.

Pero en ese momento no fue importante celebrar su triunfo, no. Fue el que su príncipe se iba sin despedirse como correspondía ¿Qué se creía? ¡No se iba a ir sin un beso!

-¡Vegeta!-lo llamó molesta, el guerrero se volteó cansado y antes que preguntara algo tenía a la adolescente en frente de él con las manos en su cadera y su ceño fruncido-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-ya lo sabes-respondió serio

-¡y te vas sin despedirte! No nos veremos en mucho tiempo y lo único que me dices de despedida es "me voy"-dijo eso último imitando el tono de voz del saiyajin, el guerrero frunció el ceño y una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios que ocultaba la gracia que le causaba esos comportamientos infantiles de la princesa.-¿Qué formas de despedirte de tu hermosa esposa son esas?

-tsk ¡si no querías que te tocara mujer! ¿Quién te entiende?-exclamó perdiendo la calma

-¡ash! Todo se trata de sexo contigo ¡¿te cuesta mucho un "adiós" y un beso?!-preguntó alzando la voz

-¡estás diciendo estupideces!-¿él despedirse de un beso? ¿Estaba loca? Esa niña lo sorprendía todos los días, agotado mentalmente le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino, pero la mano de la adolescente lo detuvo posándose en su hombro, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encararla pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo con un beso inesperado, abrió los ojos asombrado, sintió las manos delicadas de la terrícola rodear su cuello y él inevitablemente posó las suyas en su cintura y la acercó, rindiéndose al "ataque" de la peliturquesa.

-cuídate-susurró una vez que se separaron para recobrar el aliento-no te expongas-pidió con genuina preocupación, Vegeta observó sus rasgos, perdiéndose en sus orbes oceánicas-no maltrates a Goku ¿sí?

-ese idiota se maltrata solo-musitó molesto al recordarlo-no salgas sin Raditz-ordenó frunciendo el ceño, casi regañándola.

-bueno…-sabían que debían separarse, pero ninguno quería hacerlo, uno pensando que una semana se haría eterna, y ella pensando que seguramente la mataría cuando él volviera y no la encontrara.-que te vaya bien-sonrió dulcemente, el saiyajin asintió sin despegar su mirada del rostro femenino, y en un impulso rápido besó sus labios por última vez ese día y se alejó.

Sabía que él se molestaría, pero su viaje no podía esperar más. Vio la espalda del guerrero perderse en el pasillo y prefirió concentrarse en lo que importaba y desestimar la sensación de soledad que se instaló en su pecho. Debía acelerar el proceso de construcción de la Máquina de gravedad, debía irse lo antes posible. Con eso último en mente, volvió hacia el laboratorio.

Galaxia Norte

-ve, ve cohete ¡cohete vamos!-el cielo oscuro era la única imagen visible por el parabrisas de la nave espacial-¡vuela hacia su corazón!-la música era pegajosa, no lo podía negar pero de todas maneras arrugó su semblante al oír la letra de la canción que su estación de radio emitía.

-sí que tengo buena radio…-murmuró para sí mismo, después de viajar siempre en solitario se había acostumbrado a hablar solo, a veces necesitaba oír la voz de alguien aunque fuera la suya propia.-esta estación patética tiene que venir de la Tierra…-asintió convencido.

Siguió navegando unas horas más escuchando una serie de canciones interrumpidas a veces por interferencias, mientras más se acercaba al orbe azul la sintonía radial se afirmaba, cuando los carraspeos cesaron y solo oía voces chillonas y pegadizas supuso que ya quedaba poco tiempo para aterrizar, y así se lo confirmó el tiempo establecido en el panel.

Aun no comprendía del todo la urgencia del mensaje de Tight, pero la amenaza fue clara, si él no iba a visitarla de inmediato ella daría aviso a la asociación de la Patrulla Galáctica sobre el incidente en Vegetasei, esa princesa podía ser muy despreciable si se lo proponía. Suspiró agotado y se movió inquieto en el asiento acolchado, aunque no estaba ocupado cuando recibió la llamada de la rubia, fue su orden la que lo ponía de malhumor, además hace tiempo que la princesa terrícola no lo llamaba, hablaba más seguido con Dende y con Bulma.

Un pitido agudo irrumpió sus pensamientos, bajó su mirada hacia el panel y la mueca en sus labios fue automática, esperó unos minutos a que la llamada dejara de sonar, pero no tuvo suerte, rendido presionó el botón para responder y así estableció la conexión. La pantalla se volvió azul de repente, para luego esclarecer y en ella apareció el rostro enfurecido de su amiga Tight.

-¡¿dónde demonios estás?!-gruñó la princesa

-pues en la nave-contestó con su tono de habitual, y se decidió a responder rápidamente cuando la arruga del entrecejo de la rubia se intensificó-¡estoy cerca! Ya cálmate ¿estas menstruando?-tenía conocimiento básico sobre las especies de las galaxias en las que tenía que patrullar, por ende sabía de los cambios fisiológicos de los humanos. Y por el rostro enrojecido de la humana supo que seguramente le había acertado.

-¡imbécil!-chilló molesta-apúrate o llamaré al Rey Galáctico-oyó un bufido y la comunicación se cortó. No le llamaba para nada la atención ir a visitar la Tierra en ese momento, si Tight estaba en esos días del mes sería insoportable. Suspiró intentando relajarse, miró la foto de su novia y él que estaba colgada en una esquina del compartimiento de control. Solo tendría que escuchar a Tight y se iría, debía ser paciente. A una mujer siempre había que tenerle paciencia, de la especie que fuera.

Galaxia Este

Planeta n° 47

La atmosfera era cinco veces menor a la de su planeta natal, sus cuerpos se sentían sumamente ligeros y les era más sencillo moverse. El clima era gélido, a pesar de que la gravedad era ínfima, que su temperatura fuese grados bajo cero hacía que la instancia se tornara incómoda. Sobre todo para los guerreros quienes acostumbraban al clima cálido, pero como guerreros que eran estaban preparados para cualquier tipo de adversidad.

La especie nativa era de solo tres millones, incluso para la Mano Derecha del príncipe le resultó extraño que los enviaran a un planeta con tan poca población, pero en el registro que le habían entregado tenían una información completamente diferente.

Algo había pasado en ese trozo de tierra, algo que cambió el clima y estaba matando a la población, ahora no sabían si debían exterminar por completo a los habitantes o dedicarse a investigar, pero ellos eran guerreros no investigadores ni científicos.

-en el sur también está despejado-se oyó por el Scouter, el príncipe frunció el ceño pensativo, había mandado a cada uno de sus subordinados a registrar a fondo el planeta, y todos le daban la misma respuesta.

Sentado en una roca escondida entre los follajes, el saiyajin Elite pensaba cual sería el paso más conveniente en su situación, jamás en su vida, desde que había iniciado a participar en misiones y liderar las purgas que había dejado una misión incompleta, no era su esencia. Él siempre cumplía en tiempo récord. Pero ¿Qué gloria tenía acabar con tres millones de habitantes? ¡Ninguna! Incluso el soldado más débil del planeta podría hacerse cargo, no había ningún honor en la estúpida misión. Se puso de pie hastiado, abrió la comunicación con cada miembro de su escuadrón y con voz autoritaria habló.

-suban a sus vainas… nos devolvemos a Vegetasei-ladró molesto.

-¿príncipe?-preguntó Zorn-¿está seguro?

-¿cuestionas mis órdenes insecto?-pudo oír como el guerrero tragaba saliva.

-no señor-y fue lo último que oyó por parte del guerrero.

-¿mando un informe al cuartel general?-oyó decir a Kakarotto a través de la línea, le sorprendía lo eficiente que se había vuelto, para las misiones y estrategias el saiyajin era un sujeto completamente diferente al idiota que era amigo de su mujer y que hablaba todo el día de su cachorro.

-si-soltó ese último monosílabo y cortó la comunicación.

Sacó el control de su nave espacial entre su armadura spandex y su pecho, y presionó el botón principal para llamar su vaina personal que en pocos minutos aterrizaría en los metros cercanos a su ubicación. Volvió a guardar el control y miró a su alrededor, el paisaje que supuso debía ser rocoso estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de agua nieve, a pesar de haber nacido en un planeta árido… la verdad era que le gustaba el clima frío y las lluvias. Le llamaban la atención, no sabía a ciencia exacta porque pero le eran curiosas. Lo solía atribuir a lo inusual que eran en su planeta. ¿Cuál será el clima favorito de ella?... maldición ¡todo lo relacionaba con ella! esa maldita bruja se había instalado en sus pensamientos y no se iba. Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, quizás… quizás él era de esos saiyajin diferentes. Antes que pudiera seguir con sus ideas sintió un poder de pelea acercarse, no fue necesario ponerse alerta para saber de quién se trataba. Cuando oyó los pasos aterrizar detrás de él, ni siquiera se volteó para observar al recién llegado.

-príncipe-oyó a su espalda y él solo movió la cabeza en señal de atención-estaba pensando…

-di una orden Paprika-y se guardó el gruñido, sintió los pasos de la hembra acercarse y supuso que ella no estaba allí para conversar.

-lo sé príncipe… a esta altura todos deben estar subiéndose a las vainas…-susurró con coquetería-estamos solos…

-di una orden-repitió molesto con la insinuación.

-lo sé… pero, me preocupa que no esté satisfecho… usted sabe-susurró acariciando el hombro fuerte del guerrero.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy satisfecho?-por un momento la iba a alejar pero eso último llamó profundamente su atención.

-no puede estarlo si solo ha estado con ella-soltó despectivamente-podemos ser más cuidadosos a partir de ahora-murmuró bajando sus manos a su pecho-necesita descargar su energía con alguien que lo aguante, una saiyajin-era cierto-debe contenerse con la humana ¿no?-sí… se contenía. Era cierto.

Pero lo que Paprika no sabía era que aunque él se contenía para no hacerle daño, Bulma lo compensaba con algo que ninguna otra lo había hecho. Y ni él mismo sabía cómo calificarlo o definirlo, pero el sexo con su mujer era incomparable, la saiyajin tenía razón solo en eso. En que se contenía con la peliturquesa, porque en lo satisfecho estaba equivocada, bueno si se podía decir que el no tener nunca suficiente de ella era estar insatisfecho entonces sí, lo estaba. Pero teniendo a la princesa cerca, eso lo solucionaba.

-tienes razón-empezó diciendo, sacándole una sonrisa de triunfo a la seductora saiyajin-me contengo con mi mujer… pero no necesito de otra para estar satisfecho-y la apartó bruscamente. La sonrisa en el rostro femenino se esfumó y no pudo evitar exhibir su enojo, cuando el príncipe se volteó para hablar cara a cara lo recibió un rostro desfigurado por la rabia y la humillación por el rechazo.

-¿cómo puede preferir a una humana antes que a una saiyajin?-escupió con sorna.

-no elijo a una humana antes que una saiyajin-la confusión pintó las facciones de la hembra, y él por un momento se sintió identificado con ella. Sí, se recordó así mismo cuando conoció a Bulma, cuando estaba furioso por su rechazo. ¿El rechazo era igual para todos? ¿Era eso normal entonces? No… pero era habitual en su especie que se caracterizaba por ser posesiva y orgullosa, obviamente la indiferencia y el rechazo los enfurecía.-Elijo a Bulma antes que a cualquier otra…-lo había dicho. Se había sincerado, aunque hubiera sido solo con Paprika, pero era un paso grande el haberlo reconocido con alguien más que con él mismo. Y se sentía aliviado, algo en su interior estaba en calma ¿reconocer los sentimientos era así de conciliador?

El rostro de la saiya quedó perplejo, sus ojos negros sin brillo miraban al hombre que tanto tiempo deseó y deseaba, pero ahora lucía diferente, el macho que tanto admiraba se veía más atractivo que nunca, pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban cargados de una magia magnética y hermosa, pero que eran esquivos con ella. Esos sentimientos, sí. Había sentimientos y no eran para ella.

El estruendo de la nave al aterrizar la despertó de su trance, observó como el guerrero caminaba hacia su vaina y abría la puerta, lo vio detenerse cuando la mano enguantada se apoyó en la escotilla y antes de subirse susurrar las últimas seis palabras que destruirían su orgullo, para luego cerrar la nave y perderse en las alturas. Siguió con la mirada la esfera que rompía el cielo, se quedó ahí de pie mirando las nubes grises, pensando. Sentía su pecho arder, pesado y sobre todo dolía, tocó pecho buscando una herida… sonrió melancólica, no era una herida física, era una herida de amor.

"No te me acerques nunca más"

Las palabras podían doler más que un golpe… pero eran más hirientes si venían de quién querías, y lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Jamás lo olvidaría.

Tampoco a la culpable de su tristeza.

(…)

Sí, él era de esos saiyajin diferente. Si de algo había servido el encuentro con la saiya era para afirmar su teoría, y más aún ahora que lo único que pensaba era en que la vaina aterrizara luego para poder ir a ver a su mujer y poder terminar lo que había querido hacerle en esa sala de investigación antes de irse.

Pero debía seguir un protocolo. Estúpidos protocolos…

Caminó en silencio junto a su pelotón, el hijo de Bardock iba callado (algo que llamaba la atención) pero que entendió cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, el soldado iba sumido en su tableta digital moviendo sus dedos con habilidad, supuso que detallaba el informe, era un saiyajin completamente distinto… quizás… quizás Kakarotto también sentía "eso" por su mujer… ¿debía preguntarle? No. Era vergonzoso.

-bien… el resumen del informe lo envié cuando estábamos viajando Vegeta-comentó serio el amigo de su mujer, volteó su rostro para observarlo y frunció el ceño por la ausencia del título pero ya no se molestó en regañarlo o golpearlo. Kakarotto era un caso perdido, siempre se excusaba con que se le pegaba por Bulma que lo llamaba así-ahora terminé de redactar el informe final, la Mano del Rey respondió el primer mensaje a la hora después… ¿prefieres hablar con él tú mismo o te doy los detalles?

-habla-respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-bien…-asintió el saiya de cabello alborotado bajo la atención de todo el pelotón-sugirió que pasemos al centro de biológico a hacernos un chequeo, no sabemos que pudo haber ocurrido en el planeta 47, y hay que descartar un virus-asintió de acuerdo con la sugerencia del amigo de su padre-enviará un equipo de investigación acompañado de un escuadrón de saiyajin de clase media. Los resultados serán informados personalmente por el líder de escuadra.

-bien…vamos al laboratorio-ordenó.

-ehm-oyó a Zorn-príncipe hay que ir al centro biológico, no al laboratorio-bien… debía calmarse, la urgencia por verla lo estaba impacientando, gruñó un "lo que sea" y caminaron hasta el primer elevador que encontraron para luego bajar al subterráneo del palacio.

No era un virus. Después de un chequeo médico realizado por los mejores científicos especializados en bacterias y virus, fue la única conclusión a la que llegaron, lo que sea que pasó en ese planeta no era un virus, no uno que se hubieran contagiado o que portaran al menos, los cinco saiyas salieron negativos a cualquier infección.

Por fin pudo ir hacia el laboratorio. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la esfera majestuosa en medio de la habitación, parecía terminada. Se recordó a cerrar la boca, se acercó a paso firme sin dejar de admirar la máquina que lo invitaba a conocerla. ¿Estaría lista? ¿Cuándo la habría terminado? Sonrió orgulloso de lo que era capaz su mujer, le fascinaba que no fuera una simple hembra, tenía solo dieciséis y era más lista que cualquier científico de su planeta.

Pero… ¿Por qué no sentía la energía de su mujer?... en todo el palacio. ¡¿Por qué no sentía la energía de su mujer?! Frunció el ceño rápidamente sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, se concentró, buscando el ki de la adolescente pero no había caso, ella no estaba. Empezó a impacientarse, la ansiedad lo puso nervioso y temió lo peor.

Le desobedeció.

-¿príncipe?-volteó bruscamente hacia la voz y vio a uno de los técnicos que estaba bajo las órdenes de su mujer, un nativo de un planeta pequeño llamado ó el ceño al tipo que rápidamente lo reverencio nervioso-la princesa dejó el manual dentro de la cámara de gravedad…

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?-gruñó conteniéndose, intentando respirar profundamente.

-¿eh? la princesa se fue a la Tierra hace dos días majestad-dijo confundido el pequeñito ser verde manzana-puede encapsular la nave si lo desea, así la traslada a donde usted guste-sonrió tímidamente al furioso saiyajin.

-a la tierra-repitió intentando convencerse-bien… encapsula la máquina-gruñó y el técnico obedeció al instante, corrió hacia la esfera y presionó el botón cercano a las patas metálicas de la habitación, rápidamente la cámara se desvaneció y resultó en una pequeña hoi-poi. El científico tomó la capsula y corrió para acercársela al joven heredero que miraba el vacío como si fuera un enemigo insoportable.

El príncipe le arrebató la capsula de las manos de un movimiento brusco que casi lastima al inocente sujeto para luego salir dando pisoteadas por el pasillo ¡lo había desobedecido! Maldita mujer loca ¿quién se creía? La culpa era de él por darle libertades ¡pero ya vería! Esto no se quedaría así.

Ignoró a los soldados que intentaban hablarle en el camino, solo tenía un rumbo claro. Bueno dos. El primero, pasar a la sala de Trono para pedir una explicación razonable, quería creer algo que hiciera un poco más favorable la situación para su mujer, alguna excusa creíble. Entró sin esperar que los guardias lo anunciaran y se encontró con su padre discutiendo con unos líderes de escuadras, los saiyajin al ver al heredero reverenciaron rápidamente y se despidieron de su Rey.

El padre del orgulloso príncipe frunció el ceño a su primogénito, si de algo podía hacer alusión era que su retoño le tenía un poco de respeto, pero era en situaciones como esta en las que pensaba que quizás lo sobreestimaba. Vegeta no tenía respeto por nadie más que por sí mismo, quizás con su título, pero el momento en que su hijo se volvió más fuerte que él había sido el momento en que había perdido cualquier tipo de respeto o consideración a su persona.

-¿quién la autorizó para salir?-preguntó con calma fingida.

-tú mismo diste la orden hijo-frunció el ceño confundido-¿Qué?

-yo no autoricé su salida, padre-fue el turno del Rey de fruncir el ceño.

-¿de que estas hablando?-alzó una ceja expectante-ella dijo que le habías dado permiso

-y la dejaste ir sin consultarme si eso era cierto-sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo, su hijo podía ser atemorizante cuando se lo proponía o quizás ni siquiera se lo proponía, quizás era inherente a su esencia.

-yo… no la creí capaz de mentir con algo así-tragó saliva de modo imperceptible.

-la iba a dejar ir… pero cuando volviera de esta misión…-musitó indignado consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo. El Rey no supo que más decir, no sabía si era culpa suya o de la terrícola, pero su instinto de supervivencia le pedía a gritos que guardara silencio.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron minutos para el monarca, el príncipe heredero se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del salón, el saiyajin mayor se puso de pie y armándose de valor habló:

-¿A dónde vas?

-a buscar a mi mujer-dijo escueto. Y desapareció de su vista.

Galaxia Norte, Tierra

Centro de Investigación Astronómica

Tecleó aburrido el último informe de la jornada, no entendía para que lo tenían vigilando el espacio si nunca pasaba nada, además los implementos tecnológicos con los que contaban alertaba de cualquier roca interestelar que se acercaba demasiado a la órbita terrestre.

Y ahí estaba él, detallando los últimos movimientos de los cuerpos celestes próximos, movimientos que seguían igual que en los últimos dos meses. ¡Ninguna novedad! La única primicia que rondaba el planeta azul era la llegada de la princesa Bulma, no la había visto pero ya se habían esparcido los rumores que estaba muy cambiada. Algunos decían que la princesa ya se había casado con el príncipe heredero de Vegetasei, otros decían que eso era imposible porque no se había festejado nada, lo cierto era que la peliturquesa había llegado sin el príncipe, solo con unos escoltas.

Bostezó aburrido, iba a escribir la última letra del párrafo cuando la alarma del telescopio virtual sonó. Aturdido se puso de pie y corrió a ver, inconscientemente la adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y lleno de ansiedad asomó su ojo derecho al lente.

Quedó helado con lo que vio. Cuando logró enfocar el ángulo un sudor frío bajó por su sien. Entonces reaccionó, se puso de pie atolondradamente y corrió al teléfono, marcó el anexo del capitán y esperó.

-contesten… ¡maldición contesten!-gruñó cuando solo habían pasado un par de minutos que para él fueron eternos, cuando el tono por fin cesó y oyó la voz del secretario del capitán rápidamente habló-¡naves no registradas se aproximan!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo para el aterrizaje? ¿Asociación?-dijo una voz femenina

-dos horas para el descenso-tragó saliva nervioso-son del OIC.

-¿Qué?-farfulló nerviosa la voz

-naves de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio.-y oyó como el aparato caía y los pasos del otro lado de la línea correr mientras gritaba "¡Capitán! ¡Es Freezer!".

Y rogó que viniera en son de paz.

* * *

*Tirando: sinónimo de Follar, Coger.

*la canción que oía Jaco sale en el manga de Jaco xDD

*bueno! no fue muy largo el cap, pero creo que pasaron hartas cosas o es mi idea? en fin, Vegeta reconoció lo que siente! *-*! xDD espero no haberlas decepcionado y sobre todo que me disculpen por la demora, en la página de face publiqué el motivo, pero lo reitero acá, estoy trabajando y llego cansada :c de hecho he estado desde el sábado escribiendo y pucha que me costó terminar el cap oh D: el cansancio era demasiado u,u perdón! el pc del trabajo es lentoooooo! demasiado :c intenté adelantar allí y no resultó... en fin, espero que me disculpen u,u lamento de verdad haberme demorado tanto y no haberles traído un cap tan largo y sin lemon :v ( o soy la única que sufre por no haber escrito lemon?) xD en fin! ahora trabajaré en Junto a tí, después El Salvador y de allí vamos viendo que sale xDD

Saludos! y cuídense mucho! gracias por sus comentarios y seguir esta historia :D! las adoro! y nos estamos leyendo :D! *3*!


	28. Chapter 28

siento la demora :c

* * *

Capítulo 27

Normas

Sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse lentamente por su frente, se acomodó en la suavidad del sillón y sin dejar de mirar a los presentes tosió suavemente para aclarar su tono de voz. Todos los ojos puestos en él, no estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de curiosidad… y de por sí no le molestaba ser el centro de atención ¡lo amaba! Pero no en esa situación… los ojos azules oscuros lo miraban atentos a cualquier facción que delatase su respuesta, mientras que los zafiros brillantes solo observaban expectantes y los negros carbón lo fulminaban con desprecio.

Había llegado hace dos días a la Tierra, los terrícolas lo habían recibido muy acogedores y tratados cuál héroe de guerra, no entendía nada, bien, él era miembro Elite de la patrulla galáctica pero ¿era motivo suficiente para tal recibimiento? Claro que no, la respuesta la tendría después…

-¿vas a darme tu respuesta o no?-preguntó exasperada la rubia. El patrullero parpadeó asustadizo por la reacción irritante de la princesa.

-solo dos días es muy poco tiempo para pensarlo Tight-dijo intentando sonar seguro.

-sabemos que es una decisión compleja…-habló la peliturquesa-pero realmente necesitamos hacer esto rápido-dijo suplicante mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-entiendo-asintió pensativo-… Comprendo que Tight esté locamente enamorada de mí…-dijo serio.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TI IMBÉBIL?!-gritó furiosa la primogénita del Rey Hakase. Raditz frunció el ceño hacia el pequeño patrullero y bufó molesto desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces porque quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó inocente con un tono de voz calmado, sin inquietarse ni perder la compostura como los demás.

-ash ¡este no entiende nada!-chilló histérica la princesa rubia alzando los brazos al techo.

-Jaco-habló la adolescente-Tight debe casarse con algún alienígena para que nuestro planeta no caiga en una guerra civil… todos los Lord quieren casarse con ella para acceder al poder-terminó diciendo con una mueca en sus labios rosa mientras se sentaba en él apoya brazo del sillón en que él estaba sentado.

-eres muy popular…-dijo el alíen morado mirando a la rubia, Tight frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-no soy popular…-susurró fastidiada-solo quieren ser Rey…

-pero… si acepto ser tu esposo ¿sería yo nombrado Rey?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-claro imbécil-habló por primera vez el saiyajin tensándose de solo escucharlo.

-ah ya veo-asintió nuevamente el patrullero-pero nuestras especies no son compatibles Tight-la rubia volteó hacia él y lo quedó observando unos segundos. A veces no sabía si su amigo no entendía las cosas que le decían o el sarcasmo, o la idea principal de las cosas.

-¡¿es que no entiendes nada?!-habló el saiyajin quitándole las palabras de la boca. La rubia parpadeó expectante hacia el escolta de su hermana menor, parecía que la situación lo tenía más afectado a él que a ella. Sonrió sin dejar de verlo, aunque no habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas, no era necesario para saber que lo que había sucedido en Vegetasei había crecido notoriamente. La conexión que había entre la humana y el saiyajin era tal que se podía sentir, llegar incluso a palparla.

-creo que sí entiendo-respondió sereno el patrullero.

-dios…-suspiró la menor en la habitación-es solo por apariencia Jaco-dijo con calma que no sentía-necesitamos que por papeles seas el Rey, para que nuestros continentes no entren en guerra… solo sería eso, tú puedes seguir con tu vida como la llevas, con tu novia y Tight sería la representante legal de su matrimonio, por ende ella gobernaría-la primogénita del Rey Brief miró asombrada a su hermana menor, en el tiempo que llevaba fuera su hermana había madurado mucho, antes no se manifestaba en lo absoluto en los detalles del reino, y ahora… ahora estaba allí con ella, intentando por todos los medios evitar una guerra civil.

-¿y quién heredará luego?-hubo una pausa incómoda en la habitación, en ese punto no habían pensado nada, casi al mismo tiempo los tres se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

-pues…-balbuceó la princesa rubia-eh los hijos de Bulma-sonrió conforme con su conclusión.

-no-habló el saiyajin llamando la atención de los presentes-los herederos de Bulma y el príncipe son de Vegetasei-dijo con orgullo hinchando su pecho al hablar de su planeta. La peliturquesa volteó hacia su escolta frunciendo el ceño, se sentía extraño oír ese tipo de comentarios donde ella estaba inmiscuida por completo.

-bueno… quizás nazcan todas niñas-comentó la adolescente sorprendiendo al saiyajin-si ese fuera el caso los de Tarble pasarían al trono ¿no?

-o cambiarían de Reina-su pulso se detuvo, desvió la mirada rápidamente del saiyajin para ocultar su confusión y sobre todo, lo mal que la hizo sentir ese comentario ¿en serio cambiarían de Reina solo porque no pudo dar un heredero varón? Lo imaginó, y sí. Seguramente una sociedad como la de los saiyajin si procederían a hacer algo así ¿él lo permitiría?... claro, él muchas veces le dijo que su obligación era producir un heredero varón. Pero… ¿realmente sería capaz de cambiarla? ¿Así como así? ¿Dónde quedaba lo que habían vivido juntos?...

¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? ¡Nada de eso pasaba todavía! No debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas… pero es que la sola idea de que algo así les ocurriera… rompía su pecho. Era doloroso de solo imaginarlo y hasta las ganas de llorar la invadían.

-pues… ya veremos cuando llegue el momento ¿no?-habló la rubia ajena al delirio de la menor.

-claro…-asintió Jaco-bueno… sí están tan desesperadas por que sea Rey-se encogió de hombros-acepto-los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y corrió a abrazar al pequeño patrullero, el alíen algo asombrado recibió el abrazo dando golpecitos suaves en su hombro.-¿no que no estabas enamorada de mí?

-idiota-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios del saiyajin fue casi inexistente, pero no podía negar que se sentía aliviado, sabía lo mal que se sentía la princesa por este asunto, además… como lo había dicho la peliturquesa, con este acuerdo mataban más de dos pájaros de un tiro. Era el mejor trato que pudo haber existido para ellos.

-pero tendrás que explicárselo a mi novia-murmuró el patrullero cuando la princesa se alejó de él.

-bueno-sonrió-ahora debemos organizar nuestra boda, la mitad ya está programada por mi madre, solo debemos escoger los detalles-dijo rápido-como el color de las flores, el lugar, la hora, día, nuestro vestuario-el ceño del patrullero se frunció y antes que pudiera analizar algo de lo que hablaba su amiga ya se había mareado de tanta información.

Bulma sonrió a su hermana, era interesante verla entusiasmada a pesar de las circunstancias, o al contrario, quizás por ello se sentía tan contenta. Lo habían conseguido, sus padres ya estaban al tanto de la idea al igual que el consejo y ambos estaban completamente de acuerdos en que era la mejor forma de solucionar todos los conflictos civiles del Reino. Antes que pudiera comentar algo sobre la boda, la puerta se abrió abruptamente por uno de los consejeros del Rey. El grupo volteó instantáneamente hacia la puerta.

-Princesa Tight-reverenció el hombre-Princesa Bulma-repitió-en quince minutos aterrizará una nave de la OIC-informó con seguridad falsa.

-¡¿Freezer?!-exclamó asombrado el escolta Saiyajin, es que no podía evitar que la sola idea de saber que estaría en el mismo planeta lo ponía nervioso.

-oh…-la princesa rubia asintió hacia el consejero y sin miedo visible habló-imagino que debemos ir a la zona de despegue ¿no?

-si alteza-asintió el consejero.

-bien…-el sujeto reverenció a ambas princesas y se retiró con rapidez.

-debo informar de esto a Vegetasei-dijo serio el saiyajin.

-bien…-habló el patrullero-creo… que eso ha sido todo jejeje-rió nervioso-pues… entonces… me avisas cualquier cosa ¿no? Yo ya me voy-habló rápido poniéndose de pie para correr hacia la salida, antes que alcanzara el pomo fue detenido por la rubia que lo sujetó del cuello de su chaleco.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-preguntó sospechosa-¡nos casamos en dos días!

-¿Qué?-chilló asombrado-¿no que debíamos poner la fecha?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-eso no tiene importancia ahora ¡debes acompañarme! Será la primera recepción como futura pareja-asintió segura la rubia.

-ay dios…-murmuró no muy convencido.

La peliturquesa miró a la pareja en silencio, le era curioso no sentir ese nerviosismo que veía en Jaco o antes en el consejero por la presencia del emperador, no sabía si era porque no había sido tan desagradable cuando lo conoció o por algo más. Vio cómo su hermana y su prometido morado salían de la habitación y sin perder más tiempo los siguió. Oyó los pasos de su escolta detrás de ella unos segundos más tarde, ya se había acostumbrado por completo a esa sensación de estar siendo seguida para todos lados, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo encontró apretando botones en su scouter con el ceño fruncido. Podía notar la tensión y el mal rato que estaba pasando el primogénito de Bardock. Aminoró el paso y se acercó a él.

-no creo que venga a buscar problemas-murmuró intentando sonar confortante.

-Freezer siempre tiene algo en mente-dijo serio sin dejar de mirar el lente verde.

-pues a mí no me parece taaan mal tipo-dijo pensativa al recordar su elegancia, el saiyajin frunció el ceño y volteó a verla deteniendo la redacción de su informe.

-eso es porque no has estado viviendo o "aprendiendo" de él-murmuró con desprecio, la peliturquesa miró consternada al hermano mayor de su amigo y este pudo notar la duda en sus facciones por lo que se decidió a hablar-fue tutor del príncipe Vegeta cuando tenía cinco años…

-¿Qué?-balbuceó la menor-oh… por eso tanta familiaridad…

-algo así-se encogió de hombros-fui asignado junto a Nappa como escoltas del príncipe en ese entonces… y créeme no fue agradable-sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar de su memoria los recuerdos de esa época.

Bulma miró al saiyajin en silencio, ¿su Vegeta estuvo aprendiendo del mismísimo Emperador? ¿Era como su maestro o algo así? ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto y se esmeraba en derrotarlo entonces? No sabía muchas cosas de su propio "esposo", no conocía sus intereses ni aspiraciones a mayores rasgos que los demás, definitivamente eran una pareja dispersa…

-más tarde me seguirás contando de esto-ordenó volviendo a mirar al frente, cuando no oyó una respuesta volteó nuevamente hacia su lado pero no encontró al saiyajin por ningún lado, parpadeó confundida mirando hacia ambos lados, volteó hacia atrás y lo vio de pie estático, pálido y visiblemente afectado por algo. Frunció el ceño y retrocedió para llegar con él, nunca había visto a Raditz tan asustado por algo, ni siquiera hace un momento cuando supieron de Freezer.-¿Qué sucede Raditz?-preguntó asustada, pasaron unos segundos para que el saiyajin fijara su atención en ella, lo vio tragar saliva y pestañear un par de veces antes de responder.

-es… el príncipe-balbuceó visiblemente afectado, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño por la vaga información y antes que pudiera pedir una explicación contundente su escolta habló-el príncipe Vegeta…

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó asustada sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza a la vez que su estómago se comprimía de solo pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-viene hacia acá-las palabras de su escolta las escuchó a la perfección pero no las comprendió, en su cabeza esas simples tres palabras no decían mucho, no… no quería encontrarles el sentido, se quedó viéndolo estupefacta-llegará en un par de horas como máximo…

-ay dios mío-susurró sin dejar de mirarlo-va a matarnos-princesa y escolta se observaron sin decir nada, ambos estaban conscientes del error que habían cometido, Raditz sabía que el príncipe había autorizado su salida pero solo cuando él volviera, la princesa fue honesta con él, pero así como la humana, él sabía que la situación en la tierra era delicada y que no podían esperar más.

Simplemente debían arriesgarse.

Pero ahora, ahora que sabían que su desobediencia había sido descubierta empezaban a comprender con mayor claridad las consecuencias de sus actos.

Área de Aterrizaje

Estaba tranquilo, a pesar del nerviosismo y miedo colectivo que irradiaban todos sus consejeros, él se sentía en calma. Siempre era así, no lo podía evitar, creía que el momento en que perdiera su serenidad sería cuando realmente estuvieran en problemas, porque el miedo lo cegaría y no podría tomar decisiones con sabiduría, y eso era lo que importaba, ser siempre un buen mediador y manejar las situaciones de la forma más eficaz posible para su Reino. Sintió el brazo de su Reina rodear en suyo y él gustosamente lo recibió con una sonrisa que resaltaron sus bigotes lavandas.

-padre-volteó hacia su primogénita que venía junto al patrullero-¿Cuánto falta para el aterrizaje?

-en unos diez minutos ya podremos verlo por el cielo-musitó tranquilo.

-¿hicieron contacto por el comunicador para comprobar que se trata del emperador del mal?-interrumpió Jaco, el pelilila miró sorprendido al alíen morado y negó con la cabeza-uhm… hay muchas cosas que mejorar-musitó pensativo.

-la verdad es que lo intentamos pero desde la nave negaron ese procedimiento-habló Muten Roshi, un amigo de infancia del Rey que usaba el cargo de mano derecha.

-¿y Bulmita?-preguntó la Reina hablando por primera vez, Tight parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia atrás comprobando que en algún momento su hermana y Raditz dejaron de seguirlos.

-hace un momento venían detrás de nosotros…-murmuró confundida

-se quedaron cuchicheando en el pasillo-la rubia volteó hacia su prometido y frunció el ceño-¿Qué? Mis oídos son agudos ¡no los oí apropósito!-dijo a la defensiva temiendo la explosión de la rubia-ya vienen en todo caso…-susurró no muy convencido por la mirada reprobatoria de la rubia.

-en fin-suspiró la princesa-padre, Jaco ha aceptado el trato

-¡oh eso es maravilloso! Entonces la boda será en dos días jojojo-dijo la reina, el alíen frunció su semblante " _así que sí tenían la fecha fijada… seguramente ya contaba con que aceptara, me siento utilizado…"_ pensó con amargura.

-así es-asintió su hija-espero que en la tarde se lo anunciemos a todos los Lord

-es una buena idea hija-asintió el Rey-esperemos a ver que quiere Freezer-musitó mientras miraba hacia el cielo para ver la nave de la OIC descender a alta velocidad.

Jaco ignoró a los humanos, levantó su antebrazo izquierdo y en su comunicador personal presionó botones, en eso se oyeron pasos acercarse, todos voltearon para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados a excepción de él.

-¡Bulma!-exclamó su madre, el patrullero rodó los ojos y siguió redactando su bitácora ¿es que no lo oían? Él dijo que ya venían ¡los humanos eran tan desesperantes!

-madre-saludó la peliturquesa intentando sonar tranquila, pero su madre lo percibió al instante.

-hija tranquila-dijo con voz reconfortante cuando la niña se acercó al grupo seguida por su escolta-Freezer no nos hará nada… tranquila-sonrió con dulzura

-no me preocupa Freezer mamá-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tight mirando a Raditz que lucía igual de intranquilo que su hermana menor.

-hay que pedir que cocinen un banquete contundente-murmuró ida la adolescente, los presentes fruncieron el ceño extrañados pero no tuvieron tiempo para preguntar cuando la nave extraterrestre se aproximaba al aterrizaje irrumpiendo su conversación con el ruido ensordecedor del motor.

El grupo de humanos y saiyajin junto al patrullero observaron en silencio como la nave en forma insectoide aterrizaba con gracia a unos kilómetros de distancia de la zona segura, después de unos minutos de expectación pura, la puerta de esta se abrió y de ella descendió una rampa hasta el suelo. El Rey Hakase dio un paso delante de los demás y a paso lento se acercó al transporte espacial. El resto esperó que el rey avanzara unos dos metros antes de seguirlo por protocolo.

Pronto pudieron ver como una serie de soldados con la armadura del servicio de la OIC bajaron y se afilaron en ambos lados de la rampa. Bulma reconoció de inmediato al sujeto que bajó con elegancia y soberbia. No era nada menos que Zarbon. Su cabello verde agua brilló con intensidad bajo los rayos solares, su piel calipso pálido ganó un toque de belleza bajo la iluminación terrestre y sus ojos dorados solo se vieron más intensos y resaltaron aún más de lo habitual.

-saludos Rey Hakase-asintió con la cabeza mirándolo hacia abajo cuando llegó a su lado, el pelilila asintió con serenidad-lamento importunarlos de esta forma.

-no es ningún problema-mintió-¿no está Lord Freezer con ustedes?-preguntó curioso el Rey

-oh no…-negó con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en sus labios-no en esta oportunidad-el soldado levantó la mirada al grupo que se acercaba y asintió la cabeza en modo de saludo general.

-bienvenido-sonrió cordial la Reina acercándose al invitado-no recuerdo haberte visto en el Consejo Planetario jojo-Zarbon se acercó a la mujer y la reverenció con elegancia a la vez que tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso con suavidad.

-Zarbon para servirle-el alíen verde pronto se alejó de su farsa y observó con mayor atención al grupo, contempló a la primogénita del rey sonriéndole galán, la rubia lo notó y solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa de modo cordial. Jaco observó la interacción y apegó su brazo al de la princesa desviando la atención hacia él, el soldado frunció el ceño al ver al pequeñín y aún más cuando notó el emblema en su chaleco blanco-¿un patrullero galáctico en la Tierra?-preguntó suspicaz al Rey

-oh sí… él es-

-soy Jaco-interrumpió el patrullero-miembro Elite de la Patrulla galáctica y prometido de la Princesa Tight Brief-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, la princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la actitud del pequeño.

-oh…-murmuró asombrado el guapo alíen-vaya…-miró al Rey nuevamente y con mirada suspicaz habló-sí que sabe cómo entablar relaciones interplanetarias ¿eh? primero los saiyajin y ahora la patrulla galáctica-soltó con desprecio camuflado-quizás si Lord Freezer le hubiera propuesto desposar a una de sus hijas lo hubiera aceptado- y rió con malicia.

-jajaja puede ser-prefirió seguirle el juego, no era momento para volver aún más tensa la situación, el Rey Brief era antes que nada un hombre sabio.-dígame soldado ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?-preguntó mientras con una mano lo invitaba a caminar junto a él.

-oh sí-asintió a la vez que levantaba la mirada nuevamente al grupo, entonces vio al saiyajin y frunció el ceño con molestia ¡como odiaba esa raza inmunda!-Raditz…-murmuró para sí mismo, después de recuperar la compostura sonrió arrogante como costumbre-Raditz-habló más alto llamando la atención de los presentes, la peliturquesa miró la escena atenta, el soldado conocía a su escolta… lo que confirmaba los dichos del hermano mayor de su amigo. El soldado contempló al saiyajin con disgusto dispuesto a soltar alguna pesadez cuando agachó la vista y la vio-¡princesa Bulma!-exclamó asombrado, la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida por su reacción y este rápidamente se acercó a ella y besó su mano en forma de saludo así como lo hizo con la Reina, con diferencia que esta vez lo hizo con gusto, sus labios rozaron su piel con dedicación y casi degustó su suavidad.-disculpe no la vi-dijo con pesar en su mirada, la peliturquesa tragó saliva intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-¿está sola?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-con su escolta-habló molesto el saiyajin desviando la atención del soldado hacia él-y el príncipe viene en camino-dijo serio mientras con su mano derecha empujaba la del alíen alejándola de la mano de la princesa.

-oh-frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud del saiya-así que Vegeta viene en camino-murmuró pensativo-¿Por qué de su visita?

-por la boda de mi hermana-la peliturquesa observó a su familia que miraba la interacción con atención-¿y tú porque estás aquí?

-oh cualquiera diría que no estás contenta de verme-la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y antes que pudiera responder su madre habló asombrada.

-¡oh! ¿Ósea que el príncipe Vegeta viene para acá? Bulma cariño ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-preguntó confusa, la peliturquesa abrió la boca para responder pero la Reina no se lo permitió-oh debo hablar con Rose para que preparen un banquete más grande, permiso-se despidió con rapidez y caminó con pasos cortos pero rápidos hacia el castillo.

-¿en qué podemos ayudarlo soldado?-repitió la pregunta el Rey acercándose al alíen, el fiel ayudante del emperador miró al monarca y luego a la princesa.

-íbamos hacia el planeta 103 del hermano mayor de Lord Freezer Cooler por la fiesta de su cumpleaños, pero la nave empezó a fallar-frunció el ceño hacia el Rey y volteó hacia su transporte-el comunicador no reconoce comandos ni redes de contacto, no podemos establecer comunicación con la nave de Lord Freezer, este era el planeta más cerca en qué pudimos aterrizar.

-ya veo…-dijo pensativo el pelilila-unos técnicos vendrán enseguida a solucionar el problema, siéntase bienvenido mientras reparan su nave-el soldado asintió conforme.

-gracias… nos urge llegar rápido al planeta 103

-no se preocupe, no se demorarán más de una hora-dijo mientras con su mano lo invitaba a pasar.

El Rey junto al soldado lideraron el grupo mientras mantenían una plática cordial, ninguno estaba interesado en seguir relacionándose con el otro, el primero por disgusto y el segundo por desinterés, su interés estaba en alguien más.

La rubia se acercó rápidamente hacia su hermana menor y su escolta mirándolos confundida, había notado el malestar de ambos cuando llegaron y ahora podía comprender porque el comentario de la peliturquesa, pero su intuición le decía que había algo más. Era difícil pensar que solo porque viniera el príncipe saiyajin ambos parecerían como dos fantasmas vivientes, había algo más.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-preguntó con las manos en su cadera-todo salió bien, al final era ese soldado y no Freezer-se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarlos, vio cómo su hermana y el hombre de su vida se miraban el uno al otro en complicidad y sobre todo culpa.-¿Qué pasa?

-es… es que Vegeta está por llegar-murmuró la peliturquesa, vio a su hermana mayor alzar una ceja en confusión e inevitablemente agachó la mirada.

-¿y?-esperó que alguno respondiera, pasaron los segundos y no hubo palabra por parte de ninguno. Jaco se acercó y observó a los tres con atención-¿Qué no nos están diciendo? ¡Hablen!-exigió con impaciencia.

-por su silencio diría que vinieron sin consultarle al príncipe saiyajin-asintió seguro el patrullero.

-claro que no ¡eso sería imprudente!-reprochó la rubia-¿verdad chicos?-escolta y princesa dieron un respingo y desviaron la mirada culpables, evitando a toda costa de ver esos ojos azules oscuros acusadores, el semblante de la princesa se arrugó cuando notó la reacción de ambos, abrió los ojos como plato cuando las piezas encajaron en su cabeza-¡me engañaron!

-¡no Tight no es así!-se apresuró en decir el saiyajin-si tenemos el permiso del príncipe-asintió con una mano en su pecho

-lo que pasa es que él quería que viajara cuando él volviera de una misión-soltó con una mueca en sus labios la peliturquesa-y no podía esperar tanto Tight

-pero… ¿Por qué están tan asustados entonces?-preguntó el patrullero mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se dirigía hacia el palacio

-pues… que venga me dice que no está feliz-susurró la peliturquesa siguiendo a su amigo dejando al saiyajin con su hermana mayor atrás, la científica vio al alíen jugar con su comunicador personal de su antebrazo, estiró su cuello para asomarse a la pantalla y poder fisgar lo que mantenía ocupado al patrullero-¿Qué haces?

-invito a Dende a la boda-murmuró sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y presionar botones-si es en dos días puedo ir a buscarlo con mi nave, así avisa al Gran Patriarca-Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sonrió con calidez, olvidando por completo la incertidumbre que sentía antes.

-cierto…-asintió conforme-¡ah! Actuaste muy bien frente a Zarbon-dijo sonriente

-era necesario-asintió bajando el brazo una vez que envió el mensaje al pequeño namek-debe verse creíble para los Lords

-todo saldrá bien-se dijo así misma mientras contemplaba la gallardía del patrullero, suspiró intentando calmar sus propios nervios, debía pensar qué decir y cómo actuar frente a su príncipe, no podía dar un paso en falso con él. Pero ¿Qué podía decir? Las palabras sobraban cuando los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Volteó para ver a su hermana y cuando la vio platicando cómplice con su escolta prefirió seguir al patrullero, ahora que el asunto del matrimonio se había resuelto ellos por fin podrían estar tranquilos.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia la sala de estar, debían ser cordiales con el recién llegado al fin y al cabo… le serviría para relajarse antes de ver al príncipe y sobre todo, para pensar con qué excusarse.

(…)

Ya podía ver aquél planeta azul que detestaba, recordaba vagamente lo aburrido que era y sobre todo lo desagradable que era la paz que irradiaba cada individuo y lugar que conoció. ¿Cómo era posible que su mujer fuera nativa de ese planeta? no… la pregunta era otra ¿cómo era posible que le gustara una mujer de ese planeta? sí, porque su mujer irradiaba todo eso y más. Su Bulma era humana, y desde que la conoció fue testigo de sus peculiaridades como tal, y de todas formas le gustaba. Y no la imaginaba de otra manera.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, no. No era adecuado para la situación, absolutamente no. Él estaba molesto con ella, y que le gustara no la iba a salvar de su castigo por desobedecerle.

El gimoteo de un bebé interrumpió sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y volteó hacia el cachorro que lloriqueaba en los brazos de su madre, rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a la imagen que se veía a través del vidrio reforzado, aún le costaba procesar lo frustrado que estaba en el planeta rojo como para haber aceptado la petición de Kakarotto ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le dijo que sí a que llevara a su mujer e hijo a la Tierra? ¡Debió estar loco! Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el niño nuevamente, lo cierto era que el crío no era tan escandaloso como pensó que podía ser un cachorro, es más, era primera vez que lloraba y le recordaba que él también viajaba con ellos.

No podía negar que le era curioso, nunca había visto cachorros, no recordaba bien a su hermano cuando niño, y el mocoso del hijo de Bardock era lo más cercano a que él había visto y convivido con un niño. Vio cómo Kakarotto tomaba en brazos al chiquillo y lo acurrucaba, el niño se calló al instante.

-prepárense para el aterrizaje-se oyó la voz digitalizada del panel-ajusten sus cinturón de seguridad y esperen el descenso en sus asientos.

-¡Gohan conocerás la Tierra!-dijo entusiasmada la pelinegra sacándole una sonrisa a su hijo, siguieron la sugerencia de la voz al pie de la letra y esperó paciente por el aterrizaje, hace años que se había ido de su planeta y cuando su esposo le dijo que irían a buscar a Bulma no pudo evitar pedirle que la llevara, aunque jamás pensó que el príncipe aceptaría. Quizás su marido tenía razón y el primogénito del Rey no era un imbécil despiadado como creía.

Se quedó cerca de su esposo que sostenía a su hijo, esperaron pacientes para poder salir de una vez de la nave, estaba muy ansiosa iría a visitar a su padre, aunque se habían visto hace poco, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, solo esperaba tener una estadía larga en la Tierra.

Sintieron las turbulencias sin preocuparse más allá de la cuenta, los saiyas estaban acostumbrados, mientras que la humana se calmaba al ver a su marido que le transmitía toda su serenidad mientras sostenía al bebé en su propio asiento. La nave ingresó a la atmosfera de la tierra y poco a poco se dirigió al aterrizaje personal de los reyes terrestres. El príncipe no decidió esa opción porque la princesa fuera su mujer, naturalmente a diferencia de la primera vez que visitó la tierra tendría más derechos que un visitante común y corriente, pero no, él solo decidió lo más eficaz para su objetivo.

Llegar con ella y llevarla de vuelta a Vegetasei.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que la puerta se abriera una vez que la vaina tocó suelo firme, cuando el primogénito del rey Vegeta se asomó por esta había una serie de rostros desconocidos esperándolo, frunció aún más el ceño de lo que ya lo tenía, no estaba para protocolos estúpidos, él iba con solo un objetivo en mente. Levitó sin mucho problema causando conmoción en los humanos que lo observaban atónitos en sus lugares, inútiles… humanos débiles que se asombraban con trivialidades, los miró despectivamente y con una mueca en sus labios descendió hasta quedar frente al grupo.

-príncipe Vege-empezó a hablar uno de ellos

-¡¿dónde está mi mujer?!-lo interrumpió molesto haciendo que el grupo se espantara, pudo oler la ansiedad y el miedo colectivo, en otro momento se habría divertido con la reacción pero no ahora, ahora solo estaba molesto.

-príncipe Vegeta-oyó entre la multitud mientras esta se abría paso para que caminara el Rey del planeta. El saiyajin frunció el ceño al padre de su mujer y sin cambiar su pose déspota esperó que el hombre hablara-es un placer tenerlo en mi humilde planeta.

-hmp-por algún motivo extraño no pudo seguir con su postura de altanería, el viejo le transmitía una calma inusual, oyó los pasos de su tripulación bajar por la rampa civilizadamente, muy por el contrario a su actitud-¿Dónde está mi mujer?

-¿mí hija?-re formuló la pregunta el pelilila ganándose una mirada fría por parte del saiyajin ¿su hija? Antes que nada era su mujer… para él no importaban esas estupideces, Bulma había dejado de ser de ellos el día que el la poseyó, el día en que la marcó. El sustantivo posesivo del rey solo aumentó su rabia interna ¿realmente quería hacer hincapié ahora que antes que nada él era el padre de la peliturquesa?

-mi mujer-reiteró rechinando los dientes, vio al Rey suspirar cansado y no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención la actitud del monarca ¿Qué pasaba con esa postura de hombre sabio? Se cruzó de brazos y estudió el semblante serio del humano, parecía que estaba afectado por algo ¿sería por su presencia? O ¿por algo más?

-mi hija-dijo sutilmente provocando que su ceño se arrugará aún más-está en el palacio junto a unos invitados, adelante hijo-y le sonrió.

Se quedó pensativo mientras lo seguía, ¿Por qué su amabilidad camuflada lo inquietaba? Podía percibir perfectamente la tensión que había entre ellos, no es como sí quisiera llevarse bien con él, le daba igual… y no era el primero ni el último en que no le agradara, pero no podía negar que la sensación era molesta. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que caminaba tranquilo a su lado mientras ingresaban al castillo de cuentos de hadas, se veía como un hombre común y corriente, ni siquiera tenía presencia de Rey, más parecía un… científico. Su pelo y su personalidad de viejo sabio era muy similar a la de los científicos, estudió su postura disimuladamente, su mujer era igual… no aparentaba ser una princesa, tampoco una científica a menos que hablara de ciencia, es que la peliturquesa era especial, ella llevaba lo extraordinario a otros límites. Maldición, ya estaba otra vez pensando en ella… maldita bruja.

(…)

Él ya había llegado, lo sentía… sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpecito, no se había atrevido a esperarlo junto a los demás del consejo y su padre, ella podía ser muy intrépida con algunas situaciones, lo sabía, pero cuando se trataba de Vegeta todo su coraje se iba a la basura, quería ser capaz de poder enfrentarlo luciendo tranquila, y viendo la nave aterrizar no ayudaría a disminuir sus nervios y ansiedad.

Ojeó la revista de física cuántica de ese mes, era lo que más extrañaba de vivir en la Tierra, no sabía porque no se le había ocurrido antes que le mandaran los ejemplares mensuales, negó con la cabeza y volvió a la lectura, intentando concentrarse por quinta vez desde que oyó a un mensajero informar de la llegada de él.

Estaba en su estudio personal, le gustaba saber que a pesar de su ausencia habían cuidado de él como si ella lo visitara con regularidad, estaba todo en el mismo lugar, sus libros, anotaciones, las figuritas infantiles en el escritorio, el sofá suave en el que estaba estirada, los cuadros de pinturas modernas y los retratos de familia y amigos.

Se acomodó nuevamente en el mueble, miró el techo y trató de pensar en algo más que en Vegeta dirigiéndose a esa sala, su corazón latía con fuerza y su estómago estaba oprimido, tomó la revista y la dejó caer en su rostro, olió el papel cuché y cerró sus ojos, el silencio la envolvía y podía oír su pulso en el proceso, su respiración se volvió pausada y trató con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse. Inhaló y exhaló una vez, dos veces y a la tercera oyó el pomo de la puerta girarse.

Oh dios la iba a matar.

Estaba exagerando lo sabía, pero recordaba muy bien su amenaza " _si vuelvo y tú no estás aquí, te irá mal Bulma_ " y el frío que recorría su espinazo era más vivo, oyó las pisadas al ingresar al cuarto y su palpitar se volvió más rápido, sintió sus manos temblar y supo que ya no podía seguir escapando de lo inevitable, bajó la revista de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba bruscamente y se sentaba en el sillón.

-¡lo siento!-exclamó soltando la revista y juntando sus palmas en disculpa-¡pero debía irme!-abrió los ojos y lo miró como corderito que iba al matadero, pero la mirada fría e intensa que esperaba encontrar era muy distinta a la que tenía en frente, los ojos dorados la miraron con curiosidad, y pudo ver en su bello rostro la confusión dibujada-Zarbon…

-no venía a reprocharle por dejarme solo con su madre-sonrió galán mientras la princesa bajaba sus piernas del sofá y acomodaba su vestido cubriendo su piel

-creí que eras otra persona-sonrió en disculpa-¿pasa algo?

-oh no-negó mientras se adentraba en la habitación-estaba recorriendo el castillo y llegué por accidente aquí-mintió-es muy acogedor su planeta

-si lo es…-sonrió al alíen-bueno… ya no es mío-dijo melancólica.

-¿extrañas vivir aquí?-preguntó jugando con su trenza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-demasiado…-volteó a ver al soldado que la miraba fijamente, en otro momento de su vida habría estado coqueteándole, estaría buscando la forma de agradarle al sujeto guapo que tenía en frente. Ahora solo podía pensar que era atractivo pero no lo suficiente para seducirla como se lo proponía. Sí, ella no era ilusa y sabía que el alíen tenía una fijación con ella, y no lo culpaba.

-imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti estar rodeada de esos monos salvajes-dijo con desprecio, al instante sintió una estocada atravesar su pecho al escucharlo, no le gustó que se expresara así de los saiyajin, que irónico podía resultar todo, si eso lo hubiera oído cuando recién llegó al planeta rojo habría concordado con él e incluso le habría comentado alguna pesadez dirigida a los saiyas. Ahora sentía la necesidad de defenderlos…

-no es tan malo-dijo frunciendo el ceño-al principio fue extraño pero estoy bien allí…-soltó encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada. Se quedó mirando sus propios pies, observó con atención el brillo de sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación-ya me acostumbré…-sonrió pensando en todas las cosas buenas que había en Vegetasei, el clima era caluroso, pero no desagradable del todo. Los saiyas eran respetuosos con ella, ahora tenía su propio laboratorio, y… compartir las noches con él era grandioso.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al pensarlo, muy pocas veces se asumía eso. La vida al lado de Vegeta era como un torrente de emociones, cuando estaban bien era como vivir en un mundo de colores y nubes esponjosas, pero cuando él se enfadaba era como si cayera a un abismo… frío y solitario. Y sentía ese frío y la soledad envolverla por haberlo desobedecido. Aunque era injusto… ¿no podían ser una pareja normal? Discutir a veces pero sin consecuencias para alguna de las partes…

-¿eres feliz?-la pregunta del soldado verde la sacó de trance, parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia él intentando hallar una respuesta, Zarbon la miraba con atención, sin perderse detalle de su reacción y respuesta, en sus labios una sonrisa de compasión ¿Por qué la compadecía? ¿Realmente era tan malo estar junto a un saiyajin? Sí eran despiadados y fríos, pero… cuando querían eran sujetos grandiosos. ¿Era feliz?

¿Era feliz al lado de Vegeta?

En ese momento deseó no ser quién era, la princesa del planeta, y deseó que Vegeta no fuese el heredero al trono de Vegetasei, así… ¿se hubieran conocido? ¿Sentiría lo mismo por él? quizás más. Sí, sus sentimientos se veían opacados por el contexto que los envolvía, sus responsabilidades y deberes con sus reinos que constantemente los atacaban. Hubiera deseado ser una simple humana, y él… él un saiyajin común y corriente, conocerse y enamorarse sin obligaciones.

¿Enamorarse?

-Bulma-abrió sus ojos como plato al oír su voz, observó a Zarbon que volteó hacia la puerta y que ahora su semblante de comprensión había cambiado por uno de repulsión. Lentamente giró su rostro hacia el umbral de la puerta que el soldado había dejado abierta donde estaba parado el saiyajin.

Ahí estaba él… con su postura habitual, sus ojos fríos y mirada calculadora, su pose de brazos cruzados y mirándolos despectivamente. Con odio. Sintió su corazón latir lento, su respiración pausarse y el aliento se escapó de sus labios.

-Vegeta-rompió el tenso silencio el alíen-no te veía desde el Comité

-¿Qué haces aquí Zarbon?-preguntó conteniendo el gruñido sin mirar a su mujer al lado del soldado.

-pues… la nave se averió y aterrizamos acá-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-no… ¿Qué estás haciendo AQUÍ?-preguntó nuevamente, lanzándole dagas con los ojos, había ignorado a todos en el maldito castillo, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde provenía el ki de su mujer, y se extrañó cuando lo sintió acompañado, verla allí junto al imbécil del perrito faldero de Freezer fue como un puño en el estómago.

-ah… -exclamó en comprensión-solo recorría el palacio-sonrió poniéndose de pie-bueno… ya debo irme-volteó a ver a la peliturquesa que seguía en silencio contemplando al saiyajin-un gusto volverla a ver-Bulma volteó hacia él en ese momento y se puso de pie imitándolo, él aprovechó esa instancia y tomó su mano para besarla-espero que esto se repita-sonrió seductor inclinándose hasta su mano para poder besarla, pero antes de rosarlos la mano enguantada del saiyajin se la arrebató-siempre tan maleducado-soltó con sorna-en fin… adiós-lo vieron caminar lentamente hacia la salida y antes de cruzar por el umbral habló-enviaré saludos a Lord Freezer de tu parte-dijo burlón para luego salir de la habitación.

-imbécil-murmuró mirando la huida del soldado, sintió los dedos de la princesa rodear su mano y entonces se concentró en ella. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue besarla, se veía hermosa… sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus ojos zafiro que lo miraban con atención, su pelo desordenado que caía en una trenza mal hecha en su hombro izquierdo. Pero recordó porque estaba allí y sobre todo con quién la encontró y sus ganas de dejarla sin respirar volvieron-¿Qué hacías encerrada con él?-gruñó atemorizante

-hola Vegeta-saludó irónica-¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?-ladeó su rostro y sonrió cínicamente-¡no estaba encerrada con él! llegaste y la puerta estaba abierta ¿no?

-¿Qué rayos hacías con él?-preguntó ignorando su sarcasmo, la princesa suspiró y sin soltar su mano volvió a sentarse, levantó su mirada hacia él mientras tiraba de su mano invitándolo a imitarla.

-platicando… entró de repente, no había llegado hace mucho que tú-ella no olía a él, y no parecía mentirle, había aprendido a reconocer la mentira en ella, frunció el ceño y se sentó a regañadientes.

-Bulma…-gruñó dispuesto a intimidarla, pero los brazos de ella que se abalanzaron a su cuello rodeándolo y pegando su pecho al suyo le comprobó que no consiguió su objetivo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su calidez lo invadió de inmediato y quiso rodearla con sus manos también pero la puerta estaba abierta ¡alguien podía verlos! Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y cuando su aroma invadió sus fosas nasales se sintió en el paraíso… sus manos se movieron solas y se apoderaron de su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo-me desobedeciste-murmuró derrotado.

-perdóname-y se sintió desfallecer al oír su susurro en su oído-debía irme… ¡pero ya solucionamos lo del matrimonio!-dijo con entusiasmo sin soltarlo, él se quedó allí estático… pensando. ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera toda su ira y su rabieta se fuera al demonio con un "perdóname" y un abrazo?

¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa mujer?

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su calor, inhaló su olor y se perdió en la suavidad de su cuerpo aún vestido, sintió los labios de ella posarse en un fugaz pero tierno beso en su mejilla, y perdió.

Perdió ante ella. Por primera vez la derrota no le supo amargo, y no quedó decepcionado de sí mismo, ella estaba a otro nivel, él no podía competir con la mujer que… que amaba. Ella había ganado, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Se había rendido ante ella.

-te extrañé demasiado-y fue como si hubiera sigo golpeado con su afecto, la apretó en su abrazo posesivo y ausente a su alrededor pensó en lo jodido que estaba con su revelación, ¿Qué significaba exactamente para él reconocer de una vez por toda que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos le había robado el alma, el pensamiento y algo más?-¿tú me extrañaste?-preguntó separándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, vio los ojos brillantes de la adolescente y quiso hundirse en sus piscinas llenas de vida.

Quería responder, realmente quería decirle… pero no pudo. Las palabras se secaron en su garganta y solo podía mirarla, la vio sonreír y agachar la mirada con resignación, no… con decepción.

-vámonos-murmuró disgustado consigo mismo, la peliturquesa lo miró curiosa-vine a buscarte-dijo serio con su semblante habitual.

-¿a buscarme?-preguntó con extrañeza-¿quieres que nos vayamos ahora ya?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y pudo percibir su disconformidad. Pero no había marcha atrás, no con eso. Él se iría del detestable planeta y con ella. No había nada que discutir.

-eso dije-soltó serio.

-Vegeta… Tight se casa en un par de días-murmuró afectada-tengo que estar allí… con ella-dijo suplicante, el saiya la observó serio y con su ceño fruncido como de costumbre.

-¿y? no es problema mío-soltó despectivo mientras rompía el abrazo y se ponía de pie casi al instante extrañando su calor.

-¿cómo que no es tu problema?-preguntó indignada-te estoy diciendo que quiero estar allí-chilló poniéndose de pie meciendo sus mechones sueltos.

-y yo te estoy diciendo que nos vamos AHORA-dijo serio esperando el reproche de la adolescente que no se tardó en llegar.

-no vine aquí por un par de días-se cruzó de brazos apretando su escote en el intento llamando la atención del saiyajin-me quedaré, sí quieres largarte pues vete-alzó su barbilla con orgullo y cerró sus ojos evitando verlo.

-tú te vienes conmigo-habló sin perder la calma inexistente, se felicitaba por su comportamiento, empezaba a aprender a tratarla. Habían aprendido a tratarse mutuamente.

-¿no podemos quedarnos aunque sea para la boda?-preguntó volviendo a mirarlo-¿en qué te afecta quedarte unos días?-el saiya frunció el ceño cuando notó que el "unos" suplantó el "par", y comprendió su juego… intentaba extorsionarlo. Y lo comprobó cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla con seguro.

¿Así que planeaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión con sexo? La vio caminar hacia el escritorio que estaba en el fondo de la habitación y apoyar su trasero en el borde del mesón sin dejar de mirarlo, lo estaba incitando, era el momento en que él la seguía y la tomaba. Pero no. No hoy, hoy no caería.

-sabes que mi paciencia es poca-murmuró cruzándose de brazos-y ya te dije… nos vamos hoy ¡ahora!-se miraron fijamente, la vio subirse de lleno al mueble y sentarse en él sin dejar de mirarlo, oh la tentación… ella se mordió el labio inferior y separó un poco sus piernas.

-al menos piénsalo… hasta la cena-susurró como si de un secreto se tratase, no supo en que momento sus pies se dirigieron hacia ella pero cuando lo notó ya se había acercado lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de su aliento-te recompensaré… lo prometo-murmuró mientras que con dos de sus dedos jugueteaba haciéndolos caminar hasta él, tragó saliva de modo imperceptible-puedo hacerlo ahora si lo deseas…-dijo de modo sugerente, mirándolo con perversión inusual en sus orbes zafiro-la puerta está con seguro…

-¿crees que puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión?-preguntó divertido mientras dejaba sus manos en cada lado de sus caderas, encerrándola entre la mesa y él. Sintió los dedos traviesos de la terrícola jugar sobre el dorso de su mano enguantada al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas para dejarlo pasar, él no dudó de su invitación y en menos de un segundo ya estaba instalado entre sus piernas-empiezas a asustarme-soltó burlón.

-la idea es enamorarte… no asustarte-ambos se callaron. Ella pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al soltar eso, sintió su pecho subir y bajar con intensidad y aunque internamente se sentía alterada y asustada por lo que acababa de decir, en apariencia seguía mirándolo como una experta seductora.

Él… él quiso hablar y decirle que no era necesario porque ya lo estaba, pero solo pudo contemplarla en silencio, pensando seriamente que no era buena idea darle más poder del que ya tenía al saber sus sentimientos; sintió las piernas de ella envolverlo lentamente por su cintura, y la erección fue inevitable. Ella inclinó su rostro buscando sus labios, como si con eso pudiera deshacer sus dichos. Pero era mejor que no hacer nada… él aceptó sus labios gustoso, movieron sus bocas en sincronía, sintió las manos de ella subir hasta sus hombros buscando desvestirlo sin éxito…

-oh-exclamó la peliturquesa-no podemos…-dijo entre besos alejándose, el saiyajin frunció el ceño y la miró incrédulo ¿en serio iba a dejarlo con las ganas? ¿Cuánto más cruel podría ser?

-¿Qué?

-es que te tienes que desvestir por completo-dijo con un puchero en los labios-y en cualquier mo-unos golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta y la princesa solo pudo encogerse de hombros hacia el guerrero frustrado-momento… la comida está lista-murmuró bajándose de la mesa y apartándolo igual de frustrada que él.

-¿es una broma?-preguntó sin voltearse a ver como la adolescente abría la puerta y se asomaba una criada, escuchó el intercambio intentando contenerse, suspiró exasperado, un abrazo y besos no calmaba su sed de ella…

-vamos… la comida está servida-dijo la princesa volteándose hacia él.-no pongas esa cara… ya habrá tiempo después-sonrió burlesca, era cierto que ella también había quedado disconforme con la interrupción pero era divertido verlo molesto.

El príncipe suspiró resignado al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ella, con todo lo sucedido había olvidado que comer era igual de importante que tomarla, tenía razón, ya tendrían tiempo después.

Comedor principal

Observó incrédulo a cada personaje que estaba ubicado en la mesa… ¿en serio comerían con tanta gente? Frunció el ceño mirando a los presentes, esta vez él usó el puesto de su padre de la última vez que visitaron el planeta, estaba en la otra esquina de la larga mesa, a su lado su mujer. Al lado de su mujer estaba nada menos que Jaco, era primera vez que veía al patrullero y aún no podía creer lo que Bulma le había contado camino al comedor ¿realmente él se casaría con la primogénita del Rey? aunque la peliturquesa había sido clara en que solo era por apariencia, un matrimonio más que arreglado, no dejaba de darle curiosidad como los Lord del planeta se tragarían esa farsa no tan farsa. Junto al patrullero se encontraba la princesa rubia quien limitaba con la esquina superior en la que se encontraba el padre de su mujer sonriéndole a todos en la mesa, al lado del Rey se encontraba su Reina como debe ser, pero eran los otros tres invitados los que le inquietaban… ¿Por qué debía compartir mesa con sus subordinados y la mujer de uno de ellos?

Al lado de la reina estaba Raditz ¡el escolta de su mujer! ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba? Podía entender que Kakarotto y la mujer de este estuvieran allí, claro, cuando Bulma los vio corrió a saludarlos y los invitó (a pesar de sus quejas) a sentarse con ellos de inmediato. Era primera vez que compartía la mesa con empleados, estaba intrigado y sobre todo incómodo, la realeza no se mezclaba con el proletariado, pero al parecer los humanos pensaban completamente distinto y lo podía comprobar al verlos reír y conversar cómodamente.

Al menos la comida era decente, tragó sin prestarle más atención a los indeseables y se concentró en su plato. Había olvidado que la comida terrícola era deliciosa.

-hubieras visto sus caras Bulma-rió la princesa-¡fue impagable!-la peliturquesa rió junto a su hermana cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-no y lo mejor fue cuando Jaco dijo que se habían conocido sin saber que Tight era una princesa y él un patrullero jojojojo eso me mató-rió acompañándolas la Reina, el príncipe frunció el ceño por el escándalo, a las risas de las mujeres se sumó la del Rey.

-no puedo dejar de agradecerte Jaco-dijo sonriente el Rey-la situación aquí era para tomarla con pinzas-habló dirigiéndose a Kakarotto y su mujer que no entendían la plática-pero gracias a Jaco la inminente guerra se detuvo

-¡wo! Eres un héroe-dijo Goku al patrullero quien infló aún más su pecho mientras comía queso parmesano- ¡es increíble!

-así que el futuro Rey será un patrullero-dijo pensativa la pelinegra-¿pero eso no es contra las normas?

-para nada-habló Tight sin dejar de sonreír-el único inconveniente que podríamos tener es nuestra herencia-habló pensativa mirando al patrullero que a la vez volteaba a verla.

-pero los hijos de Bulma pueden gobernar aquí-dijo Chi-chi, fue cuando se oyó unos cubiertos caer fuertemente a la loza del platillo, todos voltearon hacia la esquina inferior donde el príncipe miraba serio a los presentes, Raditz tosió nervioso y la peliturquesa recordó los dichos de su escolta hace unas horas atrás.

-es pronto para pensar en eso-interrumpió la adolescente-¿Gohan se sintió cómodo en el viaje? Muero por verlo-sonrió a su amiga tratando a toda costa de cambiar de tema.

-ah sí ¡se portó maravillosamente!-chilló feliz, tanto Raditz, Jaco y el príncipe rodaron los ojos aburridos.

-¡ay! Ya quiero tener mis propios nietecitos-dijo con un puchero la Reina. Bulma se ahogó con el jugo que acababa de ingerir, el príncipe volteó hacia ella alzando una ceja, pudo ver sus mejillas ruborizadas y sonrió burlesco, le causaba gracia que se comportara como una niña frente a los demás y hace un momento estaban a punto de revolcarse sobre un escritorio.

-Bulma llegó a ahogarse con tu idea mamá-sonrió Tight causando que todos en la mesa a excepción del príncipe, Jaco y Raditz rieran al unísono, la peliturquesa rió de nerviosa y volvió a beber esta vez con calma. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir a su madre esas tonterías? ¡Ella misma la había incitado a cuidarse! Además era un tema delicado entre ella y Vegeta, se lo había dicho antes muchas veces por video llamadas.

-oh cierto-habló el Rey serio cambiando el aura en la sala, todos sintieron el cambio en el monarca y callaron a los segundos después.-cuando me quedé solo con los Lords en contacto me dijeron algo que me preocupó bastante…

-habla querido-murmuró la Reina acariciando su mano-no nos dejes así en suspenso

-si querida-asintió el pelilila-Bulma-la menor miró a su padre expectante-príncipe Vegeta-el aludido dejó la copa de vino que recién había tomado de vuelta en su lugar y miró serio al Rey-ustedes están juntos desde hace ocho meses aproximadamente.

-en tiempo universal sí-concordó el príncipe-¿por? ¿También insisten con un heredero? Porque te digo ahora mismo-los presentes desviaron la mirada intentando parecer ausentes-que no compartiré heredero con la Tierra-Bulma miró al príncipe frunciendo el ceño, este lo notó pero solo la miró al igual que el resto, frío y despectivo.

-no príncipe eso no es lo que me preocupa-asintió el Rey concordando con los dichos del joven amargado.

-¿entonces?-preguntó curioso

-es que ustedes no están casados en las leyes terrícolas-el saiyajin se quedó viendo a su padre político, ¿Qué no estaba casado con su hija? Estaba dispuesto a enseñarle los dientes y debatir sus dichos, la mujer que tenía al lado era suya, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-¡oh dios mío!-exclamó la Reina-¡Bulma ha estado viviendo como libertina!-dijo asombrada cubriendo sus labios con su delicada mano.

-¡mamá!-exclamó avergonzada la peliturquesa, oyó una risita cantarina de su hermana-¡Tight!-la regañó asombrada-eso no es posible padre-dijo seria llamando la atención de los presentes-con Vegeta hemos estado viviendo juntos y-

-está más que consumado-interrumpió el príncipe sonrojando a la princesa.

-¡Vegeta!-le recriminó ahora al saiyajin-en las leyes saiyajin nosotros estamos unidos-dijo intentando explicar.

-si mi hija, pero estos buitres buscan cualquier motivo para salirse con la suya…-dijo con frustración el monarca.

-pues que me digan directamente lo que te dijeron Rey Hakase-habló calmado el príncipe pero intimidando de todas formas, simplemente era su esencia.

-me temo que no servirá mucho-habló por primera vez el patrullero mientras secaba su bigote de leche con una servilleta de tela fina, desviando la atención hacia él-lo único que les queda por hacer para callar los rumores-

-¿rumores?-interrumpió Kakarotto ladeando la cabeza confundido ¡toda la situación era extrañísima!

-sí…-siguió el patrullero-como que realmente no hay ninguna alianza-numeró con sus dedos-que es una farsa del Rey, que la princesa fue deshonrada, que-

-¿el punto es?-interrumpió el príncipe conteniendo su rabia al oír los comentarios que andaban circulando en el planeta Tierra-¿Qué es lo decías?-preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-ah pues… que deben casarse aquí en la Tierra es lo normal-el monarca asintió al patrullero agradecido por explicar, el príncipe sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él. No los culpaba, él también estaba expectante a su propia respuesta. ¿Casarse por las leyes de la tierra? Volteó hacia su mujer que lo miraba con una mueca dibujada en sus dulces labios rosa, él hubiera mandado todo al demonio ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que piensen un grupo de imbéciles humanos? ¡Nada! No importaba. Pero a ella sí. A ella no le daba igual lo que pasara con su planeta-¿hacemos una boda doble entonces?-preguntó el patrullero.

Los presentes rieron nuevamente, excepto la princesa Bulma y él. Se miraron, estudiándose, intentando descifrarse sin palabras, queriendo deducir la opinión del otro con la situación, él podía hacer ese esfuerzo por ella. Al fin y al cabo ella había sacrificado bastante por el trato, y él solo disfrutó de sus sacrificios. Ahora entendía cuál era la diferencia de cuando la vio por primera vez y ahora que asumía lo que sentía, ya no buscaba satisfacción a costa de ella, ahora buscaba la satisfacción mutua, que ambos estuvieran conforme con lo que construían. Que ella se sintiera a gusto, y siempre pudiera regalarle esas hermosas sonrisas que eran exclusivamente para él. Sintió la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa posarse en su muslo, sí… no quería perder eso por nada en el mundo, la miró y ella pudo ver un brillo diferente en sus orbes normalmente fríos. La pelituquesa observó curiosa al príncipe que volteaba hacia Jaco y lo miraba serio, con su postura habitual, ese brillo de antes ahora extinto… ¿había sido solo para ella?

-boda doble no-dijo serio interrumpiendo el chiste del patrullero-si era eso lo que te preocupaba Rey Hakase-los presentes miraron expectantes el intercambio-puedes estar tranquilo, nos casaremos por las leyes terrícolas aunque nuestra unión esté más que consumada-se encogió de hombros desinteresado al momento que el monarca asintió agradecido, sintió las uñas de su mujer enterrarse en su muslo, volteó hacia ella para encontrarla mirando su plato con su rostro ruborizado y su ceño fruncido, alzó su copa nuevamente y esta vez sí bebió de ella, miró divertido a su mujer justo a tiempo para que esta lo mirara con reproche.

-te estás pasando-susurró hacia él mientras que la Reina hablaba de los arreglos florales para la boda de su hermana-y fueron dos veces…

-es tú culpa por hacerme venir-dijo ocultando su diversión mientras seguía con su comida.-más tarde lo pagarás

-veremos quién sufre más-susurró la princesa mientras revolvía su comida sin mirarlo.-aquí no estamos casados así que olvídate de compartir habitación-siguió susurrando sin mirarlo, perdiéndose el rostro de estupefacción del guerrero.

-¿entonces cuando se casaran?-preguntó la Reina desviando la atención hacia la pareja que cuchicheaba. El príncipe volteó hacia ella sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decir su mujer.

-hay que pensar en la boda de Tight primero-sonrió burlona la peliturquesa mirándolo con coquetería. Se estaba vengando por sus dichos… quiso levantarse, salir de allí e irse lejos, pero no solo. No creía poder tolerar un día más sin tocarla.

-¿ya tienes dama de honor?-preguntó la pelinegra, ignoró el resto de conversación.

¿Realmente iba a respetar las leyes terrícolas por ella? ¿Tanto hacías por quienes apreciabas? Frunció el ceño disgustado, era nuevo todo esto para él. Nunca fue muy bueno para darle importancia a las emociones más que a los deseos de pelear y ser el mejor, ahora… ahora debía acostumbrarse a esto. A la calidez que sentía cuando la miraba, a la simple idea de considerar lo que ella quería, a respetarla.

Acostumbrarse a que la amaba. Ella… ¿Qué sentiría ella?, volvió a mirarla al mismo tiempo que ella desviaba rápidamente su rostro hacia Kakarotto, intentando inútilmente pasar desapercibida, pero no… él pudo notar que ella lo estaba viendo. Quizás ella también estaba confundida, quizás ella también sentía lo mismo. Ahora que la duda se había instalado, necesitaba disiparla de algún modo, ya no se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que la anhelaba con urgencia y que de ella no le hacía saber la respuesta a la pregunta que no le había hecho directamente...

¿Cómo saber si ella sentía lo mismo por él?

* * *

**Buuuueeeeno... antes que nada siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero más abajito les explicaré porque.

Respecto al cap, a pesar de todo me gustó, me divirtió y quise lemon pero no era para el momento ajajaj xDD amo a Jaco me hace reír demasiado xDD en fin.

Saben, estoy algo decepcionada de este fic, siento que no me sale como quiero o no sé... estoy desencantada y por lo mismo estoy pensando en apurarme y terminar la primera parte. Ahora estoy algo inquieta porque estoy cambiando el suceso de las cosas que había planeado hace mucho xd y no sé si continuar con lo que había pensado o simplemente cambiar las cosas xDDD es algo loco... pero bueno...

no sé si es por lo mismo, que estoy escribiéndolo mal que ya no me comentan como antes :c me deprimió eso, y termino enojandome con el fic cuando la culpable soy yo ajajja saben, más de 1700 visitas y vistas tuvo el último cap, más de mil lectores silenciosos, por un momento me frustré por eso, pero luego releyendo la historia noté que no es como para que la comenten, esta bastante... aburrida, quizás es para leerla pero no para comentarla, por eso los entiendo. Pero me esforzaré para hacerla mejor, y sentirme conforme con ella.

Muchas pero muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempito de dejar su huella, realmente lo valoro, no saben cuanto significa ver un comentario después de lo que uno se esfuerza por escribir para ustedes, al final uno solo busca alguna reacción por su parte, sea positiva o negativa, lo que sea es mejor que la indiferencia.

Los quiero montones! me hacen el día, y gracias por leer, muchas muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer, prometo mejorar! me esforzaré para ustedes.

los quiero :D!

cuídense y saluditos C:


	29. Chapter 29

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 28

¿Entendiéndose?

La tarde noche era fresca, bastante diferente e inusual comparado a su planeta natal, pero para él no era molesto. Se necesitaba más para importunar al príncipe Saiyajin. Cosa que no faltaba mucho para conseguirlo.

Había exigido una reunión con el Monarca y consejeros del planeta Tierra para tratar un tema sumamente importante para él. Su unión terrícola o matrimonio como le llamaban en la bola de barro. El padre de su mujer intentó persuadirlo con dejarlo para la mañana del día siguiente, pero él no iba a esperar más, no, absolutamente no, menos después de los dichos de la atrevida peliturquesa ¿Qué aquí no eran pareja? ¿Qué no podían compartir habitación? ¡Estaba loca! Él no iba a permitir semejante estupidez, no había ido a buscarla por nada, menos se quedaría soportando una situación así.

Pensó rápido, y la única solución que encontró a su "problema" fue el casarse lo más pronto posible, no le importaba nada más, si eso haría que su relación con su mujer fuera absolutamente legal y ella no le saldría con esas excusas ridículas para torturarlo, lo haría.

Ahora estaba bebiendo una copa de vino junto al padre de su mujer y un par de viejos que eran miembros del Consejo terrícola.

-¿no le parece adecuado fijarlo para la próxima semana?-preguntó sereno un viejo con lentes negros.

-no-dijo serio-ya lo dije, la boda se realizará pasado mañana a más tardar-gruñó intimidante, poniendo nervioso a los presentes.

-pero hijo-dijo sereno el pelilila-la boda de Tight con Jaco es en dos días ¿será una boda doble entonces?

-¡no!-exclamó irritado-Bulma y yo nos casaremos en dos días… fijen otra fecha para el patrullero y tu primogénita-soltó despectivo mientras mecía el líquido de la copa y lo bebía de un solo trago-no se discutirá más al respecto-se puso de pie desplegando su imponente presencia, los miembros del consejo agacharon la mirada nerviosos sin poder hacerle frente a sus órdenes, como si fuera el joven saiyajin el líder de su planeta.

-la boda de Tight y Jaco es urgente-habló mirándolo a los ojos el padre de su mujer-¿Cuál es la prisa príncipe?

-no es asunto suyo-dijo frunciendo el ceño, agotando su paciencia ¿tan difícil era de entender?-¿alguna otra excusa?-dejó la copa en una mesita al lado de su silla y esperó por una respuesta.

Suspiró-veo que es imposible discutir contigo-rió moviendo sus bigotes lilas-está bien hijo, si estás tan impaciente por casarte con nuestra Bulmita… lo entiendo-imitó al joven y se puso de pie-mañana veremos los detalles…-el saiyajin frunció el ceño y sin dejar de mirarlo asintió de mala gana-los guardias lo llevarán a su habitación-los consejeros miraban el intercambio silencioso, les sorprendía que el Rey pudiera tratar tan tranquilo al impulsivo saiyajin y sobre todo que no le temiera.

-hmp-salió rápidamente de la habitación encontrándose con dos guardias afuera del cuarto de reunión, estudió a los soldados con ojo crítico ¿para qué eran los guardias? ¿Para protegerlo? Se burló internamente de solo pensarlo, él podría eliminar cualquier amenaza del pacifico planeta, y sabía que estaban conscientes de ello, el motivo de su presencia era otra, como el Rey había dicho, acompañarlo a su habitación… pero él tenía otros planes-largo-ladró haciéndolos respingar.

-pe… pero Alteza-balbuceó uno-tenemos órdenes de guiarlo a su-

-puedo llegar solo-dijo despectivo despidiéndolos con su mano mientras pasaba de largo, los humanos solo pudieron observarlo en silencio ¿Qué podían hacer? Conocían los rumores sobre el príncipe y no se atrevían a discutirle, solo podían pensar en la lástima que sentían por la princesa Bulma, seguramente no sería nada de agradable casarse con un sujeto como él.

(…)

Sintió la suave viscosidad derretirse en su boca, degustó el trozo de pastel con muchísimas ganas, desde que había llegado a su planeta que no paraba de comer golosinas y postres, es que la comida de su planeta era definitivamente la mejor del Universo.

Enterró el tenedor en el pastelito de colores y lo llevó rápidamente a su boca, su madre y hermana la miraban sonrientes, era agradable verla disfrutar como una niña pequeña. Su madre observaba con ternura a su pequeña, no dejaba de asombrarle lo distinta que estaba, pero era natural… ella ya no era una niña ni tampoco llevaba una vida como tal. Su móvil vibró y lo contestó al instante, hace mucho que se enviaba mensajes con su marido, sus hijas solo la miraban suspicaz.

-¿con quién tanto hablas mamá?-interrogó curiosa la peliturquesa.

-con tu padre hija-murmuró mientras apretaba botones en la pantalla táctil-bueno ahora envío un recado al Cuartel…

-¿al Cuartel?-preguntó confundida la mayor-¿Qué pasó?

-oh nada cariño-dijo serena mientras tomaba la taza de porcelana y la llevaba a sus labios y bebía un sorbo del té caliente-la boda de tu hermana se adelantó…-Bulma miró a su madre con los mofletes hinchados, Tight frunció el ceño y la miró más confundida que antes, tomó una servilleta y limpio su boca.

-¿cómo es eso madre?-preguntó la rubia

-pues… la boda de Bulma será en dos días-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-el príncipe está desesperado por desposar a nuestra Bulmita jojojo-rió animosa la Reina, ambas princesas se quedaron en silencio observándola-¿Qué les pasa?

-¿y preguntas?-cuestionó la adolescente una vez que tragó lo que tenía en su boca-el matrimonio de Tight con Jaco es urgente ¿Por qué adelantaron el mío?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-ya anunciamos el matrimonio Bulma…-murmuró la rubia-no creo que haya un problema con casarnos en dos días o una semana, supongo que por eso Papá aceptó.-dijo pensativa.

-¡no!-exclamó la peliturquesa llamando la atención de ambas mujeres rubias-Papá aceptó para no hacer enojar a Vegeta-habló indignada mirando la mesa con bocadillos dulces, miró a su madre que parecía indiferente a su molestia mientras miraba el aparato-¿Qué se supone que haces madre?

-ya les dije… envié un mensaje al Cuartel…-murmuró mirando el móvil-ahora veo la respuesta… ¡esto es maravilloso!-exclamó llena de júbilo

-¿podrías explicarnos?-preguntó exasperada la princesa rubia, la Reina dejó el aparato en la mesa y las miró juntando sus palmas.

-invitaba a los padres del príncipe al matrimonio y ¡ya contestaron!-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que Tight se acomodaba en la silla mirando la reacción de su hermana menor.

-… ¿invitaste… a los padres… de Vegeta?-preguntó incrédula, vio a su madre asentir entusiasta-¡¿pero en que estabas pensando?!-exclamó mientras se levantaba-supongo que no vienen…

-ay Bulma… ¡no exageres!-musitó sin perder la calma la Reina-obvio que vendrán ¡es el matrimonio de su hijo! No se lo perderán jojojo-la peliturquesa miró a su madre sin dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿realmente los reyes de Vegetasei vendrían a su matrimonio con Vegeta? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-yo… no lo puedo creer-susurró sin dejar de ver a su madre que escribía en su móvil-madre-la mujer dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada hacia la adolescente-no organices nada NADA sin consultármelo antes ¿de acuerdo?

-pero hija-susurró extrañada con la actitud de la menor ¡era su boda! ¿Por qué actuaba como si de algo horrible se tratara?-solo quedan dos días y… si llamo a-

-no madre-negó meciendo su trenza desordenada-promételo… ya hiciste algo sin siquiera preguntarnos, creo que lo mínimo es poder opinar en mi matrimonio ¿no?-dijo con reproche, la mujer miró a su hija ocultando la tristeza que sintió en ese momento, no quería arruinar una ocasión tan importante para su bebé, agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza-Madre… no te pongas así-pidió la menor mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba-mañana vemos los detalles ¿sí?-preguntó sonriente mientras la miraba, la Reina observó las facciones de su hija y solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa.-bueno… me iré a la cama, buenas noches-besó su mejilla y se alejó de ella-descansen-sonrió a ambas y salió de la habitación.

-¿hice mal?-preguntó una vez que la adolescente se fue, la princesa observó el rostro deprimido de la mujer y negó sin hablar-siento que Bulma no quiere esto…

-Ella nunca quiso esto madre-ambas se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no comentar lo que pensaban al respecto. Podían imaginar que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña, y solo esperaban que estuvieran equivocadas.

(…)

Entró a su cuarto por fin, se sentía agotada… después de haber recibido tantas visitas inesperadas lo único que quería era descansar. No había sido un buen día, tampoco malo, pero definitivamente no se sentía conforme con los resultados del día.

¿Cuándo iba a pensar que tendría que casarse con Vegeta? Cuando anunciaron su matrimonio arreglado naturalmente lo pensó, pero después de entender cómo funcionaban los ritos en Vegetasei comprendió que jamás pasaría por una boda terrícola, y estaba bien con eso.

Ella no seguía las reglas de los saiyajin, para ellos ella estaba unida al príncipe, pero en su interior siempre se consideró como libre, siempre se quiso convencer de que aún tenía su libertad. Además, en el fondo… creía que era una buena opción mantenerse así, pero ahora… ahora debía casarse con él, por ende bajo sus leyes y en las que creía, ya no sería una mujer libre. Y no podía sentirse bien con eso…

Sí, ella no quería casarse.

Se quedó de pie en medio de su cuarto, mirando el vacío, pensando si tenía alguna opción al respecto, y a lo único que pudo llegar era a lo de siempre… ella no tenía voz ni voto en esta situación, por un momento esperó que él no aceptara, realmente pensó que él no se rebajaría a seguir normas terrícolas. Nuevamente él la sorprendía.

Suspiró dramáticamente y se estiró en su lugar, caminó hasta su baño personal, lo que necesitaba era un buen baño relajante.

Una vez desnuda, tomó las botellas de esencias y sales de baño y las roció por toda la bañera, dejó las botellitas de colores en el suelo y sin esperar más se metió con cuidado dentro de la tina, apoyó su cabeza en el mármol resbaladizo y cerró sus ojos sintiendo el calor del agua. El vaho se pegó a su rostro, sentía su piel húmeda pero no molestaba, con sus manos acarició sus piernas, masajeó con suavidad y se concentró en sentir, intentando dejar su mente en blanco.

Pero le fue imposible. Se sentía ahogada.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y rápidamente restregó sus dedos en ellos, borrando cualquier señal de debilidad. Si algo había aprendido con su nueva experiencia con su vida de "matrimonio" con Vegeta, era que no podía ser débil, no podía dejar la puerta abierta a la vulnerabilidad, y lo aprendió por experiencia propia. Debía actuar, debía ser objetiva y saber bien que pieza jugar.

Con el matrimonio ya no habría escape, ella sería suya por todas las leyes y él tendría derecho sobre ella, sobre sus decisiones, su pensar y su cuerpo. La situación era así para las mujeres en su época, a pesar de los avances tecnológicos, no se podía decir lo mismo en el plano social. Ellas no podían decidir, ellas estaban sujetas a ellos, ella estaba obligada a ser de uso para él.

¿Cómo sentirse bien con eso?

Imposible… aunque en ese momento su relación con el saiyajin estuviera en buenos términos, sabía que cualquier situación que a él no le gustara podía desencadenar una tormenta donde ella no saldría bien parada, debía ser cuidadosa como lo estaba siendo desde el festejo Lunar, ahora se llevaban bien y no habían tenido problemas, pero iba de la mano con sus acciones, ella accedía a sus caprichos, claro él la recompensaba con pequeñas libertades pero aun así se sometía a él.

Todo dependía de su juego de seducción. Debía ser inteligente y no dejarse llevar por la euforia que sentía cuando estaba con él, no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos que querían escapar cada vez que lo miraba.

" _¿Eres feliz?"_

¿Era feliz junto a Vegeta?

No. No podía responder… simplemente porque lo suyo con Vegeta era algo ficticio, algo irreal, magia que sucedía solo cuando estaban encerrados en cuatro paredes. En soledad, funcionaban completamente diferentes y no podía pensar en solo eso para responderse, debía englobar todo, todo lo que implicaba vivir con él, y eso incluía sus malos tratos. No podía hacer la vista gorda, y sobre todo no debía olvidar eso, si quería seguir con la voluntad que mantenía debía superarlo, pero no olvidarlo. Su fuerza provenía de eso, y sobre todo, la ayudaba a mantener los pies sobre la tierra, a no ilusionarse con él.

 _No podía ilusionarse con él… no debía_. Sus sentimientos ya estaban demasiado desbordados para darse el lujo de equivocarse con él.

Un ruido en su dormitorio la sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y se quedó en su sitio intentando oír algo más, oyó pasos del otro lado, confirmándole que efectivamente había alguien más. Se levantó con cuidado sujetándose de una baranda pegada al azulejo, deslizó un pie fuera de la bañera y lo dejó caer con suavidad sobre la alfombra de baño y luego el otro, tomó su bata de seda y se la puso sin secar su cuerpo, está se apegó rápidamente a su cuerpo como segunda piel, caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta, asomó solo la cabeza y miró hacia todos los rincones de su cuarto.

Y ahí estaba él. Observando sus cuadros fotográficos que se exhibían en su mueble.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó curiosa, más animada al ver que se trataba del saiyajin se asomó por completo.

-nada-murmuró él sin dejar de ver las imágenes en marcos costosos, miraba atentamente una en particular, aparecía su mujer pero siendo una niña, estaba escalando un árbol y miraba hacia abajo sonriendo, una sonrisa pura y hermosa, su cabello era corto y estaba sujeto en dos coletas, sus ojos se veían aún más grandes y sus mofletes gorditos la hacían ver más adorable de lo que pudo imaginar.

-deberías irte-oyó a su espalda mientras la humana caminaba hacia él-no debes estar en mi cuarto ¿acaso no te mostraron el tuyo? Di órdenes de que te entregaran uno bastante cómodo…-el príncipe se volteó hacia ella y se quedó prendado viéndola en silencio, podía ver su desnudes a través de esa delgada y ahora traslucida tela.

-no dormiré allí-dijo serio sin dejar de mirar su piel desvergonzadamente-tú mereces un castigo-un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la adolescente, sacudiéndola internamente, sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse y todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando la sonrisa ladina del saiyajin se dejó ver, sus ojos negros le atravesaban el alma, el calor pronto suplantó el frío y no sabía si debía dejarlo quedarse o hacer lo moralmente correcto.

-debes irte Vegeta-negó con la cabeza-lo nuestro no es legal en mi planeta, está mal visto que te-se silenció sin siquiera notarlo cuando el príncipe se acercó más de la cuenta, sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de distancia, podía sentir su calor, las manos del guerrero se aventuraron más allá y se adueñaron rápidamente de su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo-dirán que me deshonraste… ¿no te importa que cuestionen mi honor?-susurró con un mohín infantil, él solo se burló y acercó su boca a la de ella, la princesa rodeó al saiyajin con sus manos, enredándolas en su fuerte cuello, él se adueñó de sus labios como si no los hubiera probado antes, y ella se dejó consumir por el deseo que solo él despertaba en ella.

Sus labios se unieron en una danza única, sus lenguas se saludaron al instante demostrándose cuanto se extrañaban, compartieron sus sabores y se deleitaron el uno con el otro como si fuera el néctar más delicioso del Universo. Pronto las manos del saiyajin se impacientaron, bajaron hasta su trasero y lo tomaron con necesidad, ella suspiró en sus labios cuando el guerrero la sostuvo posesivamente y la pegó a su cuerpo aún más, sintiendo al instante la virilidad despierta del saiyajin.

-no pareciera que te molesta comprometer tu honor-dijo cuándo se separaron para poder respirar, ella bufó molesta dispuesta a responder pero los besos en el cuello la hicieron dudar-debo castigarte…-dijo seductor en su oreja para luego mordisquearla y lamerla, ella se sintió desfallecer en sus brazos y rápidamente supo que no podría correrlo de allí, imposible… ella quería su castigo.

-pero sí me he portado bien-gimió en su oído provocándolo sutilmente, él no quiso esperar más, la sujetó con fuerza y la levantó sin dificultad, ella exclamó sorprendida un par de segundos pero se dejó llevar a su merced al notar sus intenciones.

-no has sido obediente-gruñó él llevándola a la cama sin dejar de manosear su cuerpo, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos permitiéndose sentir en plenitud sus caricias demandantes.

Pero fue sorprendida cuando él la empujó sin delicadeza sobre la cama, abrió los ojos confundida y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él estaba tironeando el amarre de su bata, en menos de un segundo el saiyajin se hizo con la cuerda que rodeaba la cintura de la tela, Bulma observó expectante al guerrero, sus ojos se ampliaron unos milímetros más cuando Vegeta partió en dos el cordón.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-preguntó escandalizada, él no respondió con palabras, la levantó bruscamente y le quitó la prenda haciéndola rotar en su posición, sintió sus brazos doler por el tironeo-¡Vegeta cálmate!-exigió molesta, él nuevamente no contestó, asustada contempló como el saiya se deshacía de su bata de seda y la lanzaba al suelo, tragó saliva nerviosa cuando los ojos negros depredadores se posaron en su cuerpo desnudo, por un momento quiso ocultarse pero ¿Qué sentido tenía?, el príncipe volvió a tomarla desde la cintura y empujarla a la cama-No seas brusco por favor-pidió a modo de reproche, pero él no la tomó en cuenta y se lo comprobó cuando la sujeto de sus muñecas, abrió los ojos asustada cuando el príncipe se recargó sobre ella, pero lo que asustó a la adolescente fueron sus intenciones, que comprendió cuando lo vio sonreírle maliciosamente exhibiendo sus caninos-Vegeta…-susurró

-las cosas no se quedaran así _Bulma_ -susurró rozando sus labios con los de él para luego apoderarse de ellos, la princesa cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de sus labios dominantes, el beso cargado de pasión se volvió salvaje de repente, sintió sus muñecas libres de su agarre pero antes de siquiera hacer uso de sus propias manos, sintió algo rodear su mano derecha, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo y se separó de él abruptamente alzando la mirada hacia su mano.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó asustada al sorprender las manos del guerrero sobre la suya con una de las cuerdas-Ve… Vegeta-susurró asustada al verlo amarrar su muñeca a la marquesa de la cama con facilidad-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-chilló alarmada, el heredero se separó de su cuerpo y la contempló unos segundos, vio las mejillas acaloradas de la peliturquesa y sus labios hinchados, le sonrió ladinamente y sin decir palabra alguna la volteó dejándola boca abajo-¡Vegeta!-y su mano libre fue atada de la misma manera.

-sé una buena chica-susurró en su oído, su respiración se aceleró, su pecho se encogió y apretó su corazón, sus latidos se intensificaron y la inseguridad se instaló con fuerza en su interior, volteó hacia él con dificultad, sus hombros le impedían girar al tener los brazos estirados sujetos a los tubos de la marquesa.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-pero no lo vio detrás, frunció el ceño y volteó hacia el otro lado a tiempo para verlo bajarse de la cama-¡Vegeta!

-¿ese es el baño?-preguntó el saiyajin ignorándola, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y antes de responder vio como el príncipe caminaba hacia su cuarto de baño al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su armadura y la tiraba a un lugar perdido en el suelo.

Bulma sintió su estómago tensarse, el miedo y la ansiedad dominaron su cuerpo, era imposible no sentirse vulnerable estando atada y desnuda a su disposición, alzó la mirada hacia los nudos de cuerdas y con todo el poder que tenía tironeó, pero solo consiguió dañarse por el roce de su piel con la tela anudada. Oyó sus pasos nuevamente y giró con dificultad, el saiyajin caminó hacia ella con calma, frunció el ceño cuando no pudo admirar en su totalidad el físico tonificado que se marcaba por su traje azul.

-te dije que fueras una buena chica-dijo serio con el ceño marcado-intentabas escapar ¿no?-gruñó dejando una botella en el velador al lado de la cama, Bulma miró el frasco e intentó leer la etiqueta " _lina_ " fue lo único que alcanzó a capturar.

-¿Qué me harás?-preguntó molesta, el rió… una risa maléfica a percepción de la adolescente que solo la dejó más nerviosa y asustada.

-castigarte-respondió con malicia mientras se quitaba los guantes, dedo por dedo, con calma impacientando a la princesa.

Bulma no habló más, miró hacia el frente evitando los ojos misteriosos del guerrero mientras se desvestía, sentía sus tripas encogerse y extenderse, un sudor frío recorría su sien y si se viera a un espejo comprobaría que sus mejillas estaban de un rojo carmín intenso. Su intuición intentaba advertirle, no… los hechos insinuaban el resultado, él le avisó, sería un castigo. Relamió sus labios ansiosa, sintió el peso del cuerpo del saiya subirse a la colcha y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando los besos del guerrero recorrieron su hombro, su piel era humedecida por la lengua del saiyajin y solo podía relajarse bajo su atención, él movió su cabello hacia un lado y se apoderó de su cuello, lo sentía sobre ella pero no cerca, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo pero no experimentarlo, se movió inquieta bajo su dominio, alzó su trasero descubierto hacia arriba y rápidamente encontró a un conocido esperando por ella. Aguantó la respiración por un segundo cuando su piel tocó el hirviente trozo de carne, sintió las manos de él recorrer los costados de su cuerpo, sus dedos rosando la curva lateral de sus montes, sin dejar de mordisquear su cuello.

-Ve… Vegeta-gimió alzando más su trasero y él aprovechó esa instancia para apegarla a su pelvis peligrosa.

-parece que lo estás disfrutando…-susurró él acercándose a su rostro, tomó su barbilla con dos de sus dedos y la volteó hacia él-pero lo siguiente no lo gozarás-y sonrió. Pudo ver la perversión materializada con ese simple gesto. Abrió la boca para hablar, excusarse o tranzar con él, pero el saiyajin se había alejado lo suficiente para alcanzar el frasco en el velador.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó alarmada, el volvió a sonreírle como antes-Vegeta… ¿Qué harás?-él vio el miedo en sus iris zafiro.

-solo se una buena chica-susurró sin dejar de sonreír y la besó, la princesa frunció sus delgadas cejas mientras trataba de mantener el beso que él le daba. Sintió una de sus manos acariciar su cadera para luego agarrar con firmeza sus nalgas-¿quieres saber que te haré?

-si…-jadeó entre sus labios, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia su zona sur, la cola del saiyajin mimó su muslo izquierdo como sí un gatito se le acurrucara, dos de sus dedos llegaron hasta su carne hinchada pero solo siguieron su camino, la princesa frunció el ceño inquieta con la actitud juguetona del guerrero, pero cuando uno de los dedos de él se posó en su entrada trasera se espantó, abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró asustada, intentó alejarse pero por el amarre solo pudo distanciarse un par de centímetros, entonces lo comprendió.

-hazte una idea-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriéndole seductor mientras su dedo se introducía con suavidad.

-¡Vegeta!-chilló escandalizada, él besó su hombro sin dejar de mover su dedo en su interior, la peliturquesa estrechó sus ojos captando las sensaciones, no dolía… era extraño pero no se sentía mal, tampoco bien… pero los besos y mordiscos de él en su cuello y hombro la seducían, eso la excitaba.

-no será como _aquella vez_ -susurró sin mirarla a la cara, y ella no supo que responder. Volvió a alejarse, lo oyó como abría el frasco y se preguntó cuán más hábil podía ser para lograrlo con una sola mano. Sintió líquido esparramarse y caer en su muslo y seguir la curva de su piel hasta la sábana debajo de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó mientras él seguía con su acción, esta vez un dedo más se sumó y se deslizó con cuidado dentro de ella.

-tu aliado en esta ocasión-y soltó una risa burlesca que la estremeció, volvió a sentir el chorro escurrirse y caer en su trasero esta vez. Tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo tembló, él la sintió estremecerse, frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo… no quería asustarla, pero le costaba ser ¿amable? Sí, amable… considerado… y a su modo lo estaba siendo, pero al parecer ella necesitaba más, bajó su mirada hacia su perfecto melocotón blanquecino siendo ultrajado por sus dedos-Bulma…

La peliturquesa volteó a verlo preocupada por su tono de voz serio, sin pizca de burla o malicia, él se inclinó y la besó sorprendiéndola, y vaya que la relajó… sus labios siempre eran la cura para sus tormentos, él podía estar siendo brusco pero si tenía sus labios unidos a los de ella, se lo perdonaba. Amaba sus besos.

Sintió que sus dedos por fin salían de su interior, pero eso significaba una sola cosa… él levantó su cadera para él y con su mano libre guió su latente erección a su objetivo, la sintió tensarse cuando piel con piel se encontraron, volvió más posesivo el beso, intentando distraerla, y se introdujo lentamente, ella separó sus labios de los de él para jadear, hizo suyo su hálito cálido y sin esperar que se recompusiera por su intromisión volvió a besarla.

Lo que sea que usó el guerrero, funcionaba, no dolía… solo podía sentir como era llenada por él, una vez dentro, dejó una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra la dirigió hacia delante de la chica buscando su monte de venus, liberó sus labios y atracó su hombro, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tanteaban sus pétalos rosa, la oyó gemir despacio, y decidiendo que ya estaba lista, se movió en su interior.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, lo sentía mecerse sobre ella con cuidado, no muy diferente a aquella vez, pero el _factor ayuda_ estaba haciendo la diferencia y sobre todo sus dedos estimulándola la distraían. El maldito saiyajin sabía lo que hacía, los suspiros se hicieron presentes en la habitación, el sonido rechinante de la cama que se quejaba por la pasión liberada por los amantes no se hizo esperar, y ella solo quería que liberara sus ataduras para poder afirmarse de algo porque lo necesitaba.

Él la hacía vibrar, él la llevaba a la luna y las nubes, no podía creer que la sorprendiera así después de haber estado tantas noches juntos y ahora se daba cuenta que no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente con él. Nunca tendría suficiente de él. Él tenía un dominio sobre su cuerpo, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Abrió sus manos y a duras cuestas se afirmó a los tubos dorados, sus palmas sudadas se afirmaban con fuerza cada vez que él se hundía, resistiendo su invasión mientras sus dedos se movían con experiencia sobre su carne hinchada.

-no puedo… no puedo más-gimió exasperada hundiendo su frente en la suavidad de la colcha, su cabello cayó por ambos lados y sentía su frente sudada pegada a la sábana.

-aún no-gruñó él aumentando la velocidad e intensidad, ganándose gemidos más fuertes de la peliturquesa, se acercó a su rostro y se encontró con su oreja a su altura, la mordió con fuerza haciéndola chillar, ella se apartó molesta pero fue asaltada por los feroces labios sedientos por ella del saiyajin. Él introdujo su lengua al mismo tiempo que ultrajaba su intimidad con dos de sus dedos que se sumergieron con facilidad en su humedad caliente, sentía su miembro sacudirse en el interior estrecho de ella, y aceleró su vaivén soltando sus labios, concentrándose por completo en sentir.

-bésame-pidió ella entre jadeos-bésame Vegeta-y él no pudo no complacerla… sus labios chocaron al mismo tiempo, desgarrándose con deseo, gimiendo en contra de su boca, succionando su lengua y devorándose como si estuvieran hambrientos.

Tocaron las estrellas así, unidos, al mismo tiempo fueron sacudidos por el placer y disfrutaron del otro en su máximo esplendor. Las respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus pieles pegajosas se fundieron agotadas, y él sin salir de ella la abrazó con fuerza. Sentía su corazón sacudirse en su pecho, sus pulmones doler mientras el aire entraba y salía, peor que en una sesión de entrenamiento. Ella suspiraba intentando calmar su jadeo, y él solo sonrió burlesco, besó su hombro y lo mordió, ella se quejó y él se disculpó con una lamida suave en la zona afectada.

-¿dolió?-preguntó una vez que su respiración se calmó.

-eh… ¿sí?-respondió sonriente, él solo pudo bufar escondiendo su buen humor-necesito ir al sanitario… ¿me sueltas?-preguntó sin dejar de reír.

-¿es una excusa para que te libere?-preguntó él separándose de su piel.

-que inteligente eres-dijo burlesca.

-creo que no te soltaré-murmuró a medio camino dejando sus manos sobre las de ella-no aprendes la lección…

-¡por favor!-pidió con reproche-me duelen mis manos-sollozó dramáticamente, él solo negó sonriendo de lado, tiró de sus manos y sin problema alguno cortó las cuerdas de tela.-qué alivio…-él se sentó en la colcha y la contempló mientras se movía desperezándose, observó sus montes moverse junto con ella y estuvo seguro que era la mejor postal que podía haber… ella estirándose para él, con su piel aperlada de sudor, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella era hermosa.

El príncipe se levantó y caminó de vuelta al sanitario, Bulma lo observó sin pudor, perdiéndose en cada detalle de su trabajado cuerpo, sonrió con ternura mirando su cola que se movía de un lado para el otro, como un gatito molesto. No podía creer lo distinto que fue este encuentro a diferencia del _aquél_ en qué él la castigó en serio. Volteó hacia el velador y tomó el frasco que él había dejado a medio cerrar, sintió el líquido aceitoso pegarse a sus dedos, giró la botella y pudo leer en la etiqueta " _Vaselina_ ", frunció el ceño y lo dejó nuevamente donde estaba.

Oyó el agua caer de su ducha y una idea rápidamente cruzó por su cabeza, mordió su labio inferior y caminó hasta el baño algo incómoda por el líquido que se escurría entre sus piernas. Era su turno de vengarse.

.

.

.

El mohín infantil que adornaba sus labios era de lo más tierno que podía tener la mujer amurrada en la cama, él observaba a la chica peligrosa que tenía a su lado y solo podía pensar en lo complicado que sería poder mantenerse lejos de ella, ahora lo veía imposible. ¿En algún momento se acostumbraría a amarla y podría dejar de necesitarla?

Había ido a asearse, no pasó más de cinco minutos cuando ella llegó a su lado a coquetearle, no supo cuál era la intención que tenía pero terminó tomándola nuevamente en su ducha. Ahora no entendía porque su cara de frustración, la oyó suspirar por quinta vez y se impacientó ¿no le había gustado? ¿Era eso?, de pronto con ella surgían inseguridades que antes nunca se atravesaron en su camino, era extraño pero ella ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Ella se sentó con dificultad en la cama y volteó a verlo con un semblante serio, sus cejas delicadas fruncidas reflejaban su humor y él supuso que ahora venía un reclamo, y no se equivocó.

-eres un abusivo-soltó acusadora, él alzó una ceja y la contempló sin responder-¿no me dirás nada?

-me encanta abusarte-dijo burlón avergonzándola, vio a la adolescente bufar molesta y darle la espalda recostándose de lado, admiró su figura de reloj de arena y encontró que la curva de su cintura era el lugar perfecto para dejar descansar su brazo. Se acercó a ella y antes que se le escapara la atrapó con su brazo izquierdo-¿Por qué te enojas?-murmuró mirando su perfil mientras apegaba su cuerpo al suyo.

-no estoy enojada-respondió con rapidez, sintió la mano del saiyajin acariciar su vientre plano y bajar lentamente hacia su zona sur-no tengo ganas Vegeta…

-no estás en posición de decidir-gruñó él mordisqueando su oreja a modo juguetón.

-no es novedad-susurró para sí misma, pero él la oyó con claridad, se alejó unos centímetros para observar sus facciones amurradas y comprendió que había algo más que la inquietaba.

-¿me dirás que te pasa?-dijo serio subiendo su mano hacia su cadera y recargando su cabeza en su mano sobrante.

-no me pasa nada-él bufó molesto con la respuesta, pero no la incitaría a que le contestara la verdad, si ella no quería hablar era su decisión. Incluso él era consciente de lo complicadas que podían resultar las hembras.

-como quieras-Bulma frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero era difícil hacer como sí él no estuviera allí apuntándola y rodeándola con su brazo posesivo. Vegeta contempló a la humana que fingía dormitar y suspiró hastiado-¿vas a menstruar?-se atrevió a preguntar, la sintió tensarse y la apegó aún más a él.

-en unos días-dijo a regañadientes, él asintió y se alejó de ella recostándose de espalda en la colcha, Bulma se inquietó cuando él dejó de prestarle atención, odiaba siempre sentirse dependiente de sus atenciones pero en su situación no podía evitarlo, andaba sensible, no era extraño para ella sentirse demandante de afecto en esos días previos a su período, aunque era la segunda vez que lo pasaría cerca de él, desde que había llegado al planeta rojo que por diferentes motivos nunca tuvo la oportunidad de soportarlo estando en sus días. La primera vez fue el mes anterior, y aunque pensó que él se mantendría alejado en esos días para su gusto (y quizás no tanto) no fue así, él no tuvo problemas con ir a exigir sus derechos sobre ella durante esos incómodos días, a él no le importó. Quizás por eso ahora no parecía molesto tampoco con ello, claro ¿cómo estarlo si de todas formas la tomaba a su antojo? Aunque al principio le perturbó, con el pasar de los días y de las sesiones nocturnas aprendió a disfrutarlo tanto como él, y sorprendentemente, a desear el momento. Parecía que su cuerpo se excitaba más en esos días y él se aprovechaba de eso.

Volteó hacia él frunciendo el ceño, el príncipe parecía dormido y su rostro tranquilo le quitó el malhumor automáticamente, ¿Por qué se había molestado?... ¡ah cierto! Porque quería "dominar" la sesión de sexo en el baño y él no se lo permitió, pero observarlo así… relajado y expuesto le llenó el pecho de ternura, sin pensarlo más se acercó a él y lo abrazó recargando su cabeza en su duro y amplio pecho. No pasaron muchos segundos para que él dejara su mano reposar en su diminuta cintura y solo pudo sonreír gustosa con su gesto.

-no creí que aceptarías lo del matrimonio-murmuró acariciando los músculos pectorales del saiyajin.

-podría no haberlo hecho…-dijo serio sin dejar de acariciar la piel suave de su mujer-podría haber matado a cada imbécil que cuestionó mi posesión sobre ti ¿te hubiera gustado eso?-la sintió tensarse bajo su agarre, pero no le importó. Que la amará no significaba que se dejaría ver vulnerable para ella, no asumiría que aceptaba el tonto rito para complacerla.

-claro que no-dijo indignada mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él, el príncipe al sentir sus ojos puestos en él la observó fijamente-pero… podrías simplemente haberte negado-se encogió de hombros intentando sonar desinteresada-aún… estás a tiempo de hacerlo…-murmuró desviando la mirada

-di mi palabra-dijo sereno mientras escondía su mano libre bajo su cabeza, Bulma calló por unos minutos, ¿era importante para él su palabra? Al parecer sí, lo mismo había pasado con su promesa… él había cumplido incluso cuando ellos no estaban juntos. Él no la había engañado tal como prometió.

-bueno señor honorable-dijo burlona-mi madre invitó a tus padres a la dichosa Boda…-abrazó con intensidad el cuerpo musculoso, subió su pierna derecha a la cadera de él y con cuidado de no aplastar su virilidad que estaba despierta, la dejó reposar sobre su cuerpo.

-… no es como si vinieran-murmuró con el ceño fruncido mirando el techo a través de las blondas del cielo del dosel.

-también lo pensé así-Vegeta arrugó más el ceño y detuvo su caricia en su cadera-vendrán… se lo confirmaron a mamá.-lo sintió tensarse bajo su abrazo y se apresuró en responder-ya le pedí a mamá que no hiciera cosas sin consultarnos

-inútiles que vienen a perder el tiempo…-murmuró incrédulo.

-Vegeta-susurró alzando su mirada hacia él, el príncipe la miró con la misma intensidad que ella, sus ojos se encontraron y se perdieron en las orbes mágicas del otro unos segundos, contemplándose en mutuo acuerdo-deberías irte… no pueden encontrarte aquí

El príncipe la observó en silencio, ella se movió de su agarre y se acercó a su rostro, lo besó con ternura y él se dejó hacer sin protesta, sintió su miembro encenderse aún más cuando se sentó a horcadas sobre él. El guerrero se separó de ella inquieto, no le gustaba para nada sus intenciones y las había descubierto al instante, era una "discusión" que venían teniendo hace bastante, pero no pudo quitarla de encima cuando la sintió menearse sobre su carne hinchada y endurecida. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos permitiéndose sentir al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaban en la cadera de la adolescente, la oyó jadear y abrió los ojos para admirarla, ella se movía con elegancia sobre él, casi se quedó sin aire admirando a la diosa que tenía sobre él, su cabello se movía al ritmo de su balanceo de caderas, sus montes subían y bajaban rebotando en un movimiento hipnótico para el saiyajin, y sus labios abiertos ligeramente gimiendo hacia el techo fue… más excitante de lo que hubiera pensado e incluso llegado a imaginar.

La sintió detenerse y frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción, ella se alejó un poco permitiendo que su miembro se levantara gallardo, se posicionó sobre la punta y lo observó sonrojada.

-¿me ayudas?-murmuró con un puchero en sus labios, lo vio fruncir el ceño reflejando su molestia-es que siempre duele…-susurró infantil, excitándolo más con ese simple acto-y me da… cosita hacerlo yo-él no respondió y no esperó más invitación al respecto.

Agarró con firmeza sus caderas y las empujó hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que él alzaba su pelvis, empalándola con su estaca de carne, el gritito de ella resonó en la habitación y luego se lamentó el haber sido tan brusco.

-ah…-jadeó temblando-a eso… me refería-gimió levantando la barbilla hacia el techo y suspiró-dame un segundo…-pidió sin abrir los ojos.

Él esperó paciente, movió un poco su pelvis intentando sentir más de ella, ella gimió por su acto y despacio se meneó hacia delante y hacia atrás, la observó hipnotizado, era maravilloso mirarla disfrutar el momento, estando él sobre ella no podía apreciarla en su totalidad como ahora, oírla jadear y sentirla montarlo era sublime, poco a poco aumentó su velocidad, parecía disfrutarlo más que otras veces ¿la posición la ayudaría a sentir mejor? Se apoderó de sus caderas y la ayudó a dirigir el ritmo, los gemidos de la peliturquesa se volvieron intensos y los gruñidos de él eran más salvajes que otras veces, él no aguantó más y se sentó acercándose a sus labios, la besó con pasión desenfrenada y ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos sin dejar de menearse, gemían en la boca del otro disfrutando de sus sabores, él apretó su abrazo y ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda bronceada, la sintió temblar y jadear exasperada y él aprovechó esa instancia para embestirla más fuerte y rápido alzando sus caderas con experiencia, explotaron de placer por tercera vez esa noche, respiraron con dificultad sin dejar de besarse, robándose el aliento entre ellos, la princesa sonrió en contra de sus labios y él supo el motivo, la había dejado liderar el momento ¿Qué podía hacer? La vio disfrutar y no pudo arrebatarle su momento, y él lo disfrutó tanto o más que ella.

-gra… gracias-susurró sin aliento, él la besó y se dejó caer a la colcha con ella arrastrándola a su pecho sin romper la unión.

-¿y querías que me fuera?-dijo burlón entre besos, ella se contagió de su humor y sin dejar de responder sus besos rió.

Él rotó con ella en sus brazos, la dejó de espaldas a la colcha y sin deshacer su unión siguió besándola. Se abrazaron con necesidad, se besaron con amor, y se entregaron si reservas. ¿Qué importaban las normas? Ellos solo querían amarse en secreto incluso para ellos mismos.

(…)

El día era cálido, pero la brisa fresca de primavera aliviaba la temperatura ambiente, el palacio había iniciado sus jornadas al amanecer, dos horas antes que de costumbre ¿el motivo? Preparar un abundante desayuno para los tres saiyajin que alojaban en el castillo.

La Reina se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre, pero esta vez no fue a tomar el sol de la mañana a su jardín antes de desayunar, no, fue directo a los aposentos de su hija menor, debía ir a despertarla temprano ¡tenían mucho por hacer el día de hoy! Y si esperaba a que su hija se levantara se le iría la mitad del día, y no había tiempo que perder.

Sus tacos sonaban en el pasillo, estaba emocionada, cuando su hija le contó que ya estaba junto al príncipe se había sentido muy mal por ella, junto a su marido se sintieron culpable en todos los sentidos por exponer a su pequeña a ese martirio, pero ahora, ahora que sabía que su hija y el príncipe se llevaban de maravilla ¡no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ellos! Es que a ella no la engañaban, era más astuta de lo que creían.

Ella entendía esas miradas furtivas, esa química que irradiaban era inigualable, ambos eran el uno para el otro ¡y qué mejor que bendecirlo con una boda! Por fin sus hijas se casarían y estaba volando entre las nubes de felicidad.

Llegó al pasillo donde se ubicaba la habitación de su hija, dio unos saltitos entusiasmada ¡amaba las fiestas! Y esta era para su querida hijita, la ansiedad no la había dejado dormir. Se detuvo frente a la puerta barnizada elegantemente y tomó la perilla girándola con suavidad como todo en sus movimientos, abrió la puerta bruscamente y entró entusiasmada a la habitación.

-¡Bulma querida!-chilló agudo y se quedó estática en el umbral de la puerta cuando miró la cama de su hijita.

Las cobijas estaban en el suelo, y solo las sábanas se mantenían en su lugar, con su gritito su hija pegó un salto y se recompuso asustada, y su futuro marido también… observó en silencio a su hija que cubría su desnudes con la tela blanca, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y sus ojos somnolientos se abrieron como plato cuando la vio en la puerta, a su lado, el príncipe se había sentado igual que la niña, él no tenía pudor en exhibir su pecho descubierto, y como tenerlo con semejante espécimen masculino… su semblante era serio y su ceño arrugado demostraba su mal humor.

No había que ser un genio para entender que había pasado.

-no tarden en bajar para el desayuno-dijo una vez recuperándose del asombro, sonrió a ambos y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo unos segundos, bien… ella sabía que su hija ya no era virgen desde el tercer día que llegó a Vegetasei, pero muy distinto era de cierto modo sorprenderla en ese tipo de situaciones, su bebé ya no era un bebé... y ese príncipe apuesto se había encargado de robarle la inocencia a su pequeña. Un dolor fuerte se instaló en su pecho, era imposible no sentirse entristecida, aunque tarde o temprano iba a pasar, jamás pensó que su hija menor estaría viviendo una vida marital antes que su hija mayor. Para ella la peliturquesa aún era una niña. Pero ya no… ya no más, su niña era una mujer en el cuerpo de una adolescente con rostro infantil…

Sonrió melancólica y bajó hacia el comedor principal. Se encontró con su Rey camino al salón, se saludaron afectuosamente como de costumbre, ocultó cualquier rastro de emoción por lo recién vivido y actuó con normalidad.

Se sentaron en sus lugares y esperaron por los demás para empezar a comer, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, la mujer rubia miró sonriente a su familia y amigos de sus hijas, era gratificante ver que de aquí hace algún tiempo, sus hijas se llevaban bien y compartían amistades. El bebé de la joven Chi-chi balbuceaba feliz sobre los brazos de su madre, y todos en la mesa a excepción del patrullero y el saiyajin de cabello largo estaban pendientes de él.

-buenos días-los presentes miraron a la pareja entrar al salón y saludaron al instante, Bulma observó avergonzada a su madre, la mujer sonrió a su hija le envió un beso a la distancia. La peliturquesa sonrió y caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y besó suavemente su mejilla.

-¿cómo amaneciste cariño?-preguntó perspicaz su madre, divirtiéndose con el pudor de la adolescente mientras abrazaba a su padre y lo besaba de la misma forma.

-quería seguir durmiendo…-murmuró avergonzada y caminó hacia su puesto. El príncipe observó en silencio, le llamaba la atención que la Reina actuara con tanta calma después de lo que vio, su mujer estuvo alterada y escandalosa en todo momento desde que la señora salió del dormitorio, y la Reina no estaba ni preocupada. Definitivamente no entendía a los humanos.

-¡bien mejor come tu desayuno para que recuperes energías!-exclamó alegre la mujer mientras bebía de su jugo natural, tanto Bulma como Vegeta sintieron que ese comentario tenía un significado que solo los tres podrían entender, el príncipe miró a su mujer que se servía lo que para él eran unas semillas a un pocillo.

-será un día movido Bulma-chilló entusiasta la princesa rubia-Chi-chi-la pelinegra dejó de prestarle atención a su hijo que chupaba un trozo de fruta para mirar a la primogénita del Rey-¿vendrás con nosotras verdad?

-oh-miró sorprendida a la rubia, nunca pensó entablar amistad con las princesas de la Tierra y allí estaba, tomando desayuno en el palacio-quería ir a visitar a mi padre… pero quizás puedo ir después…

-pero pueden ir a buscarlo-habló Bulma-que venga a la boda-sonrió a su amiga, la pelinegra asintió feliz y el príncipe frunció el ceño cuando la escuchó.

-¿disculpa?-preguntó solo a ella mientras el resto hablaba sobre el bebé, la peliturquesa miró al príncipe y al ver su semblante notó de inmediato su molestia.

-solo será él-le contestó con una sonrisa-lo que me recuerda-dijo volteando hacia su madre-que debo decírselo a mamá…-el saiyajin la miró confundido sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.-Mamá…-la rubia miró a su hija sonriente-¿has invitado a alguien a mi boda?-la Reina limpió sus labios con una servilleta de tela suave y miró sin dejar de sonreír a su niña.

-Oh no querida-rió bajito-después de lo que me dijiste ayer, no hice más que invitar a los padres del príncipe-Raditz dejó de comer y miró a su príncipe expectante, el heredero solo comía ignorando la plática.

-bien…no invites a nadie-apenas las palabras salieron de los labios de la peliturquesa todos detuvieron sus movimientos, incluso el patrullero.

-¿Qué?-farfulló confundida la mujer-es tu boda cariño… ¿Por qué no quieres que invite a nadie?

-porque quiero algo íntimo-dijo llevándose una cucharada de cereal con yogurt a la boca.

-pero Bulma-habló Tight-solo te casarás una vez…-dijo seria intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-quien sabe-se encogió de hombros, Vegeta volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño ocultando su asombro ¿Qué respuesta era esa? respiró profundamente intentando calmar su rabia, su subordinado fue el único que lo notó ¿cómo no hacerlo si su Ki de pronto ascendió?-la cosa es que no es necesario tanto escándalo… nos casaremos solo para callar los rumores

-¡no estoy de acuerdo!-exclamó la mujer por primera vez frunciendo sus finas cejas, su marido la miró asombrado y posó su mano en la de ella para calmarla.-estoy bien cariño-le susurró cuando sintió su cercanía-es tu boda amor ¡debes festejarla como es debido!

-no mamá…-Vegeta la contempló en silencio, cualquiera pensaría que no quería casarse…-la de Tight pueden celebrarla como corresponde-en ese momento volteó a ver al príncipe que la miraba serio, ella le sonrió y volvió a mirar a su madre-pero la nuestra no, y es mi última palabra-dijo soberbia.

-no hija-negó la mujer, su marido tosió nervioso, aunque su mujer la mayor parte del tiempo era tranquila y alegre, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no era fácilmente persuadirla de lo contrario-¡no me parece!

-mamá-dijo con tono de reproche-hay que respetar las costumbres de Vegeta-el aludido miró extrañado a la peliturquesa ¿Qué tenía él que ver?-en Vegetasei los ritos son privados

-pero para ambos es su primer matrimonio-susurró perdiendo fuerza en su voz.

-si mamá… pero los saiyajin no festejan de ese modo, y lo mínimo que podemos hacer para que se sientan cómodos es que sea algo más íntimo, solo familiar-el príncipe frunció el ceño observando a la princesa, y pareció sentir sus ojos puestos en ella, disimuladamente bajó una mano y la dejó en su muslo, subiendo lentamente, acariciando de modo sugerente…

-¿es lo que ambos quieren?-habló por primera vez el Rey viendo que su mujer se frustraba mirando su desayuno.

-por mí que ni siquiera la familia estuviera presente-murmuró serio el príncipe, el saiyajin miró divertido la incomodidad en cada uno de los terrícolas a excepción de los saiyajin y el patrullero-no es obligación que lo estén ¿o me equivoco?

-me temo que deben haber testigos-dijo Jaco mirando al guerrero-los padrinos de boda y las damas de honor… averigüé anoche-dijo a los presentes y siguió comiendo de su yogurt

-parece que no podremos darte en el gusto-le susurró la peliturquesa con un puchero en los labios, el saiyajin rodó los ojos ocultando su diversión.

-bien… tienen razón-dijo derrotada la Reina-¡pero vestirás de blanco!-dijo animada

-¡mamá!-se quejó la peliturquesa ruborizada, Vegeta miró confundido cuando Kakarotto se acercó un poco a su lado.

-Vegeta-el príncipe miró a su Mano Derecha con cara de pocos amigos-pedí que trajeran tu armadura formal para la boda.-eso sí que no se lo esperaba, asintió sin demostrar el asombro que sintió, el imbécil se tomaba bien su rol.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-preguntó la peliturquesa una vez que los demás siguieron conversando de la boda de Tight, el guerrero mascó sin mirarla, tragó y volteó hacia ella-yo me aseguraré que mamá no se pase con la preparación de la Boda

-¿hay algún espacio para poder usar la Cámara de Gravedad?-preguntó tomando su vaso de jugo.

-oh la trajiste…-dijo sorprendida-claro ehm hay varios… Raditz te puede llevar-dijo mirando al saiya que levantaba la mirada al oír su nombre, el príncipe miró a su escolta y este agachó la mirada nervioso.

-por cierto-interrumpió Jaco, Bulma volteó hacia él e incluso el príncipe lo miró atento a la plática-gracias por darme más tiempo de libertad-la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y este no se dio por aludido con su molestia-podré ir a buscar a Dende con calma

-oh cierto ¿ya respondió?-el patrullero asintió mientras bebía su leche-y ¿viene?-volvió a asentir.-eso es excelente-sonrió la princesa.

-pensaba que podría traer a mi novia… la podría invitar a la boda ¿no crees?-dijo serio, Vegeta alzó una ceja confundido y sobre todo extrañado.

-¿es en serio?-preguntó mordaz-¿quieres invitar a tu novia a tu boda?-el patrullero asintió serio-¡¿eres idiota o qué?!

-no soy idiota… supongo que "qué"-la menor negó exasperada y suspiró intentando calmarse.

-no hagas tonterías si no quieres quedarte sin novia-dijo agotada.

El príncipe miró serio a la pareja, su mujer era bastante sociable con todo el mundo, no dejaba de llamar su atención que en ese sentido fueran tan diferentes, a ella le gustaba compartir y hablar todo el tiempo, la miró conversar con el patrullero y de vez en cuando hacerle muecas al cachorro de Kakarotto, el niño se reía estrepitosamente causando gracia a todos excepto a él, a Jaco y Raditz. De pronto se sintió observado, alzó su mirada justo a tiempo para ver a la Reina observarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sintió expuesto. Desvió la mirada rápidamente a su comida e ignoró a todos en lo que quedaba de desayuno.

(…)

El día pasó con rapidez, y ni siquiera notó cuando ya era el día de su boda. El día anterior había sido agotador, su madre la llevó a muchos lugares para decidir flores, manteles, el pastel, decoración, y su vestido. No encontraba mucho sentido ya que solo estarían familia y amigos, pero su madre insistía en que era importante.

Había llegado tan cansada a su habitación que solo pudo darse un baño, ponerse el pijama y dormir. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Vegeta llegó a su lado. El príncipe intentó despertarla, pero fue en vano. Ahora estaban esperando la nave saiyajin en el área de aterrizaje privado del palacio junto a los Reyes del planeta.

Bulma miraba al príncipe de vez en cuando y solo podía morder su labio inferior frustrada, él estaba molesto, y ella sabía porque. Se acercó al cuerpo estoico del guerrero y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, él al sentirla la alejó bruscamente sin descruzarse de brazos y siquiera mirarla.

-vamos… no te enojes-murmuró para él, el príncipe bufó ignorándola-hoy te lo compensare… es nuestra noche de bodas-susurró sugerente pero ni así cambió el humor del guerrero, suspiró resignada y se alejó de él.

Pronto la nave saiyajin surcó por los cielos celestes dejando una estela de humo a su paso, los humanos y saiyajins observaron atentos el aterrizaje. La puerta de la nave se abrió y de ella una rampa gruesa se extendió, el primero en asomarse fue el Rey Vegeta seguido por la Reina Keel, atrás le siguió el príncipe Tarble, los saiyas de la realeza bajaron con elegancia e imponencia, los técnicos humanos que observaban a los extraterrestres miraban nerviosos e inseguros, ya bastante malo era tener al príncipe heredero al trono en el palacio y ahora venía toda la familia. Detrás de la realeza bajaron una serie de soldados, Bulma pudo distinguir a una en particular, su cabello negro azulado lo reconocería en cualquier lado, la peliturquesa sonrío hacia la hembra y esta al verla correspondió su sonrisa de modo tímido.

-Bienvenidos-dijo el pelilila cuando llegaron a su lado-es un honor que hayan podido asistir en este día importante.

-nos sorprendimos mucho cuando recibimos el mensaje de la Reina-sonrió alzando sus bigotes el monarca saiyajin, volteó hacia su hijo y asintió en saludo, el príncipe asintió serio como de costumbre-naturalmente no nos perderíamos una instancia así.

-lo mismo le dije a este par de tortolitos jojojo-rió la Reina aliviando la tensión inherente de los saiyajin-se espantaron cuando supieron que vendrían jojojo-la Reina Keel miró fríamente a la mujer rubia, claro la Reina no lo notó. Keel observó a su primogénito y luego a la chiquilla, cada vez veía más distante el alejarla de la familia…

-es primera vez que visito este planeta-habló Tarble-es muy bello-dijo admirando a su alrededor.

-te encantará-sonrió la peliturquesa-pueden quedarse más tiempo si quieren, en unas semanas será la boda de mi hermana-sonrió hacia el Rey, Vegeta padre alzó las cejas sorprendido y asintió mientras la escuchaba.

-¡oh de todas maneras!-exclamó la Reina-¡están cordialmente invitados!

-me temo que no puedo dejar el planeta por tanto tiempo-dijo el monarca mientras caminaban hacia el palacio-pero creo que podemos viajar para la boda…-su mujer frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada, el monarca ignoró la mirada de su Reina y volteó hacia su heredero.

-¿tú te quedarás hijo?-el príncipe sin mirar a su padre habló.

-por ningún motivo-Bulma observó en silencio a su futuro marido… si él no se quedaría significaba que no le permitiría quedarse… agachó la mirada y aminoró el paso, alejándose del grupo.

Una noche… una maldita noche que no correspondía a sus caprichos y él perdía la cabeza, empezaba a sentirse mal… su síndrome premenstrual no ayudaba tampoco. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y tragó con dificultad. Caminó lento hacia el interior del castillo ajena a la mirada asesina que le enviaba la madre de su futuro esposo.

-¡Bulma cariño!-alzó la mirada hacia su madre que se devolvía apresurada-¡ven acá! Tienes que arreglarte ¡la boda iniciará en un par de horas!-la adolescente asintió sin ánimo y caminó hacia su madre, la mujer la tomó de la mano y disculpándose con los presentes, la arrastró por los pasillos.

(…)

Miró asqueado el santuario, había flores rodeando los pilares junto a cintas blancas, los vitrales coloridos se reflejaban en la habitación dándole un aspecto sereno al templo. Se movió inquieto en su puesto, de brazos cruzados observaba a su alrededor impaciente.

Solo se usaban las primeras filas de los asientos, al lado izquierdo estaban sus padres y su hermano, y en el lado derecho la familia y amigos de su mujer, podía ver a la Reina sonriente mirándolo entusiasmada, a su lado la primogénita del Rey Brief junto a Jaco, Raditz acompañándolos, no entendía porque su escolta estaba en todos lados ¿tan amigo era de su mujer?, al lado del saiyajin de cabellera larga estaba un hombre grande que sostenía al mocoso de su subordinado, el niño tironeaba los mechones del guerrero y este se lo permitía para que no chillara.

-¿estás nervioso?-oyó a su espalda, frunció el ceño y bufó sin mirar a Kakarotto que estaba junto a él. Aún estaba molesto con la idea de la peliturquesa de dejar a la pareja de pelinegros como padrinos de boda ¿en dónde se había visto que un par de pueblerinos serían padrinos de príncipes y princesas? ¡Su mujer estaba loca! Ella se excusó que lo importante era la cercanía que tenían con la pareja y muy para su sorpresa, ella le insinuó que el hijo de la Mano del Rey era amigo de ambos ¿estaba loca? Pero no pudo negarse, no había más opciones al respecto…-cuando me casé con Chi-chi estaba incómodo por el terno… al menos usas tu armadura-susurró sonriendo, rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Ambos vestían con la armadura formal, aunque la del príncipe tenía la cresta roja en su pecho izquierdo, y su capa rojo sangre se extendía con gracia haciendo la diferencia entre ambos saiyajin.

De pronto en el fondo del salón un hombre comenzó a tocar en un piano, el príncipe frunció el ceño por la melodía desagradable.

-ya va a empezar-dijo entusiasmado el guerrero, e inevitablemente sintió… su estómago tensarse ¿Qué le pasaba? Tragó saliva a modo imperceptible cuando las puertas del santuario se abrieron, pudo ver al Rey vistiendo un traje formal como de costumbre pero de color rojo, con lo que para él parecía una tela peluda en su cuello, era como si fuera una cola gruesa de color blanco con pigmentos oscuros. En su cabello lila se adornaba nada menos que su corona y por primera vez desde que lo conocía llevaba una capa burdeo y guantes blancos, era la forma de lucir imponente para los humanos. Rápidamente miró a su mujer que iba tomada del brazo por el Rey, se quedó sin aliento…

La peliturquesa lucía un vestido blanco perla de corte princesa, en el torso la tela se adecuaba a su cuerpo, de estilo romántico, la caída de la falda desde su cintura hacia el suelo era suave dándole un aspecto de fragilidad, un lazo delgado dividía ambos tipos de tela en su cintura, el tul de la falda y los detalles hermosos en la parte superior hechos de transparencias, que se extendían hasta sus antebrazos, el escote recto regalaba un pequeño vistazo de su delantera de modo sutil, se veía elegante y sobre todo, lucía como una verdadera princesa.

Padre e hija caminaron lentamente hacia el altar, de cerca pudo apreciar su rostro que lucía maquillaje natural, un poco de rímel en sus pestañas y un brillo labial, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño ordenado hacia el lado izquierdo, su chasquilla estaba ordenada hacia el mismo lado mientras que un mechón delgado lucía en su lado derecho. Vegeta no se perdió detalle de la mujer que caminaba hacia él, notó una tiara plateada brillante adornando su cabello.

El Rey llegó a su lado y antes de entregar la mano de su niña, le dio un fuerte abrazo y besó ambas mejillas, el pelilila asintió hacia el príncipe y este le devolvió la reverencia, el Rey se sentó junto a su Reina mientras que la peliturquesa reverenciaba al príncipe.

Vegeta no pudo dejar de sentirse extraño cuando la muchacha lo reverenció, sintió que no era ella. Nunca la adolescente actuó como una princesa… pero no pudo negar que se sintió bien siendo idolatrado por ella como debía ser. Su orgullo rápidamente se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Buscó la mirada de la peliturquesa ilusionado, pero ella no lo miró en ningún momento. La princesa se quedó al lado de su amiga que era su dama de honor, Vegeta miró hacia delante al igual que la humana y cuando la música dejó de sonar, el sacerdote dio iniciada la ceremonia.

Después de un monólogo sobre la fidelidad, el amor, el respeto, la solidaridad y empatía entre la pareja, el hombre viejo indicó que procedieran con el rito.

-Vegeta-el aludido miró al sacerdote serio-príncipe de los saiyajin, tercero en tu nombre, heredero al trono de Vegetasei… ¿aceptas en desposar a Bulma Brief, princesa de la Tierra?

-acepto-dijo escueto, el hombre asintió solemne y miró a la peliturquesa.

-Bulma Brief-la adolescente sintió su estómago tensarse, de pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar y vio cómo su única oportunidad de libertad se esfumaba lentamente-princesa del planeta Tierra, hija del Rey Hakase Brief primero en su nombre, ¿aceptas como esposo a Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin, heredero al trono de Vegetasei?-y se quedó muda.

Los segundos pasaban, y sentía que todo a su alrededor girar y girar, su corazón latió lentamente, como si incluso pensara sus propios latidos. Sintió la mirada del saiyajin en ella y aunque no quería hacerlo, volteó hacia él. La confusión se veía reflejada en sus orbes ébanos, su ceño se marcó con intensidad y supo que debía reaccionar. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y miró al hombre viejo que la observaba con aspecto severo.

-a… acepto, sí… acepto-dijo convenciéndose así misma de lo que había hecho. Oyó un suspiro que pudo reconocer como de su madre, agachó la mirada avergonzada y sobre todo, sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma. En ese momento se maldijo por no ser más fuerte y no poder imponer su voluntad, pero no, allí estaba… dejando que hicieran con ella lo que les plazca.

El príncipe se sacó su capa con maestría mientras que la princesa se volteaba para que él la colocara sobre sus hombros, la adolescente sintió la tela cubrir su espalda y por primera vez en lo que llevaba la ceremonia se sintió cómoda. Volteó hacia él al tiempo que Kakarotto le entregaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul. El príncipe sacó el anillo de platino con un diamante pequeño en el centro y le entregó la caja a su soldado.

Tomó la mano izquierda de la chica con suavidad, quitó sus delgados guantes y la miró a los ojos.

-yo, Vegeta tercero en mi nombre, heredero al Trono de Vegetasei-los ojos negros del saiyajin brillaban con un destello que la princesa no supo reconocer pero que la conmovieron, y la culpa fue inmediata, ella dudó… y él estaba con tanta convicción, su compromiso con su planeta era admirable… mientras que ella egoístamente solo pensaba en su bien estar emocional y mental-me comprometo a protegerte, a mi lado jamás serás herida-le habían dicho esa misma tarde que debía decir sus votos, él no supo que más decir al respecto, lo pensó mientras se vestía e incluso camino a la iglesia, pero cuando la vio, las palabras fluyeron solas y se escaparon de sus labios con fluidez-con este anillo, represento mi promesa.-colocó la joya con suavidad en su dedo anular, cuando la pieza encajó por completo él soltó su mano y la miró a los ojos, intentando en vano transmitir lo que no podía decir en voz alta.

Chi-chi se acercó a la princesa y le entregó una cajita roja, Bulma abrió la cajita con las manos temblorosas y rogó que no se le cayera el anillo de sus dedos resbaladizos. Tomó la joya de oro blanco con textura, miró al príncipe que la observaba expectante y decidida, sujetó la mano izquierda del guerrero, admiró en silencio la fuerza de su palma y con cuidado sacó los guantes y se los entregó a su amiga.

-yo-suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios-Bulma Brief, princesa de la Tierra-pausó mirándolo a los ojos, tragó nerviosa y apagó su mente.-yo…-blanco.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

Buscó ayuda divina en los rostros de sus padres, su madre la miraba preocupada y su padre le regaló una sonrisa dulce, miró a su hermana que tenía la misma cara de espanto que seguramente tenía ella, Jaco le hacía señas con las manos y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño intentando descifrarlo, el patrullero hacía gestos con sus manos juntándolas ¡un beso! Frunció el ceño y cuando el alíen morado dejó sus manos en su pecho izquierdo y fingía suspirar lo entendió.

Amor.

-yo me comprometo a no dejar de amarte-el saiyajin la miró incrédulo ¿amor? ¿Ella lo amaba? Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, de pronto el calor se hizo presente y sentía la sangre correr rápido por su cuerpo-a serte fiel-¡rayos! Él no pensó en eso…-a apoyarte en los buenos y malos momentos-miró nuevamente al patrullero y este actuaba como si tosiera ¡salud! Respiró profundamente y se concentró el saiyajin-estaré contigo en la salud y enfermedad… este anillo-alzó sus dedos con la joya y la llevó a su dedo anular-representa la promesa de mis votos.

Suspiró aliviada, lo había hecho… había dicho un sinfín de barbaridades, gracias a Jaco, miró a su amigo y este le señalaba el pulgar arriba y sonrió agradecida.

Vegeta aun impactado, contempló a su mujer sin dejar de pensar en lo hermosa y suertudo que era estando a su lado, y sobre todo, que ahora ella pertenecía a él y nadie podía cuestionarlo.

-con los poderes que me otorga la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer-el saiyajin volteó hacia el hombre recordando que aún no terminaba la ceremonia-puede besar a la novia.-abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó hacia ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas ¿debía besarla delante de todos? La vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo y se quedó viéndola un par de segundos sin moverse, la vio acercarse y frunciendo el ceño la imitó, él era reservado… pero no dejaría que un estúpido beso lo detuviera.

Posó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra sujetó su barbilla y la acercó con experiencia hacia él, besó sus labios con seguridad, y ella lo respondió con ternura, movieron sus labios en sincronía olvidando a los espectadores.

Oyeron los aplausos de la galería de los humanos y se separaron lentamente, los saiyajin miraron aún en shock al príncipe y sin pensarlo mucho imitaron los aplausos del otro bando, aun preguntándose qué clase de ritual habían presenciado.

Después de la boda, todos se trasladaron al salón principal, donde el cuarto estaba bellamente decorado con arreglos florales de hortensias blancas y amarilis en cada mesón, donde lucían unos delicados manteles de Razo blanco perla. Cintas del mismo color rodeaban los pilares, el salón era fuertemente iluminado por candelabros elegantes de color dorado en cada rincón del lugar.

La fiesta no se escapó de las excentricidades de la Reina, en ese evento si invitó a casi todos los miembros de la nobleza, la pareja recién casada estaba sentada en el centro del salón, donde cada Lord, Duque, Conde y un sinfín de hombre con título se acercó a darle las bendiciones y entregarles obsequios de boda.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por una simple boda?-preguntó fastidiado el príncipe una vez que recibieron al último individuo que los reverenció.

-así son las cosas acá-dijo en modo automático la princesa, el saiyajin volteó hacia ella extrañado, casi sin evitarlo los sucesos en el templo vinieron a su cabeza, ella dijo que lo amaba… ¿debía preguntarle?... abrió la boca para hablar pero en eso se acercó el patrullero con un vaso de ponche en sus manos.-¡Jaco!-exclamó agradecida, el príncipe frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho sin mi ah?-dijo soberbio-bendiciones pareja dispareja-soltó con burla. El príncipe miró molesto al enano morado, ¿Qué intentaba decir? No entendía nada, la respuesta para su desgracia vino unos segundos después…

-si no me hubieras hecho señas todavía estaríamos en la iglesia esperando por mis votos-rió la peliturquesa, el príncipe volteó lentamente hacia ella impactado con la revelación ¿el alíen… la había ayudado con sus votos? ¿Cada palabra que salió de sus traicioneros labios fue gracias al patrullero?-gracias…

-uhm cuando quieras tontorrona-dijo sonriente y se alejó lentamente hacia la mesa de la princesa rubia.

El príncipe, en un silencio sepulcral observó todos a su alrededor, la muchedumbre cuchicheaba demasiado alto para su gusto, sintió deseos de exterminar a todos en aquél lugar… incluso a ella. Se sentía humillado… él había expuesto sus pensamientos a ella, claro no salió tan maravilloso como los votos de ella ¡pero fue honesto! Él había dicho lo que sentía y aunque le hubiera gustado decirle que la amaba no lo haría delante de todos, no mentiría con eso… y ella ni siquiera se arrugó para soltar una banda de mentiras, una tras otra, ilusionándolo… emocionándolo con un sentimiento falso.

Se sentía engañado… miró a la princesa con rabia, tenía ganas de encararla, gritarle y enseñarle que con los sentimientos no se jugaba, no con los de él al menos, que de él no se burlaba nadie… pero ¿cómo reprochar algo así?

¿Qué objetivo tenía más que humillarse y denigrarse al hacerlo? Miró sombríamente hacia el frente, observando el vacío intentando calmar sus emociones, de aquí a un tiempo todo en su vida se había desmoronado, ya no era el saiyajin de antes, se sentía estúpido, ¿Por qué de pronto actuaba como un imbécil? Ella no se lo merecía… todo era culpa de ella, ella lo había enamorado y él había caído como imbécil en su red de seducción. La miró con odio, deseando a toda costa borrar esos sentimientos afectuosos que lo invadían cuando la miraba reír y hablar con los demás, deseó odiarla, deseó ser el mismo que pisó por primera vez la Tierra, quiso retroceder en el tiempo y encontrar el momento en que perdió ante ella, buscar el momento exacto donde se enamoró perdidamente de la peliturquesa. Y eliminarlo de la faz del universo.

Odiaba profundamente amar, la odiaba a ella por enamorarlo.

Observó resentido su entorno, miró las luces, las flores, las cintas, la comida, el alcohol, los vestidos, las espadas que portaban los nobles, las sonrisas sínicas, las parejas bailar felices y exclamar con júbilo, y él allí con su miseria…

-mi princesa-volteó rápidamente hacia el Rey que reverenciaba a su hija y extendía su mano enguantada-concédame esta pieza de baile-dijo sonriente el hombre, oyó a la peliturquesa reír y tomar su mano entusiasta. Los observó serio mientras caminaban a la pista de baile, la gente a su alrededor se abrió camino reverenciando a la pareja.

El Rey tomó su mano izquierda con cuidado y dejó reposar la otra mano en la cintura de su hija, Bulma sujetó su mano y posó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, el pelilila miró a su hija con orgullo en su mirada, el vals pronto se hizo escuchar y ellos se movieron al compás de la melodía armoniosa, los presentes miraban admirados como padre e hija bailaban con gracia, la princesa parecía que flotaba por la falda que cubría sus pies, se movían por toda la pista sin dejar de mirarse, ella sabía que en cualquier momento él hablaría, observó las arrugas de su padre, contempló sus ojos oscuros, su pelo lacio igual que el suyo, la persona que más admiraba en su vida… ¿lo había hecho bien?

-padre-susurró mirándolo con cariño-¿estás orgulloso de mí?-preguntó luchando contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta. El Rey admiró a su pequeña serio, observó sus ojos zafiro que heredó de su hermosa madre al igual que su belleza.

-siempre lo he estado cariño-dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, y los ojos de la peliturquesa se humedecieron-no necesitabas hacer esto para ganarte mi aprobación preciosa-vio cómo su hija agachaba la cabeza ocultando sus lágrimas con su flequillo, pero podía ver las gotas deslizarse por su mejilla sin detenerse-quiero que seas feliz pequeña-ella soltó su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la rodeó en su abrazo protector y siguió moviéndose al son de la música, intentando que nadie notara la debilidad de su hija, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella odiaba que la vieran llorar-él te cuidará… -asintió para sí mismo mientras oía los sollozos de la peliturquesa, él podía reconocer la mirada de un hombre enamorado, la veía en el espejo por hace más de 30 años. El príncipe se había enamorado de su hija, y no podía sentirse más conforme con ello. Que el despiadado saiyajin sintiera afecto por su pequeña lo dejaba tranquilo.

La princesa lloró en el hombro de su padre durante toda la canción, lo único que podía pensar era en lo emocional que estaba, las palabras de su padre terminaron por hacerla sucumbir a sus emociones, ella no quería esto. Pero lo había hecho porque era su deber, si bien, nunca quiso casarse en su vida, siempre supo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero como toda mujer siempre se ilusionó con enamorarse del hombre que la desposara.

Ella sentía cosas por el saiyajin, lo quería y a veces sentía que lo amaba. Pero también le temía y sobre todo, no se dejaba ilusionar con él. Se sentía aterrada por su futuro, en algún momento pensó que después que el príncipe derrotara al lagarto, ella podría irse sin que la retuvieran, ya no necesitarían del tratado con su planeta y ella no tenía problema con devolverse y vivir una vida de científica solterona. Pero ahora estaba atada a él, y temía por ella, temía seguir enamorándose del saiyajin que le sonreía en privado, que se burlaba de ella, que la besaba, que la hacía tocar el cielo y las estrellas, él que la celaba posesivamente, él que la complacía en sus tontos caprichos. Y le aterraba que ese hombre solo fuera una falsa.

Que la bestia cruel y despiadada surgiera de repente y la devorara, a ella y sus tontos sentimientos por él.

La canción terminó y se separó de su padre olfateando el aire, el Rey secó las lágrimas de su hija con sus manos y le besó la frente con ternura. Ella sonrió en respuesta y volteó a mirar hacia el príncipe, pero él no estaba allí, frunció el ceño confundida y lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró justo a tiempo cuando él salía del salón. Se separó de su padre y este la dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado.

-ya vuelvo-dijo sin mirarlo mientras caminaba a paso rápido detrás del guerrero.

Los guardias la reverenciaron al salir del salón, esta vez no les habló, estaba más preocupada por la salida de su esposo. Agudizó su mirada y lo vio a lo lejos en el pasillo. Levantó su falda y trotó sin gracia hacia el príncipe.

Él podía oírla pero no se detuvo, y ella sabía que él la oía, ¿seguía molesto por haberse dormido la noche anterior? Miró preocupada la espalda a lo lejos del saiyajin y se detuvo, se inclinó hacia delante y se sacó sus tacones, sujetó las puntas de su vestido con un zapato en cada mano y corrió con más ganas detrás del príncipe.

Pero no lo alcanzaba, trotó todo el camino hacia su habitación que era el objetivo del saiyajin, lo vio entrar y a duras penas lo siguió, entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejó caer los zapatos suspirando agotada.

-¿sabes lo difícil que es correr con una falda como esta?-preguntó con reproche, el saiyajin caminó hacia el balcón y contempló hacia afuera sin mirarla.-me escuchaste seguirte ¿Por qué no te detuviste?

-creí que así entenderías el mensaje-gruñó despectivo. La pelituquesa abrió la boca extrañada con su respuesta.

-¿mensaje?-farfulló caminando hacia él.

-que no quería verte ni hablarte-soltó mordaz.

-¿aún sigues molesto por lo que no pasó anoche?-preguntó con burla, oyó un bufido de respuesta y se preocupó. Algo más atormentaba al guerrero e inmediatamente temió que despertara la _bestia_.-¿Qué ocurre?

-no querías casarte conmigo-afirmó serio dándose la vuelta mirándola fríamente.

-¿lo dices porque dudé en el templo?-preguntó agachando la mirada.

-lo digo por tus dudas-dijo serio-por tus intentos en que desista de esta mierda-alzó la voz haciéndola respingar-¡por tus votos falsos!-gritó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, no quería demostrar su enojo, pero no podía evitarlo, tenerla en frente sonriéndole hipócritamente lo irritó-¡por tu lloriqueo con tu padre!-soltó mordaz-¡eres una mentirosa!-gritó acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡yo no mentí!-se excusó la adolescente retrocediendo lentamente cuando lo vio acercarse-en ningún momento dije que quería casarme contigo-susurró asustada.

El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido por su falta de decencia en reconocer algo que para él era grave. Sintió la rabia invadir su torrente sanguíneo y sus caninos rechinaron en su boca, apretó las manos en puños con fuerza haciendo gruñir la tela de sus guantes.

-mocosa de mierda-rugió acercándose furioso-¡me humillé por esta estupidez!-gritó tomándola con fuerza de los brazos.

-¡suéltame!-pidió con miedo-me haces daño…

-debí arrastrarte de vuelta a Vegetasei apenas te vi con ese imbécil-murmuró para sí mismo zamarreándola con violencia, la tiara plateada cayó brusco al suelo, resonando en la habitación junto con los sollozos de la adolescente.-¡no llores!-ordenó mirándola con odio-¡por tu culpa todo esto me está pasando!

-¿de qué mierda hablas?-dijo entre llanto ajena al debate mental del guerrero-soy yo la que sufre con esto…

-¿sufres?-preguntó irónico-puedo hacerte sufrir aún más-gruñó atemorizante, haciéndola agachar la mirada.

La princesa sintió como era jalada hacia la cama con brusquedad, la empujó con violencia hacia la colcha.

-disfrutemos de nuestra noche de bodas-dijo con ironía.

-Vegeta por favor…-pidió intentando hacerlo entrar en razón-cálmate… hablemos…

-¿Qué quieres hablar?-gruñó acercándose a su rostro al mismo tiempo que subía su peso al cuerpo menudo de la joven-¿Qué más mentiras quieres decir?

-yo no te he mentido-dijo intentando sonar segura mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de él-nunca he querido casarme…-susurró mirándolo afligida-no tiene que ver contigo… créeme

-no me importa-dijo despectivo y dando por finalizada la plática se alejó unos centímetros de la peliturquesa, la princesa supo que vendría a continuación, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración cuando el guerrero desgarró su vestido sin piedad.-consumemos nuestro matrimonio-susurró irónico.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, invocando la calma en su interior, así sería al fin y al cabo, sujeta siempre al humor de un hombre violento, que no sentía ni un poco de afecto por ella…

Ignorante del sufrimiento que aquejaba al guerrero despechado. Desconociendo sus actos de reproche y rabia por no tener lo que él quería de ella, ajena a la rabia y lucha interna del saiyajin que lo incitaban a actuar de ese modo, que solo deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, y así sentirse menos estúpido de lo que ya se sentía por caer rendido a sus pies.

* * *

N/A: Me encanta escribir de amores complicados, sufridos y de malos entendidos xD se nota? ajajaja, este cap me motivó y me devolvió el rumbo del fic, debería darle algún spoiler?uhmmm no xD no lo haré ajajajaha

Bien, quería agradecerles de todo corazón por sus comentarios, a veces uno es algo crítica con sí misma, espero mejorar para ustedes! Espero no tener muchos errores ortográficos y mala redacción x-x siempre se colan las malditas!

Antes que se quejen por alguno de nuestros protagonistas en defensa de Bulma, lo vi por el lado que después de todo lo que le ha hecho Vegeta, no sería normal estar feliz por casarse con él no?, al menos eso quise reflejar en el cap... y en cuando a Vegeta, también es complicado para él recién estar asumiendo sus sentimientos y ver ese "rechazo" para él por parte de ella, y con lo impaciente e impulsivo que es... es una bomba con tiempo de estallar... en fin, en el siguiente cap continua este acontecimiento que tiene complicada a esta parejita u,u

MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! por leer y por comentar! esta historia cada vez me sorprende más, en Junio recién cumple un año! la podré tener terminada a esas alturas? esperemos que sí y que la secuela ya esté publicada xDDD bien cuídense mucho! los quiero y gracias por leer y comentar!

Cuídense! adiós! :D!


	30. Chapter 30

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 29

Compromiso por Amor

Tanta luz, tanta efusividad, y expresión de alegría empezaba a marearla, al igual que su Rey, lo conocía lo suficiente para notar su cara de asqueado, seguramente como la suya, miró la mesa repleta de bandejas vacías y buscó con la mirada algún escudero o sirviente para pedir más comida, era lo único bueno del planeta.

Notó a distancia los puestos de la pareja recién casada que estaban libres, frunció el ceño y los buscó por el salón, creyó que en algún momento anunciarían su retirada, pero nada de eso pasó.

Jamás creyó que su propio hijo se prestaría para una estupidez tal como lo era un matrimonio terrícola, nuevamente la sorprendía, sentía (muy para su desgracia) que no conocía a su primogénito. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo hablar con él sin discutir, nunca fue muy sociable, pero apenas alcanzó un nivel de pelea superior al propio Rey, que el en ese entonces niño, se volvió más soberbio, desobediente y caprichoso que nunca. Cuando alcanzó la adolescencia, todo se fue al caño… el menor era irrespetuoso, nunca la tomaba en cuenta para nada, e incluso a su padre lo ignoraba. Al llegar a la adultez, pareció recapacitar y dejar la rebeldía atrás, actuar como un príncipe más serio y formal, pero solo con respecto a asuntos del planeta y pareció recuperar el respeto por su Rey. Pero no con ella.

Su hombre muchas veces le dijo que se debía a que era entrometida, quizás era cierto… pero era su deber como madre y Reina estar pendiente de su hijo, que con quién y quien no se involucraba, que sí se cuidaba, no podía dejar bastardos por ahí… pero su hijo era adulto y se hacía responsable de sus propios actos y a ella la excluía. Cuando se dio cuenta, él ya había cavado una zanja profunda entre ellos.

Y todo empeoró cuando llegó ella.

No solo porque la mocosa lo manipulaba, sí, ella lo notaba, la bruja azul tenía hechizado a su hijo con sus encantos femeninos, quizá lo complacía muy bien en la cama, no lo sabía, lo que sí estaba segura era que su hijo estaba cegado con ella. Por su culpa discutieron más de una vez, la chiquilla hacía y deshacía cuando quería, no se extrañaría si un día lo separará para siempre de su lado. No estaba exagerando, y si ella se volvía Reina, todo por lo que alguna vez trabajó se iría al demonio.

Ella debía salir de la vida de su hijo de alguna forma u otra… si él no quería alejarla, bien. Pero había otras formas en las que incluso el heredero no podría hacer absolutamente nada al respecto… y ella era experta en planear _accidentes._

(…)

Sus labios quemaban en su piel, sentía que el aire se iba poco a poco de sus pulmones cada vez que él acercaba su boca a su cuello, se sentía expuesta, su mente la traicionaba y la hacía pensar que en cualquier momento sus dientes afilados podrían rasgar su garganta.

Pero él no tenía esas intenciones, los labios del guerrero bajaron a sus pechos con una mezcla de pasión y furia, con movimientos brutos rompió su sujetador en pedazos liberando sus senos en su totalidad, contuvo la respiración cuando sus manos se apoderaron violentamente de ellos, cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior intentando calmar sus nervios, esto ya había pasado antes… debía calmarse, pero costaba… costaba teniendo a un saiyajin poderoso sobre ella. Él descendió con su boca entre sus pechos hasta su abdomen para finalmente llegar a su pelvis, la despojó de su ropa interior con un tirón de sus dedos haciéndola sobresaltar y afirmarse involuntariamente en los vigorosos antebrazos del saiyajin.

Él alzó su mirada hacia ella, observando su rostro, sus cejas estaban arqueadas y sus ojos titilaban aun en contra de la oscuridad que los envolvía, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de inquietud, se alejó de su cuerpo y se quitó sus guantes, la vio girar su rostro hacia el balcón evitando su mirada. Y él lo prefirió así también.

Se desvistió rápido quedándose solo con su pantalón spandex que bajó lo suficiente para liberar su hombría despierta y lista, volvió su atención a su mujer que seguía mirando hacia el ventanal, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló al centro del colchón, ella jadeó por el tironeó mientras se acomodó entre sus piernas que inevitablemente ella intentó cerrar. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas blanquecinas y extendió sus piernas, abriéndolas para él.

Lo sintió acercarse nuevamente e inconscientemente se tensó, una mano agarró uno de sus montes con fuerza contenida que aun así fue doloroso para ella, apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar el gritito, pero no pudo aguantar cuando él la embistió con rudeza, lo sintió entrar abruptamente abriendo paso en su interior a la fuerza, él dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro apoyándose y a la vez evitando verla e inició un rápido vaivén de caderas, trató de calmar sus quejidos pero era difícil, rogaba por cada segundo en que él estuvo fuera que durará más que cuando entraba, pero los segundos eran segundos, y el tiempo relativo, y para ella cada vez que el entraba se hacía lento e insufrible.

Afirmó sus manos en los brazos de él, enterró sus uñas en su carne dura con cada embiste, él sujetó sus piernas y las apegó a su cadera para profundizar la unión, gruñó en su oreja, sentía su interior tan estrecho que dolía de tanto placer, sentía sus montes menearse por el ritmo que él lideraba rozando su pecho duro, aumentó la velocidad ganándose gemidos de dolor en respuesta y que sus uñas se enterraran con más fuerza en sus músculos excitándolo todavía más… sintió su miembro estremecerse enviando una carga de electricidad en todo su cuerpo y ella pareció relajarse en ese punto.

Él jadeó en su oreja y ella aguantó el suspiro de alivio, sentía como su interior era llenado por su líquido hirviendo a la vez que su virilidad temblaba haciéndolo vibrar a él en el proceso, se sentía usada. Pero no era la primera vez, por más que intentó buscar la decepción o la rabia por lo que él le había hecho no la encontró… entonces una revelación la golpeó, se había acostumbrado. Lamentablemente para ella y para su "relación" se le había hecho normal esos arranques de ira del saiyajin y las consecuencias que traía para ella. El único hecho que debía superar era los dolores que vendrían después. Él dejó su peso caer sobre ella aplastándola, lo oía respirar agitado, su piel perlada de sudor se pegaba a la suya y por un momento quiso consolarlo y no supo por qué o de qué. Él le transmitía su rabia, su descontento y por más que intentaba pensar y recordar, no hallaba el momento o algo que hubiera hecho para hacerlo enfadar así.

No le gustaba verlo así, sentirlo así de atormentado la inquietaba y no solo porque ella era quién asumía las consecuencias, también porque prefería verlo bien, le dolía, lo que sea que le afectaba le dolía también. Pero por más que pensaba, nada venía a su mente… y él no era muy expresivo. Es más, cuando estaba molesto solo decía pesadeces, era difícil mantener una plática normal con él en ese estado. Pero ahora, después de haberla usado… quizás estaba más tranquilo.

Temerosa y nerviosa, movió sus manos temblantes hacia la espalda del príncipe, sentía su corazón palpitar fuerte, temía su reacción… pero debía arriesgarse. Uno debía hacer el rol de mediador y obviamente él no lo sería. Con suavidad dejó sus manos reposar en su piel sudada, él se tensó con el contacto pero no se quejó, volteó levemente el rostro para poder ver el perfil agotado y serio del saiyajin que descansaba sobre su hombro.

-¿ya se te pasó el enojo?-el guerrero giró hacia ella encontrándose con su mirada, intentó buscar signos de rabia o de pena, pero no había nada. Frunció el ceño confundido, acababa de tratarla pésimo, había sido bruto ¡la había oído quejarse y no se detuvo! ¿Por qué no estaba molesta o por lo menos sentida con él? se sintió vulnerable, y culpable. Desvió la mirada avergonzado, él había desistido de usar esos métodos y nuevamente lo hacía, nuevamente la hería.-¿podemos hablar ahora?-preguntó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

Se levantó con pesadez, sin mirarla salió de su interior y se sentó al lado de ella. La sintió reincorporarse lentamente, miró por el rabillo del ojo confirmando que estaba adolorida y le dificultaba moverse. Maldijo por lo bajo su imprudencia, la culpa emergía por cada parte de su cuerpo y no sabía cómo hacerla ir.

-¿no me dirás nada?-insistió la peliturquesa-si no me dices que te molesta no podré remediarlo Vegeta…-susurró con pesar.

Observó el rostro serio e imperturbable del príncipe en silencio, parecía más calmado a diferencia de hace un momento, pero igual de afectado por algo, pero no sabía si su molestia era contra ella o no. Recordó sus reproches, supuestamente por mentirle sobre el casorio y que lo había hecho sentir humillado. Suspiró profundamente, sintió una ligera brisa colarse por el ventanal que la hizo respingar, se abrazó así misma intentando cubrir su desnudez. Y aunque sabía que podía desatar una tempestad, decidió que lo mejor era ser honesta con él… o al menos que escuchara lo que ella sentía.

-si no me dirás nada… entonces yo diré lo que pienso-el guerrero desvió la mirada hacia ella al oírla, la princesa miraba sus propios pies que descansaban en el borde de la cama, la oyó suspirar, podía sentir sus nervios y supuso que lo que tenía que decir no era sencillo para ella, sintió su pecho comprimirse por miedo… ¿a qué? A que lo odiara, que su confesión fuera su declaración de odio, su estómago se tensó y tuvo que desviar la mirada de ella en defensa, no quería oírla…-desde niña nunca pensé en casarme…-abrió los ojos extrañado y volteó hacia ella nuevamente al sentir que eso no era un reproche en su contra-siempre me escapaba de las clases de danza, de bordado, de canto y tocar el piano y me iba al laboratorio de papá. Con el tiempo se rindieron y me dejaron ser-se encogió de hombros y volteó a verlo, sus ojos se veían humedecidos y él juró que estaba aguantando las lágrimas, aunque en su interior se sentía pésimo por verla así, en su rostro no se reflejaba más que su habitual semblante serio-crecí creyendo que sería científica toda la vida… cuando anunciaron tu llegada todos creímos que sería Tight quién se casaría, por lo que mi vida seguía sin problemas

-pero te elegí-murmuró absorto el saiyajin continuando su relato, la adolescente asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, agradecida que él estuviera oyéndola aunque no lo demostrara.

-si… cuando llegué a tu planeta y me saliste con la guinda del pastel sobre la "unión" me sorprendí muchísimo y sobre todo me molesté… pero después le vi el lado positivo-asintió así misma, suspiró cansada y se dejó caer en la colcha sujetando su delantera para que no saltara con el movimiento, el príncipe la admiró en silencio, se perdió en su desnudez con desfachatez, sin un ápice de restricción por verla así de apetecible-estaba unida bajo sus leyes, para ustedes yo era tu mujer, pero en mis leyes no éramos nada… seguía siendo libre y era feliz con eso.

-libre… ¿por tu libertad no querías casarte?-susurró conteniendo la rabia sin poder asimilar demasiado la información, lo único que había captado era que definitivamente ella no quería ser su esposa, y lo enfermaba.

-no sabes lo que se siente tener que hacer algo que no quieres-musitó indignada-no poder elegir tus propias decisiones o sobre tu cuerpo… estar todo el tiempo sometida a alguien más fuerte y no poder hacer nada…-susurró conteniendo las lágrimas.

-entiendo más de lo que crees-confesó sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que soltó. Al oírla no pudo evitar verse reflejado, y la culpa creció. Todo lo que él odió desde niño ella lo sentía, a diferencia que el tirano para la peliturquesa era él mismo.

-Freezer…-susurró la princesa y notó de inmediato la tensión en el cuerpo varonil, agachó la mirada nerviosa, había expuesto algo del saiyajin que notaba él no quería demostrar a nadie, en parte le alegró, por fin entendía un poco más el comportamiento del orgulloso guerrero, y agradeció el haber decidido decirle lo que pensaba-bueno… jamás creí al verte aquí que tendríamos que casarnos y cuando la situación se me escapó de las manos ya estaba allí… en el altar…-volteó a verlo con sus cejas encogidas, sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, el príncipe contuvo la respiración en ese instante, pudo sentir el pesar de la adolescente directo en el alma y supo, que para ella no era fácil, así como para él no era el asumir lo que sentía por ella-yo no soy igual de responsable que tú… aceptaste esto solo para cumplir con tu honor y por tu lealtad a tu planeta ¡yo fui egoísta!-alzó la voz ya rindiéndose, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, desvió el rostro avergonzada escondiéndose de la mirada escudriñadora del saiyajin-solo pensé en mí… no vi tu sacrificio ni pensé en mi planeta-susurró con un hilo de voz-… lo siento-respiró profundamente, digiriendo cada palabra que ella confesó.

La observó temblar en silencio, oía su sollozo a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, bajó su mirada a sus redondos hombros, eran tan pequeños… su mano se guió sola hacia allí haciendo acto de consuelo, la acercó a su pecho y dejó que la menuda espalda de la humana descansara en su amplio y duros pectorales. Ella no paraba de llorar y él se sentía como un verdadero patán, solo pensó en sus propios sentimientos, no se casó con ella por su planeta o su responsabilidad como ella creía, lo hizo para ser dueño absoluto de ella. Y eso lo hizo sentir peor… él era un monstruo con sed de posesión sobre ella, quería el dominio incondicional y cuando no lo tenía despertaba su ira y su lado de príncipe caprichoso lo hacía estallar.

Ella también sentía, pensaba y deseaba cosas… y entendía que quisiera su libertad, él comprendía lo que se sentía no poder ser libre en su totalidad, e inconscientemente se convirtió en todo lo que siempre odió.

Él también debía disculparse con ella… por no dejarle hablar, por hacerle daño, por no pensar en sus sentimientos y… por no ser sincero con ella. Por no poder decir las estúpidas palabras "lo siento y Te amo". _Creo que te amo…_ esas últimas cuatro palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza y se quedaban a medio camino de su garganta y no salían, se atascaban. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos en una suave y confortante caricia, poco a poco sintió como el llanto cesaba, sentía un nudo en su garganta, las palabras que no querían salir atrofiaban su conducto y estaba irritado consigo mismo, pero es que jamás se había disculpado antes por algo, nunca cometía errores y con ella lo hacía una y otra vez, era como su maldito _karma_ …

-lo…-sintió su garganta seca, tragó con dificultad pero el nudo no se disipó-… lo que dije en el templo era cierto-susurró cerca de su oreja, la sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas y ladear su rostro hacia un lado de su pecho, su mejilla húmeda por sus lágrimas se pegó a su piel.

-¿y… me protegerás de ti?-y se paralizó.

Fue como si le hubieran enviado mil Galick Ho a su corazón atravesándolo una y otra vez. Nunca pensó que las palabras podrían doler más que un golpe, más que una derrota… quizás tenía que ver de quién viniera, era probable. Y oír ese reproche indirecto de la persona que en estos momentos de su vida le importaba más que ninguna otra fue duro… demasiado duro para él, de pronto sus ojos ardieron, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Parpadeó un par de veces intentando calmarse, ella tenía derecho a cuestionarlo… acababa de decirle que sus votos eran verdaderos y no pasó ni una hora y los había roto, sintió su pecho subir y bajar con intensidad y ella pareció notarlo, sintió su delicada mano en su muslo, ella levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, la mano libre de la peliturquesa alcanzó su mejilla, acariciando suavemente, y entonces lo vomitó.

-lo lamento…-sintió su estómago revolverse, el nudo de su garganta subir y bajar al tragar pero no esfumarse, sus labios se adornaron con una mueca de nerviosismo y aunque no quería mirarla al asumir sus faltas no desvió en ningún momento la mirada, los labios de la chica se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, miró el rostro del príncipe anonadada, buscando algún rastro de mentira o burla en sus facciones. No encontró nada.

-Vegeta…-el aludido alzó una ceja en señal de atención-somos muy diferentes…-ella volteó hacia el frente y tomó su mano, sintió los dedos enredarse con los de ella y como guiaba sus manos unidas entre sus montes-fuimos criados en diferentes contextos… nuestras culturas son opuestas, tenemos diez años de diferencia…

-eres una niña aún…-susurró comprendiendo su punto, dejó su barbilla reposar en su hombro-… te has adaptado a nuestras costumbres-confesó ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

-también has entendido un poco las mías-se apoyó en su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos sintiendo su calor, él no dijo que le molestaba, pero su contención le ayudó a darse cuenta de que su enfado ya se había esfumado, sentía un enorme alivio por abrirse un poco con él, y sobre todo por haber llorado como una niña. Algo en su interior le decía que habían dado un gran paso, por primera vez habían abierto un poco sus pensamientos el uno al otro, empezaba a comprender un poco el modo de actuar del saiyajin, y sobre todo, entendía que era inútil enfadarse por algo que él consideraba normal, ella misma lo había dicho… sus costumbres eran opuestas, ellos eran de acción e instintos, no de palabras y sentimientos…- pondré de mi parte Vegeta-susurró volteándose hacia él, observó sus ojos negros que la miraban asombrados, dejó su mano libre en su mejilla y se acercó a él- no quiero pasar toda mi vida peleando contigo… quiero que nos llevemos bien

Si antes se sintió profundamente herido por sus palabras, ahora se sentía como en una noche de luna llena, afectado por las ondas blutz, recargándose de energía y sintiendo el poder invadir su cuerpo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y aunque ella no había confesado algún sentimiento de afecto, su tregua lo hizo… feliz. Le llenó el pecho de calor y en ese momento supo, que no había vuelta atrás… él quería enamorarla. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo, que su amor fuese correspondido.

Sintió su mano sujeta a la de ella hundirse más entre sus montes, ella volteó completamente hacia él para no seguir estirando su cuello que dolía, se perdió en sus hermosos ojos que brillaban con intensidad, le quitó con cuidado su mano y rompió la unión que sostenían entre sus montes, y llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo sostuvo con suavidad, con sus dedos pulgares limpió al mismo tiempo los rastros de lágrimas que aún se veían, ella cerró sus ojos cuando lo hizo y él aprovechó esa instancia para sorprenderla, se movió como él sabía hacerlo, rápido.

Besó sus labios con suavidad, la sintió encogerse por el asombro inicial pero al siguiente segundo rendirse, movió sus labios con calma, saboreándola y demostrando cuanto la extrañó en el desastroso (no tanto… lo gozó de todas formas) encuentro de antes, pronto la lengua de ella se adentró en su boca y él la imitó, destapando la caja de pasión y deseo que había entre ellos, el beso se cargó de lujuria y necesidad, sus lenguas se revolvieron, él hizo suyo su aliento y ella su saliva, él la acercó más, profundizando el beso cuando ya no podía ser más cercano y placentero, ella jadeó en su boca y él sorbió su suspiro, la empujó lento cargando su peso en ella, obligándola sutilmente a recostarse.

Se coló entre sus piernas de modo instantáneo, era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Sintió las manos de la peliturquesa rodear su cuello y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran, terminando él aplastando sus suaves y blandos montes. Ella arqueó su espalda levantando su delantera y restregándola en contra de él. Extrañado por su acción, se separó un poco de ella y la observó.

-no…-pidió con un puchero en sus labios-no te alejes…-y lo empujó nuevamente hacia ella, él la besó otra vez y ella volvió a restregar su delantera en él.

-¿te duelen?-se animó a preguntar después de unos minutos de intensos besos apasionados, la observó ruborizada y avergonzada y tuvo que contenerse de no reír, simplemente se veía adorable.

-si…-confesó apenada-es culpa de mi período…-él sonrió ladinamente y asaltó nuevamente sus labios y esta vez recargó su peso haciendo presión en su delantera, la oyó suspirar aliviada y se felicitó mentalmente por ayudarla… aunque no era para nada un sacrificio hacerlo.

Siguieron acariciándose y besándose en silencio, rendidos a los labios y caricias del otro, aunque él moría de ganas de dar un paso más, prefirió controlarse y desistir de la idea. Acababa de ser bastante bruto y seguramente ella no estaba en condiciones de aceptarlo nuevamente.

Pero las ganas eran sublimes, poco a poco mecía su erección latente sobre la intimidad de la princesa, intentando calmar su excitación que lo empezaba a desesperar, no dejaba de atender sus labios, sentía que ambos tenían igual de hinchadas sus bocas pero no importaba, a ella le encantaban sus besos y a él sus labios.

-eres hermosa-se le escapó entre besos, intentó no darle importancia a su revelación, sintió la vergüenza recorrerlo apenas esas dos simples palabras se resbalaron de sus labios, quiso morder su lengua traicionera y golpear su cabeza para apagar su mente. Pero ella lo oyó y no lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida interrumpiendo el beso, tragó saliva inquieto, desvió la mirada apenado un segundo para el siguiente volver a mirarla, pero al encontrarse con una sonrisa burlesca en su precioso rostro se desplomó en la vergüenza y maldijo a todos los dioses ser tan imbécil y descuidado.-¿me encuentras _hermosa_?-murmuró con burla haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-no sé de qué hablas…-renegó molesto, intentando ocultar su pudor y descuido.

-¡no puedes negarlo! Te oí claramente-chilló emocionada-¡me encuentras hermosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosa!-repitió con burla entre risas cantarinas que para él fueron desagradables solo porque se mofaba de él.

-ash mocosa irritable-gruñó molesto separándose del calor de su cuerpo, se dejó caer a su lado sobre la colcha, su ceño arrugado y sus labios amurrados en una mueca de desagrado.

Ella rió en alto y se apegó a su cuerpo, lo miró sonriente y divertida, él evitó sus ojos a toda costa, se sentía vulnerable y ridiculizado.

-¡anda no te enojes!-balbuceó con un puchero, lo abrazó con ternura y lo sintió tenso y duro como roca-oh vamos ¡siempre me decías que no te era atractiva! ¿Cómo quieres que no me sorprenda?-él no respondió y desvió la mirada serio, ¿Qué podía decir? Claro que lo recordaba, y usaba esa herramienta para mantenerla a rayas, para no darle más poder del que tenía, y ahora… ahora esto. ¿Cuánto más se iba a humillar por ella?-¿Por qué me mentías?

-no mentí-farfulló orgulloso, oyó un bufido en respuesta y contuvo la rabia, sentía tanta indignación que casi no podía hablar, se sentía expuesto y ella solo se reía ¿no sabía lo difícil que era para él amarla? ¡Nunca le había pasado algo como eso! Ni siquiera por sus padres tenía un sentimiento tan fuerte, ella había despertado en él sensaciones desconocidas que lo abrumaban, pero no, ella siquiera lo notaba y se burlaba de sus desgracias. No la encontraba hermosa, no podía responder algo que quedaba corto a lo que pensaba, para él la peliturquesa era perfecta, le gustaba así, inteligente, gruñona, caprichosa, escandalosa, mandona, llorona y alegre, su cabello, su color, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo… era ideal para él, no quería más. Ella lo era todo y moría por ello. Sufría lentamente, cada día, cada segundo y cada vez que la veía y no podía acercarse para demostrarle lo que le hacía sentir. Y ella se reía…

-¡ya te oí!-chilló risueña-y no olvidaré lo que dijiste por ningún motivo-se acercó a él lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios seductores, él la miró con rabia pero su cercanía lo traicionó y distrajo, la princesa lo besó castamente y él quiso quejarse por lo breve, quería más… siempre quería más de ella-y lo guardaré por siempre en mi memoria-y le sonrió una vez más, se quedaron viendo unos segundos que para ambos fueron eternos, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante y aunque hubiesen querido hacer o decir algo más, simplemente no podían, estaban idiotizados por un sentimiento que era mutuo y que escondían el uno del otro.

Bulma lo miró con ternura que ni ella misma se propuso demostrar, pero era inevitable, observaba sus ojos negros que por primera vez en el tiempo que lo conocía no lucían fríos, y ese simple hecho la llenó de afecto. La noche no había iniciado bien, pero habían aprendido a escucharse, con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de ambos, jamás imaginó que pudieran llegar a entenderse, si se lo hubiera planteado hace un par de meses no lo hubiera creído. Pero aquí estaban, ella sobre él observándolo con amor… y él respondiendo su mirada con atención y quizás curiosidad… ¿él sabría lo que era sentir amor por otro? Quizás… quizás en algún momento podría conseguir afecto de él, ahora tenía su respeto, pero en un futuro quizás no era tan improbable conseguir su amor. Tal vez estaba siendo ingenua, quizás soñadora… pero sus ojos negros que la miraban en silencio le transmitían calor y la hacían ilusionarse.

Con ella siempre terminaba rindiéndose. Sus grandes ojos azules lo embrujaban y terminaba perdiendo cualquier noción de sentido común, era algo que solo ella podía crear y que no sabía si odiar o amar, lo cierto era que le resultaba inevitable, ella lo alteraba y lo elevaba a límites insospechados. Estaba en una constante confusión pero a la que sabía que no podía deshacer, le era complicado tener sentimientos por ella, pero a la vez sabía que ya no podía desecharlos, su amor ya estaba instalado y no podía hacer algo para olvidarlo, aunque le costara asumirlo, él se había enamorado y no quería alejarla de su vida.

-también te encuentro atractivo-soltó divertida después del silencio cómodo que los había envuelto, él alzó una ceja atento-eres pesado… pero guapo-se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en su pecho con sus brazos flexionados delante de ella reposando sus manos en los pectorales del saiyajin-no me avergüenza asumirlo

-no siento vergüenza por estupideces-contestó a la defensiva desviando la mirada.

-uhm… como digas-rió burlesca-¿tanto te cuesta asumir que me encuentras _hermosa_?-preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

-¿Por qué insistes en esa mierda?-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-sí sabes que lo eres… solo quieres alimentar tu enorme ego, mocosa irritante-bufó exasperado y ella frunció el ceño ¿Qué tanto podía costar asumir sus propios dichos? Sus labios rosa se amurraron en una mueca, las manos del príncipe se posaron en su cintura y lentamente bajaron a su cadera, notó lo sugerente de su caricia y aunque se irritó levemente por su orgullo mal enfocado, no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad ante su tacto y esta creció cuando sus grandes manos bajaron un poco más… apoderándose de su trasero con urgencia.

-es diferente si me lo dices tú-confesó en un mohín infantil llamando la atención del saiyajin, Vegeta la miró fijamente mientras ella observaba su cuello y uno de sus dedos recorría lentamente sus surcos entre sus músculos-nunca me dices cumpli-

-lo eres-la interrumpió, ella levantó su mirada hacia él asombrada, si fuera saiyajin habría visto con claridad las mejillas sonrosadas del guerrero, pero no, era una humana que solo podía distinguir tonos oscuros y claros de negros en la habitación-por eso te escogí…-sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sus mejillas incendiarse y su estómago tensarse apenas esas palabras salieron de los labios del saiyajin, el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, después de disfrutar tanto molestarlo era ella quien se avergonzaba ahora.-eras la mezcla perfecta entre belleza y personalidad fuerte…-la vio sonrojada y fue él ahora quién se burló, la tomó de la cintura y la subió lo suficiente para que las piernas de la chica se abrieran y se apoyara en su cadera mientras que sus rostros estaban a un par de centímetros.-¿estás conforme ahora?

-si…-asintió apenada-más de ocho meses tardaste en reconocerlo-sonrió a pesar de su vergüenza y lo besó, él recibió más que conforme sus labios, la abrazó fuerte en contra de su cuerpo, ella gimió al aplastar sus senos y lo abrazó con la misma necesidad que él. Se inclinó sobre su regazo y fue consciente de su erección caliente, el deseo hirvió a punto de ebullición y su meneo de caderas fue instantáneo.

Él jadeó en su boca al sentir su carne hinchada, húmeda y tibia restregarse en su virilidad latiente, sus instintos lo golpearon más fuerte que antes y supo entonces que no podría seguir restringiéndose, pero esta vez una parte de él estaba consciente de ella, de su fragilidad y del reciente daño que él mismo infringió, soltó sus labios y se apoderó de su cuello, lamió y succionó la curva como si del manjar más delicioso se tratara. Inevitablemente empezó a mover su cadera al igual que ella, intensificando el choque de cuerpos, enterró sus dedos en su cadera ansioso y desesperado por más.

-¿quieres continuar?-preguntó entre jadeos, ella frunció el ceño y le sonrió pícara.

-¿Por qué no querría?-besó sus labios con lujuria y aceleró el ritmo de su vaivén de cadera-pero… debes ayudarme-soltó entre besos, él no necesitó más palabras para confirmar lo que ambos querían, levantó la cadera de la princesa y con maestría la encajó en su miembro, la deslizó con urgencia ganándose un quejido de la peliturquesa.

-no estás lista-murmuró para sí mismo, aunque la sentía húmeda sabía que su problema era otro y era a raíz de su salvajismo, disgustado consigo mismo la levantó y retiró su hombría de su interior, la princesa lo miró confundida cuando fue apartada.

-pero si lo estoy-susurró extrañada con su actitud-¿no quieres?-preguntó con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-…-el saiyajin agachó la mirada incrédulo de su propio accionar, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba en un momento de su vida en que sinceramente prefería el bien estar de ella antes que el suyo, supuso que de eso se trataba amar a alguien…-te duele…-murmuró mientras tomaba su mano con cuidado.

-ah… pero siempre duele al principio-el príncipe alzó ambas cejas en respuesta y desvió la mirada culpable-después se pasa-susurró acercándose sugerente a sus labios, él aceptó su beso y también el resto de su oferta…

¿Cómo negarse si ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar _aquello_? Intentaba ser considerado con ella, pero no era de fierro… si estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo a pesar de su dolor… no podía seguir torturándose con su lejanía.

Así, iniciaron nuevamente su acto de _amor_ y pasión, se besaron apasionadamente, él recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos sediento de su calor, y ella le permitió tomar de ella eso y más, gimió en su boca sintiendo el placer que él le propiciaba, y es que amaba esos momentos cómplices entre ambos, donde las discrepancias y malos entendidos quedaban fuera de la cama y solo se dedicaban a complacer al otro.

Porque sí, él ya había pasado por querer satisfacerse egoístamente, eso cambió cuando conoció sus labios. Y aunque le fue difícil de acostumbrarse a ese cambio, ya lo había hecho suyo y lo atesoraba profundamente, disfrutaba más cuando ella gozaba al igual que él. Oírla gemir en su boca, jadear y arquear su cuerpo cargado de goce era magnifico, y sabía que no quería perderse de ello nunca más.

Fue más suave que otras veces, y a ella no le importó en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo abrazó complacida por su consideración que aunque no lo había dicho se notaba. Se daba cuenta de que el guerrero lamentaba sus actos, él había cambiado… era más consciente y ameno con su trato, no en su totalidad pero no le molestaba, sabía que él nunca se comportaría como un humano y estaba bien así, le gustaba de ese modo… se había enamorado de él así, no quería cambiarlo.

Se aferró a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, y él rodeó su cadera con premura, aceleró sus estocadas cuando el calor se hizo insoportable y ambos demandaban por el clímax. Ella buscó sus labios y para él fue imposible negárselos, unieron sus bocas con necesidad y anhelo de transmitir cuanto sentían el uno por el otro, hicieron el amor una vez más esa noche y una vez más ni siquiera lo supieron.

Respiraron cansados y abrazados, sus piernas enredadas y sus brazos mezclados donde si no fuera por la palidez de ella y el bronceado de él no se sabría donde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro. Ella besó su cuello con ternura, y el recorrió su espalda con suavidad, se quedaron allí descansando el uno sobre el otro, el silencio cómodo era el invitado entre ellos.

-deberíamos bajar… le dije a papá que volvería-susurró volviendo a la realidad.

-hmp no volveré a esa mierda-murmuró hastiado recordando cada personaje fastidioso, escondió su rostro en el cabello desordenado de su mujer y olió su aroma grabándolo en su memoria.

-bueno… yo bajaré un rato-habló alejando su rostro de él-para despedir a la gente por último…

-como quieras-maldijo la distancia entre ellos cuando la peliturquesa empezó a levantarse perezosamente, la miró en silencio observando cada rincón de su cuerpo, perdiéndose sobre todo en sus montes que lo volvían loco.

Tragó saliva que se acumuló en su boca mirando su desnudez, hace no más de quince minutos que la había tenido y seguía queriendo más… le costaba creer esa necesidad que tenía por ella, pero existía y la sentía constantemente. La estudió concentrado mientras caminaba lento hacia el cuarto de baño, oyó la regadera poco tiempo después y cerró sus ojos descansando.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron o si realmente logró dormir, pero cuando abrió los ojos su mujer estaba observándolo con una adorable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios tentadores, parpadeó confundido por su cercanía, bajó su mirada hacia su cuerpo y notó que usaba un vestido simple pero que ella lucía igual de bien como con todo lo que se ponía o no…

-siento despertarte-murmuró sin dejar de sonreír-pero te veías tan adorable-frunció el ceño cuando rió bajito, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó juguetonamente-sigue durmiendo… ya vengo-lo besó una vez más y se apartó muy para el pesar de ambos.

Él cerró sus ojos nuevamente una vez que la vio salir, tanta palabrería lo había agotado, pero se sentía bien… era un cansancio reconfortante de cierto modo, se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, apoyó su rostro en la almohada de ella y respirando su aroma, se rindió al sueño conciliador.

.

.

Entró al salón fingiendo una sonrisa, estaba cansadísima. Pero había un protocolo que seguir, aunque hubiera deseado quedarse acurrucada a su lado, debía ir a dar la cara en representación de la relación, o al menos eso creía ella.

Observó el lugar y muy para su asombro todavía había mucha gente bailando y comiendo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se había quedado en la habitación junto a él, quizás no fue lo tanto como pensó. Buscó a sus padres con la mirada y los encontró en el mesón principal junto a nada menos que los padres del príncipe, caminó lento hacia ellos, aunque hubiera deseado apurarse no podía… su cuerpo tenía un límite.

Veía a su madre reír a carcajadas, al igual que ambos Reyes, solo la Reina miraba seria la situación, se preguntó si esa mujer sonreía alguna vez o disfrutaba de algo ¡era tan amargada! En cierto aspecto Vegeta se le parecía… pero su Vegeta no era tan desagradable, bien cuando se lo proponía vaya que sí lo era, pero había algo en esa mujer que la inquietaba. Quizás su notorio odio hacia ella, no era tonta, sabía que no le agradaba pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya estaban unidos y casados, tendrían que acostumbrarse a verse seguido y convivir juntas lo quisieran o no.

-¡cariño!-exclamó su madre al verla-creímos que no volverías-rió sugerente y la princesa solo pudo sonreír nerviosa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se incendiaban.

-le dije a papá que volvería…-su padre la observó riéndole con ternura, le alcanzó la mano y ella la sujetó al instante, la acercó a él y la abrazó con cariño-hay mucha gente todavía…

-¡y para la de Tight estará más lleno!-dijo entusiasta, la peliturquesa buscó a su hermana por el lugar y miró a su madre.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana y Jaco? Bueno… y los demás-murmuró buscando a sus amigos.

-oh… estaban cansados, se fueron a la cama-sonrió la Reina.

-¿y Vegeta?-preguntó el Rey saiyajin, la princesa sin soltar el abrazo de su padre miró al hombre que le había dado la apariencia a su esposo, fue imposible pensar si el príncipe se vería así en el futuro.

-se quedó en la habitación-murmuró riendo-no es muy sociable que digamos…

-hmp-negó el monarca tomando una copa de vino-para la coronación habrá el quíntuple de gente… no sé cómo se va a comportar si con esto queda alterado-mustió antes de beber.

-oh… pero el príncipe ha sido todo un encanto Rey Vegeta-dijo la mujer rubia sin dejar de sonreír-aceptó sin problema alguno la boda y ha sido tan atento con Bulma… él mismo eligió el anillo-sin siquiera darse cuenta la mujer inquietó cada alma presente, ambos reyes de Vegetasei miraron serios a la Reina, ya de por sí era raro que el príncipe se sometiera a la ceremonia y oír ese detalle los dejó pasmados, el Rey pensó que definitivamente su hijo estaba involucrándose en serio con la princesa, y eso le agradó. Hablaba de lo comprometido que era su primogénito y no podía sentirse más orgulloso, pero su mujer vio más allá de lo que su hombre veía. Como toda mujer astuta e inteligente, pudo apreciar la situación sin que se la explicaran a fondo.

Su hijo estaba más que idiotizado por la bruja azul.

Bulma en cambio, quedó más que sorprendida con la revelación, bajó su mirada hacia su mano izquierda y observó el hermoso anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, tenía buen gusto… el collar de su cumpleaños también era divino. Bueno, si la había elegido a ella como su mujer obviamente tenía buen gusto, sonrió soberbia y miró la mesa con bandejas vacías.

-estaban cuestionando nuestra relación-habló la princesa llamando la atención de los presentes-por eso tuvimos que casarnos por las leyes de la Tierra

-ya veo…-asintió el Rey-Tarble me contaba… que ahora ¿podían irse de luna de miel?-preguntó dudoso-algo así comentó ¿no?-volteó hacia su Reina que asintió en silencio.

-ah… no lo hemos hablado-murmuró pensativa la princesa, no se imaginaba unas "vacaciones" con Vegeta, ¿le gustaría la idea?... le serviría para que descansara y aliviara ese mal humor que constantemente tenía. Quizás podría mencionárselo…

-¡Bulma!-volteó hacia el lado a tiempo para romper el abrazo entre su padre y ella, Tarble se acercaba alegre como siempre hacia ellos con un platillo lleno de aperitivos en la mano-creí que estarías con mi hermano

-o sí… bajé a despedirme de mis padres-sonrió al saiyajin que comía entusiasmado-parece que eres el único saiyajin aparte de Goku que disfruta de la Tierra

-¡oh! Es que este planeta es genial-exclamó entusiasta-creo que tomaré tu palabra y me quedaré hasta la boda de la princesa Tight… ¿no hay problema con eso, no?-preguntó hacia su padre evitando mirar el rostro de malas pulgas de su madre, el Monarca se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado alzando una parte de su bigote.

-¡eso es genial!-sonrió la menor-te llevaré a muchos lugares turísticos de la Tierra ¡te encantará!-y aunque intentó sonar excitada con la idea, el sueño pudo más y tuvo que cubrir su boca a tiempo cuando un bostezo delicado se le escapó de los labios.

-cariño ve a descansar-murmuró la Reina acariciando su espalda-seguramente tu esposo está esperándote-dijo sonriente guiñándole un ojo, sintió el rubor ascender a sus mejillas y el sueño rápidamente se disipó-¡ya quiero nietos querida!

-¡mamá!-exclamó avergonzada, miró a su padre al instante y este agachó la mirada y tosió nervioso.

-¡bah!-exclamó el Rey saiyajin llamando la atención-estos jóvenes de hoy en día no sé qué tienen en la cabeza-dijo quejándose mientras se servía más líquido burdeo a su copa-Vegeta ya me dijo que en un par de años nos darán un heredero ¿pueden creerlo?-preguntó indignado

-jojojo-la Reina rió fingiendo diversión, recordaba muy bien que fue ella quién le metió en la cabeza a su hija que era muy joven aún para ser madre, ahora se arrepentía de ello, es que al verlos tan enamorados fue imposible no pensar en un hijo de ellos ¡sería tan lindo! Hermoso como su hija y poderoso como su padre, la mezcla perfecta a su parecer.

-con toda esta mierda avances… ¿Cuándo en nuestra época nuestras mujeres usaron anticonceptivos? ¡Nunca!-dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-si… era impensable-concordó el pelilila-pero si ellos lo prefieren así-se encogió de hombros mirando a los monarcas saiyajin-no hay prisa ¿no?

-hmp-bufó el Rey, Tarble rió por lo bajo y la princesa quería esconderse debajo de la mesa, hablaban de algo tan importante como el tener hijos como si fuera hablar de un tema cotidiano, y encima ¡ella era la involucrada! Incluso su padre participó de la plática, se sentía tan avergonzada de que hablaran sobre su vida sexual con el príncipe que quería irse de allí cuanto antes… " _su cuerpo dejó de ser solo suyo… es de incumbencia del imperio ahora_ " oh… esa mujer. Recordó con claridad las palabras de esa doctora. Cuánta razón tenía…

Tragó saliva nerviosa-bien… me iré a dormir-habló evitando la mirada de todos con sus mejillas aún sonrosadas.

-buenas noches cariño-susurró su madre tomando su mano y besándola con ternura-descansa

-gracias mamá…-miró a los saiyajin y asintió en reverencia-buenas noches ¿mañana los veré en el desayuno?

-oh…-murmuró el monarca-no lo sé-volteó mirando a su Reina que se encogió de hombros sin mirar a la peliturquesa, ignorándola por completo.

-quédense a comer-pidió la Reina-así no viajan hambrientos

-oh gracias-asintió el príncipe Tarble-son tan amables-la peliturquesa sonrió al joven saiyajin y se inclinó hacia su padre, besó su mejilla y este aprovechó de abrazarla con fuerza, un abrazo cargado de emoción.

Él sabía que su hija ya no era una niña, pero no por ello era fácil de aceptarlo. Cuando su mujer le confesó que la pequeña ya estaba llevando una vida marital junto al despiadado guerrero se preocupó y la culpa lo invadió, pero cuando los vio en el Comité se sorprendió al encontrarse con que se llevaban mejor de lo que creía. Y ahora… ahora el cariño y la complicidad que irradiaban lo dejaba más que tranquilo, él lo vio en el altar, el príncipe estaba enamorado de su hija aunque los Reyes saiyajin no lo asumieran, su mujer tenía razón, el príncipe podía perfectamente enamorarse de su Bulmita. Y vaya que sí lo estaba.

Con ese abrazo quiso cerrar un ciclo, dar vuelta la página. Su hija era una mujer, y como decían su esposa y el padre de su yerno, en cualquier momento podría traer niños al mundo. Debía asumir que ella ya había crecido. Debía asumir… que ya no era suya… que le pertenecía a otro. Ya no podría contradecir al príncipe orgulloso cuando hablaba posesivamente de ella… sonrió derrotado, se separó de la princesa y besó su frente.

-descansa pequeña-la peliturquesa le sonrió y volvió a besar su mejilla, se despidió una última vez de los presentes y caminó cansada hacia la salida.

Se quedaron un par de horas más, platicando de otros planetas, de los hijos y de cosas tan triviales como preferencias de alcohol y comidas. Todos disfrutaron de la velada, a excepción de la hembra saiyajin que solo escuchó en silencio y comió intentando calmar su rabia interior.

.

.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, a pesar de todo se sentía tranquila, miró nuevamente la argolla en su mano sin dejar de caminar, él puso de su parte en todos los ámbitos, se dio el trabajo de ir a meterse a una joyería o quizás le llevaron las piezas disponibles… el asunto era que se había tomado muy en serio el matrimonio. Con lo difícil de tratar, tarde o temprano terminaría molestándolo con su actitud indecisa y egoísta. Pero ya estaba conversado. Era lo que importaba, estaban lejos de ser una pareja normal y amorosa, pero estaban progresando, y eso la animaba muchísimo.

Se apresuró al internarse en las alas Reales del palacio, donde las habitaciones suya y de su hermana se ubicaban, antes de pasar por el pasillo donde los aposentos de Tight se encontraban el chirrido de una puerta abrirse llamó su atención, se escondió entre unas esculturas y observó debajo del brazo de mármol, los segundos pasaron y pudo ver como la puerta del cuarto de su hermana se abría, frunció el ceño extrañada ¿Por qué saldría a esta hora? Pero no era la rubia quién huía como un ladrón, si no que su escolta Raditz.

Guardó silencio esperando que el saiyajin desapareciera del pasillo, tragó saliva nerviosa pensando y agradeciendo que había sido ella quien lo había visto y no otra persona. No podía juzgar a su hermana, ella sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro y entendía que debían aprovechar mientras el saiya estuviera en la Tierra, cuando ella se marchara… Raditz tendría que irse con ella, y eventualmente se separarían.

Mordió su labio inferior con pesar, no quería que la pareja se distanciara. Se ponía en el lugar de ambos, cuando ella estaba bien con Vegeta y este se iba de misiones lo extrañaba a montones y cuando regresaba deseaba que no se marchara nuevamente.

Quizás podría ayudarlos…

Recuperó el ánimo con ese pensamiento y salió de su escondite, siguió su camino hasta su dormitorio meditando cada palabra que diría, sabía que no sería sencillo, pero podía intentarlo. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio despacio, entró sigilosa mirando hacia su cama donde un bulto descansaba, cerró suave detrás de ella y caminó dando pasos lentos y sin ruido hacia llegar al borde de la cama.

Observó al príncipe que dormía cómodamente en medio de la colcha apoyado en su almohada, su ceño estaba fruncido como siempre pero en su rostro se reflejaba la tranquilidad que sentía al descansar. Sonrió con ternura y movió su mano lentamente hacia la amplia frente del guerrero, rozó con la yema de sus dedos su frente marcada por su semblante y no pudo resistirlo. Se acercó con cuidado y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Caminó hacia su armario y con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su Esposo… buscó un camisón, después de unos minutos donde le costó diferenciar las prendas por la escasa iluminación halló un pijama de tela ligera, un vestido de escote recto con tirantes endebles que le llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas.

Fue al baño a cambiarse, se peinó mirándose en el espejo y trenzó su cabello, lavó sus dientes, usó el sanitario y apagó la luz para salir del cuarto. Caminó de vuelta hacia la cama, pero la corriente de aire que se filtraba por el balcón la detuvo, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, los vellos de sus brazos erizarse al igual que sus montes que eran cubiertos exclusivamente por la tela ligera del camisón. Cerró la puerta del ventanal y acomodó las cortinas, de pronto la habitación se volvió más oscura al reducir la iluminación que provenía del balcón, caminó con cuidado de vuelta a la cama, y trató de meterse entre las sábanas sigilosa.

Una vez dentro y cubierta por las cobijas, se acercó al cuerpo del saiyajin y lo abrazó, a los segundos sintió un brazo rodear su cintura, levantó la mirada hacia su rostro que aunque la luz estaba apagada podía distinguir vagamente sus facciones.

-¿te desperté?-susurró insegura.

-cuando buscabas tu pijama-murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-lo lamento-soltó con un mohín y lo abrazó con más fuerza apegando su cuerpo al suyo.-intenté ser sigilosa…

-hmp… te demoraste bastante ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado, la sintió separarse un poco y subirse a su almohada, abrió los ojos extrañado al sentirla pero solo se encontró con el escote de ella, parpadeó confundido y levantó la mirada hacia la adolescente que apoyaba su rostro en su mano.

-¿sí?... creí que no me había quedado mucho tiempo allí-siguió susurrando como si alguien más pudiera oírlos o si pudiesen despertarlos, enredó su mano libre en la melena elegante del saiyajin, el príncipe se debatía en observarla a ella o al par de distracciones que tenía en frente-hablaba con nuestros padres…

-¿los míos también?-preguntó extrañado acercándose a ella, y sin dudarlo más hundió su rostro en su escote, la peliturquesa bajó la mirada hacia él que parecía disfrutar de sus cómodas _almohadas_.

-si… bueno con tu padre a decir verdad-asintió recordando la plática, siguió adentrando sus dedos en su cabello y él acomodándose entre sus senos-Tarble se quedará unos días…

-ese insecto solo pierde el tiempo-balbuceó apenas audible al hablar en contra de sus montes, ella se alejó un poco para poder escucharlo bien y él frunció el ceño en respuesta acercándose nuevamente.

-¿tú no te quedarás?-preguntó tímida, el príncipe pensó un momento en la respuesta, él le había dicho a su padre que se largaría junto con ellos y eso implicaba llevársela a ella junto a él, pero no necesitaba que la princesa se lo dijera para saber que ella quería quedarse y ver la boda de su hermana que al parecer ahora se llevaban bien.

-no-respondió esta vez alejándose de sus pechos para contestar

-… Vegeta-susurró nerviosa, la sintió tragar saliva y pudo oler su inseguridad, en parte le gustaba que ella estuviera dudosa de sus respuestas, que no supiera adivinarlo, tan vulnerable a ella no era como creía, no aparentemente al menos.

-sé lo que quieres-volvió a alejarse unos centímetros, sus manos recorrieron su espalda baja, acarició su cadera subiendo su falda con el esfuerzo-puedes quedarte si eso deseas-apenas terminó de hablar iba a volver a su blando santuario pero fue fuertemente empujado en un abrazo, sintió su rostro entre sus montes y aunque no le molestó le dificultó la respiración.

-¡oh Vegeta! ¡Gracias!-exclamó feliz sin dejar de abrazarlo en contra de su cuerpo, lo escuchó balbucear pero no dejó de contraerlo en su pecho-¿volverás para la boda?

-¡n-no!-logró exclamar-no me dejas respirar…-dio un respingo en su lugar y apartó al príncipe con brusquedad, el saiya suspiró profundamente y la miró asombrado-tentadora forma de morir…

-lo siento…-murmuró avergonzada-¿vendrás a la boda?-preguntó acercándolo con suavidad otra vez, el saiya se dejó llevar y se apoyó de lado en su busto para poder respirar en caso que volviera a abrazarlo con esa efusividad, y a la vez para poder responder y ser escuchado.

-no…-contestó al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban un poco más, la princesa se quedó en silencio y fue testigo muda de las caricias sugerentes del guerrero, desde que lo había conocido que se había dado cuenta que no siempre podía salirse con la suya, le hubiera gustado que él se quedara, o por último que asistiera con ella a la boda, pero que no le hiciera problemas para quedarse ya hablaba mucho de él.

-bueno…-susurró intentando sonar conforme-tu padre me preguntaba si nos iremos de _Luna de miel_ …-preguntó con burla intentando cambiar de ánimo el ambiente. El saiyajin frunció el ceño confundido, no tenía la más mínima idea del significado, claro sabía lo que era una Luna, pero ¿miel?... le pareció haberlo oído antes… ¡ah! En el desayuno… la madre de su mujer la usaba para endulzar su agua con saborizante, frunció el ceño ahora extrañado ¿luna de miel? A su mente vino de inmediato una luna azucarada y no le halló nada fenomenal ni gracioso.

-¿Qué es eso?-optó por preguntar, no tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando.

-es una especie de vacaciones después de la boda-murmuró sonriente-puede ser un fin de semana… un mes, lo que deseen los novios

-no tiene sentido… es una pérdida de tiempo-musitó fastidiado ¡tanta ocurrencia ridícula que tenían los humanos!

-uhm… puede ser… es una excusa para que puedan tener sexo sin interrupciones-se encogió de hombros y volvió a enredar sus dedos en su melena, lo sintió tensarse en su abrazo y no pudo evitar sonreír, aguantó las ganas de reír a carcajadas, sabía que ese era el _botón_ que lo hacía reaccionar…

-uhm…-no era tan ridícula la ocurrencia como pensó… meditó sus opciones, definitivamente le llamó la atención, pero él tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y no podía desaparecerse tanto tiempo. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de calentarse la cabeza, sin siquiera notarlo estaba gruñendo, su cola se desenredó de su cintura y se meneó de lado a lado sacudiendo la sábana y creando una corriente de aire entre las cobijas. Bulma sonrió observándolo, le gustaba verlo sacudir su cola, sentía a veces que era como un gatito huraño que se dejaba acariciar solo por ella, y le gustaba pensarlo así. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo comparó a un animal lo hizo de forma despectiva… y ahora, ahora lo miraba con ternura, era increíble como los ojos llenos de amor veían todo de forma diferente.

-podríamos… quizás tomarnos un par de semanas-dijo adivinando su conflicto mental, el príncipe la abrazó con más fuerza y negó en un movimiento de cabeza-¿Por qué no?-preguntó decepcionada.

-tengo obligaciones-respondió escueto-no puedo desaparecer por dos semanas…-y aunque sonó serio y responsable, en su interior no podía dejar de lamentarse.

-uhm… pero eres el príncipe-soltó con reproche-¡puedes hacer lo que quieras!

-pero no es correcto-la oyó suspirar y sonrió sin ganas, ¿así que ella también quería su _Luna de miel_?-… ¿quieres hacerlo?-preguntó serio levantando la mirada hacia ella con sus ojos negros cargados de pasión y deseo.

La princesa lo observó fijamente, sintió el calor adentrarse en su cuerpo y las ansias apoderarse de su sentido común, relamió sus labios nerviosa.

-oh… ¡bueno!-exclamó avergonzada-¿puedo estar arriba?-parpadeó confundida cuando el rostro del príncipe parecía perplejo, los segundos pasaron y de pronto empezó a sentirse incómoda.

-hablaba sobre lo de la Luna de miel…-susurró intentando contener la risa, el rostro de la princesa se volvió más rojo que el cielo de su planeta y ya no pudo aguantar más, rompió en carcajadas sonoras que solo avergonzaron más a la adolescente.

-¡oh cállate!-exclamó molesta alejándose de él al mismo tiempo que el saiyajin se apretaba el abdomen sin dejar de reír-¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que te referías a eso?!-chilló titubeante-¡deja de burlarte!-sentía su rostro caliente y cada vez que él se reía más alto deseaba esconderse debajo de las cobijas, claro ¡debió pensarlo mejor! Él nunca había preguntado o hablado de eso antes, simplemente lo hacían… no recordaba que hubieran sido tan directos para seducirse, siempre eran caricias o indirectas.

-oh maldición tu cara-musitó entre risas-prefiero estar arriba…-bromeó avergonzándola aún más.

-ash ¡buenas noches!-bufó exasperada y le dio la espalda acurrucándose en un nudo de cobijas y sábanas.

El príncipe volteó hacia ella sin dejar de reír, pasaron unos minutos donde tuvo que esperar que la risa se le pasara, no recordaba haberse reído así antes, su estómago le dolía y se debía a sus carcajadas ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que disfrutaría más estar con ella que asesinar a sus contrincantes?, si, le divertía matar y lo gozaba, era lo que más disfrutaba en su vida como todo saiyajin, la lucha. Ahora se encontraba con algo más que atesorar… rió por lo bajo y se acercó al cuerpo femenino, se acomodó de lado junto a ella, pero la princesa al sentirlo se escabulló de sus garras y se alejó.

-¿prefieres estar tú arriba?-preguntó con burla mientras metía una mano debajo de su vestido, sintió una palmada en su mano traviesa y frunció el ceño-oh vamos ¿estás molesta?

-quiero dormir-balbuceó en un puchero, sintió el cuerpo del saiyajin pegarse a su cuerpo y fue consciente de su hombría despierta-aléjate…-susurró no muy convencida.

-mañana me iré antes que despiertes-dijo serio besando su hombro descubierto-¿estás segura?

-¿Por qué te irás tan temprano?-preguntó desilusionada volteándose rápidamente, el guerrero casi suelta un suspiro de alivio al verla así de preocupada y entristecida por su inminente marcha, lo llenó de júbilo. Ella no quería separarse de él… sentía que empezaban a ir en la misma corriente. O al menos similar.

-no será temprano… tú no estarás despierta que es otra cosa-la vio fruncir el ceño en respuesta e inflar los mofletes como una niña pequeña-no hagas eso…-murmuró serio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia, lo abrazó por la cintura y él aprovecho de colarse entre sus piernas y subirse sobre su cuerpo, ella se lo permitió sin queja alguna y lo abrazó con sus piernas acercándolo a su núcleo cálido.

-entonces… ¿yo arriba?-volvió a preguntar, la diversión del rostro de la niña se borró de inmediato y en cambio una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en sus labios-no te acostumbres de todos modos…-murmuró retornando su habitual seriedad, se acercó a sus labios y los besó con suavidad, ella respondió a pesar de su molestia, movieron sus bocas en sincronía, pronto el calor la invadió y la incitó a mecerse en contra de la pelvis del saiyajin sorprendiéndolo por su iniciativa, él la imitó sin dejar de besarla al mismo tiempo que subía una de sus mano y agarraba uno de sus montes y lo masajeaba-mis manos son grandes y cubren tu cintura-musitó entre besos llamando la atención de la peliturquesa que detuvo el beso sin dejar de menearse para él-pero no cubren en su totalidad tus senos-soltó burlón.

-¿y eso es malo?-preguntó confundida y apenada, él negó meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado-¿entonces?

-solo quería avergonzarte-confesó volviendo a atracar sus labios, sonrió en contra de su boca y enredó sus dedos en el cabello suave e indomable del guerrero.

-¿te diviertes burlándote de mí?-preguntó entre jadeos, él sonrió besando su cuello y bajando una de sus manos hacia su monte de venus.

-no sabes cuánto-murmuró mordisqueando la curva de piel.

No continuaron hablando, las palabras sobraban en su acto de amor, él desnudó su cuerpo con facilidad y ella lo ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones que aún conservaba. Siguieron una serie de besos y atenciones sin un ápice de egoísmo, se entregaron sin reservas. Él disfrutó en su interior y ella gimió al ser invadida por él de ese modo.

-Vegeta…-gimió en sus labios-no… no puedo-detuvo su vaivén y salió de su interior-¿por… por qué te detienes?-preguntó fastidiada entre jadeo.

-para hacerte sufrir-dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente, la princesa abrió la boca para quejarse y él aprovechó de besarla, introdujo su lengua y ella la succionó con entusiasmo mientras levantaba la cadera invitándolo a entrar otra vez-cálmate mujer…-se burló en su boca.

-no es justo-balbuceó con un puchero-entonces no sigas-soltó molesta empujándolo, el saiya frunció el ceño gruñéndole por lo bajo-¿ah no te gustó la idea?...-preguntó burlona, tomó su rostro con sus blancas manos y lo besó con pasión, él entendió su mensaje a la perfección, en su interior maldijo sentirse pasado a llevar por su disposición pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Las cosas ya habían cambiado para ellos, era su acuerdo.

Ambos pondrían de su parte para que su relación funcionara.

Se introdujo en ella con facilidad, su húmeda y caliente cavidad le dio la bienvenida y él disfrutó de su estadía, movió sus caderas con experiencia y ella no se quedó atrás, de aquí a un tiempo sentía que la hembra empezaba a seguirle el paso, de cierto modo ella se había adaptado a su ritmo y gustos, quizás inconscientemente la había moldeado a su antojo, seguramente… él era el primero y el único al fin y al cabo, la humana había aprendido con él. Y no podía llenársele más de orgullo el pecho con esa revelación.

Enterró sus uñas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que se meneaba en contra de la pelvis del saiyajin, gimió en alto sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírla ¡era su noche de bodas! ¿Qué importaba? Era natural que se estuvieran dedicando a saltar como conejitos, además… si él se iba al amanecer, prefería disfrutarlo al máximo.

La oyó gemir alto a la vez que su interior se comprimió y él aceleró su vaivén, besó sus labios haciendo suyos sus jadeos y suspiros, y ella hizo suyos sus gruñidos y gemidos, sintió su miembro vibrar y la liberación fue automática, su cuerpo tembló y ella se afirmó a ese instante aferrándose con sus piernas, tensos e invadidos por el placer alcanzaron las estrellas, unidos y sin dejar de besarse.

Calmaron sus respiraciones entre besos, él sin salir de su interior y ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, cuando se separaron por unos segundos ella movió su nariz suavemente en contra de la de él, llenando de afecto al saiyajin sin siquiera saber qué diablos había hecho, pero la situación era así… él le había enseñado el sexo, y ella le había enseñado a amar.

Sin premeditarlo se amanecieron, entre pláticas, juegos, sexo y amor. El príncipe no contó con que ese día no solo ella dormiría hasta tarde, él no desperdiciaba su tiempo en horas de sueño, no lo necesitaba y no le gustaba. Pero cuando el sol apareció iluminando ese lado de la Tierra, ambos amantes estaban enredados entre abrazos y sábanas profundamente dormidos.

Comedor Principal

Los sonidos de loza al chocar y las alegres conversaciones que algunos de los presentes mantenían era lo más bullicioso del palacio, la Reina estaba en su mejor momento ¡amaba el comedor lleno! Ahora no solo estaban los amigos de sus hijas, también los padres del príncipe y su hermano menor. Claro, su servidumbre era quienes pagaban las consecuencias, los pobres no paraban de cocinar.

El Rey Vegeta bostezó cansado, se habían quedado hasta la madrugada platicando con la madre de su nuera, resultó que nunca antes se había dado el tiempo para hablar con la mujer rubia, resultó bastante encantadora. Miró la hora en su Scouter que tenía sobre la mesa y se extrañó por lo tarde que era y la ausencia de su primogénito.

-qué raro…-murmuró ensimismado, su hijo menor volteó hacia él mientras sorbía de su yogurt que Jaco le había recomendado.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó haciendo una pausa.

-tu hermano… la hora que es y aún no baja-musitó sin dejar de parecer extrañado.

-¡ah!-exclamó la Reina al oírlos, los saiyas voltearon hacia ella curiosos-no se preocupen, desde que llegó que siempre se demoran en bajar esos tortolitos jojojo

Tarble rió burlesco y agregó alegre-bueno, el nuestro planeta también pasa a veces…

-¡mamá!-se quejó Tight mirándola con reproche, la mujer rubia volteó hacia su hija y se encogió de hombros-ya deja de festejar la vida íntima de Bulma…-susurró apenada.

El Rey saiyajin rió por lo bajo y el resto no tardó en unírsele en carcajadas, miró a los presentes y entendió porque la peliturquesa era tan amable y se llevaba bien con todos los que conocía a excepción de su Reina claro. No dejaba de llamarle la atención que incluso la Mano Derecha de su hijo y su mujer con su crío estuvieran presentes, y aunque el primogénito de la Mano del Rey intentaba pasar desapercibido en una esquina también lo había visto. Sabía que la humana era en cierto aspecto humilde con la servidumbre, estaba al tanto de sus amistades. A decir verdad, todo lo que hacía la princesa era de conocimiento público. En parte por mantenerla a rayas y por su propia seguridad… miró al retoño de la pareja joven que chupaba una cuchara con una sustancia roja, no podía evitar mirarlo con orgullo y sobre todo anhelo. Pero no por el niño en sí, si no por lo que podía salir como resultado de la mezcla entre humanos y saiyajin, ningún mestizo antes había nacido más fuerte, y sabía que su nieto no sería la excepción y que de hecho, superaría al mestizo del hijo menor de Bardock.

No entendía como esa _Comunidad_ seguía quejándose por la unión de su primogénito con la princesa terrícola después de haberle dado esos datos, los imbéciles seguían en contra de la mezcla de la sangre Real con otra que no fuera saiyajin de alta cuna.

-¿Por qué no envían a alguien a despertar al príncipe?-preguntó la saiyajin intentando lucir calmada, el Rey asintió en respuesta y tomó su scouter en silencio.

Jaco observó a la mujer mientras bebía de su leche, desde que la había visto el día de ayer que le inquietaba su presencia, podía detectar sus malas intenciones y no sabía a ciencia exacta a quién iban dirigidas, de por sí los saiyajin eran una especie temida y despiadada, pero con el tiempo estaban más diplomáticos. Pero esa mujer, la madre de los príncipes era aterradora, y podía sentir sus malos deseos. Desvió la mirada a tiempo cuando la hembra alzó la vista hacia él, tragó su leche intentando parecer tranquilo y desinteresado.

-¿volverán a mi boda?-preguntó la primogénita del Rey Brief.

-oh claro princesa-asintió el Rey-no nos la perderemos…-Tarble sonrió y siguió comiendo.

La pareja no apareció. Incluso después de la sobremesa que hicieron no hubo ni luces de ellos, los Monarcas saiyajin optaron por ir al área de despegue de todas formas, a la larga su hijo sabía las coordenadas y no habían llegado juntos.

El Rey Vegeta le dejó un mensaje por scouter a su heredero, y después de las despedidas y protocolos, junto a su mujer y sus soldados subieron su nave para finalmente volver a su planeta para el alivio de su mujer que ya no soportaba ni un minuto más en aquél lugar.

Habitación de Bulma

Abrió sus ojos somnoliento, a lo lejos podía oír un pitido molesto pero que no supo reconocer, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se abrazó aún más al cuerpo desnudo a su lado. Respiró profundamente su aroma y sonrió en contra de su pronóstico, es que despertar junto a ella era especial.

Nuevamente el pitido a lo lejos sonó, haciéndolo abrir los ojos por completo, miró a su alrededor sin moverse, asimilando su espacio y tiempo. Notó la iluminación clara en la habitación y entonces su mente se prendió, era de día.

Miró a su mujer que estaba abrazándolo al igual que él a ella, sus labios entre abiertos y sus pestañas largas eran lo único que variaba en los tonos de blancos que se veía en su rostro. Nuevamente el pitido, volteó hacia el otro lado buscando el origen del ruido, entonces lo reconoció.

Su scouter. Cerró sus ojos maldiciéndose, se separó lentamente de ella, evitando a toda costa que despertara, aunque sabía que su sueño no era liviano y que podía estar a su lado molestándola y esta no despertaría, pero de todas formas fue considerado.

Se levantó sin pudor alguno por su desnudes y buscó el aparato, lo encontró en el tocador de su mujer y frunció el ceño extrañado ¿cómo llegó allí? No era el momento de analizarlo, caminó rápido y lo tomó suponiendo que se encontraría en el lente.

No se equivocó. Mensajes de su padre, preguntando si iba viajar con ellos, otro si estaba despierto y finalmente anunciándole su partida. Suspiró profundamente y dejó el comunicador en el mismo lugar. Caminó a paso rápido hacia el cuarto de baño directo hacia la regadera. No esperó que el agua se regularizara a alguna temperatura en particular y se metió bajo el chorro, enjuagó su cuerpo con rapidez, para su desgracia borrando los rastros de ella.

Se duchó por unos cinco minutos, salió empapado y tomó una toalla rosa con fresas dibujadas en la tela, la pasó por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que salía del cuarto, miró hacia la cama y vio a la peliturquesa en el mismo lado y posición en que la había dejado.

Él no tenía sueño, no entendía porque siguió durmiendo cuando no lo necesitaba ¿quizás su calor lo embrujó? Posiblemente, estar entre sus brazos era más tentador que iniciar un día de obligaciones.

Se vistió con rapidez, encajando sus guantes y botas a tiempo récord. Se colocó su scouter y le envió un mensaje a Kakarotto, ordenándole que preparara la nave para partir. Iba a salir cuando los destellos turquesa llamaron su atención.

La observó dormir, él en medio de la habitación estoico vigilando su sueño. Miró la habitación echándole un último vistazo y volvió su atención hacia la princesa, no quería dejarla. Pero había aprendido algo en su estadía en el miserable planeta… importaba más su felicidad que la de él. Y ella quería quedarse.

Había prometido protegerla, y aunque no le respondió la noche anterior… sí, eso lo incluía a él. Sí debía sacrificarse para mantenerla feliz lo haría, prefería eso a seguir haciéndole daño.

Pensó en despertarla… le inquietaba irse sin despedirse ¿Por qué? Antes no era un problema. Miró la habitación nuevamente cuando la superficie de su tocador llamó su atención, vio un cuaderno y un estuche rosa, recordó haberla visto con esas cosas cuando dibujaba los planos de la Cámara de Gravedad, le fue extraño tomar los materiales que para él eran rústicos y anticuados, pero lo hizo de todas formas. No tardó más de dos minutos en dejarle una nota… caminó hacia la cama y dejó el cuaderno sobre la cómoda que estaba en el lado de la peliturquesa y la observó por última vez ese día.

Respiraba lentamente, sus mejillas se habían teñido levemente de rosa por el calor que empezaba a sentirse, su cabello estaba desordenado y la trenza que se había hecho estaba completa a medias. Sus labios se movían de vez en cuando, como si estuviera bebiendo o murmurando algo, se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, cubrió su hombro desnudo con la sábana y se acercó lentamente, besó su frente a ojos cerrados, sin siquiera meditar sus actos.

La contempló y suspiró, le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos y una sonrisa antes de marcharse, pero le quedaban los recuerdos de esa noche. Frunció el ceño molesto por perder más tiempo y con actitud renovada salió de la habitación.

Dio pisadas fuertes, su capa se mecía con cada movimiento certero que el príncipe daba, los guardias lo reverenciaban temerosos y fingiendo respeto, no le importó. Acostumbraba a ser recibido de ese modo, sintió su estómago rugir y supo que si no comía algo su malhumor crecería.

Cuando llegó a la zona de despegue estaba toda su familia política, alzó una ceja observando desde el enano morado hasta el Rey Brief. Entendía el protocolo, pero no tenía ánimos de despedidas bobas que supuso estaban acostumbrados. Miró a Kakarotto que lo esperaba a los pies de la rampa con su estúpida sonrisa habitual y él solo pudo fruncirle el ceño con molestia.

-buenos días príncipe-sonrió la madre de su mujer, asintió sin responder y caminó hacia la nave-¿Por qué no se queda hasta la boda de Tight? Estoy segura que Bulma estaría muy feliz-el saiyajin la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ocultando su suspicacia. De aquí a un tiempo sentía que todo lo que decía, hacía o miraba la mujer rubia, tenía un motivo. Y empezaba a perturbarlo.

-tengo obligaciones-respondió serio.

-querida… Goku ya nos explicó… deja al príncipe tranquilo-dijo sereno el pelilia.

-¿volverás a la boda de mi hija?-preguntó la Reina ignorando a su marido, el príncipe frunció el ceño observando a la pareja, no supo porque pero se imaginó a él y su mujer en un tiempo, así… él así de blando y permitiéndole esas conductas. Y no le gustó. Estaba siendo paranoico, lo sabía, de partida porque él jamás dejaría que Bulma ignorará sus palabras y porque su mujer no era una cotorra que transmitía alegre todo el día.

-no lo sé-miró a su soldado que se despedía de su mujer y alzaba en brazos a su cachorro ¿ella también se quedaba? Inconscientemente lo tranquilizó pensar que su mujer no estaría sola, es que sabía lo importante que eran para la peliturquesa sus amistades y compañía, sabía que estaba más animada cuando compartía con sus amigos, no podía evitar pensar en el bien estar de ella.-bien… me retiro-asintió en reverencia a ambos y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡vuelva pronto hijo!-gritó la Reina despidiéndolo con la mano aunque él no volteó hacia atrás en ningún momento para verla-están guapo…

-mamá…-murmuró indignada la princesa-es un maleducado…-susurró hacia Jaco. El pequeño alíen asintió en concordancia.

-es el príncipe de la raza guerrera más fuerte de la galaxia… es normal que sea maleducado y caprichoso, y egoísta, y cruel… y orgulloso-

-solo dije que era maleducado…-interrumpió la rubia.

-ah…-la primogénita del Rey Hakase observó cómo su hombre caminaba hacia el príncipe hablándole, por la distancia no podía oír, el saiya de melena flameada asintió en respuesta y respondió un par de monosílabos para después detenerse y mirarlo fijamente. No supo que le habrá dicho en ese momento el príncipe, pero pudo ver el horror y el miedo en el cuerpo del saiyajin más alto. Se preocupó… sabía del respeto y miedo que le tenía al guerrero de la realeza, y moría por saber qué diablos había pasado.-vaya… sí que es radical…-murmuró el patrullero cruzándose de brazos, la rubia volteó hacia él y recordó sus agudos sentidos.

-¡los escuchaste! ¿Qué dijeron?-preguntó expectante.

-uhm… siempre me regañas por oír pláticas ajenas-la acusó desconfiado-Raditz le confirmaba la salida de Bulma y prometía no descuidar su rol de escolta-la princesa asintió conforme-y el príncipe le dijo que más le valía… que si encontraba un solo rasguño en su mujer de vuelta en Vegetasei, lo iba a asesinar sin piedad…

-debe estar bromeando…-murmuró no muy convencida.

-parecía hablar en serio-asintió el patrullero, el ruido de la nave al cerrar la puerta y encender el motor interrumpió la plática, observaron en silencio como el transporte espacial se elevaba rápidamente del suelo y dejaba una estela grisácea a su paso al ingresar en la atmosfera-al fin se fue… me pone nervioso ese sujeto…

-no sé cómo Bulma puede estar con él…-murmuró de acuerdo con el patrullero, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que pudo ser ella quien compartiera con el príncipe saiyajin, ahora no podía estar más agradecida de no ser la elegida por él. Aunque sonara egoísta, pero su hermana parecía sobrellevarlo bien… después de todo siempre fue de carácter más fuerte que el suyo.

-no digas eso querida-se entrometió la Reina-ellos están felizmente enamorados-rió cantarina y tomó del brazo a su hija-ahora… vamos a ver los preparativos de la boda… aún no elegimos si usarás un blanco marfil o perla-susurró pensativa.

-¡Chi-chi!-llamó la rubia a la pelinegra que seguía mirando el cielo junto a su hijo en brazos, la mujer volteó hacia ella y caminó rápido para alcanzarla-¿me ayudarás a elegir vestido?

-oh… ¡claro! ¿Iremos con Bulma?-preguntó mientras mecía al pequeño y le daba golpecitos en la espalda.-Raditz-murmuró conteniendo la bilis al nombrarlo, el aludido alzó una ceja hacia su cuñada y le sonrió divertido-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

-déjenla descansar-murmuró la Reina-debe estar agotada… ese príncipe se nota que es vigoroso ¡no debe haberla dejado dormir en toda la noche!-rió cantarina avergonzando a los presentes.

-¡mamá!-se quejó la princesa. La mujer rió más fuerte y todos entraron al palacio, aunque más de alguno estuvo de acuerdo con la Reina y no se atrevió a asumirlo.

Jaco se acercó a la princesa y futura esposa y le tironeó el vestido para llamar su atención, la rubia lo observó curiosa y este le hizo gestos para que se agachara, sin pensarlo mucho obedeció y el alíen morado se acercó a su oreja y la cubrió con su mano y susurró.

-iré a buscar a Dende… estaré en un par de días aquí… no le digas a tu madre que saldré-la rubia asintió y este conforme, retrocedió pasos a modos sigiloso, la princesa escondió la risa que la amenazaba con romper en carcajadas al verlo actuar así de infantil con tal de no delatarse en frente de su madre, es que lo entendía… el pobre patrullero estaba más que agotado con tanto arreglo y palabrería de su madre.

Se despidió de él con la mano mientras el pequeño salía caminando hacia atrás hacia la zona de despegue, negó sonriendo y siguió al grupo. Miró la hora de su reloj de muñeca y comprobó lo tarde que era, el día había iniciado anormalmente tardío, incluso los Reyes se habían quedado dormidos, y aun así su hermana no daba señales de vida… se preguntó inconscientemente si su madre tenía razón y estaba realmente agotada por el esfuerzo del saiyajin, negó meciendo sus mechones dorados y se concentró en su día. Tenían mucho por hacer.

Habitación de Bulma

Entre sueños buscó su calor, entre sueños buscó su compañía, entre sueños buscó su piel. Frunció ligeramente sus delgadas cejas cuando no lo encontró. Arrugó sus parpados al mismo tiempo que intentó abrirlos, pero la luz la cegó al instante. Ocultó su rostro con sus manos y se mentalizó por completo que él no estaba a su lado.

Animada por esa revelación abrió sus ojos nuevamente, miró el lugar que había hecho suyo el príncipe en su corta estadía en la Tierra encontrándolo vacío. No había que ser un genio para saber que no lo encontraría en la habitación ni en ningún lugar del palacio.

Él cumplía su palabra. Le había dicho que se iría cuando estuviera durmiendo y así fue. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada, el vacío no solo estaba en su alcoba y en su cama, también lo sentía en su pecho, era como si le hubieran quitado una parte importante de su cuerpo. Pero él solo se había marchado…

No llevaba ni cinco minutos despierta y ya lo extrañaba. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y aunque no quiso darle motivos a su llanto para continuar lo hizo. Se recostó en su lado y acarició la sábana, sintió las lágrimas brotar y deslizarse con suavidad, ese llanto con tristeza que surgía silencioso, aun en contra de todo pronóstico.

Culpó nuevamente a su síndrome premenstrual, es que ¿a alguien había que culpar, no? Se lamentó unos minutos, así en posición fetal llorando en silencio, ¿Qué tanto le dolía su ausencia? ¡Se volverían a ver! Pero no… ahí estaba ella llorando por tonterías. Pero parecía que esas tonterías le afectaban.

Hubiese querido despedirse, no se verían en quizás cuanto tiempo, no sabía cuándo celebrarían la boda de su hermana y ahora que lo pensaba él no le puso límite de tiempo. Al contrario, fue bastante "generoso" en ese aspecto… quizás la plática nocturna había hecho un efecto en ambos.

Olfateó el aire sorbiendo sus secreciones nasales y limpió sus ojos, recordó cuando él lo hizo por ella y otro brote de llanto surgió.

-¡ash odio ser mujer!-exclamó retorciéndose en la cama, dándose vueltas junto a las sábanas.

Terminó acostaba de espaldas, miró el techo de su dosel pensativa, y sin siquiera notarlo la sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Habían sido días demasiado movidos, llenos de acontecimientos inesperados y sobre todo encuentros fortuitos y otros no tanto.

Pero había terminado bien. Exenta de su soledad actual, pero bien. El alivio en su pecho no se disipaba y es que a pesar de haber empezado mal la noche, se habían amanecido de la mejor de las formas.

Algo le decía que la bestia interna de Vegeta se había ido a dormir por mucho tiempo, y es que sus disculpas fueron más que suficientes para pensarlo. Era la primera vez que le pedía disculpas, y la segunda que asumía un error. Cuando lo descubrió con Paprika, frunció el ceño de solo recordarlo, se mostró arrepentido y sobre todo, quería su perdón. Pero él nunca se disculpó para conseguirlo, hizo promesas, que seguía cumpliendo, de eso se podía jactar, pero su orgullo no le permitió hacer más.

Esta vez fue diferente, se preguntaba que pudo hacerlo "cambiar", si analizaba ambas circunstancias notaba solo una diferencia, y era su convivencia. Era como sí desde ese entonces ambos hubieran madurado, o quizás solo ella y él había aprendido a comprenderla en cierto aspecto, a ser menos bruto y salvaje.

Lo cierto era que sus primeras disculpas eran sinceras y sobre todo valoradas, y no las olvidaría jamás. Sonrió invadida de calidez, incluso no teniéndolo cerca lo podía sentir. La noche con sus altos y bajos había sido maravillosa, y aunque hubo otras donde solo el placer predominó triunfante, como toda mujer emocional, prefería con creces la anterior noche. No solo se trataba de sexo, si fuera por eso todo iría viento en popa con el guerrero, era la confianza que empezaba a surgir, el compromiso y respeto.

Ella se había abierto con él, y él la escuchó atento, y la entendió. Con sus besos le dio a entender que lo hizo, y no podía sentirse mejor al respecto.

Se estiró desperezándose al mismo tiempo que bostezaba cansada, volteó hacia su velador y vio la hora en su reloj digital, se sorprendió que no la hubieran ido a despertar cuando ya era hora de almuerzo, un puchero se formó en sus labios al preguntarse a qué hora se habría ido su ahora _esposo_ …

Qué raro era asumirlo… pero no era molesto. Quizás estaba siendo infantil, o soñadora, ella era una científica ¡no podía ser tan emocional! Negó así misma sin dejar de reír, se reincorporó sentándose y volvió a estirar sus brazos con pereza. Puso sus pies fuera de la cama y entonces un destello blanco entre el rojo de la madera llamó su atención, volteó hacia su velador y vio su cuaderno de proyectos abierto. Frunció el ceño por su propio desorden, pero entonces notó letras sin cálculos y sobre todo, que no era suya.

Curiosa, tomó el libro de notas, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca del asombro al leer y mantenerla igual de abierta durante toda la lectura... su letra era elegante, ordenada y su ortografía era de las mejores que hubiera visto, supuso que sí hacía su tarea de niño, sonrió sin dejar de leer.

" _Roncas peor que Nappa…_

 _Por tu culpa me quedé dormido. La próxima vez te despertaré y obligaré a levantarte. No es justo que sigas en la cama y yo deba cumplir con mis obligaciones ¿no?_

 _Adelantaré trabajo… cuando nos veamos podremos irnos de Luna de miel si así lo deseas._

 _No hagas tonterías._ V."

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sus ojos humedecerse y si alguien más hubiera compartido con ella ese momento, habría afirmado que la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios era una de las más hermosas que pudo regalar la peliturquesa, limpió sus ojos con ánimo, no podía creer que él haría eso por ella… no se imaginaba de vacaciones con él, pero sí sabía que lo disfrutaría y que haría lo posible por hacerlo feliz. No solo en su Luna de miel… al diablo con su actuación, al diablo con su papel de mujer seductora que finge para conseguir lo que quiere… no podía actuar con el hombre que amaba. No podía reprimirse más… quería que él tuviera todo lo que quería de ella…

La tapa se había destapado… ya no podía seguir engañándose, se desplomó en la cama suspirando ensoñadora con la libreta entre sus senos desnudos, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su corazón palpitando fuerte le advertían de su sentimiento, y sabía que no era necesarias más señales, ella lo sabía hace mucho tiempo. Solo que ya no lo escondería de sí misma nunca más.

* * *

N/A: ¡GRACIAS! por seguir esta historia, por leerla y por comentar :D! con 28 cap GTC ya tiene más de mil comentarios y eso dice mucho lo que les gusta este fic, y eso me deja muy feliz, me alegra saber que disfrutamos por igual de esta historia.

Respecto al cap... qué puedo decir? a mí me gustó, el como se desenvolvió la cosa, las reacciones de ambos... en sí quedé conforme xDDD espero que a ustedes igual! Les confieso, que definitivamente recuperé el amor por la trama, ya me centré xD y aunque no les guste lo que vaya a pasar a un futuro, los que se queden y continuen la historia leerán lo que realmente me guste, y eso me hará feliz, como dije en la página de face, aunque me quede con 5 lectores, escribiré lo que me dicta mi imaginación y los planes para este fic los tengo desde que lo inicié :) está todo fríamente calculado ajajaja al menos en hechos... xD bueno si leyó hasta acá, gracias! xDD

Los dejo :D cuídense a montones! y gracias nuevamente! si GTC ha llegado hasta este punto es porque le dieron una oportunidad y me animaron a continuarlo :) he aprendido bastante con esta experiencia y es debido a ustedes! GRACIAS!

cuídense! nos leemos :D!


	31. Chapter 31

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 30

Accidentes (no) planeados

Sus ojos se cerraban solos, por más que intentaba mantenerlos abiertos los párpados los sentía pesados y la forzaban a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente. Los ruidos de tela y risas de niños interrumpían su sueño.

Se acomodó en su sillón y se obligó a abrir los ojos, observó a su hermana de pie en frente de un gran espejo de cuerpo entero mirando su reflejo en todos los ángulos, se aplanaba el vientre sobre la tela con sus manos y levantaba la barbilla y luego la agachaba estudiándose seria.

Se veía hermosa. Se estaba probando por tercera vez el vestido de novias que había llegado hace cuatro días al palacio, era ostentoso, el faldón era extenso y escondía sus caderas y piernas, pero en su torso era apretado, su escote en V le hacía ver más senos de los que tenía, el blanco puro de la tela resaltaba el color de sus ojos, todo el torso estaba decorado con flores bordadas con el más fino hilo del planeta.

Sonrió al verla con ese entusiasmo, no era la única que estaba pendiente de su hermana, su escolta estaba sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de ellas admirándola sin perderse detalle del cuerpo femenino, era agradable ver como Raditz la observaba así, con tanta admiración y afecto… ¿Vegeta la miraría igual?

Agachó la mirada y suspiró, habían pasado tres semanas desde que los saiyajin se habían ido del planeta, no había tenido noticias de él. En esos momentos los Reyes de Vegetasei viajaban a la Tierra por la boda de la primogénita que sería mañana, no se había atrevido a preguntar si él vendría…

-¡eso es trampa!-miró a su amiga pelinegra que observaba a Jaco y Dende jugar a las cartas, el patrullero dio un respingo y negó tajante con las manos-¿cómo qué no?

-jugamos con las leyes universales Señorita Chi-chi-respondió sonriente el namek, la pelinegra frunció el ceño y los miró sospechosamente, el bebé en sus brazos balbuceó algo incomprensible y se estiró hacia delante donde estaba la mesita de centro repletas de cartas-no Gohan…-el niño sollozó débilmente y su madre lo acurrucó en sus brazos-¿A qué hora llegará mi Goku?-preguntó hacia el saiyajin, Raditz salió de su aturdimiento y miró a la pelinegra.

-no vendrá-la peliturquesa escuchó atentamente la plática, si Goku no vendría solo significaba una cosa… él tampoco-está en misiones con el príncipe.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… no lo veo hace tres semanas-murmuró entristecida, la rubia miró a su amiga por el reflejo del espejo y suspiró.

-es culpa del príncipe-dijo la princesa con voz acusadora-ni siquiera estará acompañando a su esposa en una ocasión como esta ¿Qué clase de marido es?-Bulma abrió la boca asombrada por la falta de recato de su hermana, el sueño se esfumó de inmediato al oírla-solo le importan sus misiones-Raditz frunció el ceño por las acusaciones a su príncipe, estaba dispuesto a replicar pero la peliturquesa le ganó.

-¿disculpa? No eres quien para hablar así de Vegeta-dijo indignada, el silencio se hizo palpable en la habitación, Jaco y Dende dejaron de hacer movimientos de cartas, Chi-chi miró a la peliturquesa disimuladamente y parecía que el bebé también había notado el cambio de energía en el ambiente, Raditz parpadeó confundido mirando a ambas princesas, no había que ser un genio para saber que se formaría una discusión de aquellas.

Tight alzó ambas cejas y miró sorprendida a su hermana menor, el ceño de la peliturquesa estaba fuertemente marcado y aunque se veía pálida, la determinación y el enojo en sus ojos era más que notorio.

-solo digo lo que demuestra Bulma-respondió solemne intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación, sonrió en contra de sus deseos y se miró en el espejo otra vez.

-no sabes nada-la acusó la adolescente llamando la atención de su hermana otra vez que volteó hacia ella seria e incómoda, su intención no era molestar a la menor, no entendía porque reaccionaba de ese modo si lo que decía era cierto-Vegeta ni siquiera ha descansado por estar de misión en misión y-

-por lo mismo hermana… ¡es lo único que le importa!-exclamó sonriente inconscientemente molestando aún más a la menor.

-no…-farfulló intentando calmarse, sintió su frente palpitar, un dolor punzante en su sien la hizo estrechar sus ojos con dificultad-nos iremos de Luna de miel cuando vuelva-la rubia agachó la mirada sin responder-por eso está de misión en misión, no tiene tiempo y se lo está haciendo ¡solo porque se lo pedí!-exclamó poniéndose de pie bruscamente, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que sujetarse del respaldo del sillón al sentir una ola de mareo, Chi-chi la miró preocupada, iba a ponerse de pie para ayudarla pero la chica logró estabilizarse-no vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposo, nadie puede hacerlo porque ni siquiera lo conocen-alzó su barbilla y le dio la espalda a todos para salir de la habitación.

-Bulma-la voz de su hermana interrumpió su paso, se volteó hacia ella sin dejar de fruncir su ceño-lo siento… no quería molestarte-balbuceó insegura la rubia, Bulma asintió y miró al resto de compañía que fingía no oír la plática.

-buenas noches-dijo más calmada y siguió su camino hasta la puerta.

-¿no cenarás?-preguntó Jaco ajeno a la tensión-estás muy delgada ¡no te saltes las comidas!

-no tengo apetito-forzó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-sí que la hiciste enojar-murmuró el patrullero, la rubia frunció el ceño y miró al alíen.

-oh ya cállate-gruñó la princesa y se volvió a mirar al espejo.

Chi-chi meció a su bebé y miró el vacío pensativa, Bulma había estado actuando raro en los últimos días, siempre parecía decaída y sobre todo débil, esperaba que se mejorara para la boda de su hermana, miró a su hijo que cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, sonrió al menor y acarició su pelo negro como el carbón, besó su frente y lo meció con amor.

Habitación de Bulma

Dio un portazo fuerte al ingresar a su cuarto, echaba chispas por los ojos y exhalaba aire con fuerza. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así de molesta y se debía exclusivamente a los dichos de su hermana… pero es que escuchar que alguien hablara así de Vegeta la había hecho enfurecer ¡nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo! No lo conocían, ni ella que había vivido un tiempo en el planeta rojo se atrevía a decir que lo conocía por completo, pero sabía que era la más cercana a él.

En las cuatro paredes de una habitación su relación era distinta, ahora más que nunca, y era por ello que sabía que Vegeta no era lo que todos creían, al menos con ella.

Y su nota. Su nota le dijo mucho, él haría un esfuerzo por ella, solo por ella y que lo juzgaran erróneamente por ello la ponía de muy mal humor. Quizás estaba siendo grave, es decir, su hermana no lo dijo con mala intención, en el fondo nadie sabía que la relación de ella y el príncipe estaba en su mejor momento. Y claro, si alguien más veía la relación desde afuera, era normal que pensara eso.

Quizás estaba sobreactuando, se dejó caer bruscamente sobre la cama y suspiró cansada, miró inconscientemente el lado desocupado de su cama, lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y no sabía porque tanto… otras veces se le hizo lenta su ausencia y también triste, pero ahora era diferente, sentía que los días pasaban horriblemente lento, monótonos y melancólicos, estaba sumida en una especie de depresión, o algo parecido.

Encima su estado de salud no ayudaba a su pesar… luego que Vegeta la "dejó" sola, a los días después empezó a sentirse extrañamente mal, amanecía cansada y con asco, lo que comía lo vomitaba. Casi no podía retener alimentos, tenía sueño todo el maldito día y en la noche no despertaba por nada, era un martirio… se acomodó debajo de las cobijas y bufó a los segundos después por no ponerse el pijama, balbuceó incongruencias molesta mientras se hacía los ánimos para desvestirse.

Una vez con su camisón puesto se acomodó en medio de la cama, no porque le gustara, era la forma de estar más cerca de su lado, o el que usó él al menos, abrazó la almohada y cerró sus ojos, se sentía tan sola… ¡como deseaba que él llegara junto a los demás! Pero sabía que no sería así, y solo podía sentirse peor al respecto, y aunque sabía que él lo hacía para que pudieran tomarse unos días libres, eso no ayudaba a disminuir su tristeza actual. Como todas las tardes-noches, derramó un par de lágrimas en su soledad, hace casi dos semanas que no cenaba, simplemente el hambre no venía a ella, ¿era una pena de Amor lo que estaba viviendo?

Quizás... o tal vez Soledad por Amor… pero como cada noche, se durmió pensando en él.

(…)

La Reina se sentía como toda una preparadora de bodas, vigilaba cada detalle y se cercioraba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, era el gran día, su hija mayor se casaría.

No podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, cuando bien sabía que solo era un matrimonio por aparentar, pero Jaco y Tight se estaban tomando tan bien su rol que empezaba a creérselo.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que faltaban solo un par de horas para que iniciara la ceremonia, su estómago se tensó, faltaban dos horas y una de las Damas de honor ni siquiera se había presentado a desayunar. Ella ya estaba vestida para recibir a los invitados, el día anterior habían llegado los saiyajin y su hija ni siquiera fue a recibirlos, tuvo que disculparla diciendo la verdad, que no se sentía bien.

Con todo el ajetreo de la boda ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de ir a verla ni mucho menos preocuparse por ella, por un momento se sintió mal ¿y si su hija realmente estaba enferma? ¿Y si ni siquiera podía asistir a la boda de su propia hermana? ¡Esperaba que no!

Le urgía ir a despertarla, saludando a uno que otro invitado llegó hasta el cuarto de su hija, abrió la puerta sin golpear y lo primero que vio fue la silueta de la chica descansando en la cama, se preocupó… solo pasaba durmiendo.

-Bulma cariño…-murmuró moviéndola con suavidad, la peliturquesa arrugó el ceño y abrió los ojos con lentitud, la mujer observó sus ojeras y la palidez de su piel, abrió la boca asombrada y exclamó-¡oh por dios! Te ves terrible.

-También te quiero mamá…-dijo sarcástica la menor-¿Qué hora es?

-cariño… tienes dos horas para alistarte-dijo con reproche mientras dejaba sus manos en su cintura, Bulma cerró los ojos unos segundos dejando reposar su cabeza en la almohada-¡Bulma!-la princesa dio un respingo y miró molesta a su madre.

-mamá… no era necesario que gritaras-intentó reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no colaboró con su mente, sintió como todo se movía a su alrededor y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para hacer que el mareo fuese más pasadero.

-¿Bulma?-preguntó preocupada-¿estás bien?

-si mamá… ya me levanto, no te preocupes-respiró profundamente y miró a su madre fingiendo calma.

-uhm… los saiyajin llegaron ayer por cierto-abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su madre, pero rápidamente la idea que pasó por su mente se esfumó… si él hubiera llegado, estaría ahora con ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta fue automático-no te preocupes querida, entendieron que te sentías mal-susurró su madre sentándose en la cama-¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin comprender, el rostro de su madre parecía más confortante que otras veces, como cuando tenía que confesar alguna mentira o travesura y ella la entendía y perdonaba pero ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Frunció el ceño confundida-¿de qué hablas?

-uhm…-sonrió sin dejar de observar a la princesa y se puso de pie-recuerda que debes estar lista pronto-le dio un beso en la frente dejándola más aturdida que antes y salió de la habitación.

Bulma miró el vacío pensativa ¿Qué le había querido decir su madre? Negó con la cabeza y esta vez sí pudo ponerse de pie, caminó lento hasta el baño y las náuseas volvieron.

Odiaba estar así, sujetada en la toilette regurgitó lo que no tenía en el estómago, sentía la bilis en su garganta y eso solo le provocaba más asco. Respiró agitada y limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente, se sentó en el suelo frío del baño y miró sus pies. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en su síndrome premenstrual, a lo más le venía con dolores, cambios de humor y cansancio, pero ¿náuseas, vómitos, extrema tristeza? ¡No podía ni comer! Empezaba a preocuparse, antes que llegara el príncipe ya se sentía mal y… un momento. Cuando Vegeta llegó ella ya estaba con síntomas PMS, debió llegarle su menstruación hace dos semanas.

No. No. No. No. Eso estaba mal… muy mal. Sintió sudor frío recorrerla, su estómago se tensó y de puro miedo por la revelación volvió a vomitar los jugos gástricos que eran lo único que llenaban su estómago.

Ella se cuidaba, no tenía por qué pensar que _algo_ más podría estar pasándole, solo era un desorden hormonal ¡sí! eso era. Se armó de fuerzas y optó por prepararse para el día, después de todo había una fiesta.

.

.

.

Entró a la iglesia fingiendo una sonrisa, muchos la reverenciaron y otros la saludaron afectuosamente, pudo divisar en el fondo del templo a su familia política, la intensa mirada de la Reina era inconfundible, a veces sentía que su esposo se parecía demasiado a la mujer, al menos en cuanto a lo déspota y crueles que podían ser.

Llegó al lado de los saiyajin y reverenciando torpemente sonrió a los tres, Tarble la miró preocupado, se había quedado en la Tierra como lo pensó, pero su cuñada no pudo darle ningún tour como lo prometió, en cambio, salió con Jaco y Dende a pasear para conocer el planeta. En su estadía, vio pocas veces a la princesa, y ahora, a pesar de lucir un vestido hermoso y usar un rubor en su rostro, seguía pareciendo enferma.

-te ves…-el Rey observó a la mujer extrañado, parecía más delgada y sobre todo pálida, incluso con el maquillaje encima se veía enferma-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-creo que comí algo que me hizo mal-sonrió la peliturquesa-¿lo han pasado bien?

-en efecto-asintió el Monarca-pero creo que la fiesta después de la ceremonia será mejor-sonrió levantando la punta de sus bigotes rojizos.

-definitivamente-rió la princesa-si me disculpan, debo esperar a Tight en el altar-inclinó levemente la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Keel estaba estática. Sentía sus vellos erizarse y sabía muy bien el porqué. Miró la silueta de la hembra caminar con calma, parecía una criatura que flotaba y que con cualquier soplo caería al suelo. Ella reconocía esos rasgos, los había visto antes en hembras de otras razas que se preñaban por saiyajin.

La princesa estaba preñada. Y sí eso era así, le podría decir adiós a su plan. Es que la duda estaba instalada, otras especies eran sujetas a una serie de sufrimientos que las saiyajin no pasaban cuando se preñaban, ellas eran fuertes y estaban hechas para resistir otro saiyajin, pero no otras razas. Tragó saliva incómoda, su hijo no le había dicho nada… ¿Por qué? Sería acaso… ¿Qué nadie sabía?

Abrió los ojos como plato ante su pensamiento, si eso era cierto… todavía estaba a tiempo y ahora más que nunca debía actuar, pensó en sus posibilidades, su hijo aún no llegaba al planeta, no había vuelto desde su primera misión, se pasaba de planeta en planeta, ahora ellos se llevarían a la mocosa y estaría sola en el planeta… era el momento. Pero ¿quién se ensuciaría las manos por ella? Laurel era una inútil, no podía confiarle esa misión a ella. Debía encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacer su pedido y sobre todo que no la juzgara y si fuera posible estuviera de acuerdo… no podía involucrarse con la Oposición, si ellos eran descubiertos la hundirían, no se irían solos al infierno…

¿Quién podía prestarse para hacerlo?... alguien que no la estimara, y que por el contrario saliera beneficiado con su ausencia. Sonrió maliciosa cuando la idea vino a su cabeza, bien. Solo debía hablar con esa persona y en un par de días la peliturquesa no existiría.

.

.

.

Lucía hermosa. Lo sabía, y los ojos negros que la miraban con deseo se lo confirmaban, Raditz tocó su mano sutilmente y ella la sujetó con fuerza, se miraron a los ojos y sabían que en cualquier momento su padre podría ir a buscarla para llevarla al altar.

Le sonrió al hombre que amaba, y él le respondió la sonrisa, sabían que pronto se despedirían, él debía volver a su planeta mañana junto a los demás saiyajin y su hermana. Pero la estadía en la Tierra había fortalecido su relación más que nunca y sabían que a pesar de la distancia, su amor no se extinguiría.

Acercó sus labios a los del saiyajin y los rozó con suavidad, jugando con él. El soldado rió burlón, sabía que no podía probar sus labios, no en ese momento, su labial se correría y no había tiempo.

-eres cruel…-susurró el saiyajin, la rubia rió coqueta y acarició su mejilla-te ves hermosa.

-lo sé-dijo soberbia haciendo que el soldado rodara los ojos-gracias por estos días Raditz…-acercó su nariz a la suya y la movió lentamente en una caricia suave-me siento viva desde que te conocí…

-¿sí?-susurró-creí que Jaco había tenido que ver con ello-ambos rieron en complicidad, él sujetó su rostro con sus manos y la acercó más, sus labios se tocaron levemente, respiraron agitados de pura necesidad-me encantas…

-tú también a mí-murmuró conteniendo la pasión que ese hombre despertaba en ella

El calor se hizo pesado, el deseo insoportable, él la vio relamer sus labios y supo que ya no podría aguantar más, y ella sabía que no le impediría probar de su boca, iban a besarse cuando la manilla de la puerta giró haciendo que ambos se sobresaltarán y se distanciaran.

El Rey Brief entró con su traje de gala y observó a su primogénita que estaba sola con el saiyajin en la habitación, miró a ambos que se veían visiblemente nerviosos y prefirió hacer la vista gorda.

-luces esplendida querida-halagó el hombre mirando a su hija, Tight sonrió y agachó la mirada avergonzada-el que logre ganarse tu amor será muy afortunado-murmuró rodeando su brazo con el suyo, miró al saiyajin y le guiñó un ojo. Raditz parpadeó confundido mientras veía a la pareja salir del cuarto.

Aun confuso, siguió a la pareja, podían oír ya la melodía odiosa del templo.

.

.

.

Cuando las puertas del santuario se abrieron, todos los invitados voltearon a verla, sentía miles de ojos puestos en ella, se sentía nerviosa. Su padre a su lado sujetó con fuerza su mano, intentando calmarla. Miró al fondo del templo y vio al pequeño alíen sonriéndole. Y los nervios se esfumaron por completo.

Estaría al lado de él, y Jaco no la defraudaría, él era un verdadero amigo que haría algo invaluable por ella, caminaron lentamente hacia el altar, vio a su hermana junto a Chi-chi, ambas sonriéndole y ella solo pudo devolver la sonrisa.

Su padre besó su mano y su frente, miró los ojos de su progenitor y pudo ver la tristeza reflejado en ellos, le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-lo haré bien… descuida-susurró la rubia, el Rey tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad a expectación de todos los invitados.

-nunca lo he dudado-y le contagió su nostalgia. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sabía que si pestañeaba dejaría las lágrimas escapar. No podía dejar de sentirse emocionada, eran las palabras que siempre quiso oír de su padre.

Su padre no vivía halagándolas, siempre se sintió culpable por no nacer como un hombre, ella debió ser el primogénito y evitarle los conflictos que actualmente tenían solo por ser mujer. Pero ahora, ahora podía verlo, su padre nunca se sintió mal porque solo hubiera tenido hijas, él confiaba en ella y ahora más que nunca el futuro de su Reino estaba en sus manos, casarse con Jaco se lo permitiría, le demostraría a todos los cínicos y oportunistas de la Nobleza lo bien que podía gobernar. Y teniendo el apoyo de su padre, conseguiría eso y más.

La ceremonia pasó sin imprevistos, más que el que Jaco tuvo que subirse a un banquito para poder rodearla con la capa protectora y que Bulma tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír por eso. Una vez que los anillos estuvieron en los dedos anulares de sus manos izquierdas y el sacerdote dio la autorización para el beso, la princesa sintió que ya todo estaba terminado.

Se miraron sonriendo, Jaco tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y aunque sabían que solo era actuación, no dejaba de darle pudor y risa a la vez, ella se inclinó y él se puso de puntillas, sus pequeñitos labios morados chocaron los suaves y rosa labios suyos, fue un beso como cualquier otro, un beso. Nada fugaz ni tampoco especial, Tight sintió que era literalmente un beso de amistad, y que eso no estaba sellando su matrimonio, sino el inicio oficial de una maravillosa amistad.

Los aplausos pronto se hicieron escuchar, Tight vio las sonrisas de su familia y las caras de desconcierto de los Lord de los otros continentes y solo pudo sonreír triunfante y alzar la barbilla con orgullo, era su momento. Jaco la tomó fuerte de la mano y ella correspondió su agarre, salieron de la iglesia entre gritos y vitoreo de alegría, los pétalos blancos eran lanzados con gracia y la pareja solo podía reír ante la efusividad del momento.

La familia Real y los invitados se dirigieron a celebrar la boda, específicamente en el palacio. La Reina organizó todo para que fuera perfecto, ningún detalle se escapó de sus ojos azules; la mayoría de los invitados estaban ubicados en el jardín, donde las hectáreas eran lo suficientemente amplias para recibir a la multitud.

Se había instalado un gran toldo blanco perla, debajo más de veinte hileras de mesas largas donde más de cien invitados cabían en cada una, es que nadie de la Elite podía perderse nada menos que el matrimonio de la heredera al Trono. Por ende, venían familias completas compuestas por padres, hijos, nietos, primos, tíos etc… El Reino no se midió con los gastos en la boda de la primogénita, y la rubia se los permitió, era la gran fiesta al fin y al cabo. Además, el Planeta Tierra pasaba por un momento bastante fructífero en cuanto a economía, podían permitirse esos derroches de dinero y albergar a una familia de Saiyajin por meses. Estaban en su mejor momento, ahora sobre todo que habían asegurado el Trono de Tight y habían evitado una guerra civil.

La mesa principal estaba instalada en medio del toldo, en ella, estaban la familia Real y los invitados de honor, los Saiyajin y familia política de la princesa menor. Más al fondo, algunos consejeros de confianza del Rey. Cada Lord, fue ubicado en las mesas a los alrededores, muy para su molestia.

Bulma miró las delicias culinarias y sintió su estómago revolverse, la mezcla de olores entre especias y alimentos la marearon, evitaba respirar cerca de los platillos y constantemente giraba su rostro fuera de la mesa para sentir el aire fresco, sentía que pronto daría un tremendo espectáculo con un vómito en nada menos que la fiesta de la boda de su hermana, de solo imaginarlo le provocaba pavor.

Pero no llevaba más de cinco minutos sentada, y no podía levantarse e irse así simplemente, estaba en un maldito dilema, sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor y que poco a poco las escasas fuerzas que tenía se esfumaban por completo y dejaban su cuerpo.

-come algo-miró a su padre que la observaba preocupado, asintió fingiendo una sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron en cada platillo, nada se le antojaba, hasta que miró la comida que estaba cercana a los saiyas. Alzó las cejas y abrió su boca ligeramente, la saliva se acumuló en su boca, sintió el líquido escurrirse entre la comisura de sus labios y solo podía imaginar el sabor de la carne roja que estaba a unos metros de ella. Entonces, su estómago por primera vez en tres semanas le pidió comida.

Estaba hambrienta.

-¿Tarble?-el príncipe volteó hacia ella sin dejar de masticar y alzando una ceja-¿me darías una porción de cordero? Es ese que está al lado de tu padre-murmuró mirando el platillo-por favor-el saiya asintió y dejó de cortar el trozo de carne asada, tomó el plato de la peliturquesa y en movimientos ágiles le sirvió una porción abundante. La princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no podría ni aunque quisiera comerse todo eso-es… demasiado

-tú solo come-sonrió el príncipe, y siguió comiendo de su plato, Bulma miró el pedazo de carne y tragó con dificultad, pero sus tripas se quejaron por su lentitud y sin pensarlo más cortó un pedazo, al llevarlo a su boca sintió como su garganta quemaba al sentir la saliva junto al alimento deslizarse por el conducto.

Pero lo soportó. No paró de comer y es más, comió todo. Mientras su familia había dejado de comer hace más de media hora, y los saiyajin iban por su quinto plato, ella terminaba de consumir el último trozo de cordero, la Reina rubia estudió a su hija menor sin perderse detalles de sus movimientos y gestos. Estaba extrañísima, definitivamente algo andaba mal, y creía saber porque. Sonrió maternal sin dejar de mirarla, tendría que pedirle al Rey Vegeta que la cuidara, pero no le diría de sus sospechas, no le correspondía. Era una experiencia que ella debía pasar, el darse cuenta de su condición y compartirla junto a su esposo a sus familias.

Bulma suspiró cansada, ya no podía comer más aunque quisiera ¡es que se había desquitado! Tantos días sin comer y ahora en unos cuantos minutos había comido todo lo que antes no. Se sentía satisfecha, pronto sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, no sabía bien qué hora podía ser, pero lo que sí estaba consciente era que pronto se quedaría dormida ahí mismo, sentada en plena comida.

-¿me puedo retirar?-preguntó mirando a su padre, el Rey asintió acariciando su mano y la adolescente correspondió su gesto. Se puso de pie con calma, evitando que su cuerpo se tambalease-disculpen… me retiro-reverenció rápidamente, los presentes asintieron y así se dio la vuelta para entrar al Palacio.

Antes de alejarse, pasó por la mesa donde su amiga y su padre estaban disfrutando, junto a su escolta y Dende.

-me iré a descansar-anunció llegando al lado de ellos-¿te vienes conmigo mañana verdad?-preguntó a la pelinegra, Chi-chi le entregó a su bebé un trozo de manzana pelada y el niño que estaba en una sillita de bebé lo recibió gustoso.

-Claro… ¿crees que haya problema si mi padre viaja otra vez?-preguntó tímida.

-por supuesto que no… Tiene el pasaporte y cualquier cosa, yo hablo con el Rey-sonrió a su amiga, el viejo celebró disimuladamente y la peliturquesa rio por lo bajo, miró al niño verde que sonreía feliz-¿te quedarás unos días verdad?-el niño asintió y tomó de su vaso de agua.

-si… Jaco y Tight quieren que me quede un par de días y mi hermano mayor no se opuso-Bulma asintió y miró al saiya que estaba en silencio.

-¡Raditz!-el soldado levantó la vista hacia ella sobresaltado-¿me escoltas a mi cuarto?-el saiya frunció el ceño extrañado y confundido-¡ahora! Muero de sueño-gruñó molesta, el guerrero suspiró y se puso de pie sin disculparse y se acercó a la princesa-uff… bien, nos vemos luego-sonrió y se acercó al saiyajin.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el castillo, ambos conscientes de las miradas de los invitados por ende, solo una vez que se adentraron en los pasillos ella tomó su brazo y se apoyó en él, el saiyajin no se quejó, iba sumido en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en su soledad que lentamente crecía al pensar que el día de mañana a esa misma hora estaría en su planeta.

-mañana me voy… siento que estuve años aquí-susurró bostezando.

-mañana nos vamos-corrigió el saiya mientras subían por la escalera hacia el piso donde se ubicaba su habitación.

-no…-el escolta frunció el ceño más confundido que antes, miró a la futura Reina de su planeta que observaba hacia el frente sin dejar de sonreír-tú te quedarás-miró al saiyajin y se detuvo, él la imitó boquiabierto-es mi regalo de bodas…

-pero… pero-balbuceó impactado y sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-pero pero-se burló la adolescente-¡deberías ver tu cara!-rio la princesa-descuida… hablaré con Vegeta, él me dará en el gusto, ya lo verás-sonrió guiñándole un ojo coqueta, parpadeó nervioso y agachó la mirada.-¿no quieres quedarte con Tight?-levantó la mirada hacia ella bruscamente-lo entiendo… es un dolor de cabeza-negó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡no es eso!-negó el saiyajin-fue el príncipe quién me dio la or-

-¡y yo te deniego de tu cargo!-reprochó molesta y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención-le pediré que Laurel sea mi escolta

-no lo aceptará-murmuró el saiya siguiéndola-Laurel es-

-lo sé… pero es mi amiga-se encogió de hombros y miró hacia arriba para observar los ojos negros del saiya-tú no te preocupes por eso-bostezó y volvió a sujetar su brazo.

-aunque lo digas… el príncipe no le-

-¡basta!-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-déjame a mi lidiar con Vegeta-se detuvieron frente al cuarto de la princesa, soltó su brazo y miró al guerrero, elevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició con ternura-cuida de Tight-miró los ojos de la menor y sin un ápice de duda asintió-y de Jaco también-rodó los ojos exasperado de solo pensar en el patrullero-no seas así… gracias a él pueden estar juntos-sonrió la princesa-gracias por todo Raditz…

-es un honor haber estado bajo sus órdenes, princesa Bulma-dijo burlón reverenciándola con exageración, Bulma rio por su actuar y siguiendo sus pasos estiró su mano para él, el saiya la sujetó y besó con suavidad su dorso.

-puedes retirarte, soldado Raditz-habló fingiendo seriedad, el saiya asintió sonriendo y se dio la vuelta, Bulma negó sin dejar de reír, el saiyajin antes de alejarse más volteó hacia atrás y caminó de revés.

-cuida del príncipe-exclamó en alto para que ella lo oyera, la peliturquesa asintió y se metió a su cuarto, no podía dejar de reír ¡se quedaría con ella! Era casi increíble… y todo se debía a la impertinencia de la princesa, se atrevía a ir contra las órdenes del príncipe, nadie podía jactarse de algo así y salir vivo de ello. Pero en el fondo sabía que ella podría salirse con la suya, por eso tenía la seguridad de que por fin se quedaría con ella.

Bulma por otro lado, apenas entró a su dormitorio se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su ropa de dormir, y se durmió profundamente, por primera vez en un tiempo sintiéndose bien. Sobre todo porque en poco tiempo podría verlo… moría de ganas de estar con él, y tenía la esperanza que al llegar al planeta rojo él estaría allí.

Zona de despegue

Ya estaban ambas familias en pie, a pesar de no haber dormido lo suficiente (al menos la mayoría), los saiyajin estaban conscientes que los humanos necesitaban un poco de tiempo para despedirse por lo que no muy lejos se habían parado para observar la situación.

-debes venir seguido-dijo acusadora la princesa-no es justo que solo para ocasiones especiales o en conflictos vengas ¿o no?

-lo intentaré-dijo simulando una sonrisa, es que nuevamente había amanecido enferma. Las mañanas eran el peor momento…

-quizás pase por Vegetasei dentro de unos meses en mi patrullaje-asintió el futuro Rey.

-solo avísame con tiempo-dijo seria la peliturquesa-para pedir quesos y leche para ti, no hay lácteos abundantes en Vegetasei-el patrullero asintió sonriéndole.

-despídanme de Dende ¿sí?- la pareja recién casada asintió al mismo tiempo y la peliturquesa por un momento sintió que estaban más sincronizados de lo que la pareja creían.

Vio a lo lejos a Raditz apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del palacio y se despidió de él con un gesto de mano, el saiya asintió en su dirección y ella sonrió. Ya había hablado con el Rey, y le había dicho que Raditz se quedaría por un encargo suyo que no especificó, el monarca estaba tan agotado que no lo cuestionó.

La Reina rubia se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con suavidad, como si pudiera romperse, Bulma frunció el ceño y le devolvió el abrazo pero con efusividad.

-cuídate mucho-pidió la mujer-aliméntate bien y descansa ¿sí?-Bulma frunció el ceño y asintió sonriendo.

-tranquila mamá-besó su mejilla y soltó su agarre para abalanzarse a su padre-¿podrías mantenerme informada con los avances? Yo haré lo mismo-susurró sin soltarlo, el pelilila asintió acariciando su espalda.

-claro cariño… los saiyajin tienen mal aspecto, quizás es mejor ya parar con los abrazos-rio el Rey, la peliturquesa soltó una carcajada y besó su mejilla.

Miró por última vez a sus padres y subió a la nave siguiendo a los saiyajin quienes ya se habían despedido según el protocolo, la princesa se fue directo a su alcoba, no quería sentir el viaje por lo que decidió que mejor dormía. Chi-chi ya se había instalado en una habitación junto a su bebé y su padre para evitar molestar a los saiyajin.

Pensó en algún momento que quizás estaría triste por dejarlos, pero no, estaba ansiosa y enferma, solo quería dormir y al despertar poder verlo a él.

Pero no fue así, lo primero que preguntó al bajar de la vaina fue por su esposo, le respondieron que él aún no llegaba, que no había hecho paradas en el planeta rojo. Y no había detalles de su pronta llegada.

Desilusionada, tuvo que fingir una sonrisa a su amiga cuando se despidieron, le ordenó a unos soldados que la llevaran a su hogar junto a su padre. Entró al palacio sintiéndose vacía, sola y triste.

Veía las paredes del castillo, y los tonos grises y lúgubres le provocaban espasmos involuntarios, todo carecía de color y calor para la peliturquesa, se disculpó con sus padres políticos y se fue a su habitación.

Estaba tal como la recordaba, sentía que no había estado allí en meses… suspiró cansada y caminó hasta el ventanal del balcón para cerrarlas, puso el seguro y acomodó las cortinas. Miró cada rincón el cuarto ensimismada, tragó saliva con dificultad, no notó cuando el nudo en su garganta se había formado, contuvo el llanto que amenazaba con invadirla.

Se desplomó desolada en su cama, acarició la superficie suave de la cama y se estiró con suavidad, lo necesitaba. Realmente lo quería a su lado ahora… lentamente sus ojos se humedecieron, culpó a sus hormonas por su debilidad. Miró los muebles de su alcoba sin prestar demasiada atención, pero el velador suyo tenía algo que antes no estaba allí y que reconoció. Se reincorporó bruscamente y al rato tuvo que detener sus movimientos. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago se quejó alertándola de la segura ola de mareos que se aproximaban. Mordió sus labios con rabia ¿¡hasta cuando seguiría enferma!? Pero dejó su rabia al lado, la cajita roja de terciopelo que esperaba por ella era más importante.

Tomó la cajita familiar y antes de abrirla notó que al otro lado había una cajita plana del mismo color. Curiosa y apresurada abrió la que tenía en sus manos comprobando que se trataba de su presente de cumpleaños. Sonrió y lo dejó en la superficie de madera otra vez, y más ansiosa que antes tomó la nueva cajita, la abrió conteniendo su curiosidad y sus ojos se humedecieron más al ver el contenido.

Una pulsera a juego con su collar fino y hermoso, pero no eran las joyas la que la alegraron, fue la nota pegada en la tapa superior.

" _No me los lances por la cabeza esta vez, V_."

Cubrió su boca con su mano suprimiendo sus sollozos, ¡oh cuanto lo extrañaba!, quería poder agradecerle ahora, decirle que no lo haría, que no volvería a despreciar un detalle así de su parte. Quería besarlo y entregarse a él.

Pero no, estaba sola y lo único que pudo hacer fue probarse ambas joyas, no se las quitaría nunca.

(…)

Ya estaba todo listo. Solo debía dar la orden y su petición sería ejercida a la perfección. No dudaba de su plan, y menos de la colaboración de su "empleada".

Se había encargado de darle las noticias relevantes en la noche de fiesta, mientras su Rey se divertía bebiendo y comiendo, ella se fue al cuarto que le habían asignado y se consiguió los datos que necesitaba.

El código de Scouter de Paprika.

No fue difícil de convencer, solo debió plantearle el plan y ella aceptó sin problemas. Se cuestionaba porque no se le había ocurrido antes contar con ella, siempre supo del interés de esa saiyajin en su hijo, bueno, la mayoría lo tenía, pero el interés de Paprika era diferente.

Debían actuar con cautela y sobre todo, rápido. Habían llegado al planeta hace dos días, aún no tenían señales de su hijo y podría incluso estar viajando en ese momento hacia el planeta, por lo que era el momento.

La peliturquesa no había salido de su cuarto en esos dos días ¿por qué? Estaba enferma, ella ya tenía la situación clara, la hembra estaba preñada y la única ventaja era que nadie lo sabía, por ende, nadie estaba pendiente de ella como correspondía al ser la madre del futuro heredero al trono.

Tomó su comunicador y le envió la confirmación a la hembra. Solo debía esperar sentada las desalentadoras noticias, sonrió maliciosa, al fin todo el problema se terminaría, con esa mocosa fuera de su vista, su planeta y reinado no correría cambios y conflictos internos. Era lo mejor para todos, y sobre todo para su primogénito.

(…)

Las náuseas eran más intensas y molestas que antes, no se mantenía en pie por más de cinco minutos que usaba para ir al sanitario y volver, solo podía comer algo por las tardes cuando los mareos y vómitos paraban, pero solo comía carne. Era lo único que no le provocaba asco.

Dio vuelta la hoja del libro y se concentró en la lectura, de vez en cuando miraba el comunicador en su velador, le habían hecho llegar uno porque sabían que estaba pendiente de la llegada del príncipe, no supo quién fue el amable de ello, en él pudo revisar las horas y fechas de aterrizajes y despegues. Cuando Leila llegó con él en sus manos quedó más que agradecida que ni siquiera preguntó quién se lo entregó a la criada.

Dejó la lectura por un momento y tomó un vaso de agua que mantenía cerca en el mueble, bebió un poco y lo dejó nuevamente donde estaba, antes de volver al libro el Scouter vibró. Su estómago se tensó de nervios, se apresuró a tomarlo e ignoró el mareó que sintió en ese momento por moverse bruscamente. Leyó el mensaje rápido y la sonrisa fue instantánea.

¡Él había vuelto! Se puso de pie en dos segundos, se detuvo un instante para dejar que las náuseas se calmaran. Trotó suave a su armario, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo rápido no podía, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Tomó un vestido simple celeste y sin pensar en darse un baño se desvistió y cambió, se puso unos zapatos simples que combinaran con el vestido.

El mensaje era claro, Vegeta había llegado y en el jardín trasero un saiyajin la esperaba por si quería ir a esperarlo en el puerto espacial, naturalmente ella respondió que iría.

Tomó un broche de pelo y salió del cuarto, iba deslizándose los dedos por el cabello para ordenarlo y poder peinarse en el camino cuando se encontró con Tarble.

-¡Bulma! ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó sorprendido, pero al ver su rostro pudo comprobar que no era así, frunció el ceño al ver su palidez y a pesar de eso llevar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡iré a esperar a Vegeta a la zona de aterrizaje!-dijo sin detenerse-luego hablamos Tarble.

-¿qué?-preguntó confundido, pero solo pudo ver la falda color cielo de la Tierra mecerse de lado a lado al ritmo de su trote-pero si… Vegeta aún no vuelve…-susurró extrañado. Frunció el ceño y apretó botones en su comunicador, revisó todos los aterrizajes programados y entonces un sudor frío recorrió su espinazo. Levantó la mirada hacia donde Bulma se había ido y supo que algo andaba mal.

(…)

Hace algún tiempo que no visitaba los jardines del palacio saiyajin, desde que se había molestado con Vegeta y se dedicó a hacer el proyecto… parecía que había sido ayer cuando se escabullía de Raditz para ir a verse con Goku… sonrió nostálgica de solo recordarlo.

El viento la sacudió levemente haciéndola estremecerse, dos días en cama y ahora no soportaba el "frío" que sentía. Miró en todas las direcciones, frunció el ceño al no ver ningún saiyajin u otro soldado, no creía haberse demorado tanto como para que la hubiera dejado plantada ¿o sí? Pensó en contactar el código del emisor del mensaje, pero con la impaciencia de verlo dejó el comunicador en su habitación.

-¿a quién espera _princesa_?-aunque no quisiera asumirlo, reconocía esa desagradable voz. Frunció el ceño y suspiró, tratando de no demostrarse afectada por su presencia, ella era la mujer de Vegeta, no debía olvidarlo. Además, él ya no tenía nada que ver con esa saiyajin, y que estuviera en el planeta en vez de estar en su escuadrón le decía una verdad que no se había enterado, Vegeta la había corrido de su pelotón y aunque confiaba en él, eso la dejaba más tranquila.

-Paprika-sonrió soberbia volteándose hacia la hembra, la saiyajin alzó una ceja al ver su seguridad habitual y molesta a pesar de verse más enferma que nunca. Frunció el ceño al estudiarla, a pesar de estar algo más delgada y pálida no perdía su atractivo ¡como odiaba a esa mujer!

-creo que nadie llegará-dijo burlesca-se acabó terrícola-sonrió maliciosa y pudo ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro-no se extrañe-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no volverás a ver al príncipe…

-¿disculpa?-frunció el ceño inquieta, de pronto su intuición le decía que algo raro había en este encuentro, que no era casualidad-Vegeta llegaría aho-

-¡CÁLLATE!-chilló perdiendo la paciencia-tu voz es horrorosa-dijo exasperada-y no vuelvas a llamarlo sin su título-gruñó amenazante acercándose lentamente cual depredadora. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿quién se creía ella para hablarle así? Pero antes de siquiera hablar, la hembra formó una esfera verde en su palma.

-Paprika… ¿Qué… qué piensas hacer?-miró la esfera de energía que reconoció similar a la que vio usar a Vegeta y Goku en el bosque pero de diferentes colores.

-¿no es obvio?-dijo sonriéndole.

-no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…-murmuró con calma inexistente, sentía su vientre comprimirse y sus latidos acelerados, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y no creía poder aguantar un poco más antes de vomitar el agua que había bebido hace unos minutos.

-¿arrepentirme? No me hagas reír-soltó una risa sarcástica y miró con furia a la humana que temblaba visiblemente-llegaste solo a arruinarme… ¡él era mío!-soltó casi en un sollozo y entonces Bulma entendió.

Paprika realmente iba a atacarla… y no porque ella fuera de su desagrado del todo, era porque según ella le había arrebatado el hombre que amaba… y ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la hembra deslizarse lentamente por su peligroso y bello rostro se lo confirmó.

-hablemos… de esto Paprika… no es necesario-susurró mirándola con temor, sentía que el aire que entraba en sus pulmones era tóxico, el ambiente se volvió tenso de repente, pesado. En cualquier momento caería por ella o porque su cuerpo no resistía estar de pie.

-oh no… es realmente necesario zorra-una sonrisa burlesca y cruel se dibujó en sus labios-nunca más calentarás la cama del príncipe, vete al infierno-abrió los ojos como plato y contuvo la respiración cuando vio la luz de energía acercarse a una velocidad que casi no logró captar, el impactó fue rápido y certero.

Su abdomen se sintió caliente, cayó de lleno al suelo, pronto el calor se esfumó y el frío se hizo presente, tosió débilmente, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que no sentía, miró la hierba rojiza y vio las manchas escarlatas que sabía eran de ella, vomitó nuevamente, algo de bilis mezclado con sangre, el sabor metálico opacó la repulsión de la bilis.

Paprika observó a la hembra en el suelo tosiendo, podía ver la herida en su abdomen, sonrió y sin esperar más se elevó en el aire, desde el cielo podía ver la silueta celeste y turquesa opacada por la enorme mancha roja, debía irse rápido y así lo hizo, no podía contemplar más aunque quisiera.

Bulma dejó de toser cansada, era lo único que su cuerpo sentía, cansancio, no había frío, calor, asco o náuseas ¿era todo? ¿Era el fin?

¿Realmente ya no podría calentar su cama?... ¿Realmente no podría volver a amarlo?

Dejó la mano que cubría su boca caer lentamente, pudo ver la sangre en su palma y aunque se veía extraño, solo se concentró en la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca, miró el zafiro y sonrió al pensar que no pudo agradecérselo.

-Ve…ge…ta-susurró mirando la cadenita de oro blanco, esta vez sí sintió las lágrimas rodar calientes por su mejilla, era el único calor que sentía. Cerró sus ojos cansada, movió su mano con esfuerzo y tocó su abdomen, no sintió sus dedos adentrarse en la herida, solo pudo percibir la humedad que envolvió su tacto. Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente y la punta de una bota blanca llamó su atención, pero aunque hubiera querido levantar la mirada no pudo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y ya no los pudo volver a abrir, todo se volvió negro.

(…)

Tarble corrió rápidamente hacia fuera del palacio, recordaba que Bulma le había dicho sobre un jardín pero no cuál… maldijo por lo bajo y recorrió los delanteros, volvió a maldecir y se dirigió a la parte trasera y más oculta del palacio.

Todo el camino se fue revisando su Scouter, le envió un mensaje a la Mano del Rey informándole de los dichos de la princesa, cuando volteó por una esquina inferior del monumento se quedó de piedra.

Tragó en seco al ver a su cuñada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre, la adrenalina lo obligó a moverse, corrió hacia la humana y se agachó comprobando su respiración, suspiró aliviado mientras la cargaba en sus brazos a toda prisa, ya no había tiempo que perder, por la cantidad de sangre que vio podía jurar que mucho tiempo no tenía.

Entró volando en el palacio, todo el mundo se quedó estoico al ver al príncipe con el rostro desfigurado, nunca lo habían visto más desesperado que ahora.

-¡QUE PREPAREN EL TANQUE PARA UN TERRÍCOLA AHORA YA!-su grito se oyó fuerte y resonó en las paredes del palacio, un saiyajin salió de su ensoñación y corrió hacia la sala de recuperación.

Todo se hizo lento para Tarble, no vio rostros, no analizó la situación, no tomó en cuenta nada… solo podía concentrarse en que al llegar al Aula médica, el tanque estuviera listo para ella.

Rompió en la sala bruscamente, los médicos dieron un respingo al verlo, solo la Dra. Iris se mantuvo seria, por un momento Tarble se extrañó de verla en esa área, pero no lo cuestionó en ese momento.

-¡por aquí príncipe Tarble!-exclamó, el saiya corrió hacia ella y dejó a la peliturquesa en el recipiente, respiró agitado mientras la mujer le colocaba la mascarilla en su rostro femenino-hágase a un lado-pidió la hembra moviéndolo con suavidad con su mano cerrando la escotilla del tanque, apretó botones a gran velocidad y a los segundos después el tanque se llenó del agua verde azulina.

Solo ahí, cuando vio a la mujer de su hermano flotar sumergida en el líquido curativo fue consciente de respirar. De pronto se sintió cansado por la carrera, se desplomó en el piso y su cuerpo se sacudió de puros nervios.

-Vegeta… Vegeta va… va a matarnos…-susurró perdido para sí mismo, la mujer observó al saiyajin con el ceño fruncido, conocía a los príncipes desde recién nacidos, fue ella quien atendió a la Reina y la ayudó a darlos a luz.-¡Vegeta!-exclamó despertando de su trance mental.

-¿príncipe qué sucedió?-preguntó la hembra agachándose a su nivel, el saiya la miró unos segundos y sin responder se puso de pie dispuesto a salir-¿a dónde va?

-a hablar con mi padre-gruñó saliendo de la sala, la Dra. Miró al chico y se puso de pie, volteó hacia la terrícola y frunció el ceño, ese ataque tenía el sello personal de la Reina por donde lo mirara.

(…)

Las puertas se abrieron violentamente, el Rey Vegeta levantó la mirada del documento y junto a Bardock que lo acompañaba, observaron al príncipe Tarble entrar furioso a la sala de estudio. El saiyajin de cicatriz al ver al príncipe recordó su mensaje anterior. Observó la armadura manchada con sangre y entonces lo comprendió…

-¡comuníquense con mi hermano!-exclamó molesto-que se venga ahora ya-el Rey se puso de pie sorprendido por su arrebato, su hijo era tranquilo y sabio, no impertinente ni violento.

-¿Tarble qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó sorprendido.

-mi hermano merece saber que atacaron a su mujer-el Rey abrió los ojos y la boca asombrado con la revelación y recién ahí reparó en la armadura ensangrentada de su hijo, volteó hacia Bardock para ordenarle pero el saiya ya estaba apretando coordenadas y códigos en su tableta digital enviando el mensaje a su hijo menor.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?-preguntó saliendo de la comodidad de su escritorio y caminando hacia la salida-¿murió? ¡No me digas que sí! Acaban de casarse y conseguir otra hembra será-

-¡PAPÁ!-le gritó el menor sorprendiéndolos a ambos-Vegeta va a matarnos si algo le pasa a Bulma-gruñó molesto-¿y estás penando en suplantarla? ¿Crees que no lo notará?-sentenció furioso y se adelantó, dejando a ambos adultos con la palabra en la boca.

-vienen en camino-respondió la Mano del Rey hacia el monarca, el hombre más importante de Vegetasei volteó hacia su hombre de más confianza y frunció el ceño.

-estuvimos preguntándole todos los días donde estaba y cuando volvía ¿y ahora responde de inmediato?-preguntó incrédulo.

-pues… Tarble tiene razón-dijo serio el saiyajin-vayamos a ver cómo está-el monarca asintió pensativo y siguió a su hijo junto al saiyajin.

Cuando entraron a la sala médica un silencio sepulcral les dio la bienvenida, miró a su hijo que miraba el suelo con una mano sosteniendo su sien, y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo, miró a cada asistente y técnico médico, reconoció a Iris entre ellos, observó al fondo de la habitación hacia los tanques, tres estaban ocupados, dos con unos saiyajin y el último lo usaba la princesa, suspiró aliviado, si ella estaba aún en el recipiente era porque seguía viva.

-¿Qué le pasó a la humana?-volteó hacia atrás al igual que el resto y vieron a la Reina con el rostro somnoliento y una bata de seda cubrir su cuerpo-oí el escándalo de Tarble-gruñó hacia el menor, el príncipe levantó la mirada y la mujer se congeló, en el rostro de su pequeño pudo ver la rabia y la mirada más gélida que le pudo haber dirigido a alguien, y esta vez, era para ella.

-eso mismo quiero saber-gruñó el Monarca-a Vegeta ya le avisamos sobre esto-la Reina volteó espantada hacia su Rey, sintió sus manos temblar al oírlo.

-Alteza-habló Iris llamando la atención-no sabemos más detalles del ataque, solo que fue herida de gravedad por una bola de energía-el Monarca asintió atento-perdió mucha sangre… y-

-¿se salvará?-interrumpió la Mano del Rey.

-eh si…-asintió la mujer-pero… no pudimos hacer nada por el bebé…-dijo con voz condescendiente.

-¿el… be… bebé?-balbuceó el Monarca estupefacto, entonces volvió a mirar a su hijo que cubría sus ojos con sus manos, entonces comprendió ese silencio abismal… no era porque la humana hubiera muerto, era porque el heredero había sufrido las consecuencias. Miró a cada individuo en el lugar, todos agachaban la cabeza temerosos.-Iris… ¿de qué mierda hablas?

-entonces ¿nadie lo sabía?-preguntó sorprendida-bien… la princesa tenía un embarazo de casi un mes, tres semanas y unos cuantos días-miró el rostro sombrío del Rey, Bardock al igual que los demás miraba el suelo, y la Reina estaba pálida, y supo entonces, que su plan no era dejar viva a la princesa. Sin dejar de mirar a la hembra saiyajin siguió hablando-en un escaneo de la máquina aparte de los órganos heridos, y la pérdida de sangre, notamos el aborto que sufrió, por lo que suponemos por el momento seguramente fue por el ataque, pero debemos entrar a estudiarlo a fondo… esto lo sabemos solo con veinte minutos de ella en el tanque.

El Rey asintió sin poder hablar, era un conjunto de cosas que no podía digerir con calma, no era solo el ataque en sí, sino el averiguar quién había sido, y cuando eso pasara… su hijo los descuartizaría el mismo, y él le ayudaría. Por fin, por fin su hijo y la princesa le iban a dar el ansiado heredero ¿y terminaba así? ¿Qué clase de absurda broma era esa?

Entonces toda la rabia y culpa lo invadió, ¡¿Por qué nadie le había dicho algo tan importante como eso?! La habrían cuidado… la habrían dejado con escoltas día y noche. Y ahora…ahora tendría que lidiar con la furia de su hijo.

Y no solo él… por otro lado, la Reina se sentía en shock, todo su plan se había ido al demonio. No solo porque la humana no había sido exterminada como lo ordenó, sino que también en la verdad que no quería que nadie se enterara, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su Rey que contemplaba en suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora poder deshacerse de la mugre sería mucho más difícil, tenían una sola oportunidad y la habían desperdiciado, y todo fue culpa de su hijo.

Miró al menor con la armadura manchada de la sangre de la hembra, tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

-el príncipe Vegeta llegará en la madrugada-y el mundo se detuvo. Ni siquiera volteó hacia Bardock para preguntarle por sus dichos, no oyó la plática entre los médicos y el Rey.

Solo podía pensar en que si su hijo mayor se enteraba de su participación, no vería la luz del día nunca más. Su cuerpo tembló, respiró agitada y sin decir una palabra más salió de la sala.

Debían deshacerse de las evidencias.

* * *

N/A: todas esperaban luna de miel en este cap no? xD de miel no tendrán nada ajajaja! lo siento pero era así xDD estaba más que planeado. Pero la habrá, no coman ansias xD

Recuerden que la extensión del cap dependería de los sucesos xD lo siento corto pero solo esto debía pasar en este cap.

Quizás para el sub siguiente cap les tendré una novedad con este fic xDDD Ah! no comenté lo importante xD Bulma perdió su bebé :c que ni sabía existía u,u en el otro cap se explica porqué pasó cuando se estaba cuidando 9-9

Gracias por leer y comentar, realmente me suben el ánimo sus Rws c:

Nos estamos leyendo C: gracias y se cuidan!

Perdón las faltas ortográficas, las palabras revueltas y errores de redacción :c!

Adiós C:


	32. Chapter 32

N/A: Holi! desde este cap en adelante haré un cambio en el formato que me recomendaron en JAT, que es el guión de los diálogos más largo y las mayúsculas correspondientes xDD Gracias de nuevo a **Asura Aoi!** aunque no sé si lee este fic xDD

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 31

Enojo, Culpa y Tristeza

El fuego se levantaba por la ciudad en ruinas, los escombros y cadáveres eran el perfecto combustible. Naturalmente el olor no era agradable, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. El príncipe de la raza guerrera observó cómo sus subordinados incineraban las últimas huellas de toda una civilización.

En sus ojos negros se reflejaban el rojo fuego, su nariz recta se arrugaba al sentir el hedor de carne calcinada, en las últimas purgas ese olor empezaba a molestarle, y sabía a la perfección el porqué. Estar unos días a su lado era llenarse de otras energías, otros olores y otros momentos, se sentía indigno de tocarla después de haber estado en el mismísimo infierno, otras veces era todo lo contrario, ella era su salvación. Su testarudo ángel que lo aliviaba con su sola presencia, que lo acunaba y lo hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien, al punto de querer quedarse solo con ella.

Quizás empezaba a ser débil… esa idea cruzaba una y otra vez por su mente, pero el hecho de importarle alguien más que él le asustaba, en ocasiones no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar a causa de ella, incluso ahora… pasar de purga en purga con tal de hacerse el tiempo para estar con ella.

¿Era así como funcionaba el _Amor_? Debía encontrar el punto de equilibrio donde su rol como el saiyajin más fuerte no se viera afectado por ella, por lo que sentía. Debía ser capaz de poder hacer ambas cosas, esperaba que esas confusiones y dudas desaparecieran con el tiempo, al final de cuentas no hace mucho había reconocido sus sentimientos.

— Vegeta…— frunció el ceño apenas oyó su voz ¡Como la detestaba! Aguantó el gruñido y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras el saiya atolondrado se acercaba, volteó su rostro por completo cuando notó su semblante serio.

— Habla— soltó escueto al notar su preocupación que inconscientemente lo alteró, el guerrero asintió y tragó saliva.

— Nuevamente me contactaron de Vegetasei— el príncipe rodó los ojos y volvió su atención hacia el desastre en las ruinas de la ciudad que sus ojos presenciaban — pero esta vez es importante.

— ¿Y qué podría ser tan importante? —respondió desinteresado.

— Bulma—su nombre resonó en su oído, intentando asimilarlo, giró lentamente hacia su Mano Derecha— acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi padre, Vegeta.

— ¿Y? — preguntó lleno de ansiedad.

— La atacaron… está grave en un tanque de recuperación— y el tiempo se detuvo.

Sintió un sudor frío recorrerlo, sus viseras se volvieron pesadas y un dolor punzante en su pecho lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, miró el suelo aturdido, analizando cada palabra que el saiyajin le había dicho. No oyó el resto, sentía un zumbido en el oído que no paraba. A su mente vino su rostro la última vez que la vio, durmiendo, relajada y ajena a cualquier peligro… y ahora ¿La habían atacado? ¿Corría peligro y estaba en un tanque?

¿De qué mierda le hablaban? ¡Él la dejo bien! Sus dientes rechinaron y sin mirar a nadie sacó el control a distancia de su nave, lo presionó con fuerza que a los minutos después terminó por destrozar el aparato. Oyó pasos acercarse pero no los tomó en cuenta.

Kakarotto dio la orden que el príncipe se calló; envió un mensaje a su padre rápidamente cuando lo vio llamar su vaina con desesperación para que a los minutos después aterrizara entre los escombros y el príncipe rápidamente se adentrara en esta y se marchara sin decir una palabra al respecto. Pero él no era idiota, y sabía a la perfección que su destino no era nada menos que el planeta rojo, pudo ver la preocupación en el saiyajin, pudo notarlo cuando el planeta entero vibró solo porque el guerrero estaba perdiendo el control que seguro ni él mismo notó, pero él sí y su scouter también. Limpió el sudor de su frente al observar los números del lente, ¿En qué momento el guerrero se había vuelto tan fuerte? Así nunca lo alcanzaría.

Presionó con maestría los botones y le mandó las nuevas indicaciones al resto del pelotón, terminar la purga y luego volver al planeta, ya no quedaba más que limpiar el planeta. Imitó al príncipe y llamó su vaina, algo le decía que la situación era sumamente delicada, no estaba del todo preocupado por la peliturquesa, si estaba en un tanque entonces mejoraría. Pero era el ataque en sí lo que llamaba su atención.

Cuando la esfera cayó en frente de él, no esperó más tiempo y se subió. Dejó solo a Laurel y Zorn que eran perfectamente capaces de terminar la misión, ya lo alcanzarían en unas cuantas horas, por ahora el objetivo era llegar rápidamente a Vegetasei.

Galaxia Norte, Vegetasei

El cielo era oscuro, el clima frío y aunque a esa hora la mayoría debería estar durmiendo, la situación no era así en el palacio. El rumor se había expandido, tenían a grupos selectos de sujetos encargados de investigar el ataque y a otros vigilando la sala de recuperación donde un único tanque funcionaba.

Nadie dormía en el Castillo, cada miembro de la familia Real estaba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca por diferentes motivos, el del Rey junto al príncipe menor era casi por el mismo porqué, preocupación por el primogénito, más que nada por su reacción. Mientras que la Reina tenía motivos más oscuros por los que preocuparse, repasaba una y otra vez su plan y por más que intentaba no encontraba ninguna evidencia que las delatara. Tenía todo cubierto a su parecer.

La Dra. Iris revisaba los documentos en sus manos sumida en sus pensamientos, sabía que el ataque quedaría sin culpables, conocía la manera de trabajar de Keel, y aunque estaba segura que era la Reina quién había movido los hilos no tenía pruebas y aunque las tuviera no la delataría.

Leyó la información que había extraído del tanque y suspiró, en un par de horas por fin la maquina terminaría su labor y la princesa podría salir. Le sorprendía lo lento que eran para curarse los humanos, necesitaban el doble de tiempo en comparación a los saiyajin. Levantó la mirada hacia el tanque y observó a la chica, podía ver la piel de la hembra a través del agujero de la prenda quemada por el ataque, ya no había herida ni cicatriz, lo que le quedaba por hacer al tanque era netamente interno, reparar unos tejidos y regularizar otros. Como el útero de la chica, apenas habían pasado unas cuatro horas donde la terrícola ya no corría peligro que pudo intervenirla. A la larga no podía esperar que expulsara sola el feto, sería más traumático para ella, en cambio, lo hizo ella junto a un grupo de ayudantes, y así la chica ahora era sanada tanto por el ataque como por el aborto.

Pasos firmes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era la única que estaba en la sala, miró hacia la puerta donde unos segundos más tardes esta se abrió dejando ver al príncipe Tarble.

— Mi hermano ya llegó— dijo aparentemente tranquilo— necesito que tengas un informe detallado para que le puedas explicar el estado de Bulma—la mujer asintió y el príncipe se dio la vuelta por donde vino.

Miró nuevamente el documento, ella ya tenía claro lo que debía decir, solo esperaba que el heredero al trono entendiera y no perdiera la calma.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos fueron más que suficientes para que la vaina aterrizara, treinta minutos donde el saiya estuvo despierto cuando el gas de sueño dejó de emitirse. Minutos que lo impacientaron hasta un punto crítico. Sus dedos golpeaban nerviosos sus músculos, mordía su mejilla interna y movía su pie derecho repetidamente.

Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, ideas y sentimientos. Y no sabía a cuál darle importancia, estaba en un punto donde simplemente no pensaba con claridad, le costaba creer la situación.

No podría tomarle el peso a la circunstancia hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando la vaina cayó en la zona de aterrizaje no esperó más, abrió la escotilla y sin mirar a nadie se impulsó en el aire, su ki lo envolvía y protegía del viento crudo que a esa hora se sentía en el planeta, de pronto reconoció una sensación que en los últimos meses era más familiar de lo que le gustaría, los nervios. Su estómago estaba tenso y sabía que solo se debía a su preocupación.

Fue recibido por su hermano y su padre al descender a las afueras de la entrada del castillo, frunció el ceño ante el protocolo e inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo que lo inquietó apenas observó sus rostros sombríos. Caminó firmemente hacia ellos y pasó entre ambos al entrar al palacio.

La pareja se miró mutuamente y sin decir palabra alguna lo siguieron, el príncipe Tarble miró sus pies al caminar, levantaba la mirada hacia su hermano mayor de vez en cuando, no parecía molesto pero si inquieto, caminaron a paso lento cosa que le extrañó, quizás el mayor intentaba calmarse, no lo sabía y nunca lo sabría, no se atrevía a preguntar.

El Rey observaba a su heredero fijamente, al parecer se lo estaba tomando bastante bien, pero aún no podía cantar victoria, no después de lo que Iris tuviera que decirles.

Entraron al aula médica dejando al príncipe Vegeta como líder, la mujer de piel amarilla al verlos se puso de pie de inmediato y reverenció a los saiyajin de la realeza, pero solo el menor y el Rey respondieron a su reverencia. El heredero había quedado estoico en la entrada observando hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Sus pies se movieron solos, para él solo existían ellos en la sala. Él caminando hacia ella, y ella dentro de un maldito recipiente. Entonces se hizo real.

Asumió que la información de su subordinado era cierta, efectivamente ella había sido atacada, y nadie estuvo allí para evitarlo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, un nudo en su garganta le hacía difícil de tragar cualquier líquido, el verde agua medicinal del recipiente mimetizaba el color de su piel, la mascarilla impedía poder apreciar su rostro, su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño mal arreglado donde algunas hebras se escabullían y flotaban sueltas por el tanque. Su vestido seguía las ondas que se producía dentro del recipiente, podía distinguir su silueta a la perfección y si no hubiera sido ese contexto se habría quedado pegado observando su cuerpo femenino, pero no, solo podía ver el agujero en la tela a la altura de su vientre plano.

— Vegeta…—ni siquiera sintió la presencia del amigo de su esposa acercarse, mucho menos oyó sus pisadas— cálmate…—murmuró con preocupación en su voz el soldado. El príncipe volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido a punto de replicar sus dichos pero las miradas de todos en la habitación que iban dirigidas a él que eran de miedo y nervios llamó su atención, iba a levantar la mano cuando notó lo fuerte que las tenía empuñadas al punto que sus nudillos dolían, miró el suelo y vio los agujeros que formó en el azulejo y entonces comprendió las miradas de pánico.

Una mueca de rabia se formó en sus labios, ni siquiera notó cuando empezó a elevar su poder, aura violeta lo envolvía ligeramente, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando al mismo tiempo que el resto respiraba más tranquilo, solo Kakarotto lo observaba atónito, solo él se había percatado del ligero cambio en el saiyajin cuando tuvo su ataque de rabia silencioso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —habló por primera vez desde que la Mano Derecha le había informado de la situación. Tarble carraspeó su garganta y se acercó.

— No lo sabemos con exactitud a decir verdad— el menor de los príncipes notó como su hermano mayor apretaba nuevamente sus manos en puños advirtiéndole que la información no le gustaba para nada— Bulma salió de su cuarto y me la encontré en el pasillo, me dijo que te iba a ir a buscar a la zona de despegue, que la esperaba alguien… creo—Vegeta volteó hacia él sorprendido, y el menor supo que se había ganado por completo la atención del mayor, y no sabía si eso era bueno o no— me fue extraño, tú no habías dado señales, revisé los informes portuarios y efectivamente reportes tuyos no habían, entonces la seguí… la encontré en el patio trasero, sola y herida…

El príncipe oyó atentamente, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, respiró agitado y solo podía imaginar la situación. La comisura de su labio se movió en un tic nervioso y su ojo izquierdo lo acompañó.

— Estaba pensando que cuando despertara recién podremos tener información—asintió sin mirarlo y Tarble pensó que quizás estaba comportándose mejor de lo que todos creían, el asunto era cuando se enterara de lo demás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó sin mirarlo. La Dra. Supo que era el momento de intervenir, se acercó nerviosa al heredero y tosió para llamar su atención, el príncipe volteó ligeramente hacia ella sabiendo que sería quién le daría la información ahora.

— Una hora más Alteza—dijo con voz segura— hubiera salido antes, pero tuvimos que intervenirla de modo manual—miró el suelo a tiempo para perderse la reacción del heredero, Vegeta volteó por completo hacia ella y frunció el ceño, miró a su hermano que también miraba el suelo y luego miró a su padre que imitaba al resto, solo Kakarotto se veía igual de confundido que él, estrechó los ojos de modo suspicaz, no había que ser un genio ni adivino para saber que algo más debían decirle.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó realmente interesado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la Dra. que conocía desde niño, recordaba haber sido atendido por ella en todos sus controles médicos, era la Dra. en jefe de la familia.

Iris levantó la mirada y observó el rostro del saiyajin, le dio una rápida mirada al menor de los saiyas que observaba disimuladamente la situación, estaba sola, no tenía el apoyo de nadie más para esto. Se movió nerviosa y miró los documentos en sus manos intentando calmarse.

— Príncipe… supongo que al no preguntarme por algo más sobre su mujer, es porque no sabe lo que le diré a continuación— Vegeta alzó una ceja ante su comentario, el nerviosismo colectivo empezaba a irritarlo.

— Habla de una puta vez—gruñó atemorizante, y la mujer solo pudo asentir y maldecir mentalmente el tener que recibir esos tratos de alguien mucho menor que ella que incluso ayudó a traerlo al mundo, pero así era la vida de los trabajadores, debían servir a la realeza.

— Si Alteza, lo siento—agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y prosiguió— la princesa tenía un embarazo de casi un mes de gestación—dijo tragando saliva, y solo pudo ver como el rostro del guerrero mutaba de enojo a completo asombro.

Volteó hacia su mujer aturdido, le costaba creer lo que acababa de oír ¿Por qué su mujer se embarazaría y no se lo contaría? Siempre que tocaban el tema del heredero su mujer se escandalizaba y se quejaba, entonces ¿por qué? Tragó saliva, un poco más calmado, la noticia lo había pillado desprevenido pero no le molestó, al contrario. No sabía porque pero la idea le era extrañamente conciliadora, después del ataque era lo mejor que había oído en ese corto lapsus de tiempo. Repitió mentalmente las palabras de la mujer, analizándolas lentamente como si fuera un código difícil de entender, entonces captó por qué lo hizo. Inconscientemente se mantuvo alerta como la situación lo ameritaba, impidiéndole bajar la guardia y gracias a ello notó el factor que lo hizo aterrizar "tenía"… volteó nuevamente hacia la hembra de piel amarilla y casi como sí su rostro se lo dijera la mujer habló.

— Lo perdió Alteza… tuvimos que hacerle un raspaje, preferimos evitar que pasara por el trauma de que este bajara de modo natural…—su boca se abrió ligeramente, su respiración se volvió pesada, miró a la hembra en frente, luego a su hermano que lo observaba temeroso, volteó nuevamente hacia su mujer y la observó.

Cerró sus ojos llamando la calma, Kakarotto y los demás en la sala notaron nuevamente como todo vibraba, los tubos de ensayo, los muebles, incluso los tanques, los focos y los restos de piso agrietado se elevaban por la habitación.

— Fue… ¿Fue por el ataque… verdad? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Si Alteza… perdió mucha sangre, y los primeros meses el feto no está afirmado en el útero, lo lamento mucho—el hijo de la Mano del Rey no sabía si intervenir, él sabía lo difícil que podía ser la situación, veía el cuerpo del príncipe temblar y temía que en cualquier momento hiciera explotar algo.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo más sale del tanque? —preguntó el saiya de cabello alborotado para romper la tensión, la Dra. asintió y caminó hacia el tanque ocupado, miró el panel y habló.

— Media hora— agradeció mentalmente la interrupción, miró por el rabillo del ojo al príncipe y agachó la mirada—no quedó con ninguna secuela, podrá rehacer su vida como si nada hubiera ocurri—

— ¿Cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido? —Interrumpió el heredero— mi mujer fue atacada… no hay culpables, perdió a mi heredero… y dices ¿Qué es como si nada hubiera pasado? — rechinó sus dientes y volteó hacia la hembra que estaba de pie junto al tanque.

— No, Alteza yo no quería decir es—balbuceó temerosa.

— ¿Y QUÉ MIERDA QUERÍAS DECIR? —gritó alto con su voz grave resonando en la habitación haciéndolos a todos dar un brinco, el guerrero en un arranque de rabia chuteó con fuerza un mesón metálico, el mueble se abolló al instante y cayó hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

— Vegeta cálmate—dijo serio su subordinado, el príncipe miró hacia el saiya y sin pensarlo lo tomó de la armadura y lo acercó peligrosamente sin dejar de gruñirle— entiendo que estés molesto… pero en este momento no ayuda en nada tu enojo.

— ¿Y tú que mierda sabes? —murmuró entre dientes y nadie movía un músculo en el cuarto, dejando toda la responsabilidad en los hombros de la Mano Derecha del príncipe.

— Tienes razón… no lo sé—asintió mirándolo fijamente— pero si sé que en estos momentos debemos tener calma, puedes interrumpir el proceso del tanque si sigues elevando tu Ki de ese modo—el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido con sus dichos, volteó hacia el tanque nuevamente y notó como las luces internas del recipiente titilaban. Frunció el ceño molesto y soltó bruscamente al guerrero haciéndolo tropezar.

Nadie dijo ninguna palabra más y ninguno se atrevía a salir de allí, sentían que con cualquier movimiento en falso podían desatar una tempestad en la habitación. El príncipe Vegeta se apoyó en una pared y cerró sus ojos intentando llamar la calma mentalmente. El Rey observaba los daños en la habitación y agradecía mentalmente que el hijo de Bardock hubiera podido calmar a su primogénito, por un momento pensó que iban a perder esa ala del palacio.

Los minutos pasaron, y pronto la melodía del tanque indicando que el proceso de sanación había culminado resonó en el aula, todos voltearon hacia el único recipiente en uso que ahora apagaba las luces y el agua se drenaba lentamente, el príncipe frunció el ceño al ver el cuerpo de su mujer desmayado que ahora sin el agua caía inerte hacia el fondo del espacio reducido.

— ¿Por qué no despierta? — preguntó Tarble quitándole las palabras de la boca.

— Perdió mucha sangre Alteza, y no tenemos sangre de su tipo, no pudimos hacer una transfusión, estará decaída unos días—habló la Dra. mientras abría la puerta del tanque una vez que este se drenó, se acercó a la hembra desmayada y le quitó los electrodos y la mascarilla, iba a sacarla cuando fue bruscamente empujada, volteó rápidamente hacia su agresor y solo pudo agachar la cabeza cuando el heredero metía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del recipiente de vidrio para tomar a la princesa.

La mujer se hizo a un lado y tomó una toalla que tenía previamente preparada para la salida de la peliturquesa, el saiyajin de cabello alborotado se acercó a ella y levantó su mano para pedirla, la Dra. se la entregó en silencio y fue testigo muda como el guerrero se acercaba al príncipe y le ofrecía la tela, el príncipe aceptó su ayuda sin decir una palabra ni regalarle una mirada, pero el guerrero no parecía molesto por ello, vio como el primogénito del Rey alejaba un poco a la chica de su cuerpo y el guerrero más alto la envolvía con la tela.

— Llamaré a la servidumbre para que la atiendan en su cuarto— habló por primera vez el Rey observando la escena, su hijo mayor negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a la mujer envuelta en la tela entre sus brazos y caminaba hacia la salida.

— No te molestes… no has hecho nada útil—soltó mordaz, y el Rey solo pudo morder su mejilla interna para no responder, era difícil aguantar esas insolencias de parte de su hijo, pero bien sabía que solo podía acatar la ley del más fuerte— ¿Qué será la próxima vez?

— No es culpa nuestra lo qué ocurrió Vegeta— dijo con calma falsa, el príncipe se detuvo en frente de él y lo observó fijamente, y el Rey reconoció esa mirada, intentaba intimidarlo y funcionaba.

— ¿Te parece normal un ataque a la futura Reina y que no hayan culpables? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, y el Rey perdió la calma en ese momento.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?! Tu mujer nunca salía de su cuarto ¿cómo íbamos a saber que saldría? Y encima dejando a su escolta en la Tierra ¿por qué recae en mis hombros la culpa? — el menor de los saiyas caminó hacia su familia con rapidez, no podía dejar que la situación se acalorara más de la cuenta.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó aturdido— ¿El bueno para nada se quedó en la Tierra? ¿Con el permiso de quién? —Kakarotto miró nervioso la escena, hablaban de su hermano y ni siquiera sabía cómo defenderlo.

— Bulma lo dejó allí hermano— interrumpió el menor— creo que debemos calmarnos, culpándonos entre nosotros no llegaremos a nada—murmuró con velocidad el príncipe mirando a su padre y su hermano—llevémosla a la habitación hermano, puede enfermarse… —el príncipe miró a su hermano menor y bufó pasando por su lado y saliendo del cuarto.

El Rey suspiró aliviado, no recordaba haberse mantenido más tenso y alerta desde que hablaba con Freezer. De un momento a otro su primogénito le recordaba al lagarto quisiera o no, y sabía que la culpa era suya. Vio como el hijo menor de la Mano del Rey seguía a ambos príncipes y en el cuarto solo quedaron Iris y él.

— Salió mejor de lo que esperaba— murmuró mirando los destrozos.

— Si usted lo dice—dijo nerviosa la mujer imitándolo.

— Al amanecer vendrán a reparar todo esto, puedes retirarte Iris—la mujer asintió y reverenció respetuosamente, y el Rey pensó que por fin le recordaban su lugar en el palacio, era extraño y humillante tener que agachar la cabeza frente a su primogénito. Asintió a la hembra y salió del cuarto, necesitaba dormir.

(…)

Miraba el rostro relajado de su mujer entre sus brazos, y se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él si ella no lo hubiera resistido, o si su hermano no la hubiera seguido. Y no podía imaginarlo. Los pasos detrás de él lo sacaron de su ensoñación, frunció el ceño molesto al sentir ambas presencias, sólo quería estar solo con ella.

— Lárguense—gruñó mientras subía la escalera.

— Pero hermano… debemos preguntarle si recuerda algo para tener mayor información—dijo preocupado el menor, detuvo su paso y volteó hacia atrás haciendo que soldado y príncipe pararan igual que él.

— Bulma no despertará hasta en un buen rato, y no los quiero en mi cuarto—soltó menospreciándolos con la mirada y así siguió su camino.

— ¡Ash! Es tan terco—exclamó el menor.

— Quiere estar solo con Bulma—respondió el mayor— supongo que con esto me dio permiso para retirarme ¡al fin podré ver a mi familia! —soltó con un suspiro.

— Tienes razón… ve Goku, gracias por ayudarnos hoy con mi hermano—dijo agradecido el príncipe.

— Uhm —negó el saiya— Vegeta puede ser algo impulsivo cuando se siente atrapado… en fin, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas je je je— el menor rió y asintió despidiéndose, observó como el soldado bajaba los escalones de un salto y salía animado hacia la salida del palacio, la manera de ver la vida del hijo menor de la Mano del Rey era sorprendente a su parecer, casi nunca lo veía perder la calma, era digno de admirar. Suspiró agotado y prefirió imitar al soldado, era hora de descansar por fin, un largo día los esperaba.

Habitación del príncipe

Aunque no lo dijera estaba profundamente agradecido por el enano, al final, era el único que servía para algo en el palacio. Miró a su mujer descansar en su cama y suspiró, la había duchado, secado y vestido con una remera suya y ni siquiera abrió una vez los ojos, le sorprendía lo dura que era para despertar, pero sabía que ahora no solo se debía a su sueño…

Notaba su piel más pálida que de costumbre, su mano se movió sola y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, al menos ahora había recuperado su calor. Miró la joya que adornaba su cuello y sonrió, había notado tanto la pulsera como el collar cuando la duchó, le hubiera gustado ver su rostro al abrir las cajas.

Ya no se sorprendía de su propio actuar, no pensaba antes de hacer las cosas, la había cuidado a su modo y aunque nadie lo había visto, él no podría olvidarlo así como si nada. Pero tampoco se sentía mal por ello, le era curioso sí, como todo lo que tenía que ver con sus nuevos sentimientos, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Cuidarla. Solo eso, como se lo había prometido. Tendría que tomar nuevas medidas para su protección, no podría salir del planeta tranquilo si sabía que ella corría peligro, ahora el dilema era averiguar quién la habría atacado. Todo apuntaba a la Oposición.

Pidió comida por su comunicador y optó por darse un baño, estaba seguro que ella no despertaría hasta en un par de horas más.

.

.

.

Cálido. El calor reconfortaba su cuerpo, arrugó su ceño y parpadeó un par de veces, sentía sus párpados pesados pero se debía a dormir demasiado, un largo sueño… ¿Por qué? Estrechó sus ojos con cuidado intentando captar su entorno, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir los muebles, no era su cuarto.

¿Qué había pasado? Buscó en su memoria, repasando todo lo que había hecho antes, y entonces lo recordó. Tocó rápidamente su abdomen pero no había nada allí ¿había sido una pesadilla? Frunció el ceño intentando encontrar una respuesta, recordaba las palabras de Paprika, el ataque y luego… Vegeta ¡Vegeta! Había visto unas botas blancas, seguramente se trataba de él. Volteó hacia el lado de la cama y lo vio sentado en un sofá de terciopelo, leyendo un libro.

— Vegeta…— susurró sentándose en la cama por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintiéndose mal. El saiya levantó la mirada hacia ella y dejó el libro en el apoya brazo del sofá— volviste—dijo sonriendo la peliturquesa, el príncipe se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ocultando su preocupación en su voz, pero no recibió otra respuesta más que un abrazo, abrió los ojos sorprendido por el atraque de la chica, Bulma lo rodeó con fuerza, intentando convencerse de que él era real, que estaba allí con ella.

Alivio, alivio recorrió su cuerpo al convencerse de que estaban juntos, que ella había sobrevivido y podía estar una vez más con él. Se comió el sollozo que amenazó con escapar, respiró profundamente su aroma y se abrazó con más fuerza a su duro cuerpo, pasaron los segundos y los brazos del saiya la envolvieron con la misma intensidad, se quedaron así, abrazados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ella agradecida de estar allí, y que él estuviera con ella.

Él por su parte solo podía esconder la dicha, sí, la dicha que sentía al verla bien, la preocupación por fin salía de su cuerpo dando paso a la tranquilidad, al menos por ahora.

Ella se alejó levemente y levantó su mirada encontrándose con sus profundos ojos negros.

— Creí que no volvería a verte—murmuró afligida— ¿tú me encontraste? —preguntó apoyando su rostro en su pecho, el príncipe removió mechones de su cabello de su rostro y habló.

— Fue Tarble… yo no estaba aquí—Bulma frunció el ceño y se separó nuevamente para mirarlo, el saiya notó su confusión y decidió que era el momento de interrogarla— Te tendieron una trampa—claro… recordaba que la llegada de la hembra saiyajin fue demasiado extraña, agachó la mirada y recordó la escena a la perfección— ¿Recuerdas algo?

No dijo nada.

— Bulma— levantó la mirada y observó el rostro serio del saiyajin— necesito que digas todo lo que recuerdas… debo hallar a los culpables, y destrozarlos—dijo con un gruñido y la princesa pudo oír como la cola del guerrero chocaba con la cama con azotes furiosos— esto no se quedará así como así.

Entonces ella negó meciendo sus mechones sueltos y desordenados, ocultó su rostro y lo abrazó. El príncipe guardó silencio recibiendo su calor, no quería presionarla, pero no encontraba motivos para que le ocultara la verdad.

Ella sí. Que no dijera nada no era porque la protegía o algo así, pero prefería que la verdad saliera a la luz por sí sola, si lo que el príncipe decía era verdad, él mismo le haría pagar a la hembra, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo triste que sería ser asesinada por el hombre que amabas. No podía olvidar las lágrimas de la peligrosa saiyajin, aunque quiso acabar con su vida en cierta manera no la culpaba del todo, estaba despechada y creía que la culpa era suya, la hembra no quería darse por vencida. Seguramente la mujer creía que al haberla sacado del camino, sería a la saiya a quién elegiría Vegeta ¿Sería así?

De todas formas ya había tomado la decisión, no era por buena persona. No, solamente solidaridad femenina, incluso si la descubrieran ella no se metería, simplemente omitiría información.

— ¿Por qué fuiste al patio trasero? —preguntó el príncipe después de unos minutos en silencio.

— Me había llegado un mensaje al Scouter—respondió volviendo a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué Scouter? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó extrañado.

— Leila me lo trajo, estuve algo preocupada y quería saber cuándo llegarías—confesó apenada.

— ¿Leila?... ¿La criada? —La peliturquesa asintió y se acurrucó en su abrazo— mañana la interrogaré.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó separándose de él— Leila no tiene nada que ver, ella es mi amiga.

— No seas absurda mujer—murmuró el príncipe deshaciendo el abrazo—alguien pudo pagarle, mañana lo sabremos—se puso de pie y caminó rondando la cama.

— Vegeta no le hagas nada… ella no tiene nada que ver ¡estoy segura! —el príncipe no respondió, se acercó al mesón con alimentos que había ordenado hace unas horas, tomó algunas bandejas y las acercó a la peliturquesa dejándolas en la cama— no tengo hambre…

— Debes comer—murmuró él sentándose junto a ella— come, aún no termino de hablar contigo.

— Vaya… que serio—dijo burlesca pero escondió su sonrisa al ver el rostro de él con un toque sombrío, miró las bandejas y al ver los panecillos y frutas el apetito fue instantáneo. Tomó un pan dulce y comió en silencio. Su paladar degustó el sabor como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo, y en el fondo era así, desde hace tiempo que no probaba nada más que no fuera carne sin sentir asco— el tanque funciona bastante bien, me quitó el malestar estomacal que tenía hace semanas ¡es genial!

El príncipe asintió perdido en sus pensamientos, no le encontró mayor importancia a sus dichos, el problema ahora era como enfrentarla. Después de verla bien de ánimo y salud, podía desatar libremente sus pensamientos, y lo que lo estaba alterando era el hecho de que le hubiera escondido sobre su embarazo. Si todos hubieran sabido, su padre le habría puestos escoltas días y noches, el accidente no hubiera ocurrido. Tenía ganas de gritarle, perder la calma, pero sabía que ese no era el camino. La sintió moverse y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, la vio bajarse de la cama y estirarse levantando los brazos al techo haciendo que su remera subiera y dejara ver su trasero desnudo, y ella también lo notó. Bajó sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la tela volvía a su lugar.

— ¿Por qué estoy sin bragas? —preguntó seria.

— Agradece que estás vestida—murmuró él, Bulma volteó hacia él y lo miró fijamente, el príncipe notó la preocupación en sus ojos y frunció el ceño indignado— ¡No te hice nada! Maldición…—desvió la mirada avergonzado y la princesa solo pudo mirarlo sospechosamente.

— Uhm… bien—murmuró con ironía en su voz. El príncipe bufó molesto y la ignoró, la chica caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

Suspiró aliviado, al fin ella despertaba y la veía bien, volvía a ser esa chica molesta que lo irritaba, tomó las bandejas con restos de comida y la dejó en el mesón. Ahora que estaba despierta podía recién descansar, se quitó la armadura y la dejó caer al suelo, la peliturquesa salió a tiempo para ver su espectáculo. La terrícola lo miró por el rabillo del ojo perdiéndose en su torso trabajado.

Se adentró entre las cobijas sin dejar de mirarlo, y él parecía ser consciente de su mirada, o al menos eso creía la chica, no era normal que irradiara tanta sensualidad en un simple acto como alistarse para ir a la cama. Tragó saliva sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas y desvió la mirada hacia el velador donde vio la hora en un reloj de mesa, se sorprendió al notar que en unas cuantas horas amanecería.

Volteó hacia el lado al sentirlo meterse a la cama, lo vio acomodarse y no esperó un segundo más y se acurrucó a su lado abrazándolo de su cintura, el saiyajin se tensó al sentir su muestra de cariño, aún no se acostumbraba a recibir esos tratos sin haber copulado antes.

— ¿De qué más querías hablar? — Preguntó la peliturquesa levantando la mirada hacia él, notó como el semblante del saiya volvía a tensarse y se preocupó— ¿Vegeta?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — La princesa miró su rostro unos segundos y agachó la mirada pensando qué le había ocultado ahora, haciéndose ver según el saiya más culpable.

— Porque me dirías que no— el saiya frunció el ceño al oírla ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Él era el primero en sacar el tema a colación! Y se lo había pedido antes— Raditz y Tight son felices juntos, creo que es lo mejor… además hay más saiyas que pueden usar su lugar ¿no? —Parpadeó extrañado intentando digerir sus palabras, entonces comprendió que la hembra se refería a la ausencia de su escolta— Raditz no tiene la culpa de esto…

— No me refería a eso… pero también quería saber porque lo dejaste allá— Murmuró serio, la adolescente se levantó de su pecho y volteó hacia él para poder observarlo.

— ¿A qué te referías entonces? — Preguntó curiosa— Creí que era porque Raditz se había quedado en la Tierra, yo le dejé allí. Tight y Raditz mantienen una relación… no quería que se separaran—abrió los ojos sorprendido con el chisme— ¡Abrázame! — Exigió la hembra acomodándose en su pecho desnudo, el príncipe no pensó mucho y le dio en el gusto rodeando su brazo por su cintura— Te extrañé demasiado… ¿Tú me extrañaste? — preguntó coqueta acercando su rostro al suyo.

— Ahora no…— Murmuró luchando internamente con sus deseos— Bulma— la adolescente frunció el ceño por su actitud pero lo miró expectante de todos modos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

La princesa alzó ambas cejas ante su pregunta y sin siquiera notarlo se alejó de él mientras se sentaba a su lado, el príncipe vio como el rostro de asombro de la chica mutaba desde desconcierto hasta perplejidad. Y no había que ser brillante para entender que ella tampoco lo sabía… entonces inconscientemente su molestia se esfumó y la imitó sentándose a su lado, observó como la peliturquesa cubría un gemido con su mano y miraba las sábanas pensativa.

— No puede ser…— Susurró después de unos minutos— yo… ¡Me estaba cuidando! ¿Cómo pudo pasar? —Preguntó aturdida levantando la mirada hacia él, el saiyajin la observaba serio— por eso me sentía pésimo… —balbuceó así misma, comprendiendo que siempre tuvo razón, que la idea que había surgido en el baño de su cuarto en la Tierra si era posible. Tragó saliva incómoda, sin saber cómo sentirse o qué decir— yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? — preguntó mirándolo asustada, el príncipe frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo? No entiendo…

— Bulma…— no sabía por qué pero el tema le incomodaba, ver sus ojos expectantes a pesar de la escasa iluminación era… doloroso, podía ver su inquietud y no quería ser el encargado de decirle el resto, pero prefería hacerlo. Él era práctico, y ella tendría que saber reponerse— lo perdiste.

— ¿Qué? — susurró en completo shock— pero… ¿Por qué?

—… Iris hablará contigo, ahora es mejor que descanses—apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro delgado y la recostó lentamente, Bulma se dejó hacer sin protesta, su mente estaba en otro lado.

No sintió como el guerrero la arropaba y la apegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, ella solo podía pensar en lo que le habían arrebatado. Intentaba pensar, en buscar culpables, y solo llegaba a una conclusión.

Ella misma.

Si hubiera sido más precavida, si se hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio ¡Se habría cuidado! No habría dejado de comer porque se sentía mal, habría entendido que se debía a su _hijo_ … mordió su labio inferior intentando contener su llanto, pero su cuerpo se estremecía con cada sollozo que escondía. La culpa no quería irse, y aunque sabía que no solo era suya, en ese momento solo podía ver sus faltas.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y la abrazó con más fuerzas, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, no lo comprendía, siempre le dijo que no quería ser madre ¿por qué ahora se lamentaba? No sabía que detalle se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero no era momento de averiguarlo.

Se quedó así, abrazándola intentando darle confort aunque no entendiera su tristeza, pasó un tiempo hasta que ella dejó de llorar quedándose dormida, y así él pudo descansar, intentando pasar por alto la pose que sostenían y la facha de ella, aunque quisiera de ella algo más, no podría pedirlo, no ahora. Tendría que esperarla.

(…)

Tarble observó como la criada salía del cuarto sollozando, suspiró abatido y miró las imágenes en su aparato digital, su hermano le había dejado un mensaje sobre la criada que le había hecho llegar el comunicador a la peliturquesa, el problema era que en el cuarto de la chica no había nada y por la información que la princesa le había dado a su hermano, ella lo había dejado allí.

Por ende… alguien había eliminado las evidencias.

La criada no identificó a nadie de los soldados de turno del palacio que le había mostrado en su tableta digital, la hembra le había contado que un día de camino a dejarle la cena a la princesa un soldado de otra especie que no supo identificar, pero que creía trabajaba en las celdas del sub suelo por su uniforme, le había dado el aparato para hacérselo llegar a la princesa.

Sabía que no mentía, él era experto descifrando códigos no verbales, y la sirvienta no era una empleada que les hubiera hecho problemas antes, además, así como lo dijo la peliturquesa, ellas eran amigas. Y lo había comprobado al tener que esperar treinta minutos a que la hembra dejara de llorar por lo que le había pasado a la princesa.

Tomó su Scouter y estableció contacto con su hermano, después de unos carraspeos entre líneas pudo comunicarse con él.

— Vegeta, la criada es inocente—fue directo al grano.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —oyó detrás de la línea.

— Sí, quién le dio el Scouter no trabaja en el castillo… esta mierda está muy bien pensada… ¿Mandaron a interrogar a los de la Oposición? —preguntó mientras miraba su tableta.

— _Sí, no hay pruebas de nada_ —el menor asintió solo en la habitación y suspiró.

— ¿Ella cómo está? —hubo un silencio detrás de la línea, cuando se rindió en obtener respuesta el mayor habló.

— _Mal_ —y cortó la comunicación. Tarble se quedó pensativo mirando el vacío, supuso que era normal que lo estuviera, a estas alturas seguramente Vegeta ya le había contado todo, solo esperaba que pronto ella se animara y volviera a ser la de antes.

Habitación del príncipe

Estaba despierta hace unas horas, le habían dejado su desayuno cerca, él se había levantado a la hora habitual y la había dejado sola. Sentía sus ojos doler de tanto llorar, y sabía que ya lágrimas no le quedaban, por el momento al menos.

Se sentó en la cama sin dificultad, y por un momento extrañó ese mareó que la acompañó las últimas semanas, suspiró y se levantó. Fue directo al cuarto de baño, tomó una ducha y se volvió a vestir con la remera del saiyajin, nuevamente sin usar ropa interior. Buscó un secador de pelo que ella había dejado en el cuarto de él antes de irse a la Tierra, lo encendió y secó su cabello relajándose por el aire caliente en su cuero cabelludo. Se peinó y salió dispuesta a volver a la cama.

Antes de dar un paso hacia la cama notó a la Dra. Iris de pie en la entrada, ambas se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que la mujer de piel amarilla la reverenció.

— Siento haber entrado así, toqué un par de veces pero nadie respondió—murmuró la mujer.

— Lo siento, estaba en el baño—la peliturquesa siguió su camino y se recostó cubriéndose con las cobijas— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Bueno… los primeros meses son delicados y—se calló al ver la mano de la princesa levantada pidiéndole silencio, frunció el ceño confundida.

— Lo siento, pregunté mal… ¿Cómo es que me embaracé si me estoy cuidando? —interrogó seria sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

— Ah ya veo… revisé sus exámenes, y la dosis de hormonas en su cuerpo estaban alteradas pero por el embarazo— la adolescente desvió la mirada y asintió— no habían rastros de hormonas artificiales ¿Ingirió los anticonceptivos con regularidad? A veces un mínimo de descui—

— ¡Lo hice! —Interrumpió molesta haciéndola sobresaltar— no me salté ningún mes y…

— ¿lo hizo con las mismas fechas? —La peliturquesa volteó hacia ella confundida— ¿usaba un tipo de inyección mensual no? — La menor asintió y agachó la mirada— Deben ser usadas los mismos días cada mes, el problema es que no todos los meses tienen los mismos días… quizás se confundió con los viajes a la Tierra, la concepción tiene esa fecha.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Me embaracé cuando fui a la Tierra? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, la mujer asintió y se acercó a ella lentamente— ya veo… pero debía llegar mi menstruación cuando él…

— Tiene que considerar que el método anticonceptivo que usted utiliza es terrícola, y hecho para terrícolas, usted duerme con un saiyajin— El rostro de la adolescente reflejó el completo asombro que sentía, la mujer suspiró y con más confianza se sentó a su lado— Con cualquier descuido el príncipe la embarazaría…

Bulma escondió su rostro con sus manos y sollozó, ¡¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?! Era un conjunto de cosas que la hacía sentir pésimo, ese embarazo no debió suceder, y pasó, por su culpa, por despistada. Y no debió perderlo, y pasó, nuevamente por su culpa, pero no del todo… alguien había ayudado a lograrlo.

— Princesa…— La voz de Iris sonó alto para poder hacerse oír entre su llanto, la muchacha secó sus lágrimas y olfateó el aire mirándola— No es su culpa, estas cosas pasan… Podrá ser madre cuando lo deseé, no hay nada malo en usted.

— Ese no es lo que me preocupa— Comentó entre llanto— yo no quiero ser madre aún, y de todas formas… por mi culpa pasó y encima ni siquiera lo supe…

— Ya veo… pero, es por lo mismo que no debe culparse—Bulma la miró sin entender y la mujer tomó su mano con suavidad, sentía que la niña no tenía la orientación que merecía, encima se había ganado a un desagradable enemigo sin siquiera saberlo. La humana estaba sola entre titanes y quería ayudarla. — Usted no contaba con la información que le estoy dando, si la hubiera sabido y de todas formas habría pasado, recién ahí puede culparse— la adolescente olfateó intentando calmarse y sin dejar de oírla atenta— por lo que veo… ¿No quiere ser madre aún?

— Tengo 16…—Respondió agachando la mirada— no me siento lista…

— Por algo pasan las cosas…—La peliturquesa miró sorprendida a la Dra. creía entender sus palabras, efectivamente no se sentía preparada y en cierta manera, lo que ella decía era cierto. — ¿Quiere que le traiga un dispositivo que usan aquí las saiyajin?

— ¿Un dispositivo? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Sí, es un Implante subcutáneo, es una varilla delgada pequeña, que libera hormonas de modo gradual, va incierta entre la piel del brazo, te mantendrá protegida de embarazos por unos tres años—sonrió la mujer de modo cómplice.

Bulma agachó la mirada pensativa, tres años de protección eran bastantes y no tendría que preocuparse por cada mes al tener que usar la siguiente inyección.

— ¿Cuánto es su efectividad? — preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

— Es a prueba de saiyajin— Dijo sin dejar de sonreír— es de 99%

— vaya… eso es bastante—murmuró pensativa— ¿Y cuándo podrías hacer la intervención?

— Ahora mismo si lo desea, puedo ir a buscar mi maletín y el Implante—se encogió de hombros y soltó su mano poniéndose de pie.

— Bueno… me parece bien— La mujer asintió y sin esperar más salió del cuarto. Bulma se quedó mirando la puerta, este encuentro había sido totalmente diferente al primero, aún recordaba lo fría y cortante que fue la mujer, bueno, ella tampoco fue un terrón de azúcar.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la colcha, miró el techo del dosel y cerró sus ojos, haber hablado con ella la hacía sentir más tranquila por el futuro, pero no menos culpable.

.

.

.

Llegó cansado a su cuarto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el día lo había dejado colapsado. Entre entrenamiento y buscar a los responsables del ataque no había parado, la luz estaba apagada pero una lamparita del lado de su esposa estaba encendida.

Miró la silueta en la cama y supuso que estaba dormida, una mueca de molestia se formó en sus labios, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella era débil, era natural que siguiera cansada por la pérdida de sangre, y tendría que aguantar las ganas de demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado.

Se dio un largo baño de tina, sus músculos se relajaron cuando entró en contacto con el líquido tibio, cerró sus ojos y dormitó, ya había dado las órdenes para el resto de los días y no sabía si con eso podía sentirse tranquilo. El nuevo sistema que había propuesto (exigido) a su padre consistía en instalar cámaras de seguridad por los pasillos, y en las salas que eran utilizadas con regularidad, a excepción de las habitaciones privadas y en las afueras del castillo. Dejó a disposición tres grupos de cuatro guardias para cuidar el cuarto donde ella descansaba, dos escoltando la puerta de entrada y dos que velaran por su seguridad fuera del balcón que era otra posible entrada en caso de que intentaran volver a atacarla.

Pero solo irían cuando ella estuviera sola, sí él estaba en el planeta solo tendrían un horario que impartirían a partir de mañana, cuando él iniciara su día como habitualmente lo hacía, ellos irían a cuidarla, ya que probablemente… ella se quedaría nuevamente en la cama.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cadera, a pasos lentos salió del cuarto y se adentró al dormitorio, luego de secarse buscó en su armario un pantalón de tela ligera que usaba para dormir, caminó hacia su cama y notó que su mujer lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Ahora me observas cambiarme? No sabía que eras fisgona— soltó con burla, pero ella no se molestó ni tampoco le divirtió, levantó las cobijas y se metió a la cama.

— Vino la Dra. — Comentó la princesa mientras se acercaba al príncipe, el guerrero esperó paciente por su cercanía y recibió gustoso su calor cuando la chica lo abrazó— me explicó lo que pasó…

— Uhm— rodeó su menuda cintura con su brazo y la apegó a su cuerpo sintiendo sus atributos aplastarse contra su dura carne— supe que no vino solo a hablar…

— Vaya… tienes buenos informantes—susurró la menor mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus músculos pectorales.

— ¿Dónde lo tienes? —preguntó mirándola alzando una ceja, la adolescente se separó un poco de él y le mostró su brazo izquierdo levantándolo un poco, para dejar ver que tenía un parche delgado de unos 15 cm. debajo de su axila— ¿Dolió?

— Uhm no…—murmuró volviendo a su abrazo— ¿No estás molesto?

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto—cerró sus ojos unos segundos, movió sus dedos por su cadera de modo sugerente, subía la tela lentamente ganando terreno con sus dedos al sentir su piel expuesta, sonrió de lado al notarla sin ropa interior. — ¿No has pedido tus cosas de tu cuarto?

— No…—tragó saliva al sentir los dedos del saiyajin, cerró sus ojos e intentó calmarse, no sentirse mal por su caricia. Pero no fue así.

No podía… no podía aceptar sus atenciones, no se sentía bien… emocionalmente al menos. Por lo tanto, quiso hacerse la desentendida, se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y él esperó impaciente, la princesa rozó sus labios con los suyos en una caricia suave y delicada, queriendo darle un breve beso. Pero no era lo que pensaba él, cuando ella se iba a alejar él sujetó sus brazos de modo demandante, la peliturquesa soltó un jadeo suave cuando el saiyajin la acercó con necesidad a sus labios.

Movió sus labios con urgencia, devorándola, sentía que su aliento era robado por él, y que no se cansaría de ello, no pasó mucho cuando el saiyajin quiso más. En un rápido movimiento la volteó de espaldas a la cama y tomó posición de su lugar favorito en el mundo, sobre ella.

— Vegeta espera…— pidió entre besos, el saiya enredó su lengua con la suya y solo pudo aceptar su atraque.

Sentía que el aire se le iba, que se evaporaba por el calor que él irradiaba, pronto los labios del guerrero descendieron hasta su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos subían su remera y dejaban expuesta su intimidad. Y aunque una parte de ella estaba anhelando por más, que era su parte física, su lado emocional gritaba otra cosa y lamentablemente era más fuerte.

Cuando las manos de él se adentraron lentamente hacia su entrepierna sintió que definitivamente no podía.

— Vegeta… no quiero— cerró sus ojos cuando él detuvo sus besos y mordiscos en la curva de su cuello, lo sintió alejarse lo suficiente para observarla y abrió los ojos lentamente, se dijo mentalmente que no temiera, la última vez que hablaron él le había prometido cuidarla, y eso lo incluía de él mismo.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó confundido entre jadeos, observó sus ojos azules zafiro titilar y supo que algo andaba mal— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Lo siento… no me siento bien—el príncipe se bajó del cuerpo femenino sin dejar de observarla, la adolescente le dio la espalda y se acomodó de lado— dame un tiempo…

— Hmp— se desplomó hastiado en la colcha, mordió su mejilla interna intentando calmarse, si se trataba de ella tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol en todos los ámbitos, ella lo llevaba al límite, cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en otras cosas.

— ¿Vegeta? —Abrió los ojos y esperó sin mirarla— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —dijo usando un tono de voz meloso, bufó desviando la mirada pero ella lo tomó como un "sí" y se acercó de todas formas, volvió a acomodarse en su pecho duro que era para ella el lugar favorito del mundo, rodeó su cintura gruesa con su delgado brazo izquierdo con cuidado al sentir la zona intervenida palpitar.

Evitó mirarla, al menos hasta que la sintió dormir. Estiró el cuello para poder admirar su rostro relajado y aunque le gustaría estar molesto no podía, miraba su nariz respingada, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su cabello desparramado y solo podía pensar en lo irónico que podía resultar la situación.

Cuando la conoció quería odiarla, hacerle daño y lo hizo un tiempo… y ahora estaba allí, abrazándola y dejándose abrazar por ella cuando ni siquiera habían tenido sexo (que era la instancia donde aceptaba esos tratos) y encima de todo… disfrutándolo, amándola.

Cerró sus ojos y solo esperó que ese tiempo que ella le pedía no fuera demasiado, casi un mes y sin tocarla le era malditamente difícil de soportar y más aun teniéndola tan tentadoramente cerca.

(…)

Vio como la patada venía sobre su hombro derecho y lo esquivó con maestría agachándose y estirando su pierna izquierda para hacerlo caer, pero su oponente no era cualquiera y supo predecir su movimiento impulsándose hacia atrás dando dos volteretas haciendo que el rango de distancia entre ambos luchadores creciera.

Respiró con dificultad, y aunque su oponente parecía cansado, sabía que no se debía a él. El príncipe había estado entrenando cuatro horas seguidas en la Cámara de Gravedad, era natural que luciera agotado.

Había ido a la Sala de entrenamiento para informarle sobre los próximos planetas, y preguntar si necesitaba algo más de sus servicios, pero el saiya de Alta cuna lo sorprendió con una invitación a entrenar ¿Quién podría negarse a eso? ¡Él jamás!

— ¿Puedes seguirme el ritmo Kakarotto? — el susodicho sonrió cansado, estaba muy oxidado, en las misiones no había con quién luchar, y en el planeta siempre estaba haciendo trámites administrativos, naturalmente cuando se iba a casa lo único que quería era descansar.

Pero el príncipe no estaba para nada oxidado, menos con las semanas que llevaban en el planeta donde el guerrero se la pasaba en la Cámara de Gravedad.

— Claro que sí—respondió agitado, el príncipe sonrió de lado y sin esperar más se abalanzó atinándole un golpe en la cara.

Veinte minutos más tardes ambos estaban estirados en el suelo de la sala a una distancia prudente, uno más herido que el otro. La Mano Derecha del príncipe pensaba seriamente que tendía que pasar por el tanque antes de llegar a su hogar, su mujer lo mataría si lo veía en ese estado.

— ¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó el menor una vez que recuperó el aliento y se sentó con dificultad, miró al príncipe que seguía recostado mirando el techo artificial— han pasado dos semanas y no la he visto… tampoco hemos salido del planeta.

— Igual…— el saiya de cabello alborotado asintió pensativo.

— Quizás si Chi-chi la visita podría sentirse mejor—el príncipe guardó silencio por unos minutos, el saiya agachó la mirada pensando que quizás habló demás.

—… Quizás—el menor parpadeó sorprendido y observó como el guerrero se reincorporaba sin dificultad como si no hubieran tenido un combate, el príncipe no dijo nada más y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Vegeta—el saiya de melena flameada se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta y giró levemente el rostro— es normal que esté deprimida… Chi-chi pasó por algo similar y estuvo varios días así—esperó por una respuesta, pero el guerrero solo estaba quieto y pensativo— ehm… a las mujeres les afectan esas cosas, o eso dijo mi padre, incluso cuando se embarazó se sentía rara, es complicado—y el príncipe salió dejándolo solo.

Suspiró agotado y se desplomó en el suelo otra vez, suponía que el saiya no lo estaba pasando bien, había notado un ligero cambio en el guerrero, al menos ahora se preocupaba por su amiga, si antes le hubiera pasado esto, definitivamente quien no lo pasaría bien sería la terrícola. Ahora, el guerrero pasaba sumido en el entrenamiento, cualquiera diría que le daba igual la humana pero no era así, hubiera dado la orden de largarse del planeta en cambio se mantenía cerca en el palacio.

Se puso de pie adolorido y rió, tendría que visitar la sala médica.

(…)

Lo único que se oía en el pasillo eran sus pisadas, había un olor de químicos mezclados con aromatizantes en el ambiente que suponía se debían a algún nuevo limpiador de piso, en las paredes y suelos no había ningún rastro de polvo.

A esas horas en el palacio los trabajadores empezaban a irse a sus hogares, solo los guardias de turno se veían escoltando cada entrada de las habitaciones importantes, algunos técnicos por horario se quedaban en los laboratorios.

Y una habitación importante era la suya, sólo cuando era un crío tuvo escoltas vigilando la entrada de sus aposentos, y ahora nuevamente se repetía, claro, los guardias se quedaban a velar el bien estar de su mujer.

No la había dejado cambiarse de cuarto, aunque ella tampoco hizo el afán por intentarlo. Pero los motivos de cada uno eran distintos, él, porque como hace mucho tiempo pensaba, quería dejarla siempre disponible a su alcance, acceder a ella sin un mínimo de esfuerzo. Y ella, ella simplemente no se había levantado.

Comía, se duchaba y cambiaba de pijama pero no ponía un pie fuera del cuarto. Había dado órdenes para que la servidumbre cubriera todas sus necesidades, y lo único que ella había pedido fue ropa interior, y unos cuantos libros.

Ni siquiera quería hablar con su familia, su padre le informó a los terrícolas sobre lo sucedido, y la peliturquesa se negó a hablar con ellos. No preguntó porque.

Su hermano menor le había dicho que la hembra tenía depresión, Iris también se lo confirmó, aunque la Dra. le había explicado que eran indicios del trastorno, que si no hacían algo por sacarla de eso, la situación se agravaría.

No entendía nada. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla ni mucho menos la entendía. No hablaban demasiado, cuando él llegaba al cuarto por lo general estaba dormida o a veces leyendo algo, ella le preguntaba por su día, él respondía y listo. Apagaban las luces, ella lo abrazaba, él intentaba tocar más allá y ella le pedía que parara.

Y dormían. Eso se repitió desde que volvió hace unas dos semanas. Un mes y semana y media sin poder tocarla. Por lo mismo pasaba entrenando, intentando distraerse. No quería irse, algo lo ataba y sabía que era ella, no era el momento para alejarse. Si algo le había entendido a la Dra. era que necesitaba compañía y apoyo.

Y en alguna medida intentaba entregárselo al no irse del planeta. Cuando llegó al pasaje de sus aposentos los soldados inmediatamente retomaron su postura seria al verlo, caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto y cada soldado al extremo de la puerta lo reverenció, no los tomó en cuenta y giró el pomo, ambos saiyas se quedaron viendo al no ser despachados por el príncipe, aunque suponían que volvería a salir ya que se había vuelto un par de horas antes.

El príncipe abrió la puerta y se quedó estoico en su lugar al observar la cama, su rostro debió reflejar su perplejidad y sobre todo la molestia que se instaló a los minutos después al ver la escena.

En su cama estaban sentada su mujer y Laurel, su hembra estaba apoyada en la saiya con su cabeza recostada en el hombro, la saiya con un libro en sus manos, ambas al abrir la puerta levantaron la vista del libro y miraron hacia él, la saiya se puso de pie de inmediato y lo reverenció con rapidez, su mujer se acomodó y le sonrió.

— Vegeta…—habló la princesa— no te esperaba tan temprano ¿buscas algo? —el saiya cerró la puerta sin despegar la mirada de ambas, la saiyajin agachó la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —ignoró la pregunta de su mujer e interrogó a la hembra nerviosa.

— Yo le pedí que viniera— interrumpió la princesa con el ceño fruncido— Laurel… mañana vuelves ¿sí? —la saiya miró al príncipe y luego a la peliturquesa y se quedó sin habla.

— Retírate— ladró el príncipe y en menos de un minuto la hembra caminó rápidamente hasta la salida.

— Adiós ¡Gracias! —Exclamó la adolescente hacia la saiya, Laurel le sonrió antes de salir y se despidió con su mano— ¿No puedes ser un poco más cord—

— ¿Qué diablos hacía ella en MÍ habitación con MÍ mujer? —interrumpió molesto mientras se acercaba a la princesa.

— ¿Sientes celos de Laurel? — parpadeó un par de veces mirando al guerrero que la observaba asombrado.

— ¡No seas ridícula! Es solo que… nadie debe estar en mi cuarto, menos un soldado común y corriente—dijo desviando la mirada y alejándose, evitando que viera su rubor al verse sorprendido.

— Oh… lo siento, es que me sentía sola, le pedí que viniera y me leyó un cuento—alzó una ceja curioso y volteó hacia ella, la chica miraba la portada de su libro— ¿Vienes por algo?

— ¿Te leía un libro? — preguntó con veneno en su voz.

— ¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono? —Preguntó en un puchero infantil— ¿Qué tiene de malo?... —agachó la mirada y dejó el libro en el velador— Mamá siempre me leía cuando me sentía mal.

— No eres una niña—le reprochó el príncipe, Bulma iba a protestar cuando el guerrero se metió al baño.

Suspiró y se recostó esperándolo, oyó la regadera y supuso que se demoraría unos cuantos minutos por lo que se relajó entre las cobijas. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que compartiera con la hembra saiyajin, pero ella no le veía nada malo ya que no pasaba nada entre ellas más que amistad. Consideraba que el guerrero sobreactuaba, a la larga ella solo buscó su compañía, estaba todo el día sola y se aburría encerrada en el cuarto.

Sabía que debía salir, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos. A veces ni ganas de comer tenía, pero sabía que si no lo hacía le irían con el cuento a su esposo y este la regañaría después. A pesar de que no se lo preguntaba, ni estaba todo el día con ella, era consciente de que él estaba preocupado y no quería darle más problemas. Por lo que después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que encontraría algo que hacer durante el día, es decir, salir del cuarto. Pero para ello él le asignaría un escolta, y ya había pensado en quién proponerle.

El príncipe salió del cuarto de baño veinte minutos después con una toalla sujetando su cintura, el cabello mojado y gotas recorriendo su torso trabajado. Bulma miró todos sus movimientos sin perderse detalle, a veces pensaba que él podía ser considerado como una obra de arte, su cuerpo no era muy diferente al de las esculturas famosas de su planeta. El guerrero se cambió frente a ella sin pudor, y ella lo observó sin estupor, admiraba cada surco de su masculino cuerpo y se preguntaba mentalmente como un espécimen como él podía estar conforme con una chica como ella. No es que fuera fea o desagradable, ella sabía que era atractiva, pero si se comparaba a él, sentía que estaba lejos de la perfección.

Suspiró cansada ganándose la atención del saiyajin quien secaba su cabello con la toalla, el guerrero la observó fijamente, el rostro de la chica parecía más pálido que de costumbre, estaba acostada de espaldas a la colcha y lo miraba inexpresiva.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó después de tanto silencio.

— Quiero salir—respondió la peliturquesa, y el príncipe tuvo que reprimir el suspiro de alivio al oírla.

— ¿Te tengo encerrada? — preguntó con ironía mientras se encogía de hombros y dejaba la tela en una silla, buscó su Scouter y pidió la cena para la habitación.

— No…—dijo con mohín— pero… estaba pensando que ya que no está Raditz ¿Me dejarás a cargo de alguien más? —el saiya asintió sin mirarla y caminó hasta su armario, revisó que hubiera un traje limpio para el día siguiente y secretamente corroboró la ropa de ella que había sido trasladada a su cuarto, era la excusa perfecta para tenerla con él.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —habló por fin después de unos minutos de silencio, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó observándola, notó sus mejillas sonrosadas y cuando volteó hacia él y vio esos ojos grandes brillantes y adorables, supo que algo le iba a pedir— pensaste en alguien…—Bulma sonrió al verse descubierta y se sentó mientras se acercaba a él.

— Si…—rodeó su cuello con su brazo y lo besó en los labios, el saiya no demoró en responder el truco, porque sí, la conocía y sabía que utilizaba sus dones para incautarlo de su raciocinio, pero se dejó hacer. Tanto tiempo sin un contacto físico empezaba a pasarle la cuenta, más aun teniéndola a su lado por las noches y tener que conformarse con un abrazo y beso de buenas noches.

Sintió las manos del saiya en su cintura, y tuvo que separarse de él unos segundos para respirar, su tacto la ponía nerviosa. No había querido intimar con él por miedo, era una sugestión mental que tenía… aunque Iris le había asegurado que el método anticonceptivo que utilizaba ahora era seguro desde los primeros días, temía que sucediera de nuevo. Estaba asustada, pero no quería estarlo, era una lucha interna que mantenía aunque no quisiera, su cuerpo le pedía sus caricias pero su mente la asustaba.

— ¿Más tiempo? —preguntó el saiyajin ocultando sin éxito su enojo, ella rompió el abrazo y agachó la mirada, bufó cansado y se alejó.

La peliturquesa tragó saliva con dificultad, miraba por el rabillo del ojo como el saiya se distanciaba y podía suponer que feliz no estaba. El silencio incómodo que los envolvió fue interrumpido por unos criados que traían la cena de ambos. Comieron en silencio y sin mirarse. Bulma no podía culparlo, él había sido paciente y de hecho ya se extrañaba que no le hubiera cuestionado o reclamado por ello, al contrario, el saiya guardaba silencio y aceptaba sus abrazos nocturnos.

Cada uno se preparó para dormir por separado, primero fue él quien se encerró en el baño unos minutos y luego se acostó en un extremo de la cama, casi al borde. Bulma lavó sus dientes con calma, intentando dejar el desánimo de lado por la situación que estaban pasando, necesitaba hablar… ella con alguien, desahogarse y también con él, decirle sus miedos, no quería que la situación los distanciara, y sentía que con su actitud eso estaba pasando.

Secó sus manos y rostro con una toalla, apagó la luz del cuarto de baño y salió, la habitación estaba a oscuras, podía entender la indiferencia por su parte. Suspiró y caminó hasta su lado de la cama, él le daba la espalda y estaba alejado, dándole a entender que esa noche no había abrazos. Miró el techo del dosel mordiendo su labio inferior, sentía sus ojos arder y humedecerse, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las lágrimas cayeran, aguantó el olfateo de su nariz para no delatarse, trató por todos los medios de pasar desapercibida con su llanto. Pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? — volteó hacia el guerrero que seguía dándole la espalda, secó sus lágrimas y respiró profundamente sabiendo que ya había sido descubierta.

— No lo sé… no me gusta estar así— susurró con un hilo de voz.

— Estas así porque quieres estarlo— frunció el ceño indignada, dispuesta a reclamarle que no estaba de acuerdo pero el saiya pronto la interrumpió— harías algo, pero solo te encierras y duermes o lloras ¿así quieres mejorar? — apretó sus manos en puños intentando calmarse, pero no lo logró, molesta le dio un manotazo en la fuerte espalda del guerrero, y aunque le dolió no lo demostró. El saiya se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y antes de encararla encendió la luz de su lámpara — ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

— Yo… no… no es justo— balbuceó entre llanto— no me digas eso… no es así

— Lo es, por eso te molestas, porque lo que te digo es cierto ¡Deja de actuar tan infantil! No eres una niña— le recriminó el príncipe, la princesa agachó la cabeza y solo pudo verla temblar mientras trataba de silenciar su llanto— deja de llorar…— murmuró desviando la mirada, bien, que se negara a tener sexo lo molestó hasta el punto de decir ciertas cosas que aunque pensaba, se había callado para no hacerla sentir mal, pero ahora ver su llanto lo quebró y se sentía culpable.

— Yo… no lo sé— habló una vez que el llanto calmó un poco— simplemente no tengo ánimos de nada y sé que te puedo parecer odiosa pero no lo—

— No me pareces odiosa…— susurró el saiya volviendo a mirarla, la peliturquesa secó sus lágrimas y en menos de un minuto se movió hasta llegar a su lado— me preocupa que no seas irritante como antes— aunque no quería usar la palabra "preocupación" como tal, no encontró ninguna que pudiera utilizar para el momento, y a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por asumirlo, ver su rostro entristecido, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios temblantes lo hacían olvidar cualquier pudor.

— No soy irritante—se quejó con una sonrisa y se abalanzó a sus brazos, sintió como el guerrero suspiraba cansado y borró la alegría momentánea de sus labios— lo siento…

— ¿Por ser molesta? —preguntó aceptando su abrazo, acarició su espalda con suavidad, sentía su piel tibia entre los tirantes de su vestido de pijama y solo podía cerrar los ojos ansiando por tocar más.

— Por todo… han sido días extraños—respiró su aroma varonil y levantó la mirada hacia él, el príncipe la miraba con su semblante habitual, pero en sus ojos podía ver un brillo distinto, un brillo que solo a ella le regalaba en privado— de verdad lo lamento…

— Hmp—se abrazaron unos minutos, sintiendo el calor del otro, Vegeta acarició su espalda y haciendo un poco de presión para sentirla en su totalidad, la recostó sobre él al mismo tiempo que se estiraba en la colcha.

Bulma estiró su cuello para poder esconder su rostro en la curva del cuello de él, el saiya sintió la respiración cálida de la humana golpear con suavidad su piel y un cosquilleo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, era difícil controlarse teniéndola así, tan cerca, si sus manos bajaban un poco más podía tocar la curva de su perfecto trasero, pero por ahora solo podía conformarse con su cintura. Ella parecía notar su incomodidad y sobre todo sus deseos, era como si él liberara feromonas que ella captaba sin siquiera pretenderlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella sintiera su virilidad despierta debajo de su vientre, se separó lentamente aunque de inmediato extrañó su calor, el saiya observó su rostro esquivo y pudo adivinar el por qué se alejaba.

— ¿A qué le temes? —preguntó en voz alta sin siquiera notarlo, pero es que sus actitudes eran de una niña asustadiza, insegura y triste. Y no le gustaba, esa no era su Bulma.

Vio como la chica interrumpió su huida a medio camino, sus brazos extendidos y sus manos apoyadas en la colcha y ella sobre él lo hacía parecer como si la chica intentara coquetearle, pero eran solo suposiciones suyas, la adolescente solo quería escapar, no tenía la culpa que su pose fuera sugerente ni mucho menos que su escote fuera generoso.

— A veces siento soy un libro abierto para ti…—susurró la peliturquesa observándolo a los ojos, sus orbes negras admiraron su rostro memorizando la escena, y aunque sus labios estaban cerrados ella parecía entender que su silencio era revelador— temo… temo que vuelva a pasar—confesó en un susurro.

Vegeta analizó cada palabra y gesto de la mujer, ahora venía a su mente las palabras de Kakarotto, había notado que la situación le era difícil a la chica pero no lo pensó más allá, y al parecer el hijo de la Mano del Rey tenía razón, a las mujeres le afectaban esas cosas que quizás para ellos solo eran molestas unos días, luego simplemente lo superaban.

— Sabes que no es así… ya te explicaron porque pasó antes—intentó darle un toque de comprensión a su voz, pero no le resultaba, le salía igual que siempre. Pero sus ojos si podían expresar lo que intentaba decir, y ella sabía captar sus miradas.

— Lo sé… es algo ilógico, pero solo es miedo…—pronto sus brazos empezaron a temblar por la pose inestable, antes de volver a acomodarse o hacerse a un lado el saiyajin la empujó con suavidad de vuelta a su pecho duro.

— Bulma—la princesa observó su rostro expectante— esto volverá a pasar… pero será en nuestros propios términos—abrió la boca ligeramente al entender sus dichos "esto" era igual a un hijo y comprender sus palabras la emocionaron, sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero no dejó de verlo a los ojos, sabía que esas palabras solo las diría una vez y por ello no debía perderse detalle—cuando nosotros lo decidamos, y por ello… nos encargaremos de protegerlo—y rompió en llanto.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y contuvo a la adolescente en silencio, la peliturquesa lo abrazaba con fuerza y escondía su rostro en su cuello, la oía llorar y solo podía acariciar su espalda, aunque no compartía su pena por la pérdida, podía respetarla. O quizás lo que sentía por ella lo hacía hacerlo, no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que esos sentimientos que ella provocaba lo tenían completamente acabado.

Ella era su todo. Quizás antes estaba tan vacío que se aferró a esa mujer como nunca se había aferrado a nada, había muchas teorías que podía pensar e intentar descifrar para encontrar el motivo del porqué de sus sentimientos pero por ahora solo podía hacer eso, estar en silencio y abrazarla, esperando que nuevamente el llanto cesase y durmiera.

Pero eso no pasó.

Sintió los tiernos labios posarse en su cuello cuando el llanto paró, inconscientemente se aferró a su cintura con más necesidad que antes y ella lo notó, la sintió remover sus piernas entre las suyas y solo pudo tragar saliva ansioso cuando su carne rozaba su masculinidad, no sabía si era consciente de ello pero su provocación lo estaba inquietando.

Pronto obtuvo la respuesta. Cuando una de sus piernas se escapó de entre las suyas y se hizo a un lado de su cadera se tensó, y cuando la otra imitó a la primera aguantó la respiración disimuladamente, y exhaló liberando todo el aire de su pecho cuando sintió la pelvis de ella chocar con su miembro despierto.

— Hazme llorar pero por otro motivo—susurró en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío lo estremeciera, volteó su rostro dispuesto a asaltar sus labios pero ella se alejó al sentarse empoderada sobre su cadera, la observó desde su posición y aunque ella parecía manejar el momento no podía negar que era endemoniadamente excitante.

No necesitaba más juegos, le urgía sentirla ahora y ella parecía estar de acuerdo y consciente de su estado porque no protestó cuando las manos del guerrero se posaron en su cadera y subió su falda con prisa, al contrario lo ayudó al levantarse unos centímetros para que él bajara sus bragas y las "quitara" fácilmente de un tirón rompiendo la tela, mientras las manos de la peliturquesa se posaron en su latiente erección, mordió su labio inferior cuando el calor del duro trozo de carne traspasaba la tela del pantalón, él la alejó un poco más para bajarse la prenda y ella se afirmó de sus hombros en ese momento.

Bulma buscó sus labios cuando el saiyajin se inclinó para poder quitarse el pantalón con mayor comodidad, él no se los negó. Movieron sus bocas con maestría mientras el guerrero se apoderaba de sus caderas y la guiaba a su pelvis. La princesa pudo sentir los nervios florecer, pero por ansiedad, sus lenguas se enredaban con pasión y sus manos delicadas solo podían acariciar su ancha espalda mientras el saiya tocaba su intimidad húmeda.

El príncipe festejó mentalmente al sentir su calidez lubricada, parecía que no era el único ansioso por el encuentro. Tomó su estaca de carne y la posicionó entre los pétalos de carne rosa que le dieron la bienvenida en un abrazo húmedo y caliente cuando encontró su núcleo. Ella soltó sus labios y chilló débilmente en su boca y él jadeó aliviado al sentir su interior.

Se miraron a los ojos diciéndose todo lo que no hablaban con palabras, para eso sus cuerpos se entendían… sus pieles se amaban y se lo demostraban cuanto podían, y esos días sin el otro solo habían acrecentado la necesidad por el otro. Volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso cargado de amor y entrega, el guerrero agarró sus nalgas con ímpetu y la meció en su erección en un vaivén rítmico que a ambos agradó.

Pronto los gemidos resonaron en la habitación, la cama rechinó y los gruñidos y jadeos se hicieron sentir, Bulma enterró sus uñas en la espalda del guerrero y él aceleró los movimientos, sentía sus montes menearse al ritmo que él lideraba y solo podía concentrarse en el aire que le faltaba cada vez que era llenada por él. Pero no era suficiente, movió sus caderas sobre su erección buscando la sincronía con el juego que mantenía el saiyajin de subirla y bajarla sobre su miembro, cada vez que estaba sobre él en su totalidad se impulsaba hacia delante y así mantenían una danza que a ambos los hacía suspirar de goce.

— Ve-ge-ta no… ¡Ah! —gimió la peliturquesa en su oído cuando el clímax la alcanzó y él intensificó las estocadas en movimientos rápidos pero profundos que solo la hicieron gemir más al estirar su orgasmo, estiró y apretó los dedos de sus pies cuando el calambre la sacudió, jadeó en su boca y él la acompañó a los minutos después cuando se esparramó en su interior al sentir sus contracciones internas.

Se abrazaron respirando agitados, el calor era sofocante pero soportable bajo la circunstancia, volvieron a besarse más calmados esta vez aunque ninguno estaba satisfecho, por el momento habían amainado la necesidad que los invadía.

La princesa acarició el rostro varonil con dulzura, delineaba sus rasgos con la yema de sus dedos en un juego infantil que la mantenía entretenida mientras recuperaban el aliento. El príncipe observó sus mejillas teñidas de ese hermoso rosa que aparecía cada vez que se esforzaba físicamente, veía sus labios hinchados de tantos besos y mordiscos que no pudo reprimir por su delicioso sabor y la volvió a besar. Sus cuerpos encajaban como un rompecabezas, la unión que mantenían era sublime, debía ser de otro mundo que rayaba lo divino porque ¿cómo explicar lo perfección que podía sentirse cada vez que se demostraban sus sentimientos?

No era posible. La conexión que los embargaba cada vez que se miraban estaba más que instalada entre ambos y ya no había forma de deshacerla aunque lo intentaran. El tiempo que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro, de forma presencial e incluso durmiendo en la misma cama se los demostró, el tiempo solo los incitó a extrañar más que nunca a su otra mitad.

¿Era eso? ¿Cada uno formaba la mitad de un ser que alcanzaba la perfección cada vez que hacían el amor sin siquiera saberlo? La respuesta ni siquiera podían imaginarla, ¿Cómo hacerlo si la ceguera les impedía ver el Amor mutuo que surgía? Un amor que crecía poco a poco con el tiempo, que se alimentaba de miradas, de sonrisas, de palabras, caricias y cuidados.

Esa noche cuando silenciosamente se comprometieron a seguir amándose, un pacto indirecto surgió, uno en que solidificaba su relación más que nunca, de aquí en adelante no solo para el resto eran marido y mujer, para ellos también. Eran una pareja con todas sus letras.

.

.

.

El gran sol iluminaba esa parte del planeta, los rayos atravesaban la ventana abierta del balcón, las cortinas se mecían levemente por la brisa matutina que aunque no era fría si resultaba fresquilla para la humana desnuda sentada en la cama con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del guerrero que estaba sentado en el borde de esta. Las blanquecinas piernas de la princesa lo envolvían impidiendo su escape, y los besos juguetones en su cuello lo tentaban a seguirle el juego.

Pero sabía su objetivo, intentar disuadirlo de su decisión.

— Basta…—murmuró cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga? —preguntó de modo sugerente mientras apretaba su delantera en la espalda del saiyajin.

— Te follaré, pero no te diré que sí—le advirtió volteando su rostro hacia ella, vio como el ceño de la peliturquesa se fruncía levemente y solo pudo sonreír con malicia.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó indignada— prefieres que ande constantemente con hombres a mi alrededor ¿crees que ellos no me miran con otros ojos? —el príncipe estrechó sus ojos mirándola suspicaz, odiaba que fuera tan hábil con las palabras, pero tenía razón, cualquiera que dejara a cargo de la protección de su mujer la miraría más de lo que quisiera, ahora pensaba seriamente que sí se quedaba encerrada en el cuarto no era malo, al menos para él.

— ¿Por qué ella? —preguntó escondiendo disimuladamente los celos.

— Es mi única amiga saiyajin, a Goku lo tienes ocupado todo el tiempo—dijo con un puchero en sus labios—y no me fío de ningún otro… Tarble es lindo, pero es un príncipe.

— ¿Lindo?... —su cola se sacudió de lado a lado entre ambos, y la princesa tuvo que aguantar la risa y actuar como últimamente sabía hacerlo.

— Ya sabes, simpático conmigo… entonces ¿Puede ser Laurel mi escolta? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? —preguntó con un tono chillón en su voz que lo hizo fruncir el ceño por el dolor en su oído.

— No la quiero en mi pieza nunca ¿Me oíste? Tampoco en la tuya—dijo serio, con su mirada fría y sus caninos atemorizantes mientras su cola se movía lentamente de modo amenazante, naturalmente ella asintió, cuando el príncipe la miraba así solo podía acatar sus palabras.

El príncipe se levantó de mala gana separándose de ella, pero una idea vino a su mente que lo animó.

— ¿Vienes a la ducha conmigo? —preguntó dándose la vuelta, la princesa vio su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos depredadores y solo pudo sonreírle coqueta mientras asentía.

— Bueno… dame un segundo, adelántate— el príncipe sonrió triunfante y caminó perezosamente hasta el baño, y la sonrisa en los labios de la princesa se borró de inmediato.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hasta el tocador donde Vegeta le había dejado un comunicador oficial con el que podía comunicarse con él u otro saiyajin o acceder a otro servicio. Buscó rápidamente el código de la hembra saiyajin y redactó una petición con maestría, como si siempre se hubiera manejado con el aparato.

Miró su mensaje repasándolo unos segundos y le dio enviar.

— ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? — oyó la voz del príncipe que venía del baño.

— Ya voy—dijo en alto, pero debía tomarse unos minutos para calmarse, sentía su estómago tenso y sobre todo ansiedad, estaba impaciente por concretar lo que tenía pensado hace días y no se había atrevido a decidirse, pero la noche con él la había llenado de fuerzas inexplicables, que incluso subieron su ánimo.

Era momento de aclarar las cosas… era momento de sacarse el veneno que tenía instalado en su pecho y la única forma era enfrentando el origen de esa rabia y pena, uno de los principales causantes. Miró por última vez el mensaje y lo leyó con calma.

" _Laurel, Vegeta me permitió que seas mi escolta ¿podrías venir a buscarme en unas horas? Pero antes quiero un favor, y por supuesto tú silencio. Contacta a Paprika y dile que la quieres ver en el bosque atrás del palacio, justo al lado del lago, que nadie se entere._

 _Te espero"_

Suspiró llamando la calma y apenas expulsó el aire de sus labios el aparato vibró, abrió la respuesta que la hembra le envió y leyó nerviosa.

" _De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo_ "

Estaba hecho. Sonrió, pero no una sonrisa dulce ni triunfadora, era una sonrisa maliciosa, iba a cobrárselas por lo que le había hecho, iba a hacerla sufrir a su manera y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Lamento mucho la demora! pero tengo responsabilidades que cumplir... Entré a clases y no puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones.

Respecto al cap, no sé mucho que decir, me demoré bastante en escribirlo pensando bien los diálogos pero aunque ahora estoy media cansada, me gustó. Quizás los personajes fueron más OOC de la cuenta, no lo sé pero no pude hacerlo de otra forma.

Se viene la Revenge xD pero no de Vegeta, si no de Bulma... ¿Qué hará? uhmm entérense en el próximo cap xDDD en el siguiente vendrá el encuentro entre ambas mujeres y la ansiada Luna de miel xDDD y luego de eso... un anuncio importante xDDD

Bueno, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, realmente animan demasiado con eso :') aunque me ponen nerviosa cuando me piden que actualice rápido xDD en fin

Nos leemos :D se cuidan! y gracias!

PD: Todo lo escrito acá sobre el cuerpo humano y entre otras cosas como reacciones por la pérdida del bebé, es netamente lo que he averiguado, no soy médica ni nada por el estilo xD así que perdón si difiere mucho con la realidad.

PD2: Siento las faltas ortográficas, palabras revueltas y a medio terminar x-x!


	33. Chapter 33

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 32

Luna de Miel

Había una extraña esencia en el aire, una mezcla de dulzor con hierbas, un olor que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada, en su planeta no se daban ese tipo de aromas, por lo que no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño extrañada mientras daba pasos sigilosos entre el boscaje. Lo cierto era que desde que había despertado esa mañana, nada parecía normal.

Quizás se debía a la paranoia. Paprika parecía más pensativa que de costumbre, pero no lo podía evitar, en el momento en que supo que la hembra se había salvado temió por su vida, y más aún cuando el mismísimo príncipe apareció en el planeta por el ataque a su mujer. Era humillante… había fallado y no solo eso, había sido una tortura escuchar lo preocupado que estaba el heredero al trono por la estúpida humana débil.

La Reina la había encarado y exigido que se largara del planeta para no levantar sospechas, pero ella muy orgullosa, prefirió hacer lo contrario, además, si se largaba sin dar una explicación coherente, las fichas apuntarían hacia ella. Fue el peor día de su vida… las horas pasaban y las noticias del ataque de la humana habían corrido por cada rincón del planeta, y lo que la aterraba era que ella hablara. Larga fue su sorpresa cuando la hembra no dio información alguna sobre ella. Se sintió menos mal al respecto, iba a afrontar la situación como debía, pero que la humana no recordara nada fue un golpe fortuito.

La llamada de Laurel solo la inquietaba, y no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué. Hace bastante que no mantenía una comunicación estable con la saiya y su llamada llamó su atención, además ¿Encontrarse en el bosque detrás del palacio? Quizás… quizás Laurel sabía y pensaba extorsionarla. Era una posibilidad… aunque ella sabía que la hembra sobrina de Nappa era muy cercana a la Reina, si era así, entonces no podría hacer nada contra ella.

A pesar del calor del día, en el bosque era más llevadero, las ramas y hojas eran sacudidas por brisas fresquillas que mecían su cabello rojizo, en más de una ocasión un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió desde el espinazo hasta la punta de su cola. Cuando ya iba acercándose al lago pudo ver a la saiyajin apoyada en un majestuoso árbol, estaba con los brazos cruzados observando hacia el lago y no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Caminó con cautela para estudiarla en silencio, pero unos minutos más tarde la hembra notó su llegada, volteó su rostro hacia ella y Paprika le sonrió, pero Laurel solo la observó seria unos segundos para el siguiente desviar sus ojos grises hacia el lago, la saiya pelirroja la imitó y cuando ya estaba a solo un par de metros notó la presencia extra.

La humana.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo o quizás más, la cabellera turquesa caía como cascada sobre los delgados brazos de la princesa que jugaba con el agua sin notarla, se oía el chapoteo de sus pies juguetones y la brisa mecía sus mechones de un lado a otro dándole un toque casi mágico a la silueta femenina.

Y fue allí, en ese momento, en que Paprika entendió que la humana si recordaba lo sucedido, y no sabía si quedarse a enfrentarla o huir ¿Huir de una humana? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo de saiyajin?

— Paprika— La saludó Laurel rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, la princesa al oír a la saiya volteó lentamente solo su rostro, el viento meneó dos mechones rebeldes que se cruzaban en su rostro dándole un aspecto natural pero bello al parecer de la sobrina de Nappa. Para Paprika fue la respuesta a su duda, no huiría de una hembra débil.

— ¿Qué significa esto Laurel? — Gruñó la saiya recién llegada cruzándose de brazos, Bulma alejó sus pies del agua y se puso de pie con elegancia aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ambas saiyajin.

— Yo le dije que te llamara, no habrías venido si yo te lo pedía ¿No? — Dijo con calma que no sentía, lo cierto era que sentía un nudo en su garganta, tenía ganas de gritar e insultarla, pero eso no era parte de su plan, por lo que siguió con su actitud serena y fingiendo indiferencia.

— Y… ¿A qué se debe esto? — Soltó sonriente— ¿Harás que Laurel y yo peleemos? No te molestes humana… ambas tenemos casi el mismo poder de pelea y—

— No— La interrumpió la princesa caminando hacia ella, Laurel miraba atenta cada movimiento de ambas mujeres, se sentía como una especie de juez y creía que en cualquier momento tendría que intervenir para separarlas o más bien impedir que Paprika le hiciera daño a Bulma, ni ella misma entendía porque le había pedido esto, quizás la peliturquesa quisiera aclararle un par de cosas por la insistencia de la saiya hacia el príncipe— no quiero que Laurel te mate.

— ¿Matarme? ¿A mí? — Preguntó con diversión la saiyajin— ahórrame tiempo, humana— soltó despectivamente.

— Cuidado como le hablas Paprika— Musitó con voz gélida Laurel— es la princesa y tu futura Reina.

— Ésa nunca será mi Reina— Respondió mirando de pies a cabezas a la humana, Bulma alzó una ceja sin mirarla mientras acomodaba su pulsera, Paprika frunció el ceño al verla tan tranquila ¿Qué acaso no recordaba lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué actuaba como si nada?

— Tranquila Laurel… naturalmente no espero su obediencia, después de todo intentó matarme— Laurel abrió los ojos de par en par, volteó lentamente hacia su ex compañera de purgas y ésta solo le sonrió burlona y se encogió de hombros— aunque debes entenderla, una mujer despechada es más peligrosa que cualquier arma ¿no? — y fue el turno de la princesa de mirarla de pies a cabeza, la saiya pelirroja respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, los ojos zafiro de la adolescente carecían de cualquier emoción y eso sumado a sus mordaces palabras no le hicieron nada de gracia.

— ¿Y dónde están los soldados para castigarme? — Dijo entre dientes, la princesa sonrió al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire sacudió a las tres mujeres, Bulma atajó un mechón rebelde que la cegaba a ratos y lo dejó detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Soldados? ¿Peleas? Ay Paprika… soy una científica, no acostumbro a ese tipo de cosas— Laurel miró en silencio a la adolescente, ya no la veía como una criatura frágil… no, en frente tenía a una mujer digna de temer, su sonrisa lobuna y sus ojos fríos la sorprendieron, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de cruel? No entendía que planeaba.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó con voz golpeada— ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Esperas al príncipe para decirle, eh?

— Lo último que quiero es que Vegeta se entere— Ambas saiyajin fruncieron el ceño confundidas, y Bulma tuvo que aguantar la risa al verlas— además, ya tuve suficiente de él, necesito un descanso…—suspiró cansada y se cruzó de brazos, con su mano derecha tomó el dije de su collar y jugueteó con él.

— ¿Descanso de qué? Estuviste en cama varios días— Dijo burlesca la saiya— llorando por un feto… que patética— no dejó de jugar con su dije, no dejó de mirarla y no movió ni un músculo de su rostro, aunque su interior ardía en llamas.

— Oh cierto—Asintió la científica— muchos días encerrada en el cuarto de Vegeta, suena cómodo lo sé, pero ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener a Vegeta satisfecho? ¡No se cansa nunca! — exclamó rodando los ojos, Paprika frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, iba a responder pero la terrícola no la dejó— no puedes comparar pasar la noche con él a que te use un rato en la sala de entrenamiento y luego te despache, es realmente agotador ¿Sabes?

Y la saiyajin explotó.

— ¡Él no me usó! — Chilló perdiendo la compostura, su rostro enrojeció de rabia y sus puños temblaban de modo inconsciente y Bulma sonrió.

— Pobre de ti…— Soltó en un mohín infantil— es por lo mismo que no quise decirle nada a Vegeta…

— ¿Disculpa? — La saiya había caído por completo en el juego de la humana y ni siquiera lo había notado, estaba tan furiosa que no captaba el juego de la princesa.

— Sería muy triste que te asesine el hombre que amas— Se quedó estoica, perpleja y muda observando a la humana, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué él no la mataría si supiera que ella había atacado a la humana? Imposible, no era estúpida… el odio que sentía por la mujer que caminaba lentamente hacia ella tenía base y argumentos sólidos, el príncipe no era el mismo desde que ella había llegado, cuando él empezó a aceptar sus juegos en la sala de entrenamiento había un rumor rondando por el palacio, la princesa no le permitía la entrada a su dormitorio, ella era feliz con eso. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus encuentros, incluso ésa vez en que ella los sorprendió… él siempre susurró el nombre de la humana cuando la… la usaba. Sí. La hembra tenía razón… por eso le enfurecía. — creo que entiendo tu rabia… claro, es normal que me odies pero ¿Atacarme no fue llegar demasiado lejos?

— Tú no mereces estar con él— Dijo entre dientes, la princesa sonrió mirando el suelo sin dejar de tocar su dije, y la hembra sintió que lo hacía a propósito, notó la hermosa pulsera a juego con el collar y no necesitaba preguntar para saber el origen… ya se había divulgado por todo el planeta la visita del príncipe a una joyería, y lo peor del rumor, no era primera vez que iba.

— ¿Y tú sí? — Los ojos zafiro se posaron ágilmente en el rostro de la saiya estremeciéndola— Vegeta no es una blanca paloma… no creo que merezca a una gran mujer.

— ¿Qué? — Balbuceó indignada— ¿Cómo osas hablar así del príncipe?

— Es mi marido… lo conozco más que tú— Soltó con frialdad y caminó nuevamente hacia ella, por un momento la saiya quiso retroceder un par de pasos pero se obligó a mantenerse allí alerta a cualquier movimiento de la humana— aunque, yo soy lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

— ¿Tú? No me hagas reír— Dijo con ironía la pelirroja— ¡Una hembra que pierde un feto por un simple ataque no es lo mejor que pudo pasarle! — chilló mordaz, y Bulma tuvo que contenerse nuevamente para mantener su máscara, parecía que la saiya quería hacerla explotar tocando esa fibra delicada… la pérdida.

— No es lo que él opina— Murmuró una vez que respiró profundamente, se detuvo a un metro de distancia de la saiya— no te delaté antes ni tampoco lo haré mañana, ni nunca… puedes estar tranquila yo no—

— No te lo agradeceré— La interrumpió burlesca.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme— Sonrió la princesa y dio dos pasos más reduciendo la distancia, Paprika era más alta y fornida, se sentía como una pequeñita a su lado, pero no le importó, levantó su mano y suavemente la acercó al rostro de la saiya, la hembra abrió los ojos sorprendida pensando que la abofetearía y atajó su mano antes— solo te iba a acariciar…— Paprika frunció el ceño completamente confundida y Laurel miró la escena celosa, inquieta y sobre todo molesta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría que me toques? — Gruñó la saiya.

— Es lo más cercano que estarás de Vegeta… a través de mi toque— Susurró sorprendiéndola, la mujer invadida por la rabia soltó bruscamente la mano de la princesa, Bulma acarició su muñeca y frunció el ceño— es mejor que lo asumas de una vez.

— ¿Asumir qué? — Gritó perdiendo la paciencia la saiya, Laurel se acercó a ambas sigilosamente atenta por sí debía intervenir.

— Que nunca lo tendrás— Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios— él es mío, y yo soy de él.

— ¿Para esto me hiciste venir? — Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa— que cortés de tu parte…

— ¿Cortesía? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño— si para ti es cortesía dejarte vivir para que debas verme con él, que sepas que cada noche está a mi lado y no al tuyo—le sorprendió oír su propia voz, no había un rastro de emoción o amabilidad, quizás empezaba a aprender de su marido algunas cosas…— que es a mí a quien toca, que yo seré tú Reina y mis hijos serán tus príncipes y luego tus Reyes… Sí, entonces si es cortesía, yo creí que era crueldad.

Sí, lo era. Paprika muda observó el rostro femenino y la vio más bella que nunca, el fuego en sus ojos como el agua, sus facciones endurecidas por la ira y sus labios fruncidos, parecía más brava que cualquier saiyajin. No supo que responder… ella no era amable o tonta como lo pensó, era el acto más despiadado el dejarla vivir, ella tenía razón, ser asesinada por el príncipe era triste pero vivir para ver todo eso era cruel.

Bulma miró satisfecha el rostro demacrado de la saiyajin, siempre se dijo que ignorar era la mejor respuesta, pero a veces caer en el juego de la palabrería no era tan malo.

— No me arrepentiré de esto Paprika— Bulma miró de pies a cabeza a la saiya una vez más y Paprika reconoció sus palabras…— seguiré calentando la cama de él, y tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso— cerró sus ojos evitando ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la humana, oyó los pasos de ella hacia su antigua compañera y notó como el calor se elevó brevemente cuando ascendió en su vuelo bañándola con su poder, la corriente de aire meció su cabello y ni así abrió sus ojos, no quería llorar.

Los saiyajin no lloraban. Se desplomó en el suelo, no sentía su respiración ni menos sus latidos ¿Era eso lo que llamaban estar muerta en vida? Seguramente, el dolor en su pecho era lo único sensible, sus ojos ardían y cuando los abrió se humedecieron más rápido que nunca, aunque le gustaría pensar que eso no se quedaría así, no había como remediarlo… lo había perdido, y lo peor, era la burla de la mujer que odiaba. Se sentía completamente humillada… la patética era ella.

(…)

Aunque disfrutaba de su calor, de su olor, de su cercanía… debía dejarla en tierra firme, muy a regañadientes apartó a la humana de sus brazos una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, la alejó lentamente pensando en lo lamentable que era el dejar de sostener su cintura, era tan menuda que caía a la perfección entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada hacia la peliturquesa y entonces notó su rostro pálido y su cuerpo temblando.

— ¿Estás bien? — Bulma no respondió. Miraba el suelo sin procesar del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, no solo había sacado de su sistema el rencor que le tenía por haberse metido con su esposo, también se había vengado (a su manera) por lo que le había hecho y por lo que había perdido por su culpa. Pero ni su mente y cuerpo lograban sincronizarse, los nervios le revolvían el estómago y la adrenalina mezclada con las ansias la hacían estremecerse. Había sido un enfrentamiento, aunque no podía compararlos a los que sostenía con Vegeta si se trataba de intensidad y violencia, los choques que tenía con su marido eran de otro mundo en todos los niveles, y rara vez conseguía ganarlos con su intelecto; todo lo contrario a lo que había pasado con Paprika.

— Sí… eso creo— Levantó su mano a la altura de sus ojos y pudo verla temblar, respiró profundamente intentando llamar a la calma a la vez que la misma mano que estudió la llevó a su pecho.

— Debiste decirle al príncipe sobre Paprika— Habló Laurel mirando hacia ambos lados por si alguien las escuchaba, habían llegado a la entrada del palacio, pero solo unos guardias porteros a unos cuantos metros se veían alrededor— ella merece la pena de muerte, y estoy segura que el príncipe será feliz en dársela.

— ¿Es que no me oíste en el bosque Laurel? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el rostro de la saiya, Bulma suspiró y desvió la mirada— no la quiero muerta, así no sufrirá— murmuró entre dientes sorprendiendo a la hembra saiyajin. Por un momento Laurel sintió que no la conocía, que la mujer que tenía en frente era una completa desconocida y que era primera vez que la veía, ver sus ojos fríos y sus labios en una escueta línea la inquietaron, pero ¿Qué podía decir? No podía hacerla pensar lo contrario, la peliturquesa tenía sus motivos para pensar de ese modo.

Laurel guardó silencio, observó su cabello revuelto por el viaje, sus pómulos ligeramente sonrosados por el calor del día, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría su ex compañera, ella sabía lo difícil que era vivir viendo a la persona que amabas con alguien más, tanto ella como Paprika habían tenido la misma suerte, claro, ella había tenido la oportunidad de salir de su relación tóxica, o algo así… porque aunque amara a la princesa, lo cual era una liberación a su alma, no podía deshacer las cadenas que la mantenían amarrada al cuerpo de la Reina. Pero Paprika era libre… solo su obsesión sería la encargada de hacerla sufrir.

— No quiero que le digas a nadie lo que sabes— Rompió el silencio la humana, Laurel asintió mirándola fijamente sin despegar sus ojos grises de los zafiro— será nuestro primer secreto ¿Sí? — susurró la adolescente a la vez que tomaba las manos de la saiya con suavidad, el corazón de Laurel se disparó, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse hasta sus orejas y aunque quería aparentar calma no podía, sus propios latidos la ensordaban y solo pudo asentir moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo— gracias…— la peliturquesa le sonrió dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacerlo, y el mundo para la saiyajin se detuvo en ese instante, ya no era la mujer cruel del bosque, no, ahora era la chica inteligente y amable que había conocido y se había enamorado. Cuando la princesa soltó sus manos fue ella quien no pudo soltarla, la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida cuando las manos de la saiya rodearon las de ella, levantó la mirada hacia la hembra y le sonrió. Laurel se sintió encandilada por sus labios, apretó ligeramente su agarre pero la princesa no lo sintió fuerte, su marido era más rudo que eso, iba a hablar pero una voz masculina las interrumpió.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Laurel soltó las manos de la princesa rápidamente, Bulma en cambio actuó con normalidad y volteó hacia su cuñado que las miraba con el ceño fruncido muy impropio de él.

— ¡Hola Tarble! — Saludó la peliturquesa con entusiasmo, pero el príncipe solo miraba a su escolta.

— Buenas tardes, príncipe Tarble— Dijo en modo automático la saiyajin, lamentándose que la hubieran interrumpido. El príncipe miró a ambas mujeres y asintió en silencio.

— Laurel, puedes tomarte el resto del día, iré a comer y luego a mi cuarto— Comentó la princesa sin dejar de sonreír mientras agarraba el brazo de su cuñado— Tarble me acompañará al comedor ¿Verdad? — preguntó mirando al saiyajin que no dejaba de observar a la peliazul cobalto.

— Bien… me llama en caso de que lo necesite, buenas tardes— Reverenció cortésmente y se dio la vuelta, Bulma sin soltar el brazo del príncipe miró a su amiga y ahora escolta dar unos cuantos pasos y elevarse en el aire, volteó hacia el saiyajin y lo vio serio mirando la estela que dejó la hembra. Pero no fue su rostro serio lo que llamó su atención, fueron sus ojos melancólicos.

— ¿Vamos? — Preguntó rompiendo el silencio, Tarble despertó de su trance y asintió llevándola de vuelta al castillo.

— Ya extrañaba verte por los pasillos— Murmuró mirando la punta de sus botas— ¿Qué hacías con Laurel?

— ¿Piensas sacarme información para ir a contarle a tu hermano? — Preguntó con diversión mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, Tarble sonrió de lado y negó sin mirarla— entonces ¿Por qué te importa? ¿También discriminas a Laurel por sus gustos?

— ¡No la discrimino! — Se quejó frunciendo el ceño, Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, no recordaba al menor con tanto carácter— pero… ella no te ve como una amiga, se nota.

— Y ¿Cómo según tú me ve? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mirando que no quedaba más que unos cuantos metros para llegar al comedor principal.

— Como una pareja— Dijo rechinando los dientes, la princesa estuvo a punto de protestar y sobre todo de reclamar el porqué de su molestia, si Vegeta había confiado en ella y finalmente había accedido a dejarle a Laurel como escolta ¿Por qué se preocupaba Tarble? Ella no le veía nada de malo, ella estaría bien ¿Entonces? Miró el ceño arrugado del príncipe, sus ojos negros brillaban con rabia y la punta de su cola se sacudió ruidosamente sorprendiéndola ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Estuvo a punto de aclararle que no debía preocuparse por ella pero entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Y qué tiene? Sí fuera así ¿Por qué te molestas? Yo estoy con Vegeta— Susurró estrechando los ojos mirándolo con suspicacia, y el rubor en sus mejillas fueron la respuesta. Tarble no estaba molesta por ella, era por Laurel… aunque quisiera molestarlo no pudo… inmediatamente pasó por su cabeza lo triste que era su situación, no solo le gustaba una mujer que no lo quería, si no que no quería a ningún hombre—… Tarble…—el príncipe desvió la mirada sin responder— ¿Te gusta Laurel? — y el saiyajin detuvo los pasos. Bulma hubiera querido recoger su pregunta, disculparse o esconderse bajo la alfombra, no quería incomodar al príncipe y mucho menos meter el dedo en su herida, sin embargo, cuando el rostro del chico volteó hacia ella lucía una sonrisa amable y la miraba con diversión en sus ojos negros.

— Qué ocurrencias— Soltó entre risas y siguió caminando con ella enredada en su brazo, la princesa agachó la mirada y guardó silencio, perdiéndose por completo el rostro ensombrecido del menor de los príncipes.

Cuando entraron al comedor principal, solo el Rey estaba ya instalado en su lugar, el monarca levantó la mirada al verlos ingresar y sorprendido se puso de pie para recibir a la humana, Bulma tuvo que guardar la sorpresa que le causó esa reacción, lo cierto era que no lo veía desde que habían llegado de su planeta madre, buscó con la mirada a su esposo y al no encontrarlo se ubicó en su puesto en silencio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se sentaba en la mesa con su familia política, después de la celebración de la Luna para ser exactos que no compartía en alguna comida con los saiyajin, claro, desde que se había congraciado con Vegeta que hacía lo que quería… y comer con su familia política no era parte de sus deseos. Pero esta vez era diferente, quería retomar su vida, ya no quería oír rumores estúpidos y sobre todo, que la población saiyajin pensara que era una débil, aun recordaba las venenosas palabras que Paprika le había dicho y algo le decía que más de uno pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Eh? — Cerró sus ojos lentamente, tratando de dejar ir el desprecio al oír a su suegra— ¿Te cansaste de pasar acostada? —preguntó mordaz mientras se sentaba al lado derecho del Rey.

— La verdad no— Dijo sonriendo— pero creí que era necesario bajar, para que recreen la vista por lo menos— soltó soberbia ganándose las risas de los hombres y la mirada fulminante de la Reina. No pasaron muchos minutos para que el personal del servicio llevaran la comida a la mesa, Bulma le sonrió a cada criado y estos al verla le sonrieron de vuelta, había tenido contacto solo con Leila que le llevaba la comida cada día, era bueno ver al resto de personas que eran amables con ella.

Miró cada alimento sobre la mesa y casi extrañó las náuseas, sonrió para sí misma y tomó una jarra de un jugo rojo que no supo su origen pero llamó su atención, antes de siquiera derramar el contenido en un vaso le fue arrebatado el jarrón, volteó hacia el lado con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver un ceño más marcado que el suyo y sumamente familiar se sorprendió. Vegeta la miraba con el semblante serio, los presentes fingían comer concentrados cuando estaban atentos a la interacción de la joven pareja.

— No— Gruñó con voz grave y dejó el frasco lejos de la princesa, los labios de la adolescente se amurraron en un mohín infantil, aun no se acostumbraba a esos tratos fríos que tenían en público cuando esa misma mañana no querían dejar la ducha de tanto enredar sus cuerpos. Era un increíble alto contraste o las dos caras de una misma moneda.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Preguntó rindiéndose mientras tomaba otro jarrón pero de color amarillo, el grupo de saiyas contuvo el suspiro al ver que obedecía al heredero.

— Es alcohol— Respondió sentándose y tomando un enorme trutro de un animal horneado llevándolo a su plato— demasiado fuerte para un humano.

Fue la única "platica" que mantuvieron en el almuerzo. La princesa, aburrida escuchó las conversaciones de política, las mascadas y engullidos de los guerreros, estuvo más tiempo del que quiso sentada allí, ella había comido en unos veinte minutos y los saiyas estuvieron más de una hora comiendo y comiendo sin parar.

Cuando la comida había acabado y saciado el apetito de los saiyajin de la realeza, cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo. La peliturquesa no tardó en llegar a su cuarto, entró estirándose y bostezando, no pasó más de unos cuantos minutos cuando oyó armaduras fuera de la habitación, supuso que eran los guardias de turno.

Miró aburrida la habitación, casi no la sentía suya… había pasado los últimos días en el cuarto de su esposo y prácticamente ya no visitaba el suyo. Su esposo… costaba acostumbrarse a pensarlo de ese modo, pero al fin y al cabo lo eran, estaban casados por ambas leyes y nada podía hacerse al respecto. Se desplomó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo del dosel, los encajes y cintas la mantuvieron concentrada, sentía su propio cuarto algo ajeno. Como si hubiera adoptado el del saiyajin como suyo, y no sabía si eso era bueno del todo, aun recordaba las protestas que mantenía para no compartir con él… y ahora no se imaginaba ni una sola noche dormir sin él. Pero debía hacerse la idea, pronto él la dejaría para marcharse a alguna misión, entonces una revelación la golpeó.

Había algo pendiente entre ellos... Sonrió y se puso de pie, buscaría el destino ideal y se lo propondría. No le costó decidirse… había un planeta al que siempre había querido ir, era un paraíso planetario y moría de ganas por conocerlo. Estaba ansiosa, tanto que no quiso esperar al saiyajin a que fuera a la habitación, aun no era la hora de la cena cuando salió de su dormitorio, los guardias la reverenciaron y ella pasó sonriéndoles, corrió en un trote suave directo hacia el fondo del pasaje, llegó al ascensor y presionó el botón.

Solo cuando estuvo en el sub suelo, saliendo del elevador y con el pasillo lleno de metal lo recordó. Inconscientemente su estómago se tensó ¿Debería devolverse? ¿Por qué temía?... no quería encontrarse con algo que la haría sufrir. Esa misma mañana había hablado con Paprika y el encuentro en la sala de entrenamiento del príncipe estaba más fresco que nunca. Dio pasos suaves, pensando si debía o no darse la vuelta, su corazón latía fuerte y aunque los ruidos eran silenciados por las paredes aislantes, casi podía oír los gritos de los guerreros en cada habitación.

Cuando se quedó de pie en frente de la puerta que recordaba con claridad su mano titubeó, tragó saliva antes de tomar la manilla, lo pensó mejor y prefirió golpear. No hubo respuesta. Inquieta y curiosa, golpeó más fuerte, entonces oyó un zumbido detenerse paulatinamente ¿Era la Cámara de Gravedad? Los minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió frente a ella a tiempo para soltar la manilla. Bulma levantó la mirada temerosa pero al ver al príncipe respirando agitado, con una capa de sudor en su piel bronceada y su cabello algo revuelto, su torso desnudo y los pantalones rasgados se desconcentró.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el saiyajin dando bocanadas de aire, vio al príncipe mirar hacia cada lado del pasillo y fruncir el ceño— ¿Viniste sola?

— Si… ¿Estás ocupado? — Vegeta frunció aún más sus cejas ¿A qué se refería? Algo le decía que no era a su entrenamiento, suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. La princesa miró la habitación unos segundos para luego centrarse en la esfera en el centro que ella misma había construido.

— Ya paré de entrenar por tú culpa así que… ¿A qué se debe tu ilustre visita? — Bulma bufó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con reproche.

— ¿Es que no puedo visitarte? — Preguntó con molestia, el saiya alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mirándola atento— ¡Bien! Sí tengo un motivo…— el príncipe rodó los ojos y esperó. — si quieres… podemos hablarlo más tarde— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya estás aquí… habla— Ladró haciéndola respingar, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño por su actitud y él también lo notó, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Él era así, no la trataría diferente por reconocer lo que sentía por ella.

— Que genio…— Susurró desviando la mirada— ehm… ¿Piensas irte a alguna misión pronto? — murmuró mientras dejaba sus manos escondidas en su espalda y caminaba hacia el guerrero que estaba apoyado en la esfera.

Vegeta la miró sin perderse detalle de su cuerpo, no se había dado el lujo de admirarla en la comida, no quería demostrar su debilidad por ella por más de una razón, habían pasado unas cuantas horas después de ello y sentía que era la primera vez que la veía después de lo que le había hecho en el cuarto de baño. Se concentró en el suave rubor de sus mejillas, en el fondo se sentía aliviado al verla fuera de su cuarto, y aunque su vestido de tela ligera la hacía atractiva para él, no estaba enfocado en eso específicamente, sus ojos zafiro y su sonrisa traviesa lo confundían, algo le decía que debía mantenerse alerta, que una guerra de poder pronto empezaría.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Respondió finalmente cuando la hembra quedó de pie en frente de él, Bulma sonrió y pasó sus manos por sus antebrazos acariciándolos, el guerrero se tensó unos segundos para finalmente rendirse y bajar su mecanismo de defensa, la peliturquesa celebró mentalmente y se coló entre sus brazos abrazándolo entusiasmada— No…— susurró no muy convencido el saiyajin— estoy sudado…— Bulma negó con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, el príncipe desvió la mirada sintiendo como el calor se le subía al rostro ¡No podía acostumbrarse! Bulma lo sorprendía siempre con esos abrazos o besos, a él le gustaban pero los recibía cuando tenían sexo, no antes o después… lo incomodaba, pero no le disgustaba.

— ¡No me respondas con una pregunta! — Se quejó en su oído apretándose más contra su pecho duro— es que se me había ocurrido algo…— murmuró con voz melosa, Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírla y aunque sabía que debía alejarla para mantener la mente limpia en caso de tener que negarle algo o discutir, sus manos se colaron en su cintura de todas formas.

— ¿Qué sería esa ocurrencia? — Sus manos bajaron lentamente y ambos sabían que si eso seguía así no se detendrían, Bulma meditó sus opciones… no era que no tuviera ganas, al contrario, le parecía más atractivo que nunca después de entrenar, pero algo la inquietaba y no sabía a ciencia exacta por qué ¿Sería acaso los malos recuerdos que envolvían esa sala la incomodaban?... sí, apenas esa idea pasó por su mente la libido se había esfumado.

— Eh… que nos vayamos de Luna de miel ¿Qué te parece? — El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido con la idea, después del ataque y de la preocupación que sintió por su estado, había olvidado por completo esa idea— ¡Di que sí! — pidió rompiendo el abrazo para verlo a la cara, el pelinegro la miró a los ojos sin soltar su trasero acercando pelvis con pelvis.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Preguntó mirando su escote, y la princesa desvió la mirada nerviosa— ¿Qué? — Vegeta frunció el ceño ante su actitud, podía notar la negativa en sus rasgos por lo que prefirió calmar su bestia interna.

— Nada…— Negó sin mirarlo— no me siento cómoda aquí— el príncipe la miró unos segundos y la alejó, la peliturquesa notó la tensión en el ambiente por lo que prefirió intervenir— Entonces… ¿Qué dices? — tomó las manos del saiyajin con suavidad y las enredó con las suyas, el príncipe miró sus ojos brillantes y anhelantes por una respuesta, meditó sus opciones y no encontró motivos para negarse, y los labios de ella que se acercaron a los suyos terminaron por convencerlo. Movieron sus labios pausadamente, degustando el sabor del otro, las manos del guerrero nuevamente asaltaron su cintura y la apegaron a su cuerpo. El cosquilleo se hizo presente en el abdomen de la princesa, el calor en ambos.

El príncipe no esperó más y con un impulso sin esfuerzo la levantó tomándola entre sus brazos, Bulma sonrió entre besos sin replicar por las intenciones del guerrero que caminaba con ella en sus brazos hacia la cámara de gravedad, si ella no quería hacerlo en la sala de entrenamiento, tendrían que bautizar su atesorada esfera metálica. La princesa solo pensaba en la respuesta muda que él le había dado, ya ansiaba salir del planeta rojo con él.

(…)

El espacio infinito en su gloria era un gran telar que envolvía la nave, los puntitos brillantes encandilaban a cualquier viajero aunque los hubiera visto mil veces, el negro abismal consumía todo a su alrededor y cada polvo estelar parecía hacerse a un lado al pasar la enorme vaina espacial.

Los ojos zafiro miraban por la ventanilla reforzada hacia el exterior, maravillada con la hermosura de la galaxia, Bulma era ajena a la mirada llena de significado que le regalaba el saiyajin desde su cama. No pudo resistirse a los pedidos de la humana, no había pasado ni un día y se habían marchado del planeta, el príncipe dejó a cargo a su Mano Derecha de todo asunto administrativo, le informó a su padre de su salida, ordenó que prepararan la mejor nave y se marcharon a la mañana siguiente. El rumbo lo había fijado ella, él no preguntó.

Estaban solos con un grupo de 10 o más soldados que más que guardias, cumplían con el rol de sirvientes. El planeta en que la princesa había fijado las coordenadas estaba a una semana de distancia, llevaban casi cinco días ya dentro de la nave, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en una vaina sin inducir el sueño, pero los días pasaban rápido con la peliturquesa parloteando al lado. Entre discusiones, gritos, atracos, sexo y risas, el tiempo parecía avanzar más rápido de lo que quisiera. Sus ojos negros se posaron en el bien formado cuerpo de su mujer que miraba por la ventana como si una niña de cinco años viajara por primera vez al espacio, su mirada depredadora pasaba por sus piernas expuestas hasta sus pantaletas rosas, su vientre que se dejaba ver por el pequeño top que usaba que cubría solo su delantera hasta su cintura.

Tomó la copa y la llenó de alcohol otra vez, el líquido frío se deslizó dejando calor y ardor en su garganta, pero él no se quejó, solo podía mirar el cuerpo femenino.

— ¿A qué edad viajaste por primera vez? — Preguntó la peliturquesa sin dejar de mirar el espacio.

— 3 años por lo que sé… que yo recuerde desde los 5— Respondió revolviendo el contenido del vaso, Bulma asintió sin mirarlo.

— ¿No te interesa saber a dónde vamos? — Preguntó después de esperar por la pregunta que se supone él debería devolver, pero al no hacerlo optó por hacerlo ella.

— Me da igual— La princesa suspiró cansada y volteó a verlo, el príncipe estaba apoyado en la muralla de modo relajado, sus piernas flexionadas al desnudo y solo una sábana delgada cubría su cadera, miraba atento el líquido en su vaso sin prestarle atención— conozco muchos planetas, no me sorprendería sí este ya lo conozco.

— Uhm ¿Ah sí? ¿Habías oído de Afroditanyx? — La sonrisa lobuna que se formó en los labios del saiyajin la molestaron, se separó de la ventana y caminó hacia la cama y se sentó mirándolo acusadora— ¿Cuándo lo visitaste?

— Era un crío…— Respondió levantando la mirada— es un planeta con clima cálido y lleno de agua… tiene buenas putas— el rostro pálido de la peliturquesa llamó su atención, la miró suspicazmente y pensó en seguir provocándola— suelen recoger concubinas de allí para llevarlas a Vegetasei, son las mejores— y bebió de su vaso sin dejar de mirarla.

Bulma mordió su mejilla interna intentando calmarse, y sobre todo de no demostrar sus celos, no olvidaba que él visitaba a su harén, al menos antes, ahora no sabía si eso seguía pasando, pero saber que su marido tenía demasiada experiencia en ese ámbito la irritaba de muchas formas, la principal… que hubiera estado con tantas mujeres la hacía pensar que ella no era lo suficiente para él, y eso la destruía internamente.

— Ah… cierto, así que las mujeres que visitas son de allí— Dijo con calma falsa, pero él notó la vibración en su voz, el príncipe dejó el vaso en un mueble pequeño que estaba junto a la cama, al volver a apoyarse en la pared tomó la cintura de su mujer y la arrastró hasta él dejándola sobre sus piernas.

— Que visitaba— La corrigió sin molestia mientras movía un mechón de su cabello y lo apartaba hacia atrás para ver su clavícula y la curva de su escote— ya ni me acordaba que existían.

— Uhm… no tienes que decir eso para que no me enoje— Dijo con un mohín mientras sentía las yemas de los dedos del guerrero rozar su piel deslizándose por los huesos de su clavícula— sé que los hombres hacen eso…

— ¿No te molesta? — Preguntó levantando la mirada hacia su rostro para no perderse ninguna reacción.

— ¿Qué consigo con enojarme?... la cosa es así— Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió— ustedes tienen esa libertad, nosotras no. Es injusto pero… no hay mucho que hacer al respecto— Vegeta frunció el ceño por su respuesta, dejó de tocar su piel y apoyó sus manos en su cintura con firmeza que la princesa conocía.

— ¿Intentas decirme que te molesta que las mujeres no puedan meterse con otros hombres y que nosotros sí podamos coger con otras mujeres? — Preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué tiene que me moleste? — Soltó entre dientes— estoy segura que cuando llegué a este planeta tú seguías visitando a tus putas ¿Podía decir algo? No… luego me tomaste y doy mi pierna derecha como prueba de que seguías visitándolas— sintió el cuerpo del saiyajin tensarse y supuso que estaba en lo cierto— luego te encontré con esa saiyajin y—

— No me dejabas entrar a tu cuarto— Se apresuró a responder el saiyajin moviendo la cola de lado a lado declarando su rabia.

— Como sea— Aclaró la peliturquesa— no estoy reprochándolo, a lo que voy es que yo no podía decir nada… pero sí tú me hubieras encontrado con un hombre ¿Qué me habría pasado? — El príncipe desvió la mirada con el semblante arrugado, odiaba cuando ella conseguía hacerlo entender su punto de vista— eso es lo que no me parece justo… tú has tenido otras experiencias… yo no.

— Con que era eso…— Dijo entre dientes volviendo a mirarla a la vez que la rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo, Bulma jadeó cuando él la apresó contra su cuerpo mientras la empujaba a la cama— ¿Quieres follar con otros, es eso? — preguntó con una máscara de tranquilidad, la princesa parpadeó ante su calma, le inspiró confianza y sobre todo, sintió que podían platicar sin discutir, cosa que pasaba muy rara vez.

— No es que quiera estar con otros… solo que no es justo— Murmuró desviando la mirada— yo… era virgen cuanto tú me…— tragó saliva sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y la intensa mirada del saiya sobre su rostro, una pierna del guerrero se coló entre las suyas obligándola a separarlas para él. Lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas y su intimidad respondió ante la dureza desnuda del saiyajin— tomaste… yo no he estado con nadie más y siempre será así, mientras que tú has estado con quizá cuanta mujer— volvió su mirada hacia el saiyajin que la observaba fijamente, pestañeó un par de veces nerviosa, no sabía si había cometido un error al decir aquello, su aparente calma la confundía.

— Entiendo— Los ojos zafiro brillaron un breve segundo, molestando aún más al príncipe— puedes acostarte con otro si lo deseas cuando lleguemos a Afroditanyx— Bulma abrió la boca asombrada, miró al guerrero atontada como si no hubiera oído claro— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que moriría de celos por algo así? No seas absurda— mintió. Se tragaba la cólera y la rabia que sentía, pero era algo que él mismo se negaba, lo tomaba como una prueba. Si era capaz de permitir aquello, significaba que tenía alguna cura para su _enfermedad_ llamada Bulma. — Cuando lleguemos programamos algo…— la princesa no respondió, algo en su interior se quebró.

Afroditanyx

El calor era mayor al que había en el planeta rojo, pero era mucho más soportable, parecía que el planeta estaba rodeado por un enorme mar, o al menos eso creía la peliturquesa al sentir la brisa salada golpearle la piel, el cielo despejado era de color índigo, un hermoso tono de índigo los saludó al aterrizar y la hacía sentir como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. Los habitantes del planeta cálido eran muy parecidos a los humanos, un poco más altos y más perfectos al parecer de la hembra, cada hombre, niño, mujer o anciano que vio parecían haber sido bendecidos por el don de la belleza, ahora entendía porque eran famosos por sus mujeres fáciles…

Aunque en su mente pasó la idea de que desentonaba y de sentirse inferior, pronto eso pasó al olvido cuando notó las miradas de los machos del lugar, no eran diferentes a las muchas que vio, eso ayudó a su ego. Se paró con orgullo y admiró el lugar. La metrópolis era majestuosa, las paredes de cada edificio estaban adornados con piedrecitas de colores lo que le daba un aire de arcoíris a la ciudad.

Habían llegado hace ya unas cuantas horas, los líderes del planeta los recibieron con la mejor de las sonrisas e insistieron en que se quedaran en el palacio, pero la princesa fue clara en expresar que ellos iban de vacaciones y no de una visita diplomática. Por lo que se habían ido al mejor hotel del planeta.

El lujo estaba en cada rincón de la habitación, Bulma estaba acostumbrada a esa vida y el príncipe también, pero había algo vacacional rondando en el aire que lo hacía ver diferente. El cuarto era amplio y tenía más de una habitación, cada una con una temática diferente, si la princesa no hubiera visto las letras doradas en la entrada habría jurado que se trataba de un motel. Revisó cada espacio y mueble del lugar, encontró un panfleto sobre el cuarto y entendió porque tenía esa apariencia, le habían dado la suite matrimonial; el príncipe solo se había desplomado en la cama después de dar unas indicaciones por su scouter, Bulma parecía distante y él también.

A ambos le había afectado la última charla que habían mantenido. No se ignoraban, pero no era lo mismo, cada uno con una idea en mente, ella pensando que él no estaba interesado como quisiera, y él deseando que no le perturbara más de la cuenta lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

El día pasó sin imprevistos, no cruzaron muchas palabras más que para comentar el lugar, cenaron en silencio y cuando el saiyajin la invitó a ponerse de pie supuso que las palabras que había dicho en la nave eran ciertas… a él no le importaba si ella dormía con alguien más.

.

.

.

Bulma miró la habitación intentando aparentar tranquilidad, las telas de seda y algodón de colores intensos rodeaba la estancia, había almohadones por doquier, sillas e incluso camas. Se preguntó si el cuarto del harén en el castillo en Vegetasei lucía igual, Vegeta pasó de largo y se instaló entre unas almohadas, vestía un pantalón holgado y el pecho descubierto, la princesa habría jurado que él pertenecía a esa escena si no lo conociera.

Tomó la tela de su vestido intentando secar sus palmas sudadas, el príncipe había hecho los arreglos para visitar un burdel de renombre, lujoso y con el mejor prestigio de la ciudad, quiso pedirle que no fueran, que olvidaran todo el asunto, pero no se atrevió… el semblante serio que aparentaba calma y como si nada pasara del saiyajin la perturbó, la sola idea de que él permitiría esa locura la trastocaba hasta niveles insospechados. Ver su indiferencia fue el motor a silenciarse, si él no estaba interesado entonces debía superarlo, así de simple.

La puerta se abrió y de ella aparecieron un grupo de hombres y mujeres, las mujeres eran sensuales vestidas con poca ropa, Bulma iba a preguntar pero luego desistió… supuso que no solo ella estaría con otro esa noche. Y la idea le dio nauseas.

— No estés nerviosa— Le dijo el príncipe mirándola de reojo, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y lo miró fríamente levantando la barbilla.

— No lo estoy— Respondió cortante, Vegeta iba a contestarle cuando la adolescente lo dejó solo, observó en silencio como la chica se acercaba al grupo de hombres y los admiraba, tragó saliva y aunque sabía que debía apartar la mirada no pudo. Fue testigo de cómo su mujer elegía a un hombre que no era él para compartir lecho.

Y fue una tortura.

Bulma hizo caso omiso cuando las cuatro mujeres o más se acercaron a su marido y se sentaron a su lado a idolatrarlo, mordió su labio inferior y se concentró en los hombres que tenía en frente, había cuatro espécimen masculinos, dos pelinegros, un rubio y un pelirrojo, cada uno con un cuerpo trabajado pero no como los de los saiyajin. Oyó risitas a su espalda y un espasmo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, debía alejarse de allí. Miró nuevamente a cada chico que le sonreía con coquetería hasta que se decidió por el pelirrojo, el resto salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó llamando a la calma aunque el rubor en sus mejillas delataba su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

— Rei, Alteza— Su rostro era algo andrógeno, si su barbilla no fuera tan recta habría pasado por una mujer, su cabello era largo y estaba sujeto en una coleta que le llegaba hasta más abajo que la cintura.

— Bien Rei… soy Bulma— Le respondió seria— es primera vez… que hago esto, no sé bien que paso sigue— el hombre la miró perplejo unos segundos, zafiro con jade se enfrentaron silenciosamente mientras que los ojos negros del saiyajin no perdían detalle alguno de lo que pasaba.

— Oh… bien— Tomó la mano de la princesa y la besó con suavidad, y la peliturquesa sintió una sensación que se le hizo muy familiar— venga conmigo.

Vegeta respiró profundamente al verlos, el sujeto tomó de la mano de su mujer y la guió al fondo de la estancia llevándola a un cuarto privado, miró el contenido de su copa y se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Los latidos salvajes, su sangre caliente, su cola azotándose con fuerza, y su cuerpo tembloroso le gritaban que no.

Sintió una mano en su pecho y volteó hacia el lado, una mujer rubia lo miraba con picardía y recién reparó en la apariencia de cada mujer que lo rodeaba. Eran atractivas, en otro momento de su vida no habría tenido problema con follar a las cuatro. Pero ahora era distinto. Solo podía tener una opinión por cuestión visual, pero no había nada más. Ellas no provocaban nada más.

.

.

.

— ¿Realmente es su primera vez? — Preguntó Rei con diversión mientras la llevaba hasta la cama. Bulma lo miró con recelo, había algo en su voz que la inquietaba y no sabía qué ¿Su tono suave quizás? ¿Se había acostumbrado a los ladridos y órdenes de Vegeta?

— Primera vez que estaré con otro hombre que no sea mi esposo— Respondió mirando el lugar que muy parecido a la estancia anterior solo era diferenciada por la tenue iluminación que era encargada de unas cuantas velas que le daban un toque bastante romántico a la habitación.

— Ah… creí que era virgen— Rió el hombre incomodándola— ¿Cómo le gusta? ¿Rápido o lento? ¿Brusco o suave? — Bulma frunció el ceño.

— No lo había pensado— Contestó mirándolo fríamente, cosa que notó el pelirrojo.

— No me mal entienda Alteza— Dijo levantando ambas manos en son de paz— no intento ofenderla, pero para darle un buen servicio debo preguntar sus gustos.

— No hables así— Se quejó sentándose en la cama— esto ya es difícil y que me preguntes estás cosas… me incomoda.

— ¿Qué es difícil? — Preguntó acercándose— ¿Estar con otro hombre? — La peliturquesa asintió sin mirarlo— ¿Realmente es así? ¿Acaso nunca pensó en dormir con otro? — Bulma lo miró rápidamente dispuesta a negarlo con vehemencia pero no pudo, y no supo porque, y la imagen de Zarbon que se cruzó en sus pensamientos no ayudó a darle la respuesta. Y le heló el cuerpo— Ah… algo hay ¿No? — Volteó hacia el hombre burlesco que la miraba con picardía y tragó saliva desviando la mirada— no se avergüence… es normal, allá afuera su marido está con cuatro mujeres y usted aquí sola conmigo actuando como una virgen ¿Le parece justo? — no… no le parecía justo. Miró al hombre con las energías repuestas, dejando atrás su fidelidad al amor que sentía por Vegeta, dejando atrás los miedos y las dudas de lo que el saiyajin parecía no sentir por ella, dejando atrás el pudor. Sus ojos zafiro se cargaron de un brillo mágico que cautivó al hombre, Rei sorprendido frunció el ceño al notarlo ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes de esa belleza? Cuando la vio solo se fijó en la mujer de alta cuna que le pagaría bien por follarla, ahora veía una mujer hermosa que tenía suerte de poder tocar— Cuánta belleza…— susurró abstraído por sus pensamientos— déjeme hacerla sentir bien…

Y ella asintió.

.

.

.

Sus pasos sigilosos eran silenciados por el terciopelo de la alfombra, sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso, pero sus pensamientos parecían perderse en su hipotálamo y quedar solo en su cabeza, porque su cuerpo se mandaba solo. Así que allí estaba, había despachado a las mujeres a los diez minutos que habían llegado, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza tocar a alguna, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

Su estómago se revolvía, sus manos sudaban y los pelos de su cola se crispaban mientras se sacudía de lado a lado en libertad, tenía presente que no le quitaría su momento, solo quería ver. Ver qué le haría, cómo lo disfrutaría… cómo se entregaría ¿Era masoquista su idea? Probablemente, pero los celos y el temor de perderla se habían apoderado de su cuerpo ¿Temor a perderla? ¿Por qué? Que ella se acostara con alguien más que él mismo había permitido no era perderla, su inconsciente insistía en hacerlo pensar lo contrario, cuando él había decidido hacer esto por dos motivos, el primero, porque quería probarse a sí mismo y ya había entendido que era difícil, y el segundo… para hacer un poco más equivalente la balanza. Ella tenía razón, él la había engañado con su ex compañera de purga fuera cual fuera el motivo, y antes de que cayera en sus redes había visitado a su harén personal más de una vez y aunque eso ya no era así, nadie le arrebataría eso. En cambio ella solo había estado con él.

Un gemido femenino que reconoció muy bien interrumpió su paso y sus pensamientos. Se congeló. En medio del pasillo solo podía oír su propia respiración, apretó los puños temblando, tragó saliva con dificultad, su mente estaba hecha un lío y aunque decidió irse y permitir aquello su cuerpo decidió totalmente lo contrario, avanzó más rápido mientras envolvía su cola en su cintura. Llegó a la entrada de un cuarto que tenía una cortina como puerta, su mano temblorosa tomó el borde de la tela y la corrió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que otro gemido femenino se oía más fuerte. Y perdió toda la calma.

Bulma estaba tendida en la cama, sobre ella el hombre pelirrojo besaba su cuello, una mano del hombre estaba en su intimidad y la otra acariciaba su mejilla. La escena fue lo suficientemente reveladora para el saiyajin como para golpearse internamente mil veces por semejante ocurrencia estúpida. La ira lo nubló, pero contra sí mismo ¡Era un idiota! Y lo peor de todo era que no solo lo era por haber permitido aquello, también por haber pensado que le serviría para probarse que lo que sentía por ella era curable, y lo era todavía más porque no era así.

Estaba enamorado o idiotizado por esa mocosa.

— Siento interrumpir— Soltó entre dientes, vio como la princesa asustada se separaba del hombre y lo miraba asombrada, sus mejillas teñidas por ese rosa encantador que a él le gustaba lo sacudió mentalmente, era un rosa sucio… él no lo había provocado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó preocupada, Rei miró al príncipe y agachó la mirada entendiendo rápidamente qué pasaba, no tardó en bajarse de la cama llamando la atención de la peliturquesa— ¿Rei? — Vegeta respiró profundamente y contó mentalmente para no lanzarse en ese mismo momento a asesinar al imbécil.

— Al parecer esto se canceló— Le sonrió el pelirrojo, Bulma frunció el ceño sin entender y volteó hacia el saiyajin— un gusto Alteza…— y se alejó antes que esta pudiera responder. Pasó al lado del príncipe e hizo una reverencia para luego perderse.

Bulma podía sentir aún el calor en su rostro y en su intimidad, pero la mirada profunda e intensa del saiyajin la hizo volver a la realidad pero no disminuir el calor, al contrario, que Vegeta la hubiera visto con Rei la avergonzó, sabía que era una tontería porque él mismo había programado todo eso.

— ¿Me dirás que pasa? — Dijo finalmente mientras arreglaba la falda de su vestido holgado que Rei había subido.

— Fue un error— Lo único que pudo decir, Bulma frunció el ceño, confundida y se puso de pie— vamos.

— No— El príncipe se quedó estoico y la observó— hasta que me digas porque— Vegeta contuvo el suspiro, era lo malo de tener una esposa inteligente y con carácter, aunque continuamente trataba de mantenerla a rayas sabía que ella era más indomable que eso, que en cualquier momento podía perder las riendas de la relación si es que ya no las había perdido.

—…— Bulma esperó paciente, pero su paciencia era poca, casi igual como a la del príncipe.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? — Interrogó con sus manos en sus caderas, el pelinegro la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose derrotado por completo ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué no había tolerado la idea de verla con alguien más? ¿Cuánto más patético podía ser? — Bien… iré por Rei— dijo con altanería y caminó hacia la salida, pero fue detenida por la fuerte mano del saiyajin que le atrapó la muñeca, antes de siquiera voltearse para poder reclamar él lo hizo. La movió fácilmente y la atrajo a su cuerpo sosteniendo sus brazos con firmeza, casi al borde de lastimarla. Bulma miró el rostro transformado del saiya y que conocía muy bien, mentalmente se dijo que no sería una buena noche.

— No…— Gruñó midiendo sus palabras— no… te atrevas— su voz era más suave de lo que pensó la princesa oiría, y su semblante parecía mutar lentamente de la rabia hasta el enojo habitual, Bulma sorprendida miró al guerrero que luchaba mentalmente por explicarse— eres mía— soltó entre dientes.

— ¿Celos? — Preguntó Bulma sin un ápice de diversión, Vegeta frunció el ceño por su actitud más que por su pregunta— ¿Si no querías que estuviera con alguien más porque no lo dijiste en la nave? En cambio saliste con… ¡Esto! ¿Qué diablos fue todo esto? — el príncipe abrió la boca para responder pero nada salió, la apegó aún más a su cuerpo haciendo que sus rostros se rozaran y sus labios se coquetearan exigiendo un toque— me sentí mal…—susurró sorprendiendo al pelinegro que la observó atento— no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza… ¿Qué es lo que sientes… por mí?

La pregunta estaba hecha, allí lanzada entre ambos donde sus labios estaban a solo milímetros para devorarse, la respuesta estaba clara pero no preparada para ser conocida por nadie. Por lo que el príncipe solo pudo fingir ser lo que llamaban "un buen saiyajin".

— Lo que corresponde— Respondió en un susurro— eres mi mujer, lo siento por ti si no estuviste antes con alguien más, pero no puedo tolerar que eso pase ahora que eres mía— maldijo internamente cuando el brillo de los ojos zafiro se esfumó, como si una llama se hubiera apagado en sus orbes— he cumplido mi promesa… y lo seguiré haciendo, yo no estaré con nadie más que no seas tú—terminó con un hilo de voz al ver la mirada perdida de la peliturquesa.

¿Era lo único que tendría de un saiyajin? ¿Sed de posesión? ¿Nada de sentimientos? ¿Qué hacía con los suyos? Quizás los saiyajin y humanos no eran tan compatibles como creían, sus amigos eran una excepción, Goku era más humano que saiyajin. Esa forma distinta de ver y sentir las cosas los distanciaba en cierto aspecto, si se enfocaba en ello era así ¿Cuánto podría durar de ese modo? ¿Amándolo y solo recibiendo su cuerpo a cambio? Su vida juntos no llevaba mucho tiempo, y solo hace unos meses empezaban a llevarse mejor ¿Qué le esperaba a futuro al lado de él?

" _¿Eres feliz?"_ la voz de Zarbon resonó en su mente, ¿Por qué pensaba en él en ese momento? ¡Era lo que menos debía hacer! Debía concentrarse en lo que pasaba en ese cuarto con el saiyajin que la observaba fijamente, culpó a Rei y sus preguntas extrañas que la hizo recordar al apuesto soldado. Lo cierto era que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sus sentimientos se habían disparado y no había como pararlos, y tendría que conformarse con lo que el príncipe le ofrecía lo quisiera o no. Levantó la mirada y se perdió en los ojos negros del saiyajin, levantó su mano con suavidad intentando zafarse del agarre del guerrero y éste aplicó menos fuerza para que ella alcanzara su objetivo. La princesa acarició su mejilla con un toque extremadamente suave, miró sus labios a los que estaba ya acostumbrada a probar y se inclinó levemente para besarlos.

Vegeta le ahorró el esfuerzo y estrelló su boca con hambre en la de ella, buscando a toda prisa algún rastro ajeno en su sabor, celebró mentalmente al no encontrar nada. Él no la había besado.

— Creí que podríamos ser una pareja moderna— Dijo con burla una vez que se dieron una pausa para respirar. El príncipe la miró frunciendo el ceño sin soltarla y bufó por lo bajo.

— Tonterías…— Desvió la mirada y susurró— no empezó muy bien…— la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida— la luna de miel…—Bulma asintió y sonrió, al final si le importaba si ella estaba o no con otro, ¿Qué significaba para ella? ¿En que la beneficiaba?

— Así es…— Miró hacia la cama que antes ocupó con Rei, recordó las caricias del hombre pero no sintió nada. Aunque no lo pasó mal, no fue lo mismo… fue una reacción natural del cuerpo, como cuando se exponía la piel al calor o al frío, nada más. Levantó la mirada hacia el saiyajin y habló en un susurro suave— me importa más que termine genial ¿No te parece? — terminó con una sonrisa que lo encandiló, el príncipe desvió la mirada intentando calmar su calor, sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse y esperaba que no fuese así, pero el calor era real y lo sentía— volvamos al hostal… siento que estamos en un motel.

Más de veinte minutos no estuvieron en aquel antro del placer, los dueños del burdel se asustaron al ver a las mujeres salir tan pronto del cuarto, y cuando el último hombre también dejó el dormitorio de la joven pareja se espantaron, temerosos intentaron indagar en algún error que pudieron haber cometido o de algún desaire que molestó a los jóvenes. El príncipe saiyajin se limitó a ignorarlos y tomar de la muñeca a su mujer para salir de allí.

El cielo estaba oscuro cuando salieron del hostal, pero tenía un toque violáceo fluorescente cuando salieron del burdel. Bulma miró maravillada el cielo estrellado que resplandecía como si fuera una luz artificial, le sorprendía que la naturaleza pudiera crear un color tan vivo. El príncipe había insistido en volar hasta el hotel, pero ella se rehusó con la excusa de lo agradable que estaba el clima para dar un paseo nocturno.

Así se fueron caminando en silencio, el saiyajin con las manos en el bolsillo mirando hacia el frente, y la princesa con sus manos detrás de su espalda mirando todo a su alrededor, de vez en cuando cruzaron palabras cuando la peliturquesa preguntó por sus estadías anteriores en el planeta paraíso, resultó que el príncipe solo lo había visitado un par de veces siendo un niño, asuntos diplomáticos la primera vez (forzarlos a arrodillarse ante el Rey) y por un aterrizaje de emergencia en la segunda ocasión. Bulma se alegró mentalmente de comprobar que él no era de esos que visitaba el planeta con fines lujuriosos, no ponía en duda las palabras del guerrero, había comprobado que mentiroso no era.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus aposentos, el príncipe se lanzó a la cama matrimonial boca abajo, Bulma sentía una extraña aura rodear al saiyajin pero no sabía identificarlo. Parecía más reservado que de costumbre, era notorio que algo lo perturbaba pero sabía que aunque preguntara, no le contestaría.

No era tarde, tampoco temprano, pero la princesa no quería dormir. Tomó el panfleto que ofrecía la habitación y lo leyó con cuidado buscando alguna actividad o sector que la cautivara, pronto halló un panorama que llamó su atención. Una piscina natural en la mismísima terraza, sabía que la tecnología y los lujos no tenían límites… pero ¿Por qué no aprovecharlos? Miró al príncipe que seguía en la misma postura, le pareció que dormía. Por lo que tomó una servilleta y una pluma y le escribió una nota que dejó al lado de su cama.

No le gustaba hacer alarde de su status, tampoco de sus lujos, no siempre al menos… pero esta vez lo haría, por lo que reservó la piscina solo para ella y para su marido en caso de que este se animara a acompañarla.

Cuando el elevador la dejó en la azotea, tuvo que recordar cerrar la boca al ver el escenario. Era un mundo aparte que era difícil de imaginar que se encontraba en el tejado de un hotel. En el suelo había hierba turquesa que iluminaban pequeñas lamparitas de jardín, el espacio no simétrico era de unos diez metros aproximadamente que terminaba en unos eslabones de piedra azulada hasta que se perdían en la profundidad del agua cristalina que reflejaba el color del cielo. La piscina tenía una forma asimétrica llena de curvas, había rocas planas que la rodeaban con forestación, algunas formando unos montículos que parecían alzarse con naturalidad, en el centro de la pileta había unas rocas constantemente húmedas en donde caía una cascada de un par de metros llenando el espacio con un melodioso chapoteo. Los árboles que se alzaban por los bordes que disimulaban el cristal que se alzaba en las orillas de la azotea eran delgados pero frondosos, las hojas eran rojizas y rosáceas, el tronco blanco grisáceo hacía resaltar aún más las hojas.

Se acercó a observar el agua, maravillada con lo que veía a su alrededor optó por hacer lo que había ido a hacer, darse un baño. Alzó la mirada al cielo y sonrió ante tal belleza, sin dejar de mirar el violeta resplandeciente pintado por puntitos blancos brillantes desamarró la cuerda de la cintura que afirmaba la tela de su vestido, se sacó los zapatos al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su vestido y lo dejaba a la orilla de la piscina, dio un último vistazo hacia todos lados y se quitó su ropa interior, nadie más que ella estaría allí, y Vegeta si es que se animaba a subir, así que con confianza caminó desnuda hacia las escaleras, fue un alivio para la humana tocar la piedra recalentada por el calor del día, bajo lentamente, la brisa fresquilla chocaba con su piel erizándole los vellos y sus botones rosa pastel, su cabello que estaba por llegar a la altura de su cintura se meció pausadamente, algunas hebras cubrieron sus brazos pero no le dio importancia, solo pudo mirar su reflejo una vez que sus pies tocaron el agua.

No estaba fría, tampoco caliente, la temperatura era ideal, pero ella solo miraba su cuerpo desnudo que oscilaba entre ondas, su piel parecía rosada por los reflejos del cielo, su cabello más oscuro y sus ojos azules ordinarios. Sin embargo no dejaba observarse, sus ojos se posaban en aquellos moretones en sus caderas, en los dedos marcados de sus brazos y antebrazos, y muslo derecho. Acarició una mota morada y una mueca se formó en sus labios. Se borraban unos y aparecían otros… y sería siempre así.

.

.

.

Despertó abruptamente, abrió los ojos desorientado, se reincorporó con calma mirando a su alrededor, tardó un par de minutos en comprender donde y porque estaba allí, buscó la presencia de su mujer y se sentó rápidamente cuando no la sintió cerca. Frunció el ceño mirando hacia todos lados, no tenía intenciones de dormir, solo cerró los ojos unos segundos y todo se oscureció. Su mente estaba echa un lío y solo quería apagarla por un momento.

Iba a bajar de la cama cuando notó el papel doblado a su lado sobre la almohada, lo tomó rápidamente y leyó con el ceño arrugado.

" _Te veías tan encantador durmiendo que no quise molestarte… estoy en la azotea, hay una piscina ¿Puedes creerlo? La reservé por la noche, así que estaré sola… en el agua… quizás desnuda._

 _Piénsalo._

 _PD: Tráeme una toalla, son esas telas que usas para secarte, en la Tierra así la llamamos_ "

Se quedó viendo el papel sin dejar de sonreír lobunamente, la maldita mocosa estaba dando como firmado el hecho de que él iría al pedirle la estúpida tela ¿Qué se creía que era? Soltó el papel despreciándolo sobre la cama, y se puso de pie. No sabía si la cría lo conocía lo suficiente para poder adelantarse a los hechos o solo era coincidencia, pero dudaba que pudiera serlo. A veces le espantaba el hecho de que la adolescente no se comportaba como tal, es más, parecía que había madurado en el último tiempo, a menudo se preguntaba si él era el culpable de aquello.

Seguramente.

La invitación estaba hecha, y él no la desaprovecharía. Antes de salir recordó la petición de su mujer, se devolvió al cuarto de baño y tomó un par de toallas gruesas de color blanco, salió del cuarto y se fue directo hacia el ascensor, más rápido de lo que había imaginado caminó ansioso hasta el elevador, una vez dentro presionó el botón de la última planta o más bien, de la azotea. Cuando el artefacto ascendió hasta el límite no abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla del plantel donde pedía unos dígitos. Analizó unos segundos la situación, entonces recordó la reserva de la que mencionó la peliturquesa, leyó la pantalla donde requería de su ID para poder abrir la puerta y sin esperar más ingresó los números, el panel tardó unos minutos para reconocer en el registro de los clientes del hotel hasta dar con la del príncipe, al aprobarlo la puerta se abrió en su totalidad y el saiyajin salió del elevador con su ceño fruncido y las toallas debajo de su brazo.

Miró con ojo crítico la escena, era algo exagerado a su parecer ¿Qué sentido tenía darle un toque natural si sabían que estaban sobre un edificio? Para él ninguno. Un chapoteo interrumpió su amargura y miró hacia la piscina donde la princesa nadaba bajo el agua.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, casi al borde del sigilo, como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa, pero la calma y el sigilo se fueron al demonio cuando notó la desnudez de su mujer, aunque en su nota lo hubiera dicho no dejó de sorprenderlo.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios estás desnuda?! — Chilló escandalizado sintiendo el calor subírsele al rostro, la princesa detuvo su nado y sacó la cabeza debajo del agua, volteó hacia él y quitó el exceso de agua de su rostro, los ojos negros del saiyajin se posaron en su cuerpo perfectamente curvilíneo que se podía apreciar gracias a la claridad del agua.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Te dije que lo estaría— Murmuró seria moviendo los brazos de lado a lado sobre el agua para no hundirse.

— ¡Mujer! — Exclamó molesto— ¡Cualquiera te pudo ver! Vístete— Ladró desafiándola con la mirada, la princesa nadó hasta los eslabones y sin previo aviso salió lentamente, al saiyajin se le secó la garganta y abrió la boca como si no la hubiera visto antes así, como si fuera la primera vez que admiraba su belleza femenina.

— Solo nosotros podemos estar acá— Respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice— anda… acompáñame— y estiró su mano hacia él sin dejar de sonreír, sentía su piel enfriarse por el aire que secaba la humedad de su cuerpo, sus pezones se erizaron al mismo tiempo que cada vello de su cuerpo se levantó por la frescura del ambiente, su cabello se había pegado como segunda piel a sus hombros y espalda, y para el príncipe no podía tener mejor postal que aquella.

Definitivamente ella no era una niña, la mocosa caprichosa se había quedado atrás, quizás él mismo la había matado de tantas veces que la maltrató, en cambio, en frente tenía a una mujer peligrosa. Una mujer que sabía lo que quería y sabía cómo obtenerlo, temía seriamente volverse en su marioneta, la vida podía resultar muy irónica… desde que la vio quiso someterla y lo hizo a base de malos tratos, violencia y de insultos. Y ella con una sonrisa y movimientos gráciles lo derrotaba, y el sometido era él. No podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera, y si se negaba ella sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Odiaba la debilidad, sentirse vulnerable y perder. Pero la derrota a manos de la princesa tenía un sabor dulce, placentero y adictivo.

Sin dejar de mirarla se desvistió, la imitó y se desnudó por completo, dio pasos hacia ella y antes de tomar su mano la peliturquesa se le escurrió y se adentró al agua, el príncipe frunció el ceño y haciendo caso omiso a su piel que entraba en contacto con el agua fresca la siguió. La princesa volteaba hacia atrás para asegurarse que la siguiera, nadó hasta el centro de la piscina y lo esperó, el guerrero nadó con elegancia hasta ella y estiró su mano para atraparla. Bulma se dejó tomar y soltó una risita cantarina cuando la fuerte mano del guerrero la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró hacia él, ladeó su rostro hacia el príncipe y al mismo tiempo unieron sus bocas en un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo.

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios a la princesa cuando sintió la erección del saiyajin en su trasero y la cola invadiendo su intimidad. Era esa pasión, esa necesidad que él le transmitía la que no se podía comparar con los toques de Rei, Vegeta parecía querer devorarla, cada toque, beso y embestida estaba envuelta en una carga de lujuria que le demostraba cuanto deseaba aquello que ella le entregaba. El saiyajin la dominaba, su instinto le decía que cuando se enredaban quién mandaba era él, ella solo podía acatar en sumisión lo que él quisiera, debía seguir al más fuerte, y cuando se entregaban era él. Sin embargo no le molestaba, Vegeta la había moldeado a sus gustos, a su modo y sus deseos, la princesa había aprendido a sentir con él, qué hacer y cuando, qué le gustaba y que lo descontrolaba. Sabía que le gustaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa aunque fuera él quién terminara liderando el encuentro, también, si era él quien la buscaba, ella tenía que disfrutar de cada cosa que le hiciera y estar dispuesta a todo lo que él quisiera. En otras palabras, si ella siempre estaba a su disposición, mantenía a su esposo feliz y en la palma de su mano.

Una mano se apoderó de su seno izquierdo y la otra la sujetaba de la cadera, gemía entre besos por cada movimiento que la punta de la cola le brindaba en su intimidad; el príncipe la sentía retorcerse en su agarre y con cada estremecimiento restregaba su trasero en su virilidad. El saiyajin ya no creía poder aguantar más. Sin soltarla, la llevó hasta la orilla de la piscina, Bulma se dejó mover sin prestar atención más que al goce que el rabo le daba, cuando sintió el borde de la estructura notó lo que pasaba.

— ¿Aquí? — Preguntó entre jadeos, se besaron nuevamente, enredando sus lenguas y compartiendo su saliva— ¿Y si están grabando?...

— No me interesa— Gruñó el saiyajin bajo los efectos de la excitación, empujó bruscamente a la princesa haciéndola apoyarse en la orilla, mientras su cola estimulaba su botón rosa, levantó sus caderas para él y su erección buscó su entrada. La sintió tensarse cuando encontró su tesoro y chilló cuando entró de un empuje— quizás no nos vean, pero si te oirán— dijo con burla, Bulma mordió su labio inferior invadida por la vergüenza, pero ésta pronto se fue disipando al ser invadida una y otra vez por el saiyajin. Lo hacía con rudeza, pero no más que otras veces, la cola del guerrero no paraba de darle atención y los labios del saiyajin en la curva de su cuello le nublaban el sentido.

La brisa que se sentía por la altura de la torre era casi inexistente para los amantes que sumidos en su acto de pasión solo podían percibir el calor que producían ambos cuerpos. La princesa levantó la mirada al cielo, el violeta fluorescente se había ensombrecido pasando lentamente a un purpura y las estrellas podían resaltar más sin que el cielo las opacara con su brillo, aguantaba los gemidos mordiéndose el labio, sentía que le faltaba el aire, exhaló con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento y cuando sintió que un gemido se escurriría cubrió su boca con su mano fría, el príncipe se mecía dentro de ella velozmente, la princesa miraba los arbustos rojizos moverse al ritmo del viento y le parecía casi mágico estar allí haciéndolo al aire libre, pero la diversión no duró mucho tiempo.

El saiyajin se estremeció a los minutos después, pero a la peliturquesa no le molestó, al contrario, le causó gracia, aun no se sentía satisfecha pero ladeó su rostro buscando sus labios topándose con su rostro y respiración agitada, su miembro aun vibraba en su interior cuando lo besó; Vegeta no contento con su desempeño cambió su miembro por su cola, la princesa soltó sus labios sorprendida y lo miró atónita al sentir su rabo en su interior que se deslizó sin problema alguno por la humedad que dejó su anterior invasor.

— No…— Susurró con un gemido ahogado, el príncipe ignoró su negación sin intensidad y sujetó su rostro para besarla, movieron sus labios en sincronía mientras su cola entraba y salía de ella con más cuidado que sí fuera su erección, lo cierto era que no tenía experiencia usando su rabo en una situación así, para los saiyajn la cola era sagrada y al involucrarla en _eso_ hablaba de lo importante que era para él la mujer entre sus brazos, aunque ella nunca se enterara de aquello. La princesa se alejó de sus labios cuando un fuerte gemido le quitó la voz y el aire, movió su cola más profundamente pero introdujo más de lo que ella podía soportar— ¡Duele! — se escandalizó la princesa alejándose de su agarre, el príncipe maldijo por lo bajo pero se alegró mentalmente cuando su antes dormido miembro reaccionó rápidamente para terminar lo que habían empezado y así reemplazó a su suplente encantado.

Aún se sentía llena de su esencia cuando él la volvió a penetrar, gimió entre dientes intentando contener su grito de placer, el saiyajin no le daba tregua, ahora que estaba ya más tranquilo por su reciente orgasmo parecía tener más energía que antes si eso era posible, y la peliturquesa lo agradecía con jadeos y gemidos que lo excitaban aún más.

Cuando el orgasmo la golpeó el príncipe aún no terminaba, se sujetó con fuerza en los fuertes brazos del guerrero, las ondas del agua oscilaban alrededor de la pareja entonándose al mismo ritmo que los empujes y jadeos de los amantes, la electricidad la sacudió desde su intimidad hasta cada célula de su cuerpo, el príncipe se deleitó con su reacción y masajeando uno de sus montes mordisqueó su cuello. Él no se detuvo para darle un respiro, la peliturquesa aun agotada recibió cada estocada en silencio.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Le susurró en el oído mordisqueándole la oreja a los segundos después, la princesa arqueó la espalda al sentirlo y negó meciendo sus mechones húmedos.

— Nunca— Dijo con voz ahogada, y al príncipe se le llenó el pecho de calor, un calor indescriptible que no supo cómo clasificar, era como si cada palabra o acción de la peliturquesa tuviera una reacción en él, positiva o negativa… para él o para ella, era un constante tira y afloja donde no sabía quién era el vencedor.

¿Tenía que haber un vencedor?

Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a escapar o desaparecer, y fue así a los minutos después, el príncipe frunció el ceño cuando la adolescente intentó zafarse de él, sorprendido la dejó huir separando la unión de ambos cuerpos, la princesa se dio la vuelta y antes de que él pudiera preguntar ella lo abrazó y besó impulsándose hacia delante a la vez que lo envolvía con sus piernas fácilmente gracias al agua que los rodeaba, entonces él comprendió su intención, más animado que antes la sujetó desde su trasero y ubicó su centro para él, ella meneó su cuerpo facilitando su ingreso y él celebró su iniciativa devorándola a besos, la apoyó en contra de la orilla de la piscina, y Bulma estiró sus brazos por esta misma apoyándose en la superficie dura, el príncipe se deleitó con su cuerpo expuesto, y sin perder un minuto más volvió a entrar en ella haciéndola arquearse, sujetó sus caderas e inició un vaivén ameno para ambos, miraba el rostro con facciones dibujadas por el placer, podía ver ese rubor tenue y hermoso y esta vez sí se alegró por él, era fruto de su poder sobre ella. Sus montes se movían al compás de su ritmo, los ojos negros del saiyajin no perdían detalle del cuerpo femenino.

Volvió a mirar el cielo mientras era invadida por él, a menudo sentía que cuando él la hacía llegar al clímax tocaba el cielo y las estrellas, ahora las sentía más cerca. Notó el vaho que se escapaba de sus labios cada vez que ahogaba un gemido, pero el príncipe la ayudó en su objetivo al inclinarse hacia delante para besarla, unieron sus labios en un gesto desesperado, cualquiera podría pensar que habían estado mucho tiempo sin el otro pero era todo lo contrario. Pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, y por el momento no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

Bulma dejó de sostenerse en las piedras y cambió su apoyo por los hombros duros del saiyajin, se abrazó con más fuerza cuando el placer se volvió más intenso que antes, sentía sus piernas moverse de arriba abajo deslizándose por las caderas del guerrero, las manos fuertes del saiyajin la afirmaban desde su trasero y la movían sincronizando las embestidas que éste lideraba intensificando aún más cada estocada, llenándola por completo. Se pegó a su cuerpo y gimió en su oído, el príncipe movido por el instinto clavó sus caninos en su cuello marcándola nuevamente, el gritito de dolor que ella emitió solo lo excitó más y aceleró su vaivén dominado por el momento.

Sus cuerpos fueron captando las señales, y parecían ponerse de acuerdo en términos silenciosos, los jadeos se intensificaron volviéndose casi ruidosos, el agua salpicaba escandalosamente alrededor de ambos cuerpos, el abrazo se volvió más intenso desapareciendo cualquier separación que podía haber entre ellos, sus pieles se mimetizaron y solo la diferencia de tonos las hacía reconocer a cada uno, no fueron necesarias palabras, entre besos y gemidos se entendían. Llegaron al clímax regalando su aliento al otro en el beso que sostenían, sus cuerpos se tensaron y vibraron bajo el poder del otro, sus intimidades se acoplaron y se estremecieron brindándole goce a cada uno sumido en el agotamiento placentero.

Las respiraciones pausadas y agitadas era lo único audible, el agua se había calmado al igual que los movimientos y solo unas ondas suaves se movían alrededor de los amantes, la princesa apoyó su frente transpirada en el hombro derecho del príncipe, sintió las manos del saiyajin subir por su espalda en una caricia lenta que la estremeció, levantó su rostro aun adormecida por el reciente placer y besó su mejilla con dulzura.

— No debimos hacer esto aquí— Susurró adormilada en su abrazo.

— No te quejaste antes— Respondió él con más energía que ella. Siguieron en silencio unos minutos más, un silencio cómodo que solo era intervenido por las hojas al moverse por la brisa fresquilla que le provocaba escalofríos a la humana al tener los hombros y parte de sus senos fuera del agua. — Si había cámaras— dijo después de unos minutos, la peliturquesa se sobresaltó y se alejó lo suficiente para verlo, el rostro el saiyajin parecía tranquilo y observaba hacia las esquinas de la pared cristalizada que bordeaba el lugar.

— Ay… no— Murmuró avergonzada mirando hacia donde el saiya observaba pero ella no vio nada— ¿Estás seguro? Yo no veo nada…

— Era mentira— Mintió observando la diminuta cámara en la esquina superior derecha del vidrio— vamos, antes que te enfermes…— más tranquila que antes la princesa lo miró sonriéndole y besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces en un ataque de afecto que al príncipe incomodó— tú raza es tan débil que con cualquier cosa se mueren.

— ¡Tenías que arruinarlo! — Dijo con un reproche mientras deshacía la unión, una mueca de dolor pasó fugazmente por sus rasgos pero para él fue notorio— llévame a la habitación— ordenó con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso? — Respondió con un bufido y se alejó de ella saliendo de la piscina de un salto, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y balbuceó algunas incongruencias que él no le prestó atención, la oyó hundirse y se volteó a observarla, la vio nadar hasta el otro lado de la alberca, cuando se asomó a la superficie le gritó— ¿Qué esperas para salir?

La peliturquesa ignoró al saiyajin y siguió dando un par de vueltas más, el príncipe tomó una tela y la pasó lentamente por su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla, a veces sentía que no competía con ella en jovialidad, claro, no era viejo ni mucho menos estaba cansado por la vida, pero ella tenía una energía diferente ¿Más infantil quizá? Probablemente, aunque hubiera madurado en el último tiempo había rasgos que no se esfumaban, nada quitaría que solo tenía 16 años. La idea en ese momento lo inquietó, había un cierto remordimiento que hace tiempo lo rondaba. Ahora que sentía algo por ella más que deseo a menudo se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho tantas veces y pensar que era mucho menor que él lo hacía sentir peor.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al verla nadar hacia él, no se perdió detalle alguno de su salida, el agua se deslizaba por sus curvas burlándose de él y no pudo evitar que se le acumulara la saliva en la boca, la adolescente pasó por su lado y tomó la otra toalla secando su cabello, el saiyajin recordó que estaban grabando y sin pensarlo mucho se puso en frente de la hembra para taparla.

— ¿Me cargas? — Preguntó con un mohín infantil sin dejar de secarse, odiaba que hiciera eso, actuar como una niña buena no le quedaba, pero el intento lo incomodaba de todas formas y lo movía a darle en el gusto, y eso no le gustaba. La princesa notó su negativa en su silencio y en su mirada gélida, cambió de táctica por el reclamo, con el ceño fruncido, dejó la toalla en sus hombros dejando ver de modo sugerente sus montes y con las manos en la cintura lo encaró— ¡Es tú culpa que me sienta adolorida! Así que anda ¡Cárgame! — y la orden solo empeoró la situación.

Como buen príncipe indomable, la miró sin reacción aparente, rodeó la tela en su cadera y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la salida, la peliturquesa abrió los ojos atónita y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió para alcanzarlo, un metro antes de llegar dio un salto y se colgó de su cuello, el saiyajin detuvo su paso y volteó el rostro alzando una ceja, antes de regañarla la princesa ya se había encaramado en su espalda, sus piernas rodearon su cintura al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se apoderaron de su cuello fuertemente.

— ¡No me dejarás aquí! — Chilló con un puchero, el príncipe frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

— Bulma…— Su voz era más grave que otras veces y la peliturquesa estuvo tentada a bajarse y pedir disculpas, pero ella no era así, en cambio, parpadeó mirándolo nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas— hay cámaras en los pasillos ¿Quieres que todos vean tu trasero blanco? — la princesa soltó un pequeño "Oh" entendiendo su punto, frunció el ceño y se bajó de su espalda.

— ¡No huyas! — Pidió/ordenó mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la tela, el príncipe siguió caminando con pasos suaves— ¡No te vayas! — chilló corriendo detrás de él dispuesta a saltar encima otra vez, pero el príncipe se hizo a un lado antes que lo alcanzara y lo único que vio la princesa fue la hierba que se acercaba en cámara lenta a su rostro. Abrió los ojos asustada y al segundo después los cerró con fuerza preparándose para el impacto pero este nunca llegó. El príncipe la agarró de la cintura y sin mirarla a la cara la levantó en un agarre estilo novia. Rió triunfante viéndose en los brazos del guerrero pero este se hizo el desentendido ignorando su mirada y sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de sonreír besó su mejilla y se apoyó en su hombro.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto la princesa se había dormido. Él no se molestó en ponerle su pijama, le quitó la toalla y él dejó caer la suya, y la acomodó en la cama matrimonial, ambos aún tenían el cabello mojado, pero no le importó, ahora que estaba en la cama notaba el cansancio del día, sobre todo mental, fue un día lleno de emociones contradictorias pero había terminado bien… con ella a su lado después de haberla hecho suya como debía ser, y eso jamás cambiaría. La miró por última vez esa noche y cerró sus ojos agotado, cayendo en un sueño profundo a los minutos después.

(…)

A veces sentía que lo mejor era quedarse encerrada con él todo el tiempo, porque cuando estaban fuera de su habitación tenía que soportar su rostro amargado, sus quejas, sus negaciones y su indiferencia. Era un alto contraste que no dejaba de sorprenderle, pero algo le decía que debía acostumbrarse.

Habían pasado dos semanas donde cada salida había terminado en una fuerte discusión, era como si estuvieran constantemente luchando por el timón de la relación y muy bien sabía la peliturquesa que eso no estaba bien. No llegarían a ninguna parte con esa actitud, pero era difícil de evitarlo… era algo que les nacía a ambos, sus fuertes personalidades chocaban a menudo y era netamente cuestión de ego. Al príncipe le sorprendía que la humana tuviera más carácter que cualquier hembra saiya que hubiera conocido, si no fuera por sus colores de piel y cabello y su notoria falta de crueldad e instintos asesinos pasaría por una completamente, además, como era de alta cuna no tenía problemas con hacerle frente por ser él de la realeza. Y lo peor era que no le molestaba.

La peliturquesa suspiró mirando el paisaje, habían tomado un tour turístico que ella insistió en visitar, estaban en la zona sur del planeta y el paisaje que los rodeaba estaba compuesto por una serie de montículos de hielo, pero estos no bajaban la temperatura ambiente y era eso lo que le sorprendía a la científica, observaba atenta la explicación de la guía, de vez en cuando se perdía en los hermosos colores de los picos solidificados, los tonos variaban de turquesas a esmeraldas claros, era una combinación muy femenina a su parecer pero le encantaba, la hierba y el agua de colores verdosos agua y el cielo índigo, las hojas rojas de los árboles y las piedras azules cobalto le daba un toque mágico al planeta.

Después de la charla se acercó a su esposo que estaba a unos metros de distancia apoyado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Seguirás enojado? — Preguntó con las manos en su cadera— uhm… bien, iré a dar un paseo con unos chicos que conocí, adiós— se dio la vuelta a tiempo para esconder su sonrisa, no necesitó contar los segundos antes que una mano fuerte la atajara.

— ¿Qué? — Gruñó el pelinegro observándola fijamente, la princesa volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios.

— ¡No estaré todo el día con un amargado! — Dijo soltándose de su agarre— se supone que son unas vacaciones matrimoniales, pero arruinas cada paseo con tu mal humor.

— ¿Mi mal humor? ¡Tú te la pasas haciendo estupideces y vistiéndote como una—

— ¡Alto ahí! — Lo interrumpió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas— ya hablamos de esto antes y no tiene nada de malo que use pantalones cortos— se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué chicos conociste? — Preguntó estrechando los ojos, la princesa se rió y se acercó a él— deja de risitas y responde.

— Era broma— Dijo con burla tocando su mano con dos de sus dedos de modo sutil— ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Vegeta no respondió pero la siguió, ella le había exigido no usar sus poderes de volar o algo por el estilo, estaban sometidos a los métodos tradicionales para trasportarse. El saiyajin miraba a todos lados atento a que nadie le diera una mirada más de dos segundos a su mujer, miró a su esposa y frunció el ceño, odiaba que se vistiera como terrícola, usaba unos short de mezclilla que por poco tapaban su trasero, el top fucsia no lo toleraba más que el pantalón. Ya se había cansado de los halagos que constantemente recibía su mujer, a donde iban le regalaban alguna cosa o le decían palabras bonitas que solo hacían que se le subiera el ego a la hembra. La odiosa mujer tenía el descaro de decirle que debería estar feliz de tener una esposa joven y hermosa ¿Podía ser más descarada?

El día, como los demás, había pasado demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del saiyajin, ya estaba aburrido de estar paseando sin nada que hacer, su mujer en cambio parecía estar pasándolo bien. Al menos no habían salido de compras como el tercer día… la princesa había insistido en que quería llevar regalos a sus padres, a sus amigos y hermana e incluso a su hermano menor. No creyó que sería tan complicado y agotador. Ese día habían tenido la discusión más fuerte de lo que llevaba su luna de miel… ella le gritó cosas como "insensible, mal hermano, antipático y me caes mal" y él gritó "escandalosa, vulgar, odiosa e irritable". Aunque todo se arregló al anochecer… entre las sábanas la reconciliación no tardó en concretarse.

Bulma encapsuló las bolsas que había comprado ese día, el príncipe durmió una siesta mientras ella organizaba los regalos. Había comprado muchos vestidos para su madre y hermana, a Jaco le llevaba unos adornos para su nave, para su padre unos delantales muy tiernos que había encontrado, lo único que pedía en una nota era que le enviaran una foto con eso puesto por lo menos una vez, a sus amigos pelinegros le llevaba unas cosas para su hogar y a Gohan unos juguetes que aunque sabía no le durarían mucho, esperaba que los disfrutara. Con Raditz había sido un poco más complejo… le costó mucho decidirse y al final optó por unas prendas ligeras típicas de allí. A Dende le había comprado unas semillas y unos juguetes. Tomó unos libros que había encontrado y pensó en Tarble, recordó su mirada hacia Laurel y no pudo evitar lamentarse, si al menos el príncipe fuera honesto con sus sentimientos, ella no tendría problemas con ayudarlo. Suspiró y encapsuló el regalo para su cuñado. Después de todo lo que guardó, solo quedó una cajita de terciopelo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y volteó hacia el príncipe que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Con la cajita en su mano gateó hacia él sigilosamente, el príncipe arrugó el ceño al sentirla pero no abrió los ojos, Bulma supo que lo había despertado por lo que no temió en meterse entre sus brazos y rodearlo con los suyos. Sintió su respiración en su rostro y lentamente pasó su mejilla por la de él. El saiyajin incomodo por sus mimos abrió los ojos encontrándola de frente, sus ojos zafiro lo miraban brillantes y llenos de vida.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó con toda la amargura que pudo, pero solo salió un farfullo somnoliento.

— Mañana nos vamos…— Murmuró la princesa, el saiya restregó su ojo con su mano y asintió— ¿Cuándo nos tomaremos otras vacaciones?

— Hmp— Bufó el príncipe— aun ni regresamos y ya estás pensando en volver a salir— la princesa lo observó cerrar los ojos y admiró sus rasgos varoniles.

— Estuvimos muy poco tiempo acá…

— Volví antes a Vegetasei de lo que tenía planeado— Contestó el guerrero abriendo los ojos, Bulma se perdió en sus ojos negros recordando la causa. Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

— Te tengo algo— Respondió después de unos momentos en silencio donde solo se observaban a los ojos— y más te vale que te guste— el príncipe frunció el ceño al verla reincorporarse y con el estómago tenso por la ansiedad la imitó. La princesa le mostró una caja que él reconocía, ahora le eran familiares después de haberle hecho presentes a su esposa, miró la cajita y luego a ella, sus mejillas rojas y su sonrisa inocente lo flecharon. El calor que empezaba a reconocer como un sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho, desvió la mirada de su rostro hasta la caja y la tomó— anda… ábrela

— No uso joyas— Respondió ganándose un bufido de la princesa, abrió la caja y vio la cadena de oro, pero fue el emblema de su familia el que llamó su atención, entendió entonces que había sido un dije a pedido, volteó hacia la peliturquesa que le había dado la espalda al oírlo quejarse, cerró la caja y la dejó en el velador.

Bulma tenía el ceño fruncido, sus labios arrugados y sus ojos entrecerrados intentando contener las lágrimas. El príncipe la acercó a su cuerpo y la apoyó en su pecho, ella no volteó hacia él en ningún momento arrepintiéndose de haber cometido esa tontería. Pero todo se esfumó cuando él besó su mejilla. Era tan raro que el príncipe la besara o acariciara sin haber tenido sexo antes o sin buscar tenerlo, y ahora lo sentía, su beso y su abrazo carecía de deseo. Al menos por ahora.

— Pero usaré esta— Sintió sus labios temblar, y secó rápidamente sus ojos antes que escapara alguna lágrima. Volteó hacia él y lo besó, antes que ciertas palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta se le escaparan.

Cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que lo hacían, cada vez que él la hacía sentir bien, las palabras "Te amo" querían huir de su sistema. Pero no podía simplemente dejarlas ir, ella sabía que él no lo entendería y no quería tener que explicar que significaba que era alguien muy importante para él, que deseaba siempre verlo bien y que se preocupaba cada vez que salía, que lo extrañaba y le encantaba estar a solas, y que él la mirara con deseo solo a ella.

No podía decirle eso.

Se entregaron una vez más, su última noche de su Luna de miel fue una noche cargada de sentimientos para ambos, cada vez su relación se consolidaba más, Bulma pensó que aunque no tuviera sus sentimientos, mientras él estuviera así para ella, era feliz. Se sentía más esperanzada que cuando inició su viaje, ahora no temía a su futuro y se sentía agradecida de lo que había conseguido. Desde el odio al amor hay un solo paso una vez oyó, no podía ser más cierto.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Después de un mes o un poquito más aquí estamos... Lamento si alguna quería ver sangre en este cap xD así pensé la revenge de Bulma xd No sé si recuerdan en la celebración de la Luna que Tarble tiene un pensamiento sobre el amor no correspondido al hablar con Raditz... bueno si no, se los recuerdo xDD Laurel es su amor no correspondido :c pobre de Tarble.

Aquí un anuncio importante... en el próximo cap... habrán pasado 3 años. xDDDDD así que les aviso ahora xD

Paciencia para el siguiente cap :) porfis! tengo deberes que cumplir x.x

Ah! para la personita que todos los días me dejaba un rw llorando para que actualizara xDD le doy como aviso que puede seguirme en face por "Ina Fanfiction" ahí les aviso cuando actualizo, y sería entretenido también saber quién es :)

Gracias por leer y comentar :) me animan mucho sus comentarios!

Perdón por los errores de redacción, las faltas ortográficas y palabras revueltas :C!

Nos leemos y se cuidan mucho! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, lemon.

* * *

 _Tres años después_

* * *

Capítulo 33

Una extraña invitación 

La mañana había empezado hace un par de horas, pero realmente no le importaba. Se quedó mirando el techo del dosel sin algo claro en mente, o quizás queriendo hacerse a la idea que nada la incomodaba. Que nada le impedía empezar el día con ánimo y alegría. No es que se sintiera triste tampoco, pero conforme no estaba. Había una extraña sensación rondándole, desde hace un año o quizás dos, no lo sabía. Era consciente de aquello desde hace un tiempo, pero no sabía con exactitud desde cuándo.

Se reincorporó con pereza, estiró sus brazos hacia el techo artificial a la vez que se le escapaba un bostezo, los días en el planeta rojo comenzaban a volverse fríos, en más de un sentido… Lo cierto era que después de tantos años de verano y calor sofocante, el planeta de los saiyas por fin se acercaba a su esperado invierno. Un invierno crudo por lo que podía deducir, aun no se acercaban a su etapa inicial y el frío era bastante, después de tanto tiempo experimentando el calor ya se había acostumbrado al clima cálido. Al menos en su habitación tenía calefacción.

Abrazó sus rodillas y miró su entorno. No estaba en su cuarto. Casi ya no dormía en su habitación… pero ¿Qué sentido tenía si pasaba sola de todas maneras? Si dormía o no en el cuarto de él, ni siquiera lo notaría.

Su relación pasaba por una etapa extraña, ni ella misma sabía definirla. No era rutina, o quizás sí. No era aburrimiento, o quizás sí. No tenía idea de cómo clasificarlo… no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su marido, aparte de esa absurda obsesión por ser el más fuerte. Era tanto su afán por ganarle a todo el mundo que se la pasaba encerrado en la cámara de gravedad cuando estaba en el planeta, sino, en misiones… misiones que duraban semanas o meses las más largas. Todo eso conllevaba a un constante abandono por su parte.

Lo extrañaba. Más que nunca. De lo único que estaba segura era de sus sentimientos por él, ella lo amaba aunque no supiera que sentía él. Lo veía poco, pasaba más tiempo sola, pero las veces que lo veía era mágico. Era como si no hubiera pasado tiempo entre ellos, o quizás sí porque la sed con la que se demostraban cuanto se habían extrañado era abrasadora. Él era apasionado, y ella le daba lo que él quería, no podía negársele cuando ella también lo deseaba. Pero esa magia no duraba mucho tiempo, no como antes… a veces pensaba que él estaba tan seguro de que siempre estaría allí para él que por lo mismo se concentraba en sus propósitos sin importarle su relación, porque sí, lo había analizado constantemente, estando tanto tiempo sin él le daba mucho espacio para pensarlo. Él se preocupaba de su objetivo y ella estaba en segundo plano, él no dormía con ella seguido, a veces pasaban semanas donde no se veían, y no podía sentirse bien con eso.

Su soledad y necesidad por él la llevaba al borde de una peligrosa idea, ¿Él se habría cansado de ella? ¿Esa extraña "adicción" que parecía sentir, se había extinguido? A menudo lo pensaba, pero cuando él volvía a ella, cuando él se cansaba de entrenar y volvía a su cuarto y la encontraba en su cama… obtenía su respuesta y podía quedarse en calma un tiempo más. Pero eso no ayudaba a no extrañarlo.

No tenía caso seguir pensándolo, todas las mañanas se decía lo mismo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para comenzar su aburrido día.

Una vez limpia, peinada y vestida, salió de la habitación. Los saiyas en la puerta la reverenciaron como de costumbre, ella apenas susurró una respuesta. Con pasos suaves se deslizó por el pasillo, su vestido se mecía de lado a lado rozando sus pantis medias, su cabello que llegaba hasta más abajo que sus hombros lo llevaba suelto, se abrazó así misma al sentir una corriente de aire filtrarse por los ventanales, a los saiyas no parecía molestarles que el ambiente se hubiera vuelto fresquillo de repente. A pesar de usar un vestido con mangas largas sentía el aire frío y la estremecía levemente. Apresuró su paso mientras acariciaba sus brazos y se maldecía el no haber secado su cabello, pero tenía prisa. Se le había ocurrido como pasar el día para que no se le hiciera tan lento.

— ¡Bulma!— La peliturquesa al oír esa voz femenina se detuvo y volteó curiosa, la Dra. Iris trotaba suavemente hacia ella cosa que la sorprendió al ver siempre tan seria y recatada a la mujer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado respirando agitada, por un breve segundo pasó por su mente que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Vegeta pero desechó esa idea con rapidez, el heredero al trono era como un roble, nada lo derrumbaba.

— Olvidamos algo…— Murmuró afligida— debí cambiar tu implante subcutáneo hace unos días— Bulma frunció el ceño sin captar su idea, pasaron unos segundos donde la ahora mujer de 19 años intentó descifrar sus palabras.

—… ¡Ah! — Exclamó comprendiendo sus dichos— lo había olvidado por completo…— musitó pensativa, Iris parpadeó confundida al no verla preocupada, ya se había preparado para uno que otro grito, no esperaba verla tranquila— ¿Cuándo crees que podríamos hacer el cambio?

— Uhm… vamos ahora si gustas— Bulma asintió sin pensarlo mucho, no tenía prisa por salir. Caminaron juntas por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, miró como la Dra. Iris presionaba un botón y las puertas metálicas se cerraban. Se apoyó en el fondo del cubículo y miró su reflejo en la muralla plateada, le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado. Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero la última vez que sus padres la habían visitado para el día del nombre del Rey se lo repitieron tantas veces que terminó viéndolo también. Había crecido un par de centímetros, su rostro ya no estaba tan redondo como antes, seguía viéndose joven como una mujer de 19 años pero ya no tenía esa inocencia en sus facciones. Ni hablar de su cuerpo… la pubertad había terminado hace mucho y su físico había concluido de desarrollarse por completo. Cualquier duda que antes pudo haber sentido sobre su autoestima o su físico se había disipado, no dudaba de su belleza, aún era el centro de atención en cada lugar al que iba, él seguía celándola y ella seguía seduciéndolo y provocándolo. El deseo no se extinguía a pesar de todo, prueba para ella más que suficiente que su belleza había mejorado ahora que su cuerpo era el de una mujer al igual que su mente— me sorprende lo tranquila que estás… ¿Acaso ya cambiaste de opinión sobre ser madre?

— No es eso— Suspiró sin dejar de mirarse, ella sabía los rumores que rondaban por los pasillos, cosas como que el príncipe era el saiya más fuerte de todos los tiempos y que no tardaría en convertirse en super saiyajin y derrotaría al tirano frío, y cosas como que ellos estaban distanciados, o peleados. Pero ese rumor se esfumaba rápidamente cuando el príncipe volvía a su cuarto por un par de noches y los soldados que cada mañana o noche vigilaban las puertas los oían demostrar lo bien que estaban como matrimonio y no tardaban en esparcir los rumores— estos días no he visto a Vegeta, por lo que no estoy preocupada por algo inesperado que pueda pasar… ¿Entiendes?

— Ah, entiendo… El príncipe se está esforzando mucho— Murmuró Iris mirando los números que cambiaban en la pantalla sobre la puerta del ascensor.

— Uhm…— Contuvo el suspiro que quiso escapar, también las venenosas palabras, ella no estaba de acuerdo con todo ello, realmente no creía en esa leyenda que los saiyas repetían constantemente en las celebraciones con alcohol en sus venas. No sabía si Vegeta pudiera algún día derrotar a Freezer, ella no tenía idea sobre niveles de poder, lo que sí sabía era que ese objetivo del heredero empezaba a distanciarlos más que nunca. Y temía seriamente que el día en que él volviera a ella por completo, no sintiera lo mismo por él.

Cuando el elevador llegó a la planta señalada, ambas mujeres salieron con calma, Bulma recordaba vagamente cuando había visitado aquel lugar por primera vez, pero la frialdad de la zona rápidamente la ayudó a hacerlo en su totalidad. Siguieron de largo hasta llegar al fondo del pasaje, el portón de metal se abrió a su paso y los trabajadores no tardaron en voltear hacia ambas, al ver a la princesa reverenciaron hasta que la peliturquesa levantara su mano en señal de aprobación.

Llegaron a la oficina privada de la Dra. Iris, Bulma no esperó indicaciones y se sentó en la camilla mirando el lugar y subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo, parecía más acogedor que antes o quizás ahora que conocía a la mujer podía sentirse más cómoda en aquella oficina.

— ¿Has visto los preparativos para la coronación? — Preguntó Iris mientras se lavaba las manos con desinfectante y se las enjuagaba, volteó hacia la peliturquesa que admiraba los cuadros en las paredes mientras movía sus pies como una niña. A veces no podía dejar de ver en la princesa actitudes infantiles aunque hubiera madurado bastante en el último tiempo.

— No… me han tenido al margen de eso— Soltó con indiferencia.

— ¿Eso te molesta? — Preguntó la Dra. — no he oído nada de quejas por parte de la Reina— Bulma observó a la mujer ponerse los guantes de goma y tomar una jeringa nueva de paquete.

— Me da igual— Se encogió de hombros— Keel pretende que me mantenga lo más lejos posible de la coronación, e incluso sobre mi rol como Reina— Iris volteó hacia ella mientras inyectaba la aguja sobre el frasco de anestesia— la otra noche discutió con el Rey por eso…

— ¿Ah sí? — Bulma asintió sin pensarlo mucho, pero no tenía afán de hacerlo tampoco, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ser Reina del planeta, nunca estuvo en sus planes serlo, si alguna vez pensó que la casarían sería con algún Lord o algo así, no con un heredero al trono de un planeta lejano, nunca pasó por su cabeza volverse Reina, tenía presente que ese rol era de Tight. No se preparó para serlo y no quería hacerlo ahora. Sabía que las intenciones de Keel eran incitadas por el profundo odio que le tenía, no era tonta, la madre de su esposo la odiaba y no la culpaba, ella tampoco era una blanca paloma y jamás se le quedaba callada. Además, le había quitado a su hijo, no era ingenua como creían, sabía que le molestaba la relación que tenía con el heredero, porque Vegeta no la maltrataba ni la despreciaba, al contrario. Y eso enfurecía a la actual Reina.

— Es mejor mantenerme lejos de esa señora loca— Iris tomó el brazo de la joven y pasó una motita de algodón con alcohol sobre su piel, Bulma se estremeció al sentir el algodón helado y húmedo— a la larga, la Reina tampoco toma decisiones en el sistema monárquico de aquí ¿No?

— Tienes razón… sería calentarse la cabeza si te pusieras a discutir con Keel por eso— Murmuró la Dra. mientras ingresaba la aguja con suavidad en una vena que se exhibía con claridad sobre la piel blanca de la chica, al no oír queja por parte de la peliturquesa siguió inyectando la aguja y prosiguió a expulsar la anestesia a través de la filuda y delgada aguja— además debe estar demasiado alterada y de pésimo humor…

— ¿Por qué dejará de ser la Reina? — Preguntó con diversión, Iris sonrió mientras quitaba la inyección y volvía a limpiar la zona con otra motita de algodón desinfectado— no sé qué le ve al cargo si no hace nada.

— No creas— Murmuró la mujer con bata blanca mientras tomaba sus cuchillos y los limpiaba con alcohol— el Rey Vegeta le permitió hacerse cargo de algunas cosas… creo que si le pidieras al príncipe autoridad sobre tu cargo, te lo daría.

— Vegeta me daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera— Dijo con soberbia que hizo reír a la Dra. A pesar de las risas, ambas sabían que en el fondo era así, el príncipe no se resistía a las peticiones de la humana, y los más cercanos a la pareja ya lo habían notado hace mucho tiempo.

Iris se acercó a la joven mujer con un recipiente de acero quirúrgico con cuchillos, pinzas, algodón y gasas dentro de la bandeja plateada, tocó la zona del brazo izquierdo hundiendo sus dedos enguantados y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de la peliturquesa, Bulma asintió tranquila meciendo su cabeza arriba abajo. Sabía que la mujer era excepcional en su trabajo, era bastante veloz en sus intervenciones, por lo mismo, no se concentró en sentir la punta de la cuchilla cortar su piel, volvió a centrarse en los cuadros de pinturas arcaicas y contemporáneas, el contraste entre cuadros era casi grotesco. Oyó metal caer a la bandeja, sintió las pinzas sobre el pequeño corte y las manos de ella palpar su piel para bajar con suavidad la varilla que tan bien le sirvió en esos últimos años. Cuando la Dra. quitó por completo el implante y notó que no se movía volteó hacia ella, la mujer observaba la bandeja pensativa, tanto que Bulma no tardó en imitarla.

— Maldición— Susurró Iris, Bulma frunció el ceño y miró su herida que empezaba a sangrar, la mujer tomó una gasa y la colocó sobre su corte— mantén firme la tela.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó curiosa la peliturquesa, Iris caminó por su oficina y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, estantes y cajones, rebuscando y rebuscando, moviendo objetos, revisando otros— ¿Iris?

— No encuentro ningún Implante nuevo— Murmuró sin dejar de buscar— maldición…

— Tranquila…— Dijo la princesa, la Dra. levantó la mirada hacia la científica sorprendida ¿Es que no entendía lo que estaba diciéndole? — revisa el stock en el sistema de tu ordenador.

— Tienes razón…— Suspiró la Dra— estaba tan alterada que ni lo pensé— la peliturquesa sonrió y cambió la gasa de su brazo, Iris encendió la pantalla de su computador y sin esperar que el sistema retomara su uso habitual buscó el icono de bodegas en línea y tecleó el nombre del anticonceptivo— deben estar jodiéndome…

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó levantando la mirada, Iris cubrió su boca con su mano mientras miraba la pantalla, leyendo supuso la humana— ¿Iris?

— No tengo ningún mísero implante— Susurró la Dra. totalmente anonadada— ¿Cómo mierda es posible?

— Uhm… ¿Cuándo llegan? — Preguntó serena.

— El registro indica que en unas semanas…— Levantó la mirada hacia la princesa que parecía tranquila— juro que tenía ¡O eso recordaba!

— Bien… cierra la herida, tendré que esperarme— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó mientras se cambiaba de guantes— podría darte alguna pastilla si lo deseas... por mientras por lo menos— Bulma negó mientras quitaba la gasa y miraba el pequeñito corte.

— No es necesario… Vegeta pasa encerrado en la cámara de gravedad entrenando— Iris tomó una motita de algodón y la mojó con alcohol— y yo no soy buena recordando cosas…— la mujer asintió y pasó el algodón húmedo sobre la herida, Bulma miró el procedimiento sin mucho interés— ¿No tienes ese gel que está basado en los tanques? Para no usar un parche… — la Dra. asintió y se alejó para buscar el frasco en su estante.

— Puedo pasarte preservativos si gustas— Bulma sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con regularidad sobre su notablemente actividad sexual, pero con Iris se veía obligada a hacerlo.

— Tranquila… no es necesario— Susurró desviando la mirada mientras la Dra. se acercaba con recipiente en mano, no quiso decir que realmente no creía que su esposo quisiera usarlos en el remoto caso que decidiera salir de la cámara de gravedad. Bulma suspiró y cerró sus ojos unos segundos, creyó que su día sería muy parecido a los demás, la intervención de Iris resultó bastante beneficiosa para sacarla de sus cavilaciones habituales, lo que pensó sería una intervención rápida terminó en una charla de dos horas.

Sala de Consejo

El Rey revisó los papeles con el ceño fruncido, miró los números altos y tragó saliva. Bardock reconocía esa mirada, algo le había molestado pero el monarca sabía que no podía hacerse de un modo diferente. Algo le decía a la Mano del Rey que el monarca no estaba disconforme por el gasto en sí, sino por lo que significaba, notaba que el Rey al igual que la Reina, estaban bastantes desanimados con dejar su cargo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, padre? — Preguntó Tarble con una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Acaso el Reino no puede darse el lujo de gastar esa cantidad en la coronación de Vegeta?

— Sabes que sí podemos— Murmuró molesto el Rey— pero… Vegeta esta tan desinteresado con el tema, que dudo le importe si hacemos una gran coronación ¿Tú qué opinas Bardock?

— Hace cincuenta años fue la última coronación… No le veo lo malo derrochar un poco ¿No? — El rey frunció el ceño al escucharlo, esperaba que su amigo hablara a su beneficio.

— Pff… estuve tanto tiempo insistiéndole que hiciéramos esto, y ahora que no lo podemos aplazar más me…—

— ¿Molesta? — Completó el príncipe.

— ¿Deprime? — Dijo la Mano del Rey, el Rey Vegeta bufó y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.

— Bien… Adelante Tarble, entrega el informe de gasto al Cuartel Monetario— el menor asintió y se puso de pie, tomó los documentos y sin decir palabra alguna salió del salón. Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el otro hablara, el Rey tragó saliva y miró a su fiel compañero— ¿Y… bien?

— Está hecho— Murmuró Bardock— un informante me comentó que ella fue hoy, se quedó bastante tiempo con Iris.

— Rayos… ¿Y si le dio otra cosa? — Preguntó en un susurro grave.

— No lo creo…— Murmuró el saiya de la banda roja— y si fuera así, no te queda de otra que esperar, de por sí ya es un acto vergonzoso lo que hicimos— susurró desviando la mirada.

— ¡Ay, por favor! No seas grave…— Dijo indignado el Monarca— si me pongo a esperar que ese par decida darme un heredero, no lo tendré jamás.

— Pero ¿No crees que es su decisión? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— No… le compete a todo el Reino— Respondió molesto mirándolo con frialdad.

— La princesa tiene 19 años… es bastante joven si lo que te preocupa es que sea demasiado tarde después, y tú hijo es joven aún ¿Tiene 30? ¿29? — preguntó arrugando el ceño.

— 29… cumplirá 30 el próximo mes— Refunfuñó desviando la mirada— como sea, es una probabilidad… no es como sí justo la preñe estos días…

— ¿Dos semanas para ti son unos días? — Preguntó con diversión— bien sabes que tu hijo saldrá en estos días y lo primero que hará será ir a buscar a su esposa y no precisamente para conversar— el monarca no pudo negarlo, en cambio solo rió culpable y su amigo negó mirándolo divertido y no tardó en reírse con él.

— Espero que sea así— Susurró el Rey, estaba desesperado porque la humana se preñara, el nieto de su amigo había superado cualquier prueba de medición de poder, y el solo pensar en que su hijo podría darle un heredero con mejor linaje lo entusiasmaba a niveles insospechados; después de aquella perdida, el Rey había intentado convencer a su hijo cada vez que podía en que dispusieran de cuidarse y que embarazara a su esposa de una vez por todas. Pero su hijo no era alguien que siguiera órdenes, siempre se quedó con la palabra en la boca, por ello no se sentía culpable por haber organizado aquella locura de eliminar cualquier implante subcutáneo del planeta y de los registros, había averiguado con los trabajadores del laboratorio la fecha programada para el cambio de varilla para la princesa. No podía contener la sonrisa, su plan no tenía errores.

(…)

La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, pero ni él mismo lo entendía. Seguramente por la fiesta que se aproximaba, le gustaban, no podía negarlo. Aunque antes eran instancias más divertidas para el príncipe, antes que Bulma llegara, su hermano mayor disfrutaba de las festividades tanto como él, ahora era como si el heredero se hubiera calmado en todos los sentidos ¿Había madurado, quizá? Seguramente… lo cierto era que rastros del saiyajin que lo acompañaba a beber, que compartían mujeres y que disfrutaba de una buena masacre en el coliseo, ya no habían. Ahora su hermano no visitaba los mismos lugares que él, el harén personal del heredero se había disuelto desde hace mucho, él se quedó con algunas de sus mujeres, el resto simplemente desaparecieron. Parecía que el príncipe estaba más que conforme con su esposa, con ella bastaba, entre misiones, entrenamiento y su mujer, su hermano había cambiado su modo de vivir completamente.

Pero no por ello no se sentía ansioso por la coronación, esperaba pasar un buen rato con él, con todos, disfrutar del día, beber, bailar, coger y olvidar… seguramente ella estaría allí, leal a su cuñada… su futura Reina y su enamorada. A veces sentía un poco de rencor por la peliturquesa, no lo podía controlar, pero este se esfumaba rápidamente, eran ideas fugaces que pasaban por su cabeza debido a su frustración. Además, que Laurel estuviera cerca de Bulma hacía que pudiera verla más seguido que antes… prefería verla aunque fuera desde lejos. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio… él era un niño, ella también. Había ido a entrenar junto a su tío Nappa, y él, por órdenes del Rey, debía presenciar cada entrenamiento para familiarizarse con los combates. Ni siquiera se concentró… sus ojos negros se fijaron en aquellos luceros grises, su cabello azulado y supo que no había hembra más linda que ella. Su adolescencia fue una etapa difícil, saber que a la única chica que le había gustado no tenía intereses en hombres fue un golpe bajo. Pensó que estar con otras haría que ese gusto se esfumara, nunca sucedió.

La voz de unos soldados lo sacaron de su trance, guardias lo reverenciaron al pasar y el asintió solemne. Siguió caminando hasta el fondo del pasaje en aquél subsuelo, ya había entregado los informes de gastos para la coronación de la pareja, ahora buscaba molestar a su saiyajin favorito. Se quedó de pie unos minutos tocando fuerte en la puerta de acero, después de oír como paraba el zumbido de la máquina de gravedad se acomodó en su lugar esperando por ver a su hermano. No tardó demasiado en abrir, tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando vio al príncipe de pie exhausto mirándolo molesto.

— Luces fatal…— Murmuró mirándolo de pies a cabeza, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, su piel quemada y mugrienta ¿Cómo podía estar tan sucio si no estaba al aire libre? Nunca lo sabría.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Gruñó el príncipe— no tengo todo el día.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estas encerrado desde hace dos semanas! — Exclamó entrando a la sala aprovechando el descuido que el heredero cometió al sorprenderse por su declaración.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó anonadado— no… no han pasado más de unos… días. — murmuró inseguro.

— Claro… unos 14 días— Dijo sonriendo el menor— ¿Es que pierdes la noción del tiempo? Eso explicaría porque tienes tan botada a tu mujer— Vegeta miró serio a su hermano, pero no respondió. — uhm… venía a comentarte que los preparativos ya están en curso— notó que su hermano no le estaba escuchando, con solo ver su rostro duro y estoico lo pudo deducir, suspiró ruidosamente y miró el lugar, afuera de la máquina de gravedad no había mucho alboroto, caminó lento hasta la cámara y observó por el umbral de la puerta estirando su cuello, abrió la boca al ver como el lugar parecía una zona de guerra— ¿Cómo es que todavía funciona?

— Tarble— El menor volteó hacia atrás donde su hermano lo observaba fijamente, el menor de los príncipes le dio una última mirada a la gastada máquina y caminó de vuelta donde su hermano— ¿Cómo es que no han venido antes a fastidiar?

— ¿Y lo preguntas? — Dijo sonriendo— Vegeta, tú haces lo que te plazca, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta, además, es muy típico en ti… lo llevas haciendo desde hace bastante— murmuró encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, cuando el silencio se prolongó volteó hacia su hermano que lo miraba fijamente, casi imperturbable, tragó saliva y miró hacia ambos lados— ya sabes… eh… llevas bastante tiempo encerrándote semanas aquí… nadie vendría a molestarte…

— Vete, Tarble— El príncipe recién llegado frunció el ceño y suspiró mientras se dirigía a la salida— que cocinen bastante hoy…— murmuró antes que el menor saliera, Tarble sonrió y salió de la sala dejándolo solo.

El heredero al trono se quedó viendo el suelo ensimismado, ¿Realmente había pasado dos semanas encerrado? Ni siquiera lo notó… estaba tan concentrado disfrutando de su entrenamiento que ni pensó en el avance del tiempo ¿Hambre? Le iban a dejar comida constantemente, ahora entendía el porqué. Suspiró y miró la esfera de metal que lo acompañó en esos días, entrenaría un poco más, hasta la cena. Sentía su objetivo cada vez más cerca, la última vez que Kakarotto midió su poder de pelea con el scouter tembló todo el palacio y el continente, y lo mejor, había superado con creces el poder de Dodoria y Zarbon, pero aún faltaba… faltaba mucho a su parecer. Pero la brecha cada vez se volvía más pequeña, ya podía saborear la victoria y ver la cara de horror de Freezer. Sonrió malicioso y caminó hacia su atesorada cámara de gravedad.

Unas últimas horitas no le harían mal.

(…)

Sonrió sin ánimos al pequeño que le llevaba dibujos, al principio había sido adorable ver al pelinegro dibujar uno que otro garabato, pero después del décimo empezaba a aburrirle, esa acción-repetición le cansaba siempre. Con Gohan era siempre lo mismo, ya sea jugar con la pelota, con aviones, correr o contar algún cuento, el niño pedía una y otra vez lo que sea que estuviera entreteniéndolo en ese momento. Miró a Laurel que le sonreía con burla, habían llegado hace unas horas a la casa de Chi-chi, mientras la dueña de casa preparaba el almuerzo especial para su hijo, ambas chicas entretenían el niño de 3 años.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa, Gohan? — Preguntó cansada recibiéndole un nuevo dibujo donde ella también debía hacer algunos trazos para mostrarle al niño, que terminaría aplaudiendo e iría a buscar más papel.

— Tienes poca paciencia con los cachorros— Dijo Laurel mientras mascaba una patata, su rostro lucía en calma, su cabeza estaba apoyada despreocupadamente sobre su mano.

— No es cierto— Dijo frunciendo el ceño— es… que no los entiendo del todo.

— Eso que mi Gohan es un encanto— Dijo la pelinegra desde la cocina.

— Como sea… ¿Cuánto falta para comer? — Preguntó Laurel mirando aburrida la escena, el niño rayaba sobre su mesa infantil, Bulma miraba cansada el pequeño, y ella sentía ganas de dormir. Comer era lo único que la entretenía en el último tiempo… su frustración hacia su amor no correspondido la había calmado en más de un sentido, con el tiempo, había aprendido a querer a la futura Reina pero sin amarla como mujer. Se había curado a su parecer, ella era su amiga y leal confidente, y no esperaba que fuera de otro modo, el amor que sintió por la peliturquesa se había ido así como había llegado. No era un amor enfermizo después de todo, era simplemente amor. Por lo que ahora estar junto a ella no era un problema, al contrario, era como estar todo el día con una amiga, es más, había aprendido el significado de la palabra amistad. Podía decir abiertamente que ahora entendía a la Mano Derecha del príncipe, los saiyas podían tener amistades y eso no significaba que fueran menos saiyajin.

— Estás comiendo, Laurel— La acusó la peliturquesa— últimamente comes demasiado ¿No será que… estás enamorada o algo? — preguntó con picardía, Chi-chi al oír la plática asomó su cabeza por el umbral y miró la escena.

— No seas absurda— Refunfuñó la saiya— ¿Qué tiene que ver que coma con estar enamorada?

— ¡La ansiedad! — Exclamó la pelinegra llamando la atención de los tres en la habitación, el niño observó a su madre unos segundos y siguió dando trazos sin sentidos al papel— ¡Dime que es de un hombre! ¡Por favor, que sea de un hombre!

— Lamento decirlo— Murmuró Laurel con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que mascaba su patata— pero no estoy enamorada, y mucho menos de un hombre— Bulma suspiró mirándola con desilusión, tenía un pretendiente indicado para ella y la terca saiya no quería saber de hombres.

— ¡Pero si nunca has probado hacerlo con uno! — Se quejó la pelinegra y al segundo volvió dentro del cuarto para revolver las verduras en la paila.

— ¿Dices que debo primero follar con un macho y luego decidirme? — Preguntó riéndose entre masticadas.

— No hables así delante de Gohan, ya te lo he dicho antes Laurel— Gruñó la ama de casa asomándose otra vez por el umbral.

— Pff ni cuenta se da, es más ingenuo que Kakarotto— Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero… creo que Chi-chi tiene algo de razón…— Dijo intentando sonar desinteresada la princesa— quizás… deberías probar estar… no lo sé, con un chico… de confianza, que sea caballero, que conozcas y sobre todo que…entienda tu idea…— Laurel frunció el ceño mirando a la peliturquesa, la madre del grupo no dejaba de observar la escena, expectante a alguna respuesta de la saiyajin.

— Uhm… no lo sé, no hay ningún macho que me excite— Chi-chi frunció el ceño y se escondió en su cocina otra vez.

— Porque no lo has intentado— Murmuró Bulma— la vida es hoy— dijo guiñándole el ojo— ¿No crees que deberías experimentar de todo en esta corta vida?

— ¿Y tú? — Dijo sonriéndole lobunamente— ¿No has pensado en probar de todo, en esta vida? — Bulma parpadeó y desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

— Creo que no tengo esa oportunidad— Chi-chi volvió a asomarse por la puerta, Laurel borró la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro al ver el semblante serio de la princesa, y tanto Chi-chi como la saiyajin supieron que algo le pasaba.

— Eh… bien, Bulma y yo no podemos darnos ciertas libertades porque estamos casadas, pero… ¿Algo anda mal, Bulma? — Murmuró entrando a la sala de estar mientras secaba sus manos con su delantal.

— No es que esté algo mal— Musitó mirando al pequeño que se levantaba y le llevaba un nuevo dibujo— ¡Qué lindo, Gohan! — exclamó fingiendo asombro al ver los rayados sin sentido aparente, al menos para ella, tomó el crayón del niño y dibujó una flor en una orilla bajo la atenta mirada del hijo de sus amigos— pero, a veces pienso que no tengo muchas libertades, y no solo por estar casada como dice Chi-chi… ser la futura Reina y esposa de Vegeta me limita en muchos sentidos.

— Uhm— Sonrió Laurel— muchas estarían eufóricas en tu lugar, y tú no haces otra cosa que lamentarte— Bulma frunció el ceño y miró a la saiya que mascaba otra patata, le entregó el dibujo al niño y este aplaudió animado.

— ¡Indo! ¿Mío indo? — Balbuceó el menor.

— L-i-n-d-o— Moduló la peliturquesa, el niño abrió los ojitos atento a su enseñanza, memorizando atento— sí, Gohan, tú dibujo está lindo— la sonrisa infantil encandiló a la princesa, a veces, estar con el niño le provocaba un calor indescriptible, era un afecto extraño que la hacía pensar e imaginarse siendo ella la madre del niño. No se lo había contado a nadie.

— ¡Lindo! — Exclamó feliz el pequeño sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres por su aprendizaje, el pelinegro corrió de vuelta a su mini escritorio y se sentó en su sillita para tomar una nueva hoja— mío lindo…— susurró ajeno a la expectación de las féminas que casi babeaban al ver al chiquillo.

— ¡Es tan hermoso! — Chilló emocionada la madre del medio saiya— y tan inteligente… definitivamente sacó eso de mí.

— ¿Dices que Goku es tonto? — Preguntó divertida la peliturquesa mirando al pequeño— cuanto amor…

— ¡No dije eso! — Exclamó con rubor en sus mejillas— solo que Gohan es más humano que saiyajin…

— Goku tampoco es muy saiyajin que digamos— Dijo pensativa la peliturquesa, volteó hacia Laurel que miraba desinteresada la escena, casi más pensativa que ella misma— ¿Pasa algo? — la saiya negó y olfateó el aire.

— Chi-chi— La pelinegra dejó de prestarle atención a su hijo y miró a la saiya que fruncía el ceño mirando hacia la cocina— algo se quema— la humana miró extrañada a la saiya que estaba desplomada en la mesa, ella no olía absolutamente nada— hazme caso mujer, mi olfato es mejor que el tuyo— Chi-chi recordó que su marido tenía la misma facultad, y que cada vez que le avisó lo mismo previó que su deliciosa comida se volviera carbón. Sin decir una palabra volvió a la cocina— esta mujer… no sé cómo aguantan tanto tiempo en pareja— murmuró pensativa.

— ¿Nunca has tenido una relación estable? — Preguntó Bulma dibujando en el papel que acababa de llevarle el niño— no te he conocido ninguna novia— Laurel guardó silencio ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que sí conocía a una mujer con la que había estado mucho tiempo y que se seguían viendo? Imposible.

La peliturquesa al no oír respuesta prefirió dejar de cuestionarla, inevitablemente siempre lo hacían. Entre Chi-chi y ella no paraban de interrogarla o intentar que saliera con alguien, la pelinegra exigía que fuera un chico, a ella le daba igual, solo quería verla feliz, aunque la idea de que saliera con un hombre le llamaba la atención profundamente por el solo hecho de que conocía a alguien que estaría más que feliz con esa decisión. Notar el interés disimulado que sentía su cuñado por su escolta había sido cuestión de tiempo. Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en el pelinegro que se sentaba en su sillita con dibujo en mano para intervenirlo con sus crayones. Definitivamente no le molestaba pasar el día con sus amigas y el niño, era mejor que estar sola en el castillo.

(…)

— Deja de sonreír… me perturbas— El Rey rió al oír a su hijo menor, pero no podía evitarlo, su plan iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Miró el banquete sobre la larga mesa, había todo tipo de delicias culinarias y esperaba que su hijo mayor estuviera conforme con ello. — no debí decirte que Vegeta vendría a comer…

— No seas absurdo, Tarble— Murmuró indiferente la Reina— a tú padre le empieza a afectar la edad— Vegeta padre frunció el ceño y borró cualquier sonrisa de su rostro, su mujer no comprendería su humor, ella no estaba al tanto de su plan, solo Bardock y sus informantes sabían de ello.

— ¿Así tratas a tú Rey? — Soltó indignado— ahora nadie me respeta porque se aproxima la coronación de Vegeta ¡Malagradecidos!

— Por favor, no te pongas sentimental— Se burló la saiya— dejaron de respetarte cuando tu hijo te sobrepasó en poder— el monarca frunció el ceño resentido mirando a su mujer, la lengua de Keel parecía más venenosa que de costumbre al punto que hasta a él salpicaba veneno— en fin… ¿A qué hora comeremos? Llevamos minutos sentados mirando la comida…— bufó la mujer.

— Esperamos a Vegeta— Respondió molesto, el príncipe suspiró y tomó su copa llenándola con vino— ¿Estás seguro que vendrá a cenar? — preguntó moviendo sus dedos impaciente.

— Eso me dio a entender— Murmuró el menor antes de beber.

— ¿Te dio a entender? — Repitió la Reina— ¡Ni siquiera te lo confirmó! ¿Estoy pasando hambre por una suposición? ¡Qué tontería!— Exclamó indignada mientras agarraba una vasija con carne de diferentes animales y un salteado de verduras.

El Rey iba a quejarse, a ordenarle que respetara su decisión pero prefirió evitarse una discusión nueva con su mujer, últimamente la hembra estaba más agresiva y alterada que de costumbre, y no en el buen sentido. A él también le afectaba el tema de la coronación, pero por cuestión de estar reacio al cambio, sin embargo su mujer tenía otros motores que la impulsaban a estar disconforme con la situación y sabía que eso tenía que ver con la humana, su mujer, al igual que la Oposición, aún estaban desacuerdo con tener una Reina humana y futuros Reyes híbridos, cosa que él no le encontraba ningún sentido a esas alturas, el cambio era un hecho y solo podían aceptarlo.

— Pareciera que la edad te afecta más a ti que al Rey— Se oyó detrás de la Reina, el monarca giró hacia la voz grave y tétrica de su hijo mayor, al mismo tiempo que príncipe y Reina volteaban hacia atrás para ver al primogénito limpio y con su traje y armadura real.

— ¡Hijo! — Exclamó el Rey— ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? — el heredero pasó de largo por los puestos de su madre y padre y caminó hacia el suyo, sin decir una palabra se sentó junto al Rey mirando por el rabillo del ojo el espacio vacío a su lado izquierdo.

— Hmp— Miró cada plato en el mesón, se habían esmerado por complacerlo. Tomó un jarrón de cerveza negra y se sirvió la mitad del contenido en su vaso— ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

— Con Laurel en la casa de Kakarotto— Dijo conteniendo los Celos el príncipe.

— ¿A estas horas? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño acercando el vaso a sus labios.

— Siempre llega tarde, se la pasa saliendo con Laurel— Susurró Keel igual que el menor de los príncipes, tratando de no dejar ver que le afectaba aquello.

— ¿Quieres echar un vistazo a los preparativos…?— Preguntó el Rey sirviéndose alimentos en su plato, su primogénito negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado sin dejar de comer. Así, dio inicio a la sagrada hora de la cena, donde los saiyas se pasaban por lo menos dos horas sin decir una palabra y se dedicaban a engullir y engullir sin preocuparse de su entorno.

(…)

La noche era más fría, el aire gélido se calaba en sus huesos débiles, e incluso caminando por el palacio se estremecía a momentos. Estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con el servicio del castillo para que arreglaran aquello. Laurel ya se había marchado, la había dejado en la puerta del palacio y se había retirado, hace tiempo que se sentía más segura en el castillo. Después de ese ataque, los guardias parecían más pendiente de ella, y no es que estuvieran preocupados por su integridad física en sí, sabía que lo hacían para evitar la furia de su futuro Rey.

Vegeta ya tenía cierta fama, el haber incrementado su poder había provocado que el miedo colectivo y el respeto aumentarán todavía más. Al ser nada menos que su esposa y mujer, tanto por las leyes terrícolas como saiyajin, el "respeto" que le profesaban al príncipe era compartido con ella. La peliturquesa estaba agradecida en cierto aspecto, así se sentía más segura al caminar sin escolta, además, estaban las cámaras de vigilancia que no se perdían detalle de lo que sucedía por los pasillos de todas las plantas del palacio.

Aceleró su paso movida por el deseo de llegar pronto a su habitación, sí, a su habitación. Se pasó la tarde pensando en aquello, si dormía en su dormitorio no sentiría tanto la ausencia de su esposo, o al menos esa era su teoría.

Se detuvo en medio del último eslabón al llegar a la segunda planta. No necesitaba tener una visión de halcón para notar que no había guardias en el pasillo, mucho menos en las puertas. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, sabía que nada malo le pasaría, que estaba a salvo en el palacio pero aun así su miedo le jugó una mala pasada. De pronto las siluetas de los muebles y las formas de las murallas parecían una amenaza, sintió su pecho oprimirse y aunque sabía que solo era una jugarreta de su miedo no podía evitar sentirse asustada. Volvió a respirar profundamente, y de un minuto a otro comenzó a trotar rápido hasta la puerta de su habitación, giró el pomo con brusquedad casi al borde de la desesperación, abrió y se encerró rápidamente, se apoyó sobre la superficie y estiró su brazo buscando encender la luz, cuando sus dedos tantearon el botón lo presionó sin pensarlo.

Respiró agitada mirando su entorno, todo estaba en su lugar habitual. Nada parecía diferente y en el aire no sentía nada extraño. Suspiró una vez más y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua tibia con urgencia y dormir.

(…)

Su olor invadía cada objeto en su dormitorio, era más que notorio que ella estuvo allí hace muy poco, quizás por la mañana o el día anterior. Le costaba reconocer que había perdido la noción del tiempo dentro de la máquina de gravedad, juraba que la última vez que había estado con ella habían sido solo unos días atrás, dos o tres quizás… ¿Dos semanas? ¿Realmente estaba tan… concentrado en su entrenamiento? Eso era bueno a su parecer, mientras más entrenara más fuerte se haría y más rápido alcanzaría su propósito. Pero algo le llamaba la atención, y era el hecho de que ella no lo fue a buscar en ningún día con alguno de sus reproches habituales.

¿Por qué?

Esa interrogante lo inquietaba… ¿Estaría ella molesta con él? tenía motivos suficientes para estarlo, él no soportaría que ella lo abandonara tanto tiempo estando ambos en el mismo lugar, de pronto la culpa lo invadía, culpa que había aprendido a reconocer desde que ella entró a su vida. Ahora se cuestionaba, se preguntaba a menudo si sus actos podían perjudicarla, tenía consideración con su mujer, ya no pensaba solo en él. Ahora era un nosotros, y por lo mismo le preocupaba profundamente lo que ocurría en la cabeza de su loca mujer, y temía que ella no estuviera interesada en su ausencia, o peor, la estuviera disfrutando. Se le helaba el cuerpo de solo imaginarlo…

Miró la hora en su reloj digital en su velador por tercera vez en los últimos quince minutos, mordió su mejilla interna y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la comodidad de su colchón. No podía negar que dormir en su cama era mucho mejor que hacerlo en la colchoneta de su cámara de gravedad, pero su calma no duraba demasiado, volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró el reloj nuevamente, dos horas habían pasado desde la cena y su mujer aun no llegaba. Sabía que con Laurel al lado no le pasaría nada, que estaba a salvo, también era consciente que en la casa de Kakarotto todo era bastante confortante para la peliturquesa y solía pasar mucho tiempo allí con la mujer de su Mano Derecha y el cachorro de estos dos. Debía calmarse.

Pero inevitablemente se reincorporó de golpe al sentir su presencia en el castillo. Su corazón latió fuerte, la ansiedad hacía estragos en su cuerpo. Le sorprendía a veces que lo que ella provocaba no disminuyera, quizás no la veía con regularidad como creía, pero cada vez era como si fuera la primera. El deseo y los sentimientos que sentía por su esposa lo dominaban en muchos sentidos, y había situaciones que simplemente no podía controlar. Su esposa ya no era una niña, y tal como temió cuando la conoció, ella era su perdición. Se sentía idiota a su lado, ella podía hacer lo que quería con él y con tal de que estuviera siempre dispuesta para él, haría lo que fuera para verla feliz y conforme.

Esperó paciente mientras sentía su presencia aproximarse, respiró profundo tratando de calmar las ansias de verla, de tocarla, de sentirla y de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella de la única forma que sabía hacerlo. Haciéndola sentir bien…

Pero sus ansias murieron cuando la oyó y sintió entrar a su dormitorio, frunció el ceño disconforme, pero no podía pedir más después de todo ella no sabía que él estaba allí. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro haciendo sonar sus articulaciones ruidosamente y se levantó de modo perezoso. Caminó firme y lento hacia la salida, aprovechando los segundos para calmarse.

Cuando entró a los aposentos de su esposa, la buscó con la mirada y no tardó en deducir que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño al oír la regadera. Pensó en sorprenderla, pero esa idea la desechó rápidamente, no porque no le gustara pero debía y quería darle su espacio. Llegar e invadir su ducha de repente no le parecía una buena idea, además no sabía en qué momento del mes se encontraba, y no quería despertar al demonio azul que surgía más seguido de lo que quisiera.

Caminó hacia el balcón, abrió las puertas y salió a tomar aire fresco, las cortinas se mecían a su espalda y optó por cerrarlas para que no se resfriara su mujer al salir de la ducha. Se apoyó en el barandal y miró el cielo, hace mucho tiempo que no se tomaba su tiempo para apreciar el cielo que se veía desde su planeta. Observó las tonalidades burdeo, escarlata y negros rojizos, a veces pensaba que el cielo afectado por la atmosfera de su planeta parecía sangre, y que cada tono se diferenciaba según el estado de descomposición de esta. Era retorcido… pero no podía evitarlo. El viento gélido chocó con su piel caliente pero no le dio importancia, las temperaturas no eran un problema para su especie, siempre que no fueran extremas. Aunque no usaba más que unos pantalones holgados el saiyajin no sintió ni una pizca de frío. Oyó la puerta detrás de él y volteó justo a tiempo para ver por un espacio de la cortina a su mujer entrar a su dormitorio con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo. Tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca y miró el espectáculo paciente. La observó secarse, lanzar la tela a algún espacio olvidado de su cuarto y buscar desnuda algo que ponerse, sus ojos negros no perdieron detalle de su cuerpo femenino, volvió a tragar y se acomodó apoyándose en la baranda. Amaba verla desnuda en la habitación, le encantaba esos momentos en que después de alguna sesión de sexo ella se levantaba sin pudor y caminaba con calma al baño o a servir algo para ambos. Sentía que lo hacía apropósito, como si le gustara que él perdiera los ojos de tanto mirar su desnudez, él no tenía problema en hacerlo de todas formas.

Cuando la vio ponerse una remera holgada, caminar hacia su cajonera y buscar unas bragas, creyó que era el momento de intervenir, al fin de cuentas no necesitaría su ropa interior esa noche.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se cerraban solos, el agua tibia había relajado su cuerpo más de lo que pensó, era mejor de todas formas, no tenía caso seguir despierta esa solitaria noche. Buscó entre su cajón y tomó unas pantaletas blancas, cerró la cajuela y se inclinó hacia delante a la vez que turnaba sus pies para ingresar en su ropa interior. Subió lentamente la tela por sus piernas, no entendía porque siempre que iba a visitar a la pelinegra y a su hijo quedaba tan cansada si era Laurel quién gastaba más energía volando de allá para acá. Sus dedos bordearon su cadera con suavidad mientras la tela se apegaba a su piel, sintió una corriente de aire entrar de repente y volteó hacia el ventanal parpadeando confundida, su ceño se arrugó al ver las puertas abiertas de par en par de su balcón. El frío fue automático y no se debía solamente a la temperatura baja…

Su pecho se comprimió, su cuerpo se estremeció, pudo sentir como cada rincón de su piel se erizaba por el miedo, volteó nuevamente hacia el tocador y miró sus cremas faciales, iba a tomar una humectante cuando sintió unas manos grandes apoderarse de su cadera, pegó un respingo abriendo los ojos sorprendida y un chillido se escapó de sus labios, quiso escurrirse del agarre a la vez que volteaba hacia atrás presa del miedo y la desesperación. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus labios se abrieron exclamando de asombro cuando vio a nada menos que su esposo detrás de ella sonriéndole de lado como solo él sabía hacer.

— ¡Vegeta! — Exclamó sorprendida— ¡Me asustaste! —le recriminó frunciendo el ceño, intentando contener los sentimientos contradictorios que la asaltaban en ese momento. Ahora entendía la ausencia de soldados en el pasillo. Su pulso se aceleró en el instante que reconoció esas manos sobre su cuerpo, la chispa fue inmediata y la ansiedad la dominó, pero su cuerpo seguía bajo los efectos del miedo inicial al creer que un desconocido había entrado a su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? — Interrogó él frunciendo el ceño mientras acercaba su cuerpo al suyo, Bulma apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró sus ojos sintiendo su calor, definitivamente ese día había resultado mejor de lo que esperó.

— Se me pasó la tarde platicando con las chicas…— Susurró apoyando sus delicadas manos sobre las rasposas del saiyajin, queriendo tentarlo a que recorriera su piel.

— Las ves todo el tiempo ¿Y aun así tienen de qué chismosear? — Bulma sonrió y volteó hacia él perdiéndose en sus ojos negros profundos y misteriosos, él calló al observarla, le gustaba pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado y que él había sido testigo de aquello y lo mejor, había disfrutado de eso. Y seguía haciéndolo.

— Te sorprenderías si nos escucharas… Goku lo hace todo el tiempo— Susurró la princesa mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y la apoyaba en su mejilla cálida— ¿Cenaste con tu familia? — preguntó volteándose por completo, esperó que el saiya observara sus atributos femeninos unos segundos hasta que levantó la mirada hacia ella, sabía perfectamente a qué había ido a su cuarto, pero no quería que todo acabara tan rápido, si ella no le preguntaba sobre su día no se enteraba de nada. Así era él… el príncipe era más de acciones que de palabras, y si estaba con ella implicaba que tenía un objetivo en mente y no era precisamente conversar.

— Uhm— Murmuró él buscando sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus manos se colaban debajo de la tela de su remera, Bulma jadeó al sentir su piel dura sobre la suya, buscando y buscando de qué sostenerse hasta que encontró sus montes y los aprisionó con fuerza, al borde de la desesperación— apóyate en el mueble— gruñó él mientras la volteaba nuevamente dejándola de espaldas a él, y el calor fue instantáneo. La princesa no preguntó ni dio excusas para no obedecer, su cuerpo estaba encendido y solo quería sus toques. Obedientemente se sostuvo del borde del mueble al mismo tiempo que él besaba su cuello, lamía y succionaba su piel, sabía que al día siguiente habría marcas en su lechoso cuello y no recordaba si le quedaba maquillaje para ocultarlo.

Vegeta masajeó sus montes mientras restregaba su erección doliente en su trasero, ella no ayudaba a calmar su excitación, la humana mecía su cuerpo de modo sugerente provocándolo, y él sabía que no podría soportarlo mucho más. Movido por el deseo soltó sus prominentes senos y bajó hasta su cadera para deshacerse de la tela bajándola con impaciencia, la peliturquesa abrió sus piernas para no entorpecer sus movimientos y él agradeció mentalmente el gesto. Apoyó su mano en la espalda baja de la joven y la inclinó hacia delante exponiendo su trasero descubierto para él.

— Vegeta…— Susurró volteando hacia él con sus mejillas sonrojadas— ¿No pensarás… así y ya, o sí? — bastó con una mirada cargada de deseo y algo más para obtener su respuesta, aunque el calor y el cosquilleo surgiera en su núcleo, sabía que no era suficiente para el momento— no estoy lista…— murmuró avergonzada y nerviosa; los nervios, las ansias, el deseo, el cosquilleo, el amor… no se extinguía, no… él ponía un dedo en su cuerpo y ella se derretía, no podía negársele, siempre estaba dispuesta para él, del modo como quisiera y cuando quisiera. Las primeras veces cuando él empezó a desaparecerse días entrenando, se imponía no acostarse con él cuando volviera, para castigarlo. Pero era un estúpido método, terminaba siendo un castigo para ambos y ella se lanzaba a sus brazos apenas él cruzaba la puerta.

— Estás loca si piensas que puedo esperar más…— Gruñó con su voz grave que le erizó el cuerpo, él la tocó un poco más, ella gimió impaciente y alerta a sus caricias.

— Eres cruel…— Susurró en un gimoteo provocador para los oídos saiyajin. Él rió por lo bajo y la apegó a su cuerpo, Bulma volteó hacia él y buscó sus labios. Se besaron necesitados, como dos hambrientos y sedientos que no hubieran probado alimento ni agua en mucho tiempo.

Así eran sus momentos de pasión. Los besos, las caricias, los jadeos se volvían uno. Sus sentimientos que aunque no eran hablados se podían palpar en el ambiente, con cada mirada, cada toque y cada beso. Su amor había encontrado el punto intermedio, el punto en que ambos podían expresarse sin miedos e inseguridades, donde ambos quedaban conformes. Él había accedido a probar su método para amar, y ella correspondía estando siempre dispuesta a su pasión y necesidad.

Aunque sus encuentros resultaban apasionados, un poco salvajes según la impaciencia del guerrero, como ahora, donde cada movimiento, cada jadeo y cada estocada invadía profundamente en su ser, ella no se arrepentía de nada. Ese era su lenguaje. Ambos habían aprendido a ceder en muchos aspectos, él toleraba su desorden, sus mimos y besos en situaciones donde no había sexo de por medio (siempre a solas), ella terminó acostumbrándose a su libido y a su intensidad que rayaba al borde de la violencia. Incluso sus personalidades se armonizaban, cada uno sabía que fibra tocar y que no para no despertar a la bestia interna, él se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mujer muy violenta si quería serlo, claro que el egoísmo y los caprichos, ambos los habían dejado de lado. Como príncipes acostumbraban a hacer y deshacer, pero en su relación solo eran hombre y mujer. Dos sujetos dispuestos a tolerarse y amarse de modo _sutil_ , casi en secreto. Incluso para ellos mismos.

Por ello, cuando sus cuerpos se unían bajo el más profundo deseo y anhelo, donde sus pieles se atesoraban y suplicaban por la fricción de sus cuerpos, los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, y solo las cuatro paredes de turno eran testigos de cómo hacían el amor, como ahora, era la instancia donde humana y saiyajin se amaban sin reservas. Con cada estocada violenta la princesa se afirmaba con más fuerza al mueble y él la agarraba firmemente como si pudiera escapársele en cualquier momento, ella ya no sufría por sus entradas abruptas, había aprendido incluso a ansiarlas, ya sabía que no estaba casada con un hombre suave, su esposo era un saiyajin de toro y lomo, y como tal, habían costumbres que él no cambiaría jamás. Eso no se transaba, no como los besos que él había disfrutado en adoptar. Su relación era un punto medio donde ambos (cuando estaban juntos) disfrutaban siempre. Un consenso en que cada parte era feliz con el resultado. Resultado que se veía reflejado en sus gemidos, agotamiento y goce que siempre estaban presentes cuando se _amaban_.

Bulma apenas podía abrir sus ojos del placer que su marido le hacía sentir, su cabello y sus montes se meneaban al ritmo de las caderas del saiya que la embestían con fuerza, mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener sus gemidos, él gruñía en su oído y ya no estaba consciente de su alrededor. Pronto los embistes la empujaban más y más hacia delante, al punto que sus pies terminaron de puntitas para poder mantener la unión que él manejaba con experiencia.

Sus bocas se buscaron con urgencia, el punto culmine se acercaba para ambos y como la mayoría de las veces sucedía, donde su sincronía llegaba a un punto en que ambos alcanzaban las nubes y tocaban las estrellas al mismo tiempo, juntos se rindieron al orgasmo que los sacudió y estremeció por completo. Sus cuerpos temblaron en su unión, él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para que no cayera por el agotamiento, respiraron agitados, sus pechos subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo, Bulma apoyó su cabeza en su pecho duro y volteó hacia él para besar su mejilla más próxima. Sus suaves labios tocaron su caliente piel en una caricia gentil y llena de amor.

— Te extrañé— Susurró la peliturquesa rozando su piel con la punta de su nariz. Vegeta inevitablemente sintió aquellas palabras como una cuchilla en su pecho, eran recordatorio de su abandono, aunque quizás ella no lo hizo con esa intención, después de todo, su mujer siempre le decía que lo extrañaba.

—…— Había cosas que no cambiaban. Y el que pudiera reconocer sus errores y sobre todo, disculparse, incluso con ella, le era difícil, demasiado. Una vez lo había conseguido, y fue hace mucho. La noche de bodas, un hecho que aún sentía reciente. Por ello, aunque sentía que debía disculparse por su reciente y constante abandono, no podía. Le costaba… ¿Qué decir? Su habitual elocuencia se veía alterada (como la mayoría de sus actitudes y aptitudes) por ella. Él era de acciones, no de palabras. Hasta el momento le funcionaba bien de esa forma, no sabía si aquello podía traerle alguna consecuencia, pero ver su entrega y su asertividad le hacía pensar que no. Debido a aquello, no pudo responder, no con palabras al menos. La tomó sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos, ella exclamó risueña y se afirmó de su cuello, se miraron a los ojos una vez más, el brillo único casi imperceptible para el poco observador pero significativo para quién era atento, aparecía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Bulma no perdió más el tiempo y lo besó, y él respondió su asalto juguetón con entusiasmo mientras la cargaba hasta su nido.

Esa noche Bulma no pasó frío.

.

.

.

Cuartel General

Aunque faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y el gran astro rey apareciera por los cielos rojos del planeta, en las oficinas del edificio de operaciones no se descansaba. Había más de un labor que debía estar en constante vigilancia, programar las partidas y aterrizajes de las naves, patrullar la órbita, atender a los saiyas que llegaran de misiones y estar siempre alertas para las llamadas de emergencias que pudieran darse.

El edificio estaba dividido por áreas, los trabajadores se turnaban para poder rendir con eficacia en su labor, ya que no se toleraban errores. En la sección de comunicaciones no se libraba de aquello, había solo unos cuantos saiyas que trabajaban allí junto a un numeroso grupo de diversos técnicos de diferentes especies, rara vez había saiyajin con dotes para otra cosa que no fuera la lucha, antiguamente estos eran repudiados, en la actualidad se había avanzado al punto de que a cada nativo le daban un rol que pudiese cumplir con tal de servir al reino.

— ¿Cuándo llega el invierno? — Preguntó un saiya de cabello corto sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador.

— En dos meses más— Respondió un asistente del planeta Xv2.

— ¿Dos meses? — Dijo inseguro una hembra saiyajin— juré que sería en 3…

— Ni siquiera están al tanto de los cambios naturales de su propio planeta— Susurró indignado el compañero del asistente, el pequeño reptil se encogió de hombros y se ahorró comentarios al respecto.

Pasaron treinta minutos en silencio, uno que otro se puso de pie para servirse café o buscar algún bocadillo que aunque la comida en la sala estaba prohibida por los aparatos tecnológicos, esto no impedía a los saiyajin calmar sus tripas. El saiyajin de cabello corto llamado Drach revisó su mensajería instantánea, faltaba una hora para que terminara su turno. Él era el encargado de fiscalizar los mensajes e informes diplomáticos del cuadrante del Norte, revisarlos y categorizarlos por prioridad. Cuando el programa sonó indicándole que había un mensaje nuevo, cambió de pestaña y abrió el programa, dio un sorbo a su café negro y miró la pantalla aburrido, frunció el ceño cuando leyó el emisor.

— ¿Qué es el "OIC"? — Drach era joven, había ingresado hace unos meses al cargo. Al no oír respuesta, el joven saiya volteó hacia sus compañeros, los más antiguos miraban serios y boquiabiertos, los de otras especies parecían más pálidos, el reptil verde que se llamaba Luk se acercó a paso rápido a revisar la pantalla.

— ¿Cómo no sabes qué es el OIC? — Refunfuñó la saiya mirándolo indignada.

— Hay que avisarle a la Mano del Rey— Murmuró Luk al comprobar el remitente— él lo revisará.

— Pero… ¿No debería primero revisar el contenido para decidir si es o no importante? — Preguntó el joven saiya.

— Muchacho, si es del OIC, siempre se le avisa a la Corona… aunque sea spam— Drach parpadeó sorprendido, miró la pantalla nuevamente y frunció el ceño, no podía dejar de pensar que esas siglas se le hacían familiar. Sin esperar más cliqueó y reenvió el mensaje a la contraloría interna para hacerlo llegar hacia la Mano del Rey.

Consejo Real

El Rey restregó sus ojos con cansancio y se acomodó el nudo de su bata, cruzó su pierna y la subió sobre la otra, agradeció mentalmente cuando la criada de turno le llevó una taza humeante de chocolate, degustó el líquido caliente al mismo tiempo que su más leal sirviente entraba al salón.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar? — Gruñó dejando el tazón sobre la mesa redonda, Bardock esperó que la servidumbre saliera para poder hablar, pero la criada antes de pasar por su lado le ofreció alguna cosa para beber o comer.

— Un té, gracias— Respondió sentándose dos sillas lejos del Monarca— hemos recibido un mensaje del OIC— el Rey levantó la mirada mientras sorbía más de su chocolate, su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. No lo podía evitar, rara vez recibían noticias de la organización a menos que tuviera alguna petición extra o quejas. Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo…

— ¿Qué quiere ahora? — Preguntó desviando la mirada.

— Ve por ti mismo— El saiya de la armadura verde le acercó la tableta digital deslizándola por la superficie de la mesa, el Rey dejó la taza a un lado nuevamente y tomó el aparato curioso y ansioso. El semblante de su consejero le decía que no era nada bueno, o quizás algo importante.

Y eran ambas. Dejó la tableta sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, ambos se quedaron minutos que se sintieron eternos en silencio, el monarca tragó saliva, tocaron la puerta y entró la misma criada con el pedido de la Mano del Rey.

— Gracias— Susurró viendo la fina porcelana en frente de él— hay que despertarlo.

— Uhm… da la orden…— Murmuró casi inaudible con su mano cubriendo su boca y bigote, el saiya de la cicatriz tomó la tableta nuevamente y movió sus dedos con rapidez experta sobre la pantalla táctil. — justo el próximo mes sería la coronación…

— Creo que es por el mismo motivo que envió esto— Susurró el saiya, y el Monarca se estremeció de solo pensar que su amigo tenía razón. Lo peor, que estaba seguro que su amigo no se equivocaba, su intuición nunca fallaba.

Habitación de la princesa

Los golpes se oían a lo lejos, el príncipe frunció el ceño y se removió en su lugar, sintió un peso extra sobre él y abrió los ojos con lentitud, bajó su mirada y se encontró con la cascada turquesa sobre su pecho, su mujer se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, y él agotado por sus sesiones amatorias, durmió abrazándola desde la cintura. Sus manos se deslizaron por su piel desnuda, aun ajeno al porque había despertado.

Más golpes. Abrió los ojos con más determinación que antes, más golpes, efectivamente había alguien detrás de la puerta, buscó con la mirada algún reloj en el cuarto de su esposa, casi amanecía según el aparato con forma de conejo que estaba sobre el tocador. Miró a su mujer que parecía no notar el ruido y bufó, así era ella. La movió con suavidad dejándola al otro lado de la cama, se aseguró de cubrir su desnudez tentadora con las cobijas y se levantó.

Caminó firme, sin un ápice de vergüenza por su cuerpo desnudo, y abrió la puerta de golpe luciendo su mejor cara de molestia. Un soldado lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta y lo reverenció apenas lo vio, incluso antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran.

— ¡Muy buenos días, príncipe! — Dijo formal el saiyajin— lamento importunarlo, pero fui enviado por orden del Rey para pedir su presencia en el Salón del consejo—habló con rapidez, sin darle tiempo para que pudiera insultarlo o preguntar algo.

Vegeta miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, notó la puerta de su cuarto abierta, seguramente fueron a buscarlo a su cuarto primero, si se habían atrevido a entrar se debía a que era importante. Su padre no solía interrumpirlo a menos que lo fuera. Observó al soldado nuevamente y asintió, el saiya suspiró con disimulo y lo reverenció, cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, pensativo, no se le ocurría ningún motivo del porqué lo necesitaban. Exhaló sin pensarlo más y volteó buscando su ropa.

— ¿Qué pasó? — La voz somnolienta de su esposa interrumpió su búsqueda visual, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que restregaba su ojo izquierdo con pereza y cubría levemente sus senos.

— Debo ir al Salón del consejo, sigue durmiendo— Bulma abrió sus ojos en su totalidad al oírlo, el heredero se paseó por el cuarto buscando sus prendas, se subió el pantalón y caminó hacia su armario, lo abrió y buscó entre sus ropas, a menudo tenían prendas de ambos en las dos habitaciones. Lo vio colocarse una bata oscura, amarrar la cuerda y darle una última mirada— duerme— la peliturquesa observó a su marido salir del cuarto con aparente calma, pero ella lo conocía, y había aprendido a leer cualquier perturbación en su rostro. Sin pensarlo demasiado se puso de pie, buscó su remera y se la colocó con rapidez, se puso unas sandalias de felpa y buscó en su armario una bata. La curiosidad y la preocupación no eran una buena combinación.

.

.

.

Las miradas se posaron en su figura cuando llegó al Salón, su padre y su consejero se encontraban murmurando cuando él entró, la iluminación del salón lo hicieron fruncir sus cejas y estrechar sus ojos, caminó hacia el centro del cuarto y sin sentarse y con los brazos cruzados estudió a ambos saiyajin. Lo primero que pudo notar fue la tensión en el ambiente, se podía tocar. Su padre parecía preocupado y sobre todo, alterado. No estaba temblando, tampoco sudaba, pero se acariciaba el bigote con nerviosismo, un gesto que cuando niño aprendió a reconocer. La Mano del Rey tenía una mueca en su rostro, el serio saiyajin no demostraba sus expresiones a menudo, su mueca y sus ojos perdidos en alguna mancha del barniz, evitando sus ojos, lo hacía deducir que el saiya retirado de la lucha estaba pensativo y al igual que su padre, preocupado.

— ¿Me dirán qué mierda pasa? — Bardock asintió sin mirarlo y tomó la tableta digital, el príncipe alzó una ceja cuando el saiya le extendió el aparato, lo recibió sin pensarlo demasiado y miró la pantalla.

— Busque en Mensajería interna— Murmuró el saiyajin de la cicatriz.

Antes de posar sus dedos sobre la pantalla, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, los tres hombres voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a la princesa de pie en el umbral. Vegeta frunció el ceño mirándola de pies a cabeza, Bulma ignoró su mirada reprobatoria y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

— Lo siento— Murmuró al verlos a todos en silencio— Hola Bardock— dijo levantando su mano, el saiya le sonrió en respuesta y asintió en su dirección. El salón estaba fresquillo, y la bata de seda que envolvía su cuerpo no ayudaba a combatir el aire frío, se abrazó a sí misma y caminó hacia el príncipe que la miraba fríamente, no había que ser un genio para entender que se había molestado. Sus ojos negros calculadores mirándola despectivamente se lo decían, ella no le dio importancia, en más de una ocasión el saiyajin reaccionaba igual por alguna tontería. Era como vivir con dos hombres.

Vegeta repasó una vez más el atuendo ligero de su mujer y rodó los ojos, mordió su mejilla interna derecha y se concentró una vez más en el aparato en sus manos, siguió las indicaciones de la Mano del Rey, buscó el icono que le había dicho y lo abrió sin problema alguno, su mujer se acercó y se apegó a su brazo fibroso estirando su cuello delgado para observar al igual que él, por un momento tuvo el impulso de voltearse y esconder la pantalla, pero sería infantil pensó, reprimió sus ganas de fastidiarla y la dejó mirar. Sus mechones desordenados taparon el borde izquierdo de la pantalla, pero a ninguno le molestó, no había tiempo para preocuparse por algo tan trivial como aquello. Ambos estaban mirando fijamente el primer mensaje de la bandeja, sus ojos negros se concentraron con sospecha, los zafiros con curiosidad. Cuando el heredero abrió el mensaje, y se dedicaron a leer el contenido, pareció que no respiraba ninguno en aquella habitación.

El príncipe bajó la tableta una vez que terminó de leer, sin siquiera preocuparse por si ella lo hubiera visto por completo, pero Bulma ya había grabado en su memoria aquellas palabras. Aquella invitación.

— ¿Cuánto tardamos en llegar al planeta de Freezer? — Preguntó aparentemente sereno— ¿Tres meses?

— Con los nuevos modelos de naves, un mes— Respondió su mujer, los tres saiyas voltearon hacia ella escondiendo la sorpresa, a menudo olvidaban las capacidades intelectuales de la humana, aunque muchos avances se debían a su presencia y talento, solían quedarse con su rol natural, ser la mujer del heredero y futura Reina y madre de los príncipes.

— Pareciera que estaba al tanto de aquello— Susurró Bardock rompiendo el silencio— queda un mes y días para la fecha señalada… tiene un informante— dijo convencido, instalando la sospecha y la intriga en la habitación.

— ¿Un traidor? — Gritó exaltado el Rey— ¿Quién osaría en traicionarnos, a nosotros, los más fuertes del universo…?

— La lista es larga— Murmuró Bulma, los tres saiyas voltearon perplejos hacia ella, esa soltura y espontaneidad al príncipe le atraía todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Se habrá enterado de la Máquina…?— Susurró para sí mismo el príncipe, Bulma volteó hacia él analizando sus facciones, la ansiedad y la curiosidad fue lo único que pudo percibir.

— Quizás solo… es eso— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de alivianar el ambiente— una invitación a su día del nombre.

— Nunca nos ha invitado antes— Respondió el Rey— ¿Por qué ahora? Algo me huele mal. — miró la taza de chocolate que no pudo seguir bebiendo por la preocupación, ahora estaba fría, en la superficie se había formado una capa de nata.

— No nos invitó— Dijo pensativo la Mano del Rey— invitó al príncipe Vegeta— la tensión nuevamente se apoderó del ambiente— si hay un traidor que infiltró información, me temo que posponer la coronación es lo que busca el lagarto. Es lo que calza y parece más sensato.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— Ese es el problema… no entiendo por qué— Dijo mientras cubría su boca pensativo.

— Como sea— Habló molesto el príncipe— lo averiguaré cuando esté allí— Bulma volteó hacia él conteniendo el jadeo, su corazón latió rápido, nuevamente el miedo se apoderó de ella, pero un temor diferente, un temor por él. Su seguridad, sus ansias por demostrar ser el mejor, y su arrogancia, la preocuparon. No era asistir a una fiesta cualquiera, y como Bardock había dicho, nunca los habían invitado antes.

— No es primera vez que asistirás a su día del nombre— Susurró la Mano del Rey, Bulma frunció el ceño confundida al oírlo ¿No que nunca habían ido? Volteó hacia su esposo una vez más y desvió la mirada al ver su máscara de rabia oculta.

— Que preparen todo lo necesario— Ladró y caminó hacia la puerta— viajaré al medio día.

Los presentes guardaron silencio, aunque quisieran no podían negarse. Si Freezer se sentía ofendido por su inasistencia podía hacérselos pagar con cualquier cosa, y lo que menos querían era provocar al tirano y sobre todo, una futura visita a su planeta. Además, su honor estaba en juego, los saiyajin no escapaban, aunque fuera peligroso, la derrota estuviera más que clara, ellos no se rendían y no demostraban temor por nada. El príncipe tendría que ir quisiera o no a la celebración del nombre del lagarto, aunque el saiyajin estaba más que ansioso por ir.

Bulma contuvo la respiración al verse sola en el salón junto a su suegro y al padre de su amigo, los sentimientos que la asaltaban variaban desde miedo, preocupación hasta rabia e indignación. Sin despedirse ni decir alguna palabra, salió detrás para buscar a su esposo. Al salir al pasillo, no había rastros de él. Tentó a su suerte y trotó de vuelta por el camino hacia su cuarto, aún era temprano para iniciar el día, ni siquiera su marido se levantaba tan temprano.

Lo vio subiendo la escalera, se esforzó un poco más y lo alcanzó en su trote matinal, él la oyó pero no se detuvo. Iban al mismo lugar al fin y al cabo. Cuando la princesa llegó a su lado ninguno habló, demasiado tensos para decir algo.

Aunque hubieran querido hablar en ese momento, ambos indirectamente se pusieron de acuerdo con hacerlo en sus dormitorios, ella estaba lo suficientemente alterada para perder la compostura y el pasillo no era el lugar adecuado para ello.

Vegeta pensó unos segundos antes de elegir habitación, optó por la de ella por el hecho de que ya habían pasado la noche allí. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la peliturquesa, la princesa parpadeó sorprendida por el gesto ¿Sabría que estaba siendo caballero? Seguramente no, y solo era demostración de su masculinidad y exceso de protección que el príncipe irradiaba de modo habitual.

Bulma se sentó en el borde de su cama, levantó la mirada hacia el saiyajin, Vegeta deshacía el nudo de su bata con aparente calma, la tela cayó al suelo y sin mirarla caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Relamió sus labios y lo imitó, se quitó la bata y la dejó a los pies de la cama, cuando el saiyajin salió del baño ella ya estaba tapada y en su lugar, esperándolo.

— No debiste bajar— Murmuró desviando la mirada— no me gusta que me desobedezcas.

— No creí que era una orden— Susurró ella haciendo uso de sus mejores dotes actorales, con el tiempo había aprendido que las palabras "obedecer" "sumisión" "acatar" eran las favoritas de los machos saiyajin, si su cultura era machista, la de los saiyajin era el doble. A menudo tuvo que fingir, actuar que estaba de acuerdo con todo ello y hacerle creer que ella era su sometida esposa. Sabía cómo hacerlo creer aquello, y él no se daba cuenta de nada estando sobre ella— estaba preocupada… es primera vez que venían a buscarte a estas horas.

— Hmp— El príncipe se metió en la cama, le fue extraño volver a recostarse cuando comenzaba a amanecer y el día pronto iniciaría.

— Creí que era algo como un ataque… no lo sé— Se acercó a su marido y antes que este se acomodara lo abrazó con su mano y pierna izquierda— ¿Debes ir…?

— Por supuesto ¿Por qué no iría? — Contestó frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra rodeaba el cuerpo femenino que tenía enredado— duerme.

— Quiero ir— El silencio los envolvió por unos minutos, quizás segundos. Para ella fueron eternos e incomodos. Podía deducir su respuesta y estaba formulando argumentos y rabietas para salirse con la suya.

— No— Bingo. La peliturquesa levantó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente, el guerrero tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño arrugado como de costumbre, pero sus labios crispados le decían que era mejor no tentarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Lentamente se subió sobre el cuerpo del guerrero, apoyó sus manos sobre su pectoral y su barbilla sobre sus manos y lo miró— en el mensaje no decía que fueras solo.

— No es un juego— Dijo serio abriendo sus ojos— no sé qué pueda pasar— sus ojos negros vagaron por sus facciones, se perdieron en sus labios rosa unos segundos más de la cuenta, pero retomó su concentración al volver a sus ojos grandes.

— Es solo un cumpleaños— El saiya frunció el ceño con más intensidad, sus jergas terrícolas lo exasperaban a veces. Pero su actitud despreocupada lo irritaba, no estaban hablando de solo un "cumpleaños", con Freezer nunca se sabía.

— Dije que no— Exclamó levantando su tono de voz unos decibeles para hacer notar su postura, Bulma frunció el ceño y sus labios se amurraron y él supo que no podría librarse de las rabietas que vendrían a continuación.

— ¡Quiero ir! — Chilló moviéndose sobre él— ¿Acaso es una fiesta donde hacen cosas pervertidas detrás de sus esposas? ¿Por eso no puedo ir? — los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Estás loca? — Él sabía la respuesta— ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? ¿Estás leyendo esas novelas otra vez? — el rostro de la peliturquesa se ruborizó, desvió la mirada y él bufó burlesco— deja de leer esa mierda.

— No es mierda…— Murmuró con un puchero— ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?— preguntó con un mohín infantil que estremeció al guerrero.

— Ya te lo dije— Desvió la mirada y se concentró en algún objeto de la habitación, lo que fuera que lo distrajera de su demonio azul.

— Me preocupa que vayas solo— Apeló a su ego, demostrarle que le importaba siempre funcionaba.

— No me pasará nada— Susurró posando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica— y no iré solo. Los encargados de hacer funcionar la nave irán conmigo— las delgadas cejas de la princesa se fruncieron y el saiya solo pudo rodar los ojos— el imbécil también irá.

— No lo llames así— Estiró su cuello y probó de sus labios, su lenguas no tardaron en unirse en la batalla, las manos del saiyajin subieron y bajaron por la curva de su trasero, y fue inevitable para ambos encenderse con ello. — Vegeta…— gimió entre besos, el saiya no tardó en sujetar su cintura y de un movimiento rápido voltearla dejándola de espaldas en la colcha debajo de él— quiero ir…

— Basta— Ladró separándose levemente de ella— ¿No entiendes una orden?

— Y ¿Tú no entiendes que estoy aburrida de que me excluyas de todo? — Fue como un balde de agua congelada. Se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué podía responder ante aquella acusación? No tenía argumentos, pero su orgullo hablaba primero y aunque de modo deplorable, siempre intentaba salir victorioso.

— No es así— Negó mientras empujaba con su rodilla las piernas de la mujer para colarse entre ellas.

— Si lo es— Respondió seria— todo el tiempo es lo mismo… hay cosas que puedo tolerar Vegeta, pero empiezo a hartarme— el saiya frunció el ceño, había cosas que podía soportar, pero su impertinencia no era una de ellas. No del todo al menos. En tres años no podía acostumbrarse a esa manía de la humana de contradecirlo, de opinar, de siempre dar su punto de vista, de querer saber lo que pasaba y tratar de hacerse oír. Era todo un desafío, él sabía que la cultura terrícola era un poco más libre en cuanto a derechos femeninos, pero no del todo. Era cuestión de carácter, su mujer poseía una personalidad abrasadora y una lengua suelta, mente rápida y genio sin igual, y a menudo lo detestaba. Sabía que era eso mismo, "eso" lo que lo había atrapado, lo que le gustaba de ella y a la vez odiaba. Odiaba por más de una razón, alborotaba sus costumbres, perturbaba sus modos de actuar, y encima, era por su peculiar diferencia que estaba perdidamente hipnotizado por la joven. Estúpida contradicción.

— También empiezo a hartarme— Musitó mirándola a los ojos— basta, deja de querer contradecirme todo el tiempo ¡Tú no tienes autoridad aquí! — contuvo la indignación que sintió en ese momento, pero sus ojos reflejaron su molestia y no pasó desapercibido para el guerrero, ella sabía aquello y se rebelaba contra eso de modo sutil; nuevamente la culpa, a veces pensaba que no podía hacer nada sin molestarla o hacerla sentir mal, esa característica humana de ser tan expresivos lo perturbaba porque inevitablemente tenía consecuencias en él mismo.

— No se trata de autoridad— Susurró conteniendo la rabia, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que se calmara, los gritos y llantos con Vegeta no funcionaban, no siempre.

— ¿Entonces? — Gruñó estrechando sus ojos negros.

— Quiero ir— Repitió, el saiya rodó los ojos y Bulma mordió su lengua para no insultarlo, esos gestos despectivos tan inherentes al saiya siempre la alteraban— soy tu mujer, mi lugar es a tú lado— los ojos negros brillaron con suspicacia, entendía su juego. Él no era idiota, a menudo comprendía sus jugarretas, y si la dejaba salirse con la suya se debía a un solo motivo, ella conocía su "punto débil", y prefería no arriesgarse.

— No iré de paseo, no es una visita diplomática ni realmente una fiesta— Sentenció cansado— no es como lo imaginas.

— Bardock dijo que tú ya habías ido antes a su cumpleaños ¿No celebran realmente? — El príncipe frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, él no era un mentiroso.

— Sí celebran pero—

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Es una fiesta y punto! — Lo interrumpió— yo no le caigo mal a Freezer, hemos hablado más de una vez— susurró buscando sus ojos, el saiya suspiró y volteó hacia ella, Bulma casi podía saborear su victoria.

— Le molesta que hables— Dijo el príncipe sorprendiéndola— parloteas mucho y nunca ha visto con buenos ojos a las hembras en la corte— Bulma abrió su boca ligeramente, trató de rememorar encuentros con el tirano, y en ninguno recordó alguna mala cara o mal comentario, al contrario, siempre hablaban de cosas triviales como la comida o las estaciones, nada incómodo, de hecho a menudo se sentía una traidora por "llevarse bien" con el ser que todo el mundo odiaba, entre ellos su propio reino natal y más que nunca, el reino saiyajin. Pero para una joven elocuente y con un poco de mundo era difícil no llevarse bien con alguien, buscaba los puntos donde podía agarrarse para iniciar una buena plática, y con Freezer no había sido la excepción.

— ¿Qué? Pero si nunca ha sido descortés o antipático conmigo— Farfulló amurrando sus labios, el saiya miró su piel lechosa, únicamente importunada por la cicatriz de sus colmillos, y se tentó profundamente en probar su piel otra vez, pero se contuvo, en otra ocasión habría ignorado sus quejas y reproches y habría intentado obtener lo que en ese momento pensaba, pero sentía que la plática era "importante" y después de todo, se lo debía.

— Es porque no lo conoces— Al ver sus ojos zafiro más curiosillos que antes se lamentó el haber hablado, tendría que explicarse y lo detestaba— viví unos años con él cuando era un crío…— Bulma lo recordaba… Raditz en una ocasión se lo mencionó y era primera vez que Vegeta lo hacía, ¿Por ello había asistido antes a algún cumpleaños del tirano? Sabía que él no diría más, solo asintió y él agradeció mentalmente que ella no preguntara.

Bulma no dijo más, y él tampoco. El guerrero usó ese momento para dar rienda suelta a sus manos y deseos, ella más distante tanto física como mentalmente accedió a él, como de costumbre. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la peliturquesa era como hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ella necesitaba ir con él. Era _algo_ que rayaba al borde de la desesperación, algo que la incitaba a no dejarlo ir solo ¿Intuición, quizá? Seguramente… no lo podía asegurar, de lo que sí estaba segura, era que no podía dejarlo marcharse solo, sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar ella quería estar presente.

Las dudas, los miedos, la curiosidad y sobre todo la preocupación, la invadían constantemente, si él se marchaba sin ella, todas esas molestas sensaciones aumentarían el doble o más. La constante espera la alteraría a límites insospechados y no quería eso para ella, absolutamente no. Era demasiado joven para pasársela esperando… si, ese era su maldito problema ¡Era ahí, la raíz de su sentir! Tenía recién 19 años y se la pasaba esperando y esperando por un hombre que o no tenía tiempo para ella porque así lo decidía o porque debía cumplir obligaciones, y tampoco tenía la seguridad de los sentimientos que él sentía por ella. Bien, el sexo era grandioso, siempre, pero eso no significaba mucho, había leído lo suficiente para saber que amor y sexo eran dos aristas diferentes, y que juntas podían convertir una relación en algo muy fuerte. Ella era avariciosa, lo quería todo, en muchos sentidos y ella aspiraba algo así en su vida, ella quería todo de Vegeta, y estaba segura que podía conseguirlo. Había logrado lo imposible, había conseguido doblegar al príncipe cruel y adaptarlo a su persona, que dejara sus costumbres bárbaras y que cediera un poco, que fuera más gentil. Por lo mismo que se había ganado el odio de algunos… y el respeto de otros. Si pudo conseguir aquello, tener el amor de él no sería difícil, no para ella.

Decidió una nueva estrategia, una que apelara a conmocionarlo, si debía exponer sus emociones lo haría, pero no permitiría que él se alejara otra vez, no solo era preocupación, también egoísmo, ya no quería estar sola y se lo haría saber.

Permitió primero que él disfrutara de ella, todas esas ideas amartillando en su cabeza se habían pausado mientras se concentraba en el momento en que él se mecía sobre ella, por un momento se sintió culpable de su indiferencia, pero se repetía constantemente que no tenía por qué estarlo, él podía ser indiferente a veces y estaba segura que ni se esforzaba en conseguirlo. Se abrazó a su espalda y hundió su rostro en su cuello, enterró sus uñas en su piel intentando hacerle saber que estaba presente, un poco al menos. El guerrero se movió con más intensidad, Bulma cerró sus ojos y trató de no concentrarse en su invasión, cuando no había goce de por medio le era extraño sentirlo, no había dolor tampoco, pero su acecho era intenso, y su cuerpo frágil, le sorprendía lo mucho que pasaba inadvertido cuando ella estaba igual de excitada que él.

Era el momento para atacar nuevamente, él estaría más calmado por su reciente liberación y más dispuesto a sus palabras. Quizás él no había notado que había cavado su propia tumba, y que ya había perdido esa pequeña disputa, Bulma estaba completamente segura que conseguiría su objetivo, tenía todos los chances para conseguirlo y sabía utilizar sus armas.

El saiya respiró agotado sobre ella, Bulma cerró sus ojos sintiendo su virilidad vibrar en su interior, mientras era llenada por él besó su mejilla de modo cariñoso, él jadeó brusco, separó su rostro de ella unos centímetros para poder verla, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa amable en su rostro fueron más que provocativas para el saiyajin, inclinó su rostro y besó sus labios, Bulma acarició su espalda con suavidad al mismo tiempo que él rompía su unión de cuerpos y se dejaba caer sobre ella.

— Pesas…— Susurró con dificultad, el príncipe sonrió de lado y esperó unos minutos que su respiración se calmara. Sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza en su pecho, su pulso acelerado y sus pulmones llenarse con dificultad. Oía el bombeo de la princesa, apoyado entre sus montes suaves se relajó al punto de cerrar sus ojos sintiendo sus latidos— Vegeta…

— Uhm— Murmuró adormilado, ahora sentía el agotamiento de sus esfuerzos físicos, tanto el entrenamiento como su danza amatoria nocturna y la actual, empezaba a cansarse ¿Por qué ella no se dormía? En ese momento maldijo que fuera tan joven, ¿Terminaría pasándole la cuenta estar unido y casado con una mujer 10 años menor? Esperaba que no… seguramente por el sobreesfuerzo en su entrenamiento, estaba más cansado de lo que creía, y su cuerpo se resentía una vez que descansaba como era debido.

— Déjame ir contigo…— Rogó sin dejar de mimar su piel bronceada y tonificada. Vegeta se obligó a abrir los ojos, podía perfectamente ignorarla y fingir dormir, pero él no era así, él afrontaba lo que fuera, su mujer no era la excepción.

— Bulma— Los labios de la princesa formaron una mueca al oírlo, aunque su nombre sonara tan bien con su voz, a veces el escalofrío que le causaba la inquietaba, como ahora— basta.

— Vegeta… estoy cansada— El pelinegro frunció el ceño confundido, se esforzó para separarse de su piel para observarla, ella evitó su mirada y eso lo confundió aún más, algo le decía que si no daba por terminada la plática en ese momento, ella se saldría con la suya, podía ver ya esos rasgos de melancolía que le calaban en lo profundo de su pecho y que lo obligaban a acceder a sus caprichos para después odiarse por ser débil.

— ¿De qué? — Error. No debió preguntar, debió dormirse o perderse de allí, alejarse de los hechizos de la bruja que tenía de esposa.

— De todo…— Resumió sin mirarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sabía que se debía únicamente a que estaba siendo honesta, le haría ver cómo se sentía y eso la asustaba— siempre estoy sola… cuando no estás en misiones, te la pasas encerrado, sales dos días cada dos o más semanas y— contuvo el aliento, entonces ¿A ella si le afectaba todo aquello? Aunque quisiera ignorar la molestia que significaba oírla, la incomodidad de notar que tendría que asumir sus consecuencias de sus actos y peor aún, soportar sus quejas de las que no estaba acostumbrado. Era él quien siempre le reprochaba cosas, siempre él quien se quejaba por tonterías o a su parecer situaciones graves. Bulma no era de las que lo cuestionara demasiado en su actuar, opinaba demasiado sí, pero no se quejaba porque dejara la ropa en el suelo de vez en cuando, o que la sorprendía constantemente con sus asaltos con intenciones lujuriosas, y mucho menos se quejaba de su objetivo… de su entrenamiento que ahora notaba, había sobrepasado los límites en el plano de su relación. Por eso, sintió que le debía oírla, que ella merecía ser escuchada y debía enmendar su error— yo… ya no puedo soportarlo— sus labios temblaban, sabía que si no cambiaba el rumbo de la plática terminaría llorando y no quería parecer más débil de lo que era. No frente a él.

— Debo hacerlo…— Susurró intentando excusarse— sabes que es necesario, pero esto parará cuando—

— Cuando lo derrotes…— Interrumpió ella sin mirarlo— ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?... ¿Cuánto más me dejaras sola? No siento que esté casada contigo, si anoche no sales de la máquina no te habría visto…— le reprochó con la voz ahogada— te habrían ido a buscar por la maldita invitación y sería… ¿En cuánto tiempo más te habría vuelto a ver? ¿Es eso justo?... ¿Para mí? — se sintió pequeño de pronto, una parte de él estaba orgulloso de importarle, otra se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir mal, por provocarle todo aquello ¿Cómo no había notado que su mujer se sentía de ese modo? Era difícil si ella no se lo decía, ahora entendía más que nunca las diferencias de género. Estar casado le había hecho más tolerante al género femenino, al menos con su mujer.

— Es… un sacrificio momentáneo… ya pasará— Susurró inseguro— realmente no…—dudó de decir lo siguiente ¿Agravaría la falta? Se lanzó de todos modos— no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé en la máquina.

Y quizá no agravó la falta, pero no la hizo sentir bien, para nada de bien. Bulma lo observó alzando una ceja y sonriendo sin ganas, casi burlándose de ella misma ¿Más estúpida podía ser? ¡Ella extrañándolo más que nunca y él ni siquiera notando su ausencia! Era ahí la diferencia de sus sentimientos, estaban enfocados en caminos distintos, o los intereses no eran tan parecidos como ingenuamente creyó, quizás era su sangre saiyajin, seguramente lo era, el punto era que para una humana aquello no tenía sentido, verse sola y encima oír aquello la dañó. No estaba segura ahora de su siguiente movimiento… pero su resentimiento habló por ella.

— No te diste cuenta— Repitió en un susurró que heló el cuerpo del saiya, bajando por completo el calor reciente por el esfuerzo candente previo, el príncipe tragó con disimulo, intentando no parecer afectado por su voz venenosa— bien…

—… ¿Bien? — Se atrevió a preguntar, las manos de la princesa se posaron en su pecho intentando alejarlo, él hubiera querido no hacerle caso, pero cedió. Se bajó de ella y se hizo a un lado sin dejar de mirarla, Bulma le dio la espalda y se recostó de lado—… tienes razón, sé que si no hubiera salido anoche no nos habríamos visto, pero no fue así ¿Ok? Estoy aquí, pasamos la noche juntos ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti? — los minutos pasaron, la tensión creció. Odiaba conversar ese tipo de cosas tan raras y difíciles, él era más básico, encontraba que todo lo demás era una tontería. Pero ahí estaba, tratando de descifrar a su mujer.

— Al parecer para ti si lo es— Bufó ella— quería ir contigo porque te extrañaba…— susurró en un hilo de voz, pero él la oyó y tuvo que recordarse cerrar la boca al escucharla, eso lo dejaba conforme, no podía negarlo, su ego una vez más se alzaba a las nubes— pero ya me da igual, mejor que te vayas. Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

Y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su ojo se crispó en un tic nervioso y la comisura de su labio lo acompañó, apretó sus manos en un puño y respiró profundamente llamando a la calma.

— Lástima— Musitó con rabia— porque ahora sí irás. — Bulma sintió a su marido bajarse de la cama violentamente e inconscientemente se envolvió a sí misma en su abrazo— manda a arreglar tus cosas y báñate, partiremos en un par de horas. — su voz cargada de desprecio e indignación pareció rebotar en las paredes de su habitación, cuando el príncipe salió de su cuarto ella aún pensaba en sí había hecho lo correcto.

No solo por haberlo hecho enfadar, sabía que su ego era la fibra indicada para conseguir el cielo o el infierno, pero ahora realmente no quería ir. ¿Era una jugarreta a sí misma sus sentimientos contradictorios? Ni ella misma se entendía, pero no podía evitarlo, ella se esperanzó con pasar con él todo un mes después de tanto tiempo sin su compañía, oírlo decir todo aquello la hirió, realmente las ganas de estar con él se habían ido al demonio. Pero nuevamente, entre ellos la lucha de ser quién dominaba la relación se hizo ver, debió prevenir aquello y decir desde el principio que no quería ir, así, él la habría jalado del brazo sin siquiera preguntarle.

Se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación, el lado bueno era que nuevamente conseguía su objetivo principal, ya vería como calmar a la bestia. Y a ella misma. Tomó su comunicador y marcó hacia su amiga Leila para pedirle ayuda con los preparativos, una vez que dejó el aparato en su velador, se desplomó nuevamente en la cama. Miró el techo de su dosel y suspiró, definitivamente el día había empezado y terminado muy diferente, y la había sacado por completo de la rutina, no sabía si aquello era bueno. Algo en su interior le decía que no, que estuviera alerta.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Estoy emocionadisima! GTC cumple 1 año :D y estamos en la recta final, lo había dicho? bueno si no lo hice, lo digo ahora xDD el fic avanza al rumbo que tengo planeado, y si mis cálculos no fallan, quizás no le queden más que 5 capítulos y eso me pone feliz :D! quiero terminar bien este fic, ya le di todas las vueltas posibles para explicar porque su relación y los sentimientos de cada uno y por ende, las reacciones que se verán a futuro, que era lo que me importaba, hacer enfasis en que cada palabra o acción no se da porque sí. Ahora solo se vienen acciones xD así que, espero que sigan acompañándome :) si GTC llegó tan lejos es gracias a su ánimo y las vistas que tiene, es mi fic que más se lee y eso no puede no emocionarme, espero que sigamos entretenidas con esto y sobre todo, que acompañen a su futura secuela xD Lo he pensado mucho, en si seguir con la segunda parte aquí mismo o en otro fic, pero ambas partes son tan diferentes que no le vi sentido a dejarlas juntas, así que habrá secuela si o si. Además, he cambiado un poco mi modo de redactar, y ya lo leo extraño cuando ojeo el primer cap y luego el último xD siento que con GTC y mis otros fic he mejorado, espero que se note xDD

Respecto al cap, bien... los cambios están en bandeja de plata xD quise darle este toque que siempre les pasa a las parejas, Vegeta se confió como a muchos hombres les pasa una vez que tienen "asegurada" a su pareja, pero son esos puntos los que terminan desgastando las relaciones ¿No? los sentimientos están, pero el Amor no es la solución a todo... supongo que hay un spoiler sumamente claro en el fic xDD es importante a futuro e imagino que lo notaron e.é

Como muchos se preguntaban, ahora deben superar el tema "Freezer", que es el otro antagonista de la historia, pero no quiero que sean como los 5 minutos en namek xD así que no se preocupen! como dije, espero que solo queden 5 cap más...

GRACIAS TOTALES! POR LEER, POR DARLE FAV Y FOLLOW Y POR COMENTAR! esta N/A se tornó extensa xD lo siento, pero estoy feliz xD jamás pensé que GTC conseguiría esto.

Disculpen las palabras revueltas, a medio terminar, y los errores ortográficos :c cualquier cosa me avisan!

Gracias otra vez! muchas muchas gracias!

Nos estamos leyendo :) y paciencia para su humilde servidora u.u si fuera por mí, me tendrían todas las semanas actualizando x-x!

Cuídense! nos leemos :)


	35. Chapter 35

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

Capítulo 34

Contradicciones

El motor se oía como un leve ronroneo, aunque muchos opinaban que era una de las mejores naves espaciales, la peliturquesa meditaba seriamente unas nuevas mejorías, como eliminar el maldito ronroneo que le dificultaba descansar. Trató de distraerse, de contar ovejas, enumerar las líneas del techo metálico, cualquier cosa que la hiciera ignorar el ronroneo. Pero no solo el motor la impacientaba, también los pasos que se oían en el pasillo, la respiración de su esposo e incluso sus propios latidos. Le costaba tragar, sentía un nudo en su garganta, una inquietud que la atormentaba, y estaba segura que solo se trataba de preocupación y nerviosismos. Era primera vez que veía a su marido tan pensativo, y eso a su parecer, no era nada bueno o de lleno, era digno motivo de preocupación. Faltaba muy poco para llegar al planeta natal del emperador del frío, un día o dos, no recordaba… pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el príncipe se retraía más y más en sus propios pensamientos. No lo culpaba, la situación tenía a toda la tripulación pensativa y silenciosa, era un milagro que el grupo reducido de saiyajin fuera tan callado y tranquilo. Pero, veía en los ojos negros algo más que preocupación, es más, sentía que el que disfrutaba de todo eso era nada menos que el príncipe, parecía expectante y ansioso, y ver su entusiasmo la perturbaba.

Sus ojos zafiro se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación hace unas horas, no podía creer lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo dormir por las noches simuladas… mantenían el horario de Vegetasei, así que, a pesar de no haber distinción entre el día y la noche, mantenían las mismas rutinas que antes. Por lo que sus noches eran lentas, molestas e incluso desagradables y sus días agotadores, al no dormir bien por la noche, se la pasaba durmiendo durante las horas diurnas, el drama era que no le quitaba ni le aliviaba el cansancio en lo más mínimo. Sentía que tenía el horario revuelto, y la peor parte era que solo conseguía irritarse al respecto, se sentía cansada, sin ánimos, preocupada y frustrada ¿Se supone que era una mujer joven? No lo sentía de ese modo… atrás habían quedado esos días de relajo y sin preocupaciones más que aprender y querer saber lo que más pudiera.

Miró el entorno de su habitación, las formas y rincones le daban un aire desolado si comparaba el lugar a sus aposentos en el castillo, pero sabía que era la mejor habitación de la nave. Quizá tanto tiempo acostumbrada al lujo empezaba a pasarle la cuenta. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Los abrió a los segundos después al oír la respiración pesada de su compañero de cama. Se volteó hacia el lado del guerrero, su príncipe le daba la espalda, miró su amplio lomo vigoroso marcado de cicatrices que seguramente fueron dolorosas, al menos para ella, él debe haber replicado que no eran nada. Se acercó a su cuerpo y lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo. Los primeros días a bordo de la nave fueron extraños, ambos estaban retraídos y no se hablaron demasiado, claro, entre las sábanas la cosa era diferente, parecía que solo allí podían sentirse cómodos. Después de los primeros días, la relación volvió a lo de antes. Pero, para la princesa, era notorio que ambos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaría en el planeta frío. Además, ella aun sentía la rencilla previa al viaje. Y a veces sentía que él también.

Sin embargo, nunca sabría la respuesta a menos que preguntara, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y ser ella quién iniciara la charla, a veces el orgullo era un impedimento para comunicarse, lo sabía, pero se aburría de ser siempre quien iniciara las pláticas. Era infantil, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella era menor que él, y en esos momentos lo recordaba. La brecha de edad se sentía, de vez en cuando, pero se sentía. Muchas veces él le reprochó ser infantil, y trató de estar a su altura, pero no siempre le resultaba, a la larga, por muy inteligente que fuera seguía siendo una mujer de casi 20 años.

Se separó del cuerpo caliente a los minutos después. En sí ya se sentía sofocada, y el calor natural del saiyajin la abochornó más. Sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas, ya había bajado la calefacción del cuarto, pero el calor lo seguía sintiendo. Su piel estaba caliente, y no entendía cómo era posible viajando por el espacio con el calefactor apagado, a veces se convencía de que el calor del saiyajin irradiaba demasiado, pero ni en el planeta rojo se sintió de ese modo cuando el clima era todavía más caluroso, ¡No entendía nada!, el insomnio nocturno, el cansancio diario, la irritabilidad momentánea, el calor actual y la preocupación y miedo constante, la hacían sentirse extraña, molesta y fastidiada. Se sentía como una adolescente, una adolescente que no puede controlar sus propias hormonas diabólicas… ¿Hormonas?

— Eso es…— Susurró pensativa, ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 19 años aun no supiera cuándo iniciaría su menstruación y qué síntomas convenían con ella? Pronto cumpliría 20 años, en unos seis meses más, pero aun así no era posible estar siempre tan distraída al respecto. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella era más científica que mujer, y estaba más atenta a ese tipo de cosas que a sus propios cambios y necesidades corporales, bueno, a algunas… molesta, sacó sus piernas por la orilla y apartó las cobijas, agradeció mentalmente la ligera brisa que alivió el bochorno corporal. Posó sus manos sobre su abdomen, estaba cálido, una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios, subió sus manos hasta sus montes cubiertos únicamente por un peto, la mueca de disgusto cambió a dolor, sus dedos delgados solo rozaron sus pechos rellenos pero el dolor fue suficiente para creer a su mente que había hundido sus yemas en estos. — auch…— se quejó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y conteniendo la respiración unos segundos, su intolerancia al dolor era conocida.

— ¿Qué te duele? — Preguntó la voz grave adormecida.

— ¿Te desperté? — Murmuró volteando hacia él, el saiyajin seguía de espaldas y no parecía hacer algún movimiento que lo delatara despierto.

— Te retuerces y suspiras hace horas— Se quejó— creí que estabas cansada— soltó con reproche, Bulma frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, hace mucho tiempo que no se negaba a acostarse con él, y podía suponer que el saiyajin ya se había acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quería y no le hacía gracia no salirse con la suya.

— No puedo dormir…— Susurró intentando excusarse— tengo calor, así que ni intentes acercarte— se apresuró en decir al notar los movimientos del príncipe, que se detuvieron al momento en que ella dijo aquellas palabras.

El príncipe por su parte, solo frunció el ceño y fingió acomodarse en la misma posición. La sentía rara, pero a menudo sucedía, el guerrero lo atribuyó a los días desastrosos del mes que afectaban a las hembras, probablemente se aproximaban. No supo encontrar alguna excusa más. A pesar de que no quería que ella estuviera allí, con él, viajando a nada menos que el planeta frío, agradecía mentalmente su presencia. Era una contradicción, como siempre le sucedía cuando se trataba de su mujer, pero estar con ella le hacía sentir que el tiempo pasaba más veloz, y sus ansias se calmaban, al menos las de curiosidad, porque las corporales se mantenían constantemente siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

Pero el ¿Miedo? Quizá, quizá lo era… esa incomodidad, inquietud, sensación… malestar, como se pudiera nombrarlo, ese "algo" que le aterraba al pensar que ella pudiera salir lastimada al acompañarlo, era persistente y no salía de su sistema, por más que intentara distraerse, no se iba. La miraba y se imaginaba un sinfín de escenarios donde él se quedaba sin ella, y luego no había más. No imaginaba que pasaría después con él si llegara a perderla. Si solo hubiera dejado su orgullo atrás por una vez, si tan solo habría ignorado sus palabras y la hubiera dejado en su planeta… tenía motivos para preocuparse, la invitación del tirano era de todo menos cordial. Sabía, por lo que lo conocía, que Freezer no actuaba porque sí, estaba seguro que había un motivo detrás de toda esa parafernalia, y no quería que ella estuviera en medio de todo eso, aunque fuera por error, pero ya estaba allí, y tendría que lidiar con eso. Lo peor del asunto era que, aunque estaba seguro de sus capacidades, que podía defenderla y velar por su seguridad, empezaba a dudar… si se trataba de ella siempre había dudas. Y eso lo horrorizaba.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos? — Pasaron unos minutos en que el príncipe tardó en comprender la pregunta, frunció aún más su ceño y volteó rápidamente hacia el otro lado. Su mujer miraba el techo, una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra en su vientre— ¿Qué? — susurró al notar su mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y lo preguntas? — Murmuró de mal humor— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— Sé que antes dije que no… pero no lo sé, pensaba que quizá si me relajaba, podría dormir algo— Musitó pensativa— quizás eso es lo que me falta…

— No hables así— Bulma parpadeó en la oscuridad del cuarto y lo buscó entre sombras para poder mirarlo a la cara— que hables tan libremen—

— No seas machista— Lo interrumpió acomodándose de lado para acercarse a él— puedo opinar igual que tú, sobre tener o no tener sexo, no es la gran cosa… en fin, ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

Alcanzó a oír un "No preguntes estupideces" antes que los labios del guerrero se posaran en los suyos. Fue algo rápido, sin mucho romanticismo ni mucho menos juegos… ambos sostuvieron el mismo ritmo por diferentes motivos, pero resultó bien para los dos. El saiyajin no tardó en acomodarse entre sus piernas, levantar su remera corta que apenas cubría sus montes y probar de estos. Los jadeos no tardaron en hacerse presente, las embestidas eran bruscas, rápidas e intensas, pero la humana estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos. A menudo cuando se lamentaba al día siguiente por los dolores, se consolaba con que pudo ser peor… recordaba momentos en que él había sido una completa bestia con ella, y simplemente no podía comparar, era algo habitual en el saiyajin.

Bulma sintió más calor que antes, pero no tuvo otra opción que soportarlo. Con ello, también, la respiración cálida de su esposo que chocaba en su nuca. Sus piernas estaban enredadas, y aunque la mano grande del saiyajin agarraba uno de sus senos de modo posesivo, y la otra se afirmaba de su vientre plano, lo que le incomodaba era el maldito calor y el rabo rodeando su muslo. Pero finalmente el cansancio fue lo suficiente para adormecerla, sus parpados se cerraban solos, lo último que sintió fueron los suaves labios de su príncipe sobre su hombro derecho.

.

.

.

Planeta Cold XX

Se sintió algo torpe cuando pensó que sería un planeta de clima invernal. Aunque las risas de su esposo en su habitación al verla ponerse un abrigo largo, gorro, bufanda y guantes, la pusieron de pésimo humor, todo eso quedó en el olvido al observar el planeta. Parecía como cualquier otro, excepto que era más bien rocoso y con estructuras monstruosas y de mal gusto. Bulma miró expectante el ambiente, había bastante diversidad de especies y grandes multitudes, la mayoría con la misma armadura que los saiyajin pero de diferentes tonos. Acomodó su pulsera para que el reloj gravitacional no la dañara, no hacía una buena combinación ni con su ropa ni sus joyas, pero debía usarlo. La gravedad podía matarla si se lo quitaba, algunos saiyajin también lo portaban, su esposo y Goku eran los únicos de la tripulación que se dieron el lujo de negarse a portarlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron con atención en las murallas metálicas, el gris putrefacto lo hacía lucir más desagradable que las formas en sí de cada estructura. El cielo reflejaba el espacio, había averiguado que la atmosfera tenía un elemento químico que lo tornaba invisible, aunque el domo enorme que rodeaba el sector más habitado tenía una capa densa de lo que parecía ser un vidrio y servía para propiciar oxígeno para la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta, este no afectaba la visión en lo absoluto, Bulma miró maravillada que lo único bello del planeta era la vista hacia el espacio sideral.

Un asistente se acercó al grupo para guiarlos hacia el palacio del emperador, Bulma se apegó al brazo del príncipe, y Vegeta no se molestó en correrla. Ambos estaban cómodos con la cercanía del otro. Laurel y Goku, eran los únicos saiyas que los seguían, el resto se había quedado en la zona de aterrizaje. La princesa notó que la mayoría de los saiyajin parecían incómodos, menos su marido y su amigo. Podía comprender que su esposo, con su enorme orgullo, no demostraría que se sentía nervioso o con miedo, pero su amigo era más bien despistado. Y por lo que sabía, él no había tenido oportunidad de tratar con el tirano.

Fueron guiados por un túnel del mismo material del domo, Bulma intentó ver de cerca para averiguar el material, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Su mano estaba tomada por la del príncipe que estaban escondidas entre la capa escarlata que lucía el saiyajin, nadie podía ver que iban tomados de la mano, cualquiera que observara a la joven pareja solo vería que estaban caminando muy cerca el uno del otro. Dentro de la edificación no había mucha diferencia que, en el exterior, colores simples, formas básicas. Esperaron en un cuarto amplio, el asistente los dejó a solas mientras iba a informar a su líder de la presencia de los saiyas.

— ¿Por qué se demora tanto? — Preguntó Bulma después de un silencio prolongado— hemos estado por lo menos una hora aquí… quizá más— refunfuñó acomodándose en la butaca.

— Es su estrategia— Le respondió el príncipe, la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia él— quiere cansarnos… que nos irritemos por la espera, para hacer más divertida la charla, al menos para él— se encogió de hombros— o agotarnos y hacernos volubles a sus peticiones— el príncipe parecía calmado, la humana no vio ningún indicio de ansiedad como antes o molestia, tampoco aburrimiento ni irritabilidad como él mismo indicaba. Miró a Laurel y Goku que estaban a una distancia prudente que les daba la libertad de hablar sin ser escuchados, sabía que eso era costumbre de la hembra, Goku no comprendía bien el término privacidad, por lo que si ambos estaban alejados de ellos se debía exclusivamente a la saiyajin.

— Sabes mucho de él— Susurró contemplándolo, una mueca se formó en los labios del guerrero y la princesa estuvo tentada a apoyarse en su hombro y mimarlo, pero se contuvo— ¿Viviste mucho tiempo con él?

— Vivir no es la palabra que usaría— Murmuró desinteresado— sobrevivir quizá—el pelinegro miró de soslayo la expresión confundida y horrorizada de su mujer y sonrió— cinco años o más, no recuerdo—la princesa grabó en su memoria su sonrisa torcida y asintió ¿Debería preguntar más? Quería hacerlo… por primera vez notaba que su marido no se veía alterado o se rehusaba a contestar, quizá era su oportunidad…

— Lord Freezer los invita a cenar— Habló el asistente apenas entró a la sala de espera, los presentes lo miraron al instante— los guiaré a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Cenar? Acabamos de desayunar…— Susurró Bulma siguiendo al hombrecillo junto a su marido.

— Son doce horas más que en Vegetasei— Contestó tajante. La princesa frunció el ceño y guardó silencio.

La habitación en la que fueron asignados no era más amplia que la sala de espera. Ni más lujosa que la de la nave, Bulma meditó seriamente si el tirano era realmente el dueño de la mitad de la galaxia como solían repetir constantemente. Pues no lo aparentaba, al menos en cuanto a ostentación, imaginó que su planeta sería más rico, abundante y el palacio (si es que así podía llamarlo) sería grande y pomposo. No podía saber si se debía a cosa de gustos, o de lleno, la OIC no era tan poderosa como se creía…o el tirano era un tacaño.

Sus pertenencias ya estaban ubicadas en el cuarto, la Mano derecha y su escolta los habían dejado a solas antes de la cena. Mientras ella rebuscó en cada rincón de las cuatro paredes, su esposo se dedicó a darse una ducha y vestir su armadura real.

— ¿No piensas bajar a cenar? — Preguntó el príncipe mientras ajustaba su armadura.

— Claro— Murmuró buscando debajo de la cama, palpando la colcha y mirando las cobijas.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Negó sin mirarlo y se sentó en la cama, dando saltos y probando la calidad del mueble.

— Nada… es solo que, hace mucho que no visitaba un cuarto tan feo—Murmuró.

— A Freezer no se le conoce por el buen gusto— Volteó hacia el saiyajin que caminaba hacia la ventana redonda sellada, que solo permitía vislumbrar el exterior por el cristal transparente— si sigues demorándote, no te esperaré— y no quiso hacerlo enojar.

Se duchó y vistió rápidamente. Ordenó su cabello en una trenza alta, que adornó con unos broches sencillos. Lució un vestido de escote sutil de color crema, pero que dejaba apreciar en su totalidad su hermosa cadenita de zafiros y diamantes para estar a juego con la misma pulsera que cambió de muñeca para que el reloj gravitacional no afectara su estética. El mismo asistente los guío hacia el comedor, Bulma miraba asombrada la variedad de especies que recorrían los pasajes, pero ninguno caminaba en su mismo camino.

La sala estaba desolada. Solo un mesón blanco con cubiertos y copas, unas bandejas con alimentos y unas botellas de alcohol. Nada más. Rastros del tirano frío no habían. Miró la escena simplista y se preguntó si la dichosa fiesta del día del nombre sería igual de aburrida y básica.

— Entonces era cierto…— La pareja volteó hacia la voz, donde detrás de ellos estaba de pie sonriéndoles el soldado verde más leal al emperador. Bulma sonrió levemente, no veía al soldado desde hace mucho tiempo. En los últimos comités de relaciones interplanetarias había acompañado al lagarto el soldado fucsia. Zarbon le sonrió ampliamente, y por un momento el príncipe se sintió excluido de las miradas, fueron cosas de segundos, pero la mirada ámbar del soldado verde lo molestó. En sí, todo de él le molestaba— realmente estás acá…

— Ha sido un largo tiempo— Murmuró la peliturquesa— extrañaba demasiado a—

— ¿No podías esperar unos días para aparecerte? — Interrumpió el saiyajin. El príncipe no solo quiso marcar su territorio en ese momento, también buscó impedir que ella hablara más de la cuenta. No estaba dispuesto a exponer su relación, menos en frente de algún enemigo— estar aquí ya es bastante desagradable para ser el primero a quien vemos.

— Siempre tan cordial— Contestó mordaz el alto soldado— solo pasé a saludar a tu esposa— Zarbon dio dos pasos para acercarse a la peliturquesa, Bulma ni Vegeta vieron venir el beso en el dorso de la mano derecha de la princesa, las grandes manos del peliverde sostenían con delicadeza la de la humana, le sonrió con galantería y soltó su mano con suavidad—estás hermosa… el tiempo no afecta a tu belleza, al contrario… la enaltece—las mejillas de la humana se ruborizaron, en otro momento de su vida habría sonreído y le hubiera devuelto el cumplido. Pero con los ojos negros amenazantes sobre ella no pudo. Ni siquiera pudo agradecer.

— ¿Quién rayos te crees para tocar a mi esposa? — Ladró el saiyajin tomando el brazo de la princesa y alejándola del soldado.

— Vegeta, solo fue un saludo— Se apresuró en decir la peliturquesa— en algunos lugares así se saluda…— susurró al ver el rostro de su esposo.

— No creí que te molestaría— Respondió fingiendo congoja— no volverá a pasar—Vegeta frunció el ceño y estrechó sus ojos mirándolo con suspicacia— Lord Freezer vendrá en unos minutos, está resolviendo un problema con unos imbéciles del Cuadrante Sur, mientras, me ordenó hacerles compañía— con la misma mano que tomó la de la humana, la extendió hacia el mesón y las sillas ordenadas—la verdad me sorprendió bastante cuando me informó que te había invitado a esta jornada.

— Creí que sabrías porque— Murmuró Bulma al ver que su esposo no respondió y caminó sin prisa hacia el mueble, no tardó en seguirlo y sentarse a su lado. El soldado verde los imitó, se ubicó en frente de la pareja y tomó una botella azul. Vegeta no tardó en llenar su plato, una vez que olfateó asegurándose que no hubiese esencias extrañas. Mientras Zarbon abría la botella con facilidad, la princesa esperaba alguna respuesta, miró de soslayo a su marido que comía sin mirarlos, pero sabía que estaba atento a lo que sucedía. A Vegeta no se le escapaba ningún detalle, nunca.

— Lord Freezer no comparte sus decisiones con sus lacayos— Dijo sonriendo, llenó la copa del príncipe y tomó la de la princesa, pero las manos enguantadas del saiyajin lo detuvieron, Zarbon miró al guerrero unos segundos y luego a la princesa, Bulma desvió la mirada fingiendo calma, prefería no cuestionar las decisiones del saiyajin, al menos en público, y si el saiya no quería que ella bebiera de lo que fuese que le servía el soldado, lo acataría. El soldado dejó la copa sin dejar de mirarla, llenó la suya y dejó la botella a un lado— solo le servimos al fin de cuentas…

— No necesitamos tu compañía, puedes largarte— Respondió el príncipe harto de su presencia, mascó sin mirarlo y fingió desinterés. Lo cierto era que su voz lo irritaba más de lo que recordaba, quizás su atrevimiento lo molestó más de lo que pensó.

— Siempre tan grosero… antes no te quejabas de mi compañía— Clamó el soldado.

— Era más fácil ignorarte— Bulma suspiró y trató de pensar que no estaba allí. Estar entre ambos hombres era incómodo, podía sentir que ninguno quería estar en ese momento sentado a la mesa, de Vegeta se lo esperaba, pero se preguntaba qué podría estar pensando el apuesto soldado, porque estaba incómodo y si lo que sentía su príncipe era mutuo entre ellos. Vegeta no apreciaba a nadie. Quizás a su hermano, ni siquiera a sus padres, por lo mismo podía suponer que no le agradaba el saldado, pero Zarbon sonreía y aparentaba serenidad y amabilidad, pero sus ojos ámbar reflejaban su humor.

— Hmp… uno sabe cuándo no es bien recibido— Sonrió sin ganas mientras se ponía de pie— un gusto volver a verte, Bulma— la princesa sonrió y asintió — espero poder platicar más en la fiesta de mañana… que disfruten su comida— Bulma no alcanzó a contestar cuando el guerrero ya había salido del cuarto con pasos largos.

— No debiste comportarte así— Murmuró una vez solos, se sirvió un poco de lo que parecía ser una pasta— solo estaba siendo cordial.

— No me digas cómo comportarme— Sentenció con voz grave y baja, Bulma no lo miró, pero podía suponer que su rostro reflejaba su humor— eres una cría que no conoce a este tipo de idiotas, no les hables ni escuches, envenenarán tu cabeza…—volteó confundida, el príncipe comía como si no hubiera soltado aquellas extrañas palabras. Por un momento ella pensó que el saiyajin sabía más de lo que aparentaba, al menos en cuanto a sus pláticas con el soldado peliverde. Aun recordaba esas palabras que tanto la atormentaron y volver a verlo fue como oírlas nuevamente en su memoria. Eso sumado a la declaración del guerrero, la hizo dudar y sobre todo la confundió. ¿Habían sido las palabras de Zarbon, un intento de envenenar sus pensamientos? Porque lo había conseguido, en ese momento lo consiguió. Y a veces, a veces se lo preguntaba en sus noches solitarias. ¿Era Zarbon un experto en manipulación?

— ¿Te ha hecho algo… que dices eso? — Se atrevió a preguntar. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

No pudo probar bocado. De pronto el apetito (mínimo que había) se esfumó. Se apoyó en el respaldo duro de la silla, y esperó. Esperó a que esa molesta sensación se fuera, que esos miedos mezclados con ansias dejaran su cuerpo y nervios en paz. Miraba de soslayo a su marido y lo envidiaba al verlo tan sereno. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirando el plato medio vacío, del que no se sirvió más que una porción pequeña de un menjunje que no probó. Pensó en irse, en volver a su cuarto y dormir. Pero, no saludar al dueño de todo lo que veía en ese momento, sería descortés. Además, se moría por saber qué quería con su esposo. Vegeta bebió de su copa un par de sorbos, nada más. Estuvo tentada en apoyarse en su hombro, la idea pasó por su cabeza y la rondó muchos minutos, pero no quería importunar a su esposo y tampoco se sentía capaz de soportar un rechazo. Esos gestos no eran públicos… y lo tenía más que presente. Afortunadamente, su suplicio tuvo fin cuando por fin entró el emperador en su silla flotante.

Venía solo, ningún asistente a su lado hizo las presentaciones o los saludos correspondientes, Vegeta no se puso de pie, y Bulma miró dubitativa a ambos. El rostro del tirano lucía ¿Cansado? No lo sabía, pero esa suspicacia de él no se reflejaba, o quizás estaba molesto, pero su rostro reflejaba una incomodidad que ella no había conocido antes y la inquietó… recordó las palabras del príncipe, ¿Y si estaba así por ella? ¿Realmente no le caía bien al lagarto? Tragó saliva con disimulo y trató de no respirar, ruidosamente al menos.

— Así que era cierto— Dijo la voz afeminada, los ojos rojo oscuro se posaron en su menudo cuerpo, y por un momento tuvo miedo, la miró unos segundos y luego al príncipe, la silla levitó hasta la parte superior del mesón y detuvo sus movimientos— realmente trajiste a tu chica… ¿Es que aquí no hay hembras que tenías que traer a la tuya? Jo jo jo— sus palabras la aturdieron, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera para indignarse— olvido esa necesidad necia que tienen algunas especies de copular porque sí, antes que naciera tu padre, ustedes los saiyajin solo se apareaban con fines reproductores ¿Cómo cambian algunas cosas eh?

— No me invitaste para hablar de mi vida sexual o ¿Si? — Dijo indiferente. Bulma se sintió excluida, solo habían cruzado unas palabras, pero tenía la leve sensación de que ella no podría ni debería interrumpir en ningún momento. Freezer ya no la miraba, era como si no existiera.

— Es que me extraña que la hayas traído— Dijo sonriendo— creí que vendrías solo— Bulma se movió en su butaca, dispuesta a intervenir, pero el pie del príncipe que tocó el suyo de modo sutil y veloz, le dio la respuesta. Tendría que ser un testigo mudo de lo que sucedería en aquel cuarto.

— Te equivocaste— Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros— y bien ¿Qué quieres?

— Oh vamos Vegeta… ¿Cuál es la prisa? — Dos dedos delgados se posaron en los labios pintados del emperador, intentando ocultar su risa.

— ¿Y por qué aplazarlo? — Dijo tomando su copa mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, se felicitaba mentalmente por tomarse con tanta calma el asunto cuando estaba que saltaba de curiosidad. Se sentía como un crío impaciente que fingía ser más maduro que eso, pero antes que todo, estaba más alerta que nunca. No quería que su mujer se involucrara en lo que fuera que pasaría, si fuera por él, simplemente la despacharía a su habitación. Pero no quería hacer más énfasis en su relación. Había notado las palabras suspicaces del tirano, entre líneas pudo leer sus insinuaciones, y era fácil suponer que al igual que muchos, el lagarto se había dado cuenta que Bulma, para él, no era su simple mujer. Era más que eso. Lo triste del asunto era que no había formas ni métodos para poder disimularlo más. Intentaba hacer lo posible para que nadie lo notara, pero al parecer era imposible. Lo hacía sentirse apenado, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo bueno del asunto era que Bulma parecía entender su situación, o al menos la parte en que quería que ella no abriera la boca por ningún motivo.

— Uhm— Dijo pensativo mirándolo con diversión— ¿Aún no te coronas verdad?

— Falta poco para eso— Respondió desinteresado— ¿Quieres que te invite? ¿Es eso?, me invitas a tu aburrido planeta para luego poder ir al mío sin buscar una excusa patética para visitarnos ¿Ah? — soltó burlesco, Bulma miró a ambos buscando gestos o señales para poder delatar el ánimo de cada uno, sentía que solo se lanzaban cuchillas en vez de palabras, pero ninguno se veía realmente afectado, al parecer, solo ella se sentía mal por ser ignorada y tratada como una hembra común y corriente, como sugirió Freezer.

— No me interesa tu planeta monocromático— Murmuró riendo, levantó su mirada hacia ella y sonrió— en realidad, no estoy interesado en ningún planeta en particular…—sintió un escalofrío sacudirle el cuerpo, intentó disimularlo, pero fue inútil. Le pareció que más bien que, esas palabras decían todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y… en que estás interesado? — Preguntó el príncipe dejando la copa en la mesa, apoyando su sien en su mano empuñada.

— Bingo— Exclamó levantando las manos—la pregunta correcta, mi monito listo— murmuró en un puchero— empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado contigo—la princesa notó como la cola de su marido se movió y estrujó más fuerte en su cintura. Primer indicio de que las palabras del tirano le afectaron.

— Quizás ya lo hiciste— Freezer guardó silencio, por un microsegundo desvió sus ojos escarlatas hacia la humana, pero volvió a centrarse en el guerrero.

— Sería una lástima fuese así…— Susurró pensativo— Kuriza…— Vegeta contempló al lagarto expectante, era primera vez que lo veía con ese aspecto, casi, casi vulnerable… casi— es un desastre…— dijo abatido— una vergüenza… ¿Me puedes creer que, maté a su madre en frente de él, y ni así reaccionó? — el príncipe asintió comprensivo, y Bulma miró horrorizada la escena.

No tenía idea de quien era Kuriza, pero de lo que podía estar segura era que nadie en su sano juicio le parecería normal presenciar el asesinato de tu madre, a excepción de estos dos… por un momento quiso entrometerse, gritarles que eran unos imbéciles sin corazón, pero más que eso, la decepción invadió su sistema. Miró de soslayo a su esposo y pensó lo estúpida que había sido al creer que él era diferente, que la besara y mimara cuando follaban no significaba que había cambiado, en su esencia al menos, seguía siendo el mismo. Un saiyajin. El príncipe saiyajin.

— ¿Ni un poco? — Preguntó aburrido el pelinegro.

— Solo lloró… como un debilucho, indigno de ser de mi sangre… incluso lo pensé— Aseveró como una señora con problemas conyugales—mandé a hacerle un examen de ADN, pero resulta que si es mío… que horror— exclamó avergonzado. Bulma miró sorprendida ¿Freezer… tenía un hijo? Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, ósea… que ¿Había matado a su pareja… la madre de su propio hijo? Sintió deseos de vomitar.

— ¿Entonces? — Musitó desinteresado el príncipe.

— Entonces…aquí entras tú— Se acomodó en su puesto, expectante. Miró a su esposo igual de tranquilo que antes, luego a Freezer pensativo como nunca— Kuriza no puede ser mi heredero… él no puede hacerse cargo de mi imperio… de mi preciado OIC…—y la pareja lo comprendió, no fue necesario oír más, pero aun así lo hicieron— quiero dejarte mi legado Vegeta— dijo serio, sin una pizca de diversión o burla en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — Escupió venenosamente— creí que los saiyajin somos una especie retrasada, imbécil, sucios y primitiva ¿Qué más decías?... ¡Ah! — río sin gracia—monos estúpidos y débiles ¿Por qué quieres, entonces, dejar tu _preciado OIC_ al futuro Rey de esa especie? —Freezer suspiró y se sirvió alcohol, ambos esperaron por su respuesta, finalmente, una vez bebido un par de tragos, el tirano miró la mesa, pensativo.

— Tú no eres como ellos— Susurró, a la humana le costó escuchar, pero el saiyajin lo oyó a la perfección— te críe y eres diferente—dijo convencido—aun tienes algunas cosillas… que debes cambiar, pero estás a tiempo, eres joven— miró con optimismo al príncipe y volvió a sonreír como antes, despectivo y frío— juntos dominaremos esta y las demás galaxias ¿No te parece genial?

— Suena interesante— Asintió el príncipe, y Bulma tembló. — déjame pensarlo, te daré la respuesta mañana.

— Oh, claro— Rió malicioso— debes meditarlo, después de todo, si te vuelves mi heredero, deberás renunciar a tu corona—los segundos siguientes fueron un tanto lentos, cargados de una extraña sensación que Bulma no supo identificar—y a… tu mujercita.

— ¿Qué? — No pudo callar más. Ambos voltearon hacia ella, ambos igual de disgustados por su interrupción. Bulma contempló dolida la mirada de reprobación de su esposo ¿Es que se estaba volviendo un imbécil sin remedio con solo compartir un poco con el idiota del lagarto?

— No puedo creer que no tengas controlada a tu mujer— Dijo con reprobación—si aceptas, no la quiero ver en mi nave ni planetas— iba a hablar, a decir que no le interesaba volver a ver su horrible cara, pero el pie de él que la golpeó suavemente se lo impidió, más bien, la detuvo.

— Estoy casado y unido a esta mujer— Dijo sereno— ¿Debo ser célibe, acaso?

— Claro que la podrás ver… de vez en cuando— Soltó despectivo mirándola con desprecio— en fin, dame tu respuesta pronto ¿Eh? Debo preparar todos los asuntos legales de la sucesión, ya sabes que no me gusta hacer las cosas de modo fraudulento.

Bulma no prestó más atención. ¿Con que moral, el maldito e idiota tirano, decía que no le gustaba hacer cosas fraudulentas? ¿Le parecía que ir por allí sometiendo y destruyendo planetas era legal? Bien, nadie se lo impedía, pero era porque todos eran un grupo de cobardes y debiluchos que no podían hacerle frente a su poder devastador, era un corrupto y abusivo "emperador", conquistador y dictador. No dio las "buenas noches", ni deseó que descansara, cuando Vegeta se puso de pie, lo imitó y siguió en silencio.

Ninguno dijo una palabra. El trayecto fue consumido por un desagradable silencio, una sensación de incomodidad que ambos desprendían. Bulma no recordaba haberse sentido así con él antes, si bien al principio no se llevaban bien, recordaba que había rabia y rencor de por medio, pero no lo que ahora sentía… ahora estaba… estaba… dolida por su trato, sus miradas y su indiferencia, su frialdad… oh ¿Hace cuánto que no era "bendecida" por esa calculadora y fría mirada? Estaba decepcionada. Sentirse despreciada por ser mujer era lo más indignante, ni siquiera poder poner en su lugar al retrógrado y desagradable de Freezer la quemaba por dentro, la rabia, la pena y el temor recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo.

Pero era el temor lo que más la dominaba. Cuando llegaron al desagradable cuarto, fue directo hacia el sanitario y se encerró. Necesitaba calmar sus ideas, pensar con la cabeza fría y saber qué y cómo le diría todo lo que pensaba a su idiota de marido. No dejaría que aquello pasara, así como así, no. Él tendría que oírla sí o sí.

.

.

.

El portazo que dio su mujer no lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. La respuesta para él estaba clara, y no había que darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo único que lo hacía meditar al respecto era si, la verdadera intención del lagarto era dejarle el OIC por no tener un heredero ideal, o si quería que el Reino saiyajin fuera liderado por alguien no tan competente como él mismo… y ¿Si eran ambas? Con la intención del tirano, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un momento, pensó que Freezer era consciente de su progreso, y seguramente quería interrumpir su entrenamiento, es decir, ahora que estaría sucediéndolo, no podría usar su cámara de gravedad, al menos no sin que alguien lo descubriera, entonces ¿De qué servía estar cerca para estudiarlo y matarlo, si no podría seguir mejorando? Aunque ya había decidido la respuesta a su petición, tenía que meditar el procedimiento a futuro, como entrenaría y qué pasaría con ella… al recordarla, volteó hacia la puerta del sanitario, frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama. Algo le decía que no sería una buena noche…

¿Cómo se lo estaría tomando? Tampoco era como si hubiera alguna opción para ella, tendría que acatar lo que él decidiera, le gustara o no. No podía negar, que la idea de alejarse de ella sin saber cuándo la volvería a ver lo disgustaba, pero no podía hacer más… por ahora al menos, una vez que venciera al lagarto, todo volvería a ser como antes, y encima, tendría el OIC como parte de su Reino. Aunque pensaba hacerse con el de todos modos, si Freezer le ahorraba el trámite de hacerlo de modo legal, por él bien. Suspiró cansado ¿Debería enviar un reporte a su planeta? Seguramente su padre y el consejo estaban preocupados e interesados en saber qué quería el lagarto. Pero en otro momento se tomaría su tiempo para eso, oyó el seguro de la puerta y volteó nuevamente, parpadeó ocultando su curiosidad al ver salir a su mujer, notablemente ¿Alterada? ¿Inquieta? ¿… Molesta? Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero un rubor extraño, no por calor ni mucho menos por vergüenza o ese tinte que a él le encantaba cuando tenían sexo, no, era un rojo intenso, un rojo peculiar pero que no le quedaba mal ¿A quién engañaba? Le gustaba como se veía siempre, pero en ese momento, debió concentrarse, no perder su atención en detalles superficiales.

Bulma, con una mano cubriendo sus labios y la otra abrazando su cintura, se paseó de un lado a otro en frente de él. El príncipe pensó en preguntar, en hablar primero o fingir demencia, no sabía cuál era la mejor opción, porque verla así, como una fiera… lo intimidó. Pero la ansiedad también se hizo presente, veía el movimiento de su falda de lado a lado, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estaría así ¿Habrían pasado un par de minutos o más? No lo tenía claro, pero la paciencia no era su virtud, no en cosas triviales al menos… inhaló profundamente y abrió su boca para hablar, pero el movimiento brusco de la peliturquesa lo detuvo. La humana paró en seco, justo en frente de él, se volteó meciendo sus mechones turquesas como si de una hermosa cascada se tratara, el rubor peligroso seguía allí, sus ojos zafiro brillaban más que nunca y bajo estos, unas marcadas ojeras violáceas salieron a la luz ¿Tenía esas manchas antes? O ¿Estaba más pálida y los tonos cálidos de pronto se notaban?

— ¡No puedo creer que permitieras que se refiriera a mí de ese modo! — Gritó haciéndolo dar un respingo. Recobró su actitud habitual unos segundos después, frunció el ceño como solo él sabía hacerlo y la miró fijamente. La princesa respiraba agitada, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron las lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos ¿Fue la situación tan complicada para que ella reaccionara así? Extrañado, abrió la boca para hablar, pero los gritos de ella lo callaron— ¡Y encima tienes el descaro de mirarme como si fuera cualquier… cosa! Menos tu esposa ¿En qué rayos pensabas? ¿Creías que haría como si nada pasara mientras jugabas al capitán y general con ese tarado? — chilló inclinándose hacia delante para quedar a su altura, sus cabellos se meneaban en cada movimiento, sus ojos negros se desviaron un momento hacia su escote y luego hacia su rostro enfurecido, no se decidía, ambas postales le parecían atractivas. A los saiyajin les encantaba la violencia, las personalidades fuertes, y ver ese desplante de ella, que no temía de él, lo hizo sentir de todo menos molesto por su atrevimiento.

— Primero, cálmate— Dijo serio con su voz varonil. Pero el gesto de la princesa le hizo ver que cometió un ligero error.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! — Los ojos negros del saiyajin se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, si bien, su actitud lo excitaba, no podía dejar que ella le hablara de ese modo. Se puso de pie con su inherente elegancia, la humana se reincorporó de un brinco para no verse tan sometida ante él— ya no soy una niña, Vegeta— dijo amenazante— no dejaré que vuelvas a tratarme de ese modo nunca más, soy tu esposa, no soy tu puta o sirviente ¿Me oíste? —su respiración era agitada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, cuando la intensidad de su discurso fue disminuyendo, fue comprendiendo la mirada inexpresiva de su marido. Se maldijo por impulsiva, pero no pudo calmarse… lavar su cara, llorar un rato y pensar qué decir y qué callar no ayudó en nada, simplemente al salir y verlo sentado con tanta serenidad la hizo estallar. Y ahora no sabía si había cometido un error garrafal.

— ¿Terminaste? — Preguntó sereno. La princesa lo miró aturdida, ¿No estaba molesto? Bien, excelente. Por mucha rabia que sentía, aunque supiera que ella estaba bien y él en un error, no era tonta. Si él quisiera, podía dar finalizada la plática de un modo bastante radical, y no quería incitarlo a eso. Ser participe indirecto de la reunión con Freezer le hizo ver que seguía caminando por una superficie frágil de hielo, o eso creía ella. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, le dio la espalda al guerrero y masajeó su sien, ahora se sentía estúpida y tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos ardían ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? — Bulma— su voz varonil la estremeció. No quiso voltearse. Estaba apenada… sabía que tenía razón, pero no fue el método para decirlo ¿Por qué había actuado tan tontamente? — mírame.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos ¿Qué pasaría?, sentía un poco de miedo. Ella no olvidaba… es más, estaban frescos esos recuerdos amargos. Pero, algo en su interior la impulsaba a tener confianza, a creer en esas palabras que él le prometió su noche de bodas y que, hasta la fecha, había cumplido. Él no le haría daño. Con eso en mente, volteó hacia él; el príncipe miró sus ojos, la vio imperfecta. Sus lagrimales enrojecidos, sus ojeras violetas, sus labios temblorosos, su cabello desordenado. Pero para él, era la visión más real y bella. La hacía real, a menudo se preguntó si sus sentimientos por ella lo hacían idealizarla, y si cuando la viera normal, sin ese encanto, perdería aquello que sentía. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que no, que, por el contrario. La admiraba más, la niña que conoció se convirtió en una mujer valiente y osada, hermosa y real. No quería dejar de verla… pero no podía dejar atrás sus aspiraciones, que tenía desde incluso antes que ella supiera hablar. Debía construir un Imperio seguro para ella y sus herederos, no podía vivir tranquilo consigo mismo sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía llegar el lagarto y pedirle a su primogénito para entrenarlo. Eso no lo permitiría jamás. Debía deshacerse del problema de raíz, y debía sacrificar algunas cosas. " _Solo será un tiempo"_ se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, intentando convencerse.

— Es inútil intentar hacer entender al lagarto de algo que él no cree, ni creyó ni creerá— Dijo pausadamente, para que ella no perdiera detalle de sus palabras, Bulma miró el suelo, en un gesto infantil, intentando no ver su propio error—ya viste que su pensamiento sobre las hembras es primitivo.

— Pero, pudiste decirle algo— Refunfuñó sin mirarlo, lo oyó suspirar— parecías estar de acuerdo con él…

— No seas absurda— Soltó cansado— si fuera así, estarían limpiando tu sangre del suelo en este momento— sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante, ambos sabían a qué se refería y la peliturquesa no sabía si disculparse por ello o no, si bien, ambos habían metido la pata, él no le gritó ni mucho menos… pero su orgullo la hacía flaquear— fue excitante, no lo niego— parpadeó confundida al oírlo, el saiyajin caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a solo unos milímetros de distancia de sus senos llenos, que hacía que la separación entre ambos fuera tortuosa—pero, te advierto que no toleraré que me hables de ese modo otra vez. —su voz fue tenebrosa, y eso solo la fastidió.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó indignada— tú puedes tratarme como se te da la regalada gana, y yo debo aguantarlo ¿Es lo que me estás intentando decir? — antes que diera el último respiro, las manos enguantadas del guerrero se posaron en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella jadeó en sorpresa y lo miró expectante— ¿Qué?

— Eres una mocosa atrevida— Susurró en una sonrisa torcida— ¿debería amarrarte a la cama y azotarte?—dijo con una ceja alzada, las mejillas de la humana se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente, pero un rojo que él conocía, un rojo de nervios y vergüenza— ¿Esa idea llama tu atención?

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Exclamó avergonzada— estoy hablándote en serio.

— También yo— Asintió serio— eres mi mujer— acercó sus labios a los de ella, y de modo inconsciente se relamió ansiosa— ya te expliqué lo que pasó en esa sala… no te grité ni falté el respeto ¿O sí? — sus ojos zafiro miraron el suelo detrás de él apenada, tardó unos segundos en asentir— pero tú me gritaste, merezco una compensación o por lo menos un castigo debo darte, ¿No crees? — sus labios carmín sonrieron tímidamente, y él se centró en admirarla. No tardó en buscar sus labios y asaltarlos con ansias y pasión.

Las manos de él se alejaron por turnos para quitarse los guantes, mientras sus bocas danzaban en su ritmo favorito, las manos grandes del guerrero no tardaron en recorrer sus curvas. Él dejó sus labios hinchados mientras se apoderaba de la curva de su cuello, la excitación no se iba, estaba ansioso y la urgencia de estar dentro de ella lo impacientaba a niveles insospechados. La empujó lentamente, entre manoseos y pasos, hacia la cama. Los suspiros femeninos golpeaban su lóbulo izquierdo, las manos delicadas de ella, en contra de todo pronóstico, se movían frenéticas por su espalda vigorosa, desesperadas por buscar el borde de su remera ajustada y meterse entre sus pantalones. Él no perdió la oportunidad y subió su falda al mismo tiempo que la hacía caer a la colcha. Los siguientes pasos eran conocidos para ambos, pero igual de anhelantes y placenteros que la primera vez que se entregaron en mutuo acuerdo.

Dejó la piel enrojecida de su cuello y bajó hasta sus senos blandos y llenos, bajó la tela de un golpe y como si estuviera hambriento, se apoderó de un pezón y lo succionó con desesperación, ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta y meneó su pelvis hacia él, ansiosa. Olvidando por completo su malestar reciente… él hundió su cadera entre sus piernas, buscando su núcleo caliente. El contacto entre sus intimidades fue eléctrico, ambos se estremecieron de puro deseo. Parecían dos adolescentes bajo la influencia de sus hormonas, ansiosos y excitados por concretar el encuentro rápidamente como si pudieran entrar sus padres en cualquier momento. La penetración no fue más dolorosa que otras veces, y las embestidas más gentiles o los jadeos menos ruidosos. La pareja se retorcía en su danza amatoria como si no hubiera mañana, ajenos a si estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo en un lugar que no conocían, lo único que importaba era sentir al otro y hacerlo tocar el cielo. De eso se trataba, de disfrutar juntos, de amarse.

Minutos más tarde, su pecho subía y bajaba exhausto, arregló sus pantalones sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a la mujer, que, al igual que él, respiraba dando profundas caladas de aire, con sus manos apoyadas en sus montes desnudos, tal cual como él la había dejado después de saciarse. Luego del agotamiento post orgasmo, la peliturquesa miraba perdida el cielo artificial. Los minutos pasaron, pero ninguno hizo afán de querer moverse, el momento, por muy simple que fuera, para ambos era confortante y no podían pedir que fuera de otro modo. No necesitaban más, siempre que él estuviera a su lado, Bulma podía olvidar cualquier problema o malestar. Hasta había olvidado porque le habría gritado ¿Qué había pasado? Frunció sus cejas, pensativa, entonces vino a su cabeza la sonrisa torcida y cínica del lagarto, y lo recordó. Pero, lo que asaltó su mente fue el propósito, la razón del porque estaban allí. La petición de Freezer.

— ¿Le dirás que no verdad? — Murmuró apenas lo recordó. El príncipe arrugó su ceño, dejando atrás su estado de reposo y relajación, volteó hacia ella por completo, evitando bajar la mirada a sus atributos y de distraerse con los movimientos gráciles de sus manos delicadas que bajaban su falda a la vez que dejaban al descubierto sus senos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que le diré que no? — La princesa volteó hacia él rápidamente, se quedaron viendo un par de segundos, donde el príncipe pudo entender rápidamente la opinión que tenía al respecto.

— ¿Qué me hace pensar? ¡Pues que lo odiamos! — Exclamó sentándose mientras cubría su desnudez, cosa que agradeció mentalmente el saiyajin, así podrían hablar sin distracciones para él.

— Eso no es una excusa válida, al contrario, un motivo para acep—

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — Lo interrumpió alterada— ¿Le dirás que sí? ¿Es en serio? — preguntó anonadada. Vegeta parpadeó confundido ¿Es que ella no entendía la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando? Era la situación más favorable para poder asesinarlo en el futuro ¿Cómo, una mujer inteligente como ella, no lo entendía?

— Primero, bájame el tono— Gruñó sentándose igual que ella, ambos de frente sentados en el borde de la colcha— acabo de decir, que no toleraré esos gritos ¿O no me oíste? —la vio morder su labio inferior y desvió su mirada aturdido ¿Cómo era posible que un simple gesto lo distrajera? Maldita ella— le diré que sí, y no discutiré esto contigo.

— ¿Qué no lo discutirás conmigo? Ósea… ¿Qué no importa lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto? — Preguntó amenazante. Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírla, volteó hacia ella con una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que si hubiera sido hace unos años atrás, ella hubiera temido seriamente por el resultado de aquel debate. Pero, no ahora, Bulma ya había entendido, aunque a ratos dudara, que él no le haría daño nunca más. Sus palabras eran sinceras y directas, siempre. Él no desperdiciaba saliva ni tiempo, si decía algo, lo cumpliría, y era exactamente por eso, que sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer, y que, aunque le diera la mejor razón para que se negara, no lo haría. Él ya había hablado, y siempre cumplía sus palabras.

— No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen— Sentenció, y dio como finalizada la "plática" al ponerse de pie dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué no me conciernen? ¡Vegeta! — Exclamó aturdida— ¡Obvio que me concierne! Nuestros planetas hicieron alianza para prepararse en contra de él ¿Y piensas heredar su imperio? ¿Qué broma es esa? — murmuró incrédula— que nosotros estemos ahora juntos, es por eso ¿Se te olvidó porque nos obligaron a casarnos? — le costó ponerse de pie, su cadera estaba algo adolorida pero no demostró debilidad en frente de él, aunque no la estuviera observando.

— A mí nadie me obliga a nada— Volteó ligeramente hacia ella— no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad.

— Bueno, a mí sí me obligaron a casarme y unirme contigo— Soltó mordaz— y si hubiera sabido, que terminarías siendo el hijo adoptivo del tirano, hubiera preferido que me desterraran—escupió molesta, se alejó lo suficiente para huir al sanitario, pero la mano del saiyajin la detuvo sosteniéndola de su muñeca— suéltame.

— Si no puedes entender el objetivo de esto, entonces me equivoqué contigo— Murmuró decepcionado—no eres inteligente como crees.

— Si no ves que te está manipulando, podría decir lo mismo, no eres inteligente como crees— Respondió en un susurro, sus cuerpos estaban cerca, sus alientos chocaban y aunque sus ojos no perdían detalle del otro, en ese momento cualquier tipo de atracción física fue reducida a una lucha de ingenio y orgullo, terquedad y soberbia. Cada uno se creía dueño de la verdad, cada uno pensaba que el otro era un idiota que no lograba ver con claridad el verdadero motivo detrás. Él creía fervientemente que era el chance para poder derrotarlo de una vez por todas, para Bulma, era solo un juego del tirano, un juego en que, si lo pensaba con claridad, el único objetivo era disminuir la fuerza del planeta rojo, sin Vegeta como líder, el Reino saiyajin perdería una importante potencia, y parecía que el príncipe ni lo notaba—lo único que quiere, es que no seas Rey… ¿No lo ves?

— Esto durará menos de lo que crees— Susurró, un poco inseguro, inseguridad que ella no vislumbró, el saiyajin era lo suficientemente imponente para ocultar sus debilidades, pero aquello lo sacudió. Bulma lo hizo ver un factor que no meditó, pero su orgullo despertó a su bestia y lo hizo creer, convencerse de que, él estaba en lo cierto, y que, si Freezer quería debilitar a su Reino, le duraría un santiamén, él podría vencerlo más pronto de lo que cualquiera se lo pudiera imaginar, cerraría la boca de todos, y al parecer… incluso de ella. — Freezer morirá antes de lo que imaginas.

— No…— Negó con voz apagada— quieres convencerte de eso… él no es alguien con quien puedas jugar, él es más siniestro de lo que crees… y sé que puedes estar pensando que no lo conozco como tú, pero… si de algo estoy segura— tragó en seco— es que sus intenciones no son buenas.

— ¿Y? — Soltó hastiado al mismo tiempo que liberaba su muñeca— ¿Cuándo hemos tenido intenciones buenas? — dijo con sus manos en su cadera, Bulma frunció el ceño y lo miró confusa— deberías saberlo más que nadie… no soy un buen sujeto, ni mi especie lo es. Freezer y los saiyajin no son tan distintos como crees, solo es una lucha por quien gobierna al otro, por quien es más fuerte… y los débiles que están en medio, como ustedes los terrícolas, son solo peones del juego—Bulma miró atónita a su "esposo", ¿Qué estaba presenciando? ¿Eso era Vegeta? ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Por qué seguía intentando convencerse de que él era diferente? Cuando pensó en responder, y abrió su boca lentamente, él ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

— Vegeta— Habló deteniendo su paso, el saiyajin controló el suspiro de agotamiento, empezaba a hartarle el tema ¿Es que no entendía que, por mucho que le diera argumentos e hiciera rabietas, él no cambiaría de opinión?, volteó hacia ella serio y calmado, pero se sorprendió unos microsegundos al verla cabizbaja, completamente diferente hace unos minutos atrás, altiva y orgullosa— ¿Realmente aceptarás?...

— Eso dije— Respondió perdiendo la paciencia— y no volveré a hablar contigo este tema ¿Me oíste? — ella no contestó, el príncipe estrechó sus ojos y la miró con suspicacia, pero finalmente perdió por completo la paciencia. Caminó de vuelta hacia ella y más irritado que antes le alzó la voz— Te pregunté si me oíste. — su voz era grave y masculina, quizás él era ajeno a la imponencia que emanaba solo con elevar su voz unos decibeles más.

— Si le dices que sí… puedes olvidarte por completo de mí— El saiyajin levantó una ceja, incrédulo, observó su rostro que escondía su mirada de él, de su escrutinio.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? — Preguntó, dándole la oportunidad de retirar esas palabras que, aunque no entendía del todo bien, quería creer que solo estaba hablando tonterías. Porque la palabra olvidar y ella, en una misma oración, no le gustaba. No le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo.

— Lo que oíste— Dijo más segura, levantó su mirada y se concentró en permanecer fuerte, pero no podía evitar que el solo pensar en eso, su cuerpo se debilitara. Ella no quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, pero Vegeta debía entender que esta vez, estaba cometiendo un error, y podía ser un error colosal si perdía el juego.

— Estás diciendo tonterías— Dijo no muy convencido— eres mi mujer, y no me olvidaré de ti por estar liderando el OIC ¿Qué estupidez estás—

— ¡Yo no seré la mujer del dueño del OIC! — Lo interrumpió con su grito— Freezer te dijo que me verías de vez en cuando, bien… yo te aseguro, que no me verás nunca más, acepta… y esta será la última vez que nos vemos— dijo alzando la voz con determinación que no supo de dónde sacó, porque en su interior la idea de no verlo más la destruía. Miró a un asombrado saiyajin y pasó de largo, ganándole la entrada al baño, o eso pretendía. Aceleró su paso, pero como si su instinto le advirtiera que un depredador la seguía, supo que detrás estaba su marido. Alcanzó a voltear al mismo tiempo que el príncipe agarraba su muñeca y la atraía hacia él, a un lado de la puerta del sanitario. El saiyajin la fue empujando contra la muralla, y la miró fijamente, Bulma no supo qué había en sus ojos negros, sus pozos oscuros y siniestros parecían inexpresivos, pero había un brillo extraño, un brillo que le aterró, y repitió su mantra mental " _no me hará daño, él no me hará daño, no me hará daño, él lo prometió"_.

— No— Dijo amenazante, su voz era un hilo grave que chocaba en su piel, sus labios parecían peligrosos y sugerentes, la peliturquesa se vio encerrada entre el cuerpo fuerte de su marido, y entre las ganas de huir de aquella bestia y de los deseos en contra que la impulsaban a lanzarse a sus brazos y rogarle que la follara— me amenaces… óyeme bien, Bulma, eres mi mujer, ante mis leyes y las tuyas— sus ojos zafiro no perdían detalle de sus gestos varoniles ¿Era una locura excitarse al mismo tiempo que temía del hombre que amaba? Estaba enferma, era lo más seguro. Vivir con él tanto tiempo la volvió loca, no era normal. —nada ni nadie se interpondrá a eso ¿Entendiste? Aunque te fueras, te buscaría y aunque me odiarás te traería conmigo, ya me has odiado antes, puedo aprender a vivir con eso nuevamente—ella sabía a qué se refería. Y no por ello se sintió más aterrada, en cambio, toda la valentía de la que mucho tiempo atribuyó a su personalidad caprichosa habló.

— ¿Y me crees tan idiota para dejar que me encuentres? — Preguntó en un susurro, Vegeta frunció su ceño y gruñó, su cola se azotó en el aire ruidosamente, y Bulma supo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, pero no era momento de detenerse, al contrario, debían hablar cualquiera fuera el resultado—sabes que hablo en serio Vegeta, no es ninguna amenaza vacía.

— Bien… me divertiré buscándote— Soltó en una sonrisa torcida que la estremeció— sé el lugar al que irás…—Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, por un momento se sintió estúpida al delatarse, quería jugar con estrategias de probabilidades y sentido común, pero se delató rápidamente y él, él era experto en desmenuzar estrategias—y si no estuvieras allí, será divertido verlo estallar ¿No crees?

— No puedes estar hablando en serio…— Susurró abatida— amenazarme con eso, es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti— soltó mordaz. Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, solo unos segundos, para luego centrarse en la mujer peligrosa que tenía aprisionada contra la pared blanca grisácea.

— No me provoques, o te puede ir mal— Sentenció— esta conversación ya me aburrió, no quiero oír más de tus amenazas ni de que cambie de opinión ¿Queda cla—

— ¿Y crees que no sé lo mal que me puede ir, si te hago enojar? — Escupió interrumpiéndolo— es lo de menos… podré soportar tu furia Vegeta, pero no que traiciones los ideales de mi pueblo o el tuyo, ¿Es que no ves que todo esto es una estrategia vil y barata de Free— habló tan rápido, que no fue capaz de ver la rabia que en el momento que habló de traición, despertó en el saiyajin. Para el príncipe, esa fibra desencadenó una serie de contradicciones, desde la duda al tomar en cuenta sus palabras, hasta la impotencia por meterse en asuntos que a las hembras no les concernían— zer? No me callaré, aunque digas que no debo opinar y que no te importa lo que piense, te advertiré quieras o no escuchar—

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó enfurecido— tú no sabes nada, eres una cría caprichosa que no tiene idea de nada, no te metas en asuntos de adultos ¡Estás hartándome! — Bulma escondió su cabeza en su propio pecho, encogida al oírlo gritar y asustada por un momento, pero aquellas palabras solo avivaron más su llama, verlo perder la calma le advertía que él estaba confundido, que realmente estaba recién entrando en cuenta de la perspectiva que ella le planteaba, por eso, según la princesa, era el momento, era ahora cuando debía darle sus conocimientos y apoyarlo y hacerlo entender que su decisión era equivoca.

— ¡Entiende que estás cometiendo un error! ¡Freezer está manipulando todo! — Gritó igual que él, pero, aunque la escena fue rápida, para Bulma, el momento se detuvo, cuando vio la mano derecha del saiyajin alzarse y acercarse a su rostro peligrosamente, todo se pausó. Su corazón latió fuerte, su estómago se revolvió y aunque sus latidos eran más acelerados que nunca, el color se le fue del rostro. Cerró sus ojos resignada, entendiendo que no podría jamás escapar de algo así y esperó. El golpe fue fuerte, resonó en la habitación y su cuerpo dio un brinco tan alto como su corazón al mismo tiempo, casi temió que se le escapara por la garganta. La mano del saiyajin dio un certero y ruidoso golpe en la pared, dejando la superficie abollada y desastrosa, Bulma sintió que la corriente de aire le dañó. Abrió los ojos con el miedo reflejado en sus orbes zafiro, temblando miró el brazo marcado por sus músculos trabajados, a solo unos centímetros de su mejilla. Lentamente volteó hacia el príncipe que, exhibiendo sus caninos, sacudiendo su rabo y respirando forzosamente, la miraba como si fuera a morder en cualquier momento su garganta. Era una bestia, una bestia que nunca antes vio. Todo lo que pudo haberle hecho en el pasado, hubiera sido un verdadero horror y pesadilla si hubiera despertado a _eso_ que tenía en frente a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y que la arrinconaba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de contenerse, al igual que el de ella, que, a diferencia de él, era por miedo. Sus ojos negros, aunque desprendían furia y rabia, miraban con horror el miedo que había causado perder la calma. Su mujer temblaba, sus ojos hermosamente azules brillaban y sabía que estaba conteniéndose para no llorar, miró su mano que sin mayor esfuerzo había destrozado la superficie dejando una desagradable marca ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese golpe hubiera caído en la mejilla de ella? ¿Qué hubiera sido de su piel pálida y tersa? No quería ni imaginarlo. Se alejó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella, una vez libre de él, se apoyó en la pared, como si de un refugio se tratara, y se dejó caer de bruces al suelo. El príncipe desvió la mirada y caminó hacia el sanitario, incluso antes de cerrar la puerta la oyó romper en llanto.

.

.

.

Observó cómo los movimientos delicados de la princesa, subían y bajaban con el cepillo en mano sobre su cascada turquesa. Miró concentrada cada toque, cada mechón sacudiéndose de lado a lado según lo que la humana decidiera. La notó melancólica, preocupada y decaída. Su piel normalmente de un blanco vivo y brillante, ahora estaba pálido y opaco, y sus ojeras ¿Cuándo se hicieron tan notorias? Las curvas violáceas rodeaban sus ojos de un modo preocupante, parecía más débil que de costumbre ¿Estaría enferma? Pero su apariencia física no solo llamó su atención, era su humor lo que le hacía sonar su alarma. A su amiga, las únicas veces que la vio deprimida fue porque extrañaba al heredero, estaba en sus días hormonales del mes, o porque extrañaba a su familia en la tierra. ¿Cuál de todas las opciones era la acertada? Miró el cuarto intentando distraerse, estaba de pie al lado de la cama hace más de media hora y empezaba a aburrirse, se había acostumbrado a platicar y oír las tonterías de la princesa, ahora el silencio le incomodaba. Sus ojos grises miraron el lugar desinteresada, la habitación lucía desabrida igual que todo el lugar desde que aterrizaron, pero había una carga extraña en el aire. Tensión. Miró a la princesa que se observaba en su tocador, traído desde su nave.

— ¿Qué ocurre Laurel? — Preguntó con su voz apagada.

— Nada— Murmuró desviando la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en la pared, justo detrás del tocador y entonces lo vio, una abolladura que rompía con lo plano y monocromático del espacio. Frunció el ceño confundida, no creía que Freezer fuera tan avaro para darles un cuarto en ese estado, ¿O sí?... ¿A quién engañaba? De Freezer se podía esperar cualquier cosa— ya quiero volver a Vegetasei.

— Seguramente mañana lo haremos…— Susurró sin mirarla— no quiero asistir a la estúpida fiesta.

— ¿Y porque quiso venir? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Fue Vegeta quien me obligó a venir— Respondió a la defensiva. Laurel frunció el ceño y sonrió, como quien sabe algo que el resto no— ¿Qué?

— Puedo dar mi brazo derecho a que quién lo incitó a eso, fuiste tú— Bulma frunció el ceño y dejó el cepillo en la superficie, miró a la saiya por el reflejo del espejo y desvió la mirada, ¿Qué podía decir a eso? ¡Que era una imbécil! No debió decirle nunca que quería ir, mucho menos hacerle esa rabieta ¿No podía quedarse callada? Por un motivo u otro, al final estaba allí. Se había enterado de primera mano lo que el tirano quería y ahora lo único que pensaba era en irse, en no volver a ver a su estúpido y terco marido y largarse. Aun no podía creer que fuera tan ciego ¿Cómo no entendía que el lagarto solo estaba jugando y quería debilitar sus reinos? Pero no, el príncipe estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades y creía que el tirano no tendría tiempo para nada. Como científica, prefería no arriesgarse. Estaba tan molesta con él… luego de la discusión, ella se acostó y no habló más. Él tampoco lo hizo, durmieron más lejos que nunca, la cama fue un témpano de hielo en el que ambos se sintieron más incómodos y perturbados que nunca. Durante el día no se hablaron, no se miraron ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su ingenioso esposo. — ¿No perdí mi brazo entonces?

— Digamos que no— Susurró derrotada— Vegeta es un terco, si le digo que quiero venir, me dice que no. En cambio, si le exijo quedarme en Vegetasei, en tres tiempos hace que empaquen mis cosas y me lleva en su hombro hasta la nave, se comporta como un crío— Laurel miró sorprendida a la princesa y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — Bulma tomó nuevamente el cepillo y quitó los cabellos sueltos entre las hebras de plástico— ¿Bulma?

— ¿Goku ya envió un reporte a Vegetasei? — Preguntó sin mirarla.

— Ha enviado varios… por lo que sé ¿Por? — Contempló preocupada el semblante de su princesa y futura Reina— ¿Bulma?

— No pasa nada… ¿Sabes qué dijo en sus reportes? — Laurel, más confundida que antes se inclinó hacia ella y la miró fijamente— ¿Qué?

— Ya, anda, dime que pasa— Murmuró sin dejar de observarla— primero el príncipe me ordena que te acompañe en el cuarto, y ahora tú no dices nada ¿Qué pasa? — Bulma río sin ganas y se puso de pie, dejó nuevamente el cepillo en el mesón y se afirmó la toalla en su cuerpo.

— No pasa nada ¿Por qué es tan extraño? — Dijo desviando la mirada.

— El príncipe jamás me permite que esté en la habitación, y ahora de la nada me ordena que te acompañe… ¿Qué ocurrió? —Bulma suspiró y buscó un vestido entre el armario del cuarto— ¿No me dirás?

— Solo discutimos— Respondió sin mirarla— ¿Qué tal este? — preguntó dándose la vuelta y enseñándole un vestido de color azul pastel.

— Uhm… te quedará bien supongo— Murmuró no muy convencida por sus palabras— ¿Qué pasó? O ¿Quieres seguir con esa cara larga y sufrir en silencio?

— No tengo la cara larga, pesada— Dijo amurrando sus labios— me quedaré con este…— asintió mirando la tela de seda fina— no creo que le moleste a Vegeta que muestre mis hombros… ¡Qué más da! No tiene derecho a decirme nada— exclamó molesta— es más… usaré escote— dijo convencida al mismo tiempo que botaba el vestido. Laurel abrió la boca, pero la cerró al segundo después. Lo que fuera que hubiera desatado la discordia entre ambos no era asunto suyo, solo esperaba que el príncipe pudiera controlar su mal humor cuando la viera— ¡Este es el indicado! Es _sutil_ … sexy… y elegante— murmuró pensativa mirando la tela beige— ¿Tú qué opinas?

— Es… lindo— Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mirando los relieves del vestido— espero que eso no enfade más al príncipe.

— Uhm— Bufó orgullosa— pues no me importa, no merece mi consideración— vio como la saiya suspiraba y se apoyaba en su tocador—… ¿Qué piensas que, Vegeta renuncie a la corona de los saiyas para ser el heredero de OIC? — lo soltó de repente, Laurel miró sorprendida a la humana que caminaba hacia la cama y lanzaba sin cuidado el vestido— ¿Eh qué opinas? Anda dime

— ¡¿Eso fue lo que le pidió el lagarto?! — Exclamó sonriendo— eso es genial… Oh… es la oportunidad perfecta, pero… ¿Por qué el príncipe está tan molesto si es una situación ideal?... — murmuró pensativa observando el suelo, oyó un suspiro femenino y levantó la mirada hacia la princesa que derrotada se sentaba en el borde de la cama— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó cansada— ¡Todos ustedes son unos tontos! — exclamó mientras se estiraba en la cama— no puedo creer que piensen que es una oportunidad perfecta…

— Pero Bulma, así podrá estudiar los movimientos de cerca del tirano y cuando menos lo piense podrá derrotarlo— Afirmó con convicción, tanto que a Bulma la hizo sentir culpable ¿Era la única que no confiaba en el poder de su marido? No es que no confiara, era en la circunstancia la que la hacía dudar. La que no dejaba de dolerle el estómago; pudo dormir esa noche, pero no había comido ni un bocado en todo el día, sentía un nudo molesto en su abdomen y lo único que la mantenía ocupada en sus pensamientos, eran sus ganas de huir y su constante preocupación, su intuición le advertía de algo, pero no sabía qué. De lo que era consciente, era de su determinación en cuanto a su relación y quizá, quizás era eso lo que la tenía tan desanimada.

— ¿Y cuánto tardará en hacerlo?... nadie lo sabe— Suspiró— lo que me aterra, y me hace pensar que esto es una mala idea es que, en ese lapsus, el Reino saiyajin tendrá que ser reinado por el padre de Vegeta, o por Tarble… perder a Vegeta para el planeta, tendrá sus desventajas Laurel—la hembra parpadeó asombrada, ella no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista—y si el Reino saiyajin se debilita, la Tierra también… ¿Qué crees que hará Freezer, cuando sepa que la Tierra está indefensa al igual que Vegetasei?

— Eh— Tragó saliva incómoda— pues… seguimos teniendo nuestros soldados Bulma… nuestra especie es—

— No tendrán a Vegeta… quién lidera sus escuadrones, quien comanda… quién entrena a sus soldados bajo sus condiciones… ¿Qué crees que pasará? — Laurel quedó estoica, perpleja y aturdida. ¿Cómo rayos, no lo pensó? La euforia inicial nubló todo tipo de consecuencias, pero una vez más, la princesa les ganaba en cuento a ingenio— Vegeta no podrá traicionarlo… el muy maldito quiere hacer todo de modo legal ¿Puedes creerlo? El gran Freezer, quien destruye planeta a su antojo y esclaviza civilizaciones enteras quiere actuar bajo la ley— murmuró con ironía.

— Pero…— No sabía que decir, ¿Era por eso que ella estaba así de deprimida? Bien, era una situación complicada, pero ¿Era suficiente para que estuviera tan desanimada? — ¿Él te hizo algo?

— No— Negó en un susurro— él no me hizo nada… en fin— Se reincorporó y secó con movimientos circulares su abdomen— debo arreglarme para esta aburrida ocasión especial— Laurel asintió y caminó hacia la salida— no tienes que marcharte, quiero tu opinión ¿Me ayudas? — las mejillas de la saiya se ruborizaron y asintió sin pensarlo mucho— te ves linda cuando te avergüenzas— le sonrió la princesa.

— Oh Cállate— Gruñó la saiyajin y caminó hacia la ventana, para evitar ver su desnudez— siempre te burlas de mí— susurró sonriendo, oyó la risa cantarina de la peliturquesa y negó mirando hacia afuera, donde se podía vislumbrar una gran cantidad de aglomeración de diversas especies— esto estará repleto…

.

.

.

Sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre el táctil, le sorprendía a veces lo acostumbrado que estaba, los primeros días con trabajos administrativos fueron un horror, ahora, se manejaba a la perfección con la tecnología. Suspiró y releyó el informe, asintió a sí mismo y le dio enviar. Miró al príncipe que observaba el vidrio pensativo, tragó saliva en seco y siguió revisando algunos documentos. El heredero, o más bien, antiguo heredero a la corona, había despertado más callado y reservado que otras veces. Pero lo que llamaba su atención era saber el motivo, nunca había sido chismoso, no le interesaba la vida de los demás, pero, desde que era la Mano Derecha del saiyajin, había comprendido que la vida del guerrero si debía ser de interés para él por más de un motivo. ¿Tendría que ver con la decisión que le había confirmado esa mañana? Miró el salón vacío y se preguntó si ya le habría informado al lagarto de su decisión, era primera vez que lo vería, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad. Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando sintió un ki aproximarse, uno fuerte y, sobre todo, maligno. En ese planeta había muchos poderes con esa misma característica. Miró al príncipe y lo notó calmado, él ya sabía sentir poderes ¿Acaso conocería a quién se aproximaba? Había oído de su hermano mayor que, él junto al príncipe y Nappa habían convivido un tiempo con Freezer, seguramente el saiyajin estaba familiarizado con muchos soldados de allí.

— ¿Eh? — Volteó hacia la puerta donde un guerrero alto y musculoso se quedó viéndolos, su cabello era largo, incluso más que el de Chi-chi, era verde y su piel también, pero de un tono más claro— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar arreglándote para la fiesta ¿Eh? — Goku volteó hacia el príncipe que ignoraba al recién llegado— Uhm… ¿Eh? ¿Bardock?

— ¿Eh? No, yo soy Goku, su hijo menor— El recién llegado caminó hacia él y lo quedó viendo fijamente— ¿Pasa algo?

— Uhm… eres su copia exacta— Murmuró— soy Zarbon, uno de los soldados más fieles a Lord Freezer— el saiyajin de cabello alborotado lo miró expectante y a los segundos asintió—la fiesta está por empezar ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— No es asunto tuyo— Respondió el príncipe sin mirarlo— lárgate, tu olor me enferma—el soldado verde frunció su hermoso ceño y gruñó hacia el saiyajin de melena flameada, apretó sus puños y bufó.

— Tú menos que nadie puede decirme eso, mono apestoso— Respondió, como si de un niño se tratara, o eso pensó Goku, miró al príncipe quien ni siquiera sonreía ni lo miraba, a ninguno.

— Cuida tus palabras— Murmuró volteando lentamente hacia él— la próxima vez que te dirijas a mí de ese modo, ni siquiera me molestaré en dejar tu cuerpo reconocible— a Zarbon se le escapó un quejido de asombro, él no le temía al saiyajin, nunca, siempre fue superior, pero su seguridad e intimidación lo estremecieron.

— ¿Qué...? — Susurró asombrado, pero antes de poder seguir, la puerta central se abrió y de ella la silla flotante del emperador se asomó, Freezer alzó una ceja al ver a los tres machos— Lord Freezer— dijo el soldado verde al verlo y lo reverenció. Goku asombrado miró al guerrero y lo imitó. Solo Vegeta se quedó en su posición mirándolo fijamente.

— Vegeta…— Murmuró al verlo— ¿Vienes a… darme tu respuesta? — Zarbon miró expectante y curioso, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba su líder, volteó hacia el guerrero orgulloso y desagradable y frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que decirle a su Emperador? Siempre odió esa falta de respeto del saiyajin, por algún motivo, Lord Freezer siempre aceptó al príncipe, nunca entendió por qué.

El príncipe miró al tirano sin siquiera reparar en los testigos, por un momento en su cabeza pasó la duda. Las palabras de su mujer que seguían frescas, sus lágrimas y sus reproches. Pero ¿Qué sentido tenía pensarlo? Él ya había dado la orden a Kakarotto para que enviara un reporte de la situación a su planeta, ya le había informado a su padre su decisión y este la había apoyado ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Sus palabras, su voz, su rostro afligido… sus lágrimas ¿Por qué le afectaban? No es que creyera en sus amenazas, y en el remoto caso de que aquello pasara, la buscaría hasta en el último rincón del universo, él no la dejaría ir jamás de su lado. Entonces ¿Qué andaba mal? ¿Por qué dudaba?

— Seré tu sucesor— Dijo con su voz grave, pero apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, inmediatamente pasó por su cabeza su mujer, y la decepción dibujada en sus facciones. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, se dijo, él ya había decidido la respuesta mucho antes que ella le dijera aquellas cosas y no permitiría que sus argumentos influyeran en su decisión, él era un hombre, ella una mujer, no había más discusión al respecto, pero… no estaba feliz. Después de esa discusión, todo el optimismo y ansiedad que sintió por que podía ver cada vez más cerca cumplir su objetivo, se había esfumado. Había un extraño malestar que lo dominaba, no sabía a qué se debía, lo comparaba a cuando iba a una guerra y había un factor que se le pasaba por alto, pero ¿Qué estaba pasando por alto ahora? ¿Sería que su mujer tenía razón? Pero no importaba, él derrotaría a Freezer, que se hiciera su sucesor no los convertía en amigos, él estaba utilizando al lagarto, no al revés. Era lo que debía hacer entender a su mujer ¿Por qué era tan terca?

— ¡Maravilloso! — Exclamó dichoso el Emperador— apenas termine la celebración, haré los preparativos y enviaré un mensaje a cada centro espacial para informar de mi decisión— su silla flotante avanzó hacia el grupo— tendremos todo el Universo a nuestros pies…— Susurró ido, pensando en todo lo que conseguiría al tener a Vegeta de su lado. Podía ver el dominio total del universo, y todo sería del OIC, adiós a la vergüenza por su hijo inútil. — bien, vamos al salón principal, hay mucho que celebrar— río, Goku frunció el ceño al oírlo ¿Solo él había sentido ese escalofrío?, miró al príncipe y lo notó pensativo, igual que antes— ¿Vamos?

— Iré a buscar a mi mujer— Respondió— empieza sin mi— Freezer miró unos segundos al saiyajin, mordió su lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, a fin de cuentas, pasaría mucho tiempo antes que la viera de nuevo, por lo que asintió. Vio a ambos saiyajin caminar hacia a la salida y suspiró.

— Vamos Zarbon— El soldado verde al oír la voz del Emperador reaccionó, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, caminó torpemente hacia él y lo siguió de cerca. ¿Tendría que trabajar para Vegeta? No podía soportar la idea… ¿Entonces, Bulma se quedaría allí? Eso le gustó… pero, sabía que al Emperador no le gustaban las hembras oficiales en las naves, no sabía porque, pero creía que se debía a alguna superstición, no tenía problemas con esclavas o concubinas ¿Qué pensaría la mujer terrícola de todo eso?... rogaba porque ocasionara alguna disputa entre la pareja, sonrió malicioso de solo pensarlo.

.

.

.

Mordió su mejilla interna al verla, controló cualquier espasmo involuntario o consciente, el punto era no dejarle ver que su provocación había surtido efecto. Si, provocación, porque la conocía y sabía que sí ella estaba vistiendo de un modo que a él le molestaría se debía a eso, para hacerlo enojar aún más. Lo que más lo sacaba de quicio era que, no podía decirle nada. Por su orgullo, no le dirigiría la palabra, al menos referente a su traje, no. Se quedó de pie, mirando cómo se ponía unos pendientes en su oreja y hacía gestos al espejo. Suspiró y desvió la mirada, él había llegado hace media hora a la habitación y ya estaba listo. Su mujer estaba sentada frente al tocador, y le parecía que se estaba tomando el tiempo a propósito, como si quisiera molestarlo. Chistó por lo bajo y miró nuevamente a su esposa ¿Qué hacía? Observó cómo peinaba su melena exótica, dejaba el cepillo en la mesita y con sus dedos largos y finos recorría sus mechas, volvió a desviar su mirada, esta vez se concentró en la pared, en la abolladura. Y el recuerdo fue automático.

¿Debía disculparse?... pero ella dijo tantas cosas que lo enfurecieron ¿Qué debía hacer?... no, ¿Qué quería hacer? Hablar con ella, que le sonriera, que lo aburriera con sus charlas bobas, que lo mirara, que ya no estuviera molesta con él. Lo más probable era que tendría que quedarse allí, y ella se iría. No quería que se marchara molesta, no quería que se despidieran de ese modo. ¿Qué rayos sería de él? Estaba harto de sentirse tan vulnerable por ella, pero, lo triste era que no tenía más opción que aceptarlo, intentó ir contra sus sentimientos mucho tiempo y eso solo dañó a su mujer, y él ya no quería dañarla nunca más. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar la ansiedad y los nervios que florecieron en ese momento, cuando decidió que debía hablarle. ¿Cómo era posible que se avergonzara de algo así? Era en parte por orgullo, saber que cedía a ella lo inquietaba, pero a la vez, le apenaba, se sentía como un adolescente, cada vez que la llamaba cría se recordaba que ella era una mujer joven, y aunque él era un adulto joven, a momentos sentía que la juventud de su mujer se le contagiaba. Bulma lo sacaba de quicio en muchos sentidos, como anoche, donde se rebajaba a gritos igual que ella, o ahora, que seguía su juego de indiferencia. Pronto cumpliría 30, no podía comportarse así, y fue nuevamente su orgullo quién lo movió, como siempre, a actuar. Uno debía ser el adulto de la relación, si Bulma no lo sería, él debía recordarle que no era una niña, y recordarse que no debía jugar con ella en esas circunstancias y comportarse de modo infantil.

Así, con determinación, caminó hacia ella. La princesa lo miró por el reflejo del espejo, nerviosa se concentró nuevamente en su peinado, que no estaba resultando como quería. El príncipe quedó de pie detrás de ella, se miraron por el espejo, Vegeta frunció el ceño al verla desviar su mirada, pero lo que lo incomodó fue ver la melancolía en sus ojos. Lo odió.

— Bulma— La peliturquesa volvió a mirarlo, detuvo sus dedos justo cuando tomó todo su cabello en una coleta alta— paremos con esto—sus ojos se estudiaron unos segundos, donde nuevamente fue ella quien rompió el contacto. — no cambiaré de opinión…

— Tampoco yo— Murmuró sin mirarlo.

— ¿Es así cómo quieres que sea? — Preguntó al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos enguantadas en sus hombros desnudos, la sintió estremecerse ante el contacto— no quiero que te vayas…—Bulma sintió un vuelco en su corazón al oírlo, levantó su mirada hacia él sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, su estómago tenso y sus latidos acelerados—molesta… no nos veremos un tiempo y quiero que estés bien— la princesa agachó la mirada, intentando ocultar su decepción ¿Cómo pasó por su cabeza que él le diría que no quería que se fuera? Estúpida… por un momento quiso más… una declaración. ¿Más absurda podía ser? Suspiró, dejando ir sus ilusiones y anhelos. — Bulma.

— Vegeta… no quiero verte mientras estés a cargo de esta organización fraudulenta— El príncipe suspiró, ella dejó caer su cabello y se alejó de sus manos al ponerse de pie; él aspiró su aroma, y ella tembló al sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo masculino que estaba a su espalda.

— Bien…— Bulma lo observó por su reflejo, notó como el príncipe asentía con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en sus labios— tendrás que cerrar los ojos cuando te visite— la peliturquesa suspiró y trató de alejarse, pero las manos de él bajaron a su cintura, la yema de sus dedos tocaron su piel desnuda de su vientre, su vestido tenía una abertura desde el cuello hasta debajo de su ombligo, estaba sin corpiño, sus atributos se apreciaban a la perfección, él no perdió oportunidad de apreciarlos por el reflejo— no te dejaré bajar así. — murmuró tranquilo, tanto que la sorprendió, aunque en sus palabras había mandato, su tono parecía decir lo contrario. Bulma reconoció su esfuerzo, él no quería levantarle nuevamente la voz.

— Pero me veo bien— Susurró, más ida que presente.

— Demasiado— Le susurró él en su oído izquierdo— pero eres solo para mí—no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que su determinación no flaqueaba, no pudo resistirse a sus toques y atenciones, además, él tenía razón en una cosa, no se verían en un tiempo. Él ya sabía lo que pensaba, ella lo que él iba a hacer. Lo habían hablado y ambos eran conscientes de las consecuencias, no tenía caso enojarse ¿No? Al menos… por ese momento, al menos… después de los besos, caricias y jadeos.

Media hora más tarde, ella respiraba agitada y temblando sobre el tocador. Normalmente se quejaría de la libido de su esposo, al menos mentalmente, pero en las últimas semanas, empezaba a ansiar más que de costumbre sus toques. Siempre era un agrado sentirlo en su interior, pero su resistencia física tenía un límite, y en el último tiempo lo ignoraba, prefería satisfacer los deseos de ambos antes que descansar, además, aunque intentara alejarse, al rato accedía de todos modos, como le sucedió en días donde ella quería dormir, pero el insomnio y su cambio de sueño la convencía de darle en el gusto de todos modos. Los besos de él en su hombro la volvieron a la realidad, giró su rostro y se encontró con su perfil, él la besó otra vez. Sus labios se entendían tan bien, quizás porque ellos si sabían comprender sus sentimientos.

— Tendrás que cambiarte— Dijo victorioso. Ella bufó y lo empujó sin fuerza, él se alejó para dejarla pasar. La vio caminar lento, sosteniendo con recelo las hilachas del vestido y meterse al cuarto de baño. Sonrió triunfante y la siguió. Ya iban atrasados ¿Qué importaba unos minutos más?

.

.

.

El salón era más grande que cualquier cuarto que hubieran visitado antes en el recinto, la única diferencia era que, al haber una multitud dispersada en cada espacio vacío, hacía un contraste de colores que los otros cuartos carecían. Estaba vivo. A pesar de los tonos blancos monótonos en las paredes, techo, suelo, ventanas e incluso muebles, la comida y las diversas especies le daban colores al lugar. No se veía tan aburrido. El ruido de las vocecillas llenaba aún más el lugar, cada individuo en aquel cuarto poseía riquezas, planetas e influencias en Organizaciones Interplanetarias importantes que Freezer controlaba o les interesaba y que, por un motivo u otro, no había usado la fuerza para hacerse de ellos. Lo cierto era que, cada sujeto en esa sala obedecía al Emperador, le era leal o le temía.

En la sala, solo estaban presentes los soldados de mayor confianza del tirano, la mayoría ya se había enterado del novedoso suceso entre su líder y el príncipe saiyajin gracias a Zarbon, quien no pudo soportar la idea y se lo contó a Dodoria, y este se encargó de esparcir el chisme a todo soldado con el que se cruzaba. Había mesas distribuidas por el salón, donde cada asiento estaba reservado para un personaje importante, igual que con los soldados. Zarbon miró desde lejos como Lord Freezer compartía su mesa con nada menos que el príncipe de los monos y su hermosa mujer, junto a unos líderes de Organizaciones o planetas e imperios. Mientras él compartía su mesa con sus compañeros… estaba colérico. Miraba al amargado del saiyajin asentir de vez en cuando, observaba como su mujer miraba desinteresada la escena, Lord Freezer reía y bebía eufórico, y los hipócritas de sus esbirros reían y lo imitaban cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba. ¿Cómo era posible que compartiera su mesa con el mono apestoso y a él, o incluso a Kuriza lo dejara en el olvido? Pensar en el niño lo deprimía, un poquito… el crío era un desastre, más fuerte que algunos, pero más débil que él mismo. Comprendía que se sintiera decepcionado, pero ¿Dejarle todo a Vegeta? No, no le encontraba sentido alguno. Siempre detestó al príncipe, esa arrogancia que desprendía por ser de la realeza y encima que Lord Freezer se divirtiera con la personalidad fría y déspota del saiyajin, hizo imposible poder deshacerse de él en algún momento. Cuando lo conoció, él era un adulto joven, el mono un crío de 5 años, y a pesar de ser siempre más fuerte que el mocoso, nunca, nunca bajó la cabeza.

Lo detestaba tanto… y verlo tan "feliz" y conforme, con todas las oportunidades que le brindaba la vida, ser heredero de un Reino, ahora del OIC, estar junto a una hembra hermosa e inteligente ¿Qué había hecho ese mono para merecer todo eso? ¿No se suponía que los chicos malos terminaban mal? Pero no, ahí podía ver a su líder triunfar siempre, y ahora al mono apestoso que todo le salía bien. ¿Y él? ¿Qué pasaba con su vida, que nunca conseguía lo que quería? Bufó fastidiado sin dejar de mirar hacia la otra mesa, sin perderse detalle de lo que sucedía, de cada gesto, movimiento y miradas entre la pareja. Después de mirarlos un rato, frunció el ceño arrugando sus cejas y desfigurando su hermoso rostro. No podía negar que se veían bien juntos, había una especie de armonía que desprendían, y eso lo molestaba aún más.

Se sentía miserable.

Lo que más le irritaba, era estar envidiando la vida del crío. Ahora más que nunca sería más arrogante y déspota que antes, tenía motivos… no podría soportar obedecerlo, la sola idea de aceptar sus órdenes, y encima… respetarlo, le causaba un dolor de estómago que le revolvía todas sus viseras. Era como una mala broma, volvió a mirar hacia su líder, lo vio sonriéndole a un dictador del Sur, que contaba una historia animadamente, y por el rostro de la princesa, supo que no era algo del todo divertido, al menos no para alguien no corrompido, como ella… sus ojos dorados no perdieron segundo de la situación, y se abrieron como plato al verla fruncir el ceño hacia su esposo que, reía por primera vez en la celebración gracias a la retorcida historia del sujeto despreciable. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza. Contempló como la humana desviaba la mirada disgustada, el tonto saiyajin no lo notó. Y Zarbon sonrío malicioso.

Observó un poco más, como un ave rapiña atenta a su carroña. La princesa revolvió su plato, meció su copa. No probó nada. Sus ojos amberinos se perdieron en su forma, la notaba diferente, pero no sabía qué había distinto en ella. Su cabello estaba más cortó que cuando la conoció, bueno, y su cuerpo era el de una mujer. Ya no era una niña en formación. Su vestido lila tenía un escote egoísta, pero elegante. Su clavícula se marcaba y lucía tentadora, sus hombros redondos y pálidos tenían un blanco bello, no como el tono frío y simple de las murallas. Su moño en alto hacía ver su cuello más largo, sus mechones exóticos se revolvían de modo desordenado pero distinguido, había dos hebras más cortas se soltaban de su peinado y constantemente las escondía detrás de sus orejas. Frunció el ceño al ver la cadena de su cuello, la recordaba. La usaba cuando llegó ¿Por qué no cambiaba de joya? Las mujeres tenían muchas, más una hembra como ella ¿Tendría algún significado especial para ella? Apoyó su rostro en el dorso de su mano derecha y bebió de su copa, pero la bajó rápidamente cuando vio a los hombres ponerse de pie. Sus ojos dorados miraron atentamente, como Lord Freezer invitaba al grupo a levantarse y los dirigía a otro lugar. El príncipe no fue la excepción. Pero en cambio, este último no siguió al grupo en seguida, volteó hacia su mujer y le habló, ella lo observó y asintió. Lo último que vio fue sus manos unidas que salían debajo de la mesa al mismo tiempo que el príncipe se ponía de pie y se alejaba. Solo fue unos segundos, pero bastó para que el soldado entendiera que, si quería mantener a raya al saiyajin, Bulma era la pieza indicada con la que jugar.

Esperó que pasaran unos minutos, por si algún saiyajin se aparecía y le hacía compañía, después de cinco minutos miró a su alrededor, no había ninguno ¡Claro! Seguramente no fueron invitados. Sonrió triunfante y bebió el último contenido de su copa, y se puso de pie. Saludó a uno que otro soldado, líder o personaje que le dirigió un saludo, a algunos ni recordaba. Pero su propósito era otro en ese momento. Sin prisa, con pasos seguros y firmes entre la multitud, se dirigió hacia la humana.

Bulma levantó la mirada justo a tiempo en que él llegó en frente de ella. Le sonrió con galantería propia y exclusiva suya, ella asintió en su dirección y desvió la mirada. Zarbon frunció el ceño ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Nadie ignoraba a un apuesto hombre como él, trató que el humor y el disgusto no se le reflejara en el rostro y carraspeó su garganta para llamar su atención. La princesa volvió a mirarlo, con el mismo semblante que antes, ahora que estaba cerca notaba que su rostro estaba blanco, pero no el mismo tono de su cuello, era un blanco más sintético. Estaba maquillada. Eso le extrañó. Solo había maquillaje en su piel, sus ojos y labios estaban naturales ¿Por qué? Recordó que cuando la vio el día anterior, estaba más pálida, parecía un poco enferma ¿Sería eso?

— ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? —Preguntó sereno.

— La he pasado mejor en otros banquetes— Respondió seria. Zarbon notó su actitud, era como cuando se acercaba a una hembra arisca, que no se dejaba seducir pero que, con el paso del tiempo, terminaba metiendo en su cama de todas formas. ¿Por qué Bulma, la joven amigable, estaría tan fría?

—Oh— Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír— habrá que esforzarse para satisfacer a la esposa del futuro dueño del OIC—Bulma desvió la mirada al oír eso último, y fue el gesto que buscaba Zarbon. Sus ojos dorados brillaron, un brillo tétrico para un ojo observador, pero en ese momento, la princesa tenía sus propios conflictos mentales como para notar a la víbora venenosa que tenía en frente.

— Eso no será necesario— Susurró sin mirarlo. Zarbon frunció el ceño, su actitud cortante le impedía acercarse y empezaba a molestarle, estaba acostumbrado a la buena disposición de las hembras, o de lleno, recurrir a la fuerza cuando eso no sucedía. Pero estaba en frente de una princesa, y era una princesa que se respetaba, si fuera el enemigo (aunque de modo indirecto lo era), podría hacer lo que quisiera y no habría consecuencias. Pero no era el caso.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento, y te hago compañía? — La peliturquesa lo miró unos segundos, pensativa, y negó— gracias… estás hermosa hoy—por fin consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, débil, pero sonrío.

— Gracias… pensaba usar otro vestido— Murmuró mirando su plato lleno— pero se arruinó…— el soldado la miró curioso, el rubor suave que prendió sus mejillas llamó su atención. Eso era lo interesante en ella, su piel era tan blanca que cualquier color se ajustaba a su belleza.

— ¿Y… cuál te gustaba más? — Sabía que temas les interesaban a las mujeres, era un experto en seducción. Ella volvió a reír y él celebró mentalmente.

— Ambos— Asintió pensativa— solo traje ropa que me gustaba… ehm— Zarbon estrechó sus ojos con suspicacia al verla dudosa— no creo que debamos hablar ahora…

— ¿Tanto te controla tu marido? — Preguntó mordaz. La peliturquesa frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

— No me controla— Se apresuró en responder.

— ¿Ah sí? — Dijo con una sonrisa ladina— a mí me pareció que sí… él decide que bebes y cuando, no deja que hables con hombres… ¿Qué más controla? — Bulma abrió ligeramente su boca, sorprendida por su atrevimiento— ¿Tu ropa? — y sus mejillas se incendiaron.

— ¿Disculpa? — Musitó incrédula— estás siendo grosero…

— Lo siento— Dijo afligido— mi intención no era incomodarte… es sólo que, es lo que veo— murmuró desviando la mirada, actuando.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Ves a una mujer dominada por su esposo? — Preguntó indignada.

— Veo a una niña— La altanería se borró del rostro femenino dando paso a la duda—que fue obligada a ser mujer, y que es constantemente controlada por él…—ella desvió la mirada, y él supo que había acertado, que sus observaciones no eran erradas y que ella pensaba igual, que ella era consciente de su situación, no vivía engañada como lo creía ¿Sería acaso, que la humana fingía estar de acuerdo con el saiyajin para no tener problemas? Sería inteligente de su parte, y lo más racional—por su verdugo…

— Vegeta no me controla— Murmuró sin mirarlo— él me protege.

— ¿Si? — Dijo fingiendo sorpresa— eso es bueno, ha cambiado bastante entonces…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó interesada y confundida.

— Habrás notado que no nos llevamos bien— Soltó riendo— desde niño ha sido un imbécil arrogante y despiadado— ella iba a hablar, pero no le dio tiempo— él ha estado en las fiestas de Freezer, y créeme cuando te digo que no eres la única que está aburrida— susurró como si le contara un secreto, ella se inclinó hacia delante para poder oírlo— esto no es lo que suele hacer el Emperador, es solo una farsa… sus fiestas privadas son… violentas, retorcidas y sexuales… todo un escándalo— dijo riendo.

— ¿Y… eso que tiene que ver con él? — Preguntó esquiva.

— Es el primero en asesinar, en violar y luego desmembrar— Suspiró— siempre fue aterrador…— murmuró pensativo— ¿Por qué crees que Lord Freezer lo quiere de sucesor? — y el rostro de la princesa se paralizó. Fueron segundos que, para el soldado, le dieron el tiempo suficiente para idear un plan.

— Vegeta ya no es así— Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, él alzó una ceja y sonrió— es en serio, Vegeta no es así…

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó con lástima en su voz— ¿Y… que lo habrá impulsado a aceptar la petición del Emperador? — se preguntó a sí mismo. Bulma se puso de pie en ese instante, sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la salida.

La sonrisa de Zarbon fue amplia y maliciosa, tuvo que trabajar un poco para borrarla de su rostro y poder seguirla. No tardó en encontrarla por el pasillo, podía suponer que iba hacia su cuarto asignado. Miró su falda apegada a sus piernas mecerse despacio, desconcentrado en el movimiento hipnótico de su caminar, sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró para alcanzarla.

— Bulma, espera— Dijo al llegar a su lado— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo que te molestó?

— ¡¿Por qué de pronto me dices todo esto?! — Exclamó deteniéndose y volteando hacia él— ¿Qué buscas? — Zarbon miró atónito a la humana, era más astuta de lo que creyó… pensó en una mentira, pero entendió que no serviría, entonces, dijo… dijo lo que pensaba, lo que en el fondo sentía.

— Él no es lo que piensas— Murmuró mirándola hacia abajo, ella estiraba su cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos— quizás ahora te trata bien, pero no dudes que con cualquier cosa que no le guste y hagas, él te herirá.

— No— Dijo sin dudar— él no me hará daño.

— ¿Nunca te ha hecho daño? — Preguntó genuinamente incrédulo, y ella titubeó. Zarbon comprendió, aliviado, que el saiyajin seguía siendo en esencia el mismo que conoció. Que la humana no lo había afectado del todo— si te dije todo esto es para que tengas cuidado, él no es lo que crees, y ahora tendrá más poder que antes, cuídate. —la princesa agachó la mirada, rendida. El soldado frunció el ceño, la situación no salió como esperaba, su idea era despertar la discordia entre la pareja, ¿Por qué se sentía culpable al verla así?

— ¿Por qué… me dices todo esto? — Insistió, con un hilo de voz— ¿Tanto odias a Vegeta…? ¿En qué te afecta que yo piense mal de él? No entiendo…—Zarbon cambio su peso de pie, incómodo, de pronto sentía que podía escupir toda su verdad en frente de una hembra que había visto 3 veces. ¿Qué poder tenía la joven que hacía que perdiera la cabeza? Siempre supo que exponerse ante alguien le hacía débil, nadie nunca debía saber las intimidades de nadie, le daba poder al otro, un poder sobre uno que debía evitar concederlo, pero allí estaba, a punto de abrirse con una desconocida.

— Al principio… se trataba de hacer daño— Murmuró serio, la princesa lo miró atenta, y él se sintió pequeño ante esos ojos grandes, su mirada oceánica lo ahogaba y no estaba seguro de querer salir a flote…— no me malinterpretes— se apresuró en decir— tanto Vegeta como yo, quiere al otro muerto o hundido en la miseria, es un sentimiento mutuo— río burlesco.

— ¿Entonces… dijiste todo eso para…? — Zarbon negó recuperando la seriedad, suspiró y desvió la mirada.

— Lo que dije es cierto— Murmuró— solo que lo dije, es todo… para que fueras consciente de esto— se encogió de hombros— tienes que entender que, si Lord Freezer eligió a tu querido esposo, no fue por nada. Ellos son parecidos…— ella frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, podía notar que todo eso le provocaba un malestar, pero ya no podía callar— Vegeta tiene más de Freezer que Kuriza…

— Eso… no es cierto— Susurró confundida— Vegeta no es así…

— Puede que me equivoque— Asintió desinteresado— como puede que no, lo único que puedo decirte es, que te cuides—la princesa volteó hacia él, y tembló. Zarbón miró confundido la escena, la humana cubrió su rostro con sus manos y caminó hasta apoyarse en la pared— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí— Contestó rápidamente, el soldado guardó silencio, esperando por alguna reacción, pero la chica solo se quedó allí, cubriendo su rostro y en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, la vio restregar sus manos en sus ojos ¿Lloraba? Siempre creyó que las mujeres usaban las lágrimas como arma, pero ella prefería evitar que la viera en ese estado ¿Por qué? Seguramente tanto tiempo viviendo con los salvajes empezaba a pasarle la cuenta, y no quería que la vieran débil.

— Eres demasiado para él— Musitó pensando en voz alta. La princesa quitó las manos de su rostro con lentitud y levantó la mirada sorprendida— ¿Cómo has podido… soportarlo?

—…— Bulma guardó silencio, ella sabía por qué, pero de pronto lo sentía como una excusa, allí frente al soldado, se sentía como una especie de víctima, no entendía del todo por qué, ella siempre supo que Vegeta no era un buen hombre, pero con ella, con ella… fue un maldito imbécil cuando se conocieron, pero luego cambió, en parte… Seguía haciendo la vista gorda con un hecho que nunca pensaba, que dormía con un asesino. Su especie entera era una tropa de asesinos… ella, a menudo pensó en huir, cuando todo acabara, huir y alejarse de él. Pero, se enamoró. Por eso, por eso lo soportó, se sentía enferma ¿Cómo se enamoraba de un abusador? Pero él había cambiado… ¿Había cambiado realmente o quería convencerse de aquello? — no lo entenderías… él, él no ha sido malo conmigo.

— ¿En el último tiempo? — Preguntó ajeno a haber tocado la fibra precisa.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me preguntaste, aquella vez, si era feliz? — Susurró ignorando su pregunta, el soldado frunció el ceño, le costó recordar a lo que se refería, caminó hacia ella y se apoyó en la pared a su lado.

— Cuando te conocí, sentí lástima por ti— Notó como se tensaba, pero siguió hablando— siempre pensé que él era una criatura despreciable, al saber que estabas con él… sentí compasión, y la he sentido muy pocas veces…— murmuró pensativo. — esa vez que aterricé en tu planeta, te vi radiante, y realmente me entró la curiosidad, quería saber si te sentías feliz con tu vida en general o porque estabas por fin con los tuyos, tú familia— volteó hacia ella y la vio secarse las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla— no creía que él, pudiera darte felicidad… ¿Me equivoqué…? ¿Eres feliz con él?

— Yo…— De pronto sentía que estaba hablando con un especialista, temía decir lo que realmente sentía, ni ella misma lo entendía. Se sentía enferma, física y mentalmente, ahora cuestionaba haberse enamorado de él. — han sido días duros… al principio. Pero, él es diferente ahora…

— ¿Por qué siento que no crees lo que dices? — La princesa desvió la mirada, temblaba cada segundo, los espasmos lo irritaban en cierta medida, la hacían verse frágil y en parte, se sentía culpable, él había desencadenado esa situación— ¿Qué parte te hace dudar?

— Él me ha demostrado ser distinto— Susurró aguantando la angustia— a veces, le temo, pero son miedos míos, no porque él los provoque— se apresuró en decir, volteó hacia él y lo miró con determinación, y Zarbon lo entendió— son mis temores, mis conflictos… no se trata de él.

— Te dañó demasiado— Los ojos azules se abrieron en asombro, la expuso y lo sabía, y aunque pensó que podía hacerla sentir peor, era el único momento, era el momento, debía hacerla reaccionar, a su parecer, ella no estaba bien— estás rota… te maltrató y te marcó ¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo? — ella negó meciendo su cabeza, de lado a lado, intentando convencerse de lo contrario— he leído lo suficiente… las víctimas suelen enamorarse de sus abusadores, se llama—

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó interrumpiéndolo. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, segundos en que ella respiró profundamente y él la contempló expectante.

— Lo siento— Susurró después de un rato. — no quería hacerte llorar, ni confundirte.

— Mentira— Dijo entre dientes— Vegeta me lo dijo… me dijo que intentarías envenenar mi cabeza— susurró sin mirarlo, el soldado al oírla frunció el ceño y se alejó de la muralla y se paró en frente de ella. Vegeta no se equivocaba, pero odiaba que hablaran mal de él.

— Qué oportuno ¿Eh? Poniéndose el parche antes de la herida…— Bulma volteó lentamente hacia el soldado— ¿Entiendes? Quizás está en lo cierto, quizás sí quiero envenenar tu mente, pero dime algo, ¿Por qué dudas si solo te estoy diciendo mentiras según él? — Bulma agachó la mirada, respiraba con dificultad, intentando contener el llanto— sabes que tengo razón, en parte la tengo. Solo estoy diciendo lo que no quieres ver.

— Ya no sigas por favor— Sollozó— sí buscas dañarlo, no consigues nada con esto— Zarbon frunció el ceño y bufó molesto, incómodo— aunque quisiera alejarme de él, no puedo—y el soldado se paralizó.

Su plan tomó forma, más clara, lo veía más realizable.

— Sí puedes alejarte de él— Dijo convencido— a menos que no quieras…

— ¡No entiendes! — Exclamó levantando la voz— estamos unidos y casados… él sabe que iré a la Tierra, yo…— miró afligida al soldado, y por un momento, Zarbon se sintió compadecido, pero verdaderamente se compadeció de ella. Se sintió comprometido con la causa— le dije que no aceptara esto… que me iría… él lo sabe.

— Pero, te puedo ayudar— Musitó olvidando su plan— si no quieres estar con él, te puedo ayudar, él no sabrá hacia dónde puedo enviarte— la vio morder su labio inferior y mirar pensativa el suelo a sus pies. — él no es mejor que Lord Freezer, eso lo sabes, él no lo niega y está orgulloso de serlo… él quiere poder, solo eso— habló y habló, usando su labia para envenenarla, para a su parecer, salvarla, salvarla del villano de su película personal, donde él y la princesa eran protagonistas— ¿Él nunca ha dicho que te aprecia verdad? — y ganó. La vio cerrar sus ojos y levantar su mirada hacia él, sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa, su llanto y sus manos en su rostro quitaron su maquillaje, entonces vio las manchas violetas debajo de sus ojos, ella no lo estaba pasando bien, realmente sería su héroe— no serás su mujer, serás libre—tomó su mano derecha entre la suya y sin esperar respuesta, la empujó y corrió por el pasillo, era la oportunidad perfecta. Le arrebataría algo al saiyajin, su honor sería pisoteado y disfrutaría de su vergüenza. A la vez, podría salvar a la joven, nadie merecía estar al lado de aquel monstruo, pensó el monstruo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Prácticamente fue "secuestrada", o eso es lo que intenté decir ¿Por qué? porque ella no está segura de lo que hará, tiene dudas y aunque sabe que Vegeta está consciente de su decisión, ellos se reencontrarán de todos modos, la disputa es esa, que ella no lo quiere ver mientras él sea dueño del OIC, y naturalmente él, no aceptara eso.

Siempre he tenido presente, en este fic, que Bulma se haya enamorado de Vegeta, era algo retorcido, al principio, mi plan, apenas imaginé la historia, era que no, que no se enamorara, que su juicio mental por decirlo así, se mantuviera, quería que solo Vegeta se enamorara de ella. Pero, está hecho. Al hacerlo, pensé y lo medité mucho tiempo... que Bulma, la de mi fic, estaría padeciendo del mal de Estocolmo ¿No lo creen así?, a mi parecer si. Eso convierte a mi historia en algo más complejo, es decir, no me gusta que las cosas pasen porque sí, por impulsos, me gusta que se piense bien qué siente y hará cada uno. Si estoy diciendo esto, es un poco para justificar las acciones de ella, por mucho que nos guste Vegeta, no podemos borrar lo que hizo ¿No? y como dijo Zarbon, en cierto modo la quebró internamente. No es normal que se haya enamorado de él, insisto en eso. Muy de ensueño no es la cosa. Lo que más intento, es dentro de la ficción, volverlo más realista.

Como dije en mi página de Facebook, Solo quedan 3 cap, contando este mismo. Así que, espero sus comentarios! no duden en decir que les molesta y qué no xD comente! quiero que la cosa no esté tan unilateral, me interesa saber qué piensan y trataré de responder.

Estoy feliz, esto se aproxima a lo que imaginé desde el principio xDD y me gusta el resultado. Que es lo que importa, enamorarte de lo que haces. Quizás mañana amanezca y lo odie, pero ahora, lo quiero.

En fin, siento la ortografía, palabras revueltas o letras extras o menos.

Gracias por leer y a quienes comentan :)

Nos leemos, se cuidan :D


	36. Chapter 36

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, violencia.

 **Gracias a Veglover ! quien me regaló de su sabiduría para mejorar :)**

* * *

Capítulo 35

Desolación

El cielo estrellado que se podía ver a través del domo, en otro momento habría sido digno de apreciación para ella. No ahora. Sus ojos zafiro no miraban en detalle nada a su alrededor. Había una disputa mental que la sumía en un silencio espectral. Mientras ella sufría una lucha interna, a su alrededor Zarbón se movía con profesionalismo ordenando a técnicos y soldados de su escuadrón. Sus órdenes eran claras, reunir todo lo necesario para salir en quince minutos del planeta.

El soldado verde no estaba al tanto del trance mental de la joven. Para el subordinado de Lord Freezer, estaba a un paso de provocar una discordia ejemplar en uno de los personajes que más odiaba. Sabía que el orgullo del mono sería profundamente afectado y era el orgullo la esencia de Vegeta. Le encantaría poder ver su reacción cuando supiera que su mujer lo abandonaba para irse con él. La sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en sus labios no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Los soldados a su alrededor miraban a hurtadillas a la pareja, sabían quién era la mujer al lado de la mano derecha del emperador. Muchos se sentían entre la espada y la pared, podían sentir que estaban en medio de titanes y que cualquier error desataría la exterminación de víctimas como ellos. Pero no podían hacer más, debían obedecer a su líder de escuadra aunque eso costara su propia vida.

La bota del soldado se movía con nerviosismo, miraba a sus esbirros moverse con suma eficacia pero no era suficiente para él. Sus ojos ámbar tenían un brillo inusual que reflejaba la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Ansiaba poder concretar su mal y el tiempo que lo sentía aletargado lo hacía sentir inseguro. Como si en cualquier momento pudiera llegar el heredero de los saiyajin e impedir su plan. No era como si no pudiera derrotarlo pero su idea era hacer daño emocional no físico. Quería burlarse del saiayajin, arrebatarle la seguridad y porque no decirlo, la felicidad. Podía ver y envidiar esa vida que llevaba y se lo quitaría, el maldito saiyajin podría tener el favoritismo del emperador, pero no a su mujer que tanto celaba y protegía.

—… Zarbón—el soldado volteó a verla regalándole una sonrisa, pero el rostro perturbado de ella que evitaba su mirada lo confundió—no me iré.

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente, se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura y buscó sus ojos— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Prefiero avisarle a Vegeta primero— murmuró levantando la mirada— él sabe qué pienso de esto y, no creo que salir así como así le vaya a agradar.

— ¿Estás jodiéndome? —Bulma lo miró extrañada— ¡Debes irte ahora!

— ¡Yo decidiré cuando irme! —Exclamó indignada—te agradezco mucho tu interés, pero me las arreglaré sola cuando llegue el momento—asintió a sí misma y le dio la espalda. Después de pensarlo mucho, no logró entender cómo se dejó arrastrar por él. Ella conocía a Vegeta y sabía que no le gustaría lo que estaba haciendo. Ellos ya habían hablado de la situación, él sabía lo que pensaba pero ese no era el método de alejarse de él. Su pecho se comprimía, había algo que la inquietaba y suponía que se debía a su decisión. Estaba en un error, lo mejor sería salir de allí.

—Oh no… tú no te irás de aquí—Bulma frunció el ceño y volteó hacia él, pero el soldado la sorprendió al tomar con fuerza su muñeca— mejor dicho… sí te irás de aquí.

— ¿Qué? — Balbuceó atónita—no puedes obligarme… esto es un—

— ¿Secuestro? —Dijo divertido— no linda, tú quieres irte, alejarte de él pero no tienes el valor de enfrentártele. Yo te ayudaré, él no te pondrá ni un dedo encima nunca más—Bulma se sorprendió al oír sus palabras. Su promesa de defensa inferida de su discurso la dejó confundida. En parte, porque aunque su esposo ya no era el de antes, el que conoció y la dañó demasiado al punto que a veces temía que se repitieran aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, sus palabras le prometieron seguridad y lo quisiera o no, era más atractivo que vivir en las dudas e incertidumbres.

Por eso se dejó arrastrar sin decir una palabra. Cinco minutos más tarde ella estaba a bordo de una nave del OIC. En silencio observó cómo subían los últimos implementos necesarios para un viaje que no tenía idea cuanto duraría ni a dónde iría. Todo pasaba a un ritmo demasiado lento para ella, pero no había forma de cambiar ese hecho. Estaba ida, miraba y no veía lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor, no era consciente de la catedra que Zarbón a su lado le explicaba o más bien intentaba hacerle entender, como si ella no supiera las palabras que él le decía, como si ella no fuera consciente de lo retorcido que era su relación. Pero a menudo se repetía que eso era antes, que el hombre con el que estaba ahora no se merecía esto. Venía a su memoria sus momentos juntos, la mayoría en la cama. Sus últimas palabras y sus miradas, esas miradas que eran solo para ella. El ronroneo del motor de la nave la sobresaltó, y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante en que la puerta se cerró y la nave vibró elevándose mientras que el domo se abría a su paso para permitirle salir, que ella tembló. Sus piernas empezaron a tiritar, el frío estremeció cada célula de su cuerpo, y su corazón latió lento y doloroso. Lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente del soldado apuesto y todo se desvaneció.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, los ojos amberinos preocupados la saludaron. Sus ojos somnolientos miraron a su alrededor para verse en medio de una sala blanca con ventanas redondas. Estaba sobre una cama pequeña y de colchón delgado, para nada cómoda. No podía compararse a los lujos de su nave que compartía con su esposo. Intentó sentarse, pero todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Las formas y contornos no lograba distinguir, solo el verde agua de la piel del soldado destacaba junto a sus dos orbes doradas. Su mano temblorosa acarició su sien perlada de sudor. Las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo y por más que intentó mantenerse sentada no lo consiguió.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — Dijo la voz aterciopelada del soldado.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó sin mirarlo observando el techo metálico, podía oír a lo lejos el ronroneo de la nave, muy ruidoso a su parecer— ¿Hace cuánto que nos marchamos?

—Tenemos tres horas de ventaja, pero si se dan cuenta y toman su nave más rápida eso se reducirá a una…—murmuró pensativo—pero con lo sumido que están en alabar sus propios traseros, no creo que noten tu ausencia.

—…—cerró sus ojos unos minutos, pensando sí realmente él demoraría en notar su ausencia ¿Qué diría cuando lo supiera? Tragó saliva de solo pensarlo. Esa inquietud que la acompañó todo el viaje hacia el planeta del lagarto y que ahora estaba allí latente, se había vuelto más molesta que nunca. Era como su intuición, la que le advertía que algo saldría muy mal— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa—dijo el soldado sonriéndole. Bulma lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y negó— ¿Qué?

—Quiero ir a mi planeta. Pon las coordenadas de la Tierra—soltó firme.

—Pero… allí será el primer lugar donde él te vaya a buscar—comentó extrañado.

—No estoy escapando de él. Solo me voy— murmuró cerrando los ojos—él sabe que me iría. No me estoy separando. Él es mi esposo.

—No porque lo decidieras—soltó mordaz. La peliturquesa desvió la mirada, recordando las palabras del saiyajin. Él realmente era un ser venenoso. En ese momento, el arrepentimiento por haberse dejado embaucar por su labia la atacó. Vegeta le había advertido, él no tenía buenas intenciones… entonces, ¿Con quién estaba más segura? ¿Con su esposo o Zarbón? ¿Cuál era el monstruo?

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó sin mirarlo. Zarbón alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Ya te lo dije, no quier—

—Di la verdad—interrumpió alzando la voz—odias a Vegeta ¿En dónde quedo en tu juego? ¿Cómo sé que me estás ayudando o lo haces por tu conveniencia?

—… ¿Si desconfías de mí, porque me acompañaste? —preguntó serio, interesado en la respuesta de la mujer joven.

—… De imbécil. ¿No piensas ayudarme, verdad? ¿Sólo buscas dañar a Vegeta? —Preguntó con dificultad, cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido.

Soltó una risa cansada y respondió—Lord Freezer siempre ha estimado más de la cuenta a tu esposito. Se atribuye sus logros y todo porque pasó un tiempo con él cuando era un crío insolente—resopló cansado y se acercó a la cama de ella sentándose a su lado, la sintió tensarse pero no se movió. La vio reincorporarse con dificultad para apoyarse en la muralla y poder verlo de frente. Notó su palidez y muy en el fondo, se preocupó. Miró las aureolas violáceas debajo de sus ojos azules y dudó. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? —Kuriza, su propio hijo, ha sido degradado por tu esposo…

—… ¿Por qué me sigues diciendo esas cosas? —murmuró mirándolo seria, intentando estudiar al desconocido que tenía en frente— no veo que me sirvan de algo.

—Intento justificarme… Tu esposo nunca me ha agradado, y no creo que se merezca a alguien como tú—Bulma agachó la mirada, perdiéndose el detalle de la proximidad del soldado que, poco a poco se acercaba a ella— no eres feliz con él…

—Eso no es asunto tu—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios del saldado. Sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos recibió el beso del hombre que había posado sus grandes manos sobre sus menudos hombros. En tres años no recibió otros labios que no fueran los de Vegeta. Los labios del guerrero se sentían fríos y se movían con experiencia sobre los suyos, pero no se sentía bien. No se sentía para nada bien. Estando allí, dominada por el soldado lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era ¿Hasta qué punto los hombres, se sentirían con el derecho de tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones sobre ella? En ese momento, algo la sacudió internamente. Ella ya no quería una vida así. Cuando volviera con Vegeta, se lo iba a decir. No soportaba más hacer algo que ella no quería, dar en el gusto a alguien por temor a que se molestara, quería poder expresarse sin temor. Y esa sería la verdadera prueba que tendrían que pasar su esposo y ella. Se alejó del guerrero con determinación, volteó su rostro quitándole sus labios rosa y lo miró furiosa. Su ceño arrugado y sus ojos ardiendo, le reflejaron al hombre a su lado que no había actuado bien— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—… ¿Te molestó? —preguntó sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué si me molestó? ¡Claro que me molestó! —dijo levantando la voz—no vuelvas a tocarme—aseveró seria y esquiva. Zarbón alzó una ceja y río divertido— ¿Qué te causa gracia?

— ¿Con él eres igual de rebelde? Debe ser un problema para él poder controlarte—Bulma lo miró despectiva, con su mano empujó su pecho y aunque su fuerza no era comparable para el soldado, éste se hizo a un lado y le permitió alejarse de él.

—No se trata de rebeldía. No tenías por qué hacer eso—murmuró de modo acusador mientras se ponía de pie—estoy casada y amo a Vegeta. No vuelvas a tocarme—sentenció molesta y salió de la habitación dejando solo al soldado verde.

Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su respiración agitaba su pecho, su abdomen se retorcía y su mano acariciando su vientre intentando calmar su dolor era lo único que podía mermar su desesperación. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, como si Vegeta en cualquier momento pudiera salir de las paredes y decirle que la oyó, que oyó lo que ella sentía y que era una estúpida por haberse enamorado de él. ¿Amor? ¿Siquiera sabían los saiyajin que era el amor? Había reconocido lo que sentía delante de un desconocido y ahora estaba hecha un revoltijo de sensaciones y emociones ¿Cómo sería reconocérselo al dueño de esos sentimientos? No podía siquiera llegar a imaginarlo. Lo más irónico de todo era que, a pesar de sentirse turbada por haber dicho aquellas palabras en el fondo, muy en el fondo se sentía tranquila. Algo que no lograba comprender le gritaba que eso había sido liberador ¿Pero por qué? Solo había alejado a un atrevido dejándole claro que ella no era una infiel y sobre todo porque amaba a su marido, no había mucho mérito en ello, era lo que correspondía. Se detuvo en medio del camino, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer en una nave que no conocía. Se apoyó en la muralla fría metalizada y suspiró.

En unas cuantas horas, había sentido y pensado demasiado. Quería un descanso. No podía soportar un minuto más de pie. A su memoria vinieron esas terribles acusaciones de Zarbón en contra de su marido… ¿Realmente Vegeta había actuado de esa forma? Le costaba creerlo incluso teniendo en cuenta lo que él le había hecho. Algo no encajaba, no sabía qué, pero de lo que lo conocía, no lograba imaginarse a su marido en esas circunstancias, bien, quizás asesinando y desmembrando sí, pero a pesar de haber sufrido ella misma abusos por su parte, no lo veía haciéndole lo mismo a otras mujeres y no entendía porque ¿Quizás porque ella era la única torpe en negársele a un hombre apuesto como él? Podría ser. Pero no era un argumento suficiente. Era algo, como su intuición, la que le gritaba que todas esas habladurías eran solo mentiras por parte del soldado que buscaba dejar mal a su esposo. La había hecho dudar, debía darle crédito por eso. De aquí a una parte, se había dado cuenta que era más intuitiva de lo que pensaba.

Miró por la ventanilla reforzada y se perdió en el negro del espacio. Las estrellas seguían viéndose lejanas y lo único que la asaltaba era qué podía estar pensando Vegeta cuando supiera que se había ido. Algo le decía que lo que realmente le molestaría era que no lo había hecho sola. Maldijo por lo bajo. Debió permanecer firme y no dejar que el soldado la arrastrara a ese punto, y ahora ahí estaba, pensando en qué excusa le diría a su marido cuando lo viera. Lo único que la consolaba era que ellos ya habían discutido el tema. Tampoco podía culpar de todo a Zarbón, si en primer lugar estaba allí se debía a sus dudas y miedos que no podía contener.

¿Realmente estaba dañada?

Miraba su reflejo en contra luz del fondo espacial, observó sus ojeras y miró con disgusto su estado. Ese no era el mejor momento para observarse. Apoyó su frente contra el vidrió y suspiró ¿Estaba mal haberse enamorado de Vegeta? ¿Era cuestionable su relación por todo lo que habían pasado? ¿Por qué se lo cuestionaba ahora? Vegeta no era el mismo que conoció, ahora el saiyajin era más atento a su manera, gentil cuando se lo pedía. Y se preocupaba por ella, eso lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos fríos y calculadores, cuando se ablandaban, cuando la miraban a ella. Él era diferente. No era un ejemplo de marido, pero no era el desgraciado que la dañó tantas veces. ¿Era feliz a su lado? Había aprendido a ver sus aspectos positivos y a soportar los negativos. Estaba conforme con la relación que tenían, en parte al menos. Jamás tendría una relación de ensueño, de príncipes y princesas y finales felices. Pero funcionaban a su manera, se entendían y eran cómplices el uno con el otro ¿A quién engañaba? Ella era feliz a su lado. Con sus caricias olvidaba sus temores e inseguridades, se sentía protegida en sus brazos. Cada vez que se tocaban y sus cuerpos se entendían tocaba el cielo, y era él quién la acompañaba. Él la guiaba… había aprendido de él. Ella podía pedir la luna y él se la bajaría. No había nada que él no hiciera por ella… ¿Por qué dudó?... sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Él nunca le diría que la amaba, pero la trataba bien y a su manera saiyajin le demostraba que le importaba con sus arranques de celos, con sus constantes preocupaciones, asegurándose que comiera, cuidándola y mimándola en esos días del mes porque ella se lo pedía.

¿Por qué dudó de ser feliz a su lado? No era como lo había imaginado, pero no era malo. Dentro de su realidad y contexto, ella estaba bien a su lado. Lo extrañaba cuando no estaba, cuando entrenaba y no se veían, ella sufría. ¿Por qué otra razón sufriría si no lo quisiera a su lado? Él era una pieza fundamental en su felicidad lo quisiera o no, y ¿Qué importaba si estaba enferma por eso? Mientras estuviera bien ¿Qué importaba? Él le había prometido que nunca más le haría daño, se había disculpado ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esas palabras que tanto le costaron decir?

¿Por qué menospreciaba lo que él había hecho por ella? ¿Solo por el daño que le hizo en el pasado? No podía ser injusta. Las personas podían equivocarse y cambiar, y ese saiyajin no era la excepción. Secó sus lágrimas y olfateó el aire, respiró profundamente y suspiró. Vegeta debía estar furioso en ese mismo instante. Había cometido un error al irse con Zarbón, pero no al irse. Debió salir de allí por su cuenta, ahora, aunque el soldado había querido inmiscuirse por decisión propia, estaba en medio de una situación compleja, Vegeta no lo dejaría pasar. A Goku casi lo mataba porque se veían en el bosque, ¿Qué haría ahora a uno de sus enemigos con el que se había ido?

En cierta medida, se sentía culpable. Era como si cualquiera que no fuera Vegeta y ella lo mirara o hablara, lo estaba condenando a un odio y muerte en manos del saiyajin. Era un poder peligroso. Se alejó de la ventana y se dispuso a caminar, pero una ola de mareos la hicieron apoyarse nuevamente en la pared. Su cabeza dolía, el torrente de emociones que había sentido en tan poco tiempo la agotaron físicamente al punto de caer desmayada y debilitarse de ese modo, o al menos eso pensó ella. Se fue caminando sin dejar de apoyarse en la pared blanca, cada paso tembloroso que daba le hacía girar todo a su alrededor. No debió levantarse. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quiso hacer fue alejarse de la venenosa víbora que tenía en frente y que osó besarla.

De solo recordar el beso se disgustaba consigo misma ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Se sentía sucia. En ese momento quería a Vegeta a su lado, que estuviera allí, correr a sus brazos y lanzársele, besarlo y borrar ese mal recuerdo. Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas. Con mucha dificultad, llegó a la sala de control de la nave donde había un par de hombres reptilianos dirigiendo la vaina espacial.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó alzando su voz. Ambos hombres voltearon hacia ella y se miraron entre ellos, confusos e inseguros— ¡Respondan!

—Al planeta madre del señor Zarbón, princesa—Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—No—alzó su voz de modo imponente, imitando a su marido—llévenme a la Tierra.

—Son órdenes del capitán, princesa—murmuró uno desviando la mirada—solo el capitán puede ordenarnos que—en ese momento, una alarma ruidosa los interrumpió. Bulma respingó en su posición y miró hacia el techo donde luces rojas titilaban al ritmo de la horrorosa melodía— ¿Qué?...

— ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo con voz de comando Zarbón al llegar a la sala. Bulma frunció el ceño al recién llegado, de partida porque que él estuviera allí indicaba que la siguió; casi adivinando sus pensamientos, el soldado la miró preocupado, cosa que no supo cómo tomarse la princesa.

—Nos siguen—contestó el soldado con voz angustiada—es… es la nave de Lord Freezer—volteó hacia el capitán de la nave confundido, y vio con asombro, que el soldado verde estaba igual que él.

Bulma miró a Zarbón extrañada, el rostro del hombre estaba pálido y sus puños temblaban. Algo que no auguraba nada bueno. Su intuición volvió, con más fuerza y supo, que algo no andaba bien, es más, que eso no iba a resultar nada bien. Y no sabía si temía por ella o por Zarbón, e incluso por Vegeta. No sabía nada… lo único que supo, y estaba segura, que Freezer no los seguía por algo bueno. Tragó saliva en seco y caminó hacia Zarbón, quién agachó la mirada al verla.

— ¿Qué hay de malo que nos siga Freezer? —preguntó con recelo— ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

—No es Freezer…—murmuró sin mirarla—es Vegeta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué vendría en una nave que no es suya? —se preguntó a sí misma.

—Es Lord Freezer quien lo acompaña…—levantó su mirada hacia la joven, intentando comprender más o menos el humor de la humana. Bulma miró a los pilotos de la nave sin preocupación aparente y caminó hacia ellos— ¿Qué vas a…?

—Establezcan contacto con la nave. Si Vegeta está allí, quiero hablar con él—Zarbón abrió los ojos de par en par y antes que los soldado le preguntaran él ya estaba encima del panel de control— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la princesa mirándolo extrañada.

—No—ordenó recuperando su calma habitual—pongan la nave en modo ausente ¿A cuánto están de nosotros? —Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo. Había escuchado ese tal _modo ausente_ de algunas naves. Consistía en darle un período de invisibilidad en radares, donde no podían verlas en el espacio ni mucho menos rastrearlas e infiltrarse en los sistemas operacionales.

—3 horas, capitán—Zarbón asintió sin pensarlo y les dio la espalda. Caminó a paso firme hacia la peliturquesa que lo miraba confundida; el guerrero se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca, la joven quiso alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

Bulma fue arrastrada fuera de la sala de control, el guerrero no aplicó fuerza pero sí firmeza. La humana fue todo el camino exigiendo una respuesta, pero el soldado no dijo una sola palabra. La princesa inevitablemente se angustió. Antes el soldado la había besado sin su permiso ¿Qué querría ahora? ¿Sería capaz de…? No quería ni imaginarlo. Con hombres como Vegeta o Zarbón, ella no tenía oportunidad de defenderse más que con palabras y muchas veces en vez de ayudarse, terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Observó afligida como descendían entre plantas y plantas. Poco a poco la fachada de la nave se volvió más industrial y con nulo diseño visual. Las latas y tuercas se veían y algunas estaban oxidadas. Bulma, horrorizada, estudiaba el deplorable trabajo tecnológico de la nave del OIC, y comprendió porque el lagarto quería la tecnología terrícola. No podía seguir los pasos del soldado, daba pisadas largas para poder seguir su ritmo, su falda se mecía de lado a lado entorpeciendo su trote.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó intentando mirarlo, pero el soldado no contestó. Bulma miraba su trenza menearse junto a su paso, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás para medir la distancia que llevaban recorriendo. Los susurros del motor cada vez se hacían más ruidosos— ¡Zarbón!

—Te sacaré de aquí—respondió sin mirarla—no estás segura.

— ¿Qué? ¡Debo hablar con Vegeta! —exclamó exaltada—no me iré a ningún lado… ¿Estás escuchándome? —preguntó afligida.

—Escúchame tú a mí—el hombre se detuvo abruptamente y volteó hacia ella; Bulma tragó saliva en seco al ver su semblante preocupado—Vegeta viene a buscarte y no está feliz ¿Qué crees que te hará cuando te encuentre?

—Nada—se apresuró en responder—estará molesto, sí, pero no me hará daño.

—Eso es lo que crees… Suena lindo—soltó irónico—pero la verdad es mucho más cruda—se inclinó y posó sus manos en sus hombros y la acercó a él, la joven alejó inconscientemente su rostro, previniendo cualquier acercamiento de tipo amoroso que al soldado se le pudiera ocurrir—lo conozco, estará furioso y no medirá consecuencias. Es capaz de matarte—tragó saliva en seco, aunque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía recordar el desastroso encuentro en el bosque junto a Goku, donde el saiyajin no midió ni la quiso escuchar en primera instancia, se repetía que ahora era distinto. Que Vegeta la oiría y no reaccionaría de ese modo, no otra vez.

—Zarbón, asumo lo que pueda pasar. Sé que no me hará daño—quiso decir que él se lo había prometido y que nunca había faltado a su palabra. Pero no se atrevió, es más, prefirió dejar eso para ella. Era algo intimo que solo le correspondía a Vegeta y ella. Nadie más debía saber de eso—déjame hablar con él.

— ¡No seas terca!—exclamó y volvió a caminar—te enviaré a la Tierra, que allá te vaya a buscar más calmado. Ahora no me arriesgaré a que cometa una estupidez.

— ¿Estás preocupado… por mí? —preguntó confundida y desconfiada. El soldado se detuvo justo en el umbral de una sala, sin mirarla suspiró y habló en un murmullo bajito.

—Te metí en esto. Si te hubieras ido por tu cuenta, Vegeta tal vez te oiría como dices. Pero estás conmigo, y eso no lo perdonará y puede herirte aunque no quiera hacerlo. Es mejor prevenir—por más que intentó desmenuzar sus palabras, analizarlas y ver maldad o dobles intenciones. No las halló. La princesa notó como el hombre soltaba su muñeca y caminaba hacia el centro del cuarto amplio, lo siguió lentamente en silencio. Sin poder responder a sus palabras.

Se vio en medio de un mini puerto espacial. Había una hilera de naves esféricas que ella bien conocía. Un modelo similar usaban los saiyajin para salir de misiones, claro, su padre le había implementado mejoras exclusivas. Recordó las palabras del soldado y se angustió ¿Realmente debía irse así sin hablar con el príncipe? Estaba confundida, por una parte sentía que era necesario quedarse y explicarle sus motivos al saiyajin y sobre todo, prevenir una desgracia. Ya podía oír la noticia sobre la muerte del soldado verde y a pesar de todo, ella no le deseaba ese desenlace. Pero, conocía a su marido y sabía que cuando perdía el control no había nada que lo calmara hasta que explotara y dejara a lucir toda su irá y poder. Y perfectamente eso podía herirla y no tenía por qué ser a propósito.

—Llegarás en dos meses a la Tierra—dijo el soldado sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo vio adentrarse en una nave e ingresar unos datos en el panel—aunque no sé si él llegue a buscarte…

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó extrañada. El soldado salió de la cavidad personal y la miró hacia abajo— ¿Qué?...

—Quizás no lo vuelvas a ver—afirmó con una sonrisa ladina— serías libre de una vez por todas ¿No?

—Vegeta volverá por mí—afirmó mirándolo con rabia— ¿Por qué insistes en que me aleje de él?

—… No lo decía porque él no quisiera verte. No podrá, que es diferente—respondió cruzándose de brazos—lamento decirlo, pero no me contendré con tu esposito.

— ¿Estás insinuando que lo matarás? —preguntó levantado una ceja; se sorprendió a sí misma tomándose con calma sus palabras, pero era fácil. Eso no pasaría. Vegeta no perdería jamás con Zarbón. Goku se lo había dicho en una ocasión, su esposo había superado el nivel de los soldados más fuertes del emperador, estaba segura que, en un combate, quien ganaría sería su esposo.

—No lo insinúo. Lo sé. Nunca pudo vencerme—soltó con soberbia—pareces tranquila a pesar de—

— ¿Y eso fue cuando Vegeta tenía 6 años? ¿O menos? —preguntó con ironía—no conoces a mi marido. Sé que puede vencerte. Quien temo que no volveré a ver será a ti—Bulma no esperó una respuesta ni mucho menos alguna reacción, miró la nave esférica y respiró profundamente, intentando decidir.

—Le tienes confianza—murmuró mirándola con recelo—pero luego hablamos de esto—la princesa frunció el ceño por su afirmación, sabía que estaba ignorando sus palabras y dejándole ver su seguridad frente a un enfrentamiento con el príncipe—es mejor que te vayas. Tendrás unas horas de ventaja.

—Ya te dije que no me iré—afirmó sin mirarlo—agradezco tu "preocupación"—Zarbón frunció el ceño al oír su tono, podía entre ver su incredulidad—pero no huiré de Vegeta. Es mi esposo y—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el empujón del guerrero. La princesa fue lanzada con precisión dentro de la nave— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó exaltada, pero cuando el soldado se adentró junto a ella en el pequeño espacio, guardó silencio. El rostro del hombre estaba a pulgadas del suyo, sus ojos ámbar miraban fijamente los suyos que por la sombra que cubría su rostro debido a la forma de la nave, parecían más oscuros de lo que eran, al igual que sus ojeras.

Zarbón admiró en silencio su rostro femenino. Esos segundos en los que ella debería estar saliendo de allí para él resultaron más oportunos para observarla. Al ver su expresión confundida y sus ojos de mar en furia, supo porque el saiyajin la había elegido. Había algo en esa humana que atraía y no solo era su cuerpo y cara bonita. Era su carácter, su temperamental personalidad que le hacía frente a titanes como él o Vegeta. Esa mujer era digna de admiración y en ese instante, cuando esa revelación lo asaltó, lo decidió. Ella sería para él. Alejaría las sucias garras del mono y se quedaría con la princesa, la sacaría de su cuento de horror como el caballero honorable que creía que era.

—Eres tan terca—gruñó sonriéndole, provocándole más confusión aun a la humana. Ella iba a quejarse, a reprocharle y pedirle que se alejara quizás o discutirle, no lo sabía, pero no quería oír más negativas de su parte. La silenció con un beso, un beso que ella no quiso recibir pero el asiento acolchado le impidió su escape y con sus enormes manos en sus pequeños hombros, la aproximó para él. Sus labios fueron esquivos, intentaron rehuírsele en cada oportunidad, pero él era un guerrero fuerte y ella solo una humana que no podía evitar lo que sucedía. Sentir esa constante lucha por parte de la chica lo animó en cierta medida, aun en esa circunstancia donde la mujer no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salirse con la suya, intentaba alejarse y zafarse de su beso demandante. Pero no ganó. Sus labios verdes se movieron con premura sobre los de ella, devorando todo a su paso. Hizo suyo su sabor, su saliva y su hálito. Se alejó de ella solo cuando le faltó el aire.

—Imbécil—murmuró entre jadeos la princesa, completamente indignada—no vuelvas a besarme ¡Apártate! No me iré—chilló intentando reincorporarse, pero la mano del soldado que se posó en su pecho se lo impidió. Bulma frunció el ceño por su atrevimiento, empezaba a sentirse muy pasada a llevar y no le gustaba. Sólo su esposo tenía ese poder en ella, no permitiría que nadie más osara siquiera en pensar que podía hacerle algo así, pero no pudo dejar ver su postura. El soldado no le hizo caso y en cambio, presionó un último botón en el panel y salió rápidamente de la nave— ¿Qué…?

Fue lo último que alcanzó a oír el soldado cuando se cerró la vaina. Bulma miró horrorizada como el soldado le susurraba "volveré por ti" sin ningún escrúpulo, como si no entendiera sus constantes negativas. Pero no era momento de indignarse, miró rápidamente el panel, buscando cómo detener ese despegue. Sus ojos recorrieron el compartimiento y lo primero que notó fue la luz roja que indicaba el bloqueo de teclado. Frunció el ceño desesperada, mientras la vaina vibraba, podía oír como la nave abría sus puertas para dejar salir la esfera individual. Desesperada, tocó todas las teclas que ella conocía y sabía podían desbloquear los botones. Pero nada resultó. Cuando reparó en la cuenta de que, le estaba exigiendo un código para poder establecer los comandos que ella desesperadamente intentaba introducir, se le fue el aliento. Levantó la mirada hacia la ventanilla y vio a Zarbón sonreírle con galanura, cosa que la hizo enfurecer. Gritó a pesar de que él no podía oírla, pero para antes de terminar su insulto, la nave ya había salido disparada hacia el espacio vacío.

La desesperación aumentó, y todavía más cuando el sueño empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Alcanzó a ver como el gas inundaba el pequeño cubículo, entre tantas veces que cerró sus ojos e intentó abrirlos de pura terquedad, miró las coordenadas que parpadeaban en la pantalla. El único alivio que sintió fue ver que él no mintió.

La enviaba a la tierra. Cerró sus ojos rendida, lo último que asaltó su mente fue que Vegeta estaría un buen tiempo molesta con ella, sonrió en medio de sueños y alucinaciones, ya se le ocurriría como reconciliarse con el príncipe.

.

.

.

Planeta Cold XX

Sus ojos negros viraban desde los presentes hasta el actual emperador del OIC, "actual" porque no duraría mucho más en su posición. Su sangre se aceleraba de solo pensarlo. Revolvía el contenido de su copa intentando no parecer aburrido, la diplomacia no era algo que llamara su atención y le sorprendía que incluso el lagarto se diera esas molestias con sabandijas que no tenían ni un mísero poder de pelea. Pero por mucha sorpresa que sintió en un principio, poco a poco fue notando patrones entre los sujetos que lo rodeaban y que recién conocía o recordaba sus nombres porque antes simplemente no importaban.

Cada individuo que estaba regocijándose en vino, comida y putas, era dueño de alguna posesión que el lagarto quería y por x motivo no podía hacerse con ello. Esos motivos variaban desde que no tenía el conocimiento adecuado para adueñarse de algún ecosistema en particular, o había una especie que le interesaba sin ningún motivo aparente, etc. Entonces, comprendió porque no había atacado la tierra antes. La tecnología que el padre de su mujer había desarrollado era imposible de copiar y estudiar, solo los científicos del Rey Hakase y Bulma lograban descifrar y seguir produciendo mejorías. Si el lagarto hubiera querido usar la fuerza bruta con los humanos, simplemente no hubiera conseguido nada. Ahora entendía, que lo que Freezer quería era que el Rey Brief estuviera entre esa manga de inútiles que le lamían las botas al emperador. Pero el padre de su mujer no era así, había decidido bien el viejo al acercarse a los saiyajin y no ceder a la presión del tirano.

Unas mujeres de una especie que no conocía se le acercaron ofreciéndole un aperitivo. Levantó la mano evitándolas y suspiró aburrido apoyándose en su mano. Miró al frente y vio como el lagarto le sonreía, como solo él sabía hacerlo. La misma voluptuosa hembra que le ofreció un bocado de marisco regresó donde el tirano, y comprendió lo que pretendía el emperador. Quería congraciarlo con mujeres, comida y alcohol. Pero Vegeta sabía que buscaba algo más allá de lo que aparentaba. Podía oler sus planes a lo lejos, los años lo habían preparado para seres rastreros y malintencionados como él. Buscaba alejarlo de ella. También, quizá pretendía saber qué tipo de relación tenía con su mujer, lo que le hacía bastante sentido. Pero no caería en su juego. Había madurado, había comprendido que por serle fiel a su mujer no significaba que era menos macho que otros. La lealtad en un saiyajin se medía una vez que se unía a una pareja y él lo había hecho. Aunque su mujer no fuera saiyajin, él la respetaba y después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, él mantenía su palabra. Y aunque quisiera, no podía ni le interesaba. Todas esas hermosas mujeres, a su parecer, no le llegaban ni a los talones a su esposa. No podía compararlas. Al recordarla, quiso estar junto a ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí en esa habitación privada de Freezer, donde sus invitados más ilustres disfrutaban de una fiesta íntima en la que él solo presenciaba en modo ausente, pero era suficiente para él. Quería pasar el resto de la noche junto a su mujer, sabía que pronto tendrían que separarse y no quería perder ni un minuto más lejos de ella. Además, estaba esa "amenaza/advertencia". Su intrépida mujer pretendía irse, sonrío al pensarlo. Se divertiría al encontrarla donde sea que fuera. Inevitablemente, buscó su presencia. Mirando su reflejo en su vaso, buscó a su mujer por los pisos y pasillos próximos. Frunció el ceño cuando la presencia que tanto conocía y buscaba siempre, no la encontró. Tragó saliva en seco, casi presintiendo un detalle que en ese momento se le escapaba y se concentró en buscarla por todo el lugar.

Quebró el vaso en sus manos al no encontrarla en ningún lugar. El vidrio quebrándose pasó desapercibido entre los gritos de júbilo y placer de los invitados del emperador. El contenido se esparramó en la alfombra y ensució sus guantes blancos, pero no le importó. Por más que buscaba y buscaba, ella no estaba en ningún lugar. ¿Sería que acaso... ella había decidido irse? ¿Sin siquiera hablarlo? Pero… ¿Qué más tenían que hablar? Todo había quedado claro entre ellos, pero algo no calzaba. Tenía más sentido que se tomara otra ruta cuando se tuvieran que despedir ¿Por qué irse sin siquiera comentarle o despedirse? ¿Estaría enojada con él? Miles de preguntas lo asaltaron en cosa de minutos, su cabeza dolió de tantas ideas, cada una más incoherente que la otra. Se puso de pie abruptamente, llamando la atención de los viejos que estaban sentados con mujeres sobre sus pelvis. El lagarto dejó su copa a medio camino hasta su boca, sus ojos rojos sangre miraron al saiyajin buscando algún indicio qué le pudiera revelar sus pensamientos, pero el príncipe tenía años de experiencia en esconder lo que sentía y pensaba.

—Me retiro—comentó serio caminando hacia la salida.

— ¿No gozarás de una buena mujer? —preguntó un viejo regordete mientras le agarraba las nalgas a una hembra pelirroja que se mecía sobre la casi inexistente pelvis debido a su gordura.

—Estoy unido a una buena mujer—murmuró sin mirarlo—y prefiero pasar la noche en compañía femenina antes que un grupo de—

—Pero aquí hay muchas mujeres, Vegeta—interrumpió Freezer frunciéndole el ceño—no hay necesidad de ir a buscar a la misma hembra que te follas siempre.

El príncipe meditó sus palabras unos segundos. No podía decir lo que realmente pensaba y sentía que era exponerse frente a quién menos debía hacerlo. Tuvo que alejar de su cabeza las frases como "siempre es una necesidad tenerla" o "ni siquiera pensaba en mirar ni tocar a otra que no fuera su Bulma", pero eran ideas y frases que no podía pronunciarlas delante de Freezer ni de nadie. Apretó sus manos en puños y miró de soslayo al lagarto que bebía de su vino y lo miraba atento, esperando quien sabe qué cosa.

—No necesito follar a otras para sentirme bien y seguro con mi masculinidad—soltó mordaz, haciendo que muchos en la habitación se ruborizaran sintiéndose identificados con sus palabras.

Salió del salón sin mirar atrás. No le importaba que pudiera estar pensando Freezer, solo quería saber dónde estaba su mujer, si tenía que mentir y fingir estupideces con tal de salir de allí para poder estar cerca de ella lo haría. Lo que sea con tal de estar de pie en frente de ella. El silencio interior se prolongaba, tragándose sus seguridades y optimismos, regurgitando las dudas e inquietudes, temores y locura. Con cada paso que daba, sus pensamientos iban mezclándose y dañándolo sin siquiera notarlo. La idea de que ella se hubiera ido lo hacía delirar en vida y su conciencia permanecía en jaque junto a su inconsciente. Cuando llegó al salón donde él la había dejado sola, no la encontró como supuso, como su intuición y control de ki le advirtió. Pero en ese momento la ira, en contra de sí mismo, fue la única que lo invadió.

¿Por qué la había dejado sola? ¿Por qué había dejado sola a su mujer, en medio de un montón de imbéciles que ella no conocía? ¿Cómo había dejado lo más preciado para él así como así? ¿En qué demonios había pensado? En nada. No pensó. Con la única idea en mente de inmiscuirse en relaciones diplomáticas con un grupo de pervertidos inútiles con los que tendría que tratar tarde o temprano al heredar el OIC, había dejado en la boca del lobo a lo único que le importaba realmente. Y ahora lo comprendía, comprendía su error y sobre todo, comprendía que sus sentimientos no eran de adorno. Que su preocupación latente, su posesividad y deseo constante se debía a un único motivo.

Ella era lo más importante para él. Al diablo el OIC. Al diablo Freezer… si ella no estaba junto a él, nada tenía sentido. Como ahora, en ese momento cuando estaba de pie en el umbral del salón principal observando el puesto vacío en que antes estuvo ella. Fue duro para él darse cuenta que por más que intentaba hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, no podía. Estaban presentes de modo inquebrantable. Más importante aún, reparar en que su propósito giraba en torno a ella resultaba un poco humillante. Pero había aprendido a ignorar esa humillación que en esa etapa de su vida ya carecía de sentido. La realidad era esa, la humana que había elegido para concretar la alianza entre sus razas le había robado el corazón, el alma y espíritu, sus pensamientos y deseos. Todo se reducía a ella. Y era la única verdad absoluta. No era un capricho como se intentó convencer al principio, era amor como lo entendió cuando la desposó por las leyes terrícolas. Y ese nuevo sentimiento que había conocido por ella, le dictaba que lo primero que debía buscar y luchar por conseguir, era la seguridad de ella. Y si no comprobaba con sus propios ojos que su mujer estaba bien, donde quiera que ella quisiera estar, perdería el control.

Podía entender, en cierta medida, el motivo de su "huida". Ella era intrépida y vivaz, no iba con su personalidad quedarse esperando mientras lo veía jugar al general y el soldado como le dijo antes. Podía suponer que hubiera querido irse para molestarlo o hacerle entender la determinación de sus palabras. Hubiera querido decirle que no era necesario, que sus hermosos ojos zafiro y mirada oceánica le habían dicho antes que sus palabras no eran en vano. Que no necesitaba llegar a eso. Que le hacía daño. Pero era tarde y lo que necesitaba era saber dónde estaba y cómo estaba. No tenía tiempo para lamentarse, tampoco para enojarse ni con él ni con ella. Ya podrían hablar con calma, ya podría tratar de hacerle entender a la loca de su esposa que con esas actitudes solo conseguía desquiciarlo y volverlo loco. Que la preocupación lo hacía delirar y obsesionarse con su presencia, que le urgía saber su bienestar.

Ella era su maldición, su veneno y su antídoto y bendición. Ella lo era todo. Respiró profundamente, su cola hizo presión en su cintura, podía sentir sus pelos erizarse, estaba perdiéndose. Debía calmarse, el palacio de mal gusto del lagarto temblaba por su ira. No podía dejar que nadie supiera su nuevo poder de pelea. Respiró profundamente, exhalaba ruidosamente y su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad.

— ¿Está bien? —Volteó hacia un soldado que lo miraba perturbado— ¿Príncipe Vegeta?

—Mi mujer—ladró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—ella estaba aquí ¿Dónde está?

—Su-su mujer—murmuró en son de pregunta—sí, estuvo aquí. Pero se marchó hace un par de horas—Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par, el soldado se tensó al ver la máscara de horror que desfiguró el rostro del saiyajin, el pobre hombrecito lo interpretó como furia—no sé dónde está ahora, príncipe. Lo siento mucho yo—el heredero del OIC salió disparado de allí con una única idea en mente, dejando al soldado tembloroso más confundido y temeroso.

Recorrió el camino ido, completamente perdido en el torbellino de sus pensamientos. En ese momento se cuestionaba cada paso que dio y daba. A pesar de no saber el resultado de la situación, si realmente debía alterarse y preocuparse, no paraba de someter a juicio sus acciones, su propio actuar era lamentable a su parecer y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, la culpa poco a poco comenzó a recorrerlo. El miedo persistía, volvió arrasando todo a su paso. El pavor que lo dominó durante todo el viaje al pensar en que algo podía pasarle a la princesa se hizo más real que nunca. Y era ese miedo, el que le insistía que algo andaba mal, que no eran imaginaciones suyas y era comprensible que estuviera culpándose antes de tiempo. Aceleró el paso, su capa escarlata se mecía poco elegante por su ritmo; sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, y que el lugar al que quería ir se encontraba más lejos de lo que recordaba.

— ¡Vegeta!—volteó hacia atrás al oír a su Mano derecha, iba tan alterado que ni siquiera notó la presencia del saiyajin— ¿Qué ocurrió? Hiciste temblar todo el palacio…

—Bulma no está—no se atrevió a decir "me dejó" o "se marchó". Dolía, dolía mucho de solo pensarlo. No podía siquiera formularlo con palabras—quiero que cada saiyajin esté buscándola.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no está? —Preguntó pensativo mientras seguía el paso del príncipe—quizás está en su cuarto…

—Sé que no está ¡Haz lo que te digo! Maldita sea—gruñó haciendo que el hijo de la Mano del Rey se sobresaltara. Goku miró la espalda del saiyajin y obedeció en silencio. Envió órdenes a cada saiyajin a través de su Scouter.

—Ni siquiera puedo intentar buscar su ki, no tiene poder de combate, no lograría encontrarla—murmuró llegando al lado del príncipe.

—No está—repitió el heredero del OIC. El saiyajin de melena alborotada miró sorprendido a Vegeta. Sus palabras le dejaron en claro una cosa, que el príncipe ya había buscado la presencia de la humana. Pero lo que le llamó la atención, y aunque no dijo nada, fue la habilidad del saiyajin para sentir un ki tan minúsculo entre medio de tanta multitud y muchos de ellos con poderes de pelea altos. Solo había una explicación para el amable saiyajin, el príncipe estaba más familiarizado con Bulma de lo que pensaba. Siempre supo que el punto débil del príncipe era su mujer, esto era una evidencia más. No comentó nada, aunque quería. Pero la mirada tétrica del heredero le advirtió no abrir la boca.

Doblaron por un par de pasillos más hasta llegar a la sala de seguridad. El amigo de la peliturquesa miró curioso el lugar. Había múltiples pantallas en cada pared, él no era muy brillante ni observador, menos cuando se trataba de cosas tan triviales como avances tecnológicos. Pero no necesitaba ser un genio ni científico loco para notar que el progreso del OIC en cuanto a ciencia no era tan avanzado como el de los humanos y saiyajin. Aunque éstos últimos se debían netamente a la alianza de ambas especies.

—Quiero que revisen las cámaras de seguridad del salón principal en las últimas 3 horas—ladró mirando a dos técnicos que voltearon hacia los recién llegados, fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre ellos— ¿Es que no me escucharon? ¡REVISEN LAS CÁMARAS!

—Lo-lo sentimos mucho, príncipe—balbuceó nervioso un ser de color azul y cabello rojo—pero solo los capitanes con mandatos de Lord Freezer pueden darnos esa orden.

—No te estoy preguntando—gruñó acercándose de modo depredador. Goku se tensó al sentir como la energía del guerrero ascendía rápidamente. Eso debía parar, no podían permitir que supieran el progreso del príncipe de ese modo tan descuidado.

—Calma—susurró detrás—harás temblar todo el palacio otra vez y ahora sí sabrán que fue por ti—Vegeta empujó bruscamente al saiyajin alto y le dio la espalda a los técnicos de la descuidada habitación. Goku no quiso preguntar ni tampoco disculparse con los hombrecillos, solo siguió al príncipe que a su parecer necesitaba alguien cerca que lo mantuviera con la mente fría— ¿A dónde vas?

—No preguntes estupideces—ladró sin mirarlo.

Goku tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder seguir su ritmo. El príncipe se movía impaciente y podía sentir como su poder se descompensaba. A momentos se elevaba para luego disminuir, su alteración era notoria y bien sabía que para que el saiyajin orgulloso demostrara lo que sentía, debía de ser por algo muy importante que lo afectara a ese punto. La única ventaja que podían sacar de todo eso era que, no todos podían sentir el ki como ellos. Era una técnica que muy pocos conocían.

Lo acompañó en silencio, miraba las paredes que cada vez se volvían más elegantes según el camino que tomaran, y mientras más se acercaban a su destino, el joven saiyajin supo a dónde iban. Podía sentir el enorme poder maligno del emperador. Se detuvieron en frente de unas puertas grandes y decoradas, el saiyajin alto frunció el ceño al oír la música extraña que provenía desde el interior, pero mucho tiempo para disgustarse no tuvo. El príncipe abrió ambas puertas de un golpe, y todos al interior de la sala se sobresaltaron con el ruido. Goku dejó ir un quejido de exclamación al ver a tantos hombres con mujeres copulando en la misma sala, que al verlos se detuvieron entre jadeos y vaivenes. La Mano derecha del príncipe desvió la mirada aturdido de toda las parejas que se encontraban allí.

— ¿Qué sigini—

— ¡Da la orden al centro de seguridad!—interrumpió el príncipe al tirano, en ese momento no se percató del soldado Dodoria que estaba al lado del lagarto que había dejado de hablar al verlo allí— Quiero ver las grabaciones ahora ya.

—Entonces es verdad…—murmuró sonriente mirando burlón al príncipe.

— ¿Qué? —Vegeta miró confundido al lagarto, la máscara de burla del lagarto y del soldado fucsia lo desconcertó, y en cosa de segundos se hizo la idea de que algo muy siniestro estaban tejiendo esos dos— ¿Qué sabes?

—Nada—se apresuró en contestar a la vez que presionaba un botón del brazo de su silla flotante para que avanzara hacia delante, mientras todos en la habitación guardaban silencio observando al tirano y saiyajin—Dodoria acaba de comentarme que estabas como loco porque tu mujercita no estaba.

— ¿Darás la orden o no? —dijo entre dientes, controlando la ira que hacía vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo. No había tiempo para sentir vergüenza, más tarde se cobraría esas humillaciones. El tirano le sonrío y le asintió sin dejar de sonreírle de forma burlesca. Algo en su sonrisa que normalmente era desagradable, le repudió todavía más. Nuevamente su intuición le decía que había detalles que se le escapaban y peor aún, el lagarto los sabía. En cierto aspecto eso le irritaba, la incertidumbre y no saber nada lo desquiciaba aún más. Esa inseguridad latente que no se iba lo empezaba a impacientar y eso sumado a la mezcla de sensaciones molestas, pensamientos y miedos e imaginación. Lo tenían completamente en los nervios.

No recordaba haberse sentido así antes. En sus casi 30 años jamás había pasado por algo así, donde todo su control, inteligencia, seguridad innata, orgullo y emociones, se revolvieran a un punto de reducirlo a nada. Y todo debido a ella… salió del salón rápidamente, con el lagarto, Dodoria y Goku siguiéndole el paso. Mientras caminaban, pudo oír como la bola de grasa con pinchos se comunicaba con los del centro de seguridad, informándoles que iban para allá. El camino se le hizo eterno, cuando solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, no más de diez. Pero el tiempo, la situación y todos a su alrededor, para el príncipe no significaban nada, lo único que lo movía e insistía a permanecer consciente o alerta, era la necesidad de saber de su mujer, saber que estaba bien.

Cuando el grupo entró al cuarto descuidado, los técnicos a cargo ya estaban con el archivo que él había solicitado antes listo para reproducir. Lideró el ingreso al cuarto, no esperó que nadie hablara ni mucho menos que le dieran los respetos correspondientes al tirano. Fue directo al tablero digital y presionó el archivo para poder analizarlo. Uno de los hombrecitos de piel azul se le acercó para ayudarlo en el proceso. Cosa que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, agradeció. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para lidiar con aspectos que él no conocía del todo, por lo que permitió que el técnico manipulara el tiempo del archivo.

El grupo se acercó curioso al príncipe, poniéndose en primera fila para ver lo que el saiyajin buscaba. Observaron atentos como la cinta se reproducía a media velocidad, mostrando las imágenes del banquete que se dio en el salón principal. Los ojos del saiyajin no tardaron en encontrar a su objetivo. Algo se rompió en su interior al verla sentada en el largo mesón. Vio rápidamente como todos se ponían de pie, incluyéndose, y la dejaban sola. Tragó con dificultad, lamentándose, queriendo que en la realidad pudiera retroceder el tiempo y quedarse allí con ella, evitando cualquier huida inminente o algo peor.

Y lo peor vino después.

No pudo seguir lamentándose por aquella decisión. Cuando vio al soldado con cara de rana acercarse al mesón, solo unos momentos después de él haberse ido, su estómago se tensó. Sintió su vientre tensarse y pesado, revuelto y suelto, todo a la vez. Y entonces supo porque algo no andaba bien, porque mentalmente se insistía que todo eso tenía un trasfondo y peor aún, que el detalle que se le escapaba era sumamente importante. Miró horrorizado, como si lo peor que pudiera pasarle fuera que Zarbón se sentara en la misma mesa a solas con Bulma. Y su mente le jugó feas y muy malas pasadas. Recordó la mirada perversa y lasciva del soldado hacia su mujer, como le tomó y besó la mano y mucho más frustrante fue recordar hace tanto tiempo atrás, cuando los vio a solas en un estudio del palacio en la Tierra. Entonces, algo le supo mucho peor. El muy maldito bastardo, siempre buscaba a su mujer. Por algún motivo que desconocía pero suponía muy bien, siempre que estaba cerca se le acercaba y esos ojos dorados y sonrisa boba, los odiaba tanto como a Freezer. Pensó que el inútil buscaba molestarlo, que intentaba provocarlo, pero verlo allí sentado junto a ella, haciéndola reír… fue duro. Porque entendió que el imbécil no estaba jugando. Que lo que fuera que se proponía, iba en serio.

Y lo comprobó minutos más tarde. El silencio en la sala era tenso, cada individuo en aquella habitación tenía sus propias ideas al respecto. Pero lo único seguro era, que no debían perder segundo de lo que sucedía en la pantalla. El príncipe fue ajeno a su cola que por cuenta propia se había desenredado y se meneaba de lado a lado, sacudiendo y rompiendo el aire de forma ruidosa. El heredero del OIC miró atónito como su mujer se ponía de pie abruptamente en movimientos veloces por el ritmo de la cinta y como el soldado la seguía rápidamente. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez "fue él" "él se la llevó" "me la arrebató" y un sinfín de ideas extrañas y que solo conseguían alterarlo; su boca estaba seca y le costaba trabajo poder tragar, pero debía hablar, debía pronunciar alguna palabra, debía saber cómo terminaba aquello. Porque esas imágenes lo único que conseguían era avivar la llama de su miedo.

—Sigue con las grabaciones del pasillo—murmuró. El soldado a cargo rápidamente hizo lo que le pidió. Se movió nervioso pero al ritmo de la situación, puso dos cintas a la vez, cada una mostraba lo que se filmó de lado derecho e izquierdo. No tardaron en omitir una, al ver a la humana y el guerrero en otra. Vegeta poco a poco fue perdiendo la calma, ver a su mujer junto al soldado le pasó la cuenta. Las siguientes escenas las sintió como un constante ataque de ki que le perforaban en abdomen. Algo pasó allí, algo que la hizo permanecer junto a uno de sus enemigos más peligrosos y desagradables, algo que la hizo platicar y discutir con el sujeto. Casi como si el técnico les leyera la mente, desaceleró el archivo permitiendo que se reprodujera en tiempo real. Lo lamentable del asunto era que no podían escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, y todos morían de curiosidad por saber, pero él, él moría lento y dolorosamente, no podía reaccionar, cuando sabía que debía buscar una alternativa para lo que estaba viendo.

—Vaya—dijo burlesco el lagarto—parece que hay detalles que se te escapaban de tu gran y maravillosa mujercita—soltó con ironía, provocando al saiyajin. Sus ojos rojo sangre miraron a su soldado y se rieron en complicidad. Hace no más de diez minutos el soldado le había informado que habían visto a Zarbón y a la humana subirse a una nave y despegar, fue cuando el príncipe irrumpió el salón hecho una completa fiera. Pudo decirle en ese momento, pudo hacerlo. Pero presenciar el dolor y humillación que seguramente sentía el príncipe en ese momento, fue mucho más tentador.

Vegeta no respondió. No podía. Porque cuando pensó en mandarlo al diablo, vio algo mucho peor. Al ver al imbécil que tanto tiempo deseó matar, tomar la mano de su mujer y largarse fue más desalentador de lo que pensó. Ya se había imaginado que él se la había llevado, pero verlo con sus propios ojos fue de todo menos tolerable. Antes de siquiera poder explotar de rabia, sintió la mano fuerte del amigo de su mujer sobre su hombro, que aunque no mencionó palabra alguna, fue fácil de inferir su intención. Aunque le costara, debía guardar la compostura por muchos motivos. No podía dejar ver que aquello le importaba a ese punto, y no podía mostrar su poder de pelea actual cuando todos creían que seguía igual de fuerte que hace unos años atrás. Entonces, solo podía actuar según el protocolo y lo "normal" que indicaba este. Como su esposo, marido, hombre, compañero, etc. No podía permitir esa humillación, debía hacerle pagar al que había osado con tocar o acercársele a su mujer, esposa, compañera. Pero los motivos que al saiyajin lo movían, iban más profundos que eso. Lo único que lo desesperaba más que la humillación o su orgullo herido, era la preocupación. Los escenarios donde ella resultaba herida por culpa del imbécil de Zarbón le helaban el espinazo y se le erizaban los pelos de la cola de solo imaginarlo. No había tiempo para despotricar en contra de ella cuando no sabía qué había pasado exactamente.

Eso lo había aprendido después de muchos errores que cometió. No podía juzgarla sin escucharla. Ella merecía eso antes que la regañara o peor… él no desconfiaba de ella, de la babosa malvada que se la había llevado sí.

—Prepara la nave—su voz era más grave de lo que cualquiera recordaba, podían sentir a través de esas tres palabras, lo que le afectaba al saiyajin la situación.

— ¿Piensas ir tras ellos? — Preguntó Freezer sin dejar de burlarse con su mirada— ¿Cómo sabes que no están en el planeta? — El lagarto quería hacer perdurar su diversión, y sobre todo, el estado de su mono favorito, quería ver a que se reducía.

—Simplemente lo sé—contestó de mala gana, dándole la espalda a los presente— ¡Kakarotto! ¡Muévete ahora ya! —exclamó por los segundos que el saiyajin no respondió.

— ¡Claro! —atinó a contestar dando un brinco, movió sus dedos con agilidad pero la voz del lagarto lo detuvo.

—Bien, bien… cálmate—murmuró moviendo su mano de lado a lado para restarle importancia al asunto—si realmente se fueron, te será más cómodo rastrearlos desde mi nave personal…

— ¿Por qué? —a esas alturas el príncipe le quedaba muy poca paciencia. Un minuto más o menos podía significar mucho en su situación.

—Si Zarbón salió del planeta, lo hará con una de mis naves—se encogió de hombros y sonrió a los presentes—mi nave personal tiene los registros de cada vaina espacial de mis dominios y están vinculadas, podemos rastrear la de Zarbón desde mi nave—Vegeta miró de modo suspicaz al emperador, después de las burlas y comentarios desagradables no esperaba ese tipo de ayuda. Él conocía ese sistema, sabía que de lo que hablaba y también que era verdad, y era bastante adecuado para las circunstancias.

—Bien—contestó de mala gana. Antes de caminar hacia la salida, el lagarto le dio la orden a Dodoria para que cuando estuvieran en la zona de despegue, la nave estuviera lista para el salir.

—No me mires así—murmuró fingiendo indignación—no podemos permitir que deshonren al heredero del OIC.

Deshonra. Aunque en ese momento sentía un conflicto de emociones que se yuxtaponían entre ellas o se mezclaban, sabía que debería estar molesto por eso, porque ella lo había desobedecido y había escuchado a un ser que él mismo le advirtió no hacerlo, y porque se había ido con él. Y claro, en cierta medida lo sentía. Pero lo único más fuerte ante su propia humillación era el bienestar de ella. Deshonra. ¿Su mujer habría sido deshonrada por el imbécil de Zarbón? Todo daba vueltas de solo imaginarlo. Él se había atrevido a tocarla delante de todos, incluyéndolo ¿Qué podía hacerle ahora estando a solas en medio del espacio? No quería ni imaginarlo. Si algo así le pasaba a su mujer, no dejaría ni rastros del estúpido que osó con arrebatársela.

—Vámonos ahora ya—gruñó con rabia.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto espacial fue más rápido de lo que pensó, o quizás así lo sintió. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que pudieron ver fue la enorme nave con aspecto de insecto. El saiyajin miró disgustado la vaina, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Debía dejar atrás la repulsión que sentía por todo lo que proviniera del ser que odiaba y quería asesinar. Recordaba cuando era un niño y había visto esa enorme nave el día que se fue de su planeta, que lo asustó en su momento aunque nadie lo notó porque desde muy pequeño que su orgullo le impedía demostrar sus emociones. Ahora se le hacía tan insignificante… tanto la apariencia en sí de la nave como lo que significaba. Solo le daba asco. Pero debía dejar eso aparte, era más importante el beneficio que obtendría al viajar en ella.

—Vegeta—volteó hacia el saiyajin que lo acompañó en ese momento y le frunció el ceño—los seguiremos.

—No es necesario—dijo el soldado fucsia entrometiéndose en la plática de saiyajin.

—No te metas en lo que no te concierne, bola de grasa—soltó mordaz el príncipe, el soldado, aunque quiso responder e insultar o defender su dignidad, no pudo hacerlo al ver la indiferencia del saiyajin hacia él. Molesto se alejó de ambos y subió a la nave—reúne a todos mis hombres.

— ¿Quieres que todos te sigamos?—preguntó confundido— ¿Estás seguro?...

—Sí—Vegeta le dio la espalda y se elevó en el aire—no cuestiones mis órdenes, Kakarotto.

No necesitó decirle más. No se preocupó que el saiyajin pudiera obedecer con eficacia, aunque le costara reconocerlo, sabía que el amigo de su mujer cumpliría. Entendía que el soldado se extrañara de su orden, él no necesitaba a su séquito de soldados para ir a buscar a su esposa. Pero nuevamente, su intuición, le decía que debía tomar precauciones.

Se embarcaron en cosa de minutos. La nave se tambaleó cuando guardó sus patas metálicas y se elevó en el aire para salir disparada al espacio. La gravedad controlada les permitió no sentir muy brusco el despegue, pero el saiyajin iba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que no le prestó atención. Iba junto a Freezer en la sal de control. Los soldados que piloteaban la nave movían sus dedos largos con experiencia sobre un teclado colorido y luminoso. Mordía la mejilla interna izquierda, tratando de contenerse y guardar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Sentía todo a ritmo excesivamente lento, y con ello, las ansias de recibir respuestas lo alteraban aún más.

—Efectivamente la nave del capitán Zarbón está en este cuadrante—murmuró un soldado reptiliano—deme unos minutos para encontrarla…—tragó saliva en seco. Todo apuntaba a que sus ideas eran ciertas y es que era lo único que tenía sentido. Si lo último que había visto fue al imbécil arrastrarla de la mano por el pasillo, y no sentía su energía por ningún lugar, era cosa de atar cabos y entender que ella no estaba en el planeta y no se había ido sola—aquí esta… murmuró el reptil—se encuentra a tres horas, Lord Freezer ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

—Establece comunicación con la nave, somos caballeros, hay que hablar de esto—sonrío el lagarto.

—No—todos voltearon hacia el príncipe quien miraba el tablero fijamente—síguelo.

— ¿Qué pretendes Vegeta?—por primera vez desde que Freezer se había enterado de lo que había hecho su soldado favorito, demostró preocupación en su voz y expresión.

—Poner en su lugar a tu esbirro baboso—contestó sin mirarlo. Dodoria frunció el ceño y miró al emperador que por unos segundos, observó serio y perturbado al saiyajin como si creyera sus palabras. Minutos más tarde, el lagarto rompió en risas.

— ¡Qué buena broma! —exclamó a carcajadas y segundos más tarde se le unió el resto de soldados.

—Veremos si es una broma cuando veas el polvo espacial que quede de tu queridísimo Zarbón—Freezer miró con la boca abierta al príncipe y por mucho que intentó burlarse o decir alguna tontería, no pudo. La seguridad con la que el saiyajin se expresó le hizo creer lo que el príncipe decía era cierto.

—Es un cretino…—susurró Dodoria.

— ¡La nave del capitán Zarbón entró en modo ausente! —exclamó un soldado mientras presionaba botones; Vegeta frunció el ceño y se acercó al tablero.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —el mismo soldado lo miró temeroso y sin dejar de temblar, cosa que molestó al emperador pero no hizo nada porque lo necesitaba en ese momento, le explicó con palabras simples de qué trataba aquel modo.

—Necesito unos minutos para poder infiltrarme en el sistema y saber el rumbo de la nave…—esos minutos para el saiyajin fueron eternos. Su pie se movía nervioso y sus dientes mordían con más fuerza su mejilla interna—no logro ingresar…

—No tiene sentido que active el modo ausente—murmuró el soldado al lado del reptil; Vegeta frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo y casi adivinando sus pensamientos, el soldado se explicó brevemente—solo puede estar en ese modo unos minutos, veinte o quizás media hora, pero no más. En media hora no podrá salir de nuestro radar.

— ¿Los seguimos? —preguntó el reptil al tirano. Vegeta no se molestó en prestarle atención a la respuesta. Él vería la forma en que se hiciera lo que quería. Pero no fue necesario pensarlo, el lagarto no tardó en asentir y guardar silencio.

El soldado Dodoria miró a su emperador y luego al saiyajin. No lograba comprender porque el dueño del OIC tenía ese favoritismo con el mono. Le permitía hablarle de forma irrespetuosa y terminaba dándole en el gusto en muchos aspectos, cosa que no hacía con nadie que no le fuera leal. Y ese era lo más curioso, porque sabían que no se podía confiar en los saiyajin. Supuso que si Lord Freezer había accedido a la "petición" del príncipe, se debía única y exclusivamente porque quería divertirse. Estaría atento al resultado de ese conflicto. Lo que comprendía menos aún era el comportamiento de Zarbón. Ya todos sabían que Vegeta sucedería al emperador ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante tontería? El soldado verde nunca le tuvo simpatía al mono, desde que lo conocieron siendo un cachorro. Y con el tiempo eso nunca mejoró, eran años de combates sin sentido porque siempre los ganaba el mayor, y de insultos y burlas mutuas. Pero ahora debía ser diferente, debían respetar las decisiones del emperador y con su atrevimiento estaba faltándole el respeto al saiyajin. Entendía lo difícil que era tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien inferior en todos los aspectos, pero solo les quedaba acatar. Suponía que era ese mismo motivo por el que Zarbón buscaba fastidiar al saiyajin, cualquiera debió ser quien usara el rol de Kuriza, menos el mono débil y altanero. Miró de soslayo al saiyajin que observaba por la ventana apoyado en la pared metálica. Aparentemente lucía tranquilo, pero su cola sacudiéndose de lado a lado y la ferocidad de su mirada gritaba en todos los idiomas y tonos, que estaba furioso.

—Sigue el mismo rumbo—comentó el reptil—ya pudimos infiltrarnos en el sistema, no hay ninguna anomalía. A toda velocidad no tardaremos en alcanzarlos. —Vegeta no respondió, sus dedos chocaban en sus músculos de modo ansioso. Sentía la sangre hervirle al pensar en su mujer en la misma nave que ese imbécil. Estaba desesperado por matar al idiota de Zarbón. Se debatía en hacerlo lento para verlo sufrir y regocijarse en su dolor, o hacerlo rápido para poder verla cuanto antes. Y a pesar de sus instintos, todo lo empujó a decidirse por la segunda opción. Antes que vengarse o cualquier cosa, quería saber de ella. Zarbón solo pagaría con su muerte. No había más opción que esa, porque sabía que no se contendría, no podría dejarlo en un estado inmovible o inconsciente. No en esas circunstancias.

Su Scouter se encendió y en el único lente se dejó ver un mensaje del saiyajin de cabello alborotado. Vegeta comprobó conforme que el soldado no había tardado en obedecerlo y estaban siguiéndolos de cerca. No es que los necesitara, pero prefería no cometer otro descuido. Estando allí, rodeado de súbditos del lagarto, no estaba seguro y prefería, una vez que recuperara a su mujer, viajar en su propia nave. Pensar en su mujer era igual a pensarla con el imbécil de Zarbón, y esas imágenes que le dejaban entre ver detalles que él desconocía. ¿Qué pudo decirle el soldado para alejarla? Porque no era idiota, él la conocía y esa Bulma que vio por las filmaciones, no era su Bulma. La vio alterada, nerviosa y afligida. El maldito había sabido usar sus putrefactas palabras sobre ella. Era imposible en ese momento no sentirse culpable, sabiendo que no estaba segura la había dejado sola ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y nada venía a su cabeza, ninguna excusa era válida.

Oyó al reptil nuevamente hablar, mencionar que la nave donde viajaba su mujer junto al idiota de Zarbón se había detenido, seguramente a esperarlos. El príncipe miraba el espacio sideral sin musitar una palabra. Podía deducir que el soldado sabía lo que le esperaba y no tenía caso seguir huyendo además, imaginaba que al igual que el lagarto y los demás, no tenían idea de que su poder había sobrepasado con creces el suyo y el de cualquier soldado del tirano. ¿Cuánto más le faltaría para sobrepasar al tirano? Sus ojos negros viraron del espacio hacia el otro lado de la nave, donde el lagarto bebía de su vino y conversaba con Dodoria.

El tiempo que la nave se demoró en alcanzar la de Zarbón, fue más lento de lo que lo hubiera deseado. En esos momentos, no había nada que lo distrajera de sus propios pensamientos y empezaba a molestarse. El miedo no era una sensación que disfrutara y mucho menos valorara. Lo repudiaba con todo su ser. Y desde que había decidido viajar con ella que ese maldito miedo no lo dejaba. Ahora, después de comprender que no se equivocó, que su instinto estuvo todo el tiempo en lo correcto, ese miedo rayaba al borde de la locura. Y todo por ella. El pánico que invadía su sistema de solo pensar que el maldito le hubiera tocado un pelo, que ella resultara dañada de lo que pasaría, y cualquier escenario en donde por muy mínimo que fuera el daño hacia ella se volviera real, lo trastocaba.

Agradeció mentalmente cuando le informaron que habían ingresado al diámetro de la otra nave. Necesitaba respuestas y distraerse. Su propósito se veía más y más cerca, casi podía oler la sangre azul de Zarbón en sus manos. Costaba creer que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se dio cuenta que ella no estaba allí, se sentía como si hubieran sido días y épocas muy lamentables y tortuosas para él.

—La nave está a solo diez minutos, Lord Freezer—el emperador se acercó en su silla flotante y miró hacia el saiyajin que durante tres horas no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

— ¿Qué pretendes Vegeta?—preguntó interesado.

—Ya lo dije—contestó sin mirarlo—volver polvo a Zarbón—Freezer sonrío ladinamente y suspiró.

—Activa el Campo T—murmuró desinteresado—si lucharán, no podrán hacerlo en la nave y son tan inferiores que no pueden mantenerse en el espacio sin oxígeno—soltó mordaz.

Vegeta no hizo caso a sus provocaciones. Tampoco al tono burlesco e incrédulo de su voz. Ya se divertiría al ver su rostro lleno de asombro cuando cumpliera su palabra. Observó como el reptil manipulaba los controles de la nave y esta se detenía al instante. El Campo T sería perfecto para la ocasión. Algunas naves tenían implementado esa característica que consistía en extender un campo de veinte kilómetros a la redonda con condiciones climáticas y atmosféricas ideales para la mayoría de las especies. Eran muy pocas las razas que podían sobrevivir en el espacio, como Freezer afirmaba.

Estaban a aproximadamente unos tres kilómetros de distancia entre naves. La portezuela de la nave insectoide del lagarto no tardó en abrirse, y en la de Zarbón, que era igual a la del emperador pero más pequeña, también. Vegeta sentía su corazón latir fuerte y rápido, estaba ansioso. Se obligó a amarrar su cola en su cintura y se cruzó de brazos mientras bajaba de la nave, seguido por el lagarto y Dodoria, y un par de soldados más. Miró de modo fugaz a su espalda y pudo ver su nave detenida fuera del Campo T. Cuando volvió su mirada al frente, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse y quebrarle el cuello al soldado verde que salía de su nave con actitud soberbia y risueña. Combinación típica de él y que odiaba. Esa sonrisa de estúpido la borraría para siempre. Pero primero debía dejar en claro un par de cosas. Casi al mismo tiempo se acercaron volando, Vegeta hubiera querido poder ir solo pero el lagarto iba demasiado entretenido para perderse detalle alguno.

Cuando quedaron en frente, a solo unos cuantos metros. Se miraron fijamente; el soldado Zarbón sonreía como siempre lo hacía, sus brazos en su cintura demostraban su confianza y su capa meciéndose de lado a lado junto a su cabello le asqueó. Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y su capa roja sacudiéndose al igual que la del soldado, ladró imponente, su voz estremeció a más de uno de los presentes.

— ¿Dónde está mi mujer? —Zarbón alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo habría de saberlo? Es tú mujer ¿Me seguías por eso?—contestó fingiendo inocencia.

—Contesta antes que no puedas hablar—soltó rechinando los dientes. Zarbón forzó una sonrisa de burla. Pero internamente no se sentía muy tranquilo. Había algo en la confianza del saiyajin que lo perturbaba. Siempre habían sabido que el saiyajin no era más fuerte que él o Dodoria ¿Por qué de pronto amenazaba con asesinarlos sin siquiera arrugarse? El saiyajin no hablaba por hablar, y era por eso que le inquietaba.

—Ya te lo dije, deberías sa—

— ¡Ay por favor, Zarbón! —interrumpió ansioso el emperador—ya vimos que te la llevaste, ¿Qué se supone que querías hacer? — preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ella se fue porque quiso—sentenció antes de sonreírle al príncipe—deberías saber que ella no quiere estar con un mono despreciable… déjala en paz.

—…—respiró profundamente, poco a poco su poder se fue elevado, alrededor de su cuerpo su energía fue acumulándose y su aura celeste lo rodeó— última vez que lo digo, imbécil ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—La pregunta correcta que deberías hacerme es ¿Qué hay entre Bulma y yo?, ¿No lo crees? —la risa cantarina y aguda del lagarto no lo importunó, porque simplemente no le prestó atención. La insinuación del soldado lo descompensó. Su respiración se aceleró y su energía se elevó todavía más. Uno de los soldados se le ocurrió encender el Scouter y antes de siquiera pudiera calcular el potencial del saiyajin, estalló en su propia oreja.

— ¡Debe ser una broma!—exclamó el soldado; Zarbón miró al hombre que exclamaba asustado y tragó en seco. No quiso encender el suyo, no quería darle en el gusto al saiyajin, no quería demostrarle que en el fondo empezaba a preocuparse y creía lo que él le decía.

— ¡BULMA! —Gritó fuerte el saiyajin, haciéndolos brincar. Freezer frunció el ceño y encendió su aparato y al igual que el del primer soldado, explotó. Los ojos rojos del emperador miraron asombrados los restos del aparato y luego al saiyajin que colérico llamaba a su mujer— ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO! —Zarbón miró extrañado y asustado al saiyajin.

—No tiene caso—intentó sonar seguro—ella no saldrá, entiende ¡No quiere nada contigo! ¿Por qué más crees que huyó?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—rugió el príncipe—ella es mi mujer. Debe estar conmigo lo quiera o no—su voz sonaba amenazante y había algo en su confianza y furia que intimidó a muchos. Freezer sabía que por mucho que ascendiera el poder del príncipe, no podía superarlo, era imposible, pero aun así, se sintió perturbado por la demostración de poder— ¡BULMA!

— ¿Es así como la mantienes controlada? ¿Imponiéndote y mandándola?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Cómo quieres que ella quiera estar contigo si la maltratas?

—Cállate—rugió y antes que pudiera verlo, se lanzó a darle un puñetazo en la cara. La velocidad del saiyajin sorprendió a todos. Zarbón fue lanzado metros más allá y alcanzó a detenerse para no chocar con su propia nave. El soldado miró con rabia al príncipe y con el dorso de su mano limpió su boca y miró con horror como los restos de su sangre azul manchaban su piel.

— ¡Estúpido!—exclamó molesto— ¿Tan difícil es de entender que no quiere estar contigo? Métetelo en tu cerebrito pequeño de mono ¡Ella te dejó! Y no pienso entregártela—nuevamente no vio venir un puñetazo que esta vez, le dio por el otro lado de la cara y lo lanzó lejos de las naves.

Freezer tragó saliva en seco. Sus uñas se enterraron en los respaldos de su silla y su cola golpeó con fuerza al soldado que estaba a su lado, haciéndolo gritar de dolor al dislocarle el hombro. Pero no le importó. Sus ojos escarlata brillaban al ver al saiyajin. No podía creer lo fácil que le fue golpear dos veces a uno de sus soldados que más estima y confianza le tenía. Vio estupefacto como Zarbón con mucha dificultad, se reincorporaba antes de chocar con el campo verdoso y se lanzaba hacia el saiyajin. Pero su impulso no sirvió de nada y el príncipe lo esquivó con suma facilidad para luego darle un rodillazo en el abdomen. Freezer no necesitó más para entender el resultado de esa "batalla". Lo que sea que hizo el saiyajin, lo había vuelto más fuerte que sus soldados y esa idea le estremeció. Él sabía el potencial de los guerreros con cola de mono, también, siempre fue consciente del talento innato del príncipe. Su decisión de dejarle su preciado OIC se vio turbada, se sintió inseguro de pronto y supo que el no haber estado al tanto de la mejoría del saiyajin le había jugado en contra. Lo peor del asunto era que ni siquiera se esforzaba en la lucha. No podía permitir que Vegeta se superara, no podía ni debía dejarle su OIC. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los alaridos del soldado verde. Hizo rechinar sus dientes y se levantó de su silla.

— ¡Es suficiente!—exclamó impaciente. Zarbón miró a su emperador y sin pensarlo se detuvo entre jadeos, limpió la sangre de su boca y luchó internamente para no acariciar su torso adolorido.

—No te metas—gruñó el príncipe sin mirarlo. Freezer abrió la boca de asombro, no logró articular ninguna palabra.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Lord Freezer?!—exclamó Dodoria— ¡Es hora de que vayas aprendiendo tú—el soldado no tuvo tiempo de continuar hablando, el último aliento que sus labios gruesos escupieron fue de asombro cuando el saiyajin en menos de dos segundos acortó la distancia entre ellos y se lanzó hacia él, para posar sus manos en su cabeza y sin esfuerzo alguno quebrar su cuello. Los soldados gritaron asustados y asombrados. No era que no estuvieran acostumbrados a la muerte, fue la maniobra y su velocidad que horrorizaron a los pocos soldados que se encontraban presenciando el encuentro.

Zarbón observó boquiabierto como el saiyajin agarraba el cuerpo sin vida del soldado fucsia y lo lanzaba fuera del Campo T. El cadáver del soldado se perdió en el espacio. En ese momento sus ojos ámbar cruzaron con los del emperador.

— ¡Esto es inaudito!—balbuceó el emperador— ¿Cómo te atreves a asesinar a uno de mis soldados? ¡Eres parte del OIC también! —Vegeta ignoró al tirano y se lanzó de vuelta hacia Zarbón; el soldado abrió los ojos sorprendido y alcanzó a defenderse de los golpes pero no con mucho éxito. Sus brazos no lograban contener la intensidad de los ataques del saiyajin— ¡Ya…basta! —exclamó furioso el lagarto mientras elevaba su poder. Vegeta al sentir la ascensión de su ki volteó hacia él solo para observarlo al igual que Zarbón— ¿Cómo puedes perder el control por una mujer? ¡Hay miles de ellas! ¡Puedes tener a la que quieras! ¿Cuál es el problema que la tenga Zarbón?

—Es mi mujer—dijo entre dientes, respirando con dificultad por la rabia que sentía.

—Pues préstasela—soltó indiferente—que se la folle un par de veces, Zarbón se aburre rápido de las hembras—dijo moviendo su muñeca con desinterés, restándole importancia a sus palabras. El príncipe lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Realmente hablaba en serio? El nivel de estupidez del lagarto lo extrañó. Ya había dejado claro con su actuar que nada de lo que él proponía era siquiera pensable—y considera lo que la usó en estas tres horas… te la devolverá pronto—la sonrisa ladina del tirano le hizo imposible no perder la calma. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, sabía que buscaba burlarse de su situación y por primera vez desde que supo que ella no estaba en el planeta, se molestó con ella. Si Bulma no hubiera sido así de impertinente, si no hubiera caído en las estupideces del imbécil de Zarbón, si se hubiera comportado… él no estaría pasando por esa humillación. Bulma necesitaba explicarle muy bien su estúpida idea, porque ahora estaba furioso.

Rio burlesco y miró al saiyajin sin dejar de respirar agitado por la breve disputa— ¿Ya ves? Escucha a Lord Freezer. Puedes conseguirte otra… Bulma prefiere mis caricias antes que estar contigo—podía comprobar por su mirada y su cara, que todo lo que estaba diciendo, le afectaba demasiado al saiyajin. Y se sentía estupendo. Lo poco que duró su plan y su intención de llevarse a la humana, había servido para poder ver el espectáculo que estaba dando el príncipe. Incluso él consideraba que estaba exagerando, salir disparado a buscar a una mujer y encima pelear con los de su propio bando no tenía sentido. Así eran las cosas en el OIC. Y Vegeta tendría que aceptarlo. Estaba disfrutando ser el dueño de una verdad que ni siquiera el emperador sabía. Tenía una ventaja poderosa y podía aprovecharla. El saiyajin no tenía idea de nada y verlo perder la calma, actuar estúpidamente e incluso faltarle el respeto a Freezer por nada, le parecía lo más divertido. Podría burlarse demasiado tiempo del príncipe. Lord Freezer estaba allí, atento a cualquier movimiento del saiyajin, no le pasaría lo que le ocurrió a Dodoria. El tonto se había confiado, pero él no era tonto—ríndete. Ella no volverá a ti, prefiere estar con un hombre de ver—antes de poder terminar de hablar, la mano del saiyajin había perforado su abdomen. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al príncipe en frente de él mirándolo con odio puro, sus caninos exhibiéndose y gruñéndole fuerte. Tosió con dolor y escupió su propia sangre. Sentía sus viseras revolverse y los dedos del guerrero en su interior ¿Realmente… su destino sería el mismo de Dodoria? Sus ojos buscaron a su emperador. Lord Freezer lo miraba aún más horrorizado que cuando había matado a Dodoria, supo entonces, que el guerrero había sorprendido una vez más a todos.

" _Sé que puede vencerte. Quien temo que no volveré a ver será a ti_ "… sus palabras. Las había dicho con tanta seguridad… ¿Realmente temía que no lo volvería a ver o lo dijo por cortesía? Seguramente fue por cortesía. Sonrió con su boca ensangrentada y cuando el saiyajin sacó su mano bruscamente, aulló de dolor. Sus tripas se expulsaron de su cuerpo por el movimiento, sus ojos dorados miraron con pánico como sus propios órganos y tripas se exhibían fuera de su armadura. Lo que antes fue una armadura prolija ahora estaba manchada con su sangre azul y destrozada en el centro, con algunas abolladuras por los golpes previos.

Vegeta no se contentó con eso. Sin esfuerzo alguno tomó sus brazos y hundió su rodilla derecha en la herida, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor y chillar ruidosamente. Lo alejó unos centímetros y le lanzó varios puñetazos en su antes perfecta cara que ahora estaba dibujada una expresión de miedo y dolor. Los huesos faciales se fueron quebrando, podía oírlos y el antes bello rostro se fue desfigurando con cada golpe certero. No estuvo pendiente de la reacción de su público, lo único que tenía presente era hacerlo callar. Esas palabras sin sentido, no quería volver a oírlas. Ella jamás lo dejaría, ella jamás preferiría estar con otro ¿Compartirla? Nunca. Imposible. Ella era suya.

—Ella ja-más quiso es-tar conti-go—murmuró con un hilo de voz y con suma dificultad. Sus ojos negros estallaron de rabia; detrás de esas palabras estaba una cruda verdad que él bien sabía por uno u otro motivo. En algún momento de su relación, quizás al principio y un poco más… ella no quería nada con él.

Y aunque el rostro desfigurado respiraba con dificultad, y sus parpados estaban tan hinchados que no podía ver sus ojos dorados, sentía que si el soldado había soltado justo esas palabras con el casi último aliento de su vida, era por algo. Ella se lo pudo haber dicho y esa idea lo enfureció. Pensar que su mujer pudo haber tenido esas confianzas con el imbécil de Zarbón lo desquició. Sin previo aviso, alejó el cuerpo del soldado a varios metros de él y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó uno de sus ataques más fuertes. La bola resplandeciente de luz morada salió disparada de sus palmas y lo único que lamentó fue que el cuerpo del soldado estaba más muerto que vivo para comprender que sería reducido a nada.

El cuerpo incinerado de lo que antes fue el soldado más leal al emperador, fue expulsado fuera del Campo T en un parpadeo. La red verdosa poco a poco se fue enmarañándose para cerrar el agujero que el poder del príncipe provocó.

— ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —gritó el tirano. Vegeta aun con sus brazos estirados y palmas al frente, respiraba agitado y descontrolado. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo, sus guantes estaban manchados con la sangre del soldado y su armadura salpicada por esta. No había recibido ni un solo golpe del imbécil. Al final, todo el entrenamiento había servido… — ¡Mataste a mis dos soldados más fieles y fuertes!

—El nivel de tu ejército debe ser muy deplorable—soltó sin mirarlo. Freezer aun observaba hacia el espacio donde fuera que estuvieran los restos de Zarbón. Sus labios pintados temblaban, su cola estaba tiesa y podía sentir su cuerpo acelerado con su sangre hirviendo de la rabia. Su común sonrisa burlesca se había desfigurado por una mueca de desprecio, sus ojos rojos ardían con un brillo que prometía venganza. Los soldados a su lado se fueron alejando poco a poco al ver su estado; el tirano miró colérico al saiyajin y decidió ahí, en ese mismo momento, que debía buscarse un heredero nuevo o procrear otro, cualquier opción era válida. Pero el traidor que tenía en frente no lo sería. Entre dientes controló el chillido que quiso escapársele, haciendo que su voz sonara aguda y molesta. Vegeta volteó hacia él mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Él sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al tirano que le quitaran sus cosas, y para él, sus soldados les pertenecían. Zarbón y Dodoria eran sus juguetes favoritos. Entendía que estuviera molesto y por fin, dentro de esas desagradables y lentas horas, pudo sonreír, aunque fuera por burlarse de alguien más.

—Todo esto… todo esto—comenzó diciendo el lagarto, completamente perturbado—hiciste todo esto por… por una zorra…—Vegeta abrió los ojos al oírlo, la ira pronto volvió abriendo paso por su cuerpo—una zorra que te abandonó…

—Cállate—gruñó molesto—no tienes derecho a hablar de—

— ¡TÚ NO ME CALLAS MOCOSO MALCRIADO! —Vegeta miró sorprendido al tirano, en el tiempo que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto enojarse a ese grado y mucho menos con él— ¿Tanto escándalo por una zorra? ¿Es que no te críe bien? —soltó decepcionado. Vegeta frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, para decirle que él no lo habría criado, que lo que él era no tenía nada que ver con su desempeño, pero el lagarto continuó salpicando veneno—tú no mereces mi OIC… eres una vergüenza… y aprenderás, que a mí, el Emperador Freezer, nadie le arrebata lo suyo ni desobedece.

Vegeta había preparado el discurso que tenía para gritarle, como si fueran padre e hijo discutiendo y soltando todas las recriminaciones que tenían. Pero el movimiento del lagarto lo distrajo. Vio claramente como el tirano se le lanzaba rápidamente; toda su vida se imaginó venciendo al emperador del mal, para eso entrenaba y se esmeraba constantemente. Para deshacerse de una vez por todas de él. Siempre en su mente, el escenario era una arena de combate repleta de público saiyajin. Muy diferente era ahora, ambos en un Campo T, solo con unos cuantos soldados viéndolos. No pensó que no estaba listo para enfrentarlo, en su cabeza solo pasó una única idea y era defenderse y atacar. Solo eso. Pero el lagarto pasó de largo de su defensa.

El príncipe volteó hacia él confundido, pensando que lo atacaría por la espalda. Pero al verlo de pie en frente de la nave de Zarbón, respirando agitado y sacudiendo la cola de lado a lado, se congeló.

—Y para que aprendas…—murmuró volteándose hacia él. Lo siguiente pasó en segundos, pero el príncipe lo vio más lento que nunca. Freezer estiró su mano hacia delante, y con solo su dedo índice, expulsó un rayo de ki dorado y rojizo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayó de lleno en medio de la nave. La explosión tardó unos segundos en concretarse.

Vegeta observó boquiabierto como la vaina estallaba en mil pedazos. Las luces y fuego salieron disparados a todos lados junto con las latas carbonizadas. Todos los soldados que pudieron estar a bordo de la nave, estallaron por igual. Junto con ella… su corazón se pausó. Intentando procesar lo que sus ojos negros resplandecientes de miedo y congoja observaban. El humo dificultaba la vista, pero no había que ser un genio para entender que de la nave en donde estaba su mujer, ya no existía más que restos quemados. Las partes carbonizadas caían por doquier y atravesaban el campo verduzco con fuerza.

No sentía su cuerpo respirar. Su aliento salía pesado pero no era consciente de ello. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, su cola tenía todos los pelos erizados, el sudor frío que recorría su sien era ignorado, su boca abierta en completo asombro y shock. Freezer lo miraba con burla, regocijándose por su dolor, pero el príncipe no le prestaba atención. El lagarto comenzó a decirle una catedra llena de comentarios venenosos, uno más cruel que el anterior. Pero el saiyajin no tenía su atención puesta en él. Cada palabra que soltó el lagarto, fue completamente ignorada por el príncipe.

Intentaba recordar cuando fue la última conversación. ¿En la habitación horrible o en el pasillo sin gusto? No podía. No lograba llegar a su cabeza en ese momento. Lo que sí estaba seguro, era que debió ser en su habitación del planeta Vegeta. Que sea cualquiera la situación, la última vez que hablaron, debió ser ahí. No en ese mezquino lugar. Su rostro, ¿Estaba molesta? ¿O reía? ¿Indiferente o fría? ¿Con sueño quizá?... ¿Por qué no lograba recordar? De pronto, sintió que los últimos minutos que estuvo a su lado, fueron completamente desperdiciados. Sentados en una mesa llena de individuos repudiables, opacando por completo el último recuerdo que tenía de ella. No quería asumir que la última vez que la vio, fue allí. Sentada junto a él sin decir una palabra… por eso intentaba recordar su última plática, para no sentirse más mierda de lo que ya se sentía. El último momento juntos debió ser desagradable para ella.

Aunque no debió ser oportuno, recordó sus palabras, su disconformidad ante su decisión, todo el maldito conflicto vino a su memoria. ¿Por eso se había ido? ¿Por qué fue un mal compañero? ¿Por eso lo había dejado? ¿Por su culpa ahora ella ya no existía más que en su memoria? Muchos pensamientos lo asaltaron en ese instante. Desde que ella había provocado todo, que no debió irse, que al final, que ella hubiera ido junto a él al planeta Cold había sido provocado por la misma peliturquesa, que todo, cada uno de los sucesos habían pasado debido a ella. A ella y su terquedad. Pero entonces, su lado justo, el que quería por sobre todas las cosas no opacar ningún recuerdo de ella, le decía que el desenlace fue una serie de sucesos desafortunados. Y que tanto él como ella, habían sido víctimas de la maldad de seres que eran más crueles que la mismísima maldad.

Pero él no era bueno ni mucho menos una víctima. Ella sí. Su mujer… ella. Ella no le deseaba el mal a nadie, jamás usó sus bellas manos para otra cosa que no fuera crear o acariciarlo. Oh sus caricias… no era justo que en ese momento lo recordara. No era justo que nada de eso hubiera pasado pero pasó. Gritó de dolor, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía. El aullido rasgó su garganta y retumbó en el Campo T, pero nada lo hizo reaccionar o dejar de gritar y expresar su dolor. Sus ojos ardían, nunca habían ardido así, ni siquiera en combate. Ignoró las lágrimas que caían una tras otra, lo único que tenía en mente era ella, ella y que nunca más podría tenerla a su lado. Y entonces, un pensamiento más retorcido lo inquietó. Por su egoísmo ella había terminado así. Si le hubiera permitido hacer lo que ella quisiera sin anteponer sus propios deseos, ella estaría sana. O no, incluso antes… si la hubiera tratado como se debía desde que la conoció, ella no habría querido dejarlo. Simplemente, no debió ser ella. No debió elegirla… no debió. Ella no era para él, no debió ser para él, nunca fue de él. Era una niña cuando la conoció… y le arrebataron una mujer. Siempre quiso que fuera su mujer. Pero ella nunca debió serlo, debió ser libre, como siempre quiso serlo.

En un laboratorio hubiera estado segura, lejos de él. Y ahora ya no estaba, por su culpa. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira, pena, dolor, angustia, miedo, dudas, culpa, sobre todo culpa. La rabia no se quedaba atrás. Rabia contra él, contra el maldito sistema en que estaban insertos, rabia hacia la maldita forma en que tuvieron que conocerse, rabia por el maldito tirano que provocó que ambas razas buscaran la ayuda del otro y ¿Para qué? ¿Para que finalmente solo ella terminara siendo la mártir de la situación? Si desde en un principio el lagarto no los hubiera empujado a hacer esa alianza, ella estaría viva, tranquila en su planeta y no habría pasado por sus garras ni las de nadie.

Freezer.

Completamente desquiciado buscó al lagarto con su mirada. Ahí estaba él, el maldito que nunca debió existir, quien debió morir y no ella. Morir. Era una palabra muy corta. El final. Ella había tenido su final y a manos de un sicópata enfermo. Él también lo era. Él también asesinó, también mató inocentes… siempre se dijo que era la ley del más fuerte, que el débil servía al fuerte, nunca se lo cuestionó. Y ahora se lamentaba más que nunca esa maldita ley, la repudiaba, renegaba de ella. No era justo… ella tenía tanto o más derecho que él o Freezer para vivir. No era justo. Todo era una absoluta mierda, empezando por el lagarto y él.

Debía alejar sus recuerdos, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo, sus caricias y sus besos. Dolían. La angustia invadía sus sentidos y solo podía gritar y llorar sin siquiera pensarlo. No era consciente de lo que hacía, solo de lo que sentía, y sufría. Más que nunca. Un dolor que jamás había sentido, no se comparaba a ningún hueso roto, a ningún órgano perforado, a nada. Era un malestar en el pecho, o quizás en el cuerpo entero ¡No lo sabía! Era una sensación que lo invadía desde el centro de todo su ser. Si es que existía un alma, esa le dolía. Sus ojos negros solo podían mirar a un culpable aparte de él mismo. Sus ojos negros solo tenían a un punto en la mira.

No sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado. No sabía qué pasaría después. No sabía cómo lidiaría con la muerte de ella. No sabía si estaba arriesgándolo todo por ella cuando no debía hacerlo. Porque como príncipe, tenía deberes que cumplir antes que sufrir por la muerte de su princesa. Pero en esos minutos de horror, él no era un príncipe. No era saiyajin. No era nadie más que un hombre enamorado sufriendo por la muerte de su amada. Y solo fueron minutos, solo minutos malditamente dolorosos, horriblemente lentos y tristes. Donde los recuerdos de ella, lo bombardearon uno tras otro y su mente rayando por el borde de la locura, y sus emociones estallando a montones de lágrimas, lo hicieron sentir que todo se había detenido cuando el maldito tirano había hecho estallar su nave. Pero no fue así.

Porque el tirano lo vio. El tirano lo sintió. El tirano lo experimentó. Freezer vio que apenas los trozos de nave salieron disparados como fuegos artificiales, el saiyajin colapsó. Los segundos que disfrutó al verlo perdido en su dolor, pasaron al olvido cuando comenzó a gritar y gritar, mientras que su poder y energía se elevaba cada vez más al punto que podía verla. Y era eso lo que lo horrorizaba. Apenas podía balbucear algo, solo frases cortas y sin sentido salían de sus labios traicioneros. Sus ojos rojos sobresaltados miraban con miedo como el saiyajin se retorcía de rabia y gritos, y como un aura dorada lo rodeaba titubeante por completo.

—Ve-Ve-Vegeta—murmuraba aterrorizado—cal-cal-calma—le costaba tragar. No podía creer que un mugroso saiyajin, un mamífero como muchos otros, podía alcanzar ese nivel. El saiyajin se retorcía, gritaba y su cola se sacudía furiosa, mientras que aun podía ver como los restos de la nave salían disparados para todos lados. En ese momento, hubiera deseado poder hacer desaparecer los trozos de metal, era como si provocaran aún más al saiyajin. Y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que el guerrero se enfureciera más.

Cuando los ojos perturbados giraron en su dirección, se estremeció. Su espinazo lo sacudió por completo, la garganta se le secó. Sintió sudar frío y sus manos temblaron nerviosamente. Nunca había sentido miedo. Jamás. Y ahí estaba, temblando por una demostración de ira del saiyajin. Debía controlarse. Él era el más fuerte del Universo, no podía titubear cuando veía a alguien más ser un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Frunció el ceño molesto, con él y con el saiyajin. No podía creer que tanto berrinche se debiera por matar a su mujercita. Iba a hablar nuevamente, a decirle que desde el principio supo que su esposa era una mujerzuela, que seguramente siempre lo engañó y un montón de basura para seguir haciendo daño. Aunque sabía que el príncipe no estaba en condiciones de oírlo, de siquiera prestarle atención, no se detuvo. Habló y habló y llenó de mierda la cabeza del saiyajin, o eso intentó. Pero sabía que no lo oía. Que sus palabras solo se las llevaba el vacío. Muy en el fondo, lo agradeció. No quería perturbar más el estado colérico del guerrero. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando cruzaron miradas, aun con todo el sufrimiento, descontrol e ira del saiyajin, pudo ver en sus ojos un reflejo de odio y cordura. Y supo que el guerrero no estaba perdido del todo y que era más consciente de lo que creía. Se preocupó otra vez. Todo ese poder no era desperdiciado por nada, todo ese poder tenía un motivo y un propósito, y un origen. Un origen que él había provocado. Cuando el ambiente en el Campo T empezó a cambiar, se inquietó todavía más. El calor subió, y su propia enorme nave empezó a temblar. Algo le dijo que si encendía un Scouter ahora, éste estallaría antes de siquiera poder calcular el poder del príncipe. El miedo volvió y más recargado que nunca, su cola era lo único que no temblaba de su cuerpo. Miró estupefacto al saiyajin y se propuso un ultimátum, debía acabar con el saiyajin ahora.

Pero cualquier movimiento se vio interrumpido, quedó estático y boquiabierto ante la demostración de poder, él ni en su última transformación podía alcanzar algo así. Y cuando vio su cabello negro cambiar lentamente a rubio y sus ojos ónix aclararse gradualmente hasta un verde agua, supo que había cometido el peor error de su vida, y que su vida llegaba hasta allí.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Anoche terminé el capítulo pero quedé muy cansada para editarlo y alcancé a corregir hasta la mitad. Cosas a considerar de este capítulo... Bien, Vegeta entrenó durante 3 años en al cámara de gravedad, de ahí puedo explicar porque tan fuerte. Su reacción... hemos visto como perdió la compostura en la serie cuando hieren a Bulma o cuando mataron a Trunks, o cuando pensó que le pasaría algo a Trunks pequeñito en Super. Espero que no les haya parecido excesiva. No soy buena con la acción y menos redactándola, perdón por eso. Pero debía escribir ese suceso :/

Soy muy llorona, y la verdad, mientras escribía lo que él sentía cuando "murió" Bulma, me puse a llorar xDDDD que tontería pero en fin. El próximo capítulo es el último. Algunos ya deben adivinar que pasará, espero sorprenderlos xD Este desenlace estaba planeado desde que comencé el fic, y algunos pudieron adivinar lo que pasaría a medida que escribía, pensé en cambiarlo pero preferí dejarlo tal cual, porque es mi esencia, así lo pensé y así salió.

 **Espero sus rw. Realmente los espero xDD sé cuantos leen este fic y son muchísimos! y quiero saber qué opinan de esto, el próximo cap será solo para concluir y abrir paso para la secuela. Así que espero sus rw!**

 **Gracias nuevamente a Veglover, espero haber aprendido de lo que me comentaste y haberlo aplicado correctamente! gracias!**

 **y Gracias a quienes leen, siguen y apoyan este fic.**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**N/A** : Un saludo a Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, quien empezó a leer el fic justo en su recta final :) no quise responder tus dudas porque se aclararían en los siguientes cap. Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios :

 **Advertencia** : Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 36

Un final feliz

Ya se había acostumbrado al silencio. 30 días a bordo de una nave en completo y sepulcral mutismo. Nunca fue muy hablador, tampoco muy callado, por lo que momentos así le incomodaban. Pero ahora era uno de los que preferían adoptar de modo indirecto ese silencio como respeto al luto de su príncipe. Y porque no decirlo, también suyo. Aun le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado. Jamás pensó que en solo horas dejaría de ver a una amiga y presenciaría un poder tan descomunal. De solo recordarlo se llenaba de ansiedad y un poco de miedo. Era inevitable, las exhibiciones de poder siempre lo alertaban, porque su sangre saiyajin así se lo exigía. Pero su sentido común le advertía que si hubiera estado él en el lugar del tirano, no se hubiera sentido muy feliz… se estremecía de solo recordarlo. Es que no todos los días presenciabas a dos seres tan poderosos luchar a muerte, o más bien, uno masacrar a otro. Al ser que se supone era el más fuerte de todo el universo.

Sus ojos negros viraban desde el espacio hasta sus compañeros de viaje. Todos lucían el mismo semblante. Sombrío. Cualquier señal de triunfo o júbilo se redujo a nada cuando socorrieron al príncipe de caer al vacío cuando el Campo T se desintegró junto a la nave nodriza del lagarto. Y cualquier alabanza se quedó atorada en sus gargantas cuando vieron el rostro del saiyajin heredero y ahora el más fuerte del universo. Quizás eran los únicos saiyajin que estaban cabizbajos en toda la galaxia, pero era imposible animarse siendo testigos indirectos del estado del príncipe. Goku suspiró por quizá la quinta vez en esa hora. Los primeros días fueron agotadores, lo que le era extraño ya que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico… suponía que era algo más allá que un desgaste corporal, quizá mental o emocional. Él entendía al príncipe, se sentía desanimado por lo mismo, por la muerte de _ella_. Él comprendía que el heredero no estuviera sonriendo con orgullo por ser el más fuerte, porque su pena por la pérdida de su mujer era mayor.

¿Qué haría él en el lugar del príncipe? No lo sabía, y no quería ponerse en sus botas tampoco. Imaginarse su vida sin Chi-chi lo descompensó en más de un sentido. No podía ni imaginar cómo lo estaba pasando el saiyajin orgulloso. De partida, el guerrero de estirpe real había despertado ese terrorífico poder por la muerte de _ella_ , solo podía llegar a calcular el nivel de desesperación que debió sentir… cuando él vio la nave explotar, donde se supone que estaba su amiga, quedó de una pieza. Solo podía mirar los restos de nave y fuego esparcirse dentro del Campo, mientras miraba aquella destrucción pensaba en lo que no quería asumir. Que _ella_ estaba allí, o mejor dicho, estuvo allí. Pero sus sentimientos se vieron opacados al sentir el inmenso poder del príncipe que no paraba de ascender. No podían oír lo que hablaban, o más bien el tirano balbuceaba, pero pudieron presenciarlo gracias al lente óptico integrado en la nave, el zoom y con un poco de maniobras técnicas, fueron de ayuda para ser testigos de primera fila de la muerte del ser que todos odiaban. Creyó oír que lo habían grabado, no lo recordaba en ese momento. Todo sucedió tan rápido… no recordaba detalles ni mucho menos algo que no fuera el príncipe y el lagarto. Llegó un punto en que se compadeció del tirano, y le resultaba extraño ya que el antiguo emperador del mal se había buscado ese desenlace. Pero era imposible no sentir lástima cuando la cara horrorizada del tirano parecía suplicarle a un príncipe de cabellos dorados. Cuando alguien intentó leer el poder del saiyajin, él se lo impidió. No necesitaban destruir rastreadores en vano, él podía sentir ese poder. El lagarto intentó defenderse, dar puñetazos y lanzar bolas de energía, pero todo fue en vano. Llegó un punto en que el lagarto se alejó del heredero, casi huyendo, para tener un chance de poder concentrarse. O eso pensó él. Asombrados vieron como el tirano elevaba su poder y se trasformaba, por un momento temieron por el príncipe, pero fue fácil comprender que fuera lo que fuera que había hecho el lagarto, no había servido de nada. Y no sirvió.

El heredero lo masacró. Le propició un golpe tras otro que todos en la tripulación celebraban a excepción de Laurel y él. Que seguían los sucesos en silencio, dimensionando lo grave de la situación, comprendiendo que esa bestia dorada había despertado por la muerte de Bulma. Algo lo hizo prevenir, intuición quizás o su don para los combates. Supo que el Campo T no resistiría mucho, y si eso se destruía, el príncipe no duraría mucho en el espacio a pesar de lo poderoso que era. Rápido se vistió con un traje térmico y especializado para la circunstancia, aun no terminaba el "combate" cuando ya había dado por muerto al lagarto, por lo que debía preocuparse por mantener con vida al heredero. Salió de la nave en cosa de minutos, con un cordón umbilical conectado al centro de la nave, se mantuvo cerca en caso de emergencia. No tardó en actuar, no se quedó más de cinco minutos en las cercanías cuando el príncipe aplastó la cabeza del tirano con sus propias manos. Se le revolvía el estómago al recordarlo. En cosa de segundos, elevó sus palmas y exterminó cualquier rastro del tirano o de su nave con un enorme halo de luz violeta. Y el Campo T desapareció junto a la nave. Cuando llegó al lado del saiyajin, éste todavía lograba mantenerse en su lugar gracias a su poder. Lo contempló maravillado y perturbado, su poder era envidiable… pero si tenía que pagar el mismo costo que el heredero, prefería seguir igual de débil. El color de sus ojos no fue lo que lo asombró o llamó más la atención, tampoco ver el rubio chispeante de su pelo flameado, fue su mirada perdida y la clara expresión de dolor. Fueron segundos que, para el saiyajin de cabello alborotado habían sido eternos y angustiantes.

Le susurró un par de cosas, algunas tonterías, pero él no lo oyó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue su trabajo, sujetar al saiyajin en estado ausente y guiarlo a la nave. Cuando entraron a la nave, el aura dorada seguía rodeando al saiyajin e hizo temblar la vaina. No alcanzó a decirle que se calmara, o que la batalla había terminado o siquiera pedirle órdenes. El príncipe volvió a su cabello negro y sin mirar a nadie caminó hacia su cuarto dentro de la nave. Cualquier sonrisa o felicitaciones, alabanzas o preguntas, fueron reducidas a nada al ver el semblante del heredero. Sus ojos negros jamás se habían visto así de apagados, su ceño no estaba arrugado y cualquier señal de enojo o rabia, pena o felicidad, lo que fuera, no se demostraba. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro. Entonces tuvo que tomar las riendas de la nave, a pesar de sentirse angustiado por la situación, alguien debía hacerse cargo del pelotón de saiyajin.

Gracias a Laurel no le fue muy difícil. Quizás en la nave quien más lo entendía era ella, y a la vez quienes podían solidarizar con el heredero eran ellos. Se encargaron de que nadie molestara al príncipe, a pesar de que a todas horas le llevaban alimentos que dejaban fuera de la habitación, éste no probó bocado alguno, y eran conscientes de que el saiyajin lo sabía, porque lo único que tomaba eran los líquidos. El príncipe no quería saber de nada ni nadie. Le había enviado unos reportes sobre las indicaciones de Vegetasei e incluso de la Tierra. Pero nada respondió… podía entender que, el príncipe estaba viviendo el luto a su manera. Que a él no le interesaba si la ceremonia de despedida de su mujer se hacía dos veces en la Tierra para esperarlo, o si el planeta Cold XX estaba hecho un caos por la muerte de Freezer y el OIC se estaba yendo a pique. El heredero no se pronunció al respecto, nada de lo que había pasado en ese mes de viaje le importó más que vivir su pena. O era lo que suponía, solo podía divagar sobre los sentimientos del saiyajin, el príncipe estaba completamente hermético, no sabía su estado físico ni emocional y solo podía suponer, inferir e imaginar. Tampoco se atrevía a ir a hacerle frente.

Lo entendía. Él también quería excluirse de todo y encerrarse en un cuarto a oscuras, no recordaba haber vivido una muerte aparte de la de su abuelito Gohan que lo crío en la Tierra. Y la muerte de su amiga lo transportaba a esos días, donde la pena era constante y las preguntas no tenían respuesta, y lo único que quería era compañía. Pero no tenía a Chi-chi con él, no podía refugiarse en sus brazos ni en mirar a su hijo, y pensarlos lo hacía sentir peor, era como si de modo inconsciente estaba bailando sobre la herida abierta y doliente del príncipe. Él podía refugiarse en su familia, y el príncipe en nadie. Porque la familia Real solo estaba pendiente de los beneficios que obtendrían de todo eso… le disgustaba pensarlo de ese modo, pero era así.

El primer decreto del Rey Vegeta, había sido que viajaran a Vegetasei cuanto antes, cosa que ya estaban cumpliendo cuando se los ordenó. Por lo que leyó, habían enviado escuadrones especializados al planeta Cold XX para aplicar fuerza y disciplina en todo el OIC, demandando el planeta como parte del Imperio Saiyajin al igual que la organización interplanetaria de comercio y todos los tratos que tenía la lagartija ahora les pertenecía. Nadie podía oponérseles, eran dueños absolutos de todo. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que Freezer podía ser derrotado, y había pasado, y se lo harían saber a cada individuo del Universo, que ahora los dueños absolutos de todo, eran los saiyajin. De lo que menos habían preguntado era por el estado del príncipe, la Mano derecha del heredero supuso que lo que ni siquiera imaginaban era que Vegeta se encontraba pésimo por la muerte de su mujer, muerte que la realeza saiyajin no había siquiera presentado las condolencias correspondientes al Reino terrícola. Había hablado con su padre en privado al respecto, y tanto el consejero de la corona como él, estaban de acuerdo en que el Rey se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota desconsiderado y podía suponer porque. Ya no necesitaban a los terrícolas.

Uno de los decretos que llamó su atención fue ese, el Rey exigió que todos los pelotones que estaban al servicio de los humanos se devolvieran al planeta. La alianza se había acabado. Los saiyajin habían cumplido con su parte, el tirano ya no les haría daño, y los humanos ya no tenían qué ofrecerles, pues ya se habían hecho con el sistema de encapsulamiento gracias a la princesa. Para ellos, la muerte de la humana no tenía ninguna importancia y no les afectaba en nada su perdida. No quería ni pensar cuando supieran que el príncipe no pensaba igual. Solo un saiyajin se había quedado, un saiyajin que presentó su renuncia al ejército de su raza y por el revuelo de denominarse como la raza más fuerte del Universo no prestaron mayor atención a su deserción, su hermano mayor. Había hablado con Raditz, las cosas en la Tierra no estaban del todo bien, al menos con la familia Real. Pero era comprensible, habían perdido a su hija menor y ni siquiera tenían sus restos para poder darle una ceremonia como correspondía.

—Ya le avisé al príncipe que estamos por aterrizar—murmuró una voz femenina a su espalda—por supuesto, no respondió.

—Gracias, Laurel—comentó sin despegar su mirada del vidrio reforzado. Ya podían ver el planeta rojo.

—Seguramente nos están esperando—susurró apoyándose de espaldas en la muralla—no creo que el príncipe esté de humor para soportar una celebración.

— ¿Celebración?—se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Serían capaces? Sí. Si no habían presentado siquiera las condolencias al Rey Hakase ¿Qué les impedía recibir al heredero como un héroe? Pero sabía que el príncipe no estaba ni estaría de ánimos para eso. Los reyes de Vegetasei no comprendían por lo que pasaba el heredero ni las circunstancias en que despertó ese avasallador poder, porque si lo supieran no estarían tan orgullosos. Lo único que tenía presente era que serían los dueños del universo completo gracias al futuro Rey.

—Sabes que sí—le quitó las palabras de la cabeza—es extraño…—Goku volteó hacia la hembra que miraba pensativa el azulejo—a pesar de que lamento lo que sucedió con _ella_ … no dejo de pensar que ahora la grandeza del Reino Saiyajin llegará hasta los recónditos rincones de la galaxia, y eso es bueno—la Mano Derecha del príncipe desvió la mirada otra vez hacia el espacio, el planeta rojo se veía más y más cercano—… ¿Soy despreciable por pensarlo así? —volteó nuevamente hacia la hembra de pelo negro azulado, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver sus ojos grises brillantes y con amenazadoras lágrimas asomarse.

—…—no sabía que decir. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras y mucho menos dando consuelo. Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, ahora entendía porque los saiyajin se regocijaban en no tener emociones, eran incómodas. Ahora lo veía y comprendía porque Laurel se sentía de ese modo, ella era una de las tantas saiyajin que pensaba de la misma forma y ahora, ahora empezaba a cambiar, a ver las cosas de otra manera y se sentía mal por eso, porque sus costumbres se yuxtaponían a sus sentimientos nuevos ¿Era así también, como el príncipe se sentía?—no eres despreciable… es normal que quieras ver a tu pueblo en su gloria, también pienso que se vienen cosas buenas para el Reino pero el costo que se pagó… no me parece justo.

Laurel miró sorprendida al guerrero, no recordaba haber oído tan elocuente al hombre antes, tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró intentando recuperar la calma—siento que una vez que pongamos un pie en Vegetasei, _ella_ desaparecerá para siempre.

—No digas eso—soltó angustiado—no quiero seguir hablando…—se alejó de la ventana y apretó sus manos en puños.

—También lo piensas así, Kakaroto—miró por el rabillo del ojo a la hembra que ahora observaba hacia el espacio—seguiremos nuestras vidas, tú con tu esposa e hijo, yo… siendo la mierda de siempre. Y no se hablará más de _ella_ , su recuerdo y su nombre e incluso ahora, será la última vez que hablemos de _ella._

—Estás diciendo tonterías—dijo incómodo—debemos prepararnos para el aterrizaje.

— ¿No te parece irónico?—Goku frunció el ceño, de pronto la sinceridad de Laurel le molestaba—estamos acostumbrados a asesinar, a purgar y masacrar especies enteras… y aquí estamos, sintiéndonos extraños por la muerte de una humana débil que no conocemos hace más de tres años.

—Deberías llorar si lo deseas—contestó después de unos minutos en silencio. Laurel se tensó y volteó hacia él, pero el saiyajin comenzó a caminar de vuelta al centro de control, volvió a tragar en seco y mordió su mejilla interna ¿Llorar? ¿Eso la haría sentir mejor por perder a una amiga? Muchas veces perdió compañeros en purgas ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan diferente? Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, esperaba tener razón, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que al pisar la tierra roja de su planeta natal, _ella_ se quedara en la nave con sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

El retumbar del motor le daba migraña. Pero era en lo único que podía concentrarse. Ya no sabía si estaba despierto o en otro sueño, o si cuando estaba despierto seguía soñando, pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba. Buscaba desesperado algún momento en que _ella_ no estuviera presente en sus recuerdos pero nada venía en su ayuda. En ocasiones, pensaba en su última batalla, intentaba sentirse orgulloso por eso, por ser superior pero su ego pronto era humillado por su angustia, la que le repetía que de nada servía todo ese poder si no pudo protegerla, entonces se escondía debajo de su almohada que aún tenía su olor. Su aroma lo perseguía por todas partes, y no le molestaba. Al contrario, inconscientemente buscaba cualquier rastro de _ella_ , cualquier evidencia que demostraba que _ella_ estuvo con él.

Se le hacía lejano-muy lejano-aquellos días en que compartieron juntos, días donde llevaban una relación amena para ambos-o eso suponía y quería creer-después de todo, cuando _ella_ tenía algún problema lo decía y él debía escucharla. A momentos se preguntaba si había sido lo suficientemente bueno para _ella_ , de inmediato se respondía "no", por algo _ella_ ya no estaba allí. Había fallado en lo único que le prometió, protegerla. Se culpaba y mucho, no veía que la situación fue el resultado de muchos errores de ambos, no, él solo veía y se culpaba por sus propios errores. Sabía que no tenía caso pensarlo, pero era inevitable. Por las noches, cuando se acomodaba en su lado de la cama, era cuando más se cuestionaba y culpaba. Sentir su ausencia era difícil, demasiado.

Se maldecía por débil, por no haber tenido ese grandioso poder antes de que fueran invitados a esa estupidez de fiesta. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si la muerte del tirano se hubiera adelantado. Tenía muchísimos cuestionamientos que si los imaginaba de diversos modos cada uno daba un diferente resultado donde _ella_ se mantenía sana y salva. Pero no tenía caso imaginar y soñar despierto, su realidad era otra.

Aunque intentó molestarse consigo mismo por pensar y sentir su muerte, no podía. Por más que tratara permanecer frío a lo que había pasado no lo conseguía. Era como si el haber vivido con _ella_ en el último tiempo hubiera cambiado algo en él, como si ahora sus emociones fueran la mayoría en su cuerpo, como si predominaran… él sabía que lo que sentía por _ella_ no era normal, para ningún saiyajin era normal tener sentimientos y más por otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Pero le había pasado y ya. Él se había enamorado de _ella_ y no había más que analizar, y atribuía a sus sentimientos el que su muerte le afectara tanto. Podía ser humillante si lo pensaba, si cuestionaba su esencia a fondo ¿Cuándo él, el príncipe Vegeta, había sufrido por la muerte de alguien? Jamás, era él quien daba muerte al resto y ahora allí estaba, recostado a oscuras y sin comer hace días. Quizá era lo que merecía… después de haber sido una bestia con todo el mundo-incluso _ella_ -no tenía derecho a seguir disfrutando de _ella_ ni del amor que sentía hacia la princesa… ¿Pero porque _ella_ debía pagar las consecuencias? Era la pregunta que no quería salir de su cabeza.

—Vegeta—abrió sus ojos lentamente al oír la voz de su consejero—estamos ingresando a la atmosfera de Vegetasei… disminuiremos la velocidad y desactivamos la seguridad de las ventanas…—frunció el ceño al oírlo ¿Por eso iba a molestarlo?—están esperándote con un banquete y todo el pueblo está allí…—entonces lo entendió. No respondió, pero el soldado comprendió su silencio y se fue, cosa que agradeció.

Si no estuviera tan apagado emocionalmente, se habría percatado de lo eficiente que estaba resultado su Mano derecha. Pero no tenía nada más en su cabeza que él y sus sentimientos. No quería ni podía pensar en algo más, mucho menos en alguien más que no fuera él y _ella_. Era por eso que no quería lidiar con nadie, y era por eso que comprendía las palabras del saiyajin. Era un alivio, pensó, que se tomaran esas atribuciones para que pudiera salir de la nave antes de llegar a la zona de despegue era una medida que no se le había ocurrido ordenar. Y era la mejor salida para evitar a la muchedumbre, a sus padres y a un montón de seres que no le importaban en lo más mínimo sus falsas alabanzas que camuflaban el miedo. Era probable que el resto de la tripulación supiera que él no quería lidiar con nadie, y seguramente sabían el motivo. Debería importarle, sabía que debía demostrar ser un saiyajin frío y cruel, pero estaba cansado de eso y más que cansado, no le importaba.

Había decidido permitirse sentir su luto, no aparentar que estaba bien y que nada le importaba, era lo mínimo que _ella_ merecía. Por mucho que su orgullo se quejara al respecto, sentía que por esta vez, solo por esta vez, se permitiría sentir de ese modo. Se tomaría su tiempo para procesar, su vida continuaría después de todo, con apagarse por unos cuantos días no le afectaría… sabía que aunque se tomara esa "libertad" con sus sentimientos, su presencia no lo dejaría, que _ella_ y sus recuerdos lo perseguirían constantemente y era por eso que prefería lidiar con ellos ahora y hacerse a la idea de sus sentires, construir una defensa absoluta y que cada vez que _ella_ se apareciera en sueños o la imaginara, no le doliera. Poder seguir con su vida y acostumbrarse a su fantasma.

La nave se sacudió al atravesar la atmosfera, el príncipe se reincorporó lentamente de la cama sin dejar de masajearse la sien. Se quedó unos minutos afirmando su frente, como si se pudiera caer al alejar su mano. Podía sentir como la nave espacial descendía a toda velocidad pero no como siempre. Kakaroto había cumplido. Esperó unos minutos más, donde la distancia de la vaina espacial y la tierra no fuera tan excesiva. Abrió la ventana sin esfuerzo alguno, el viento rápidamente entró al cuarto sacudiendo todo a su alrededor a excepción del saiyajin que se mantuvo firme en su posición. El guerrero no tuvo problema alguno para salir por la ventana circular y lanzarse al vacío. Su cuerpo caía inmóvil, surcaba a menos velocidad que la nave, sus ojos negros vieron pasar la enorme vaina por su lado pero no se molestó en moverse para que esta no lo golpeara, fortuitamente eso no pasó.

Se dejó caer a la deriva por unos minutos, la velocidad de su caída hacía que su cabello se sacudiera descontroladamente, el aire le golpeaba fuerte en la piel y nada de eso importaba. Poco a poco el paisaje se fue aclarando para el príncipe, los árboles rojizos y la tierra rojiza, todo malditamente rojo. Nada azul… nada como _ella_. De pronto se molestó por estar allí, la ira contra él y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su especie se hizo notar. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió rabia contra su propia raza. _Ella_ no habría corrido riesgos si se hubiera unido/casado con un humano u otra especie. Si _ella_ no hubiera caído en sus garras, _ella_ estaría bien… cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la rabia hacía estragos en su cuerpo y lo hacía pensar estupideces que en otro momento no habría siquiera imaginado. Abrió los ojos estando a veinte metros de distancia del suelo, elevó su ki y voló hacia el castillo que no estaba muy lejos.

De camino, evitó mirar el bosque y cualquier lugar que _ella_ visitaba. Aunque era estúpido, después de todo el palacio fue el hogar de ambos y tendría que estar allí, con su ausencia persiguiéndolo constantemente. Rápidamente llegó a su habitación, pisó sigilosamente el mármol del balcón y fue ahí, cuando su ki ya no envolvía su cuerpo ni el ruido de la nave lo ensordecía, que notó el bullicio del pueblo. Volteó hacia atrás y notó la muchedumbre que rodeaba la entrada principal del castillo, rodó los ojos y caminó hacia los ventanales. Entró a su dormitorio sin respirar, como si al no hacerlo pudiera mantenerse libre de sus recuerdos. Se rindió segundos después, al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba actuando su cuerpo. Pero fue un acto involuntario, su cuerpo reaccionó por su propia cuenta defendiéndose de un aroma… cuando él en su consciencia lo buscaba a cada segundo.

Miró el cuarto pensativo, no había ni una mota de polvillo en los muebles, ni una prenda que rompiera el orden y aun así él lo sintió poco acorde. Quizá era un desorden mental, quizás era un inconformismo que cargaba a cuestas y no lo notaba, quizá ahora todo se le haría de ese modo al no tenerla. Su vida había perdido el brillo. _Ella_ se fue y se llevó mucho de él, y no había como recuperarlo. Ya no era el mismo, había cambiado y en parte se debía a _ella_ en vida y ahora en muerte. Ahora era el ser más poderoso del universo y no sentía nada al respecto, no había dicha ni orgullo, porque entendió que ser el mejor no lo volvía inmune a perder lo que quería, lo que amaba. Su poder no había servido de nada cuando debió serle más útil que nunca, por eso ahora, ahora ya entendiendo que se había matado físicamente por tres años en la cámara de gravedad había sido en vano, lamentaba profundamente no haber disfrutado de ese tiempo con _ella_. Recordaba sus últimos reproches y le parecía irónico ¿Tenía que haberse dado cuenta que la había abandonado justo antes de perderla? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? Nada tenía sentido ni importancia ahora, el punto era que estaba solo y era su culpa.

Se dio un baño en modo automático, no tenía ni quería hacer nada más que volver a recostarse y divagar entre sueños e inconsciencia qué era real y que no. Recordarla y atesorarla, porque sería la última vez que se permitiría sucumbir a ese delirio emocional por su perdida; volvió a su dormitorio y se recostó en la cama, inmediatamente su fragancia lo golpeó, su aroma natural mezclado con esas esencias florares que _ella_ acostumbraba a usar. Frunció el ceño incómodo, era un suplicio poder tener solo eso… su aroma y su recuerdo. Miró la almohada de _ella_ y la vio-sabía que era una mala pasada de su cabeza, pero lo ignoró-admiró su puchero y sus ojos zafiro que miraban el techo intentando ignorarlo, sonrió al verla—no pongas esa cara, no cambiaré de opinión.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo—comentó refunfuñando—estoy harta de tener que pedir permiso para todo, solo quiero ver a mi familia—el príncipe frunció el ceño y bufó.

—Los viste hace tres meses—la joven rodó los ojos y volteó hacia él.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que los humanos somos muy diferentes a los saiyajin?—lo entendía, más de lo que _ella_ creía y ahora se daba cuenta, ahora que aquella discusión ya había pasado—quiero estar con mi familia y verlos hace tres meses no es suficiente, papá está delicado de salud y quiero pasar tiempo con él.

—Tiene que morir en algún momento—murmuró sin tino, después del silencio prolongado volteó hacia _ella_ , donde la joven lo miraba con la mirada afligida y sus labios carmesí fruncidos.

—Para ti la muerte es algo natural—susurró desviando la mirada—no todos somos seres insensibles como tú—se equivocaba, lo supo en ese momento y lo sabía ahora. Siempre supo que si algo le pasaba a _ella_ , él no sería indiferente y tuvo la mala suerte de probarlo. Cerró sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a esas alucinaciones, a aprender a lidiar con su fantasma. Sabía que al despertar _ella_ volvería a estar allí pero quería descansar, al menos unas horas. Pronto tendría que ser él mismo y fingir que nada le importaba más que él y su poder, mentir. Mentir y actuar como si _ella_ no lo persiguiera, por ahora la disfrutaría un poco más, se deleitaría con su aroma, su presencia y sus recuerdos, divagando entre lo real y el mundo de sus sueños.

—solo un poco más—susurró con un hilo de voz.

.

.

.

El orgullo no tenía cabida en su pecho. Miraba ansioso como la nave donde venía su primogénito aterrizaba sobre el aparcado. Desde que le informaron esa maravillosa noticia que se sentía igual: su hijo había asesinado a Freezer, se había transformado en super saiyajin y no había dejado rastros del tirano ¿Cómo no sentirse orgulloso? Su retoño, el mismo que había vivido un tiempo con el lagarto cuando solo tenía cinco años, había hecho puré al desgraciado que había osado en darle órdenes y tratarlos como peones, pero eso había quedado atrás. Freezer había sido masacrado junto a sus leyes y ahora el imperio saiyajin tenía el dominio total y absoluto del universo. Partiendo por el OIC.

No se había demorado en enviar una flota al planeta Cold XX, para aplicar la fuerza de ser necesario y traer el orden y demandar la lealtad de todos. Nadie se rehusó ni se opuso. Habían exhibido el cortometraje que les habían enviado desde la nave que ahora aterrizaba, que aunque no se podía apreciar bien del todo, fue suficiente para que todos identificaran a su hijo y al lagarto en una lucha inútil donde el saiyajin consiguió la victoria desde el principio. Nadie ponía en duda el poder de su primogénito, nadie se les opondría jamás teniendo a Vegeta como líder. Era por eso que quería que la coronación se diera a como dé lugar.

— ¿Y Vegeta?—preguntó al ver como la puerta se abría y de ella salía el hijo menor de la Mano del Rey en vez de su hijo, seguido del resto de la tripulación.

—Alteza—reverenció la Mano derecha del príncipe.

— ¿Dónde está el príncipe?—Kakaroto tragó saliva con disimulo, se había encargado de dar un discurso de lealtad antes de bajar, donde los veinticinco saiyajin a bordo prometieron no decir palabra alguna sobre el estado del príncipe. Aunque no lo comprendían, preferían pasar desapercibidos para el saiyajin que ahora tenía más fama que antes. El saiyajin de melena alborotada miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al ver a la multitud aglomerada alrededor del castillo y de la zona de aterrizaje de la familia real.

—El príncipe se adelantó—murmuró intentando parecer calmado—no quería lidiar con la muchedumbre, usted sabe.

—Pero esto es diferente—dijo en tono de reproche—todo el pueblo quiere celebrar al Super saiyaijn—la reina a su lado miró a Laurel, quien observaba el suelo sin mirar a nadie, la madre de los príncipes sonrió maliciosa al ver su semblante. Podía suponer que su rostro apagado se debía a la muerte de la princesa, muerte que ella había celebrado más que nadie. Su Rey había pasado por alto esa baja, a él no le importaba más que el poder de Vegeta y ella en cambio, se había regocijado en su fortuna, su hijo por fin podría estar con una saiyajin de estirpe real.

—Padre—comentó Tarble, anormalmente serio—respeta la decisión de Vegeta—el Rey le frunció el ceño a su hijo, pasaron unos segundos y se volteó bruscamente ondeando su capa, se dirigió al pueblo y los invitó al banquete de bienvenida para el príncipe. El menor de los príncipes suspiró y miró a Kakaroto y a Laurel, quienes animados no se veían. Esperó que su madre siguiera a su padre y habló— ¿Cómo está Vegeta?

—… No lo sé—susurró agachando la cabeza—no pude verlo. Se encerró todo el mes de viaje—Tarble asintió y miró a Laurel, quien ahora que los reyes se habían ido, había levantado la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, pero el joven príncipe fue el primero en desviar la mirada. Podía suponer cuanto le afectaba a la saiyajin la muerte de su cuñada y aunque a él también le deprimió cuando lo supo, y empatizaba con su hermano, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con el sentir de la saiyajin.

—Entiendo—asintió—están libres por el día. Buen trabajo—los soldados asintieron hacia él y no tardaron en dispersarse, Kakaroto se despidió y se fue volando rápidamente, intentando contener las ansias de ver a su familia. Tarble suspiró y antes de voltear notó que solo Laurel se quedó de pie a su lado. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse pero enmascaró aquello con su mejor cara de calma— ¿Ocurre algo?

—… Yo—la saiyajin agachó la mirada y Tarble no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas—… ¿Puedo hablar con usted, un momento?—el príncipe, como lo supuso, no tardó en asentir. Laurel sabía que no había un saiyajin más comprensivo e inteligente que el príncipe Tarble, él podía ayudarla a entender lo que sentía. Caminaron juntos hacia el palacio, pero no por el camino principal, el príncipe la guío a sus aposentos personales, excusándose con que así la bulla del comedor y los salones de la primera planta no les importunarían. Comiéndose los nervios que le provocaban pensar en estar a solas con Laurel.

.

.

.

Sus pisadas resonaban en la piedra oscura y a veces en la alfombra, su capa escarlata se mecía de lado a lado remarcando sus movimientos bruscos y sin premeditar, pero no le importaba, podía todo el palacio enterarse de su humor, no le importaba. Él no toleraría ese comportamiento de su más grande orgullo, su primogénito. Aun no podía creer que su hijo mayor estuviera actuando de ese modo, a su parecer, Vegeta era el saiyajin más apto y aplicado de todos ¿Por qué su mayor orgullo, estaba recluido en su habitación hace dos semanas? No le encontraba sentido y no quería creer en las palabras mordaces de su mujer ni en las sin sentido de su hijo menor. No. Imposible, Vegeta jamás estaría actuando así por haber perdido a la humana.

Aunque su hijo fuera el legendario Super saiyajin, él era su padre e iría a hablar con él, la coronación debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo y no había podido hablar ni un poco con el príncipe heredero. No le quedaba más opción que ir y sacarlo de su reclusión voluntaria, a pesar de demostrar determinación, en su interior temía la reacción del saiyajin… Vegeta había sobrepasado el límite de poder de todos ¡Había asesinado a Freezer! Su más grande sueño, su hijo lo había cumplido. Perfectamente podía eliminarlo de un pestañeo si lo hacía enojar y lo creía capaz. Debía elegir las palabras que usaría, pero no era muy bueno hablando con elocuencia. Su mujer y Tarble se manejaban mejor pero él era el Rey, debía imponerse.

Se rascó el bigote al llegar a fuera del dormitorio de su hijo. Pensó unos minutos, se relamió los labios, suspiró y cuando se decidió a tocar, el pomo giró y la puerta se abrió. El Rey abrió los ojos asombrado y miró a su hijo de pie en el umbral observándolo. No pudo evitar sentir un calor extraño en su pecho al verlo, miró su semblante serio como siempre, desde que era niño que era igual, intentó no sonreírle, carraspeó su garganta y abrió la boca, pero el príncipe se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con su voz golpeada. El Rey alzó ambas cejas unos segundos y las frunció al siguiente. El príncipe cerró la puerta y su padre notó su traje azul de entrenamiento.

—Es lo que yo debería preguntar—reprochó, el príncipe se acomodó los guantes y pasó de largo por su lado—has estado encerrado dos semanas ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Ya estoy aquí—murmuró indiferente, como si su actuar fuera normal. El Rey frunció el ceño y se debatió mentalmente en preguntarle o no qué le pasó. Nunca habían hablado demasiado, solo de estrategias y misiones— ¿Los preparativos de la coronación están listos?—el hombre mayor abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sonrió exageradamente al oírlo. Por un momento temió que su hijo quisiera posponerlo, su actitud hermética y reservada lo hizo temer.

—Por supuesto—asintió siguiéndole el paso—solo hay que poner fecha.

—Perfecto. Mañana—el Rey miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo y sonrió torcidamente ¿Por qué temió? Su hijo jamás lo decepcionaría, la culpa la tenían su mujer e hijo menor que lo llenaron de dudas cuando Vegeta era el saiyajin más apto entre toda la población.

—Bien… pero ¿No debes elegir reina primero?—los pasos del príncipe se detuvieron en seco, el Rey tuvo que voltear hacia atrás para poder verlo a la cara. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, solo lo miraba fijamente, como si intentara procesar la información— ¿Qué? No pensarás que podrías coronarte sin reina a tu lado ¿O sí?—preguntó riendo, pero calló al ver el rostro impasible de su hijo.

—No—respondió con voz firme—no elegiré hembras. Estoy unido a la humana ¿No lo recuerdas?—preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia que incomodó al Monarca.

—No puedes coronarte sin mujer a tu lado—contestó intentando sonar seguro. Su hijo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, el Rey tragó saliva de modo imperceptible y trató de no encogerse al verlo acechar. Reconocía esa mirada cruel, su hijo podía atacarlo en cualquier momento.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca—gruñó el heredero sin despegar sus ojos negros de los de su padre.

— ¿Es por la princesa que no quieres otra mujer?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Realmente te afectó esa muerte?—fue en el momento en que vio a su hijo flaquear. Incómodo con la revelación, levantó la barbilla y supo que era la fibra donde debía atacar para poder hacerlo entrar en razón— ¿Qué crees que dirá tu pueblo al enterarse que, por tu mujer muerta no tomaste a otra hembra para dar herederos fuertes a la corona?

—Cállate—gruñó el príncipe exhibiéndole sus caninos—los de Tarble pueden ser los herederos al trono.

—Ya veo—asintió el Rey—entonces… ¿Te encerraste depresivo por ella?—no vio venir la mano del saiyajin en su cuello, y a pesar de la altura, el príncipe lo atajó sin problema. Lo inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente y lo acercó a su perfil a solo centímetros de distancia— ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?

—No vuelvas a decir estupideces—susurró el príncipe—no me molestaría ahorrar el trámite y quitarte ese collar ridículo de tu cuello—soltó bruscamente a su padre, el hombre tosió un par de veces y se acarició la piel bronceada de su cuello sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que retomaba su andada—iré a entrenar, quiero todo listo cuando salga mañana.

—… ¿Elegirás hembra?—preguntó ocultando el temor mientras lo seguía unos metros detrás del saiyajin más bajo.

—Me da igual—comentó el guerrero—elige tú—el Rey cerró sus ojos con alivio pero no se sentía conforme. Pudo ver que esa reacción de su hijo se debió a sus palabras y no había que ser genio para entender que al primogénito le había afectado la muerte de la humana, ahora podía asumirlo y no dejaba de molestarle. Al final, sabía que su hijo había aceptado por su orgullo-bendito sea-pero no dejaba de incomodarle— ¿Quedan técnicos del Rey Brief?—el aun Rey miró la espalda de su hijo y frunció el ceño, se apresuró y alcanzó su paso para poder verlo. Miró su mano derecha enguantada y notó la capsula entre sus manos ¿Pensaba usar la cámara de gravedad? ¿Para qué? Tragó saliva con disimulo, no quería pensar que el heredero siguiera incrementando su poder.

—No. Todos se fueron apenas se rompió el trato—murmuró mirándolo a la cara, intentando captar alguna reacción— ¿Para qué los necesitas?

—Mantenimiento—respondió sin mirarlo. El Rey frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, su hijo lo confundía ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Hace unos minutos lo amenazó a muerte y ahora hablaban como si nada. Empezaba a cuestionarse si era buena idea que el príncipe se volviera Rey.

— ¿Para qué quieres seguir entrenando?—preguntó sin mirarlo—eres el guerrero más fuerte de la galaxia.

—Lo mismo decían de Freezer—respondió sonriéndole de lado, como antes, orgulloso y cruel. El Rey se contagió con su humor y asintió.

—Entrégale los planos de la cámara a los técnicos, allí podrán estudiarlo y producirlo en masa y a la vez estarán preparados para arreglar cualquier imperfecto.

—No—el príncipe se detuvo frente al elevador y presionó el botón sin mirarlo—no copiaran mi cámara, ya te lo dije antes. Consígueme los técnicos de antes, ofrécele más dinero, no lo sé—el príncipe ingresó al ascensor y las puertas cerraron rápidamente. El Rey frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar su reflejo ¿Ofrecer dinero y no muerte? ¿Qué había pasado con su hijo?...

.

.

.

Suspiró agotado, el maldito ritual había sido más largo de lo que pensó. Frunció el ceño molesto ¿Por qué había permitido que eso pasara? Ah claro, para no parecer débil. Odiaba que le ordenaran, pero la situación tenía un tinte diferente a orden. A pesar de saber qué sentía y pensaba, no quería que el resto lo supiera, no podía permitir verse vulnerable con nadie, por eso había aceptado desposar a Riander. Caminó a paso firme por el pasillo directo a su cuarto, quería quitarse la armadura real e ir a entrenar otra vez, había encontrado un perfecto refugio. Aunque no podía liberar su máximo poder, no quería arruinar la máquina sin tener quién la reparara.

Sentía una opresión constante en su pecho y solo amainaba cuando dejaba sus músculos trabajar. _Ella_ seguía visitándolo por las noches, al menos ya no la veía siguiéndole por la habitación. Había decidido que ya era tiempo de dejar todo atrás, al menos el permitirse sentir su pérdida. Debía seguir adelante, era su realidad, él estaba vivo y _ella_ no. Tenía un rol que cumplir y no podía aparentar ser débil o no adecuado para el cargo. Ahora era Rey. Tenía 30 años, era el saiyajin más fuerte del universo y era Rey ¿Debería sentirse bien con ello? Porque no sentía nada. Miró la punta de sus botas y se concentró en su camino, levantó la mirada hacia el frente al oír ruidos provenientes del cuarto de _ella_. Frunció el ceño confundido y sin pensarlo aceleró el paso.

Antes de llegar al dormitorio que estaba en frente al suyo, vio a una criada salir del cuarto con ropa de su mujer. Abrió los ojos como plato y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le arrebató los vestidos de Bulma. Frunció el ceño a la criada que temerosa se fue rápido de su camino antes de poder pulverizarla o preguntar que hacía con las pertenencias de su mujer. Pero se distrajo al ver a otro par de criados arrastrar el tocador de su mujer. Alzó ambas cejas y vio a un sirviente extra portar una caja con todos los perfumes y cremas de la humana.

— ¿Qué mierda?... —susurró, los criados al verlo detuvieron sus movimientos justo antes de pasar por la salida donde habían abierto ambas puertas para poder sacar los muebles.

—Primo—levantó la mirada hacia la voz femenina y frunció el ceño— ¡Lo sé lo sé! Es extraño que lo diga ahora cuando somos hombre y mujer ¿No?—murmuró coqueta. El príncipe miró fríamente a la hembra saiyajin, aun portaba su traje de ceremonia. Al estar ya unido con la humana, no era posible realizar una Unión, por lo que tuvieron que festejar un rito en público, donde los invitados como testigos le daban el carácter de válido a la unión civil, era el único método para poder tener una nueva pareja y que los sabios del reino bendijeran con su aprobación. Riander le regaló una sonrisa torcida similar a la suya; la saiyajin era la hembra más fuerte de la nobleza, sobrina de su madre y por ende su prima, a la vez, su antigua prometida antes que decidieran proponer el tratado a los terrícolas.

No se extrañó al verla en el templo, no se molestó en preguntar qué hembra le habían elegido pero al verla allí supuso que su madre tenía algo que ver. Riander era de su misma altura y de la misma edad, su cabello era azabache con forma de estrella con picos largos y curvos. Su cuerpo era proporcionado para ser saiyajin y su piel era un poco más bronceada que la suya. Era una hembra atractiva, que cuando adolescente muchas veces usó para satisfacerse. Pero ahora era un adulto, y no sentía nada por esa hembra que sonreía seductoramente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó, al ver que los criados volvieron a tomar las cosas de su mujer, ladró en alto— ¡Dejen las cosas donde estaban!

—Muévanlas—ordenó impasible la guerrera sin dejar de mirar a su Rey. Vegeta miró estupefacto a la saiyajin—este es mi cuarto ahora.

—No—gruñó adentrándose al dormitorio que no visitaba hace mucho tiempo—largo ¡Todos!—la servidumbre dejó las pertenencias de la princesa rápidamente en la entrada del dormitorio y no tardaron en huir de la habitación. Vegeta miró a la saiyajin y se cruzó de brazos aun con los vestidos en su mano—no vuelvas a desautorizarme—sentenció con su voz ronca. Riander sonrió y caminó meciendo sus caderas hasta el balcón, corrió la cortina y miró hacia afuera, como si el ahora Rey no la hubiera regañado. Vegeta ahora lamentaba haber permitido que decidieran a la hembra que tendría que soportar, Riander era la única saiyajin junto a su hermano que se sentía con esas confianzas, solo por ser familia. Además, ambos se habían criado juntos y la relación fue algo estrecha cuando eran jóvenes.

—No quiero las cosas que usó ella—murmuró sin mirarlo—apestan a humana y esencias asquerosas—Vegeta frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos en puños al oírla. Suprimió las ganas que tenía de asesinar a cada quien hablara de _ella_ o hiciera alguna referencia a la humana.

—No serán tuyas de todos modos—contestó dando por terminada la plática—lárgate de este cuarto y no vuelvas a entrar.

— ¿Qué?—Riander volteó hacia él al oírlo y se apresuró por alcanzarlo antes que saliera del cuarto— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que oíste—murmuró sin mirarla—búscate otro dormitorio.

—Este es el cuarto que me pertenece por derecho—negó la hembra frunciéndole el ceño—no buscaré otro cuarto, debo estar cerca del tuyo y este es el indicado y lo sabes.

—No me interesa lo que opines—respondió dispuesto a salir del lugar que tenía su aroma más centrado que ningún otro.

—No es opinión, Rey Vegeta—gruñó la hembra—no me moveré de aquí.

—Es la última vez que lo digo, Riander—volteó hacia ella lentamente—búscate otro cuarto y la próxima vez que alguien entre en este dormitorio, no saldrá vivo de aquí—sentenció con su voz grave y amenazante. La Reina abrió los ojos sorprendida y no pudo decir ninguna palabra ni idea que tenía en mente. El príncipe salió del cuarto y sin mirarla susurró—que dejen todo como estaba, si hay un frasco fuera de lugar, te haré responsable—la advertencia quedó grabada en su piel y la saiyajin solo pudo mirar su espalda vigorosa cubierta por su capa escarlata mientras soltaba las prendas coloridas y las dejaba sobre el tocador, para luego salir de la habitación y adentrarse a su dormitorio. Frunció el ceño luego de unos segundos, miró el cuarto y bufó rendida.

.

.

.

Dio una repasada rápida de la tela sobre su cuerpo, no muy interesado. Había pasado la tarde entrenando y ahora solo quería dormir, ordenaría que le enviaran la cena al dormitorio. Salió del cuarto de baño sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su desnudez, casi por inercia miró la cama esperando encontrarse con una Bulma ruborizada y mirándolo con picardía. Pero tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Riander sonriéndole sugerentemente, recostada en su cama y completamente desnuda. Miró fugazmente su cuarto al notar la tenue luz de las velas, alzó una ceja asqueado por el escenario. Sus ojos negros volvieron a la saiyajin, miró su cuerpo expuesto unos segundos y desvió la mirada. Cero reacciones. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza, pero así como rápido llegó, rápido se fue.

Pensó-ingenuamente-que acostarse con Riander sería una buena opción, le serviría para liberar tensiones y olvidarla a _ella_. Ahora sabía lo estúpido que era pensarlo siquiera. No podía tolerar que alguien hablara de _ella_ ¿Cómo iba a mirar y tocar a otra? No podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Riander era atractiva pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo caer, no en esa etapa de su vida al menos. Cualquiera pensaría que había pasado mucho tiempo, otros dirían que era poco, era subjetivo pero para él, el tiempo no era relevante, lo único certero que sentía el Rey era que no era el momento, y no sabía cuándo lo fuera.

—Lárgate—ordenó mientras caminaba hacia su mini bar.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó aturdida la saiyajin al verlo caminar hacia sus licores, frunció el ceño y esperó por una respuesta. El ahora Rey se sirvió una copa de un alcohol rojo— ¿Vegeta?

—Lárgate—repitió volteando hacia ella. Los ojos negros de la saiyajin vagaron por el cuerpo desnudo del macho más fuerte del planeta, no, quizá de la galaxia y de solo pensarlo se excitaba. Miró frustrada que, su desnudez no provocaba a su Rey.

—Soy tu Reina—murmuró frunciéndole el ceño— ¿Qué clase de relación llevaremos si no copulamos la primera noche?

—No me interesa—contestó desinteresado—bájate de mi cama, y no vuelvas a entrar sin mi permiso.

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando?!—Exclamó molesta mientras se sentaba en la cama y empuñaba sus manos, su cola se mecía de lado a lado, dejándole ver que la había provocado—soy tu Reina, no puedes correrme así además—

—No—interrumpió el Rey—eres la reina de mis padres, no mía—Riander abrió los ojos en sorpresa, observó al saiyajin beber de un trago el líquido fuerte de su vaso y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Primero no me dejas usar el cuarto que me corresponde y ¿Ahora no me follarás? ¿Qué sigue?—preguntó intentando conseguir una respuesta, provocarlo, lo que fuera. Pero el Rey ignoró por completo a su Reina—lamento no ser tu Reina polvo espacial—soltó mordaz y demasiado rápido para notar que el cuerpo del guerrero se había tensado y los pelos de su cola engrifado—pero soy tu Reina saiyajin y la oficial. Es nuestro deber y no puedes hacerme a un lado por tu mujer muer—el saiyajin cruzó la alcoba en segundos, sujetó de la garganta a la hembra interrumpiendo su catedra. Riander miró angustiada el rostro del Rey; Vegeta le frunció el ceño y exhibió sus caninos, sus ojos negros no reflejaban más que odio y rencor, sus gruñidos hacían vibrar la sangre caliente de la hembra y a pesar de temer por su vida, no recordaba haber vivido antes un momento más excitante que tener al Rey desnudo amenazándola de muerte.

—No vuelvas a hablar de _ella_ —exigió en un susurro amenazante—no te refieras a _ella_ con tu sucia boca ¿Entendiste?—la hembra no podía respirar, sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, como su rostro se enrojecía a causa de la presión y sus ojos ardían suplicantes. A pesar de que quizá su cuerpo estaba pasando por los últimos segundos de vida, no pudo evitar sentirse humillada. Él estaba actuando de ese modo por _ella_. Por la humana que le arrebató a su primo desde hace años ¿Cómo no sentirse mal al respecto? Su ego de mujer se vio masacrado y dolía más que su garganta. Pasaron unos segundos eternos, donde el Rey le gruñó a centímetros de su rostro y luego la soltó violentamente, la hembra cayó al suelo de bruces y tosió fuertemente, escupió y gimió, intentando amainar el dolor—lárgate de mi cuarto. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar sin mi autorización.

—Soy… tu reina—susurró con dificultad—estás actuando como una bestia por una muerta.

—Cuidado—sentenció el Rey moviendo su cola, la reina levantó la mirada llena de rencor y observó al saiyajin que en altura la miraba con desprecio—podrías ser la siguiente muerta si sigues fastidiándome.

Vio como la hembra rabiosa, recogía su bata y se cubría su desnudez en ella con rapidez, esperó que saliera y suspiró. No quería delatarse de ese modo pero no pudo evitarlo. Quizá _ella_ se había vuelto su punto débil. Se acercó al mini bar otra vez y se sirvió otra copa, casi podía oír su voz diciéndole que ese alcohol apestaba y que no le dejaría besarla si lo bebía. Sonrió amargamente y bebió el contenido de un trago, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría muerto en vida, al menos así la acompañaría…

* * *

(…)

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas, entrecerraba y abría sus ojos a momentos pero no conseguía abrirlos del todo. Oía diferentes ruidos como melodía ambiente sin embargo no podía identificarlos. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, había un malestar constante que la mareaba incluso estando somnolienta. Frunció el ceño molesta y abrió sus ojos zafiro de pura irritación consigo misma, no alcanzó a cuestionarse nada, lugar ni época nada. Su cuerpo se activó apenas abrió sus ojos con más fuerza y al momento en que respiró y exhaló, vomitó jugos gástricos. Su cuerpo se encorvó al regurgitar, sentía su garganta arder por el esfuerzo y el sabor ácido y desagradable colarse en sus papilas gustativas. Expulsó lo que había en su estómago durante unos segundos, respiró agitada y limpió su boca y barbilla con el dorso de su mano. Miró asqueada su piel blanca ensuciada con verde amarillento, no lo pensó mucho y se limpió en la falda de su vestido. El olor del vómito llenó cada metro cúbico de la esfera personal, arrugó su nariz intentando no olfatear el aroma que le daba más asco.

Miró el espacio reducido y frunció el ceño a pesar del palpitar constante de su sien, observó el pequeño asiento y los controles, miró de soslayo el vómito en el suelo que había salpicado sus zapatos y al verlo volvió a marearse. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla acolchada y oyó el zumbido de un gas, lo busco perezosa con la mirada y notó debajo de la pequeña portezuela un disparador de spray. Desvió la mirada al entender que era el culpable de despertarla. Abrió los ojos como plato e intentó sentarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan débil que no pudo mover más que sus brazos. Sollozó molesta de su propia debilidad. Había recordado todo lo ocurrido y lo primero que quiso hacer fue corroborar el tiempo que faltaba para aterrizar. Si la máquina de gas la despertó era porque quedaba poco tiempo supuso.

Había algo mal, no sabía qué pero el malestar de antes había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca. Quiso pensar que se debía a su dolor de estómago, creyó que al viajar dormida no le afectaría el tiempo y se equivocó. Si Zarbón había cumplido y la había enviado a la Tierra, había pasado dos meses en un sueño inducido ¿Era normal sentirse así? No podía moverse, le costaba abrir los ojos y lo único que podía pensar era en el deseo de seguir vomitando, pero no había nada más en su estómago. Pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo y al minuto después volvió a vomitar.

—Regístrese—se oyó por el comunicador mientras escupía y se afirmaba el cabello—nave del OIC, regístrese ahora mismo.

Frunció el ceño al oír la voz virtualizada, volvió a secar su barbilla con su mano y posteriormente pasarla por su falda. Sentía sus ojos arder por el esfuerzo y a la vez por haber dormido tanto. Intentó reincorporarse en la silla y hablar pero su voz estaba oxidada y solo un murmullo débil salió de su boca.

—Repito—dijo la voz—identifíquese, no podemos permitir su aterrizaje si no se identifica.

—Soy… soy y-yo—susurró apenas audible, esperó unos minutos pero la voz repitió el mismo mensaje. Frunció el ceño ¿Ni fuerzas para hablar tenía?—soy yo—repitió con más fuerza.

—Sea claro—respondió la voz. Bulma suspiró agotada, el olor de su propio vómito, el estar encerrada y su agotamiento le pasó la cuenta. No recordaba haberse sentido así de mal antes.

—SOY YO—repitió con todas sus fuerzas—BULMA BRIEF, HIJA MENOR Del rey…—su voz se apagó y volvió a vomitar jugos gástricos que era lo único que había en su estómago. Entre arqueadas y regurgites, pudo oír ruidos a través del micrófono. Frunció el ceño molesta, iba a hablar cuando oyó como una voz computarizada le daba la bienvenida y le indicaba que ahora el sistema de aterrizaje de la Tierra se haría cargo de su descenso. Suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en el respaldo, cerró sus ojos unos segundos, completamente cansada. Miró el vidrio con forma circular que servía de ventana, sonrió débilmente al ver la masa azul que le daba la bienvenida, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se durmió.

Se sobresaltó en su puesto al oír la portezuela abrirse y constantes gritos y murmullos a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño al sentir la luz del lugar golpearle la piel y los ojos, no fue capaz de sentarse. Intentó mover sus manos hasta los bordes de la nave para ayudarse a salir, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, una mano fuerte alcanzó a tomar su muñeca y la jaló hacia fuera de la nave. Antes de poder analizar lo que ocurría fue abrazada por alguien que no le vio el rostro. Entrecerró sus ojos, confundida, la mano que la sacó de la nave no era quien la sostenía en sus brazos gentiles que intentaban contenerla con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos agotada, poco a poco los murmullos se fueron amainando y pudo identificar las voces y lo que decían—es ella—sollozó una voz avejentada—es mi Bulma—entreabrió sus ojos con lentitud, sintió un peso en su espalda. Otro abrazo ¿Qué pasaba?—mi nena…

—Oh dios mío—sollozó una mujer—no puedo creerlo—Bulma pudo identificar la voz casi a los segundos después, intentó girar su rostro para poder verla, la mujer rubia la ayudó sin saberlo y la volteó hacia ella—mi niña está viva—gimió sin dejar de llorar. Bulma frunció el ceño al verla en ese estado, su madre volvió a abrazarla y su padre la rodeó nuevamente, miró de soslayo su cabello lila y armó su rompecabezas.

—Mamá—susurró sintiéndose asfixiada, intentando separarse—vomité—dijo como excusa valida, pero sus padres no se dieron por aludidos—apesto—siguió diciendo.

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró una voz grave y varonil. Miró hacia el lado y vio a un sorprendido Raditz que cubría su boca con su mano grande. Entonces supo que quién la sacó de la nave fue él—no entiendo nada…

—No hay nada que entender, Raditz ¡Mi hija está viva!—exclamó llena de júbilo su madre. Al oírla, la princesa frunció el ceño y volteó hacia ella.

— ¿Vi… viva?—preguntó confundida—claro… que lo estoy—sentía que si la soltaban, caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Ahora agradecía que no dejaran de abrazarla.

— ¡Es cierto!—oyó un grito, sus ojos zafiro buscaron el origen de la voz femenina y pudo ver en la entrada de la zona de despegue a su hermosa hermana sujetando el borde de su vestido largo y totalmente agitada—estás… estás—frunció el ceño al ver su estado pero antes de poder decir una palabra la joven corrió hacia ella y se sumó al abrazo familiar— ¡Bulma!—gritó la ahora Reina y rompió en llanto. Fue ahí, en ese instante que la princesa reaccionó y despertó de su trance mental y físico. Sacó fuerza de donde no tenía y se forzó a mirar a todos a su alrededor. Todos, desde sus padres, Raditz y los técnicos la miraban sonriendo, otros llorando o incrédulos-en el caso del saiyajin-. Fue el llanto de su hermana quien la hizo entrar en razón ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

—No entiendo—comentó apenas audible entre los sollozos de su familia— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Tight!—chilló la voz aguda— ¡no corras así! Me dejaste atrás—dijo Jaco, entrando agitado a la zona de despegue, se detuvo en la entrada e intentó recuperar el aliento, levantó la mirada y vio a la familia real abrazados y llorando—oh por el Rey galáctico—susurró— ¡Bulma, estás viva!—se alegró y corrió a paso suave hacia el grupo.

La joven abrió los ojos asombrada, al oír al patrullero, intentó alejarse de su familia y poco a poco sus padres y su hermana entendieron el mensaje, pasaron unos minutos donde sus familiares no querían alejarse de la princesa pero terminaron rendidos a los empujones sutiles de la científica. Bulma miró sus rostros enrojecidos y sus ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas y se preocupó— ¿Qué… qué pasó?—su familia dejó de rodearle y fue en ese momento que cayó al suelo de rodillas, Raditz fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar atajarla entre sus brazos firmes. La joven miró el suelo algo mareada, y vio las botas del saiyajin, y como si le hubieran lanzado agua en la cara, recordó a su esposo— ¡Vegeta!—exclamó preocupada—debo hablar con él, comuníquenme con él—pidió afirmándose de la armadura del saiyajin. Raditz frunció el ceño a la joven y miró a su mujer. Tight, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, miró a su padre. El ex monarca miró a su esposa pero la rubia no se dio por aludida, la mujer rubia sin dejar de llorar miraba a su hija menor.

— ¡Primero debes ver un doctor!—dijo la voz sensata del patrullero—te ves fatal… ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie—Bulma le frunció el ceño y sintió como la mano del saiyajin en su cintura, la levantaba y con su otra mano la pasaba debajo de sus piernas para cargarla.

—Pero quiero hablar con Vegeta—murmuró terca—él no sabe que estoy acá…

—Claro que no lo sabe—respondió Jaco adelantándose al resto—te dieron por muerta y al mes siguiente él ya se casó con otra y se coronó pfff menudo ex esposo tenías, si yo fue—la voz de Jaco fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza de la rubia. El patrullero le frunció el ceño y antes de poder quejarse notó su metida de pata. Volteó hacia la princesa, y se calló de inmediato.

Bulma, que aun la cargaba el saiyajin, miró el vacío completamente ida en las palabras de su amigo morado. La habían dado por muerta ¿Por eso su familia estaba llorando de ese modo? Frunció el ceño confundida ¿Qué había pasado en ese lapsus? Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era querer saber el estado del príncipe pero al recordar las crueles palabras de Jaco se contradijo mentalmente y se dio la respuesta sola, él estaba bien y con otra mujer. Sintió su pecho comprimirse y sus ojos arder, pero no había nada que caer por sus lagrimales. Estaba tan agotada que no podía ni siquiera llorar a pesar de que su pecho dolía más que su cuerpo entero e incluso que sus dolores estomacales—no le digan nada—susurró sin dejar de mirar el vacío.

Raditz, quien caminaba hacia el palacio, volteó hacia la reina para oír su opinión. La hermana mayor no tardó en dejarse escuchar—Bulma, él debe saberlo de todas maneras.

—Hija, es mejor que hablen las cosas—murmuró su padre siguiéndole el paso con calma al saiyajin—deben enviar un informe a Vegetasei y—

— ¡NO!—exclamó llamando la atención de todos. El saiyajin detuvo su paso justo en el umbral de la entrada—él está con otra mujer, no tiene por qué enterarse que estoy aquí. No tiene sentido—dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—quiero ir a mi cuarto…

—Pero Bulma—murmuró su hermana—el protocolo dicta que—

—POR FAVOR—pidió alzando la voz—déjenme por primera vez decidir algo por mí misma—apoyó su rostro en el pecho duro del saiyajin y escondió su mirada de su familia—no quiero que él sepa. No quiero verlo… es la excusa perfecta para alejarme de él—susurró con su voz apenas audible.

—Pero…—murmuró la mayor.

—Déjenla descansar—habló su madre recuperándose del ataque de llanto—por ahora hagan lo que pide, luego conversamos mejor las cosas—Raditz no esperó más platica y la llevó a su dormitorio.

Antes de que el saiyajin pusiera un pie en el escalón, volvió a dormirse. Abrió sus ojos lentamente a la hora después, estrechó sus ojos al mirar a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue el dosel de su cama, cerró sus ojos nuevamente, aliviada, suspiró sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba. Frunció el ceño al sentir las náuseas otra vez, iba a moverse para poder acomodarse y así amainar un poco las molestas arcadas pero su brazo inmóvil se lo impidió. Volteó confundida hacia su brazo derecho y notó la aguja clavada en su vena pegada con cinta adhesiva a su piel. Siguió con su mirada el cable que procedía de la aguja, y notó la bolsa de suero que colgaba de un pedestal delgado y de fierro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—intentó girar hacia la voz, pero el movimiento la mareó. Cerró sus ojos y se movió con lentitud—has estado dormida.

—Quiero ducharme—murmuró al sentir el aroma de su vestido sudado y con vómito—quítame esto por favor.

—Lo siento—dijo su hermana mientras se acercaba a la cama—debes estar un poco más con el suero, estabas deshidratada—sintió el peso de su hermana en la colchoneta y abrió los ojos lentamente—estuviste dormida dos meses sin alimento ni agua.

—Pero los saiyajin siempre lo hacen—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero no eres saiyajin—respondió con calma—y los humanos no tenemos esa resistencia física…

—Quiero quitarme este vestido, apesta. Quiero una ducha—sollozó con voz infantil. Tight sonrío con nostalgia al verla, por fin veía un poco de su carácter. Llevó su mano hasta la de la joven y la cubrió con las suyas con suavidad, la princesa la miró escondiendo su asombro— ¿Realmente me dieron por muerta?

—… Hicimos una ceremonia—dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—… primero respóndeme algo—susurró desviando la mirada— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijeron?...

—Que un soldado de Freezer te secuestró—murmuró, Bulma contempló en silencio su rostro ensombrecido—y que cuando el antes príncipe, te fue a buscar, se enfrentó al soldado y lo mató—la princesa sintió su estómago revolverse al oír las palabras de la rubia ¿Zarbón había sido asesinado por Vegeta? La culpa fue de inmediata—y por venganza, Freezer destruyó la nave en que se supone tú viajabas.

—Ya veo—asintió después de unos minutos—… Zarbón no se equivocó después de todo, aunque se equivocó de protagonista.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Zarbón fue quien te secuestró?

—No me secuestró—contestó cerrando sus ojos—me fui por mi propia voluntad… Vegeta había aceptado ser el sucesor del lagarto, yo no lo soporté y quise irme—Tight abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintió la mano de su hermana apretar la suya y prefirió callar y no juzgarla—Zarbón me envío a la Tierra para que no resultara herida si es que luchaba con _él_... —al recordar las palabras de Jaco, le fue imposible pronunciar su nombre. Su pecho volvió a doler y frunció el ceño incomoda con la sensación.

—Ya veo…—asintió la rubia—lamento mucho lo que pasó con ese soldado, pero al menos gracias a él estás a salvo.

—…—Bulma sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no sabía qué decir. Al final todo había sido una seguidilla de malas decisiones y ahora allí estaba, sola y sintiéndose enferma— ¿Qué pasó con Freezer?

—El Rey Vegeta lo eliminó—dijo con voz amargada—ahora es el Rey. Y el OIC le pertenece al imperio Saiyajin. Suspendieron el trato con la tierra apenas sucedió. Después de todo, su alegato fue que Freezer ya no era un problema para ningún Reino y que no necesitábamos protección y tú estabas muerta. Fueron unos idiotas—confesó con rabia contenida.

Entendía el enojo de su hermana mayor, pero ella conocía a los saiyajin y sabía era más que esperable su reacción. Si Vegeta había derrotado al tirano y eran dueños del OIC, no necesitaban a rastras un reino pequeño como el suyo, menos si ella no estaba viva para engendrar sus herederos. No eran relevantes y los saiyajin se deshacían de lo que no les servía. Miró el techo del dosel sin verlo realmente, con su mirada perdida pensó en cómo debió sentirse _él_ cuando venció al lagarto… seguramente feliz, era lo que siempre quiso después de todo. Ahora debía estar más orgulloso y soberbio que nunca. Cerró sus ojos intentando contenerse. No era solo que no había confiado en _él_ lo suficiente como para creerlo capaz de asesinar al tirano, no, lo que le dolía y afectaba enormemente era el conjunto de todo. El resultado de su torpe decisión era nefasto, pero solo para ella. _Él_ la había reemplazado y ella se retorcía en su miseria al pensarlo. Siempre supo que _él_ no la amaba, pero creyó que la relación que habían construido en esos años era lo suficientemente buena para ambos como para por lo menos respetar su supuesto luto, ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba. El respeto no existía en ese planeta, y _él_ menos que nadie lo profesaba. Su pecho dolía tanto, no recordaba sentirse así antes. Quería llorar, romper en llanto, frustrarse, maldecirlo, maldecirse, gritar… lo que fuera. Pero nada salía de su boca ni de sus ojos. Estaba apagada, muerta en vida. No podía reaccionar y tampoco tenía las fuerzas como para poder hacerlo.

Debería estar aliviada pensaba, se había librado de _él_ y sin consecuencias graves ni para su reino ni para ella. Estaba bien-dentro de todo-solo debía descansar y su vida continuaría como siempre, ignorando esos tres años que vivió con _él_. Pero no podía sentirse así, por mucho que le viera lo positivo a la situación, sus sentimientos no apoyaban su razón. Ella lo amaba, y haberlo perdido de ese modo le dolía demasiado, más incluso que saber que sus sentimientos nunca fueron mutuos. No era justo pensaba, ella había dejado su alma con _él_ y no la había recuperado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, el alma y más. Jamás pensó que de todo el daño que _él_ le había hecho, este sería el peor. Un daño que no dejó huellas en su piel, pero si una profunda herida en su alma. _Él_ la había cambiado… y ella allí estaba, agonizando en vida por un amor que nunca le correspondieron y que encima, _él_ no merecía. Y era por eso que debería esta aliviada, _él_ fue un imbécil, por mucho que después se haya redimido con ella, eso no borraba el daño que le hizo y lo que podía hacerle si se enfurecía. Al final, había huido de monstruos y había salido ilesa, debería estar conforme con eso. Pero nada consolaba su corazón, ella, la científica que siempre se jactó de ser la mejor e inteligente, sufría como cualquier otra mujer despechada y rechazada.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, entendiendo que en ese momento no había lagrimas que derramar, no con compañía al menos-se felicitó mentalmente por su fortaleza, era lo positivo que podía rescatar de su experiencia con _él_. La había vuelto fuerte-soltó la mano de su hermana y le sonrió—es lo mejor que pudo pasarnos. Ahora somos libres de esos salvajes… a todo esto ¿Raditz se quedó?

—Si… no le pusieron problema—confesó sonrojada—como estaban histéricos con lo del príncipe y el OIC, no tomaron en cuenta que un soldado presentara al renuncia.

—Vaya… lo de ustedes va en serio—dijo sonriendo—quiero comer…—no sentía hambre, pero apenas soltó eso último, su estómago se retorció en un vacío doliente que la hizo espantarse ¿Cómo no había notado el hambre que tenía? —oh rayos, Tight tengo mucha hambre—pidió suplicante—quiero comer algo… lo que sea.

—Es que debes hidratarte antes—murmuró afligida—por lo menos un par de horas más.

— ¡No!—exigió frunciéndole el ceño, como si fuera una discusión muy importante-cosa que espantó a la rubia-sus labios se torcieron y sollozó alzando la voz de modo infantil— ¡Quiero comidaaaaa! Llama a mamá… quiero verla—Tight suspiró y le sonrió. Se puso de pie acomodando su falda y negó con su cabeza meciendo sus cabellos dorados.

—Está bien…—susurró agotada por las emociones vividas en las últimas dos horas. Caminó hacia la salida y antes de girar el pomo dorado de la puerta, su hermana menor habló.

— ¿No han dado aviso de mí, verdad?—preguntó seria. La Reina volteó hacia ella y miró sus ojos zafiro que no se despegaban de su cuerpo.

—… no—murmuró mirándola fijamente, sorprendiéndose mentalmente por la determinación que reflejaba la menor— ¿Realmente no le dirás?

—No—dijo con firmeza—entiéndeme y respeta mi decisión por favor—murmuró con su voz quebrada—no viviste tres años con _él_ … no quiero volver a eso, por favor—era cierto que el último tiempo junto a _él_ no fue como en el principio, pero tampoco fue ameno. La plática con Zarbón y los besos que le dio en la nave la hizo entender algo que había querido ignorar desde hace tiempo: ya no quería ser la muñeca de nadie. Y ser la mujer de _él_ , era ser su muñeca perfecta siempre dispuesta para _él_. Y ya no más, no volvería a ser la mujer de nadie.

—… está bien—susurró desviando la mirada con culpa, recordando involuntariamente aquella época donde se alegró que fuera su hermanita menor la que viviera el calvario junto a los saiyajin. Sentir su mirada llena de angustia y algo más, la hizo rememorarlo y sentirse fatal. Antes no fue una hermana para ella, ahora lo sería. Si la menor no quería saber nada del saiyajin, lo respetaría y la protegería para que se sintiera bien. Tendría que convencer a Raditz, pero era sencillo hacerlo estando a solas—iré por mamá.

La princesa asintió y le sonrió agradecida. Se recostó agotada, como si solo esos minutos de plática con su hermana mayor le hubieran significado un gran esfuerzo y su cuerpo ya no pudiera rendir más. Suspiró pesadamente, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, como si aún oyera las palabras del patrullero, como si aún no las asimilara. Tragó saliva con dificultad, había un nudo molesto en su garganta y solo podía intentar permanecer bien. No quería llorar, no quería y no merecía sentirse así por _él_ , ni _él_ sus lágrimas. No era que no viera su error, pero a su parecer lo que hizo no era motivo para olvidarla así como si nada. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensarlo ¿Ella… no significó nada para _él_? Porque para la princesa, que _él_ fuera el más fuerte lo volvía aún más inmune a las órdenes de los demás, por ello, que _él_ aceptara una nueva mujer a su lado no tenía excusa de peso para la humana. Pero sabía que no había excusa ni que _él_ se hubiera molestado por buscarla tampoco, después de todo lo único que le importaba al saiyajin era la grandeza de su imperio y cualquier mujer le serviría de vientre de alquiler.

Ella fue la estúpida que cedió a sus sentimientos, sentimientos que desde un principio nunca debieron salir a flote. Abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando oyó la puerta, no quiso mover su cabeza, quería evitar cualquier molestia relacionada con sus nauseas constantes. Logró ver entre la tela traslucida la figura de su madre y su hermana junto a un tercero que desconoció. Frunció el ceño molesta con la idea de visitas como la de algún consejero.

—Cariño—murmuró su madre acercándose a la cama con sus manos apoyadas en el regazo de su falda— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo hambre—respondió una vez que la mujer corrió la tela delicadamente con su mano y se sentó a su lado—quiero bañarme, está vez si aceptaré la ayuda—pidió suplicante, segundos después se fijó en el hombre que estaba detrás de su hermana mayor, pero el rostro ensombrecido de Tight llamó más su atención que el extraño que no alcanzó a estudiar— ¿Pasó algo?

—Te hicieron unos exámenes mientras dormías—murmuró sonriéndole dulcemente a su hija. Bulma asintió expectante, la mano de su madre acarició la suya y la envolvió entre sus dedos con suavidad. La joven miró a su hermana y notó que la rubia estaba inquieta. Frunció el ceño al ver a la mayor perturbada, su hermana había estudiado demasiado bien su futuro rol como para titubear y dejarse ver en ese estado, inevitablemente se preocupó.

—… ¿Me dirás que tengo?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ya molesta con las pausas incómodas. Su madre sonrió y tomó su mano, besó con cariño el dorso suave y luego lo acarició—mamá… estás preocupándome.

—Oh no—negó la mujer—tranquila, no debes alterarte. Ya bastante mal lo pasaste en ese viaje horroroso de dos meses que hiciste en esa navesucha…—comentó indignada con una mueca en sus labios rosa coral.

—Mamá por favor—exigió impaciente— ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, lo siento cariño—susurró recuperando la seriedad—… pues, aparte de deshidratada y con inanición, eh… tienes un embarazo de dos meses—soltó con rapidez. Bulma sintió que las palabras se quedaron flotando en el ambiente. Abrió su boca lentamente, si antes le costó procesar lo que Jaco le dijo, su madre le había ganado con creces al patrullero. Las palabras de su madre no entraban en su cabeza, se quedaban atoradas en su oído pero no las comprendía. Miraba el rostro preocupado y a la vez ansioso de la mujer, luego a su hermana que ahora la observaba y su rostro dibujado por la preocupación y estrés la distrajo por unos segundos. Sintió una punzada en su pecho que no logró comprender, las palabras de su madre su mente no las procesaba pero su cuerpo sí, y era como si al revelar su estado, el ser que crecía en su interior quisiera llamar su atención, haciéndole reaccionar y entender las palabras que decía su madre, provocándole una ola de mareo que la hizo cerrar sus ojos unos segundos.

Al abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue a Raditz entrar por la puerta de su cuarto sin siquiera tocar, el saiyajin la miró serio y se acercó a su hermana sin decir palabra alguna. Luego miró al hombre que no conocía, vio su delantal blanco y reparó en el maletín que cargaba en su mano avejentada, un doctor, supuso. Volvió a mirar a su madre, quien la observaba afligida por su silencio.

— ¿Cariño?—preguntó temerosa. Tight se acercó a la cama justo antes de que Raditz llegara a su lado, cosa que al saiyajin le incomodó pero supo disimular con una leve mueca en sus labios— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste?—preguntó después de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

—…—la mujer agachó la mirada unos segundos, intentando recuperar fuerzas que no sentía en ese momento, saber que su hija estaba viva había sido la mejor noticia de su vida. Ella respetaba la decisión de la pequeña de sus hijas, pero no sabía qué podía pensar ahora la menor con esa información y temía que se lo tomara mal—… eh… linda—comenzó diciendo mientras acariciaba su mano—estás embarazada.

Se quedó sin aire unos segundos, segundos donde su sangre se le subió al rostro y sintió su pulso detenerse. Alcanzó a abrir la boca para hablar, para negar y discutir aquella tontería y refutarlo con pruebas científicas de que ella se cuidaba para que eso no pasara. Pero su voz quedó en su cabeza y solo un sonido extraño se escapó de sus labios. Recordó casi al instante a Iris y esa tarde en la consulta, aquella vez que se quedó sin implantes subcutáneos y ella ingenuamente-imbécil-pensó que él no saldría de la cámara de gravedad ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Y lo peor vino después, cuando el saiyajin se apareció esa noche por su cuarto y se revolcaron como si no hubiera mañana y así sucesivamente todo el puto viaje al planeta Cold XX. Estúpida, idiota, tonta, boba. No tenía más insultos que se le ocurrieran, se sentía la mujer más imbécil del planeta y quizá del universo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable? Cubrió su boca con su mano libre, dejó ir el aire y el gritito que quiso salir a flote pero ése último lo suprimió con su palma y solo un chillido agudo se sintió en el cuarto.

Tight frunció el ceño afligida al ver a su hermanita, sintió su estómago revolverse y se subió a la cama sin siquiera sujetar su falda o medirse en frente de los demás. Gateó hasta la cabecera y la abrazó, Bulma se apoyó en su hombro y lloró. La Reina sintió sus ojos humedecerse y lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarla en su abrazo y besar su frene perlada. Raditz frunció el ceño incómodo por la demostración, miró al doctor quien desviaba la mirada igual o peor que él. Sin mucho cuidado le dio un suave codazo que hizo que el profesional se tambaleara a un lado, el hombre miró asustado al saiyajin y el guerrero solo movió su barbilla hacia la puerta. El doctor no tardó en entender y se dio media vuelta para dejar a la familia a solas.

La madre de las jóvenes cubrió su boca y cerró sus ojos, aunque le agradara ver que sus hijas se llevaban bien ahora, era imposible no sentirse mal al verlas así y sollozó en silencio. Para nadie era una desgracia ese embarazo más que para la princesa y era por eso que no podían saltar felices por la noticia. Tight justo había llegado a su lado a decirle que apoyaran a la menor en su idea de no decirle al Rey Vegeta joven que ella estaba sana y salva, cuando les dieron los resultados de los exámenes. Ambas sabían que la menor no lo estaba pasando bien y que posiblemente sus decisiones eran respuesta de su despecho y era comprensible. No había procesado del todo la noticia, aun se sentía mal físicamente y ahora le decían lo del embarazo, pudieron esperar, sí, pero optaron por ser honestos con ella desde un principio. Por mucho que quisieran ignorarlo, Bulma no era una niña y que estuviera embarazada era la prueba más evidente. Ella merecía saber porque se sentía de ese modo.

—Bulma—habló Raditz, algo incómodo al interrumpir a las hermanas. Tight se alejó lo suficiente para que su hermana pudiera mirar a su pareja. La princesa tenía el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo del llanto y sus ojos zafiro resaltaban más que nunca al igual que su cabello y el carmesí de sus labios—debo decirle al Rey Vegeta que esperas a su heredero—Tight abrió los ojos como plato y su madre exclamó afligida al oírlo. Raditz frunció el ceño molesto ¿Por qué actuaban como si fuera el villano? Él estaba en lo correcto y a pesar de ya no trabajar para el ejército saiyajin, seguía siendo uno y le debía lealtad a su imperio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—sollozó la princesa frunciéndole el ceño.

—Sé que estás molesta porque el Rey tomó a otra mujer—murmuró acercándose—pero tú eres su mujer y su unión es más válida que el compromiso civil que pudo haber teni—

—No—interrumpió la joven, mirándolo con rencor. Raditz se sintió nuevamente como el enemigo de la sala—yo no soy su mujer.

—Bulma—murmuró serio—las leyes saiyajin dictan que—

—NO—exclamó alejándose de Tight—a mí tus leyes me importan un bledo—se apresuró en decir mientras secaba sus lágrimas—yo no volveré a ese planeta y no le dirán nada a Vegeta porque no hay nada que decir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?—preguntó su madre frunciéndole el ceño y temiendo por su respuesta.

—Eso—dijo la joven agachando la mirada—no hay nada que decir ni que hablar. Yo no tendré este bebé—ignoró las miradas de indignación o reproche que pudieran darle, no quiso prestar atención a sus reacciones. Lo único que pensaba la princesa era en corregir su error y evitar a toda costa que algo como un hijo, la obligara a volver a Vegetasei.

—Bulma—murmuró su hermana—no puedes estar hablando en serio—dijo con tono comprensivo—estás molesta ahora, cuando pienses bien las cosas puedes tomar una decisión pero—

—NO—negó meciendo sus cabellos turquesas—no tengo nada que pensar. Yo no tendré el hijo de un asesino—Raditz se tensó al oírla, frunció el ceño y apretó sus músculos intentando relajarse, pero aun así su voz sonó golpeada.

—Es el heredero del Imperio Saiyajin de quien estás hablando—gruñó el guerrero—no tienes derecho a acriminarte con él. Es una traición al Reino.

—Es mi cuerpo—dijo entre dientes, oír la terquedad del saiyajin le recordó a _él_ y eso la molestó más—tengo todo el derecho a decidir lo que quiera. Yo lo pariré, no tu imperio.

—Bulma—dijo afligida la Reina—piensa un poco antes, te puedes arrepentir de esto.

—No dejaré que esto quede impune—gruñó el saiyajin—si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima al príncip—

— ¡RADITZ POR FAVOR!—gritó la Reina sorprendiendo a los presentes. El guerrero guardó silencio automáticamente ante la demostración de autoridad de su mujer—no estás ayudando con tus demandas absurdas—el saiyajin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y escondiendo lo que le afectaron sus palabras—guarda silencio un momento—exigió—no se trata de tu imperio, se trata de mi hermana y mi sobrino—Bulma sintió una opresión en su pecho al oír la palabra "sobrino", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y comprendió ahí, que si dejaba pasar más tiempo con aquello en su vientre, su determinación flaquearía.

—Cálmense todos—habló su madre llamando la atención—antes que nada, Raditz, cariño—el saiyajin frunció el ceño a la madre de su mujer y se sonrojó al oírla, no lograba acostumbrarse a esos tratos—entiendo que sientas lealtad por tu pueblo, pero tu pueblo no fue leal con mi hija ni mi reino—comentó con elocuencia y seriedad que sorprendió a los jóvenes—sé que el Rey no podía quedarse sin una compañera, pero fueron sus respuestas para mi reino lo que me hace decir esto. Si mi hija no quiere volver para ser la Reina del imperio saiyajin, por favor acepta y respeta su decisión y danos tu voto de lealtad, así como nosotros te hemos dado el apoyo para que estés con mi hija Tight a pesar de que Jaco es su Rey—Raditz quedó mudo. Contempló estupefacto a la mujer mayor y luego a las hermanas que miraban igual de sorprendidas a su madre. El saiyajin suspiró y sin decir palabra alguna desvió la mirada, rendido ante las palabras de la ex Reina—gracias, cariño.

Bulma miró a la pareja de su hermana y suspiró con disimulo—mamá, no te molestes en convencerme de lo contrario—sentenció desviando la mirada.

—Si estás tan segura ¿Por qué escondes tu rostro?—preguntó con falsa inocencia. Bulma frunció el ceño y evitó prestarle caso, conocía las técnicas de manipulación de su madre—tu hermana no puede tener hijos ¿Te lo habíamos dicho?—la princesa volteó hacia su madre presa del asombro, miró a su hermana esperando encontrar alguna prueba de su mentira, pero solo encontró tristeza en su mirada. Miró al saiyajin quien incómodo y tenso desviaba la mirada—se ha hecho tratamientos pero no funciona. No te pido que quieras conservar a tu bebé por el reino—agachó la mirada al oírlo otra vez "bebé", la presión en su pecho creció—te pido que hagas lo que realmente quieres, lo que sé que tú harías.

—No quiero… tenerlo mamá—susurró sin mirarla al borde de las lágrimas—no me pidan que lo tenga…

—… ¿Es por despecho o porque no quieres ser madre?—la joven no respondió. Su madre se acercó más y tomó su mano, frunció el ceño al sentirla fría—no sé qué pasó entre él y tú, solo puedo imaginarlo y no te pediré que me lo digas—murmuró mirando su rostro escondido entre la almohada y su pecho—pero quiero que te preguntes ¿El bebé tiene la culpa de lo que él hizo o lo que pasó?—la joven le quitó su mano rápidamente y cubrió su rostro. Podían ver como sus hombros se sacudían en su sollozo silencioso—déjennos—susurró la mujer a la pareja. Tight frunció el ceño disconforme, pero pronto cedió a su petición. Raditz en cambio, en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba saliendo del dormitorio.

Su madre la envolvió en un abrazo cálido, de esos que al sentir el contacto uno cree que cualquier problema no es lo suficientemente grave como para sentirse mal. La joven sollozó entre su pecho, confundida y angustiada. Ella no estaba lista para algo que no quería, y por muy egoísta que resultara, estaba cansada de hacer cosas sin quererlo y no estando preparada para ello. Había tenido bastante de eso con _él_ , y no quería que lo último que la obligara a hacer fuera lo más importante de su vida, un hijo. No se veía como madre ni con un niño a cuestas, no lo quería. Pero las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza y sabía que la mujer lo había hecho con esa intención, provocarla y hacerla sentir culpable y dudar. Podía entender que dentro de los sentimientos y pensamientos de su familia, abortar no era algo que vieran con buenos ojos. Pero ella no era como sus padres o hermana, ella era algo retorcido. Ya no era la niña de hace tres años, era una mujer que había aprendido a madurar hasta cierto punto y que ahora solo quería y velaba por ella misma, y un hijo no estaba en su plan. Era egoísta, lo sabía y era por eso mismo que sabía que no estaba lista para ser el ejemplo de otro ser. Muy en el fondo-quizá no tanto-estaba el despecho, quien le gritaba con rabia que lo último que podía hacer era dejarse un "recuerdo" así de _é_ l. Ya bastante le había hecho en su vida para también marcarla a ese punto. El rencor empezaba a dominar sus células, exigiéndole borrar cualquier rastro que _él_ pudo haber dejado en su piel y lo que crecía en su interior era la huella más notoria y preocupante. Cambiaría su vida, nuevamente por su culpa y era lo que más odiaba. Poco a poco fue reconociendo cada sentimiento negativo que despertó en ella al saber que esperaba un hijo de _él,_ y se sorprendió al comprender lo mierda de persona en que se había convertido. Y aunque sabía que había tenido un importante precursor, era su carácter débil quien había permitido que eso pasara. Sí, se sentía débil e impotente y odiaba sentirse de ese modo.

Era difícil tomar una decisión en ese estado, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que pasaba por su cabeza, la idea de ser una mierda de persona quedó dando vueltas. Ella no quería ser igual a _él_ , no quería volverse una perra fría sin sentimientos ¿Realmente sacrificaría a un inocente por despecho y egoísmo? Su madre tenía razón, el bebé no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre le había hecho ni de en lo que la había convertido y más aún, no tenía la culpa de su propio error. Ella fue quien se descuidó y si ahora estaba dudando de ser o no madre, se debía exclusivamente a su irresponsabilidad ¿Iba a huir de su mayor error?

No. No podía dar vuelta la página sabiendo que había cometido aquel descuido y había huido cobardemente. Además… no quería volverse en un monstruo, no quería ver a lo que crecía en su vientre como "eso", como el "ser", no. Quería verlo como lo que era, su hijo. Quería ser mejor, quería ser mejor persona para él o ella, quería ser un buen ejemplo y protegerlo, debía empezar por hacerlo de ella misma. Cerró sus ojos dejando ir las últimas lágrimas de indecisión y rabia, apretó fuerte a su madre con las pocas energías que tenía y suspiró, dejando ir toda la angustia previa—no quiero que _él_ lo sepa…—susurró apenas audible.

— ¿Qué cosa, bebé?—preguntó su madre con un tono amable en su voz, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pasando sus dedos largos y finos por las hebras suaves de su pelo.

—… lo de mi bebé…—susurró con dificultad mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—no quiero que sepa nada—sintió el pecho de su madre inflarse y retraerse en un profundo suspiro. Cerró sus ojos con culpa, sabía que la había preocupado y causado un mal rato, agradeció que su padre no estuvo allí, al pensar en su padre se tensó ¿Qué le diría sobre su situación?

—Si es lo que quieres, lo respetaremos—respondió su madre y le besó la frente—no te dejaremos ir nunca más, cariño—Bulma abrió sus ojos lentamente al oírla, recién entraba en cuenta que su situación nunca fue solo suya, había arrastrado a sus padres y hermana en su tortuosa relación. Al haber actuado de ese modo hace unas horas debió dejar más que claro que bien no lo pasó en Vegetasei. Era un poco injusto, lo sabía, porque al final los primeros meses fueron horribles pero los últimos años no. Al menos no del todo, pero _él_ siempre hacía que todo se viera mejor a su lado. Realmente estaba enferma. De todos modos ya estaba, su familia comprendía que no quisiera volver y con eso estaba bien. Quería estar bien.

—Tengo hambre—murmuró conteniendo el suspiro—y apesto.

—Oh cierto—recordó la mujer separándose de su hija—traeré al doctor para que te revise y así puedas comer pronto. Llamaré a la servidumbre para que te ayuden a bañar—la joven asintió y casi suplica porque se quedara al sentir su ausencia mientras la mujer se bajaba de la cama.

— ¿Es verdad que… Tight no puede tener hijos?—preguntó antes que su madre se alejara de la cama.

—Si—asintió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro—no queríamos preocuparte, por eso no te contamos.

—…Entiendo—susurró recostándose con calma para evitar nauseas indeseables—no hay mal que por bien no venga, supongo—susurró cerrando sus ojos.

—Exacto—sonrió su madre, conforme con haber conseguido que su hija cambiara de opinión. Más tranquila, caminó hacia la salida—me apresuraré, no quiero que mi nieto te ponga mal—Bulma abrió los ojos bruscamente y la miró pero su madre cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra. Sonrió levemente, estaba casi segura que ahora su madre saltaba de felicidad y pronto todos se unirían al festejo. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sentía que no había descansado nada, como si dos meses en sueño inducido no le bastaran ¿Sería culpa de su hijo el agotamiento constante? Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, su hijo…

Su mano libre de aguja se movió involuntariamente sin siquiera premeditarlo. Se posó con suavidad sobre su vientre plano cubierto por las cobijas y su vestido sucio. No respiró, como si al dejar de hacerlo pudiera oír mejor cualquier señal de que algo vivo crecía en su interior. Pero no hubo respuesta. Rodó los ojos molesta consigo misma, tenía dos meses de embarazo, era imposible que el bebé pateara o algo así. Un hijo… sus dedos arrepollaron las cobijas sobre su vientre, e intentó calmarse. Su corazón latió con violencia, tanto que le dolía. En unos meses su abdomen crecería ¿Estaba lista para algo así? Tenía 19 años, sabía que había mujeres incluso más jóvenes que habían sido madre ¿Por qué ella no? Soportó tres años de sexo saiyajin ¿Cómo no podría soportar un embarazo?

Había sido un día extraño y aun no terminaba. En horas se enteró de tanto… se quedó sin esposo y con un hijo, parecía una broma cruel. Sabía que no estaba sola, que su familia la respaldaría y que la aventura que ahora enfrentaría no sería sencilla, pero debía intentarlo. Quería ser fuerte, quería ser una madre digna para su bebé y para eso debía madurar. No podía permitir sentirse derrotada nunca más por nadie, ni siquiera por _él_. Mucho menos _él_. Sería madre y las madres eran fuertes, debía serlo y proteger a su bebé—mi bebé—sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al decirlo en voz alta, de pronto el despecho y _él_ se quedaron atrás. No había tiempo para pensarlo más, debía enfocarse en ella y en su hija o hijo—lamento haber dicho esas cosas—susurró con un nudo en su garganta, era extraño estar allí hablando sola, pero aunque no lo viera, algo en su interior la animaba a hacerlo, a pensar que su bebé la oía y que merecía aquella disculpa—te protegeré, lo prometo—susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Antes de dormir otra vez, acarició su vientre y se rindió. Quedando en su memoria aquella promesa que cumpliría a toda costa. Sonriendo al pensar en él, en su bebé. Solo eran ella y su bebé.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gobernando en tu corazón continuará en su secuela "Vuelve a mí"_

* * *

.

* * *

N/A: Antes de publicar el capítulo, tenía todo un discurso planeado para decir y ahora me quedé en blanco. No saben cuanto ha significado para mí este fic. Lo he dicho antes, jamás pensé que mi primer fic después de haber vuelto a leer en FF, tendría esta popularidad que GTC posee. Nunca lo pensé ni ambicioné a eso. Es por eso que les pido disculpas ante mano, por todos los errores que cometí y que espero no repetir. GTC fue el fic con el que volví a escribir, me equivoqué mucho tanto en la historia como en detalles técnicos de ortografía o redacción, pero aprendí también y cuando miro los primero capítulos veo el progreso que ha tenido y no me siento conforme pero si aliviada de ver que progresamos. En un año y medio, GTC se volvió mi dolor de cabeza, no supe manejar la llegada que tuvo y falté a mis propios sentimientos para no molestar al lector, no pensaba comentarlo pero lo diré y el detalle más importante fue que Bulma se enamorara de él. Desde que se me ocurrió esta historia, jamás pensé que Bulma sintiera algo por él. Pero no estaba lista para entender que entre gustos no hay nada escrito y falté a mi creatividad y eso hizo que le perdiera el respeto a la historia. Pero luego nos reconciliamos y ahora puedo decir que a pesar de todo, estoy feliz de haber terminado este fic.

Me costó demasiado escribir el cap, no pensaba hacerlo esta semana pero me dije y me impuse, que ya no podía seguir aplazándolo, si no lo terminaba entre estos días, el final estaría para fin de año y no quería que eso pasara. Sé que puede resultar algo cliché, pero repito que este fic estaba planeado de ese modo desde el comienzo y aunque un lector adivinó la idea general (que no quedan juntos y él se casa con otra) no me atreví a cambiarlo, era lo que me había impuesto y planeado y prefiero dejarlo así, además era la forma para poder entrelazarlo con su secuela.

Debo reconocer que tengo miedo, miedo de terminarlo y dar "complete" a la historia, pero debe pasar y no hay nada más que decir al respecto. GTC me guío de vuelta al mundo de fanfiction y le agradezco por eso, ustedes lo convirtieron en el fic con más rw y se los agradezco. En un año y medio GTC consiguió todo eso. No sé cual es el poder que tiene esta historia, pero no puedo mantenerme indiferente a ella y ahora, completamente nerviosa les digo gracias ¡Muchas, infinitas y totales gracias! Por acompañarnos en esta travesía y darnos su apoyo, gracias a cada lector que se preocupaba y me preguntaba por el fic (aunque a veces me molestaba que GTC acaparará toda la atención xDDD) gracias a quienes dejaban rw, aquellos que acosaban la caja de comentarios dejando uno y otro y otro pidiendo por la conti plz xD y gracias a los miles de lectores silenciosos, porque sí, GTC lo leen miles de personas y de muchos lugares del mundo ¿Pueden creerlo? la dicha que siento de ver marcadores desde EEUU, Italia o incluso de Japón o Corea del Sur? sí, GTC logró eso.

Nuevamente ¡Gracias! gracias por su apoyo, por todo.

Lamento por el final y por mis errores y sé que es egoísta pedirlo, pero espero que me acompañen con " _Vuelve a mi_ ", secuela que publicaré a fin de año.

Gracias y despidámonos de GTC :)

Adiós.

5 de Noviembre, 2016.


End file.
